Taking Control
by irat
Summary: Es ist der Sommer vor Harrys sechstem Schuljahr und Harry trauert. Aber was passiert wenn Harry sich verspricht sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen? Harrys Leben verändert sich drastisch als er eines Nachts einen unerwarteten Besucher hat. Übersetzung
1. Ein Unerwarteter Besucher

Titel: Taking Control  
>Übersetzer: irat<br>Original: von ‚fake a smile'  
>Link: s2954601/1/Taking_Control  
>128 Kapitel  
>Updates: wegen der Länge der Kapitel nicht so oft wie ich es gern hätte<p>

Inhalt: Es ist der Sommer vor Harrys sechstem Schuljahr und Harry trauert. Aber was passiert, wenn Harry sich verspricht sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen? Harrys Leben verändert sich drastisch, als er eines Nachts einen unerwarteten Besucher hat.

AN: Vor Buch 6 angesiedelt, das betrifft die Handlung, aber auch Fakten über die Zaubererwelt, z. B. wie das Ministerium den Gebrauch von Magie verfolgt.

Vielen Dank an aragock fürs betaen

Prolog

Der Ligusterweg war eine vollständig normale Straße. Sie war von vollständig normalen Häusern gesäumt. Eines sah fast so aus wie das andere. Die Bewohner dieser Häuser waren ebenfalls alle vollständig normale Menschen, mit der Ausnahme von denjenigen in einem Haus. In diesem Haus lebte eine Familie, die ihr Bestes tat, vollständig normal zu sein. Aber es hatte schon immer einen Aspekt in dem Leben von Mr. und Mrs. Dursley gegeben, der nicht einmal annähernd zu ihrer Definition von Normal passte. Dieser saß auf einem klumpigen Bett in dem kleinsten Zimmer des Hauses. Das Zimmer war mit dem alten und kaputten Spielzeug ihres Sohnes gefüllt, das dieser in seinem verwöhnten Leben angesammelt hatte. Dieser Aspekt war niemand anderes als ihr Neffe Harry Potter.

Harry Potter achtete nicht auf die Vielzahl von Objekten, die in seinem Zimmer verstreut waren. Er saß bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die kahle Wand vor ihm. Er saß seit seiner Rückkehr in sein „Zuhause" vor genau 36 Stunden in dieser Position. Harry Potter hatte weder gegessen oder geschlafen oder ein Wort gesprochen noch hatte er auch nur einmal woanders hingesehen.

Es war seine schneeweiße Eule Hedwig, die Harry schließlich aus seiner Starre riss. Sie kehrte von einer nächtlichen Jagd zurück und landete auf seiner Schulter. Sie kniff ihm liebevoll in sein Ohr und schuhute sanft. Aus seinem Trancezustand gerissen schaute Harry auf seinen Wecker und entdeckte, dass es kurz nach drei Uhr morgens war. Harry streichelte gedankenverloren über Hedwigs Federn, als er bemerkte, was er in den letzten 36 Stunden ebenfalls vernachlässigt hatte. Er rannte daraufhin sofort aus seinem Zimmer zur Toilette und ließ eine empörte Eule hinter sich zurück.

Nachdem er sich von seiner drängendsten Sorge befreit hatte, bemerkte Harry, wie hungrig er war. Sein knurrender Magen bekräftigte seine Entscheidung, sich in die Küche zu schleichen, um sich etwas zu Essen zusammenzusuchen. Er ging leise den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinunter und war dabei immer vorsichtig, die Dielen und Treppenstufen zu vermeiden, von denen er wusste, dass sie knarrten. Sobald er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, begann er sich ein Sandwich zu machen. Harry benötigte nur zwei Bissen, um zu erkennen, dass er trotz seines offensichtlichen Hungers nicht wirklich Appetit hatte.

Trotz des immer größer werdenden Übelkeitsgefühls in seinem Magen, zwang Harry den Rest des Sandwichs hinunter. Mit seinem Mitternachtsimbiss fertig räumte Harry die benutzten Dinge weg und machte sich lautlos auf den Weg zurück. Die Treppen hoch und in sein Zimmer, bevor er auf sein Bett fiel und sofort in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen für Harry auf ähnliche Weise. Er verließ sein Zimmer nur mitten in der Nacht und er hatte keinen seiner Verwandten seit dem Tag, als diese ihn vom Bahnhof King's Cross abgeholt hatten, gesehen. Dies war eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben, für das er im Moment dankbar war.

Er verbrachte diese Tage halb wach und halb schlafend. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte Harry nicht wirklich den Unterschied zwischen Schlafen und Wachen erkennen, da er immer wieder dieselben Momente in seinen Gedanken durchlebte, egal was er tat. Harry hatte ziemlich viel Geschick darin entwickelt, seinen Feinden zu entgehen und sich ihnen zu entziehen. Er tat es, seit er ein Baby war und Voldemort ihn das erste Mal zu einem Ziel gemacht hatte. Seine Jahre praktischer Erfahrung konnten ihm dieses Mal jedoch nicht helfen, da Harry Potter sein eigener schlimmster Feind geworden war. Für den Moment zumindest. Der dunkelste Zauberer des Jahrhunderts plante schließlich noch immer seinen Tod.

Harry konnte den Bildern von der furchtbaren Nacht nicht entkommen. Er hatte fünf seiner engsten Freunde von ihrer Schule in Schottland in das Zaubereiministerium in London und in sichere Gefahr geschleppt; in dem verrückten Versuch, seinen Paten aus den Fängen von Lord Voldemort zu retten. Was Harry nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass er von Voldemort überlistet worden war. Sirius, sein Pate, war in Wahrheit gesund und munter in seinem Londoner Zuhause gewesen. Das folgende Desaster führte zu Verletzungen bei jedem seiner fünf Freunde sowie bei einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix, die zu ihrer Rettung gekommen waren und, das Schlimmste von allen, führte zu dem Tod seines Paten, der ein Teil des Rettungsteams gewesen war.

Der Moment, den Harry am häufigsten in seinen Gedanken durchlebte, war der, wie er zusehen musste, wie sein Pate in den verfluchten Schleier fiel. Dieser Moment brachte eine Mischung von Gefühlen in Harry hervor: Schmerz und Trauer wegen dem Verlust von dem Nächsten, was er je an einem Vater kennengelernt hatte, Wut auf die Mörderin, Sirius eigene Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, Wut gegenüber Sirius, dass dieser das Duell nicht ernst genommen hatte (wenn er nur angegriffen hätte, statt Zeit damit zu verschwenden, sie zu verspotten), Hilflosigkeit, da er nichts anderes hatte tun können als zuzuschauen, wie Sirius durch den Steinbogen fiel und Verwirrung, was der verdammte Schleier überhaupt war.

Remus Lupin, Harrys einzige verbleibende Verbindung zu seinen lang verstorbenen Eltern hatte Harry davon abgehalten, Sirius durch den Bogen zu folgen und hatte erklärt, dass Sirius von ihnen gegangen sei und nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Jeder, mit dem er seitdem gesprochen hatte, hatte diese Tatsache bestätigt und trotzdem verstand Harry nicht, wie es funktionierte. Wenn der Bogen eine Tür zu der Welt der Toten war, sollte er dann nicht in beide Richtungen funktionieren? Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob Sirius richtig gestorben war und seinen Körper zurückgelassen hatte, während seine Seele zu ihrem nächsten Abenteuer aufgebrochen war. Nein, Sirius hatte noch immer seinen Körper und soweit Harry es betraf, sollte das bedeuten, dass es noch immer Hoffnung gab und er zurückkehren könnte. Hoffnung war alles, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch hatte.

Wenn Harry nicht über die Befindlichkeit seines Paten brütete, durchlebte er den Rest der Geschehnisse dieses Abends. Nach dem Schock, dass Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war, war Harry Bellatrix hinterher gerannt und hatte ihr den schlimmsten Fluch, den er sich vorstellen konnte, nachgeschickt: den Cruciatus-Fluch. Es war diese Tat, welche mehr als alles andere Harrys Appetit stahl. Der Gedanke an das, was er getan hatte, machte ihn physisch krank. Er hatte einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt. Nicht nur das, er hatte den seiner Meinung nach schlimmsten Unverzeihlichen gezaubert. Er hatte nicht die Kontrolle über Bellatrix haben wollen oder einen schnellen Tod verursachen wollen. Er hatte ihr Schmerzen zufügen wollen, Bellatrix leiden lassen, so wie er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelitten hatte und wie er noch immer litt. Sie hatte ihn ob seiner Bemühungen verspottet, da der Fluch nicht richtig funktioniert hatte. Er hatte dabei gelernt, dass man, wenn man den Fluch zauberte, es wirklich genießen musste Anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wenn man es nicht genoss, blieb einem nur das Gefühl des Selbsthasses. Dass er den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte ließ Harry sich fühlen, als sei er nicht besser als Voldemort persönlich.

Es war dieses Gefühl, das Harry gänzlich machtlos sein ließ, als er Voldemort in dieser Nacht gegenüberstand. Er hatte Voldemort damit die Möglichkeit gegeben, Besitz von Harry zu ergreifen und Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu bekommen. Harry fing noch immer an zu zittern, wenn er daran dachte; es gab ihm das Gefühl, als sei er schmutzig, verdorben, als sei er von Dreck überzogen, der niemals weggehen würde. Sein Selbsthass zusammen mit seiner Trauer über den Verlust von Sirius ließ Harry wehrlos zurück und ließ ihn die süße Erlösung des Todes willkommen heißen. Ohne Albus Dumbledores unfehlbares Timing wäre Harry in dieser Nacht mit seinen Eltern und seinem Paten im Jenseits vereint gewesen. In der Schuld des Schulleiters zu stehen war nicht etwas, dass Harry gerade sein wollte.

Harry hatte in dieser Nacht erfahren, dass der glorreiche Schulleiter ihm ziemlich viele Informationen vorenthalten hatte, unter anderem den Grund, warum Voldemort vor fünfzehn Jahren versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen, als er erst fünfzehn Monate alt war und auch den Grund, warum Voldemort Harry in die Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium locken wollte. Harry hatte erfahren, dass vor seiner Geburt eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen worden war, über den Einen, der die Macht haben würde, Voldemort zu besiegen. Eine Zeile fuhr Harry immer wieder durch den Kopf: „Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt." Das war es, auf was Harrys Leben reduziert worden war: töten oder getötet werden. Der ganze Krieg lastete auf Harrys Schultern und niemand hatte ihn darüber aufklären oder ihm helfen wollen sich vorzubereiten.

Der Schulleiter hatte die fünf Jahre, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, gedacht, es sei das Beste, dies vor Harry geheim zu halten. Sicherlich war noch nie etwas Schlechtes herausgekommen, nur weil man aus Ignoranz handelte. Stimmt's? Dumbledore war in dieser Geschichte der talentierte Puppenspieler und Harry hatte erkannt, dass er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes als einer seiner Puppen gewesen war und er hinter der Bühne an den Fäden manipuliert worden war. Harry hatte begriffen, dass die wahre Waffe die der Orden beschützte, die ganze Zeit er selbst gewesen war und er tatsächlich ihre einzige Waffe gegen Voldemort war.

Mit diesem Gedanken erkannte Harry auch, warum er sein ganzes Leben bei seinen grausamen Verwandten verbracht hatte und warum er selbst jetzt kein Mitspracherecht hatte, wo er seine Sommerferien verbrachte. Niemand machte sich um sein Wohlbefinden oder darum, ob er glücklich war, sorgen. Sie wollten nur sicher gehen, dass ihrer wertvollen Waffe nichts zustieß. Harry war alles in seinem Leben überdrüssig: sich selbst, seine Verwandten, der Orden, sein Schulleiter, und vor allem Anderen war Harry es leid, sich hilflos zu fühlen und keine Kontrolle über sein Leben zu haben. Es war sein letzter Gedanke bevor Harry einschlief. Bevor der Schlaf ihn überkam, versprach er sich selbst das er nicht länger untätig herumsitzen und sich manipulieren lassen würde.

„Von jetzt an nehme ich mein Leben selbst in die Hand. Wenn Voldemort mich umbringen will soll er kommen. Das nächste Mal werde ich vorbereitet sein", murmelte Harry, als seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und er schließlich einschlief.

Kapitel 1: „Ein unerwarteter Besucher"

Harrys Träume in dieser Nacht begannen auf die gleiche Weise wie sie es immer taten, seit er Sirius verloren hatte. Er sah verzweifelt und hilflos zu, wie sein Pate immer und immer wieder durch den Schleier fiel, als eine ihm bekannte Stimme ihn überraschte: „Du musst wirklich aufhören, so viel zu grübeln Harry."

Harry wirbelte herum und fühlte, wie seine Kinnlade hinunterklappte: „Si... Sirius?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„In Fleisch und Blut." Als er Harrys schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er eilig hinzu: „'Tschuldige, die falsche Wortwahl, wenn man meinen derzeitigen Zustand bedenkt, aber ja, Kleiner. Ich bin's."

Harry fühlte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen und die nur zu bekannten Schuldgefühle in ihm hochkamen. Er hielt die Tränen zurück und schaffte es gerade noch so, herauszupressen: „Es tut mir so leid, Sirius. Es ist alles m... meine Schuld. Wenn ich nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre ..."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Kleiner", unterbrach ihn Sirius, sein großspuriges Grinsen, das sein Markenzeichen war, im Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich wirklich, aber wenn du weiterhin so tust, als sei alles deine Schuld, habe ich nichts dagegen, etwas Verstand in dich hineinzuklopfen ...das meine ich wörtlich."

„Aber ... wie ... wo ... was ...?" So viele Gedanken und Gefühle schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum, dass er sich nicht auf einen einzelnen konzentrieren konnte. Sirius war hier und redete mit ihm, aber Sirius war tot. Es war seine Schuld, dass Sirius tot war, aber Sirius war anderer Meinung. Aber wie war Sirius überhaupt in der Lage, mit ihm zu reden? Und überhaupt, war es wirklich Sirius? Harry hielt inne und holte tief Luft: „Wie ist das möglich? ... Bist das wirklich du?"

„Wortgewandt wie immer, ich seh' schon. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass du mit einer gewissen Ravenclaw Sucherin redest." Sirius Lächeln wurde breiter, als Harrys Wangen sich unter den Tränenspuren rot verfärbten. „Ohne sie hast du es besser, Harry. Sie war nicht die Richtige für dich. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Es hat mit dem Schleier zu tun und wie ich gestorben bin. Weil ich noch immer meinen physischen Körper habe, habe ich eine stärkere Verbindung zu dieser Welt, als man sonst hätte. Aber bevor du dir Hoffnungen machst: Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich zurückkommen kann, außer du möchtest einen weiteren Dementoren in der Welt haben."

„Dementor?", fragte Harry, verwirrt, von was genau sein Pate redete. Wie passten die Dementoren dazu?

„So ist es. Sobald deine Seele weitergeht, kann sie niemals zurückkehren. Diejenigen, die durch den Schleier gekommen sind und zurückgekehrt sind, haben ihre Seelen verloren und haben das ewige Verlangen, diese Leere zu füllen und daher nähren sie sich von den Seelen Anderer. Ihre wahren Seelen sind - soweit wir wissen - für immer irgendwohin verschwunden."

Harry versuchte das gerade Erklärte in sich aufzunehmen, bevor er mit seinen Fragen fortfuhr: „Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie du hier sein und mit mir sprechen kannst? Und wo ist hier?" Harry hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht länger in der Halle des Todes in der Mysteriumsabteilung waren. Stattdessen waren sie in einem Feld aus saftigem grünem Gras, das so weit das Auge reichte von Bäumen, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen gepflanzt worden waren, gesäumt war.

„Das ist eine Fantasievorstellung von dir oder vielleicht auch von mir", erwiderte Sirius und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Landschaft. „Wie ich schon sagte, ist meine Verbindung zu der physischen Welt stärker, da ich meinen Körper mitgenommen habe. Die Verbindung wird im Laufe der Zeit schwächer werden und ich werde schließlich ganz auf die andere Seite hinübertreten. Stell es dir, wie es die Muggels nennen, als Limbus oder Purgatorium, eine Art Wartezeit vor. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jeden besuchen kann, den ich besuchen will, du warst der Erste, bei dem ich es versucht habe. Aber so, wie ich das verstanden habe, sollte einige Zeit vergehen, bevor ich soweit übergetreten bin, dass ich nicht länger kommen kann."

„Hast du meine Eltern gesehen?", brach es aus Harry heraus, nicht in der Lage sich zurückzuhalten, sobald er die Frage in seinem Kopf formuliert hatte. Er trat unbewusst einen Schritt näher zu seinem Paten und wippte vor Ungeduld auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab.

Sirius Grinsen verlor sich ein wenig, als er antwortete: „Habe ich, doch nicht so lang wie ich es gern hätte. Wegen meiner Verbindung zu der physischen Welt kann ich nicht ganz ins Jenseits. Ich stecke im Moment ein wenig in der Mitte fest. Ich kann für kurze Zeit mit deinen Eltern reden, genauso wie ich das mit dir tun kann."

„Was haben sie gesagt? Können sie mich sehen? Haben sie mich beobachtet? Haben sie etwas über mich gesagt?" Eine Frage folgte der anderen, so begierig war Harry, mehr über seine Mum und seinen Dad zu erfahren.

Als Sirius Harrys hungrigen, beinahe verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah, entschied sich Sirius, Harry über dieses bestimmte Thema nicht zu necken. Er ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter: „Aye, sie haben seit Jahren ein Auge auf dich. Sind ziemlich stolz auf dich. Sie hatten ein paar Worte zu den Dursley's zu sagen, die ich nicht in Mrs. Weasleys Hörweite wiederholen würde. Deine Mum ist krank vor Sorge, seit sie gesehen hat, wie du mit meinem Tod umgehst. Sie wünscht sich, dass du nicht so hart zu dir selbst bist. James und ich denken das ebenfalls."

„Aber ...", versuchte Harry zu unterbrechen, strich sich den tröstenden Arm seines Paten von seiner Schulter und ging ein paar Schritte von seinem Paten weg. Wie konnte Sirius das sagen, nachdem Harry ihn umgebracht hatte? Wie sollte er nicht so hart mit sich ins Gericht gehen, wenn er den Tod seines eigenen Patens an seinen Händen kleben hatte?

„Aber gar nichts, Harry!", rief Sirius verzweifelt aus, bevor Harry wieder damit anfangen konnte, sich die Schuld zu geben. Harry wandte sich um, um ihn wieder anzusehen. „Es gibt viele Personen, die eine Verantwortung an meinem Tod tragen: Voldemort und Bellatrix sind davon die beiden Bedeutendsten."

Harry blickte finster und sah so aus, als würde er widersprechen wollen, aber Sirius fuhr fort: „Lass uns Dumbledores Anteil nicht vergessen. Er hat dich so lange im Dunkeln gelassen. Ich habe ihn immer wieder gebeten, es dir zu sagen, aber er hat sich geweigert. Ich hätte es dir vielleicht selber gesagt, wenn ich die ganze Geschichte gekannt hätte. Alles, was uns gesagt wurde, war, dass die Prophezeiung in irgendeiner Weise dich und Voldemort betrifft. Wenn Dumbledore nicht so töricht gewesen wäre, wäre Voldemort nie in der Lage gewesen, dich auf diese Weise zu locken, wie er es getan hat."

Sirius kam endlich zu dem Punkt, auf den er am Meisten erpicht gewesen war und er fuhr etwas zittrig fort: „Was mich dazu bringt warum ich heute Nacht zu dir gekommen bin. Ich bin nicht sofort gekommen, weil ich dir Zeit geben wollte, mit meinem Tod zurecht zu kommen. Die vergangene Nacht hast du etwas gefunden, auf das du dich konzentrieren willst, und ich bin hier, um dir dabei zu helfen."

Harry sah verwirrt aus. „Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, dein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, Harry. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer wenn du möchtest und ich habe mich entschieden, dir einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Du wirst jedes Training, das du kriegen kannst, brauchen, um Voldemort gegenüberstehen zu können. Ich bin eigentlich geschockt, dass Dumbledore noch nicht einen Teil deines Trainings übernommen hat. Scheint mir ziemlich töricht von ihm zu sein, dass er das nicht getan hat. Er lässt dich unvorbereitet deinem Schicksal entgegensehen. Hätte er vor Jahren angefangen, dich zu trainieren statt dich vor deinem Schicksal zu bewahren, wären deine Fähigkeiten weit fortgeschrittener als sie es jetzt sind." Sirius Stimme wurde leicht ärgerlich, als er seinen Gedankengang beendete.

„Aber wie kannst du mir helfen, wenn du ... du ... tot bist?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme verlor sich in einem Flüstern.

„Harry, bin ich nicht in der Lage, hier mit dir zu reden und mit dir zu interagieren?", fragte Sirius.

„Nun. Ja, aber ..."

„Und während du nicht wirklich Magie außerhalb der Schule in der realen Welt anwenden kannst, hält dich nichts davon ab, es hier zu tun." Harrys Mund stand offen und als Sirius sah, dass er noch nicht in der Lage war, zu reden, fuhr er fort: „Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, dass du dein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen willst, würde ich dir gerne helfen, Harry. Ich habe sogar deine erste Schulstunde schon geplant. Du wirst einen Weg brauchen, um dich schnell zu bewegen, ohne bemerkt zu werden, auch unbemerkt von denen, die durch Tarnumhänge sehen können. Auf diesem Weg konnte ich mich auch bewegen, nachdem ich aus Askaban ausgebrochen war."

„Du wirst mir beibringen, wie man ein Animagus wird?", fragte Harry. Schock und Unglaube war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Sirius grinste wieder breit und er antwortete: „Das ist der Plan. Und mit ein bisschen Glück wirst du etwas sein, das sich schnell und unbemerkt bewegen kann. Vielleicht kannst du ja fliegen ..."

„Fliegen ...?", murmelte Harry und seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als er an all die Möglichkeiten dachte.

„Aye, es würde auch Sinn machen. Fliegen war schon immer zweite Natur für dich. Es wäre also nur natürlich, wenn sich das in deiner Animagusgestalt manifestieren würde.", meinte Sirius und sah selbstzufrieden aus.

Als Harry sich langsam von seiner Tagträumerei, was seine Animagusgestalt sein könnte, riss, funkelte stählerne Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, als er in Sirius Augen blickte. „Wann fangen wir an?", fragte Harry ernst.

Sirius lachte leise. „Na, da ist der Harry, den ich kenne und liebe: ein Mann der Tat. Bevor wir damit richtig anfangen können, musst du deine Animagusgestalt herausfinden. Um das zu können, musst du einen Zaubertrank brauen, der dich in einen meditativen Zustand versetzt, in dem du deine Tiergestalt in dir erkennen wirst. Der Zaubertrank braucht ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit entspannt auf. Die Sonne schien durch die Vorhänge am Fenster und schickte Sonnenstrahlen über sein Gesicht. Er stand auf und fühlte sich so gut wie seit Wochen nicht mehr ... zur Hölle, so gut wie seit Monaten. Er hatte jetzt ein Ziel in seinem Leben und einen Plan. Zugegeben: Der Plan deckte nur den Beginn seines Trainings ab, aber verglichen mit den hilflosen und ziellosen Gefühlen, die ihn gestern erfüllt hatten, fühlte sich Harry wie ein neuer Mensch.

Harry durchbrach seinen monotonen Ablauf, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen, indem er hinunterging, um zu frühstücken. Er ging in die Küche und entdeckte dort seine Verwandten, die bereits am Frühstückstisch saßen. Seine Tante stand am Herd und bereitete Rührei zu. Sie ließ die Pfanne, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen als sie Harrys Anwesenheit bemerkte. Glücklicherweise war die Pfanne in diesem Moment nur ein paar Zentimeter über der Herdplatte, so dass nur ein wenig Ei aus der Pfanne flog. Das Gesicht seines Onkels war hinter der Morgenzeitung versteckt gewesen. Als er hörte, wie die Pfanne hinunterfiel, schaute er auf und sah seinen Neffen. Beide sahen geschockt aus, ihn zu sehen, als ob sie vollständig vergessen hätten, dass ihr Neffe im Moment bei ihnen wohnte. Sein Cousin Dudley war nirgends zu sehen. Er lachte humorlos auf, als er erkannte, dass sie wahrscheinlich wirklich vergessen hatten, dass er da war. Er ignorierte die Dursleys, während er sich zu Ei und Toast verhalf.

Harry schlang sein Frühstück hinunter und stellte seinen Teller neben die Spüle, bevor er wieder hoch in sein Zimmer ging. Trotz seiner veränderten Einstellung war er noch immer weit davon entfernt, vergnügt zu sein und wollte nicht mehr Zeit wie nötig in der Gesellschaft von den Dursleys verbringen. Harry wurde noch immer von Schuldgefühlen und Selbsthass wegen der Geschehnisse im Zaubereiministerium geplagt, aber sein neugefundenes Ziel in seinem Leben, zusammen mit seiner Aufregung, Sirius wiedersehen zu können, gab ihm etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte und ließ den Schmerz erträglicher werden. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr gänzlich taub gegenüber der Welt.

Als Harry es sich in seinem Zimmer bequem machte, bemerkte er zwei Briefe. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er sie irgendwann während der letzten Tage bekommen hatte. Er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen, um ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber nun, da Harry wieder etwas mehr mitbekam, entschied er sich dazu, sie zu lesen. Er nahm den ersten in die Hand und erkannte sofort Rons unordentliches Gekritzel.

_Hey Kumpel,_

_wie geht's dir, Harry? Die Muggels behandeln dich nicht schlecht oder? Wenn Moody sie nicht das Fürchten lehren kann, dann kann das niemand. Mum bearbeitet schon Dumbledore, um dich da rauszuholen, aber er besteht darauf, dass du 'nen bisschen länger bleiben musst. Ich hab nie verstanden, warum du immer wieder zurückgehen musst._

_Ginny hat mich damit genervt, dass Pig dir mit meinem Brief auch einen von ihr bringen soll, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie verschwinden soll. Ich weiß ja, dass du im Moment nicht in der Stimmung sein wirst, mit jemanden zu reden. Ich habe eine Eule von Hermine bekommen und sie macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich. _

_Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie sich ein bisschen zurückhalten soll. Ich weiß doch, wie penetrant sie sein kann, wenn sie über etwas reden will. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es bald 'ne Gelegenheit geben wird, wo du mir danken kannst, dass ich dich von einer ihrer üblichen Tiraden gerettet hab. Die ist übergeschnappt sag ich dir. Ich werd Mum weiterhin nerven, das sie dafür sorgt, dass Dumbledore dich da raus lässt. Lass dich von den Muggels nicht runterziehen._

_Ron_

Harry schüttelte frustriert seinen Kopf. Er knüllte Rons Brief zusammen und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Er hasste es, wenn die Leute auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herumliefen als sei er zerbrechlich und nicht in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Und es auf so deutliche Weise zu unterstreichen wie Ron es tat ... es war einfach nur lächerlich. Er fasste den Entschluss, Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben, bevor er Ron zurückschreiben würde, um ihr dafür zu danken, dass sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Vielleicht würde Ron dann mitkriegen, dass er keinen weiteren Aufpasser brauchte. 'Andererseits würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen', dachte Harry. 'Der ist schwer von Begriff sag ich dir.' Wäre er besserer Laune gewesen, hätte er vielleicht über seinen eigenen Witz gelacht. Stattdessen nahm er den nächsten Brief zur Hand und erkannte Hermines säuberliche Handschrift auf dem Pergament.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Und wage es nicht, „Mir geht es gut" zurückzuschreiben. Isst du regelmäßig und bekommst du genug Schlaf? Du weißt, Mrs. Weasley wird für Wirbel sorgen, wenn du zurückkommst und aussiehst, als hättest du seit Wochen keine ordentliche Mahlzeit bekommen._

_Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie furchtbar es dir nach allem, was passiert ist, gehen muss. Ich weiß, du willst nicht wirklich darüber reden, aber bitte stoß mich nicht weg und sperr mich nicht aus, wie du es normalerweise tust. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich und ich möchte dir helfen. Und darüber zu reden kann helfen._

_Mir geht es soweit gut, aber ich glaube, meine Eltern merken, dass etwas passiert ist. Ich habe die Dinge in den letzten Jahren etwas beschönigt dargestellt, da ich besorgt war, dass sie mich aus Hogwarts nehmen würden, wenn sie wirklich wüssten, was in unserer Welt passiert und in welcher Gefahr wir gewesen sind. Ich fürchte, es ist Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich hoffe nur, sie sind nicht zu aufgebracht._

_Bitte schreib schnell zurück, Harry. Ich würde wirklich gerne von dir hören._

_Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Zusammengenommen ein typischer Herminebrief. Immer mit dem Versuch, die Leute zum Reden zu bewegen. Es machte ihm tatsächlich gerade nicht so viel aus, wie es sonst vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Wenigstens behandelte sie ihn nicht, als sei er aus Glas oder versuchte, ihn zu beschützen und zu verhätscheln. Natürlich ... Wenn Harry den Brief gestern gelesen hätte, hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich finster geschaut und den Brief zur Seite geworfen. Aber vor dem Schmerz wegzulaufen schien jetzt nicht mehr ganz so wichtig zu sein. Er musste sich ihm stellen und ihn überwinden, bevor er eine Hilfe im Krieg sein konnte.

Was Harry wirklich über Hermines Brief überraschte, war Hermines Geständnis, dass sie ihre Eltern angelogen hatte. 'Vielleicht haben Ron und ich sie mehr beeinflusst als wir dachten', überlegte Harry. Sie war die Königin der Regeln und hörte auf Autoritätspersonen. Sie musste wirklich Angst gehabt haben, aus Hogwarts genommen zu werden, wenn sie ihre Eltern angelogen hatte.

Bevor Harry anfing, die Briefe zu beantworten, durchsuchte er seinen Koffer nach seinen Zaubertrankutensilien. Sirius hatte ihm gestern Nacht die Zutaten und die Instruktionen für den Animaguszaubertrank gesagt und sie hatten entschieden, dass Harry seine Freunde um Hilfe bitten sollte, um die restlichen Zutaten, die er benötigte, zu bekommen. Er konnte sie nicht selber holen, damit seine Sicherheit nicht gefährdet werden würde. Der Orden beobachtete ihn sicherlich und es könnte Argwohn erregen, wenn er ein Ordensmitglied fragen würde und sie erkennen würden, für was die Zutaten bestimmt waren oder sie könnten seine Motivation hinterfragen. Harry würde seinen Freunden einfach nur sagen, dass er diesen Sommer lernen und vor allem für Snapes UTZ-Unterricht vorbereitet sein wollte, da er in dieser Klasse besonders gut abschneiden musste, um Auror zu werden. Das natürlich nur, wenn er es überhaupt in Snapes UTZ-Unterricht hineinschaffte.

Harry schrieb schnell eine Liste mit den Dingen, die er für den Zaubertrank benötigte und beschloss, Ginny um Hilfe zu bitten. Er wollte aus zwei Gründen nicht riskieren, Hermine zu fragen: Sie war erstens einfach zu schlau und zweitens waren ihre Eltern Muggels, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht so einfach in die Winkelgasse gehen konnte. Das geklärt, holte Harry schließlich Federkiel und Pergament hervor und begann zu schreiben.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die Weasleys waren gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig geworden und Ginny stieg nun die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Sie hatte bis jetzt keinen besonders vergnüglichen Sommer gehabt. Sie hatte einen Menschen verloren, der sich, obwohl sie ihn erst ein Jahr zuvor kennen gelernt hatte (und sie ihn davor für einen ausgebrochenen irren Mörder gehalten hatte), schnell zu einer Art Lieblingsonkel entwickelt hatte. Er war ein Erwachsener, theoretisch zumindest, aber er war so voller Leben und Unfug, dass es schwer war, in ihm nicht eher einen Freund als einen Erwachsenen zu sehen.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Verlust nichts gegen Harrys war. Sirius war das nächste gewesen, was er je an einem Vater gehabt hatte. Als sich vor ein paar Tagen ihre Wege getrennt hatten, war Harry in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung gewesen. Er schien beinahe ohne Gefühle zu sein. Nur seine Augen verrieten die wahre Tiefe seines Schmerzes. Sie wusste, dass dies schwer auf ihn lasten musste und dieser noble Blödmann gab sich wahrscheinlich für die ganzen Geschehnisse die Schuld. Nicht dass sie ihm etwas vorwarf. Hatte sie nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Kammer des Schreckens in ihrem ersten Schuljahr nicht dasselbe getan? Sie war von Tom Riddle, sonst als Voldemort bekannt, manipuliert worden. Genau wie Harry.

Ihr Bruder, Ron, der auch ein kompletter Blödmann war, wenn auch aus ganz anderen und weit weniger schmeichelhaften Gründen, half auch nicht. Seitdem sie auf der Zugfahrt nach Hause erwähnt hatte, dass sie mit Dean Thomas zusammen war, hatte er das Thema immer und immer wieder aufgreifen müssen. Nachdem er fünf Jahre lang ohne Probleme mit dem Kerl in der Schule zusammenleben konnte, war Dean Thomas plötzlich ein Depp und ihrer nicht würdig. Als ob! Und der Gipfel des Ganzen war gewesen, als er sich geweigert hatte, ihren Brief zusammen mit seinem zu versenden und behauptet hatte, dass Harry jetzt erstmal Zeit für sich brauchte und keinem weiteren Mädchen zuzuhören brauchte, wie diese über Gefühle und Empfindungen redete. Und redete.

'Wenn er so weitermacht, wird Ron bald unter einen großen Streich leiden müssen' dachte Ginny, während sie reumütig lächelte.

Gerade als sie sich die verschiedenen Wege ausmalte, wie sie an ihrem lieben Bruder Rache nehmen könnte, wurde sie durch ein tap-tap-tap vom Fenster aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie sprang gut einen halben Meter in die Luft, als sie aus ihrer Träumerei aufschreckte. Als sie hinübersah, sah sie etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatte: eine wunderschöne, schneeweiße Eule mit einem Brief, die versuchte durch ihr Fenster zu kommen. Ginny öffnete das Fenster: „Hedwig? Du weißt, das Rons Zimmer ganz oben ist. Warum ...?"

Sie wurde von einem empörten Schuhuhen von der angesprochenen Eule unterbrochen. Hedwig hielt ihr ungeduldig ihr Bein hin und funkelte dabei das rothaarige Mädchen böse an, das es gewagt hatte, ihre Fähigkeiten, einen Brief an den korrekten Empfänger zu liefern, in Frage zu stellen. Sie stellte nicht falsch zu, und sie stellte ihre Post mit Würde zu, anders als eine andere Eule, von der sie das Missvergnügen hatte, sie zu kennen und welche einer anderen rothaarigen Person gehörte.

Von Hedwigs Antwort auf ihre Fragen angemessen eingeschüchtert zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern und nahm den dargebotenen Brief. Sie förderte eine Schüssel zutage, füllte sie mit Wasser und bot sie der Eule als Friedensangebot an. Während Hedwig einen dankbaren Laut von sich gab und dann trank, schaute Ginny auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand und wirklich: Der Brief war an sie adressiert. Das Erste, was sie bemerkte, als sie den Umschlag hielt, war dessen Gewicht und Unförmigkeit. Sie riss ihn auf und entdeckte mehrere Goldmünzen darin, zusammen mit zwei Seiten Pergament. Eins war vollständig, das andere ein abgerissenes Stück. 'Na, das ist merkwürdig', dachte Ginny bevor sie den Brief herauszog und anfing zu lesen.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wo ich anfangen soll, hab ich dir doch nie zuvor geschrieben; aber ich schätze, der Anfang ist ein guter Platz... Es tut mir leid. Mir tun wirklich eine Menge Dinge leid._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht bemerkt habe und dich nicht früher besser kennengelernt habe. Ich habe das letzte Jahr über gelernt, was für eine tolle Person du bist, und ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, dich zu meinen Freunden zu zählen._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort vergessen habe. Nachdem du es mir in den Weihnachtsferien in Erinnerung gerufen hast, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich nicht einmal gefragt habe, wie du damit umgehst und habe auch nicht einmal sichergestellt, dass du damit zurecht kamst. Ich war ein verdammter Blödmann. Kannst du mir verzeihen?_

_Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich in die Falle im Ministerium geführt habe. Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe und deine Bereitwilligkeit, in dieser Nacht mit mir zu kommen, dankbar. Ohne dich und die Anderen wäre vielleicht niemand mehr da gewesen, den der Orden hätte retten können._

_Ich habe gerade erst den Brief, den ich von Ron bekommen habe, gelesen. Er hat erwähnt, dass du mir einen Brief schicken wolltest und das er sich geweigert hatte, ihn mit seinem zu versenden. Der Dummkopf hat sich so benommen als hätte er mir einen Gefallen getan. Ich habe Ron noch nicht zurückgeschrieben. Das Letzte, was ich brauche, ist noch ein Aufpasser oder jemand, der sich nur auf Zehenspitzen um mich herum bewegt. Stattdessen habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dir zu schreiben. Ich möchte nicht von dir als eine Bekannte oder als die kleine Schwester von meinem besten Freund denken, sondern als eine Freundin. Das heißt, wenn du mich willst._

_Nun, da das geklärt ist: Wie geht es dir? Ist dein Knöchel wieder in Ordnung? Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr Sirius Tod dich berührt. Hast du ihn sehr gut gekannt? Ich weiß, dass ihr alle im Hauptquartier gewesen seid, bevor ich es auch dorthin geschafft habe. Ich weiß daher nicht, wie gut du ihn kennengelernt hast oder ob du ihn überhaupt gemocht hast. Außerdem war ich wahrscheinlich sowieso ein wenig zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, um sehr viel davon zu bemerken, was um mich herum passiert ist._

_Gott ich vermisse ihn. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als zu denken: Wenn ich nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, vielleicht wäre er jetzt noch hier. Vielleicht würde ich ihm einen Brief schreiben und mich beschweren, dass ich hier festsitze, aber jetzt scheint es im Vergleich nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein, hier zu sein. Ich war für eine Weile in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung. Ich konnte nicht essen und habe kaum mein Zimmer verlassen. Doch ich fange an, mich etwas besser zu fühlen. Letzte Nacht habe ich mir versprochen, mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und so einen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen, und ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht, als sei eine Last von meinen Schultern gefallen. Es tut noch immer weh, aber jetzt scheint es erträglich zu sein. Das ist alles, das ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt wünschen kann._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich so sehr abschweife. Da kannst du mich vielleicht überhaupt nicht leiden, weil ich dich fast umgebracht habe und jetzt schwafele ich dir hier deine Ohren mit meinen Problemen voll. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und dass du mir vergeben kannst. Ich fände es gut, wenn wir uns über den Sommer schreiben würden. Ich würde dich gerne besser kennenlernen. Ich habe Hedwig gebeten, bei dir zu warten, falls du antworten möchtest. Wenn du nicht schreiben möchtest, verstehe ich das. Schick Hedwig einfach wieder weg._

_Pass auf dich auf_

_Harry_

_P.S.: Das habe ich beinahe vergessen. Die Galleonen sind für Zaubertränkezutaten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du deine Mum überreden könntest, ein paar Dinge für mich in der Apotheke zu holen, da ich nicht wirklich selber in die Winkelgasse gehen kann. Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, mich über die Ferien mit der Schule zu beschäftigen, da ich nichts besseres zu tun habe und Zaubertränke ist da vorrangig, da ich für Snapes UTZ-Unterricht (angenommen ich komme rein) vorbereitet sein muss. Ich muss gut sein, da ich Auror werden möchte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wieviel es kostet, sag deiner Mum also, dass ich - wenn nötig - noch mehr Geld schicken kann. Eine Liste mit den Dingen die ich brauche liegt im Umschlag. Danke Gin, du bist die Beste._

Ginny war sprachlos. Was war das? Er hatte gerade in einem Brief mehr zu ihr gesagt als er wahrscheinlich in den letzten fünf Jahren mit ihr geredet hatte. Er hatte sie praktisch angebettelt, seine Freundin zu werden. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er in ihr nie etwas anderes als Rons kleine Schwester sehen würde.

Es war das schlechtgehütetste Geheimnis der Welt gewesen, das Ginny gewaltig in Harry Potter verschossen gewesen war und sie konnte es nun zugeben, ohne die allzu bekannte Röte zu fühlen, die sich von ihren Wangen bis zu ihren Ohren ausbreitete. Sie hatte Jahre mit der Hoffnung verbracht, dass Harry sie schließlich bemerken würde, erkennen würde, dass er verrückt vor Liebe zu ihr war und sie auf seinem edlem weißen Ross ... Okay, das war nicht ganz das gewesen, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Aber wenn sie jetzt zurückblickte, wusste sie, dass sie auf ein Märchen gewartet hatte. Nur das Märchen nicht real waren. Wie konnte sie erwarten, dass Harry sie bemerkte, wenn sie in seiner Anwesenheit nicht einen einzigen zusammenhängenden Satz sagen konnte? Himmel, sie hatte Probleme damit gehabt, Laute von sich zu geben, die der menschlichen Sprache ähnelten. Sie hatte in ihrem dritten Schuljahr erkannt, wie dumm sie sich verhielt. Wenn sie sich nicht mit Harry unterhalten konnte, würde sie nie etwas für ihn sein.

Der erste Schritt war gewesen, ihr Märchen zu vergessen. Sie gab die Hoffnung auf ihre Märchenromanze mit Harry auf. Sie mochte ihn noch immer, so wie es die meisten Menschen taten, die ihn näher kennen lernten. Nachdem Harry am Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers überstanden und er so gebrochen und verloren ausgesehen hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, Harry auf jede Weise zu helfen, die in ihrer Macht stand. Sie würde seine Freundin sein. Sie hielt sich nicht an irgendeiner romantischen Fantasie fest, dass sie die Schulter sein würde, an der Harry sich anlehnen könnte und diejenige sein würde, die ihm in seinen schwersten Stunden Trost spenden würde. Nein, mit diesen Albernheiten war sie fertig.

Harry brauchte seine Freunde und Familie - und was sie von seiner Familie wusste, war sie dabei keine Hilfe -, um für ihn da zu sein, ihn zu unterstützen und ihm zu helfen, seine Bürde zu tragen. In der Nacht im Krankenflügel zerriss es ihr das Herz, Harry zuzusehen, wie dieser in der Umarmung ihrer Mutter schluchzte. Als ihre Mutter ihre Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, hatte er sich zuerst versteift, als ob er sich nicht sicher sei, was los war, als ob er niemals so gehalten worden wäre. Es war erst später, dass sie begriff, wie wahr dieser Gedanke war. Sie hatte Ron früher über Harrys Verwandte reden hören, aber sie hatte bis zu dieser Nacht nie wirklich begriffen, was er damit wirklich sagte.

Sie war in diesem Sommer im Grimmauldplatz stolz auf sich gewesen. Als Harry schließlich angekommen war, um den Sommer mit ihnen zu verbringen, hatte sie sich nicht in ein dummes, kleines Fangirl verwandelt, wie sie sonst in seiner Anwesenheit geworden war. Sie hatte nicht zugelassen, dass seine Anwesenheit sie überhaupt veränderte. Sie benahm sich in diesem Sommer wie sonst immer. Sie hatte nicht viel mit Harry direkt gesprochen, aber der Punkt war, dass sie nun in der Lage war, mit Harry zu reden. Und sie hatte keine Probleme mehr, in seiner Präsenz mit Anderen zu reden. Das war, traurig genug, ein enormer Fortschritt.

Als die Schule anfing, blieb alles beim Alten, zumindest was Harry anging. Sie war ein Jahr unter ihm und sie hatten daher keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht. Schließlich begann die DA und sie konnte ihn ein wenig öfters sehen. Außerdem hatte Harry durch seine Verbindung mit Voldemort über die Weihnachtsferien den Schlangenangriff auf ihren Vater gesehen. Harry hatte befürchtet, dass er vielleicht von Voldemort besessen worden war und hatte versucht, sich von allen zurückzuziehen. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellte, war sie diejenige gewesen die ihn überzeugen konnte. Er hatte behauptet, dass sie das nicht verstehen würde, aber sie verstand nur zu gut, wie es war, von Voldemort besessen zu sein. Als sie das Tagebuch vom ersten Schuljahr erwähnte, hatte Harry sofort sein Fehlurteil erkannt und schnell sein Verhalten verändert. Endlich hatte Ginny das Gefühl, einmal etwas Nützliches getan zu haben. Sie hatte Harry endlich geholfen.

Während des nächsten Halbjahres hatte sie geholfen, den Plan auszutüfteln, wie Harry mit Sirius reden konnte und am Ende des Schuljahres ging sie mit Harry in das Zaubereiministerium, um Sirius zu retten. Harry hatte versucht, es ihr und den Anderen auszureden, aber sie hatten sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Er musste einfach lernen, dass er nicht alles selber machen konnte. Ginny war immer auf die Abenteuer, die Harry, Ron und Hermine über die Jahre hinweg erlebt hatten, neidisch gewesen. Sie hatte sie in ihrem Kopf in verklärtem Licht gesehen, hatte gedacht, dass sie wundervoll und spaßig und aufregend waren. Nach dieser Nacht waren diese Gedanken sofort verschwunden gewesen.

Ihr Abenteuer war alles andere als wundervoll und spaßig und aufregend gewesen. Es war abwechselnd kalt, ungemütlich, beängstigend, schmerzhaft, voller Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung ... Nein. Es war nicht im Geringsten, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz wäre sie ohne zu zögern noch einmal gegangen. Es war einfach richtig. Es war ihre Chance, Harry zu helfen und Voldemort zu bekämpfen.

Das bringt uns zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Ginny hatte Harrys Brief, während sie sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, noch einmal gelesen und sie konnte den Brief den sie in der Hand hielt, noch immer nicht ganz begreifen. Er sah dem Harry, den sie das letzte Jahr über kennen gelernt hatte, gar nicht ähnlich. Und es war eindeutig nicht der gebrochene, ausdruckslose Harry, den sie erst knapp eine Woche zuvor zuletzt gesehen hatte. Harry war berühmt-berüchtigt dafür, dass er nicht gerne über seine Gefühle sprach, aber er war offen zu ihr gewesen. Der Brief hatte einen ernsten Unterton gehabt, aber keinen niedergeschlagenen. Er machte keine Witze oder lachte, aber sie erwartete nicht, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt so etwas tun würde. Der Gipfel war aber gewesen, dass er sich aufrichtig Sorgen um sie und um ihre Akzeptanz machte.

Ginny war vollständig verwirrt. Einen Augenblick hatte sie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass er einfach ähnliche Briefe an alle, die mit ihm zum Ministerium gegangen waren, geschickt hatte, um es hinter sich zu bringen und ihre Fragen und Sorgen zu vermeiden. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Erst einmal hatte Harry geschrieben, dass er Ron noch nicht geschrieben hatte und hatte gesagt, dass er es erst heute geschafft hatte, die Briefe zu lesen. Es gab also keine Möglichkeit, wie Hedwig so viele Zustellungen vor ihrer bereits geschafft haben könnte. Außerdem saß Hedwig in Ginnys Zimmer und wartete, ob Ginny antworten würde. Es ging nicht anders. Sie war die Eine, die er ausgesucht hatte, um an sie zu schreiben. Er hätte zuvor maximal einen anderen Brief verschicken können.

Während sie Hedwig anschaute, schuhute die Eule fragend. „Oh!", Ginny sprang auf und löste sich von ihrem Gedankengang. „Du fragst dich ob ich zurückschreiben werde oder nicht, nicht wahr?" Hedwig nickte und Ginny meinte: „Na, wenn du nicht klug bist. Ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu lange warten zu lassen." Damit holte Ginny eine Rolle Pergament, einen Federkiel und Tinte aus ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und setzte sich hin, um zu schreiben.

Als Ginny den letzten Satz von ihrem Brief an Harry beendete, fragte sie sich, wie sie ihn unterzeichnen sollte. Normalerweise würde sie „Mit Liebe, Ginny" unterschreiben, aber mit ihrer Vergangenheit was Harry betraf überlegte sie kurz, ob eine Wendung wie „Deine Freundin" sicherer wäre. Am Ende entschied sie, dass sie wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken sollte. Harry war jetzt ein Freund, also würde sie den Brief so unterzeichnen, wie sie jeden anderen Brief an einen ihrer Freunde unterzeichnen würde.

Das geklärt rollte Ginny das Pergament zusammen und ging quer durch den Raum, wo Hedwig am Kopfende ihres Bettes saß. Ginny band die Nachricht an Hedwigs Bein und hielt ihren Arm aus, so dass die Eule darauf hüpfen konnte. Sie durchquerte das Zimmer und ging zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es, gerade als in diesem Moment ihre Türe aufflog und Rons laute Stimme zu hören war. „Ginny was hast du ... Wo ist die Eule hergekommen?", fragte Ron, als Hedwig aus dem Fenster flog.

„Ron, ein Freund hat mir einen Brief geschrieben und ich habe ihm gerade eine Antwort zurückgeschickt", erwiderte Ginny eisig und schlug das Fenster zu. So glücklich sie auch war, von Harry gehört zu haben, ihre Wut auf ihren lieben Bruder hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Nun, es kann nicht Dean gewesen sein. Ich weiß genau, dass Dean keine weiße Eule besitzt. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke", überlegte Ron laut und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Die einzige Person, die ich in Hogwarts mit einer weißen Eule gesehen habe, ist Harry ..."

„Ja, nun. Ich muss Mum etwas fragen." Ginny ließ Rons ungefragte Frage unbeantwortet und schnappte sich die Zaubertrankliste und die Galleonen, die Harry ihr geschickt hatte. Sie marschierte an Ron vorbei durch die Tür und die Treppen hinunter und ließ ihren Bruder, der noch immer versuchte, herauszufinden, was passierte, in der Türe stehen.

Sie fand ihre Mutter im Wohnzimmer sitzend. Ihre Stricknadeln arbeiteten eifrig neben ihr, während sie durch die letzte Ausgabe der Hexenwoche blätterte. Ginnys Vater saß neben ihrer Mutter auf dem Sofa und untersuchte etwas, von dem Ginny nur annehmen konnte, dass es irgendein Muggelgegenstand war.

„Mum, Harry hat mir einen Brief geschrieben und wollte wissen, ob du diese Sachen für ihn in der Apotheke holen könntest", erklärte Ginny und gab ihr die Liste und die Galleonen. „Er hat gesagt, er möchte dieses Jahr auf Snape vorbereitet sein. Er hofft in den UTZ-Unterricht zu kommen. Er hat gemeint, dass er mehr Geld schicken würde, wenn das geschickte Geld nicht reicht."

„Seit wann schreibt dir Harry?", fragte Ron giftig vom Fußende der Treppe, von wo aus er offensichtlich gelauscht hatte.

In der Hoffnung, einen Streit vorzubeugen, meinte Mrs. Weasley schnell: „Natürlich Liebling. Ich muss sowieso diese Woche in die Winkelgasse. Soll die Apotheke ihm die Sachen zusenden? Oder hattest du vor, sie ihm selber zu schicken?"

Erfolgreich von Rons vernichtenden Blick abgelenkt wandte sich Ginny wieder ihrer Mum zu und antwortete: „Wenn das Geld, dass er geschickt hat die Kosten deckt. Sicher. Wenn nicht, schicke ich sie einfach mit Hedwig, wenn Harry sie das nächste Mal herschickt."

Ginny drehte sich wieder zur Treppe und sah, wie Ron sie finster anblickte. Sie warf ihr Haar zurück und schritt die Treppen hoch ... und ignorierte dabei entschieden ihren Bruder. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat und die Tür zuwarf, wurde diese sofort wieder mit Schwung geöffnet und Ron betrat wieder ungebeten ihr Zimmer.

„Und?", wollte er lautstark wissen.

„Und was?", fragte Ginny unschuldig. Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzuschauen und zwirbelte eine Strähne ihres Haares um ihren Finger.

„Du weißt genau, was!", rief Ron aus und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen. „Seit wann bekommst du von Harry Eulen?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich davor noch nie eine Eule von Harry bekommen habe, du Penner. Harry hat mir heute einen Brief geschrieben und ich habe ihm zurückgeschrieben. Das ist etwas, das Freunde oft tun, wenn sie lange Zeit voneinander getrennt sind. Und wenn du nicht so ein Depp wärst, hätte er wahrscheinlich dir statt mir geschrieben. Also komm' nicht her und lass deine Wut an mir aus", antwortete Ginny so ruhig wie sie konnte. Sie drehte Ron den Rücken zu und ging zu ihrem Fenster, wo sie in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel schaute.

Ron stotterte kurz herum, bevor er aufgebracht antwortete. „Und was zur Hölle soll das heißen? Ich bin Harrys bester Freund. Hedwig konnte mich wahrscheinlich einfach nicht finden und hat deswegen die Zaubertrankliste, die Harry braucht, stattdessen dir gegeben", folgerte Ron.

„Oh, brillante Schlussfolgerung, Ron", meinte Ginny lachend und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Den Teil ausgenommen wo mein Name auf dem Umschlag stand, nicht zu vergessen der lange Brief, der tatsächlich mit den Worten: „Liebe Ginny" anfing."

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn", beharrte Ron. „Harry ist nach allem, was passiert ist, sicherlich noch deprimiert ... Ich nehme an, er wird 'ne gute Woche mit niemanden reden. Ich schätze, er hat die Briefe, die wir ihm geschrieben haben, noch nicht einmal gelesen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich deinen Brief nicht mitschicken wollte. Ich hab gedacht, wir warten, bis ich von ihm gehört habe, bevor ich das okay gebe, dass ihr ihm schreiben könnt. Also warum würde er dir einfach so schreiben ... und nicht mal auf meinen Brief antworten?"

„Nun, du scheinst deinen 'besten Freund' ziemlich unterschätzt zu haben und du wirst feststellen, dass er deine Mutmaßungen nicht schätzt. So wie es sich angehört hat schien er über den Brief, den du ihm geschrieben hast, nicht sehr erfreut gewesen zu sein", erwiderte Ginny beiläufig und begann die Unterhaltung zu genießen. Nachdem sie die letzten paar Jahre in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war und alles über Harry nur aus zweiter Hand erfahren hatte, fühlte es sich gut an, einmal an Rons Stelle zu sein und er an ihrer.

Ron sah jetzt total verwirrt aus. Er kratzte sich für einen Moment am Kopf in dem Versuch, diese Wendung des Schicksals zu verstehen, bevor er fragte: „Was meinst du?"

Ginny überlegte, ob sie antworten sollte oder nicht. Würde Harry wollen, dass sie Ron sagte, was er in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte? Nun, es hatte sich so angehört, als ob er Ron schreiben wolle und da Ginny wusste, wie schwer von Begriff Ron sein konnte, war Ginny der Meinung, dass er auf sich selbst gestellt nie die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde. Sie war zumindest der Meinung, dass es Harry nicht viel ausmachen würde. „Oh, nur etwas was er erwähnt hat. Er brauche keinen weiteren Aufpasser und wie sehr er es hassen würde, wenn die Leute die ganze Zeit auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herum schleichen würden", antwortete Ginny endlich.

Rons Mund klappte einige Male auf und zu und erinnerte Ginny damit an einen Goldfisch. Er sah so aus, als versuche er eine Antwort zu formulieren, aber schüttelte dann doch nur seinen Kopf und verließ, etwas entmutigt, ihr Zimmer.

Ginny zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und beschloss, sich mit einem Buch in ihr Bett zu kuscheln. Es war ohne zu übertreiben ein ziemlich interessanter Tag gewesen. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie in nächster Zukunft schlafen könnte, auch wenn sie es versuchen würde. Es gab einfach zuviel zum Nachdenken. In dieser Nacht las sie nicht sehr viel, noch schlief sie bald ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht lag Harry in seinem Bett, nicht in der Lage, sich zu entspannen. Er bezweifelte, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde Schlaf finden würde. Er war nervös. Heute Morgen war er erfrischt und voller Zuversicht aufgewacht, aber jetzt machte er sich Sorgen, ob es alles nur ein verrückter Traum gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Sirius heute Nacht wiedersehen würde. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es möglich war, das so etwas passierte. Vielleicht war alles nur in seinem Kopf gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Regeln für so etwas waren.

Harry wartete auch ungeduldig auf Hedwigs Rückkehr. Er war überrascht, wie besorgt er war, wie Ginny auf seinen Brief antworten würde. Nachdem er ihn weggeschickt hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, ob er zu offen gewesen war oder zu viel gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, so viel in seinem Brief zu schreiben, aber als er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Er war in der Woche, seit er in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, so einsam gewesen. Es hatte sich einfach gut angefühlt, mit jemanden zu reden und seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Ginny war einfach die erste Person gewesen, der er geschrieben hatte und es war alles aus ihm herausgebrochen.

Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte, Ginny nicht vertrauen zu können; er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, so viel von sich mit anderen Menschen zu teilen. Sie war eindeutig die letzte Person, die auf die dunkle Seite wechseln würde, und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie umherrannte und jedem erzählte, was er gesagt hatte. Er machte sich einfach nur Sorgen, was sie nun von ihm dachte. Und er kannte sie nicht wirklich gut genug, was ihn nur nervöser machte. Er wünschte, er hätte den Brief nicht so schnell verschickt. Er hätte ihn umschreiben, ihn nicht so persönlich werden lassen können.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er sie beinahe umgebracht hatte und sie nach der Kammer des Schreckens vollständig vernachlässigt hatte. Er konnte zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt alle Freunde, die er kriegen konnte, brauchen, vor Allem einen, der verstand, wie es war, eine Verbindung mit Voldemort in seinem Kopf zu haben. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er ihr Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort während seines zweiten Schuljahres vergessen hatte. Es musste die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen sein und er hatte es einfach aus seinem Kopf verbannt, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie sie damit zurechtkam.

Harry erkannte, dass er oft in seinen eigenen Problemen gefangen war und die von Anderen ignorierte oder vergaß. Zugegeben, seine Probleme waren oftmals weit ernster als die des Durchschnittsmenschen, aber das war keine Entschuldigung, nur Ich-bezogen zu sein. Er würde daran arbeiten müssen und hoffen, dass seine Freunde ihm verzeihen konnten.

Harry fasste den Entschluss, Neville und Luna zu schreiben, sobald er Ron und Hermine geschrieben hatte. Er schuldete ihnen seinen Dank und eine Entschuldigung. Er hatte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht, doch ohne sie hätte er es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht lebend aus dem Ministerium geschafft. Harry war froh, dass er letztes Jahr begonnen hatte, die DA zu unterrichten. Ohne das Extratraining wären sie beim Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern so gut wie tot gewesen.

Er beschloss, mit Dumbledore zu reden, um zu sehen, ob er die DA als einen genehmigten Schulklub weiterführen könnte. Mit dem Training, das er diesen Sommer von Sirius bekommen würde (das heißt, angenommen dass er nicht nur fantasierte, erinnerte sich Harry selbst), sollte er seinen Schulkameraden noch genug beibringen können.

Er hatte den restlichen Tag damit verbracht, sich durch ein paar seiner Textbücher aus den letzten Schuljahren in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Wenn er am Tag lernen und in der Nacht üben würde, sollte sein Training hoffentlich ohne Probleme ablaufen. Er schaute auch die Bücher durch, die er letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und die dazu gedacht waren, ihm beim DA-Unterricht zu helfen. Sie waren, was das anging, bei Weitem seine Lieblingsbücher.

Harry drehte sich um, um auf seine Uhr zu schauen und sah, dass Mitternacht schon vorbei war. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und konnte gerade so einen weißen Fleck in der Ferne ausmachen, von der Dunkelheit kaum zu unterscheiden. Er sprang abrupt auf und begrüßte eine Minute später Hedwig, als diese durch das Fenster flog. „Da bist du ja, Mädchen. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, ob du es nach Hause schaffst." Hedwig schuhute vorwurfsvoll und so korrigierte er sich schnell: „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich hab nur ungeduldig auf dich gewartet, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte." Das schien die Eule wieder zu beruhigen, da sie ihr Bein ausstreckte und Harry erlaubte, das befestigte Pergament loszubinden.

Harry rollte schnell das Pergament auf, dankbar dafür, etwas zu haben, um seinen ruhelosen Verstand zu beschäftigen und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_zu sagen, dass ich überrascht war, von dir zu hören, wäre eine ziemliche Untertreibung. Es war aber eine freudige Überraschung. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst, es zu hören, aber ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. So wie alle Anderen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut zu hören, dass es dir besser geht. Zeit scheint die einzige Hilfe für manche Wunden zu sein und die Tatsache, dass du bereits begonnen hast, zu heilen ist vielversprechend. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du jemals ganz heilen wirst, aber irgendwann wirst du einen Punkt erreichen, wo du an ihn denken wirst und lächeln kannst und dich an die ganzen guten Dinge über ihn erinnern wirst._

_Was deine Entschuldigungen angeht: Ich übernehme die gleiche Verantwortung dafür, dass wir uns noch nicht besser kennengelernt haben, daher gibt es auch keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Wenn überhaupt, sollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich wie ein törichtes Fangirl aufgeführt habe. Ich nehme an, ich hab dich ganz schön in Verlegenheit gebracht. Und ich erwarte kaum, dass du in der Lage gewesen wärst, mich näher kennen zu lernen, da alles, was ich in deiner Gegenwart tun konnte, zu quietschen, zu stottern und mich so schnell wie möglich zu verstecken war. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich das überwunden habe. Meine Ellbogen haben jetzt seit fast vier Jahren keine Bekanntschaft mehr mit Butter gemacht._

_Ich vergebe dir, dass du mein früheres Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort durch das Tagebuch vergessen hast. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen und sagen, dass es nicht ein wenig wehgetan hat, dass du es vergessen hast. Aber du hattest zu dieser Zeit eine Menge Dinge im Kopf. Was deine Entschuldigung betrifft, uns in eine Falle geführt zu haben: Ich nehme sie nicht an. Nicht, weil ich dir in irgendeiner Weise die Schuld geben würde, sondern weil es nicht deine Schuld war. Du wurdest reingelegt, ganz einfach. Ich hätte in deiner Situation dasselbe getan und wenn in Zukunft eine ähnliche Situation sein sollte, werde ich direkt neben dir sein. Außerdem weiß ich aus erster Hand, wie manipulativ und trickreich er sein kann und wenn du dir hierfür die Schuld geben willst, dann musst du mir auch die Schuld geben, dass ich von einem Tagebuch reingelegt worden bin._

_Ich vermisse Sirius auch. Ich habe ihn nicht lange gekannt, aber letzten Sommer ist er so etwas wie ein Lieblingsonkel für mich geworden. Er hatte immer diese Lebensfreude in sich, die ihn von den anderen Erwachsenen unterschied. Es ist traurig, daran zu denken, dass er die letzten 14 Jahre seines Lebens entweder im Gefängnis oder versteckt verbringen musste, aber ich weiß, dass er die letzten zwei Jahre, die er dich kennengelernt hat, für nichts in der Welt getauscht hätte. Er hat dich abgöttisch geliebt und hat immer über dich geredet. Er wollte immer Geschichten über deine verschiedenen Abenteuer hören. Ich tröste mich jedoch mit dem Gedanken, dass er wahrscheinlich im Jenseits mit deinem Vater eine Menge Unfug anstellt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er glücklich ist, deine Eltern wiederzusehen._

_Ich freue mich, dass du mir zustimmst, dass Ron gerade ein Blödmann ist. Er ist diesen Sommer beinahe unerträglich. Seit der Zugfahrt nach Hause redet er die ganze Zeit darüber, was für ein Arsch Dean Thomas ist. Ich habe Ron in den letzten fünf Jahren nicht ein böses Wort über ihn reden hören. Doch kaum erwähne ich ihn einmal und schon ist er in Rons Augen ein zukünftiger Todesser. Ich glaube, er macht das nur, weil er kein Mädchen abkriegt._

_Ich fände nichts besser als wenn wir gute Freunde werden würden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dachtest, dass du überhaupt fragen musst. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wann immer du mich brauchst. Und eine Sache, für die du dich nie entschuldigen musst, ist, wenn du dich mir öffnest oder mit mir redest. Ich werde immer da sein, um dir zuzuhören, egal was du zu sagen hast. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da, nicht wahr?_

_Was dein Zaubertrankprojekt angeht (von dem ich nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt habe, dass es irgendetwas damit zu tun hat, dass du für den UTZ-Zaubertrankunterricht lernen willst, aber du musst mir nicht sagen, für was es wirklich ist, wenn du nicht willst): Mum wird die Sachen für dich holen. Sie hatte sowieso vor, bald in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen wahrscheinlich alles haben. Schreib schnell zurück._

_Mit Liebe_

_Ginny_

Als Harry den Brief fertiggelesen hatte, war Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Sie gab ihm keine Schuld und sie hatte außerdem ein gutes Argument gebracht. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihr die Schuld für das, was mit dem Tagebuch und in der Kammer des Schreckens passiert war, zu geben. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, einfach seine Schuld loszulassen, aber es war auf jeden Fall Stoff zum Nachdenken. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde auch keiner der Anderen ihm die Schuld geben.

Sie hatte ihn, was die Zaubertrankzutaten betraf, glatt durchschaut, doch sie drängte nicht nach Antworten. Ron oder Hermine hätten wissen wollen, für was sie seien, aber Ginny hatte ihm geholfen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Sie hatte seine Privatsphäre respektiert. Das war genau das, was er im Moment brauchte, dachte Harry: ein Freund der für ihn da war und ihm zuhörte, wenn er so weit war, der ihn nicht zu mehr drängte als er bereit war, zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu geben und ein Freund, der einige Dinge, die er mit seiner Verbindung zu Voldemort durchmachte, verstehen konnte. Vielleicht könnte Ginny dieses Bedürfnis stillen. Mit diesem tröstenden Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harrys Angst erwies sich als völlig unbegründet, da sein Pate vor ihm

auftauchte. „Um Himmels Willen, Harry. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du nie mehr einschlafen würdest", begrüßte Sirius ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„'Tschuldige, ich kam irgendwie nicht zur Ruhe", antwortete Harry abgelenkt, während er seine Umgebung begutachtete. Er war wie es schien in einem kleinen Klassenzimmer, offensichtlich als Vorbereitung zu seinem Training mit Sirius. Der Raum sah wie ein durchschnittliches Hogwartsklassenzimmer aus, nur kleiner. Er fragte sich kurz, ob der Raum von Sirius' oder seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein kreiert worden war.

„Stressiger Tag?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich würde ihn nicht unbedingt als stressig bezeichnen, aber definitiv zum Nachdenken anregend. Du hast mir eine Menge Dinge zum Nachdenken gegeben und als es später wurde, hatte ich Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war und ich niemals wieder die Chance haben würde, dich wiederzusehen", erklärte Harry und seine Augen begannen zu glänzen, als seine Gefühle in ihm hochkamen.

„Verständlich. Ich hatte selber Probleme es zu glauben. Aber ich bin hier und ich bin echt und ich habe vor, dich so lange wie möglich zu besuchen. Also mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, okay Kleiner?"

„Ich hatte einfach Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren."

„Ich weiß, Harry", sagte Sirius und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Patenkinds. „Irgendwann werde ich ganz ins Jenseits gehen und ich werde dich nicht mehr besuchen können, aber wir sollten einige Zeit haben, bevor das passiert. Genug Zeit, um uns zu verabschieden und uns daran zu gewöhnen. Also. Was ist mit dem Zaubertrank?"

Harry sammelte sich für einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Ich habe einige Zutaten gebraucht, also habe ich Ginny gebeten, sie für mich in der Winkelgasse zu holen. Ginny glaubt, dass sie sie in ein paar Tagen hat."

Sirius grinste übermütig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ginny, mhmm? Nicht dein gewöhnlicher Weasley-Briefpartner, oder? Was ist passiert? Haben Ron und du Streit oder bist du - was das Weasley-Mädchen angeht - nur endlich zu Verstand gekommen?", fragte Sirius anzüglich.

„Ginny und ich sind nur Freunde."

„Ich habe immer schon gedacht, dass du - was sie angeht - ein bisschen begriffsstutzig bist", fuhr sein Pate fort, als hätte Harry nichts gesagt. „Ich habe sie schon immer sehr gemocht. Hat ein wenig von dem alten Rumtreibergeist in sich. Nicht wie die Zwillinge, die viel zu ungestüm sind. Sie hat dieselbe schelmische Natur, aber sie ist listig. Bei den Zwillingen ist alles Krach und Bumm, aber sie hat Finesse wie ein wahrer Rumtreiber. Und da du sowieso dazu verdammt bist, mit einem Rotschopf zu enden, kann es genauso gut so ein hübscher wie Ginny sein."

„Moment mal, was?", fragte Harry etwas schwer von Begriff. „Wieso bin ich dazu verdammt, mit einem Rotschopf zu enden?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte, herauszufinden, wie zur Hölle sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren und wo dies hinführte.

Sirius lachte herzhaft und wuschelte Harry durchs Haar. „Der Potter Fluch, oder Segen wie James es gern genannt hat. Scheinbar ist jeder männliche Potter dazu verdammt, sich bis über beide Ohren in einen Rotschopf zu verlieben und ihn zu heiraten. James hat es einen Segen genannt, da er sofort wusste, dass Lily die Eine für ihn war. Er hat nicht einmal ein anderes Mädchen in Hogwarts angeguckt. Es bringt also wirklich nichts, dagegen anzukämpfen. Du kannst genauso gut schon mal Ringe kaufen gehen. Vielleicht habe ich ja bald schon eine Schwiegerpatentochter."

„Ich habe im Moment nicht wirklich die Zeit und die Energie, überhaupt über Mädchen nachzudenken. Und meine einzige Erfahrung hat mich nicht dazu inspiriert wieder damit anzufangen. Ron war ein Blödmann und deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschieden, stattdessen Ginny zu schreiben. Ich hatte sowieso vor, ihr zu schreiben, genauso wie Luna und Neville. Ich habe meine Pläne nur ein wenig vorgeschoben, okay?", meinte Harry.

„Wenn du das sagst, Harry", neckte Sirius ihn.

Harry war nicht in der Stimmung für die Spiele von seinem Patenonkel und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Ich habe eine Frage." Als Sirius nickte fuhr Harry fort: „Wie kann ich mich in ein Animagus verwandeln, ohne vom Ministerium Schwierigkeiten wegen Zauberei von Minderjährigen zu bekommen?"

„Das ist elementar, mein lieber Harry. Du benutzt deinen Zauberstab nicht, wenn du dich verwandelst."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Was hat ein Zauberstab damit zu tun?"

„Es hat alles damit zu tun. Wann immer ein minderjähriger Zauberer einen Zauberstab kauft, wird ein Überwachungszauberspruch auf den Zauberstab gelegt. So können sie einen Überblick über die Leute behalten, die minderjährig Magie anwenden. Nachdem du siebzehn wirst, wird der Zauber von deinem Zauberstab entfernt."

„Aber wie werden Spontanzauber überwacht? Und warum habe ich im Sommer vor meinem zweiten Schuljahr Ärger wegen dem Schwebezauber von Dobby bekommen?"

„Dobby?" fragte Sirius.

„Hauself - lange Geschichte", antwortete Harry ungeduldig.

„Also gut", gab Sirius nach. „Spontanzauber alarmieren wegen der Stärke der Gefühle und der daraus resultierenden magischen Woge andere Sensoren. Spontanzauber treten normalerweise bei jüngeren Kindern auf, weil die älteren mehr Kontrolle über ihre Magie und ihre Gefühle haben. Die Sensoren erkennen nur wenn es eine - lass es uns Magiexplosion nennen - gibt. Was Dobby betrifft muss er entweder deinen Zauberstab verwendet haben oder einen Weg gefunden haben, die Signatur deines Zauberstabes zu imitieren."

„Also wenn ich zauberstablose Magie lernen würde, könnte ich überall ohne Nachwirkungen Magie anwenden?", fragte Harry.

„So ist es. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich mehr Glück haben wirst, wenn du den Verfolgungszauberspruch auf deinem Zauberstab brichst oder einen Ersatzzauberstab stiehlst. Die meisten Erwachsenen haben Probleme, auch nach Jahren des Trainings ein einfaches 'Lumos' oder 'Wingardium Leviosa' zauberstablos zu zaubern. Nur sehr wenige sind imstande, in diesem Zweig der Magie gut zu werden", erklärte Sirius Harry.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte, als er einen Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt hatte. „Als ich letzten Sommer von den Dementoren angegriffen worden bin, habe ich meinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, weil Dudley mich geschlagen hat. Es war dunkel und ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Also habe ich 'Lumos' gesagt und mein Zauberstab ist aufgeleuchtet", brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Das ist erstaunlich!", rief Sirius aus. „Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

Harry hielt inne, um zu überlegen. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Ich war viel zu sehr über die Dementoren in Little Whinging und über die darauffolgende Anhörung besorgt. Als die Anhörung vorbei war, hatte ich es vollständig vergessen."

Sirius fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über sein Kinn: „Ich verstehe. Es ist zu der Zeit viel passiert. Aber wir müssen schauen ob wir deine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten entwickeln können. Ich möchte, dass du morgen ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche ohne Zauberstab übst und dann schauen wir mal, was für einen Erfolg du hast. Morgen Nacht können wir dann untersuchen, was du kannst und versuchen, dein Potential abzuschätzen. Wenn du eine gewisse Fertigkeit damit hast, wird dir die Animagusverwandlung leicht fallen. Der schwerste Teil ist es, zu lernen, wie du deine Magie in dir selbst lenkst, um dich zu verwandeln, statt wie üblich mit deinem Zauberstab Zaubersprüche zu zaubern."

„Was glaubst du, wie lang ich brauchen werde, um ein Animagus zu werden?", fragte Harry. „Haben du und Dad nicht einige Jahre gebraucht?"

„Das haben wir, aber du musst bedenken, dass wir keinen Lehrer hatten. Und wir hatten keine Informationen zur Verfügung. Wir mussten in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek schleichen, um alle Informationen, die wir kriegen konnten, zu bekommen. Das hat die benötigte Zeit wenigstens verdoppelt, wenn nicht mehr."

Sirius hielt inne und kehrte wieder zu ihrer jetzigen Aufgabe zurück: „Es gibt nichts, was wir wegen deinem Animagustraining machen können, bis wir nicht den Zaubertrank haben. Also lass uns heute Nacht ein paar Übungsduelle machen. Ich möchte ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, was du kannst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob hier alles wie in der realen Welt funktioniert. Ich habe ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche ausprobiert und sie schienen normal zu funktionieren. Also probier erstmal ein paar Zaubersprüche aus, um sicherzugehen, dass sie funktionieren. Dann können wir anfangen."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, der hinten in seiner Hosentasche steckte und versuchte ein paar einfache Zauber, um seine Magie zu testen. Alles schien normal zu sein, also wandte er sich Sirius zu und nickte. Dann nahmen sie ihre Positionen ein.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Sirius der erfahrenere Duellant war, aber Harry war nicht zu unterschätzen. Viele Anfänger im Duellieren begannen mit dem Gedanken, dass man Zaubersprüche austauschte. Der Gegner bekommt einen Versuch, du bekommst einen Versuch und wieder von vorne. Harry schien ebenfalls auf diesem Weg zu beginnen, lernte aber schnell, dass Sirius da nicht mitspielte. Harry würde an seiner Zauberschnelligkeit arbeiten müssen, bemerkte Sirius. Sirius machte sich mentale Notizen über seine Beobachtungen. Sein Zauberspruchwortschatz schien sehr begrenzt zu sein. Er war beweglich und verließ sich oftmals darauf, um Zaubersprüchen auszuweichen. Er benutzte auch seine Umgebung zu seinem Vorteil und ging so bald wie möglich in Deckung, benutzte auch den einen Stuhl hier oder einen anderen Gegenstand da, um zu versuchen, Sirius abzulenken oder zu entwaffnen.

Als er seine Beobachtungen abgeschlossen hatte, rief Sirius Harry zu, aufzuhören und ging zu ihm: „Nun, ich hätte nichts dagegen dich in einem Kampf bei mir zu haben, aber es gibt noch viel Raum für Verbesserungen. Wir müssen zuerst einmal dein Zauberspruchwissen und deine Geschwindigkeit, Zaubersprüche zu sprechen, erhöhen."

Nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte, zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern und studierte einen umgefallenen Tisch an der Seite des Zimmers, bevor er Sirius schließlich erwartungsvoll anschaute.

„Nun, ich denke, das ist genug für heute Nacht. Vergiss nicht, morgen deine zauberstablose Magie zu üben." Sirius wuschelte Harry liebevoll durchs Haar und fügte hinzu: „Ich seh' dich dann morgen Nacht Harry." Und damit verschwanden Sirius und das Klassenzimmer.

##

*"That's What Friends Are For"- Lied von Dianne Warwick  
>watch?v=xKlYC9MNz4g&amp;feature=related<p>

AN: So das war das 1. Kapitel.  
>Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen : )<p> 


	2. Guck Mama, ohne Zauberstab

Vielen Dank an "Der Hofnarr" und aragock fürs betaen.

Kapitel 2: Guck Mama, ohne Zauberstab

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Harry, zuerst an Hermine zu schreiben. Er musste eine Menge Briefe schreiben, und es war daher das Beste, sofort damit anzufangen. Er kletterte aus dem Bett und ließ sich auf den wackligen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Pergament, Federkiel und Tinte waren auch gleich zur Hand und Harry fing an zu schreiben.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_mir geht es so gut wie man es erwarten kann. Eine Zeit lang war ich in einem schlechten Zustand, aber die letzten Tage ging es mir besser. Ich habe angefangen, ein bisschen zu lernen. Es hilft mir, mich abzulenken. Ich esse so viel wie ich hier immer esse, was sicherstellen sollte, dass Mrs. Weasley das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, für ein wenig Wirbel um mich sorgen wird._

_Ich hoffe, bei dir und deinen Eltern läuft alles gut. Du wirst ihnen früher oder später die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Vielleicht ist jetzt ja die richtige Zeit. Lass sie einfach wissen, dass du jetzt ein Teil der Zaubererwelt bist und sie ein Teil von dir ist. Hilf ihnen, zu verstehen, dass du immer noch in Gefahr sein wirst, auch wenn sie dich aus Hogwarts nehmen. Es würde dir nur deine Hilfsmittel nehmen, um dich zu wehren und um dich selbst zu beschützen. Das Beste für dich wäre, weiter zu lernen, so dass du dich richtig verteidigen kannst, sollte es so weit kommen. Ich bin sicher, sie werden es verstehen. Wenn du Hilfe oder so etwas brauchst oder glaubst, ein Brief von mir könnte helfen, sag einfach Bescheid. Ich würde dir ja anbieten, dich zu besuchen, um dir zu helfen, wenn du mit ihnen redest, aber im Moment bin ich hier mehr oder weniger gefangen._

_Pass auf dich auf_

_Harry_

Harry schickte Hedwig mit dem Brief los und ging dann zur Tür und hinaus. Er frühstückte schnell, sehr zum stummen Missfallen seiner Verwandten. Die Drohung, die Moody und die Anderen auf dem Bahnhof gemacht hatten, hing noch immer über ihren Köpfen und sie waren unwillig, Harry Probleme zu machen. Stattdessen ignorierten sie ihn, was Harry nur passte.

Nachdem er wieder hochgegangen war, setzte sich Harry zurück an den Tisch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit in sich. Es wurde Zeit, dass er begann, zauberstablose Magie zu üben. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er anfangen sollte. Bis jetzt hatte er nur gelernt, wie er seine Magie durch seinen Zauberstab fokussieren konnte. Niemand hatte ihm je gesagt, dass es möglich war, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern.

Harry dachte an die Nacht zurück, als er von Dementoren angegriffen worden war und versuchte, herauszufinden, was er getan hatte. Alles, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, wie er in der Dunkelheit fieberhaft herumgesucht hatte und er sich verzweifelt gewünscht hatte, sehen zu können, was er tat. Er hatte Licht gebraucht und einfach 'Lumos' gesagt, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken.

Er rief sich die Zeiten, als er Spontanmagie verwendet hatte, in Erinnerung in der Hoffnung, dass es irgendwie zu dem führen würde, was er wissen musste, um zauberstablos zaubern zu können. Immer, wenn er Spontanmagie verwendet hatte, hatte er gewollt, dass etwas passierte und es war dann einfach geschehen. Nicht immer auf die Weise, wie er gewollt hatte, aber vielleicht war das einfach, weil er keine richtige Kontrolle über die Magie gehabt hatte.

Einmal hatte er Dudley und seiner Gang entkommen wollen und das Nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass er auf dem Dach seiner Schule war.

Ein anderes Mal hatte er gewollt, dass seine Tante Marge den Mund hält und ihr aufgeblähtes Ego im Zaum hält. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, war aufgebläht nicht die beste Wahl für einen Gedanken gewesen, da genau das passiert war. Sie war wie ein Luftschiff aufgeblasen worden und war davongeschwebt.

Den einzigen Unterschied, den er erkennen konnte, war die Kontrolle. Als er Lumos gesprochen hatte, hatte er seine Magie kontrolliert. Er hatte eine bestimmte Funktion gewollt und hatte das gewünschte Ergebnis bekommen. Bei den anderen Malen hatte er nur gewollt, dass irgendetwas passiert, um das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen, ohne eine bestimmte Lösung vorzugeben und hatte sporadische Ergebnisse bekommen. Theoretisch musste Harry also nur etwas wirklich möchten und es dann in einer bestimmten Weise wollen, ohne dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf fing Harry an und versuchte seinen Federkiel ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabs fliegen zu lassen.

Eine Stunde später hatte der Federkiel kaum gezuckt und es war fraglich, ob die Ursache dafür Harrys Magie, der Wind, oder doch nur eine Wunschvorstellung von Harry war. Harry fing an, frustriert zu werden. Er begann, an all die Dinge zu denken, die er diesen Sommer erreichen wollte und wie sehr es helfen würde, wenn er zauberstablose Magie beherrschen würde. Er wünschte, dass sein dummer Federkiel sich einfach bewegen würde. Und er tat es.

Der Federkiel schoss in die Höhe und blieb mit seiner Spitze in der Zimmerdecke hängen, während die Feder herunterhing. Harry hatte etwas in sich aufwallen gefühlt, von dem er nur annehmen konnte, dass es seine Magie war. Er hatte den Federkiel endlich dazu gebracht, sich zu bewegen, aber es war nicht ganz das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte nur minimale Kontrolle über das, was passierte. Er kontrollierte den Zauberspruch, aber nicht die Stärke.

Von seinem kleinen Erfolg etwas bestärkt konzentrierte Harry sich auf den Federkiel, der in der Decke steckte. Er wollte, dass er aus der Decke herausgeht und langsam auf seinen Tisch schwebte. Er konnte sehen wie der Federkiel anfing sich zu bewegen und fühlte wie sich etwas in ihm regte. Das letzte Mal war es ein Stoß, schnell und machtvoll gewesen. Dieses Mal war es eine sich langsam bewegende Strömung in ihm. Der Federkiel befreite sich und schwebte langsam hinunter auf seinen Schreibtisch. Als der Federkiel landete, hörte auch die Strömung in ihm auf.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einem kleinen Buch auf dem Schreibtisch zu. Er konzentrierte sich auf sich selbst und das Gefühl der Magie, die durch seinen Körper floss. Er hoffte, es reproduzieren zu können. Er wollte, dass das Buch vom Schreibtisch wegflog. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Magie sich langsam ihn ihm aufbaute und durch seinen Körper floss. Einen Moment später erhob sich das Buch und schwebte über dem Schreibtisch.

Harry probierte das an einigen anderen Dingen aus und erhöhte mit dem Nächsten immer das Gewicht. Nachdem er sein Bett ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden hatte schweben lassen und es dann langsam und geräuschlos wieder auf den Boden befördert hatte, entschied er, dass er das Schweben drauf hatte. Also entschloss er sich, sich einem anderen Zauberspruch zuzuwenden.

Er entschied als nächstes den Aufrufezauber zu probieren. Er konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, seine Magie zu sammeln, bis sie anfing wie zuvor zu fließen. Er richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Federkiel und wollte, dass er zu ihm kam. Er fühlte, wie sich die Magie in ihm etwas veränderte, aber er kämpfte dagegen an, so dass er sie konstant hielt und er nicht die Kontrolle über den Zauberspruch verlor. Das führte dazu, dass der Federkiel sich zwischen schweben und zu Harry fliegen abwechselte, scheinbar nicht in der Lage, sich zu entscheiden.

Harry hörte auf und der Federkiel fiel auf den Boden. Er hob ihn auf und legte ihn wieder auf den Schreibtisch, bevor er zurücktrat und es erneut versuchte. Er fühlte dieselbe Veränderung in seiner Magie und musste diese zurückhalten, was dieselbe Auswirkung wie zuvor auf den Federkiel hatte. Er unterbrach und überlegte, was passierte. Es gab offensichtlich einen Unterschied. Es war, als ob er gleichzeitig einen Aufrufezauber und einen Schwebezauber sprach.

Die Frage war: Warum passierte das? Hatte er mehr Probleme, seine Magie zu kontrollieren, weil es ein schwierigerer Zauber war? Würde es sein Problem lösen, wenn er in der Lage wäre, seine Magie davon abzuhalten, mit ihm zu kämpfen? Harry wünschte sich, dass er jemanden hätte, dem er diese Fragen stellen könnte.

Er versuchte es noch einige Male mit denselben Ergebnissen, und es frustrierte ihn. Als seine Frustration wuchs, schien er sogar noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zauber zu haben, und der Federkiel flog öfter im Zickzack oder sogar in eine ganz andere Richtung oder flog viel schneller herum als Harry es wollte.

Er beschloss, für heute aufzuhören, bevor der Federkiel ihm noch ins Auge stechen würde und bemerkte, dass es bereits Abend war und er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte. Er ging hinunter in die Küche und sah seine Tante und seinen Onkel, die sich zum Abendessen hinsetzten. Dudley war nirgends zu sehen. 'Muss mit der Gang unterwegs sein', dachte Harry. 'Sonst würde er niemals ein Essen verpassen.'

Die Dursleys ignorierten Harry demonstrativ, genauso, wie es in diesem Sommer ihre Angewohnheit war. Während er sich etwas vom Schweinebraten nahm, den seine Tante gekocht hatte, konnte er die Anspannung seines Onkels förmlich spüren. Der Mann brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um einen Schwall von Beleidigungen zurückzuhalten, die er am Liebsten auf Harry losgelassen hätte. Aber er war offensichtlich in der Lage, seine Feindseligkeit im Zaum zu halten, da er seinen Neffen nur zornig anfunkelte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

Harry aß schnell und ohne etwas zu sagen, bevor er seinen Teller in die Spüle stellte und schnell wieder nach oben ging, begierig, der Spannung zu entkommen und in die beruhigende Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers zurückzukehren. Harry verbrachte den Rest des Abends wieder über seinen alten Schulbüchern, um alles, was er von ihnen lernen konnte, zu lernen, bevor er schließlich ins Bett ging und der Schlaf ihn übermannte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich habe heute von Harry gehört, was glaube ich offensichtlich ist, da ich Hedwig darum gebeten habe, diesen Brief auszuliefern. Ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen. Es hört sich so an, als sei er für einige Tage in schlechter Verfassung gewesen und es ihm jetzt erst langsam besser geht, was kaum überraschend ist. Ich nehme an, dass er Ginny zuerst geschrieben hat, weil es nicht so riskant war; er konnte so vermeiden, über die etwas heikleren Themen zu reden und er dachte, dass sie nicht nachfragen würde, da sie ihn nicht so gut kennt wie wir ihn kennen. Ich würde mir darüber nicht zu viele Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du morgen von ihm hören wirst._

_Ich warte ungeduldig auf unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse. Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht wegen Allem, was gerade im Ministerium passiert, verspätet. Ich habe das Meiste für die UTZ-Kurse, die ich belegen möchte, gelesen. Hast du schon angefangen zu lernen? Du weißt, dass die UTZe unglaublich wichtig sind und du kannst nie zu früh damit anfangen, dich vorzubereiten. Du kannst nicht wirklich erwarten, mit deinen derzeitigen Anstrengungen einen UTZ zu erreichen. Du wirst die nächsten zwei Jahre besonders hart arbeiten müssen. Ich schreibe dir gerne einen Lernplan, damit du auf dem Laufenden bleibst._

_Ich muss noch einen anderen Brief schreiben und habe ein längst überfälliges Gespräch mit meinen Eltern zu planen, also werde ich das hier abkürzen müssen. Denk wenigstens darüber nach, ein Buch zu öffnen und lass mich wissen, wenn du von Harry hörst._

_Alles Liebe_

_Hermine_

Rons schlechte Laune hatte sich zuerst gebessert, als er die weiße Eule in sein Zimmer fliegen sah. Es war jedoch nur kurzlebig, da er nicht Harrys unordentliche Handschrift, sondern Hermine Grangers säuberliche Schrift auf dem Pergament sah. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht gerne von Hermine hörte. Er konnte es nur nicht erwarten, von seinem besten Freund zu hören.

Seine schlechte Laune wurde noch schlechter, als er Hermines Brief fertig gelesen hatte. 'Wieso muss sie mich immer nerven?', dachte Ron bitter. 'Und Harry ... Was zur Hölle ist mit ihm los? _Ich_ bin sein bester Kumpel und er hat schon meiner Schwester und Hermine geschrieben, aber nicht mir. Er lässt besser bald was von sich hören, sonst wird er was von mir zu hören kriegen. Und wem zur Hölle schreibt Hermine jetzt? Es wird besser nicht wieder an Vicky sein ...'

Ron ließ den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er lief gerade die Treppen hinunter, als sich eine Tür auf dem Stockwerk unter ihm öffnete. Ginny ging hinaus und die Treppen hinunter, ohne die Gestalt ihres Bruders auf der Treppe zu sehen. Als Ron weiter nach unten ging, bemerkte er, dass ihre Zimmertür noch immer offen stand. Er konnte ihren Schreibtisch sehen und erkannte etwas Pergament, dass darauf verstreut war. Seid Ginny Harrys Brief bekommen hatte, hatte er versucht, Ginny zu überreden, ihm ihn zu zeigen.

„Er ist _mein_ bester Freund, nicht deiner. Ich habe ein größeres Recht als du, zu wissen, wie es ihm geht", hatte Ron gefaucht.

„Ich denke, dass ist Harrys Entscheidung, du egozentrischer arroganter Blödmann. Wenn er mit dir reden will, wird er dir eine Eule schicken. Wenn er mit mir reden möchte und nicht mit dir, dann ist das seine Entscheidung und sein Recht und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst. Wenn du weniger an dich selbst und mehr an Harry denken würdest, hätte er dir vielleicht schon geschrieben. Ich sag's dir zum letzten Mal: Du wirst Harrys Brief nicht lesen", hatte Ginny wütend gefaucht, eindeutig von ihrem älteren Bruder genervt, bevor sie ihn aus ihrem Zimmer verfrachtet und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte.

'Was weiß sie schon? Es ist schließlich wie Hermine gesagt hat, Harry hat Ginny nur geschrieben, weil sie ihn nicht so gut kennt und sie keine Fragen über Sirius stellen oder ihn zum Sprechen bewegen würde. Also warum sollte ich nicht wissen, was er ihr geschrieben hat?' Mit diesem Gedanken schlich Ron sich in Ginnys Zimmer und durchsuchte das Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Er entdeckte schließlich das vertraute Gekrakel von seinem besten Freund und bemerkte sofort die Länge des Briefes, was seine brennende Neugier nur noch anfachte.

Er hatte gerade den ersten Absatz fertig gelesen, als eine rothaarige Furie an der Tür explodierte: „Was zum Teufel glaubst du was du da machst?" In einem Augenblick hatte sie das Zimmer durchquert und ihm den Brief aus den Händen gerissen, während sie ihn mit ihren Blicken erdolchte.

„Ich habe geschaut, wie es meinem besten Freund geht. Wieso schreibt er dir so einen langen Brief? Und für was entschuldigt er sich? Was zur Hölle steht im Rest des Briefes?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich in mein Zimmer geschlichen und meine Post gelesen hast. Du hast überhaupt kein Recht, irgendeinen von meinen Briefen zu lesen, egal ob sie von Harry sind oder nicht. Und wenn du keinen Flederwichtfluch abkriegen willst, schlage ich vor, dass du schnell von hier verschwindest und mein Zimmer nie mehr betrittst."

Bei dem Wort 'Flederwicht' verschwand Ron schnell aus dem Zimmer, bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte. Ginny hatte ein Temperament, das dem der anderen Weasleys in nichts nachstand und trotz ihrer geringen Größe war sie jemand, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte.

Er beeilte sich, zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen und war verwirrter als bevor er es verlassen hatte. Harrys Brief an Ginny war nicht nur eine kurze Nachricht, um sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten, so wie er es gedacht hatte. ‚Warum würde sich Harry überhaupt bei ihr entschuldigen? Und warum so ein langer Brief? Sie ist nur meine kleine Schwester. Aber vielleicht hat er ihr nur geschrieben, weil sie in der Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei war. Vielleicht hat er Neville und Luna auch geschrieben, um sich zu entschuldigen und sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Er hat geschrieben, dass er mit Ginny befreundet sein möchte. Nun, ich werde Harry einfach fragen, was los ist, wenn er mir schreibt.'

Ron wandte sich wieder Hermines Brief zu: „Sie schreibt besser nicht wieder an Vicky."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry in seine Träume trat, wartete Sirius wieder im selben Klassenzimmer auf ihn. „Hiya Harry", sagte er fröhlich.

„Hi Sirius."

„Also ... Wie lief es mit der zauberstablosen Magie?", fragte Sirius.

„Wow, es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Aber hallo, entdecke ich da einen Sinn für Humor?", grinste Sirius und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust. „Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich bin nur so ungeduldig und will wissen, wie es gelaufen ist. Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass man einen Zauberer trifft, der die Fähigkeit für zauberstablose Magie hat. Das könnte ein riesiger Vorteil für dich sein. Also: wie war dein Tag und wie lief es mit der zauberstablosen Magie?"

„Mein Tag war gut. Ich hatte ein wenig Erfolg mit der zauberstablosen Magie, aber nicht so viel wie ich gehofft hatte. Ich habe 'Wingardium Leviosa' ziemlich gut hinbekommen, aber als ich einen Aufrufezauber versucht habe, habe ich nicht die besten Ergebnisse erzielt. Es hat sich so angefühlt, als ob meine Magie in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gezogen wurde, und ich hatte Probleme, sie zu kontrollieren. Dann wurde ich immer frustrierter und dann wurde es schlimmer. Ich werde es morgen noch einmal versuchen müssen."

„Hmmm ... Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen. Aber auch dieser kleine Erfolg ist vielversprechend."

„Ja ... Ich möchte ein paar Zaubersprüche mit meinem Zauberstab ausprobieren. Vielleicht hilft es mir, mit einem Zauberstab zu zaubern und mich auf die Magie zu konzentrieren, um es besser zu verstehen", sagte Harry.

„Hört sich gut an. Lass dich nicht aufhalten." Sirius setzte sich und sah seinem Patenkind zu.

Harry sah sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte einige Federkiele auf einem Tisch. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit einem Wutschen und Schnipsen und den Worten 'Wingardium Leviosa' schwebte der Federkiel in der Luft. Harry ließ ihn einige Sekunden in der Luft, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Tisch schweben ließ. Er stand für einen Moment nachdenklich da, bevor er sagte: „Wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich die Magie in mir fühlen. Es hat sich genauso wie vorher angefühlt, es ist nur etwas anders wegen dem Zauberstab. Vorher war es, als würde die Magie einfach in mir fließen. Jetzt ist es mehr auf den Zauberstab und meinem rechten Arm konzentriert."

Harry ging ein paar Schritte zurück und benutzte den Aufrufezauber mit einem kurzen „Accio." Der Federkiel sauste auf ihn zu und er fing ihn mit seiner linken Hand in der Luft. Er benutzte noch einmal einen Schwebezauber und dann noch einmal einen Aufrufezauber und überlegte eine Minute. „Sie sind verschieden", sagte er schließlich und nickte. Er begann auf und ab zu gehen, während er mit seiner Erklärung weitermachte: „Ich kann die Magie von beiden spüren, aber sie ist verschieden. Als ich vorher zauberstablos gezaubert habe, habe ich mich auf die Magie konzentriert und versucht, sie gleich zu lassen. Aber als ich versucht habe, etwas zu mir zu rufen, habe ich gefühlt, wie meine Magie versuchte, sich zu verändern und ich habe es bekämpft. Das ist der Grund, warum sie sich so unentschlossen verhielt. Ich habe versucht, den Federkiel mit einem Schwebezauber zu mir zu rufen."

Sirius schaute Harry nur an und fragte schließlich: „Was bedeutet das dann?"

„Es bedeutet, dass ich die verschiedenen Wege, wie die Magie sich anfühlt, lernen muss, so dass ich mehr Zaubersprüche ohne Zauberstab verwenden kann. Es wird etwas Übung brauchen, aber wenn ich es hinkriege, meine Magie zu kontrollieren und sie für meine Bedürfnisse umzuformen, dann sollte ich theoretisch in der Lage sein, jede Art von Magie zauberstablos verwenden zu können", erklärte Harry.

„Das wäre unglaublich", rief Sirius aus und stand auf. „Aber das ist ein ziemlich großes 'wenn'."

„Nun, ich muss es einfach versuchen und schauen wie es funktioniert."

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt mit der heutigen nächtlichen Unterrichtsstunde beginnen?", fragte Sirius. „Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir heute mit den Grundzügen des Apparierens beginnen."

„Wirklich? Du wirst mir beibringen, wie man appariert?"

„Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Hoffentlich wird sich das, was du hier lernst, in die reale Welt übertragen. Notfalls können wir die Theorie besprechen und hoffen, dass es genug ist, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, sie wirklich zu benutzen."

Sirius fing an, über die grundsätzlichen Dinge des Zauberspruchs zu reden. Man musste sich sein Ziel in seinem Kopf vorstellen und dabei so detailgetreu wie möglich an die exakte Position, zu der man apparieren wollte, denken. Jegliche Unentschlossenheit oder Ungenauigkeit konnte zum Splintern führen. Sobald man das Ziel vor Augen hatte, benötigte es nur eine kleine Drehung des Zauberstabs, während man sich auf seinen Körper an seinem Ziel konzentrierte und voila, hatte man appariert. Der Zauberspruch benötigte keine Zauberformel.

„Natürlich ist es viel einfacher, zu einem Platz, den man sehen kann zu apparieren, da das ja schon den ersten Schritt, den der Vorstellung, wegnimmt. Orte, die du sehr gut kennst, sind auch einfacher, weil es einfacher ist, sich das Ziel klarer vorzustellen. Die Entfernung spielt auch eine Rolle. Wenn man versucht, zu weit zu apparieren, kann es katastrophale Folgen haben." Sirius war in einen Lehrermodus gefallen, um das Thema zu erklären, was ganz anders als sein normales verschmitztes Selbst war.

„Du wirst dich vielleicht fragen, warum du nie gesehen hast, wie jemand seinen Zauberstab gezückt hat, bevor er appariert ist. Sie apparieren nicht zauberstablos. Tatsache ist, dass es einfach ist, die Zauberstabbewegung unauffällig zu machen, da es nur eine kleine Drehung benötigt. Sagen wir mal, mein Zauberstab steckt so in meinem Gürtel", kommentierte Sirius und steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Gürtel. „Ich könnte einfach meine Hand in die Hüfte stemmen und den Zauberstab drehen, ohne ihn herauszunehmen." Sirius beendete den zweiten Teil seines Satzes auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Nun, ich schätze, Apparieren funktioniert hier mehr oder weniger auf die gleiche Weise. Warum versuchst du es nicht mal?"

Harry stand auf und sah Sirius fragend an.

Sirius grinste ihn an und sagte: „Such dir einfach einen Ort in diesem Raum aus, zu dem du apparieren möchtest. Konzentrier dich auf die genaue Stelle und verankere es in deinem Kopf. Dann konzentrier dich darauf, an dieser Stelle zu sein und dreh deinen Zauberstab."

Harry nickte und schaute sich im Zimmer um, bevor er seinen Blick auf eine der Ecken konzentrierte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Konzentration zusammen, während Harry die Stelle in seinem Kopf verankerte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und starrte die Stelle noch einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Zauberstab drehte. Ein lautes Knallen war zu hören, aber Harry stand noch immer an derselben Stelle wie zuvor. Er schaute zu seinem Patenonkel.

„Nicht schlecht für einen ersten Versuch", grinste Sirius. „Du hast etwas gemacht, dass Flackern genannt wird. Du hast praktisch auf die gleiche Stelle, auf der du stehst, appariert. Normalerweise bedeutet das, dass du während du den Zauberstab gedreht hast, dich nicht darauf konzentriert hast, woanders zu sein. Probier es noch einmal."

Harry tat wie geheißen und konzentrierte sich auf die Ecke. Als er zufrieden war, drehte er wieder seinen Zauberstab. Ein weiteres Knallen war zu hören und Harry fand sich einen halben Meter von der Ecke entfernt wieder und starrte auf die Ecke. Er drehte sich schnell um und jauchzte: „Ich hab's geschafft!"

„Gut. Sehr gut.", meinte sein Pate. „Mach das noch einige Male zu verschiedenen Orten im Raum und dann machen wir weiter."

Harry tat dies und apparierte zu verschiedenen Stellen im Raum, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Nachdem er das fünfte Mal erfolgreich appariert hatte, wandte er sich seinem Paten für weitere Unterweisungen zu.

„Okay, du machst das super. Du kannst ohne Probleme zu einer bestimmten Stelle apparieren, aber jetzt müssen wir an deiner Position arbeiten", erklärte Sirius. „Du willst nicht apparieren und zur Wand schauen. Du willst in die Zimmermitte schauen. Sobald du apparieren richtig drauf hast, kannst du schwerere Dinge ausprobieren wie z.B. in eine sitzende Position auf einen Stuhl zu apparieren. Aber für den Moment konzentrier dich einfach darauf, an eine bestimmte Stelle zu apparieren und dabei in eine bestimmte Richtung zu schauen."

Harry nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er die Anweisungen verstanden hatte, bevor er sich der Aufgabe zuwandte. Er schaute wieder zu der ersten Ecke, zu der er appariert war und konzentrierte sich darauf, an dieser Stelle zu sein und zur Raummitte zu schauen. Er nahm sich eine Minute, um es wirklich in seinem Kopf zu verankern, bevor er seinen Zauberstab drehte und wollte dann, dass er an der neuen Stelle war. Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab gedreht hatte. Nachdem er das verräterische Knallen gehört hatte, öffnete er langsam seine Augen und schaute sofort seinen strahlenden Paten an.

„Ausgezeichnet Harry", lobte Sirius. „Jetzt apparier überall im Raum."

Harry tat wie geheißen. Der Rest des Trainings verlief in ähnlicher Weise. Sirius ließ ihn an seiner Schnelligkeit und Genauigkeit arbeiten. Als Sirius die nächtliche Schulstunde für beendet erklärte, war Harry in der Lage, innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden an jeden Ort im Zimmer zu apparieren und dabei in jede Richtung zu sehen, die er wollte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte auf und sah Hedwig mit einem Brief für ihn auf dem Kopfende seines Bettes warten. Er setzte sich auf und nahm das Pergament. Er faltete es mit einer Hand auf, während er mit der anderen über Hedwigs Federn streichelte. Er erkannte Hermines akkurate Schrift.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, aber ich habe Hedwig gefragt, ob sie einen Brief an Ron austragen kann und dann wieder zu mir zurückkommen würde, um meine Antwort abzuholen. Keine eigene Eule zu haben macht es manchmal schwer in der Zaubererwelt in Kontakt zu bleiben. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, deinen Brief zu bekommen. Ich habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht, und es ist eine große Erleichterung, von dir zu hören und zu wissen, dass es dir langsam besser geht. _

_Sirius hätte gewollt, dass du das Beste aus deinem Leben machst und seine Erinnerung ehrst, indem du das Leben genießt._

_Ich muss sagen, dass ich freudig überrascht war, als ich gehört habe, dass du angefangen hast, diesen Sommer zu lernen. Es ist gut, zu sehen, dass du die Schule endlich ernster nimmst. Mit dem UTZ-Unterricht werden die nächsten zwei Jahre die wichtigsten in unserem Leben werden. Unsere UTZ-Noten werden entscheiden, welche Karrierepfade wir nach Hogwarts einschlagen können. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du nur begrenzte Zukunftsaussichten hast, weil du dich in der Schule nicht angestrengt hast. Ich hoffe nur, dass deine neue Einstellung auf Ron abfärbt. Wenn er glaubt, dass der UTZ-Unterricht ohne Probleme zu schaffen ist, wird er sich noch umgucken._

_Wenn wir gerade von Ron sprechen: Er scheint ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein, dass du ihm noch nicht geschrieben hast. Es hört sich so an, als ob er Ginny das Leben schwer machen würde, seit du ihr geschrieben hast, und sie lässt ihn nicht deine Nachricht lesen. Du solltest ihm schreiben, so dass er aufhören kann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich, Harry. Bleib in Kontakt._

_Alles Liebe_

_Hermine_

Mit einem Seufzen entschied sich Harry, dass er Ron bald schreiben sollte. Er wollte schließlich keinen Streit zwischen Ginny und Ron verursachen. Davor richtete sich Harry aber und ging hinunter um etwas zu essen. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, verlor Harry keine Zeit. Er begann sofort an seiner zauberstablosen Magie zu arbeiten.

Er fing wie am Tag zuvor mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber an. Als Harry geübter wurde, den Zauber zauberstablos zu zaubern, ließ er mit „Wingardium Leviosa" mehrere Dinge auf einmal über dem Boden schweben. Zufrieden mit sich selbst entschied Harry, zum Aufrufezauber zu wechseln. Wie am Tag zuvor konzentrierte er sich auf seine Magie, ließ sie durch sich hindurchfließen und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, den Federkiel zu sich zu rufen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Magiefluss veränderte, aber dieses Mal bekämpfte er die Veränderung nicht. Er ließ es geschehen und ließ die Magie sich so verändern, wie er es von letzter Nacht wiedererkannte, als er den Aufrufezauber mit seinem Zauberstab gezaubert hatte. Sein Federkiel flog zu ihm und er fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

Von seinem Erfolg bestärkt begann Harry, verschiedene Dinge zu sich zu rufen. Nach einigen erfolgreichen Versuchen änderte er sein Verhalten. Bis jetzt hatte er gewollt, dass seine Magie sich zuerst zum Schwebezauber änderte und ließ sie sich dann in den Aufrufezauber verändern. Er beschloss nun, zu wollen, dass seine Magie direkt die Form des Aufrufezaubers annahm. Er war der Meinung, dass er in der Lage sein müsste, sofort den richtigen Zauberspruch aufzurufen, wenn er die zauberstablose Magie je richtig beherrschen wollte. Er hatte schnell den Bogen raus und wechselte zwischen Schwebe- und Aufrufezauber hin und her.

Harry fing an, verschiedene Zaubersprüche, die er über die Jahre in Zauberkünste und Verwandlung gelernt hatte, auszuprobieren. Er versuchte keine Sprüche, die er in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatte, da er keinen Gegner hatte, um sie an ihm zu üben. Er hatte großen Erfolg, aber einige Male musste er kämpfen, um das richtige Ergebnis zu erzielen. Nach einigen von diesen Versuchen bemerkte Harry, dass seine Magie unbeständig wurde, wenn er frustriert war. Er machte mehr Fehler und er konnte fühlen, wie die Magie in ihm nicht mehr im Fluss war.

Als er das erkannte, nahm er sich Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor er wieder anfing. Von da an behielt er seine Magie im Auge, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht die Kontrolle über sie verlor. Immer, wenn er frustriert wurde und sah, dass sein Magiefluss nicht mehr ruhig war, machte er einige Minuten Pause, bevor er weitermachte. Als er aufhörte, wurde es langsam dunkel und er bemerkte, dass er das Mittagessen schon wieder verpasst hatte.

Er rannte hinunter, um zu Abend zu essen und sah, dass seine Verwandten bereits gegessen hatten. Er machte sich deshalb schnell Nudeln mit Käse. Während Harry alleine aß, dachte er über die Bedeutung von dem nach, was er an diesem Tag gelernt hatte. Seine zauberstablose Magie konnte im kommenden Krieg eine große Hilfe sein, aber seine Gefühle durften ihm nicht im Weg stehen. Wenn er frustriert oder aufgebracht war, war es wahrscheinlich, dass seine Magie unberechenbar wurde, was im Schlimmsten Fall den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen könnte. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für einen seiner Freunde oder Schulkameraden oder sonst jemanden.

Voldemort versteckte sich nicht mehr und Harry wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor er im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen würde und der Krieg richtig beginnen würde. Er würde nicht unvorbereitet sein. Aber was konnte er tun? Wie konnte er sich selbst trainieren, so dass seine Gefühle ihm nicht länger im Weg standen? Wen kannte er, der ihm helfen konnte, Kontrolle zu erlangen, der ihn bis zu seinem Äußersten treiben konnte und ihn zwingen konnte in den schlimmsten Situationen gesammelt und ruhig zu bleiben? Harry konnte sich nur eine Person vorstellen, die zu dieser Beschreibung passte, eine Person, die alle seine Schwachpunkte kannte und diese ohne Unterlass verwendete, ohne zurückzuweichen. Severus Snape war genau der richtige Mann für diesen Job.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er es in UTZ-Zaubertränke schaffen würde. Er war der Ansicht, dass die ZAG-Prüfung ziemlich gut gelaufen war. Zaubertränke waren viel einfacher, wenn Snape ihn nicht nervös machte und ihn alle paar Minuten verspottete. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gut genug für ein O abgeschnitten hatte. Harry beschloss, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee sein würde, einen Plan B zu haben, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Dann fiel es ihm ein: Okklumentik. Er würde fragen, ob er sein Okklumentiktraining wieder beginnen dürfe. Es war etwas, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso lernen sollte.

Nachdem Harry seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, entschied er, dass es an der Zeit war, seinem lieben alten Schulleiter zu schreiben. Er wollte mit der DA weitermachen und würde dafür die Erlaubnis brauchen. Er würde auch um Erlaubnis bitten, Snape zu fragen, ob sie das Okklumentiktraining wieder aufnehmen könnten. Harry lief wieder hoch in sein Zimmer und fing an zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_zuerst möchte ich mich für mein Benehmen in Ihrem Büro vor ein paar Wochen entschuldigen. Ich war wütend und aufgebracht, aber ich hatte kein Recht, Ihr halbes Büro zu zerstören. Ich hoffe, nichts wurde so sehr zerstört, dass es nicht mehr zu reparieren ist. Aber sollte dies doch der Fall sein, bin ich mehr als bereit, Ihnen die Kosten zu erstatten oder es auf einem anderen Weg wieder gut zu machen. Nachdem das geklärt ist, möchte ich zur Sache kommen._

_Ich möchte Sie zwei Dinge fragen. Als Erstes würde ich gerne Ihre Erlaubnis bekommen, die DA fortzuführen (wobei eine Namensänderung vielleicht angebracht wäre). Ich hätte gern, dass die DA ein von der Schule genehmigter Klub wird und ich würde gern weiterhin unterrichten. Ich denke, der Klub sollte für alle Schüler im vierten Schuljahr oder darüber offen sein, aber es sollte einige Kriterien geben, bevor sie eintreten können. Hermines magischer Vertrag war eine gute Idee, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es genug ist. Ich würde gern etwas Ähnliches haben, um zu verhindern, dass jemand dem Klub beitritt, der versucht, etwas, das ich gelehrt habe für dunkle Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Er sollte außerdem verhindern, dass Mitglieder mit Nichtmitgliedern über den Klub reden. Sollten Sie mehr Informationen über meine Absichten für den Klub brauchen, fragen Sie bitte einfach._

_Mein zweites Anliegen ist Ihre Erlaubnis, meinen Okklumentikunterricht mit Professor Snape wieder aufzunehmen. Ich denke, es wäre angemessen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, aber so, wie die Dinge im letzten Jahr zwischen uns endeten, fürchte ich, dass er der Idee nicht besonders zugetan sein wird. Ich hätte gerne Ihre Erlaubnis und - wenn nötig - Ihre Hilfe, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mich wieder zu unterrichten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

Harry rollte das Pergament zusammen und ging zu Hedwigs Käfig, in dem die schneeweiße Eule saß und erwartungsvoll auf ihre nächste Auslieferung wartete. Harry streichelte ihr über die Federn, bevor er seinen Brief festband und seinen Arm für die Eule ausstreckte. Sie sprang mit einem anerkennenden Schuhuhen darauf. Er ging zum Fenster und gab Hedwig etwas Schwung, worauf sie in den sich verdunkelnden Himmel und außer Sicht flog. Harry kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, um noch etwas zu lesen, bevor er schließlich ins Bett ging.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry erzählte seinem Paten alles über seine zauberstablosen Experimente des Tages. Er erzählte ihm von seinen Erfolgen und seinen Schwierigkeiten und von den Schlussfolgerungen, die er über seine Fähigkeit gezogen hatte. Er erzählte Sirius von seiner Entscheidung, zu lernen, seine Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren und von dem Brief, den er Dumbledore geschrieben hatte, um zu fragen, ob er mit den Unterrichtsstunden mit Snape und der DA weitermachen dürfe. Sirius war geschockt und stolz über Harrys Erzählung. Er hatte gesagt, was für eine reife Entscheidung er getroffen hätte. Wozu Harry nur sagte: „Ja, ich habe nicht wirklich die Zeit, länger ein Kind zu sein, oder? Voldemort wird nicht warten, bis ich bereit bin, mich ihm zu stellen. Umso früher ich also bereit bin, umso besser."

Nach der unbehaglichen Stille, die dieser Aussage gefolgt war, hatte Harry wieder apparieren geübt. Er lernte in eine sitzende Position zu apparieren, eine der schwierigeren Varianten, von dem sein Pate ihm erzählt hatte. Als Harry mehr und mehr übte, wurde er immer mehr mit dem Gefühl dieser Magie vertraut. Aus einer Laune heraus konzentrierte sich Harry besonders hart auf sein Ziel und sammelte die Magie in sich und ließ sie in die Gestalt fürs Apparieren fließen. Mit einem Knall hatte Harry es geschafft, ohne Zauberstab zu apparieren.

Als er in der Nacht immer mehr übte, fühlte er sich mit dem Ablauf immer wohler. Er erkannte, dass er kleine Änderungen in der Magie verursachen und sein Auftauchen verlangsamen konnte, was den zusätzlichen Effekt hatte, dass es das Geräusch, das er verursachte, ziemlich minimierte. Langsamer aufzutauchen bedeutete, dass nicht so viel Luft auf einmal verdrängt wurde. Zur großen Freude von Sirius verursachte er am Ende der Nacht kaum noch ein Geräusch. „Sogar Dumbledore verursacht mehr Geräusche als du und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auch einen Zauberstab braucht", lobte Sirius.

Es ist nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass Harry mit den Fortschritten, die er machte, sehr zufrieden war. Er war nun in der Lage, außerhalb der Schule und während des Sommers ohne Auswirkungen zu zaubern. Und er lernte, wie man apparierte, etwas, dass er erst in einem ganzen Jahr lernen sollte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Hedwig wieder mit einem Brief auf ihn. Harry erkannte sofort die schnörkelige Handschrift des Schulleiters und er begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht war, von dir zu hören. Mach dir keine Sorgen über das, was in meinem Büro vorgefallen ist. Es macht mich nur traurig, dass mein schlechtes Urteilsvermögen dich so viel gekostet hat._

_Was deine Anliegen angeht hast du meine Zustimmung, Professor Snape zu fragen, ob ihr euren Okklumentikunterricht wieder aufnehmen könnt. Sollte er nicht einfach zu überreden sein, bin ich gerne bereit, dir zur Seite zu stehen. Und ich möchte hinzufügen, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich bin, dass du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast. Es zeigt eine große Reife._

_Was dein anderes Anliegen angeht denke ich, dass es eine großartige Idee ist die DA weiterzuführen. Wenn es ein offizieller Klub sein soll, werde ich allen Details zustimmen müssen, bevor du mit dem Unterweisen beginnen kannst. Ich muss deine Pläne für den magischen Vertrag, den du erwähnt hast, wissen und dein Lehrplan muss auch von mir oder einem Professor meiner Wahl genehmigt werden. Das Letzte, was geklärt werden muss, ist deine Stellung im Klub. Du wirst eine Autoritätsperson in diesem Klub sein und du wirst eine offizielle Funktion brauchen, um deine Autorität zu unterstützen. Ich werde vor Schulbeginn deinen Vorschlag mit dem Rest der Belegschaft bereden und wir werden entscheiden, was für Privilegien und Pflichten du bekommen wirst, so dass es mit deiner Position übereinstimmt._

_Ich möchte dich noch mal für deine Reife, die du mir gezeigt hast, loben. Ich freue mich, dich zu Schulbeginn wieder zu sehen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry legte den Brief beiseite. Er war noch immer nicht glücklich über den Schulleiter, aber er wusste, dass er dessen Hilfe brauchte. Er freute sich, dass der Schulleiter keine Probleme mit seinem Anliegen hatte und sogar bereit zu sein schien, ihm Hilfestellung zu geben. Eine offizielle Position zu haben, um die DA zu leiten, würde ihm helfen, besser arbeiten zu können, vor allem mit neuen Mitgliedern.

Bevor er sich mit etwas Anderem beschäftigte und darüber die Zeit vergaß, entschied Harry, dass er Ron einen Brief schreiben würde.

_Lieber Ron,_

_mir geht es ganz gut. Die Dursleys ignorieren mich größtenteils, was definitiv eine Verbesserung ist._

_Ich habe gehört, dass du Ginny wegen meinem Brief das Leben schwer machst. Ich wünschte, du würdest das nicht tun. Ich habe Ginny geschrieben, weil ich es wollte und ihr etwas zu sagen hatte. Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, lass es bitte nicht an Ginny oder jemand anderen aus. Rede einfach mit mir darüber. Du könntest auch darüber nachdenken, sie wegen Dean in Ruhe zu lassen. Es ist ihre Sache, mit wem sie sich trifft, nicht deine. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sie fähig ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen._

_Was machst du diesen Sommer? Ich habe tatsächlich die letzte Zeit etwas gelernt, da ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte über den Sommer mit einem Zauberstab üben. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Duellierfähigkeiten einrosten. Es scheint etwas albern vom Ministerium zu sein, sich über Magie von Minderjährigen Sorgen zu machen, wenn Voldemort wieder da ist. Aber wenigstens haben sie endlich zugegeben, dass er zurück ist._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher geschrieben habe, aber für einige Tage habe ich keine Post gelesen, ganz zu schweigen davon, Briefe zu schreiben. Und als ich dann endlich dazu kam, habe ich einige vor diesem schreiben wollen. Versteh das nicht falsch. Es bedeutet nichts._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Als er unterschrieb, tauchte eine fremde Eule mit einem Paket im Fenster auf. Harry nahm vorsichtig das Paket und schaute es genau an. Es war von der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. In der Annahme, dass es die Zutaten waren, um die er gebeten hatte, riss Harry es auf, um sicherzugehen, dass er alles hatte, was er brauchte. 'Das war wirklich schnell', dachte er sich, während er sicherstellte, dass er alles hatte, was er brauchte. Da Hedwig sowieso zum Fuchsbau fliegen würde, entschied er, dass er Ginny einen Brief schreiben würde, um ihr und Mrs. Weasley zu danken.

Er zog eine neue Rolle Pergament hervor und begann am Brief zu schreiben. Als er ihn fertig hatte, unterzeichnete er und rollte beide Briefe zusammen, um sie Hedwig zu geben. „Du bekommst dieses Jahr ziemlich viel Bewegung, nicht wahr, Mädchen?", fragte Harry seine Eule und gab ihr beide Briefe, wobei er ihr erklärte, welcher für welche Person bestimmt war.

Nachdem er Hedwig weggeschickt hatte, zog Harry die Vorhänge zu, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand in sein Zimmer schauen konnte und begann sein Training für den Tag.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Ron und Ginny Weasley im Garten. Ron warf Gnome aus dem Garten und Ginny pflückte Beeren. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf die beiden hellhäutigen Rothaarigen herunter, als sie arbeiteten.

Als Ron einen weiteren Gnom über die Hecke schleuderte, bemerkte er einen weißen Fleck am Himmel, der sich ihm näherte. Er wartete, bis die weiße Eule zu ihm geflogen war und ihr Bein mit dem angebundenen Brief ausstreckte. „Scheint so, als hätte Harry mir einen Brief geschrieben", verkündete Ron laut und warf seiner Schwester ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu.

Nachdem Hedwig von ihrem ersten Brief befreit war, flog sie zu Ginny und hielt ihr anderes Bein aus, an dem ein zweiter Brief befestigt war. „Scheint so, als ob er mir auch geschrieben hat. ", kommentierte Ginny leichthin. Sie sah nicht den wütenden Blick, den Ron ihr schenkte, als sie zum nächsten Baum ging, um in dessen Schatten ihren Brief zu lesen. Ron stakste währenddessen ins Haus zurück. Gemütlich gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt widmete sich Ginny Harrys Brief.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_vielen vielen Dank. Ich habe heute die Sachen von der Apotheke bekommen. Sie kamen viel früher als ich erwartet habe. Bitte danke auch deiner Mum von mir. Du hast Recht. Es hat nichts mit Snapes Unterricht zu tun und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir erklären werde, was ich vorhabe (solange du versprichst, es nicht weiterzusagen), aber ich kann es nicht in einem Brief tun. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich mich diesen Sommer auf das, was kommen wird vorbereite und dass diese Zutaten mir eine Menge helfen._

_Hermine hat erwähnt, dass mein letzter Brief an dich Probleme zwischen dir und Ron verursacht haben könnte. Wenn das stimmt, möchte ich dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ron sauer auf dich ist. Wenn er auf jemanden wütend ist, dann sollte er es auf mich sein und er hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen. Ich habe ihm das auch in dem Brief, den ich ihm geschrieben habe, gesagt. Er wird's also hoffentlich kapieren und dich in Ruhe lassen._

_Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass dein Liebesleben ihn nichts angeht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er auf mich hören wird, aber ich habe ihn wissen lassen, dass du auf dich selber aufpassen kannst. Wie läuft es denn mit dir und Dean? Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ganz vergessen habe, dass du gesagt hattest, dass du ihn jetzt triffst. Aber ich hoffe, zwischen euch läuft alles gut. Dean ist ein feiner Kerl. Er wird dich gut behandeln und wenn nicht, wird er mehr als nur einem wütendem Bruder Rede und Antwort stehen müssen._

_Danke für das, was du über unsere Gemeinsamkeiten gesagt hast, wie wir beide von Voldemort hereingelegt worden sind. Ich habe es noch nicht von diesem Standpunkt aus betrachtet. Ich kann das Gefühl noch immer nicht loswerden, dass ich das Fiasko verhindern hätte können, wenn ich das Ganze nur etwas mehr durchdacht hätte. Aber es hat mir geholfen, die Dinge erträglicher zu machen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die ganze Schuld an dem, was passiert ist, trage, aber ich fühle mich noch immer teilweise dafür verantwortlich._

_Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich trainiere und lerne ziemlich viel diesen Sommer, sogar ein wenig über Zaubertränke. Aber nicht alles, was ich tue, ist für den Unterricht. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, die DA nächstes Jahr weiterzuführen. Ja, so ist es. Die DA wird weiter bestehen. Ich habe bereits die offizielle Bestätigung. Ich hatte Dumbledore um Erlaubnis gefragt und er hat sie mir ohne zu zögern gegeben. Wir werden vielleicht den Namen ändern. Es wird ein offizieller Klub für Viertklässler und höhere Klassen sein. Es wird eine Art Qualifikation geben, einen magischen Vertrag, um bestimmte Unerwünschte davon abzuhalten, beizutreten. Ich habe bisher niemanden davon erzählt. Ich würde es also zu schätzen wissen, wenn du für den Moment niemanden davon erzählen würdest. Ich würde gern ein paar Asse im Ärmel behalten._

_Nun, ich hoffe du genießt den Sommer. Hab Spaß, bleib gesund und schreib bald wieder._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Ginny faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche. 'Was meint er damit, dass er es noch niemand anderes gesagt hat? Er hat Ron und Hermine sicher über die DA erzählt, oder? Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht, dass ich Dean oder irgendeinem anderen Freund etwas erzähle, so dass es nicht jeder aus Hogwarts erfährt', dachte Ginny, als sie ins Haus ging. Sie sah Hedwig in der Küche und fragte: „Hedwig macht es dir was aus etwas zu warten, so dass du meine Antwort zurück zu Harry nehmen kannst?"

Hedwig schuhute, um zu zeigen, dass sie warten würde und Ginny stieg daraufhin die Treppen in ihr Zimmer hoch, um ihre Antwort an Harry zu schreiben. Sie zog Harrys Brief aus ihrer Hosentasche und legte ihn in eine der Schubladen, die sie verschlossen hielt. Sie hatte daraus gelernt, als sie Ron ihre Briefe hatte lesen sehen, die sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch hatte liegen lassen. Als sie gerade ihren Federkiel in die Tinte tauchen wollte, wurde ihre Türe aufgerissen und ein zorniger Ron war zu sehen.

„Du musstest es ihm erzählen, nicht wahr? Was soll das? Versuchst du ihn gegen mich aufzubringen oder was? Ist es das? Denkst du, dass er dich dann vielleicht endlich bemerkt?", beschuldigte Ron seine Schwester.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Ginny genervt und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um, um ihren Bruder anzuschauen.

„Nun, da er die Hälfte seines Briefes damit verbracht hat, mir zu sagen, dass ich meine liebe kleine Schwester besser behandeln soll", schnappte Ron, „Kann das nur bedeuten, dass du dich bei ihm über mich beschwert hast. Und ich will wissen, warum du versuchst, meinen besten Freund gegen mich aufzubringen."

„Erstens" erwiderte Ginny frostig „ist das Einzige, was ich Harry über dich erzählt habe, gewesen, dass du nicht aufhören kannst, über Dean Thomas zu reden, seit ich ihn im Zug erwähnt habe", Ginny stand vom Stuhl auf und näherte sich ihrem Bruder. „Zweitens, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nichts Besseres mit meinem Leben anzufangen weiß als zu versuchen, deins zu ruinieren? Harry schien wütend genug auf dich zu sein, auch ohne meine Hilfe, also vielleicht solltest du dir weniger Sorgen darüber machen, was ich über dich sage oder auch nicht und einfach erwachsen werden." Sie stupste Ron gegen die Brust, während sie redete und drängte ihn zurück durch ihre Tür. Sobald er nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer war, knallte sie die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Sie verschloss die Tür und ging wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Wenn sie davor nicht vorgehabt hatte, in ihrem Brief an Harry über Ron zu reden, dann hatte sie es weiß Gott jetzt vor. Er konnte wirklich manchmal ein kompletter Blödmann sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hatte seit einigen Stunden zauberstablose Magie geübt. Er war etwas besorgt, Apparieren auszuprobieren. Trotz seines Erfolges in seinem nächtlichen Training mit Sirius gab es immer die Möglichkeit, dass er einen Fehler machen würde, und es wäre Niemand da, um ihm zu helfen, wenn er zersplinterte. Also hatte er Apparieren nicht geübt und sich auf andere Zaubersprüche konzentriert.

Irgendwann hatte er seine Vorhänge in Vorhänge aus dickerem Material verwandelt, um seine Zauberei vor der Außenwelt zu verbergen. Seine bisherigen waren ziemlich dünn gewesen und hätten nicht das Licht blockieren können, das manche der Zauber verursachen könnten. Sein Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten wurde stärker, als er immer mehr Erfolg mit der zauberstablosen Magie hatte. Er war noch immer nicht auf demselben Stand wie mit einem Zauberstab, aber die Kluft wurde immer kleiner. Im Moment war der größte Unterschied seine Zauberschnelligkeit. Er brauchte immer einen Moment, um seine Magie zu sammeln und sie auf die richtige Weise zu wandeln, bevor er etwas zaubern konnte. Er hoffte, dass - wenn er weiterhin übte - es für ihn zweite Natur sein würde, seine Magie innerhalb eines Augenblicks zu sammeln und zu wandeln.

Harry nahm schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen und versuchte sich am Apparieren. Er begann wie beim ersten Mal sehr langsam, als er das Apparieren ohne Zauberstab versucht hatte. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Ecke in seinem Zimmer und stellte sicher, dass er das Ziel fest in seinem Kopf verankert hatte, bevor er seine Magie sammelte und sie in den Apparierzauberspruch umformte. Sobald er zufrieden war, konzentrierte er sich darauf, in der Zimmerecke zu sein und dabei zur Zimmermitte zu schauen. Er wollte, dass seine Magie ihn dorthin brachte. Mit einem Knall tauchte Harry in der gewünschten Ecke auf und schaute zum Fenster.

Von seinem ersten Erfolg ermutigt fuhr Harry mit Üben fort und apparierte überall im Raum herum. Er begann langsam, wurde aber immer schneller, als sein Selbstvertrauen wuchs. Er begann dann, die Geräusche des Apparierens zu dämpfen, so wie er es die Nacht zuvor getan hatte, bis kaum noch etwas zu hören war, wenn er verschwand und wieder auftauchte.

Später am Abend bemerkte Harry, dass es zur Gewohnheit wurde, dass er Mahlzeiten verpasste, denn sein Magen erinnerte ihn laut daran, dass er weder zu Mittag noch zu Abend gegessen hatte. Er schlich sich hinunter in die Küche, um seinen knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkam, war hinter den neuen, dickeren Vorhängen ein klopfendes Geräusch zu hören. Als er den Vorhang zur Seite zog, sah er eine überaus verärgerte Hedwig, die hinein wollte.

Harry öffnete schnell das Fenster und ließ seine Eule herein. „'Tschuldige Hedwig", versuchte Harry die Eule zu beruhigen. „Ich war unten etwas essen."

Immer noch verärgert streckte Hedwig ihr Bein aus, so dass Harry den angebundenen Brief nehmen konnte. Sobald Hedwig von ihrer Last befreit war, flog sie fort. Als Harry das Pergament aufrollte, entdeckte er eine Handschrift, mit der er immer vertrauter wurde.

_Lieber Harry,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das antue, aber ich muss bei Jemandem meinen Frust über deinen besten Freund, meinen lieben Bruder Ron loswerden. Also mach dich auf eine Schimpftirade gefasst._

_Der unmögliche Kerl hat vielleicht Nerven._

_Erst hat er mir wegen Dean keine Ruhe gelassen. Dann hat er mich damit genervt, dass ich ihn deinen Brief lesen lassen soll und hat behauptet es wäre sein Recht als dein bester Freund, und nachdem ich hundert Mal gesagt habe, dass er sich verpissen soll, hab ich ihn beim Herumschnüffeln in meinem Zimmer erwischt, wo er meine Briefe gelesen hat. Er hat deinen gefunden und seinen Kommentaren nach zu urteilen würde ich sagen, er hat ein oder zwei Absätze gelesen, bevor ich ihn erwischt habe._

_Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, ist er - nachdem er deinen Brief bekommen hat - heute in mein Zimmer gestürmt und hat mich beschuldigt, dich gegen ihn aufzubringen. Er sagt, dass die Hälfte deines Briefes daraus bestand, ihn wegen seines Verhaltens gegenüber mir zu schelten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das Einzige, das ich erwähnt hatte, gewesen war, dass er nicht aufhören kann, über Dean zu reden. Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, er soll erwachsen werden. Ich habe ihn auch wissen lassen, dass du wütend genug auf ihn zu sein scheinst, auch ohne meine Hilfe und bevor ich dir überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Wenn du ihm sagen könntest, woher du deine Informationen hast - und ich nehme mal an es war von Hermine, da ich ihr darüber geschrieben hatte - könnte mir das eine Weile Ruhe verschaffen. Andererseits könnte das auch Hermine ins Kreuzfeuer bringen._

_Nun, bevor du anfängst, mir Entschuldigungen zu schreiben, will ich dir gleich sagen, dass ich nichts davon hören will. Mein Bruder ist der Blödmann, nicht du. Das soll nicht heißen, dass du noch nie einer gewesen bist, aber du hast dieses Mal nichts Falsches getan und du bist nicht im Geringsten für das Verhalten von meinem Bruder verantwortlich. Wenn es nicht das gewesen wäre, hätte dieser unreife Depp etwas Anderes gefunden, um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich wollte dir danken, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast. Merlin weiß, dass Ron nicht auf mich hört, aber er könnte vielleicht auf dich hören._

_Wie auch immer. Keine Ursache wegen der Zaubertrankzutaten. Und ich werde auf das Versprechen zurückkommen (natürlich werde ich es geheim halten). Ich freue mich, dass die DA weitergehen wird und dieses Mal sogar offiziell. Darf ich mit Ron und Hermine darüber sprechen? Du hast gesagt, ich sollte es niemanden gegenüber erwähnen, aber ich dachte, du wirst es wenigstens den Beiden erzählen, oder? Ich werde es nicht erwähnen, solange du nicht das Okay gegeben hast, aber ich bin einfach überrascht, dass du es mir als Erste erzählt hast._

_Oh, und was Dean angeht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass du die Sache zwischen ihm und mir vergessen hast. Du hattest andere Dinge im Kopf. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte es inzwischen selbst vergessen, wenn ein bestimmter Idiot mich nicht andauernd daran erinnern würde. Ja, so ist es, du hast das richtig verstanden. Ich habe das Ganze erfunden, um zu beweisen, dass Ron einen Aufstand machen würde, egal mit wem ich mich treffen würde. Sieht so aus, als ob ich Recht hätte. Sag das aber Ron nicht. So nervig, wie er mit der ganzen Sache ist, habe ich doch Spaß damit, ihn damit zu ärgern. Noch mal Entschuldigung wegen der Tirade, aber ich habe das alles jemandem erzählen müssen._

_Schreib schnell zurück._

_Mit Liebe,_

_Ginny_

Harry konnte Rons Verhalten nicht fassen. 'Wie kann er es wagen, meinen Brief an Ginny ohne Erlaubnis zu lesen? Und wie konnte er seine eigene Schwester beschuldigen, dass sie mich gegen ihn aufhetzen würde? Der hat Nerven, zu behaupten, er hätte das Recht als mein 'bester Freund', die Briefe zu lesen, die ich an Ginny schreibe. Jetzt ist die Zeit, in der wir alle zusammenhalten müssen und er fängt mit jedem Streit an', dachte Harry. Ginny hatte es am Besten gesagt: Ron musste erwachsen werden; sonst würde er zurückbleiben. Wie Harry zu Sirius gesagt hatte: Er hatte keine Zeit, kindisch zu sein: er musste eine Prophezeiung erfüllen.

Harry vergrub sich wieder in seiner kleinen Büchersammlung, um zu lernen, bevor er ins Bett ging. Es war nur eine Stunde später, als Harry müde wurde und sich langweilte. Er hatte die meisten der Bücher bereits gelesen und konnte nicht mehr viel Neues lernen. Er beschloss die Bücher für den Moment sein zu lassen und die Briefe an Neville und Luna zu schreiben, die er versenden wollte. Er fing mit Nevilles' Brief an.

_Lieber Neville,_

_ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich anfangen soll, aber lass dir zuerst einmal danken. Ohne deine Hilfe und die der Anderen hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht lebend aus dem Ministerium geschafft. Du hast viel Mut gezeigt, dich den Todessern entgegenzustellen. Du bist ein guter Freund, Neville. Ich bin mir sicher, deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich._

_Ich möchte mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich umsonst in Gefahr gebracht habe. Du bist mit mir gekommen, um meinen Paten zu retten, in dem Wissen, dass wir höchstwahrscheinlich Todessern oder Voldemort begegnen würden und ich kann dir dafür nicht genug danken. Aber hätte ich die Dinge besser durchdacht und wäre vorsichtiger gewesen, hättest du nicht einmal in dieser Situation sein müssen. Das tut mir sehr leid._

_Du hast gezeigt, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Duellant bist. In der DA letztes Jahr wurdest du schnell einer der Besten und warst oft einer der Ersten, der einen neuen Zauber beherrscht hat. Und ich wette, dass du mit einem neuen Zauberstab, der zu dir passt, nur noch besser wirst. Ich würde dir gern deinen Zauberstab bezahlen, wenn du mich lässt. Es war meine Schuld, dass du in dieser Nacht dort warst und wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, würdest du keinen neuen Zauberstab brauchen. Es ist das Mindeste, das ich tun kann. Und wenn deine Oma wegen dem Zwischenfall wütend auf dich ist, schicke ich ihr gerne einen Brief, um alles zu erklären und volle Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger bekommst._

_Ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Sommer. Erzähl mir, was du so machst. Ich steck wieder bei den Muggeln fest, also habe ich nichts zu tun als zu lernen, um mich zu beschäftigen. Meld dich._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Einer fertig, fehlte noch einer.

_Liebe Luna,_

_zuerst einmal möchte ich dir danken. Du hast dich bereit erklärt mit mir zu kommen, um meinen Paten zu retten, obwohl du wusstest, dass es gefährlich sein würde und ich kann dir dafür nicht genug danken. Ohne deine Hilfe zusammen mit der der Anderen würde ich jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr hier sein._

_Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen, dass ich dich überhaupt in Gefahr gebracht habe. Hätte ich die Dinge kurz durchdacht, hätte ich vielleicht erkannt, dass es nur eine Falle war, um mich in Gefahr zu bringen. Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, wären du und die Anderen niemals in Gefahr gewesen. Das tut mir sehr leid._

_Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, kannst du mich immer fragen. Ich bin dein Freund. Nachdem das nun gesagt ist, wie ist dein Sommer? Haben du und dein Vater schon angefangen, nach dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler zu suchen? _

_Ich hoffe, ihr findet einen. Ich stecke im Moment bei meinen Muggelverwandten fest und habe deswegen nichts anderes zu tun als zu lernen. Melde dich und lass mich wissen, wie die Suche läuft._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Harry rollte die beiden Pergamente zusammen und wandte sich Hedwig zu, die kurze Zeit vorher wiedergekommen war und ihrem Käfig makellos sauber und ihre Wasserschüssel neu gefüllt vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte das anscheinend als ausreichende Entschuldigung angesehen, da sie Harry keine Probleme mehr machte. Harry gab ihr nacheinander die beiden Briefe und erklärte ihr, für wen sie waren. „Sicheren Flug", sagte Harry zu seiner Eule, die auf seine Schulter hüpfte und ihm liebevoll ins Ohr kniff, bevor sie durchs Fenster flog, um ihre Post auszutragen.

Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und beschloss, noch eine halbe Stunde zu lernen, bevor er schlafen gehen würde. Er holte das Buch über Duellieren hervor, das er letztes Weihnachten bekommen hatte, um ihm mit der DA zu helfen und fing an zu arbeiten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry brauchte an diesem Abend eine lange Zeit, um einzuschlafen, da er nicht aufhören konnte, über seine neu erstandenen Zaubertrankzutaten nachzudenken und der Tatsache, dass das bedeutete, dass er bald ein Animagus werden würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm helfen würde, sich verbundener mit seinem Vater und Sirius zu fühlen, wenn er ein Animagus werden würde, was das Ganze so wichtig für Harry machte.

Als er endlich einschlief, wartete Sirius wie bereits gewohnt auf ihn. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ihn sein Pate.

„Großartig!", antwortete Harry enthusiastisch. „Ich konnte in meinem Zimmer ohne Probleme ohne Zauberstab apparieren. Ich habe auch zauberstablose Magie geübt und fühl mich immer wohler damit. Ich brauche noch immer ein paar Augenblicke für meine Zaubersprüche, aber ich glaube, ich werde immer besser. Es fühlt sich langsam natürlicher an. Ich habe heute auch ein Paket von der Apotheke bekommen. Es ist alles drin, was ich für den Animaguszaubertrank brauche."

„Das ist klasse. Dann lass uns heute Nacht die Schritte zum Brauen des Zaubertrankes besprechen. Du musst dir jeden Schritt genau einprägen und dich an alle Details erinnern, da du nichts, was du hier aufschreibst mit dir nehmen kannst. In solchen Momenten wünscht man sich, dass es Denkarien etwas häufiger geben würde", sagte Sirius.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um mich an alle Anweisungen zu erinnern. Ohne Snape, der herumschleicht, wird das Brauen hoffentlich ohne Probleme ablaufen. Ich sage dir, ich war über den Unterschied erstaunt, als ich meinen Zaubertrank-ZAG abgelegt habe.", meinte Harry.

„Mach dir wegen Snape keine Sorgen. Außerdem: warst nicht du Derjenige, der entschieden hat, dass diese Einstellung nicht hilft?"

„Schön, du hast Recht", antwortete Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Du glaubst es besser", grinste Sirius. „Nun, lass uns anfangen, ja?"

Harry nickte zustimmend und Sirius begann Harry die einzelnen Schritte für den Animaguszaubertrank zu erklären. Er wiederholte die Schritte mehrmals und ließ Harry die Schritte auf Kommando vortragen. Als Harry die Schritte perfekt wiederholen konnte, egal ob in der richtigen Reihenfolge, von hinten nach vorne oder jeden Schritt durcheinander, entschied Sirius endlich, dass Harry es im Kopf hatte.

Er beschloss, für heute Nacht Schluss zu machen, aus Angst, dass er Harry vom Zaubertrank ablenken könnte. Er wünschte Harry eine Gute Nacht und verschwand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry begann, sobald er aufgewacht war, mit dem Zaubertrank. Er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden oder sich selbst die Möglichkeit geben, etwas von den Schritten zu vergessen. Er holte seinen Kessel aus seinem Koffer und suchte alle Zutaten zusammen, die er brauchen würde. Bald arbeitete er fieberhaft an dem Zaubertrank. Er wachte über dem Kessel, rührte wenn notwendig im Uhrzeigersinn oder gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um und hackte, zerstampfte und mischte Zutaten wie vorgeschrieben. Er absolvierte jeden Schritt genau und erreichte die gewünschte Farbe und Dicke. Der Zaubertrank musste jetzt nur noch drei Stunden köcheln, bevor er getrunken werden konnte.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr und entdeckte, dass er ein paar Stunden gearbeitet hatte. Sein Magen knurrte, um die Tatsache zu unterstreichen, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte. Er entschied den Forderungen seines Körpers Folge zu leisten und ging zuerst ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, zog Harry sich an und ging hinunter, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Er ging die Treppen hinunter in die Küche und durchstöberte den Kühlschrank.

Seine Tante bemerkte Harry und - entgegen ihrer Vorliebe, ihren Neffen wegen der Warnung, die die Dursleys vom Orden bekommen hatten, komplett zu ignorieren - schimpfte sie mit ihm. „Und was glaubst du, was du da tust?", fragte sie mit einer schrillen Stimme. „Wir haben bereits gefrühstückt und es ist zu früh fürs Mittagessen. Wenn du etwas möchtest, dann hättest du hier sein sollen, als es etwas gegeben hat. Das hier ist kein Restaurant, das sich nach deinen Wünschen richtet. Wenn du etwas essen möchtest, wirst du das nach meinen Regeln tun. Ich will nicht, dass du meine Küche durcheinander bringst."

Harry brauchte seine gesamte Willenskraft, um sich davon abzuhalten, seine neu gefundenen zauberstablosen magischen Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren. Harry nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er in der Lage war, eine geeignete Antwort zu formulieren: „Gut. Vielleicht gehe ich hoch und schreibe meinem Freund Mad-Eye Moody wie wenig ich zu essen bekomme. Du erinnerst dich an Mad-Eye, oder? Du hast ihn diesen Sommer auf King's Cross kennen gelernt. Er hatte einen Melonenhut auf und hat ein verrückt aussehendes Auge, das sich in seiner Augenhöhle dreht."

Das Verhalten seiner Tante wechselte in Rekordzeit von rachsüchtig in ängstlich. Sie erinnerte sich, von wem er redete und erinnerte sich auch an die Drohung, die gemacht worden war. Nicht nur das, der Junge hatte das böse Wort in ihrem Zuhause gesagt. Sie schaute schnell aus dem Fenster, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der lauschen konnte. Diese lästigen, neugierigen Nachbarn.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schaffte es: „Natürlich. Wir lassen dich einfach in Ruhe, so dass du dir hier etwas zu Essen machen kannst. Stell sicher, dass du hinterher aufräumst.", herauszupressen, bevor sie aus der Küche stürmte.

Harry grinste, als seine Tante so schnell verschwand und widmete sich wieder seiner Aufgabe. Er machte sich schließlich ein Schinkensandwich und schenkte sich ein Glas Saft ein. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und genoss sein Essen. Er aß allein und räumte pflichtschuldig hinter sich auf, als er fertig war.

Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer und bemerkte, sobald er eintrat eine winzige Eule, die aufgeregt hin- und herflog. Als die Eule ihn bemerkte, fing sie sofort an über Harrys Kopf zu kreisen. Seine Quidditchfertigkeiten nutzend fing er den Vogel in der Luft und sagte: „Das reicht Pig." Er erlöste die Eule von ihrer Last, bevor er sie wieder frei ließ. Er ignorierte dieses Mal die nervtötende Eule und setzte sich an den Bettrand, um den Brief zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_whoa, Kumpel. Ich weiß, dass es dir gerade nicht so super geht, aber du musst es nicht an mir auslassen. Ganz ehrlich: Ich weiß nicht, warum du auf Ginny hörst. Sie hat einfach Spaß daran, mein Leben zu ruinieren, also hör auf nichts, was sie über mich sagt. Und wenn wir gerade über Ginny reden: Wie kommt's, dass du ihr diesen Sommer so viel schreibst? Du weißt, dass sie in dich verknallt ist und du willst ihr doch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Das Letzte, was du brauchen kannst, ist, wenn sie den Harry Potter Fanclub wieder eröffnet oder? Ich weiß, dass sie jetzt mit Dean zusammen ist, aber ich bezweifle, dass das lange hält. Du solltest einfach nicht so mit ihr spielen, Kumpel._

_Wenn wir schon über falsche Hoffnungen reden: Ich glaube, Hermine schreibt wieder ihrem alten Freund Vicky. Ich möchte mich hier nicht einmischen, aber ich kann nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob es wirklich sicher für sie ist ihm zu schreiben, verstehst du? Ich meine, er besucht Durmstrang. Die Schule ist bekannt dafür, die Dunklen Künste zu lehren. Ihr alter Schulleiter war immerhin ein Todesser. Können wir uns wirklich sicher sein, dass er auf unserer Seite ist? Ich glaube, wir sollten mit Hermine darüber reden. Sie wird es vielleicht ernster nehmen, wenn es von uns beiden kommt._

_Was soll das ganze mit dem Lernen diesen Sommer? Du steckst jeden Sommer bei den Dursleys fest, aber du hast davor nie viel über den Sommer gelernt. Wenn du den ganzen Sommer lernst, wird Hermine erbarmungslos sein und wollen, dass ich meinen gesamten Sommer über den Büchern verbringe. Sie wird mich wahrscheinlich dazu bringen wollen, meine gesamten Schulbücher für das nächste Jahr durchzulesen, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat. Du lässt mich hier wirklich im Stich, Kumpel._

_Mein Sommer war bis jetzt ziemlich langweilig. Ich musste ein wenig im Haushalt helfen. Die Zwillinge haben ihre eigene Wohnung in der Winkelgasse und sind deswegen nicht mehr so oft da. Diesen Sommer sind es nur ich und Ginny. Und es war in letzter Zeit nicht gerade eine Freude, sie um sich zu haben. Ich hatte also nicht wirklich was zu tun. Nun Kumpel, lass dich von den Muggeln nicht runterziehen und schreib schnell zurück._

_Ron_

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er den Brief von seinem Freund zur Seite legte. Ron hatte wirklich Nerven, so etwas von Ginny zu sagen. Und er konnte die Sache mit Hermine und Viktor noch immer nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nun, Harry würde sich in diese Diskussion nicht einmischen. Ron war blind vor Eifersucht und das nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dachte Harry reuevoll. Er würde früher oder später zugeben müssen, dass er Hermine mochte und er würde lernen müssen, dass er nicht entscheiden konnte, mit wem Hermine ihre Zeit verbrachte. Harry glaubte Hermine, wenn diese sagte, dass sie mit Viktor nur befreundet sein wollte.

'Vielleicht, wenn Ron es endlich einsehen und ein wenig seinen Mut zusammenkratzen würde, könnte er zugeben, dass er Hermine mag und diesen ganzen Unsinn beenden' dachte Harry. Er schnaubte ungläubig und beantwortete seine Aussage laut: „Klar, und vielleicht wird Voldemort erkennen, dass sein Weg falsch ist und ehrenamtlich in St. Mungos helfen, diejenigen zu heilen, die im Krieg verletzt wurden."

Er wusste, dass er Rons Verhalten gegenüber Ginny und Hermine ansprechen musste, er wusste aber auch, dass er, wenn er es nicht richtig handhabte, alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er wünschte, sein Freund würde ein wenig reifer werden, so dass er nicht so vorsichtig mit dem sein müsste, was er ihm sagte. Sein Freund hatte ein unglaubliches Temperament und sobald er sich in etwas hineingesteigert hatte, konnte man nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Er beschloss, nicht gleich zurückzuschreiben, da er etwas mehr Zeit brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Er hatte noch immer eine Stunde Zeit, bis der Zaubertrank bereit war, um getrunken zu werden. Er beschloss, seine zauberstablose Magie zu üben, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Nach 45 Minuten begann er apparieren zu üben. Harry wusste, dass er die Basis konnte und ohne Probleme überall im Raum apparieren konnte und entschied, etwas zu wagen. Er hatte noch nicht versucht, an eine Stelle außerhalb seines Raumes zu apparieren.

Er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über, um sich vor seinen Verwandten zu verstecken. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Esszimmer, da er wusste, dass um diese Tageszeit niemand dort sein würde. Da es das erste Mal war, dass er außerhalb seines Zimmers apparieren würde, nahm er sich Zeit, sich auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren, bevor er seine Magie aktivierte und aus seinem Zimmer disapparierte. Da er das Apparieren verlangsamte, um seine Ankunft zu verstecken, machte Harry kaum ein Geräusch, als er heil und gesund im Esszimmer erschien. Er grinste und begann in verschiedene Zimmer des Hauses zu apparieren, bis es an der Zeit war, nach dem Zaubertrank zu sehen.

Er erschien wieder in seinem Zimmer und ging zum Kessel, der in der Ecke auf dem Boden stand. Er schöpfte etwas von dem Zaubertrank in ein Glas und ließ es einige Minuten abkühlen. Als er sich sicher war, dass er lange genug gewartet hatte, hob er das Glas hoch und sagte: „Wird schon", und trank. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bevor es wirkte. Er wurde schläfrig und torkelte zum Bett. Er schaffte es gerade noch so in sein Bett, bevor er vom Zaubertrank übermannt und ohnmächtig wurde.

Harry fand sich in einem dunklen Wald wieder. Es gab wenig bis gar kein Licht und Harry nahm daher an, dass es Nacht war. Doch der Wald war so dicht, dass die Sonne hätte scheinen können, ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte. Trotz des fehlenden Lichts konnte er überraschend gut sehen. Als sein Körper sich ohne sein zutun bewegte, erkannte Harry, dass er nur ein Beobachter in dieser Vision war. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle. Der Körper, in dem er war, pirschte leise durch den Wald.

Harry konnte kurz seine Pfoten sehen, als er durch das Unterholz und zwischen den Bäumen schlich. Er hatte schwarzes Fell und schien katzenartig zu sein. 'Ich bin ein Panther'. dachte Harry sich. 'Das ist meine Animagusform.' Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl seines Körpers und er bemerkte, dass Magie durch ihn floss. Er prägte sich das Gefühl ein, so dass er die Magie nachempfinden konnte, wenn er sich verwandeln wollte.

Der Panther lief weiter durch das Dickicht und strich durch den Wald, als er sich geräuschlos an seine Beute anpirschte. Er schlich sich an ein anderes Tier heran, auf das Harry nur wenige Blicke erhaschen konnte und deswegen nicht erkannte. Als er sich näherte, sprang der Panther es mit großer Geschwindigkeit an und hatte das kleinere Tier schnell niedergeschlagen.

Von seinem Erfolg (oder sollte er sagen von dem Erfolg des Panthers?) begeistert jauchzte Harry in Gedanken und der Panther unterstützte dies mit einem siegreichen Knurren. Und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn. Harry nahm an, dass dies das Ende der Vision anzeigte und bereitete sich darauf vor, aufzuwachen.

Ohne gewarnt zu werden wurden Harrys Augen von hellem Licht geblendet. Harry konnte für kurze Zeit nichts sehen und er fühlte Luft überall um sich herum. Als die Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden, erkannte Harry, dass er zur untergehenden Sonne schaute. Er bemerkte auch schnell, dass er nicht auf dem Boden stand, noch dass er fiel. Er segelte auf einer Luftströmung.

Von der Aussicht zu fliegen begeistert jauchzte Harry heute zum zweiten Mal. Er versuchte einen Blick auf sich zu erhaschen, als der Körper, in dem er war, mit seinen Flügeln schlug. Harry konnte erkennen, dass seine Flügel von schwarzen Federn bedeckt waren. Er versuchte zu erraten, was für ein Vogel er sein könnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er ein Rabe oder eine Krähe war, aber das waren die einzigen Vögel, die ihm einfielen, die schwarz waren.

Irgendetwas in ihm schien darauf zu bestehen, dass er eine Eule war. Er hatte noch nie eine schwarze Eule gesehen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht existierten. Und er konnte das bohrende Gefühl in sich einfach nicht loswerden. Er war eine schwarze Eule. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Magie, um sich an die Form zu erinnern. Er bemerkte, dass sie sehr ähnlich zu der vom Panther war. Das machte Sinn, wenn man bedachte, dass beide Zauber ihn in eine Tiergestalt verwandelten. Der kleine Unterschied zwischen den beiden musste der Unterschied zwischen Eule und Panther sein.

Die Eule flog hinunter in einen Wald. Die Sonne war inzwischen fast untergegangen und im Wald war es dunkel. Harry konnte so gut wie im hellen Tageslicht sehen, sogar besser. Sein Sehvermögen war außergewöhnlich gut. Er könnte wahrscheinlich eine Nadel 30 Meter weit weg auf dem Boden entdecken. Er sah ein kleines Nagetier auf dem Boden umherhuschen. Die Eule breitete ihre Flügel aus und stürzte sich gewandt hinunter auf das Nagetier und hatte es in ihren Krallen, bevor die Maus überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie in Gefahr war.

Harry hatte wieder nur einen Moment Zeit, um sich über seinen Erfolg zu freuen, bevor es Schwarz um ihn wurde. Er fragte sich, ob das seine letzte Vision gewesen war oder ob noch mehr kommen würde. Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als er aus seinen Träumen in die wachende Welt gerissen wurde.

Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte gedacht, dass er gesagt bekommen würde welche Gestalt er als Animagus annehmen würde. Er hatte erwartet, nur ein Tier zu sehen, nicht zwei. Bedeutete dass das er sich aussuchen könnte, welches Tier er werden wollte oder was? Er wagte es nicht zu hoffen, dass er beide Tiere werden könnte. Er wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Er musste Sirius das nächste Mal, wenn sie sich trafen, fragen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius ließ sich vollkommen verwirrt auf einen Stuhl fallen, nachdem Harry die Bombe hatte platzen lassen. „Was meinst du damit, dass du zwei Tiere gesehen hast?", fragte er schließlich. „Du hast nur eins."

„Ich weiß, das verwirrt mich ja so", erwiderte Harry. „Erst war ich dieser Panther, der durch einen Wald pirschte. Dann wird alles schwarz um mich und dann kann ich plötzlich wieder etwas sehen, nur dass ich dieses Mal eine Eule bin, die am Himmel fliegt. Das ist nicht normal oder?"

Nein, das ist definitiv nicht normal", erwiderte Sirius und lief in dem kleinen Klassenzimmer auf und ab, wobei er gedankenverloren den wenigen Tischen, die herumstanden, auswich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Zaubertrank richtig gebraut hast? Ich meine wirklich sicher? Ist es auch nur im Entferntesten möglich, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

„Der Zaubertrank war perfekt, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", meinte Harry frustriert. „Es war die richtige Farbe, Konsistenz, Dicke, alles. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe. Es kann nicht am Zaubertrank liegen."

„Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn", kommentierte Sirius. „James und ich haben jedes Buch in der Hogwartsbibliothek über Animagi gelesen, Verbotene Abteilung und alles. Und nicht einmal wurde erwähnt, dass es überhaupt möglich wäre, mehr als ein Tier während der Vision zu sehen."

„Was glaubst du bedeutet das?", fragte Harry zögernd.

Sirius ließ die Schultern sinken und antwortete: „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

„Vielleicht kann ich mir aussuchen, welches ich sein will", schlug Harry vor.

„Oder vielleicht ...", Sirius stoppte, während er über die Auswirkungen nachdachte. „Vielleicht kannst du dich in beide Tiere verwandeln."

Sirius Vorschlag machte Harry sprachlos. Er hatte die Möglichkeit niemals ernsthaft erwogen. Die Möglichkeit war ihm kurz durch den Kopf gegangen, aber er hatte den Gedanken schnell abgetan und hatte angenommen, dass sein Pate dasselbe tun würde. Niemand hatte bisher mehr als eine Animagusform gehabt, die Meisten hatten nicht einmal eine Einzige. Andererseits hatte bisher auch niemand eine Vision von mehr als nur einem Tier gehabt.

Harry erwog schließlich doch die Möglichkeit, dass sein Pate Recht haben könnte. Das ließ ihn lächeln. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, eins der beiden Tiere zu sein, aber der Gedanke, dass er beide Tiere sein könnte, war überwältigend. Er würde ohne die Hilfe eines Besens fliegen können. Er würde ohne Angst durch den Verbotenen Wald schleichen können. Er würde Jäger und nicht Beute sein.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte Harry schließlich. „Es hat sich natürlich angefühlt, die Eule und der Panther zu sein. Und ich habe mir gemerkt, wie sich die Magie im Körper anfühlt, während ich in ihnen war, so dass ich es wiederholen könnte. Vielleicht kann ich wirklich beide sein."

„Nun, es kann zumindest nicht schaden, es zu versuchen", meinte Sirius grinsend.

Harry lächelte. „Also können wir anfangen? Gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen muss?", wollte Harry eifrig wissen.

„Ungeduldig, mhm?", ärgerte ihn Sirius. „Wenn man dein Wissen über zauberstablose Magie in Betracht zieht, kann ich nicht mehr wirklich viel sagen. Wenn das wie deine andere zauberstablose Magie funktioniert und wenn du bedenkst, dass du schon weißt, wie du deine Magie auf die richtige Weise manipulieren musst, nehme ich an, dass du schon 90 % hast. Alles, was du tun musst, ist mit den Verwandlungen anzufangen. Es ist das Beste, wenn du damit anfängst, ein Gliedmaß nach dem anderen immer wieder zu verwandeln. Sobald du in der Lage bist, jeden Teil deines Körpers einzeln und immer wieder zu verwandeln, kannst du die vollständige Verwandlung versuchen."

Harry verlor keine Zeit und schloss seine Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf sich selbst. Wie er es nun schon so oft getan hatte, rief Harry seine Magie hervor, bis er sie frei fließen fühlen konnte. Er konzentrierte seine Magie in seinen linken Arm und wollte, dass sie die Form, die er während der Vision im Panther gefühlt hatte, annahm. Sobald es sich richtig anfühlte, konzentrierte Harry sich auf die mit schwarzem Fell bedeckte Pfote, die er durch den Wald hatte schleichen sehen. Mit diesem Bild vor Augen wollte Harry, dass sein linker Arm die Pfote wurde.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Harry fühlte, wie sein Arm sich verwandelte, Muskeln und Knochen sich umformten und Fell auf seinem Körperteil wuchs. Er konnte nicht mehr seine Finger bewegen, stattdessen konnte er Krallen herausfahren und wieder einziehen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass er erfolgreich gewesen war. Es fühlte sich komisch an Mensch zu sein aber eine Pfote zu haben. Aber er schüttelte das Gefühl ab und lächelte über seinen Erfolg. Harry schaute zu seinem Paten, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen.

Sirius grinste und schüttelte seinen Kopf:" Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stolz oder wütend sein soll. Es hat mich Monate über Monate an Übung gekostet, bevor ich so weit war. Deinen Vater auch, obwohl er um zwei Wochen schneller gewesen war als ich. Und hier kommst du, 30 Sekunden nachdem du angefangen hast und hast einen verwandelten Arm. Als ich das Training zuerst angesprochen habe, dachte ich, dass wir, wenn wir Glück haben, zu Weihnachten fertig sind. So wie es jetzt aussieht, bist du in ein paar Tagen soweit."

„Nun, die zauberstablose Magie hat wirklich geholfen", meinte Harry trocken. „Alles, was ich tun musste, war, wie immer meine Magie hervorzurufen und sie in die Gestalt zu formen, die ich in der Vision gefühlt hatte, meinen Arm dann in eine Pfote verwandeln wollen und voila", Harry winkte mit seiner Pfote vor seinem Paten herum.

„Wenn du es so sagst, hört es sich so einfach an", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Außer der Tatsache, dass ich nie in der Lage war, meine Magie zu fühlen oder sie hervorzurufen, so wie du es tust. Ich frage mich langsam, ob Dumbledore überhaupt so viel Kontrolle und Wahrnehmung über Magie hat wie du Harry."

„Sei nicht albern. Ich habe nicht annähernd seine Fähigkeiten. Ich habe ihn sich mit Voldemort duellieren sehen. Er war unglaublich. Sie beide waren es. Ich kann mich nicht annähernd mit ihnen vergleichen", schloss Harry verzagt.

„Noch", konterte Sirius. „Du bist jung, Harry. Aber ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der die Dinge so schnell begriffen hat wie du es hier hast. Wenn du in dieser Geschwindigkeit weitermachst, wirst du dich am Ende des Jahres gegen Dumbledore in einem Duell behaupten können. Glaub mir."

Harry lächelte nur über den Enthusiasmus seines Paten. Er war durch das Lob ermutigt, aber er ließ es sich nicht zu Kopf steigen. Er glaubte nicht, dass es möglich war, so schnell so mächtig zu werden, aber das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit fühlte er, wie Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte. Sirius glaubte an ihn und für den Moment war das genug.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Ela23: Danke für die Komplimente!

mimaja: ich hoffe der Stress ist vorbei? Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist. Es wird eine Harry/Ginny Story, das ist wahr, aber sehr spät. Es geht natürlich um die beiden, aber um dich zu beruhigen: Taking Control ist die einzige Geschichte, die ich je gelesen habe, in der mir das Pairing gefallen hat. Und natürlich ist diese Geschichte hier nicht nur Romanze. Es geht auch vor allem um Harry und wie er sich entwickelt. Mädchen dürfen da natürlich auch nicht fehlen^^ . Und was Harrys Animagus angeht…wie du siehst hattest du gar nicht so unrecht ;)

Nina911: Schön wieder von dir zu hören. Ich finde die Charaktere von fakeasmile auch sehr gut porträtiert und entwickelt. Wir werden sehen wie sich das weiter entwickelt ;)

Schnuppenstern: Klar mache ich weiter! Langsam, aber sicher.

InaBau: Schön, alte Bekannte begrüßen zu dürfen! Die Idee mit Sirius fand ich auch sehr einzigartig. Diese Art des Wiedersehens hatte ich zuvor (und danach) nie mehr gelesen. Ginny ist super und Ron ist zwar ein Idiot, aber nicht hoffnungslos…das dauert aber noch…lange…sehr lange… es wird kein einfacher Weg für ihn…


	3. Tiere und Gassen

Kapitel 3: Tiere und Gassen

Die nächsten Tage verflogen für Harry wie im Fluge. Er trainierte und lernte ständig. Er langweilte sich immer mehr mit seinen derzeitigen Büchern, da diese zum größten Teil nur aus alten Textbüchern bestanden, die er bereits im Unterricht gelesen hatte. Er hatte auch das Buch über Verteidigung, das er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, um ihm zu helfen, die DA zu unterrichten, aber er hatte das Buch schon mehrmals gelesen. Er wollte einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen, um seine Büchersammlung zu vergrößern und einfach aus dem Haus zu kommen und etwas zu machen.

Er beherrschte das Apparieren immer besser. Er hatte sich vom Apparieren im Haus zum Apparieren in der Nachbarschaft gesteigert. Er konnte nun so gut wie ohne Anstrengung sogar auf die andere Seite der Nachbarschaft apparieren, aber Sirius hatte ihn davor gewarnt, jetzt schon Langstreckenapparieren zu probieren, aus Angst, dass er sich zersplintern könnte. Harry war ruhelos.

Sein Animagustraining war schnell vorangeschritten. Er konnte jeden einzelnen Teil seines Körpers entweder in seine Panther- oder Eulengestalt verwandeln, was ihn ohne Ende begeisterte. Er wollte sich unbedingt vollständig verwandeln, aber Sirius hatte Harry abgehalten, es die Nacht zuvor zu versuchen und hatte ihn versprechen lassen, bis zur nächsten Nacht zu warten, um es auszuprobieren. Harry konnte es nicht erwarten, heute Nacht schlafen zu gehen.

Er hatte Ron geschrieben und ihm gesagt, was er davon hielt, dass er in Ginnys Zimmer geschlichen war, um den Brief zu lesen, den Harry ihr geschrieben hatte. Er hatte klar gemacht, dass er Ginny als eine wertvolle Freundin ansah und dass er jede Absicht hatte, ihr weiterhin über den Sommer zu schreiben. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er und Ginny nur Freunde seien und dass sie definitiv in der Lage sei, auf sich selbst aufzupassen und keinen überfürsorglichen Bruder brauchte, der seine Nase andauernd in ihre Angelegenheiten steckte.

Er hatte Ron auch gesagt, dass er keinerlei Absichten hegte, in die Mitte von einem seiner Streits mit Hermine über Viktor Krum zu geraten. Er hatte Ron deutlich gemacht, dass er sich in dieser Sache albern benahm und seinen Freund gewarnt, die Sache fallen zu lassen, bevor die Dinge unangenehm wurden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry von Ron eine Antwort erhielt. Er hatte seinen Freund richtig eingeschätzt, als er gedacht hatte, dass Ron höchstwahrscheinlich aus der Haut fahren würde, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. Ron hatte ihn davor gewarnt, Ginny weiterhin zu schreiben, zusammen mit einer versteckten Drohung, falls er ihr weiterhin schreiben sollte. Ron hatte Harry auch gefragt, auf welcher Seite er bei der Sache mit Viktor Krum stand. Ron hatte behauptet, dass sie ihre Freundin in Gefahr brachten, wenn sie Hermine nicht davor warnen würden, dem Bulgaren weiterhin zu schreiben.

Harry beschloss, sich nicht die Mühe zu machen, seinem aufgebrachten Freund zu antworten. Er wusste, dass sein Freund im Moment nicht in der Lage sein würde, auf die Vernunft zu hören und versuchte es daher auch gar nicht erst. Rons Temperament brach zu oft bei ihm durch, als es für jederman gut war. Ginny hatte definitiv bei einer Sache Recht: Ron musste erwachsen werden und das schnell.

Er hatte Ginny wieder geschrieben, nachdem er Rons Brief bekommen hatte. Er hatte ein wenig über Rons lächerliche Drohungen und Anschuldigungen erzählt und auch über andere Dinge. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er bisher noch niemanden, einschließlich Ron und Hermine über die DA erzählt hatte und bat sie, sein Geheimnis noch ein wenig für sich zu behalten, bevor er seinen anderen Freunden von seinen Plänen erzählen würde.

Er erhielt Antworten von Neville und Luna, die beide überrascht, aber froh waren, von ihm zu hören. Sie sagten ihm, wie Leid ihnen sein Verlust seines Paten tat. Sie fragten auch Beide, ob die DA nächstes Jahr weitergehen würde. Luna hatte Harry in ihrer merkwürdigen Art erklärt, dass es war, als ob man Freunde hätte. Wie so oft hatte Harry keine Ahnung, wie er ihr antworten sollte.

Luna hatte auch von ihrer Expedition mit ihrem Vater erzählt, den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler zu finden. Sie waren ihnen scheinbar schon hart auf den Fersen gewesen, aber die Tiere ließen sich nicht einfangen. Sie sagte, dass sie erwartete, einen bis zum Ende des Monats zu fangen. Harry fragte sich, was genau sie verfolgten, aber entschied, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste war, es nicht zu wissen.

Neville schien enthusiastisch zu sein, einen neuen Zauberstab zu bekommen und hatte Harry gesagt, dass er wirklich nicht dafür zahlen müsse. Er fragte Harry, ob er wirklich glaubte, dass seine Magie mit einem Zauberstab, der zu ihm und nicht zu seinem Vater passte, besser werden würde. Er erzählte auch, dass seine Oma etwas aufgebracht darüber gewesen war, dass er sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hatte, aber auch stolz auf ihn war, für das, was er getan hatte. Harry war froh zu sehen, dass sein Freund endlich positive Bestärkung bekam; vielleicht würde dadurch sein Selbstvertrauen im kommenden Jahr wachsen.

Nachdem sein Pate es vorgeschlagen hatte, begann Harry morgens zu joggen und seinen Körper zu trainieren. Sirius hatte gemeint, dass die meisten Zauberer den physischen Aspekt eines Duells nicht beachteten. Ausweichen konnte effektiver sein als ein Schutzzauber, vor allem wenn man es mit den Unverzeihlichen zu tun hatte. Und es war wichtig, die Ausdauer zu haben, um Duelle mit mehreren Gegnern, die mehrere Stunden dauern, durchzustehen, vor allem, wenn man den Krieg, in dem er sich befand, in Betracht zog.

Sein Laufen und seine Trainingsroutine würden ihm helfen, seine Ausdauer und seine Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen. Seine Reflexe waren schon ziemlich gut, was er Quidditch und seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys zuschrieb, in der er versuchte, zu vermeiden, geschlagen zu werden. Er beschloss, nicht nur daran zu arbeiten sondern auch ein paar Muskeln aufzubauen. Man wusste nie, wann man auf körperliche Gewalt statt auf magische zurückgreifen musste.

Als Sirius den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, hatte Harry keine andere Wahl gehabt als zuzustimmen. In der Mysteriumsabteilung war das Duell mit den Todessern so körperlich wie es auch magisch gewesen war. Die extra Schnelligkeit, Stärke und Ausdauer würden das nächste Mal sicherlich nützlich sein. Harry lächelte kläglich bei dem Gedanken. Er fragte sich nicht mehr, ob er mit einem anderen Todesser im Kampf zusammentreffen würde, sondern wann.

Harry dachte schon darüber nach, ob er physisches Training in die DA einplanen sollte. Er wusste, dass er bald mit seinen Freunden über die DA reden musste, vor allem mit Hermine. Sie war schließlich das Gehirn hinter der Operation. Er würde ihre Hilfe brauchen, um die Details herauszuarbeiten, was und wann er unterrichten sollte und um alles in einer Weise zu organisieren, die akzeptabel war, um sie Dumbledore zu präsentieren. Er konnte auch Hilfe mit dem magischen Vertrag gebrauchen.

Harry war in den letzten Tagen in eine Routine gefallen. Er wachte auf, aß schnell etwas und ging dann in der Nachbarschaft joggen. Er schätzte, dass er jeden Morgen gute vier Kilometer lief. Er machte dann ein paar Übungen unter Anderem: Liegestütze, Sit-ups, Klimmzüge und Seilspringen und er boxte mithilfe eines Sandsackes, den sein Cousin benutzt hatte, um fürs Boxen zu trainieren.

Er duschte dann und machte sich für den Tag bereit. Er aß früh zu Mittag und kehrte dann in sein Zimmer zurück, um zu Lernen. Nach ein paar Stunden begann er dann zauberstablose Magie zu üben. Schließlich machte er mit Apparieren, gefolgt von Animagusübungen, weiter. Danach aß er zu Abend und verbrachte den restlichen Abend mit Lernen und mit persönlichen Dingen, wie Briefe schreiben.

Seine morgendliche Trainingsroutine ließ Harry müde und mit Muskelkater zurück, aber er wusste, dass dies nur war, weil er das körperliche Training nicht gewohnt war. Es würde nur etwas dauern, bis er es konnte. Er fühlte sich das erste Mal in einer ziemlich langen Zeit wohl in seiner Haut. Es war erstaunlich, was eine Aufgabe zusammen mit einem Plan für Einen tun konnte. Es ist immer besser, beschäftigt zu bleiben, bevor man sich langweilt und anfängt zu grübeln. Harry ließ sich dazu keine freie Zeit, da selbst seine Träume mit dem Training mit Sirius gefüllt waren.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht machte Harry, wie geplant seinen ersten Versuch einer vollständigen Verwandlung in seine Animagusgestalten. „Wird schon schiefgehen", meinte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Mach einfach das, was du bei den Teilverwandlungen gemacht hast. Aber konzentriere dich dieses Mal auf das ganze Tier, nicht nur auf einen Teil. Du schaffst das schon", gab Sirius praktische Ratschläge.

Harry schloss seine Augen, als er sich konzentrierte. Er stellte sich den Panther in Gedanken vor und fing an, seine Magie in sich aufzubauen. Er ließ sie durch seinen ganzen Körper fließen, bis er sie von seinen Zehen bis ganz zu seinen Fingern und seinem Kopf fühlen konnte. Dann konzentrierte er seine Magie auf die Pantherverwandlung und stellte sich den Panther in seinem Kopf vor. Sobald er bereit war, wollte er, dass seine Magie es geschehen ließ.

Er konnte fühlen, wie er sich verwandelte. Er sank hinunter auf seine vier Pfoten und peitschte seinen Schwanz von einer Seite zur anderen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, war er näher am Boden als bevor er sie geschlossen hatte. Er konnte seinen Paten stolz lächeln sehen und wusste, dass er sich perfekt verwandelt hatte. Er sprang im gesamten Raum umher und sprang schließlich überraschend seinen Paten an und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper zu Boden. Harry rollte sich von ihm weg und erschien dann wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt.

„Dafür krieg ich dich noch", drohte Sirius, als er sich den Rücken rieb. „Musstest du so grob sein? Ich bin nicht mehr so jung wie ich mal war, weißt du?"

„'Tschuldige", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich konnte nicht anders."

„Nun, wenn du für den Moment fertig bist, mich anzugreifen, willst du vielleicht der Eule einen Versuch geben.", meinte Sirius und rieb sich noch immer den Rücken.

„Was immer du sagst; alter Mann", erwiderte Harry neckend. Er schloss seine Augen und wiederholte den Vorgang, seine Magie aufzubauen. Dieses Mal veränderte er sie für seine Eulengestalt leicht und stellte sich die Eule dann vor. Er wollte, dass seine Magie die Verwandlung ausführte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich geschrumpft. Er war sogar noch näher am Boden als zuvor. Er streckte seine Flügel und schlug probeweise mit ihnen. Er hob ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden ab, bevor er wieder hinuntersank.

Er begann vorsichtig mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen und er erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er flog im Zimmer umher, erst langsam, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er - von seiner neugefundenen Freiheit begeistert - durch den Raum flog. Er konnte fliegen! Er stürzte sich auf seinen Paten, der sich duckte. Er drehte in der Luft und flog - diesmal langsam - zu Sirius und landete auf dessen Schulter. Sein Pate streichelte einige Male über seine Federn an seinem Nacken, bevor Harry wieder losflog. Er landete dieses Mal auf dem Boden und einen Moment später stand der menschliche Harry wieder da, ein riesiges Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Das war unglaublich!", rief Harry aus.

Sirius zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ seinen Patensohn weiterreden.

„Ich habe fliegen schon immer geliebt, aber das ist so anders als auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Das bin nur ich in der Luft, frei. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, am Himmel zu fliegen, frei wie ein Vogel", sagte Harry sehnsüchtig.

Sirius lächelte über Harrys Aufregung. „Das ist tatsächlich eine gute Idee. Du solltest jeden Tag etwas Zeit in deinen Animagusgestalten verbringen, um dich daran zu gewöhnen, als Tier andere Muskeln zu verwenden. Das einzige Problem wird sein, einen Ort zu finden, wo du das unauffällig tun kannst."

„Nun, ich werde in Little Whinging keinen geeigneten Platz finden. Ich müsste zu einem Ort wie den Verbotenen Wald oder vielleicht sogar den Wald beim Fuchsbau gehen", dachte Harry laut nach und grinste breit.

Sirius seufzte in dem Wissen, dass Harry Recht hatte. Er würde Langstreckenapparieren müssen, um einen geeigneten Platz zu finden. „Du hast Recht. Ich wünschte nur, dass es jemanden geben würde, der ein Auge auf dich haben könnte, nur für den Fall der Fälle."

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Sirius", erwiderte Harry. „Es wird schon klappen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Probleme mit dem Apparieren und ich kann ohne Schwierigkeiten überall in Little Whinging apparieren. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Sirius seufzte wieder. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Fähigkeiten bezweifle, Harry, aber das ist das erste Mal, dass du so etwas versuchst. Es kann so schnell schiefgehen."

„Ich werde besonders vorsichtig sein. Ich verspreche es", erwiderte Harry.

„Na gut", fügte sich Sirius schließlich.

Harry konnte den Mann, der das Nächste war, was er als einen Vater kennengelernt hatte, nur angrinsen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry begann am nächsten Tag wie immer mit seiner Routine. Er joggte am Morgen und trainierte danach. Es war nach dem Mittagessen, dass sein Ablauf sich veränderte. Sobald er sein Sandwich fertiggegessen hatte, bereitete sich Harry darauf vor, nach außerhalb von Hogsmeade zu apparieren. Von dort würde er in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, um sich in den Panther zu verwandeln. Danach würde er in seiner Eulengestalt fliegen, bevor er für den Rest des Tages in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren würde.

Harry verabschiedete sich von seiner Eule und sagte ihr, wo er sein würde und dass er später am Nachmittag wieder zurück sei. Manche Menschen würden vielleicht denken, dass es merkwürdig sei, einer Eule so viel zu erzählen, aber sie hatte immer die unheimliche Fähigkeit gehabt, zu wissen, was los war und zu verstehen, was er sagte. Sie war eine wirklich intelligente Eule.

Er apparierte einen Moment später nach Hogsmeade in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Er beeilte sich, in den Wald zu gehen und verwandelte sich das erste Mal in der realen Welt. Bald schlich ein Panther durch den Wald und bewegte sich durch das Dickicht auf dem Waldboden und bahnte sich einen Weg um die Bäume, die ihm im Weg waren. Er bewegte sich geschickt über den von Bäumen bewucherten Boden. Die Bäume standen nicht dicht genug, um seine Bewegungen wirklich zu behindern, und so war er in der Lage, sich recht frei zu bewegen.

Nach einer Weile wurde er langsamer und pirschte durch den Wald. Seine Bewegungen waren lautlos und er blieb in den Schatten, um so unsichtbar wie möglich zu sein. Er blieb nahe am Boden, um nicht von anderen Tieren in dem Gebiet entdeckt zu werden. Er entschied, seine Jagdfähigkeiten als Panther zu üben und versuchte die Fährte eines Tieres, das in der Nähe war, zu finden. Er dachte, dass er schließlich eine gefunden hatte und folgte ihr so gut er konnte. Nach einigen Minuten entdeckte er ein Kaninchen. Er schlich sich langsam an das Geschöpf an und bereitete sich auf den Sprung vor. Gerade als er springen wollte, bemerkte das Kaninchen ihn und rannte so schnell wie der Blitz los.

Immer für eine Herausforderung bereit verfolgte Harry schnell das kleinere Tier. Seine längeren Beine ließen ihn das Tier schnell einholen, aber das Kaninchen war viel schneller im Richtung wechseln, was es schwer machte, die kleine Kreatur zu fangen. Schnell genug hatte Harry das arme Kaninchen in die Ecke gedrängt. Angst war deutlich in seinen Augen erkennbar, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es keine Möglichkeit hatte, der großen Katze zu entkommen. Statt ihm einen tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen, stieß Harry das Kaninchen nur mit seiner Pfote an und rannte davon, als ob sie nur Fangen spielten.

Harry wusste, dass die Zeit kommen könnte, in der er sich sein eigenes Essen fangen müssen würde und gezwungen sein würde, in dieser Situation ein Tier zu töten. Sirius war Beweis genug, dass dies passieren konnte. Aber er hatte keine Absicht, ohne Grund zu töten. Er würde niemals ein Tier töten, nur weil er es konnte oder aus Sport. Das war sinnlos.

Harry rannte noch ein wenig länger herum und genoss die Bewegung in seiner Panthergestalt. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er Hagrids Hütte am Rande des Waldes und das Hogwartsschloss in der Ferne sehen. Er beschloss, umzukehren und tiefer in den Wald zu gehen. Es wäre auffällig, wenn ein Panther von Hagrid oder von jemand anderem aus der Schule gesehen werden würde.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der er durch den Wald gerannt war, beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit war, seine andere Gestalt auszuprobieren. Er verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück, bevor er sich in eine Eule verwandelte. Er flatterte auf einen Ast hoch über den Boden. Nach einem Augenblick flog er los, hoch über die Baumspitzen. Er tauchte in den freien Himmel ein und ließ die Sonne auf sich scheinen. Er schlug mit seinen Flügeln, um höher in die Lüfte zu steigen, bevor er geradeaus flog und auf den Luftströmungen schwebte.

Er konnte nun für den größten Teil schweben und ließ die Luftströmungen ihn mittragen, nur unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichen Flügelschlagen, um seine Position zu korrigieren. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er seine Bewegungen ein wenig kontrollieren konnte, wenn er seine Flügelfedern etwas bewegte. Es war seltsam, und er würde etwas Zeit brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber es machte unglaublich viel Spaß, damit zu experimentieren. Er fing an, sich hinunterzustürzen und wieder hochzufliegen. Er genoss die vollständige Bewegungsfreiheit. Er konnte so überall hinkommen.

Harry konnte in der Entfernung Hogsmeade sehen und beschloss, der Stadt in seiner derzeitigen Gestalt einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Er flog in der Stadt eine Weile herum, schaute in Fenster hinein und beobachtete die wenigen Leute, die unterwegs waren. Er konnte Madame Rosmerta sehen, die im „Drei Besen" für einige Gäste hinter der Bar stand. Die Stadt schien gespenstisch still und tot zu sein. Harry nahm an, dass das so war, weil er bisher nur während Hogsmeadewochenenden in Hogwarts in der Stadt gewesen war, zusammen mit hunderten anderer Schüler. Die Stadt schien ohne sie einfach nicht dasselbe zu sein.

Er flog wieder hoch und ließ die Stadt hinter sich. 'Das ist leben', dachte Harry. Er konnte hinausgehen und einfach nur Spaß haben und hatte die Freiheit, zu tun, was er wollte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er sich wie ein Gefangener, eingesperrt gefühlt. Er hatte nie etwas in seinem Leben entscheiden können. Er hatte zehn Jahre seines Lebens bei den Dursleys festgesteckt und war trotz vieler Proteste jeden Sommer zurückgeschickt worden. Sie hatten ihn immer so gut sie konnten eingesperrt. In Hogwarts hatten die Lehrer versucht, die Schüler zusammenzuhalten, um sie beschützen und um ein Auge auf sie haben zu können. Hier draußen ließ Harry das alles hinter sich zurück. Das war Freiheit: keine Käfige mehr, um ihn darin zu behalten, nur die Luft unter seinen Flügeln. Er hatte die Freiheit, am Himmel zu fliegen und zu tun, was er wollte. Er hatte sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt.

Nach einer Weile war Harry der Meinung, dass er wieder zum Ligusterweg zurückkehren sollte. Er machte einen Sturzflug Richtung Boden, aber stoppte rechtzeitig, um sanft zu landen. Sobald er sicher am Boden war, verwandelte Harry sich in seine menschliche Gestalt und apparierte in sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys. „An den Teil meines Trainings könnte ich mich definitiv gewöhnen", sagte Harry zu Hedwig, als er ankam. „Genießt du das Fliegen auch so sehr, Hedwig?"

Seine Eule warf ihm einen befremdeten Blick zu und schuhute.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder? Du hast mich noch nicht vollständig verwandelt gesehen. Nun, du wirst einen kleinen Schock erleben, würde ich sagen." Damit verwandelte sich Harry in die schwarze Eule, um Hedwig als Eule Hallo zu sagen. Harry schuhute ein „Hallo Hedwig" zu seiner schneeweißen Eule.

„Bist du das, mein Mensch Harry?" Eine fremde und trotzdem bekannte Stimme füllte Harrys Bewusstsein.

„Was war das?", versuchte Harry laut zu sagen, aber es war nur ein Schuhuhen zu hören.

„Hedwig?"

„Du bist es, nicht wahr?", war die einzige Antwort.

„Können alle Eulen auf diese Weise reden?", fragte Harry.

„Alle magischen Eulen können miteinander kommunizieren", erklärte sie ihm.

„Das ist unglaublich. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie du mich so gut verstehen kannst. Dann finde ich heraus, dass du die Sprache kennst, aber du nicht auf dieselbe Weise sprechen kannst, wie Menschen es tun. Wie reden wir überhaupt miteinander?", fragte Harry.

„Gedankenreden. Magische Tiere können nicht mit ihren Mündern reden, deshalb reden wir mit Gedanken", war Hedwigs Antwort. „Wie kommt es, dass du einer von uns geworden bist, Mensch Harry?"

„Ich habe geübt, um ein Animagus zu werden," erklärte er. „so dass ich eine Tiergestalt annehmen kann. Ich kann eine Eule und ein Panther werden. Du hast gesagt, dass alle magischen Tiere auf diese Weise kommunizieren? Bedeutet das, dass ich mit allen magischen Tieren reden kann, so wie ich es gerade mit dir tue?", fragte Harry und stellte sich die daraus resultierenden Möglichkeiten vor.

„Ja und nein. Die meisten Tiere verstehen keine Sprache. Da Eulen so viel Zeit mit Menschen verbringen, eignen wir uns oft die menschliche Sprache an. Mit anderen Tieren kannst du kommunizieren, indem du Gefühle oder Bilder sendest. Du kannst einem Tier, das sich fürchtet und von dem du möchtest, dass es sich beruhigt, z.B. beruhigende Gefühle und Bilder senden, um zu zeigen, dass du ihm nicht wehtun möchtest. Phönixe sind die einzigen magischen Kreaturen, die ihre eigene Sprache haben. Wir können sie nicht verstehen", erklärte Hedwig pflichtbewusst.

Während Harry gerne in der Lage gewesen wäre, mit Fawkes zu reden, war diese neue Information immer noch unglaublich und eröffnete Harry viele Möglichkeiten. „Ich frage mich, ob ich Gedankenreden in meiner menschlichen Gestalt lernen könnte.", überlegte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, Mensch Harry. Ich habe noch nie von einem Menschen gehört, der mit uns reden konnte, auch nicht in tierischer Gestalt, ganz zu Schweigen in menschlicher Gestalt."

„Nun, es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert", entschied Harry. „Aber wie dem auch sei. Ich sollte wieder trainieren. Es war schön mit dir zu reden Hedwig."

„Ich fand es auch schön, mit dir sprechen zu können, Mensch Harry", antwortete Hedwig.

Harry verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und streichelte liebevoll über Hedwigs Federn. Sie schuhute als Antwort genussvoll. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann seinen Büchern zu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Kennst du irgendwelche Zaubersprüche, mit denen ich mein Aussehen verändern kann?", fragte Harry seinen Paten.

„Wieso fragst du?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Nun, jetzt wo ich Langstreckenapparieren kann, dachte ich, dass es für mich an der Zeit wäre, einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Ich sollte wenigstens ein paar neue Bücher zum Lernen haben, sonst werde ich diesen Sommer nichts erreichen. Ich kann nicht nur meine alten Textbücher immer wieder lesen."

„Ok, ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Du kannst nicht viel tun, außer einfache Kosmetikzaubersprüche, die die meisten Hexen für ihr Make-up verwenden, zu benutzen. Sie funktionieren wie Muggel-Make-up, indem sie die Oberfläche verdecken, statt tatsächlich das Aussehen zu verändern. Es gibt Zauber, um die Haare zu färben und einige, die auch dein Haar zeitweise länger machen. Es gibt nicht viel mehr, was du tun kannst, um dein Aussehen zu verändern, weswegen Metamorphmagi wie Tonks so geschätzt sind."

„Nun, ich kann nicht im hellen Tageslicht herumlaufen und so aussehen wie sonst, ohne eine Menschenmenge anzuziehen", meinte Harry.

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich noch gut genug an die Haarzauber. Du solltest einen Hut oder so etwas tragen, um deine Narbe zu verdecken. Wenn wir deine Brille loswerden könnten, könnte das ausreichen, damit du unbemerkt herumlaufen kannst."

„Wenn du keinen Zauberspruch kennst, der auch meine Sicht korrigiert, werde ich die Brille behalten, vielen Dank", erwiderte Harry.

„Hast du schon mal von Kontaktlinsen gehört?", fragte Sirius.

„Natürlich. Muggel benutzen sie statt Brillen. Sie werden in die Augen ... oh. Was schlägst du vor, wie ich welche kriegen kann? Ich kenne keine Muggel-Augenärzte in der Gegend."

„Es gibt einen Ort in der Winkelgasse, zu dem du hingehen kannst. Wenn du früh genug gehst, solltest du deine Kontaktlinsen bekommen, bevor die Straßen zu voll werden."

„Ok. Was war jetzt mit den Haarzaubern?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte am nächsten morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Er wollte seine Routine nicht durcheinander bringen und ging daher wie üblich joggen und trainierte an diesem Morgen besonders früh. Nachdem er fertig war, duschte er und zog sich an. Er zauberte sein Haar etwa auf Schulterlänge und färbte es dunkelblond. Dann verwandelte er ein Taschentuch in ein Bandana, das er um seinen Kopf band, um seine Narbe zu verdecken.

Harry schaute sich im Spiegel genau an. Sein Gesicht war dassselbe, aber es sah so anders aus mit den veränderten Haaren. Das einzige verräterische Zeichen, dass er noch immer Harry Potter war, war seine Drahtgestellbrille und die grünen Augen dahinter.

Mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden apparierte er in die Winkelgasse, gerade außerhalb des Tropfenden Kessels. Sein erster Halt würde Gringotts, die Zaubererbank, sein, da er nur noch wenige Galleonen bei sich hatte. Er ging schnell durch die Straßen und zu dem großen weißen Gebäude. Wie gewöhnlich stand eine Kobold-Wache vor den Türen. Harry nickte dem Kobold höflich zu, als er das Gebäude betrat. Es gab mehrere freie Kobold-Kassierer und Harry entschied sich daher für den, der am Nächsten war und ging zu ihm. „Das Potterverlies bitte", verlangte Harry und reichte ihm auch schon seinen Schlüssel.

„Das ist nicht der Schlüssel für das Potterverlies", sagte der Kobold in einer Stimme, die deutlich zeigte, dass er nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt war und auch keine Zeit zu verschwenden hatte.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Ich habe ihn bereits dazu benutzt, um in mein Verlies zu kommen. Griphook hat mich hingebracht."

Der Kobold schaute abrupt hoch, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchdringlich: „Das ist der Schlüssel für das Treuhandverlies von Harry James Potter. Es ist nicht der Schlüssel für das Potterfamilienverlies, das Sie verlangt haben."

Harry war perplex. „Potterfamilienverlies? Ich dachte, mein Verlies wäre das Verlies meiner Eltern. Können Sie mir sagen, wer das Potterverlies im Moment kontrolliert?", fragte Harry und fragte sich, ob es möglich war, dass er noch immer Familie hatte.

„Das Potterfamilienverlies wird derzeit von Albus Dumbledore kontrolliert, bis Harry Potter, der einzige verbliebene Pottererbe, volljährig wird", erklärte der Kobold.

„Sie sagen also, dass ich keinen Zugang zu dem Verlies habe, bis ich siebzehn werde?", fragte Harry, um sicherzugehen, dass er alles richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ich sagte, dass Sie keinen Zugang zum Verlies haben, bis Sie volljährig sind. Ihr Zauberer mögt siebtzehn als das Alter für eure Volljährigkeit festgelegt haben, aber wir Kobolds sind es mit fünfzehn. Nachdem der Erbe fünfzehn wird, muss der Vollstrecker seine Kontrolle über das Konto an den Erben abgeben."

„Aber ich bin letzten Sommer fünfzehn geworden und ich habe nie die Kontrolle über das Familienverlies bekommen", erwiderte Harry entrüstet.

„Haben Sie Mr. Dumbledore darum gebeten, Ihnen die Kontrolle zu übergeben?", fragte der Kobold ungeduldig.

„Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht einmal, dass das Verlies existiert. Wie hätte ich also wissen können, dass ich um die Kontrolle bitten muss?", fragte Harry verärgert.

„Wenn Sie möchten, könnte ich eine offizielle Benachrichtigung an Mr. Dumbledore schicken lassen und ihm bis zum Ende des Monats Zeit lassen, Ihnen die Kontrolle zu übergeben, bevor sie ihm weggenommen wird", bot der Kobold an.

„Das wäre wunderbar. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", erwiderte Harry höflich. Das würde Dumbledore etwa zwei Wochen Zeit geben, Harry die Kontrolle über das Familienverlies zu übergeben. „Könnte ich währenddessen zu meinem Verlies gehen?", fragte Harry den Kobold.

„Sicher", erwiderte der Kobold. „Griphook! Bring Mr. Potter bitte zu seinem Verlies."

Der ihm bekannte Kobold winkte Harry zu sich und führte ihn zu einem der Karren, der sie hinunter zu den Verliesen bringen würde.

„Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Griphook", sagte Harry höflich.

„Entschuldigen Sie?", fragte Griphook überrascht.

„Oh, Sie erinnern sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich. Sie haben mich vor fünf Jahren, als ich das erste Mal hier war, zu meinem Verlies begleitet. Ich war mit meinem Freund Hagrid hier", erklärte Harry.

„Ich erinnere mich genau", erwiderte der Kobold. „Sie waren an diesem Tag mit dem Halbriesen hier. Ich war nur überrascht, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern. Die meisten Menschen achten nicht auf uns Kobolds. Wir sind für sie alle gleich."

„Oh. Nun, ich weiß, das viele Zauberer magische Wesen behandeln, als wären sie ihnen nicht gleichgestellt, aber das hab ich nie geglaubt. Ich habe Freunde, die Hauselfen, Werwölfe, Halbriesen und Halbveela sind. Einer meiner besten Freunde hat eine Organisation für Elfenrechte gegründet", erläuterte Harry.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Sie sind wirklich einzigartig in Ihrer Spezies", meinte der Kobold.

„Bitte sagen Sie einfach Harry."

„Nun gut, Harry", sagte Griphook. „Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, ich sei anmaßend, aber warum hast du dein Haar gefärbt? Das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, war es schwarz."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass mich jemand erkennt, wenn ich heute in der Winkelgasse bin. Es würde nicht nur jeder Todesser, der mich sieht, versuchen, mich zu fangen oder zu töten, sondern Dumbledore und seine Anhänger würden auch versuchen, mich zu fangen. Es ist also das Beste, wenn niemand weiß, wer ich wirklich bin", erklärte Harry.

Die Karre hielt plötzlich an. „Wir sind angekommen. Schlüssel?" Griphook hielt ihm seine leere Hand hin.

Harry gab ihm den Schlüssel und nahm die Laterne, als er die Karre nach dem Kobold verließ. Griphook öffnete die Tür zum Verlies und Harry trat ein. Er begann seinen Geldbeutel zu füllen und dieser war schnell bis zum Rand mit Galleonen gefüllt.

„Wenn ich vielleicht einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, Harry?", fragte Griphook.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry.

„Du scheinst heute eine recht große Menge Gold mitnehmen zu wollen. Wäre es nicht einfacher, einen unserer bodenlosen Beutel zu benutzen?", fragte Griphook.

Harry schaute Griphook für einen Moment fragend an, bevor er ihm die offensichtliche Frage stellte: „Was genau ist ein bodenloser Beutel?"

Griphook schien überrascht zu sein, dass Harry noch nie von einem gehört hatte. „Es ist ein Beutel, der direkt mit deinem Verlies verbunden ist. Du sagst nur den Geldbetrag, den du brauchst, und er wird automatisch von deinem Konto in den Beutel transferiert."

„Brillant!", rief Harry aus. „Wie kann ich einen bekommen?"

„Wenn du mir einfach zurück zum Karren und wieder hoch zur Oberfläche folgst, kann ich alles für dich arrangieren. Es wird eine einmalige Gebühr von 35 Galleonen erhoben, um dich mit dem Beutel auszurüsten und danach weitere 15 Galleonen pro Monat. Für weitere 5 Galleonen können wir weitere Personen für den Beutel autorisieren. Nur jemand, der autorisiert ist, ist in der Lage durch den Beutel Geld von deinem Konto abzuheben. Auf diese Weise ist niemand, außer dir selbst oder jemand, den du dazu berechtigst, in der Lage, Geld von deinem Konto abzuheben. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, solltest du den Beutel verlieren", erläuterte Griphook.

„Toll", sagte Harry, als er seinen Beutel ausleerte und 35 Galleonen abzählte. Er wandte sich wieder zu Griphook und sagte: „Nach Ihnen."

Zwanzig Minuten später überreichte Griphook Harry den Beutel, der jetzt direkt mit seinem Konto verlinkt war und ihm erlaubte jeden Betrag zu jedem Zeitpunkt seiner Wahl abzuheben. Bevor er ging fragte Harry: „Haben Sie Aufzeichnungen, wieviel Geld ich auf meinem Konto habe? Ich möchte nicht mein ganzes Geld ausgeben, ohne es zu merken."

„Natürlich Mr. Pot... Ich meine Harry. Lass mich nur kurz die letzte Abrechnung finden", antwortete Griphook und wühlte sich durch einige Akten. „Ah, hier ist es. Auf deinem persönlichen Konto hast du einen Betrag, der 51.213 Galleonen 7 Sickeln und 3 Knuts beträgt. Natürlich ist nicht dein gesamtes Vermögen in dieser Form vorhanden, aber das ist der Gesamtbetrag, der dir zur Verfügung steht."

„Wow", stotterte Harry. „Danke Griphook. Sie waren eine große Hilfe."

„Gern geschehen, Harry", antwortete der Kobold förmlich. „Es war ein Vergnügen, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

„Ebenfalls", erwiderte Harry, bevor er aus dem Flur den Gang entlang zur Haupthalle der Bank ging. Er verließ die Bank und ging sofort in Richtung des Geschäftes für Roben aus zweiter Hand. Sirius hatte Harry erklärt, dass das Brillengeschäft gleich gegenüber davon war.

Als er das Geschäft betrat, begrüßte ihn hinter dem Empfangstisch fröhlich eine Hexe mittleren Alters. „Kann ich dir helfen junger Mann?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Ich suche nach Kontaktlinsen, um meine Brille zu ersetzen." Harry nahm dabei seine Brille in die Hand.

„Ah, da kann ich helfen. Kann ich deine Brille bitte für einen Moment haben?", fragte die Hexe höflich. Harry gab der Frau seine Brille. „Oho. Deine Augen sind umwerfend. Du solltest sie wirklich nicht hinter einer Brille verstecken. Normalerweise würde ich auch Linsen anbieten, um die Augenfarbe zu verändern, aber mit diesen erstaunlichen Augen willst du sicherlich die farblose Variante. Es dauert nur einen Moment. Hier nimm", sie gab Harry seine Brille zurück und verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer.

Harry setzte seine Brille wieder auf. Er hatte wegen der Bemerkung der Frau glühendrote Wangen. Seit seinem dritten Schuljahr war er auf seine grünen Augen besonders stolz, da sie den einzigen physischen Teil bildeten, den die Leute mit seiner Mutter in Verbindung brachten.

Er schaute sich in dem Geschäft um und entdeckte mehrere Regale voller Brillen. Manche sahen normal aus, andere hatten verschiedene Drehscheiben so wie das Omniglas, das er bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft verwendet hatte. Es gab auch ein Regal mit magischen Augen, die so ähnlich wie das von Moody aussahen.

Nach einigen Minuten kam die Hexe wieder: „Also gut. Ich habe hier ein gutes Paar farbloser Kontaktlinsen, die ich an deine Brillenstärke angepasst habe und ich habe hier auch ein Paar Linsen, die sich automatisch an deine Bedürfnisse anpassen. Möchtest du sie ausprobieren?"

„Ja bitte", antwortete Harry und hielt seine Hand aus. Sie gab ihm beide Schachteln und erklärte ihm, welche welche war. Er probierte die aus, die an seine Brille angepasst waren und wie erwartet sah er wie sonst auch. Er nahm die Linsen vorsichtig heraus und probierte das andere Paar.

Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Paaren überraschte Harry, obwohl es das nicht wirklich hätte sollen. Die Dursleys waren - seit die Schule sie gezwungen hatten, eine Brille für Harry zu kaufen, als diese angefangen hatte - nicht mehr mit ihm beim Augenarzt gewesen. Seine Sehstärke hatte sich seitdem wahrscheinlich verändert, aber die Dursleys hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Harry zur Kontrolle zu bringen. Er konnte mit diesen Kontaktlinsen viel deutlicher sehen als jemals zuvor.

Harry beschloss schnell, die automatisch anpassenden farblosen Linsen zu nehmen. Aber er hatte überlegt, dass eine andere Augenfarbe ihm helfen könnte, sich zu tarnen und so entschied er, auch ein Paar braungefärbte Linsen zu nehmen. Die Frau fügte sich nach einem minimalen Protest, dass er seine natürliche Augenfarbe versteckte und lief ins Hinterzimmer, um das Extra Paar Kontaktlinsen zu holen.

Als sie wieder auftauchte, gab Harry ihr das farblose Paar, das er nicht kaufte. Sie tippte die beiden Paare, die er wollte, in die Kasse ein und sagte: „Die farblosen Kontaktlinsen sind 45 Galleonen und die braunen 50 Galleonen, was dann zusammen 95 Galleonen macht."

„95 Galleonen", wiederholte Harry, während er seinen Geldbeutel in der Hand hielt. Er griff hinein und legte die 95 Goldmünzen, die erschienen waren, auf die Ladentheke. Harry nahm seine Brille ab und setzte seine neuen braunen Kontaktlinsen ein. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen zu der Verkäuferin.

„Jederzeit", erwiderte die Frau, während die Tür hinter Harry zufiel.

Harry überprüfte sein Aussehen im Schaufenster des Geschäftes. Er freute sich, dass er sich kaum selbst wiedererkannte und war zuversichtlich, dass niemand herausfinden würde, wer wirklich hinter dieser Verkleidung steckte. Sein erster Stopp war das Geschäft für magisches Gepäck. Bevor er alles andere kaufte, brauchte er Platz, um alles hineinzutun. Sein derzeitiger Koffer war groß und sperrig und bis zum Äußersten gefüllt. Harry hatte sich an Moodys Koffer mit dessen sieben Abteilen erinnert und beschlossen, dass er so etwas Ähnliches auch haben wollte.

Harry betrat das Geschäft und schaute sich die ausgestellten Koffer an. Es gab nur ein paar Koffer und diese waren ziemlich einfach. Es gab einen Koffer mit einem Abteil, aber dem doppelten Platz eines normalen Koffers, einen mit vierfach so viel Platz und ein paar Koffer mit drei Abteilen, die jeweils noch einige Extras hatten. Es war nicht das, was Harry erhofft hatte.

Er ging zu dem Mann hinter der Ladentheke: „Entschuldigen Sie Sir."

„Ja, mit was kann ich dir helfen Junge?", fragte der Mann verdrießlich.

Harry mochte es nicht, Junge genannt zu werden, vor allem nicht in der Tonlage, die der Mann benutzte. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen Onkel Vernon, aber er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob das die einzigen Koffer sind, die sie auf Lager haben oder ob sie noch eine größere Auswahl haben", antwortete Harry und behielt seinen höflichen Tonfall bei.

„'türlich haben wir mehr. Wir haben nur die Koffer mit der Grundausrüstung hier vorne. Der Rest ist hinten. Was stellst du dir vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was erhältlich ist. Was ist das Beste, das Sie haben?"

Der Mann beäugte Harry für einen Augenblick misstrauisch, bevor er schließlich „Folge mir", befahl. Er führte Harry durch eine Tür nach hinten, wo sich ein Warenlager befand, das weit größer war als das Gebäude, in dem es sich befand. Sie erreichten schnell den Teil, wo die ganzen magischen Koffer waren. Der Mann führte Harry zu einem bestimmten Koffer.

„Das ist der Beste, den es gibt. Er hat sieben Abteile. Die ersten drei Abteile haben sechsmal so viel Lagerkapazität wie ein normaler Koffer. Das vierte Abteil hat auch sechsmal so viel Lagerkapazität, hat aber Regale. Sie werden normalerweise als Bücherregale verwendet. Die übrigen drei Abteile sind Zimmer. Zwei der Zimmer sind 5 Meter lang, 4 Meter breit und 3 Meter hoch. Das letzte Zimmer hat 8 Quadratmeter und ist auch 3 Meter hoch", erklärte der Mann in einem arroganten Tonfall.

Harry nickte anerkennend. „Das würde reichen", murmelte er und fragte dann

lauter: „Wieviel kostet er?"

Der Mann grinste breit. 'Und jetzt ist das Spiel vorbei', dachte er sich. „Mehr als ein Kind wie du dir leisten kannst", höhnte er und deutete mit seiner Hand auf Harry. „Also, warum hörst du nicht auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden und kaufst entweder etwas oder gehst in ein anderes Geschäft."

Harry ließ seine höfliche Maske fallen und stellte sich aufrecht und gerade hin als er antwortete: „Jetzt hören Sie mal genau zu, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Art Laden Sie hier führen, aber da, wo ich herkomme, ist es üblich, dass man versucht, die Ware zu verkaufen, anstatt die Kunden zu verjagen. Sie können mir jetzt entweder den Preis nennen und sich entschuldigen oder ich kann gehen und mir einen anderen Laden suchen, um meine Geschäfte abzuwickeln. Ihre Entscheidung."

Der Mann sah für einen Moment unsicher aus, ob er weitermachen sollte, bevor er dann doch einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Der Basiskoffer kostet 1000 Galleonen. Normalerweise würde es weitere 10 Galleonen kosten, Sie einzubinden, aber ich erlasse Ihnen die Kosten. Ich kann Sie als den Meister einbinden und Sie können dann andere so wie Sie es möchten hinzufügen oder entfernen. Nur jemand, der eingebunden wurde, kann den Koffer öffnen, aber wenn Sie möchten, können Sie Menschen mit in den Koffer nehmen, ohne sie tatsächlich einzubinden."

„Sie sagten, das wäre nur für den Basiskoffer", meinte Harry. „Was kann man sonst noch hinzufügen?"

Die Haltung des Mannes schrie förmlich gezwungene Höflichkeit aus. Er bezweifelte offensichtlich noch immer, dass Harry solch einen Kauf tätigen würde, aber man musste ihm anrechnen, dass der Mann Harrys Frage ohne weiteres beantwortete: „Die Zimmer des Basiskoffers sind vollständig leer. Viele Leute möchten ihre Zimmer möbliert haben. Wir haben einige verschiedene Stilrichtungen aus denen Sie wählen können. Es gibt auch einige zusätzliche Funktionen, die hinzugefügt werden können."

„Ja, ich möchte den Koffer auf jedenfall möbliert haben. Kann ich einen der möblierten Koffer begutachten?", fragte Harry den Verkäufer.

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Mann geschäftsmäßig. „Folgen Sie mir einfach." Harry tat dies und der Mann führte ihn zu einem der Koffer ein paar Meter entfernt.

Der Koffer bestand aus einem dunklen, rötlichen Holz und hatte sieben Kreise gleichmäßig auf seiner Vorderseite verteilt. Der Mann berührte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger den letzten Kreis. Einen Moment später sagte er: "Öffne."

Der Kofferdeckel sprang auf und der Mann kletterte hinein. Harry folgte ihm und betrat das große Zimmer des Koffers. Er bemerkte, dass die Wände aus dem gleichen dunklen rötlichen Holz bestand, wie das Äußere des Koffers und bis auf die Fackeln, die aufgehängt waren, um Licht zu spenden, kahl waren. Nicht weit vor ihm standen eine gemütlich aussehende Couch und ein Paar Sessel. Es gab einen Tisch aus Holz, der vor den Möbeln stand und einen kleinen Kamin aus Ziegeln, der in der Wand eingefasst war. Es befanden sich außerdem zwei Bücherregale an den Wänden des Raumes.

Die Küche war in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Ein kleiner Tisch mit vier Stühlen stand dort. Sie hatte einen Herd, Backofen, Kühlschrank, Spülbecken mit einem Abtropfgestell daneben und viele verschiedene Schränkchen, deren Inspektion ergab, dass sie einige Gedecke, Teller, Töpfe, Pfannen und Besteck beinhalteten. Während Harry sich umschaute, erklärte ihm der Verkäufer die verschiedenen Dinge, die in dem Paket beinhaltet waren.

Der Kamin beispielsweise hatte einen Zauber auf sich, um den Rauch, der von ihm aufstieg, verschwinden zu lassen. Die Holzwände waren dankenswerterweise feuersicher. Was Harry als den Kühlschrank ansah, würde alles, was Harry hineinstellte, so lange er wollte frisch halten. Der Herd konnte einfach mit einem Tippen mit seinem Zauberstab angemacht werden. Er wurde ermuntert, die Möbel auszuprobieren, um zu sehen, wie gemütlich sie waren. Und Harry musste zugeben, dass sie es waren.

Der Rundgang ging in einem der kleineren Zimmer weiter, welches in ein Schlafzimmer verwandelt worden war. Die Wände waren wieder mit der Ausnahme von einigen Fackeln kahl. Das Doppelbett dagegen war dunkelblau mit einer dazu passenden goldenen Bordüre. Es gab einen Schreibtisch in dem Zimmer und auch eine Kommode. Ein Kleiderschrank war in die hintere Wand eingearbeitet.

Der dritte Raum war so ähnlich wie das Schlafzimmer, welches er gerade verlassen hatte, eingerichtet. Es hatte dieselben Möbel, die nur etwas anders im Stil und in der Farbe waren. Harry hörte zu, als der Verkäufer erklärte, das es auch Koffer gab, bei denen der letzte Raum als Arbeitszimmer, statt als zweites Schlafzimmer eingerichtet war. Harry ließ sich das etwas durch den Kopf gehen.

Er bezweifelte stark, dass er jemals Besuch haben würde, der die Nacht in seinem Koffer verbringen würde. Ein zweites Schlafzimmer schien daher nicht wirklich notwendig zu sein. Andererseits brauchte er auch nicht wirklich ein Arbeitszimmer. Es würden ihm mehr Bücherregale zur Verfügung stehen, doch Harry bezweifelte, dass er die beiden im Wohnzimmer in der nahen Zukunft füllen würde. Es war also kaum ein Kriterium. Und er hatte sowieso einen Schreibtisch in jedem seiner Schlafzimmer.

Schließlich bat Harry darum, dass Modell zu sehen, bei dem der dritte Raum zu einem Arbeitszimmer umfunktioniert war. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden welches er nehmen sollte. Während sie das zweite Modell begutachteten, meinte Harry: „Wissen sie, das einzige, dass in diesen Koffern fehlt, ist ein Badezimmer. Wenn sie das hinzufügen, könnte man hier drin vollends leben." Das brachte ihm ein breites Grinsen von dem Verkäufer ein, der Harry darüber informierte, dass es ein neues Modell gab, das ein Badezimmer beinhaltete.

Also begutachteten die Beiden das Modell und Harry wurde das Badezimmer gezeigt. Es war klein, kein Zweifel. Aber es hatte eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken und eine Dusche. Mit anderen Worten: Es hatte alles, was es benötigte.

Der Mann fragte Harry, ob er zufrieden sei oder ob er sich noch etwas mehr umschauen wolle. Harry sagte, dass er bereit war, zu gehen. Der Mann nahm daraufhin wieder seine Hand und mit einem geflüsterten „Exit Koffer" waren sie wieder im Lagerhaus.

Der Mann drehte sich wieder zu Harry um und fragte: „Ist der Koffer zufriedenstellend?"

Statt die Frage zu beantworten, hatte Harry selber einige: „Sie haben zusätzliche Funktionen erwähnt, die hinzugefügt werden können. Was für Möglichkeiten gibt es denn?"

„Nun, es gibt die Standardausstattung, um den Koffer gegen Abnutzung zu schützen und sogar gegen Zauberschäden. Es würde keinem Unverzeihlichen oder ähnlichem standhalten, aber es würde den Koffer vor vielen verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen schützen, sollten diese danebengehen und den Koffer treffen. Es gibt auch eine Ausstattungsmöglichkeit, welche es erlaubt, den Koffer zu schrumpfen und wieder größer werden zu lassen. Normalerweise würde ein Schrumpfzauber sich verheerend auf den Raum im Koffer auswirken, aber neueste Entwicklungen haben es ermöglicht, dieses Problem zu umgehen."

„Das hört sich gut an", erwiderte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich hätte gerne den Koffer mit dem Arbeitszimmer und dem Bad. Und ich hätte gerne die zusätzliche Ausstattung, um den Koffer zu schützen und um ihn schrumpfen zu können. Nun, wieviel wäre das dann insgesamt?"

Der Mann lächelte leicht: „Wie ich sagte kostet die Grundausstattung 1000 Galleonen. Die Standardmöbel sind weitere 2000 Galleonen. Das Bad sind weitere 500 Galleonen. Normalerweise würde die zusätzliche Ausstattung jeweils weitere 50 Galleonen kosten, aber die erstatte ich Ihnen."

Harry grinste den Mann an: „Ich nehme ihn."

„Wunderbar", strahlte der Verkäufer. „Ich brauche etwa fünf Minuten, um alles vorzubereiten. Sie können vorne im Laden warten."

Der Mann machte Anstalten, Harry hinauszuführen, aber Harry hob eine Hand. „Machen Sie sich keine Umstände wegen mir. Ich denke, ich kann zurückfinden. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

„Glauben sie mir, es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mr ...?"

„Thomas", brach es aus Harry hervor. „Dean Thomas." Es war der erste Name, der Harry einfiel und der nicht auffiel. Er konnte Rons Namen nicht benutzen, weil die Weasleys relativ bekannt waren. Und er fand immer mehr heraus, dass viele die Longbottoms ebenfalls kannten und Harry wollte daher nicht wieder Nevilles Namen benutzen. Dean Thomas hörte sich glaubhafter an als Seamus Finnigan. Harry bemerkte später, dass er nicht den Namen einer seiner Zimmerkameraden benutzen musste, aber solange es funktionierte, würde er sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen.

Also ging Harry zurück zum Eingang des Ladens und schaute sich ein wenig um, während sein Einkauf fertiggestellt wurde. Er entdeckte eine Auswahl an Rucksäcken, die verzaubert waren, so dass sie federleicht waren und verschiedene Größen an magischer Vergrößerung hatten, die für das nächste Hogwartsjahr nützlich sein könnten. Harry benötigte aber im Moment keinen und wanderte daher in dem kleinen Laden umher, bis der Verkäufer zurückkam.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Harry den Laden um 3500 Galleonen ärmer. In seiner Hosentasche befand sich der verkleinerte Koffer, den im Moment nur Harry öffnen konnte und in dem er - wenn es nötig sein würde - leben können würde und in dem er definitiv seine gesamten Habseligkeiten aufbewahren konnte, so wenige es auch waren. Aber das war eine Sache, die Harry beabsichtigte zu ändern.

Er ging in Richtung des Buchladens, seinem nächsten Halt. Er wanderte durch die inzwischen gutbesuchten Straßen und genoss seine Anonymität. In der Vergangenheit war er, wenn er durch die Winkelgasse gegangen war, immer von den Menschen angestarrt worden und sie hatten über ihn geredet. Sie behandelten ihn, als wäre er eine Symbolfigur aber keine echte Person. Er musste nicht länger Fremde ertragen, die sich ihm vorstellten, ihm die Hand schütteln wollten und den berühmten „Jungen-der-lebt" treffen wollten. Heute war er ein normaler fünfzehnjähriger Junge, der einkaufte.

Er betrat Flourish & Blott's und entdeckte, dass das Geschäft relativ leer war, anders als er es gewohnt war. Harry war normalerweise kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn hier und es war voll mit Schülern und Eltern, die versuchten, die diesjährigen Schulbücher zu bekommen. Im Moment waren es nur ein paar vereinzelte Kunden und es war fast so still wie in einer Bücherei.

Harry nahm sich einen Korb und fing an, die Regale des Ladens zu durchstöbern. Er wollte eine Vielzahl an Büchern und so schnappte er alles, das interessant aussah oder das so aussah, als ob es ihm bei seinem Training helfen könnte. Fortgeschrittene Duelltaktiken, Fortgeschrittene Duellierzaubersprüche, Arithmantik Einfach Gemacht, Einfache Zaubersprüche, die dein Leben retten könnten, Der Leitfaden über Schutzzauber, Heimlichkeit: Die Kunst des Herumschleichens, Okklumentik: Schütze deinen Geist, Magischer Schutz: Standardschutzzauber für zu Hause, Magische Verträge: Wisse auf was du dich einlässt, und viele andere Bücher wanderten in Harrys Korb.

Er fand mehrere Aurorenhandbücher, ein paar weitere Zauberspruchbücher, einige Bücher über Verwandlung, darunter Belebe das Leblose und eine Reihe von Büchern über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er legte auch ein paar Bücher über Unterrichtsmethoden und wie man eine große Gruppe Menschen erfolgreich leitet in den Korb.

Als er mehr und mehr Bücher in seinen Korb legte, bemerkte er, dass er nie Platzmangel hatte und dass das Gewicht nie unerträglich wurde. Er nahm an, dass der Korb verzaubert war, so dass immer genug Raum vorhanden war und er immer leicht war, egal was in ihm lag. Ähnlich wie die Rucksäcke, die er sich angeschaut hatte. Er bemerkte ein anderes Buch und legte es auf seinen Stoß Bücher: Alles das du jemals über die Unverzeihlichen wissen wolltest (außer wie man sie zaubert).

Harry brachte seine große Ansammlung Bücher an die Ladentheke, wo er von einem freundlichen alten Verkäufer gegrüßt wurde. „Alles gefunden junger Mann?"

„Ja Sir", antwortete Harry höflich und stellte seinen Korb auf die Theke.

„Merlins Bart. Das wird eine ziemliche Sammlung, die du hier aufbaust. Ich nehm' an, dass du einen verzauberten Beutel brauchen wirst, um sie tragen zu können ..."

„Oh, das wird nicht notwendig sein", unterbrach ihn Harry und holte seinen Koffer hervor. Er legte eine Hand auf ihn und sagte laut und deutlich „Vollständige Größe", während er zauberstablos ein Finite Incantatem zauberte. Harry verhielt sich so, als sei das dass normalste auf der Welt und meinte: „Ich werde sie einfach hier drinnen aufbewahren" und deutete auf seinen nun normalgroßen Koffer.

„Erstaunlich. Sie haben jetzt den Schrumpfzauber hinzugefügt, was? Ich schätze, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ihr jungen Leute könnt schließlich keine Magie benutzen, bis ihr siebzehn seid." Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Das war die Reaktion, auf die er gehofft hatte. Er brauchte eine Möglichkeit, seinen Koffer in der Öffentlichkeit zu schrumpfen und wieder zu vergrößern, ohne wegen seiner Minderjährigen- oder - viel schlimmer - zauberstablosen Magie Verdacht zu erregen. Also hatte er entschieden, es einfach so aussehen zu lassen, als ob er überhaupt keine Magie verwenden würde. Er ließ es so aussehen, dass es der Koffer war, nicht er. Die Aufmerksamkeit war dann ganz auf den Koffer gerichtet und nicht auf Harry.

„Du liebe Güte, Ich bin etwas abgeschweift. Dann schauen wir mal, was du kaufen willst, mhmm?", sagte der alte Ladenbesitzer. Er begann den Korb auszupacken und fügte jedes Buch zur Rechnung hinzu. Er reichte jedes Buch an Harry weiter, so dass dieser es in seinen Koffer packen konnte. Als er das Buch über die Unverzeihlichen in die Hand nahm, hielt er inne: „Normalerweise würde ich zögern solch ein Buch an jemanden, der so jung ist wie du, zu verkaufen, aber ich schätze, dass du mit der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem sowieso weit vor deiner Zeit erwachsen werden wirst." Damit gab er Harry das Buch.

Als das letzte Buch in Harrys Koffer war, sagte der Ladenbesitzer: „Das macht dann 127 Galleonen, 11 Sickel und 3 Knut". Harry wiederholte den Betrag und holte den exakten Betrag aus seiner Geldbörse. Er gab dem alten Mann die Münzen.

„Danke, junger Mann. Einen wunderbaren Tag wünsche ich und pass auf dich auf", sagte der Ladeninhaber lächelnd zu Harry.

„Danke Sir. Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch", sagte Harry zu dem Mann. Er packte seinen nun geschrumpften Koffer zurück in seine Tasche und verließ den Laden. Er musste sich davon abhalten, Ernie Macmillan, einen Hufflepuff aus seiner Stufe in Hogwarts, zuzuwinken, als der Junge auf der Straße an ihm vorbeiging und erinnerte sich erst in letzter Sekunde, dass er verkleidet war. Es war eindeutig das Beste, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Als Harry weiter die vielbesuchte Straße hinunterlief, hörte er, wie sein Magen hungrig knurrte. Er beschloss, zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen, um einen Bissen zu essen, bevor er weiter einkaufen würde. Nachdem er sich durch die geschäftige Menschenmasse hindurchmanövriert hatte, betrat Harry den schmuddeligen Pub. Er sah Tom, den Barkeeper und wandte sich zu ihm, um sein Essen zu bestellen.

Als Harry zur Bar lief, sah er etwas, was ihn abrupt zum Stehen brachte. Zwei Gesichter, die Harry heute nicht erwartet hatte, kamen in sein Blickfeld, ein sehr bekanntes, das andere nicht so sehr und doch kannte er beide. Er starrte angespannt auf das traurige Gesicht von Remus Lupin, der mit einer Frau, die Harry ohne Zweifel als Nymphadora Tonks identifizierte, an der Bar saß. Er hatte vielleicht ihr Gesicht nicht erkannt, aber niemand sonst würde so eine pinke Haarfarbe hinbekommen, noch würden es viele Andere ausprobieren. Außerdem, wie viele pinkhaarige Frauen konnte Professor Lupin kennen?

Harry schlich sich leise und diskret an die Bar in dem Versuch, ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. Er war sehr vorsichtig, so unauffällig wie möglich zu erscheinen. Das Letzte, was er brauchen konnte, war, von einem der Beiden erkannt zu werden. Sie würden es ihn nie vergessen lassen.

„Er wird nicht mit mir reden wollen, Tonks. Er hat Freunde, die ihm helfen. Ich würde ihn nur daran erinnern, was er verloren hat", meinte Lupin.

„Sei nicht albern, alter Mann. Harry braucht dich mehr denn je. Sicher, er hat Freunde, die ihm helfen, aber er braucht dich mehr als er sie braucht. Keiner seiner Freunde ist Sirius so nahe gestanden und sie haben keine Ahnung, was er durchmacht oder wie sie ihm helfen sollen. Sie sind nur Kinder; sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, jemanden, der dir Nahe steht, zu verlieren. Du hast es schon durchgemacht und du erlebst es wieder. Hilf ihm. Helft euch gegenseitig. Du wirst vielleicht entdecken, dass du ihn genauso brauchst wie er dich", ermutigte ihn Tonks.

Harry saß geschockt da, als Lupin über Tonks Worte nachdachte. 'Wie konnte ich nur so selbstsüchtig sein?', tadelte sich Harry selbst. 'Er hat jetzt zum zweiten Mal den letzten seiner Freunde verloren und alles, was ich konnte, war, an mich zu denken.' Harry musste den Drang unterdrücken, zu ihm zu rennen und ihn zu trösten.

„Wie geht Harry damit um?", fragte Lupin schließlich leise. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Harry erkennen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir nicht sicher", erklärte Tonks mit einem Seufzen. „Die ersten paar Tage bei seinen Verwandten hat er sich scheinbar nicht viel in seinem Zimmer bewegt." Sie hielt kurz inne, als ob sie überlegen würde, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Dann, eines Tages geht er umher, als sei alles normal. Er schließt seine Vorhänge jedoch oft, was es schwerer macht zu wissen, was er macht. Da stelle ich mir die Frage, ob er weiß, dass wir ihn beobachten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es weiß. Wie könnte er es nach dem letzten Sommer nicht wissen?", fragte Lupin säuerlich.

Tonks redete weiter, als ob er nichts gesagt hätte: „Vor einigen Tagen hat er angefangen, morgens zu joggen und zu trainieren. Ich habe immer diese Schicht, also muss ich immer im Tarnumhang mit ihm laufen, was wirklich nicht einfach ist." Tonks hielt wieder kurz inne, um sich ihre nächsten Worte gut zu überlegen. „Es ist seltsam. Er scheint ok zu sein. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er alles nur unterdrückt und sich nicht wirklich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzt; er vielleicht sogar so tut, als sei Sirius nicht wirklich tot."

Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Seit sein Patenonkel angefangen hatte, ihn in seinen Träumen zu besuchen, hatte er nicht wirklich über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass Sirius noch immer tot war. Er war schuld an Sirius Tod und viele Menschen litten deswegen. Er fasste den Entschluss, Remus zu schreiben, sobald er wieder im Ligusterweg war.

Harry stolperte von der Theke weg und aus der Bar hinaus, seinen Hunger längst

vergessen. Er wanderte ein paar Minuten ziellos durch die Straßen, von der Masse der Einkaufenden herumgestoßen, die aus den Geschäften strömten und sich ihren Weg bahnten. Sein Verlangen einzukaufen war auch vergangen und so schritt Harry zur Seite, um das Gedränge und Gewimmel der Massen zu vermeiden. Er disapparierte lautlos von der Winkelgasse in sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr.4.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nachdem er einige Minuten auf ein leeres Blatt Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch gestarrt hatte, erkannte Harry, dass er im Moment nicht in der Lage war, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Er brauchte etwas, um seine Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen und seine Nerven zu beruhigen. So, wie er die Sache sah, ließ ihm das zwei Möglichkeiten: Eule oder Panther.

Er apparierte an den Stadtrand von Hogsmeade und flog schnell in Eulengestalt gen Himmel. Die Sonne schien hell am beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel. Harry entdeckte schnell die Gleise, die der Hogwarts-Express benutzte, um die Schüler zur und von der Schule zu transportieren.

Er folgte den Gleisen für mehrere Kilometer, bis er fand, was er suchte. So weit er sehen konnte war er von Feldern und grünem Gras umgeben. Kein Mensch war in der Nähe. Er machte einen Sturzflug und im letztmöglichen Augenblick zog er sich wieder hoch, so dass er schnell und nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden flog. Er verwandelte sich direkt von seiner Eulengestalt in den Panther und machte keinen Fehltritt, als er durch die grünen Felder lief.

Die Welt war Harrys Spielplatz. Er rannte, wohin er wollte und jagte alles und nichts. Er verließ den Weg vom Hogwarts Express und wanderte durch die Gegend und kümmerte sich nicht, in welche Richtung er ging, noch wo er enden würde.

Nach einer Stunde fand Harry eine schöne große Eiche und legte sich in deren Schatten hin, von seinen Anstrengungen schnaufend. Er fühlte in sich den Drang zu jagen, da er hungrig war. Seine Tierinstinkte wollten wenigstens ein kleines Tier fangen, um es zu essen; sein menschliches Ich währenddessen fand den Gedanken, rohes Fleisch direkt von einem Tierkadaver zu essen, abstoßend.

Als es Harry schließlich müde war, mit sich selbst zu streiten, verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und apparierte zu den Dursleys. Er schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Als er durch den Flur lief, warf er einen Blick durch eine offene Tür und erschrak für einen Moment vor dem Bild, dass er im Badezimmerspiegel sah: Ein blonder Junge mit braunen Augen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich vergessen habe mich zurückzuverwandeln", schimpfte Harry leise mit sich selbst. „Wenn die Dursleys mich so sehen würden, würden sie ausrasten." Er ging ins Badezimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem er die Farbe seines Haares wieder verändert hatte, entfernte Harry seine braunen Kontaktlinsen und setzte sich wieder seine Brille auf. Er mochte sein langes Haar, aber er würde das plötzliche Wachstum keinem Muggel erklären können und entschied daher, es auf natürlichen Weg wachsen zu lassen.

Nun, da Harry darüber nachdachte, schien sein Haar nie zu wachsen. Das letzte Mal, dass er seine Haare geschnitten hatte, war, als seine Tante ihm die Haare mit der Ausnahme einiger Strähnen, um seine Narbe zu verstecken, rasiert hatte. Am nächsten Morgen war sein Haar wieder seine normale Länge gewesen und sie hatte seitdem nie mehr versucht, seine Haare zu schneiden. Das war, bevor er Hogwarts besuchte gewesen.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Haar und fühlte, wie seine Magie über seine Kopfhaut floss. Er wollte, dass sein Haar kürzer und kürzer wurde und dann, dass es wieder wuchs. Es funktionierte. Er konnte die Länge seiner Haare kontrollieren. Er beschloss, es etwas länger als sonst zu lassen und würde es jeden Tag etwas wachsen lassen, bis er damit zufrieden war.

Harry schaute sich wieder im Spiegel an. Er argumentierte mit sich selbst, ob er seine Brille behalten oder ob er seine farblosen Kontaktlinsen verwenden sollte, aber entschied , dass er sie noch nicht jedem erklären wollte. Er würde warten, bis er von den Dursleys weg war, bevor er die Kontaktlinsen verwenden würde. Mit seinem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden verließ Harry das Badezimmer und nahm seinen Weg zur Küche wieder auf.

Nachdem Harry schnell sein Mittagessen hinuntergeschlungen hatte, kehrte Harry wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm das leere Blatt Pergament, das er dort zuvor liegengelassen hatte und seinen Federkiel und Tinte zur Hand. Er tauchte den Federkiel in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin,_

_Hi. Ich habe heute bemerkt, dass ich Ihnen noch nie geschrieben habe und das tut mir leid. Während meines dritten Schuljahres, als Sie in Hogwarts unterrichtet haben, habe ich mich Ihnen nahe und dadurch auch meinen Eltern näher gefühlt. Ich habe davor noch nie einen Freund von ihnen getroffen. Sie waren für mich da, als ich Sie brauchte, und ich kann Ihnen niemals genug danken._

_Als Sirius auftauchte, ist die Verbindung, die wir geformt hatten, in den Hintergrund gerückt. Er hat für mich die Chance auf ein anderes, besseres Leben dargestellt und er war eine weitere Verbindung zu meinen Eltern. Aber jetzt ist er fort. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, mich selbst zu bemitleiden und mich wegen dem, was passiert ist, schuldig zu fühlen. Ich weiß, dass ich Sirius Tod nicht wirklich selbst verschuldet habe, aber ich kann nicht anders als mich verantwortlich zu fühlen. Ich bin nicht arrogant genug zu versuchen, die ganze Schuld auf mich zu nehmen; ich weiß, dass genug für alle da ist. Aber ich fühle trotzdem, dass ich meinen eigenen Teil zu tragen habe. _

_Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur an mich gedacht, ohne je daran zu denken, wie sein Tod jemand anderen berührt. Was ich Ihnen sagen will, ist, dass es mir sehr Leid tut, dass Sie ihren besten Freund verloren haben und es tut mir leid, welche Rolle ich in dem Geschehen gespielt habe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Sie sich fühlen müssen, wo Sie ihn doch bereits einmal verloren haben. Aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass Sie es nicht alleine durchstehen müssen. Wenn Sie das auch möchten, würde ich gerne mit Ihnen über alles reden: Sirius, meine Eltern, Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts, das Leben überhaupt oder was sonst zur Sprache kommt. _

_Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sich bei den Dursleys zu treffen, da sie alles Magische hassen, besonders magische Menschen. Sie sind diesen Sommer soweit erträglich gewesen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie gerne einen Zauberer zu Besuch hätten. Es gibt in der Nähe einen Park, wo wir reden könnten. Wenn Sie sich mit mir treffen möchten, lassen Sie mich wissen, wann. Mein Terminkalender ist zurzeit ziemlich leer, da ich hier den ganzen Sommer festsitze, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben. Wann immer es Ihnen passt, wäre also für mich okay. Ich freue mich, von Ihnen zu hören._

_Passen Sie auf sich auf._

_Harry_

Er las den Brief noch einmal durch und lächelte. Er hoffte, dass der Brief helfen würde, seinen ehemaligen Professor aufzumuntern. Der Mann hatte heute im Pub furchtbar ausgesehen und Harry hoffte, dass er etwas helfen könnte, um ihn aufzuheitern. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Professor Lupin dachte, dass Harry nicht mit ihm reden wollen würde. Harry rollte das Pergament zusammen, band es an Hedwigs Bein und bat sie, es gleich auszuliefern.

Seine Eule schuhute zustimmend, bevor sie aus dem Zimmerfenster hinausflog. Das erledigt und nachdem seine Nerven sich endlich beruhigt hatten, holte Harry seinen neuen Koffer hervor und vergrößerte ihn. Er holte eins seiner neuen Bücher über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste heraus und fing an zu lesen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry war in dieser Nacht ein wenig abgelenkt, während er mit seinem Paten duellierte. Er dachte an Professor Lupin in der Bar und wollte mit Sirius darüber reden, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es ansprechen sollte. Sirius musste bemerkt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er rief Harry zu, aufzuhören und fragte: „Okay, was ist los?"

Harry sah seinem Paten kurz in die Augen, bevor er ausführlich den Boden studierte. „War ich so offensichtlich?"

„Nun ... ja, warst du", erwiderte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„Es ist wegen Moony ...", meinte Harry niedergeschlagen.

Bei dem Spitznamen von seinem Freund wanderten Sirius Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Oh?", war alles was er sagte.

„Ich habe ihn heute im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen", erklärte Harry. „Er sah nicht so gut aus. Tonks war auch da und hat ihm Gesellschaft geleistet und versucht, ihn aufzumuntern. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihn und sie machen sich beide Sorgen um mich. Er schien beinahe leblos." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe ihm heute geschrieben, ob er sich vielleicht mit mir treffen will und über alles reden möchte."

Sirius Gesichtsausdruck, als er von dem Zustand seines Freundes hörte, sah beinahe so aus wie der heute von Lupin im Pub.

„Das war nett von dir", erwiderte er schließlich nach einigen gespannten Momenten der Stille. „Moony ist stark. Er hat uns alle schon einmal verloren, aber er hat es geschafft. Er versucht, immer alles alleine hinzubekommen. Ein Verteidigungsmechanismus, den er in seinem Leben als Werwolf gelernt hat. Jemanden zu haben, auf den er sich verlassen kann und der sich auf ihn verlässt, wird ihm guttun."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", antwortete Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nicht vorher daran gedacht habe, wie er mit allem zurechtkommt. Erst war ich zu sehr in meiner eigenen Trauer und Schuld gefangen und dann bist du aufgetaucht und ich habe angefangen, zu trainieren und ich habe der ganzen Sache nicht mehr viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."

Sirius seufzte. „Das hatte ich befürchtet. Schau, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du musst lernen, mit der Tatsache, dass ich tot bin, umzugehen. Auch wenn ich dich jede Nacht in deinen Träumen besuche. Irgendwann werde ich weitergehen und werde dich nicht mehr besuchen kommen können. Ich möchte nicht, dass du daran zerbrichst, wenn das passiert."

Harrys Augen wurden feucht, als er seinen Paten anschaute. „Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Sirius ging schnell zu ihm und umarmte Harry. „Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß", war alles, was der Mann sagen konnte. Er stand für einige Minuten mit Harry im Arm da und strich beruhigend über den Rücken des jungen Mannes. Er brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie, damit er seinem Patensohn in die Augen schauen konnte:

„Wir haben immer noch diese Zeit zusammen und du wirst Zeit haben, zu akzeptieren, was kommen wird. Ich glaube einfach nur, dass du die Tatsache nicht vergessen solltest, dass ich tot bin und eines Tages für immer gegangen sein werde."

„Ich weiß, du hast Recht", sagte Harry. „Ich werde versuchen, es nicht zu vergessen."

Sirius umarmte ihn noch einmal kurz und fragte dann:" Bist du bereit, wieder zu trainieren?"

„Ja, Ja bin ich."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry von seinem morgendlichen Work-out zurückkehrte, wartete Hedwig mit einem Brief auf ihn. Er öffnete ihn und las die kurze Nachricht.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich würde dich sehr gerne sehen. Lass uns uns heute um 14:00 Uhr an dem Ort, den du erwähnt hast, treffen. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du daran gedacht hast, mir zu schreiben._

_Grüße _

_Remus Lupin_

Harry konnte trotz des Anlasses des Besuches nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, seinen ehemaligen Professor wiederzusehen. Er legte die Nachricht zur Seite und holte das Buch hervor, dass er die Nacht zuvor angefangen hatte zu lesen. Er verbrachte den restlichen Morgen in seiner neugekauften Bibliothek und machte erst Pause, als sein Magen ihn daran erinnerte, zu Mittag zu essen.

Als 14:00 Uhr immer näher rückte, fühlte es sich für Harry so an, als ob er die Uhr so oft las wie in seinem Buch. Er war angespannt und nervös. Endlich, um Viertel vor zwei, markierte Harry seine Stelle im Buch und schloss es. Er legte das Buch zurück in seinen Koffer, schrumpfte den Koffer und packte ihn dann in seine Tasche. Er wollte keine Risiken mit seinen neuen Besitztümern eingehen. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass er irgendetwas davon gekauft hatte.

Er verließ ohne von den Dursleys bemerkt zu werden das Haus. Sie hatten Harry schon den ganzen Sommer über nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Es war für sie einfacher, Harry zu ignorieren, anstatt höflich zu ihm zu sein. Der Himmel war in alle Himmelsrichtungen von dunklen, grauen Wolken bedeckt, als er zum Park lief. Er hoffte, dass es am Nachmittag nicht regnen würde, zumindest nicht, wenn er noch mit Professor Lupin unterwegs war. Er lief über den Magnolienring auf die Magnolienstraße und ging weiter. Er ignorierte die wenigen Anwohner, die ihm vernichtende Blicke zuwarfen, als er ihre Heime passierte.

Schon bald ging Harry durch die Eingangstore des Parks. Er schaute sich um, aber er konnte seinen alten Professor nirgends sehen. Mit einem Schulterzucken, begann er durch den Park zu schlendern, da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Als er an einer leeren Bank vorbeiging, erschreckte ihn eine körperlose Stimme: „Harry."

Harry reagierte sekundenschnell. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und rollte zur Seite. Harry schaute sich, mit dem Zauberstab auf die leere Bank gerichtet, nach der Ursache des Geräusches um. „Ich bins, Harry", sagte sein ehemaliger Professor, während er seinen Tarnumhang auszog und vor ihm erschien.

„Merlin! Tun Sie mir das nicht an", sagte Harry, als der Mann seine Hand zum Händeschütteln ausstreckte. Harry umfasste die Hand und legte seine andere Hand auf den Rücken seines alten Professors, um ihn unter Schulterklopfen zu umarmen.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", meinte Lupin. „Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich von deiner Reaktion beeindruckt bin. Moody wäre sicherlich stolz."

„Ist schon okay. Seien Sie bloß froh, dass ich nicht zuerst gehext und danach Fragen gestellt habe. Das Letzte, das ich gerade brauchen kann, ist noch ein Brief vom Ministerium wegen Zauberei von Minderjährigen", meinte Harry lächelnd in dem Wissen, dass jeder Zauber, den er benutzt hätte, nicht von seinem Zauberstab gekommen wäre und er daher durch das Ministerium unauffindbar wäre. Aber er musste die Täuschung, dass er im Moment keine Magie benutzen konnte, aufrechterhalten.

„Auch wieder wahr", antworte Lupin und führte Harry zur Bank, wo die beiden sich hinsetzten. Endlich brach Lupin die Stille.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Mir gehts gut." Remus machte Anstalten, Harry zu unterbrechen, aber Harry hielt seine Hand hoch, um ihn abzuhalten und fuhr fort. „Wirklich. Die ersten paar Tage war ich ein Wrack. Ich habe nicht gegessen, nicht geschlafen und habe mich allgemein nicht wirklich viel bewegt. Ich habe den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, im Bett zu liegen und ins Nichts zu schauen. Aber dann habe ich beschlossen, dass es nichts bringt, den ganzen Tag zu grübeln und dass Sirius es nicht wollen würde, dass ich es so schwer nehme. Also habe ich mich dazu entschieden, etwas zu machen. Seitdem habe ich viel gelernt und seit Kurzem habe ich mit Joggen angefangen und ich trainiere morgens. Ich habe die Hausaufgaben für die Klassen, die ich nächstes Jahr besuchen will, für den Sommer gemacht. Ich lese gerade meine ganzen alten Schulbücher noch einmal durch, um alles zu lernen, dass ich verpasst haben könnte."

„Hört sich so an, als wärst du ziemlich beschäftigt", kommentierte Lupin.

„Ja, das können Sie laut sagen. Ich musste einfach irgendetwas machen. Ich bin es leid, den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, also habe ich angefangen zu lernen. Das hat mich ruhelos gemacht, also habe ich angefangen zu trainieren. In dieser Nacht habe ich erkannt, dass Duellieren genauso physisch wie magisch anspruchsvoll ist. Ich werde nächstes Mal alle Vorteile brauchen, die ich kriegen kann. Während ich also hier nicht mit meinem Zauberstab üben kann, muss das physische Training reichen." Harry hasste es, sein magisches Training zu verschweigen, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, es irgendjemanden zu erzählen. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Das ist sehr scharfsinnig, Harry", ermutigte ihn sein ehemaliger Professor. „Du könntest da auf dem richtigen Weg sein."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dieses Jahr physisches Training in die DA einführen soll", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich es einbauen soll, aber ich glaube, es ist wichtig. Ich muss mir langsam überlegen, was ich unterrichten werde und wie ich es vermitteln will, so dass ich es Professor Dumbledore vorstellen kann. Ich muss einige Dinge auch mit Hermine besprechen. Sie war letztes Jahr der Drahtzieher von allem."

„Du wirst die DA weiterhin unterrichten?" fragte Remus. „Auch jetzt, wo Umbridge nicht mehr da ist?"

„Ja. Auch wenn sie einen guten Lehrer finden, werden die Schüler so viel Übung wie möglich brauchen, vor allem mit dem Fehlen von beständigem Unterricht über die Jahre. In den fünf Jahren hatte ich nur drei akzeptable Lehrer und zwei von ihnen haben versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich habe schon um Erlaubnis gefragt, die DA als AG mit mir als Leiter weiterzuführen und es wurde mir erlaubt. Nur die Einzelheiten müssen jetzt noch ausgearbeitet werden, aber ich habe dafür den ganzen Sommer Zeit", erklärte Harry.

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Remus mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich finde es toll, dass du die ganzen Sachen gefunden hast, um dich zu beschäftigen. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Harry. Es ist nicht gut, nur an Dinge zu denken, die du nicht ändern kannst, aber es ist vielleicht sogar schlimmer, sie zu ignorieren oder so zu tun, als wären sie nie passiert. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass das hier der Fall ist."

Harry seufzte. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Professor, aber..."

„Harry", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Es ist jetzt einige Jahre her, dass ich dein Professor gewesen bin. Bitte sag einfach Remus zu mir."

„Ok ... Remus", probierte Harry den Namen aus. „Daran werde ich mich erst gewöhnen müssen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich so beschäftige, um mich von S... Sirius abzulenken", Harry stolperte über den Namen seines Paten. „Ich weiß, dass er tot ist und dass das nicht zu ändern ist. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich deinen besten Freund gekostet habe."

„Sag das nicht, Harry", beruhigte Remus und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes. „Denk niemals, dass es deine Schuld war. Jeder von uns hätte an deiner Stelle dasselbe getan."

„Nicht Hermine", sagte Harry trocken. „Sie wusste, wie töricht ich mich verhielt und hat versucht, mich abzuhalten. Sie hat mich gewarnt, dass ich ein Menschenrettungsding hätte, aber ich wollte es nicht hören. Sie ist trotzdem mitgekommen und hat sich wegen mir verletzt."

„Hermine ist ...", Remus überlegte kurz und wählte seine Worte vorsichtig. „Hermine ist die Art Mensch, die ein Problem von allen Seiten analysiert, bevor sie sich eine Lösung überlegt. Manchmal braucht man das in einer Situation, aber manchmal braucht man schnelles und entschlossenes Handeln. Hermine wäre dann im Nachteil, weil sie nicht handeln würde, bevor sie nicht alle Informationen hätte. Wenn Sirius wirklich gefangen genommen worden wäre und Hermine das Handeln entschieden hätte, hättet ihr Hogwarts nie rechtzeitig verlassen, um zu helfen. Ihr hättet Hogwarts vielleicht nicht einmal verlassen."

Remus fuhr fort: „Dieses Mal wäre das besser gewesen, aber nur weil Sirius nicht in Gefahr war. Wie sagt man so schön: Hinterher ist man immer schlauer. Nächstes Mal könnte es dein schnelles Handeln sein, dass Leben rettet statt Hermines weniger riskanter, analytischer Weg. Wenn du älter wirst und mehr Erfahrung hast, wirst du lernen, zu wissen, welche Art der Vorgehensweise zur Situation passt. Aber niemand ist unfehlbar."

„Stimmt", antwortete Harry mit gezwungenem Selbstbewusstsein. Dann fragte er: „Was ist mit dir? Wie geht es dir?"

Remus atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er zugab: „Nicht so gut. Es war schwer, meine Freunde das erste Mal zu verlieren. James, Lily und Peter tot und Sirius ihr Verräter. Als ich Sirius zurückbekommen habe, ist eine schwere Last von meinen Schultern gefallen, aber jetzt habe ich ihn noch einmal verloren. Und ich weiß, dass ich keinen von ihnen jemals wieder zurückbekomme. Und wenn der nächste Vollmond kommt, wird es nur schlimmer werden. Tatze da zu haben hat geholfen, den Wolf zu beruhigen."

„Könnte ich helfen?", brach es aus Harry hervor, bevor er realisierte, was er da sagte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Remus und schaute Harry genau an.

Harry musste schnell überlegen. 'Wie kann ich nur so dumm sein' schalt er sich selbst.

„Versprichst du, es niemanden zu erzählen?"

„Sicher, Harry, wenn du das willst", antwortete Remus.

„Nicht einmal Dumbledore?", fragte Harry.

Remus schaute Harry durchdringend an. „Um was geht es, Harry?"

„Erst wenn du es mir versprichst", meinte Harry ernst.

„Okay", seufzte Remus. „Ich verspreche, dass ich es keiner Seele weitererzählen werde. Und jetzt lass es mich bitte nicht bereuen."

„Ich versuche ein Animagus zu werden", sagte Harry leise.

„Was? Wann? Wie?", stotterte Remus.

„Sirius ...", erklärte Harry noch etwas zögerlich. „Er hat über die Weihnachtsferien angefangen, mit mir zu üben. Er hat mir den Zaubertrank gegeben und hat mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss. Er hat mir auch einige Bücher genannt, die er und mein Vater in Hogwarts benutzt hatten und die helfen könnten", sagte Harry und war von seiner Fähigkeit, das alles aus dem Nichts zu erfinden, beeindruckt.

„Wieso hat er nie etwas erwähnt?", fragte Remus. „Oder du?"

„Wir wollten es geheim halten, etwas, das nur für uns Beide war", meinte Harry. „Er dachte, dass nicht viele davon begeistert wären."

„Ich verstehe." Remus sagte kurz nichts, um die Information zu verarbeiten. „Was ist dann deine Gestalt?"

Harry entschied sich schnell für „Panther", da diese Gestalt ihm am Meisten helfen würde, um Moony während des Vollmonds Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Und wie weit bist du?", fragte Remus.

Harry überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Vor dem Ende des Schuljahres konnte ich meine Gliedmaßen und den Großteil meines restlichen Körpers einzeln verwandeln. Ich wollte die volle Verwandlung ausprobieren, bevor der Sommer beginnt, aber mit allem, was passiert ist, bin ich nie dazu gekommen. Jetzt, wo ich hier bin, kann ich es nicht versuchen, ohne aus Hogwarts geschmissen zu werden."

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Remus. „Wissen deine Freunde davon?"

„Keiner", sagte Harry ausdruckslos.

„Ich war mir sicher, dass du so etwas mit Ron und Hermine teilen würdest", sagte Remus leicht überrascht. „Ihr Drei steht euch so nahe."

„Es war etwas, das nur Sirius und ich geteilt haben", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ah, du brauchst nicht mehr zu sagen. Danke, dass du das mit mir geteilt hast, Harry", Remus hielt inne, um etwas zu überlegen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis verrate, wirst du mir versprechen, dass du niemanden verrätst, dass du es von mir gehört hast?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry ohne Überlegen zu müssen.

„Das Ministerium kann nur durch deinen Zauberstab deine Magie verfolgen. Wenn du also interessiert wärst," erklärte Remus Harry „könntest du dein Animagustraining über den Sommer fortsetzen. "

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry, scheinbar überrascht. „Das ist großartig."

„Aber ich möchte, dass du besonders vorsichtig bist, wenn du dich dazu entschließt, es zu versuchen, und es wäre nicht gut, wenn andere wüssten, dass du es versuchst", warnte Remus.

„Okay. Ich werde vorsichtig sein.", antwortete Harry.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du die vollständige Verwandlung geschafft hast, dann können wir besprechen, ob und wie du mir während dem Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten kannst", sagte Remus. „Wenn du dein Geheimnis bewahren willst, müssen wir vielleicht warten, bis die Schule wieder anfängt, um zu planen. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt Harry, dass es mir wirklich viel bedeutet, dass du deine Geheimnisse mit mir teilst und dass du mir mit der Verwandlung helfen willst."

„Prof... Remus, es ist das mindeste, das ich tun kann ..."

„Nein Harry", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Es ist weit mehr als das. Danke." Er schluckte erstickt und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter: „Ich weiß, dass ich Sirius niemals ersetzen kann, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Danke Remus", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Ich würde mich gerne öfters so mit dir treffen."

„Das würde ich auch gerne", antwortete Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Wie wärs, wenn wir versuchen, uns einmal jede Woche oder alle zwei Wochen zu treffen? Wir sollten uns nicht regelmäßig treffen. Es ist besser, wenn wir das Datum immer wieder verändern. Moody würde mir sonst sonst was erzählen. Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, wann ich wieder kommen kann. Ich werde unter meinem Tarnumhang auf einer der Bänke auf dich warten, lauf also nur wie heute etwas herum, bis ich dich rufe, okay?"

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an", erwiderte Harry.

Remus seufzte. „Ich sollte langsam gehen, Harry. Pass auf dich auf. Ich schick dir bald eine Eule wegen unserem nächsten Treffen."

„Okay Remus", sagte Harry. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist und sei vorsichtig."

„Klar", antwortete dieser und stand auf. Er umarmte Harry noch einmal. „Bis zum nächsten Mal." Und mit einem Plop war Remus verschwunden.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Dursleys und dachte über sein Gespräch mit Remus nach. Er hatte Informationen verraten, die er nicht hatte verraten wollen, aber er hatte einen ziemlich guten Job gemacht, seine wahren Sommeraktivitäten zu verbergen. Es fühlte sich aber wirklich gut an, jemanden zum Reden zu haben und er war froh, dass er Remus helfen können würde, vor allem, wenn Vollmond war. Harry hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber Sirius hatte wahrscheinlich jeden Vollmond mit Moony verbracht, seit er nach seiner Flucht auf Seidenschnabel in Harrys drittem Schuljahr zurück in England war. Harry war fest entschlossen, dass Moony seine Verwandlung nicht alleine durchstehen werden müsse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie immer. Er hatte einige Bücher seiner neuen Bibliothek gelesen und wurde immer besser mit der zauberstablosen Magie. Er fand heraus, dass - wenn er nachts neue Zaubersprüche mit Sirius übte um ein Gefühl für den Zauber zu bekommen - er sie ohne Probleme am nächsten Tag zauberstablos zaubern konnte. Er verlegte den Großteil seiner zauberstablosen Zauberei in seinen Koffer, um zu verhindern, erwischt zu werden.

Er begann, auch die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er zaubern konnte, zu erhöhen. Er brauchte nur noch eine halbe Sekunde, um seine Magie aufzubauen und sie richtig zu formen, bevor er zaubern konnte. Und er verbesserte seine Geschwindigkeit, mit der er mehrere Zaubersprüche hintereinander zaubern konnte. Er entdeckte, dass er genauso schnell, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig schneller ohne Zauberstab als mit Zauberstab war. Er trainierte trotzdem noch immer mit seinem Zauberstab gegen Sirius, da er daran gewöhnt sein wollte, den Zauberstab zu benutzen, wenn er zurück zur Schule ging. Er wollte keinen Fehler machen und seine neuen Fähigkeiten der gesamten Schule zeigen.

Als Harry sich durch die Bücher arbeitete, machte er sich Notizen über jeden Zauberspruch, von dem er dachte, dass er für die DA nützlich sein konnte. In einem kleinen Notizbuch, das er in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte, hatte er eine Liste von den Zaubersprüchen mit einer kurzen Erklärung zu jedem von ihnen angelegt. Zum Ende des Sommers würde er die Liste nehmen und die Zaubersprüche in der Reihenfolge anordnen, in welcher er sie unterrichten wollte.

Im Hinterkopf hatte Harry immer den Gedanken, dass er den magischen Vertrag für die DA schreiben musste und dass er Hermine deswegen um Rat fragen sollte. Er hatte das Buch, das er über dieses Thema gekauft hatte, kurz durchgeblättert, aber er wollte soviel über magische Verträge wissen wie möglich, bevor er anfing, daran zu arbeiten. Schließlich zwang er sich dazu, sich hinzusetzen und ihr einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass wird dich sehr überraschen. Ich werde nächstes Jahr die DA weiter unterrichten. Dieses Mal wird es aber ein Klub sein, der für alle Schüler im vierten Jahr oder höher ist. Es wird eine Voraussetzung sein, dass jeder Teilnehmer einen magischen Vertrag unterschreibt, der besagt, dass sie die DA mit keinem Nichtmitglied besprechen und dass sie nichts, das sie in der DA lernen, benutzen, um Voldemort oder den Todessern zu helfen. _

_Ich hätte gerne deine Hilfe bei dem Vertrag. Er muss umfangreicher sein als der, den du uns letztes Jahr hast unterschreiben lassen. Erstmal muss jeder, der unaufrichtig ist oder plant, die Regeln zu brechen, nicht in der Lage sein, überhaupt zu unterschreiben. Und dann hatte ich gehofft, einen Weg zu finden, zu verhindern, dass die Mitglieder unabsichtlich etwas vor anderen Leuten sagen, etwas wie der Fideliuszauber, bei dem der Geheimniswahrer der einzige ist, der das Geheimnis verraten kann. Und natürlich muss es angemessene Bestrafungen geben, wenn einer der Klauseln gebrochen wird. Alle Gedanken, die du darüber hast, sind willkommen. Ich habe es geschafft, ein Buch über das Thema zu bekommen, aber ich habe gehofft, dass du etwas mehr weißt. Ich muss den Vertrag Dumbledore zeigen und er muss allen meinen Unterrichtsthemen seine Zustimmung geben._

_Hast du mit deinen Eltern schon über alles geredet? Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, wenn du etwas Unterstützung hast, um dir zu helfen, alles zu erklären. Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht erlaubt sein wird, zu dir zu kommen, um mit deinen Eltern zu reden, aber einer von den Weasleys oder Remus wäre eine ideale Wahl. Ich habe Remus letzte Woche getroffen und wir haben beschlossen, uns von jetzt an regelmäßig zu treffen. Es ist schön, tatsächlich einmal nicht nur über Eulen Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt zu haben. Erzähl mir wie dein Sommer so ist. Lass schnell von dir hören. _

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Nachdem Harry Hedwig mit dem Brief weggeschickt hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. Es schien, als ob er sich in eine Art Roboter verwandelt hatte. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit lernen, Zaubersprüche zu üben, seine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, körperlich zu trainieren und seine Tiergestalten zu trainieren. Den größten Teil der Nacht verbrachte er damit, mit Sirius in seinen Träumen zu trainieren.

Sirius half ihm, neue Zaubersprüche zu lernen und diente auch als sein Duellpartner. Sein Pate war noch immer der bessere Duellant, aber Harrys Fähigkeiten wurden schnell besser. Harry wurde immer schneller und besser, magisch und physisch. Er konnte Flüchen ausweichen, während er selber zauberte, seine Schilde konnten alles, was Sirius ihm entgegenwarf, abwehren und seine Reflexe waren so gut wie immer.

Vor seinem Training war Harry an ein Duell, in dem alle Register gezogen wurden, nicht gewöhnt gewesen. Im Unterricht wurden Schilde und Zaubersprüche abwechselnd benutzt. In einem echten Duell ging es nicht so formell zu. Man konnte Flüche hin- und herschicken oder eine Person konnte einen Fluch nach dem anderen losschicken. Harry gewöhnte sich noch immer an diesen Aspekt des Kampfes, aber er wurde jede Nacht besser. Er hatte es in der letzten Nacht endlich geschafft, seinen Paten zu besiegen. Sirius war teils glücklich und stolz auf sein Patenkind und teils wütend auf sich selbst gewesen, dass er von einem fünfzehnjährigen besiegt worden war. Harry hatte gemerkt, dass Sirius stolz auf ihn gewesen war, trotz seiner verwirrten Gefühle.

Heute begann er seine Bücher über Okklumentik zu lesen, angetrieben von seinem ersten Erlebnis mit Voldemort in diesem Sommer. Seine Narbe hatte ihn seit ihrem Zusammentreffen im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums überhaupt nicht geplagt. Er hatte angenommen, dass Voldemort sich ruhig verhielt, nachdem seine Rückkehr endlich vom Ministerium anerkannt worden war. Letzte Nacht hatte dann Harry wie immer mit Sirius trainiert, als er plötzlich aus dem Klassenzimmer gerissen wurde.

Als er schließlich wieder in der Lage war, sich zu orientieren, entdeckte Harry, dass er in einer dunklen, feuchten Höhle war, umgeben von Gestalten in schwarzen Roben, die Gesichter von Masken verdeckt. Er hatte auf einem steinernen Thron gesessen. Als er aufstand, um sein Wort an seine Gefolgsleute zu richten, fielen sie alle zusammen auf die Knie. „Meine treuen Gefolgsleute, heute Nacht wächst unsere Zahl. Ich habe unsere ergebenen Diener aus Askaban zu uns gerufen und mit ihnen bringen sie unsere Brüder, die vor kurzem gefangen genommen worden sind."

Voldemort machte eine Pause, als sein Gefolge in Gemurmel ausbrach. „Ruhe! Wir sind bis jetzt vorsichtig gewesen, diskret in unseren Handlungen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Nun weiß die Welt, dass ich zurückgekehrt bin. Sie erwarten ohne Zweifel, dass wir aus dem Schatten treten, dass wir Terror und Chaos im Land verbreiten. Und wir werden. Ja, das werden wir. Zur richtigen Zeit. Nun ist die Zeit, um unsere Verbündeten zu sammeln, um unsere Zahl zu vergrößern. Während die Welt erwartet, dass wir angreifen, werden wir unsere Kräfte bündeln. Und wenn sie in ihrer Wachsamkeit nachlassen, werden wir da sein. Schließlich wollen wir der Welt nicht die Chance verweigern, unsere glorreiche Rückkehr zu feiern. Sobald wir der Welt unsere Anwesenheit angemessen bekanntgegeben haben, wird das Dunkle Mal wieder den Himmel erleuchten und Furcht in die Herzen der Zaubererwelt bringen. Und ihr, meine Gefolgsleute, ihr werdet nach Herzenslust Muggel und Schlammblüter und Muggelliebhaber foltern und töten können. Wir werden der Welt die Überlegenheit der Reinblüter zeigen."

„Ah. Es scheint, unsere Gäste sind eingetroffen", kommentierte Voldemort, als mehrere Todesser eintraten. „Willkommen. Ich hoffe, euer Aufenthalt in Askaban war erfreulich. Sagt mir, wie kann es sein, dass zwölf Todesser nicht in der Lage sind, ein halbes Dutzend Schulkinder zu besiegen", fragte Voldemort mit täuschender Ruhe.

„Mein Lord", antwortete Lucius Malfoy und trat vor. „Wir haben versucht, die Prophezeiung zu beschützen. Wir konnten den Potterjungen nicht angreifen aus Angst, die Prophezeiung zu zerstören."

„Das würde erklären, wie Potter euch entkommen konnte. Aber Lucius, sag mir, wie kommt es, dass ihr nicht fähig wart eins der anderen fünf herumlaufenden Kinder zu fangen? Sicherlich warst du dir im Klaren, dass Potter die Prophezeiung eingetauscht hätte, wenn ihr einen seiner Freunde gefangengenommen hättet."

„Mein Lord, es war nicht so einfach. Potter hat die ganze Zeit gedroht ..."

„Ruhe! Ich habe genug von deinen armseligen Entschuldigungen", tobte Voldemort. „Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal, Lucius, oder du wirst sehen, dass die Konsequenzen schwerwiegend sein werden. Potter und seine Freunde werden bezahlen. Jetzt werde ich dir dasselbe sagen, was ich Bella gesagt habe: Crucio!" Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Narbe, als Malfoy zu Boden fiel und sich vor Schmerz wand. Voldemort folterte jeden der Todesser, der im Ministerium gefangen genommen worden war. Harry wachte irgendwann während der Folter in kaltem Schweiß gebadet auf, seine Narbe brannte vor Schmerzen.

Die nächsten paar Minuten lag er zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett, seine Hand an seine Narbe gepresst. Irgendwann begann der Schmerz nachzulassen und Harry konnte wieder klar denken und verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob er den Schulleiter von seiner neuen Vision erzählen sollte. Es gab nichts beweiskräftiges, aber es konnte nicht schaden, ihm Bescheid zu geben.

Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore bald über den Ausbruch aus Askaban Bescheid wissen würde, wenn er es nicht sogar schon wusste. Aber die Bedrohung von möglichen Angriffen lastete auf Harry und so beschloss er, gleich einen Brief zu schreiben. Er stolperte aus dem Bett und an den Schreibtisch, wo er ein Pergament fand, dass er benutzen konnte und holte seinen Federkiel und Tinte zum Schreiben hervor.

_Sir,_

_hatte Vision. Gefängnisausbruch. Dementoren weg. Voldemort bleibt kurze Zeit ruhig, plant irgendetwas Großes, bevor die Angriffe starten._

_HP_

Der Brief war kurz und knapp gewesen, aber bedachte man das Thema und die Tatsache, dass es früh am Morgen war, hatte Harry sich nicht wirklich darum gekümmert. Er hatte versucht wieder zu schlafen, nachdem er Hedwig mit dem Brief losgeschickt hatte, aber er hatte zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, um schlafen zu können. Er fragte sich, was sein Pate über sein plötzliches Verschwinden dachte. Harry nahm an, dass Sirius annehmen würde, dass er einfach plötzlich aufgewacht war.

Während er im Bett lag, erinnerte er sich daran, wie seine früheren Visionen von Voldemort für ihn geendet hatten und er entschied, nicht auf Snapes Okklumentikunterricht zu warten. Was der Grund war, warum er sich jetzt vertieft in Okklumentik: Schütze deine Gedanken wiederfand. Nicht überraschend, fand er heraus, dass das Thema viel komplexer war als Snapes einfache Anweisung: „Machen Sie Ihren Kopf frei" Es wurden mehrere verschiedene Methoden vorgestellt, aber die beste Erklärung, die Harry bisher gelesen hatte, sagte dem Leser, dass er sich seinen Geist wie ein Schloss oder eine Burg vorstellen musste.

Diese Burg wäre wie eine Stadt, bei der die Einwohner und ihre Häuser und ihre Besitztümer seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen wären. Die Menschen, die als nicht so wichtig angesehen waren, wären nahe der Stadtmauer oder sogar außerhalb von ihnen. Sie hätten kaum Schutz. Die meisten der Menschen wären innerhalb der Stadtmauern und wären vor Eindringlingen beschützt.

Keine Burg ist unbezwingbar, daher wären die wichtigsten Leute in der Nähe des Stadtzentrums in einem Schloss, das seine eigenen Schutzwälle um sich hatte. Sollte irgendjemand in die Stadt gelangen, würde er angegriffen und zurückgedrängt werden, sobald er einen Fuß hineinsetzte. Er würde hoffentlich rausgeworfen werden, bevor er überhaupt das Schloss in der Mitte der Stadt erreichen würde. Sollte er das Schloss erreichen, würde der Eindringling dessen Schutzwälle durchbrechen müssen, während er den Angriff vom Rest der Stadt abwehren müsste und würde es dadurch so gut wie unmöglich machen, dass das Schloss eingenommen werden würde, wenn man in Okklumentik begabt war.

Wie Harry herausfand war der Schlüssel nicht so sehr, seinen Kopf freizubekommen, sondern ihn zu organisieren. Wenn ein Legilimentiker das erste Mal angreift, wird er, wenn er die äußeren Schutzmauern durchbricht, nur Zugriff auf die trivialsten Gedanken und Erinnerungen haben und dem Okklumentiker damit Zeit geben, den Eindringling abzuwehren, ohne von Erinnerungen ,die gesehen werden, abgelenkt zu werden.

Und deshalb entschied Harry, dass der erste Schritt, um Okklumentik zu meistern, sein würde, dass er seine Gedanken ordnen würde. Er beschloss jeden Tag ein paar Stunden dazu zu verwenden, sich durch seine Erinnerungen zu arbeiten und sie zu organisieren. Um sich diesen Prozess zu vereinfachen, stellte sich Harry verschiedene Koffer vor. Er machte verschiedene Etiketten auf jeden Koffer, um sich ähnelnde Erinnerungen in jeden zu legen. Jeder Koffer konnte auch verschiedene Abteile haben, um die Erinnerungen noch weiter in Unterkategorien zu unterteilen. Die Schule hatte ihren eigenen Koffer, wobei jedes Fach und jeder Lehrer sein eigenes Abteil hatte. Seine Freunde bekamen einen weiteren Koffer, wobei jeder seiner Freunde ihr eigenes Abteil bekam. Die DA hatte ein eigenes Abteil und seine Klassenkameraden auch ihr eigenes.

Er bildete einen Koffer für seine Feinde mit Abteilen für Voldemort, Todesser, Draco Malfoy, andere Slytherins, die auf Dracos oder Voldemorts Seite standen, Snape, Fudge/Umbridge/andere Ministeriumsidioten, und eins für sonstige Feinde.

Er kreierte einen Koffer für den Orden mit Abteilen für Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Moody, andere Mitglieder und Ordensinformationen und -Geheimnisse. Ein Koffer entstand für seine Familie, gute und schlechte. Ein Abteil beinhaltete die Dursleys, ein anderes seine Eltern. Eins war für Sirius und ein weiteres für die Weasleys. Es gab auch einen Koffer für sonstige Erinnerungen aus der Vor-Hogwartszeit, die von schlecht bis schlimm reichten.

Er konstruierte sich neue Koffer, wie er sie brauchte. Es wäre für jeden eine schwere Prozedur, seine gesamten alten Erinnerungen durchzugehen und sie zu ordnen, aber für jemanden, der viele schlechte Erinnerungen hatte, ohne sehr viele gute zu haben, um diesen entgegenzuwirken, war es eine aufreibende Angelegenheit. Harry war während dieser Zeit deutlich erschüttert und sein Pate merkte das während ihrer nächtlichen Treffen.

Das Organisieren seiner Gedanken dauerte mehrere Tage und sein Training mit Sirius war währenddessen praktisch nicht existent. Sirius hatte entschieden, dass es wichtiger war, seinem Patensohn während dieser Zeit zur Seite zu stehen und ihn zu unterstützen als zu duellieren. Der Junge hatte in seinem jungen Leben schon so viel durchgemacht und hatte so viele Lasten auf seinen Schultern tragen müssen - es wurde Zeit, diese Last ein wenig zu lindern. Sirius stellte die Fragen, vor denen er während seines Lebens zurückgeschreckt war: über Harrys Kindheit, die Dursleys, einiges über seine schwerere Zeit in Hogwarts, als sich so viele von ihm abgewandt hatten, seinen Eltern und alles was sonst noch aufkam.

Harry traf sich während dieser Zeit auch noch einmal mit Remus. Der scharfsinnige Werwolf hatte Harrys Stimmung ebenfalls sofort mitbekommen. Er nahm an, dass Harry sich endlich mit Sirius Tod befasste und tröstete ihn so gut er konnte. Harry fühlte sich sehr schuldig, dass er Remus in die Irre führte, aber benutzte die Situation zu seinem Vorteil, um seine Trauer seinem ehemaligen Professor glaubhaft zu vermitteln. Er wusste, dass jeder erwartete, dass er Sirius Tod schwer nehmen würde, aber seinen Patenonkel jede Nacht zu sehen, machte es viel einfacher, den Schmerz zu vergessen. Aber Harrys mitgenommenes Aussehen in dieser Zeit machte es umso einfacher, seine nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu verbergen.

Als Harry seine Erinnerungen vollständig organisiert hatte, wusste er, dass er noch nicht mit ihnen fertig war. Er hatte so vieles für eine so lange Zeit unterdrückt und er war nicht naiv genug, um zu glauben, dass er seine Vergangenheit verarbeitet hatte, aber es gab im Moment wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Also schob er alles beiseite, für den Moment in seinen Koffern gefangen. Harry empfand es nun mit seinen aufgeräumten und organisierten Erinnerungen als viel leichter, seine Gefühle und Gedankenprozesse zu kontrollieren. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sich daran hindern, an bestimmte Dinge zu denken, und es war nicht schwer, jegliche Gefühle im Keim zu ersticken und sie zusammen mit den Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die sie verursachten, wegzusperren, wenn er nicht bereit war, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen

Nun, da alles sortiert war, war es an der Zeit, zu lernen, wie er seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen schützen konnte. Er las im Buch weiter und entdeckte verschiedene Vorschläge, wie er seinen Geist beschützen könnte. Physische Barrieren waren ein Beispiel. Ein anderer verglich den Vorgang mit dem Aufbau von Schutzzaubern, um ein Heim oder einen Besitz zu beschützen. Voldemorts Stärke bedenkend beschloss Harry, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste war, alle Fronten abzudecken. Er wusste noch nichts über Schutzzauber, aber er hatte ein Buch über Schutzzauber in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Das würde das nächste Buch sein, das er lesen würde.

Davor aber stellte sich Harry vor, wie er physische Barrieren errichtete. Er stellte sich seinen Geist von Stahlwänden umgeben vor, die Seiten, die Decke und der Boden. Er stellte sich dann vor, dass seine Koffer ebenfalls mit Stahl verstärkt wurden. Nachdem er das Gefühl hatte, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende mit den Barrieren getan hatte, begann er über Schutzzauber zu lesen.

Und so las Harry heute Magischer Schutz: Standardschutzzauber für zu Hause. Harry benutzte den Hausaufgabenplaner, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte, um sich Notizen zu machen und um den Überblick über die vergehende Zeit zu behalten. Während er sich eine Notiz machte, bemerkte er, dass heute der 30. Juli war.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass es Nevilles Geburtstag war. Er beschloss, seinem Freund schnell zu schreiben, um ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Er wünschte sich, er hätte früher daran gedacht, so dass er ihm ein Geschenk besorgen hätte können, aber er würde sich mit einer selbstgemachten Geburtstagskarte zufrieden geben müssen. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und holte Pergament und Federkiel hervor.

_Lieber Neville,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kumpel. Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht bei meinen Muggelverwandten festsitzen, dann hätte ich dir was besorgt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber unsere Geburtstage sind nur ein Tag auseinander. Schon lustig, dass der heutige Tag trotzdem irgendwie überraschend gekommen ist. Aber die Dursleys haben meinen Geburtstag nie gefeiert, also war es für mich nie eine große Sache, was es einfacher macht, es zu vergessen._

_Ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Sommer. Ich lerne viel. Ich habe mir neue Unterrichtsstunden für die DA dieses Jahr überlegt. Du siehst richtig, die DA wird wieder stattfinden. Sie wird für neue Mitglieder offen sein und von der Schule offiziell anerkannt sein, so dass wir nicht mehr die ganze Zeit durch die Schule schleichen müssen. Die genauen Details erzähle ich dir dann, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind._

_Nun, ich wollte dir nur alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen. Ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Tag._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Harry ging zu seiner Eule und gab ihr den Brief. Es war nicht selten zu sehen, wie Harry mit seiner Eule im Ligusterweg redete; sie war schließlich der einzige Freund, den er in diesem Haus hatte. Seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er mit Hedwig reden konnte, verwandelte er sich manchmal in seine Eulenform und redete mit seiner schneeweißgefiederten Freundin. Er hatte Gedankenreden auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt ausprobiert, hatte aber noch keinen Erfolg gehabt. Er bat Hedwig, Neville die Nachricht zu überbringen und sagte ihr, dass es Nevilles Geburtstag war. Er brachte sie zum Fenster und wünschte ihr einen sicheren Flug.

Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu und vergrub sich in ihnen. Er entdeckte viele Schutzzauber, die ihm bei seinem derzeitigen Problem nicht helfen würden, die er sich aber trotzdem genau durchlas, da er wirklich daran interessiert war, mehr zu lernen. Es gab Anti-Apparier-, Anti-Portschlüssel-, Anti-Muggel- und Verwirrungsschutzzauber. Es gab Schutzzauber, die jedem den Eintritt verwehrten, ausgenommen an einer bestimmten Stelle am Tor. Es gab Schutzzauber, die man an bestimmte Personen binden konnte, um ihr Betreten zu verhindern. Es gab auch Altersspezifische Schutzzauber, so wie die Alterslinie, die Dumbledore für den Feuerkelch in Harrys viertem Schuljahr verwendet hatte.

Es gab ein paar unterschiedliche Schutzzauber, um verschiedene Arten von Geräuschlosen Räumen zu kreieren. Eine Art würde verhindern, dass auch nur ein Geräusch den geschützten Bereich verlassen würde, erlaubte aber, dass Geräusche hineingelangten; eine andere Art würde verhindern, dass ein Geräusch hineingelangte, aber erlauben, dass Geräusche hinausdrangen und der letzte Schutzzauber würde verhindern ,dass Geräusche hineindrangen und auch, dass Geräusche hinausgelangten. Es gab einen undurchdringbaren Schutzzauber, der alles Lebende oder Nichtlebende davon abhalten würde, die Barriere zu durchqueren. Harry fand heraus, dass die Stärke des Schutzzaubers von der Menge der Magie, die dafür verwendet wurde, abhing. Langlebige Schutzzauber können regelmäßig verstärkt werden, um die Stärke zu erhöhen. Das war der Grund, warum so alte Gebäude wie Hogwarts als so sicher angesehen wurden. Ihre Schutzzauber waren lange aktiv gewesen und wurden ständig verstärkt. Um einen Schutzzauber zu brechen, musste man soviel Magie ins Durchbrechen verwenden, wie gerade zum Verstärken verwendet wurde. Aber Schutzzauber vergingen nach einiger Zeit. Wenn also die Schutzzauber nicht regelmäßig verstärkt wurden, wurde es einfach, sie zu durchbrechen.

Das Buch sagte, dass es einen Weg gab, um die Schutzzauber zu verstärken, indem man sie an einen Edelstein bindet. Durch die Benutzung von verschiedenen Edelsteinen um die Schutzzauber aufzunehmen, wird die Lebensdauer eines Schutzzaubers verlängert, indem die Schutzzauber langsamer als sonst schwächer werden. Im Buch wurde erwähnt, dass viele Studien erstellt wurden, wie sich verschiedene Edelsteine auf die verschiedenen Arten von Schutzzaubern auswirken und wie die Größe und Qualität eines Edelsteins die Dinge ebenfalls beeinflussen können, aber es wurde nicht näher ins Detail gegangen. Es war schließlich nur ein Buch über die Grundlagen.

Harry war sehr an dem Thema interessiert. Hogwarts wurde als einer der sichersten Orte der Welt angesehen, und doch war sein Leben in seinen fünf Jahren dort mehrmals in Gefahr gewesen. Er fragte sich, was für Schutzzauber auf Hogwarts lagen und wie sie die Schüler beschützten. Er fragte sich, warum die Schutzzauber ihn und seine Schulkameraden so oft nicht beschützt hatten.

Bevor er in dieser Nacht einschlief, stellte er sich einige der neuerlernten Schutzzauber in seinem Kopf vor. Er legte einen undurchdringbaren Schutzzauber um seinen Geist, um jeden davon abzuhalten, einzudringen. Schutzzauber im Kopf zu errichten war nicht genau dasselbe wie Schutzzauber im wirklichen Leben aufzubauen. Es war mehr eine Art Analogie. Man kann keine Magie in seinem Kopf benutzen, aber wollen, dass die Dinge auf einem bestimmten Weg geschehen. Also hatte Harry einfach gewollt, dass sich ein Kraftfeld um seine Gedanken aufbaute. Er hatte auch eins über jeden seiner Koffer in seinem Kopf gelegt, so dass nur ihm der Zutritt erlaubt war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht verbrachten Harry und Sirius nur die Hälfte der Zeit mit Training. Nach einiger Zeit stoppte Sirius ihr Training und sie verbrachten den Rest der Nacht damit, über Alles und Nichts zu plaudern. Sirius sagte Harry, dass dies sein Geburtstagsgeschenk sei, da er ihm kein anderes Geschenk geben konnte. Er erzählte Harry, dass seine Eltern James und Lily ihn darum gebeten hatten, ihrem Sohn von ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu wünschen. Harry hatte gelächelt, seine Augen schimmerten mit ungeweinten Tränen und er dachte, dass dies sowieso besser als jedes Geschenk war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte gutgelaunt auf. Er fasste die bewusste Entscheidung, den Tag zu genießen. Er schloss alle negativen Gedanken und Erinnerungen weg und konzentrierte sich nur auf die guten Dinge. Er stürzte sich in seine übliche Morgenroutine und zog sich schnell Joggingsachen an. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel, war aber hell und strahlend. Da waren vereinzelte weiße Wolken, aber der Himmel war größtenteils ein sanftes Blau. Der Sommer war an seinem Höhepunkt. Es war warm, aber um diese Morgenstunde noch nicht unerträglich heiß. Harry begann zu laufen, und das Singen der Vögel in den Bäumen am Straßenrand begleitete ihn.

Er hatte seit kurzem begonnen, Augen und Ohren für Tonks offenzuhalten, von der er gehört hatte, wie sie Remus erzählte, dass sie ihn immer unter dem Tarnumhang hinterherlaufen musste. Er hatte Tonks einige Male entdeckt, als sie ihm folgte. Sie konnte selbst zu den besten Zeiten ziemlich tollpatschig sein. In einem Tarnumhang herumzurennen war daher eine Einladung für ein Desaster.

Harry bemerkte, dass Tonks ihm heute auf dem Bürgersteig folgte. Gut gelaunt wie er war entschied er, sich mit der lustigen Aurorin einen Spaß zu erlauben. Er lief um eine Straßenecke, die von einer besonders hohen Hecke gesäumt war. Als er die Kurve nahm, sprang er vom Bürgersteig in die Hecke und blieb still, während er auf das Geräusch ihrer Schritte lauschte. Sekunden später hörte er, wie sie sich näherte und gerade als sie um die Ecke bog, streckte Harry sich und pflückte ihr den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„So 'ne Überraschung, Tonks!", begrüßte Harry sie frech.

Tonks drehte sich um und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, bemerkte dann aber, wer ihr Angreifer war. „Du lieber Himmel, Harry! Ich hatte fast 'nen Herzinfarkt", beschwerte sich Tonks. „Was sollte das überhaupt? Versuchst du, mich auffliegen zu lassen?"

„Tonks, ich bin zutiefst getroffen", meinte Harry und fasste sich mit der Hand ans Herz. „Hier bin ich an meinem Geburtstag und du warst damit zufrieden, mir nur in den Schatten zu folgen, ohne mir einen schönen Tag zu wünschen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals davon erholen werde."

„Harry, du Blödmann, du weißt, dass ich mich nicht zu erkennen geben darf", erwiderte Tonks und schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Oh natürlich, Gott bewahre das du die Vorschriften brichst", neckte Harry sie.

„Wieso bist du heute Morgen so guter Laune?", fragte Tonks.

„Heute ist mein Geburtstag, meine liebe Tonks. Brauche ich einen anderen Grund?", fragte Harry und tat so, als sei er von ihrer Frage verletzt.

„Du denkst also, du kannst alles machen was du willst, nur weil du heute Geburtstag hast?", fragte Tonks.

„Mehr oder weniger", erwiderte Harry strahlend.

„Also gut. Ich lass dich dieses eine Mal ungestraft deinen Spaß haben", gab sie nach. Wie hast du mich überhaupt entdeckt?"

„Oh. Ich wusste seit ein paar Wochen, dass du mir folgst. Ich habe auch meine Augen und Ohren offen gehalten." Harry grinste. „Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit überlegt, dir eine Falle zu stellen und heute schien der richtige Moment dafür zu sein."

„Moody wäre so stolz auf dich", lobte ihn die junge Aurorin spöttisch.

„Wie er es auch sein sollte", sagte Harry pompös. Er streckte die Brust heraus und tat sein Bestes, wie Percy auszusehen, der über seine Arbeit redete. Dann wurde Harry aber ernst und fragte: „Wie geht es dir, Tonks?"

„Ich weiß nicht", begann sie und hielt dann inne. „Es war ein schwerer Monat. Ich habe mir vor allem Sorgen gemacht, denke ich, um dich und um Remus und alle. Ich vermisse Sirius, aber ich hatte nie die Chance, ihn gut kennenzulernen. Sicher, er war der Cousin meiner Mutter, aber er war die Hälfte meines Lebens im Gefängnis. Ich habe ein paar Erinnerungen an ihn aus der Zeit, als ich jünger war und jetzt vom vergangenen Jahr. Der Tod von jedem, den du kennst, wird dich immer schwer treffen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", erwiderte Harry ernst. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich ihn auch nicht so gut kannte. Ich meine, ich hatte nur die letzten zwei Jahre und selbst dann waren es größtenteils nur sporadische Briefe. Ich hatte nur die Hälfte vom letzten Sommer und die Weihnachtsferien im Hauptquartier, um wirklich Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Das wars." Tonks legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie. Harry schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln als Antwort. „Das hat es aber nicht einfacher gemacht. Ich bedaure nur, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit zusammen hatten und wünschte, dass es einen Weg geben könnte, das zu ändern."

„Du musst einfach das, was du hast, in Erinnerung behalten", unterbrach Tonks. „Du hast eine Menge Leute, die dich sehr gern haben, Harry. Du magst mit deinen Verwandten nicht zurechtkommen, aber du hast noch immer eine Familie, bloß nicht in Blut."

„Ja, du hast Recht." Harry lächelte wieder. „Ich habe noch immer viel, für das sich das Leben lohnt. Remus ist der Einzige, um den ich mir Sorgen mache. Er hat alle schon einmal verloren und jetzt hat er Sirius ein zweites Mal verloren, nur zwei Jahre, nachdem er ihn wieder hatte, Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, dass ich für ihn tun könnte."

„Du bist ein guter Junge, Harry", sagte Tonks. „Du und Remus seid gut füreinander. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Ich habe auch ein Auge auf ihn. Wenn er glaubt, dass er Trübsal blasen könnte, wird er noch was erleben."

„Danke Tonks. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass jemand auf ihn aufpasst."

„Du kannst auf mich zählen, Harry", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein überwältigendes Lächeln.

„Nun, sollen wir weiterlaufen?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nach dir", antwortete sie.

Harry gab ihr den Tarnumhang zurück und wollte gerade weiterlaufen, als ihre Stimme ihn davon abhielt: „Oh und Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Danke." Er lächelte ihr zu und lief dann los. Nachdem Tonks sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zuschaute, warf sie sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und einen Moment später folgte sie ihm.

Harry beendete seinen Lauf und sein übliches morgendliches Trainingsritual in Hochstimmung. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkam, wurde er von ein paar Eulen, die verschiedene Pakete bei sich trugen, begrüßt. Harry machte schnell eine Runde, um die Eulen von ihrer Last zu befreien. Er bot jeder Eule eine Leckerei und etwas Wasser an, bevor er sich schließlich seinem kleinen Stapel Pakete zuwandte.

Pig hatte ein Geschenk von Ron gebracht, an dem eine kleine Notiz befestigt war. Es war eine kurze Nachricht. Er wünschte ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag und entschuldigte sich, dass er wütend auf ihn gewesen war, weil Harry Ginny geschrieben hatte. In großzügiger Stimmung beschloss Harry, zu vergeben und vergessen und versuchte im Hinterkopf zu behalten Ron ein Dankeschön zu schreiben. Sein Freund hatte ihm eine Box voller Schokofrösche und ein Poster der Chudley Cannons geschenkt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Freund. Ron war einer der größten Fans der Cannons und schien versessen darauf zu sein, dass Harry dies auch werden würde.

Eine unbekannte Eule hatte ihm ein etwas schwereres rechteckiges Paket gebracht, an dem eine Nachricht befestigt war. Harry öffnete zuerst den Brief und sah Hermines Handschrift auf dem Blatt. Sie wünschte ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag und sie hoffte, dass ihr Geschenk ihm helfen würde. Er riss das Paket auf und fand - wenig überraschend - ein Buch und eine Broschüre vor. Das Buch ließ ihn grinsen, die Broschüre ärgerlich schnaufen. Das Buch, das sie geschickt hatte, sollte ihm mit dem magischen Vertrag für die DA helfen. Die „Die fünf Phasen der Trauer"- Broschüre weckte in Harry den Wunsch, aus Frust zu schreien. Wie konnte Hermine glauben, dass eine dumme kleine Broschüre ihm in so einer Situation helfen würde?

Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen an sich selbst und beschloss, dass dies nicht seine Stimmung verderben sollte und widmete sich dem nächsten Paket. Eine weitere unbekannte Eule hatte ein Geschenk von Remus gebracht. In der Notiz, die er mitgeschickt hatte, fragte er Harry, ob sie sich heute um 15:00 Uhr im Park treffen könnten. Sein ehemaliger Professor hatte ihm ein Buch über Verteidigung und ein Zaubererfoto von sich, James und Sirius geschickt. „Die wahren Rumtreiber", dachte sich Harry. Das Foto war in einem einfachen Holzrahmen. Er entschied, einen Zauber nachzuschlagen, mit dem er etwas eingravieren konnte. Er mochte den Titel, den er sich ausgedacht hatte.

Eine Hogwartseule kam mit dem Geschenk von seinem Halbriesenfreund Hagrid. Harry hoffte, dass Hagrid ihm nicht wieder selbstgemachtes Essen geschickt hatte. Sein Freund meinte es gut, aber sein Essen gewann am Ende immer den Kampf gegen Harrys Zähne. Harry öffnete das Paket und fand einen Dolch. Er schätzte, dass er eine 25 cm-Klinge hatte. Das Messer hatte ein Drachenmotiv: ein Drache der sich um den Griff wand, seine Augen funkelten mit roten Saphiren. In die Scheide waren auch Drachen eingeschnitzt. Hagrid hatte Drachen schon immer geliebt.

Harry lächelte. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk, sicher, aber es wäre nicht ein Geschenk von Hagrid, wenn es normal wäre. Er wusste nicht, ob er es brauchen würde, aber Harry mochte das Geschenk. Er las die Nachricht, die dabei war und die in Hagrids krakeliger Schrift geschrieben war. Er wünschte Harry alles Gute zum Geburtstag und sagte ihm, dass er sich von seinen Verwandten nicht ärgern lassen sollte. Er schrieb, dass er für die Schüler ein interessantes Halbjahr geplant hatte, was Harry zusammenzucken ließ. Hagrids Idee von interessant bedeutete für alle Anderen meist lebensbedrohlich.

Errol hatte ein Paket von Mrs. Weasley gebracht. Ihre Kochkunst war legendär und Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er bekam selbstgemachte Karamellbonbons und einen kleinen Kuchen. Er legte dieses Paket erst einmal zur Seite. Nachdem er alle seine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, würde er es in den Kühlschrank in seinem Koffer stellen, um das Essen länger haltbar zu machen.

Die Zwillinge hatten ihm eine Eule mit einer Box, gefüllt mit Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherzeprodukten, geschickt. Harry öffnete diese erstmal nicht. Er hatte keine Lust, dass irgendetwas in sein Gesicht explodierte. Sie hatten ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschten und ihn über ihre Geschäftspläne informierten. Sie öffneten anscheinend im September einen Laden in der Winkelgasse. Sie sagten ihm, dass ihm als ihr finanzieller Förderer 10 % des Geschäfts gehörten. Harry fasste den Entschluss ihnen zurückzuschreiben, dass 10 % viel zu viel waren. Hätte er geglaubt, dass sie ihn lassen würden, hätte er versucht, sie davon abzubringen, ihm überhaupt einen Anteil des Geschäfts zu geben. Er wusste aber, dass er das nie erreichen würde und wollte daher lieber versuchen, sie auf 5 % herunterzuhandeln.

Harry wandte sich nun dem zu, was seine Eule Hedwig ihm gebracht hatte. Das Erste war nur ein Brief. Eine Antwort von Neville, in dem er ihm für seinen Brief dankte und ihm ebenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschte. Neville schien sich wirklich darüber zu freuen, zur DA zurückzukehren. Harry lächelte, als er an seinen Freund dachte. Neville hatte sich im letzten Jahr wirklich sehr entwickelt. Nachdem Bellatrix Lestrange, die Frau, die Nevilles Eltern bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hatte, aus Askaban entkommen war, hatte er eine neue Entschlossenheit in sich gefunden, die ihn schnell zu einem der besten Duellanten des ganzen Klubs machte.

Hedwig hatte ihm auch ein Paket inklusive Nachricht gebracht. Harry öffnete den Brief und sah Ginnys Handschrift auf dem Pergament. Sie wünschte ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag und sagte ihm, er solle heute etwas Albernes machen. Einfach so. Lachend dachte er: 'Schon erledigt, Gin. Frag einfach Tonks.' Er beschloss, ihr zurückzuschreiben, um ihr von seinem Überfall auf die Aurorin zu berichten. Er war der Meinung, dass sie das amüsieren würde.

Er machte das rechteckige Paket auf, das sie geschickt hatte. Er fand eine Zeichnung, die von einem eleganten Rahmen aus dunklem Holz eingerahmt war. Er war an der Seite mit Symbolen bedeckt, die Harry nicht kannte. Um ehrlich zu sein bemerkte Harry den Rahmen kaum. Die Zeichnung hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen. Ein großer, struppiger, schwarzer Hund grinste ihn auf eine Weise an, wie es ein normaler Hund nie könnte. Aber das war nicht irgendein normaler Hund, der gezeichnet worden war.

Tatze war in all seinem Glanz eingefangen. Harry saß wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Die Zeichnung war großartig. Die Animagusgestalt seines Patens war perfekt wiedergegeben. Seine Persönlichkeit war auf die Leinwand gebannt. Er rannte in einem kleinen Obstgarten, den man hinter ihm sehen konnte, herum. Harry erkannte die Landschaft nicht, aber das war nicht wichtig. Tatzes Augen sprühten vor Übermut. Er wedelte lebhaft mit seinem Schwanz und seine Zunge hing aus seinem Mund. Er bellte Harry stumm an und Harry konnte es beinahe in seinem Kopf hören. Oben auf dem Ramen stand in großen Buchstaben 'Tatze'. Und unten auf dem Rahmen war 'In liebevoller Erinnerung an einen guten Freund' eingraviert.

Tränen rannen Harrys Gesicht hinunter, als er wieder den Verlust seines Patens betrauerte. Er hatte seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr viel an den Tod seines Patenonkels gedacht, da er den Mann jede Nacht in seinen Träumen sah, aber das Bild ließ es für ihn wieder Wirklichkeit werden. Es war eine passende Erinnerung an seinen Paten und Freund. Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand anders den Geist seines Patens so gut hätte porträtieren können wie Ginny das getan hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie zeichnen konnte. Er stellte es ehrfurchtsvoll auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett und schaute es noch eine Minute an, bevor er sich wieder seinen restlichen Geschenken widmete.

Er nahm seine neuen Bücher und stellte sie zu dem Rest seiner Bücherei in seinem Koffer. Harry bewahrte die ungelesenen Bücher in dem normalen Aufbewahrungsabteil auf, aber sobald er sie gelesen hatte, fügte er die Bücher zu den Bücherregalen in seinem Arbeitszimmer im Koffer hinzu. Er legte die Bücher also zu den anderen ungelesenen und packte dann den Dolch, das Essen und das Poster in den Koffer. Er räumte das Essen weg und legte den Dolch auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, was er damit machen sollte. Er stopfte das Poster in einen Schrank, da er das orangene Poster nicht andauernd im Wohnzimmer oder im Schlafzimmer anschauen wollte.

Harry trat aus seinem Koffer und war wieder in seinem Zimmer. Er beschloss, dass einige Dankeschöns angebracht waren und setzte sich an seinen Tisch, um zu schreiben. Auf die Zeichnung auf seinem Nachttisch schauend fing Harry an zu schreiben.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Danke. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie viel mir dein Geschenk bedeutet. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn besser hätte treffen können. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich in seine Augen geschaut habe. Ich kann dir nicht genug für dieses Geschenk danken. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du zeichnen kannst, aber du bist wirklich gut. Ich würde gern ein paar deiner anderen Zeichnungen sehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht._

_Ron hat mir das Übliche geschickt: Süßigkeiten und Cannon-Fanartikel. Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass mir die Cannons völlig egal sind. Ich habe noch nie ein Spiel von ihnen gesehen. Das einzige professionelle Quidditchspiel, das ich je gesehen habe, war die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Ich glaube, er interpretiert die Tatsache, dass ich die Cannons nicht wie alle anderen schlecht mache, als ein Zeichen, dass ich sie mag. Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher._

_Hermine hat mir Bücher geschickt. Schockierend ich weiß. Nimm dir ein paar Minuten Zeit und überwinde deine Überraschung. Eins wird sehr nützlich sein. Es ist ein Buch über magische Verträge. Ich hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten, um einen für die DA zu schreiben. Ich bezweifle stark, dass das andere Buch eine große Hilfe für mich sein wird. Sie hat mir eine Broschüre über die fünf Phasen der Trauer geschickt. Wie sie glauben kann, dass ein Buch das ist, was mir helfen könnte, kann ich nicht begreifen. Aber das ist Hermine._

_Hagrid hat mir einen Dolch mit einem Drachenmotiv auf dem Griff und auf der Scheide geschickt. Es ist irgendwie cool, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann ich den Dolch nutzen könnte. Aber wenigstens war es nichts von seinem selbstgemachten Essen. Ich mag meine Zähne zugegebenermaßen im vollständigen Zustand. Remus (Professor Lupin) hat mir ein Buch über Verteidigung und ein Bild von ihm, meinem Dad und Sirius geschickt. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, „Die wahren Rumtreiber" in den Rahmen zu gravieren, aber ich denke, ich werde warten und es jemand anderen machen lassen. Meine Schrift ist schließlich kaum leserlich._

_Weißt du über die Rumtreiber und das alles Bescheid? Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du, obwohl du die ganzen Jahre dagewesen bist, nicht notwendigerweise alle unsere kleinen Geheimnisse und alles, was wir getan haben, mitbekommen hast. Irgendwann in diesem Halbjahr müssen wir uns mal zusammensetzen und uns alles erzählen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch einige Geschichten hast, die du mir erzählen willst._

_Nun. Die Zwillinge haben mir einiges von ihrer Ware geschickt. Ich habe aber noch Angst davor, sie zu öffnen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie im September einen Laden in der Winkelgasse öffnen. Ich hoffe, wir haben mal die Gelegenheit, ihn zu sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein toller Laden sein wird. Deine Mum hat mir Karamellbonbons und Kuchen geschickt, genau das, was ein wachsender Junge wie ich braucht._

_Ich treffe mich später mit Remus. Er hat mir in seinem Brief von dem Treffen geschrieben. Ich werde also an meinem Geburtstag nicht ganz alleine sein. Oh und ich habe deinen Rat umgesetzt, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte, ihn zu lesen und habe heute etwas ziemlich Albernes getan. Ich werde die ganze Zeit von Leuten beobachtet. Also habe ich beschlossen, sie - genauer gesagt Tonks - zu überraschen. Ich weiß, dass das Geburtstagskind normalerweise überrascht werden sollte und nicht das Geburtstagskind andere Menschen, aber meine Geburtstage waren noch nie normal._

_Ich bin also meine morgendliche Runde gelaufen und nach einer Straßenecke habe ich mich in einer Hecke versteckt und auf Tonks gewartet. Sie ist immer diejenige, die mich begleiten muss, wenn ich jogge. Ich habe den Tarnumhang von ihr gezogen, als sie um die Ecke bog. Ich glaube, ich habe ihr beinahe einen Herzinfarkt beschert, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war es eindeutig wert. Sie war erst nicht so begeistert, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es mein Geburtstag sei und dass sie mir lieber einen schönen Tag wünschen sollte, statt mich zu verfolgen. Wir haben ein bisschen geplaudert: über Sirius, Remus, das Leben. Wir haben darüber geredet, wie wenig wir beide Sirius gekannt haben. Sie war mit ihm verwandt, aber hat ihn nie wirklich gesehen, weil er ihr halbes Leben in Askaban gewesen war. Ich habe ihn nur zwei Jahre gekannt und wir haben nur ein paar Monate zusammen verbracht._

_Remus ist der Einzige, um den ich mir Sorgen mache. Er, mein Dad, Sirius und Peter Pettigrew waren beste Freunde. Er hat sie vor 15 Jahren innerhalb eines Tages alle verloren. Dann, vor zwei Jahren, bekommt er einen seiner Freunde zurück und jetzt ist er ihm wieder weggenommen worden, und dieses Mal für immer. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich angefangen habe, mich mit ihm zu treffen. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass er Ok ist._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf so ein ernstes Thema gekommen bin. Es ist sehr einfach, dir zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich muss nie darüber nachdenken, über was ich mit dir in meinen Briefen an dich schreiben soll. Ich frage mich, ob es auch so unkompliziert ist, mit dir in Persona zu reden. Wir haben davor nicht wirklich viel miteinander geredet. Ich schätze, wir müssen es einfach herausfinden. Danke noch einmal für die Zeichnung. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön. Du hast eine Menge Talent. Ich sollte jetzt auch meine anderen Dankeschönbriefe schreiben. Schreib schnell zurück._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Ein Brief weniger. Harry schrieb Briefe an Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und die Zwillinge. Sie alle lauteten ähnlich. Er dankte für die Geschenke, die sie geschickt hatten und schrieb, was die Anderen ihm geschickt hatten und fügte hier und da noch etwas Persönliches dazu. Er schrieb Ron, dass er ihm verzieh. Er sagte den Zwillingen, dass ihr Angebot über 10 % zu großzügig war und dass er nicht mehr als 5 % akzeptieren würde.

Er beschloss, Remus keinen Brief zu schreiben, da er ihn später sehen würde. Als er alle geschrieben hatte, hatte er sechs Briefe zu verschicken. Glücklicherweise würden vier der Briefe an den gleichen Ort geschickt werden. Er ging zu seiner Eule und realisierte, dass er etwas brauchte, um die Briefe hineinzutun, da er nicht alle sechs Briefe an ihre Beine binden konnte. Er beschwor einen kleinen Beutel herauf und packte alle Briefe an die Weasleys hinein. Er schnürte den Beutel an ihr Bein und die anderen beiden Briefe an ihr anderes Bein.

Ein paar Minuten später war seine Eule verschwunden und er hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, bevor es Zeit wurde, Remus zu treffen. Er beschloss, sich sein Mittagessen zu machen und ging aus seinem Zimmer auf den Flur. Sein Cousin verließ sein Zimmer zur selben Zeit, schenkte ihm aber keine Aufmerksamkeit, als er die Treppen hinunterpolterte. Als Harry die Treppe erreichte, wurde die Haustür zugeschlagen und sein Cousin war nirgends zu sehen. „Wenn er sich öfters so bewegen würde, wäre er nicht so breit wie er groß ist", murmelte Harry und lachte leise.

Er ging weiter in die Küche und fand dort seine Tante vor, die die bereits blitzsauberen Flächen schrubbte. Als sie hochschaute, sah sie ihn eintreten. Harry nickte ihr höflich zu und fing an, eine Melodie zu pfeifen, während er sich ein belegtes Brot machte. Seine Tante ignorierte ihn zuerst, gab ihre Bemühungen dann aber auf und starrte ihren Neffen an; das Putzen vollkommen vergessend. Harry für seinen Teil achtete nicht auf sie. Er pfiff weiter, während er aufräumte und zurück in sein Zimmer ging, um sein Brot in Ruhe zu genießen. Als er durch die Tür ging, schaute er zurück zu seiner Tante und grinste in ihre Richtung, als er ihren mörderischen Blick sah.

Er war nicht das kleinste bisschen überrascht, dass seine Verwandten seinen Geburtstag nicht beachteten. Sie hatten nie gefeiert, als er jünger war. Um ehrlich zu sein kam sich Harry noch immer ein wenig verloren vor, wenn seine Freunde ihm Geschenke schickten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Menschen um sich zu haben, die sich genug um ihn kümmerten, um solche Gesten zu machen. Die Gewohnheiten seiner Jugend waren nicht einfach zu vergessen, aber jedes Jahr fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken etwas wohler und entspannter. Er hatte wirklich Glück, solche Freunde zu haben.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann sein Brot zu essen. Als er fast fertig war, segelte eine Eule durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer. Als Harry der Eule den Brief abnahm, sah er das Hogwartssiegel auf dem Briefumschlag. Harry erkannte sofort die schnörkelige Handschrift des Schulleiters auf dem Papier. Er nahm es heraus und las es.

_Lieber Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass du nun die Kontrolle über das Verlies der Potterfamilie übernehmen kannst. Das Verlies war in meine Obhut gegeben worden, da es keinen Zauberervormund gab. Diesem Brief sind die benötigten Papiere beigefügt, um das Verlies auf dich zu überschreiben. Alles, was du machen musst, ist, zu unterschreiben und du wirst dein vollständiges Erbe bekommen. Wenn du mir die unterschriebenen Papiere einfach zurückschickst, werde ich alles für dich erledigen._

_Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich gerne einen Blick in dein Familienverlies werfen würdest, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das diesen Sommer möglich sein wird. Deine Sicherheit hat die höchste Priorität und ich fürchte, dass die Winkelgasse nicht sicher genug ist, um dorthin zu gehen. Auch mit dem vollen Schutz vom Orden sind die Chancen einer Attacke einfach zu groß, um das Risiko zu rechtfertigen. _

_Ich werde mich in zwei Wochen mit dem Lehrerkollegium treffen. Bei diesem Treffen werden wir die DA diskutieren und besprechen, welchen Status du als Leiter haben wirst. Ich werde dich kurz darauf über alle die DA betreffenden Informationen unterrichten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Dieser verschlagene alte Kauz' dachte sich Harry. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er angenommen, dass er erst heute an seinem 16. Geburtstag berechtigt wäre, das Potterfamilienverlies zu erben, statt ein Jahr zuvor an seinem 15. Geburtstag. Harry versuchte nicht, sich selbst hinters Licht zu führen und zu denken, dass es unabsichtlich war oder ein Zufall. Die Rede war von Dumbledore. Alles, was dieser Mann tat, war gut durchdacht.

Er hatte bis zum letzten Tag - Harrys Geburtstag - gewartet, um den Brief zu schicken, so dass Harry sich nicht die Frage stellen würde, warum er erst jetzt von seinem Familienverlies erfuhr. Er würde selbstverständlich annehmen, dass es nicht früher erwähnt worden war, weil er vor dem heutigen Tag keinen Zutritt gehabt hätte. Harry jedoch wusste, dass er letztes Jahr Zutritt hätte bekommen sollen. Er wusste auch, dass Dumbledore bis zum Ende des Monats Zeit bekommen hatte, um Harry Zutritt zu geben. Es war praktisch, dass Harrys Geburtstag der letzte Tag des Monats war und damit immer noch in der Zeitspanne.

Harry las die beigefügten Formulare durch, um sicherzugehen, dass sein Schulleiter nicht noch andere Tricks im Schilde führte. So weit er das sagen konnte, waren die Formulare genau das, was er gesagt hatte. Sie übertrugen die Kontrolle des Potterverlieses und alle daraus folgenden Urkunden und Ansprüche auf Harry James Potter. Er nahm einen Federkiel und setzte seinen Namen an die wenigen Stellen, die seine Unterschrift verlangten.

Harry schrieb eine kurze Antwort an Dumbledore und dankte ihm für die Geburtstagswünsche und dafür, dass er ihm über das Verlies erzählt hatte. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, den Schulleiter auf seine Intrige anzusprechen, aber wusste, dass das nur Fragen aufwerfen würde, die er nicht beantworten wollte. Das Frustrierende war, das der Direktor in seinem Brief nicht gelogen hatte. Er hatte nur die Wahrheit so verformt, wie sie am Besten zu seinen Absichten passten. Harry konnte ihm nicht vorwerfen, unaufrichtig zu sein, nur manipulierend, und die Beweise konnten höchstens als fadenscheinig bezeichnet werden. Er konnte - selbst wenn er es versuchen würde - nicht beweisen, dass Dumbledore ihn absichtlich getäuscht hatte.

Er schickte die ihm unbekannte Eule mit den unterschriebenen Formularen und seiner Antwort zurück zu Dumbledore. Als die Eule schließlich aus dem Fenster flog, waren es nur noch zehn Minuten bis drei Uhr. Er rannte schnell wie der Blitz aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter und aus der Haustür hinaus. Er lief schnell durch die Straßen zum Park am Ende der Magnolienstraße. Er achtete auf nichts und niemanden auf seinem Weg. Er hatte es eilig, sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Als er den Park endlich erreicht hatte, begann er auf dem Weg entlang zu laufen, immer in der Nähe von jeder leeren Bank, in dem Wissen, dass auf einer Bank sein ehemaliger Professor sitzen würde. Tatsächlich rief eine Stimme nach ihm, als er an der dritten Bank vorbeilief.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry." Remus tauchte vor ihm auf und zog Harry in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Danke", antwortete dieser, seine Stimme durch die Schulter des Mannes gedämpft.

Remus ließ Harry los und schaute ihn genau an. „Ich habe gehört, dass du heute ein bisschen Spaß hattest", meinte er.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit Tonks geredet, mhmm?"

„Sie könnte etwas davon erwähnt haben, dass sie dich heute Morgen getroffen hat", war die beiläufige Antwort von Remus.

„Oh?", meinte Harry. „Und was hatte sie zu sagen?"

„Nur, dass du sie fast zu Tode erschrocken hast", antwortete sein Freund grinsend.

„Sie schien heute Morgen etwas schreckhaft zu sein", erwiderte Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„So, wie sie es erzählt, hatte sie allen Grund, sich zu erschrecken", entgegnete Remus.

„Hmm." Harry zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat gesagt, du hast sie von einer Hecke aus angesprungen und den Tarnumhang von ihr hinuntergerissen, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was passierte", Remus lächelte jetzt breit.

„Ich könnte mich an so etwas in die Richtung erinnern", sagte Harry. Seine Fassung schwand, als er losprustete. „Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar", konnte er schließlich hervorbringen.

Remus lachte ebenfalls los. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals erwartet hat, von der Person attackiert zu werden, die sie beschützt. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von ihnen dachte, dass du überhaupt wusstest, dass sie dir folgen."

„Wie könnte ich es nach dem letzten Sommer nicht wissen?", fragte Harry und gab Remus Worte fast genau wieder. „Wenn sie mich letzten Sommer bewacht haben, als Voldemort sich ruhig verhielt, nehme ich an, dass sie nun, da er sich nicht mehr versteckt, ihre Anstrengungen diesen Sommer verdoppelt haben."

„Und du liegst nicht weit daneben", erwiderte Remus. „Mundungus ist nicht länger Teil deines Schutzes, genauso wie keiner der weniger erfahrenen Mitglieder. Nur K

kampferfahrene Mitglieder wachen über dich. Der einzige Auror, der nicht Teil deines Schutzes ist, ist Mad-Eye, weil er am meisten Erfahrung hat und oft woanders gebraucht wird."

'Und Merlin sei dafür gedankt' dachte Harry zu sich. 'Wenn er mich bewachen würde, würde er bemerken, dass ich sozusagen nicht immer in der Nachbarschaft bin. Ich habe Glück, dass er mich nicht bewacht, sonst wäre ich schon längst aufgeflogen.' „Ich verstehe", war alles, was er laut antwortete.

„Du siehst Tonks also oft?", fragte Harry und wechselte das Thema.

„Gelegentlich", sagte Remus skeptisch. „Warum fragst du?"

„Oh, gar kein besonderer Grund", antwortete Harry.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick, Harry James Potter", meinte der Werwolf. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Angesichts des Unbehagens seines ehemaligen Professors wuchs Harrys Grinsen nur noch. „Was meinst du, Remus?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Ich habe diesen Blick oft genug bei deinem Vater gesehen und weiß, dass das bedeutet, dass du irgendetwas ausheckst."

„Remus, ich bin verletzt", grinste Harry. „Wie kannst du so etwas von mir behaupten?"

„Nun, was ist mit dir, Harry?", sagte Remus und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken. „Ich habe gehört, dass du einige Eulen bekommen hast. Du hast nicht etwas von der jungen Miss Chang gehört, oder doch?"

Harry lächelte bei dem Versuch des Mannes, den Spieß umzudrehen. „Nee, wir haben uns schon vor Monaten getrennt. Ich habe den ganzen Sommer noch nicht an sie gedacht, aber dein defensives Verhalten bestätigt nur meinen Verdacht, Remus."

„Und was ist dein Verdacht?", fragte Remus im Gegenzug.

„Oh nein, ich würde dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollen", sagte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Schwachsinn", rief Remus aus. „Sags endlich."

Das Verhalten seines Freundes ermutigte Harry nur noch. „Wenn du darauf bestehst." Harry machte eine dramatische Pause. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber Tonks ist ein Mädchen."

„Natürlich ist sie ein Mädchen ..."

„Oh, also hast du es bemerkt", unterbrach Harry. "Und weißt du, manchmal, wenn ein Junge und ein Mädchen erwachsen sind, fühlen sie sich von einer Person des anderen Geschlechts angezogen, oder in manchen Fällen auch von Personen des gleichen Geschlechts."

„Ehrlich, Harry. Ich bin so alt wie deine Eltern. Ich brauche kein Gespräch über die Bienchen und die Blümchen", stöhnte Remus.

„Also weißt du, dass du dich von Tonks angezogen fühlst und was du deswegen tun solltest?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Natürlich weiß ich, was ich deswegen tun muss", rief Remus.

Harry lachte los. Als Remus darüber nachdachte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wurde er tiefrot, was Harry noch lauter lachen ließ. Er lag bald auf dem Boden vor Lachen, hielt sich die Seiten und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Du bist nicht witzig", rügte Remus halbherzig. In Wahrheit war er ziemlich froh, dass der junge Mann so guter Laune war. Die Tatsache, dass es auf seine Kosten war, war nur ein kleiner Dämpfer.

Als sich Harry schließlich erholt hatte, setzte er die strengste Miene auf, die er hinbekam und fragte: „Was sind deine Absichten gegenüber Tonks?"

Als er den strengen Blick, den er als Antwort bekam, sah, flüchtete Harry außer Reichweite von dem Werwolf, der Harry einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab, und Harry brach wieder in Gelächter aus. „Es tut mir Leid", würgte er hervor und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

„Du bist heute ziemlich von dir überzeugt, oder?", fragte Remus. „Du hast nur Glück, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist oder wir - die Opfer deiner Späße - wären dann vielleicht nicht geneigt, dich damit davonkommen zu lassen."

„Oh, entspann dich, Moony", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Warst du nicht einer der Rumtreiber? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich mit viel Schlimmerem herumplagen musstest."

„Nun, das will ich nicht bestreiten", grinste Remus in Erinnerung an seine Jugend. „Und glaub es oder nicht, aber ich war dafür bekannt, so viel auszuteilen wie ich eingesteckt habe."

„Oh, das bezweifle ich nicht", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Du hast meine Frage aber nicht beantwortet", kommentierte Harry. Als Remus nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Also, was sind deine Absichten gegenüber der jungen Miss Tonks?"

„Ich glaube das geht dich nichts an", war die Antwort.

„Schön. Wenn du mir nicht über deine Freundin erzählen willst, wirst du auch nichts über meine erfahren", bluffte Harry.

„Tonks ist nicht meine Freundin", antwortete Remus.

„Nun, auf was wartest du?", fragte Harry.

„Sie ist viel zu jung für mich. Außerdem, was würde sie in einem armen, alten, müden Werwolf wie mir sehen?", fragte Remus.

„Also bist du interessiert?", fragte Harry ernst. Harry schaute Remus aus dem Augenwinkel an und fuhr fort, als er sah, dass Remus gerade damit anfangen wollte, zu schimpfen.

„Verkauf dich hier nicht unter Wert. Tonks ist nicht der Typ, der sich um dein pelziges, kleines Problem kümmert. Und was sie in dir sieht ...Ich bin nicht

sicher, ob ich die richtige Person bin, die du fragen solltest. Denn was auch immer es ist, es tut ums Verrecken nichts für mich."

Remus funkelte ihn halbherzig an. „Du bist eindeutig viel zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt. Ich glaube, wenn es nicht auf mich gerichtet wäre, würde ich diese Seite an dir ziemlich mögen."

Harry nahm den unschuldigsten und kindlichsten Gesichtsausdruck an, den er aufbringen konnte: „Danke Onkel Moony."

##

Vielen Dank für die Reviews


	4. ZAGs und Gassenkatzen

Kapitel 4: ZAGs und Gassenkatzen

Einige Tage später, gleich nach seinem morgendlichen Training, wurde Harry von der gleichen Eule besucht, die ihm auch den Brief vom Schulleiter an seinem Geburtstag gebracht hatte. Sie brachte einen neuen Brief mit dem Hogwartssiegel. Als Harry ihn aufriss und den Inhalt herausholte, wurden seine Augen sofort wie magisch auf das rote und goldene Abzeichen mit dem Buchstaben „K" darauf angezogen. Ein Brief war beigefügt.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_mit großer Freude darf ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass die aberwitzigen Ausbildungserlasse von Dolores Umbridge aufgehoben wurden, Ihr lebenslängliches Quidditchverbot mit eingeschlossen. Katie Bell hat vor dem Ende des Schuljahres mit mir geredet und den Wunsch geäußert, dass das Kapitänsamt Ihnen angeboten wird. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie mit den UTZen in diesem Jahr genug zu tun haben wird und dass Sie das Amt besser ausfüllen könnten als sie. Ich muss sagen, dass ich dazu neige ihr zuzustimmen: Sie wären ein wunderbarer Kapitän._

_Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, den Quidditch- und den Hauspokal in meinem Büro stehen zu haben und ich hoffe, sie dort die nächsten Jahre weiterhin zu sehen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Harry nahm das nächste Blatt Pergament in die Hand und erstarrte kurz, als er die Worte am Anfang der Seite sah, bevor er weiterlas.

_Ergebnisse der Allgemeinen Zauberergrade_

_Bestanden mit:_

_Ohnegleichen (O), _

_Erwartungen übertroffen (E) _

_Annehmbar (A) _

_Nicht bestanden mit:_

_Mies (M)_

_Schrecklich (S)_

_Troll (T)_

_Die Ergebnisse von Harry James Potter sind:_

_Astronomie: A_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E_

_Zauberkunst: O_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: O +_

_Wahrsagen: A_

_Kräuterkunde: E_

_Geschichte der Zauberei : M_

_Zaubertränke :O_

_Verwandlung: E_

_+ Dem Schüler wird in dieser Prüfung besondere Leistung anerkannt, da er über 100 % erreicht hat._

Harry lächelte glücklich, nachdem er seine Ergebnisse gelesen hatte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte die Ergebnisse, die er brauchte und er hatte es ganz allein hinbekommen. Er brauchte keine Begünstigungen, um den Unterricht besuchen zu können, den er benötigte, um Auror zu werden. Er hatte acht ZAGs erreicht, drei davon waren Ohnegleichen. Und er hatte über hundert Prozent in seiner Verteidigungsprüfung erreicht. Der Prüfer hatte ihm Extrapunkte angeboten, wenn er seinen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören würde. Scheinbar war das genug gewesen, um ihn über die hundert Prozent zu bringen.

Der nächste Brief war die übliche Nachricht, dass der Hogwarts-Express am ersten September am Bahnhof King's Cross am Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren würde. Es gab ein weiteres Blatt, das die Kurse auflistete, die er im nächsten Schuljahr wählen konnte. Er wurde darauf gebeten, diejenigen zu markieren, die er besuchen wollte und das ausgefüllte Formular Professor McGonagall sofort danach zurückzusenden.

Sie empfahl, dass die Schüler nicht mehr als sieben Kurse belegen sollten, ohne sie zuvor um Rat zu fragen. Das letzte Blatt Papier war die Bücherliste.

Harry füllte das Kursformular aus und markierte VgdDK, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann seiner Hauslehrerin einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,_

_ich bedauere Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich das Kapitänsamt der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft ablehne. Ich bin außer mir vor Freude, dass ich wieder im Team bin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich als Kapitän eine gute Wahl bin, trotz meiner langen Zeit im Team. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es schon wissen, aber ich werde die DA dieses Jahr wieder anbieten. Ich habe vor, sehr viel Zeit in meinen Unterricht zu investieren und ich möchte auch in meinen anderen Klassen gut abschneiden._

_Würde ich das Kapitänsamt zu meinem Arbeitspensum hinzufügen, würde mich das in eine schwierige Situation bringen. Nicht nur das, ich weiß auch nicht so viel über Quidditch. Ich habe immer nur als Sucher gespielt und ich weiß nichts über Strategie. Sie wären mit jemanden, der den Sport schon sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgt und der mit jeder Position und allem, was zu dem Sport gehört, vertraut ist, besser dran. Ich empfehle Ihnen Ron Weasley für das Amt. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der mehr über die Sportart weiß. _

_Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen meine Entscheidung. Ich glaube, Sie werden entdecken, dass Ron sowieso ein viel besserer Kapitän wäre als ich. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

Er legte seinen Brief, das Kapitänsabzeichen und das Kursformular in einen Umschlag und schrieb _'Professor McGonagall'_ auf dessen Vorderseite. Er gab ihn einer braunen Eule, die auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte, und sie flog ohne zu zögern aus seinem Fenster hinaus.

Da er nun seine Bücherliste und die Kontrolle über das Potterverlies hatte, beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit war, einen weiteren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Es war noch immer früh am Morgen. Um neun Uhr herum. Er machte sich schnell fertig und apparierte fünfzehn Minuten später als ein dunkelblonder, narbenloser Junge mit braunen Augen. Er hatte einen netten Kosmetikzauber gefunden, der benutzt wurde, um unansehnliche Narben und Makel zu verstecken und der seine verräterische Narbe, die wie ein Blitz aussah, verdeckte. Sein Koffer war in seiner Tasche, damit er dort seine heutigen Einkäufe verstauen konnte.

Er ging zielstrebig durch die kaum bevölkerten Straßen zu den großen weißen Säulen der Gringotts Bank. Er schritt die Stufen hinauf und ging an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbei in die Haupthalle. Harry näherte sich dem ersten freien Schalterbeamten und fragte: „Ich würde gerne zum Potterfamilienverlies gebracht werden, von Griphook bitte, wenn er zur Verfügung steht."

„Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie nach Griphook verlangen?", fragte der Kobold neugierig und schien zu vergessen, unfreundlich zu sein.

„Griphook hat mich die beiden Male, bei denen ich hier gewesen bin, zu meinem persönlichen Verlies geführt. Das letzte Mal, als ich hier war, war er sehr hilfsbereit. Außerdem ist er der einzige Kobold, den ich kenne", erklärte Harry.

Der Kobold musste mit der Antwort zufrieden sein, denn er rief: „Griphook", ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Als der bekannte Kobold auftauchte, fuhr der Schalterbeamte fort: „Bitte bring Mr. Potter hier zum Potterfamilienverlies."

Griphook schaute den Beamten geschockt an und fragte: „Warum ...", bevor er von dem Schalterbeamten unterbrochen wurde.

„Mr. Potter hat eigens gebeten, dass du ihn zu seinem Familienverlies bringst", sagte der Kobold in einem strengen Tonfall.

Griphook schien von dieser Aussage überrascht zu sein, erholte sich aber schnell und wandte sich an Harry. „Du erweist mir eine große Ehre", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken, das als eine Verbeugung angesehen werden konnte. „Folge mir bitte". Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und schritt aus dem Raum.

Harry folgte dem Kobold nach hinten in die Höhlen und in den Karren, bevor er schließlich fragte: „Worum ging es da gerade?"

Griphook beantwortete die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage: „Was meinst du?"

„Wieso waren Sie so überrascht, dass ich Sie gefragt habe, mich zu meinem Verlies zu bringen? Und wieso haben Sie mir gesagt, dass ich Sie ehre?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Dein Familienverlies ist nicht wie dein persönliches Verlies. Es ist eins der älteren Verliese und ist sehr stark beschützt. Es ist tief in den Minen unterhalb der Bank und wird normalerweise nur von den Seniorkobolden betreten. Es wären weitere zwanzig Jahre vergangen, bevor ich in Frage gekommen wäre, um zu so einem Level befördert zu werden, dass ich Zutritt zu solchen Verliesen bekommen würde. Dass ein Kobold in meiner Position gefragt wird, jemanden zu so einem Verlies zu führen, ist noch nicht dagewesen", erklärte Griphook.

„Oh", war alles, was Harry als Antwort dazu einfiel. Die Reise war sehr lang, mindestens zweimal so lang wie der Weg zu seinem persönlichen Verlies, schätzte Harry. Als sie schließlich ankamen, bemerkte Harry etwas. "Ähh, Griphook?"

„Ja, Mr. Pott... Ich meine, Harry?", fragte der Kobold.

„Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass ich keinen Schlüssel für das Verlies habe", erklärte Harry. Er wollte gerade die Umstände näher erklären, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Diese Verliese benötigen keinen Schlüssel, Mr. Potter. Zumindest nicht für Blutsverwandte der Familie. Folge mir." Griphook trat aus dem Karren und führte Harry, der pflichtgetreu die Laterne von ihrem Platz genommen hatte, zu einer Tür mit einer relativ kleinen runden Einbuchtung. „Lege deine Hand in den Kreis."

Harry tat wie angewiesen und legte seine Handfläche in den Kreis. Für einen kurzen Moment passierte nichts, dann hörte Harry ein Grollen und einige Klicks und das Geräusch von Stein, der über Stein rieb. Momente später stand der Eingang offen und er starrte in die Schatzkammer.

Überall war Gold. Manches war in halbgeöffneten Kisten, aber auch Berge von Gold waren überall. Der Raum war gigantisch. Harry bemerkte auf der linken Seite altmodische Möbel. Er ging hinüber zu einem Regal, in dem mehrere Dinge lagen, viele davon waren Juwelen oder Edelsteine. Es gab ein Sofa mit einem Tisch davor. Auf dem Tisch bemerkte Harry einen Briefumschlag. Als Harry näher kam, erkannte er, dass auf dem Umschlag etwas geschrieben stand: Sein Name.

Harry schnappte sich den Umschlag und ließ sich auf das Sofa hinter sich nieder. Er starrte seinen Namen auf dem Umschlag an. Es fühlte sich wie eine Stunde an, war aber eher nur eine Minute. Er riss sich schließlich aus seinem Schock und öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag. Zwei Blatt Pergament waren darin. Sie waren mit unterschiedlichen Handschriften geschrieben worden, aber beide begannen mit den Worten „Lieber Sohn". Begierig nahm Harry den Brief mit der weiblichen Schrift darauf zur Hand und verschlang dessen Inhalt.

_Lieber Sohn,_

_dir diesen Brief zu schreiben ist wahrscheinlich das Schwerste, das ich jemals in meinem Leben getan habe. Dein Vater, du und ich werden morgen untertauchen. Voldemort hat von einer Prophezeiung erfahren, die dich möglicherweise als seinen zukünftigen Mörder nennt und du bist deshalb eins seiner primären Angriffsziele geworden. Was einen Mann dazu treibt, ein Kleinkind, vor allem ein so kostbares wie dich, angreifen zu wollen, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, aber Voldemort scheint seine Menschlichkeit schon vor langer Zeit verloren zu haben. _

_Ich schreibe diesen Brief, weil ich fürchte, was passieren könnte. Wenn du das hier liest, dann waren meine Ängste begründet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte als du aufgewachsen bist. Seit dem Tag, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin, warst du der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich aus ganzem Herzen liebe. Ich tröste mich mit dem Gedanken, dass ich weiß, dass dein Vater und Sirius dich so sehr lieben wie ich es tue und ich daher weiß, dass du in guten Händen bist. _

_Das Jahr mit dir war trotz des Krieges das Beste in meinem Leben. Du bist ein Licht in meinem Leben, das mich durch die dunkelsten Zeiten führen konnte. Du bist das wertvollste Baby der Welt. Und ich glaube, dass du die einzige Person sein könntest, die Sirius bändigen kann. Nur wenn er dich in den Armen hält, zeigt er das kleinste bisschen Verantwortung. Und wir wissen, dass du eines Tages ein mächtiger Zauberer sein wirst, denn wir haben dich schon zaubern sehen. Wenn du etwas siehst, das du möchtest, tust du alles in deiner Macht Stehende, um es zu bekommen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass du es durch den Raum zu dir rufen musst._

_Wenn du das hier liest, wirst du schon erwachsen sein. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer über dich wachen werde in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten. Wenn du dich je alleine fühlst, wisse, dass ich in deinem Herzen immer bei dir sein werde. Worauf ich am meisten hoffe ist, dass du ein langes, glückliches Leben hast. Stehe zu dem, an das du glaubst und erfülle dir deine Träume. Lass dir dein Leben von niemandem bestimmen. Es ist dein Leben und du entscheidest, wie du es leben willst. Und wenn du Liebe findest, halte dich an ihr fest - mit allem, was du hast. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es dies wert ist._

_Ich liebe dich, Harry._

_Lily Potter_

Tränen fielen auf das Pergament. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er weinte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte Harry etwas von seinen Eltern gewollt, irgendetwas. Er hatte sich nach etwas gesehnt, das ihm auch nur ein wenig über seine Mom und seinen Dad erzählte. Am Ende seines ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts hatte er ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern seiner Eltern bekommen. Das war das Einzige, das er besaß, von dem Tarnumhang seines Vaters und der Karte der Rumtreiber abgesehen, das ihn mit einem seiner Elternteile verband. Jetzt hatte er einen Brief von seiner Mom in der Hand, an ihn geschrieben. Es war geradezu ein wahrgewordener Traum.

Und es war nicht nur irgendein alter Brief, den sie geschrieben hatte. Er war für Harry gedacht, an Harry geschrieben. In ihm standen all die Dinge, die er all die Jahre hatte hören wollen, obwohl er längst alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hatte. Er steckte die Nachricht von seiner Mom ehrfürchtig zurück in den Umschlag und las den zweiten Brief.

_Lieber Sohn,_

_ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Ich schreibe diesen Brief, weil es eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, dass ich diesen Krieg nicht überlebe. Solltest du nicht zuvor hierher gebracht werden, wirst du den Brief nicht bekommen, bevor du nicht fünfzehn bist. Fast ein Mann. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du aufgewachsen bist. Ich wäre gern derjenige gewesen, der dir Fliegen beibringt. Du wirst ein großartiger Quidditchspieler sein, genauso wie dein alter Herr. Ich kann es fühlen. Du liebst schon jetzt das Fliegen, aber sag deiner Mutter nicht, dass ich dich mit auf einen Besen genommen habe. Sie würde es mich sonst nie vergessen lassen. _

_Sirius glaubt, dass du ein Sucher sein wirst, aber ich glaube, dass du in meine Fußstapfen treten und der beste Jäger sein wirst, den Gryffindor seit deinem alten Herrn gesehen hat. Du zauberst schon, was uns ohne Ende unterhält. Einmal hast du sogar Tatze in deine Krippe schweben lassen, so dass du mit ihm kuscheln konntest, während du einschliefst. Sirius würde es nie sagen, aber ich glaube, er war noch nie glücklicher in seinem Leben gewesen. Er liebt dich, als wärst du sein eigener Sohn und ich weiß, dass er gut für dich sorgen wird._

_Nun zum väterlichen Rat, den du dein ganzes Leben missen musstest. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius jemals viele weise Worte für dich hatte. Eines Tages wirst du eine Frau finden, die alles in sich vereint, worauf du in einem Partner hoffen kannst. Und ich wette, dass sie rote Haare haben wird. Manche nennen es einen Fluch, ich nenne es einen Segen, aber du bist ein Potter und Potters enden immer mit Rotschöpfen. Aber wenn du die Eine findest, auch ohne rote Haare, dann hör nicht auf mich und diesen blöden Fluch. Wenn du die Eine findest, lass sie niemals gehen. Kämpfe bis zum Ende der Welt für sie, wenn du musst. Es wird nie einen wichtigeren Kampf geben als den einen, den du um die Liebe deines Lebens ausfechten wirst._

_Ich wusste sofort, dass deine Mutter die Eine für mich ist. Sie war etwas schwer zu überzeugen, aber ich habe niemals aufgegeben. Sie hat hart und entschlossen gekämpft, aber schließlich hat sie nachgegeben und hat mir eine Chance gegeben und wir haben seitdem nie mehr zurückgeschaut. Ich liebe deine Mutter sehr, aber wir beide lieben dich mehr als das Leben selbst. Wir werden immer auf dich aufpassen. Immer wenn du im Leben stolperst oder jemanden brauchst, an den du dich wenden kannst, wisse, dass wir immer im Geiste bei dir sein werden. Lebe dein Leben wie es dich glücklich macht und wisse, dass deine Mutter und ich dich immer unterstützen werden._

_Ich liebe dich, Harry._

_James Potter_

Tränen liefen wieder an Harrys Wangen hinunter, aber er war sich ihrer bewusst genug, um sie wegzuwischen, bevor sie auf den Brief fallen konnten. Es war nicht so sehr etwas Bestimmtes, das in den Briefen gesagt wurde, sondern einfach der übergreifende Gedanke, der dahinter stand, der Harry so sehr berührte. Seine Eltern liebten ihn. Es war überwältigend, einen konkreten Beweis dafür zu haben. Er hatte immer gehofft und gedacht, dass seine Eltern ihn liebten, aber es war nur blinde Hoffnung. Seine Verwandten hassten ihn und hatten ihm nie auch nur das kleinste bisschen Gefühl entgegengebracht. Also hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie seine wahre Familie gewesen war und wie toll es wäre, wenn seine Eltern noch am Leben wären. Aber es war zuvor nie real gewesen. Nun wusste er, dass er geliebt wurde, so wie ein Kind von Eltern geliebt werden sollte.

Er konnte sich an Zeiten vor Hogwarts erinnern, in denen er in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt war, mit nichts anderem als seiner Vorstellungskraft, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Er würde sich seine Eltern vorstellen und wie sein Leben sein würde, wenn sie noch immer da wären. Er hatte noch nie Bilder von ihnen gesehen gehabt, nicht einmal von seiner Mutter, die Tante Petunias Schwester gewesen war, und die Vorstellung glich daher nicht wirklich seinen Eltern. Aber zu dieser Zeit hatte das keine Rolle gespielt, da er es nicht besser gewusst hatte. Seine Eltern hatten ihn in seiner Vorstellung sehr geliebt und sich um ihn gekümmert, wie alle richtigen Eltern es machen würden.

Umso mehr er über seine richtigen Eltern lernte, umso mehr wurde seine Fantasiewelt zerstört. Harry machte das aber nichts aus, denn die Realität war so viel besser als die Illusion. Er konnte nur raten, wie seine Eltern waren und er hatte immer Zweifel. Aber er musste dies nun nicht bezweifeln, denn die Briefe waren von seinen Eltern. Kein Grund zum Raten oder zum Vorstellen. Seine Eltern liebten ihn.

Er steckte den Brief von seinem Vater zusammen mit dem seiner Mutter wieder zurück in den Umschlag und holte seinen Koffer aus seiner Tasche hervor. Er legte den Umschlag in den Koffer, bevor er ihn wieder schrumpfte und in seine Tasche packte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass diesen Briefen etwas zustieß.

Harry schaute sich weiter im Verlies um, nachdem er seine Augen trocken gewischt hatte. Es gab einige Bücherregale, die mit Bänden über Bänden von alten Wälzern gefüllt waren. Harry stöberte in den Regalen und wählte einige Bücher aus, die sein Interesse weckten. Grundlegende Heilzauber, die alle Eltern wissen sollten, Der Fideliuszauber: Schütze deine Geheimnisse gut und _Portschlüsselherstellung_ waren unter den wenigen, die zu seiner Sammlung im Koffer hinzugefügt wurden.

Auf einem Schreibtisch fand er einen Stapel Papiere, der einige Besitzurkunden beinhaltete. Den einzigen Namen, den er aus dem Stapel erkannte, war Godric's Hollow, aber ihm gehörten offensichtlich auch einige andere Häuser verteilt in Großbritannien. Er entdeckte eine Kollektion von Porträts und Gemälden in einer Ecke des Verlieses. Er wählte einige Bilder von Landschaften aus, um sie in die Zimmer seines Koffers aufzuhängen. Die Wände waren noch leer und konnten etwas zum Aufpeppen gebrauchen.

Harry wanderte insgesamt einige Stunden durch das Verlies und schaute sich ohne besonderen Plan um. Er war nicht wirklich mit einem Anliegen gekommen. Er wollte nur etwas, das ihn mit seiner Familie, seiner Vergangenheit, verband. Er hatte das in den Briefen von seinen Eltern gefunden. Es gab noch sehr viel mehr, das er sich anschauen konnte, aber er fand, dass es für den Tag genug war. Er musste noch einiges andere erledigen.

Er ging zu Griphook zurück und die beiden fuhren im Karren zurück nach oben. Harry erwähnte, dass er gerne einige Galleonen in Muggelpfund umtauschen würde und so führte Griphook Harry zum richtigen Schalter. Harry hatte seit einigen Jahren Zauberergeld, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, etwas davon in Muggelgeld umzutauschen. Er hatte in der Muggelwelt nie etwas besessen. Er trug noch immer die gebrauchte Kleidung von seinem Cousin und schwamm förmlich darin. Mit ein wenig Muggelgeld könnte er etwas präsentabler aussehen. Er tauschte 100 Galleonen um und bekam durch den aktuellen Wechselkurs ein wenig mehr als 500 Pfund.

Harry machte mit seinem Einkaufstag weiter. Er ging zu Flourish & Blotts und kaufte die Schulbücher, die er nächstes Jahr für den Unterricht brauchen würde. Er nahm auch ein paar andere Bücher mit, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Bücher, die sich etwas näher mit Schutzzaubern, mit fortgeschrittenen Okklumentiktechniken und mit Duellieren befassten.

Harrys nächster Stopp war Madame Malkins Laden für Roben. Die Matrone war damit beschäftigt, einen anderen Kunden zu bedienen und deshalb stöberte Harry geistesabwesend durch die Roben, während er wartete. Er brauchte auf jeden Fall neue Schulroben, war aber der Meinung, dass er auch von ein paar anderen Roben profitieren würde. Er wusste nicht, wann er jemals wieder zu einem Ball gehen würde, aber es konnte nicht schaden, Festroben zu haben, die ihm passten. Und was war mit Roben für nichtschulische Angelegenheiten? Es wäre nett, einige Roben zu haben, die er in Zaubererorten wie der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade tragen könnte und die nicht seine Schulroben waren.

Als Madame Malkin schließlich zu Harry ging, erstellte er bereits im Kopf eine Liste mit allem, das er kaufen wollte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?", fragte die Ladenbesitzerin freundlich.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, da er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich ihm genähert hatte. „Oh, ich brauche Schulroben für Hogwarts. Ich hätte auch gerne Festroben und einige alltägliche Roben", erwiderte er.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen der Aussicht war, so viele Roben zu verkaufen oder nur, dass sie die Chance bekam, ihn in so viele verschiedene Roben zu stecken. Sie ließ sofort ihr Maßband auf ihn los. Es schlängelte sich auf ihr Kommando um seinen Körper und maß alles, von seiner Hosenlänge, bis zu der Länge von seiner linken Schulter zu seinem rechten Knie und auch die Länge seines rechten Zeigefingers. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum die meisten dieser Messungen gemacht wurden oder ob sie tatsächlich einen Grund hatten, aber schnell genug wurde er in eine Umkleidekabine gescheucht, um die üblichen schwarzen Hogwartsroben anzuprobieren.

„Probier erstmal diese Schulroben an, mein Lieber. Hast du irgendwelche Vorstellungen für deine Roben? Oder möchtest du, dass ich ein paar für dich zum Anprobieren heraussuche?", fragte sie, als sie ihn zu der Kabine brachte, die von einem Vorhang bedeckt war.

„Ich würde Ihre Hilfe bei der Auswahl der Roben zu schätzen wissen, danke", erwiderte er höflich.

Harry probierte die Schulroben an und - wie erwartet - passten sie ohne Probleme. Er sagte dies Madame Malkin. Sie legte die Roben hinter die Verkaufstheke, bevor sie wieder zu den Roben zurückkehrte und die restlichen Roben für Harry zusammensuchte. Sie reichte ihm zuerst einige Festroben zum Anprobieren. Eine war grün, ähnlich wie die, die er zum Weihnachtsball getragen hatte und von der Mrs. Weasley behauptet hatte, dass sie seine Augenfarbe zur Geltung brachte. Eine andere war schwarz mit einem silbernen Rand und einem silbernen Drachen auf dem Rücken. Die nächste Robe war purpurrot mit goldenen Fäden. 'Durch und durch Gryffindor', dachte Harry, als er sie begutachtete. Ein goldener Phönix war auf den Rücken gestickt.

Harry probierte alle drei an und mochte besonders die schwarze und die purpurrote Robe. Er bemerkte, als er sich im Spiegel anschaute, dass er mit seinem normalen Aussehen in den Roben anders aussehen würde, was das Aussuchen schwieriger machte. Er entschied sich schließlich zugunsten der purpurroten Robe. Wenigstens würde er seine Unterstützung für Gryffindor zeigen, wenn er sie trug.

Harry wurden dann einige einfache Roben gereicht, die so ähnlich wie seine Hogwartsroben waren, nur nicht schwarz. Es gab die Roben in verschiedenen Farben, z.B. grün, rot, blau, gelb, grau oder silber. Er suchte sich die grünen, blauen und grauen aus und sie wurden auf den immer größer werdenden Stapel hinter dem Ladentresen gelegt.

Die Ladenbesitzerin fragte Harry, ob es noch etwas gab, das er gerne hätte. Harry sagte ihr, dass dies alles sei, das er brauchte und sie begann zu kassieren. „70 Galleonen, 4 Sickel bitte", informierte sie Harry.

Harry wiederholte den Preis und holte den genauen Betrag aus seinem Beutel heraus. Er packte alle seine Roben in seinen Koffer und mit einem schnellen „Danke" ging er aus der Tür hinaus. Harrys nächster Halt war das Schreibwarengeschäft, um Tinte, Pergament und Federkiele zu kaufen, gefolgt von der Apotheke, um seine Zaubertrankvorräte aufzufüllen. Es war ein schneller Stopp. Er holte nur genau das, was er brauchte und verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich umzuschauen.

Er ging weiter zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus. Er hatte kaum noch Eulenleckereien und wusste, dass Hedwig nicht glücklich sein würde, wenn er nichts mehr hätte, um es ihr zu geben. Ihre Freundschaft wurde fester, nun, da er sich in eine Eule verwandeln und sich mit ihr unterhalten konnte, aber Hedwig war eine stolze Eule und erwartete für ihre Dienste gebührend belohnt zu werden. Harry war geneigt, ihr zuzustimmen.

Nachdem er seine Eulenleckereien aufgestockt hatte, wanderte Harry durch die Winkelgasse, bis er zu einem Geschäft kam, das Kleidung aus Drachenleder im Schaufenster ausstellte. Er schaute hoch und sah, dass der Laden „Tollors Persönliche Verteidigung" genannt wurde. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür. Der Laden war von durchschnittlicher Größe und Regale mit den unterschiedlichsten Produkten standen an den Wänden. Eine Abteilung war Spickoskopen gewidmet. An der Wand hingen verschiedene Spiegel, von denen Harry, aufgrund der Schemen, die darin auftauchten, annahm, dass sie Feindgläser waren.

Harry erreichte einen Bereich mit Zauberstabhalftern. Es gab verschiedene Varianten. Manche wurden am Handgelenk festgemacht und mit einer kleinen Bewegung würde der Zauberstab in die wartende Hand rutschen. Andere wurden am Bein befestigt. Es gab auch einige, die in Drachenlederstiefeln eingebettet waren. Außerdem gab es bei jedem auch Zusätze. Manche waren nur die Basishalfter ohne zusätzliche Verzauberungen. Manche verhinderten, dass der Zauberstab magisch herbeigerufen werden konnte, während er im Halfter war, andere waren unsichtbar, während sie am Arm befestigt waren.

Er nahm sechs der Handgelenkhalfter, die verhinderten, dass der Zauberstab hervorgeholt wurde, während er im Halfter war und die unsichtbar wurden, während sie am Arm befestigt waren. Er dachte, dass das das Mindeste war, das er für seine fünf Freunde tun konnte, die ihm in die Mysteriumsabteilung gefolgt waren. Sie waren nun alle mit ihm verbunden und würden höchstwahrscheinlich Ziele für die Todesser werden. Jeder kleine Vorteil, den er ihnen geben konnte, würde er ihnen geben.

Harry nahm auch ein kleines Feindglas für sich mit. Es konnte nicht schaden, es als Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu haben. Er zahlte für die sechs Zauberstabhalfter und den Spiegel, bevor er den Laden wieder verließ. Er ging dann durch die belebten Straßen zum Tropfenden Kessel, um zu Mittag zu essen. Er betrat den Pub, der etwas voll war. Harry schaute sich in der Menge um, ob er ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen konnte, konnte aber glücklicherweise niemanden entdecken und ging daher zur Theke.

Er bestellte bei Tom Fish und Chips, das er eine Minute später zusammen mit einer Flasche Butterbier bekam.

Harry verschlang sein Essen schnell und dankte Tom für das Essen. Er bezahlte den Barkeeper und ging dann aus dem Pub in die Muggelwelt. Solange er unterwegs war und eine Tasche voller Muggelgeld hatte, konnte er genauso gut etwas shoppen gehen.

Harry betrat die Straße und entdeckte, dass die Bürgersteige mit Passanten gefüllt waren, die geschäftig unterwegs waren.

Die Straßen waren voller Autos, die vorbeirasten und mit anderen, die an roten Ampeln anhielten. Da er sich in der Gegend nicht auskannte, fragte Harry eine Frau nach dem Weg zum nächsten Kaufhaus. Sie war in den Vierzigern und trug ein grünes Damenkostüm. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ma'am. Ich möchte Sie nicht stören, aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo das nächste Kaufhaus ist? Ich bin nicht von hier und ich muss einige Dinge besorgen."

Die Frau lächelte freundlich und antwortete: „Natürlich, mein Lieber. Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass man einen so wohlerzogenen jungen Mann trifft. Folge einfach zwei Häuserblöcke lang dieser Straße, biege dann nach links ab und dann ist dort etwa einen Block weiter ein Geschäft."

„Danke, Ma'am", erwiderte Harry höflich. Er ging in die Richtung, die ihm gezeigt worden war und folgte den Bewegungen der Menge um ihn herum. Er war mit den Verkehrszeichen nicht vertraut und wusste nicht, wann der richtige Moment war, um eine Kreuzung zu überqueren, aber er wusste, dass er nicht einfach in den Verkehr laufen konnte. Er folgte einfach der Menge und verstand den Rhythmus schnell genug. Nach zwei Häuserblöcken wandte er sich nach links und ging die Straße entlang. Nach etwa einem Häuserblock sah er das große Kaufhaus, zu dem die Frau ihn geschickt hatte. Er schätzte sich glücklich, dass das Geschäft so nah war und dass er so eine nette Frau getroffen hatte, die ihm den Weg gewiesen hatte. Auf sich allein gestellt wäre er möglicherweise stundenlang herumgewandert, ohne jemals einen geeigneten Laden zu finden.

Bevor er das Geschäft betrat, verschwand Harry in eine Gasse. Er ließ sein Haar wieder die schwarze Farbe annehmen, aber ließ es schulterlang. Schließlich wollte er eventuell so aussehen. Er tauschte auch seine braunen Kontaktlinsen mit seinen farblosen aus. Er hatte keine Angst, in der Muggelwelt erkannt zu werden und er wollte eine bessere Vorstellung davon haben, wie er in seiner Kleidung aussah als bei Madame Malkins mit seinem veränderten Aussehen.

Harry betrat das Geschäft und hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er gehen musste. Der Laden war gigantisch. Er ging etwas in den Laden hinein und entdeckte zum Glück eine Übersichtstafel des Ladens. Er fand einen Bereich, der mit „Young Fashion" betitelt war und beschloss, dort anzufangen. Dafür musste er in das zweite Stockwerk und daher ging Harry zum nächstgelegenen Aufzug. Als er mit dem Lift hochfuhr, dachte er, dass Mr. Weasley wahrscheinlich von der Aufregung einen Herzinfarkt gehabt hätte, wenn er Harry begleitet und mit solch einer Maschine hätte fahren können.

Als Harry aus dem Aufzug trat, schaute er sich kurz um, bevor er das Schild sah, das die „Young Fashion"- Abteilung kennzeichnete. Er ging dorthin und begann sich umzusehen. Schnell war er von den verschiedenen ausgelegten Klamotten überwältigt. Es gab hunderte verschiedene Arten von Jeans in unterschiedlichen Größen, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Unterschied war. Es schien tausende von verschiedenen Oberteilen zu geben. Manche hatten einen Kragen, manche nicht. Manche waren kurzärmelig, andere hatten lange Ärmel. Manche hatten Designs oder Muster, andere waren einfarbig, während andere Worte und Sätze aufgedruckt hatten. Es gab Anzughosen in verschiedenen Ausführungen und Farben. Harry dachte, dass es wenigstens hundert Hosen in verschiedenen Khakischattierungen zu sehen gab.

Es musste auf Harrys Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er anfangen sollte, denn er schaute sich nur einige Minuten um, bis eine junge Frau - wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Jahre älter als er - auf ihn zukam. „Kann ich dir helfen? Du wirkst etwas verloren."

Harry lächelte sie schüchtern an und seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten rosanen Farbton an. Das Mädchen war attraktiv. Sie hatte braunes, leicht gewelltes Haar, das mit blonden Strähnen durchzogen war. Sie war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Harry und hatte ein Oberteil mit Kragen an, dessen obere Knöpfe offen waren und daher einen Blick auf ihr Dekolleté erlaubte, aber nicht genug, um unziemlich zu sein. Die Bluse steckte in einem Rock, der bis oberhalb ihrer Knie ging. Sie war nicht außerordentlich dünn, aber sie war eindeutig nicht übergewichtig. Sie war gesund.

„Äh ...", stammelte Harry. Er holte kurz tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln und versuchte es noch einmal. „Das wäre klasse. Ich habe noch nie für mich eingekauft. Ich habe immer nur die alten Klamotten von meinem Cousin bekommen." Harry zupfte an den sehr lose hängenden Klamotten, die er am Körper trug, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Wie du sehen kannst, haben wir nicht wirklich die gleiche Größe. Ich habe vor kurzem etwas Geld bekommen und beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, eigene Kleidung zu kaufen, aber ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll."

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Sag nicht mehr. Mein Name ist Jessica und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du wie ein neuer Mann aussehen, das verspreche ich."

„Danke", antwortete Harry und sagte dann nachträglich: „Ich bin Harry."

„Kein Problem, Harry", erwiderte sie. „Ich werde auf Kommission bezahlt."

Harry schnaubte und sagte dann: „Nun, dann ist das wohl ein glücklicher Tag für dich."

„Das könntest du so sagen", meinte sie, lächelte ihn umwerfend an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde. Flirtete das Mädchen mit ihm? Und sie flirtete nicht mit dem Jungen-der-lebte, wie manche Mädchen in der Zaubererwelt es tun würden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer das überhaupt war. Sie flirtete einfach nur mit Harry. Er entdeckte, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit ziemlich genoss, wenn es nicht auf ihn gerichtet war wegen etwas, das er überhaupt nicht getan hatte.

Jessica unterbrach seine Gedanken, als sie seine Hand nahm und „Folge mir", sagte.

Sie führte ihn zu einer Kasse und ließ ihn dort stehen, während sie durch einen schmalen Durchlass trat, der sie nach hinten führte. Sie duckte sich für einen Moment, bevor sie mit einem Maßband wieder auftauchte. „Ich nehme nur kurz ein paar Maße, um eine Vorstellung dafür zu bekommen, was für eine Größe du hast", informierte sie ihn.

Harry nickte und sagte: „Okay."

Sie kam wieder hinter der Theke hervor und sagte: „Steh gerade, Arme an deine Seite." Sie fing an, ihn von Schulter zu Schulter und die Länge seiner Arme zu messen. „Arme hoch", instruierte sie. Sie wickelte das Maßband um seine Taille und notierte sich die Ergebnisse ebenfalls. Die Schrittlängenmessungen waren als nächstes dran und Harry war der Meinung, dass es viel intimer war, in der Muggelwelt gemessen zu werden als in der Zaubererwelt. Als sie aufstand, nachdem sie die letzten Messungen gemacht hatte, waren beide Teenager rot geworden. Harrys Wangen erinnerten an eine Tomate, während Jessicas nur rosa waren. Ausnahmsweise war Harry dankbar, dass er die riesigen Klamotten seines Cousins trug.

„Also, nach welcher Art von Kleidung suchst du genau? Und was ist dein Budget?", fragte Jessica, als sie das Maßband weg legte.

„Nun, ich schätze, ich suche nach ein wenig von allem. Und ich habe ein bisschen mehr als 500 Pfund zur Verfügung."

Jessicas Augen wurden bei dem genannten Betrag etwas größer, aber sie erholte sich schnell. „Okay. Also Jeans, Anzughosen, Oberteile: zwanglose und elegante, Shorts ... Brauchst du auch Schuhe?"

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Trainingsschuhe und elegantere?", fragte sie.

„Uh huh."

„Unterwäsche?"

„Entschuldigung?", erwiderte er.

„Möchtest du auch Unterwäsche kaufen?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Oh, äh", fing Harry wieder zu stammeln an. „Ja, ich nehme an, das muss ich."

„Boxershorts oder Slips?"

Harrys Gesicht nahm wieder einen roten Farbton an. "öhmmm ... Boxershorts."

„Okay. Machst du Sport oder so?"

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was sie damit bezweckte und antwortete daher: „Ich jogge und trainiere jeden Morgen. Und ich mache manchmal Sport, wenn ich in der Schule bin."

Sie grinste ein wenig bei seiner Antwort und fuhr fort: „Okay, dann brauchst du auch ein paar Klamotten, um darin rennen und trainieren zu können." Sie machte eine Pause, als würde sie im Kopf noch einmal alles durchgehen, was sie erwähnt hatte. „Lass uns dann anfangen. Sollen wir?"

Harry nickte abwesend und sagte: „Okay."

Sie führte ihn an verschiedenen Regalen und Stangen voller Kleidung vorbei. Hier und da nahm sie etwas zur Hand und fügte es entweder zum Stapel dazu oder hielt es an Harrys Körper, um eine bessere Vorstellung davon zu bekommen, wie es an ihm aussehen würde, bevor sie es zum Stapel hinzufügte oder es zurücklegte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt Harry mehrere Hosen, Jeans und elegantere, einige T-Shirts, ein paar davon mit Kragen, ein Paar kurze Hosen und einige Packungen mit Boxershorts.

„Ich denke, das ist genug, um anzufangen", sagte sie, als sie den Stapel Kleidung auf seinen Armen begutachtete. „Wieso probierst du nicht die hier an und ich schaue mich weiter um. Sag mir, was dir davon gefällt und was nicht und ich werde versuchen, mehr zu finden, das deinem Geschmack entspricht."

„Also gut", antwortete er. „Wo kann ich mich umziehen?"

„Gleich hier entlang", instruierte sie und führte ihn durch einen kleinen Eingang in einen Raum mit mehreren Umkleidekabinen. Sie öffnete eine der Türen und winkte ihn herein. „Du kannst dich gleich hier umziehen. Ich werde dann immer wieder kommen und gehen und dir neue Kleidung bringen und die mitnehmen, die dir nicht gefallen. Sag mir einfach, welche dir gefallen und welche nicht, wenn du sie anprobierst. Wenn du eine zweite Meinung möchtest, trag einfach das, um was es geht und komm heraus und ich werde dir sagen, was ich denke."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er trat in die Kabine und ließ zwei Arme voll Kleidung auf die Bank fallen. Er drehte sich zur Tür und lächelte Jessica zu, bevor er die Tür schloss und sich an die Arbeit machte, die dutzenden Kleidungsartikel vor ihm anzuprobieren.

Es war ein langsamer Prozess, aber sie machten Fortschritte. Da er überhaupt keine Ahnung von Mode oder von dem, was gut aussah, hatte, trat Harry häufiger vor die Kabine und fragte Jessica nach ihrer Meinung.

Sie gab ihm zu jedem Kleidungsstück ihre ehrliche Meinung und hatte immer einen gutüberlegten Kommentar dazu. Sie mochte ein Oberteil, weil das Grün seine Augenfarbe betonte. Es gab eine Jeans, von der sie sagte, dass sie nicht wirklich zu seinem Style passte, weil sie normalerweise mehr von den rebellischen Typen getragen wurden. Sie konfiszierte einige Dinge, weil sie sagte, sie wären zu locker. Das Einzige, was sie ablehnte, weil sie zu eng waren, waren Hosen. Es gab einige Oberteile, in denen sich Harry ein wenig eingeengt fühlte, aber als er es ansprach, lächelte sie nur und versicherte ihm, dass er darin großartig aussah, immer mit einem leuchtenden Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie bekam eine Menge Bewegung, da sie zwischen den Umkleideräumen und den Kleiderständern hin- und zurückging. Sie brachte die Kleidung zurück, die sie nicht mochten und brachte neue mit, so dass er sie anprobieren konnte. Es schien ihr aber gar nichts auszumachen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich mehr Kommission mit seinem Einkauf machen, als sie normalerweise an einem ganzen Tag verdiente. Nicht nur das, aber sie fand Harry irgendwie niedlich und bescheiden und süß.

Die beiden hielten eine mit Pausen gefüllte Konversation aufrecht, wenn Jessica in die Umkleide kam und ging. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie im Herbst anfangen würde, eine nahegelegene Universität zu besuchen und sie hier arbeitete, um ihre Semestergebühren zu zahlen. Er erzählte ihr, dass er ein Internat in Schottland besuchte, das seine Eltern schon besucht hatten. Er erwähnte kurz, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren, als er ein Jahr alt war und dass er nun mit seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin lebte, aber dass sie sich nicht gut verstanden. Jessica spürte, dass das ein heikles Thema war und begann über ihre eigene Familie zu erzählen und fragte ihn nicht über seine aus.

Schlussendlich endete Harry mit ein paar Jeans, zwei Paar Khakis, zwei Paar Anzughosen in Khaki und Schwarz, ein gutes Dutzend zwanglose T-Shirts, mehrere Oberteile mit Kragen, ein paar langärmelige Shirts und Sweatshirts für die Zeit, wenn es kühler werden würde, einige kurze Freizeithosen, ein paar Shorts und Shirts für sein Workout und über ein Dutzend Boxershorts. Alles, was sie nun noch brauchten, war, ein paar Schuhe auszusuchen und dann wären sie fertig.

Jessica führte ihn aus der „Young Fashion"-Abteilung durch den Laden, eine Rolltreppe hinunter in die Schuhabteilung. Sie trugen beide einige mit Kleidung gefüllte Taschen, die sie schon ausgesucht hatten. Als sie die Schuhabteilung betraten, wurden sie sofort von einem Mann, der aussah, als sei er in den Vierzigern aufgehalten. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er.

„Danke, mir wird schon geholfen", erwiderte Harry und deutete auf Jessica.

„Ah, hallo Jessica", grüßte er herablassend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine große Hilfe bei der Auswahl der Kleidung war, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es keinen Angestellten in diesem Laden gibt, der diese Abteilung besser kennt als ich. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, von hier an zu übernehmen. Jessica, du kannst die Taschen hier stehen lassen und ich werde sicherstellen, dass man sich um den jungen Mann kümmert."

Bevor Jessica antworten konnte, unterbrach Harry: „Um ehrlich zu sein, _Sir,_ würde ich es lieber sehen, wenn Jessica mir weiterhin hilft. Sie war bisher sehr hilfreich und ich denke, dass sie eine gute Vorstellung davon hat, nach was ich suche. Wenn Sie uns also entschuldigen, wir werden dann weiter einkaufen."

Der Mann warf den zwei Teenagern einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er davon stolzierte, um einem anderen Kunden zu helfen. Jessica lächelte ihn breit an und sagte: „Danke, Harry. Du weißt nicht, wie oft er so etwas schon gemacht hat und einfach den Verkauf in der letzten Sekunde übernommen hat und die ganze Kommission für sich beansprucht hat. Er kommt damit nur durch, weil er den Besitzer kennt."

„Hey, ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe", erwiderte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Du bist großartig. Ohne dich würde ich noch immer ratlos umherwandern. Das Mindeste, das ich tun kann, ist, sicherzustellen, dass du die Anerkennung für das bekommst, was du für mich getan hast."

„Danke, Harry", sagte sie. „Und jetzt komm, wir müssen noch immer ein paar Schuhe für dich finden." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zu einem Regal mit einer Kollektion von Trainingsschuhen. „Nun lass mal sehen. Eins nach dem anderen: Wir müssen deine Füße vermessen. Zieh bitte deine Schuhe aus."

Harry tat wie von ihm verlangt und schnell brachte sie ihm Trainingsschuhe und fragte, wie er sie fand. Er mochte ein paar derjenigen, die sie ausgesucht hatte, also brachte sie die richtige Größe und ließ ihn alle anprobieren. Er lief in jedem Paar ein wenig herum, um herauszufinden, wie komfortabel jedes war. Er wählte irgendwann das Paar aus, das ihm am besten gefiel und sie widmeten sich braunen Schuhen. Der Vorgang wiederholte sich noch einmal, was sie zu dem letzten Paar, schwarze Schuhe, brachte. Als sie endlich alle Schuhe ausgesucht hatten, nahmen sie wieder die Taschen an sich und Jessica führte ihn zum vorderen Teil des Geschäftes.

Sie scannte die Artikel, was einige Zeit dauerte, wenn man bedachte, wie viel er kaufte. Die Endsumme war um die 475 Pfund. Er holte den 500-Pfund-Schein, den die Kobolde ihm gegeben hatten, hervor und gab ihn Jessica. Sie zählte das Wechselgeld heraus und wollte es Harry geben, aber er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Behalt es", sagte er ihr. „Sieh es als ein Dankeschön an für deine ganze Hilfe."

Sie errötete aufgrund dieser Geste deutlich, ließ aber nicht locker: „Das kann ich nicht tun. Es ist zu viel. Hier." Sie versuchte wieder, Harry das Geld zu geben.

„Bitte. Wie ich dir gesagt habe, bin ich vor kurzem zu einer Menge Geld gekommen, für das ich nicht wirklich Verwendung habe. Und du warst mir heute wirklich eine große Hilfe und ich hatte tatsächlich eine Menge Spaß, mit dir einzukaufen", sagte er ihr und fühlte, wie sein eigenes Gesicht wieder rot wurde. „Ich habe nicht wirklich eine andere Möglichkeit, um danke zu sagen, also behalte es, bitte?"

Sie sah aus, als würde sie noch mehr diskutieren wollen, aber sie hielt inne und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als ob sie etwas suchen würde. Ihre Entschlossenheit wich. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und ließ ein Grübchen auf ihrer linken Wange auftauchen. Harry sah, wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich von Entschlossenheit in Akzeptanz verwandelte und lächelte breit.

Jessica zog eine kleine Karte aus ihrer Tasche, nahm einen Stift vom Ladentisch und schrieb etwas auf das Kärtchen. Nachdem sie fertig war, legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schaute ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie biss sich leicht auf ihre Lippe, als sie ihm die Karte hinhielt. „Wenn du jemals wieder einen persönlichen Einkäufer brauchst, dann ruf mich einfach an", erklärte sie lächelnd. „Du bist wirklich ein süßer Kerl, Harry. Hab keine Scheu anzurufen, auch wenn es nichts mit Einkaufen zu tun hat."

Harry verfluchte sich, als er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht zum, wie es schien, hundertsten Mal, seit er den Laden betreten hatte, rot aufleuchtete. Er wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich dümmlich grinste, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er nahm die Karte von Jessica und lächelte sie wieder schüchtern an. „Danke", erwiderte er leise. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen."

„Stell sicher, dass du das nicht tust", antwortete sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Brauchst du Hilfe, das alles in dein Auto zu bringen?"

„Oh ... nein. Nein, ich glaube, ich kann alles tragen", antwortete Harry. „Danke noch einmal für deine Hilfe, Jessica."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Harry", erwiderte sie.

Harrys Wangen nahmen schon wieder einen rosanen Farbton an, während er seine Einkäufe einsammelte und zum Ladenausgang ging. Er schaute noch einmal über seine Schulter und sah, dass Jessica sein Gehen mit ihrem Blick folgte, noch immer an der Ladentheke stehend. Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, worauf Harry nur mit einem Grinsen antworten konnte, da seine Hände mit Taschen voller Klamotten bepackt waren.

Als er aus dem Geschäft trat, kehrte Harry zu der Gasse zurück, in der er gewesen war, bevor er den Laden betreten hatte, um sein Aussehen wieder zurückzuverändern und er verstaute seine Einkäufe in seinem Koffer. Sobald alles sicher verpackt und sein Koffer in seiner Hosentasche war, apparierte Harry zurück in den Ligusterweg.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer auftauchte, bemerkte er, dass der Eulenkäfig leer war. Harry fragte sich, wohin Hedwig verschwunden war. Normalerweise ging sie erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit jagen. Er tat seine Neugier mit einem Schulterzucken ab und räumte stattdessen seine Einkäufe ordentlich weg. Er zog die alten Klamotten seines Cousins aus und dafür eine seiner neuen Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt an. Harry schaute in den Spiegel und kürzte sein Haar ein wenig, so dass es die gleiche Länge wie zuvor hatte.

Er war etwa zur Hälfte mit seinem langsamen Verlängern seiner Haare fertig. Im Moment hatten sie eine merkwürdige Länge, aber er wusste, dass es in kurzer Zeit genau so sein würde, wie er sie gern hätte.

Harry las ein paar Stunden, bevor sein Hunger übermächtig wurde. Er aß schnell zu Abend. Er hatte es eilig, aus der Gesellschaft der Dursleys zu fliehen und in die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers zurückzukehren. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, widmete er sich wieder dem Lesen.

Er sah bis zum nächsten Nachmittag keine Spur von seiner Eule, als ein weißer undeutlicher Schatten in seinem Fenster seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Büchern weglenkte. Er sah hinüber und sah, wie Hedwig mit einem Brief an ihrem Bein befestigt auf ihn zu segelte.

„Also dahin bist du verschwunden", sagte Harry. „Du warst aus und hast meine Post für mich geholt." Er gab ihr als Dankeschön ein paar Eulenleckereien und schaute sich dann den Brief in seiner Hand an. Schon an der Art, wie die Person seinen Namen geschrieben hatte, wusste er sofort, dass der Brief von Ginny war. Sie hatten sich in diesem Sommer schon oft genug Eulenpost geschickt, so dass er ihre Handschrift erkennen konnte. Er hatte erst ein paar Tage zuvor einen Brief von ihr bekommen als Antwort auf das Dankeschön bekommen, das er ihr wegen seines Geburtstagsgeschenks geschickt hatte, aber er hatte ihr seitdem nicht mehr geschrieben. Er fragte sich, warum sie ihm so schnell wieder schrieb. Harry öffnete den Brief, um es herauszufinden.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich glaube, deine Eule mag mich. Sie ist einfach gestern Nacht ohne auszuliefernde Post aufgetaucht. Sie hat die Nacht in meinem Zimmer verbracht, aber ich habe das Fenster für sie offen gelassen, es kann also sein, dass sie in der Nacht rein und rausgeflogen ist. Heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück habe ich gedacht, dass ich dir vielleicht einen Brief schreiben sollte, den sie zu dir zurückbringen kann, bevor du dir Sorgen machst, wo sie war._

_Wir haben gestern Morgen unsere Hogwartsbriefe bekommen. Ich bin nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden, nicht dass es mir wirklich etwas ausmacht. Ich habe kein Verlangen nach Extraverantwortung, aber es wäre nett gewesen, die Belohnung dafür zu bekommen. Ich dachte, ich könnte mir eine Katze oder vielleicht eine Eule holen. Ich hatte noch nie ein eigenes Haustier. Na ja._

_Ron hat seine Z.A.G-Ergebnisse bekommen. Aufgrund seiner Reaktion und der von Mum nehme ich an, dass sie in Ordnung waren, aber nicht außerordentlich, aber ich lasse ihn dir davon erzählen. Ich habe seine Resultate sowieso nicht gesehen. Was hast du bekommen? Ich wäre bereit zu wetten, dass du deine Verteidigungsprüfung glänzend bestanden hast, stimmt's? Das dachte ich mir. Wie hast du in deiner Zaubertrankprüfung abgeschnitten? Das war die Prüfung, über die du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, weil du sie brauchst, um Auror zu werden, oder?_

_Ron und ich haben Mum, seit wir unsere Briefe bekommen haben, damit genervt uns mit ihr in die Winkelgasse gehen zu lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendeinen Einfluss auf sie hatten, aber heute beim Frühstück hat Ron eine weitere Eule von der Schule bekommen, diese hat ihn zum Kapitän des Quidditchteams gemacht. Ein wenig merkwürdig, dass die Mitteilung einen Tag später und getrennt von seinem normalen Hogwartsbrief angekommen ist, glaubst du nicht? Ich frage mich, wie das kommt ... Aber egal. Nachdem Mum es herausgefunden hatte und Ron gebettelt hat in die Winkelgasse gehen zu dürfen, um zu „Qualität für Quidditch" gehen zu können, hat Mum schließlich nachgegeben. Ich wünschte, du könntest mit uns mitkommen, aber niemand scheint auch nur das kleinste bisschen bereit zu sein, nachzugeben, wenn es um dich geht. Sorry._

_Es wird schön sein, endlich ein bisschen aus dem Haus zu kommen. Nicht; dass wir es auch nur annähernd so schlecht haben wie du, aber ich fange an, mich hier ein bisschen eingesperrt zu fühlen, weißt du? Ich meine, wir können rausgehen und alles, aber die Schutzzauber um das Haus reichen nur bis zu einer gewissen Entfernung und deshalb müssen wir nahe am Haus bleiben. Das bedeutet, dass die Lichtung, die wir normalerweise dazu benutzen, um Quidditch zu spielen, verboten ist. Ich bin ein wenig ums Haus geflogen, aber es ist nicht das Gleiche. Wir haben nicht den Platz, um richtig üben zu können. Wurde dein Quidditchverbot aufgehoben? Oder hast du noch nichts darüber gehört? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es nicht aufheben, aber das Ministerium hat viel getan, von dem ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie es tun. Es wäre schön, dich wieder im Team zu haben._

_Nun, für den Moment habe ich alles erzählt. Fühl dich frei, mir zu schreiben, du weißt, dass du möchtest._

_Mit Liebe,_

_Ginny_

Harry war froh, dass McGonagall auf seinen Rat gehört und Ron zum Quidditchkapitän gemacht hatte. Er erkannte, dass Ginny - genau wie Hermine - zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl sein konnte. Sie ließ Hinweise fallen, dass sie dachte, dass mehr hinter der Ernennung von Ron zum Kapitän steckte, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte und sie hatte recht. Aber Harry hoffte, dass Ron nicht dieselben Schlussfolgerungen wie seine Schwester ziehen würde. Ron konnte zu den besten Zeiten sehr eifersüchtig werden. Harry wollte nicht wissen, was sein Freund machen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Harry das Kapitänsamt abgelehnt und Ron empfohlen hatte. Eine normale Person wäre vielleicht dankbar, aber er konnte es bei Ron nie vorhersagen. Er neigte dazu, in so einer Situation eifersüchtig und nachtragend zu reagieren.

Harry stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, um Hedwig noch eine Leckerei zu holen, bevor er sich zurück an seinen Tisch setzte, um eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Hedwig hatte schon immer einen guten Geschmack. Ich habe gestern auch meine Hogwartseule bekommen, Z.A.G-Noten inklusive. Ich bin glücklich sagen zu können, dass ich, glaube ich, ziemlich gut abgeschnitten habe. Tatsächlich so gut, dass ich alle Schulfächer belegen kann, die ich brauche, um Auror zu werden, Zaubertränke mit eingeschlossen. Es ist erstaunlich, um wie viel einfacher das Fach ist, wenn du Snape und eine Bande von Slytherins nicht hast, die dich andauernd beschimpfen und verspotten und sabotieren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ohne all das nicht mal so schlecht in Zaubertränke bin? Es ist wirklich nicht sehr anders als Kochen und ich habe damit jahrelange Erfahrung. _

_Das ist toll, das über Ron zu hören. Er verdient es, Kapitän zu sein. Ich habe nie jemanden getroffen, der von einer Sportart mehr besessen war als er es ist und er kennt die Strategie um einiges besser als jeder andere im Team. Es war eine gute Wahl. Meine offizielle Haltung ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, warum sein Brief einen Tag später ankommen sollte und dass du zu schlau für dein und mein eigenes Wohl bist. Genau was ich in meinem Leben gebraucht habe, noch eine Frau, die alles durchschauen wird, was ich mache. Wie auch immer, McGonagall hat gesagt, dass mein Quidditchverbot zusammen mit allen anderen Ausbildungserlassen, die die Kröte letztes Jahr erlassen hat, aufgehoben wurde. _

_Es ist toll, dass ihr zusammen mit deiner Mum in die Winkelgasse gehen dürft. Fühl dich meinetwegen nicht zu schlecht. Dieser Sommer war um einiges besser als manche der vergangenen. Ich komme regelmäßig aus dem Haus und bin beschäftigt, außerdem habe ich die Treffen mit Remus, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich eine neue Brieffreundin habe. Von dem schwierigen Start abgesehen würde ich behaupten, dass es der beste Sommer ist, den ich je hatte, aber ich schätze, das sagt nicht allzu viel. Es ist schön diesen Sommer mit dir zu schreiben. Hermine und Ron sind großartig, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber Hermine kann zu fordernd und penetrant sein und man kann sich nie sicher sein, ob sie nicht zum nächsten Lehrer rennt und Ron wird einfach zu schnell eifersüchtig und hat Probleme mit seinem Temperament. Ich habe solche Fehler noch nicht bei dir finden können, aber ich werde einfach meine Augen offen halten müssen. Schreib schnell zurück._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Harry fragte Hedwig, ob sie sich ausruhen wollte, bevor sie mit seiner Antwort zurückfliegen würde, aber sie streckte ihr Bein aus, so dass der Brief daran festgebunden werden konnte. Sie kniff ihm liebevoll in den Finger, um zu zeigen, dass sie es wertschätzte, gefragt zu werden, bevor sie dann aus dem Fenster in den Himmel flog. Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu und verbrachte den Rest des Tages entweder mit Lernen oder mit dem Üben zauberstabloser Magie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht wurde Harry das zweite Mal in diesem Sommer aus seinem Training mit Sirius gerissen und fand sich an einem Ort wieder, der eine Höhle zu sein schien. Er stand vor einer einzelnen, in schwarz gekleideten Person mit einer Todessermaske über seinem Gesicht. Harry beobachtete die Dinge wieder aus Voldemorts Sicht. Voldemort hatte einen Brief gelesen, aber als sich Harry endlich orientiert hatte, faltete er bereits den Brief zusammen und sagte: „Sehr gut, Lucius. Du hast mir gut gedient. Die Winkelgasse wird ein geeigneter Ort sein, um zuzuschlagen. Nimm so viele mit wie du brauchst und plane den Angriff selber. Ich möchte den Jungen und das Mädchen lebend haben, mit allen anderen könnt ihr machen, was ihr wollt. Verursacht so viel Schaden, wie ihr könnt. Wenn ihr morgen dort seid, können wir auch gleich der Welt eine Botschaft übermitteln."

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Lucius Malfoys samtige Stimme.

„Lass die Eule den Brief überbringen. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie wissen, woher wir unsere Informationen haben. Und Lucius", Voldemort machte eine dramatische Pause, „Enttäusche mich dieses Mal nicht."

Die Maske neigte sich nach vorne, als ihr Träger seinen Kopf kurz zustimmend beugte, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und aus dem Raum ging. Voldemort grinste teuflisch. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm sein Plan. Nach einem Moment rief er: „Wurmschwanz!"

Die abstoßende Ratte von einem Mann trat widerstrebend ein und schlurfte nach vorne. „Was hast du mir zu sagen, Wurmschwanz?"

„M... Mein Lord", antwortete Wurmschwanz zitternd. „Ich habe versucht, Zugang zu dem Haus der Weasleys und dem Heim der Grangers zu bekommen, aber ich kann mich ihnen nicht nähern. Sie müssen Schutzzauber errichtet haben, um mich draußen zu halten. Es tut mir leid, Meister."

„Du enttäuscht mich, Wurmschwanz", erwiderte Voldemort eisig. „Du überdauerst deine Nützlichkeit. Nun, beinahe, noch habe ich Verwendung für dich." Wurmschwanz schaute hoffnungsvoll, bis er den bösartigen Blick bemerkte, den Voldemort auf ihn gerichtet hatte, denselben, den er immer hatte, bevor er „Crucio!" zauberte.

Wurmschwanz fiel schreiend vor Schmerzen zu Boden, Schmerzen schlimmer als alles andere fuhren ihm durch seine Adern. Auf der anderen Seite des Landes wurde ein Junge währenddessen abrupt wach, hielt seine Stirn und biss sich auf seine Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, vor Schmerzen laut aufzuschreien. Harry hatte gehofft, dass sein Üben von Okklumentik die Visionen verschwinden lassen oder wenigstens die Intensität der Schmerzen verringern würde. Dieses Glück hatte er nicht.

Harry kroch aus seinem Bett zu seinem Schreibtisch. Die Sonne erschien gerade erst langsam am Horizont und versorgte ihn mit genug Licht, um zu sehen, was er tat. Er suchte Federkiel, Tintenfass und ein Pergament zusammen, auf das er schnell eine Nachricht kritzelte.

_Sir,_

_neue Vision. Heute Angriff auf Winkelgasse. Sie haben eine ausliefernde Eule gefangen genommen, der Plan ist es, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen zu fangen, sie haben nicht gesagt, wen, und so viel Schaden wie möglich zu verursachen. _

_Wurmschwanz hat versucht, in den Fuchsbau und in Hermines Haus zu gelangen, wurde aber daran gehindert, wahrscheinlich wegen Schutzzauber._

_HP_

Harry schaute sich nach seiner Eule um und fluchte, als er erkannte, dass sie noch immer unterwegs war. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als auf sie zu warten, bis sie zurückkam und zu hoffen, dass dies bald sein würde. Sie wusste normalerweise, wenn Harry sie brauchte, daher hoffte er, dass sie seine Not erkennen und zurückeilen würde. Währenddessen öffnete Harry ein Buch und begann zu lesen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Tätigkeit seine Gedanken von der pulsierenden Qual in seiner Narbe ablenken würde. Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach, aber so kurz nach der Vision war er noch immer ziemlich intensiv.

Tatsächlich. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde flog Hedwig mit einem Schrei, um ihr Ankommen anzukündigen, durch das Fenster. „Merlin sei Dank, dass du hier bist, Mädchen. Du musst das sofort zu Professor Dumbledore bringen. Mach eine Pause, wenn du dort bist, aber beeil dich auf dem Weg zurück, Hedwig. Die Todesser fangen jetzt Eulen und das Letzte, das ich will ist, dass sie dich kriegen."

Sie war ohne Verzug wieder verschwunden, um die Nachricht zu überbringen. Er hoffte, dass sie sicher sein würde. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Todesser tun würden, wenn sie seine Eule gefangen nehmen würden. Da er eine Beschäftigung brauchte, um sich von seinem schwierigen Start in den Morgen abzulenken, zog Harry seine neuen Trainingsklamotten an und ging nach draußen, um zu joggen. Er verlängerte seine Joggingstrecke, umso später es im Sommer war, da seine Ausdauer größer wurde, umso mehr er lief.

Heute lief er ein wenig weiter, nur um seine Nerven mit der körperlichen Betätigung zu beruhigen. Er verbrachte auch eine lange Zeit nach dem Joggen mit seinem Work out und eine übermäßig lange Zeit an dem Boxsack seines Cousins. Es war eine wirklich gute Methode, um Stress abzubauen. Nachdem er fertig war, hüpfte er unter die Dusche und machte sich frisch. Als er sein Zimmer wieder betrat, begrüßte ihn ein seltsamer Anblick.

Hedwig flog mit Pig zwischen ihren Krallen durch das Fenster. Sie schien sehr aufgeregt und erschöpft zu sein und Pig sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Beide Eulen waren außer sich. Für Pig war das nichts außergewöhnliches, aber Hedwig war normalerweise ruhig und gesammelt. Sie schlug mit ihren Flügeln und schrie wie am Spieß.

„Todesser ... Angriff ... Weasleys ... Ärger ..." Teile des Gesagten füllten sein Bewusstsein. Es schien ihm vertraut zu sein. Dann begriff er.

„Hedwig?", fragte er nach einem Moment, bevor er sich in die schwarze Eule verwandelte.

„Harry, Pig wurde angegriffen. Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden. Todesser haben ihn angegriffen und den Brief gelesen. Er sagt, die Weasleys sind in Schwierigkeiten", rief die schneeweiße Eule eilig aus.

Harry brauchte eine halbe Sekunde, bevor er die Verbindung zu seiner Vision machte und er in Bewegung war. Er verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und nahm das Pergament, das an Pigs Bein festgemacht war. Er überflog es und nahm nichts in sich auf, bis er den Teil erreichte, den er befürchtete.

_... gehen gleich am Morgen in die Winkelgasse. Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu Qualität für Quidditch zu gehen ..._

„Wieso sendest du ihnen nicht eine gravierte Einladung, Ron?", fragte Harry niemanden bestimmten. Er zog sich schnell an, veränderte sein Haar und setzte die braunen Kontaktlinsen ein. Er benutzte wieder den selben Kosmetikzauber, um seine Narbe zu verstecken. Er wandte sich Hedwig zu: „Du musst den Brief so schnell wie möglich Dumbledore überbringen. Ich werde versuchen, dich nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren und du kannst ihn von dort aus ausliefern, okay?"

Er hörte sie schuhuhen und ein sanftes „Okay" in seinem Kopf. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf; jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um über Gedankenreden nachzudenken.

Harry hielt seinen Arm für Hedwig aus und sie kam der Aufforderung nach, indem sie sich auf seinen Unterarm setzte. Er brachte seinen Unterarm nah an seine Brust und konzentrierte sich stärker, als er es je getan hatte. Er stellte sich in Hogsmeade mit Hedwig an seinen Oberkörper gepresst vor und disapparierte mit einem kleinen Knall. Als er wiederauftauchte, schaute er seine Eule an, die Gott sei Dank zusammen mit ihm ganz und intakt aufgetaucht war. „Flieg schnell zu Dumbledore und ruh dich aus, sobald du dort bist, warte bis er zurück ist. Sei auf deinem Flug zurück vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass du auch gefangen genommen wirst."

Sie kniff ihm sanft ins Ohr und flog los. Harry zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, bevor er in die Winkelgasse apparierte. Er fand eine verlassene Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden und verwandelte sich in eine Eule. Er flog in den Himmel und setzte sich auf eine Wetterfahne auf eines der Gebäude, um die Straßen nach dem ihm bekannten roten Haar zu suchen, das seine Ersatzfamilie zu erkennen geben würde. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, bis er Ron und seine Mutter 'Qualität für Quidditch' betreten sah. Einen Moment danach sah er zwei andere Rotschöpfe die Straße hinunter an Gringotts vorbeilaufen. Er segelte zu ihnen und erkannte, dass das Haar zu Ginny und Bill gehörte. Harry beobachtete, wie sie sich der Magischen Menagerie näherten und sie eintraten.

Harry nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, an einem versteckten Fleck zu landen und sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln. Er verließ gerade die Gasse, als er durch das Schaufenster Ginny im Laden entdeckte, die ein winziges schwarzes Kätzchen an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt. Das Kätzchen schaute aus dem Fenster und Harry sah, dass es erstaunlich grüne Augen, so ähnlich wie seine, hatte. Bill ging zu seiner Schwester und sagte etwas, woraufhin sie das Kätzchen widerstrebend losließ. Die beiden begannen aus dem Geschäft herauszugehen, als es passierte.

Es war ein Knall nach dem anderen zu hören, denen Schreie puren Terrors folgten, als die Todesser in die Winkelgasse apparierten. Sie erschienen direkt vor Gringotts und bemerkten sofort Bill und Ginny, die aus dem Laden daneben traten. Die Hälfte von ihnen richtete ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden, während die andere Hälfte sich abwandte und in die andere Richtung ging. Es waren um die zehn Zauberer, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden Weasleys gerichtet hatten.

Der Rest der Gasse war in Chaos gefallen. Menschen rannten verzweifelt und ohne Ziel und vor Terror schreiend umher. Die ganze Straße war ein wildes Durcheinander, während die beiden Weasleys gebannt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht auf die Zauberstäbe der Todesser starrten. Als die in schwarz gehüllten Gestalten anfingen, Zaubersprüche zu werfen, mischte sich Harry in das Geschehen ein. Er sammelte die Magie in sich und warf ein Schild in Ginnys Richtung in dem Wissen, dass sie eines der Ziele war. Das Schild konnte die Zaubersprüche, die auf Ginny, die gerade erst ihren Zauberstab hervorzog, gerichtet waren, blockieren, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Trümmer wegen des Reduktorfluchs, der über ihre Köpfe auf das Gebäude direkt hinter ihnen gerichtet war, fielen.

Ginny beeilte sich, wegzukommen, hechtete zu Boden und machte dabei eine kleine Rolle. Als sie aufstand, hinkte sie wegen ihrem linken Knöchel, da sie ihn durch ihre kleine Akrobatik verletzt hatte. Die Todesser währenddessen bewegten sich und näherten sich dem Duo. Bill war durch den hinuntergefallenen Stein von seiner Schwester getrennt worden und war damit beschäftigt, sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Harry betäubte mehrere der Todesser von hinten, während Ginny zwei von ihnen selber in Schach hielt. Sie sah jedoch nicht die Todesser, die sich von hinten an sie anschlichen.

Sie wurde schnell entwaffnet. Der Todesser packte sie und begann, sie in eine der Gassen zu schleppen. Sie wehrte sich, aber der Todesser hatte sie fest im Griff und war außerdem zweimal so groß wie sie. Harry handelte ohne nachzudenken. Bevor er es realisierte, war er ein Panther und rannte mit voller Geschwindigkeit hinter ihr her. Er betrat die Gasse und sah, wie der Todesser eine noch immer kämpfende Ginny hinter sich herschleifte. Etwas weiter die Gasse entlang wartete eine weitere in schwarz gekleidete Person auf sie.

Harry rannte die Gasse entlang zu Ginny und sprang auf ein paar Kisten, die neben dem Gebäude zu seiner Linken gestapelt waren. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß sprang er über den Todesser und war in menschlicher Gestalt, bevor er den Boden berührte. Mit einem Arm auf den Rücken des Todessers gerichtet, der Ginny hielt, und den anderen auf den anderen am Ende der Gasse gerichtet sprach Harry zwei gleichzeitige Stupors und ließ die beiden damit besinnungslos werden, bevor sie wussten, was geschah.

Harry rief ihre Zauberstäbe zu sich und brach sie entzwei. Er hatte gelesen, dass der beste Weg, einen Gegner auf dauerhafte Weise außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne ihn zu töten, war, ihnen ihre Hauptwaffe abzunehmen. In diesem Moment war er froh, diesen Sommer so viel gelesen zu haben. Er beendete alles mit Incarceruszaubersprüchen, um die Todesser zu fesseln. Sobald er fertig war, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ginny, die ihn mit großen Augen anschaute.

„Gib mir deine Hand, Gin. Schnell, wir haben keine Zeit. Ich muss dich hier wegbringen und schauen, wie es den anderen geht", sagte Harry eilig.

Ginny schaute ihn nur weiterhin an, also ergriff Harry die Initiative. Er packte sie an den Schultern und sagte: „Es ist okay. Du bist bei mir in Sicherheit." Dann zog er sie näher an sich und disapparierte mit einem Knall. Er tauchte außerhalb des Fuchsbaus wieder auf und sagte: „Bitte, wenn du anderen erzählst, was passiert ist, erzähl ihnen nichts von meinen zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand noch neugieriger wird, was mich angeht, als sie sowieso sein werden. Jetzt geh rein. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass auch alle anderen nach Hause kommen."

Ginny rannte ohne zu Zögern zum Haus. Nach einem Moment drehte sie sich um, um ihrem Retter zu danken, aber er war bereits ohne ein Geräusch zu machen verschwunden. Sie wandte sich wieder zum Haus und beeilte sich, hineinzugehen, um auf den Rest ihrer Familie zu warten.

Als Harry zurück zur Winkelgasse kam, wendete sich das Blatt bereits gegen die Todesser. Bill war gerade mit einem Todesser fertig, der neben einem paar seiner Kumpel zusammenbrach. Am Ende der Straße sah Harry Dumbledore eine Gruppe von Todesser entwaffnen und fesseln, die Ron und seine Mum eingekreist hatten. Harry seufzte erleichtert angesichts dieses Anblicks. Der Kampf war vorüber und alle waren in Sicherheit.

Auf Harrys Lippen spielte ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er disapparierte und in seinem Zimmer wieder auftauchte. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und erkannte, dass er nicht einmal zehn Minuten weg gewesen war. Das mussten allerdings die längsten zehn Minuten seines Lebens gewesen sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während Harry sich in seinem Bett nach seiner gelungenen Arbeit ausruhte, waren die Menschen in der Winkelgasse trotz der Beseitigung der Bedrohung außer sich. Alle waren überrascht, als die gefangenen Todesser direkt vor ihren Nasen verschwanden. Der Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont war gerade verschwunden und ließ nichts außer einem dunkles, bedrohliches Grau zurück.

Bill war außer sich. Ginny war seine Verantwortung und er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, was ihr zugestoßen war. Sie waren getrennt worden, als das Gebäude auf sie hinuntergestürzt war. Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich mit Todessern zu duellieren, dass er nicht einmal gesehen hatte, was mit ihr passiert war. Sie war spurlos verschwunden und es war alles seine Schuld.

Mrs. Weasley wurde beinahe hysterisch, als Bill ihr erzählte, dass Ginny vermisst wurde. Nach einer Minute konnte sie sich genug beruhigen, um klar zu denken, doch Tränen liefen ihr noch immer die Wangen hinunter. Das Erste, was getan werden musste, war, Ron nach Hause zu bringen. Sie nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn trotz seiner Proteste, dass er bleiben wollte, um bei der Suche nach seiner Schwester zu helfen, zum Tropfenden Kessel, um nach Hause zu flohen. Sie folgte ihm durch den Kamin, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht sofort wieder zurückkommen würde.

Als sie durch den Kamin kam, durchfuhr sie die Erleichterung angesichts dessen, was sie antraf. Ron umarmte eine überraschte Ginny so fest, dass es so aussah, als ob ihre Augen aus ihren Augenhöhlen herausquellen könnten. Er richtete hunderte Fragen an sie, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, zu antworten. Mrs. Weasley überwand schnell die Distanz zwischen sich und ihnen und zog beide Kinder in eine ihrer erdrückenden Umarmungen und rief aus: „Merlin sei Dank!"

„Mum, Ron", keuchte Ginny. „Ich kann nicht atmen."

Die beiden Weasleys ließen sie los und schauten betreten, aber nicht schuldbewusst. Nach einem Moment der Stille sprach Ginny wieder: „Was ist passiert? Sind alle in Ordnung?"

„Ja, es geht allen gut. Sie sind nur halb zu Tode besorgt, dass du gefangen genommen worden sein könntest", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Oh, Bill!", kreischte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zum Kamin zurückging, um in einem Wirbel aus grünen Flammen zurückzukehren.

Es war kurze Zeit später, dass Mrs. Weasley mit Bill zurückkam und Ginny fand sich erneut in einer lebensbedrohlichen Umarmung wieder. „Was ist mit euch Leuten los? Ihr findet mich zu Hause in Sicherheit und deshalb versucht ihr, das Leben aus mir herauszupressen?", fragte Ginny atemlos.

„Du hast uns halb zu Tode erschreckt", erwiderte Bill.

„Ja, wie bist du hierher zurückgekommen?", fragte Ron.

Ginnys Grinsen verschwand für eine Sekunde, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie kurz sie davor gestanden hatte, gefangengenommen zu werden. Sie setzte sich und forderte die anderen auf, dies auch zu tun, bevor sie ihre Geschichte erzählte.

„Nachdem das Gebäude zusammengefallen ist, bin ich aus dem Weg gesprungen und ich glaube, ich habe mir meinen Knöchel verstaucht. Wie auch immer, ich bin aufgestanden und habe angefangen mit den Todessern vor mir zu kämpfen. Es waren drei, die sich mir näherten und ich konnte einen von ihnen betäuben und die anderen zurückhalten, aber jemand hat sich von hinten an mich angeschlichen und mich entwaffnet", erklärte Ginny.

„Er schleppte mich in eine der Gassen, während ich versuchte freizukommen. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wohin wir gehen, weil ich meinen Rücken zu ihm hatte. Wie auch immer, während wir durch die Gasse gingen, kommt diese Katze. Und ich rede hier nicht von einer Hauskatze. Es war eine Dschungelkatze, ein Panther oder so etwas. Er ist über unsere Köpfe gesprungen und das Nächste, das ich weiß, ist, dass der Mann, der mich gehalten hat, bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt. Ich drehe mich um und da ist ein Mann, er kann nicht mehr als ein paar Jahre als ich älter gewesen sein, der Seile heraufbeschwört, die sich selbst um den Todesser, der mich gehalten hat und um einen anderen Todesser am Ende der Gasse, banden."

„Er ist zu mir gekommen und hat mir gesagt, dass ich in Sicherheit sei. Er hat mich an den Schultern gehalten und mich an sich gedrückt. Das nächste, das ich weiß, ist, dass wir direkt außerhalb vom Fuchsbau sind. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich hineingehen soll und dass er sicherstellen würde, dass alle anderen sicher nach Hause kommen. Ich habe mich umgedreht, um Danke zu sagen, aber er war bereits verschwunden. Also bin ich hineingerannt und habe vor dem Kamin auf euch gewartet und jetzt sind wir hier." Ginny schloss ihre Geschichte mit einem Seufzen.

Sie hatte seinen Wunsch respektiert und seine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten nicht erwähnt, aber sie war noch immer sehr neugierig. Da war etwas überaus Vertrautes an ihm. Als er in seiner Panthergestalt war, waren ihr seine Augen besonders aufgefallen. Sie waren erstaunlich grün, genauso wie die des Kätzchens, das sie angeschaut hatte ... genauso wie Harrys. Der Mann ähnelte allerdings niemanden, den sie kannte. Er hatte blondbraune Haare und braune Augen. Er war wahrscheinlich durchschnittlich groß, definitiv nicht Rons Größe, aber Ron war abnormal groß. Und er war auch leicht muskulös. Als er sie gepackt und sie an sich gepresst hatte, als er apparierte, konnte sie die Muskeln unter dem Oberteil spüren. Sie hatte sich in seinen Armen sicher gefühlt, genauso wie er es gesagt hatte, dass sie es sein würde.

„Nun, wer auch immer es war, Merlin sei gedankt, dass er da war, um zu helfen", sagte Mrs. Weasley nach einem Moment der Stille. „Hat er dir seinen Namen gesagt?", fragte sie Ginny.

„Nein, er hat nicht einmal seinen Vornamen gesagt. Aber er kannte meinen Namen", erläuterte sie. Sie fügte leise nur für sich hinzu: „Er hat mich Gin genannt, fast als ob er mich kennen würde." Sie sagte den Anderen nichts davon. Er schien seine Identität geheim halten zu wollen und sie würde seine Wünsche respektieren. Es war das Wenigste, was sie tun konnte, nachdem er ihr Leben gerettet hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hedwig kehrte später an diesem Abend mit einem Brief zurück, der in einer ausladenden, schnörkeligen Handschrift an Harry adressiert war. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm geantwortet.

_Harry,_

_so sehr ich auch die Art hasse, mit der du Informationen erhältst, haben deine Vision und dein Brief an mich geholfen, das Leben deiner Freunde zu retten. Die Ziele dieses Angriffs waren Ronald und Ginevra Weasley. Es scheint so, dass dein Freund Ron dir spät am Abend einen Brief geschrieben und ihn mit seiner Eule losgeschickt hat, um dir mitzuteilen, dass er und seine Familie heute in die Winkelgasse gehen würden. Wir konnten, dank deinem Brief, reagieren, bevor die Alarme uns auf den Angriff aufmerksam machten und konnten den Angriff stoppen, bevor sie ihre Absicht erfüllen konnten. Die Weasleys sind alle wieder in Sicherheit und es gab keine bekannten Verluste während des Angriffs. _

_Die Gasse wurde etwas beschädigt, aber nichts, das nicht einfach wieder repariert werden kann. Danke, dass du mich auf deine Vision aufmerksam gemacht hast. Du hast unzählige Leben gerettet. Nichtsdestotrotz macht mir die Tatsache, dass du noch immer Visionen hast, Sorgen. Ich werde froh sein, wenn du deinen Okklumentikunterricht wieder aufnehmen wirst. Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass du den Rest deines Sommers mit der Vorbereitung auf diesen Unterricht verbringst? Umso mehr Anstrengungen du in den Schutz deiner Gedanken steckst, umso schwerer wird es für jeden sein hindurchzubrechen. Wie immer bin ich für dich da, wenn du etwas brauchst._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry las den Brief durch und war alles in allem zufrieden mit dem Inhalt. Niemand war ernsthaft verletzt oder war bei dem Angriff getötet worden. Die Winkelgasse würde bald genug wieder instand gesetzt worden sein. Die einzige wirkliche Folge des Angriffs würde das Verhalten der Öffentlichkeit sein, aber die könnte gut wie auch schlecht sein. Nun da Voldemort die Menschen im Allgemeinen bedroht hatte, würden sie nicht länger die Tatenlosigkeit des Ministeriums akzeptieren. Jetzt war die Zeit, um anzufangen, zu kämpfen.

Harry fütterte seine Eule mit einigen Leckereien aus Dankbarkeit für ihre Hilfe heute. Er fütterte Pig ebenfalls mit einer Leckerei. Die kleine Eule hatte sich scheinbar dazu entschieden, sich ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor sie zum Fuchsbau zurückkehrte. Im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass Todesser ihn bereits einmal abgefangen hatten, konnte Harry der Eule nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag kehrte Harry zur Winkelgasse zurück. Angestellte des Ministeriums waren in den Straßen verteilt und halfen bei den Aufräumarbeiten. Er ging zur Magischen Menagerie, die nach dem Angriff am Tag zuvor zum größten Teil wieder aufgebaut war. Der Laden war zumindest offen und Harry trat ein. Er entdeckte schnell das, für was er gekommen war: ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen mit leuchtenden grünen Augen. Harry hob es hoch und kraulte es hinter den Ohren. Es schnurrte glücklich und rieb sein Gesicht an Harrys Hand. Er ging zum Geschäftsinhaber und fragte, was er kaufen müsste, um für die Katze sorgen zu können.

Der Mann holte die magische Entsprechung eines Katzenklos, bei dem die Exkremente verschwanden, nachdem sie vom Tier ausgeschieden worden waren. Er brachte etwas Katzenfutter und Harry sagte ihm, er solle ihm genug Futter für ein Jahr geben. Er wusste nicht, ob es ein Geschäft in Hogsmeade gab, das Tierfutter verkaufte und dachte daher, dass es das Beste sei, vorbereitet zu sein. Der Mann hatte gegrinst und war froh genug gewesen, dem Folge zu leisten. Er hatte Harry gefragt, ob er irgendwelches Spielzeug oder Katzenminze für das Kätzchen haben wolle. Also wählte Harry ein paar Spielzeuge aus und nahm auch einen Beutel Katzenminze mit.

Das Letzte, was er für die kleine Kreatur benötigte, war eine Transportbox. Der Mann holte eine für Harry und zählte die Einkäufe zusammen. Harry bezahlte den Mann mit dem exakten Betrag, den er aus seinem Geldbeutel holte, bevor er das Kätzchen in die Transportbox beförderte und packte das ganze Futter und das andere Zubehör in den Koffer. Das erledigt ging er aus der Tür und disapparierte mit einem Knall, da er mit seinen Erledigungen fertig war.

Ginnys Geburtstag war schon bald und nachdem er sie am Tag zuvor mit dem Kätzchen gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Außerdem, nach dem Schrecken, den sie am Tag zuvor während des Angriffs bekommen haben musste, konnte sie wahrscheinlich etwas brauchen, das sie aufmunterte. Er war überrascht, dass er sich überhaupt an ihren Geburtstag erinnerte und war auf diese Tatsache ziemlich stolz. Der einzige Grund, warum er es wusste, war, weil er da gewesen war, als sie ihren Geburtstag im Sommer vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr gefeiert hatten. Er hatte ihr an keinem ihrer Geburtstage etwas geschickt. Daher war er überrascht, dass er sich vier Jahre später an das Datum erinnerte.

Harry entschied, das Kätzchen in den Räumen seines Koffers zu lassen, so dass es nicht in den Rest des Hauses schleichen konnte. Er stellte sicher, jeden Tag etwas Zeit mit es zu verbringen und überhäufte es mit Aufmerksamkeit. Harry war froh, dass Hedwig ihn nicht sehen konnte, wenn er im Koffer war, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit geworden, die das Kätzchen bekam. Er realisierte, dass er wirklich nicht viel Zeit in seinen Räumen im Koffer verbracht hatte. Er inspizierte die Küche und beschloss, dass er wirklich Vorteile aus seinen Mitteln ziehen sollte. Er hasste es, mit den Dursleys zu essen und vermied es so gut er konnte. Er hatte vergessen, dass er eine eigene Küche zu seiner Verfügung hatte. Er hatte noch immer etwas Muggelgeld von seinem Ausflug nach Muggellondon übrig. Nicht viel, aber er nahm an, dass es genug sein würde, um ein paar Lebensmittel für seine Küche zu kaufen. Also tat er das.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach einigen Tagen ging er zurück zu Gringotts, um mehr Geld zu holen und kehrte dann zum Lebensmittelgeschäft zurück, um mehr Sachen zu kaufen. Er genoss es ziemlich, seine eigene Küche zu haben. Mit dem Kätzchen verbrachte er ziemlich viel Zeit in seinem Koffer, um es Gesellschaft zu leisten. Daher aß er nun fast alle seine Mahlzeiten dort drinnen und er mochte es, sich keine Gedanken über ein Zusammentreffen mit seinen Verwandten machen zu müssen. Er entdeckte, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmachte, für sich selbst zu kochen. Er hatte diese Aufgabe gehasst, als er es für seine Verwandten hatte machen müssen, aber das war eher, weil er ihr Essen kochte und kaum etwas davon abbekam. Sie hatten ihm selten genug zu essen gegeben, obwohl er derjenige war, der das Essen machte.

Schon bald war es der Morgen von Ginnys Geburtstag. Nach seinem morgendlichen Lauf und Workout packte Harry das gesamte Katzenzubehör zusammen. Er setzte das Kätzchen, dem er noch keinen Namen gegeben hatte, um Ginny die Ehre zu überlassen, in die Transportbox. Er sah Hedwig an und erkannte, dass es für sie schwer sein würde, all das zum Fuchsbau zu bringen. Er dachte sich schnell einen Plan aus, schrieb Ginny einen Brief und packte alles zusammen.

Er erklärte seiner Eule seinen Plan und sie flog auf seine Schulter, wo sie sanft an seinem Ohr knabberte, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstand und bereit war zu helfen. Harry konzentrierte sich stark auf den Wald, der den Fuchsbau umgab, und fand sich dort geräuschlos mit der Transportbox in einer Hand und das Zubehör in der anderen Hand und seiner Eule auf seiner Schulter wieder. Er hatte einen Platz ausgesucht, den Ron ihm vor mehreren Sommern gezeigt hatte und der relativ weit vom Haus entfernt war und von dem er annahm, dass niemand in der Nähe sein würde, wenn sie alle im Schutzzauber blieben. Lächelnd legte Harry alle Pakete auf den Boden und wandte sich seiner Eule zu. Sie nahm die Transportbox, während Harry sich in eine schwarze Eule verwandelte und das Zubehör mit seinen Krallen packte. Die beiden erhoben sich langsam in die Lüfte und flogen zum Fuchsbau.

Hedwig führte an, doch Harry erkannte, dass er spüren konnte, wohin er fliegen musste, um Ginny zu finden. 'So müssen Eulen in der Lage sein, die Empfänger der Post zu finden', dachte er sich. Er fasste den Entschluss, Hedwig später deswegen zu fragen. Ginny war in ihrem Zimmer, noch immer im Bett. Hedwig ergriff die Initiative und klopfte gegen das Fenster, um Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie drehte sich müde zum Fenster und sprang dann überrascht aus dem Bett. Sie lief schnell zum Fenster und ließ die weiße Eule herein. Sie war überrascht, als eine schwarze Eule ebenfalls hineinflog.

„Was hast du denn hier alles?", fragte sie Hedwig. Sie quietschte, als das Kätzchen das Köpfchen aus der Transportbox heraus streckte. „Oh, du bist es! Komm her, du wunderschönes kleines Ding", rief sie aus. Sie holte das Kätzchen heraus und hielt es an sich. Hedwig schuhute entrüstet, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Oh, es tut mir leid, Hedwig, ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren", beruhigte sie die Eule und strich ihr über die Federn, während sie das Kätzchen noch immer in ihrem Arm hielt.

„Und wen haben wir hier?", fragte sie niemanden bestimmten, als sie Harry anschaute. Sie war für einen Moment sprachlos, als sie das dritte Tier in einer Woche mit diesen leuchtenden grünen Augen sah. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich zuvor gesehen habe. Wie heißt du denn?" Harry schuhute als Antwort und Ginny grinste und antwortete: „Nun, dass geht nicht. Jede Eule, die ich treffe, sagt mir, ihr Name sei Schuhu."

Hedwig schuhute wieder und streckte ihr Bein in Ginnys Richtung aus. Sie nahm den Brief und setzte sich aufs Bett, das Kätzchen noch immer haltend, während sie den Brief mit einer Hand öffnete. Sie fing an zu lesen und streichelte dabei unbewusst das Kätzchen.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Das Geschenk, das du mir gegeben hast, hat mir so viel bedeutet, dass ich etwas Besonderes für dich machen wollte. Du hast erwähnt, wie sehr du ein eigenes Haustier haben möchtest und ich habe mich daran erinnert, wie sehr du Katzen magst. Ich habe es daher fertig gebracht, dir dieses kleine Kätzchen zu kaufen. Sie hat noch keinen Namen, da ich angenommen habe, dass du ihr gern einen Namen geben würdest. Gib ihr also einen guten. _

_Du wunderst dich sicherlich über die zweite Eule. Er ist ein Freund, den Hedwig diesen Sommer gemacht zu haben scheint. Er kommt hin und wieder zu Besuch und ist relativ freundlich, du brauchst also keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Nimm es dir jedoch nicht zu Herzen, wenn er Eulenleckereien verschmäht. Er akzeptiert von mir auch keine. Ich habe ihm noch keinen Namen gegeben, da er nicht wirklich mir gehört. Daher weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihn rufen soll. Ich habe ihn um Hilfe gebeten, da ich dir das Zubehör, das du für das Kätzchen brauchst, gekauft habe. Ich nehme an, sie sitzt gerade auf deinem Schoß? Es sollte genug Futter sein, um ein Jahr zu reichen und es ist auch ein magisches Katzenklo dabei, ein paar Spielzeuge und ein Beutel voll Katzenminze. Alles, was du brauchst, um dein Kätzchen glücklich zu machen._

_Ich habe von der Aufregung, die ihr letztens in der Winkelgasse hattet, gehört. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr alle in Gefahr gewesen seid und dass ich euch zu Zielen gemacht habe. Ich verspreche, dass ich alles tun werde, um dich und Ron dieses Jahr vorzubereiten, so dass ihr besser in der Lage sein werdet, euch zu beschützen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir selbst verzeihen könnte, wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde._

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir sein, um deinen Geburtstag zu feiern, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Familie dich für meine Abwesenheit mehr als nur entschädigt. Vergiss heute alles, was in der Welt passiert und konzentriere dich nur auf den besten Geburtstag, der möglich ist. Das ist es, was ich mir an meinem Geburtstag gesagt habe und es hat ziemlich gut funktioniert. Es gibt nichts, was du heute machen kannst, um zu helfen, aber du kannst dir den Tag nehmen und ihn genießen und dich an all das erinnern, für das es wert ist zu kämpfen._

_Leiste dem Kätzchen Gesellschaft, sie liebt die Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hat meine Zeit für sich beansprucht für die kurze Weile, die ich sie hatte. Ich glaube, Hedwig ist langsam eifersüchtig geworden. Sie liebt es, hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden und wird den ganzen Tag mit dir spielen, wenn du sie lässt. Ich hoffe, du magst sie. Genieße deinen Geburtstag, Gin._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Ginnys Augen leuchteten, als sie den Brief fertig gelesen hatte. Harry konnte wirklich der süßeste Junge der Welt sein und er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Idee, dass er es war. Wie er es fertig gebracht hatte, das Kätzchen zu kaufen, das sie in der Magischen Menagerie gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Ginny blickte wieder auf den Brief. Er hatte sie Gin genannt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er sie je zuvor so genannt hatte. Es erinnerte sie an den Mann, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, aber sie unterdrückte diesen Gedanken schnell.

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und schaute auf das Kätzchen in ihren Armen herunter. Sie war in ihrer Armbeuge an ihrem Oberkörper zusammengerollt und schien zu schlafen. Ginny lief vorsichtig durch das Zimmer und bot Hedwig eine Eulenleckerei an. Bei den vielen Briefen, die sich Ginny und Harry diesen Sommer geschickt hatten, behielt sie nun ein paar Leckereien in ihrem Zimmer. Sie bot der mysteriösen Eule ebenfalls einen an, aber wie Harry gesagt hatte, schüttelte die Eule ihren Kopf und drehte ihn leicht weg, um zu zeigen, dass sie nicht interessiert war.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und gab die zweite Leckerei ebenfalls Hedwig. Sie schaute das ganze Zubehör durch, das die schwarze Eule gebracht hatte. Es gab eine Unmenge an Futter, das Katzenklo, das erwähnt wurde, ein Beutel voll Katzenminze und einige Spielzeuge. Sie dankte beiden Eulen vielmals und fragte: „Könnt ihr beiden ein bisschen bleiben? Ich möchte dieses süße kleine Kätzchen herumzeigen und Harry dann eine Antwort schreiben, okay?"

Hedwig schuhute sofort zustimmend und Ginny richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit daher auf Harry. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er schuhute und seinen Kopf zustimmend bewegte. Ginny warf ihnen beiden ein breites Grinsen zu und sagte: „Danke, ich bin gleich zurück." Und dann war sie verschwunden.

Sie ging vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter, um das schlafende Fellbündel auf ihrem Arm nicht zu stören. Sie betrat die Küche und wurde von einem Chor von „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" von allen Anwesenden des Raumes begrüßt. Der Kopf des Kätzchens fuhr bei diesem unerwarteten Geräusch hoch und es floh aus Ginnys Armen und aus dem Zimmer, bevor das rothaarige Geburtstagskind reagieren konnte. „Oh, ihr habt sie verscheucht", ärgerte sich Ginny.

„Was verscheucht?", fragte jemand. Ginny achtete nicht darauf, zu wem die Stimme gehörte.

„Mein Kätzchen", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich habe ihr noch keinen Namen gegeben. Jetzt muss ich schauen, wo sie sich versteckt hat."

„Woher hast du ein Kätzchen, Schatz?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Oh." Ginnys Wangen wurden nur leicht rot, ein Beweis dafür, wie gefasst sie über die Jahre geworden war. „Harry hat sie mir geschickt ... zu meinem Geburtstag", erklärte Ginny. Sie drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum, um ihr Kätzchen zu suchen.

Ein paar Minuten später lockte Ginny den kleinen schwarzen Fellball unter der Couch hervor und ließ sie wieder auf ihren Armen zusammenrollen. Sie fing an, sich Namen für sie auszudenken, während sie wieder in die Küche zurückging.

„Harry hat dir also ein Kätzchen geschickt, eh?", fragte Fred.

„Ziemlich nett von ihm, nicht wahr", fügte George hinzu.

„Tatsächlich, er ist sehr aufmerksam, würdest du das nicht auch sagen, George?"

„Wie, das würde ich auch sagen, Fred."

„Ein recht guter Fang."

„Oh ja, er ist einfach zauberhaft."

„Wie, wenn wir nicht sicher wären, dass wir nicht von dieser Seite des Ufers sind ..."

„... und da sind wir sicher, nicht wahr, Fred?"

„Ziemlich sicher, mein lieber Zwillingsbruder."

„Doch, wenn die Dinge nur anders wären, wir würden um seine Aufmerksamkeit wetteifern."

„Uns würde es nichts ausmachen, zu teilen, weißt du -"

„... wir sind uns schließlich sicher, dass er Mann genug für uns beide ist."

„Genug ihr zwei", ermahnte Mrs. Weasley ihre Söhne. Ginny dagegen ignorierte ihr Geplänkel größtenteils und versuchte, ihr Frühstück mit ihrer einen freien Hand zu essen. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt sie noch immer das Kätzchen in ihrem Schoß und kraulte es hinterm Ohr, so wie Harry es vorgeschlagen hatte. Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück so schnell sie es mit einer Hand konnte hinuntergeschlungen hatte, verließ sie schnell den Tisch und ging zur Treppe.

„Ich bin weg, um Harry eine Antwort zu schreiben. Die Eulen warten in meinem Zimmer auf mich", erklärte sie ihrer Familie. Sie stieg die Treppen hoch bis zum ersten Stock und ging sofort in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte das Kätzchen auf ihr Bett, wo sie es kraulte, während sie sich einen Namen ausdachte. Sie entschied sich schließlich für Smaragd. Mara als Spitzname.

„Was meinst du, Mara?", fragte sie das Kätzchen. „Ist Smaragd okay für dich?"

Das Kätzchen schnurrte zärtlich als Antwort in Ginnys Hand, was Ginny als ein Ja interpretierte. Das geklärt ließ sie Mara mit einem ihrer Spielzeuge auf dem Bett und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie setzte sich, um eine Antwort zu schreiben.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schreibens hielt sie inne und klopfte mit dem Federkiel auf das Pergament. Nachdem sie sich nachdenklich über das Kinn gestrichen hatte, knüllte sie das Pergament zusammen und fing von vorne an.

Harry hätte gelacht, wenn er als Eule dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er war versucht, das weggeworfene Pergament aus ihrem Mülleimer zu holen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er wollte kein Misstrauen erregen und es wäre wirklich nicht richtig von ihm, so in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen.

Einige weitere Minuten vergingen, bevor Ginny mit ihrem Namen unterschrieb und den Brief beendete. Sie steckte ihn in einen Umschlag und schrieb Harrys Namen darauf. Sie wandte sich den beiden Eulen zu, die auf ihrem Fenstersims saßen [zu] und fragte: „Also, wer von euch beiden nimmt den Brief?"

Hedwig schuhute und streckte ihr Bein aus und bedeutete damit, dass sie diejenige sein würde, die den Brief nehmen würde. Es machte Sinn, da sie Harrys Eule war. Ginny dankte beiden Eulen und strich beiden anerkennend über ihre Federn. Harry war die Aufmerksamkeit etwas peinlich, aber genoss sie auf eine merkwürdige Art. Er schuhute seinen Dank und die beiden Eulen flogen durch das Fenster weg.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry und Hedwig flogen gemeinsam den ganzen Weg zurück zum Ligusterweg. Während ihres Fluges sprachen sie miteinander. Harry fragte sie über ihre Fähigkeit aus, immer die Empfänger der Briefe, die er wegschickte, zu finden und sie erklärte, dass sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie sie wusste, wohin sie fliegen musste, sie konnte es einfach instinktiv sagen. Das bestätigte nur, was er gedacht hatte, als er das Katzenzubehör zu Ginny gebracht hatte. Als sie seine Nachbarschaft erreichten, trennte sich Harry von Hedwig und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, bevor er in sein Zimmer apparierte. Er wollte nicht, dass eines der ihn beobachtenden Ordensmitglieder eine schwarze Eule sah, die in sein Zimmer flog. Momente später kam Hedwig mit dem Brief, den er Ginny hatte schreiben sehen. Er nahm den dargebotenen Brief und riss ihn auf, um seinen Inhalt zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_vielen vielen Dank. Ich liebe sie. Ihr Name ist Smaragd, wegen ihrer wunderschönen grünen Augen. Ich nenne sie Mara. Hast du sie von der Magischen Menagerie in der Winkelgasse? Dort war ich, als wir angegriffen wurden und ich habe mich in dieses Kätzchen mit ihren brillanten grünen Augen verliebt, sobald ich eingetreten bin. Wie hast du es gewusst? Und, überhaupt, wie hast du es geschafft, sie zu bekommen, wenn man bedenkt, dass du deine Verwandten nicht verlassen darfst? Nun, egal wie du es hinbekommen hast, ich danke dir so sehr. Sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich das beste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe._

_Mir wurde geraten, nicht zu viel über das zu schreiben, was in der Winkelgasse passiert ist. Daher musst du für mehr Details warten, bis wir uns sehen. Aber ich garantiere dir, dass es eine ziemlich interessante Geschichte ist. Ich werde dir alles während der Zugfahrt erzählen. Da ich keine Vertrauensschülerin bin, kann ich bei dir sitzen, während Ron und Hermine mit ihrem Treffen beschäftigt sind. Das heißt, angenommen, du würdest gerne mit mir im Zug zusammen sitzen._

_Du musstest wirklich nicht all diese Dinge für Mara kaufen, aber ich weiß es zu schätzen. Ich weiß, dass du eine Menge Geld hast und es magst, es für andere auszugeben. Und ich werde dich nicht all dein Geld für mich ausgeben lassen, aber ich könnte es ab und zu geschehen lassen. Ich weiß, dass Geld zwischen dir und Ron immer ein schwieriges Thema war, aber mir ist es egal. Ich weiß, du hast es und ich nicht. Und ich weiß, dass du nichts dagegen hast, es für andere auszugeben und ich verspreche dir, deswegen nicht beleidigt zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du nicht versuchst, Freundschaft zu kaufen oder so etwas Dummes wie das. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es immer akzeptieren werde, aber ich werde es dir nicht vorwerfen. _

_Hedwigs Freund war bemerkenswert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor eine schwarze Eule gesehen habe. Ich glaube, Hedwig ist die einzige weiße Eule, die ich zuvor gesehen habe, vielleicht sind die beiden ein gutes Paar? Glaubst du, dass sie vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als nur Freunde sind? Könnte es sein, dass wir bald schwarzweiße Eulen im Potterhaushalt herumfliegen sehen? Man weiß nie. Es wäre natürlich anständig bis zur Heirat zu warten, aber Hedwig schien mir schon immer ein wenig promisk zu sein, wenn du mich fragst. Du wirst auf sie aufpassen müssen. Klar, er scheint nett und ehrbar zu sein, aber das tun sie alle auf den ersten Blick. Dann, sobald sie haben, was sie wollen, zeigen sie ihr wahres Gesicht und man erkennt, dass alles nur Theater war. Männer! _

_Danke noch einmal für Mara, Harry. Und ich glaube, ich werde deinen Rat in Anspruch nehmen. Heute ist ein guter Tag, um ihn zu genießen und ich kann genauso gut die Gelegenheit nutzen, solange ich es noch kann. Ich habe ein neues Kätzchen zum Spielen und meine Familie ist da, um den Tag mit mir zu verbringen. _

_Heute wird ein guter Tag werden. Schreib bald zurück._

_Mit Liebe_

_Ginny_

Harry brach in Gelächter aus, als er den Brief las. Wenn er sich nur vorstellte, was ihr durch den Kopf gehen musste. Nur der Gedanke von ihm und Hedwig zusammen ... auf diese Art ... war einfach nur beunruhigend, aber auch absolut urkomisch. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was sie da sagte, aber das verringerte das Vergnügen, das Harry von ihrem Kommentar bekam, nicht im geringsten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Rest der Sommerferien verlief für Harry ganz normal. Seine Narbe machte sich einige Male bemerkbar. Sie stach schmerzhaft und gab ihm ein paar undeutliche Einblicke in Voldemorts Emotionen. Er hatte keine weitere Vision. Er schrieb Ron und Hermine über seine Z.A.G.s und welche Kurse er besuchen würde und alles. Sie schrieben ihm etwa dasselbe. Ron erwähnte den Angriff in der Winkelgasse und wie dumm er sich fühlte, dass er in seinem Brief erwähnt hatte, wann sie gehen würden. Harry war geneigt, zuzustimmen, aber entschied, diesen Gedanken nicht zu erwähnen. Er und Ginny schrieben sich ebenfalls und redeten über verschiedene Dinge.

Etwa eine Woche nach Ginnys Geburtstag bekam Harry einen Brief von Dumbledore mit dem Hogwartssiegel auf dem Umschlag. Er riss ihn auf und las den Inhalt.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe mich vor kurzem mit dem Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts getroffen und wie versprochen informiere ich dich nun über unsere Entscheidung über deinen Status, was die DA betrifft. Angesichts des Erfolgs deines Klubs im letzten Jahr und die bemerkenswerten Noten, die deine Schüler in ihren Prüfungen im Vergleich zu den anderen Schülern bekommen haben, sowie den Beweis, den Professor McGonagall über dein Engagement, das du für den Klub hast, präsentiert hat, haben wir uns entschlossen, dir die Stelle eines Assistenzprofessors anzubieten._

_Die Stelle hat mehrere Privilegien und Verantwortungen, die dazu gehören. Wenn du möchtest, bekommst du deine eigenen Räume und ein eigenes Büro. Dir ist freigestellt, ob du für deinen Unterricht den Raum der Wünsche benutzen möchtest oder, wenn dir das lieber ist, können wir ein Klassenzimmer arrangieren, das für dich vorbereitet ist. Du würdest über deine Kameraden Autorität besitzen, den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin mit eingeschlossen, aber alle im Lehrerkollegium würden noch immer komplette Autorität über dich haben, die DA-Treffen ausgenommen, wo ihr Gleichgestellte sein würdet. Es gehören noch andere Privilegien dazu wie die Möglichkeit, die Verbotene Abteilung der Bücherei zu benutzen und ein verlängerter Zapfenstreich._

_Wie ich bereits erwähnte, würdest du als Assistenzprofessor Autorität über die anderen Schüler haben. Es wird von dir erwartet, dass du verantwortlich mit dieser Autorität umgehst und sie auf keine Weise missbrauchst. Du wirst die Möglichkeit haben, Hauspunkte zu nehmen und zu geben und jemanden nachsitzen zu lassen, aber sollte es sein, dass du dies missbrauchst, wird dir diese Möglichkeit genommen werden. Wir erwarten von dir, dass du alle Schüler gleichbehandelst, unabhängig von persönlichen Fehden oder aus welchem Haus sie sind._

_Es kann auch der Fall eintreten, dass unser neuer Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dich bittet, ihm zu assistieren. Er könnte um deine Hilfe bei einigen seiner Unterrichtsstunden bitten, bei der Beurteilung der Schüler oder indem du zusätzliche Betreuung für die Schüler, die Probleme haben, anbietest. Er ist die Anforderungen des Professorendaseins nicht gewohnt und hat Interesse bekundet, einen Assistenten zu haben, was ein bedeutender Grund ist, warum wir dir so eine Position anbieten. Ich werde natürlich sicherstellen, dass keine seiner Forderungen mit deinen eigenen Studien in Konflikt gerät. _

_Wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, war diese Entscheidung im Kollegium nicht einstimmig. Ich warne dich, dass du vom Kollegium und von den Schülern genau beobachtet werden wirst. Wenn du die Schüler aller Häuser einbeziehst, denke ich, dass dies ein großer Schritt zur Schulvereinigung ist, die die Schule seit hunderten von Jahren nicht hatte. Es wird immer die geben, die nicht kooperieren wollen, aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass die wenigen es für die vielen ruiniert. Ich erwarte deine Entscheidung, ob du diese Stelle akzeptierst und welche Räumlichkeiten wir für dich bereitstellen sollen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ich erwähnen sollte, dass es in der Vergangenheit zwar viele Assistenzprofessoren gab, dass die Position aber erst einmal von einem Schüler besetzt worden war. Du bist die zweite Person in der Geschichte der Schule, die diese Ehre erhält. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du uns nicht enttäuschen wirst._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry wusste nicht, was er von Dumbledore erwartet hatte, aber es war definitiv nicht das. Er hatte kurz gedacht, dass er vielleicht als ehrenamtlicher Vertrauensschüler ernannt werden würde oder so, aber er hatte das aus seinem Kopf gedrängt mit dem Gedanken, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was der alte Mann machen würde. Niemals in einer Million Jahre hätte er das vorausgesehen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, von wem der Schulleiter sprach, als er erwähnte, dass die Entscheidung nicht einstimmig gewesen war. Snape würde bis zum bitteren Ende gekämpft haben, aber dass es durchgekommen war, musste bedeuten, dass er die Unterstützung des restlichen Kollegiums hatte.

Er nahm an, dass Professor McGonagall allen seinen Brief, den er ihr geschickt hatte, um das Quidditch-Kapitänsamt abzulehnen, gezeigt hatte. Er konnte sich nichts anderes vorstellen, das sie präsentieren konnte, um sein Engagement zu beweisen. Harry hasste die Tatsache, dass dies ihn noch weiter von seinen Klassenkameraden entfremden würde. Er wollte nichts mehr als normal zu sein, aber er hatte vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass er alles andere als normal war. Diese Tatsache weiterhin zu leugnen würde die Dinge nur schwerer machen. Das ließ ihn nur mit einer Entscheidung zurück: Er musste die Stelle annehmen.

Er wollte aber nicht von seinen Freunden getrennt werden und beschloss deshalb, die getrennten Räume abzulehnen, das Büro aber anzunehmen. Er teilte dem Schulleiter mit, dass er gerne den Raum der Wünsche weiter benutzen würde, da er ihn mit allen versorgen würde, was er während des Halbjahres brauchen würde und sein Leben damit einfacher machte. Harry schickte eine Antwort zurück, in der er ihn über die Entscheidungen informierte und ihm für die Gelegenheit dankte. Er sagte ihm, dass er beinahe damit fertig war, den Vertrag, den er für den Klub benutzen würde, zu schreiben und dass er fertig sein sollte, um ihn anzuschauen, wenn er am ersten September ankommen würde.

Das erledigt wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit aktuelleren Sorgen zu. Er hatte die letzten paar Tage mit sich selbst über die Karte diskutiert, die Jessica ihm gegeben hatte, als er in Muggellondon shoppen gewesen war. Sie hatte gesagt, er solle anrufen, wenn er je wieder Hilfe beim Einkaufen brauchen sollte, er aber keine Scheu haben solle, anzurufen, auch wenn es nicht ums Einkaufen ginge. Er war nicht der Meinung, dass er ein Experte war, was Mädchen anging, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass das ein Hinweis war, dass sie wollte, dass er anrief, vielleicht um sie um ein Date zu bitten. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Er fragte sich schließlich: „Was würde es ausmachen, wenn ich anrufen würde und sie nicht interessiert ist? Ich würde sie nie mehr sehen müssen. Es ist nicht wie in Hogwarts, wo ich sie jeden Tag sehen müsste." Und mit seiner Entschlossenheit so gestärkt schlich sich Harry aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter. Er ging in die Küche und stellte sicher, dass die Luft rein war, bevor er das kabellose Telefon aus seiner Station nahm und sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Er schloss die Tür mit Magie, da alle normalen Schlösser außerhalb seines Zimmers waren und errichtete einen Privatsphärenschutzzauber, um zu verhindern, dass jemand lauschte.

Er wählte ihre Nummer und wartete, während das Telefon klingelte. Nach ein paar Mal Klingeln nahm jemand ab.

„Hallo", grüßte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry nervös. „Ist Jessica da?"

„Am Telefon", erwiderte sie.

„Oh", antwortete Harry und begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Hi Jessica. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich an mich erinnerst, aber ich heiße Harry und du hast mir vor etwa einer Woche beim Einkaufen geholfen und hast mir deine Nummer gegeben."

„Hi, Harry", unterbrach sie fröhlich. „Es ist schön von dir zu hören. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du anrufen würdest oder nicht."

„Also wolltest du, dass ich anrufe?", sagte Harry mit einem leicht fragenden Unterton.

„Natürlich wollte ich das. Warum sonst hätte ich dir meine Nummer geben sollen", kicherte sie.

„Oh, ja", sagte er. „Nun, du hast gesagt, ich könnte anrufen, auch wenn ich nicht noch mehr einkaufen möchte ..."

„Mmh."

„Also dachte ich, ich würde dein Angebot annehmen. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns kaum und so, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du gern möchtest oder nicht, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob du ... ob du vielleicht gerne ...", stammelte Harry.

„Versuchst du, mich zu einem Date einzuladen, Harry?", fragte sie hilfreich.

Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn, weil er so ein Depp war. "Ähh ... vielleicht?"

„Vielleicht ja? Vielleicht nein?", fragte sie unumwunden.

„Ja. Würdest du mit mir Essen gehen?", fragte er ausdruckslos und versuchte, seine Nerven zu behalten.

„Das würde ich gerne", antwortete sie nett und mit einem kleinen Kichern.

„Du würdest?", fragte Harry perplex. „Ich meine, du würdest. Das ist toll. Ähmm ... wann würdest du gern gehen?"

„Wie wäre es mit diesem Samstag?", schlug sie vor.

„Samstag", sagte Harry. „Okay, Samstag ist gut."

„Holst du mich ab, Harry?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich habe kein Auto, oder so", erklärte er.

„Das ist okay. Würdest du dich gerne woanders treffen?", fragte sie unterstützend.

„Sicher", erwiderte er. " Wo könnten wir uns treffen?"

„Kennst du dich in London aus?", fragte sie.

"Ähh, nicht wirklich", antwortete er.

„Ok. Warum treffen wir uns nicht vor dem Laden, sagen wir um sechs Uhr? Ich kenne einen Ort in der Nähe, zu dem wir gehen können", erklärte sie. „Ist das für dich okay, Harry?"

„Ja. Ja, das wäre perfekt", erwiderte er dankbar.

„Gut. Ich freue mich, dich am Samstag um sechs Uhr zu sehen", sagte sie ihm.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", erwiderte er. Dann fuhr ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Was soll ich anziehen? Ich meine, was für eine Art Kleidung soll ich für das Restaurant anziehen?"

Sie kicherte wieder leicht. „Eine sehr gute Frage, Harry. Ich bin stolz. Die meisten Jungs würden nicht daran denken zu fragen. Trag eine deiner netten Khaki-Hosen, ein Oberteil mit Kragen und deine braunen Schuhe und dann ist alles in Ordnung."

„Danke", sagte er und stellte sich seine neue Kleidung bildlich vor und was er davon tragen würde.

„Gern geschehen. Bis Samstag dann. Tschüss, Harry", sagte sie.

„Tschüss, Jessica", antwortete Harry, bevor er auflegte und auf seinem Bett zusammenbrach. Das war nervenaufreibend gewesen. Mädchen sollten eine Anleitung oder einen Spickzettel oder so etwas zur Verfügung stellen. Aber es lief nicht zu schlecht, dachte er optimistisch. Natürlich nur dank Jessica. Er war ein nervöses Wrack gewesen, aber sie war ruhig und gesammelt gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen, wann immer er gestolpert war. Sie schien cool zu sein, was das anging. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, dass er nervös wurde oder über seine eigenen Worte stolperte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Den Rest der Woche drängte es Harry, jedem über sein Date zu erzählen. Er wünschte, er hätte Menschen in seinem Leben, denen er diese Dinge erzählen konnte. Aber wenigstens hatte er Sirius. Sirius war die einzige Person, der er alles, auch alle seine Geheimnisse, erzählen konnte. Sicher, Sirius war tot und besuchte ihn nur in seinen Träumen, aber es war trotzdem schön, eine Person zu haben, der er sich mitteilen konnte. Er liebte seine Freunde und Remus und alle, aber er konnte ihnen nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad etwas erzählen. Er hatte ein Date, aber er konnte es seinen Freunden nicht sagen, weil es zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde. Er zögerte jedoch nicht, Sirius davon zu erzählen und wurde daraufhin erbarmungslos aufgezogen.

Sein Training verlief die nächsten zwei Tage schlecht, da sein Pate nur sein Date erwähnen oder einen anzüglichen Kommentar machen musste und Harry dann abgelenkt war. Nach der zweiten Nacht voller Tortur sperrte er seine Gefühle weg und ließ sich nicht länger von seinen Duellen mit Sirius ablenken. Und Sirius bezahlte für seine Sticheleien. Harry gewann inzwischen die meisten ihrer Duelle, sein Pate gewann nur noch ab und zu eins oder zwei. Die Duelle waren aber normalerweise gut gekämpft und für Harry eine sehr gute Übung. Sie verbrachten auch viel Zeit damit, an neuen Zaubersprüchen zu arbeiten, über manche las Harry, andere brachte Sirius ihm bei. Sein Zauberspruchrepertoire wuchs durch sein Lernen und die Trainingszeit schnell.

Schließlich war es Samstag und Harry war für den größten Teil des Tages ein nervöses Wrack. Er joggte extra lange und seine Zeit mit dem Sandsack seines Cousins war ebenfalls länger, aber es beruhigte immer noch nicht seine Nerven. Er musste sich zwingen, zu Mittag zu essen und konnte nur wenig essen. Er fragte sich, ob er später am Abend in der Lage sein würde, zu essen, wenn er jetzt schon Probleme mit dem Essen hatte.

Der Tag verging langsam, die Zeit zog sich, während er seine Bücher las und seine Magie trainierte. Er hatte damit begonnen zu üben, zwei Zaubersprüche auf einmal zu zaubern. Er hatte mit zwei gleichen Zaubersprüchen angefangen, war aber nun dabei, zwei verschiedene Zaubersprüche zur gleichen Zeit zu zaubern. Er hatte unterschiedlichen Erfolg, aber er war optimistisch. Heute jedoch hatte er Probleme, zwei gleiche Zaubersprüche hinzubekommen.

Er war um 17 Uhr bereit zu gehen. Er musste vor seinem Date noch in die Winkelgasse zu Gringotts gehen, so dass er Muggelgeld haben würde, um zu bezahlen. Er veränderte seine Haarfarbe, setzte seine braunen Kontaktlinsen ein und legte einen Kosmetikzauber über seine Narbe. Er begutachtete sich im Spiegel, bevor er ging und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Selbst wenn er sich genauer anschaute, konnte er nicht sehen, dass er eine Narbe hatte. Sie verschwand komplett.

Er apparierte in die Winkelgasse und ging schnell zur Bank. Er stellte sich in die Schlange, die Griphook ihm das letzte Mal, als er da war, gezeigt hatte, um Zauberergeld in Muggelgeld umzutauschen. Er stand für zehn Minuten in der Schlange, bis er von einem Kobold am Schalter bedient wurde. Er wechselte 50 Galleonen in etwa 250 Pfund und wünschte dem Kobold einen schönen Tag. Die Antwort war wenig mehr als ein Grunzen, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Bank verließ.

Er ging durch die Menge zu der Straße, die zum Tropfenden Kessel führte. Er hatte genug Zeit und er würde daher zum Laden laufen. Er erreichte den Pub ohne Zwischenfälle und ging schnell hinaus auf die Muggelstraße. Er begann seinen Weg zum Kaufhaus. Er machte in einer Gasse halt und versteckte sich, während er seine Haarfarbe zu schwarz veränderte und seine braunen Kontaktlinsen mit farblosen austauschte. Seine reguläre Haarlänge war nur ein wenig kürzer als sie es jetzt war. Bis zum ersten September würde er die jetzige Haarlänge wirklich haben.

Er ging weiter in Richtung des Geschäfts, ließ sich dabei aber Zeit, da er wusste, dass er noch immer früh dran war. Er beobachtete seine Umgebung und bewunderte das geschäftige Treiben der Welt. Die Menschen gingen überallhin, alle in Eile. Autos rasten die Straße hinunter und Menschen liefen auf den Bürgersteigen in einer Geschwindigkeit, die eher ans Joggen erinnerte. Während all dem nahm sich Harry die Zeit, seinen Spaziergang zu genießen und seine Nerven zu beruhigen, während er sich auf sein Date vorbereitete. Nach einiger Zeit kam er am Laden an.

Er entdeckte eine Uhr im Schaufenster und sah, dass er 25 Minuten zu früh dran war. Da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, betrat Harry das Geschäft und setzte sich auf eine Bank nahe der Tür. Er beobachtete die einkaufenden Menschen und die Angestellten, wie sie ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Manche Kunden schienen sich nur umzuschauen, während andere damit beschäftigt waren, Kleidung zu finden, die ihnen stand. Manche der Angestellten grüßten die Kunden freundlich und boten ihre Hilfe an, ein paar grüßten die Kunden weniger freundlich und waren mürrischer, aber boten dennoch ihre Hilfe an. Andere schienen dafür verantwortlich zu sein, die Regale und Kleiderstangen aufzufüllen. Sie schienen die am wenigsten glücklichen der Arbeiter zu sein, aber Harry konnte ihnen das nicht zur Last legen. Die Arbeit schien ziemlich langweilig zu sein.

Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte er sie. Sie führte einen Kunden zur Kasse. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und sie lächelte ihm leicht zu, als er ihr zuwinkte. Sie erwiderte den Gruß, deutete mit ihren Kopf auf den Kunden und hielt einen Finger nach oben, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie in einer Minute bei ihm sein würde, nachdem sie dem Kunden geholfen hatte. Sie kassierte ihn freundlich und wünschte ihm einen schönen Abend. Der Kunde wünschte ihr dies ebenfalls. Sie schlenderte zu Harry und er stand auf, um sie auf halbem Weg zu treffen.

„Hi", grüßte er.

„Hey", sagte sie. „Du bist früh dran."

„Ich weiß", antwortete er verlegen. „Ich wollte nicht zu spät sein und hab deswegen viel Zeit eingeplant."

„Das ist süß von dir", sagte sie ihm. Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich habe immer noch zehn Minuten, bevor ich gehen kann. Ist es okay für dich, hier solange zu warten?"

„Oh", erwiderte Harry. „Ja, das ist kein Problem. Ich bin hier, bis du bereit bist zu gehen. Lass dir aber Zeit. Ich hab's nicht eilig oder so."

Sie lächelte ihm zu und sagte: „Danke. Ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu lange warten zu lassen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging wieder in den Laden hinein. Harry ging wieder zu seiner Bank zurück und beobachtete weiterhin die Menschen. Er nutzte die Zeit auch, um seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wollte nicht die ganze Nacht ein stammelndes Wrack sein und hoffte, dass seine Okklumentikübungen ihm dabei helfen würden.

Es war etwa fünfzehn Minuten später, als Jessica zu ihm ging. Er bemerkte sofort, dass sie sich umgezogen hatte. Sie hatte zuvor einen roten Baumwollrock und eine weiße Bluse getragen. Nun trug sie einen schwarzen Rock, der aus einem seidenen Material zu sein schien und hatte irgendein Blumendesign, außerdem trug sie nun ein hellblaues Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt.

„Sollen wir?", fragte sie.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er ihr, ohne zu registrieren, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn als Belohnung umwerfend an und Harrys Gehirn brauchte noch einen weiteren Moment, um mitzukommen. „Äh, ja, ich bin bereit."

Sie kicherte wieder und Harry entdeckte, dass er den Klang mochte. Es war nicht wie wenn Mädchen wie Lavender oder Parvati kicherten, wenn sie in Hogwarts tratschten; das war lauter, ein furchteinflößenderes Lachen. Jessicas Kichern war leise und ... einladend. Er entschied, dass alles was er tat es wert war, wenn es sie zum Lachen brachte, auch wenn er deswegen dumm erschien.

„Danke, Harry. Du siehst selber ziemlich gut aus."

Harry leuchtete bei diesem unerwarteten Kompliment rot auf. „Nun, eine Frau mit unbestechlichem Geschmack hat mir geholfen, mich einzukleiden", sagte er, ohne auch nur ein klein wenig zu stammeln.

Sie kicherte wieder und Harry beglückwünschte sich, das hinbekommen zu haben, ohne einen Idioten aus sich zu machen. Er öffnete die Tür für sie und ließ sie durchgehen. Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie an ihm vorbei auf die Straße ging und flüsterte: „Danke." Harry folgte ihr durch die Tür und schaute sie an, um zu erfahren, wo sie hinmussten. „Okay. Es ist in diese Richtung", erklärte sie und deutete nach rechts. Harry folgte ihrer Anweisung und sie gingen Seite an Seite die Straße hinunter.

„So, wie läuft es mit deinem Job?", fragte Harry, um Konversation zu betreiben.

„Oh, es läuft gut", erwiderte sie. „In letzter Zeit waren allerdings keine süßen Jungs mehr da, die mehrere hundert Pfund ausgegeben und mir ein enormes Trinkgeld gegeben haben. Es könnte also besser laufen."

Harry lachte verlegen über ihren Witz und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Du hast mir an dem Tag wirklich das Leben gerettet, weißt du. Ich glaube, ich würde noch immer im Geschäft herumlaufen und nach Kleidung suchen, wenn ich deine Hilfe nicht gehabt hätte."

Sie sah zu ihm herüber und schaute ihm kurz in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass er es ehrlich meinte. „Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen", sagte sie ihm. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass ich einen Kunden wie dich habe. Und es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass ich meinen Job so sehr genieße. Ah, wir sind da", sagte sie und deutete auf das italienische Restaurant vor ihnen. „Ich hoffe, du magst italienisch?"

„Uh huh", erwiderte er.

Sie betraten das Restaurant und sie führte ihn sofort zum Empfangstisch und sagte: „Jessica Roland, für zwei Personen reserviert."

Der Mann überflog eine Liste vor ihm und antwortete: „Ah ja, ich werde Sie zum Tisch bringen. Wenn Sie noch einen Moment warten könnten."

Sie nickte und die beiden gingen zur Seite, um zu warten. „Danke, dass du das organisiert hast", sagte er ihr. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo was in dieser Stadt ist. Ich musste an dem Tag jemanden fragen, um mir das nächste Kaufhaus zeigen zu lassen."

„Kein Problem", sagte sie ihm. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, an einem Ort zu sein, an dem man sich nicht auskennt. Es kann überwältigend sein. Ich bin nur froh, dass derjenige, den du gefragt hast, dir den Weg zu unserem Geschäft erklärt hat."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. In diesem Moment näherte sich ihnen ein Kellner.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen", wies er sie an.

Harry deutete Jessica an, vorzugehen und folgte ihr. Er versuchte, die Ansicht nicht zu sehr zu genießen, konnte aber nicht widerstehen, einige Blicke zu wagen.

Sie wurden zu einem kleinen Tisch für zwei an der Wand geführt. Er war nicht zu schmal, so dass man sich eingeengt fühlte, aber für mehr als zwei Menschen wäre er nicht geeignet. „Mein Name ist Anthony und ich bin heute Abend Ihr Kellner", sagte er ihnen, als er beiden jeweils eine Speisekarte reichte. „Wenn Sie Fragen haben, zögern Sie bitte nicht, sie an mich zu richten." Er ließ sie mit den Speisekarten allein und Harry schaute sein Date an und lächelte leicht, bevor er seine Speisekarte öffnete und sie durchlas.

Es waren viele verschiedene Pastasorten und Steaks und andere solche Mahlzeiten aufgelistet. Harry wusste, was manche davon bedeuteten, weil er schon dazu gezwungen gewesen war, mehrere davon zu kochen, aber er kannte viele davon nicht. Gott sei Dank hatte jedes eine kurze Beschreibung darunter, um zu erklären, was es war. Schließlich wählte er etwas einfaches, von dem er wusste, dass er es mögen würde. Er legte seine Speisekarte auf den Tisch und sah, dass Jessica noch immer in die Speisekarte schaute.

Als sie sah, dass er seine Speisekarte weggelegt hatte, fragte sie: „Was hast du dir ausgesucht?"

„Fettucine Alfredo mit Brokkoli und Hühnchen", sagte er ihr.

„Mhmmm, das hört sich gut an. Aber ich glaube, ich nehme die Lasagne", erwiderte sie. „Möchtest du eine Vorspeise, einen Salat oder so etwas?"

„Ähh ... daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", antwortete er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Er öffnete seine Speisekarte wieder und schaute sich die Liste der Vorspeisen an. Die Hälfte davon war ihm unbekannt und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er schaute über die Speisekarte und sah, wie sie ihn mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen beobachtete. „Gibt es etwas, das du bestellen wolltest?", fragte er sie.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie antwortete: „Ich habe gedacht, dass die Calamares sich gut anhören."

Nicht wirklich wissend, zu was er zustimmte, sagte Harry: „Okay, das passt mir auch."

Der Kellner kehrte eine Minute später zurück und fragte: „Sind Sie fertig? Möchten Sie für den Anfang eine Vorspeise?"

Harry blickte kurz zu Jessica und sah, wie sie ihm leicht zunickte, um ihn zum Bestellen aufzufordern: „Ähmm, ja, wir würden gerne die Calamares bekommen", sagte er dem Kellner.

„Eine sehr gute Wahl. Haben Sie sich beide entschieden, was Sie essen möchten?"

Harry nickte und schaute Jessica an, um sie als erste bestellen zu lassen. Sie wandte sich an den Kellner: „Ich hätte gern die Lasagne."

Der Kellner schrieb die Bestellung auf einen Block und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Und für Sie, Sir?"

„Ich hätte gerne die Fettucine Alfredo mit Hühnchen und Brokkoli", erwiderte Harry.

„Sehr gut", sagte der Kellner, als er die Bestellung auf seinem Block notierte. „Ich werde Ihnen die Vorspeise dann in Kürze bringen. Was darf ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen?"

„Ich bleibe beim Wasser", sagte Jessica dem Kellner.

Er wandte sich an Harry und wartete auf dessen Antwort. „Ich denke, dass ich für den Moment auch beim Wasser bleiben werde", sagte er dem Mann. Der Kellner nickte und ging, höchstwahrscheinlich zurück zur Küche, um die Bestellung aufzugeben.

„So, Harry", brach Jessica die Stille einen Moment später. „Was hast du gemacht, seit dem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe?"

„Oh. Nun, ich war morgens wie immer joggen und habe trainiert", sagte er. Ein kleines Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen zu sehen, als sie zuhörte. „Und ich habe ein wenig gelernt, da das Schuljahr bald wieder anfängt."

„Du hast gesagt, dass du eine Schule in Schottland besuchst, stimmt's?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja. Meine Eltern haben sie beide besucht, als sie Kinder waren. Sie haben sich dort kennengelernt", antwortete er.

„Das ist süß. Also haben sie es arrangiert, dass du auch gehen kannst?"

„Ja. Scheinbar haben sie es von Anfang an geplant gehabt, da sie beide kurz nach meinem ersten Geburtstag gestorben sind", sagte Harry, nur ein wenig lügend. Schließlich hatten sie geplant, ihn nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Sie hatten es nicht für ihn arrangiert, aber das war nur eine Formalität.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Es muss schwer sein, aufzuwachsen, ohne seine Mutter oder seinen Vater zu kennen."

„Ja", antwortete er. „Meine Mutter und meine Tante waren Geschwister und ich schätze, sie haben sich nicht besonders gut verstanden. Ich kenne keine Details, da meine Tante sich weigert, über meine Mutter zu reden. Daher kann ich nur annehmen, dass sie sich nicht mochten. Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben mich immer von ihrem Leben getrennt und haben ihren eigenen Sohn vergöttert. Ich habe mich dort immer wie ein Außenseiter gefühlt." Es war die Wahrheit, nur eine verkürzte Version davon. Es musste reichen, da er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen konnte.

„Das ist furchtbar", japste sie. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, so aufzuwachsen, sich zu fühlen, als würde man nicht dazugehören. Du hast dich wahrscheinlich gefragt, wie dein Leben wäre, wenn deine Eltern nicht gestorben wären", sagte sie. „Oh, ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe. Wie gedankenlos von mir. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte das nicht alles ansprechen. Oh je. Ich vermassele das alles gerade furchtbar, oder?"

„Es ist okay", sagte Harry ihr mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln. Er griff über

den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie mein Leben mit meinen Eltern sein würde, das Gefühl zu haben, wirklich in diese Welt zu gehören. Aber ich hatte fünfzehn Jahre, um mich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Es ist okay für mich, darüber zu reden."

„Ich fühle mich trotzdem schlecht, dass ich das alles angesprochen habe", sagte sie ihm.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, über sie zu sprechen. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich an sie oder so, aber ich liebe es, Geschichten über sie zu hören. Ich habe vor kurzem angefangen, mich mit einem ihrer alten Freunde zu treffen, und es ist toll, über ihr Leben zu hören und wie sie so waren."

„Das ist wirklich nett", sagte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Freund wahrscheinlich genauso froh ist, dir die Geschichten zu erzählen, so wie du es bist, sie zu hören. An alte Erinnerungen von lieben Freunden zu denken ist ein guter Weg, um sie zu ehren."

„So habe ich darüber noch nie nachgedacht", sagte Harry.

Der Kellner erschien wieder am Tisch und servierte die Calamares. Sie drückte seine Hand, kurz bevor sie ihn die Hand wegziehen ließ. Harry wartete und ließ Jessica den Vortritt. Sie bemerkte, dass er auf sie wartete und lächelte ihn für seine Anstrengung belohnend an. Sie legte eine kleine Menge des Tintenfisches auf ihren kleinen Teller und schüttete etwas Marinarasauce darüber. Er lächelte sie an und imitierte ihre Handlungen. Er spießte eins der panierten Teile auf seine Gabel und nahm es in den Mund.

Er kaute für einige Momente neugierig, bevor er lächelte und nickte.

Jessica kicherte und fragte: „Ist das das erste Mal, dass du Calamares isst?"

„Mhmm", erwiderte er schüchtern.

„Ich habe es gemerkt", sagte sie ihm. „Deine Reaktion war süß."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm heiß wurde und er wusste, dass seine Wangen rot sein mussten. Er murmelte „Danke", nahm ein weiteres Stück auf die Gabel und führte es zu seinem Mund.

Sie aßen die Calamares und warteten nur einen Moment, bis der Kellner auftauchte und den leeren Teller an sich nahm. „Ihr Essen wird in Kürze fertig sein", informierte er sie. „Ich werde in wenigen Minuten damit zurück sein."

„Danke", sagte Harry ihm ehrlich.

Er und Jessica redeten ein paar Minuten, während sie auf ihren Hauptgang warteten. Tatsächlich war der Kellner bald mit zwei Tellern zurück. Er platzierte die Lasagne vor Jessica und die Fettuccini Alfredo vor Harry. „Bon Appetit", sagte er ihnen freundlich.

„Danke", erwiderten beide. Sie grinsten sich kurz an, bevor sie sich ihrer Mahlzeit zuwandten.

Sie redeten ein wenig, während sie aßen, aber für den größten Teil genossen sie ihr Essen. Harry genoss die Zubereitung der Mahlzeit von dem Restaurant ziemlich. Er dachte nicht, dass er ein großartiger Koch oder so etwas war, aber war der Meinung, dass er selbst eine ordentliche Mahlzeit kochen konnte. Aber sein Abendessen war fantastisch. Er sagte Jessica das.

„Ich freue mich, dass es dir schmeckt", sagte sie. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, was für Essen du magst, aber ich habe gedacht, dass italienisch eine ziemlich ungefährliche Wahl ist."

„Es war eine gute Wahl", sagte er ihr aufrichtig.

Schon bald waren sie mit Essen fertig. Der Kellner kam kurz danach zurück und fragte: „Möchten Sie ein Dessert oder Kaffee?"

Harry schaute Jessica an. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass sie nichts wollte und Harry antwortete daher: „Nein, ich denke, wir sind beide satt."

„Sehr gut. Ich lasse das dann einfach hier", sagte er und legte die Rechnung auf die Mitte des Tisches, aber etwas näher zu Harry.

„Danke", sagte Harry zu dem Mann.

Harry nahm die Rechnung und schaute den Preis an. 40 Pfund, das Trinkgeld nicht eingerechnet. Harry war noch nie Essen gegangen und wusste daher nicht, wieviel Trinkgeld er geben sollte. Er wandte sich an seine Verabredung und fragte: „Ähh ... ich fühl mich ein wenig dämlich, aber wieviel Trinkgeld sollte ich geben?"

Sie lächelte warm und sagte: „Fühl dich deswegen nicht schlecht. 15 % ist das Übliche."

„Danke", sagte Harry dankbar. Er wandte sich wieder der Rechnung zu und rechnete im Kopf. Er brauchte eine Minute, da es einige Zeit her war, seit er Matheunterricht gehabt hatte, aber er bekam es schließlich heraus. 40 Pfund fürs Essen und genau 6 Pfund fürs Trinkgeld sollten angemessen sein. Er hatte von den Kobolden einen 50-Pfund-Schein, daher nahm er ihn heraus und gab ihn dem Kellner. „Behalten Sie den Rest."

Der Mann grinste Harry kurz an, bevor er „Danke Sir", sagte und verschwand.

Harry wandte sich wieder seiner Verabredung zu, die ihn wieder einmal angrinste. „Du bist wirklich der größte Trinkgeldgeber, den ich je getroffen habe, weißt du das? Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, wirst du dein ganzes Geld weggeben."

Harry lächelte nur schüchtern und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist du bereit zu gehen?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete sie.

Sie gingen zusammen durch das Restaurant und wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Harry wandte sich an Jessica, unsicher, was er nun machen sollte. "Ähh - danke noch einmal, dass du alles organisiert hast. Ich habe das Restaurant wirklich genossen."

„Ich auch", erwiderte sie. „Die Gesellschaft war besonders nett."

Harrys Gesicht wurde wieder scharlachrot und er antwortete: „Ich habe es auch sehr genossen, den Abend mit dir zu verbringen."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und die beiden standen da, sich für einige Zeit stumm angrinsend. „Ähh ...hast du dein Auto hier in der Nähe? Soll ich dich hin begleiten? Oder wohnst du in der Nähe?"

„Ich wohne ein paar Häuserblöcke weiter", sagte sie ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Und Begleitung wäre toll."

„Großartig", erwiderte er. „Sollen wir?"

„Gerne", antwortete sie.

Sie deutete nach rechts und sie fingen an, zusammen die Straße hinunterzulaufen. Nach einer Minute des schweigsamen Gehens streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte ihre Handinnenfläche gegen seine. Er spreizte seine Finger und verschränkte sie mit ihren. Er blickte kurz zu ihr herüber und grinste wegen der Geste breit. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und sie gingen weiter.

„Das war heute wirklich ein toller Abend", sagte er ihr. „Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß."

„Nun, du solltest es öfters haben", sagte sie ihm. „Ich habe es auch sehr genossen, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Danke fürs Abendessen."

„Oh, gern geschehen", erwiderte er schüchtern. „Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen. Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass ich die Gelegenheit habe, ein nettes Essen mit einer Frau, die so schön und süß wie du es bist, zu teilen", sagte er mutig.

Sie belohnte ihn mit einem leichten Erröten und einem breiten Lächeln. „Du bist selber nicht zu verachten, Harry."

Sie gingen um eine Ecke und redeten weiter. „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du bald zurück zur Schule gehen wirst und dass die Chancen schlecht stehen, dass ich dich wiedersehen werde, deshalb möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich es wirklich genossen habe, Zeit mit dir verbracht zu haben. Du bist wirklich ein süßer Kerl und jedes Mädchen könnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie mit dir zusammen wäre."

Harry nahm angesichts dieses Lobes einen eindrucksvollen Rotton an und machte Anstalten, sie zu unterbrechen, aber sie redete weiter: „Ich meine es. Du bist süß und ehrlich und niedlich. Du bist schüchtern, aber das lässt dich nur noch niedlicher erscheinen. Du hast meine Nummer, falls du mich anrufen möchtest. Es wäre schwer, eine Beziehung oder so etwas anzufangen, wenn wir uns kaum kennen und wir getrennt sein würden, deshalb denke ich, dass es nicht schlau wäre es zu versuchen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dich abweise oder so etwas. Vielleicht, wenn du deine Schule abgeschlossen hast, falls du zurück nach London kommst, kannst du mich besuchen und vielleicht werden wir da weitermachen, wo wir heute aufgehört haben."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Danke, Jessica. Ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit. Du hast natürlich Recht. Es würde wahrscheinlich im Moment nicht mit uns beiden funktionieren. Aber ich mag dich und habe es genossen, heute Abend Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Also werde ich vielleicht deine Nummer behalten und dich anrufen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in der Stadt bin. Wenn du dann jemanden siehst, können wir uns immer noch als Freunde wieder treffen."

„Das würde mich freuen, Harry", sagte sie ihm etwas schüchtern. „Nun, da wohne ich.", sagte sie und deutete auf das Mehrfamilienhaus vor ihnen. „Denk daran, was ich gesagt habe: Jedes Mädchen wäre glücklich, dich zu haben.", sagte sie ihm. Sie neigte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Er legte seine Arme um sie, um die Geste zu erwidern.

„Viel Glück auf der Universität", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Danke", erwiderte sie. „Viel Glück auf dem Internat." Sie löste sich leicht von ihm und schaute ihm für einen Moment in die Augen, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen in Erwartung und Harry kämpfte damit, nicht seine Nerven zu verlieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas und traf sie auf halbem Weg. Er schloss ebenfalls seine Augen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, aber in Harrys Meinung war er eindeutig wundervoll. Seine einzige andere Erfahrung mit Küssen war nach einem DA-Treffen letztes Jahr mit einer weinenden Cho unter einem Mistelzweig gewesen. Das war nicht miteinander vergleichbar. Er genoss diesen Kuss ziemlich, aber er war nur zu schnell vorbei.

Sie löste sich von ihm, umarmte ihn dann noch einmal, bevor sie zurückging und „Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte.

„Gute Nacht, Jessica", erwiderte er und sah zu, wie sie die Stufen zur Eingangstür hochging. Sie hielt inne, als sie die Tür erreichte und drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie lächelte ihn traurig an und winkte zum Abschied. Er erwiderte das traurige Lächeln und winkte ebenfalls zum Abschied. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Gebäude um und betrat es, während sie zur gleichen Zeit aus seinem Leben trat. Er wusste, als er das Date ausmachte, dass, was auch immer mit ihr passieren würde, nicht von Dauer sein würde, aber das machte es nicht leichter ihr zuzuschauen, wie sie ging. Er hatte Spaß mit ihr gehabt. Sie war toll. Er wünschte sich nur, dass sie eine Hexe wäre und Hogwarts besuchen würde, so dass sie nicht getrennte Wege gehen mussten. Aber das Leben ist selten fair und im Fall von Harry niemals.

Er entschied, ein wenig in der Stadt umher zu gehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er wollte nicht zum Ligusterweg zurückkehren, nur um den Rest der Nacht in seinem Zimmer festzusitzen. Er wanderte eine Weile ziellos durch die Stadt, seine Umgebung nicht wahrnehmend und achtete nicht darauf, wo er hinlief. Er war in Gedanken bei Jessica und der Verabredung, die sie gerade gehabt hatten. Es war nett. Er hatte endlich ein Date gehabt, an das er sich erinnern konnte und das nicht ein komplettes Desaster gewesen war. Nach einer Weile riss er sich aus seiner Erinnerung und apparierte zurück in sein Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit Lesen.

In dieser Nacht erzählte Harry Sirius von seinem Date und alles, was am Ende gesagt worden war. Er erzählte ihm auch verlegen von dem Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

„Das ist großartig, Harry", rief sein Pate aus. „Hört sich so an, als ob du eine gute Wahl getroffen hast."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist bloß schade, dass es nicht mehr sein kann. Ich bin in Hogwarts, sie auf ihrer eigenen Schule. Es würde nie funktionieren und wenn es endlich funktionieren würde, wird sie bereits nicht mehr an mich denken. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Vielleicht", antwortete Sirius. „Aber andererseits, vielleicht wirst du jemand anderes haben."

„Vielleicht ...", sagte Harry nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Hör zu, Harry", sagte Sirius unbewegt. „Du hattest gerade einen tollen Abend mit einem schönen Mädchen ohne irgendwelche daran geknüpften Erwartungen. Vielleicht wirst du mit der Kleinen zusammenkommen, vielleicht auch nicht, aber es hat keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es gibt viele Mädchen in Hogwarts. öffne deine Augen und schau dich um und du könntest vielleicht eine finden, die dir gefällt."

„Ich wünsche mir einfach nur, dass mein Leben einmal einfacher sein könnte und etwas so abläuft, wie ich das möchte", erklärte Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass du das möchtest, Harry, aber das Leben ist oft zu kompliziert, als dass wir genau das bekommen könnten, was wir möchten", dozierte Sirius. „Du musst einfach das akzeptieren, was das Leben dir gibt und das Beste daraus machen."

„Ich werde es versuchen", seufzte Harry.

„Das ist alles, das du machen kannst."

##

Vielen Dank für die Reviews


	5. Chapter 51 Was einst Zuhause war

AN: so, ein update. Diesmal ist es nur der erste Teil des fünften Kapitels. Mein neuer beta aragock hat mir den Anreiz dazu gegeben. Wie ist es euch lieber? etwas öfters updates und dafür zweigeteilte Kapitel? Oder länger warten und dafür das gesamte Kapitel auf einmal? Mehr als einmal im Monat ist aber so oder so nicht drin.

Vielen Dank an Aragock fürs betaen.

Kapitel 5.1: Was einst Zuhause war

Die letzte Sommerwoche verging ohne Zwischenfälle. Harry las und übte gewissenhaft. Er wurde mit dem Schreiben des magischen Vertrages inklusive der dazugehörigen Zaubersprüche einen Tag vor dem Ende der Ferien fertig, womit er sehr zufrieden war. Er war zuversichtlich, dass niemand mit fragwürdiger Loyalität auch nur in der Lage sein würde, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Und die, die unterschreiben konnten, würden sehr fest gebunden sein. Sie wären definitiv nicht in der Lage, die Seiten im Krieg zu wechseln, ohne ernsthaft magisch außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden. Die Strafe bei Reden über den Klub war viel weniger streng, aber jeder, der diese Klausel brach, würde die Entscheidung bereuen und würde damit nicht ohne Harrys Kenntnis davonkommen. Am Tag vor seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts packte Harry die wenigen in seinem Zimmer herumliegenden Dinge zusammen.

Die meisten seiner Besitztümer waren bereits in seinem Koffer. Er packte alle normalen Sachen, die er für das Schuljahr besaß, in seinen alten Koffer. Er beschloss, dass er diesen Koffer weiterverwenden würde, um nicht unnötigen Verdacht zu erregen. Schulroben, Kessel, Unterrichtsbücher und ein paar persönliche Dinge wanderten in diesen Koffer. Er behielt den Rest seiner Bücherei, seinen Tarnumhang, die Karte der Rumtreiber und alles andere, dass als ungewöhnlich oder besonders wertvoll betrachtet werden konnte, in seinem neuen Koffer.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages so, wie er jeden anderen Tag des Sommers verbracht hatte: lesend und trainierend. Am nächsten Morgen begann Harry seine Morgenroutine wie üblich. Er ging Joggen und sagte einer unsichtbaren Tonks auf Wiedersehen. Er dankte ihr, dass sie den gesamten Sommer auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Er war zwar der Meinung, dass es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, doch er schätzte die Tatsache, dass sie für ihn da gewesen war und jeden Morgen mit ihm gelaufen war.

Nachdem er mit seinem Workout fertig war, duschte er, zog sich an und machte sich bereit für den Tag. Er trug eine seiner Khakihosen und ein einfaches, blaues, etwas enganliegendes T-Shirt. Sein Haar hatte eine gute Länge erreicht und fiel ihm bis zu seinen Schultern. Er setzte seine farblosen Kontaktlinsen ein und trug seine neuen Turnschuhe. Er legte auch einen der Zauberstabhalfter an sein Handgelenk an und ließ seinen Zauberstab darin verschwinden. Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab nicht, wollte ihn aber in Reichweite haben, falls es eine Situation geben sollte, in der er Magie verwenden müsste. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass er zauberstablose Magie benutzen konnte und musste daher zumindest so tun, als benutze er einen Zauberstab.

Er las bis um 10:30 Uhr zu welchem Zeitpunkt er beschloss, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Orden eigene Pläne hatte, um ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen oder nicht. Er plante einfach dorthin zu apparieren. Sollte ihn jemand fragen, würde er ihnen sagen, dass er an diesem Morgen unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt zusammen mit seinem Onkel gegangen war. Sein Onkel hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihn jemand sehen konnte.

Er fragte Hedwig, ob sie lieber mit ihm gehen oder zur Schule fliegen wollte. Er hörte die kurze Antwort: "Fliegen" in seinem Kopf. Er nickte daher und schickte sie aus dem Fenster. Er packte ihren Käfig in seinen Koffer und apparierte vor den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Er wanderte durch die Menge und über die Bahnsteige, bis er den Bahnsteig 9 erreichte. Er sah die Absperrung, die die Bahnsteige 9 und 10 voneinander trennte und ging langsam darauf zu. Als er genau in die Absperrung hineinlief, fand er sich auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ stehend wieder. Der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress stand bereit und wartete darauf, dass die Schüler einstiegen.

Der Bahnsteig war noch nicht sehr voll, da noch mehr als 20 Minuten Zeit war, bis der Zug abfahren würde. Er betrat den Zug, um ein Abteil zu finden und wählte das am Zugende aus, von dem aus man den Bahnsteig sehen konnte. Er legte seinen Koffer auf die Gepäckablage, setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und schaute aus dem Fenster auf den Bahnsteig. Familien standen zusammen und halfen den Jüngeren mit ihren Koffern. Mütter betüttelten ihre Kinder, von denen die meisten versuchten, vor den Umarmungen und der Zuneigung ihrer Mütter zu fliehen. Wenn sie nur wüssten, wie das Leben ohne all das wäre, würden sie ihre Mütter nicht so hart bekämpfen.

Als die Zeit verging wurde der Bahnsteig immer voller. Schließlich - wenig mehr als fünf Minuten vor der Abfahrt - entdeckte Harry eine Gruppe von Rotschöpfen, die durch die Absperrung eilte. Ginny kam mit ihrem Bruder Bill hindurch. Ron folgte schnell mit einem Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren neben sich, die ihn scheinbar wegen dies oder jenem ausschimpfte. 'Unverändert Ron und Hermine", dachte Harry zu sich mit einem leichten Grinsen. Die Zwillinge folgten ihnen und Mrs. Weasley bildete das Schlusslicht. Als sie die Absperrung durchquerte, hatten Ginny, Ron und Hermine bereits damit begonnen, ihre Sachen zum Zug zu schleppen und die anderen folgten ihnen.

Harry verließ das Abteil und verschloss es mit Magie, um zu verhindern, dass jemand anderes es für sich beanspruchte. Er trat aus dem Zug, um seine Ersatzfamilie zu begrüßen. Er näherte sich ihnen von hinten, Ron und Hermines Rücken vor sich. Ginny schaute in ihre Richtung und war die Erste, die ihn bemerkte. Ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten, als sie ihn sah, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder und nickte zustimmend, als Harry einen Finger an die Lippen hielt, um zu zeigen, dass sie nichts sagen sollte. Er schlich lautlos direkt hinter das streitende Duo.

"Jetzt hör mal zu, Ronald Weasley", ermahnte Hermine den Rotschopf.

Sie konnte den Gedanken allerdings nicht zu Ende führen, da Harry sie unterbrach, indem er sich räusperte und "Entschuldigt" sagte.

Ron antwortete ihm sofort: "Entschuldige dich selber, Kumpel. Kannst du nicht sehen, dass wir hier reden?" und schenkte ihm dabei kaum einen Blick. Ginny kicherte etwas, konnte es aber einigermaßen erfolgreich in ein Husten verwandeln.

"Ron!" ermahnte Hermine, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte. "Kümmere dich nicht um ihn. Ihm fehlen jegliche Manieren und jeglicher Anstand. Kann ich dir mit etwas helfen?"

"Du kannst mir helfen, indem du mir eine Willkommensumarmung gibst, Hermine", antwortete er grinsend. Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter, als sie ihn endlich genauer anschaute. Ihre Augen flackerten von der Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu seinen Augen. Ginny brach bei dieser Reaktion ihrer Freundin in Lachen aus, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es ihre eigene Reaktion widerspiegelte.

Ron, noch immer ahnungslos, wandte sich an seine Schwester und fragte fordernd: "Was ist so lustig?" Diese Tat diente dazu, ihren hysterischen Lachanfall noch zu verstärken. Er wandte sich als nächstes an Hermine: "Auf was verflucht noch mal starrst du so?" Ginny prustete laut, als sich Ron endlich Harry zuwandte: "Und wer zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich ... Du meine Güte!" Ginny krümmte sich vor Lachen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und kämpfte damit, in den Pausen ihrer Lachanfälle zu Atem zu kommen. Die Zwillinge, die zu ihnen gekommen waren, als Ginny angefangen hatte zu lachen, hatten beide ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Harry, Kumpel, ziemlicher Auftritt, den du da hingelegt hast", begann Fred.

"Ja, nur du kannst Männer wie auch Frauen dazu bringen, dich so anzustarren", fuhr George den Gedanken fort und deutete mit seinen Händen auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

"Und wir waren gerade erst damit fertig, Ron zu erklären, dass du nicht auf der anderen Seite des Ufers fischst."

"Aber anscheinend hat er nicht zugehört."

"Es ist wirklich traurig."

"Wie er sich verzweifelt an diese Hoffnung klammert."

"Aber wir haben es nicht übers Herz gebracht, seine Träume platzen zu lassen."

Harry gluckste über das Verhalten der Zwillinge, während sich Ginny ihren Bauch wegen ihrer Lachanfälle hielt. Hermine brach endlich aus ihrer Starre und quietschte: "Harry!" als sie ihrem Freund um den Hals fiel.

"Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Hermine", sagte Harry in ihr buschiges Haar. Sie lösten sich nach einem Moment voneinander und Harry hielt Ron seine Hand hin. "Alles okay, Kumpel?" fragte er, als sie kräftig Hände schüttelten. Ron nickte nur als Antwort und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginny zu und wartete erwartungsvoll. Sie stand für einen Moment da und erholte sich von ihrem Lachanfall, bevor Harry seine Arme ausbreitete und fragte: "Bekomme ich keine Willkommensumarmung?"

Sie brauchte nicht mehr Ermutigung und antwortete, indem sie sich in Harrys Arme stürzte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Er erwiderte ihre Tat, indem er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte legte und sie einmal im Kreis herumwirbelte, um ihren Schwung auszubalancieren, ohne auf dem Rücken zu landen. "Netter Auftritt, Potter", sagte sie ihm. "Ich habe den ganzen Sommer über nicht so sehr lachen müssen."

"Ich lebe um zu dienen" murmelte er in ihre feuerroten Locken. Als sie sich von ihm löste, sah Harry, dass ihre Wangen eine leicht rosa Farbe angenommen hatten und lachte leise in sich hinein. Er wandte sich den Zwillingen zu und hielt ihnen seine beiden Hände hin, als er sie begrüßte: "Fred, George."

"Harry, Kumpel."

"Da hast du's ihnen gezeigt."

"Du hast Stil."

"und Flair."

"Wir finden's toll", sagten sie zusammen.

"Wir hätten keinen besseren Geschäftspartner finden können."

"Definitiv die 10 Prozent wert."

Harry machte Anstalten, mit ihnen zu diskutieren, aber die Zwillinge blieben hartnäckig. "Wir meinen es ernst, Harry."

"Ohne dich hätten wir keinen Laden."

Harry gab schließlich nach und sagte: "Also gut. Wann ist überhaupt die große Eröffnung?"

"Am 15. September."

"Jepp, nur noch zwei Wochen."

"Wir wollten aufmachen, bevor die Schule beginnt."

"Aber wir haben es nicht in der Zeit geschafft."

"Unser Eulenversandhandel läuft aber noch."

"Du solltest also unsere Ware in Hoggy Hogwarts sehen."

"Das ist klasse, Jungs", unterbrach Harry ihren Redefluss. "Ihr müsst mir Bescheid geben, wie die Eröffnung läuft."

In diesem Moment fiel Mrs. Weasley über Harry her und zog ihn in eine ihrer Umarmungen, für die sie berühmt war und welche er freudig erwiderte. "Harry, Schatz. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus. Immer noch ein wenig dünn, aber du bist etwas kräftiger geworden. Du siehst besser aus, als du sonst zu dieser Zeit aussiehst."

Er errötete leicht unter ihrem prüfenden Blick. "Danke, ich habe diesen Sommer auf mich Acht gegeben."

"Man sieht es, Schatz", sagte sie ihm und löste die Umarmung. "Und du bist auch gewachsen. Du bist nicht annähernd so groß wie Ron, aber wer ist das schon? Ich schwöre, wenn der Junge nicht aufhört zu wachsen, werden wir die Türrahmen vergrößern müssen, nur damit er hindurchgehen kann, ohne sich bücken zu müssen. Aber schau dir nur diese Haare an", fuhr sie fort und hielt eine Locke in ihrer Hand. "Du musst sie unbedingt wieder schneiden, Schatz. Wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, wäre ich mehr als glücklich, dass für dich zu machen."

Der Zug pfiff warnend, um die Schüler wissen zu lassen, dass sie nur eine Minute Zeit hatten, um einzusteigen. Sie sagten alle schnell Auf Wiedersehen und das Quartett betrat den Zug. Hermine und Ron erwähnten das Vertrauensschülertreffen und sagten Harry und Ginny, dass sie sich später treffen würden. Das ließ die beiden alleine auf dem Gang zurück. Harry wandte sich Ginny zu und sagte: "Ich habe schon ein Abteil am Zugende beansprucht. Möchtest du, dass ich deinen Koffer trage?"

Ginny strahlte ihn an: "Danke, Harry. Das wäre toll. Nach dir."

Harry folgte und trug Ginnys Koffer. Er war schwer. Er ließ die Magie in den Koffer fließen, um ihn etwas leichter zu machen und ihn leichter [zu handhaben zu machen] handhaben zu können. Er machte ihn nicht gewichtslos, da dass etwas zu offensichtlich gewesen wäre. Er machte ihn nur leicht genug, so dass es die Anstrengung verringerte, ihn zu tragen. Als Harry sich der Türe näherte und sie öffnete, hörte er einen der jüngeren Schüler murmeln: "Wie kommt es, dass sie sich bei ihm öffnet? Wir haben seit wir hier sind versucht, hineinzukommen."

Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um und sagte ihnen: "Ihr müsst nur den magischen Touch haben."

Als Harry sich bückte, um ihren Koffer auf die Gepäckablage über den Sitzen zu heben, stellte Ginny den Katzentragekorb ab, um ihm helfend zur Hand zu gehen: "Hier, lass mich dir damit helfen." Aber er hatte den Koffer bereits hochgewuchtet und stellte ihn auf die Ablage.

"Du hättest mich dir helfen lassen sollen", schimpfte sie leicht mit ihm. "Du hast ihn bereits den ganzen Weg zum Abteil getragen, während ich nur Mara getragen habe. Du musstest ihn nicht ganz allein auf die Ablage heben."

"Wie geht es Mara? Ich habe sie vermisst, nachdem ich sie dir geschickt habe", sagte Harry, ihre Worte ignorierend. Er streckte seine Hand in den Tragekorb und kraulte Mara hinter den Ohren. Er konnte ihr Schnurren sogar von seiner Position aus hören.

"Sie ist wunderbar, aber ich frage mich ...", Sie wurde immer leiser, als sie überlegte, wie sie ihn fragen sollte.

"Ja?" fragte Harry nach. "Was ist?"

"Nun, ich habe mich nur gewundert, wie du es hinbekommen hast, Mara für mich zu bekommen. Ich weiß, dass sie aus der Magischen Menagerie in der Winkelgasse ist, weil ich sie gesehen habe, als wir unsere Schulsachen geholt haben. Aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass du dort hingegangen bist, um sie für mich zu holen und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass du wissen konntest, dass ich mich total in sie verliebt hatte, sobald ich sie gesehen hatte." Den letzten Teil sagte sie leise zu sich selbst.

"Ich habe meine Quellen ...", erklärte er ausweichend "und eine Eule."

"Du lässt es so mysteriös klingen", sagte sie. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er ihr nicht alles sagte, entschied aber, es für den Moment ruhen zu lassen.

"Das ist etwas seltsam, findest du nicht?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich. "Wir haben den Sommer über so viel miteinander mit Hilfe von Briefen geredet, aber wir haben so nie persönlich miteinander geredet."

"Das stimmt wohl", stimmte er ihr zu, "aber wir haben reichlich Zeit, um uns daran zu gewöhnen."

Sie belohnte diese Aussage mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Du hast dich seit dem letzten Jahr sehr verändert."

"Nun, es ist so, wie du es im Sommer gesagt hast", erklärte Harry. "Du musst dein Leben leben und es wirklich genießen, ansonsten wirst du nichts haben, für das es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen. In dem Moment, in dem wir zulassen, dass Voldemort uns vom leben abhält, gewinnt er."

"Weise Worte", kommentierte sie.

"Ja nun, Ich habe in meinen 16 Jahren eine Menge Lebenserfahrung gesammelt, um mir einen interessanten Blickwinkel anzueignen."

"Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", lachte sie. "Bist du aufgeregt darüber, zurückzukehren?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete: "Ich denke schon. Ich habe Hogwarts immer als Zuhause angesehen, während der Ligusterweg nur ein Ort war, an dem ich über den Sommer gehen musste, bevor ich zurück nach Hause gehen konnte, aber nach ein paar Jahren Hogwarts fühlt es sich für mich nicht mehr so sehr nach Zuhause an. Versteh mich nicht falsch: Ich bin glücklich, von den Dursleys weg zu sein, aber es ist einfach nicht mehr dasselbe, wie es mal war."

"Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte sie traurig. "Aber denk daran: In nur einem Jahr bist du 17 und du wirst das letzte Mal hierher kommen. Danach kannst du gehen und einen anderen Ort zu deinem Zuhause machen. Du wirst dir aussuchen können, mit wem du leben und was du mit deinem Leben machen möchtest." "Ja, du hast Recht. Schon bald werde ich mein Leben kontrollieren können. So. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir die Geschichte von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse erzählen", bohrte er nach.

"Oh stimmt, ich habe gesagt, dass ich das machen würde, nicht wahr?" sie lachte leise. "Also gut. Aber halt dich fest, denn dich erwartet eine besondere Geschichte. Wir sind - wie ich dir schon gesagt hatte - in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um unsere Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ron ist mit Mum zu ‚Qualität für Quidditch' gegangen, um etwas zu holen, irgendein Buch über Strategien glaub ich. Wie auch immer, Bill hat mich zur Magischen Menagerie begleitet, weil ich mir die Tiere anschauen wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich mir keines kaufen werden dürfte, aber ich wollte trotzdem gucken."

"Ich habe mich restlos in das kleine Fellbündel hier verliebt", sagte sie, während sie Mara aus ihrer Box herausholte und sie auf ihren Schoß setzte. Sie fing dann an, sie zu kraulen und fuhr mit der Geschichte fort. "Wie auch immer. Bill sagte mir, dass es Zeit war, weiterzugehen, also setzte ich das Kätzchen zu Boden und wir verließen den Laden. Gerade als wir hinausgingen, waren eine Menge `Pops` zu hören und plötzlich standen gut 20 Todesser vor uns."

Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitererzählte: "Ich habe eine Sekunde gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was passierte, und die Zaubersprüche flogen schon in meine Richtung, als ich meinen Zauberstab hervorzog. Die Zaubersprüche, die auf mich gerichtet waren, wurden aufgehalten ... Bill muss ein Schutzschild errichtet haben, nehme ich an. Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ihn nie gefragt. Wie auch immer, sie haben auch Zaubersprüche auf das Gebäude hinter uns gezielt, worauf wir versuchten, zu entkommen. Ich habe mir dabei meinen Knöchel verstaucht, aber für kurze Zeit habe ich mich mit zwei Todessern duelliert. Dann wurde ich von hinten entwaffnet. Ich habe nicht mal realisiert, dass jemand hinter mir war."

Sie fröstelte leicht, als sie fortfuhr: "Einer von ihnen packte mich von hinten und hielt meine Arme fest, während er mich in eine Gasse schleppte. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wo wir hingingen, da mein Rücken zu ihm gewandt war. Aus dem Nichts kommt diese Dschungelkatze - es muss ein Panther oder so etwas gewesen sein - durch die Gasse gerannt. Sie springt auf ein paar Kisten und hoch über unsere Köpfe hinweg. Bevor ich weiß, was geschieht, liegt der Mann, der mich hielt, ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und ein Mann - er kann nicht viel älter als du oder ich gewesen sein - fesselt sie."

Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung an ihren Retter: "Er sagte mir, dass ich bei ihm in Sicherheit sei, packte mich, und das nächste, das ich weiß, ist, dass ich vor dem Fuchsbau stehe. Er sagte mir, ich solle hineingehen und auf den Rest warten. Er würde sicherstellen, dass sie sicher nach Hause kommen würden. Als ich mich umdrehte, um ihm zu danken, war er verschwunden."

"Das ist wirklich 'ne Geschichte", sagte Harry. Er grinste innerlich, aber bewahrte seine Haltung. "Du hattest Glück, dass der geheimnisvolle Mann dort war."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie ihm. "Ich wünschte nur, dass ich wüsste, wer er war. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wie er heißt, nicht einmal seinen Vornamen oder so. Aber er wusste, wer ich bin. Er hatte lange Haare so wie du, aber es war hellbraun. Er hatte braune Augen, aber der Panther hatte grüne Augen, die mir bekannt vorkamen, ähnlich denen von Maras hier und Hedwigs Eulenfreund und ... deinen", sagte sie an ihn gewandt.

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry etwas unbehaglich. Er musste sich davon abhalten, nervös zu schlucken.

"Ja, und nun, wo ich darüber nachdenke, hatte er auch ungefähr deine Größe und deinen Körperbau und von der Farbe abgesehen waren seine Haare genau dieselben wie deine", dachte sie laut nach. Sie verband die Punkte in ihrem Kopf und kam schnell zu einer Schlussfolgerung. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Abteiltür aufging und Neville seinen Kopf hineinsteckte.

"Da seid ihr, Leute", sagte er in einem freundlichen Tonfall. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er Harry zum zweiten Mal begutachtete, sagte aber nichts. "Macht es euch was aus, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?" fragte er und deutete auf sich und das blondhaarige Mädchen neben sich.

Harry antwortete schnell: "Kein Problem, Neville. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, dich auch, Luna. Wie waren eure Sommerferien?" Er blickte kurz zu Ginny und sie schaute ihn bedeutend an, eindeutig versuchend klarzumachend, dass ihre Konversation noch nicht vorbei war und später beendet werden würde.

Harry lächelte sie halbherzig an und nickte ihr leicht zu, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er verstand.

Sie verbrachten eine Stunde oder so damit, über ihre Ferien zu reden. Harry steuerte nicht wirklich viel über seinen Sommer bei, außer seine morgendlichen Work-outs und seine Treffen mit Remus Lupin. Luna hatte keinen der Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler, nach denen sie und ihr Vater gesucht hatten, gefunden. Sie waren ihnen scheinbar dicht auf den Fersen gewesen, als sie in eine Kolonie von Fuzzwuffles geraten waren, was sie davon abhielt, dem Pfad zu folgen, auf dem sie waren. Sie hatten danach keine Spur mehr von den Schnarchkkacklern entdecken können.

Neville hatte einen neuen Zauberstab und er versäumte keine Sekunde, ihn jedem im Abteil vorzuführen. Er war aus Kirschholz mit Einhornhaar als Herzstück. Er erzählte eine Geschichte über seinen Großonkel Algie, aber Harry hörte nicht richtig zu. Sie hatte irgendetwas mit seiner Kröte Trevor zu tun, aber Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie hineinpasste.

Ginny erzählte ihnen über ihren Sommer im Fuchsbau und über Rons bescheuertes Verhalten. Sie erklärte Neville und Luna, wie sie gelogen und behauptet hatte, Dean Thomas wäre ihr Freund und wie ihr Bruder darauf reagiert hatte. Neville war voller Mitgefühl und sagte, dass er kein Recht hatte, zu versuchen, ihr Leben so zu kontrollieren, woraufhin Harry zustimmte. Luna auf der anderen Seite sagte nur: "Oh, dass ist nur, weil Ron weiß, dass Deans Haare mit Glumpees befallen sind, die - wie wir alle wissen - für Jungs absolut harmlos sind, aber ziemlich gefährlich für Frauen sein können." Die anderen drei Insassen des Abteils wechselten Blicke miteinander und kamen stumm überein, diese Aussage nicht zu kommentieren.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Ron und Hermine von ihren Vertrauensschülerpflichten zurück, wie immer miteinander kabbelnd. Beide redeten kurz über ihre Ferien und Neville, Luna, Ginny und Harry gaben alle eine kurze Version ihrer vorigen Erzählung wieder. Es war eine friedliche und angenehme Reise, obwohl Harry es etwas ungemütlich wurde, als er entdeckte, wie Ginny ihn nachdenklich musterte. Sie holten sich ein paar Snacks vom Essenswagen, als die Verkäuferin vorbeikam und Harry teilte seine Beute mit den anderen. Er sagte ihnen, dass er für jeden ein Geschenk hatte, das er ihnen geben würde, wenn sie zurück in der Schule wären.

Malfoy erschien wie üblich mit seinen zwei Handlangern im Schlepptau in ihrem Abteil. "Nun, nun, nun" feixte er von der Tür aus. "Was haben wir hier? Potty, zwei Wiesel, ein Schlammblut, Loony und ein glorifizierter Squib. Was für ein furchteinflößender Haufen ihr seid. Dem Dunklen Lord schlottern sicherlich bereits die Knie."

"Wenn es noch nicht so weit ist, wird es bald so weit sein", erwiderte Harry ruhig, ohne sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen, seinen Kontrahenten anzuschauen. "Also warum bist du jetzt nicht ein guter kleiner Junge und berichtest Daddy, oder hat Voldemort sich [ihm] seiner schon entledigt wegen seiner ganzen Misserfolge? Du wusstest doch, dass er in der Mysteriumsabteilung die Leitung inne hatte, oder? Dein Deppen Lord war nicht besonders erfreut darüber. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Voldemort mit deinem liebem alten Daddy gemacht hat, nachdem er es nicht geschafft hatte, Ron und Ginny hier zu kidnappen."

"Rede nicht so über meinen Vater, Narbengesicht!" kreischte Malfoy. "Er ist einer der vertrautesten Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords."

"Ich glaube, du meinst Diener", unterbrach Harry ruhig.

"Wie ... du ..." rief Malfoy und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry hielt seine Hand hoch, um die anderen davon abzuhalten, dasselbe zu tun. Alle, mit der Ausnahme von Ron, hörten auf ihn. Malfoys Zauberstab war auf Harry gerichtet und Rons auf den blondhaarigen Slytherin. Die beiden Slytheringrobiane knackten nur mit ihren Fingerknöcheln und warteten auf Instruktionen.

"Pack deinen Zauberstab weg, Ron. Ich mache mir über diesen Möchtegerntodesser keine Sorgen." Ron schaute für einen Moment unsicher, folgte dann aber.

Malfoy grinste herablassend und nahm die Chance wahr: "Furunculus!" rief er, seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Sein Zauber prallte von einer unsichtbaren Wand direkt vor ihm ab und er wurde ein paar Schritte nach hinten geschleudert, während Eiterbeulen auf seinem Gesicht sprossen. Crabbe und Goyle eilten an seine Seite, unsicher, was sie tun sollten, ohne einen direkten Befehl bekommen zu haben.

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür: "Sag Daddy doch, dass ich Hallo gesagt habe, ja?" sagte er und schloss die Tür vor der Nase der drei Slytherins. Er grinste, als er zu seinem Sitz zurückkehrte und sich hinsetzte. Seine Freunde schauten ihn alle erstaunt an.

Ron brach schließlich die Stille. "Absolut genial, Kumpel! Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, wie du deinen Zauberstab gezückt hast."

Harrys Grinsen wuchs. "Erinnert ihr euch, dass ich euch gesagt habe, dass ich ein Geschenk für jeden von euch habe?" Als er ihr Nicken sah, fuhr er fort. "Nun, das ist es, wovon ich gesprochen habe", erklärte er, als er sein Zauberstabhalfter abnahm und dieses sofort vor ihren Augen erschien. "Es wird verhindern, dass eure Zauberstäbe herbeigerufen werden, während er im Halfter ist, und es wird unsichtbar, sobald es an eurem Arm befestigt ist. Es wird also niemand wissen, dass es überhaupt da ist."

"Abgefahren", rief Ron aus. Scheinbar waren Geschenke in Ordnung, solange er nicht der Einzige war, der sie bekam, notierte sich Harry im Geiste.

"Das ist wirklich wunderbar, Harry", sagte Hermine. "aber wie konntest du sie bekommen?"

"Ich habe sie per Eulenpost von einem Laden in der Winkelgasse geordert", erklärte er. Das schien sie zufrieden zu stellen, da sie nur nickte und sich auf der Bank zurücklehnte. Ginny grinste ihn wissend an und er schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf, um ihr anzudeuten, dass sie aufhören solle, ihm diese Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sie blickte sich schnell um und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck annahm. Harry knurrte sie beinahe an.

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verging schnell. Schon bald informierte Hermine sie alle, dass sie ihre Roben anziehen sollten und schleppte Ron hinaus auf den Flur, um beim Organisieren des allgemeinen Aufbruchs zu helfen. Die anderen grinsten sich angesichts des sich kabbelnden Duos wissend an. "Glaubt ihr, den beiden wird jemals ein Licht aufgehen und sie werden sich endlich küssen?" fragte Harry niemanden bestimmten.

Ginny kicherte und erinnerte Harry damit ein wenig an Jessicas Kichern. Neville schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sagte: "Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Aber Merlin hilf uns, wenn die beiden es nicht bald verstehen."

"Du sagst es", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort.

Luna schaute nur verträumt aus dem Fenster und schien von dem, was um sie herum geschah, nichts mitzubekommen. Der Zug bremste langsam und hielt nach einer Minute. Die vier Freunde schauten sich kurz an, bevor sie das Abteil verließen. Harry führte die Gruppe an, gefolgt von Ginny und Neville und Luna bildete das Schlusslicht. Als sie hinaustraten, hörte Harry den vertrauten und beruhigenden Ruf: "Erstklässler, Erstklässler hier rüber."

Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte schnell seinen Halbriesenfreund, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Menge überragte. Harry hob grüßend eine Hand und rief: "Alles okay, Hagrid?"

Hagrid schaute in die Menge hinunter und entdeckte Harry. Ein gewaltiges Lächeln brach aus ihm heraus und er rief zurück: "Alles okay Harry." und winkte ihm mit einem kräftigen Arm zu.

Harry lächelte breit und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Sie gingen schnell zu den Kutschen. Harry nahm sich einen Moment, um die beiden Thestrale, die vor die Kutsche gespannt waren, zu mustern und ging zu ihnen. Er tätschelte beiden den Kopf und dankte ihnen, dass sie sie zur Schule brachten, bevor er in die Kutsche einstieg und neben Ginny Platz nahm.

Sie warteten, bis Ron und Hermine kamen, bevor sie losfuhren. Ron saß neben seiner Schwester und Hermine blieb daher der Platz neben Luna. Die Kutschfahrt dauerte wenige Minuten, die in komfortabler Stille verbracht wurden. Sie kamen am Vordereingang des Schlosses an und stiegen aus. Als sie durch die Eingangshalle zu den Türen der Großen Halle liefen, hörten sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme: "Mr. Potter, auf ein Wort."

Seine fünf Freunde schauten ihn voller Mitgefühl an. Harry lächelte sie an und deutete ihnen an, ohne ihn weiterzugehen: "Haltet mir einen Platz frei, ja? Ich bin gleich da." Sie nickten und gingen ohne ihn weiter, und er ging zu seiner Hauslehrerin, die ihn durch eine Nebentür führte.

"Mr. Potter, der Schulleiter wird heute Abend die Existenz ihres Klubs verkünden, ebenso wie ihren Status als Assistenzprofessor", informierte sie ihn. "Er würde sich gerne mit Ihnen nach dem Fest treffen, um die Details Ihres Klubs zu besprechen. Das Passwort ist Kanariencreme."

Harry grinste bei der Nennung des Passwortes breit. "Sein Geschmack wird weitläufiger." kommentierte Harry beiläufig.

"So ist es", erwiderte sie mit einem leicht angedeuteten Lächeln. "Sie sollten zum Fest gehen, Mr. Potter. Ich muss mich um ein paar Erstklässler kümmern." Harry nickte und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, stoppte sie ihn: "Mr. Potter. Ich freue mich, Sie dieses Jahr wieder auf dem Quidditchfeld sehen zu können. Ihr Besen wurde mit dem Rest ihrer Sachen in Ihr Zimmer gebracht."

"Danke Professor", erwiderte er.

"Ich hoffe, Sie hatten Recht, was Ihren Freund Mr. Weasley angeht", sagte sie.

"Glauben Sie mir, er weiß viel mehr über Quidditch als ich das tue", erklärte Harry.

"Glauben Sie es oder auch nicht, , aber das wusste ich bereits. Ich habe Sie trotzdem ausgewählt in dem Wissen, dass Sie ihren Freund zu Rate ziehen würden und Sie sich seine Hilfe mit der Strategie sichern würden, wenn Sie Kapitän wären. Ich wollte Sie als Kapitän, weil sie ein geborener Anführer sind. Sie mögen vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein, sich Strategien auszudenken, aber Sie hätten sie zum Sieg geführt. Ich hoffe, Mr. Weasley wird in der Lage sein, sich lange genug über seine Unsicherheiten hinwegzusetzen, um das Team anzuführen."

Harry war von der Erklärung leicht verblüfft. "Danke Professor. Ich werde ihm helfen, so weit ich kann."

"Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Sie das tun werden. Nun beeilen Sie sich", sagte sie.

Harry lächelte zurück und nickte, bevor er durch die Tür in die große Halle trat. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, als er durch die Halle zum Gryffindortisch ging. Er bemerkte kaum die verzauberte Decke oder die schwebenden Kerzen, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Ziel gerichtet hatte. Er sah, dass seine Freunde ihm neben Ron und gegenüber von Ginny einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Hermine saß gegenüber von Ron und Neville saß auf der anderen Seite von Ron. Als er sich dem Tisch näherte, war die Halle mit geflüsterten Konversationen gefüllt, meistens von der weiblichen Bevölkerung. Mädchen aus allen Jahrgängen kicherten und flüsterten hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander. Harry hörte ein paar vereinzelte Wörter der gemurmelten Konversationen, was bewirkte, dass sich ein Rotton auf seinem ansonsten unbewegten Gesicht ausbreitete. Er schaffte es endlich zu seinem Platz und wurde sofort von Ron angesprochen.

"Was wollte McGonagall?" fragte er.

"Professor McGonagall, Ron", korrigierte Hermine

"Genau", sagte er. "Was wollte sie?"

"Dumbledore möchte sich mit mir nach dem Fest in seinem Büro treffen", sagte Harry, das Gesicht verziehend.

"Was ist los?" fragte Hermine schnell, nachdem sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

"Huh?" fragte Harry schwer von Begriff. "Oh, es ist nichts. Ich freue mich nur nicht gerade, wieder sein Büro zu betreten. Das letzte Mal, als ich dort war, habe ich irgendwie die Hälfte davon zerstört."

Ron verschluckte sich, während Hermine aussah, als ob sie einen Herzanfall bekommen würde. Nevilles Augen fielen fast heraus, aber Ginny sah nur ein wenig überrascht aus, vor allem aber amüsiert. "Du hast was getan?" kreischte Hermine.

Harry blickte sich um, als ein paar Köpfe sich zu ihnen umwandten. "Etwas leiser, ja?"

Hermine machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, verlegen auszusehen: "Warum hast du das Büro vom Schulleiter zerstört?"

"Ich hatte eine sehr schlechte Nacht", erwiderte Harry grimmig.

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ron schwer von Begriff, bevor er endlich verstand. "Oh ..." Eine Stille hing in der Luft.

"Weißt du", begann Hermine, "du hast nie wirklich mit uns über diese Nacht geredet."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry direkt. "Du hieltst es für angemessen, mich diesen Sommer mehrmals daran zu erinnern."

Schmerz war kurz auf Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, kurz darauf ein Ausdruck der Empörung: "Du kannst das nicht alleine durchmachen, Harry. Du musst mit uns darüber reden, was los ist."

"Nicht jeder geht mit seiner Trauer nach Anleitung um, Hermine", sagte Harry spitz und spielte auf das ‚Geschenk' an, dass sie ihm zu seinem Geburtstag gegeben hatte.

"Und manche gehen überhaupt nicht mit ihrer Trauer um", schlug sie zurück.

"Und was würdest du darüber wissen?" fragte er sie scharf.

"Nichts. Das ist der Punkt, Harry. Du hast keinen von uns zu dir vordringen lassen. Ich weiß, dass in dieser Nacht mehr vorgefallen ist, als das du uns erzählt hast. Es ist an der Zeit, mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufzuhören und uns zu sagen, was los ist."

"Ich denke, dass ist meine Entscheidung.", sagte er ihr kalt.

"Ich werde nicht locker lassen, Harry. Ich werde herausfinden, was du vor uns versteckst", sagte sie im sachlichen Ton.

"Ich bin kein Problem, dass du lösen kannst, Hermine", sagte Harry eisig.

Sehend, dass Hermine nicht aufhören würde, fragte Ginny: "Was denkst du, über was wird Dumbledore mit dir reden wollen?"

Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu und antwortete: "Du wirst es früh genug herausfinden. Die Zuordnungszeremonie fängt an." Und wirklich, Professor McGonagall führte eine Gruppe kleiner, schüchtern schauender Erstklässler aus einer Nebentür in die Halle. Sie standen vor dem Lehrertisch und McGonagall stellte einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie legte einen abgetragenen, alten Hut darauf. Der Hut lag für einen Augenblick regungslos darauf, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete, denn dieser Hut hatte einen Mund, und ihnen ein Lied vorsang, in dem er die Unterschiede zwischen den vier Häusern erklärte und die Bedeutung hervorhob, dass sie angesichts der kommenden Probleme zusammenhalten müssten.

"Das gleiche wie letztes Jahr", kommentierte Ron.

"Das ist so, weil wir keine Fortschritte bei der Zusammenführung der vier Häuser gemacht haben. Und jetzt still, die Zeremonie hat begonnen", schalt Hermine.

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, aber Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war bereits nach vorne gerichtet. Harry blickte kurz zu Ginny und sie lächelten beide und schüttelten ihre Köpfe über die beiden, die neben ihnen saßen. Die Zuordnungszeremonie verging mit dem gelegentlichen Knurren von Rons Magen, das von einem "Du lieber Himmel, können die sich nicht ein wenig beeilen. Ich bin hungrig" gefolgt war. Oder so etwas in der Art auf jedenfall. Hermine schimpfte automatisch mit Ron und befahl ihm, aufzupassen.

Endlich wurde "Zeller, Erin", nach Hufflepuff geschickt und beendete damit die Zuordnungszeremonie. Der Schulleiter stand von seinem Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches auf und breitete seine Arme aus: "Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Es gibt eine Zeit für Reden, aber dies ist sie nicht. Lasst es euch schmecken." Er setzte sich wieder und das Essen erschien auf allen Tischen in der Halle.

Laute der Zustimmung waren beim Auftauchen des Essens zu hören, gefolgt von allgemeinen Gemurmel und Unterhaltungen während des Essens. Harry und seine Freunde redeten nicht viel, während sie aßen.

Irgendwann meinte Hermine: "Das muss der neue Verteidigungslehrer sein", und deutete auf den einzigen unbekannten Lehrer am Lehrertisch.

"Wie kommschtt du d'rauf", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

"Ehrlich Ron. Das ist widerlich. Red nicht mit vollem Mund", schimpfte Hermine. "Wer auch immer er ist, er kann nicht so schlimm wie Umbridge sein."

"Das unterschreibe ich", mischte sich Harry ein.

"Sogar Lockhart war besser als sie es war", kommentierte Ron, diesmal ohne Essen im Mund. Er schaute zu Hermine und sagte: "Dann wiederum, manche von uns fanden ihn ziemlich toll."

Hermine errötete leicht, antwortete aber: "Das ist Jahre her, Ron. Wir waren erst im zweiten Schuljahr. Lass es gut sein."

Ron sah so aus, als ob er weitermachen wollte und Harry unterbrach deshalb: "Solange es uns erlaubt ist, unsere Zauberstäbe im Unterricht zu benutzen und wir nicht für Ehrlichkeit bestraft werden, bin ich zufrieden." Er rieb sich unbewusst über den Handrücken seiner rechten Hand, wo die Worte ‚Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen' noch immer in seine Haut eingeritzt zu sehen waren.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn voller Mitgefühl an und sie widmeten sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit. Schon bald verschwand das Essen und Dumbledore stand wieder von seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch auf. Es wurde schnell leise, als die Schülerschaft bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter aufgestanden war.

"Ich nehme an, dass ihr alle das Fest genossen habt. Ich habe heute Abend ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Zuerst möchte ich unseren Neuzugang im Lehrerkollegium willkommen heißen: Professor Caldwell", sagte er und deutete auf den Zauberer zu seiner linken. Professor Caldwell stand auf und hob seine Hand, um den höflichen Applaus anzuerkennen, der in der Halle zu hören war. Er sah aus, als wäre er in [seinen] den Fünfzigern, hatte kurze, braune Haare, die von einem leichten Grauton durchzogen waren, war etwa durchschnittlich groß und schien sanftmütig und bescheiden zu sein. Er schien ... normal zu sein, was ziemlich abnormal für einen VgdDK-Professor war.

"Professor Caldwell wird dieses Jahr den Unterricht von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen. Die Ausbildungserlasse, die von unserer vorigen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrkraft verabschiedet wurden, wurden alle für ungültig erklärt." Applaus war die Antwort auf diese Ankündigung. "Wir haben dieses Jahr einen anderen ... ungewöhnlichen Neuzugang zu unserem Lehrerkollegium. Wir haben einen Assistenzprofessor angestellt, der zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung geben wird. Bitte heißt unseren Assistenzprofessor willkommen: Harry Potter."

Harry wurde tiefrot, als die gesamte Schülerschaft ihren Blick auf ihn richtete. Einen Moment lang war es vollkommen still, bevor jemand ein paar Stühle von ihm entfernt am Gryffindortisch anfing zu klatschen. Dem Fingerzeig folgend fingen auch die restlichen Schüler mit der Ausnahme vom Großteil der Slytherins an zu klatschen und zu jubeln.

"Du lieber Himmel, Harry", rief Ron neben ihm aus. "Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

"Sprache, Ron", schimpfte Hermine. "Das ist unglaublich, Harry. Es gab in der gesamten Geschichte der Schule erst einen anderen Schüler, der zum Assistenzprofessor ernannt worden ist."

"Ich weiß, Hermine", sagte Harry ihr. "Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt."

"Hat er dir gesagt, wer der andere Schüler gewesen ist?" fragte sie ihn. Als Harry seinen Kopf verneinend schüttelte, fuhr sie fort: " Es war Professor Dumbledore. Er half in seinem siebten Schuljahr, Verwandlung zu unterrichten."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er musste schlussendlich nicht einmal antworten, da Ginny sich in das Gespräch einklinkte: "Glückwunsch Harry."

Harry warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu: "Danke Gin."

Sie sah ihn wieder mit einem dieser Blicke an, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, seit Neville und Luna in ihr Zugabteil gekommen waren, und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit daher ab und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Schulleiter.

Dumbledore breitete wieder seine Arme aus und die Geräusche ebbten wieder ab. "Ja, Mr. Potter wird dieses Jahr einen Klub anbieten, der Extraverteidigungsunterricht für alle, die das vierte Schuljahr oder höher besuchen, beinhaltet. Ich werde ihm zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt die Möglichkeit geben, euch die Details näher zu erläutern. Ein Aushang wird in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufgehängt werden für diejenigen, die das Informationstreffen für den Klub besuchen möchten.

Unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, hat mich freundlich darum gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass Zauberei auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist und dass die recht beträchtliche Liste von verbotenen Gegenständen an seiner Tür zu finden ist. Der Verbotene Wald ist noch immer verboten: Unsere neuen Schüler - wie auch einige unserer älteren - sollten daran denken. Diejenigen, die für ihre Hausmannschaft Quidditch spielen möchten, sollten ihren Namen ihren Hauslehrern geben. Wir brauchen außerdem einen neuen Quidditchkommentator. Jeder, der interessiert ist, soll sich ebenfalls an seinen Hauslehrer wenden."

"Wie ihr inzwischen alle wisst, sind Lord Voldemort", ein kollektives Raunen war bei dem Namen zu hören" und seine Todesser wieder aktiv und werden immer mächtiger. Ich kann den Ernst der Lage nicht genug betonen. Der Schutz des Schlosses wurde über den Sommer verstärkt, aber wir müssen alle hart arbeiten, um sicherzustellen, dass die Schule sicher bleibt. Ich bitte euch, jeglichen Einschränkungen oder Regeln Folge zu leisten, die die Lehrer euch auferlegen, wie unangenehm sie auch sein mögen. Eure Sicherheit ist unsere höchste Priorität."

Harry schaute während der Rede des Schulleiters zum Slytherintisch. Einige Schüler lauschten aufmerksam. Andere sahen gelangweilt aus, hörten aber wenigstens zu, aber es gab ein paar, Malfoy mit eingeschlossen, die komplett desinteressiert und gleichgültig waren, was das Thema anging. Harry merkte sich diejenigen, die zur letzten Kategorie gehörten. Das waren die, auf die er Acht geben musste.

"Das alles gesagt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass ihr alle ins Bett geht. Der Unterricht beginnt schließlich morgen früh." Der Schulleiter setzte sich wieder hin und die Schülerschaft stand von ihren Stühlen auf und gingen durch die Doppeltür, welche sie zur Eingangshalle führen würde.

Hermine war sofort bereit und packte Ron: "Schnell Ron. Wir müssen die Erstklässler zum Gryffindorturm führen."

"Können wir das nicht die Vertrauensschüler der fünften Klasse machen lassen?" grummelte Ron, als er ihr folgte.

Ginny schaute Harry erwartungsvoll über den Tisch hinweg an, als dieser weiterhin sitzen blieb. "Ich weiß, Gin. Ich kann jetzt aber nicht reden. Dumbledore möchte mich in seinem Büro sprechen. Ich verspreche, dass wir bald reden werden, ok?"

"Na gut, Harry", antwortete sie. "Viel Glück." Sie rannte weg, um einige ihrer Klassenkameraden einzuholen und Harry stand von der Bank auf und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Er ließ sich Zeit, als er zu dem Wasserspeier ging, der das Büro des Schulleiters bewachte. Er blieb kurz bevor er den letzten Flur betrat stehen, um seinen Koffer herauszuholen und den von ihm gefertigten magischen Vertrag herauszuholen, da er sich sicher war, dass der Schulleiter ihn bitten würde, ihn ihm zu zeigen. Als er sich dem Wasserspeier näherte, murmelte er das Passwort, was den Stein zur Seite springen ließ. Harry trat durch die Öffnung und auf die Wendeltreppe, die vor ihm erschien. Er ließ sich von ihr bis nach oben befördern und benutzte den Türklopfer, der die Gestalt eines Greifs hatte, um Dumbledore auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

"Komm herein, Harry", grüßte der Schulleiter von Innen.

Harry öffnete die Tür und betrat Dumbledores Büro. Er wurde von Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Besuch in diesem Büro überflutet. Sein Pate war gerade gestorben und der Schulleiter hatte diesen Moment ausgesucht, um ihn über die Prophezeiung zu informieren, die nun bedrohlich über seinen Kopf schwebte, die eine, die besagte, dass er entweder ermordet oder ein Mörder werden würde. Er hatte in dieser Nacht das halbe Büro zerstört, aber es schien, als sei seitdem entweder alles wieder repariert oder ersetzt worden. Keine Spur der Randale war mehr zu sehen.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Er bemerkte Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, der auf einer Sitzstange neben den Tisch des Schulleiters saß. Er ging zu dem rot- und goldgefiederten Vogel und grüßte ihn mit einem: "Hallo, Fawkes", und strich über die Federn des Phönix. Fawkes rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Hand und trillerte seine Zufriedenheit über die Aufmerksamkeit.

Dumbledore gluckste und meinte: "Ich glaube, ich habe Fawkes außer mit mir noch nie so zutraulich mit jemanden gesehen wie er es mit dir ist."

Harry schaute den Mann an, zu dem er aufgeschaut hatte, seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und studierte ihn für eine Sekunde genau, bevor er leicht lächelte: "Danke. Wie haben Sie Fawkes überhaupt getroffen?"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte für einen anderen Zeitpunkt", erklärte der alte Mann. "Warum kümmern wir uns nicht erstmal um die anstehenden Punkte?"

"Nun gut", erwiderte Harry. "Sie wollten die Details der DA besprechen?"

"Das ist richtig", sagte er dem jungen Mann. "Bitte setz dich Harry." Harry folgte und ging zu einem der Plüschsessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters standen. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr Dumbledore fort: "Ich denke, wir sollten uns erst einmal um den magischen Vertrag kümmern, den die Teilnehmer unterschreiben sollen. Die Eigenschaften eines magischen Vertrags bedenkend, denke ich, dass es wichtig ist, dass ich alles absegnen kann, dass du dir vorgestellt hast, um sicherzugehen, das es für die Schüler sicher ist, zu unterzeichnen."

"Natürlich", erwiderte Harry und reichte ihm das Pergament.

Dumbledore las das Pergament aufmerksam durch und lächelte leicht, als er es durchging. Als er mit Lesen fertig war, hielt er seinen Zauberstab darüber und bewegte ihn leicht. Er zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Du hast die Verzauberungen bereits durchgeführt?" fragte er.

Harry fühlte ein Kribbeln am Rande seines Geistes, dass er schnell mit einer anderen Präsenz assoziierte, die versuchte seine bewussten Gedanken zu lesen. Er ließ seine Erinnerungen an den Sommer, vor allem diejenigen, die mit der Entwicklung des Vertrages zu tun hatten, fest in seinen Koffern und in seinen Gedanken verschlossen, wissend, dass der Schulleiter eine lockere Form der Legilimentik verwendete, um Erinnerungen zu erkennen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen und die seiner Antwort widersprachen. "Ja", erklärte Harry, "Ich habe diesen Sommer alles geplant und fertig geschrieben. Ich habe die notwendigen Zauber heute im Zug ausgeführt." Er hoffte wirklich, dass er mit Okklumentik fortgeschritten genug war, um den Schulleiter davon abzuhalten, seine Lüge zu erkennen.

"Du weißt, dass ihr nicht wirklich Magie im Zug verwenden solltet, Harry.", sagte der Schulleiter streng. "Aber dann, was das Ministerium nicht weiß, macht es nicht heiß", lachte er leise und seine Augen verloren dabei nie ihr Zwinkern.

"Nein Sir", erwiderte Harry. "Ich habe die Leute im Zug schon zuvor Magie verwenden sehen, und ich habe ebenfalls schon im Zug gezaubert, ohne dafür in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Ich habe daher angenommen, dass es in Ordnung ist."

"Ja, die Zugfahrt ist ein wenig eine Grauzone. Aber solange niemand zu Schaden kommt, sind wir bereit, über die Verwendung von Magie während der Zugfahrt hinwegzusehen." Harry nickte, um sein Verständnis zu signalisieren. "Nun Harry, was hast du vor, während dieser Treffen zu unterrichten?"

Harry musste ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrücken, das er beinahe unbewusst herausgelassen hätte. "Nun, Sir. Vieles hängt davon ab, wie viele daran interessiert sind, wie weit sie sind und wie schnell sie lernen. Angenommen, dass es genügend Teilnehmer gibt, habe ich vor, den Klub in zwei verschiedene Klassen aufzuteilen. Die erste Klasse wird aus den Schülern bestehen, die ich letztes Jahr unterrichtet habe und wir werden da weiter machen, wo wir letztes Jahr aufgehört haben: dem Patronuszauber.

Nachdem sie diesen beherrschen, habe ich vor, ein neues Training mit ihnen zu beginnen. Die größte Erfahrung mit Duellieren haben wir mit still stehen und abwechselnd mit dem Gegner Zaubersprüche austauschen.

Ich habe vor, das zu ändern. Ich werde neue Aspekte beim Duellieren einführen,, unter anderem Bewegung. Ich werde sie üben lassen, Zaubersprüchen auszuweichen, ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes zum Schutz zu haben. Ich werde sie mit Brandzaubern üben lassen, um zu viel Schaden vorzubeugen.

Sobald sie den Dreh heraushaben, sich zu bewegen, um einen Treffer zu vermeiden, werde ich sie diese Technik in einer Duellsituation benutzen lassen. Ich werde ihnen nebenbei auch einige neue Zaubersprüche beibringen, z. B. fortgeschrittene Schutzzauber wie Contego und Servo, stärkere Schockzauber wie Attonitus und Fesselzaubersprüche wie Incarcerus. Wir werden auch Duelliertaktiken besprechen und wie man seine Umgebung zu seinem Vorteil benutzen kann. Ich habe vor, ihnen die Gewohnheit, Zaubersprüche hin und her zu wechseln, abzugewöhnen und ihnen stattdessen angewöhnen, mehrere Zaubersprüche hintereinander auf ihre Gegner loszulassen, um sie unvorbereitet zu treffen."

"Es hört sich so an, als hättest du die Dinge im Griff", lobte Dumbledore. "Was ist mit deiner zweiten Klasse?"

"Sie werden mehr oder weniger wie die andere Klasse beginnen: mit den Grundlagen", erklärte Harry. "Ich habe letztes Jahr mit Expelliarmus begonnen und sie haben sogar mit diesem Zauberspruch wirklich Hilfe gebraucht. Manche von ihnen haben ihn falsch gesagt und es gab eine Menge Probleme mit der Zielgenauigkeit und der Kraft hinter dem Spruch. Ich werde bei Schülern, die den anderen in der Klasse voraus zu sein scheinen, überlegen, sie in die fortgeschrittenere Klasse zu übernehmen. Wir werden die grundlegenden Zaubersprüche durchnehmen: Protego, Stupor, Impedimenta, solche Sachen eben, bevor wir mit den Dingen anfangen, mit denen die fortgeschrittene Klasse das Jahr begonnen hat. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der wir vorwärts kommen, wird ganz darauf ankommen, wie sie die Dinge verstehen. Ich versuche nicht, einen Lehrplan durchzubekommen. Ich möchte nur versuchen, sicherzustellen, dass sie wissen, was sie tun, wenn die Zeit kommt und sie sich wehren müssen."

"Ein bewundernswertes Ziel", pries der Schulleiter. "Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wie oft hast du vor, dass die Klubs Treffen haben?"

"Ich dachte, vielleicht jeweils einmal unter der Woche für eine Stunde, und einmal am Wochenende für zwei Stunden", sagte Harry ihm.

"Nun gut, dass wird funktionieren. Ich sollte dich darüber informieren, dass du während deines Unterrichts von Zeit zu Zeit von verschiedenen Lehrerkollegen besucht werden könntest. Ich werde sie informieren, dass sie alle willkommen sind, aber dass deine Autorität nicht ohne guten Grund untergraben werden sollte. Informiere mich bitte sofort, solltest du das Gefühl haben, dass ein Kollege Unruhe in deinen Unterricht bringt. Versuch bitte nicht, die Situation alleine zu lösen."

"Ja Sir."

"Ich werde das Lehrerkollegium bitten, deinen Unterricht nicht während der ersten Woche zu besuchen. Das sollte dir ausreichend Zeit geben, um dich zu orientieren und den Unterricht zu regeln, ohne Angst vor einer Unterbrechung zu haben."

"Danke Sir."

"Ich sollte dir außerdem sagen, Harry, dass dir als ein Teil deines Status als Professor auch Zutritt zu allen Gemeinschaftsräumen gewährt wird. Ich bitte dich, keinen der Gemeinschaftsräume, außer dem des Gryffindorturms, ohne guten Grund zu besuchen."

"Ja Sir."

"Du hast mehr Privilegien und Pflichten als die anderen Schüler dieser Schule, Harry. Und es wird dich zu einem gewissen Grad von den anderen Schülern trennen, aber es wäre das Beste, dich von den anderen nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zu entfernen. Du bist noch immer ein Schüler und sie sind noch immer deine Klassenkameraden und Freunde."

"Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen", antwortete Harry ernst.

"Daran zweifele ich nicht, Harry. Du machst selten weniger", erwiderte er warm. "Nun, ich denke, dass du gerne zu deinen Freunden zurück möchtest, bevor alle zu Bett gehen. Wenn du morgen Professor McGonagall fragst, wird sie dir dein Büro zeigen. Ich habe nur noch eine Frage, bevor du gehst: Wann sollen sich alle, die am Klub interessiert sind, treffen und wo?"

"Wäre Freitag nach dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle okay?" fragte Harry.

"Das wäre perfekt, Harry. Schlaf gut heute Nacht. Du musst für deinen Unterricht morgen vorbereitet sein." Harry nickte und wandte sich zur Tür, als die Stimme des Schulleiters ihn aufhielt. "Oh und Harry?"

"Ja, Professor?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe dir noch nicht dafür gedankt, was du mit deinem Klub schon gemacht hast. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dir viele Gedanken gemacht und einige Anstrengungen unternommen hast. Ich freue mich darauf, die Ergebnisse zu sehen", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Danke Sir. Gute Nacht. "

"Gute Nacht Harry."

Harry verließ das Büro des Schulleiters und stieg ohne Hast die Treppe hinunter. Das Treffen war wirklich nicht schlecht gelaufen, aber er würde auch nicht sagen, dass es großartig verlaufen war. Er fühlte noch immer Spannungen gegenüber dem Schulleiter. Er konnte dem Mann erstens nicht trauen und außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass, wenn Dumbledore das leiseste Gefühl hätte, dass er etwas verbarg, der Mann nicht ruhen würde, bis er die ganze Wahrheit herausgefunden hätte. Harry wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, um seine Geheimnisse wahren zu können, was umso mehr ein Grund war, Okklumentik zu üben. Er hoffte nur, dass - wenn Snape zustimmte, ihn zu unterrichten - der Zaubertrankmeister es während eines Treffens nicht schaffen würde, seine Geheimnisse zu entdecken. Das Ganze war ein großes Risiko, aber es war eines, das er riskieren musste, um sich die notwendigen Fähigkeiten anzueignen, um seine Geheimnisse zu verstecken. Hoffentlich würden die Maßnahmen, die er im Sommer ergriffen hatte, ausreichen, um wenigstens ein paar seiner Erinnerungen vor dem schleimigen Bastard zu verstecken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry schließlich bei dem Porträt der Fetten Dame ankam, realisierte er, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass der Schulleiter ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Zugang zu allen Gemeinschaftsräumen hatte und hoffte, dass das bedeutete, das er ohne Passwort hineinkommen würde. Er trat näher und fragte sie: "Könnten Sie mich bitte hineinlassen?"

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, bevor sie antwortete: "Nun gut, Professor Potter", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Lächeln. Das Porträt schwang auf und Harry kletterte durch die Öffnung. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits zum größten Teil leer. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Gruppen waren da und eine beobachtete sein Eintreten erwartungsvoll.

Er ging zu Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny und grüßte sie mit einem: "Hey Leute."

"Also was sollte das Verheimlichen?", fragte Ron sofort und wedelte ungeduldig mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum.

"Ich wollte euch überraschen?", erklärte Harry halbfragend und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Als er ihre entnervten Gesichtsausdrücke sah, erklärte er: " Ich fand es einfach ein wenig peinlich und wollte keine große Sache daraus machen, okay?"

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Harry", kommentierte Hermine. "Es ist eine große Ehre. Du wirst auf jeden Fall in der nächsten Auflage von "Geschichte Hogwarts' " auftauchen. Außerdem: Denk nur an die ganzen Extra Privilegien und Verantwortungen, die du haben wirst."

"Umso mehr, um mich von den anderen abzuheben.", fuhr Harry für sie fort. "Als ob ich nicht schon abnormal genug wäre, das ist nur noch eine andere Sache, die mich von allen anderen trennt."

"Oh, sei nicht so melodramatisch, Harry", schalt Ginny ihn. "Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du nicht mehr mit uns zusammen den Unterricht besuchen würdest oder so. Du wirst nur eine Klasse unterrichten. Es wird nicht anders als letztes Jahr mit der DA sein. Außerdem, mit all diesen Extra Privilegien, über die Hermine geredet hat, wird es für dich viel einfacher werden, mit ein wenig Regelnbrechen davonzukommen."

Harry grinste über ihre einzigartige Logik, als Hermine abrupt aufschaute und kreischte: "Ginny! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Es ist schlimm genug, dass Ron versucht, jede Regel zu brechen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dasselbe versuchst, und es ist definitiv nicht nötig, dass du Harry ebenfalls dazu aufmunterst."

"Oh bleib locker Hermine", erwiderte Ginny. "Regeln sind mehr eine Richtlinie als alles andere. Außerdem, es ist ja nicht so, als ob du über die Jahre nicht auch genügend Regeln gebrochen hast."

"Nun, ich hatte immer gute Gründe ..."

"Und wer ist das, der entscheidet welcher Grund ausreichend ist und welcher nicht?", unterbrach Ginny.

"Nun ..."

"Genau", sagte Ginny. "Also mach dich locker, was die Regeln für uns angeht, nur ein bisschen, okay? Wir sind gerade erst angekommen."

Hermine schnaubte. "Nun, wir sollten alle schlafen gehen. Wir haben morgen Unterricht." Sie schaute alle erwartungsvoll an.

Die restliche Gruppe grummelte ein wenig über ihre Aussage, folgte ihrer Aufforderung aber trotzdem. Sie murmelten alle Gute Nacht. Ginny und Hermine gingen die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch, während Harry, Neville und Ron die Treppe zu dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässerjungs hochgingen. Sie machten sich bettfertig und sagten Gute Nacht, als jeder in sein Bett ging.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ganze zwei Stunden vor dem Beginn des Frühstücks auf und zog sich schnell seine Trainingsklamotten an. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich morgens anzog, dachte er kurz an Jessica, da sie diejenige gewesen war, die ihm bei dem Auswählen seiner neuen Kleidung geholfen hatte. Es zauberte immer ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Harry lief durch die verlassenen Korridore des Schlosses, ohne eine einzige Person zu treffen. Er ging durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien. Es war ein sonniger, warmer Sommertag.

Er entschloss sich, heute um den See zu joggen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Distanz vergleichbar war mit der Strecke, die er in Little Whinging gelaufen war, aber er nahm an, dass es für heute reichen würde. Als er seinen Lauf begann, entdeckte er, dass er diese Umgebung viel mehr mochte als die des Vorortes, zu der er über den Sommer gezwungen gewesen war. Nebel lag über den See und kreierte eine wunderschöne Kulisse. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen. Es gab eine Vielzahl von Bäumen und Hecken und Blumen und anderen Gewächsen am Pfad entlang und gaben ihm eine ästethische Anziehungskraft. Er lief auf der anderen Seite des Sees zurück und wandte sich zu Hagrids Hütte, um zu schauen, ob der Halbriese schon wach war.

Als er sich näherte, bemerkte er ein Licht innerhalb der Hütte. Er lächelte und lief bis zur Tür. Er hob seine Hand und klopfte dreimal laut. Innen fing es laut an zu bellen und Hagrid rief: "Platz, Fang. Wer wird denn um die Uhrzeit klopfen?" Die Tür wurde vor Harry aufgerissen und die gigantische Gestalt von Hagrid tauchte auf, der mit seiner Hand seinen Saurüden Fang an dessen Halsband festhielt. "Harry. Guten Morgen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich so früh zu sehen."

"Ich habe mich über den Sommer daran gewöhnt, früh aufzustehen. Ich bin jeden Morgen gelaufen und ich habe beschlossen, hier damit weiterzumachen. Ich bin gerade um den See gejoggt, als ich das Licht in deiner Hütte gesehen habe und habe deshalb gedacht, dass ich dir einen Besuch abstatten könnte", erklärte Harry.

"Das ist sehr nett von dir, Harry. Es ist wie immer schön, dich zu sehen. Komm herein und trink eine Tasse Tee."

"Danke Hagrid." Harry betrat den Raum und setzte sich an den Tisch. Fang rannte zu ihm, sobald er nicht mehr festgehalten wurde und legte seine Schnauze auf Harrys Schoß. Harry kraulte den Rüden hinter den Ohren, während dieser über seine Shorts sabberte. Hagrid stellte eine große Tasse Tee vor ihn und legte ein paar Felsenkekse auf den Tisch. Harry nahm die Tasse dankbar an, vermied die Felsenkekse aber wie die Pest. Er mochte seine Zähne wie sie waren.

"Wie war dein Sommer, Hagrid?", fragte Harry seinen Freund und nippte an seinem Tee.

"Oh, es war okay, schätze ich. Ich habe ein paar Sachen für den Orden erledigt, aber ich sollte nicht darüber reden."

"Natürlich", erwiderte Harry. "Hast du ein paar spaßige Unterrichtsstunden für uns geplant?", fragte Harry neugierig, größtenteils, weil er wissen wollte, was ihn erwartete, bevor er knietief drin steckte. Hagrids Idee von einer spaßigen Unterrichtsstunde beinhaltete normalerweise Kreaturen, die Menschen ohne Probleme in zwei Hälften zerreißen könnten.

"Das habe ich, aber ich kann dir nichts sagen, sonst würde es die Überraschung verderben", sagte Hagrid und gluckste herzhaft.

"Oh, na schön. Und da dachte ich, dass es mir Vorteile bringen würde, mit einem Lehrer befreundet zu sein", sagte Harry und tat so, als würde er schmollen.

Hagrid lachte nur über Harrys lahmen Versuch, etwas Mitleid zu bekommen. Harry nippte noch etwas an seinem Tee und stellte seine Tasse dann auf den Tisch. "Nun, ich sollte gehen, Hagrid. Ich muss mein Training beenden und mich dann fürs Frühstück fertig machen. Danke für den Tee."

"Gern geschehen, Harry. Du kannst jederzeit vorbei kommen, klar?"

"Danke Hagrid." Harry lächelte ihm über die Schulter zu, als er aus der Tür ging. Er joggte zum Schloss hoch und durch die Korridore, die Treppen hoch zum siebten Stock. Er hielt vor dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und lief vor ihm drei Mal hin und her, während er dabei an sein Bedürfnis für ein Workout dachte.

Eine Tür erschien gegenüber von dem Porträt und Harry ging schnell hinüber und öffnete sie. Ein Muggeltrainingsraum war zu sehen. Es gab einen Überfluss an Gewichten, Medizinbällen, Fitnessbänken, Matten und Fitnessstangen. Es war viel mehr, als er jemals brauchen würde und mehr, als er erwartete. Den Sommer über hatte er größtenteils mit seinem eigenen Körper trainiert: Liegestützen, Sit-ups und Seilspringen. Jetzt hatte er all diese Gewichte und einige Maschinen, um ihn zu unterstützen.

Keine Zeit verlierend begann Harry. Nach einiger Zeit begann er sich zu fragen, wieviel Uhr es war und eine Uhr erschien an einer der Wände. Er sah, dass es etwa die Zeit war, um die er normalerweise aufwachen würde, um seinen Tag zu beginnen. Er beendete daher seine momentane Trainingseinheit und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging die Treppe hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Seine Mitbewohner fingen gerade erst an, sich zu regen. Harry ging ins Badezimmer und duschte. Er machte sich fertig für den Tag, während seine Freunde schlaftrunken aufstanden und sich ebenfalls fertig machten.

Harry war vor seinen Freunden fertig und ging daher zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, um zu warten. Ein paar Schüler saßen schon herum, als er hinunterkam. Vor allem das rothaarige Mädchen, das auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin saß, fiel ins Auge. Sie sah so aus, als sei sie noch im Halbschlaf, obwohl sie fertig angezogen und bereit war, zum Frühstück hinunterzugehen. Harry schlich sich von hinten an sie heran und sprang über den Rücken des Sofas, um sich neben die Rothaarige hinzufläzen.

Ginny schreckte angesichts dieser unerwarteten Bewegung neben ihr hoch. Sie schaute herüber und sah Harry breit grinsend neben sich. "Tu mir das nicht an", sagte sie außer sich. "Es ist zu früh, als das sich Leute an mich anschleichen sollten. Es könnte passieren, dass ich zuerst hexe und dann erst Fragen stelle."

"Ich werde es im Kopf behalten", erwiderte Harry gutgelaunt.

"Wieso bist du heute Morgen so munter?", fragte sie grummelig.

"Ich bin schon seit ein paar Stunden wach", erklärte er. "Ich bin um den See gejoggt, habe mit Hagrid Tee getrunken und habe im Raum der Wünsche trainiert."

Ginny funkelte ihn kurz wütend an: "Ich bin kein Morgenmensch", sagte sie ihm endlich.

"Ich normalerweise auch nicht", sagte Harry ihr nachdenklich. "Aber ich hab über den Sommer eine Routine entwickelt und morgens zu joggen hilft mir wirklich aufzuwachen. Es schadet wahrscheinlich auch nicht, dass ich keine Albträume mehr habe, die mich die halbe Nacht wach halten und dass meine Visionen von Voldemort nur hin und wieder geschehen."

"Du hattest Albträume? Ich meine, außer den Visionen?", fragte sie, ehrliche Neugierde war auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

"Lange Zeit so gut wie jede Nacht", sagte Harry tonlos. "Dieser Sommer hat besonders schlimm angefangen. Aber nach einiger Zeit habe ich mich mit einigen Dingen auseinandergesetzt. Ich habe Frieden mit Sirius geschlossen und ich habe eine neue Lebensphilosophie entwickelt. Ich habe diesen Sommer auch angefangen, Okklumentik zu lernen und lass mich dir sagen, dass Snape mir weniger als nichts beigebracht hat. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich ein Buch über dieses Thema gelesen habe und herausgefunden habe, dass so viel mehr dazugehört als "Machen Sie ihren Kopf frei". Wie auch immer; das hat auf jeden Fall auch geholfen. Es hat mich dazu gezwungen, meine ganzen Erinnerungen durchzugehen und sie zu ordnen. Ich bin noch immer nicht mit allem okay, aber es ist genug, um weitermachen zu können."

"Wow", erwiderte sie. "Du warst diesen Sommer wirklich fleißig, nicht?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung", antwortete er.

"Willst du mich vielleicht aufklären?", fragte sie und spitzte die Ohren.

Harry lächelte über ihren Enthusiasmus. "Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen, zumindest noch nicht. Aber es wäre nett, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich Reden kann und du hast schon eines meiner Geheimnisse herausgefunden", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. Er schaute zu den Treppen und sah Ron, der herunterkam. "Lass uns später weiterreden. Da kommt dein Bruder, aber wo ist Hermine?"

"Oh, sie ist wahrscheinlich schon in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und stellt sicher, dass die ganzen Jungspunde eine ausgewogene Mahlzeit essen, um ihnen einen guten Start in den Tag zu gewährleisten."

Harry gluckste. "Weißt du, ich wäre nicht sonderlich überrascht. Dann komm. Lass uns Ron einsammeln und runtergehen.", sagte er, während er aufstand und ihr seine Hand hinhielt, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie nahm seine Hilfe mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an und sie gingen zu Ron, der den Gemeinschaftsraum schon zur Hälfte durchquert hatte. "Komm, Ron, lass uns frühstücken."

Ron nickte und grummelte ein wenig, folgte Harry und Ginny aber, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, war diese schon zur Hälfte mit Schülern gefüllt. Hermine war - wie erwartet - bereits am Gryffindortisch. Aber nicht - zumindest im Moment - damit beschäftigt, die Erstklässler zu belehren, die am Tischende, das am nächsten zum Ausgang war, saßen.

"Morgen, 'Mine", rief Harry, als das Dreiergespann sich dem Tisch näherte.

Hermine schaute hoch und lächelte ihren drei Freunden zu: "Guten Morgen, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Holt euch etwas zu essen. Ihr wollt eine gute Mahlzeit haben, bevor der Unterricht beginnt." Harry und Ginny lächelten sich zu. "Ich wünschte, Professor McGonagall würde die Stundenpläne schon verteilen. Ich möchte wissen, mit welchem Fach wir heute beginnen."

"Du liebe Güte, Frau", knurrte Ron. "Du solltest nicht so glücklich darüber sein, Unterricht zu haben. Das ist abnormal."

"Pass auf, was du sagst, Ron", schimpfte Hermine. "Du bist Vertrauensschüler. Du solltest den jüngeren Schülern ein Vorbild sein."

Ron rollte mit seinen Augen. "Nun, es gibt wenigstens eine Sache, über die _ich_ mich freuen kann: Keine Zaubertränke mit Snape mehr ... niemals wieder." Ron lächelte und füllte seinen Teller.

"Professor Snape, Ron", korrigierte ihn Hermine automatisch.

"Schön für dich, Kumpel", erwiderte Harry niedergeschlagen und nahm sich ein wenig von den Eiern. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte soviel Glück."

"Du hattest deine Chance", erinnerte ihn Ron zwischen zwei Bissen. "aber nein, du musstest ja ein Ohnegleichen bei den Z. erreichen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie du das geschafft hast. Du bist so schlecht in Zaubertränke wie ich das bin."

"Nun, das Fach ist viel einfacher, wenn Snape nicht bedrohlich hinter einem steht und die Slytherins nicht die Hälfte deiner Zaubertränke sabotiert", war Harrys Antwort darauf.

"Nun, _Professor_ Snape kann dieses Jahr nicht über deine Zaubertränkefähigkeiten schimpfen", mischte sich Hermine optimistisch ein. "Du hast in den Z. ohne wenn und aber ein O bekommen. Er muss zugeben, dass du weißt was du tust."

Harry legte seine Gabel hin und schaute seine Freundin ungläubig an: "Hermine", fing Harry an, als ob er zu einem kleinen Kind reden würde. "auf welchem Planeten warst du die letzten fünf Jahre? Glaubst du, es kümmert ihn, wie gut oder [wie gut] auch nicht ich in meinen Prüfungen war? Der Mann hasst mich. Er hat mich gehasst, bevor er mich überhaupt getroffen hat. Nichts wird ihn höflich mit mir umgehen lassen. Ich garantiere dir: dieses Jahr wird nicht anders sein als die anderen."

Hermine machte Anstalten, ihn zu unterbrechen, als Ron sich zu Wort meldete, sein Mund voller Essen: "Isch weisch nischt warum du esch überhaupt verschuscht. Ich finde esch ischt esch überhaubt nischt wert"

Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron, während sie ihre Gabel hinlegte und ihren Teller voller Abscheu von sich wegschob. "Das ist widerlich. Ich wünschte, du würdest ein paar Manieren lernen, Ronald Weasley."

Ron nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und erwiderte: "Und ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, mich herumzukommandieren. Du verhältst dich so, als wärst du meine Mutter oder so."

"Nun, jemand muss ja auf dich aufpassen, wenn sie nicht da ist", schnaubte Hermine hochmütig. Die Diskussion wurde durch Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die die Stundenpläne an die Schüler verteilte. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand gelenkt. Man konnte sehen, wie sie leise vor sich hinmurmelte und versuchte, den neuen Plan so schnell wie möglich auswendig zu lernen.

Harry schaute auf seinen eigenen Plan und meinte:" Nun, zuerst McGonagall mit einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Ich habe eine Pause vor dem Mittagessen und danach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid. Ich habe versucht, aus ihm herauszubekommen, was wir heute Morgen lernen würden, aber er wollte nichts verraten."

"Du warst heute Morgen bei Hagrid?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja. Ich habe nach meinem Lauf bei ihm vorbeigeschaut, weil ich Licht in seiner Hütte gesehen habe.", antwortete Harry.

"Du bist heute Morgen laufen gewesen?", fragte Ron und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

"Ja. Ich jogge jeden morgen, ich habe diesen Sommer angefangen."

"Nun, woher sollen wir diese Sachen wissen, wenn du uns nichts mehr erzählst?", fragte Ron mit einem vernichtenden Unterton.

"Nun, ich habe heute morgen Verwandlung", unterbrach Hermine. "Dann vor dem Mittagessen Geschichte. Ich habe danach eine Pause und ..."

"Du hast nicht Hagrids Fach gewählt?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Hermine hatte wenigstens den Anstand, schuldbewusst auszusehen. "Nun, ich brauche es nicht wirklich für einen der Berufe, die ich mir überlege."

"Aber Hagrid ist dein Freund", brach es aus Harry heraus. "Ich brauche sein Fach für nichts, aber ich habe es gewählt, weil er mein Freund ist und ich ihm helfen will."

"Nun, natürlich ist er auch mein Freund.", beruhigte Hermine. "Aber mein Stundenplan war schon voll genug, ohne ein Fach hinzuzufügen, in dem ich nichts Sinnvolles lernen würde."

Harry starrte seine Freundin wütend an, als Ron sich zu Wort meldete: "Ich habe Hagrid mit dir, Kumpel."

Harry lächelte Ron zu, aber er war noch immer sauer, dass Hermine Hagrid einfach so zurückließ, nur weil sein Unterrichtsfach nicht zu ihren Berufszielen passte. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen, da sie nur fünfzehn Minuten Zeit hatten, um hochzurennen und ihre Bücher zu holen, bevor die Klingel schellen würde. Als sie zurück ins siebte Stockwerk liefen, wandte sich Harry an Ginny: "Was hast du denn als erstes, Gin?"

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und sagte "Doppelstunde Zaubertränke."

"Autsch", erwiderte Harry mit einer Grimasse. "Nun, wenigstens hast du es gleich hinter dir und wirst dir den Rest der Woche nicht mehr über eine Doppelte Dosierung Snape Sorgen machen müssen."

"So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen", lächelte Ginny. "Deine neue: Das-Glas-ist-halb-voll-Einstellung ist eine bemerkenswerte Verbesserung zu deiner Untergangsstimmung, die du letztes Jahr hattest."

"Ähmm ... Danke?", erwiderte Harry unsicher.

Sie lachte und schlug ihm leicht mit ihrer Faust gegen seine Schulter. "Ernsthaft, Harry. Es ist gut, dich in so guter Stimmung zu sehen. Ich bin froh, dass du deinen Frieden mit ... allem gefunden hast."

Harry schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, während sie sich dem Porträtloch näherten. Hermine hob ihre Stimme, als sie die Fette Dame erreichten. "Gryffindor Quidditch ist am Besten"

Harry lachte laut auf, als er das Passwort hörte: "Lass mich raten. Ron hat das ausgewählt."

"Sofort richtig erkannt", sagte Ginny ihm. "Warte. Wenn du das Passwort nicht kanntest, wie konntest du gestern Nacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen?"

"Sie vergessen, Miss Weasley", erwiderte Harry förmlich, "dass Sie mit einem Professor reden. Ich habe zu allen Gemeinschaftsräumen Zugang, kein Passwort notwendig."

"Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor Potter", tat Ginny so, als würde sie sich entschuldigen und machte einen kleinen Knicks. "Wie dumm von mir, einem einfachen Schulmädchen, zu vergessen, dass ich mich in der Präsenz von einem schon bald legendären Hogwartsprofessor befinde."

Harry starrte sie wütend an, aber der Effekt war ruiniert, als seine Lippen zuckten und sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht formte. "Geh weg, Weasley", sagte er ihr und schubste sie spielerisch zur Seite. Er lief zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, um einen Racheakt zu vermeiden. Er hörte, wie sie ihm nachrief: "Dafür krieg ich dich, Potter!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermine und Ron wanderten durch die Korridore zum ersten Unterricht des Schuljahres. Ginny war mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden für ihren Zaubertrankunterricht in Richtung der Kerker verschwunden. Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, lenkte Hermine die anderen beiden sofort zu Sitzen in der ersten Reihe. Sie saß zwischen den Jungs an einem Tisch nicht ganz in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers.

Der Rest der Klasse kam bald an, gefolgt von dem Eintreten von Professor McGonagall. "Guten Morgen, Klasse", grüßte sie streng. "Sie sind alle hier, weil Sie gezeigt haben, dass Sie ausgesprochen begabt in der Kunst der Verwandlung sind. Ich erwarte von Ihnen allen, dass Sie in diesem Fach hart arbeiten, um Ihren Notendurchschnitt zu halten. Wenn ich zu irgendeiner Zeit das Gefühl habe, dass jemand von Ihnen den Standard dieses Unterrichts nicht erfüllen kann, kann es sein, dass ich denjenigen bitte, entweder Nachhilfe zu finden oder die Klasse zu verlassen. Die nächsten beiden Jahre werden schwer sein und ich werde sicherstellen, dass jeder einzelne von Ihnen, der in der Klasse bleibt, für die U.T.Z.e am Ende des nächsten Jahres vorbereitet ist. Gibt es Fragen?"

Sie sah einen Moment im Raum umher, um sicherzugehen, dass sie keine gestreckte Hand übersah. "Nein? Gut, dann werden wir mit dem heutigen Unterricht beginnen. Bitte öffnen Sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 23 und lesen die Theorie über das Heraufbeschwören von unbelebten Objekten. Wenn Sie mit der Theorie fertig sind, dürfen Sie damit beginnen, zu versuchen, einen Fingerhut heraufzubeschwören. Die meisten von Ihnen werden diesen Zauberspruch als sehr schwer empfinden, deshalb seien Sie nicht entmutigt, wenn Sie keine sofortigen Ergebnisse erzielen."

Harry öffnete sein Buch und blätterte es durch, bis er den Abschnitt über die Zauberstabbewegung und die Beschwörungsformel erreichte. Er las ihn vorsichtig durch und war der Meinung, dass es sich einfach genug anhörte. Er schloss sein Buch und ließ seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel auftauchen. Gerade als er den Zauberspruch sprechen wollte, unterbrach ihn eine Stimme.

"Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun, Mr. Potter?", wollte seine strenge Hauslehrerin wissen.

"Ich übe den Creo-Zauberspruch", erklärte Harry.

"Ich bezweifle stark, dass Sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten die Theorie gelesen haben", erwiderte sie knapp.

"Nein, aber ich habe sie bereits gelesen. Ich habe nur noch einmal drübergelesen, um mir die Details und die richtigen Zauberstabbewegungen in Erinnerung zu rufen. Ich glaube, dass ich bereit bin, den Zauberspruch auszuprobieren", erwiderte Harry selbstbewusst.

"Ich bin der Meinung, das es klug wäre, mehr zu tun, als nur den Text zu überfliegen, aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dass Sie bereit sind, dann lassen Sie es uns doch herausfinden", gab sie widerstrebend nach und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Rest der Klasse aufgehört, ihre Bücher zu lesen und beobachteten alle genau das Geschehen. Jeder in ihrer Stufe war daran gewöhnt, dass Hermine die Erste war, die jeden Zauberspruch, den sie lernten, ausprobierte und meisterte. Harry Potter zu hören, der behauptete, die Theorie hinter dem Zauberspruch bereits gelesen zu haben, bevor der Unterricht überhaupt begonnen hatte, war noch nicht da gewesen. Und zu sehen, wie er sich gegen einen Lehrer behauptete und den kühnen Anspruch erhob, bereit zu sein, den Zauberspruch sofort zu zaubern, war noch unerwarteter.

Harry sammelte sich kurz, bevor er sich der Aufgabe zuwandte. Er baute eine kleine Menge an magischer Energie in sich selbst auf, um den Zauberspruch vorzubereiten. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn im Uhrzeigersinn drehte und ihn dann leicht nach vorne stieß und "Creo" murmelte. Er fühlte das Sammeln der magischen Energie in seiner rechten Hand. Er nahm sie, brachte sie mit der von ihm bereits aufgebauten Energie zusammen und passte die schon existierende Magie an die neue Magie an. Er ließ die Magie frei und ein Licht flackerte kurz am Zauberstabende auf. Auf der Tischoberfläche, auf die er zeigte, materialisierte sich plötzlich ein kleiner Fingerhut.

Er hörte ein Keuchen an seiner Seite, und als er hinüberschaute, sah er Hermine, die vor Schock eine Hand vor dem Mund hatte. Ron sah wie vom Donner gerührt aus. Der Rest der Klasse hatte ihre Augen noch immer auf Harry gerichtet. Ihre Blicke wanderten zwischen dem Fingerhut auf dem Tisch und der erstaunten Lehrerin an Harrys Seite hin und her.

"Außerordentlich, Mr. Potter", rief Professor McGonagall aus. "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand die Beschwörung vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde ausführen könnte, frühestens. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun, können Sie es wiederholen?"

"Danke," erwiderte Harry, als er den Fingerhut verschwinden ließ. Er wiederholte seine Tat von zuvor und ein neuer Fingerhut erschien auf seinem Tisch. Am Ende des Unterrichts hatte Professor McGonagall ihn Fingerhüte in den verschiedensten Farben beschwören lassen und schließlich sogar ein einfaches Glas. Der Rest der Klasse hatte kaum mit dem Zaubern begonnen und nur Hermine konnte etwas beschwören, dass einem Fingerhut ähnelte.

"Wo hast du gelernt, das zu tun?", fragte Hermine, sobald die Glocke läutete.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich diesen Sommer nichts zu tun hatte außer zu lernen", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. "Hör zu, ich muss Professor McGonagall etwas fragen. Ich werde euch später treffen, ok?"

"Ok, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie sah etwas aufgebracht aus, dass sie nicht alle Fragen hatte stellen können, die sie hatte fragen wollen.

Nachdem alle Schüler gegangen waren, ging Harry zum Tisch der Lehrerin. "Professor McGonagall?"

Sie sah von ihren Papieren auf und musterte ihn: "Ja, Mr. Potter? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Professor Dumbledore sagte gestern Abend, dass ich Sie bitten soll, mir mein Büro zu zeigen. Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie heute Zeit haben, um es mir zu zeigen."

"Sicher. Ich habe eine kurze Pause, wenn Sie gleich gehen wollen."

"Das wäre großartig", erwiderte Harry und fügte dann hinzu: "wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht. Wenn Sie beschäftigt sind oder so kann ich auch später wiederkommen."

"Unsinn, Harry", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Es ist der erste Unterrichtstag und ich hatte bisher nur eine Stunde. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich schon etwas zu korrigieren hätte."

Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Sie haben mich Harry genannt", meinte er.

"Ich schätze, das habe ich", dachte sie laut und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. "Nun, du bist schließlich ein Professor. Ich schätze, es kann nicht schaden, die Förmlichkeit außerhalb des Klassenzimmers etwas zu lockern."

Harry war über ihr direktes Verhalten geschockt. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Dankeschön."

"Für was, Harry?", fragte sie ihn, als sie mit ihm auf den Flur trat.

"Das Sie mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln", erwiderte er unumwunden.

Sie schaute ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an, als sie irgendeine Treppe hochgingen. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du lange eine Kindheit hattest, Harry. Du hast oft die Reife von jemandem viel älteren gezeigt, aber du hast auch viele der Fehler gemacht, die viele andere in deinem Alter auch begangen haben. So lange du weiterhin erwachsen wirst und mit Reife handelst, werde ich dich auch so behandeln. Solltest du aber wie ein Kind handeln, werde ich dich als ein solches behandeln."

"Das hört sich fair an", sagte er ehrlich.

"Na, da sind wir", sagte sie und deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Sie waren in einem Korridor im 5. Stockwerk. "Die Tür wird sich immer für dich öffnen. Du kannst ein Passwort verwenden, so dass sie sich öffnet, wenn jemand anders das Passwort benutzt. Aber ich würde dir raten, es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen, deine Freunde in deinem Büro zu treffen. Wir geben es dir, weil du mehr Pflichten hast als die anderen Schüler und wir dachten, dass du einen Platz für dich selbst brauchen könntest, um dir diese Rolle leichter zu machen."

"Ja Ma'am. Danke."

"Gern geschehen, Harry. Und bitte, wenn wir unter uns sind, nenn mich Minerva."

"Ja Ma'am, ich meine Minerva. Merlin, und ich dachte, es wäre merkwürdig, Remus mit seinem Vornamen anzureden."

Sie kicherte tatsächlich etwas. "Nun, ich nehme an, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Aber ich erwarte noch immer, dass du mich im Unterricht und vor den anderen Schülern als Professor McGonagall anredest, verstanden?"

"Vollkommen", erwiderte er.

"Exzellent", meinte sie. "Nun, ich sollte zu meinem Klassenzimmer zurückgehen. Du hast heute im Unterricht wirklich eine herausragende Leistung gezeigt, Harry. Von nun an erwarte ich von dir diesen Standard, von dem ich nun weiß, dass du ihn einhalten kannst."

"Sie ... Du kannst darauf zählen", sagte er locker.

"Gut. Schönen Tag, Harry."

"Wiedersehen ... Minerva." Das war definitiv merkwürdig. Da sie ihn an der Tür verlassen hatte, öffnete er sie schließlich ganz und schaute sich genauer in seinem Büro um. Ein Schreibtisch stand zu seiner linken und war zur rechten Wand hin positioniert. Ein Stuhl mit hoher Lehne stand dahinter. Ein kleiner Kamin war an der rechten Wand, zwei plüschige Sessel und ein kleines Sofa waren zwischen seinem Schreibtisch und dem Kamin arrangiert. Zwei leere Bücherregale waren an der hinteren Wand befestigt. Es war ein gemütliches Büro. Nichts extravagantes, aber es würde für seine Bedürfnisse genügen.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen. Er war bequem, aber zwang ihn dazu, aufrecht zu sitzen. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, darin zu fläzen, da er dafür zu starr war und machte ihn daher ideal, um Arbeit fertig zu bekommen. Harry ging vom Schreibtisch zu einem der Sessel vor dem nun leeren Kamin. Er entdeckte, dass diese Stühle sehr komfortabel waren. Er stand auf und probierte das Sofa aus. Die Kissen schienen sich beinahe an ihn anzupassen, so bequem waren sie. Er legte sich zurück und winkte mit einer Hand, um seine Tasche zu sich zu rufen. Er holte das Buch über Schutzzauber heraus, das er am Tag zuvor begonnen hatte und verbrachte die restliche Zeit vor dem Mittagessen mit Lesen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

vielen Dank an curylcuryl fürs reviewen!


	6. Chapter 52 Was einst Zuhause wr

_was letztes Mal geschah: _

_"Wiedersehen ... Minerva." Das war definitiv merkwürdig. Da sie ihn an der Tür verlassen hatte, öffnete er sie schließlich ganz und schaute sich genauer in seinem Büro um. Ein Schreibtisch stand zu seiner linken und war zur rechten Wand hin positioniert. Ein Stuhl mit hoher Lehne stand dahinter. Ein kleiner Kamin war an der rechten Wand, zwei plüschige Sessel und ein kleines Sofa waren zwischen seinem Schreibtisch und dem Kamin arrangiert. Zwei leere Bücherregale waren an der hinteren Wand befestigt. Es war ein gemütliches Büro. Nichts extravagantes, aber es würde für seine Bedürfnisse genügen. _

_Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen. Er war bequem, aber zwang ihn dazu, aufrecht zu sitzen. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, darin zu fläzen, da er dafür zu starr war und machte ihn daher ideal, um Arbeit fertig zu bekommen. Harry ging vom Schreibtisch zu einem der Sessel vor dem nun leeren Kamin. Er entdeckte, dass diese Stühle sehr komfortabel waren. Er stand auf und probierte das Sofa aus. Die Kissen schienen sich beinahe an ihn anzupassen, so bequem waren sie. Er legte sich zurück und winkte mit einer Hand, um seine Tasche zu sich zu rufen. Er holte das Buch über Schutzzauber heraus, das er am Tag zuvor begonnen hatte und verbrachte die restliche Zeit vor dem Mittagessen mit Lesen._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Harry traf seine Freunde zum Mittagessen. Danach gingen Ron und er hinaus auf die Schlossländereien, hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte für den "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" Unterricht. Sie wiederholten nur Tiere, die sie schon behandelt hatten; die Schulstunde war also nicht aufregend und hatte keine Beinahe-Tod-Erlebnisse. Nicht überraschend war die Klasse über die langweilige Stunde erleichtert. Als die Stunde vorbei war, gingen Ron und Harry gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss.

"Sag mir, warum ich noch immer zu Wahrsagen gehe", grummelte Ron.

"Weil deine Mum dich dazu gezwungen hat, sechs Fächer zu belegen und Wahrsagen viel einfacher als Geschichte ist, vor allem, seitdem du so begabt geworden bist, deinen eigenen Tod vorauszusehen. Denk nur daran, nun, da ich den Unterricht nicht mehr besuche, kannst du meinen Tod auch voraussagen. Sie gibt dir vielleicht sogar Bonuspunkte", witzelte Harry.

Ron lächelte: "Du hast Recht. Trelawney liebt es, über deinen Tod zu reden. Das wird so einfach werden."

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Viel Spaß im Unterricht", rief er gutgelaunt.

"Blödmann."

"Depp."

Harry schaute zu, wie Ron zum Nordturm ging. Harry ging mehrere Treppen hoch zum Raum der Wünsche. Er ging vor Barnabas dem Bekloppten hin und her und dachte an einen Raum, in dem er trainieren und duellieren üben konnte. Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er sich in einem großen Raum wieder. Es gab ein paar Bücherregale, die an einigen Stellen an den Wänden standen und auf einer Seite des Zimmers waren mehrere Dummies. Bevor er weiterging, drehte Harry sich um und schloss die Tür, gefolgt von den besten Privatsphärezaubern und undurchdringbaren Schutzzaubern, die er kannte. Er zog es vor, dass seine Trainingsstunden vertraulich blieben.

Neugierig geworden ging Harry zu den Dummies und betrachtete sie genau. Er fragte sich, für was sie gut waren. Als ob als Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage - und wahrscheinlich war es sogar so - erschien ein kleines Heftchen auf einem in der Nähe stehenden Tisch. Harry ging dorthin und las den Titel: "Trainingdummies Anleitungshandbuch". Er blätterte es einige Zeit durch, klappte es dann zu und grinste breit. Das war mehr, als er erhofft hatte. Das wäre perfekt.

Die Trainings-Dummies konnten aktiviert und so eingestellt werden, dass sie herumgehen und Zaubersprüche auf jemanden richten konnten. Man konnte die Zaubersprüche, die gesprochen werden, einschränken, indem man ihnen sagte, welche Zaubersprüche sie benutzen sollten. Man konnte auch verschiedene Schwierigkeitsgrade einstellen, von Anfänger bis Duelliermeister. Er aktivierte für den Anfang zwei Dummies und zeigte ihnen den Brandzauber. Er stellte beide auf das Level eines Hogwartsabsolventen ein mit dem Gedanken, dass das ein guter Start für seine Tätigkeiten war.

Nachdem alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit eingestellt war, rief er: "Trainingsdummies. Start!" Er begann sofort, sich zu bewegen. Er versuchte nicht, seine Gegner zu verhexen. Die Übung sollte seine Reflexe und seine Reaktionszeit verbessern. Er wich nur den Zaubersprüchen aus, die seine zwei Gegner auf ihn richteten.

Er bemerkte, dass das Ausweichen relativ einfach war, solange er einen guten Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegnern halten konnte. Aber mit zwei Gegenspielern war es für sie einfach, sich ihm zu nähern und es Harry damit extrem schwer zu machen. Er freute sich zu sehen, dass die Dummies scheinbar bis zu einem gewissen Grad zusammenarbeiten konnten, um zu versuchen, ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Er wurde während des Trainings öfters getroffen, aber zum Ende hin begann er den Bogen herauszubekommen. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit wurde er in den letzten paar Minuten nicht einmal getroffen.

Er hörte eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen mit seinem Training auf. Statt zurück in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, dachte Harry einfach nur an sein Bedürfnis für eine Dusche. Und siehe da, einen Moment später öffnete er eine neue Tür, die zu einem Raum mit mehreren Duschen führte. Er zog sich aus und trat ein. Nachdem er fertig war, winkte er mit seiner Hand über seine Kleidung, um diese zu reinigen.

Da noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit war, bis es Abendessen geben würde, ging Harry zum Gryffindorturm, um zu schauen, was seine Freunde machten. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Ron und Neville an einem der Tische Schach spielen. Ron war wie gewöhnlich am gewinnen, aber Neville schlug sich gar nicht so schlecht. Es sah zumindest so aus, als ob er Ron mehr Schwierigkeiten machte als es Harry normalerweise tat. Harry grüßte die beiden, aber setzte sich nicht zu ihnen. Er wählte stattdessen ein Sofa vor dem Kamin in dem ein Feuer brannte, das komischerweise nicht sehr viel Wärme verströmte. Er holte das Buch über Schutzzauber, das er gelesen hatte, wieder aus seiner Tasche und las dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Nach mehreren Seiten lesen fühlte Harry, wie das Sofakissen seine Form veränderte, als weiteres Gewicht dazugefügt wurde. Er sah hoch und sah Ginny, die ihn anlächelte. „Was liest du da, Harry?" fragte sie fröhlich.

Harry hielt das Buch hoch, so dass sie den Umschlag lesen konnte. „Schutzzauber?" fragte sie und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Uhuh", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Lust, mir zu erklären, warum du über Schutzzauber liest?" bohrte sie nach.

„Ich finde sie interessant. Es ist wirklich etwas überraschend, dass sie uns hier auf Hogwarts nichts darüber beibringen. Es wäre ungemein praktisch, auch nur die grundlegendsten Zauber für das Leben nach Hogwarts zu kennen", erklärte Harry.

„Und seit wann bist du so an ihnen interessiert? Und am Lesen im Allgemeinen?" fragte sie.

„Seit dem Sommer", war Harrys schlichte Antwort.

„Wo wir gerade über den Sommer reden", lenkte Ginny die Unterhaltung, „wann können wir beide über andere interessante Geschehnisse reden, die in diesem Sommer passiert sind und über die ich Fragen habe?"

Harry schaute sich im Raum um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand zuhörte. „Nicht hier drinnen, Gin. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir bald reden werden, aber bitte rede über so etwas nicht an öffentlichen Plätzen. Niemand, und ich meine niemand, hat eine Ahnung davon, und ich würde das gerne beibehalten", flüsterte er beschwörend.

Ginny sah zerknirscht aus. „Okay, Harry. Ich werde es nicht mehr ansprechen, aber können wir bitte bald reden?"

„Was hast du heute Abend vor?" fragte er.

„Ich habe nichts geplant", antwortete sie.

„Nach dem Abendessen werde ich in mein Büro gehen", erklärte er. „Es ist im fünften Stock in dem Korridor mit der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher, wo deine Brüder letztes Jahr ihren Sumpf hinterlassen haben. Du wirst ein Passwort brauchen, um reinzukommen. Ich werde es auf ... oh, ich weiß nicht ... "Marsriegel" setzen. Sag das einfach an der Tür und sie sollte dich einlassen. Sei aber diskret. Denk dir etwas aus, was du deinen Freunden erzählst. Ich möchte nicht, dass auch nur eine Person davon weiß, dass wir uns treffen. Es darf nicht geschehen, dass etwas hiervon allgemein bekannt wird, okay?"

„Ok, Harry, Niemand wird auch nur die geringste Ahnung haben. Ich verspreche es."

Harry lächelte innerlich über seine Passwortwahl. Er konnte an nichts Spezielles denken und hatte daher einfach die Methode des Schulleiters angewandt und seine Lieblingssüßigkeit gewählt. „Danke. Nun lass uns deinen Bruder und Neville schnappen und zum Essen hinuntergehen. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wo Hermine ist?"

„Lass mal überlegen", dachte Ginny laut nach. "wenn ich Hermine wäre, wo wäre ich dann am ersten Schultag? Da muss man nicht lange überlegen: in der Bibliothek."

Harry lachte, wissend, dass sie wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Er ging zu Ron und Neville: „Wenn es euch interessiert: Wir gehen runter zum Abendessen."

Ron sah vom Spielbrett hoch und murmelte: „Muss nur das Spiel beenden. Wir treffen euch unten." Neville sah nicht so aus, als wäre er mit Ron einer Meinung, sagte aber nichts.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Ginny herüber: „Sollen wir, Miss Weasley?"

„Jederzeit, Professor Potter."

Die beiden schritten durch das Porträtloch und gingen zur Bibliothek im vierten Stock. Hermine saß an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, mehrere Bücher lagen offen um sie herum. Als sie sich näherten, meinte Ginny: „Du siehst aus, als wärst du schon in deine U.T.Z.-studien vertieft. Wie kommts?"

Hermine schaute genervt auf, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Nur so. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass ich mitkomme, das ist alles." Sie vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch direkt vor ihr und fing wieder an den Text zu verschlingen.

Harry und Ginny wechselten über ihren Kopf einen Blick miteinander. Ginny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin Harry seinen Kopf schüttelte und damit zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihrer Freundin los war. Ginny schaute ihn bedeutsam an und schaute dann zu Hermine. Er verstand den Hinweis und sagte: „Nun, warum kommst du nicht mit uns runter zum Abendessen, Hermine? Die Bücher werden noch immer hier sein, wenn du zurückkommst."

Hermine schaute wieder von ihrem Buch hoch und sagte leicht ungeduldig: „Ich möchte nur den Absatz fertiglesen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch unten treffe?" Sie hatte ihr Gesicht wieder im Buch vergraben, noch ehe sie fertig gesprochen hatte.

Ein weiterer Blickwechsel folgte zwischen den beiden Freunden, die vor Hermine standen und sie nickten einander zu. Beide setzten sich und Ginny sagte: „Das ist okay, Hermine. Wir haben es nicht eilig und können auf dich warten."

Ein Seufzen entwich dem Bücherwurm mit den buschigen Haaren, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Nach einer weiteren Minute legte sie ihr Buch hin und schaute sich um: „Ich muss die Bücher alle wieder aufräumen, bevor wir gehen, oder Madam Pince wird meinen Kopf rollen sehen wollen."

„Ich kann helfen", bot Harry an und begann bereits verschiedene Bücher zusammenzusammeln. Als er jedes zur Hand nahm, bemerkte er einen Trend. Sie hatten alle mit Verwandlung zu tun, oder noch genauer, mit Heraufbeschwören. Harry machte sich eine geistige Notiz, aber entschied, nichts dazu zu sagen. Nach kurzer Zeit war alles wieder aufgeräumt und das Trio ging zur Großen Halle.

Als sie ankamen, entdeckten sie, dass Ron und Neville schneller gewesen waren. „Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" fragte Ron ohne Umschweife.

„Wir mussten Hermine aus der Bibliothek zerren", erklärte Ginny.

„Bibliothek?" fragte Ron, als ob das Wort ihn aufs Stärkste beleidigte. „Was machst du am ersten Schultag in der Bibliothek?"

„Anders als manche Leute, Ronald," antwortete Hermine schnippisch, „warte ich nicht bis zur letzten Minute, um meine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Wir beginnen jetzt mit dem U.T.Z.-Unterricht, und wenn du nicht vorarbeitest, wirst du schnell zurückfallen."

Da er nicht wollte, dass die Situation eskalierte, wechselte Harry schnell das Thema: „So, wie hat das Schachspiel geendet?"

Rons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als er sich an das Schachduell erinnerte, das er gerade gewonnen hatte: „Nun, Neville hat sich gut geschlagen, aber ich habe es geschafft, seinen König mit einem Pferd und einem Läufer einzuschließen."

„Nun Neville, wenn es dir hilft, kann ich dir sagen, dass ich soviel ich weiß noch nie so viele von Rons Spielsteinen genommen habe, wie du es getan hast, als wir gegangen sind", bemerkte Harry.

„Danke, Harry", sagte Neville mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich überhaupt noch gegen ihn spiele."

„Um das Selbstwertgefühl von unserem armen Ronnikins aufzupolieren", war Ginnys Meinung. Ron wurde rot, sagte aber nichts und schaufelte sich stattdessen noch mehr Essen in den Mund.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verging mit allgemeinem Gequatsche. Als alle mit Essen fertig waren, stand die Gruppe auf. „Nun, ich gehe zurück in die Bibliothek", sagte Hermine, nahm ihre Tasche und eilte aus der Halle.

Ron verdrehte seine Augen, als er ihr Weggehen beobachtete. Er wandte sich an Harry: „Lust auf eine Runde Schach, Kumpel?"

Harry lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Vielleicht später, Ron. Jetzt muss ich erstmal mein Büro einräumen und einige Dinge für meinen Unterricht vorbereiten."

Harry verließ seine Freunde und ging zu seinem Büro im fünften Stock. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Ginny eintreffen würde und so holte er, nachdem er das Passwort gesetzt hatte, sein Buch über Schutzzauber heraus und ließ sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später war ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür zu hören, die sich öffnete, nachdem eine weibliche Stimme „Marsriegel" sagte. Harry schaute auf und sah, wie die hellhäutige, rothaarige Ginny zögerlich das Büro betrat. Sie schaute begutachtend umher, bevor sie sich auf einen der Sessel gegenüber von Harry setzte. „Nettes Plätzchen hast du hier.""

„Danke", sagte er und fügte dann scherzend hinzu: „Na komm, tu dir keinen Zwang an, fühl dich wie Zuhause". Sie tat so, als würde sie ihn schlagen wollen, aber war nicht annähernd nah genug, um ihn zu treffen. Harry winkte mit seiner Hand zur Tür, die zuging und sich verschloss. Er fügte einige Privatssphärenschutzzauber, über die er gelesen hatte, zum Raum hinzu, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung nach außen drang. Er seufzte, als er fragte: 2Also, was willst du wissen?"

„Du warst es, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Sie schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass er bestätigte, was sie im Grunde ihres Herzens schon wusste. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er nickte.

„Ja", flüsterte er, seinem Blick zu Boden gerichtet. „Ich war es."

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Ginny von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und zu ihm ging, so vertieft war er in seinen Gedanken. Daher war er überrascht, als sie ohne Vorwarnung ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Sie saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und flüsterte „Danke", in sein Ohr. Als sie ihre Arme von ihm löste, lehnte sie sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine Wange. Sie errötete leicht, stand auf und ging langsam zurück zu ihrem Sitzplatz. Harrys eigene Röte war verblasst, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich wollte an dem Tag Danke sagen, aber du warst verschwunden, bevor ich es konnte", erklärte sie. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer du warst."

„Ich musste zurückgehen, um sicherzugehen, dass alle anderen ok waren", sagte er.

„Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, unsere Sicherheit sicherzustellen, Harry." Er machte Anstalten zu argumentieren, aber sie beeilte sich, weiterzureden: „Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass du da warst. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde ich jetzt nicht hier sein", sie seufzte, bevor sie hinzufügte: "Das ist das zweite Mal, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast."

„Aber es war meine Schuld, dass du überhaupt in Gefahr warst", brach es aus Harry heraus. „Wenn ich nicht mit Ron befreundet gewesen wäre, hätte Malfoy dir vielleicht nicht das Tagebuch gegeben. Und du und Ron wurden diesen Sommer wegen mir angegriffen."

„Du weißt nicht, ob ...", begann Ginny zu sagen.

„Ich weiß es!" Harry wurde lauter. "Ich war da; Ich habe gehört, wie er es sagte. Du und Ron solltet lebend zu ihm gebracht werden, um mich herauszulocken."

„Du?" flüsterte Ginny nachdenklich. Plötzlich keuchte sie und rief aus: „Du hattest eine Vision." Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage. Harry nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf und hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Oh Harry.", seufzte sie, als sie vor dem Sofa auf die Knie fiel und sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände nahm. „Schau mich an", befahl sie. Er gehorchte widerstrebend. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen von unvergossenen Tränen glänzten und sie fühlte mit ihm: „Hör mir zu. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben alle unsere Seite gewählt und wir haben uns entschieden, an deiner Seite zu stehen, im Guten, wie im Schlechten. Das ist es, was Familien machen; sie halten zusammen, egal was kommt. Und du bist ein Teil der Familie wie jeder von uns, mehr noch als Percy."

Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf, oder zumindest so nachdrücklich, wie er es mit ihren Händen noch immer auf seinen Wangen, konnte. „Percy ist euer Bruder", würgte er hervor, „er ist eure Familie, euer Blut, nicht so wie ich."

„Familie ist viel mehr als nur Blut, Harry, wie du sehr genau weißt", sagte sie ihm bestimmt. „Die Dursleys sind dein Blut, aber sie sind nicht deine Familie. Percy mag unser Blutsverwandter sein, aber er hat seine Familie verlassen, er hat sein Recht verloren. Du auf der anderen Seite stellst uns immer wieder vor dein eigenes Wohlergehen. Ich meine ernsthaft, du kommst alleine zur Winkelgasse? Wieso hast du es nicht einfach Dumbledore gesagt und es ihn handhaben lassen?"

„Ich habe es Dumbledore gesagt", erklärte er. „Als ich die Vision hatte, wusste ich nicht, über wen sie redeten. Sie haben keine Namen genannt. Ron hatte mir die Nacht zuvor mit Pig einen Brief geschickt und sie haben die Eule abgefangen. Sie haben ihn aber den Brief austragen lassen, so dass wir nicht wissen würden, wo sie ihre Informationen her hatten. Ich habe Hedwig gleich am Morgen weggeschickt, aber sie kam kurz darauf Pig tragend zurück. Als ich den Brief las, habe ich zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und wusste, dass ihr es wart, hinter denen er her war.

Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren, also bin ich mit Hedwig nach Hogsmeade appariert und habe sie mit meinen Brief zum Schulleiter geschickt. Dann bin ich in die Winkelgasse gegangen und habe euch gefunden.

Eine Minute, nachdem ich angekommen bin, sind die Todesser aufgetaucht. Ich habe einen Schutzzauber für euch heraufbeschworen, um ihre erste Zauberattacke abzuwehren, aber sie haben ihre Zaubersprüche auch auf das Gebäude gerichtet. Dann war ich damit beschäftigt, Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen und konnte keinen freien Schuss auf den einen abfeuern, der sich von hinten an dich anschlich. Als ich sah, wie du weggeschleppt wurdest, habe ich einfach nur reagiert. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, wie ich hinter dir herrenne. Dann habe ich zwei Todesser betäubt und dich nach Hause gebracht. Bis ich zurück war, war Dumbledore eingetroffen und hat die Todesser zusammengetrieben. Also bin ich zurück zu den Dursleys gegangen."

„Danke, Harry. Ich schulde dir wieder mein Leben", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Nein", war Harrys Antwort. „Du schuldest mir gar nichts."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du glaubst, dass du mir etwas schuldig bist", schnappte Harry. „Das letzte, das ich auf dem Gewissen haben muss, ist, dass du für mich in den Weg von einem Fluch springst oder etwas ähnlich Dämliches."

„Es gibt andere Wege, eine Schuld zu begleichen", sagte sie leidenschaftlich. Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sah das als ein gutes Zeichen an und fuhr fort: „Du hast gesagt, dass du in letzter Zeit viele Dinge, viele Geheimnisse, für dich selbst behalten hast. Nun, wenn die Dinge zu viel für dich werden oder wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, der dich nicht richten wird oder dich nicht auffordern wird, mehr zu geben, als du bereit oder willig bist zu geben, dann komm zu mir. Ich werde zuhören, Ratschläge geben, wenn du sie brauchst, und ich werde nie versuchen, mehr von dir zu verlangen oder jemals einer Menschenseele erzählen, was du mir gesagt hast."

Für einige Minuten war es still. Ginny ließ schließlich Harrys Gesicht los, aber sie blieb vor ihm auf den Knien und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er wich ihrem Blick kurz aus, schaute ihr dann aber suchend in die Augen. Er sah nichts außer Sorge und Ehrlichkeit in ihren braunen Augen. Sie meinte jedes Wort, das sie gesagt hatte. Die einzige Frage war, ob das etwas war, das er brauchte oder wollte.

Als die Stille andauerte, begann Ginny unter seinem prüfenden Blick nervös zu werden. Sie biss leicht auf ihre Lippe, hielt seinem Blick aber stand. Nach einer weiteren Minute wandte er seinen Blick zum Kamin, der noch immer leer war. Er hob eine Hand und ein kleines Feuer entfachte sich aus dem Nichts. Ginny nutzte den Moment, um vom Boden aufzustehen und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Sofa.

Er starrte in die prasselnden Flammen und begann schließlich zu reden: „Ich habe herausgefunden, wie das Ministerium die Zauberei Minderjähriger verfolgt. Sie verfolgen sie mit Hilfe der Zauberstäbe. Das ist der Grund, warum nie jemand wegen Spontanzauber Probleme bekommt. Es ist, weil es ohne Zauberstab passiert. Als letzten Sommer die Dementoren Dudley und mich angegriffen haben, habe ich einen stablosen Lumos gezaubert, weil ich meinen Zauberstab fallen lassen habe, als mein Cousin mich geschlagen hatte. Ich habe mir zu der Zeit nichts dabei gedacht, aber später habe ich erfahren, dass die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer Probleme hätten, so einen einfachen Zauberspruch stablos zu zaubern. Also habe ich über den Sommer angefangen, zu üben.

Es hat einige Zeit gebraucht, um wirklich den Dreh herauszuhaben, aber sobald ich das hatte, war es einfach. Ich habe nie wirklich das Gefühl meiner Magie bemerkt. Wenn du Zaubersprüche mit einem Zauberstab zauberst, ist es so unpersönlich. Du fühlst die Magie nicht wirklich, weil der Zauberstab sie für dich fokussiert. Wenn du den Zauberstab wegnimmst, ist alles, was übrig ist, du. Du kannst tatsächlich die Magie durch dich hindurchfließen fühlen. Es ist ein fantastisches Gefühl. Nun, ich habe also gelernt, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, was bedeutete, dass ich über den Sommer Magie anwenden konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium es herausfinden konnte.

Die Zaubertrankzutaten, um die ich am Anfang des Sommers gebeten habe, waren für den Animaguszaubertrank. Er lässt dich bewusstlos werden und lässt dich eine Vision von deiner Animagusgestalt sehen. Und hier kommt der schwarze Panther ins Spiel."

„Aber Harry", unterbrach Ginny, „es braucht Jahre, um ein Animagus zu werden. Wie hast du es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft? Und auch noch ohne Instruktionen?"

„Ich hatte mit Sirius darüber geredet, ein Animagus zu werden und er hat mir alles gesagt, dass ich wissen musste. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der schwierigste Teil des Vorgangs war, zu lernen die Magie so zu kontrollieren, dass man sich ohne Zauberstab verwandeln kann. Da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zauberstablose Magie geübt habe, hat es nicht lange gedauert, bis ich mich vollständig verwandeln konnte.

Und das ist der Grund, warum ich diesen Sommer so viel machen konnte. Ich habe ein paar Ausflüge in die Winkelgasse unternommen, habe eine Menge Bücher beschafft, um mich beschäftigt zu halten und habe einige Dinge für mich gekauft. Remus weiß, dass ich geübt habe, um ein Animagus zu werden, aber er weiß noch nicht, dass ich die vollständige Verwandlung geschafft habe und er glaubt, dass ich letztes Weihnachten mit Üben begonnen habe. Er ist die einzige Person, die überhaupt davon weiß. Und das ist alles, was er weiß. Du bist die Einzige, die über meine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten Bescheid weiß."

„Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast", sagte sie ernst. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt, zu vertrauen, es bedeutet mir daher eine Menge, dass du mich ins Vertrauen gezogen hast. Ich habe aber eine Frage: Wie hast du apparieren gelernt? Ich meine, du konntest nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen, ohne schon zu wissen, wie man appariert. Es ist also nicht so, als ob du dir ein Buch gekauft hättest, um dir zu helfen. Wie und wann hast du es also gelernt?"

Ein panischer Ausdruck war aufgrund dieser Frage kurz auf Harrys Gesicht zu sehen. Deshalb korrigierte Ginny sich schnell: „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du noch nicht so weit bist, Harry. Ich werde nie nach mehr verlangen, als du gewillt bist, zu teilen. Ich habe das Versprechen so gemeint, wie ich es dir gegeben habe. Ich war nur neugierig. Aber erzähle mir nichts, dass du nicht willst, dass ich weiß." Sie lächelte, als Harry sich merklich entspannte.

„Danke", sagte er einfach. Er wandte endlich seinen Blick vom Feuer und schaute Ginny ins Gesicht. „Es ist irgendwie schön, jemanden zu haben, um mit ihm einiges zu teilen. Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als liege das gesamte Gewicht der Erde auf meinen Schultern."

„Ich freue mich, dass ich helfen kann, Harry", sagte sie ihm aufrichtig. „Denk nur daran, dass du die Lasten nicht immer alleine tragen musst. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die sich um dich kümmern und dir gerne helfen würden." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seinen Arm, als sie zuende redete.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise. „Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge, die ich selber machen muss." Nicht zuletzt stellte die Prophezeiung das sicher. Aber auch ohne die Prophezeiung würde er niemals wissendlich irgendeinen seiner Freunde in Gefahr bringen.

„Nur weil du sie selber machen musst, heißt das nicht, dass du sie alleine machen musst", kommentierte Ginny weise. „Du kannst nicht zuletzt darauf zählen, dass ich für dich hier sein werde, wann immer du mich brauchst, so lange wie du mich brauchst." Sie drückte seinen Arm, bevor sie sich zurückzog.

Harry lächelte traurig und stand auf. „Danke Gin", sagte er und streckte ihr eine Hand hin. Sie nahm die angebotene Hand und wurde auf die Beine gezogen. „Jetzt komm. Ich glaube, das reicht für heute Abend. Lass uns zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen, bevor die Anderen sich wundern, wo wir bleiben."

„Ok, Harry", sagte sie. Ein schelmisches Glitzern war in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sie fragte: „Ist es mir erlaubt, mit dir zusammen zu laufen? Oder könnte das den Leuten ein Hinweis auf unser geheimes Treffen geben?"

„Oh, sei nicht albern", erwiderte Harry, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Wenn jemand fragen sollte, können wir einfach sagen, dass wir in einem Besenschrank geknutscht haben." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und verlor dabei nie die Kontenance.

Sie starrte ihn an und ihr Mund hing für einen Moment weit auf, bevor sie ihre Haltung wiedergewann. „In deinen Träumen, Potter", erwiderte sie spielerisch.

„Ich wünschte. Ich würde für solche Träume töten", erwiderte Harry flirtend und blinzelte ihr obendrein noch zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dieser neuen Seite von dir machen soll. Ich meine, Harry Potter flirtet schamlos ... Was wird nur aus dieser Welt?"

Harry schubste sie spielerisch an der Schulter und grinste sie frech an. Sie erwiderte die Attacke, indem sie eine Schulter in seine Seite grub. Den ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum lang neckten sie sich gutmütig.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht hatte Ginny vieles, über das sie nachdenken musste, als sie in ihrem Bett lag und an ihren Betthimmel starrte. Sie hatte beschlossen, früh ins Bett zu gehen, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und daher war sie alleine im Schlafsaal, nur mit Mara an ihre Seite gekuschelt, die schnurrte, während Ginny ihr schwarzes Fell streichelte. In den letzten Tagen war viel passiert. Erst einmal war da Harry. Nun, es war eigentlich alles Harry, verbesserte sie sich selbst. Sie hatte nicht glauben können, was sie sah, als er auf dem Bahnsteig in King's Cross auf sie zugelaufen war. Das war definitiv nicht der Harry Potter gewesen, den sie ein paar Monate zuvor gesehen hatte.

Erst einmal trug er Kleidung, die ihm tatsächlich passte - Muggelkleidung, die ihm passte. Er hatte immer Zaubererkleidung gehabt, die ihm passte, aber seine Muggelkleidung war immer lächerlich groß und ausgebeult gewesen. Der Unterschied war erstaunlich. Aber es war mehr, was die passenden Klamotten zeigten, das wirklich den Unterschied ausmachte. Das war nicht der dürre Junge, der ihr Herz vier Jahre zuvor gefangen genommen hatte. Das war Harry Potter, der Mann, mit Muskeln und allem. Und sein Haar ... Er hatte immer bezauberndes Haar gehabt, dass nie glatt auf seinem Kopf liegen wollte. Es war jungenhaft und unterstrich das unschuldige Der-Junge-von-nebenan-Image, das er hatte. Dieses Image war längst verschwunden. Die dunklen Haarlocken umrahmten sein Gesicht und zum ersten Mal versuchte er nicht verzweifelt, die Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu verstecken. Sein Haar reichte ihm bis zu seinen Schultern und unterstützte seinen neuen Look großartig.

Sie konnte einfach nichts gegen die Wirkung machen, die er auf sie hatte. Ihr Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt und ihr Mund war weit offen gehangen. Wenn nicht die Narbe auf seiner Stirn gewesen wäre und seine strahlenden grünen Augen, hätte sie ihn vielleicht nicht erkannt. Sie hatte in seine Augen geschaut und erwartet, Traurigkeit und Leere in den smaragdenen Tiefen zu finden, stattdessen hatte sie ein verschmitztes Glitzern gesehen, als er ihr bedeutet hatte, still zu bleiben. Definitiv nicht der Junge, den sie ein paar Monate zuvor verlassen hatten. Dieser Junge war depressiv und launisch gewesen und hatte ausgesehen, als wäre er in der Gesellschaft von Dementoren. Dieser Mann, Harry Potter, war voller Leben. Die Art, wie er sich ihnen angenähert hatte und Ron und Hermine beide total überrascht hatte, war unbezahlbar. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie glaubte, den ganzen Sommer über nicht so sehr gelacht zu haben, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals so sehr gelacht hatte. Und mit Brüdern wie Fred und George um sie herum sagte das etwas.

Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher gewesen, was sie von ihm erwartete. Sie hatten sich natürlich den ganzen Sommer über geschrieben. Aber sie hatten niemals wirklich viel in Person miteinander geredet. Und sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie er wirklich in Person sein würde. In seinen Briefen hatte er sich immer angehört, als würde es ihm gut gehen, aber es ist viel einfacher, in Briefen zu behaupten, das es einem gut gehe, als in Wirklichkeit. Ihre Ängste schienen unbegründet zu sein, da es ihm scheinbar sogar besser ging als sonst.

Als Ron und Hermine endlich verstanden hatten und ihn ordentlich begrüßten, hatte sie gezögert, unsicher, wie sie ihn hatte grüßen sollen. Nach all ihren Briefen hatte sie sich gefühlt, als würde sie einen alten Freund wiedersehen, aber er war nicht wirklich ein alter Freund. Das einzige Mal, wo er sie umarmt hatte, war in der Kammer des Schreckens am Ende ihres ersten Schuljahres gewesen. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihn umarmen oder nur Hi sagen oder seine Hand schütteln sollte oder irgendetwas anderes. Aber er hatte ihr das abgenommen.

Als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte und tief einatmete, als er sie fest in seinen Armen hielt, hatte sie ein kurzes Dejavu gehabt, als ob sie bereits zuvor in dieser Position gewesen war. Es war ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Sie hatte das Gefühl aber abgeschüttelt. Es war albern, wirklich zu denken, dass sie vor kurzem in seinem Armen gelegen war. Sie hatte ihn monatelang nicht gesehen und sie hatte jahrelang keine Umarmung von ihm bekommen gehabt.

Als sie sich endlich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, hatte er angeboten, ihren Koffer zu tragen. Er hatte ihr Leid getan, als sie seine Hilfe angenommen hatte. Der Koffer war wirklich schwer. Sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht umher schleppen wollen und er war definitiv stärker als sie es war, deshalb hatte es ihr nicht zu sehr Leid getan. Aber er hatte überhaupt nicht mit dem Koffer kämpfen müssen. Und er hatte es sogar geschafft, ihn allein auf die Ablage zu wuchten. Letztes Jahr hatten Fred und George zusammengearbeitet, um diese Tat zu bewerkstelligen. Sie war gelinde gesagt beeindruckt gewesen.

Als sie sich schließlich im Abteil niedergelassen hatten, waren sie schnell in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen. Sie hatte angefangen, ihr Erlebnis in der Winkelgasse zu erzählen. Als sie begonnen hatte, ihm über ihren Retter zu erzählen, schien etwas in ihrem Kopf Klick zu machen. Plötzlich machte das Gefühl von Dejavu Sinn. Harry war ihr Retter. Sie hatte nicht gewusst wie, aber sie war sich sicher gewesen. Er hatte dieselbe Größe, denselben Körperbau, dasselbe Haar mit der Ausnahme der Farbe. Es war eine andere Augenfarbe, aber die Augen des Panthers waren grün gewesen und nicht nur irgendein grün sondern sein grün. Maras Augen waren Harrys ähnlich, aber als sie an den Panther zurückdachte, wusste sie, dass sie nicht nur denen von Harry ähnlich waren, sie waren exakt gleich wie die von Harry. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Er hatte wahrscheinlich gerade erst einen Weg gefunden, um seine Haar- und seine Augenfarbe zu verändern. Sie hätte Neville und Luna umbringen können, als diese hereingeplatzt waren und das Gespräch beendeten. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es Harry gewesen war, aber sie hatte es von ihm hören wollen - müssen. Sie würde keine Antworten bekommen, bis sie Harry allein erwischen würde und sie hatte nicht gewusst, wann sie das bewerkstelligen würde.

Sie hatte in den Wochen nach dem Angriff in der Winkelgasse viel über ihren mysteriösen Retter nachgedacht. Sie sagte sich selber, dass das absolut natürlich war. Er war ziemlich gutaussehend und stark, und er hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Als er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war ein Gefühl der Sicherheit über sie gekommen. Es war nicht nur eine körperliche Sicherheit, sondern mehr das Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass nur geliebte Menschen, in die man absolutes Vertrauen legte, heraufbeschwören konnten. Es gab nur drei Menschen, die sie jemals so hatten fühlen lassen: Ihr Vater, ihr ältester Bruder Bill und Harry.

Sie hatte sich unleugbar zu dem mysteriösen Mann hingezogen gefühlt und hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst, was sie davon halten sollte. Ein Teil von ihr war froh gewesen, dass sie wirklich etwas für jemand außer den Dreien gefühlt hatte. Obwohl sie letztes Jahr mit Michael Corner gegangen war hatte sie sich niemals so von ihm angezogen gefühlt wie sie es immer bei Harry gewesen war. Er war der erste Junge gewesen, der an ihr als Frau interessiert gewesen war, aber sie hatte niemals starke Gefühle für ihn gehabt und sogar wenn sie bei ihm war, war Harry nie weit von ihren Gedanken.

Es ließ sie sich Gedanken über ihre wahren Gefühle gegenüber Harry machen. Liebte sie ihn? War es wirklich möglich, es zu wissen, wenn sie ihn kaum kannte? Sie konnte nie wirklich sagen, warum sie solche Gefühle für Harry hegte. Sicher, sie konnte eine Liste seiner besseren Qualitäten aufzählen, aber es erklärte nicht wirklich diese Anziehung, die sie fühlte. Sie hatte ihn, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, anziehend gefunden: der dürre Elfjährige auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross, der nicht wusste, wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam. Es waren seine Augen gewesen. Wenn sie in seine Augen schaute, verschwand alles andere.

Als sie dieselbe Anziehung aber gegenüber einem Fremden gefühlt hatte, hatte es ihr zu denken gegeben. Es war wie ein frischer Wind für sie. Sie liebte Harry sehr, auf die eine oder andere Weise, aber über die Jahre war sie es leid geworden, sich nach ihm zu sehnen. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl nie ganz abschütteln können, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Und sich endlich auf die gleiche Weise zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen zu fühlen hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben, dass - auch wenn es nie mit Harry klappen würde - sie noch immer glücklich sein könnte.

Dann musste der Junge wieder alles versauen. Natürlich hatte sie sich zu dem Fremden hingezogen gefühlt, weil er überhaupt kein Fremder war. Er war Harry. Sie musste es irgendwie unbewusst gewusst haben. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie es gewusst hatte, aber es war die einzige Erklärung, die sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Die restliche Zugfahrt war schnell genug vergangen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Harry nicht viel über seinen Sommer erzählt hatte, aber sie war deswegen kaum überrascht gewesen angesichts ihrer Vermutungen und dem, was sie über seine Muggelverwandten wusste. Die einzige wahre Aufregung war in der Gestalt von Draco Malfoys Besuch gekommen. Sie war bereit gewesen, sich einzumischen und ihn daran zu erinnern, wie ihr Flederwichtfluch sich anfühlte, als Harry seine Hand gehoben hatte, um sie alle aufzuhalten, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Als Malfoys Fluch nach hinten losgegangen war, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht verwendet hatte und ihr Verdacht wurde schnell bestätigt. Sie nahm ihm seine Erklärung über den verschwindenden Zauberstab und dem Halfter nicht für eine Sekunde ab. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Zauberstab benutzt.

Und als wenn Harrys verändertes Aussehen und seine augenscheinlichen zauberstablose Fähigkeiten - nicht zu vergessen die Tatsache, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hatte ... schon wieder - nicht genug wären, war da noch der Schock, als verkündet wurde, dass Harry ein Assistenzprofessor war. Es war komisch, wirklich, dass Harry die Position akzeptiert hatte, wissend, dass es ihn in den Mittelpunkt rücken würde. Er versuchte immer auszuweichen und sich bedeckt zu halten, aber alles was er tat und jeder um ihn herum schien ihn geradewegs wieder zurück ins Zentrum des allgemeinen Interesses zu drängen. Daher war sie später am Abend nicht überrascht gewesen, als er begann, sich zu beschweren, das das nur ein weiterer Aspekt war, mit dem er sich von allen anderen unterschied, ein weiterer Aspekt, der ihn anders sein ließ, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Natürlich hatte sie nicht gezögert, ihn für so ein Jammern zurechtzuweisen. Der Posten hatte Vorteile, wie er sehr genau wusste, sonst hätte er ihn erst gar nicht angenommen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Ron und Hermine und ihre Beziehung zu Harry. Sie waren natürlich gute Freunde. Aber sie waren fordernd und tendierten dazu, die Dinge nicht von Harrys Standpunkt aus zu betrachten. Sie schienen zu denken, dass Harry ihnen etwas schuldete, das er jedes Detail seines Lebens sofort mit ihnen teilen musste. Und sie schienen zeitweise das Schlechteste aus ihm herauszuholen, und ließen ihn die schlechte Seite der Dinge sehen. Außer ein wenig verlegen zu sein schien er keine Probleme mit seinem neuen Posten gehabt zu haben, bis Ron und Hermine ihn in die Zange genommen hatten. Die beiden hatten im Jahr zuvor bewiesen, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, mit einem launischen Harry klar zu kommen. Sie wussten einfach nicht, wann sie sich zurückziehen mussten und wann sie ihn konfrontieren sollten. Als er Raum für sich brauchte, setzten sie ihn unter Druck, und wenn er jemanden brauchte, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen, tänzelten sie um ihn herum und taten so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn es darum ging, Informationen aus ihm herauszulocken, drängten sie so sehr sie konnten, aber wenn es darum ging, ihm zu helfen, wichen sie zurück und ließen ihn seine Bürden allein tragen.

Sie würden immer für ihn da sein, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde, aber sie schienen nicht willens zu sein, ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse ab und zu mal hinten anzustellen, um ihm bei seinen Bedürfnissen zu helfen. Es war wirklich traurig, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harrys natürliche Neigung war, die Bedürfnisse aller anderen vor seine eigenen zu stellen. Er würde sein letztes Hemd geben, wenn jemand es brauchen würde, aber niemand schien bereit zu sein, das Gleiche für ihn zu tun. Zugegeben, er würde niemals um Hilfe bitten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie niemals brauchte. Und sollten seine besten Freunde nicht fähig sein, das zu sehen?

Sie konnte sehen, dass es ohne Zweifel Spannungen zwischen den Dreien gab. Da war, natürlich, die immer präsente Spannung zwischen Ron und Hermine. Aber es war mehr als das. Hermine war offensichtlich aufgebracht gewesen, dass Harry nicht mit ihr über Sirius geredet hatte. Nicht das Ginny ihm Vorwürfe machte, nachdem sie von dem Geburtstagsgeschenk gehört hatte, das sie ihm geschickt hatte. Nur Hermine würde jemandem ein Handbuch schicken, um der Person durch die Trauer zu helfen.

Was Ginny am meisten ärgerte war der Umstand, dass trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry mit allem in Ordnung zu sein schien, Hermine entschlossen zu sein schien, ihn depressiv werden zu lassen, so dass sie ihm heraushelfen konnte. Harry hatte ihr gegenüber freiheraus zugegeben, dass er zutiefst niedergeschlagen gewesen war, aber dass er einen neuen Blickwinkel gegenüber dem Leben entwickelt hatte und ihm das geholfen hatte, alles zu verarbeiten. Er hatte Remus während des Sommers getroffen, was ihm ebenfalls geholfen haben wird. Also warum war Hermine so aufgebracht, dass er nicht mit ihr redete? Sollte sie nicht einfach froh sein, dass es ihrem Freund scheinbar gut ging?

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, was es war, das Hermine in dieser Hinsicht so drängen ließ. Wollte sie diejenige sein, die ihm half? Oder war es einfach ihr Bedürfnis, alles über alles wissen zu müssen, das sie antrieb? Hermine war unleugbar eine brillante Hexe, aber was sie an Intelligenz hatte, fehlte ihr oft in ihren sozialen Fähigkeiten. Es war nicht so, dass sie sozial unfähig war. Hermine war gut darin, Menschen zu lesen und ihre Taten zu deuten, aber sie ließ oft ihre intellektuellen Interessen alles andere übertrumpfen. Sie war in diesem Aspekt wie ein Reporter. Wenn sie eine Story roch hörte sie nicht auf nachzuforschen, bis sie alle Details hatte, egal wer in dem Prozess darunter zu leiden hatte. Ginny beschloss, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Sie würde Hermine Harry nicht runterziehen lassen, wenn sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Dann war da an dem Abend ihr Gespräch gewesen. Alle ihre Verdächtigungen waren bestätigt worden. Harry hatte ihr Leben in der Winkelgasse gerettet. Er war ein Animagus, ein Panther, und er war ziemlich begabt in zauberstabloser Magie. Obwohl sie all das erwartet hatte, war sie tief im Inneren noch immer geschockt. Wie konnte sie es nicht sein? Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass man einen Mann trifft, der imstande war, ohne Probleme stablose Zaubersprüche zu zaubern und der innerhalb eines Sommers gelernt hatte, ein Animagus zu werden und zu apparieren.

In seinem Büro hatte sie den Harry gesehen, den sie wirklich kannte, den mit der Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern. Sie fragte sich, wie viel von dem Harry, den er der Welt präsentierte, echt war und wie viel eine Maske. Er schien okay zu sein. Sie war normalerweise ziemlich gut darin, Menschen zu lesen und sie glaubte nicht, dass seine neue glückliche, manchmal unbekümmerte Einstellung gestellt war; es war nur ein weiterer Teil von ihm, zusammen mit der gequälten Seele. Auch ohne die neue Einstellung war er nicht so launisch, wie er es das Jahr davor gewesen war, aber sie konnte eindeutig sehen, dass er vieles auf seinen Schultern lasten hatte. Aber sie konnte auch sehen, wie entschlossen er war, es zu tragen. Es war in seinen Augen. Alles, was sie tun musste, war, in diese smaragdgrünen Augen zu schauen und sie wusste, dass er es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen könnte, wenn es sein musste. Und er würde es wahrscheinlich sogar tun.

Sie wusste, dass er ihr kaum etwas erzählt hatte. Das war für jeden klar ersichtlich, vor allem durch den panischen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie gefragt hatte, wie er gelernt hatte, zu apparieren. Sie wusste genau, warum er bei dieser Frage so panisch ausgesehen hatte. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn drängen und nach Antworten verlangen und sie aus ihm herauspressen würde. Sie wusste auch, warum er das erwartet hatte: Ron und Hermine. Nun, vor allem wegen Hermine, wenn sie absolut ehrlich war. Hermine hatte es auf der Feier am Tag zuvor auf den Punkt gebracht: "Ich werde nicht locker lassen, Harry. Ich werde herausfinden, was du vor uns versteckst." Jep, das wäre es.

Sie hoffte, dass er ihr, wenn die Zeit verging, mehr und mehr seiner Geheimnisse anvertrauen würde, aber sie würde ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Das war es nicht, was er im Moment brauchte. Er brauchte einfach Unterstützung. jemanden in seiner Ecke, um ihm wissen zu lassen, dass er gute Arbeit leistete und um ihn zu ermutigen, weiterzumachen. Jemanden, der nichts als Gegenleistung dafür verlangte. Die Meisten bekamen das in ihrer Familie, aber Harry nicht. Er brauchte die stumme Unterstützung von irgendwoher, und da keiner seiner Freunde gewillt zu sein schien, ihn an erster Stelle zu setzen, würde sie diejenige sein, die es machte. Nicht das es ihr wirklich etwas ausmachte.

Harry zufolge wusste sie bereits mehr als jeder andere. Sie fand es schwer zu glauben, dass er all seine Fähigkeiten sogar vor Dumbledore und Remus verstecken würde, aber sie wusste, es war nicht ihr Platz, ihn auszufragen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er seine Gründe für sein Verhalten hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihr es eines Tages sagen, vielleicht auch nicht. Er war wirklich ein komplizierter Kerl, aber das machte ihn nur noch interessanter. Sie konnte sicher sagen, dass er im letzten Jahr und vor allem über den Sommer erwachsener geworden war. Einer Sache war sie sich sicher, als die Müdigkeit sie zu überwältigen drohte: es würde ein interessantes Jahr werden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag hatten Harry & Co als erstes VgdDK. Sie waren alle erpicht darauf herauszufinden wie ihr neuer Professor war. Da sie in der Vergangenheit einige recht interessante Erfahrungen mit VgdDK-Professoren gemacht hatten, waren sie etwas skeptisch und wussten nicht, was sie von diesem mysteriösen Mann erwarten sollten. Sie waren also ziemlich überrascht, als er vollkommen normal zu sein schien ... fast schon zu normal.

Der Unterricht hatte aus Theorie, gefolgt von der praktischen Anwendung bestanden, sehr ähnlich zu dem Unterricht von Professor McGonagall oder Flitwick. Er schien nicht so streng wie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu sein, aber er war auch nicht so enthusiastisch wie Flitwick gewesen. Er war nicht sauertöpfisch wie Snape, noch schrullig wie Trelawney. Er hatte keine definierenden Charaktereigenschaften, die Harry in der einen Unterrichtseinheit aufgefallen wären. Seine Freunde stimmten seiner Einschätzung zu, aber sie waren nicht besonders von dieser Normalität beruhigt, stattdessen waren sie skeptisch. Normal konnte schnell bedeuten, dass er irgendein großes Geheimnis hatte, das er verzweifelt versuchte zu verstecken. Das wäre genau ihr Glück.

Ron verabschiedete sich von Harry und Hermine, als diese zu den Kerkern gingen. Ron hatte nicht das notwendige O erreicht, um in Snapes Klasse gelassen zu werden, nicht dass es ihn besonders viel auszumachen schien. Sicher, er hatte darüber nachgedacht, nach Hogwarts Auror zu werden, aber er konnte sich über den mangelnden Unterricht mit Snape nicht beschweren. Harry runzelte äußerlich missbilligend die Stirn angesichts zweier weiterer Jahre Snape, aber er zog Befriedigung aus der Tatsache, dass er es für mehr tat als nur für den Zaubertränke-UTZ. Wenn Snape nur wüsste, dass er mit seinem Hohn und Spott genau in Harrys Hände spielte. Harry wollte darüber lachen, aber er hielt das Gefühl in Zaum. Er musste stoisch und unbeweglich bleiben, wenn das funktionieren sollte.

Als sie sich der Tür zum Klassenzimmer näherten, sahen sie einige Schüler, die bereits warteten. Auf der einen Seite des Flures waren Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff und Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, und Padma Patil aus Ravenclaw. Auf der anderen Seite standen die Slytherins: Draco Malfoy, die immer anwesenden Leibwächter abwesend, Pansy Parkinson, ekelhaft vor Malfoy herumscharwenzelnd, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, und Tracey Davis. Es war klar, dass Slytherin die Mehrheit repräsentierte. Snape war der einzige Professor, der die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses offensichtlich bevorzugte.

Als Harry und Hermine zu den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws gingen, trat Draco Malfoy einen Schritt von der Wand weg, ein höhnisches Lächeln an seinem angestammten Platz: „Nun, nun", sagte er gedehnt. „es scheint, Ruhm ist alles. Was hast du machen müssen, um Teil der Klasse werden zu können, Potter? Ein paar Autogramme für die richtigen Leute unterschreiben?"

„Ne, nur meine ZAGs problemlos bestanden", erwiderte Harry in einem fröhlichen Tonfall. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, nur um wieder von dem blondhaarigen Slytherin unterbrochen zu werden.

„Nicht sehr weise, Potter, deinen Rücken einem deiner Feinde zuzuwenden", warnte der Junge.

Harry lachte herzhaft und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Feind?" brachte er zwischen seinem Gelächter heraus. „Voldemort ist ein Feind, Malfoy. Du bist nur ein Ärgernis, eine Fliege, die um meinen Kopf schwirrt. Sei nur vorsichtig, dass du nicht zerquetscht wirst." Er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um, die nun alle lachten.

Harry hatte bereits einen Schutzzauber auf sich gezaubert, aber es erwies sich als unnötig. Snape kam den Flur hinunter und hielt Malfoy damit davon ab, was auch immer er geplant hatte zu tun. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy etwas geplant gehabt hatte. Der Zaubertrankmeister sagte kein Wort, als er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufriss und hineinrauschte, die schwarzen Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm. Die Klasse folgte ihm widerstrebend. Die Slytherins, verärgert über Harrys Worte und ihre Unfähigkeit, Wiedergutmachung zu bekommen, während der Rest allein über den Gedanken, Unterricht bei Snape zu haben, aufgebracht waren.

„Weißt du, du solltest ihn wirklich nicht so aufbringen", warnte ihn Hermine nur für ihn hörbar, als sie zu den Tischen schlurften. „Er mag nur ein verwöhnter kleiner Bengel sein, aber du weißt nicht, zu was er fähig ist."

„Entspann dich, Hermine", beschwichtigte Harry seine Freundin. „Malfoys Bellen ist viel schlimmer als sein Beißen. Sollte er es irgendwie hinbekommen, mich in einem unachtsamen Moment zu erwischen, hat er noch immer nicht die Fähigkeit, mir dauerhaften Schaden zuzufügen."

Hermine schien über seine Antwort nicht erfreut zu sein, aber Harry wurden durch Snapes eisige Stimme weitere Vorträge erspart. „Die meisten von Ihnen sind hier, weil Sie bewiesen haben, außergewöhnlich fähig in der subtilen Kunst der Zaubertrankherstellung zu sein", begann er. „Andere haben nie solch eine Neigung gezeigt," Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry. „und ich frage mich, wie sie es in diese Klasse geschafft haben." Er machte eine dramatische Pause, als ob er darauf warten würde, dass Harry die Frage, die so offensichtlich an ihn gerichtet war, beantwortete.

Nach einem Moment fuhr er fort: „Nichtsdestotrotz werden diejenigen, die es fertig gebracht haben, ohne eigene Fähigkeiten in diese Klasse zu gelangen, sich bald vor der Tür wiederfinden, da ich Inkompetenz in diesem Klassenzimmer nicht tolerieren werde. Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, werde ich nicht zögern, Sie aus der Klasse zu entlassen.

Nun, die Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel." Sie erschienen, als er hinter sich mit seinem Zauberstab winkte. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle allein und still arbeiten." Er drehte sich um und rauschte durch die Tür, die in sein Büro führte. Die Schüler begannen alle sich zu bewegen und fingen an ihre Kessel aufstellen und die Zaubertränke vorzubereiten. Harry folgte den Anweisungen peinlich genau. Er war kurz nach Hermine mit seinem Zaubertrank fertig. Nachdem er ihn in ein Fläschchen gefüllt hatte, stand er auf und flüsterte Hermine zu: „Säubere meinen Kessel noch nicht."

Sie warf ihm in Erinnerung an letztes Jahr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als Snape sein Fläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank zerbrochen hatte, nachdem er es abgegeben hatte. Hermine hatte bereits für ihn seinen Kessel gesäubert und so hatte er nichts übrig gehabt, um es abzugeben. Er hatte an diesem Tag null Punkte bekommen. Der Zaubertrankmeister funkelte Harry wütend an, als dieser das Fläschchen abgab, ließ es dieses Mal aber nicht fallen. Als Harry wieder zu seinem Platz zurückging, klingelte es, um das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde anzuzeigen. Die Schüler fingen alle an, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Harry ließ sich absichtlich Zeit. Er bemerkte, wie Hermine ihn genau beobachtete und auf ihn wartete, so dass sie gehen konnten.

Er flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich muss mit ihm über etwas reden. Ich hol dich dann ein." Sie schaute ihn fragend an, nickte aber zustimmend und verließ den Kerker. Der Rest der Klasse drängte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Snape schaute Harry vernichtend an, als der Rest der Schüler gegangen war.

„Der Unterricht ist vorbei, Potter", höhnte er. „Ich schlage vor, sie rennen zurück zum Gryffindorturm, bevor Ihr Fanclub zu glauben beginnt, Ihnen wäre etwas zugestoßen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor Snape", antwortete Harry fest. „Habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich mit Ihnen reden könnte." Das Gesicht des Professors wurde undurchdringlich, er antwortete aber nicht. „Ich wollte Ihnen für den Extrazaubertrankunterricht danken, den sie mir letztes Jahr erteilt haben", sagte Harry bedeutungsvoll. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie in Erwägung ziehen würden, dort weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, Potter" spuckte Snape, „haben Sie zu keiner Zeit auch nur eine meiner Unterrichtsstunden ernst genommen und nie auch nur ein wenig Anstrengung in diesem Fach unternommen. Und Ihr mangelnder Fortschritt führte zu dem kleinen Fiasko am Ende des Jahres. Nicht nur das, Sie sind auch in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen."

„Das tut mir sehr Leid, Sir", erwiderte Harry kühl. „Meine Neugier war zu groß und ich habe meine Entscheidungen nicht durchdacht. Ich verspreche, dass so etwas nicht wieder passiert. Letztes Jahr war ich nicht bereit, den Extraunterricht so ernst zu nehmen, wie ich hätte sollen, weil niemand es für angemessen hielt, mir zu erklären, warum er notwendig war. Ich habe meine Lektion auf die harte Tour lernen müssen und ich möchte sichergehen, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholt."

Snape funkelte ihn eine ganze Minute lang an, bevor er wieder sprach, sein Tonfall spürbar frostig: „Das letzte, was ich in meinen Leben brauche, ist zusätzliche Zeit mit Ihnen, Potter. Warum bitten Sie nicht den Schulleiter um Unterricht. Ich bin mir sicher, er wäre mehr als glücklich, auf jede Ihrer Launen einzugehen."

„Professor Dumbledore scheint mich wie ein Kind behandeln zu wollen, mich wegsperren, wo ich sicher und beschützt bin. Er würde mich nicht so antreiben wie Sie es machen würden. Sie werden nichts zurückhalten. Das ist es, was ich brauche, um gegen Vol... Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen kämpfen zu können."

Überraschung flackerte über die normalerweise emotionslose Maske des Zaubertrankprofessors. Er erholte sich schnell genug und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Donnerstagabends, sechs Uhr, beginnend nächste Woche. Wenn Sie sich verspäten, wenn Sie sich nicht anstrengen, wenn Sie auch nur falsch atmen, wird der Unterricht beendet. Und wenn ich Sie jemals wieder durch meine persönlichen Dinge stöbern sehe", er hielt inne und schnaubte. Harry stellte sich kurz vor, dass, wenn er ein Drache wäre, eine Stichflamme mit der Luft entkommen wäre. „Werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein."

Harry hielt ein Lächeln zurück in dem Wissen, das es den Mann nur erzürnen würde und Harry wollte sein Glück nicht aufs Spiel setzen. „Danke Sir", sagte er neutral. Er wandte sich um und ging aus der Tür. Er lächelte zu sich selbst, als er die Treppen zum Erdgeschoss des Schlosses hinaufging. Er hatte ungefähr eine Stunde, bevor das Mittagessen beginnen würde und er beschloss deshalb, sich in sein Büro zurückzuziehen, um ein wenig zu lesen. Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, hatte Harry das Buch über Schutzzauber beendet, das er über die letzten Tage so aufmerksam gelesen hatte. Er hatte mit einem Buch über grundlegende Heilzauber begonnen, um die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Mittagessen rumzukriegen. Er war aber entschlossen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um zu sehen, welche Bücher es dort über Schutzzauber gab. Er war ehrlich daran interessiert, soviel wie er konnte über dieses Thema zu lernen.

Er hatte nicht die Zeit, lange in dem Buch über Heilzauber zu lesen, aber er hatte sichergestellt, dass er auch Bücher über dieses Thema hatte. Mit seinem Glück war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er wieder in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Etwas Wissen über Heilzauber zu haben könnte dann lebenswichtig sein. Sobald er sein derzeitiges Buch beendet hatte, würde das noch etwas sein, das er in der Bücherei nachschauen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beim Mittagessen drehten sich die Gespräche größtenteils um die DA. Aushänge waren in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser aufgetaucht, und so war natürlich jeder neugierig, von was das Informationstreffen am Freitag handeln würde - und niemand war es mehr als Harrys beste Freunde. Aber Harry beantwortete ihre Fragen genauso wie die der anderen: „Wartet einfach bis Freitag", und fügte hinzu: „Ihr wollt die Überraschung doch nicht verderben oder?"

Hermine hatte damit angefangen, ihn über den magischen Vertrag, den er für den Klub aufgesetzt hatte, auszufragen. Da er sie im Sommer deswegen gefragt hatte, war sie natürlich neugierig, was er gemacht hatte und warum er ihre Hilfe nicht weiter in Anspruch genommen hatte. Harry sagte ihr nur: „Ich habe ihn bereits geschrieben und ihn Dumbledore gezeigt. Er schien der Meinung zu sein, dass er in Ordnung sei." Sie war über seine mangelnde Auskunftsfreude nicht begeistert, aber konnte nicht mehr tun als verstimmt zu schnaufen.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Ron und Hermine für Kräuterkunde durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien zu den Gewächshäusern. Harry ging ins siebte Stockwerk zum Raum der Wünsche. Er würde die Abwesenheit seiner Freunde nutzen, indem er trainieren würde, ohne Argwohn zu wecken. Eines der aufwendigeren Dinge in diesem Jahr würde sein, sein ganzes Extratraining vor seinen Freunden geheim zu halten. Es war sicher, dass sie neugierig werden würden, wenn er andauernd stundenlang verschwinden würde.

Aber wenn sie im Unterricht waren, würden sie nicht in der Lage sein, seine Taten zu verfolgen. Er hatte zwei Stunden Zeit, bis der Zauberkunstunterricht beginnen würde. Er teilte sein Training für den Tag in zwei Abschnitte auf. Der erste Abschnitt verlief ziemlich ähnlich wie der gestrige. Er aktivierte zwei Dummies auf dem Level eines Hogwartsabsolventen, die nur Betäubungszaubersprüche zauberten. Er verbrachte fünfundvierzig Minuten damit nur Zaubersprüchen auszuweichen - ohne die Hilfe von Magie. Er freute sich, dass er definitiv weniger oft getroffen worden war als am Tag zuvor.

Er hielt die Dummies dann an und programmierte sie neu. Er programmierte sie auf das Level von Auroren im Training, mit vielen Zaubersprüchen in ihrem Arsenal. Er wollte nicht betäubt werden und bewusstlos zurückgelassen werden, daher vermied er es, sie Zaubersprüche verwenden zu lassen, die ihn hilflos zurücklassen würden, aber das ließ ihnen genug Zaubersprüche übrig. Harry würde diesmal nicht nur ausweichen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, zu kämpfen.

Er duellierte sich dreißig Minuten lang mit den beiden Dummies, die merklich besser als die beiden Hogwartsabsolventen waren, die Harry gewöhnt war, aber kein Problem für Harry, der nun Magie benutzen konnte. Mit seiner Fähigkeit, zwei Zaubersprüche zur gleichen Zeit zu zaubern war er nach der ersten halben Stunde noch nicht einmal getroffen worden und er hatte wiederholt seine beiden Gegner von den Beinen geholt. Er beschloss, den Rest seiner Zeit ohne Schutzzauber zu verbringen, die ihm bei seiner Verteidigung halfen. Todesser benutzten schließlich oft Zaubersprüche, die nicht durch die üblichen Schutzzauber geblockt werden konnten.

Selbst mit den fehlenden Schutzzaubern wurde Harry nur wenige Male in der letzten halben Stunde seines Trainings getroffen. Seine Beine wurden in einem Beinklammerfluch gefangen, aber er hatte den Fluch schnell aufgehoben, bevor einer der beiden Dummies seinen geschwächten Zustand ausnutzen konnte. Das war das einzige Mal, dass er auch nur entfernt nahe dran war, überwältigt zu werden. Er war auch mit einem Brandzauber und ein paar anderen simplen Zaubersprüchen getroffen worden, aber das war nicht genug, als dass es ihn vom Kampf ablenkte.

Als er fertig war, schwitzte er ziemlich und er hatte nur fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, um sich zu richten und zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer zu gelangen. Der Duschraum erschien, als er an sein Bedürfnis daran dachte. Er wusch sich schnell und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig. Er erreichte die Klasse gerade noch rechtzeitig.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Rest der Woche verging schnell genug. Sie war mit Unterricht, Training, Lesen und das gelegentliche Spiel Schach oder Zauberschnippschnapp mit seinen Freunden gefüllt. Er flog sogar einige Male einfach so zum Spaß mit seinem Feuerblitz herum. Es war lange her, seit er mit seinem Besen in der Luft gewesen war. Es war ein belebendes Gefühl. Ron hatte das Quidditchfeld für Samstagmorgen für die Auswahl gebucht. Harry freute sich auf die startende Saison. Es war zuviel Zeit vergangen, seit er gespielt hatte.

Es war schneller als gedacht Freitag und Harry begann nervös zu werden. Trotz der verschiedenen Barrieren, die er in seinen Gedanken platziert hatte, um nicht nur seine Erinnerungen zu verstecken, sondern auch seine Emotionen besser zu kontrollieren, fühlte er noch immer die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch rumoren. An diesem Abend begann er etwas großes, und er wusste nicht, ob er dafür bereit war. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er vieles unterrichten konnte. Es war mehr der Gedanke an das Anleiten und das Reden vor allen, eine Autoritätsfigur zu sein, dass Harry nervös machte.

Er war niemals gerne im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Es war ihm bei seiner Wiedereinführung in die Zaubererwelt aufgezwungen worden für etwas, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte, das er es getan hatte und bei dem er nur wenig getan hatte. Voldemort hatte versucht, ihn zu töten, und der Fluch war aufgrund der Liebe seiner Mutter zu ihm auf Voldemort, zurückgeprallt. Wie das seinen Ruhm rechtfertigte, wusste Harry nicht, aber man konnte mit den Leuten nicht argumentieren. Sie waren auf ihre Sichtweise festgelegt.

Dieses Mal stellte sich Harry aus eigenem Antrieb in den Mittelpunkt. Er setzte sich von seinen Mitschülern ab. Es war für einen würdigen Grund und nicht nur für die Aufregung, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Harry würde das niemals nur für die Aufmerksamkeit tun. Er zog es vor, dass man ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, aber dies war zu wichtig, als dass das Einfluss haben konnte. Dies war etwas, das er im Krieg gegen Voldemort machen konnte, etwas, dass Leben retten könnte.

Er hatte keine Wahnvorstellungen davon, eine Armee aufzubauen, um den Dunklen Lord niederzustrecken, aber er konnte diesen Kids kämpfen beibringen. Wenn das bedeutete, dass auch nur einer von ihnen ein Zusammentreffen mit einem Todesser überlebte, würden die ganzen Anstrengungen sich lohnen. Aber er wusste, dass viele seiner Schulkameraden nicht damit zufrieden sein würden, beim Krieg nur am Seitenrand zu sitzen. Sie würden ausreichend für den Kampf vorbereitet werden müssen, wenn sie helfen wollten und niemand schien daran interessiert zu sein, dies zu tun. Also tat er es. Und wenn Voldemort jemals die Dreistigkeit besitzen würde, Hogwarts direkt anzugreifen würde er einer Armee mit Harry an der Spitze gegenüberstehen.

Das war der Grund, warum Harry die DA zur HA umgetauft hatte. Sie waren nicht Dumbledores Armee. Sie kämpften nicht für Dumbledore, wie es der Orden des Phönix tat. Die Erwachsenen sahen sie als Kinder an, unfähig im Krieg zu helfen. Er sah sie als Menschen an, die keine Chance bekamen. Er würde eine Armee innerhalb Hogwarts Mauern aufbauen. Was wäre passender als sich Hogwarts Armee zu nennen? Vielleicht würden diejenigen, die vorhatten, aktivere Rollen im Krieg einzunehmen, nachdem sie Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatten, besser vorbereitet und daher produktiver sein und eher überleben.

Harry verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages mit stillem Nachdenken. Er hatte an diesem Tag nur ein einziges Fach, zwei Stunden VgdDK nach dem Mittagessen. Vor dem Mittagessen trainierte er. Nach dem Unterricht zog sich Harry in sein Büro zurück, wo er blieb und über alles nachdachte, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Ginny war diejenige, die Harry daran erinnerte, dass er essen sollte_. _Sie erschien kurz nach fünf Uhr in seinem Büro, um ihn hinunter zur Großen Halle zu schleppen.

„Los jetzt. Beweg deinen Hintern, Potter", forderte sie, als sie in das Zimmer stürmte. Harry sprang aus dem Sessel hoch und hatte sie betäubt, bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was los war. Blitzschnell eilte er nach vorne und fing sie auf, als sie nach hinten fiel. Er schickte einen Stoß Magie durch seine Hände in ihren Körper und weckte sie damit auf. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und war überrascht, sich in Harrys Armen wiederzufinden.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie angeschlagen.

„Du hast mich erschreckt", erklärte er halb verteidigend, halb entschuldigend. „Ich schätze, ich war ein wenig schreckhaft und habe dich betäubt, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was passiert." Er errötete leicht und lächelte verlegen.

„Okay", sagte sie einen Moment später. „Kein Anschleichen an Harry, außer man will von den Beinen geworfen werden. Das muss ich mir aufschreiben." Er runzelte leicht seine Stirn, als er zu ihr hinunterschaute und sie wechselte daher schnell ihre Taktik: „Es ist okay, Harry. Ich hätte nicht so hereinstürmen und schreien sollen. Ich schätze, ich habe es herausgefordert."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich betäubt habe", sagte er schließlich.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken." Sie hielt kurz inne und schaute ihn bedeutsam an: „Lässt du mich demnächst wieder aufrecht stehen? Oder hattest du geplant mich von den Beinen zu holen?" Sie schenkte ihm ein blendendes Lächeln.

Er erwiderte das Grinsen. „Nun, das Angebot ist verlockend. Oh, warum nicht?" Und sie war in seinen Armen, bevor sie wusste, was mit ihr geschah.

Er erreichte den Flur, bevor sie überhaupt registrierte, was passierte und daran dachte, zu reagieren. „Harry", lachte sie. „Lass mich runter", befahl sie und schlug ihm auf seinen Arm.

„Vorsichtig, Gin", warnte er sie. „Wenn du mich weiterhin so angreifst, könnte es passieren, dass ich dich fallen lasse."

„Wage es nicht, Potter", drohte sie. §Jetzt lass mich sofort runter."

„Wie du wünscht." sagte er, als er sie wieder herunterließ.

„So ist es besser.", sagte sie und sie begannen zur Großen Halle zu laufen.

Sie gingen zusammen in harmonischer Stille, bis er sich zu ihr wandte und sagte: „Danke, dass du mich abgeholt hast, Gin. Ich war in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt und hatte die vergehende Zeit gar nicht bemerkt."

„Gern geschehen, Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das Abendessen verging zu langsam und gleichzeitig zu schnell für Harry. Es schien sich auszudehnen, während er immer nervöser wurde, aber es war vorbei, bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah. Seine Freunde, angeführt von Ginnys Anstrengungen, hatten versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um ihn abzulenken, aber er konnte sich auf nicht viel mehr als auf das Treffen gleich nach dem Abendessen konzentrieren. Er war dankbar für die Anstrengungen seiner Freunde, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht.

Nachdem das Abendessen beendet war, stand Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch auf, um etwas zu sagen: „Ich glaube, ihr wisst alle über das Informationstreffen Bescheid, das nach dem Abendessen abgehalten wird. Ich bitte all diejenigen des vierten Schuljahres oder darüber, die daran interessiert sind, Mr. Potters Klub beizutreten, in der Großen Halle zu bleiben. Diejenigen, die im dritten Schuljahr oder darunter oder nicht daran interessiert sind beizutreten, dürfen nun in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren."

Es kam Bewegung in die Halle, als die jüngeren Schüler und einige der älteren die Halle verließen. Harry sah, dass der Großteil der teilnahmeberechtigten Schüler geblieben war. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch spielten angesichts der großen Menschenansammlung in der Halle verrückt. Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich, als er hörbar schluckte. Dumbledore sprach wieder: „Nun, Harry, du bist dran."

Er stand von seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch auf und ging durch die Halle zum Lehrertisch, wobei alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Seine Freunde lächelten ihn aufmunternd an, als er den Komfort des vertrauten Tisches verließ. Er lief zum Lehrertisch und sagte: „Danke, Schulleiter." Er nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor er sich umwandte, um der Schülerschaft entgegenzutreten und richtete ein gemurmeltes „Sonorus" auf seine Kehle. „Willkommen", sagte er und seine Stimme hallte durch die Halle. „Ihr seid alle hier, weil ihr daran interessiert seid, dem Klub beizutreten, der früher als die DA bekannt war. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ihr wissen solltet, bevor ihr die Entscheidung fällt, beizutreten.

Dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Klub für Schüler. Wenn meine Stellung als Assistenzprofessor noch nicht genug gewesen ist, um es euch klar zumachen, erlaubt es mir, dies nun zu tun. Der Klub wird als Unterricht abgehalten werden, so wie jeder andere Unterricht hier in Hogwarts. Ich werde der Professor dieses Unterrichtes sein, was bedeutet, dass ich eine Autoritätsperson sein werde. Wenn ihr beitretet, werdet ihr meinen Anweisungen folgen oder ihr werdet rausgeschmissen. Das ist nicht irgendein spaßiger Klub, um sich zu entspannen und Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben. Es ist ernst, und es wird so gehandelt. Wir sind im Krieg. Dieser Unterricht ist dafür da, euch darauf vorzubereiten. Es ist unausweichlich, dass einige von euch sich in Situationen wiederfinden, wo euer Leben in Gefahr sein wird. Dieser Unterricht wird euch auf diese Situationen vorbereiten und euch hoffentlich die Mittel, die ihr benötigt, in die Hand geben, um das Zusammentreffen zu überleben.

Wenn ihr keinen Wunsch hegt, zu lernen, wie man kämpft, ist dies kein Klub für euch. Wenn ihr es nicht ernst nehmen werdet, spart euch die Mühe und tretet nicht bei. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass ich im Unterricht niemanden bevorzugen werde. Ich werde keine Neigung zu irgendeinem Haus zeigen. Ihr werdet alle gleich behandelt werden. Nicht einmal meine besten Freunde sollten erwarten, anders als ihr anderen behandelt zu werden. Während der Unterricht stattfindet, bin ich der Professor, nicht euer Freund. Ich habe die Möglichkeit, Hauspunkte zu verleihen und sie wegzunehmen und Nachsitzen zu verordnen. Ich werde nicht zögern, diese Möglichkeiten zu nutzen, sollte es notwendig sein.

Nun, diejenigen, die noch daran interessiert sind, beizutreten, müssen einen magischen Vertrag unterschreiben, bevor es euch erlaubt ist, meinen Unterricht zu besuchen." Harry holte den Vertrag aus seiner Robe hervor und hielt ihn vor der Schülerschaft hoch. „Der Vertrag hat nur wenige Klauseln, aber sie sollten ernstgenommen werden. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, nehme ich das nicht auf die leichte Schulter und ihr solltet das auch nicht. Wenn jemand irgendwelche Vorbehalte über irgendeine der Bedingungen, die euch mit diesen Vertrag auferlegt werden, hat, dann unterschreibt ihn nicht.

Nun, der Vertrag besagt, dass ihr mit eurer Unterschrift bestätigt, dass ihr nicht die geringste Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemort", die Schülerschaft atmete kollektiv und hörbar ein, als der Name erwähnt wurde, aber Harry machte weiter, als sei nichts passiert, „oder seinen Todessern habt und dass ihr niemals in die Dienste von einem der beiden treten werdet. Jeder, der derzeit Verbindungen hat oder plant, eines Tages zu ihnen zu gehören, wird nicht in der Lage sein, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Ich lege jedem Betroffenen dringend nahe, es nicht zu versuchen. Jeder, der den Vertrag unterschreibt und später beschließt, Voldemort oder seinen Todessern beizutreten, wird eine böse Überraschung erleben. Das ist alles, was ich darüber sagen werde.

Ihr werdet außerdem bestätigen, dass ihr mit niemandem, der nicht Mitglied ist, darüber reden werdet, was in meinem Unterricht passiert. Das schließt Familienmitglieder mit ein. Ihr werdet in der Lage sein, ihnen zu sagen, dass ihr einen Klub beigetreten seid, der von mir geführt wird, nicht mehr. Wenn ihr versucht, mehr zu sagen, werdet ihr feststellen, dass ihr es nicht könnt. Sollte jemand es fertig bringen, diese Bindung zu brechen, gibt es weitere Verzauberungen, um euch für jeden Vertragsbruch angemessen zu bestrafen. Umso mehr ihr verratet, umso schlimmer wird die Bestrafung sein. Ich würde euch nahe legen, die Grenzen des Vertrages nicht auszuprobieren.

Jeder, der noch daran interessiert ist, beizutreten, bleibt bitte hier in der Halle. Alle diejenigen, die kein Interesse daran haben, beizutreten: Bitte verlasst nun die Halle." Harry wartete, während einige Schüler gingen. Es waren viele Slytherins, die geblieben waren, um zu sehen, was bei dem Treffen gesagt wird und grummelnd gingen. Mehrere Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und auch einige Gryffindors gingen ebenfalls. Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoy noch immer anwesend war und grinste amüsiert.

„Nun gut. Bitte kommt alle nach vorne, um den Vertrag zu unterschreiben." Harry wartete, als sich niemand bewegte. Sie starrten ihn alle an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Es wird heute nicht mehr gesagt werden, solange der Vertrag nicht von allen unterschrieben wurde." Er zeigte den Vertrag noch einmal. Er legte ihn hinter sich auf den Lehrertisch und wandte sich dann wieder erwartungsvoll an die Schüler.

Ginny zuckte Ron und Hermine gegenüber mit ihren Schultern und stand von ihrem Platz auf. Sie schritt selbstsicher nach vorne und lächelte Harry an, als sie sich näherte. Sie nahm den Federkiel zur Hand und schrieb ihren Namen auf das Blatt Pergament. Es leuchtete einen Moment lang in einem sanften blau auf, bevor es wieder seinen ursprünglichen Zustand annahm. „Nette Rede, Harry", murmelte sie und kehrte dann wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück. Ron und Hermine standen auf und wiederholten ihre Tat, gefolgt von einigen anderen Gryffindors. Das Pergament leuchtete bei jeder Person blau auf.

Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs standen nun ebenfalls auf und gingen vor, um zu unterschreiben. Harry bemerkte ziemlich stolz, dass die Mitglieder der DA diejenigen waren, die die Initiative ergriffen und den Vertrag zuerst unterzeichneten. Sie vertrauten Harry anscheinend. Harry grüßte jede Person, als sie vorkamen, um zu unterschreiben. Cho Chang war unter den Ravenclaws und sie lächelte Harry an, als sie den Federkiel hochhob, um zu unterzeichnen. Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin Marietta nicht da war. Schon bald kam der Rest des Gryffindortisches, um zu unterschreiben. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs folgten dem Beispiel. Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, schaute Harry bedeutsam zum Slytherintisch. Sie schauten ihn alle durchdringend an. Viele waren unsicher, was sie machen sollten.

„Wenn ihr keine Absicht habt, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben, muss ich euch bitten, die Halle nun zu verlassen." informierte Harry sie. Malfoy stand vom Tisch auf und warf ihm vernichtende Blicke zu. Der blondhaarige Slytherin stolzierte durch die Halle und stand dann vor Harry. Harry schaute lediglich unberührt, als Malfoy vor ihm stehen blieb. Er ging schließlich zum Pergament und nahm den Federkiel zur Hand. Er brachte den Federkiel für einen Moment näher an seinen Körper und versteckte ihn damit vor Blicken und unterschrieb dann. Einen Moment lang war es still und nichts passierte. Dann leuchtete das Pergament grellrot auf und Malfoy wurde in einem Lichtstoß mehrere Meter nach hinten geworfen.

Malfoy stand unsicher auf und kreischte: „Was zum Teufel glaubst du, was du da tust, Potter?"

„Habe ich vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass das Pergament verzaubert ist, um sicher gegenüber verzauberten Federkielen zu sein? Trotz deines recht armseligen Versuches, die Federkiele auszutauschen, ohne dass es jemand bemerken würde, war dein Plan schlecht überdacht und ausgeführt. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre so dumm, auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet zu sein? Nun, warum gehst du nicht zurück in deinen Kerker und lässt uns mit unserem Treffen fortfahren?" Er sagte dies alles mit einem unbewegten Gesicht.

Malfoy schnaufte verärgert und wandte sich um. Die Große Halle brach sofort in Gelächter aus. „Worüber lacht ihr?" fragte der arrogante Slytherin. 2Was ist so lustig?"

Die Halle lachte nur noch lauter, als Draco sie anschrie und mit seinem Fuß auf eine Weise aufstampfte, von der er dachte, dass es autoritär wäre, aber in Wirklichkeit mehr wie ein Wutanfall von einem Fünfjährigen aussah. Malfoy schnaubte und lief so schnell er konnte aus der Halle, ohne dabei anzufangen zu rennen.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Slytherintisch und sprach die dort sitzenden an. „Jeder von euch, der es ernst meint, wird kein Problem mit dem Vertrag haben. Das verspreche ich. Jedem von euch, der versucht, einen Weg darum herum zu finden, rate ich, es nicht zu versuchen und jetzt einfach mit eurer intakten Würde zu gehen."

Harry wartete wieder, dass der Tisch irgendeine Reaktion zeigte. Einige der Slytherins gingen nach einer Minute Überlegen. Nur acht blieben am Tisch sitzen. Sie wechselten alle Blicke miteinander. Schließlich, nach ein paar Minuten, stand Blaise Zabini von seinem Platz auf und schritt zu Harry. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und fragte bestimmt: „Hast du es so gemeint, was du gesagt hast, dass du alle Häuser gleich behandeln würdest? Keine Vorzugsbehandlung?"

„Jedes Wort davon", erwiderte Harry ernsthaft und schaute Blaise in die Augen.

Einen Augenblick später nickte der braunhaarige Junge und ging zum Vertrag. Er nahm den Federkiel in die Hand und unterschrieb. Nach einem Moment leuchtete das Pergament sanft blau auf. Blaise beobachtete es einen Moment länger, um seine Akzeptanz sicherzustellen, nickte Harry einmal zu und schritt dann zurück zum Slytherintisch. Von der Initiative und daraus resultierenden Akzeptanz ihres Hauskameradens ermutigt; standen die anderen Slytherins von ihren Plätzen auf und kamen nach vorne. Unter ihnen erkannte Harry Daphne Greengrass aus seinem Jahrgang. Alle acht verbliebenen Slytherins unterzeichneten den Vertrag.

Nachdem sie alle zu ihren Plätzen zurückgekehrt waren, sprach Harry alle an: „Hat jeder hier den Vertrag unterschrieben?" Niemand sagte etwas. Harry wandte sich um und nahm das Blatt Pergament zur Hand. Er hielt es vor sich und fragte es ruhig: „Zeige mir Nichtmitglieder". Die Hogwartslehrer, die in der Halle geblieben waren, leuchteten alle rot auf. Harry inspizierte die Schülerschaft und sah, dass keiner seiner Klassenkameraden von rotem Licht umgeben war. „Finite" flüsterte er und packte den Vertrag in seine Robe.

„Exzellent. Ich danke euch für eure Kooperation. Nun, bevor ich fortfahre", Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit ein paar Bewegungen schlugen alle Türen zu und die stärksten Privatsphärenschutzzauber, die er kannte, wurden auf den großen Raum gelegt. Schüler und Lehrer schauten Harry gleichermaßen fragend an, als Harry fortfuhr: „So, das ist besser. Zu Beginn werde ich euch in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Diejenigen, die ich letztes Jahr unterrichtet habe, die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder, werden in der Fortgeschrittenenklasse sein. Alle anderen Mitglieder werden in der Anfängerklasse anfangen."

Von einigen der älteren Schüler war ein Stöhnen zu hören und Harry hob eine Hand, um Beschwerden zuvorzukommen. „Jeder in der unteren Klasse, von dem ich denke, dass er bereit ist, wird sofort zur Fortgeschrittenenklasse versetzt. Aber das wird nicht passieren, bis ich sage, dass ihr bereit seid. Also versucht gar nicht, mich zuvor zu fragen. Jede Klasse wird zweimal die Woche Unterricht haben. Die Anfängerklasse wird sich Dienstagabends um 19:00 Uhr für einen einfachen Unterricht treffen, die Fortgeschrittene Mittwochabends um 19:00 Uhr. Sonntags werden die Anfänger sich um 10:00 Uhr für eine Doppelstunde treffen, die Fortgeschrittenen um 13:00 Uhr.

Der Unterricht wird nächsten Dienstag beginnen", informierte Harry die Gruppe. „Wenn ihr nicht anwesend sein könnt, erwarte ich im Voraus darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden. Jeder, der es vorzieht, ohne guten Grund zu fehlen, wird dauerhaft ausgeschlossen werden. Wie ich sagte: Dies ist Unterricht, nicht irgendein alberner Klub und wird deshalb ernst genommen. Von jedem, der am Unterricht nicht teilnimmt, wird erwartet, dass er den Stoff vor der nächsten Stunde nachholt, um den Rest der Gruppe nicht aufzuhalten. Für diejenigen, die in der Anfängerklasse sind und der Meinung sind, dass sie zur Fortgeschrittenenklasse gehören: eure Chance, euch zu beweisen, wird nächsten Dienstag sein. Versucht erst gar nicht, mich davor davon zu überzeugen.

Der Unterricht wird im Raum der Wünsche abgehalten. Er ist im siebten Stockwerk gegenüber dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. Die Tür wird nur erscheinen, wenn der Unterricht beginnt. Versucht also gar nicht, den Raum für etwas anderes zu verwenden. Kommt nicht zu spät zum Unterricht. Ihr werdet dafür wie in jedem anderen Unterricht bestraft werden. Ich würde es vorziehen, kein Nachsitzen verteilen oder Hauspunkte wegnehmen zu müssen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Ich werde außerdem kreativere Wege haben, um eure Kooperation zu gewährleisten." schloss er mit einem Grinsen.

„Nun, ich sollte euch außerdem informieren, dass wir nicht länger als DA bekannt sein werden, was für Dumbledores Armee stand. Der Name war als Witz entstanden, da dies das war, wovor das Ministerium letztes Jahr am meisten Angst hatte und dies der Grund war, warum Umbridge hierher gesandt wurde : um es zu verhindern. Ich war der Meinung, dass ein neuer Name notwendig sei. Daher werdet ihr von nun an die Hogwarts Armee sein, kurz HA. Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe. Hat jemand Fragen?"

Hermines Hand schoss in die Luft. „Ja, Hermine?"

„Was werden wir in deinem Unterricht lernen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Eine sehr gute Frage", meinte er. „Die Anfängerklasse wird mit den Grundlagen anfangen. Expelliarmus, Protego, Impedimenta, Stupor und so weiter. Die grundlegenden Zaubersprüche, die in einem Duell verwendet werden. Die Fortgeschrittenenklasse wird dort weitermachen, wo wir letztes Jahr aufgehört haben: Mit dem Patronuszauber. Wir werden fortgeschrittene Duelliertaktiken sowie stärkere Schilde, Schockzauber und andere Zaubersprüche durchnehmen, die verwendet werden, um euren Gegner auszuschalten. Ich sollte euch warnen: Der Unterricht wird nicht einfach sein. Er wird fast ausschließlich praktisch orientiert sein, und ihr werdet regelmäßig zeigen, was ihr gelernt habt."

Er schaute sich im Raum um: „Weitere Fragen?"

Blaise Zabini meldete sich vom Slytherintisch zu Wort: „Was passiert, wenn wir aussteigen wollen?"

„Ihr könnt jederzeit gehen, aber ihr werdet weiterhin vom Vertrag gebunden sein", informierte Harry ihn und den gesamten Raum. „Mein Ziel mit dem Vertrag war es, zu verhindern, dass bekannt wird, was wir machen, und ich wollte auch niemanden unterrichten, der ein Feind werden würde. Das letzte, was ich möchte, ist, den Feinden noch mehr Mittel in die Hand zu geben. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist, wird der Vertrag ungültig gemacht und ihr werdet alle frei über alles reden können. Noch etwas?"

Zacharias vom Hufflepufftisch meldete sich: „Ist es wahr, dass du und einige der anderen von der letztjährigen DA letzten Juni in einem Kampf gegen Todesser im Ministerium verwickelt wart?"

„Ähh", stotterte Harry. Er schaute zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und jeden seiner Freunde, die in der Nacht dort gewesen waren, an. Hermine und Ron schauten ihn beide voller Mitgefühl an. Ginny lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Neville warf ihm ein kleines schüchternes Lächeln zu. Luna am Ravenclawtisch hatte nur einen träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt zuhörte. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Ich bin aufgrund von Informationen ins Ministerium gegangen, die besagten, dass mein Pate dort von Voldemort gefoltert wurde. Einige meiner Freunde bestanden darauf, mitzukommen. Wir sind in eine Falle gelockt worden und ja, wir haben gegen mehrere Todesser gekämpft. Nachdem wir sie einige Zeit abwehren konnten, wurden wir schließlich gerettet", erklärte er und gab ihnen die Kurzversion der Geschehnisse wieder.

„Nun, wenn es keine Fragen mehr über die HA gibt, dann ist dieses Treffen beendet. Ich treffe die Anfängerklasse am Dienstag um 19:00 Uhr."

Die Schüler schauten herum und sahen sich an. Manche standen auf und verließen die Halle. Die meisten der ehemaligen DA blieben da, um kurz mit Harry zu reden. Er hörte Kommentare wie "Tolle Rede", "Kann es nicht erwarten anzufangen", und "Verdammt cool, was du mit Malfoy gemacht hast." Irgendwann war die Halle leer bis auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

Harry wandte sich an Ginny: „Danke, Ginny. Für einen Moment habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, dass niemand unterschreiben würde."

„Kein Problem, Harry", sagte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass du uns nichts unterschreiben lassen würdest, dass nicht absolut sicher und rechtmäßig ist. Wenn Fred oder George mich gebeten hätten, einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, wäre das eine ganz andere Sache gewesen."

„Nun, ich schätze es", sagte er ihr. „und euch beide ebenfalls", fügte er Ron und Hermine gegenüber hinzu. „Das war nervenaufreibend."

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Harry", sagte Hermine ihm ehrlich.

„Und das mit Malfoy war brillant.", fügte Ron hinzu. „Er sah albern aus mit seiner kreidebleichen Haut, den pinken, rosigen Wangen, der grellroten Nase und dem Lippenstift ... unbezahlbar."

„Nun, er kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn nicht gewarnt habe", erwiderte Harry unbesorgt. „Nun kommt, lasst uns zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Am nächsten Tag fand sich Harry am späten Morgen auf dem Quidditchfeld wieder. Die Sonne schien am Himmel und kaum eine Wolke verdeckte die blaue Weite über ihm. Harry hatte den größten Spaß damit, auf seinem Feuerblitz herumzusausen, nichts wahrnehmend, was um ihn herum geschah. Er flog durch und um die Torringe, und düste dann über den Platz. Er ließ sich plötzlich in einen senkrechten Sinkflug fallen und zog gerade rechtzeitig hoch, so dass nur seine Fußspitzen das Gras, das auf dem Feld wuchs, berührten. Harry ließ seinen Arm hängen und fühlte das Gras unter ihm, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„He, Kumpel!" erreichte Rons laute Stimme Harry. „Wenn du fertig mit angeben bist ... wir halten hier das Probetraining ab."

Ausreichend zurechtgewiesen errötete Harry leicht und flog zu seinem Freund, der vor einer Gruppe hoffnungsvoller Gryffindors stand, die ihre Besen fest in ihren Händen hielten. Er landete neben dem Rothaarigen, als dieser begann, zur Gruppe zu sprechen.

„So, Ich heiße Ron Weasley und bin Kapitän des Quidditchteam von Gryffindor", erklärte Ron stolz, wobei er sein Kapitänsabzeichen ziemlich selbstgefällig zeigte. Ein Bild wie Percy Weasley, der sein Schulsprecherabzeichen polierte, bildete sich ungebeten in Harrys Vorstellung, aber er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. "Ich bin sicher, ihr wisst alle, dass Harry hier unser Sucher ist", er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um Katie Bells Schulter und sagte: "Das hier ist Katie Bell, Jägerin, und ich bin Hüter. Wir werden ein Probetraining für alle Positionen abhalten, da ich dieses Jahr gerne ein Reserveteam hätte."

„Gut", Ron fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Warum verbringt ihr nicht ein paar Minuten in der Luft, um euch aufzuwärmen, und wir fangen dann an. Ich rufe euch dann ein wenig später wieder zu mir."

Harry wandte sich an seinen Freund, als sie ihre Köpfe Richtung Himmel neigten, um die Neulinge beim herumfliegen zu beobachten. „Also wie möchtest du es machen?" fragte Harry. Katie kam zu ihnen.

„Nun, ich dachte, ich würde sie aufteilen, je nachdem, welche Position sie haben wollen, und sie dann im Wechsel fliegen zu lassen", erwiderte Ron.

„Hört sich gut an", meinte Harry. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich ein paar Minuten mit ihnen fliege?" Er verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, wieder mit seinem Feuerblitz zu fliegen.

„Ja, passt", sagte Ron abgelenkt. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und flog los. Es gab zwei Tätigkeiten in seinem Leben, die Harry vollständig glücklich machten, als ob die Welt einfach vollständig Sinn machte. Beide Male war es Fliegen. Das erste war fliegen auf seinem Feuerblitz, das andere fliegen als Eule. Das Gefühl war unglaublich befreiend, was genau das war, was Harry in seinem Leben suchte: Freiheit. Frei zu sein vom dem Krieg, von seinem Ruhm, von dem Tod, der ihn umgab, von seinem Leben im Allgemeinen, von den Menschen wie Dumbledore, die immer versuchten, ihn zu kontrollieren ... Harry musste einfach davon entkommen. Wenn er durch die Luft sauste und sie ihn vollständig umgab, während er flog, fühlte er sich, als ob all das ihn nicht berühren konnte.

Schon bald rief Ron sie alle wieder zurück. „Also gut, ich möchte, dass ihr euch nach Positionen aufteilt. Diejenigen, die wegen der Jägerpositionen hier sind, da drüben, Treiber dort, Hüter da und Sucher dort drüben", wies er an und deutete auf verschiedene Stellen auf dem Feld. Die Gryffindors gingen folgsam zu den gezeigten Stellen und warteten auf weitere Instruktionen. „Wir werden das Probetraining nacheinander abhalten. Harry, warum kümmerst du dich nicht um die Treiber, es sieht nicht so aus, das hier jemand ist, der als Sucher fliegen will. Katie und ich werden mit ein paar Ballübungen für die Jäger und Hüter anfangen."

Harry nickte Ron zustimmend zu und wandte sich der Gruppe Treiber zu, während Ron und Katie zusammen mit den Jägern und Hütern in die Lüfte flog. Ginny grinste ihm zu, als er kurz ihren Blick auf sich zog, bevor sie ihrem Bruder folgte.

Harry ließ die fünf Treiber sich vorstellen. Sie nahmen ihre Schläger mit in die Luft und er ließ sie einfach einen Klatscher hin- und herschlagen. Einem der fünf fehlte eindeutig die Hand-Augen-Koordination, um es ins Team zu schaffen. Die anderen vier schienen die einfache Tätigkeit ohne Probleme zu meistern. Er ließ sie schließlich auf Ziele schießen, und bei Ziele meinte Harry sich. Er ließ sie abwechselnd Klatscher zu ihm schlagen, während er über das Feld flog. Am Ende entschied Harry, dass es wirklich niemand besseren als Kirke und Sloper vom letzten Jahr gab. Pritchett, ein Junge aus der vierten Stufe, würde eine ordentliche Reserve sein.

Nachdem er die Treiber wieder auf den Boden geschickt hatte, flog Harry hinüber, um zu sehen, wie Ron und Katie zurecht kamen. Ron hütete gegen die potentiellen Jäger und Harry flog deshalb zu Katie, die beobachtete. Harry schaute zu, wie jeder Jäger abwechselnd versuchte, gegen Ron ein Tor zu machen. Ginny, bemerkte Harry mit etwas Genugtuung, war bei Weitem die beste aus der Gruppe. Ihre Flugtechnik war tadellos, trotz des alten Besens den sie flog. Ihre Wendungen und Täuschungen waren perfekt und ihre Genauigkeit ohne Fehl. Ron hielt einige ihrer Würfe, aber die meisten trafen.

Ein anderes Mädchen, von dem Harry glaubte, dass sie in Ginnys Stufe war, schien sich ziemlich gut zu schlagen. Ein Junge, der höchstens im dritten Schuljahr war, in Harrys Einschätzung wenigstens, schien auch vielversprechend zu sein. Harry schaute weiter zu, bis die Jäger ihre Würfe hatten. Ron flog zu ihnen und fragte Harry: „Wie ist es mit den Treibern gelaufen?"

„Ganz okay, denke ich", sagte Harry seinem Freund mit einem Achselzucken. „Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sage, sind Kirke und Sloper die besten, die wir haben. Der Pritchett-Junge wird einen ordentlichen Reservespieler abgeben."

„Nun gut", sagte Ron. „Was denkt ihr von den Jägern?"

Katie sprach zuerst: „Ginny war bei weitem die beste. Sie wird eine Starterposition haben. Der andere ist entweder für Nate oder Stephanie. Wer auch immer den Platz nicht bekommt, sollte zusammen mit Dan Reservespieler werden."

Harry fragte, wer Stephanie, Nate und Dan waren, bevor er seine eigene Meinung sagte: „Ich stimme definitiv bei Ginny zu. Basierend auf dem, was ich sah, würde ich Stephanie den letzten freien Platz geben. Aber ich stimme mit Nate und Dan als Reservespieler zu."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Ich stimme euch zu. Wir können Stephanie für den Moment in der Startposition festlegen und können es später noch immer ändern, wenn wir entscheiden, dass Nate besser ist. Lass uns landen und ihnen die Neuigkeiten sagen und dann die Hüter gegen die drei Jäger halten lassen." Katie und Harry nickten und die drei flogen zum Boden, wo all die möglichen Spieler zusammen warteten.

„Nun gut", begann Ron. „Wir haben unsere Entscheidung, was die Treiber und Jäger angeht, getroffen. Unsere Treiber in den Starterpositionen sind Kirke und Sloper und unser Reservespieler ist Pritchett." Die beiden in der Startformation gaben sich fünf und schlugen dem anderen Jungen, der als Reserve spielen würde, auf die Schulter. „Unsere Jäger in den Startpositionen sind die folgenden: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley und Stephanie Owens. Als Reservejäger haben wir Nate Torrent und Dan Hopkins. Denkt daran, dass nur, weil ihr jetzt in der Startformation oder Reserve seid, dies nicht garantiert, dass das die ganze Saison so sein wird. Ich werde immer den besten Spieler auf jeder Position spielen lassen.

Ich danke allen, die hergekommen sind, um als Jäger oder Treiber zu spielen. Wir müssen nur noch den Reservehüter finden. Jeder im Team muss bis zum Ende des Probetrainings bleiben. Der Rest von euch darf bleiben oder gehen, was auch immer ihr möchtet. Danke noch einmal, dass ihr hier wart. Nun, wenn meine drei Jäger bitte wieder fliegen würden, dann können wir anfangen, dass unsere Hüter Tore verhindern."

Harry und Ron schauten aus der Luft zu, wie jeder der drei Hüter von den Jägern auf Herz und Nieren geprüft wurde. Die Wahl war nicht sehr schwierig, da einer der drei deutlich mehr Tore verhindert hatte als die anderen beiden. So wurde Kyle Stevens als Reservehüter ausgewählt. Ron dankte den anderen beiden für ihr Kommen, als diese wieder auf den Boden zurückflogen. Ron rief alle Spieler, die eine Position im Team bekommen hatten, zusammen, um eine Ankündigung zu machen. Er sagte ihnen allen, dass er noch keinen Übungsplan zusammengestellt hatte und dass er ihnen Bescheid sagen würde, sobald er das Feld reserviert hatte. Das erledigt kehrte die Gruppe ins Schloss zurück.

###

Vielen Dank an mausimehl und baba für die reviews.

Es ist einfach klasse, dass ihr euch meldet!


	7. 61 Eine Armee im Entstehen

**Kapitel 6: Eine Armee im Entstehen Teil 1**

Der Rest des Wochenendes verging schnell. Harry las sehr viel und schlich so oft er konnte weg, um zu trainieren. Die nächtlichen Treffen mit Sirius wurden kürzer und konzentrierten sich weniger aufs Duellieren. Sein Pate konnte einfach nicht mehr wirklich mit Harry mithalten. Harry benutzte diese Zeit, um einige neue Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren und einfach mit seinem Paten zu reden. Er berichtete dem Mann über seinen Tag und was ihm alles passiert war. Sirius im Gegenzug erzählte einige Geschichten aus seiner eigenen Zeit mit Harrys Vater, Remus und Peter in Hogwarts. Er spielte normalerweise Peters Rolle in all den Geschichten herunter, aber Harry machte das nichts aus. Es war nicht so, als ob er über den Mann nachdenken wollte, der seine Eltern verraten und sie zu ihrem Tod geschickt hatte.

Am Sonntag schickte Harry Remus durch Hedwig einen Brief. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, dem Werwolf zu helfen. Er musste Remus einige sensible Informationen übermitteln und der Brief war deshalb sehr vorsichtig formuliert.

_Lieber Remus, _

_ich habe es geschafft, das Projekt, an dem ich gearbeitet habe, zu beenden. Ich habe ein wenig damit gekämpft, bevor ich es endlich hinbekommen habe. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir jetzt vielleicht mit deinem Problem helfen. Mein Kalender ist fast voll, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Zeit finden könnte, dir so einmal im Monat helfen zu können. Wir könnten uns an deinem alten Platz treffen._

_In der Schule läuft alles gut. Wir hatten am Freitag ein Klubtreffen, das ziemlich gut gelaufen ist. Ich fange am Dienstag mit unterrichten an. Das Quidditch-Probetraining war gestern. Es lief ziemlich gut. Ich glaube, wir haben dieses Jahr ein ziemlich ordentliches Team. Nicht so gut, wie es gewesen ist, aber wir haben viele Neue, die mit etwas Übung besser werden sollten. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall nicht vernichtet werden. Lass mich wissen, ob du es diesen Monat einrichten kannst._

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Harry_

Er war der Meinung, dass er ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte die Bedeutung gegenüber jeden zu verschleiern, der die Absicht hegen könnte, den Brief abzufangen und zugleich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Remus große Schwierigkeiten haben würde, ihn zu entschlüsseln.

Harry hielt die morgendliche Routine des Laufens auf den Ländereien und des Trainierens im Raum der Wünsche aufrecht. Es half ihm nicht nur, in Form zu bleiben; er bemerkte auch, dass es ihm half, sich gut zu fühlen. Er fühlte sich jeden Morgen nach seinem Training erfrischt. Sogar unter der Woche ließ es ihn sich bereit für den Rest des Tages fühlen.

Am Dienstagmorgen kam Hedwig, zusammen mit der üblichen Eulenpost, während des Frühstücks an. Harry nahm aufgeregt das Pergament zur Hand und sah, von wem es war. Er stopfte es in seine Tasche, um es später zu lesen. Er wollte nicht, dass sonst jemand wissen würde, was Remus geschrieben hatte.

„Von wem ist der Brief, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen, die ihm gegenüber saß.

„Remus", antwortete Harry ihr knapp.

„Oh?", erwiderte sie. "Warum liest du den Brief nicht? Möchtest du nicht wissen, was drin steht?"

„Ich werde ihn später lesen", antwortete er mit einem warnenden Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Wenn Hermine den Unterton gehört hatte, ließ sie es nicht erkennen. „Wieso liest du ihn nicht jetzt? Ich bin sicher, wir würden alle gerne wissen, wie es ihm geht. Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von Professor Lupin gehört und ich würde gerne wissen, was er zu sagen hat."

Harry starrte sie zornig an: „Warum schickst du ihm dann nicht selber eine Eule und fragst ihn?"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie ihn sardonisch.

„Es heißt, dass manche meiner Angelegenheiten privat sind. Nur weil ich einen Brief von jemandem bekomme, heißt das nicht, dass du ihn lesen kannst. Ich frage dich nicht nach allen Details von den Briefen, die du von deinen Eltern bekommst. Die Briefe wurden an dich geschickt, nicht an mich, und ich respektiere das. Anscheinend ist es zu viel verlangt, dieselbe Höflichkeit von dir zu erwarten." Er stand von seinem Platz auf, während er sprach, und ging aus der Halle, bevor die Diskussion außer Kontrolle geriet. Hermine konnte ihn wirklich auf die Palme bringen und er wollte nicht etwas sagen, dass er später bereuen würde.

Ginny funkelte Hermine zornig über den Tisch hinweg an, wo sie neben Harry gesessen war. „Du weißt einfach nicht, wann du aufhören musst, oder?", fragte sie die Vertrauensschülerin. „Kannst du nicht sehen, dass du ihn durch dieses ständige Drängen nur immer weiter wegstößt?"

Hermine schaute Ginny scharf an: „Er kann nicht alles in sich verschlossen halten. Er muss uns sagen, was los ist."

Ginny schnaubte nur und sagte: „Du bist unglaublich." Sie folgte Harrys Beispiel, schritt aus der Halle und ließ eine deutlich aufgebrachte Hermine und einen verwirrten Ron hinter sich zurück. Sie holte Harry im Flur ein und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie zu ihm sagen könnte. Ihr fiel nichts ein, von dem sie dachte, dass es helfen würde und so sagte sie: „Hermine kann manchmal eine echte Kuh sein."

Harry drehte sich beim Klang ihrer Stimme um, überrascht, sie zu sehen. „Ja", sagte er mürrisch. „Ich weiß, dass sie es gut meint, aber sie weiß einfach nicht, wann sie aufhören muss. Sie glaubt, dass jeder mit seinen Problemen umgehen muss, indem er darüber redet. Und sie scheint zu glauben, dass sie diejenige ist, mit der ich reden sollte. Ich meine, ganz ehrlich ... Hat sie wirklich geglaubt, dass ein Heftchen über die fünf Phasen der Trauer war, was ich für meinen Geburtstag gebraucht habe?"

Ginny konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie versuchte tapfer, es zurückzuhalten, aber nichts konnte es aufhalten. Sie prustete und brach in Gelächter aus. Sie schaute Harry ins Gesicht und sah ihn sie anlächeln, als sie auf dem Boden lag und kicherte. Nachdem ihr Lachen abklang und sie anfing, wieder normal zu atmen, hielt er ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Sie nahm das Angebot dankbar an und er zog sie relativ leicht vom Boden hoch. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Ich habe versucht, ihr etwas Verständnis einzutrichtern und habe ihr gesagt, sie soll aufhören und dich auf sie zukommen lassen, aber sie ist unerbittlich. Sobald sie sich eine Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat, wird sie nichts aufhalten."

„Und ob ich das weiß", erwiderte er kläglich. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken über Hermine loszuwerden und lächelte Ginny wieder an: „Danke, dass du mir gefolgt bist, Gin. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."

„Gern geschehen, Harry", antwortete sie. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich für dich da sein werde, wann auch immer du mich brauchst und ich meine das so. Ich werde dich nicht um mehr Informationen drängen. Ich werde einfach da sein, wann immer du bereit bist, zu reden oder wenn du einfach etwas Gesellschaft brauchst."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um dich zu verdienen, aber danke.", sagte Harry ihr.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Müssen wir das Ganze noch einmal durchgehen, Potter? Wenn die Tatsache nicht reicht, dass du ein guter Kerl bist und sowieso den Komfort eines wahren Freundes verdienst, dann sollte die Tatsache, dass du mein Leben ein paar Mal gerettet hast, ein ausreichender Grund sein."

Er grinste sie frech an: „Oh ich weiß. Ich genieße es nur, dich mich loben zu hören."

Sie schubste ihn an die Wand und schrie: „Du bist ein Arsch, Potter!" Sie rannte den Flur hinunter und rief über ihre Schulter zurück: "Ich geh jetzt zum Unterricht. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen." Harry lachte, während er versuchte, ihrer verschwindenden Gestalt zu folgen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Rest des Tages verlief problemloser als das Frühstück. In VgdDK und Zaubertränke redeten Harry und Hermine kaum miteinander. Harry war über Hermines beständiges Drängen nach Informationen wütend. Er hasste es, dass sie glaubte, dass sie ihn einfach wie ein weiteres Rätsel, das sie lösen musste behandelte. Sie war wütend, dass Harry sie andauernd blockierte und sie nicht teilhaben ließ. Aber als der Tag verging, ließ auch die Spannung zwischen ihnen nach.

Harry las Remus Antwort nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht. Er zog sich in sein Büro zurück, während Hermine zu Alte Runen ging. Sobald er eingetreten war, setzte er sich an seinen Tisch und öffnete den Umschlag.

_Lieber Harry,_

_das ist großartig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass du mir helfen willst. Ich denke, dass das alte Versteck gut funktionieren wird. Du weißt, wann du mich da treffen wirst._

_Ich freue mich, dass es mit deinem Klub und mit Quidditch so gut zu laufen scheint. Du musst mich auf dem Laufenden halten, was deinen Unterricht angeht. Zu unterrichten kann ein sehr lohnendes Erlebnis sein, wie ich es vor ein paar Jahren feststellen konnte. Ich hoffe, dass du es genießt._

_Ich kann nicht wirklich viel in einem Brief darüber erzählen, was passiert, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Vielleicht werden wir bald die Chance haben, persönlich miteinander zu reden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Remus Lupin_

Er war erpicht darauf, Remus zu sehen, war aber über die Umstände, unter dem das Treffen zustande kam, nicht erfreut. Bis zum Vollmond waren es noch einige Wochen, deshalb dachte er im Moment nicht zu lange darüber nach. Er würde später genug Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich Harry auf den ersten HA-Unterricht am Abend. Da es die Anfängerklasse war, würde er sie mit denselben Sachen anfangen lassen wie er die DA letztes Jahr hatte beginnen lassen und er musste nicht viel dafür planen. Harry war trotzdem nervös. Es war eine größere Gruppe als die DA es letztes Jahr gewesen war, mit gut über 50 Mitgliedern. Er hoffte, dass er mehrere neue Mitglieder schnell in die fortgeschrittene Gruppe transferieren konnte, um die beiden Klassen schnell etwas ausgeglichener zu machen.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry direkt zum Raum der Wünsche, um alles vorzubereiten. Der Raum war so ähnlich wie der, den sie letztes Jahr verwendet hatten, nur größer. Eine kleine, leicht erhöhte Bühne mit einem Podium darauf war vorne im Raum. Als Harry dorthin ging, bemerkte er eine Trillerpfeife, die dort lag. Er legte sie sich um den Hals und begann darüber nachzudenken, wie er die Klasse begrüßen würde. Er würde autoritär sein müssen, wollte aber nicht unnahbar wirken. Es würde ein schmaler Grat zwischen Professor Potter und Harry sein. Er würde niemanden ihn Professor Potter nennen lassen, aber das war der Name, den er seiner HA-Persönlichkeit gegeben hatte.

Als 19:00 Uhr näher rückte, begannen die Schüler den Raum zu betreten. Harry wartete am Podium. Er hatte den Vertrag bei sich, so dass er sicherstellen konnte, dass niemand versuchen würde, sich hineinzuschleichen, der nicht Teil der Klasse war. Um 19:00 Uhr schaute er, ob jemand da war, der nicht unterschrieben hatte, aber kein rotes Leuchten war im Raum zu sehen. Harry nickte zufrieden und fing an:

„Willkommen zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde der HA. Ihr werdet damit anfangen, womit die DA letztes Jahr angefangen hat: mit den Grundlagen des Duellierens. Es ist am besten, sicherzustellen, dass ihr alle die Grundlagen habt, bevor wir zu anderen Dingen kommen. Ohne die Grundlagen wird nichts anderes wirklich von Bedeutung sein." Harry machte eine Pause, um die Informationen sacken zu lassen. „Das gesagt, werden wir damit anfangen, "Expelliarmus" zu üben."

Einiges Stöhnen war daraufhin von ein paar der älteren Schüler zu hören, aber Harry hielt seine Hand hoch, um Beschwerden zuvorzukommen. „Ich werde euch dasselbe sagen, was ich der DA letztes Jahr gesagt habe: dieser Zauberspruch hat mein Leben gegenüber Voldemort gerettet." Das übliche scharfe Einatmen bei der Nennung des Namens war durch die Menge hindurch zu hören. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihnen zu sagen, dass in Wirklichkeit die Tatsache, dass er und Voldemort Bruderzauberstäbe hatten, sein Leben gerettet hatte. Was sie nicht wussten, konnte ihnen nicht weh tun.

„Diejenigen von euch, die zeigen, dass sie den Zauberspruch beherrschen, werden schnell weiterkommen. Aber für den Moment möchte ich, dass ihr zu zweit zusammengeht und anfangt, zu üben. Ich möchte, dass ihr abwechselnd den Zauberspruch aufeinander richtet. Ich möchte keine anderen Zaubersprüche außer Expelliarmus sehen. Das bedeutet auch keine Schutzzauber. Ich muss sehen, wie stark euer Zauberspruch ist. Es bringt nichts, wenn ihr nicht einmal den Zauberstab aus der Hand eures Gegners reißen könnt. Nun, los jetzt, teilt euch auf."

Harry wartete, als sie seinen Anordnungen folgten: „Beginnt." Und sie begannen. Harry wanderte durch die Gruppe und korrigierte jeden, bei dem es nötig war. Er freute sich, zu sehen, dass niemand versuchte, einen anderen Zauberspruch zu zaubern. Einige der älteren Schüler zauberten nur halbherzig. Harry ging zu einem dieser Schüler hin. Harry war der Meinung, dass er ein Ravenclaw im siebten Schuljahr war, war sich aber nicht sicher.

„Versuch den Zauberspruch mal an mir", sagte Harry zu dem Jungen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und wartete, als dieser die Zauberstabbewegungen machte und den Zauberspruch auf Harry losließ. Harry nahm ihn auf und zuckte wegen des Aufpralls, aber hielt den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. „Das ist einer der schwächsten Zaubersprüche, die ich je gefühlt habe. Du hättest Probleme damit, einen Erstklässler zu entwaffnen. Nun, wenn ich euch sage, dass ihr einen Zauberspruch üben sollt, dann meine ich das auch. So etwa:", Harry bewegte seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Expelliarmus."

Der Ravenclaw verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert, während sein Zauberstab durch die Luft flog. Harry hielt seine Hand aus und fing den Zauberstab auf, als dieser an ihm vorbeiflog. „Siehst du den Unterschied? Zaubere ordentlich oder du blamierst dich schlussendlich nur. Jetzt übe weiter mit deinem Partner." Er wandte sich an den Rest der Klasse, der aufgehört hatte zu üben um ihm zuzuschauen. „Ihr alle: Übt weiter", ordnete er an.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ohne Probleme. Er bat ein paar Schüler, die alle sehr gut mit den Zaubersprüchen, die er sie üben hatte lassen, zurecht gekommen zu sein schienen nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben. Unter diesen Schülern waren Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass von Slytherin, Lisa Turpin und Stephen Cornfoot von Ravenclaw, Walter Gatton von Hufflepuff und Rob Bankston und Julie Wesmer von Gryffindor.

Als die anderen Schüler alle gegangen waren, sprach er sie an: „Ihr habt alle vielversprechende Ansätze gezeigt und ich würde mir gerne ein wenig Zeit nehmen, um euch alle noch ein wenig zu testen, um zu sehen, ob ihr für die Fortgeschrittenenklasse bereit seid", erklärte er ihnen. „Ich werde euch ein paar verschiedene Zaubersprüche und Flüche zaubern lassen, sowie Protego, um euch zu schützen. Wenn ihr einen der Zaubersprüche nicht kennt, den ich euch ausprobieren lassen will, zögert nicht, mich zu fragen, wie er funktioniert. Wenn ihr bereits alle Zaubersprüche kennt, werde ich euch sofort in die andere Klasse schicken. Wenn ihr nicht alles wisst, werde ich sicherstellen, dass ihr sie bald kennt, so dass ihr so schnell wie möglich der Fortgeschrittenenklasse beitreten könnt. Ich werde niemanden beitreten lassen, bis ihr alles vollständig nachgeholt habt."

Harry ging mit ihnen in kurzer Zeit einen ganzen Haufen Zaubersprüche durch. Sie hatten alle die meisten Zaubersprüche gekannt. Manche hatten mit einigen Zaubersprüchen Probleme gehabt, aber das war schnell behoben. Nach einer Stunde Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen war er mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden. „Sehr gute Arbeit ihr alle. Ich denke, ihr seid für die Fortgeschrittenenklasse bereit. Die erste Stunde ist morgen um 19:00 Uhr. Seid pünktlich." Damit entließ Harry sie.

Harry war zufrieden, wie die erste Stunde verlaufen war. Es hatte keine Infragestellung seiner Autorität gegeben. Jeder hatte nach der Demonstration mit dem Ravenclaw größtenteils seinen Instruktionen ohne Beschwerde Folge geleistet. Harry hatte gemerkt, dass sogar die Slytherins seinen Anweisungen widerstandslos Folge leisteten, worüber er sehr erfreut war. Sie hatten einen rebellischen Eindruck gemacht, als er gesagt hatte, dass sie mit Expelliarmus beginnen würden, vor allem Zabini. Aber nachdem er versprochen hatte, dass die fortgeschritteneren Mitglieder die Chance bekommen würden, sich zu beweisen, gefolgt von der Demonstration mit dem Ravenclaw, waren alle merklichen Proteste im Keim erstickt.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie seine ehemalige DA auf die neuen Mitglieder reagieren würde, die morgen zu ihnen stoßen würden, aber sie würden sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Er war vor allem darüber besorgt, wie die Slytherins behandelt werden würden. Es gab eine kleine Gruppe in der Anfängerklasse, sie konnten deshalb wenn nötig zusammenhalten. Morgen würden nur zwei Slytherins in der fortgeschrittenen Klasse sein.

Im Unterricht hatte es zwischen den Schülern keine Konflikte gegeben, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass die restlichen Schüler misstrauisch gegenüber den Slytherinmitgliedern waren. Die Spannung zwischen den anderen drei Häusern und dem Haus der Schlangen war greifbar. Harry wusste, er würde ein Auge darauf haben müssen. Er hoffte, dass alle in der Lage sein würden, über die Hauszugehörigkeit hinwegsehen zu können und sich gegenseitig als Mitglieder der HA zu akzeptieren, aber er erwartete keine umfassenden Veränderungen über Nacht. Er wusste, sie würden Zeit brauchen, um sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Aber er würde mit ihnen daran arbeiten.

Er kehrte zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und sah, dass seine Freunde auf ihn warteten. Sobald er bei ihnen war, begannen sie ihm Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen? Habt ihr heute viel zustande gebracht?", fragte Hermine eifrig.

Ron, andererseits fragte etwas beißend: „Haben dir die Slytherins Probleme bereitet? Ich weiß nicht, warum du sie überhaupt hast beitreten lassen, Harry. Es ist mir egal, dass sie den Vertrag unterschrieben haben den du geschrieben hast. Die machen nur Schwierigkeiten, jeder einzelne von ihnen."

Hermine unterbrach ihre Fragen, die sie an Harry hatte, um Ron zurechtzuweisen. „Das ist genau die Einstellung, die verhindert, dass wir Fortschritte mit der Zusammenführung der vier Häusermachen, Ronald Weasley. Wenn du einfach deinen Mund halten und deine Augen aufmachen würdest, könntest du feststellen, dass nicht alle Slytherins Draco Malfoy sind."

„Sie müssen nicht Draco Malfoy sein, um böse zu sein. Sie sind Schlangen, Hermine. Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist böse. Vertrau mir, umso weniger wir mit ihnen zu tun haben, umso besser."

„Ich kann mit Schlangen reden, weißt du", unterbrach Harry die Argumentation seines Freundes. „Macht mich das böse?"

Ron drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn an, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Wovon redest du, Kumpel? Natürlich bist du nicht böse. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du mit Schlangen reden kannst. Der Punkt ist, dass sie Slytherins sind. Du bist ein Gryffindor, Kumpel."

„Der sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken", informierte Harry seine Freunde. "Er hat mich nur nach Gryffindor geschickt, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe." Ron sah ob dieser Aussage geschockt aus. Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Und falls du es vergessen hast", fügte Harry hinzu. „Peter Pettigrew war auch ein Gryffindor."

Ron wurde bei dieser Aussage leichenblass. Hermine sah selbstzufrieden aus. Sie schien sich zu freuen, dass Ron endlich auf seinen Platz verwiesen und über die Slytherins aufgeklärt worden war. Er konnte manchmal wirklich starrköpfig und stur sein.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Harry und brach damit die Stille, die über das Trio gekommen war. „Die Klasse ist gut gelaufen. Wir werden morgen ein paar neue Mitglieder haben. Ich muss noch einiges lesen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe, wir sehen uns also morgen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht sprach Harry mit Sirius über seinen ersten HA-Unterricht und über die Antwort, die er von Remus bekommen hatte. Sirius war außer sich vor Freude, dass Harry dort weitermachen würde, wo er und James aufgehört hatten und Remus bei seiner monatlichen Verwandlung helfen würde. Harry erzählte, was sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten und dass er bereits einige Schüler in die Fortgeschrittenenklasse geschickt hatte. Er teilte seine Sorgen über die beiden Slytherins mit, die am nächsten Abend zum Unterricht kommen würden. Es war einfacher, die Slytherins in der anderen Klasse zu haben, nicht nur weil es mehr Slytherins waren, sondern auch, weil die gesamte Klasse neu war.

Blaise und Daphne würden zu einer schon etablierten Gruppe stoßen. Und es waren nur sie beide von Slytherin. Harry glaubte nicht, dass die anderen große Probleme haben würden, die neuen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zu akzeptieren, da sie bereits Menschen aus ihren Häusern dort hatten. Das würde ihnen einen guten Start geben um sich wohl zu fühlen. Die Slytherins hatten diesen Luxus nicht.

Was Harry jedoch am meisten Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal bei seinen besten Freunden auf Unterstützung hoffen konnte. Er wusste, Ron würde morgen ein Problem sein, wenn Daphne und Blaise auftauchten. Ron würde ein Auslöser sein und Harry wusste, dass die anderen sich ihm anschließen würden. Ron hatte wirklich ein furchtbares Temperament und er war so sturköpfig, dass er niemals außerhalb seiner kleinen Welt dachte. Hermine würde auf Harrys Seite sein, was die Akzeptanz in die Gruppe anging, aber sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich aus der Haut fahren, was Ron betraf, was die Angelegenheit nur schlimmer machen würde.

Harry war nicht ganz sicher, was er von Ginny erwarten sollte. Hoffentlich würde sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben, die Slytherins zu akzeptieren und vielleicht würde sie sogar helfen können, eventuelle Diskussionen, die zwischen Ron und Hermine aufkommen könnten, zu schlichten. Neville war einfach zu schüchtern und sanftmütig, um eine große Hilfe oder ein großes Problem zu sein und Luna war einfach Luna. Harry hoffte nur sehr, dass er kein Nachsitzen verteilen oder Hauspunkte von einem seiner Freunde wegnehmen müsste. Sirius hörte Harrys Sorgen geduldig zu. Er war ohne Ende amüsiert, als Harry Ginny zur Sprache brachte. Harry musste eine Menge Neckereien über seine Freundschaft mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen einstecken, aber er ignorierte es. Sein Pate versuchte ihn nur auf die Palme zu bringen, aber Harry entdeckte, dass es ihm gar nicht so viel ausmachte.

Sirius warnte ihn davor, dass er es nicht zu eilig haben sollte, Strafen auszuhändigen, da es schnell zu einem Gefühl der Verbitterung führen konnte. Er sagte, dass dies immer ein interessanter Punkt bei den Rumtreibern gewesen war, nachdem Remus Vertrauensschüler und James Schulsprecher geworden war. Wenn die Gefühle aufgeputscht waren und einer von ihnen ihre Autorität ausgespielt hatte, war der Konflikt daraufhin nur eskaliert. Dieser Ratschlag ließ Harry sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen, aber er war fest entschlossen, jeden Konflikt schnell und mit jedem notwendigen Mittel aufzulösen. Sollten seine Freunde wütend auf ihn werden, würden sie irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen.

Und das war die Einstellung, mit der Harry seinen HA-Unterricht am Mittwochabend leitete. Er kam früh an, um sicherzustellen, dass alles perfekt vorbereitet war und dass er bereit war, wenn es 19:00 Uhr sein würde. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville waren die ersten, die kamen; sie betraten um viertel vor sieben den Raum. Harry lächelte ob dieser Geste der Unterstützung seiner Freunde. Luna kam nicht viel später und der Rest der Klasse kam kurz danach.

Als Blaise und Daphne eine Minute vor sieben Uhr durch die Tür traten, konnte Harry fühlen, wie die Atmosphäre um ihn herum eisig wurde. Ron funkelte die Neuankömmlinge genauso wie einige andere Mitglieder offen an, unter anderen Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Zacharias Smith, um ein paar beim Namen zu nennen. „Was machen die hier?", fauchte Ron.

„Sie sind wegen dem Unterricht hier", sagte Harry unbewegt. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir heute Abend ein paar neue Mitglieder haben würden."

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass es Slytherins sein würden", schrie Ron fast. Seine erhobene Stimme weckte die Aufmerksamkeit von den meisten im Raum.

„Das ist kaum relevant", erwiderte Harry eisig. „Wie ich letzten Freitag gesagt habe, spielen die Häuser in diesen Klassen keine Rolle. Ich werde jeden gleich behandeln, egal zu welchem Haus sie gehören. Sie wissen beide genug, um einen Platz in dieser Klasse zu verdienen, und deshalb sind sie beide hier."

„Aber wie kannst du ihnen vertrauen", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Du unterrichtest den Feind."

„Slytherins sind nicht der Feind, Ron", schaltete Hermine sich ein. „Ich bin sicher, wenn wir sie in unserer Mitte willkommen heißen, werden wir feststellen, dass die meisten von ihnen wirklich ziemlich nett sind."

„Klar", erwiderte Ron beißend. „Lasst uns alle eine große Gruppenumarmung mit den Schlangen veranstalten. Das hört sich einfach super an."

„Du bist unmöglich", kreischte Hermine. „Du bist wirklich nicht besser als Malfoy. Du behandelst Slytherins genauso wie er Muggelgeborene behandelt."

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du sie verteidigst", fauchte Ron. „Sie sind Slytherins, Hermine. Es ist nicht so, als hätten sie nichts getan, um es nicht zu verdienen. Habe ich nicht Recht?", Hier fragte Ron die Gruppe, genau das, wovor Harry Angst gehabt hatte. Es gab ein paar zustimmende Kopfbewegungen und ein paar sprachen ihre Zustimmung aus. „Slytherins haben uns seit Jahren verhöhnt und angegriffen. Sie kämpfen immer mit schmutzigen Tricks. Wir können ihnen nicht vertrauen. Das ist lächerlich." „

Ron, du bist Vertrauensschüler. Du solltest ein gutes Vorbild sein", dozierte Hermine. „Ehrlich, warum sie jemals geglaubt haben, dass du ein guter Vertrauensschüler sein würdest, werde ich nie verstehen. Ich muss dich zu allem zwingen."

Während des ganzen Spektakels waren Blaise und Daphne an der Wand gestanden und hatten zugeschaut, wie sich alles entwickelte. Sie waren nicht glücklich mit dem Empfang, den sie erhalten hatten, noch waren sie überrascht. Sie beobachteten neugierig, als die Freunde miteinander über sie stritten. Sie mochten keiner der beiden Wege, wie die beiden alles behandelten. Weasley war ein starrköpfiger Idiot und Granger verhielt sich wie ein Philanthrop, der ihnen einen Gefallen tat. Die Slytherins in ihrer Mitte willkommen heißen ...dachte sie wirklich so? Der Streit war ihnen aber ziemlich egal. Es war Harrys Reaktion, die sie wirklich interessierte. Sie wurden nicht enttäuscht.

„Das ist genug!", blaffte Harry laut. „Hermine, jetzt ist nicht die geeignete Zeit dafür. Wenn du Probleme mit Ron hast, klär sie außerhalb der Klasse." Ron sah zufrieden aus, als Hermine angeschrien wurde. Sein Lächeln verschwand, als Harrys finsterer Blick sich auf ihn richtete. „Noch ein Wort von dir, Ron und du wirst die restliche Woche mit Nachsitzen verbringen. Sie sind hier, weil ich sie eingeladen habe. Wenn sie nicht vertrauenswürdig wären, hätten sie überhaupt nicht beitreten können. Das habe ich sichergestellt. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, steht es dir frei, jederzeit zu gehen. Wenn du planst zu bleiben, dann wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen. Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ron funkelte Harry zornig an, antwortete aber nicht. Harry redete nun zu allen: „Das gilt auch für euch. Ich werde so ein Verhalten nicht tolerieren. Jeder, der hier ist, ist von mir willkommen geheißen. Ich erwarte von euch allen, miteinander arbeiten zu können, während ihr hier seid. Wenn ihr euch außerhalb dieses Unterrichtes hassen wollt, werde ich euch nicht aufhalten.

Nun, wir werden damit weitermachen, womit wir letztes Jahr aufgehört haben: mit dem Patronuszauber. Wie die meisten von euch inzwischen wissen sollten, haben sich die Dementoren Voldemort angeschlossen", wieder ging ein kollektives Zittern, begleitet von mehreren Abrupten nach Luft schnappen bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens durch die Menge. Harry hielt inne und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ihr werdet euch alle daran gewöhnen müssen, den Namen zu hören. Beziehungsweise ich werde euch auch daran gewöhnen müssen, den Namen zu sagen. Jeder, der irgendein dummes Pseudonym wie Du-weißt-schon-wer oder Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf oder Dunkler Lord in diesem Unterricht verwendet, wird Hauspunkte verlieren. Ihr seid alle hier, weil ihr lernen wollt, euch zu wehren. Wenn ihr Voldemort so sehr fürchtet, dass ihr nicht einmal seinen Namen verwenden könnt, werdet ihr nutzlos sein, wenn er je auftauchen sollte."

Er musterte die Gruppe und war zufrieden, dass seine Botschaft deutlich verstanden worden war. „Nun gut. Nun, da das geklärt ist, lasst uns anfangen. Der Patronuszauber ist selbst unter den besten Umständen schwer zu meistern und benötigt intensive Konzentration. Kann mir jemand sagen, was der wichtigste Aspekt des Zaubers ist?" Harry schaute die Gruppe von Schülern an. Wenig überraschend schoss Hermines Hand sofort in die Höhe. Mehrere andere hoben ihre Hand ebenfalls. „Cho", wählte Harry aus.

Sie lächelte Harry strahlend an und stand auf. Sie sagte: „Damit der Patronuszauber richtig funktioniert, muss der Zauberer an eine besonders glückliche Erinnerung denken."

„Du hast Recht", lobte Harry sie. „Das ist die üblichste Erklärung, die man in einem Buch finden würde. Sie ist jedoch unvollständig. Kann mir jemand sagen, warum?" Nicht einmal Hermine hob dieses Mal ihre Hand. Tatsächlich schien sie beleidigt darüber zu sein, dass Harry andeutete, dass er mehr über den Zauber wusste als die Sachbücher.

„Man kann einen Patronus mit einer glücklichen Erinnerung heraufbeschwören, aber es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig. Es ist wichtig, sich auf einen sehr positiven Gedanken oder ein sehr positives Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Ihr müsst euch in dieses Gefühl hineinversetzen, während ihr den Zauber ausführt, um einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören zu können. Eine glückliche Erinnerung wird meistens einfach verwendet, weil es ein einfacher Weg ist, positive Gefühle heraufzubeschwören. Wenn ihr eine besondere Person oder ein Erlebnis mit diesem mächtigen Gefühl verbindet, werdet ihr feststellen, dass euer Patronus oft eine Gestalt annimmt, die auf eine Weise an diese Person erinnert. Zum Beispiel habe ich an meinen Vater gedacht, als ich das erste Mal einen Patronus heraufbeschworen habe und er hat die Gestalt von Dad's Animagus, einen Hirsch, angenommen. Wie ihr durchs Leben geht, werdet ihr vielleicht feststellen, dass euer Patronus seine Gestalt verändert, je nachdem, wo ihr eure glücklichsten Gedanken findet.

Nun, die richtige Zauberstabbewegung geht so: " Harry führte die Zauberstabbewegungen auf der Bühne vor. „Die Zauberformel ist Expecto Patronum." Ein silberner Hirsch brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervor und galoppierte auf der Bühne umher, während die Schüler applaudierten. "Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr euch ein paar Minuten auf glückliche Gedanken und Erinnerungen konzentriert, bevor ihr es versucht. Denkt daran: umso mächtiger die Emotion ist, die ihr fühlt, umso besser wird das Ergebnis sein."

Die Schüler schauten sich kurz an, bevor sie sich der Aufgabe widmeten. Die meisten schlossen ihre Augen, als sie ihre Gedanken nach den glücklichsten, die sie hatten, durchforsteten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten die meisten ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich an ihrem Glücksgefühl weideten. Es gab jedoch Ausnahmen. Ron insbesondere schaute noch immer finster. Blaise Zabinis Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Hermine sah ein wenig verärgert aus, hatte aber größtenteils einen Ausdruck der Konzentration auf dem Gesicht.

Schließlich sagte Harry: „Wenn ihr denkt, ihr seid bereit, könnt ihr anfangen." Nur ein paar blieben ruhig stehen, während der Rest der Klasse begann, ihre Zauberstäbe zu bewegen und die Worte "Expecto Patronum" waren überall im Zimmer zu hören. Es hatte letztes Jahr nur zwei Leute gegeben, die in der Lage gewesen waren, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu zaubern, bevor der Unterricht unterbrochen worden war. Harry erinnerte sich deutlich an die Unterrichtsstunde, nicht nur, weil es das letzte DA-Treffen gewesen war, sondern es war auch der Tag gewesen, an dem Dumbledore Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie schlecht er sich gefühlt hatte, dass es sein Klub gewesen war, der die Ursache für Dumbledores Probleme mit dem Gesetz war. Sie hatten versucht, ihn zu verhaften. Er erkannte nun, dass es irgendwann sowieso passiert wäre. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie ihn aus Hogwarts herausbekommen hatten und Umbridge als vorläufige Schulleiterin eingesetzt hatten.

Harry riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los und schaute im Raum umher. Er sah schnell Chos Schwanenpatronus, da es der einzige gestaltliche Patronus im Raum war. Er kratzte sich am Kinn, während er Hermine suchte, um zu sehen, was mit ihrem Otter passiert war. Er entdeckte ihr buschiges braunes Haar sehr schnell, sah aber, dass sie mit dem Zauber zu kämpfen hatte. Sie konnte einen dichten, silbernen Nebel heraufbeschwören, der so aussah, als würde er jederzeit eine Gestalt annehmen, es aber nicht ganz schaffte.

Harry beschloss, ein Auge auf seine Freundin zu haben, als er begann, herumzugehen und denjenigen, die Probleme hatten, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Er gratulierte Cho zu ihrem Schwan und bat sie noch ein paar Mal zu üben und dann den anderen mit dem Zauberspruch zu helfen. Er korrigierte den Griff und die Zauberstabbewegungen von einigen Leuten und ermutigte diejenigen, die Nebel herbeizauberten, sich stark auf ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen zu konzentrieren oder etwas Besseres zu finden, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Er erreichte schließlich Hermine, die zu ihrer großen Bestürzung immer noch nur einen dichten silbernen Nebel heraufbeschwören konnte. Sie sah bereits unheimlich frustriert aus. Er fragte sie: „Wie läufts, Hermy?"

Sie schmollte halb, halb lächelte sie über den Spitznamen, den Hagrids Riesenhalbbruder Grawp ihr gegeben hatte. „Ich kanns einfach nicht. Letztes Mal konnte ich es, und jetzt nicht. Ich versteh nicht warum." Man konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme fast fühlen.

„Hermine, bist du frustriert?", fragte Harry sie ohne Umschweife.

„Klar bin ich das", blaffte sie. „Letztes Jahr konnte ich es und jetzt nicht."

„Nun, hast du schon daran gedacht, dass das ein Teil des Problems sein könnte?", fragte er sie ruhig.

„Was meinst du?"

„In dieser Verfassung wirst du nie einen Patronus heraufbeschwören können. Nimm dir fünf oder zehn Minuten, um dich hinzusetzen, dich zu entspannen und zu beruhigen. Suche ein paar glückliche Gedanken, um dich darauf zu konzentrieren und versuche es dann noch einmal. Ich garantiere, dass das helfen wird."

Sie lächelte zögerlich und drehte sich zu einer der Wände, an der plötzlich ein Sofa auftauchte. Sie grinste in den Raum und ging zum Sofa. Sie setzte sich, schloss ihre Augen und begann sich zu entspannen. Harry wandte sich zu Ron, der noch immer finster schaute und überhaupt kein Glück damit hatte, etwas heraufzubeschwören.

„Du wirst nie etwas heraufbeschwören, wenn du so weiter machst", sagte Harry seinem Freund.

„Was weißt du schon?", fragte Ron scharf

„Ich weiß, dass du gerade verärgert bist und dass du dich nicht wirklich auf glückliche Gedanken konzentrierst."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er.

„Nun, mein erster Hinweis war dein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck. Der leicht zorngerötete Ausdruck war ein anderer. Die Tatsache, dass fast alle in diesem Raum außer dir lächeln, hat geholfen diese Schlussfolgerung zu unterstützen. Außerdem ist da noch die Tatsache, dass du zu Beginn des Unterrichts ziemlich aufgebracht warst", erklärte Harry offen.

„Nun, wenn ich nicht ein Auge auf die verdammten Slytherins haben müsste, würde ich es vielleicht etwas einfacher finden, mich zu entspannen", antwortete Ron eisig.

„Ich warne dich jetzt gleich, Ron. Ich werde dein Verhalten in meinem Unterricht nicht dulden. Blaise und Daphne sind hier, weil ich sie eingeladen habe. Ich verspreche dir, dass du dir über sie keine Sorgen machen musst. Ich verstehe, dass du lebenslange Vorurteile und Stereotypen überwinden musst, aber nicht jeder Slytherin ist automatisch böse. Nicht jeder Slytherin ist ein Malfoy oder ein Tom Riddle. Wenn du das nicht verstehen kannst, dann respektiere mich wenigstens genug, dass ich das handhaben kann, sollte es außer Kontrolle geraten, aber ich werde keine weiteren Ausbrüche wie heute tolerieren, okay?" Harry kämpfte mit sich, nicht seine Stimme zu erheben, was seinen starrköpfigen Freund anging.

„Was auch immer Sie sagen, Professor", erwiderte Ron, wandte Harry seinen Rücken zu und beendete damit das Gespräch.

Harry seufzte und setzte seine Runde fort. Er stellte sicher, dass er zu jedem neuem Mitglied ging, um sie willkommen zu heißen und Rat anzubieten. Alle anderen hatten bereits eine Unterrichtsstunde gehabt, nun, eine halbe zumindest, aber die neuen Mitglieder benutzten den Zauberspruch höchstwahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal. Als er Blaise und Daphne erreichte, die beiden Slytherins, sah er sich verpflichtet, sich für das Verhalten der Klasse zu entschuldigen.

„Das tut mir alles leid", sagte er ihnen und deutete allgemein in den Raum. „Sie sind wirklich keine schlechten Leute, sie haben einfach nur über manche Dinge die falsche Idee. Sie werden sich eventuell beruhigen." ‚Hoffentlich', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Blaise nickte zustimmend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir haben nicht wirklich eine herzliche Begrüßung erwartet."

„Aber wir schätzen die Tatsache, dass du dich für uns einsetzt", sagte Daphne aufrichtig, als sie das Wort ergriff. „Es ist nicht einfach, nicht mit seinen Freunden einer Meinung zu sein. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass du bereit bist, das für uns zu tun."

Harry schaute einen Moment zu Boden, während er versuchte, angesichts dieses Lobes die Röte nicht in sein Gesicht steigen zu lassen: „Es war das Mindeste, das ich tun konnte. Ich habe euch versprochen, dass ich fair sein würde, und ich habe es so gemeint. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte es den anderen zu verstehen geben. Es gibt einige hier, bei denen ihr entdecken werdet, dass sie überhaupt kein Problem mit euch haben, aber das sind unglücklicherweise nicht die lautstärksten." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diesen frei zu bekommen und wechselte das Thema. „Nun, genug darüber. Wie läuft es mit euren Patroni Lasst sehen, was ihr könnt."

Blaise konnte einen dicken Nebel heraufbeschwören, der - ähnlich wie Hermines - kurz davor zu stehen schien, eine Gestalt anzunehmen, es aber noch nicht ganz konnte. Daphne dagegen produzierte kaum Ergebnisse. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Griff ein wenig locker war, was dazu führte, dass einige ihrer Zauberstabbewegungen ihre Präzision verloren. Also sagte er etwas: "Daphne, versuch deinen Zauberstab etwas fester in der Hand zu halten. Es sollte helfen, dass deine Zauberstabbewegungen akkurater werden."

Sie nickte ihm zu und versuchte es wieder, dieses Mal mit einem festeren Griff. Als sie die Zauberspruchformel "Expecto Patronum" sprach, brach eine helle, silbrige Wolke aus ihrem Zauberstab. Sie schien zu versuchen, etwas zu formen, aber die Umrisse waren undeutlich. Es sah wie irgendeine Art von Vogel aus. Ein strahlendes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht und sie wandte sich an ihn: „Danke Harry."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sagte: „Jederzeit. Mach weiter so und in null Komma nichts solltest du einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören können." Er wandte sich Blaise zu, der seiner Freundin gratulierte. „Deiner ist kurz davor, eine Gestalt anzunehmen, aber etwas scheint es zurückzuhalten. Du könntest versuchen, einen anderen Gedanken oder eine andere Erinnerung herauszusuchen und schauen, ob das hilft." Blaise nickte. „Nun, weiter so, ihr zwei. Ich geh dann mal weiter." Sie winkten ihm zu, als er weiterging, um anderen mit dem Zauber zu helfen.

Als der Unterricht fast vorbei war, war Daphne in der Lage, einen Falkenpatronus heraufzubeschwören. Blaises Patronus nahm undeutlich die Gestalt einer bärenähnlichen Kreatur an. Hermine konnte den Otter, den sie letztes Jahr schon heraufbeschworen hatte, wieder heraufbeschwören und einige andere fügten ihr eigenes Tier zu der Meute hinzu. Harry ging zurück zum Podium. Er hob die Pfeife, die er sich vor Beginn des Unterrichts um seinen Hals gelegt hatte, an seine Lippen und blies, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich zu lenken.

„Danke", sagte er, als jeder mit dem aufhörte, was er gerade tat und sich zu ihm wandte. „Wir sind kurz vor dem Ende. Ich möchte allen gratulieren, die es geschafft haben, einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. All diejenigen, die keine Gestalt heraufbeschwören konnten: lasst euch nicht entmutigen. Es ist wirklich fortgeschrittene Magie, die viele erwachsene Zauberer nicht können. Wir werden am Sonntag am Unterrichtsanfang die Patroni wiederholen, bevor wir weitermachen. Ich möchte euch darauf aufmerksam machen, daSs es im Unterricht am Sonntag ein wenig körperliche Aktivitäten geben könnte, und ich rate euch deshalb, euch angemessen anzuziehen. Danke noch einmal für euer Kommen."

Das gesagt ging er vom Podium weg und die meisten verließen den Raum. Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna und überraschenderweise Cho blieben zurück. Ron ging zusammen mit den anderen, offensichtlich noch immer verärgert. Die anderen vier blieben auf einer Seite des Raumes, als Cho zu Harry ging. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es heute eine sehr gute Unterrichtsstunde war, Harry", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Äh, danke, Cho", erwiderte Harry ein wenig unbehaglich angesichts des Blickes, den sie ihm zuwarf. „Ich bin dankbar für deine Unterstützung."

„Jederzeit, Harry", antwortete sie. Sie blinzelte ihm zu und tänzelte aus der Tür. Harry beobachtete sie für einen Bruchteil eines Momentes, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte, um diesen frei zu bekommen.

Harry ging zu seinen Freunden, die ihm alle einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen. Er ignorierte sie und fragte: „Und, was denkt ihr?"

Sie im Gegenzug ignorierten seine Frage. Es war Ginny, die die Frage stellte, die sie alle im Kopf hatten: „Und, was wollte Miss Chang?" Hinter ihrer Frage war eindeutig ein suggestiver Unterton versteckt.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und antwortete: „Sie wollte mir nur sagen, dass es eine gute Stunde war."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher", spottete Hermine neckend. „Und sie musste einfach warten, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, um dir das sagen zu können, nicht wahr?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin der letzte, den du fragen solltest, um zu verstehen, was in dem Kopf eines Mädchens abläuft. Ich dachte, sie wäre jetzt sowieso mit Michael Corner zusammen. Also, was geht schon wieder in euren Köpfen vor sich?"

„Haben wir da einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Harry?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Sei nicht albern", Harry winkte willkürlich mit seinem Arm. „Was auch immer zwischen Cho und mir war, ist vorbei und ohne Belang."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, Harry. Zumindest nicht was Cho angeht. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie ihre Hüften bewegt hat, als sie gegangen ist?" stichelte Hermine.

„Was auch immer", Harry weigerte sich, auf die Spötteleien einzugehen. Er hatte wirklich keine Gefühle mehr für Cho und ihre Neckereien hatten daher wenig Wirkung auf ihn. Sie war nur eine Freundin und ein HA-Mitglied.

Sie schienen das ebenfalls zu erkennen und ließen das Thema fallen, obwohl das auch aufgrund von Lunas Kommentar hätte sein können: „Es ist gut zu sehen, dass du endlich geschafft hast die blaubäuchigen Glazers abzuwehren, die deiner Sicht geschadet haben, Harry. Ich nehme an, dass ist der Grund, warum du keine Brille mehr brauchst und du ihre wiegende Hüfte hast sehen können." Sie sagte das ohne Gefühlsregung, während sie über Nevilles Schulter hinweg auf etwas sah, dass anscheinend nur sie sehen konnte.

Neville schaute kurz die anderen an, bevor er mit einem einfachen: „Oh." antwortete.

Ginny brach die Stille, die dieser Aussage folgte. „Was sagt ihr dazu, dass wir von hier verschwinden?" Sie führte sie aus der Tür hinaus.

Luna ging ihren Weg zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum und der Rest zum Porträt der Fetten Dame und dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Als sie durch die Korridore liefen, sagte Harry: „Nun, ich habe gesehen, dass dein Otter zum Ende der Unterrichtsstunde wieder aufgetaucht ist, Hermine. Wie seid ihr beiden zum Ende hin zurechtgekommen?", fragte er Neville und Ginny. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bei einem von euch beiden am Ende gewesen bin."

Ginny war die Erste, die antwortete: „Ich kriege noch immer nur Nebel hin. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das Problem ist, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas falsch mache, aber ich bekomme einfach nicht mehr als das hin."

„Vielleicht brauchst du einen stärkeren Gedanken oder eine stärkere Erinnerung", meinte Harry. „Das ist wirklich der Schlüssel für diesen Zauber: ein Gefühl zu wecken, dass stark genug ist, um dem Patronus Kraft zu geben. Ich hatte eine Menge Probleme, etwas zu finden, das funktionierte, bis ich versucht habe, etwas zu verwenden, das keine Erinnerung war. Du musst dich auch nicht unbedingt nur auf einen glücklichen Gedanken oder auf eine glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren. Alle positiven Gefühle können funktionieren, wenn sie stark genug sind: Glück, Hoffnung, Stolz, Erleichterung, Liebe ..." Er zählte jedes an einem Finger seiner Hand ab. „Jedes davon kann in den richtigen Umständen funktionieren. Wir werden uns am Sonntag noch einmal mit ihnen beschäftigen. Versuch davor, an mehr Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu denken, die du benutzen kannst und schau, ob sie helfen. Was ist mit dir, Neville?"

„Oh, ich sitze im selben Boot, glaube ich", antwortete er. „Ich werde versuchen, bis Sonntag bessere Erinnerungen parat zu haben."

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an", erwiderte Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück vorbei war, hatte Ron wieder zu seinem gewohnten Verhalten zurückgefunden und seine Wut auf Harry vollkommen vergessen. Da sie beide den Morgen frei hatten, beschlossen sie, sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum für eine Runde Zaubererschach zurückzuziehen. Zu niemandes Überraschung wurde Harry von Rons Schachkönnen völlig niedergemacht.

Harrys Gedanken waren nicht auf das Schachspiel gerichtet, noch konnte er sich auf den Unterricht an diesem Tag konzentrieren. Den ganzen Tag über konnte er nur an den Okklumentikunterricht mit Snape denken, den er an diesem Abend nach dem Abendessen haben würde. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte er nur Verwandlung, gefolgt von drei Stunden Freizeit. Da Ron und Hermine beide danach Kräuterkunde hatte, hatte Harry wenig Schwierigkeiten sich für eine weitere Trainingseinheit in den Raum der Wünsche zu schleichen.

Er begann das Training, wie er es immer tat: Mit den Trainingsdummies. Er verbrachte wie immer Zeit damit, Zaubersprüchen auszuweichen und zurückzukämpfen. Da es noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen war, entschied Harry sich jedoch, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Er wollte einen Weg finden, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, die in Erwartung auf den Okklumentikunterricht am Abend den ganzen Tag über angespannt gewesen waren. Also bat er den Raum der Wünsche um einen Boxsack. Aber keinen gewöhnlichen Boxsack. Nein, das war ein sehr besonderer Boxsack. Er war wie ein Mensch geformt, männlich um genau zu sein. Der Dummy war größer als Harry, wahrscheinlich so um die ein Meter achtzig groß. Er war größtenteils in schwarz gekleidet und hatte ein sehr individuelles Gesicht mit einer Hakennase. Fettiges, sehr naturgetreues Haar war auf dem Kopf des Dummies. Ja, Snape zu verkloppen war definitiv eine Möglichkeit, etwas Anspannung abzubauen.

Als er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machte, fühlte er sich besser als er es den ganzen Tag getan hatte. Er hatte das ganze Abendessen lang ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er an das heimliche Vergnügen dachte, dass er sich gerade gegönnt hatte. Er nutzte die Zeit während des Essens, um sich mental zu organisieren und vorzubereiten. Ron und Hermine schienen es nicht zu bemerken, da sie in eine Diskussion über dies oder jenes vertieft waren. Harry achtete nicht darauf, über was die beiden sich stritten. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht wirklich wichtig war. Er bemerkte, dass Ginny ihm ein paar nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarf. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass er sich still und zurückgezogen verhielt. Er lächelte ihr zu, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er okay war.

Er stellte sicher, früh genug zu gehen, um um 18 Uhr in den Kerkern zu sein. Das letzte, das er wollte, war, am ersten Tag zu spät aufzutauchen. Snape hatte es eindeutig klargestellt, dass zu spät kommen bei diesem Unterricht nicht toleriert werden würde. Und er brauchte Snape wirklich, um die Stärke seiner mentalen Barrieren zu testen. Sogar nachdem er angefangen hatte Okklumentik zu lernen, hatte er Schmerzen in seiner Narbe und er hatte noch immer die eine oder andere Vision und das gelegentliche Aufblitzen von Voldemorts Gefühlen. Er war der Meinung, dass er Dumbledores mentales Erforschen nach dem Schulanfangsfest blockieren hatte können, aber beim Schulleiter war das schwer zu sagen. Heute Nacht würde er ein für alle Mal wissen, ob seine Vorbereitungen im Sommer funktioniert hatten.

Er klopfte fünf Minuten vor sechs Uhr an die Tür von Snapes Klassenzimmer. Es gab keine Antwort. Er klopfte wieder, laut, und rieb sich seine Fingerknöchel, als er seine Faust zurückzog. Vielleicht hatte er etwas zu stark geklopft. Die Haut sah ein wenig wund aus, aber er hatte nicht genug Kraft verwendet, um die Haut aufzuschürfen, daher war er nicht sehr besorgt darüber. Es gab noch immer keine Reaktion von innerhalb des Klassenzimmers, deshalb stand Harry neben der Tür an der Wand gelehnt.

Er schaute nach einiger Zeit auf seine Armbanduhr. Vier Minuten waren vergangen und noch immer kein Zeichen von Snape. Er fragte sich, ob es möglich sei, dass der Zaubertrankmeister einfach ihren Unterricht vergessen hatte, als er eine Gestalt die sich näherte, sah. Schwarze Roben flatterten hinter ihm. Professor Severus Snape schritt zielgerichtet den Korridor entlang. Er öffnete die Türe zum Klassenzimmer mit Schwung und trat ein.

Harry folgte dem Professor, den er am wenigsten mochte, beklommen und begann bereits seine Entscheidung, Unterricht bei Snape zu nehmen, zu bereuen. Er verdrängte diese Gedanken und verstärkte seine mentalen Barrieren. Er wollte nicht überrascht werden. „Schließen Sie die Tür", blaffte ihn der Mann an. Von der Härte und der Lautstärke des Tonfalls unberührt tat Harry, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Snape fing - wie er es schon im vergangenen Jahr getan hatte - an, Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu ziehen und sie in ein Denkarium einzusetzen. Schuldgefühle stiegen in Harry hoch, als er sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als er das Denkarium in diesem Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte. Er hatte die Grausamkeit seines Vaters gegenüber Snape mit eigenen Augen gesehen und er mochte es nicht. Es hatte ihn für seinen Geschmack zu sehr an seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit seinen Piesackern erinnert. Harry hatte sich sein gesamtes Leben mit Piesackern auseinandersetzen müssen. Bevor er ein Zauberer wurde, ging er zusammen mit Dudley und anderen Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft zur Schule. Dudley und seine Bande hatten jeden vertrieben, der es in Erwägung gezogen hatte, sich mit dem brillentragenden, mickrigen Jungen, der Harry Potter gewesen war, zu befreunden. Sie waren entschlossen gewesen, den Jungen so unglücklich wie möglich zu machen. Immer und immer wieder demütigten, schikanierten und misshandelten sie ihn für ihr eigenes Vergnügen.

Hogwarts hatte ebenfalls einige Tyrannen. Der bekannteste war - natürlich - Draco Malfoy. Aber wo Dudley und seine Bande beachtliche Feinde gewesen waren, war es Draco nicht. Harry hatte niemals eine Chance gegen seinen Cousin und seine Bande gehabt. Sie waren alle größer und stärker als er gewesen und er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu wehren. Aber Draco war eine andere Geschichte. Wirklich, Draco war nur ein verwöhntes Gör, dessen Bellen schlimmer war als sein Beißen. Draco konnte - was das Reden anging - mit den Besten mithalten, aber er war oft schnell dabei, zurückzuweichen, um Auseinandersetzungen auszuweichen. Das einzige Mal, dass er Auseinandersetzungen provozierte, war, wenn er einen großen Vorteil hatte. Harry machte sich nicht wirklich über Malfoy Sorgen. Er war nur ein Feigling, der am Rockzipfel seines Papis hing.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Snape das Denkarium in einem Wandschränkchen wegschloss. Ein höhnisches Lächeln im Gesicht wandte sich der Zaubertrankmeister Harry zu und spuckte: „Machen Sie ihren Kopf frei."

„Wie ausgesprochen voraussehbar", dachte Harry.

Einen Moment später hob der Professor seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte hitzig: „Legilimens!"

Harry fühlte sich, als ob ein Rammbock in seine Gedanken krachte. Als er eine Woche zuvor Dumbledore abgeblockt hatte, hatte der alte Mann kaum die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken berührt. Die Präsenz war von Harry kaum gefühlt worden. Das hier war anders, kräftig, schmerzhaft. Aber sein Schild hielt. Schock war für einen Augenblick auf Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen, bevor das höhnische Lächeln wieder an seinem Platz war. „Es scheint, als _hätten _Sie geübt. Lass uns sehen, wie Ihre Gedanken sich schlagen. Legilimens!"

Harry fühlte wieder den Rammbock, nur dieses Mal gab dieser nicht nach dem ersten Angriff auf. Er schwang zurück und rammte wieder und wieder und wieder gegen seine mentalen Barrieren. Harry hielt sie mit aller Macht aufrecht, aber er war es nicht gewohnt, das Schild angesichts einer Attacke aufrecht zu erhalten, ganz zu schweigen angesichts einer von dieser Heftigkeit. Nach einigen Minuten der hart gekämpften Schlacht fühlte er, wie die Barrieren in seinen Gedanken anfingen, zusammenzubrechen, und Snape ging als Sieger hervor. Er bekam jedoch nicht sofort die Ausbeute seiner Eroberung. Harry hatte noch immer seine Koffer. Snape bekam zufällige unbedeutende Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu Gesicht, die in seinem Bewusstsein umherschwebten. Er schob sie beiseite und suchte nach bedeutenderen Erinnerungen, aber fand keine.

Die Ablenkung des Mannes nutzend drückte Harry mit all seiner mentalen Stärke gegen den unwillkommenen Gast in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte, wie die Präsenz mit Nachdruck aus seinem Kopf hinausgeworfen wurde und sah, wie Snape etwas nach hinten stolperte. Er schritt nach hinten gegen seinen Schreibtisch und endete auf ihm sitzend mit einem unterdrücktem "Umpf". Während Snape versuchte, sich zu orientieren, begann Harry schnell seine zerstörten Mauern in seinen Gedanken wieder aufzubauen. Er würde für den nächsten Angriff des Mannes bereit sein.

„Beeindruckend, Mr. Potter", gratulierte Snape emotionslos, als er von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand. „Aber nicht genug, fürchte ich", knurrte er. „Wenn Sie nicht gegen meinen Angriff standhalten können, werden sie keine Hoffnung haben, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord behaupten zu können. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, jede Nacht ihre Barrieren in ihren Gedanken zu verstärken. Wir werden uns nächste Woche wiedersehen. Sie dürfen gehen."

Etwas über das abrupte Ende des Unterrichts verblüfft nickte Harry stumm und schritt zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und trat heraus. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte er zurück in das Zimmer und sah Snape zittrig auf einen Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Harrys Gesicht wurde von einem breiten Grinsen geziert, als die Tür zufiel. Es war definitiv ein guter Anfang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an baste und baba für die Reviews!


	8. 62 Eine Armee im Entstehen

**Kapitel 6: Eine Armee im Entstehen TEIL 2**

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen ging Ron zu Wahrsagen, während Hermine in die Bibliothek ging. Harry ging zum Raum der Wünsche, um mit den Trainingsdummies zu arbeiten, aber eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, als er vom Weg zum Gryffindorturm abwich. Als er sich umdrehte, um den Urheber zu finden, sah er sich Dean Thomas gegenüber stehen.

Dean schaute ein wenig unsicher, als er sprach: „Hey Harry, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Harry musterte den Jungen und fragte sich, was dieser auf dem Herzen hatte. „Sicher. Sollen wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir unter vier Augen reden können oder ...?" ließ er die Frage unbeendet in der Luft hängen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht wirklich nötig. Schau, ich wollte dich wegen Ron fragen ..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Was ist es?" forderte Harry ihn auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit Ron?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte Dean. „Seit wir zurück sind, verhält er sich mir gegenüber merkwürdig. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich es mir nur einbilden würde, aber inzwischen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Er scheint mit allen anderen kein Problem zu haben, aber er spricht selten mit mir und wenn er es tut, verändert sich sein Tonfall komplett. Er wird kalt, fast beißend. Es fühlt sich fast so an, als würde ich mit Malfoy oder so reden ... Wie auch immer: Du weißt nicht zufällig, was mit ihm los ist, oder? Habe ich etwas gemacht? Oder etwas gesagt?"

„Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen?", fragte Harry, der schon eine Ahnung hatte, was die Ursache war, aber es Dean nicht erklären wollte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ginny das wollen würde und er wusste nicht, wie Dean reagieren würde.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu fragen, was los ist, aber er sagt nur, dass alles in Ordnung sei und wendet sich ab", sagte Dean und wedelte ausschweifend mit seinen Armen in der Luft.

Harry seufzte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, was es sein könnte. Es ist nichts, dass du getan hast und es ist nichts, über das Ron sich aufregen sollte. Es ist mehr ein Missverständnis als alles andere. Ich möchte nichts sagen, bevor ich nicht ein paar Fakten überprüft habe. Kann ich nochmal auf dich zukommen?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich schätze schon. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich in irgendetwas zu verstricken. Es ist einfach nur so verdammt frustrierend, vor allem, da wir im selben Raum schlafen. Ich habe angenommen, wenn jemand weiß, was los ist, dass das du sein würdest."

„Hey, kein Problem", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Wir reden später, Dean."

Während Dean zum Gryffindorturm ging, setzte Harry seinen Weg zum Raum der Wünsche fort. Er glaubte nicht, dass Ginny vergessen haben könnte, Ron die Wahrheit über ihre nichtexistente Beziehung zu Dean zu erzählen, aber er wollte sie fragen, um sicherzugehen. Und er würde Dean nichts über ihre Flunkerei erzählen, ohne zuvor um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte, wie ihr heutiger Stundenplan aussah. Er wusste, dass sie es an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück erwähnt hatte. Er glaubte, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass sie am Morgen zuerst VgdDK hatte, gefolgt von einer Pause und Mittagessen. Das gab ihm zwei Stunden zum Trainieren, bevor ihr Unterricht beendet sein würde.

Harry bat den Raum um seinen üblichen Trainingsraum mit den Trainingsdummies und nachdem er mehrere Privatsphärenschutzzauber aufgestellt hatte, begann er. Sein Training bestand aus dem Ausweichen ohne magische Hilfe, Duellieren ohne sich zurückzuhalten und Duellieren ohne Schutzzauber. Er ließ sich genug Zeit, um sich frisch zu machen und um zum VgdDK-Flur zu gelangen, um Ginny abzufangen, nachdem ihr Unterricht beendet war. Als er sein Ziel erreichte, waren es noch drei Minuten, bis die Glocke läuten würde.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig weiter hinten im Korridor an die Wand und wartete, bis die Klasse entlassen wurde. Schon bald öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws der fünften Stufe strömten aus dem hellerleuchteten Klassenzimmer. Er sah Luna, als sie vorbeiging, lächelte ihr freundlich zu und nickte grüßend.

Er entdeckte schließlich die vertraute Mähne aus rotem Haar, die zu Ginny Weasley gehörte, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer trat. Sie war einer der letzten, die hinaustrat und redete angeregt mit Jack Sloper und einem der Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Harry glaubte, dass ihr Name Mandy war, konnte es aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Als sie zu ihm gingen, schaute Ginny hoch und sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen und wurde einen Moment später von einem frechen Glitzern in ihren Augen vervollständigt.

„Professor Potter", begrüßte sie ihn. „Wie schön, Sie heute zu sehen. Was führt Sie zu diesem wunderbaren Korridor?"

„Weißt du", dachte Harry laut nach und kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kinn, „ich könnte dir Nachsitzen erteilen für das Verspotten eines Professors."

„Nun, Professor Potter", schnurrte Ginny und trat näher zu Harry, „würde ich persönlich mit Ihnen Nachsitzen haben?" Ginnys Freundin kicherte mädchenhaft, während Hitze in Harrys Gesicht aufstieg im Angesicht der kaum verschleierten Anspielung und gab ihm eine Röte, die jedem Weasley Konkurrenz machte.

Harry schluckte hörbar, als er sich einen Moment nahm, um sich zu sammeln. Als er antwortete, war es in einem forschen, geschäftlichen Tonfall: „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ja. Wenn du mir bitte zu meinem Büro folgst, werde ich dir die Einzelheiten in kurzer Zeit näher erläutern." Er drehte sich um und ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen schritt er entschlossen zu seinem Büro im fünften Stockwerk. Als er die Tür erreichte, öffnete er sie und wartete im Flur. Einen Moment später kam Ginny um die Ecke und ging zur Tür, wobei sie Harry einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den er geflissentlich ignorierte. Ohne Kommentar bedeutete er ihr mit einer Handbewegung, vor ihm das Büro zu betreten.

Ginny stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, während Harry hinter sich die Tür zuzog, verstohlen mit einer Handbewegung Privatsphärenschutzzauber hinzufügte und dann in einen der Sessel sank. Ginny folgte seinem Beispiel und setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Er behielt seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck einen Moment bei, bevor er breit grinste und in ein herzhaftes Gelächter ausbrach: „Gut gespielt. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich habe hart daran gearbeitet, vollständige Kontrolle über meine Emotionen zu haben, aber dieser Kommentar hat mich vollkommen überrascht."

„Was kann ich sagen?" fragte sie, ein großes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es ist eine Gabe."

„So ist es", antwortete er ernst. „Aber Flirts beiseite: Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich im Korridor auf dich gewartet habe."

„Oh?" schnurrte sie suggestiv und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel nach vorne.

„Hör damit auf", tadelte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Sorry", sagte sie in einem keineswegs entschuldigenden Ton. „Fahre fort. Über was möchtest du mit mir reden?"

„Nun, es geht um Dean", begann er. „und Ron. Dean hat mich heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück zur Seite genommen. Er hat mich gefragt, ob er irgendetwas getan hat, um Ron zu verärgern, weil dein Bruder sich scheinbar in letzter Zeit ziemlich abweisend ihm gegenüber verhalten hat."

„Oh nein", ächzte Ginny.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du daran gedacht hast, Ron die Wahrheit über dich und Dean zu erzählen", sagte Harry bittend.

„Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht, es ihm zu sagen", rügte sie abgelenkt. „Ich habe nur darauf gezählt, dass Ron sich vernünftig verhält, sobald er die Wahrheit über die Situation herausgefunden hat und die Abneigung, die er über den Sommer gegenüber Dean aufgebaut hat, ablegt. Ich habe meinen Bruder offensichtlich zu viel zugetraut."

„Nun, so, wie ich das sehe, haben wir zwei Probleme, mit denen wir uns beschäftigen müssen", sagte Harry logisch. „Wie bekommen wir es hin, dass Ron aufhört, ein Idiot zu sein? Und was sagen wir Dean?"

Ginny stöhnte, lehnte sich nach vorne und verbarg mit ihren Händen ihr Gesicht.

„Ok, eins nach dem anderen: soll ich für dich mit Ron reden?"

„Nein", meinte Ginny. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass er sich wie ein Idiot verhält. Und er ist mein Bruder. Ich sollte diejenige sein, die es ihm erklärt. Ich möchte nicht, dass er seinen Ärger an dir auslässt."

„Nun, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, lass es mich wissen", sagte er ihr. „Nun. was soll ich Dean sagen? Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass ich den Grund vielleicht wissen könnte und dass es nichts ist, dass er gemacht hat, sondern mehr ein Missverständnis seitens Rons als alles andere. Ich wollte nicht mehr sagen, ohne zuerst mit dir zu reden."

„Danke Harry", sagte sie ihm aufrichtig. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und drückte leicht sein Knie. „Es ist nett von dir, dass du auf mich aufpasst, aber ich denke, wir sollten ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Er hat ein Recht darauf, zu wissen, warum mein Bruder sich ihm gegenüber wie ein Idiot verhält. Gott, dass wird eine peinliche Unterhaltung."

„Ich rede mit Dean und werde ihm alles erklären", bot Harry an. „Du kümmerst dich nur darum, deinen Bruder aufzuklären."

„Nein", schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich sollte diejenige sein, die es ihm erzählt. Das ist mein Durcheinander und du solltest nicht helfen müssen, alles in Ordnung zu bringen." Als sie mit Reden fertig war, war ihr Kopf zu Boden geneigt, versteckt in ihren Händen.

„Ginny." sagte Harry sanft. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte sanft ihr Gesicht nach oben, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da, stimmts? Um mit dem Durcheinander der anderen zu helfen? Du kümmerst dich um Ron und lässt mich mit Dean reden."

Ginnys Augen glitzerten, als sie in Harrys hypnotisierendem Blick gefangen war: „Danke, Harry. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Ich habe mich nicht auf diese Unterredung gefreut ... Ich kenne den Kerl nicht einmal wirklich."

„Es ist nicht erwähnenswert", sagte er freundlich und nahm schließlich seinen Finger von ihrem Kinn und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er wandte seinen Blick zum Kamin, der in diesem Moment zum Leben erwachte. Er seufzte zufrieden.

Nach einigen Minuten brach Ginny die Stille. „Harry?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Hmmm?" antwortete er abgelenkt.

"Ich hasse es, es jetzt anzusprechen, jetzt, wo du gerade zugestimmt hast, mir mit der ganzen Ron-Dean-Situation zu helfen ...", begann sie zögerlich.

Harry richtete wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die rothaarige junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß. „Ginny, zögere nie, mich um etwas zu bitten. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann frag einfach", sagte er voller Wärme und fügte dann noch nachträglich hinzu: „Das schlimmste, das passieren kann, ist, dass ich Nein sage."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an, als sie fortfuhr: „Nun, ich möchte wirklich ein Animagus werden. Und ich habe gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht helfen könntest, es zu lernen. Ich kann alles Notwendige selber lesen, ich habe nur gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht mit der Verwandlung helfen könntest. Ich weiß, du bist sehr beschäftigt, deshalb erwarte ich nicht, dass du viel Zeit dafür aufwendest, aber wenn du dich vielleicht eine Stunde oder zwei in der Woche mit mir treffen könntest, würde ich das wirklich schätzen."

„Ich finde, das ist eine großartige Idee", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Natürlich helfe ich dir, so gut wie ich kann zumindest. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Verwandlung wirklich auf konventionelle Weise geschafft habe, aber es könnte sein, dass ich dir helfen könnte."

„Oh, Harry, danke", Ginny quietschte fast vor Freude, als sie sich aus ihrem Sessel in Harrys Schoß warf und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.

Harry lachte, als er sie an der Hüfte festhielt. „Nun, Miss Weasley", begann er in einem förmlichen Tonfall. „Dankst du all deinen Lehrern auf diese Weise? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es als annehmbares Benehmen in einer Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung akzeptiert wird."

Ginny schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Sei kein Idiot, Harry." Sie stand von seinem Schoß auf und stellte sich vor ihn hin.

„Um dein Training beginnen zu können, müssen wir den Animaguszaubertrank brauen. Ich habe nicht alle benötigten Zutaten, da ich dich im Sommer um genau so viel gebeten habe, wie ich gebraucht habe und nicht um mehr. Ich werde in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen, um mehr zu holen, vielleicht dieses Wochenende."

„Harry, du kannst nicht einfach in die Winkelgasse gehen", protestierte Ginny und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um.

„Und warum denn nicht?" fragte Harry, amüsiert über ihre Reaktion.

„Was, wenn du erwischt wirst? Für so etwas könntest du rausgeworfen werden! Ich könnte damit nicht leben, wenn du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommen würdest", schimpfte sie eifrig.

„Sei nicht albern", meinte er und bekam dafür einen hitzigen Blick von dem temperamentvollen Mädchen zugeworfen. „Erst einmal werde ich nicht erwischt werden. Zweitens würde es Dumbledore nicht wagen, mich hinauszuwerfen, auch wenn er es herausfindet. Ich würde die Standpauke meines Lebens kassieren, sicher, und er würde noch mehr ein Auge auf mich haben als bisher, aber er würde niemals in Erwägung ziehen, mich rauszuwerfen."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" fragte sie ihn.

„Vertrau mir in dieser Angelegenheit. Dumbledore würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um mich hierzubehalten, um mich unter seiner Fuchtel zu behalten und mich so sicher wie möglich zu wissen. Das ist der Grund, warum er nichts über meine sommerlichen Entdeckungen und Abenteuer weiß. Solange er nicht ahnt, dass ich in der Lage bin, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, wird er nicht so sehr ein Auge auf mich haben, um mich tatsächlich davon abzuhalten, dies zu tun. Ich denke, das ist der Grund, warum er mir die Stelle als Assistenzprofessor angeboten hat: um zu versuchen, mich hier beschäftigt und zufriedengestellt zu halten und um mich davon abzulenken, was draußen geschieht. Er denkt, solange ich etwas habe, auf das ich mich konzentrieren kann, werde ich den Krieg in seinen Händen lassen, bis er mich als bereit erklärt."

„Harry?", fragte Ginny unsicher. „Was meinst du?"

„Hmm", fragte er unaufmerksam. „Ach nichts, ich bin nur ein wenig mit meinen Gedanken abgeschweift. Im Prinzip glaubt er, dass ich damit zufrieden sein werde, an den Seitenlinien zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie der Krieg verläuft, aber er wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. Ich werde für den Moment den braven, kleinen Jungen spielen, um ihn mir vom Hals zu halten, bis ich bereit bin. Ich habe es hinbekommen, diesen Sommer ziemlich viel zu leisten, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat und ich habe das Haus fast jeden Tag verlassen, wenn auch nur, um als Animagus ein wenig Bewegung zu bekommen."

„Also das ist es, warum du uns immer gesagt hast, dass wir uns wegen dir keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass dieser Sommer so viel besser als normalerweise sei. Hier sind wir, eingesperrt im Haus und fühlen uns schlecht, weil du bei den Muggels feststeckst und überhaupt nichts zu tun hast, während du die ganze Zeit draußen in der Winkelgasse herumspaziert und als Panther herumgerannt bist", rief sie in einer Mischung aus Heiterkeit und Empörung aus.

„Ich habe euch gesagt, ihr sollt euch wegen mir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Harry mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass niemand auf mich gehört hat."

„Niemand hat zugehört, weil wir alle angenommen haben, dass du den ganzen Tag im Haus mit deinen Verwandten feststeckst. Als du nicht darum gefleht hast, dass wir dich herausholen, haben wir angenommen, dass es deswegen war, weil du uns nicht gegenüberstehen wolltest, dass du dich noch immer über die Geschehnisse im Juni schuldig gefühlt hast. Stell dir unsere Überraschung vor, als du an King's Cross aufgetaucht bist; mit langen Haaren, ohne Brille, einem Körper, der die weibliche Bevölkerung dieses Schlosses bereits verrückt werden lässt; und statt niedergeschlagen zu sein, lachst und lächelst du und witzelst herum."

„Aber ich habe euch allen Briefe geschrieben und euch gesagt, dass es mir viel besser geht ...", setzte Harry an.

„Ich weiß, was du in deinen Briefen geschrieben hast", unterbrach Ginny ihn und stand von ihrem Platz auf, „Aber es wäre typisch für dich, zu sagen: „Es geht mir gut", wenn du gerade im Sterben liegst, emotional oder körperlich." Seine einzige Antwort war ein Grinsen und ein Nicken. „Siehst du? Wir wussten nicht, was wir denken sollten. Ich dachte, dass es dir gut ginge, aber ich habe niemals das erwartet." Sie gestikulierte mit ihren Händen ausschweifend in seine Richtung, bevor sie sich mit einem "Umpf" auf ihren Sessel fallen ließ.

„Hast du jetzt alles herauslassen können?" fragte er amüsiert.

Sie funkelte ihn an, aber der Effekt war ruiniert, da ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auszubrechen drohte. „Für den Moment zumindest."

Er gluckste kurz, bevor er fortfuhr: „Gut. Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, werde ich dieses Wochenende in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen, um kurz in der Apotheke vorbeizuschauen. Ich glaube, sie öffnet um acht Uhr. Vielleicht gehe ich dann morgen während des Frühstücks. Wir müssen uns eine Geschichte überlegen, die wir den anderen erzählen, falls sie mich fragen, wo ich während des Frühstücks war."

„Aber Harry, wie wirst du die Ländereien verlassen, um disapparieren zu können?" fragte ihn Ginny.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste frech: „Ich habe meine Wege."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Also was wirst du den anderen sagen, wenn sie fragen, wo du warst?"

„Hmmm", fragte er sich und klopfte mit seinem Fuß auf dem Läufer vor dem Feuer. „Wie wäre es damit: Wir verschieben es auf Sonntagmorgen. Du musst mit mir gleich früh morgens zum Frühstück kommen, so dass du vor allen anderen da bist. Ich werde schnell frühstücken und dir sagen, dass ich in meinem Büro sein werde, um den Unterricht fertig vorzubereiten. Jeder, der da ist, wird mich gesehen und möglicherweise auch gehört haben. Und du kannst sagen, dass ich vorbeigekommen, aber in mein Büro gegangen bin, um etwas Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich bringe meinen Tarnumhang mit, so dass ich in und aus meinem Büro schleichen kann, ohne dass es irgendjemand mitbekommt."

„Hört sich an, als hättest du an alles gedacht", sagte sie ihm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry konnte Dean nach dem Essen abfangen und führte ihn zu einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer. Dean saß an einem der Tische, während Harry vor ihm auf und ab ging. „Okay, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, warum Ron sich so verhält", begann Harry mit seiner Erklärung, wie Ginny Ron erzählt hatte, dass sie miteinander ausgehen würden, nur um ihn aufzuregen und beschrieb dann Rons überfürsorgliche-Bruder-Routine im letzten Jahr mit Michael Corner und wie uneinsichtig er auch den Sommer über gewesen war. Er erzählte Dean, dass er heute mit Ginny darüber geredet hatte und dass sie Ron deswegen ansprechen würde und dass Ron so hoffentlich aufhören würde, sich aus keinem Grund wie ein Blödmann zu verhalten.

Dean war während der ganzen Geschichte still dagesessen, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Als Harry schließlich mit Reden fertig war und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute, sprach Dean schließlich: „ Nun, ich schätze, das erklärt es dann", sagte er einfach. „Ich wünschte allerdings, dass mir jemand zuvor Bescheid gegeben hätte."

„Nun, wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass Ron noch immer was gegen dich haben würde, nachdem er die Wahrheit wusste", erklärte Harry.

„Oh, das ist es nicht. Das ist wirklich keine große Sache", hier grinste Dean ihn anzüglich an. „Ich wünschte nur, Ginny hätte es mir zuvor gesagt. Ich meine, wenn ihr Bruder sowieso sauer auf mich sein würde, hätte ich wenigstens ein paar der Vorteile genießen können, mhm Kumpel?"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte, weil Dean es so gut aufnahm oder ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf für die Anspielung geben sollte. Schlussendlich tat er beides nicht. „Nun es ist jetzt vorbei", sagte er schließlich. „Ginny sollte in der Lage sein, Ron ziemlich schnell den Kopf zurechtzurücken. Glaube mir, sie ist ein Mädchen, mit der du dich gut stellen solltest."

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung, Kumpel?"

„Gott sei Dank größtenteils nur Erfahrungen aus zweiter Hand", gab Harry zu. Dean lachte nur.

„Nun, danke dass du mir alles erklärt hast, schätze ich", sagte Dean. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an", stimmte Harry zu.

Als sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame erreichten und durch die Öffnung eintraten, suchte Harry in der Meute Gryffindors nach dem patentierten Weasleyroten Haar. Er entdeckte Ginny mit ein paar Mädchen aus ihrer Stufe und mehreren geöffneten Büchern vor ihnen an einem Tisch. Sie schaute hoch, ein fragender Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als er und Dean eintraten. Er gab ihr den Daumen hoch, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass alles gut gelaufen war. Sie belohnte ihn mit einem Lächeln als Antwort und sagte lautlos: „Danke schön."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Sonntagmorgen kam schon bald und Ginny wanderte durch die Korridore zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatten die Nacht zuvor beschlossen, dass sie Harry dort nach seinem Workout treffen und dann zusammen zur Großen Halle gehen würden. Harry würde schnell essen und dann zu seinem Büro gehen. Er würde die Tür öffnen, hineingehen, seinen Tarnumhang drüberziehen, direkt wieder hinausgehen und die Tür zuziehen.

Ginny war früh dran. Sie hatte eingewilligt, Harry um zehn vor acht Uhr zu treffen, aber sie war um halb acht fertig und beschloss, früher loszugehen. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie erwartete, wenn sie dort ankam. Harry hatte erwähnt, dass er nach seinem morgendlichen Lauf in den Raum der Wünsche ging, um zu trainieren, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das beinhaltete. Als sie den richtigen Korridor erreichte, sah sie, dass die Tür gegenüber dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten schon da war und so trat sie leise ein.

Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß und mit Regalen mit Gewichten, die überall verstreut standen, gefüllt. Auf einer Seite gab es verschiedene Maschinen, die ihr vollkommen unbekannt waren. Eine andere Ecke war relativ offen und mit einer weichen Matte bedeckt. Ginny wanderte gedankenverloren zu den Workoutmaschinen, obwohl sie keine Idee hatte, für was sie gut waren und schaute sich weiter in ihrer Umgebung um.

Als sie weiter in den Raum hineinlief, konnte sie das schwere Atmen von jemandem hören. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg um die Maschinen, um dessen Urheber zu finden. Als sie ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, konnte sie eine Sekunde nicht mehr atmen und sie musste sich an der nächsten Maschine festhalten, um stehen bleiben zu können. Von einer Stange, die an der Wand befestigt war, hängend war Harry Potter, oben ohne. Sie sank langsam auf den Sitz der Maschine, an der sie sich festgehalten hatte und beobachtete ihn ungestört.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er dort eine Weile hing, bewegungslos, mit Schweiß, der über sein Gesicht und seinen entblößten Oberkörper rann. Sein Haar war zusammengebunden, um es aus seinem Gesicht zu halten, aber ein paar Strähnen hatten sich befreit und klebten durch den Schweiß an seinen Wangen. Ein konzentrierter Blick tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf, als er mit seinem Training fortfuhr, sich überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass er Publikum hatte.

Ginny sah gebannt zu wie die Muskeln in Harrys Armen und Oberkörper sich zusammenzogen, als er sich nach oben zog, bis sein Kinn über der Stange war. Er ließ sich langsam wieder absinken, seine Muskeln die ganze Zeit arbeitend. Sobald seine Arme vollständig gestreckt waren, ächzte er, als er sich wieder nach oben zog, sein Kinn über der Stange. Er ließ sich langsam wieder absinken und Ginny war hypnotisiert. Sie merkte, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, noch konnte sie ihr klopfendes Herz beruhigen. Sie mochte ihre Verknalltheit gegenüber dem Jungen Harry Potter aufgegeben gehabt haben, aber sie konnte die Anziehung zu dem Mann vor ihr nicht leugnen.

Nur dieses Mal hatte es nichts damit zu tun, dass er Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt war, noch hatte es irgendetwas damit zu tun, wie nobel und mutig er gewesen war, noch wie selbstlos er war. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, wer Harry Potter tief innen drin war, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit in der Vergangenheit geweckt hatte. All diese Dinge machten Harry trotz seines Aussehens für sie attraktiv. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass Harry zuvor unattraktiv gewesen war. Seine Augen waren immer atemberaubend gewesen und er war immer irgendwie süß gewesen, aber das hier war anders. Das war nicht süß; das war sexy. Er hatte nicht länger das jungenhafte gute Aussehen. Das war ein Mann, ganz einfach. Und einer der erlesensten Exemplare, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Soweit sie sehen konnte, war kein Gramm Fett an seinem Körper. Und mit dem Ausblick, den sie gerade hatte, sagte das wirklich etwas aus. Sogar von ihrer Distanz aus konnte sie unterschiedliche Muskeln an ihm sehen. Seine Bauchmuskeln waren fein gezeichnet und gaben ihm einen netten Sixpack. Sein Oberkörper war perfekt geformt. Als er sich wieder langsam absinken ließ, konnte sie sehen, wie die Bizeps und Trizeps in seinen Armen arbeiteten. Während sie ihm weiter zuschaute, leckte sie sich unbewusst über ihre plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

Und dann ließ er sich von der Stange fallen und fiel die wenigen Meter, die er über dem Boden gewesen war. Er nahm sein Shirt, das in der Nähe auf dem Boden lag und wischte damit den Schweiß von seinem Gesicht und seinem Nacken. Als er damit fertig war, schaute er endlich auf und bemerkte, dass er nicht länger allein war. Er begann zu erröten und insgeheim war sie begeistert, dass die Röte nicht nur auf sein Gesicht begrenzt war. Dennoch konnte sie die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen fühlen und wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich sogar noch röter war als er.

Er verkreuzte nervös die Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute an seinem nackten Oberkörper hinunter. Er schaute sie wieder an und eine Stille senkte sich auf sie herab. Nach etwa einer Minute, in der sie sich nur gegenseitig angeschaut hatten, schüttelte Ginny sich schließlich aus ihrem Bann wach und sagte: „'Tschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen oder so. Ich war früh dran und habe deshalb beschlossen, gleich her zu kommen statt zu warten. Als ich hier ankam, wurde ich einfach neugierig und habe mich umgesehen." Sie sagte das alles ziemlich schnell.

„Es ist okay", sagte er ihr ehrlich. „Ich war nur überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, das ist alles. Ich habe dich nicht hereinkommen hören und ich bin Gesellschaft hier drin nicht gewöhnt."

„Oh", meinte sie niedergeschlagen. „Nun, ich kann draußen warten, wenn dir das lieber ist." Sie begann in Richtung des Ausgangs zurückzuweichen.

„Nein", rief er etwas lauter aus, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. „Nein, es ist okay, wirklich. Ich war sowieso gerade fertig. Lass mich nur kurz unter die Dusche gehen und ich werde gleich zurück sein."

„Dusche?", wunderte sie sich laut.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, weißt du?" bedeutete er ihr und zeigte auf eine Tür, die gerade an einer Seitenwand aufgetaucht war. „Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Sie nickte zerstreut und sah zu, wie er durch die neugebildete Tür ging. Sie ließ sich auf den gepolsterten Sitz der Maschine fallen, neben der sie gestanden hatte und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern. Ein Bild von Harry, oben ohne, der Klimmzüge machte, tauchte immer wieder vor ihren Augen auf. Es war schwer, dieses mentale Bild wieder zu vergessen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sich über den Sommer sehr verändert hatte und hatte bereits anhand seiner neuen Kleidung und wie diese ihm passte sehen können, dass er viel muskulöser war als im Jahr zuvor. Aber es war eine ganz andere Sache, seine muskulöse Gestalt in Aktion zu sehen. Sobald die weibliche Bevölkerung erkennen würde, was genau er unter seinen unförmigen Roben versteckte, würde keine alleinstehende Frau übrig bleiben, die nicht um Harry Potter herumscharwenzeln würde.

Sie war froh, dass sie so schwer daran gearbeitet hatte, über ihre Nervosität in Harrys Gegenwart hinwegzukommen; ansonsten wäre sie nun wahrscheinlich vor Verlegenheit im Boden versunken.

Selbst mit all der Arbeit, die sie sich gemacht hatte, war sie noch immer peinlich berührt und so nervös, wie man es kaum glauben konnte gewesen, als er sie beim Beobachten bemerkt hatte. Aber was konnte er erwarten? Er hatte sie vollkommen überrascht. Nun, da sie wusste, was sie erwarten musste, war sie sicher, dass sie sich in Zukunft besser im Griff haben würde.

Es ließ sie aber inne halten. Harry überraschte sie in diesem Jahr immer wieder und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie über ihn denken sollte. Das letzte Jahr über hatte sie gedacht, dass sie endlich über Harry hinweg kam. Sie war beinahe ihr gesamtes viertes Schuljahr lang mit Micheal Corner zusammen gewesen, nicht, das es jemals etwas wirklich Ernstes gewesen war, aber sie hatte endlich ihre mädchenhaften Fantasien über Harry losgelassen. Sie hatte niemals wirklich aufgehört, etwas für Harry zu fühlen, sie hatte nur die hoffnungslose Anbetung und Heldenverehrung sein lassen.

Aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was das für sie bedeutete und was ihre Gefühle für Harry nun waren. Eine Attraktivität bestand, es war sinnlos, zu versuchen, es zu leugnen. Jedes Mädchen, das sehen konnte, was sie gerade gesehen hatte und etwas anderes behauptete, würde lügen, dass sich die Balken bogen. Er war traumhaft. Aber sie hatte ihn schon immer körperlich attraktiv gefunden. Seine Augen waren für sie immer sein attraktivstes Merkmal gewesen und sie hatten sich definitiv nicht verändert. Jetzt war da jedoch so viel mehr.

Aber was war noch hinter der körperlichen Anziehung? Letztes Jahr war es einfach gewesen, ihre Gefühle für Harry zu vergessen, da er so ein launischer und nerviger Blödmann gewesen war. Sie hatte sich noch immer um ihn gesorgt, trotz seiner Einstellung, aber es war nicht schwer, an andere Jungs zu denken, oder sogar sich mit anderen Jungs zu treffen, als Harry so mürrisch gewesen war. Aber dieses Jahr war er anders. Dieses Jahr war er in Kontrolle. Es war eine so große Veränderung, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass er die gleiche Person war. Letztes Jahr war er verloren und vollständig ohne Ziel gewesen. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn oft überwältigt und er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle gehabt. Nun kontrollierte er seine Gefühle. Er war verspielt, glücklich ... flirtete sogar, womit sie noch immer Probleme hatte, es zu glauben.

Er hatte noch immer eine ernste Seite, aber er schien zu wissen, dass es eine Zeit und einen Ort dafür gab. Er war noch immer ziemlich schnell peinlich berührt, doch er ließ das Gefühl ihn nicht länger lähmen. Er erholte sich schnell wieder und konnte seine Würde aufrechterhalten. Er hatte auch gelernt, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Er teilte nicht mehr gedankenlos aus, sondern behielt einen kühlen Kopf und gelassen mit Idioten wie Malfoy.

Es gab eine Menge, dass jedes Mädchen anziehen würde, aber sie war sich einfach nicht sicher. Sie wusste dass sie ihn als einen Freund liebte. Das war eine Tatsache. Aber nachdem sie sich in der Vergangenheit in die Junge-der-lebt-Vorstellung verliebt hatte, würde sie sich nicht hineinsteigern, ohne ihn zuerst besser kennenzulernen. Sie würde sein Kumpel sein, beschloss sie. Und die Zukunft würde für sich selbst sprechen.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten, nachdem er verschwunden war, kam Harry sauber, erfrischt und vollständig angekleidet zurück in den Trainingsraum. „'Tschuldige, dass du warten musstest", sagte er zu Ginny.

„Oh. Das ist kein Problem", erwiderte sie. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich war diejenige, die zu früh dran war. Bist du jetzt bereit, zur Großen Halle zu gehen?"

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Und so gingen sie durch die noch immer leeren Flure und die Treppen hinunter, die zur Großen Halle führten. Sie trafen nicht eine einzige Person auf ihrem Weg, da es noch immer fünf Minuten waren, bis das Frühstück beginnen würde. Niemand war je am Sonntag früh beim Frühstück außer Harry. Er war auch letzte Woche für den Beginn der Mahlzeit da gewesen. Es machte Sinn, da er so früh wach war, um zu joggen und zu trainieren. Frühstück war an den Wochenenden verlängert für diejenigen, die ausschlafen wollten und er wollte nicht auf alle anderen warten, bis diese aufwachten, nur damit er essen konnte.

Sie betraten die Große Halle und sahen, dass alle Haustische leer waren. Professor McGonagall und Snape waren die einzigen anderen beiden Menschen, die in der Halle anwesend waren und saßen auf ihren üblichen Plätzen am Lehrertisch. Die beiden Gryffindors saßen nebeneinander an ihrem Haustisch und ignorierten die fragenden Blicke, die ihre Hauslehrerin ihnen zuwarf. Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten angeregt, bis das Essen begann auf dem Tisch aufzutauchen. Harry widmete sich ausgiebig seinem Frühstück, während Ginny nur nebenbei etwas aß, während sie die Unterhaltung weiterführte. Sie hatte schließlich alle Zeit der Welt, während Harry etwas in Eile war, zur Winkelgasse und zurück zu gelangen, bevor um zehn Uhr sein Unterricht begann.

Als Harry seine Mahlzeit beendete, waren mehrere Schüler in die Große Halle getreten und wanderten zu ihren jeweiligen Haustischen. Ein paar Gryffindors waren ein wenig weiter unten am Tisch dazu gekommen, während der Rest der Frühaufsteher gleichmäßig zwischen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff verteilt zu sein schien. Der Slytherintisch war noch immer leer.

Harry verkündete sein Gehen laut genug, dass die Gryffindors ein wenig weiter am Tisch es hören konnten, aber nicht so laut, das es unnormal schien. Er sagte Ginny, dass er sie später sehen würde und schritt aus der Halle. Er ging entschlossen zu seinem Büro im fünften Stock, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Ohne die Tür zu schließen duckte er sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers und warf seinen Tarnumhang über. Sobald er vollständig verdeckt war, verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür mit einer Handbewegung.

Er ging zum Dach des Westturms zur Eulerei. Er hatte entschieden, dass der beste Weg zum Verlassen der Ländereien sei, als Eule wegzufliegen. Er stellte sicher, dass niemand da war, als er ankam und verwandelte sich dann. Er flog hinauf zum Gebälk und entdeckte seine schneeweiße Gefährtin. Er grüßte Hedwig und erklärte, dass er auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse war, um eine Besorgung zu erledigen. Als sie anbot, mit ihm zu fliegen, sagte er ihr, dass er nicht den ganzen Weg über fliegen würde, nur weit genug von den Ländereien weg, um sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln, bevor er den Rest des Weges apparieren würde.

Und so trat Harry seinen Weg an. Er flog durch eines der Fenster, die hoch im Turm waren und schwebte durch den freien Himmel. Einige vereinzelte Wolken waren an diesem Morgen am Himmel, die im Moment die Sonne verdeckten, aber nicht genug, um dem wunderschönen Tag einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Es gab noch immer strahlend blauen Himmel zu sehen und es gab kaum etwas auf der Welt, dass die Freude am Fliegen verderben könnte. Harry segelte auf den Luftströmungen und ließ sich von ihnen über den See tragen. Er kreiste ein wenig, gelegentlich mit den Flügeln schlagend, um seinen Flug zu korrigieren und genoss die Freiheit ausgiebig, die das Fliegen immer bot.

Nach einigen Minuten des Spielens über dem See nahm er den Kurs zu den Außenbezirken von Hogsmeade wieder auf, wo er während des Sommers immer hinappariert war, wenn er in seinen Animagusgestalten toben wollte. Als er eine: genügend versteckte Stelle erreichte, verwandelte er sich wieder zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, noch immer von seinem Tarnumhang verdeckt. Es war praktisch, dass sich dabei alles mitverwandelte, was man am Körper trug. Er nahm den Umhang von den Schultern und packte ihn schnell in seinen Koffer, den er immer in einer Hosentasche mit sich trug.

Er musste sein Aussehen verändern, bevor er in die Winkelgasse gehen konnte. Daher veränderte er seine Haarfarbe zu der hellbraunen Farbe, die er über den Sommer verwendet hatte. Er kürzte sein Haar markant und ließ es so kurz, dass sein Haar sich nicht widerspenstig verhalten konnte. Für den letzten Schliff wandte er einen Kosmetikzauber an seiner Narbe an. Er zauberte einen Spiegel hervor, um sein Aussehen zu überprüfen und sah, dass er überhaupt nicht so wie sonst aussah, mit Ausnahme seiner Augen. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, seine Kontaktlinsen zu wechseln. Er tat dies schnell und sah braune Augen, die ihm aus dem Spiegel ansahen.

Zufrieden ließ Harry den Spiegel verschwinden, packte den Koffer zurück in seine Hosentasche und apparierte zur Winkelgasse. Die Straßen waren ziemlich verlassen mit nur ein paar Einkaufenden, die zwischen den Geschäften liefen. Ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkend ging Harry in Richtung der Apotheke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er alles fand, was er brauchte, und zehn Minuten, nachdem er das Geschäft betreten hatte, verließ er dieses mit den Zutaten in seinem Koffer verstaut wieder.

Er hatte noch immer viel Zeit, bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren musste und so beschloss er, ein wenig herumzulaufen. Als er an Gringotts vorbeiging, bemerkte er ein schrecklich in leuchtend grünen und pinken Farben bemaltes Geschäft zu seiner linken. Als er sich ihm näherte, erinnerte er sich plötzlich, dass heute der vierzehnte September war und morgen der Tag der großen Eröffnung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sein. Bevor er überhaupt das Schild sah, wusste er, vor welchem Geschäft er stand. Niemand sonst als Fred und George würde jemals ein Geschäft in solch grellen Farben bemalen.

Er ging an dem Geschäft vorbei und schaute in die Schaufenster, als er daran vorbeiging. Er sah Fred und George hart arbeiten, Regale auffüllen und Schaufensterdekorationen aufstellen. Sie bereiteten wohl die Eröffnung morgen vor. Er war versucht, ihnen länger zuzuschauen, aber er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und beschloss daher, noch ein wenig weiterzugehen. Als er das Ende der Gasse erreichte, entschied er, dass es wahrscheinlich an der Zeit war, zurückzugehen.

Er apparierte an den Ort zurück, von dem er in die Winkelgasse appariert war, nahm wieder sein normales Aussehen an und verwandelte sich in eine Eule und das alles in weniger als einer Minute. Er nahm sich die Zeit, seinen Flug wirklich zu genießen in dem Wissen, dass er genügend Zeit hatte. Nachdem er etwa zehn Minuten über den Schulländereien geflogen war, kam Hedwig herbei. Man konnte sehen, wie das Paar im Tandem flog, sich umkreiste, sich gegenseitig jagte und synchronisierte Muster flog.

Harry hatte die schönste Zeit seines Lebens, als er gemeinsam mit seiner loyalsten und beständigsten Freundin der letzten sechs Jahre flog. Hedwig hatte mit Harry alles miterlebt, seit er die Zaubererwelt kennengelernt hatte. Selbst als er bei den Dursleys festsaß, war sie immer bei ihm gewesen. Und sie war während seiner Wandlung im Sommer da gewesen, im buchstäblichen wie im übertragenen Sinne. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich mehr von seinen Geheimnissen als jeder andere, Sirius mit eingeschlossen. Sogar bevor er gelernt hatte, mit ihr zu kommunizieren, hatte er immer mit seiner Eule geredet. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn irgendwie verstand. Als er gelernt hatte, dass er mit ihr kommunizieren konnte, war er nicht so sehr geschockt, dass sie alles verstand, was er sagte, sondern mehr über die Tatsache, dass sie auf ihre eigenen Weise in der Lage war, zu kommunizieren. Er hatte das niemals vermutet.

Nachdem er etwa zwanzig Minuten mit Hedwig geflogen war, beschloss Harry, dass es an der Zeit war, zurück zu seinem Büro zu gehen. Er hatte schließlich Unterricht den er vorbereiten musste. Er und Hedwig flogen zusammen zur Eulerei. Hedwig ließ sich auf einen der Balken nieder, während Harry elegant zu Boden schwebte. Er schaute sich während seines Sinkfluges genau im Raum um und sah, dass der Raum leer war. Als er landete, verwandelte er sich daher zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und warf sich wieder den Tarnumhang über.

Er machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Die Flure waren belebter, als sie es am Morgen gewesen waren, und so war er gezwungen sich langsam zu bewegen, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen oder in jemanden hineinzulaufen. Als er sich dem Korridor näherte, in dem sein Büro war, hörte er vor sich bekannte Stimmen.

„Es ist mir egal, ob er allein sein möchte. Er muss darüber Bescheid wissen. Eulen fliegen normalerweise nicht auf diese Weise miteinander. Es muss eine Art Paarungsritual sein, und wenn Hedwig bald Mutter sein wird, sollte Harry darüber Bescheid wissen", schnaufte Hermine. Harry musste sich anstrengen, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Es war schlimm genug, als Ginny geschrieben und angedeutet hatte, dass die beiden Eulen möglicherweise mehr als nur Freunde seien, aber dass seine Freunde glaubten, dass er gerade ein Paarungsritual mit Hedwig absolviert hatte ... es war einfach zu viel.

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, beeilte er sich und sah Rons schlaksige Gestalt, gerade als er um die Ecke bog. Sie waren kurz davor, seine Bürotür zu erreichen. Er konnte Ginnys Antwort hören: „Ich stimme dir zu, dass er darüber Bescheid wissen sollte, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du es ihm gleich jetzt sagen musst. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er sich für den Unterricht vorbereitet und nicht unterbrochen werden will, außer es sei dringend. Ich würde das kaum dringend nennen. Außerdem habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er darauf ein Auge haben sollte. Hedwig hat sich laut Harry den Sommer über mit ihm angefreundet."

„Harry weiß bereits von der Eule?" fragte Hermine und hielt inne.

„Ja", rief Ginny aus. „Das habe ich dir in den letzten fünf Minuten versucht, zu erklären, aber du hörst mir ja nicht zu. Er hat mir gesagt, das die Eule oft zu Besuch gekommen war, als er bei seinen Verwandten war."

„Aber wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es die gleiche Eule ist?" brachte Ron sich ein. „Vielleicht war das eine andere Eule, mit der sich Hedwig angefreundet hat."

„Ich weiß es, weil ich die Eule getroffen habe, über die Harry gesprochen hat", antwortete Ginny kurz angebunden.

„Wann?" fragten Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Als Harry mir Mara geschickt hat, hatte er die andere Eule die ganze Zubehör für sie tragen lassen", erklärte sie.

Als sie weiterredeten, schlich Harry an ihnen vorbei zu seiner Bürotür. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er eine Ritterrüstung hinter dem Dreiergespann einen Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben und wieder auf den Boden fallen. Als sich alle umdrehten, um zu sehen, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte, öffnete Harry die Tür zu seinem Büro, trat ein, warf den Tarnumhang beiseite, trat wieder heraus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was soll der Lärm hier draußen?" fragte er seine Freunde.

„Hi, Harry", grüßte ihn Ginny strahlend. „Wie läuft es mit deinen Unterrichtsplänen?"

„Sehr gut, bis ihr alle aufgetaucht seid und den ganzen Lärm gemacht habt", beschwerte Harry sich zum Spaß.

„Jetzt warte aber mal eine Sekunde", begann Hermine zu widersprechen.

„Entspann dich, Hermine", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe nur gescherzt. Was bringt euch Leute also in meine Ecke hier?"

„Nun, wir haben gerade Hedwig und eine schwarze Eule gesehen, wie diese ein - wie wir glauben - Paarungsritual auf den Ländereien absolviert haben. Wir haben nur gedacht, dass du Bescheid wissen solltest, nur im Falle des Falles. So wirst du nicht eines Tages aus heiterem Himmel mit einer Babyeule überrascht werden", erklärte ihm Hermine.

Er lächelte breit als Antwort und hatte noch immer Mühe, seine Heiterkeit zu verbergen. „Ich verstehe. Die beiden schienen über den Sommer sehr eng miteinander befreundet zu sein, aber ich habe niemals gedacht, dass es irgendetwas mit einer Paarung zu tun hätte. Was lässt dich glauben, dass sie irgendeine Art Paarungsritual absolviert haben?"

Hermines Tonfall veränderte sich zu dem, den Harry Vortragsmodus nannte. Sie benutzte diesen Tonfall oft, wenn sie eine Antwort aus einem Buch zitierte oder etwas jemanden erklärte. „Nun, erst einmal flogen sie tagsüber gemeinsam zum Vergnügen. Normalerweise fliegen Eulen nur nachts zum Vergnügen, da sie von Natur aus nachtaktiv sind. Zweitens habe ich noch nie Eulen gesehen, die so koordiniert miteinander geflogen sind. Es war, als würden sie miteinander tanzen oder so. Es war wunderschön anzusehen. Die Hälfte der Mädchen aus dem Gryffindorturm waren vom Fenster nicht wegzubewegen und haben ihnen beim Fliegen zugesehen."

„Was du nicht sagst", sagte Harry, ehrlich überrascht, dass so viele Menschen ihnen beim Fliegen zugesehen hatten. „Danke fürs Erzählen. Ich werde ein Auge darauf haben müssen. Aber für den Moment sollte ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden. Ich muss die Vorbereitungen für den Unterricht heute abschließen. Vergesst nicht, etwas zu tragen, das euch etwas Bewegungsfreiraum erlaubt. Wir werden heute mit ein paar neuen Übungen beginnen."

„Was werden wir tun?" fragte Ron.

„Ich will euch doch nicht die Überraschung verderben", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Ihr werdet es bald genug herausfinden. Tragt einfach nichts Unförmiges wie eure Schulroben und es wird passen. Sagt es den anderen, wenn ihr jemanden sehen solltet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob alle daran denken werden."

„Sieh es als erledigt an", meinte Ginny und packte Ron und Hermine am Arm, um sie umzudrehen: „Wir sehen dich dann beim Mittagessen, Harry."

„Ja, bis später, Kumpel", rief Ron.

Harry winkte ihnen allen zu. Als sie begannen, wegzugehen, schaute Ginny über ihre Schulter zurück zu ihm, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Er lächelte ihr zu und zwinkerte mit dem Auge. Ginny grinste und winkte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie auch schon um die Ecke bogen und nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war nicht viel später, dass sich Harry im Raum der Wünsche vor einer großen Gruppe Schüler stehend wiederfand und diese in dem Aufbau von Schutzzaubern instruierte. Der Großteil seines Unterrichts bei den Anfängern wurde damit verbracht, den Protego zu perfektionieren. Sie arbeiteten auch am Petrificus Totalus.

Das Mittagessen war eine schnelle Sache für Harry. Nachdem sein erster Unterricht zu Ende war, rannte er hinunter zur Großen Halle, schlang schnell etwas Essen hinunter und eilte zurück zum Raum der Wünsche, um diesen für seinen nächsten Unterricht vorzubereiten. Der Raum musste etwas anders sein als er es normalerweise war und daher wollte er die Extrazeit, um sicherzugehen, dass alles korrekt vorbereitet war. Nachdem er dreimal an der richtigen Stelle hin und her gegangen war und sich vorstellte, was er brauchte, öffnete Harry die Tür, die vor ihm erschienen war.

Das Erste, das er bemerkte, war die Größe des Raumes. Er war groß, viel größer als ihr üblicher Raum und machte der Größe der Großen Halle Konkurrenz. Es gab eine kleine Bühne am Anfang des Raumes, auf der er Anweisungen geben konnte. Auf dem Boden waren überall im Raum über ein Dutzend große Kreise markiert. In der Mitte von jedem dieser Kreise war ein kleinerer Kreis eingezeichnet, der etwa einen Meter Durchmesser hatte.

Er ging zu jedem Kreis und sprach einen Zauberspruch über ihn. Der Zauberspruch war eine Art Schutzzauber, der oft in Duellierturnieren verwendet wurde. Sein Zweck war es, jegliche Zaubersprüche zu absorbieren, die in den Barrieren landeten. Harry verwendete eine schwache Version des Zauberspruchs, da während dieser Übung keine starken Zaubersprüche von seinen Schülern verwendet werden würden.

Er wanderte eine Weile auf der kleinen Bühne auf und ab und ging die Unterrichtsstunde im Kopf durch. Er überlegte, was er sie machen lassen wollte und wie er es umsetzen wollte. Irgendwann fingen die Schüler an, das Zimmer zu betreten. Als die Uhr ein Uhr schlug, schloss Harry die Türe und zauberte mit einer Zauberstabbewegung Schutzzauber auf sie. Er holte den magischen Vertrag, den alle unterschrieben hatten, heraus und murmelte. „Zeige mir Nicht-Mitglieder." Nichts passierte. Zufrieden verstaute Harry den Vertrag wieder in seinen Roben und bat um die Aufmerksamkeit von allen. Der ganze Raum wurde sofort still und alle hörten ihm zu.

„Dankeschön. Wir werden den Unterricht mit dem Patronuszauber beginnen. Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass wir ihn im Unterricht behandeln. Es ist jedoch sehr wichtig, dass ihr alle diesen Zauberspruch zaubern könnt. Wenn jemand nach dem heutigen Tag weiterhin Probleme mit dem Spruch hat, könnt ihr jederzeit zu mir kommen und außerhalb des Unterrichts mit mir reden." Harry demonstrierte der Klasse noch einmal die richtigen Zauberstabbewegungen und die richtige Zauberformel, um sie daran zu erinnern. „Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr alle eure positiven Gedanken und Erinnerungen hervorholt und euch auf sie konzentriert und es dann einfach probiert. Wenn ihr in der Situation seid, dass euer Patronus das letzte Mal im Unterricht keine Gestalt annehmen wollte, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr einen stärkeren Gedanken oder eine stärkere Erinnerung findet. Der Zauberspruch benötigt starke positive Gefühle, um ihm Kraft zu geben. Den richtigen Fokus zu finden ist also entscheidend. Ihr dürft anfangen."

Mehrere Schüler begannen sofort. Diejenigen, die das letzte Mal in der Lage gewesen waren, einen gestaltlichen Patronus herbeizuzaubern, waren dabei zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern die führende Gruppe. Harry bemerkte unter diesen Schülern Ginny und Neville, mit denen Harry nach dem letzten Unterricht geredet hatte. Er hatte sie beide dazu ermuntert, sich etwas Neues auszusuchen, auf das sie sich beim nächsten Versuch konzentrieren wollten und war interessiert, die Ergebnisse davon zu sehen.

Neville war der erste der Beiden, der den Zauberspruch probierte. Er kreierte einen dicken Nebel aus Dampf, der an bestimmten Stellen undurchdringlicher zu werden schien, als ob er versuchte, eine Gestalt anzunehmen, aber es noch nicht wirklich konnte. Harry lächelte ihn ermutigend an und blickte zu Ginny. Sie trug einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Worte „Expecto Patronum" rief.

Eine schlanke silberne Gestalt kam schnell aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und umkreiste sie beschützend. Er näherte sich, um das Tier zu begutachten. Es hatte vier Beine und einen langen Schwanz. Es bewegte sich anmutig wie eine Katze. Ginny grinste ihren Patronus breit an. Sie schaute hoch und sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Ein Blick des plötzlichen Verständnisses tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf und ein Rotton erschien auf ihrem Hals und ihrem Gesicht. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Patronus und gab dem Nebel einen freundlichen Klaps, als es vor ihr saß. Ihre Hand tauchte durch die Gestalt hindurch und die Gestalt verschwand.

Hermine stand neben Ginny und freute sich ehrlich für ihre Freundin: „Ginny!" quietschte sie, was neu für Harry war, da Hermine nie quietschte, das war etwas für andere, mädchenhaftere, Mädchen. „Es war wunderschön. Es war eine Art Katze nicht wahr?" Ginny nickte nur als Antwort, noch immer rot im Gesicht. „Was für eine Katze war es, was meinst du? Sie war ziemlich groß", überlegte Hermine. „Es könnte eine Löwin oder ein Luchs gewesen sein ... vielleicht ein Tiger, vielleicht ein ...",sie japste plötzlich und hielt eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich weiß, was es war", verkündete sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Hermine ...", warnte Ginny, aber Hermine achtete nicht auf sie.

„Was hattest du gesagt war dein mysteriöser Retter gewesen? Oh ja, ich erinnere mich jetzt: ein Panther." Hermine genoss dies alles sichtlich. Harrys Mund klappte leicht vor Schock angesichts dieser Offenbarung auf. Wenn Ginnys Gestalt ein Panther war, dann gab es eine ziemlich große Chance, dass er erraten konnte, welche Erinnerung sie verwendete, um ihrem Patronus Kraft zu geben. Und es war doch etwas schmeichelnd, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war.

Hermine währenddessen fuhr mit ihrer Folter fort: „Es macht Sinn, wirklich, schließlich hast du mir alles über ihn erzählt."

„Hermine ... du hörst jetzt besser sofort auf", verlangte Ginny, die Drohung in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören.

Aber wieder ignorierte Hermine sie und quälte ihre Freundin weiterhin: „Was hast du über ihn gesagt? Wie gutaussehend und stark er war und wie du dich in seinen Armen sicher gefühlt hast?" Harry grinste. Wenn das nicht das ultimative Erpressungsmaterial war.

Ginny hatte offensichtlich genug: „So Hermine", sagte sie laut, trotz der Tatsache dass ihre Freundin direkt neben ihr stand: „hast du schon von Viktor Krum gehört? Du hast erwähnt, dass du ihm vor kurzem geschrieben hast, nicht wahr?"

Das hatte das gewünschte Ergebnis. Hermines Grinsen verschwand schnell. „Was ist das über Vicky?", fragte eine Stimme laut. Hermines Schultern versteiften sich merklich. Sie starrte Ginny finster an, die den Blick erwiderte und ihre Zunge herausstreckte. Hermine drehte sich um, um sich Ron zu widmen und Harry nahm die Gelegenheit war, um zu Ginny zu gehen.

„Einen ziemlich gutaussehenden Patronus hattest du da", kommentierte Harry leichthin. „Wunderschöne Kreatur, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Niemals zuvor habe ich etwas mit mehr Anmut und Kraft gesehen."

„Oh, Klappe, Potter", war Ginnys Antwort darauf und schubste Harry an der Schulter.

„Kein Grund, aggressiv zu werden, Gin", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Ich habe dir lediglich ein Kompliment gemacht. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören ist schwierige Magie. Du solltest auf dich und deinen Patronus stolz sein."

„Fang gar nicht erst an, Harry. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung." Und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie es todernst meinte. Er beschloss, dass er aufhören sollte, bevor sie sich entschied, einen Gegenangriff zu starten, so wie sie es mit Hermine gemacht hatte. Er ließ sein neckendes Grinsen verschwinden und schaute sie ernst an.

„Ich meine es aber wirklich so, Gin. Gute Arbeit mit deinem Patronus. Ich wusste, dass du es kannst."

Einen Moment lang suchte sie in seinen Augen nach der Unwahrheit. Sie musste mit dem, was sie fand, zufrieden sein, da sie plötzlich lächelte und ihm dankte. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln und ging weiter, um anderen zu helfen, die Schwierigkeiten hatten. Er wies Ron und Hermine fürs Streiten wenn sie arbeiten sollten zurecht. Er ermutigte Neville, weiter zu üben und dass er es im Nu können würde. Er drehte eine Runde durchs Zimmer. Nach einiger Zeit entschied er, dass es an der Zeit war weiterzumachen.

Er ging zu der kleinen Bühne am Anfang des Raumes und sprang hinauf. Eine Trillerpfeife tauchte auf dem Podium auf, als er an sein Bedürfnis danach dachte. Harry nahm sie und blies. Ein helltönendes Geräusch hallte durch den hohen Raum und Stille entstand. Die Aufmerksamkeit von allen war nun auf Harry gerichtet.

„Gute Arbeit, alle. Das ist ein besonders schwieriger Zauberspruch zu lernen. Diejenigen von euch, die einen gestaltlichen Patronus herbeizaubern konnten, sollten sehr stolz auf sich sein. Die meisten der durchschnittlichen erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberer kommen damit nicht so weit. Ich möchte euch alle ermutigen, den Zauberspruch in eurer eigenen Zeit weiterhin zu üben, auch diejenigen, die einen gestaltlichen Patronus herbeigezaubert haben. Mit den Dementoren auf Voldemorts Seite", - die Menschen im Raum zuckten erkennbar zusammen, aber Harry fuhr fort: „ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie beginnen, sie in ihren Angriffen zu verwenden. Ihr werdet es äußerst schwer finden, einen Patronus vor einem Dementor herbeizuzaubern, viel schwieriger, als sie hier in diesem Raum herbeizuzaubern. Es wird eure ganze Konzentration brauchen, um die Auswirkungen der Dementoren genug auszublenden, um sich auf etwas Positives zu konzentrieren. Es ist also wichtig, das ihr bereit seid, wenn die Zeit kommen sollte."

„Nun ist es an der Zeit, zum nächsten Part der heutigen Stunde zu kommen. Dies wird für euch alle eine neue Art des Unterrichts sein. Ich habe euch alle gebeten, etwas zu tragen, in dem ihr euch wohl fühlt euch zu bewegen und ich sehe, dass nicht jeder meinen Ratschlag angenommen hat. Ich habe wenig Zweifel, dass ihr diese Entscheidung bald bedauern werdet." Die Schüler schauten sich alle gegenseitig nervös an und fragten sich, was Harry mit ihnen vorhatte.

„Ihr werdet bemerkt haben, dass mehrere Kreise überall im Raum verteilt aufgezeichnet sind", zeigte Harry. Die Schüler begannen sich umzuschauen und es war klar, dass viele dieses Detail nicht bemerkt hatten. „Der nächste Part dieser Stunde wird im Ausweichen bestehen. Todesser verwenden viele Zaubersprüche, die von keinem konventionellen Schildzauber geblockt werden können und drei können von keinem Schildzauber aufgehalten werden. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr alle lernt, wie ihr vermeidet, überhaupt getroffen zu werden."

Die Schüler sahen daraufhin sehr besorgt aus und viele fragten sich, wovor sie ausweichen sollten. Andere, wie Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown, schienen von dem Gedanken, sich körperlich zu betätigen, angewidert zu sein. „Íhr werdet euch alle mit einem anderen Schüler zusammentun. Ein Schüler wird in dem kleinen Kreis in der Mitte des großen Kreises stehen. Diese Person wird zaubern. Die andere Person wird ausweichen. Derjenige der ausweicht muss innerhalb des großen Kreises bleiben.

Der Zauberer wird einen leichten Brandzauber auf denjenigen werfen, der ausweicht. Ihr solltet alle den Zauberspruch kennen, aber falls dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, die Zauberformel ist Morsus." Er demonstrierte die Zauberstabbewegung, die dazugehörte. „Derjenige, der ausweicht, darf keine Magie verwenden. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr diese Zaubersprüche behandelt als seien es Unverzeihliche. Seit ich Teil der Zaubererwelt geworden bin, sind die Unverzeihlichen als eine unaufhaltbare, unblockierbare Macht präsentiert worden. Wenn euch grünes Licht entgegenkommt, seid ihr tot. Es gibt keine Verteidigung gegen sie ... bla bla bla. Nun, ich bin hier, um euch zu sagen, dass das verdammter Blödsinn ist. Ihr seht, wie euch ein grünes Licht entgegenkommt und ihr weicht ihm aus. Das ist eure Verteidigung.

Ich erwarte von jedem, dass er diese Übung ernst nimmt. Eines Tages könntet ihr in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation sein und dieses Können könnte den Unterschied ausmachen. Jeder, den ich erwische, der die Zaubersprüche nur halbherzig zaubert oder bei dem ich vermute, dass er nicht versucht, die Zielperson zu treffen, wird gezwungen werden, als Strafe meinen eigenen Brandzaubern auszuweichen. Ich kann euch garantieren, dass ihr es nicht genießen werdet. Wir werden in fünf Minuten Intervallen arbeiten. Ein Partner wird für fünf Minuten ausweichen, während der andere zaubert. Ich werde die Zeit ansagen, dann wechselt ihr. Nun sucht euch alle einen Partner."

Nicht überraschend taten sich für diese Übung Freunde zusammen. Die meisten fanden einen Partner aus ihrem eigenen Haus. Blaise und Daphne taten sich zusammen, wie auch Ron und Hermine. Die einzige bemerkenswerte Ausnahme zu dieser Regel waren Ginny und Luna, die beschlossen hatten, trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Häuser zusammenzuarbeiten. Sobald jeder einen Partner zu haben schien, sprach Harry wieder:

„Also gut. Hat jeder einen Partner?". Niemand gab zu, partnerlos zu sein, und so fuhr Harry fort: „Gut, Ich möchte, dass ihr euch alle verteilt und dass jede Gruppe einen Kreis in Besitz nimmt. Entscheidet selber, wer von euch zuerst zaubert und wer von euch zuerst ausweichen wird."

Die Menge kam in Bewegung, als jeder zu einem Kreis ging. Es gab dabei wenig Probleme, da jeder Kreis genau so aussah wie jeder andere. Als jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte, sprach Harry wieder: „Jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr alle versucht, den Brandzauber auf jemanden in einem anderen Kreis zu zaubern."

Die Schüler schauten sich gegenseitig an, als sei er verrückt. Ginny, die sich eine herausragende Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wollte, hexte einen Brandzauber in die Richtung von Ron. Sie war schockiert, als der Zauber an einer unsichtbaren Mauer nicht weit von ihr entfernt abprallte. Mehrere der anderen versuchten es ebenfalls und ernteten ähnliche Ergebnisse. „Ihr habt ohne Zweifel festgestellt, dass kein Zauber aus dem Kreis heraus kann. Ihr müsst also keine Angst haben, von verirrten Sprüchen aus anderen Gruppen getroffen zu werden. Nun, hat noch jemand Fragen?"

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe. „Ja Hermine?"

„Was sollen wir wegen der Brandzauber machen, von denen wir getroffen werden?" fragte sie.

„Eine exzellente Frage. Das habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Nach jeder Runde, könnt ihr das Brennen mit einem einfachen Finite Incantatem heilen. Der Zauber ist so leicht, dass ihr keinerlei bleibende Auswirkungen danach haben werdet. Noch Fragen?"

Niemand sprach. „Gut. Diejenigen, die ausweichen, geben ihren Zauberstab bitte ihren Partnern. Diejenigen, die zaubern, bleiben während der Übung in dem kleinen Zirkel. Ihr anderen müsst in dem größeren Kreis bleiben. Bereit?" Eine Person in jeder Gruppe ging zu dem kleineren Kreis. Sobald alle aufgehört hatten herumzugehen, rief Harry aus: „Beginnt."

Nach einer Minute stieg Frustration in Harry auf. Das lief nicht so, wie Harry sich das erhofft hatte. Diejenigen, die zauberten, taten dies halbherzig und diejenigen, die auswichen, mussten sich kaum bewegen, um zu vermeiden, getroffen zu werden. Niemand versuchte wirklich jemanden zu treffen und die Geschwindigkeit, mit denen die Leute zauberten, war armselig.

Harry pfiff lautstark mit seiner Trillerpfeife und schrie: „Genug!" Die ganze Klasse sah zu ihm hoch und sah ihren Lehrer rot vor Wut. Diejenigen, die nahe bei Harry standen, wichen einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. „Das war erbärmlich. Nennt ihr das zaubern? Erwartet ihr wirklich, damit jemanden zu treffen? Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr alle eine Demonstration benötigt, wie das alles aussehen sollte. Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen, der diese Übung mit mir absolviert. Wir werden beide nacheinander ausweichen, so dass ich zaubern und ausweichen demonstrieren kann, da ihr alle unfähig zu sein scheint, beides auszuführen. Ist jemand bereit, mir mit dieser Demonstration zu helfen?"

Eine ganze Minute lang bewegte sich niemand. Dann, zu seiner Überraschung, schritt Blaise nach vorne. „Ja, Potter, ich helfe dir."

Harry lächelte dem Slytherin leicht zu und nickte: „Also gut. Danke, Blaise. Gut zu sehen, dass jemand hier etwas Rückgrat hat. Ich werde zuerst zaubern. Auf diesem Weg wirst du dich nicht zurückhalten, wenn du an der Reihe bist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen darüber machen musst, dass ich mich zurückhalte, wenn es darum geht, dich zu verhexen", erwiderte Blaise ernst.

Harry gluckste: „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Nichtsdestotrotz, werde ich, denke ich, dennoch zuerst zaubern. Und bevor wir beginnen, ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass es nichts Persönliches ist. Ich arbeite mit dir genauso hart wie ich mit jedem anderen arbeiten würde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Blaise nickte kurz als Antwort. Harry gesellte sich zu Blaise in dessen Kreis und Daphne trat heraus. Harry stand in dem kleineren Kreis und sah Blaise an. Er bemerkte, dass der Rest der Klasse sich um sie herum versammelt hatte, um einen guten Blick auf das Spektakel zu haben. Harry grinste finster, als er fragte: „Bereit?"

„Zeig mir, was du kannst, Potter", erwiderte Blaise.

„Du wolltest es so", lächelte Harry. „Fertig ... Los." Und er begann. Harry ließ mit tödlicher Zielgenauigkeit einen Brandzauber nach dem anderen auf den Slytherin los. Die Zuschauer sahen geschockt zu, wie Zauber um Zauber den Körper des Slytherins trafen, trotz Blaises Versuch, den Lichtstrahlen aus Harrys Zauberstab auszuweichen. Harry hielt sich zurück. Er hätte viel schneller zaubern können, als er es tat, aber er wollte dem Jungen eine Chance geben, ein paar seiner Zaubersprüche auszuweichen. Nach einigen Minuten hörte Harry mit seinem Zauberspruchhagel auf und zauberte schnell ein Finite Incantatem auf seinen Gegner, um diesen von dem Brennen zu erlösen.

„Das ist es, wie ihr zaubern solltet. Umso mehr ihr euch herausfordert, umso größer werden eure Chancen in diesem Krieg sein. Nun Blaise, ich nehme an du willst mich für das gerade eben zahlen lassen?" fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Du hast keine Scherze gemacht, Potter. Ich glaube, ich werde es nach diesem Geschehen genießen, an der Reihe zu sein." Er ging zu dem mittleren Kreis, den Harry gerade verlassen hatte und stellte sich Harry gegenüber.

Harry nickte dem Jungen zu und rief: „Fertig ...Los," Blaise begann so schnell er konnte Zaubersprüche auf Harry loszulassen. Aber Harry war schnell. Er vermied gewandt die Lichtstrahlen, die ihm entgegenkamen. Nachdem sein anfänglicher Zauberhagel nicht getroffen hatte, konzentrierte sich Blaise mehr darauf, sein Ziel zu treffen. Er zauberte so schnell er konnte, konnte aber trotzdem nicht die Schnelligkeit erreichen, mit der Harry gezaubert hatte, obwohl Harry nicht so schnell gezaubert hatte wie er konnte. Zauberspruch auf Zauberspruch verließ Blaises Zauberstab, aber Harry sprang, duckte, rollte, drehte und trat aus dem Weg, und all das, ohne die Abgrenzungen des größeren Kreises zu verlassen.

Die Gruppe Studenten, die um sie herumstanden, schauten mit unterschiedlichem Ausmaß an Schock und Bewunderung zu. Niemals zuvor hatten sie so etwas gesehen. Für ganze fünf Minuten wich Harry innerhalb des Zirkels den Sprüchen von Blaise aus. Schließlich rief er Blaise zu, aufzuhören. Leicht von der Anstrengung schnaufend nahm sich Harry einen Moment, um zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er die Klasse ansprach.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von seinem Gesicht und sagte: „So weicht man Zaubersprüchen aus. Ihr werdet sehen, dass es viel einfacher ist, Brandzauber schnell hintereinander zu zaubern als einen mächtigeren Fluch oder Zauber. Wenn ihr also ein Level erreicht, wo ihr in der Lage seid, einer Folge von Brandzaubern ausweichen zu können, dann solltet ihr keine Probleme haben, Unverzeihlichen auszuweichen, sollte die Situation entstehen.

Ich erwarte von euch nicht, in der Lage zu sein, heute jedem einzelnen Zauber auszuweichen, der auf euch geschleudert wird, aber ich erwarte, dass ihr euch alle anstrengt. Und ich erwarte, dass ihr eure Partner auch zum Arbeiten zwingt. Das ist kein Spiel. Das ist Krieg und muss ernst genommen werden. Ich bin hier, um euch zu helfen, zu überleben. Nun geht alle zurück zu euren Kreisen und lasst es uns noch einmal versuchen."

Harry war mit der nächsten Runde nicht vollständig zufrieden, aber sie wurden besser. Jeder Partner fuhr für den Rest des Unterrichts damit fort, abwechselnd zu zaubern und auszuweichen. Die Ergebnisse waren nicht sehr spektakulär und er vermutete, dass sich noch immer einige zurückhielten, aber er war für den Moment mit dem Fortschritt zufrieden, den sie gemacht hatten. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit war ihre Zeit um und er stoppte die Geschehnisse.

„Ihr werdet besser, aber ihr braucht noch viel Übung. Wir werden während jedes Unterrichts etwas Zeit damit verbringen, daran zu arbeiten, ich erwarte also von euch allen, für etwas körperliche Aktivität vorbereitet zu sein. Nächste Woche werden wir größtenteils an Duelliertaktiken arbeiten. Bevor ich anfange, neue Zaubersprüche einzuführen, möchte ich, dass ihr euch alle kompetent duellieren könnt, sonst werden euch die Zaubersprüche nichts bringen. Ihr dürft gehen."

Die Schüler begannen alle, den Raum zu verlassen, viele flüsterten grummelnd miteinander. Seine fünf besten Freunde, die, die ihn letzten Juni in die Mysteriumsabteilung begleitet hatten, blieben alle zurück. Glücklicherweise blieb Cho dieses Mal nicht zurück, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Es war nicht so, dass er Cho nicht mochte, aber sie machte ihn ein wenig unbehaglich. Nicht nur war sie letztes Jahr seine erste wirkliche Verknalltheit gewesen, aber ihre Beziehung, wenn man das so nennen konnte, war spektakulär gescheitert. Er fühlte jetzt nichts mehr für sie, aber sie schien noch immer mit ihm flirten zu wollen. Und sie hatte auch schon einen neuen Freund. Sie sollte überhaupt nicht mit Harry flirten, wenn sie einen neuen Freund hatte, und Harry wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Seine fünf Freunde standen alle zusammen und sprachen miteinander. Ginny und Neville waren ein wenig erhitzt, sahen aber zufrieden aus. Luna sah wie immer träumerisch aus. Hermine sah müde aus, aber ansonsten undurchdringbar und Ron schien noch immer grummelig zu sein. Wahrscheinlich juckte es ihn noch immer, mit Hermine über Krum zu argumentieren. Er wusste nie, wann er aufhören sollte.

Harry näherte sich der Gruppe, als die letzten der Schüler gingen und fragte: „Also, was denkt ihr?"

„Du warst unglaublich", war Ginnys Kommentar.

„Ja, ich weiß nicht, wo du gelernt hast, dich so zu bewegen, aber du hast uns definitiv etwas Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Hat Blaise dich überhaupt getroffen?" fragte Neville.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Du musst daran denken, dass ich seit dem Anfang des Sommers täglich trainiere: Joggen, Workingout und an meiner Gewandtheit arbeite. Es braucht viel Zeit und Anstrengung, um zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen", erklärte Harry.

„Nun, dein ganzes Training ist definitiv zu sehen", meinte Hermine. Sie errötete, als sie die Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Aussage bemerkte.

Harry lachte über ihr Unbehagen, wie auch Neville und Ginny. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Luna überhaupt zuhörte und Ron versuchte im Moment, Hermine zu ignorieren. „Nun, danke Hermine."

Sie begannen langsam Richtung Tür zu gehen. Luna verließ die Gruppe und sie gingen weiter zum Gryffindorturm. Der Rest des Tages verging mit Zaubererschnippschnapp und Zaubererschach, vor dem Feuer reden und das Beenden einiger letzter Hausaufgaben, als eine erneute Woche Unterricht sich näherte.

...

Vielen Dank an alle die diese Geschichte in ihre Favs aufgenommen haben


	9. Kapitel 7: Das Tier in mir

**Kapitel 7: Das Tier in mir **

Ginny verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, sich zu fragen, ob und wann sie jemals die Chance haben würde, Harry für ein paar Minuten alleine zu erwischen. Sie war ungeduldig. Sie wollte wissen, wie sein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse verlaufen war. Sie war ziemlich neugierig, wie er es hinbekommen hatte, von den Ländereien zu verschwinden, um apparieren zu können und wieder zurück in die Schule zu kommen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte, aber sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, diese Frage nicht zu stellen. Es war nicht ihre Angelegenheit, alle seine Geheimnisse zu wissen und sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten mischen würde. Wenn er wollte, dass sie es wüsste, würde er es ihr sagen. Aber sie wollte wirklich wissen, wann sie den Zaubertrank brauen könnten und wann ihr Training beginnen würde.

Aber das Glück war nicht mit ihr. Harry war den gesamten Tag über von Menschen umgeben. Ron und Hermine verließen selten seine Seite. Neville war fast genauso schlimm. Und praktisch jedes Mitglied ihrer HAklasse in Gryffindor legte Wert darauf, einmal mit ihm geredet zu haben. Ginny wollte sie noch immer die DA nennen, aber Harry bestand darauf, dass jeder den Klub nun HA nennen sollte. Aber das war nicht das Thema. Sie konnte keinen von ihnen wirklich vorwerfen, dass sie mit Harry über den Unterricht reden wollten. Der Unterricht war anders. Und Harry hatte ein ziemliches Spektakel hingelegt.

In der Zaubererwelt aufzuwachsen bedeutete, dass körperliche Aktivitäten wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Der einzige richtige Sport, den die Zaubererwelt hatte, war Quidditch, und während der Sport den Körper nach einigen Stunden des Spielens anstrengte, war es doch in Wahrheit der Besen, der die meiste Arbeit tat. Sie mussten sich niemals um das Herumrennen sorgen machen oder darum, schnell auf den Beinen zu sein, anders als diejenigen, die in der Muggelwelt aufwuchsen. Sie wusste nicht viel über Muggel, aber sie wusste genug über Sportarten wie Fußball und Basketball, um zu wissen, dass dabei viel Laufen involviert war und dass man schnell sein musste, um erfolgreich zu sein.

Auch abgesehen von den Sportarten gingen und liefen Muggel mehr als Zauberer. Der durchschnittliche erwachsene Zauberer oder die durchschnittliche erwachsene Hexe ist in der Lage, an einem Ort zu verschwinden und sofort darauf an einem anderen wiederaufzutauchen und eliminierte dabei die Notwendigkeit, irgendwo hin zu gehen. Der einzige Grund, warum man apparieren als Transportmittel vermeiden müsste, war wegen Kindern. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Kinder nicht apparieren konnten, mussten oft andere Wege gefunden werden. Aber das Flohnetzwerk erleichterte das für den größten Teil. Und selbst wenn man irgendwo hin ging, wo es kein Floh gab, waren die Chancen groß, dass eine Flohgelegenheit in der Nähe war.

Selbst Kinder in der Zaubererwelt rannten nicht so viel herum wie die in der Muggelwelt. Bis zu einem gewissen Maß rannten und spielten sie, aber viel davon spielte sich auf einem Besen statt auf dem Boden ab. Sogar jüngere Kinder haben Dinge wie Trainingsbesen, die nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden, sollte ein Unfall geschehen. Jeder, der also in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen war, war in Wahrheit irgendwo außerhalb der Anforderungen von Harrys Unterricht.

Er hatte es hinbekommen, mehrere Minuten lang zu vermeiden, verhext zu werden, einfach nur indem er gelaufen war, sich geduckt hatte und aus der Gefahr weggesprungen war. Er hatte einen wichtigen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Es gibt eine Verteidigung gegen die Unverzeihlichen, und die ist es, zu vermeiden, von einem getroffen zu werden. Wenn er in der Lage war, erfolgreich einem Schockzauber auszuweichen, welcher sehr einfach und sehr schnell gezaubert werden konnte und der in schneller Folge gezaubert wurde, was hinderte ihn dann daran, einer Serie von Avada Kedavras ebenfalls auszuweichen? Oft war die beste Lösung die einfachste.

Aber es war nicht der Gedanke hinter der Übung, der die Menschen zu ihm lockte: es war die Vorführung. Er hatte es nicht nur geschafft, Zaubersprüche schneller zu zaubern, als sie es je gesehen hatten; er hatte sich auch noch so schnell und gewandt bewegt, dass er es vermeiden konnte, auch nur von einem Zauber getroffen zu werden. Seine Demonstration war besser als jegliche Erwartungen. Es war also nur natürlich, dass jeder, der diese Geschehnisse beobachtet hatte, mit ihm darüber reden wollte. Aber das machte es nicht weniger frustrierend für sie.

Wieso konnten nicht alle zusammen zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden? Sie sprachen sowieso alle über das gleiche. Harry musste es früher oder später satt haben, immer und immer wieder über dasselbe zu reden, ihnen dasselbe zu sagen, die gleichen Fragen zu beantworten. Aber nein, jeder musste einzeln zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden. Am Ende des Abends hatte sie es satt. Als sie Harry gefragt hatte, ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, ihr dabei zu helfen, ein Animagus zu werden, hatte sie nicht wirklich gewusst, was sie erwarten sollte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, eine negative Antwort zu bekommen oder so etwas in der Art; Harry war viel zu nett, um so etwas überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen.

Sie hatte auf der anderen Seite auch nicht viel von ihm erwartet. Eine vage Zustimmung vielleicht. Er würde ihr sagen, dass er ihr gerne helfen würde und dass sie in der Zukunft etwas machen würden. Sie hatte nicht vorausgesehen, dass Harry auf der Stelle in die Winkelgasse gehen würde, um alle Zaubertrankzutaten zu holen, die sie benötigen würden, um gleich anfangen zu können. Das war weit mehr als sie erwartet hatte.

Aber seitdem sie das ganze geplant hatten, wurde sie immer ungeduldiger anzufangen. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, herauszufinden, was ihre Gestalt sein würde. Sie hoffte auf eine Katze oder auf etwas, das Fliegen konnte, aber sie wäre mit einer Menge Tieren glücklich. Solange sie nicht mit etwas so Dämlichen wie einer Ameise, einem Käfer oder einer Ratte enden würde. Sie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie heute starten würden, dass sie am Ende des Tages wissen würde, was für ein Tier sie sein würde. Aber im Moment hatte sie wenig Hoffnung, dass sie an diesem Wochenende beginnen würden. Vielleicht am nächsten Wochenende, wenn sie Glück hatte.

Sie freute sich nicht auf die kommende Woche. Sie wusste, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben würde, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf Animagi. Es wurde immer später und sie begann darüber nachzudenken, ins Bett zu gehen, als etwas gegen ihren Arm strich, oder eher, jemand.

„Hey, Gin", grüßte sie eine maskuline Stimme.

Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute neben sich, wo ein schwarzhaariger Mann sie schief angrinste, seine grünen Augen funkelnd. „Selber hey. Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Sorry", sagte er in einem nicht entschuldigenden Tonfall.

„Ich bin mir sicher", erwiderte sie fest. „Was bringt dich hier in meine Gegend?"

„Du hast morgen gleich vor dem Abendessen eine Pause, nicht?", fragte er unvermittelt.

„Äh ... ja. Warum?"

„Komm nach deiner letzten Stunde in mein Büro."

Sie verstand und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Ich werde da sein." Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen und wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, packte sie ihn an seinem Unterarm und sagte leise: „Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Danke", sagte sie ihm dankbar.

„Nicht der Rede wert." Und dann wandte er sich um und ging die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Nach einem Moment schüttelte sie sich wach und ging zu Bett. Die Woche sah doch nicht so schlecht aus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harrys Tag verging wie im Flug. Er entdeckte, dass der Unterricht weiterhin sehr einfach für ihn war. Sein erster Erfolg in Verwandlung am ersten Unterrichtstag war keine einmalige Sache gewesen. Alle Arten der Magie fielen ihm leicht. Er begann tatsächlich, sich zurückzuhalten, um in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu schnell Fortschritte zu machen. Er ließ Hermine ihn hier und da als erste Zauber hinbekommen, um die Verschleierung aufrecht zu erhalten, dass alles wie immer war. Er wollte es so aussehen lassen, dass er sich anstrengte und die Schule ernst nahm, und nicht, dass er die Dinge besonders einfach lernte.

Hermine verbrachte weiterhin den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in der Bücherei. Sie schien jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Zauber vor Harry zu Stande brachte, ermutigt, und ein Teil von Hermines Einstellung seit dem Schulanfang fing an, ihn zu stören. Sie war eifersüchtig, dass er im Unterricht besser als sie war. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, die Erste zu sein, die jeden Zauber beherrschte. Sie hatte es fünf Jahre lang gemacht. In diesem Jahr war Harry nun öfters als sonst schneller als sie. Harry merkte, dass er sich darüber nicht so schlecht fühlte, als er gedacht hatte, dass er es getan hätte. Hermine musste etwas Bescheidenheit lernen. Sie legte zu viel Wert darauf, die Beste in allem zu sein. Aber er war vorsichtig, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen neuen Erfolg zu lenken oder es ihr unter die Nase zu reiben. Das wäre nur unnötig gemein.

Aber ihre Besessenheit, den ganzen Tag zu lernen, um mit Harry mitzuhalten, tat Hermine nicht gut. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie sich so erschöpfen würde wie im dritten Schuljahr. Harry fürchtete sich jedoch, das Thema anzusprechen, wissend, dass sie es nicht gut aufnehmen und höchstwahrscheinlich alles inbrünstig leugnen würde. Sie würde eine lange Rede über die U.T.Z.e halten und wie wichtig sie seien. Nein, das war eine Lektion, die sie selber lernen musste. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es so schnell lernen würde, wie sie auch alles im Unterricht lernte; ansonsten würde sie in diesem Semester eine schwere Zeit haben.

Bevor Harry es wusste, beendete er seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde für den Tag und zufällig auch erst seine zweite Unterrichtseinheit: Pflege für magische Geschöpfe. Ron, mit dem er den Unterricht besuchte, musste weiter zu Wahrsagen und ließ Harry damit die Gelegenheit, zum Raum der Wünsche für sein tägliches Training zu gehen, ohne dass es seine zwei besten Freunde mitbekommen würden. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass die meisten anderen seiner Freunde bemerken würden, dass er sich wegschlich, um etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Niemand sonst würde ihn darauf ansprechen und wenn sie es täten, würde eine einfache Ausrede genügen.

Seine zwei besten Freunde auf der anderen Seite waren eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sein Training vor ihnen zu verstecken war keine einfache Aufgabe. Sie waren beide von Natur aus neugierig, besonders Hermine. Und Hermine konnte wirklich schlauer sein als es gut für sie war, oder, in diesem Fall, wie es für Harry gut war. Nein, sie würden ohne Zweifel argwöhnisch werden, wenn sie die ganze Zeit beobachten würden, wie er sich wegschlich. Und sie würden ihn solange darüber ausfragen, bis sie Antworten bekommen würden. Es war also das Beste, wenn sie ihn niemals erwischen würden. Glücklicherweise war Hermine so mit Lernen in der Bücherei beschäftigt, dass sie seine Abwesenheit sowieso nicht bemerken würde.

Ron war eine andere Geschichte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron ihn bald fragen würde, wo er seine ganze Freizeit verbrachte. In der Vergangenheit, wenn sie eine Pause hatten, hatten Ron und Harry diese Zeit zusammen verbracht. Die einzige Ausnahme war, wenn sie stritten. Es würde also schwer sein, seine Abwesenheit während der Freistunden Ron zu erklären. Harry versuchte, sein Training auf Zeiten zu legen, in denen Ron Unterricht hatte und ihn nicht vermissen würde, aber das funktionierte nicht immer. Und die Wochenenden erwiesen sich als noch schwerer zu arrangieren.

Harry dachte über all das nach, als er den Raum mit Schutzzaubern belegte und seine Übungen mit den Dummies im Raum der Wünsche begann. Er hasste es, mit allem, das er tat, so geheimnisvoll zu sein, aber in diesem Stadium der Geschehnisse konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass jemand etwas über seine Fähigkeiten herausfand.

Als Ginny realisiert hatte, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der sie im Sommer in der Winkelgasse gerettet hatte, hatte Harry nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Er dachte, er wäre so vorsichtig gewesen, aber wenn er daran zurückdachte, erkannte er, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte: sein Haar.

Er hatte seine neue Frisur an der Art, wie er es in Verkleidung trug, orientiert.

Er hatte nie viel darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte es einfach gemocht, als sein Haar länger war. Er hatte nie geplant gehabt, mit jemanden in Kontakt zu treten, den er kannte, während er verkleidet war. Und er wusste, dass niemand den er sah, während er einkaufte, jemals die Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Fremden ziehen würde. Außer sie sahen seine Narbe.

Als Ginny es herausgefunden hatte, hatte Harry kurz in Erwägung gezogen, ihre Erinnerung mit Obliviate zu löschen. Er hatte ein wenig in einem seiner Bücher über den Zauberspruch gelesen, aber er hatte den Zauberspruch nie ausprobiert. Er würde mehr darüber lesen müssen, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, ihn an einer anderen Person zu verwenden. Also gab Harry den Gedanken augenblicklich auf. Er konnte ihr das nicht antun. Was, wenn etwas falsch lief? Er würde nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen können, wenn er ihr Schaden zufügen würde. Nicht nur das, aber es erschien ihm auch falsch, das einer Freundin anzutun. Wenn ein Todesser eine entscheidende Information herausfinden würde, würde er nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken, die Erinnerung zu entfernen, aber es einem Freund ohne dessen Wissen anzutun war einfach nur falsch.

Wenn er daran zurückdachte, war Harry nur froh, dass Ginny es herausgefunden hatte und niemand anderes. Ron konnte kein Geheimnis wahren, auch wenn es um Leben und Tod ging. Er würde wahrscheinlich gleich Hermine alles erzählen, aber selbst wenn er versuchen würde, das Geheimnis zu wahren: in dem Moment, in dem Ron sein Temperament durchging, würde es herauskommen. Und dass Ron sein Temperament durchgehen würde, war gewiss. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn Hermine es herausfinden würde, würde sie sich gezwungen fühlen, einer Autoritätsperson Bescheid zu sagen. Harry brach nicht nur das Gesetz, indem er Magie außerhalb Hogwarts anwandte; er brachte sich auch selbst in Gefahr. Kein Flehen würde sie jemals zum Umdenken bringen. Ihr Petzen wäre aus einem fehlgeleiteten Gedanke heraus um zu zeigen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Aber Harry wusste, dass er Hermine nie verzeihen könnte, wenn sie seine neugefundene Freiheit für ihn ruinieren würde. Und so betete er, dass sie es in nächster Zeit nicht herausfinden würde.

Ginny war wirklich die perfekte Wahl, wenn er einen seiner Freunde aussuchen musste, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Entweder Ginny oder Neville: beide waren bescheiden und unterstützend und loyal. Aber Harry war froh, dass es Ginny war und nicht Neville. Er mochte Neville sehr, aber wenn er nur eine Person auf der Welt hätte, der er sich anvertrauen könnte, wäre Neville nicht seine erste Wahl. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es wirklich merkwürdig mit Neville werden könnte und er wusste nicht, ob der Junge in der Lage sein würde, unter diesen Umständen normal zu handeln.

Ginny ging mit allem wunderbar um. Sie lenkte niemals die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache, dass etwas los war. Und sie drängte ihn nicht, ihr alles zu erzählen. Sie war glücklich mit allem, dass er gewillt war, zu geben. Auf eine Weise war er froh, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt jemanden um sich, der Bescheid wusste, zumindest etwas, was in seinem Leben passierte. Er hatte auch Sirius, zu dem er in der Nacht reden konnte, aber es war schön, jemanden in seinem Alter zu haben, der in Hogwarts war und ihm möglicherweise helfen konnte und ihn decken könnte, wenn es nötig wäre.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken und in sein Training versunken, dass, bevor er wusste wie es passierte, er auf seine Armbanduhr schaute und er entdeckte, dass Ginny schon aus dem Unterricht entlassen war. Er eilte aus dem Raum und zwei Treppen hinunter zu seinem Büro. Als er die Tür aufriss, sah er Ginny geduldig wartend vor dem kalten Kamin sitzend.

„Merlin Harry! Du siehst furchtbar aus", rief sie aus. Dann schien sie zu bemerken was genau sie gesagt hatte und ruderte zurück: „Ich meine nicht, dass du hässlich aussiehst oder so. Es ist nur, du bist ganz verschwitzt und dein Gesicht ist rot und du scheinst einige Schnitte auf deinem Gesicht zu haben."

Scheinbar zu viel herumhechten für sein eigenes Wohl. „Es ist okay, Gin. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich im Moment nicht sehr präsentabel aussehe, aber ich habe gerade etwas trainiert, also was erwartest du? Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Wieso setzt du dich nicht an meinen Schreibtisch? Alle Zutaten liegen bereit und ich habe die Instruktionen für dich aufgeschrieben. Während du anfängst, die Zutaten vorzubereiten, werde ich mich frisch machen. Dann werde ich dir bei allem zur Hand gehen."

„Ok ... ", sagte sie und dachte über das, was er gesagt hatte, nach. „Dann geh zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Ich werde hier bleiben, bis du zurückkommst."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte er. „Ich werde zurück sein, bevor du es glauben kannst." Dann, ohne etwas zu erklären, holte er seinen Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche, vergrößerte ihn, öffnete ihn und kletterte ohne Zögern hinein. Sie starrte den Koffer mehrere Minuten lang an, bevor sie es bemerkte und sich aus ihrer Starre riss.

Sie schaute auf den Tisch hinunter und fand die Instruktionen, von denen er ihr erzählt hatte. Er hatte nicht gescherzt, als er gesagt hatte, dass er sie aufgeschrieben hatte. Dort, auf einem Stück Pergament, war eine hingekritzelte Liste von Zutaten und die Schritte, um den Zaubertrank zuzubereiten. Das Geschriebene war ein wenig unordentlicher als seine gewöhnliche Korrespondenz. Er hatte die Instruktionen wahrscheinlich in Eile geschrieben. Aber es war zumindest leserlich. Also begann sie, die Zutaten vorzubereiten, wie er es ihr aufgetragen hatte.

Einige Minuten später schaute sie hoch und erschrak, als sie Harry sah, der sie angrinste: „Hey. Und wie läuft es bisher?"

Ginny war niemand, die sich von dem, was sie wollte, ablenken ließ, ignorierte daher die Frage und stellte selbst eine: „Wo bist du hingegangen? Und wie? Und wie bist du zurückgekommen?"

Er gluckste. Es tat gut, Harry lachen zu hören. Nach allem, das er in seinem Leben durchmachen hatte müssen, wobei alles in der Wiedergeburt von Voldemort und dem Tod seines Patens gipfelte, hatte Harry jedes Recht wütend, aufgebracht und untröstlich zu sein. Er hatte jedes Recht, gegen die Welt aufzubegehren. Und er hatte ein wenig davon letztes Jahr getan. Er war nie absichtlich verletzend, aber er hatte im letzten Jahr ein paar Probleme mit seinem Temperament gehabt. Aber trotz allem Schlechten, das in seinen Leben passiert war, ließ er es sich niemals ändern.

Das Einzige, das dieses Jahr an ihm anders war, war, das er seine Schüchternheit überwunden zu haben schien. Und das konnte schwer als eine schlechte Sache betrachtet werden. Er ließ nicht zu, dass all die schlechten Dinge, die ihm widerfuhren, seine Seele tötete. Er liebte noch immer das Leben und würde niemals aufhören, zu kämpfen, um eine Welt zu kreieren, in der Menschen in der Lage sein würden, ihr Leben in Frieden genießen zu können, ohne die Bedrohung eines Dunklen Lords, die über ihren Köpfen schwebte. Und in der Zwischenzeit schien er entschlossen zu sein, diese Bedrohung und Angst nicht sein Leben kontrollieren zu lassen. Er hatte ihr über dem Sommer geschrieben und hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich weigerte, Voldemort gewinnen zu lassen. Und sein Leben in die Warteschleife zu stecken und sich Sorgen zu machen, was passieren würde, wäre genau das. Also lebte er nun sein Leben. Und es war eine Inspiration. Wenn er es konnte, konnte es jeder. Er hatte mehr Gründe als jeder andere, dass der Krieg ihn runterziehen würde.

Sein Gelächter verebbte und seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Nun, um es einfach zu machen: Ich bin in meinen Koffer gegangen, um zu duschen. Als ich fertig war, bin ich wieder herausgekommen."

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Was für eine Erklärung sollte das sein? „Vielleicht solltest du früher beginnen. Wo hast du deinen Koffer her? Und wie hast du in ihm geduscht?"

Er lachte wieder. Es wärmte ihr Herz nicht so sehr wie das davor, da sie ziemlich gespannt war, zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Bevor sie wusste, was geschah, sprach er wieder: „Nun, ich habe diesen Koffer im Sommer gekauft", sagte er, als er hinüberging und den Koffer tätschelte. „Er ist einer der Modelle, die mehrere verschiedene Abteile haben, nicht nur zur Aufbewahrung sondern auch Räume. Ich habe ein Schlafzimmer, Bad, Küche und Wohnzimmer hier drinnen. Also bin ich in den Koffer gestiegen, habe im Badezimmer geduscht und bin wieder herausgekommen."

„Wie hast du ihn bekommen?", fragte sie und erkannte dann, wie dumm die Frage war. „Warte, egal. Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Das muss aber ziemlich teuer gewesen sein. Ich wusste, dass du viel Geld hast, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einfach so etwas gekauft hast."

„Nun, ich _habe_ viel Geld", gab er leise zu. „Und ich habe mir nie wirklich viel gekauft. Also habe ich mir diesen Sommer ziemlich viele Sachen gekauft: neue Muggel- und Zaubererkleidung, diesen Koffer, jede Menge Bücher, Kontaktlinsen, um meine Brille zu ersetzen und einen Zauberstabhalfter. Ich habe mehr Geld, als dass ich weiß, was ich damit tun soll. Also habe ich gedacht, ich verwöhne mich selbst ein wenig." Er hörte sich beinahe verteidigend an, als ob er sich erklären müsste, bevor sie wütend auf ihn werden würde.

„Entspann dich, Harry", beruhigte sie ihn. „Ich werde dich nicht angreifen, nur weil du dir etwas Nettes gegönnt hast. Es ist dein Geld, du kannst es also auch genauso gut ausgeben. Wenn du es nicht tust, liegt es nur herum und hilft keinem. Die Tatsache, dass du teure Dinge hast, macht dich nicht zu Malfoy."

Er sah immens erleichtert aus, sie das sagen zu hören: „Danke." Und er meinte es so. „So, wie auch immer. Wie läuft es mit dem Zaubertrank?"

Und so widmeten sie sich wieder dem Grund, warum sie überhaupt da waren. Sie erklärte, dass sie kaum begonnen hatte. Er zog einen Stuhl herbei und half ihr, die Zutaten vorzubereiten. Bevor viel Zeit vergangen war, begannen sie Zutaten in genau abgemessenen Mengen in einer spezifischen Reihenfolge in den Kessel zu werfen, die eine spezifische Anzahl in einer spezifischen Richtung gerührt werden mussten. Es war alles sehr präzise, aber nicht besonders schwer, solange man aufmerksam war.

Nach einiger Zeit köchelte der Zaubertrank, alle Zutaten waren hinzugefügt und alles, was nun zu tun war, war, zu warten. Sie hatten knapp das Abendessen verpasst und so beschlossen die Beiden, zur Küche hinunter zu gehen und etwas zu essen zu holen.

Harry kitzelte die Birne, zog an dem erscheinenden Türknauf und hatte kaum einen Schritt über die Türschwelle gesetzt, als er fühlte, wie etwas mit seinem Bein zusammenprallte. „Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter ist gekommen, Dobby zu besuchen! Harry Potter ist ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer. Er ist zu nett, Dobby besuchen zu kommen. Und er hat seinen Wheezy gebracht, aber es ist nicht sein üblicher Wheezy."

„Dobby", sagte Harry, während er die Arme des Elfens von seinen Beinen entfernte. „Das ist Ginny, eine Freundin von mir. Ginny, das ist Dobby."

Ginny kicherte hinter Harry über die Szene vor ihr. Sie trat neben Harry und hielt Dobby ihre Hand zum Händeschütteln hin: „Es ist nett, dich kennenzulernen, Dobby."

Dobby schaute die Hand vor ihm mit großen, mit Ehrfurcht gefüllten Augen an: „Niemals zuvor ist Dobby gefragt worden, Hände zu schütteln. Harry Potters neuer Wheezy ist eine tolle Hexe. Sie muss mit Harry Potter befreundet sein, um so freundlich zu Dobby zu sein."

„Dobby", Harry hatte Mühe, seine Heiterkeit zu verbergen. „Glaubst du nicht, es wäre höflich, ihre Hand zu schütteln?"

Bei all seinem Lobpreisen hatte der Elf die Hand, die vor ihm ausgestreckt war, völlig vernachlässigt. „Schlechter Dobby", schimpfte er mit sich selbst. „Dobby ist ein schlechter Hauself. Dobby ist es nicht wert, Harry Potter Sirs Wheezys Hand zu schütteln."

„Unsinn, Dobby", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Du bist es wert ihre Hand zu schütteln. Tatsache ist, dass es beleidigend wäre, sich zu weigern."

„Dobby tut es leid, Sir", flehte der Elf und schüttelte zögerlich mit Ginny Hände. Ginny kämpfte noch immer damit, ihr Kichern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Es ist wirklich schön, dich kennenzulernen", schaffte sie zu sagen. „Ich habe viel von dir gehört."

Harry hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es möglich war, aber die Augen des Elfen wurden ob dieser Aussage noch größer. „Du hast von Dobby gehört?"

„Mhmm. Ich habe Harry, Ron und Hermine einige Male über dich reden hören", erklärte sie.

„Harry Potter und seine Freunde sind wirklich die besten Zauberer der Welt", preiste Dobby.

„Genug davon", sagte Harry. „Dobby, wir haben das Abendessen verpasst und haben uns gefragt, ob du uns möglicherweise etwas zusammenstellen könntest?"

Und die Hauselfen waren nur zu glücklich, etwas zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dobby hastete schnell weg und nur wenige Minuten später wurde ihnen ein großartiges Festessen vorgesetzt, das für die gesamte Weasleyfamilie ausgereicht hätte. Sie begannen langsam zu essen und lachten die ganze Zeit über. Sie verbrachten über zwei Stunden in der Küche, bevor sie zurück zu Harrys Büro gingen. Sie verbrachten die restliche Zeit lesend und Hausaufgaben machend.

Als der Zaubertrank endlich fertig war, füllte Harry ihn in Flaschen und präsentierte ihn Ginny mit der Anweisung, ihn in dieser Nacht vor dem Schlafengehen zu trinken. Er warnte sie, dass sie schon im Bett liegen sollte, wenn sie ihn trank, um die Möglichkeit zu vermeiden, dass der durch den Zaubertrank hervorgerufene Schlaf sie übermannte, bevor sie es schaffen würde, unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen.

Als die beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, schafften sie es, die Fragen, wo sie gewesen waren und warum sie das Abendessen verpasst hatten zu umgehen. Insbesondere Ron schien über ihre Abwesenheit verärgert zu sein, sprach aber nicht darüber. Harry beschloss, dass es besser wäre, die Dinge sein zu lassen wie sie waren und nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu ziehen als notwendig.

Am nächsten Tag schien Ginny voller Leben und Energie zu sein und Harry fragte sich, was es war, das sie gesehen hatte. Aber er bekam es nicht hin, sie alleine zu erwischen, um sie zu fragen. Während der Mahlzeiten waren immer zu viele Menschen um sie herum. Er sah sie einige Male kurz in den Korridoren, aber sie war immer von Menschen umgeben.

Es war erst weit nach dem Abendessen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, dass es in einem Flüstern praktisch aus Ginny herausbrach. „Ich bin eine Löwin", flüsterte sie Harry in dem Moment zu, indem sie in der Lage war, ihn außer Hörweite ihrer Hauskameraden zu erwischen. Harry freute sich für sie. Er fand, dass ihre Gestalt zu ihr passte. Sie hatte eine gewisse katzenhafte Anmut an sich. Vielleicht könnten sie, sobald sie ihre vollständige Verwandlung geschafft hatte, zusammen im Verbotenen Wald laufen gehen. Dieser Gedanke weckte in ihm Vorfreude. So lustig es auch war, in seinen Animagusgestalten herumzurennen: Es war eine einsame Erfahrung. Wenn er in seiner Eulengestalt war, bekam er gelegentlich die Chance, mit Hedwig zu fliegen, was schön war. Aber in seiner Panthergestalt hatte er nie Gesellschaft.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die Woche verging schnell, da es viel zu tun gab. Der Unterricht war im vollen Schwung, auch wenn Harrys Stundenplan nicht sehr ausgefüllt war. Aber er war mit seinem eigenen Training und der HA beschäftigt. Das Quidditchtraining begann ebenfalls am Ende der Woche. Im Moment würden sie drei Mal die Woche trainieren und da sich ihr erstes Spiel näherte, nahm Harry an, dass Ron das Training noch etwas verstärken würde.

Die Arbeit für den Unterricht war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er im Jahr zuvor zu tun gehabt hatte. Nicht nur war Harry mit dem Lesen weit voraus; er hatte tatsächlich weniger Hausaufgaben zu machen, da er immer einer der ersten war, die den Zauberspruch im Unterricht beherrschten. Er erkannte, dass ein Teil des Grundes, warum Hermine immer vorarbeiten konnte, war, dass sie niemals so viel Arbeit hatte wie der Rest der Klasse. Die Professoren neigten dazu, denjenigen, die Schwierigkeiten hatten, zusätzliche Aufgaben aufzugeben, in dem Versuch, ihnen zu helfen, die Theorie besser zu verstehen.

Das ließ Harry nur mehr Zeit, noch mehr vorzuarbeiten und etwas unabhängiges Lesen unterzubringen. Er war noch immer von Schutzzaubern fasziniert, hatte aber auch ein ordentliches Interesse an Heilzaubern. Er übte sein angelesenes Wissen an kleineren Schnitten und Prellungen, die er sich oft während seines Trainings zuzog. Es waren die einfachen Zaubersprüche in diesem Feld und er war in der Lage, sie ohne Probleme anzuwenden.

Harry hatte in dieser Woche keine Gelegenheit mit Ginny das Animagustraining abzuhalten, aber sie schafften es, sich hinzusetzen und einige einstündige Treffen jede Woche auszumachen, an die sie versuchen wollten, sich zu halten. Er traf sich am Donnerstag mit Professor Snape für eine weitere Okklumentikstunde mit ähnlichen Ergebnissen wie das letzte Mal. Snape versuchte, in seinen Kopf zu gelangen und hatte noch weniger Erfolg als in der vorigen Woche, doch er schien nicht so erschöpft wie das letzte Mal zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Harry ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Nichtsdestotrotz sagte ihm Snape nach einigen wenig erfolgreichen Versuchen, in Harrys Kopf zu gelangen, das er weiter üben und nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit wieder da sein sollte.

Sein HA-Unterricht während der Woche verlief größtenteils ohne Probleme. Es war sein HA-Unterricht am Wochenende, das etwas unerwartetes, jedoch nicht völlig überraschendes, brachte. Sobald alle angekommen waren, vollzog er sein übliches Ritual und schaute, ob jemand anwesend war, der den Vertrag nicht unterzeichnet hatte, als zu seiner Überraschung ein rotes Licht aus einer Ecke des Raumes strahlte. Aus einer Ecke des Raumes, die für das bloße Auge leer zu sein schien.

Harry zog verstohlen seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter und rief: „Accio Tarnumhang." Der Zauberspruch funktionierte perfekt und enthüllte den Eindringling als niemand anderen als Professor Snape. Als Harry fragte, warum Snape sich in seinem Unterricht versteckte, lächelte der Mann höhnisch und begann eine langatmige Tirade über Potter, der in seinem Unterricht bestimmte Leute bevorzugte und dass er zuschauen wollte, ohne dass Harry davon wusste, so dass Snape sehen konnte, wie er unbeaufsichtigt mit der Klasse umging.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung verteidigten die beiden Slytherinmitglieder Harry vor den Anschuldigungen des Professors. Sie machten nachdrücklich klar, dass Harry bisher immer fair gewesen war und sich für sie eingesetzt hatte, sogar als seine eigenen besten Freunde ihn anschrien, weil er sie in den Unterricht ließ. Das schien Snape verstummen zu lassen, auch wenn er daraufhin nicht weniger unfreundlich zu Harry war.

Davon abgesehen verlief der Unterricht großartig. Professor Snape unterbreitete sogar einige hilfreiche Vorschläge als Harry wieder Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Klasse dazu zu bringen, die Ausweichübungen ernst zu nehmen. Statt den Schülern zu erlauben, sich mit ihren besten Freunden zusammenzutun, wie sie es getan hatten, schlug er vor, dass sie gezwungen werden sollten, sich mit jemanden aus einem anderen Haus zusammenzutun, so dass es ihnen nicht so viel ausmachen würde, ihre Partner zu verhexen, als wenn diese ihre besten Freunde wären. Es machte Sinn und es funktionierte auch sehr gut. Er sah noch immer Leute, die nicht ihr bestes gaben und er sagte ihnen das auch. Aber für den größten Teil war die Leistung derjenigen, die zaubern sollten, nach dem Tausch merklich besser. Harry stellte sicher, dass er dem Professor für seinen Vorschlag dankte. Er bekam ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort, aber keine vernichtende Antwort begleitete es und so nahm Harry das als gutes Zeichen an.

Die darauf folgende Woche verflog für Harry sogar noch schneller. Er traf sich in dieser Woche zweimal mit Ginny, um an ihrer Animagusgestalt zu arbeiten - ohne viel Erfolg. Er versuchte, sie auf die gleiche Weise, wie er angefangen hatte, beginnen zu lassen: sich auf ihre Gestalt zu konzentrieren und zu wollen, dass einzelne Körperteile sich in ihr tierisches Äquivalent verwandelten. Doch bisher war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihren Körper zu verwandeln. Sirius sagte, dass es ihn Monate harter Arbeit gekostet hatte, auch nur das hinzubekommen und so war Harry von ihrem fehlenden Erfolg nicht entmutigt. Er sagte ihr das auch.

Er war etwas überrascht, als er nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht an diesem Dienstag gebeten wurde, noch da zu bleiben. Professor Caldwell wollte seine Hilfe, den Patronuszauber seiner Klasse des siebten Schuljahrs beizubringen, da er gehört hatte, wie gut Harry mit dem Zauber war. Harry hatte die Anmerkung, die der Schulleiter gemacht hatte, beinahe vergessen, dass er gelegentlich im Laufe des Jahres gebeten werden würde, dem Verteidigungsprofessor zur Hand zu gehen: entweder in Unterrichtsdemonstrationen oder bei dem Benoten von Hausarbeiten. Glücklicherweise hatte der Unterricht keine Auswirkungen auf etwas, das er schon geplant hatte. Er würde in der Woche nach diesem Freitag aushelfen. Die Klasse war gleich nach seinem eigenen VgdDK-Unterricht am Freitag und er würde deshalb einfach nach dem Unterricht da bleiben, um bei den Siebtklässlern auszuhelfen.

Es war gut, dass seine Hilfe nicht an diesem Freitag verlangt war, da Harry an diesem Tag schon einen anderen Plan hatte. Der Unterricht hätte es nicht wirklich beeinträchtigt, was er geplant hatte, aber es wäre ein Ärgernis gewesen, über das er sich keine Sorgen hätte machen wollen angesichts der Tatsache, was er für diesen Tag geplant hatte.

Diesen Freitag würde Vollmond sein. Es würde der erste Vollmond sein, den er mit Remus verbringen würde, während dieser ein Werwolf war. Er hatte Ginny dieses Geheimnis anvertraut, da sie schon von seiner Animagusgestalt wusste. Sie konnte ihm immerhin helfen, ihn zu decken, wenn jemand neugierig über seine Abwesenheit sein würde. Sie hatte ihm außerdem geholfen, einen Plan zu entwerfen, wie er ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen wegschleichen könnte.

Er würde im Grunde eine Krankheit vortäuschen. Dank der Erfindungen der Zwillinge würde es nicht besonders schwer sein, es hin zu bekommen. Der Trick würde sein, es nicht zu übertreiben und damit einen Trip zum Krankenflügel zu provozieren. Er würde gerade genug der Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien essen, um ihm ein leichtes Fieber und Husten zu geben. Er würde sie wissen lassen, dass er sich etwas mitgenommen fühlte und müde war und er deshalb früh zu Bett gehen würde.

Sie nahmen an, dass Hermine mit ihm argumentieren würde, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen, hatten aber entschieden, dass Harry es ihr höchstwahrscheinlich ausreden könnte. Wenn sie weiterhin argumentieren würde, würde er versprechen, am nächsten Tag Madame Pomfrey zu besuchen, wenn er sich noch immer schlecht fühlen würde. Als letztes Mittel beschlossen sie, dass Ginny ihm zu Hilfe kommen würde, wenn Hermine sich weigern würde, aufzugeben.

Am Freitag verlief der Plan ohne Probleme. Es benötigte etwas Überzeugungsarbeit, aber Hermine gab nach, als Harry das Versprechen gab, am nächsten Tag zum Krankenflügel zu gehen, wenn er sich noch immer nicht wohl fühlte. Also flüchtete Harry die Treppen hoch und legte einen komplexen Illusionszauber um sein Bett. Dieser ließ es so aussehen, als ob Harry in seinem Bett schlafen würde. Er errichtete auch einen sehr kleinen Abwehrschutzzauber, der jeden abschrecken würde, sich dem Bett zu nähern. Er war den Muggelabwehrzauber insofern ähnlich, dass er die Menschen an etwas denken ließ, dass sie in diesem Moment tun müssten, aber er war auf jeden gerichtet.

Harry schlich sich dann unter seinem Tarnumhang wieder aus dem Schlafsaal und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg aus dem Schloss hinaus zur Peitschenden Weide. Mit einem kleinen Magieimpuls konnte Harry den Knoten am Fuß des Baumes drücken, um den Baum davon abzuhalten, ihn anzugreifen. Harry kletterte in den Tunnel, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte und zog den Tarnumhang aus, da er ihn nicht länger benötigte. Er begann den langen Weg durch den dunklen Gang, bis er schließlich sein Ziel erreichte.

Er tauchte aus der Falltür auf und fand den Raum mehr oder weniger so vor, wie er sich an ihn erinnerte: zertrümmert. Aber ein Stuhl war da, der keine der Male hatte, wie sie den Rest der Möbel in dem Raum zierte. Auf diesem Stuhl saß kein anderer als Remus Lupin.

„Remus!", rief Harry aus, sprang hoch und rannte zu dem Mann um ihn zu umarmen.

Remus lächelte, als Harrys Kopf in der Falltür auftauchte und stand auf, um die Umarmung zu erwidern, die Harry begonnen hatte. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Harry. Wir haben nie eine bestimmte Uhrzeit als Treffpunkt ausgemacht, ich hatte also keine Ahnung, wann du vorhattest, aufzutauchen."

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange warten müssen.", meinte Harry sofort.

„Nein, nein, es ist okay. Ich bin überhaupt noch nicht lange hier. Ich habe nur gemeint, dass ich froh bin, dass du so früh hier bist, weil ich etwas habe dass ich mit dir bereden möchte." Der ernste Ton war von Harry nicht unbemerkt, und er nickte ernst. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit einer kleinen Zauberstabbewegung und einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch erschien ein zweiter Stuhl im Raum. „Bitte setz dich und mach es dir gemütlich."

Er tat wie geheißen. Der Stuhl war nicht der bequemste, auf dem er je gesessen hatte, aber er beschwerte sich nicht darüber. Es war für den Moment mehr als genug. „Über was wolltest du also mit mir reden?" Er konnte nicht erwarten, zu hören, was den normalerweise ruhigen und gesammelten Man solche Sorgen machte.

„Nun ... ", begann Remus. „Hu, ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Es ist so Harry: bevor Sirius gestorben ist, hat er ein Testament geschrieben. Er hat im Grunde genommen alles, was ihm gehörte, in zwei geteilt, und dir eine Hälfte und mir die andere gegeben."

Harry saß vollkommen verblüfft da. Was auch immer er von dieser Konversation erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, um zu versuchen, zu begreifen, was ihm gerade gesagt worden war: „Was? Warum? Warum jetzt?"

Remus lehnte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Knie: „ Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich weiß, das ist nicht leicht für dich. Es ist auch für mich nicht leicht. Aber das ist es, was Sirius gewollt hat."

„Aber warum jetzt? Er ist jetzt seit drei Monaten tot. Warum erfahren wir es erst jetzt?", fragte Harry und Ärger färbte seine Stimme. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen.

Der ältere Mann saß nur da und schaute zu, wie das letzte Überbleibsel seiner besten Freunde seines früheren Lebens ein Loch in den schäbigen Läufer lief. Schlussendlich sagte er: „Es gab mehrere Komplikationen, die auftauchten und den Prozess verlängerten. Es gab keinen Körper, um seinen Tod zu beweisen. Es hat eine lange Zeit gebraucht, alle davon zu überzeugen, dass er überhaupt tot ist. Tatsache ist, das Ministerium weigert sich noch immer, es zu glauben, aber wir haben es geschafft, die Kobolde zu überzeugen."

„Was? Wie kann das Ministerium nicht glauben, dass er gestorben ist? Haben sie nicht eine Möglichkeit, solche Dinge nachzuverfolgen?" Harry verstand nicht, warum ihn das so wütend machte. Es konnte ihn nicht noch weniger kümmern, was das Ministerium dachte. Selbst wenn sie zugaben, dass Sirius tot war, würden sie ohne Zweifel diesen Fakt feiern. Sie würden behaupten, dass es ein großer Sieg im Krieg gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer sei. Wie sie denken konnten, dass sie gegen Voldemort kämpfen konnten, wenn sie zu viel Angst hatten, seinen Namen zu sagen, war Harry unbegreiflich.

„Sie behaupten, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, um sie von seiner Fährte wegzulocken", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

„Lassen wir das mit dem Ministerium. Es ist mir sowieso egal, was sie denken", schimpfte Harry.

„So ist es. Nachdem wir die Kobolde schließlich davon überzeugen konnten, das Sirius wirklich tot ist, sind wir weiteren Schwierigkeiten begegnet, als wir versuchten, seinen letzten Willen und sein Testament auszuführen." Eine Spur von Bitterkeit war nun in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Harry hörte dies sofort und fragte sofort: „Was für Schwierigkeiten?"

Remus seufzte und rieb sich müde seine Augen: „Das Testament wurde von Narzissa Malfoy angefochten. Da sie die nächste Verwandte von Sirius ist, hat sie behauptet, dass sie der wahre Erbe des Blackvermögens sei."

„Das ist lächerlich!" rief Harry. „Es macht keinen Unterschied, mit wem er verwandt ist, wenn er ein Testament geschrieben hat."

„Du hast natürlich recht", beruhigte Remus den jungen Mann vor ihm. „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum die Kobolde am Ende entschieden haben, dass ihre Ansprüche ungültig waren, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sirius in seinem Testament explizit erwähnt hat, dass weder Narzissa noch Bellatrix noch irgendjemand seiner Verwandten etwas von seinem Reichtum oder seinem Besitz bekommen sollten, mit der Ausnahme einer kleinen Summe, die er für Andromeda Tonks und ihre Familie zur Seite gelegt hat. Aufgrund dieser Angabe hatte Narzissa wenig Raum zu argumentieren und ihre Ansprüche wurden schließlich abgelehnt.

Was uns wieder zu der Tatsache bringt, dass wir beide als Begünstigte in Sirius Testament genannt werden. Die Hälfte des Goldes in seinen Verliesen wird zu dir transferiert. Er hat mir Grimmauld Platz hinterlassen, mit der Bedingung, dass ich dem Orden erlaube, es weiterhin zu benutzen. Es gibt ein paar andere Grundstücke, die ihm gehörten, aber er hat gebeten, dass wir selber entscheiden wer was bekommt. Und es gibt zahlreiche Besitztümer, die natürlich durchgegangen werden müssen. Er hat nur ein paar Spezifisch erwähnt."

Harry merkte auf: „Was hat er erwähnt?", fragte Harry ehrlich neugierig.

„Nun, das bemerkenswerteste," Remus machte eine Kunstpause. „ist die Tatsache, dass er dir sein neuüberholtes Motorrad hinterlassen hat. Er hat scheinbar mehrere Monate daran gearbeitet, sein altes fliegendes Motorrad wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Kinnlade hinunterklappte. Er kannte das fragliche Motorrad natürlich. Es war das jenes, das Hagrid gefahren hatte, als er Harry von Godric's Hollow zum Ligusterweg gebracht hatte, als Harry nur ein Jahr alt gewesen war. Harry hatte als er klein war viele Träume über ein fliegendes Motorrad gehabt, aber nie die Bedeutsamkeit verstanden, bis er an seinem elften Geburtstag in der Zaubererwelt willkommen geheißen worden war. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sein Pate daran gearbeitet hatte, noch wusste er, was er davon halten sollte, es zu besitzen. Es gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich unauffällig in der Muggelwelt fortzubewegen, natürlich angenommen, dass er nicht die Flugfunktion verwendete.

Als er hochschaute, bemerkte er, dass Remus ihn aufmerksam musterte. Er nahm an, dass der Mann auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte: „Oh", war alles, was er bei seinem ersten Versuch zu Stande brachte. „Wusstest du, dass er daran arbeitete?"

„Nein", erwiderte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er das Motorrad hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er es instand setzte. Er muss Hagrid irgendwann einmal danach gefragt haben."

„Ja", antwortete Harry abgelenkt.

„Wir können die Details an einem anderen Zeitpunkt besprechen. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass du es wissen solltest", erklärte Remus dem jungen Mann vor ihm.

„Hmm? Oh, ja, natürlich. Nein, Ich bin froh, dass du mir es gesagt hast. Wo ist das Motorrad?"

„Im Moment ist es im Grimmauld Platz", sagte ihm Remus. „Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich es dir das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns treffen, mitbringen. Ansonsten kannst du es dort stehen lassen, bist du es benutzen möchtest."

Harry dachte für eine Minute darüber nach. Er hatte in Hogwarts wirklich keine Verwendung für das Motorrad. „Warum lassen wir es für den Moment nicht dort, wo es ist", sagte er, mehr als das er es als Frage formulierte. „Ich werde dir sagen, wenn ich es in der Zukunft haben möchte."

„Hört sich gut an. " Und dann drifteten sie in mehr komfortable Themen ab. Remus wollte alles über Hogwarts wissen und wie die Schule für ihn lief. Er war besonders an der HA interessiert. Als Harry seine Ausweichübungen erklärte, zog der Werwolf eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte alles darüber wissen. Remus bat Harry um eine Demonstration seiner Animagusgestalt, die Harry gerne gab. Der Mann war sehr beeindruckt. Harry überlegte, Remus zu erzählen, dass er Ginny beibrachte, ebenfalls ein Animagus zu werden,: entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war nicht sein Geheimnis.

Die Zeit verging und Remus warnte Harry schließlich, dass er sich verwandeln sollte, so dass er bereit sein würde, wenn Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln würde. Harry kam dem nach und bevor viel Zeit vergangen war, begann Fell überall auf dem Körper seines Freundes zu wachsen. Seine Knochen und Muskeln nahmen neue Formen an. Als die Verwandlung zu Ende war, stand ein formidables Biest vor ihm.

Die beiden streunten nicht über die Ländereien, wie es Moony einst während seiner Schulzeit mit seinen Freunden getan hatte. Sie blieben in der Heulenden Hütte und leisteten sich Gesellschaft. Sie rangen zum Spaß miteinander, wobei Moony immer als Sieger hervorging. Sie kamen schließlich zur Ruhe und schliefen tatsächlich ein paar Stunden in ihrer Tiergestalt. Das war für Harry eine neue Erfahrung, aber nicht so seltsam, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es sein würde.

Als Remus sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte, stupste er Harry wach. Als Harry bemerkte, dass sein ehemaliger Professor wieder seine normale Gestalt hatte, verwandelte er sich ebenfalls in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Remus dankte Harry von Herzen, dass dieser ihm in der Nacht Gesellschaft geleistet hatte und sagte, wie viel ruhiger der Wolf war, wenn ein anderes Tier anwesend war. Harry lächelte nur und sagte Remus, dass er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen sollte und dass er froh war, helfen zu können. Mit dem Versprechen, ihn im nächsten Monat zu treffen, ging Harry zurück durch den Tunnel, der nach Hogwarts führte.

Es war kaum Morgendämmerung und Harry war müde. Bevor er aus dem Tunnel herauskam, drückte er den Knoten an der Peitschenden Weide und verwandelte sich in seine Eulengestalt, während er noch immer vor Blicken geschützt war. Er flog aus dem Tunnel hinaus und hinauf in die Eulerei. Er begrüßte kurz Hedwig, als er diese sah, und eilte dann schnell zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Vorsichtig, um niemanden aufzuwecken, schlich Harry zu seinem Himmelbett und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen berührte eingeschlafen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry verpasste am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück. Er verpasste beinahe auch das Mittagessen. In dem Glauben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging ließ Ron Harry an diesem Morgen schlafen. Allein gelassen war Harry erst kurz vor der Mittagszeit aufgewacht. Er hatte genug Zeit, um schnell zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen, bevor sie in Richtung der Großen Halle gingen. Hermine war sehr interessiert daran zu hören, wie er sich fühlte, und er verbrachte den größten Teil des Mittagessens damit, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich jetzt sehr gut fühlte. Als keiner der anderen schaute, teilte er mit Ginny einen halb amüsierten und halb verzweifelten Blick,

Harry war an diesem Tag etwas müde, aber seine Freunde schienen das als Begleiterscheinung seiner Krankheit zu akzeptieren. Harry hatte nicht vor, sie zu berichtigen. Er teilte nur weiterhin jedesmal, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam, kleine, wissende Blicke mit Ginny. Darüber nachdenkend war er wirklich froh, dass Ginny immerhin etwas von dem wusste, was vor sich ging. Es war großartig, jemanden zu haben, der Bescheid wusste. Zugegeben, es gab noch viel, von dem Ginny nichts wusste, aber er zögerte im Moment, mehr preiszugeben.

Es gab ein paar Geheimnisse, bei denen es höchstwahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied machen würde, ob sie sie kannte, seine zweite Animagusgestalt zum Beispiel. Aber er entschied, dies geheim zu halten, bis er es verraten müssen würde. Er konnte nicht wissen, wann er in einer Situation sein würde, die Gestalt unauffällig verwenden zu müssen, sogar um sich vor Ginny zu verbergen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese Kleinigkeit früher oder später mit ihr teilen würde, aber es gab keinen Grund, zu hetzen.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, über Sirius zu reden. Ein Teil von ihm wollte wirklich mit jemandem über seinen toten Paten reden, der ihn seit einigen Monaten in seinen Träumen besuchte. Aber ein anderes Gefühl war stärker als dieses und ließ ihn über dieses Thema schweigen. Niemand sonst konnte es womöglich verstehen. Sie würden wahrscheinlich glauben, dass er verrückt war. Aber er wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass es wirklich Sirius war. Und ein anderer, kleiner, selbstsüchtiger Teil von ihm wollte das Geheimnis bewahren, weil es seins war. Das war etwas für ihn, dass er mit niemand anderen teilen musste.

Dann war da die Prophezeiung. Das war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Er wagte es kaum, darüber nachzudenken, es jemand anderen zu erzählen. Es wäre nicht nur unglaublich schwer zu bereden, aber diese Information musste auch unter allen Umständen bewahrt werden. Und sollte jemals die Information herauskommen, dass er jemand anderen den Inhalt der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, würde diese Person schnell zur Nummer zwei auf Voldemorts Abschussliste aufsteigen - gleich hinter Harry selbst. Wenn er jemals die Prophezeiung jemanden mitteilen würde, müsste er hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass derjenige gewillt und in der Lage sein würde, die Informationen bis zum letzten zu beschützen. Sogar der kleinste Hinweis, der darauf hinweisen könnte, dass sie die Prophezeiung kannte, war mehr als sie sich leisten konnten: sollte die Prophezeiung in die falschen Hände fallen ...

Er glaubte nicht, dass er sie jemals mit Ron oder Hermine teilen würde können. Ron war zu unvorhersehbar, um ihm die Information anvertrauen zu können. Sein Temperament war viel zu unbeständig, um ihm solch sensible Informationen mitzuteilen. Nicht nur das, Harry glaubte nicht, das er es mögen würde, wie Ron auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde. Das einzige Gute, das herauskommen könnte, wäre, dass Ron vielleicht endlich seine starre Eifersucht gegenüber Harry überwinden könnte. Ron hatte alles, das Harry jemals gewollt hatte und doch war Ron eifersüchtig auf Harrys Geld und Berühmtheit. Harry hasste seine Berühmtheit und ihm konnte das Geld nicht weniger egal sein. Ron hatte eine liebende Familie, mehr Geschwister, als man an einer Hand abzählen konnte, und unzählbare Erinnerungen an eine glückliche Kindheit.

Harry würde seinen Reichtum gerne nur für diese Erinnerung tauschen. Alle Erinnerungen, die er von seinem Leben vor Hogwarts hatte, waren von Qualen und Spott geprägt, alles auf seine Kosten. Egal ob er von Dudley zusammengeschlagen, von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel misshandelt, wegen seiner Freakigkeit erniedrigt, wegen seiner Andersartigkeit gehänselt, von seinen Verwandten zu Sklavenarbeiten gezwungen, ausgehungert, oder in die Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit seines Schrankes unter der Treppe eingesperrt wurde.

Ron war dem gegenüber blind. Er sah nicht, dass Harry immer im Mittelpunkt stand, gut oder schlecht. Er konnte nie etwas machen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Jeder hatte immer etwas über ihn zu sagen. Und die Meinung der Menschen über ihn war allenfalls wankelmütig.

Hermine würde - wenn sie die Neuigkeiten erfahren würde - furchtbar reagieren. Sie würde ohne Zweifel in Schluchzen ausbrechen und Harry stürmisch umarmen. Eine Weile würde sie untröstlich sein. Aber dann würde ihre intellektuelle Natur aufmerken und sie würde einen Grund finden, warum sie alle anfangen müssten, in der Bücherei zu recherchieren. Sie würden sich die Eigenheiten von Prophezeiungen anschauen und Theorien über sie. Dann würde sie sie wahrscheinlich alle verschiedene Zaubersprüche heraussuchen lassen, die den „Dunklen Lord" möglicherweise den Garaus machen würde oder Hinweise suchen lassen, was diese Macht sein könnte. Und sie würde ein Nein nicht akzeptieren. Sie würde jede einzelne Facette der Prophezeiung analysieren, jedes Wort und jede Nuance. Dann würde sie Harrys Gefühle darüber diskutieren wollen. Sie würde bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, seine Gedanken und Gefühle erforschen, entschlossen, alles und jedes zu entdecken. Harry hatte keinerlei Absichten, sich dieser Folter zu unterziehen.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, es Ginny irgendwann zu erzählen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Er kannte Ron und Hermine gut, aber Ginny war ihm noch neu, noch immer bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein Rätsel. Sie würde weder wie Ron noch wie Hermine reagieren, da war er sich sicher. Er nahm an, dass sie ihm entweder stille Unterstützung geben würde, versuchen würde, das Thema nicht so ernst zu nehmen, oder versuchen würde, einen Weg zu finden, mit ihm zu fühlen. Egal wie er es betrachtete, er stellte sich vor, dass sie die Situation erträglicher machen würde. Aber er war noch nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, es ihr zu sagen. Er wollte sie nicht nur nicht in Gefahr bringen, er wollte sie auch erst besser kennenlernen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er ihr die Prophezeiung sagte und sie schlecht reagierte. Und auch wenn er sich fast sicher war, dass er wusste, wie sie reagieren würde, würde er eine Menge zum Nachdenken haben, bevor er es ihr tatsächlich sagen würde.

Es überkam ihn manchmal der Gedanke, wie schnell er Ginny näher gekommen war und sich bei ihr wohl fühlte. Hin und wieder fragte er sich, wie er ohne sie überlebt hatte. Wenn Ron und Hermine ihm zu viel wurden, normalerweise wegen ihrer Zankerei, war Ginny normalerweise da, um ihn zur Seite zu nehmen. Und wenn sie nicht da war, erkannte er nun, dass Neville eine andere geeignete Fluchtmöglichkeit bot. Nicht dass Ginny und Neville nur das für ihn waren: Menschen, zu denen er ging, wenn er sich über Ron und Hermine ärgerte oder wegen ihnen frustriert war.

Nein, Neville und Ginny waren gute Freunde. Und er sah sich als glücklich an, sie zu haben. Neville war immer da gewesen, erkannte Harry, aber er war zu still und zurückhaltend gewesen. Harry war selber schüchtern genug. Stecke ihn einige Jahre zuvor mit Neville zusammen und eine Unterhaltung wäre kaum vorhanden gewesen. Und natürlich, einige Jahre zuvor, stecke Harry mit Ginny in einen Raum zusammen und die letztere wäre wie verrückt errötet, hätte irgendetwas unverständliches gemurmelt oder hätte etwas ähnlich peinliches getan und wäre dann vor seiner Anwesenheit geflohen. Wie sie sich von dem jungen Mädchen, dass sich vor seiner bloßen Anwesenheit gefürchtet hatte, in die junge Frau, mit der er nun so gut befreundet war, gewandelt hatte, hatte Harry keine Ahnung. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

Der Tag verging nach dem Abendessen schnell genug, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass es ein viel kürzerer Tag als sonst für Harry gewesen war. Am nächsten Morgen absolvierte er wieder sein morgendliches Workout und eine neue Schulwoche lag vor ihm. Harry hatte weiterhin keinerlei Probleme mit dem Unterricht. Der einzige Unterricht, der ihm etwas abverlangte war Zaubertränke. Er verstand tatsächlich das erste Mal den Unterrichtsinhalt ziemlich gut und er hatte selten Schwierigkeiten, einen passablen Zaubertrank herzustellen. Das größte Problem an der Klasse war der Umgang mit Snape und seiner lustigen Bande von Slytherins.

In den wenigen Wochen Unterricht, die sie bisher gehabt hatten, hatte Harry es geschafft, fünf verschiedene Sabotageversuche der Slytherins in der Klasse zu vermeiden. Draco Malfoy war der „Kopf" hinter allen, da war sich Harry sicher, aber er hatte nichts dagegen, andere Slytherins zu rekrutieren, um sie die Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen. Nicht nur ließ ihn das alle Schuld vermeiden, sollte etwas furchtbar schief gehen oder sollten sie erwischt werden, es hielt Harry die ganze Zeit über auf Trab. Statt nur auf Malfoy achten zu müssen, musste Harry nun jeden einzelnen Slytherin im Unterricht im Auge behalten.

Darüber hinaus musste Harry sich mit Snapes pausenlosen Spitzen und Beleidigungen abfinden. Die persönlichen Beleidigungen ließen ihn inzwischen kalt. Er konnte noch so oft ein aufmerksamkeitsheischender, arrogantes Gör genannt werden, bevor die Worte für ihn jegliche Bedeutung verloren. Die Beleidigungen des Mannes über seinen Vater machten ihm noch immer ein wenig aus, aber selbst diese begannen ihre Wirkung zu verlieren.

Die, die ihn wirklich mitnahmen, waren die Kommentare über Sirius. Als Snape das erste Mal solch einen Kommentar gemacht hatte, hatte Harry beinahe die Fassung verloren. Er hatte nur mit Mühe seinen Ärger zurückhalten können, bevor er gegenüber dem Professor handgreiflich geworden wäre. Er hatte Glück, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, sich zurückzuhalten, da er sich nicht sicher war, was mit seinen neugefundenen Fähigkeiten passiert wäre. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was passiert wäre. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es damit geendet hätte, das er Snape ins Nirwana gehext und Harry gehörigen Ärger bekommen hätte. Hermine war nach dieser Stunde außer sich vor Zorn gewesen. Sie hatte sogar zugegeben, dass sie kurz davor gewesen war, selber Snape zu verhexen und sie lobte Harry für seine neugefundene Selbstkontrolle.

Hermine war auch neugierig, wie er in Zaubertränke und auch in all den anderen Fächern so gut geworden war. Er hatte zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil seinen Erfolg in den anderen Fächern durch sein Lernen im Sommer erklärt. Wenn man dann noch die Tatsache in Betracht zog, dass er heutzutage immer mit einem Buch anzutreffen war, war das nicht zu schwer zu glauben. Zaubertränke war jedoch etwas anderes, außerdem war er immer miserabel darin gewesen. Harry versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass ein Teil davon war, dass er in der Vergangenheit keine Anstrengungen unternommen hatte und er sich mit den Slytherins und Snape im Nacken sitzend nie hatte konzentrieren können. Dieses Jahr ignorierte er einfach alle. Er erinnerte sie daran, dass er ein Ohnegleichen in seinem Zaubertränke Z.A.G. hinbekommen hatte. Das Talent musste also immer vorhanden gewesen sein. Sie freute sich nicht so sehr für ihn, wie Harry es gerne gewollt hätte, aber sie akzeptierte dennoch seine Erklärung.

Seine Anfänger Hogwarts Armee Klasse - oder AHA, wie er begann, sie in seinem Kopf zu nennen - machte gute Fortschritte. Einen organisierten Unterrichtsplan zu haben war definitiv hilfreich dabei, alles im Griff zu behalten. Im vorigen Jahr hatte die DA sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen getroffen, um keinen Argwohn zu erregen. Und sie hatten sich auch nicht zweimal die Woche getroffen. Das einzige, was die Klasse verlangsamte, war die reine Größe von ihr. Es waren viel mehr Schüler, die er unterrichten musste als in der DA oder auch in seiner Fortgeschrittenen HA Klasse, FHA. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste er, dass er diese Klasse bis zum Ende des Semesters - wenn nicht sogar schon früher - so weit haben würde, dass sie dort weitermachen könnten, wo die FHA dieses Jahr begonnen hatte. Darüber war er sehr froh.

Diese Woche hatte er seine FHA-Klasse in der ersten Hälfte des Unterrichts die Ausweichübungen machen lassen. In der zweiten Hälfte hatte er ihnen einen neuen Schutzzauber gezeigt. Protego war der einfachste Schutzzauber, den es gab. Es gab noch stärkere Versionen dieses Zaubers, um mächtigeren Zaubern standzuhalten, aber es gab auch völlig andere Arten von Schutzzaubern. Contego beispielsweise erlaubte dem Zauberer, eine andere Person zu schützen.

Protego war nur für den eigenen Schutz. Er legte einen Schild vor den Zauberer und hielt einen einzigen Zauber auf. Contego funktionierte ähnlich wie Protego, außer dass das Schild an einen anderen Ort gelenkt werden konnte. Aber wie Protego würde er nur einen einzelnen Zauber aufhalten und würde gegen die stärkeren Flüche und Zauber nicht standhalten. Es gab auch von jedem Schutzzauber stärkere Versionen, die gegen stärkere Angriffe standhalten würden. Aber es würde einige Zeit vergehen, bis die Klasse für diese bereit sein würde. Harry selber arbeitete noch daran, diese Zauber zu perfektionieren.

Harrys Okklumentikstunde an diesem Dienstag lief sogar noch besser als die vorigen zwei. Snape griff sofort an, als Harry den Raum betrat, aber Harry war auf die Attacke vorbereitet. Zum ersten Mal war Harry in der Lage, Snape sogar davon abzuhalten, überhaupt seine äußeren Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Snape griff Harrys Gedanken immer weiter an, aber er war nie in der Lage, die Mauer, die Harry errichtet hatte, zu durchdringen.

In der vorigen Stunde war Snape irgendwann in der Lage, sich mit roher Gewalt den Weg in Harrys Gedanken zu bahnen. Harry konnte den Mann immer hinauswerfen bevor dieser etwas von Bedeutung sehen konnte, aber darum ging es nicht. Dieses Mal konnte der Mann nicht einmal soviel erreichen. Nach fünfzehn Minuten pausenloser Attacke waren beide müde. Snape entließ Harry, aber bestätigte kein Treffen für die nächste Woche. Harry wollte fragen, überlegte es sich dann aber noch einmal. Jede Konversation mit dem Mann konnte in einem Duell enden, so gereizt wie sie im Moment waren.

Harry war anschließend müde, aber guter Stimmung. Er konnte es kaum glauben, wie sehr er seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten in so kurzer Zeit verbessert hatte. Wenn die Dinge letztes Jahr nur anders gewesen wären ... Er weigerte sich, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und konnte nicht geändert werden. Also konzentrierte er sich auf das Hier und Jetzt, und der Erfolg machte ihm Mut.

Trotz seiner Erfolge mit Okklumentik hatte er noch immer Narbenschmerzen und das gelegentliche Aufblitzen von Voldemorts Gefühlen. Diese Tatsache machte ihm Sorgen, da seine Okklumentik seine Verbindung mit Voldemort blockieren sollte, aber es schien keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihre Verbindung zu haben. Er hatte keine Vision mehr gehabt, seitdem er die von dem Angriff auf seine Freunde in der Winkelgasse gehabt hatte, aber er wusste nicht, ob das wegen der Okklumentik war oder nicht. Er konnte nichts tun außer zu warten und zu sehen, was passieren würde.

Er war aber besorgt. Es war vor einiger Zeit gewesen, dass er in seiner ersten Vision im Sommer gesehen hatte, wie Voldemort eine Feier angekündigt hatte, um der Welt seine Rückkehr zu verkünden. Von dem einzigen Angriff, von dem Harry wusste, war der auf seine Freunde gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass das nichts mit der Feier zu tun hatte, die Voldemort plante. Was auch immer es war: Wenn Voldemort so lange brauchte, um sie zu planen und vorzubereiten, dann musste es etwas großes sein. Aber es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten, als ihr Bestes zu tun, um sich auf den kommenden Krieg vorzubereiten und darauf zu warten, dass er begann.

Sein eigenes Training machte gute Fortschritte. Die Trainings-Dummies, die der Raum der Wünsche zur Verfügung stellte, waren ein Geschenk des Himmels. Er trainierte noch immer nachts mit Sirius, aber sie konzentrierten sich größtenteils darauf, die neuen Zaubersprüche, die Harry lernte, zu perfektionieren. Sirius war zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, in einem Duell mit Harry mitzuhalten. Aber die Trainings-Dummies waren mehr als nur in der Lage, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Sie konnten kein lebensechtes Zusammentreffen mit Todessern simulieren, aber durch sie konnte er weiterhin seine Duellierfähigkeiten verbessern.

Seine Fähigkeiten, Zaubersprüchen auszuweichen, verbesserten sich jeden Tag ein wenig. Er näherte sich dem Punkt, an dem er nicht einmal mehr die ganze Zeit einen Schutzzauber mit einer Hand aufrecht erhalten musste, während er mit der anderen Hand Zaubersprüche zaubern konnte. Einen Zauberspruch über einen längeren Zeitraum aufrecht zu erhalten war unglaublich ermüdend, wie er das erste Mal, als er es versuchte, herausfand. Das erste Mal, als er es versuchte, während er zur gleichen Zeit Angriffszaubersprüche verwendete, konnte er ein dauerhaftes Schild nur für eine Minute aufrecht erhalten. Und er war danach erschöpft gewesen. Aber nach hartem Training verbesserte er sich stetig. Und er bemerkte fast jeden Tag, wie er sich ein wenig verbesserte.

Es war wie das Trainieren eines Muskels, um stärker zu werden. Man treibt sich bis zum Limit und die Muskeln reagieren, indem sie stärker werden, um den Anstrengungen Stand zu halten. Er trieb seine Magie in seinem Training an ihr Limit und sie wurde daraufhin stärker, um den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Er konnte nun beinahe zwei Minuten einen Schutzzauber aufrecht erhalten, während er Angriffszauber zauberte. Das war genug Zeit für ihn, um mehrere Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Aber er war noch nicht zufrieden. Er wollte sich noch weiter vorantreiben. Solange er eine Verbesserung sah, war das der ganze Ansporn, den er benötigte, um seine Anstrengungen fortzusetzen.

Es war schließlich Freitag und nach Verteidigung winkte er seinem Freunden zum Abschied, während er auf die Siebtklässler wartete. Er ging zu Professor Caldwells Schreibtisch und fragte ihn, was er sich für den Unterricht vorgestellt hatte. Der Professor würde ein wenig über die Theorie hinter dem Zauberspruch erzählen und von Harry eine Demonstration zeigen lassen. Dann würden die beiden mit der Klasse zusammenarbeiten, so dass diese Patroni heraufbeschwören könnten. Das hörte sich für Harry einfach genug an. Es war mehr oder weniger, einfach den Unterricht zu wiederholen, den er mit der HA über die Patroni gehabt hatte.

Es waren einige HA-Mitglieder in der Klasse: Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Walter Gatton, Rob Bankston und Stephen Cornfoot. Cho war die einzige, die einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte. Katie war nahe dran gewesen, aber ihr Nebel konnte nicht vollständig eine Gestalt formen. Die anderen hatten das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, wie sie den Zauber versuchten, alle einen dicken Nebel heraufbeschwören können. Professor Caldwell war geschockt, das zwei seiner Schüler bereits einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnten. Harry war nur milde überrascht, dass Katies Nebel die Gestalt eines Falken angenommen hatte.

Als die beiden Schüler erklärten, dass Harry sie unterrichtet hatte, ging der Blick des Professors zu Harry. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Harry dachte, dass der Professor ziemlich beeindruckt war. Der Rest des Unterrichts verging wie im Fluge, während Harry zwischen den verschiedenen Schülern umherging und Tipps und Ratschläge gab, wie sie ihre Arbeit verbessern konnten. Der Unterricht war schnell genug vorbei und Harry blieb zurück, als der Rest der Schüler hinausging. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob noch etwas von ihm erwartet wurde oder ob er gehen konnte. Also dachte er, es sei am Besten, zu warten und zu schauen, was der Professor ihm sagen würde.

„Ich muss sagen, Sie haben Ahnung", lobte Professor Caldwell, als der letzte Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. „Ich war zuerst ein wenig skeptisch, als Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht nur für Ihre Verteidigungsfähigkeiten sondern auch Ihre Lehrerqualitäten gebürgt haben. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Patroni schon in Ihrem Klub durchgenommen haben. Es ist ein sehr fortgeschrittener Zauber, sogar über das U.T.Z.-Level hinaus. Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn unterrichte, ist die Bedrohung von Du-weißt-schon-wer."

„Ja", unterbrach Harry. „das ist der Grund, warum auch ich sichergestellt habe, dass wir ebenfalls Patroni durchnehmen. Wir haben schon letztes Jahr damit begonnen, an ihnen zu arbeiten, bevor die DA aufgelöst wurde."

„Und wann haben Sie selber den Zauber gelernt?", fragte ihn der Professor.

„Ich habe ihn in meinem dritten Jahr hier gelernt. Damals waren Dementoren hier, die das Schloss bewacht haben und sie hatten eine ziemliche Wirkung auf mich. Also habe ich Professor Lupin, den Verteidigungsprofessor des Jahres, gebeten, mir beizubringen, wie ich mich vor ihnen schützen kann. Wir haben unseren Unterricht im Januar begonnen, und ich habe meinen ersten gestaltlichen Patronus am Ende des Semesters heraufbeschworen", erklärte Harry.

„Unglaublich", rief Caldwell aus. „Es hat mich ein ganzes Jahr Training gekostet, um einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Und zu dieser Zeit war ich mit Hogwarts fertig. Ich wage zu sagen, dass ich Sie öfters um Ihre Assistenz bitten werde, Mr. Potter. Und ich werde mein Bestes geben müssen, nicht dass Sie mir noch meinen Job stehlen."

Harry lachte mit seinem Professor: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich im Moment Sorgen machen müssen. Ich habe immerhin noch ein weiteres Jahr Schule vor mir."

„Das hat Sie nicht davon abgehalten, Assistenzprofessor zu werden, oder nicht?", stichelte er. „Aber lassen wir das. Sie dürfen gehen. Und danke für Ihre Hilfe."

"Gern geschehen, Professor." Harry verließ das Klassenzimmer und war überrascht zu sehen, dass jemand auf ihn wartete.

„Hallo Professor Potter", grüßte ihn eine Frau.

„Oh nein, nicht du auch noch", grummelte Harry.

Sein Ausruf erntete ein Kichern von der Frau. „Ich würde Hogwarts neuesten und beliebtesten Professor keine Respektlosigkeit entgegenbringen wollen, nicht wahr?"

Harry verbarg sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und stöhnte, was mehr Gelächter von seiner Begleitung hervorrief. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir jemals gratuliert habe, dass du Schulsprecherin geworden bist. Also..Glückwunsch", unternahm Harry den Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Danke Harry. Dir ebenfalls gratulation, dass du zum Assistenzprofessor ernannt worden bist", sagte sie ihm. „Und nein, ich werde dich nicht so einfach das Thema wechseln lassen."

„Danke Cho", sagte Harry unaufrichtig.

„Jederzeit, Professor Potter", erwiderte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Komm, es ist beinahe Zeit fürs Abendessen. Ich werde dich hinunter begleiten."

„Also gut", gab Harry nach. Die beiden gingen die Korridore zur Großen Halle hinunter und redeten darüber, wie das Semester bisher verlief. Die Konversation war etwas gezwungen, aber lief gut genug, bis Harry fragte: „Und, wie liegen die Dinge mit Michael?"

Cho schaute ihn scharf an: „Du hast davon gehört?"

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick verblüfft: „Ja, ich habe es im Juni im Zug nach Hause gehört."

„Oh", sagte sie abgelenkt. „Ich weiß nicht. Es läuft okay, denke ich. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob er noch mein Typ ist."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, es gibt noch viele Jungs. Ich bin sicher, dass du früher oder später den Richtigen finden wirst."

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Danke Harry, Das ist lieb von dir das zu sagen."

Harry lächelte nur zurück und war glücklich wieder Harry statt Professor Potter zu sein. Die beiden betraten die Große Halle und trennten sich um zu ihren jeweiligen Haustischen zu gehen.

Sein Eintreten war von Hermine und Ron anscheinend nicht unbemerkt, die wissen wollten warum er mit Cho Chang gelaufen war und worüber die beiden sich unterhalten hatten. Harry vermied so viel möglich von ihrer Befragung indem er kurz und auf den Punkt antwortete. Cho hatte nach dem Unterricht auf ihn gewartet und war mit ihm zur Großen Halle gelaufen. Sie hatten ein wenig darüber geredet wie das Jahr bisher verlaufen war, das war alles. Sie schienen nicht völlig zufrieden zu sein, ließen das Thema aber fallen als sie erkannten dass Harry ihnen nicht mehr erzählen würde.

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Ginny und Harry gleich nach dem Mittagessen für eine weitere Animagustrainingsstunde. Harry versuchte Ginny zu erklären wie sie ihre Magie hervorrufen konnte um den Wandel zu machen, aber nichts das er sagte schien im Geringsten zu helfen. Es war schwer zu beschreiben wie man es machen musste wenn der ganze Ablauf größtenteils instinktiv war. Es war noch immer früh in dem Training, aber Ginny begann frustriert zu werden. Bisher hatte sie nichts verwandeln können. Harry erinnerte sie immer wieder daran dass sein Dad und Sirius Monate gebraucht hatten um soweit zu kommen. Sie antwortete darauf in dem sie ihn fragte wie lange er gebraucht hatte. Als Harry sich weigerte zu antworten brummte sie nur missbilligend und versuchte es noch einmal.

Sie hörten irgendwann für diesen Tag auf und Ginny hatte noch immer keine Fortschritte gemacht. Harry machte ihr klar, dass das keine große Sache war und das er weiter mit ihr arbeiten würde, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Das schien ihre Laune ein wenig zu heben, aber sie schien noch immer aufgrund ihres fehlenden Fortschritts entmutigt zu sein.

Sie trennten sich direkt vor seinem Büro. Sie ging hinunter zur Bibliothek, während Harry hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Ron und Hermine saßen beide auf Stühlen neben dem Feuer. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf in einem Buch vergraben und Ron hatte ein Buch auf seinem Schoß, nicht das der Rotschopf dem Buch Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Rons Augen leuchteten auf als er bemerkte, dass Harry sich näherte. Hermine war zu sehr in ihr Buch vertieft um etwas zu bemerken.

Harry ließ sich auf ein Sofa gegenüber der zwei Stühle fallen und meinte: „Was geht, Leute?"

Hermine schaute lange genug von ihrem Buch hoch um: „Oh, hi Harry", zu sagen. Bevor sie überhaupt seinen Namen ganz gesagt hatte, war ihr Gesicht wieder in dem Wälzer vergraben.

„Harry", sagte Ron in einem dringenden Flüsterton. „Wo ist die Karte der Rumtreiber?"

„Huh?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber, sie war nicht in deinem Koffer. Wo ist sie?", fragte Ron ungeduldig und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Was meinst du damit sie war nicht in meinem Koffer", fragte Harry in einem kontrollierten Tonfall.

„Ich meine damit, dass sie nicht in deinem Koffer ist. Ich habe das ganze Ding von hinten nach vorne durchsucht als ich danach gesucht habe"; erklärte Ron als sei Harry ein begriffsstutziges Kind.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du meinen Koffer auf der Suche nach Karte der Rumtreiber auf den Kopf gestellt hast?", fragte Harry in dem gleichen bedachten Tonfall.

„Ja", sagte Ron, froh, dass Harry es endlich verstand. „ Und sie war nicht da. Ich brauche sie."

„Und für was genau brauchst du sie, dass du den Drang verspürst meinen Koffer zu durchsuchen?" Die Warnung in Harrys Stimme war deutlich zu hören, außer für Ron der sie nicht wahrnahm.

„Ich glaube, dass Ginny mit einem Jungen herumschleicht, aber ich scheine sie nicht erwischen zu können. Ich wollte einen Blick auf die Karte werden um zu sehen wo und mit wem sie ist", erklärte Ron und sah eindeutig keinen Fehler in seinem Handeln. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war aufgrund dieser Offenbarung geweckt, aber sie behielt ihre Nase in ihrem Buch.

„Lass mich das richtig stellen. Du hast meine Dinge durchsucht, um meine Karte zu suchen, so dass du deiner Schwester nachspionieren kannst?" Hermine zuckte bei dem eisigen Ton in Harrys Stimme zusammen.

„Ja!", schrie Ron praktisch, aber noch immer flüsternd. „Und sie war nicht da. Hat sie jemand gestohlen?"

„Und was genau hat dich glauben lassen, das es für dich in Ordnung sei meinen Koffer zu durchsuchen?", fragte Harry und versuchte tapfer sein Temperament zurückzuhalten.

„Wie sonst hätte ich die Karte finden sollen?", fragte Ron als sei es das Offensichtlichste in der Welt.

„Du hast nicht daran gedacht mich zu fragen?"

„Du warst nicht da und ich habe sie sofort gebraucht, so dass ich sie auf frischer Tat ertappen könnte. Wenn ich gewartet hätte bis zu zurück bist, hätte ich die Gelegenheit verpassen können sie zu erwischen." Ron war merklich genervt, dass Harry seine Handlung nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Also hast du dich dazu berechtigt gefühlt meine Dinge zu durchwühlen, auf die mögliche Chance hin, dass deine Schwester irgendeinen Kerl in einem Besenschrank knutscht und du sie auf frischer Tat ertappen könntest."

„Ja", Ron kämpfte zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit seine Stimme weiterhin gedämpft zu halten. „Also, weißt du jetzt wo sie ist? Ich könnte Ginny noch immer erwischen."

„Unfassbar", rief Harry aus.

„Huh", war Rons einzige Antwort und schaute Harry an, als sei ihm ein dritter Arm gewachsen.

„Du musst die begriffsstutzigste Person sein, die ich je getroffen habe", brach es aus Harry hervor.

„Hey"; protestierte Ron, wütend und verwirrt über den Lauf der Dinge. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Wie kannst du dasitzen und zugeben, dass du meine Sachen durchwühlt hast und es tut dir nicht ein bisschen leid? Nicht zu vergessen die Tatsache, dass du es getan hast, um deiner Schwester nachzuspionieren. Und du gibst das alles zu, als sei das alles das Normalste auf der Welt, als hättest du nichts falsch gemacht." Harrys Stimme wurde lauter.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Ron hitzig. „Es ist sowieso nicht deine Angelegenheit. Ginny ist meine Schwester und ich muss auf sie aufpassen. Nicht, das ich erwartet habe, dass du verstehst, wie es ist."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich gefährlich und seine Stimme war eisig: „Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun, du hast nicht wirklich eine Familie, nicht wahr?", meinte Ron sachlich. Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als sie schließlich von ihrem Buch aufschaute. Harry war nun von dem Sofa aufgestanden, vollständig angespannt. Es war für sie klar, dass er damit kämpfte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wer den Kampf gewinnen würde.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry schließlich. „Nein, ich habe keine Familie, Ron. Vielen Dank für die Erinnerung. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich erwische, wie du meinen Koffer durchsuchst, wird das Nachsitzen mit Filch bedeuten für das Eindringen in die Privatsphäre eines anderen Schülers. Und für dein eigenes Wohl: hör auf, dich in Ginnys Leben einzumischen." Harry wandte sich abrupt um und marschierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Raum wackelte mit jedem Schritt, den er tat.

Ron sah zu, wie Harry aus dem Raum stürmte. Als er gegangen war, lehnte Ron sich zurück und schaute Hermine an: „Was ist in ihn gefahren?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, schnaubte laut, hob dann ihr Buch hoch und ignorierte Ron gänzlich. Nach einer Minute stand Ron auf, ging davon und murmelte: „Verrückt, alle miteinander."


	10. 81 Rotschöpfe in allen Farben und Forme

Kapitel 8: Rotschöpfe in allen Farben und Formen Teil 1

An diesem Tag wurden mehrere Boxsäcke, die Harrys bestem Freund unheimlich ähnlich sahen, verkloppt. Nach dem Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes war Harry direkt in Richtung des Raumes der Wünsche gegangen.

Nachdem Harry seine Wut auf ein erträgliches Level heruntergeschraubt hatte, suchte er Ginny. Indem er die Karte der Rumtreiber benutzte, fand Harry sie in der Bücherei, wo sie an einem Tisch mit mehreren anderen Fünftklässlern saß.

Ginny sah hoch, als Harry sich dem Tisch näherte und bemerkte ihn: „Hey Harry, was führt dich hierher?"

„Ich muss mit dir über deinen Bruder sprechen", sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. „Privat."

Ginny schaute ihm in die Augen, als er dies sagte, und musste darin etwas gesehen haben, denn ihre Augen wurden etwas größer. Sie klappte das Buch, das sie gelesen hatte, zu, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche. „Bis später, Leute", sagte sie zu ihren Freunden, als sie aufstand und ging mit Harry aus der Bücherei hinaus. Die beiden gingen stumm zu Harrys Büro. Sobald sie darin waren, wandte sich Ginny sofort an Harry und fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Dein Bruder", begann Harry hitzig. Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft, bevor er mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme fortfuhr: „Dein Bruder hat meinen Koffer von oben bis unten durchsucht, weil er nach der Karte der Rumtreiber gesucht hat, um dich auszuspionieren und um herauszufinden, mit wem du in Besenschränken knutscht."

Ginnys Augen fielen daraufhin fast aus ihren Höhlen: „Ich habe niemanden in irgendwelchen Besenschränken geknutscht. Habe ich niemals gemacht."

„Darum geht es nicht", fing Harry an, wollte dann aber doch wissen: „Bist du nicht für den größten Teil des letzten Jahres mit Michael Corner gegangen?"

„Ja, aber wir haben niemals viel getan. Ich meine, wir haben uns natürlich geküsst, aber wir haben nie den Punkt des Knutschens und Fummelns erreicht, der einen Besenschrank verlangen würde", erklärte Ginny etwas peinlich berührt.

„Oh, äh, nun das ist ...", stammelte Harry. „Nun, wie auch immer, zurück zum Thema. Ron glaubt, dass du im Schloss mit irgendeinem Kerl herumschleichst und er war fest entschlossen, dich auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Also hat er auf der Suche nach der Karte der Rumtreiber all meine Dinge durchsucht, um dich mit dem Kerl, von dem er glaubt, dass du mit ihm rumknutschst, zu erwischen."

„Dieser erbärmliche Vollidiot", kreischte Ginny. „Ich schwöre, er ist der größte ... ugh. Er ist so frustrierend. Nur weil er ein zu dickköpfiger Blödmann ist, um eine Freundin zu finden, glaubt er, dass er einfach herumgehen und mein Leben bestimmen kann."

„Ja, ich dachte mir, dass du so reagieren würdest", sagte Harry ihr. „Pass jetzt auf", fuhr er fort. „Als ich versucht habe, ihn anzuschreien, weil er meine Sachen durchsucht und versucht hat, dich auszuspionieren, sagte er mir, dass es mich nichts angeht und dass er als Bruder das Recht hat, auf dich aufzupassen und dass er nicht erwartet, dass ich das verstehe."

„Das hat er nicht."

„Er hat", sagte Harry tonlos. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, was er damit sagen will. Seine Antwort war: „Nun, du hast nicht wirklich eine Familie, nicht wahr?""

Ginnys Reaktion glich Hermines: Sie japste und hielt eine Hand vor ihren Mund: „Nein, sag mir bitte, das er das nicht gesagt hat." Der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen zeigte ihr deutlich, dass Ron es wirklich gesagt hatte. „Von all den unsensiblen ... was hast du gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt so wütend, dass ich einfach nur froh bin, dass ich nicht den Gemeinschaftsraum in die Luft habe fliegen lassen. Ich glaube, ich habe ihm gedankt, dass er mich an diese Tatsache erinnert hat und habe ihm dann gesagt, dass ich ihm Nachsitzen mit Filch geben würde, wenn er jemals wieder meine Sachen durchsuchen würde. Und ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass er sich aus deinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten soll, wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist."

„Verdammt richtig das er das sollte", meinte Ginny nachdrücklich. „Aber wir können ihn nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen."

„Nein", erwiderte Harry. „das können wir nicht, was der Grund ist, warum ich dich hierher gebeten habe. Wir müssen unsere Rache planen."

Ginnys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Grinsen: „Das ist es, was ich gerne höre. Aber bevor wir anfangen zu planen: was ist diese Karte der Rumtreiber, von der du geredet hast?"

Harry schaute sie einen Moment lang an, als sei sie verrückt. Dann schlug er sich gegen die Stirn und sagte: „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du nicht wirklich bei allen unseren Abenteuern dabei gewesen bist. So gut wie wir uns gerade verstehen, fühlt es sich an, als wären wir schon immer Freunde. Lass mich dir eine kleine Geschichte über die Rumtreiber erzählen, eine Legende in Hogwarts' Geschichte ..."

Und so begann Harry die Geschichte der schelmischen Rumtreiber. Er erzählte ihr, wie sein Vater und Sirius beschlossen hatten, Animagi zu werden, um Remus während des Vollmondes Gesellschaft zu leisten und wie sie Peter ebenfalls unterrichtet hatten. Er sprang schnell zu dem Punkt, als die Zwillinge die Karte in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Filchs Büro gefunden hatten und wie sie ihm während seines dritten Schuljahres die Karte gegeben hatten. Er förderte die Karte dann aus seinem neuen Koffer zutage und zeigte ihr, wie sie funktionierte.

Zu sagen, dass sie beeindruckt war, wäre eine Untertreibung. „Wir könnten damit überall hingehen, solange wir nicht von beiden Seiten eingekreist werden."

„Nun, ja, und in diesem Fall gibt es immer noch meinen Tarnumhang", bot Harry als Alternative an. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Ron niemals etwas davon erwähnt hat."

„Ron erzählt mir nie etwas. Seit er von seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist, will er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Ich schätze, dass ist jetzt nicht mehr der Fall. Nun sieht er sich als verantwortlich für mein Liebesleben an", erklärte Ginny bitter.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Du weißt, dass Hermine und ich niemals die Absicht hatten, Ron von dir zu stehlen oder dich außen vor zu lassen. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich versucht, dich miteinzubeziehen ..."

„Oh Harry, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld", unterbrach Ginny ihn hastig. „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Ich meine, ich wäre wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig geworden, wenn du zu mir gekommen wärst und mich gefragt hättest, ob ich mit euch zusammen rumhängen möchte. Ich nehme an, dass ein Teil des Grundes, warum er mich nicht um ihn herum haben wollte, war, dass ich mit meiner Verknalltheit so peinlich für ihn war. Aber sogar als wir während dem Sommer nach eurem ersten Schuljahr im Fuchsbau gewesen waren, bevor ihr gekommen seid, wollte er nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Er war zu erwachsen und cool für seine kleine Schwester."

„Nun, umso mehr Gründe, es ihm heimzuzahlen, richtig?", fragte Harry in einem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Richtig", stimmte Ginny mit einem Lächeln zu. „Was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

Der Rest des Tages verging mit planen und aushecken. Sie waren so in das Ränke schmieden vertieft, das sie den Beginn des Abendessens verpassten, aber sie schafften es mit genügend Zeit übrig zur Großen Halle zu gelangen und genossen ihr Abendessen, wobei sie währenddessen immer wieder wissende Blicke austauschten. Sie freuten sich beide sehr darauf, die Streiche auszuführen. Ihre Blicke waren von Hermine jedoch nicht unbemerkt geblieben, die sich fragte, was mit den beiden los war. Und sie fragte sich, ob Ron vielleicht vorher nicht Recht gehabt hatte: Zumindest mit seiner Annahme, welchen Aktivitäten Ginny mit „irgendeinem Kerl" nachging.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag erschien Professor McGonagall in seinen beiden HA-Klassen. Die AHA lernte Stupor, was die Unterrichtsstunde etwas chaotisch machte: Die Schülern fielen überall hin, manchmal auf die vorsorglich ausgelegten Kissen, manchmal nicht. McGonagall mischte sich nicht ein, noch half sie auf irgendeine Weise. Sie schaute nur unauffällig zu, als Harry den Unterricht abhielt. Der Unterricht verlief nach Harrys Standards normal.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging er sofort zurück zum Raum der Wünsche und war zehn Minuten schneller als seine Hauslehrerin. Und sie war fünf Minuten schneller als die ersten FHA-schüler. Sie verbrachten diese fünf Minuten damit, über Harrys ersten Unterricht zu reden. McGonagall betonte, wie beeindruckt sie war, wie er seinen Unterricht handhabte, vor allem mit so vielen Schülern. Harry dankte ihr bescheiden und bestand darauf, dass er wirklich nicht viel tat. Die Schüler unterrichteten sich schließlich praktisch selbst. Aber er war wirklich sehr stolz, ihr Lob geerntet zu haben. Sie gab es nicht oft, aber wenn sie es tat, meinte sie es immer so.

Sie verschwand in einer Ecke, bevor die ersten Schüler ankamen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Unterricht begann, ohne dass die Schüler bemerkten, dass sie überhaupt im Raum war. Harry ignorierte ihre Anwesenheit und hielt den Unterricht wie üblich ab. Sie begannen damit, den Schutzzauber zu üben, mit dem sie im vorigen Unterricht aufgehört hatten. Er ließ die Schüler sich in Dreiergruppen aufteilen. Sie sollten sich innerhalb der Gruppe abwechseln. Eine würde versuchen, den Schutzzauber über einen Partner zu sprechen, während der dritte versuchte, denjenigen zu verhexen, der geschützt wurde.

Als Ron Seamus etwas zuflüsterte und die beiden mit boshaftem Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern anboten, sich mit Blaise zusammenzutun, witterte Harry Ärger. Als er daher für jeden verkündete, zu beginnen, achtete er besonders auf dieses spezifische Trio. Ron begann, indem er ein Schild über Blaise zaubern sollte, während Seamus versuchen würde, den Slytherin zu verhexen. Ron nickte Seamus zu, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Seamus murmelte einen Zauber und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Ein helles rotes Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf Blaise zu. Harry war aufgrund der Farbe der Meinung, dass es der Furnunculus war, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher.

Ron schwenkte halbherzig seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Zauberformel. Wie vorherzusehen machte er alles falsch und versuchte nicht einmal, es so aussehen zu lassen, als würde er es versuchen. Was als nächstes passierte, überraschte ihn jedoch. Statt von dem Fluch, der Eiterbeulen entstehen ließ, getroffen zu werden, zauberte Blaise sein eigenes Schild und schaffte es, den Fluch auf Ron abzulenken. Harry rannte so schnell er konnte zu der Gruppe.

Ron fluchte wie ein Seemann, als Eiterbeulen anfingen, auf seinem Gesicht aufzutauchen. Seamus sah so aus, als sei er bereit, einen weiteren Fluch auf Blaise zu werfen, welcher entschieden zufrieden damit aussah, wie die Dinge verlaufen waren. Harry vergaß beinahe, seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter herauszuholen, bevor er den ersten Zauber warf. Zwei paralysierende Flüche wurden innerhalb eines Augenblicks in Richtung der beiden Gryffindors geschickt.

„Sofort aufhören", schrie Harry und rief damit ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf sich. „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für diese Zurschaustellung von Dummheit. Wenn ich nur einen weiteren Stunt wie diesen sehe, werde ich euch beide aus dieser Klasse werfen, bevor ihr wisst, was mit euch geschieht. Ist das klar?" Er bemerkte verspätet, dass sie beide noch immer erstarrt waren und so befreite er sie von dem Zauberspruch.

„Warum bestrafst du uns?", protestierte Ron hitzig. „Er ist derjenige, der mich verhext hat."

„Ich habe euch die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, Ron. Es war ein furchtbar schlecht geplantes und ausgeführtes Vorhaben, einer, den Blaise sofort durchschaut hat. Du hast nicht einmal versucht, es so aussehen zu lassen, als würdest du Contego zaubern. Er hat dir nur das gegeben, was du verdienst, dafür, dass du versucht hast, ihn zu verhexen. Nun, wenn ich euch jemals wieder dabei erwische, wie ihr versucht, einen Plan wie diesen in meinem Unterricht auszuführen, werde ich nicht zögern, euch rauszuwerfen. Ist das klar?" fragte Harry autoritär.

„Ja", murmelte Ron so leise, dass Harry sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen.

„Seamus?" fragte Harry und schaute den Schotten an.

„Habs verstanden", erwiderte dieser zerknirscht.

„Gut. Nun entschuldigt euch bei Blaise und geht zurück an die Arbeit", sagte er ihnen. Als er sich dann umsah und bemerkte, dass alle zuschauten, rief er: „Das ist keine Vorführung. Alle zurück an die Arbeit."

Der Rest der Stunde verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Zumindest gab es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle wie den, den er gerade geklärt hatte. Er ließ sie die meiste Zeit über den Schildzauber üben, stellte aber sicher genug Zeit für die Ausweichübungen einzuplanen, noch immer mit der Bedingung, dass sie sich mit einem Mitglied eines anderen Hauses zusammentun mussten.

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, stürmte Ron wütend hinaus. Er war der erste, der aus der Tür war. Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna blieben alle wieder zurück, als die anderen Schüler in ihrem eigenen Tempo den Raum verließen. Harry bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall noch immer in der Ecke des Raumes war, in die sie sich anfangs verzogen hatte. Als nur noch die fünf Schüler zurückblieben, stand sie schließlich auf und ging zu ihnen. Seine vier Freunde hatten alle ihre Rücken zu der Lehrerin gewandt und deshalb sagte Harry: „Warum geht ihr nicht alle schon vor? Ich glaube, Professor McGonagall möchte mit mir über die Unterrichtsstunde reden."

Vier Köpfe fuhren bei dieser Aussage herum und sahen die fragliche Lehrerin wenige Meter hinter ihnen stehen, ein seltenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen: „So ist es. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mit Ihnen reden kann, Mr. Potter."

Seine Freunde nickten zustimmend und verabschiedeten sich von Harry. Er sah zu, wie sie gingen und wandte sich wieder seiner Lehrerin zu, nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Das muss sehr schwer für dich gewesen sein, dich so gegen Mr. Weasley zu behaupten", begann sie. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und beschwor zwei eher unbequem aussehende Stühle herauf. „Bitte, setz dich."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat wie geheißen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, während er seine Lehrerin aufmerksam musterte.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich denke, dass du die Situation ziemlich gut gemeistert hast. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Erstarrungszauber notwendig waren, aber sie waren nichtsdestotrotz effektiv, um die Situation schnell zu entschärfen, bevor sie eskalieren konnte", sagte sie ihm ehrlich.

„Danke", erwiderte er. „Es ist so frustrierend, dass sie es noch nicht einmal versuchen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, nicht jeder ist so schlimm, aber es gibt nur ein paar Schüler, die Blaise und Daphne wirklich zu akzeptieren scheinen. Die meisten ignorieren sie vollständig, aber dann gibt es die wenigen lautstarken, die unerbittlich gegen ihre Anwesenheit sind. Ron ist einer der lautstärksten." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und strich es aus seinem Gesicht.

„Mr. Weasley lebt in einer Welt, die nur aus schwarz und weiß besteht, Harry", erklärte sie ihm. „Er lebt in einer Welt, in der Slytherins böse sind. Diese Welt hat er natürlich selbst geschaffen, aber für ihn ist sie sehr real. Du musst daran denken, dass er in dieser Welt und all ihren Vorurteilen aufgewachsen ist. Er mag nichts gegen Muggel oder Muggelgeborene haben, wie es viele Reinblüter haben, aber das ist, weil seine Eltern ihm beigebracht haben, das Muggel genauso gut sind wie Hexen und Zauberer, nur anders. Sie haben nie betont, dass nicht alle Slytherins schlecht sind. Wahrscheinlich haben sie tatsächlich diese Einschätzung manchmal unbewusst verstärkt. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, wie schnell du Slytherins in deinem Unterricht akzeptiert hast. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du dich ein wenig wehren würdest."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hatte nie mit den Slytherins im Allgemeinen ein Problem, nur mit einigen bestimmten. Wenn ich Draco Malfoy nicht vor der Zuordnungszeremonie getroffen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich selber in Slytherin. Es wäre also ein wenig scheinheilig von mir, sie alle über einen Kamm zu scheren."

„Was meinst du?" fragte McGonagall und lehnte sich neugierig etwas nach vorne.

„Huh?" fragte er. „Oh, richtig. Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken. Ich musste es ihm ausreden. Nach zwei Treffen mit Malfoy hatte dieser es geschafft, Hagrid und Ron niederzumachen. Die Beiden waren die ersten zwei Menschen gewesen, die nett zu mir gewesen waren, du kannst dir also vorstellen, dass ich nicht besonders von seiner Einstellung beeindruckt gewesen bin. Er wollte mich sehen und mit mir reden, weil ich berühmt bin. Das konnte ich sofort sehen. Als es also zur Zuordnung kam, wollte ich soweit wie möglich von Malfoy weg sein. Außerdem hatten Ron und Hagrid mir beide schon Geschichten erzählt, dass Slytherin bekannt dafür sei, Dunkle Zauberer hervorzubringen. Aber es war Malfoy, der mich dazu bewogen hat, dagegen zu kämpfen."

Sie lächelte über diese Aussage und versuchte nicht einmal, es zu verhindern: „Ich werde daran denken müssen, ihn das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, dafür zu danken." Harry lächelte. Nach einem Moment unterdrückte sie ein Kichern. Harry schaute sie skeptisch an. Er hatte sie noch nie lachen sehen. Es war etwas ungewohnt aber nicht unangenehm. Es würde ein wenig dauern, sich daran zu gewöhnen, ihre menschliche Seite zu sehen. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihre Kontrolle wiedergewonnen hatte. „Ich habe mir gerade nur Severus' Reaktion vorgestellt, wenn er herausfinden sollte, wie nah dran du warst, in sein Haus zu kommen." Harry grinste breit und lachte über diesen Gedanken. Der schleimige Bastard hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen. Er hätte Harry hassen, ihn immer niedermachen und Punkte abziehen wollen, aber er hätte ihn auch bevorzugen wollen, da er ein Mitglied in Snapes Haus gewesen wäre und Snape die Slytherins immer bevorzugte. Schließlich sagte er: „Er hätte nicht gewusst, ob er mich hassen oder mich betütteln solle, wie er es mit dem Rest seines Hauses macht." Er schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

„Unsinn", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe ihm unzählige Male genau deswegen schon angeschrien, aber er weigert sich, anzuerkennen, das er es tut. Und Albus weigert sich, sich in die Angelegenheit einzumischen, also müssen wir alle einfach damit leben."

„Mhmmm", murmelte Harry unverbindlich.

„Aber zurück zum Thema", sagte sie in ihrer normalen, ernsten Stimme. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich davon beeindruckt bin, wie du heute den Unterricht gehandhabt hast. Es gab einige Lehrerkollegen, die zögerlich waren, dir die Position eines Assistenzprofessors zu geben und ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihre Sorgen gänzlich unbegründet sind, nicht, dass ich etwas anderes von dir erwartet hatte."

„Danke", erwiderte er verlegen und seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an.

„Das ist kein Grund, rot zu werden", rügte sie ihn sanft. „Du solltest stolz sein. Du unterrichtest nicht nur effektiv, du hast es auch geschafft, den Respekt von all deinen Mitschülern zu verdienen. Sie hören auf dich und folgen deinen Anweisungen ohne Frage oder Beschwerde. Das ist für jeden eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, aber besonders für jemanden in deinem Alter. Die Menschen geben ihren Respekt nicht leichtfertig. Es ist etwas, das man sich verdienen muss. Und deine Schüler scheinen zu glauben, dass du ihn dir verdient hast."

Harry schaute ihr dieses Mal fest in die Augen: „Danke."

„Besser", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist nett", sagte er ihr. Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und er fuhr daher fort: „Einfach normal reden zu können. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine Konversation so wie diese mit dir haben oder dich lachen sehen würde. Es ist schön, eine menschlichere Seite von dir zu sehen statt der strengen Fassade, die du immer im Unterricht und bei den Schülern trägst."

Sie lachte wieder und antwortete: „Nun, ja, wie ich schon sagte, geben die Menschen ihren Respekt nicht leicht. Nach einigen Jahren des Unterrichtens habe ich gelernt, dass der beste Weg um sicherzugehen, dass die Schüler nicht aufmüpfig werden ist, dass sie wissen, dass man kein närrisches Benehmen toleriert."

„Nun, es funktioniert wunderbar", sagte Harry ihr ehrlich. „Nach dem ersten Unterricht, zu dem Ron und ich zu spät waren, wusste ich, dass du eine Lehrerin warst, deren Zorn ich nicht auf mich ziehen wollte."

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, Harry?", fragte McGonagall ihn. Ihr Tonfall war wieder ernst.

„Natürlich", antwortete er ohne Regung.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn Mr. Zabini Mr. Finnigans Fluch nicht hätte abwehren können?"

Harry antwortete ohne Zögern: „Nachsitzen mit Filch, für sie beide."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie überrascht. Harry nickte nur als Antwort. „Und hast du ernsthaft vor, die beiden aus dem Unterricht auszuschließen, wenn sie wieder etwas machen sollten?"

„Wenn sie jemals so etwas noch einmal versuchen sollten, werde ich nicht zögern, sie rauszuwerfen", erwiderte er entschlossen. „Ich habe Ron mehr als oft genug gewarnt. Er hat noch nie so etwas zuvor versucht, aber er hat seinen Mund schon zu oft aufgesperrt. Es bringt mich in eine schwierige Situation, weil ich kein Exempel an ihm statuieren will, nur weil er einer meiner besten Freunde ist, aber ich möchte ihn auch aus diesem Grund nicht nachgiebiger behandeln. Aber was er heute versucht hat, ist unentschuldbar. Er hat Glück, dass ich ihn nicht auf der Stelle rausgeschmissen habe."

„Du hast schnell reagiert, wie ich bemerkt habe." kommentierte sie.

„Als ich gesehen habe, dass die drei sich zusammentaten, habe ich angenommen, dass etwas im Busch ist. Ron und Seamus haben auch wie blöd gegrinst und haben die Tatsache, dass sie etwas vorhaben, nicht wirklich sehr gut versteckt", erklärte Harry. „Ich hatte überlegt, einzugreifen, bevor sie etwas versuchen konnten, aber ich habe angenommen, dass es dann nur das nächste Mal oder das darauffolgende Mal passieren würde. Das war etwas, dass passieren musste. Und ich wollte auch Blaise nicht vor den Kopf stoßen."

„Das ist eine sehr reife Entscheidung", lobte ihn seine Lehrerin. „Du bist im vergangenen Jahr sehr viel erwachsener geworden."

„Du bist nicht die erste Person, die mir das sagt", antwortete er trocken. „Ich schätze, wenn das Leben einem immer wieder Hindernisse in den Weg stellt, hat man kaum eine andere Möglichkeit als zu lernen, mit ihnen umzugehen." Harry erinnerte sich daran, wann und warum er diese Lebenseinstellung angenommen hatte. Die Prophezeiung hatte schwer auf ihn gelastet und er hatte sich beständig über die Tatsache Sorgen gemacht, dass er einem der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt gegenüberstehen und besiegen musste. Und er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst fünfzehn, jetzt sechszehn Jahre alt, und bekam kein zusätzliches Training, um ihn für die unausweichliche Konfrontation vorzubereiten. Also hatte er beschlossen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, aber es waren seitdem erst einige Monate vergangen. Harry war schon weit gekommen, aber er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

„Nun, ich möchte dich nicht länger aufhalten. Arbeite weiter so gut", sagte sie, stand unvermittelt auf und ließ ihren Stuhl verschwinden. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und schnell war sein Stuhl ebenfalls nicht mehr da. Die beiden gingen zusammen zum Ausgang. Als Harry zur Türklinke griff, stoppte ihre Stimme ihn: „Oh, und Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Viel Glück mit Mr. Weasley", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Ich nehme an, dass er für eine Weile ein wenig verstimmt sein wird, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich irgendwann beruhigen wird."

„Danke, Pro... Minerva", sagte er ihr und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Sie lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an, dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür. Die beiden trennten sich und Harry ging in Richtung des Gryffindorturms weg, ging dann aber zurück zum Raum der Wünsche, um vor dem Abendessen etwas trainieren zu können.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Er ging zum Abendessen und saß mit Hermine, Neville und Ginny zusammen. Ron saß bei Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender und sah aus, als würde ihn nichts belasten. Er lächelte und lachte mit den anderen, als würde er jeden Tag bei ihnen sitzen. Aber sobald Harry sich hinsetzte, verbannte er Ron aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Essen und die Gespräche um ihn herum.

Seine Freunde wollten alle wissen, über was er und McGonagall geredet hatten. Harry antwortete kurz und vage. Sie hatten über seinen Unterricht geredet. Sie hatte heute die AHA und die FHA beobachtet. Ja, er hatte die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass sie da war. Nein, das war nicht der Grund, warum er so hart mit Ron und Seamus umgegangen war; er hätte dasselbe gemacht, auch wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre. Sie hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sie von seiner Art, wie er den Unterricht gestaltete, beeindruckt war. Sie hatten kurz geredet und waren dann gegangen.

Sie waren alle begierig zu wissen, warum sie ihn vor dem Abendessen nicht gesehen hatten, wenn das Treffen so kurz gewesen war, also sagte Harry ihnen, dass er Zeit für sich gebraucht hatte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und den Fortschritt, den sie heute in ihrem Unterricht gemacht hatten, zu überdenken. Hermine und Neville schienen ihm das abzukaufen, aber Ginny sah skeptisch aus. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die anderen beiden nicht schauten. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Antwort.

Der Rest des Abends verging schnell und sie verbrachten ihn größtenteils damit, Aufsätze für die kommende Woche zu schreiben. Harry lächelte oft, während er seine Aufsätze fertigschrieb, wissend, dass er letztes Jahr mindestens doppelt so lang zum Schreiben gebraucht hätte. Er musste nicht einmal Hermine bitten, sie für ihn zu verbessern, noch brauchte er ihre Notizen, um eine Information zu überprüfen. Seltsamerweise schien Hermine diese Tatsache nicht zu mögen. Sie bot ihm oft an, seine Aufsätze durchzulesen oder fragte ihn, ob er Hilfe brauchte. Er dankte ihr immer für das Angebot, lehnte aber höflich ab und sagte, dass er gut zurecht kam.

Zuerst hatte ihr Verhalten Harry verwirrt. Hermine hatte Ron und ihn in den letzten fünf Jahren pausenlos angetrieben, mehr zu lernen und ihre Hausaufgaben selbständig zu machen. Aber jetzt, wo er es endlich tat, schien sie den alten, faulen Harry zurück haben zu wollen. Er erkannte, dass sie sich vielleicht etwas ausgenutzt gefühlt hatte, es aber wahrscheinlich beruhigend gewesen war, zu wissen, dass sie sich auf sie verließen.

Das war nicht das einzige Verhalten, das Hermine an den Tag legte, das ihn nachdenklich machte. Sie hatte das Thema von Sirius Tod nicht aufgegeben. Immer wieder schlug sie nicht sehr subtil eine Broschüre vor seinen Augen mit dem Namen "Die Gefahren des Verleugnens" oder „Mit dem Verlust umzugehen zu lernen" auf. Das nervte Harry ohne Ende, aber er ignorierte sie immer demonstrativ, wann immer sie so etwas versuchte. Ginny schien zu bemerken, was Hermine versuchte und wie sehr es ihn frustrierte und lächelte Harry in diesen Momenten oft aufmunternd an, wofür er immer dankbar war.

Das Quidditchtraining lief ziemlich gut für Gryffindor. Die Mitglieder wurden langsam ein Team statt nur ein Haufen von Einzelspielern. Ginny und Katie hatten sich gleich von Anfang an verstanden und gespielt, als wären sie seit Jahren Teamkollegen. Stephanie brauchte ein wenig länger, um denselben Rhythmus zu finden, aber sie begann sich einzubringen. Jack und Andrew wurden besser, aber sie waren noch immer nicht mit den Weasleyzwillingen in der Treiberposition zu vergleichen. Ron war so gut wie nie zuvor. Angenommen, dass seine Nerven ihn während des anstehenden Spiels nicht im Stich ließen, würden die anderen Mannschaften es schwer haben, einen Ball an ihm vorbeizubringen. Und natürlich flog Harry so gut wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn nicht sogar noch besser.

Harry hatte sich in der Luft immer wohl gefühlt. Das erste Mal, als er mit einem Besen geflogen war, hatte es sich natürlich und instinktiv angefühlt. Es war also nicht überraschend, dass einer seiner Animagusgestalten eine Eule war. In seiner Eulengestalt durch die Luft zu fliegen fühlte sich genauso gut an. Es fühlte sich für ihn nach Zuhause an. Er gehörte dort hin. Und seit seiner Verwandlung fühlte er sich in der Luft noch wohler, egal ob in Eulengestalt oder auf dem Besen. Und seine Flugkünste spiegelten das wider.

Er war nun nach seiner Verwandlung mehr als je zuvor auf die Luftströmungen und thermischen Aufwinde abgestimmt. Jedes Mal, wenn er über das Spielfeld raste, benutzte er dies zu seinem Vorteil, indem er den Weg mit dem geringsten Widerstand fand. Es half ihm auch bei seinen Manövern. Er wusste schon vorher, welche Auswirkung eine scharfe Kehrtwende zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt haben würde. Es gab Stellen, wo diese Manöver unterstützt wurden und andere, in denen eine Änderung im Flugverhalten erschwert wurde. Es brauchte ein wenig Zeit, bis er dies auch auf seinem Besen konnte. Seine Instinkte waren mehr auf das Fliegen als Eule eingestellt, aber sobald er es konnte, war es ein bemerkenswerter Anblick. Seine Teamkameraden gaben ihm nach dem Training oft Komplimente über sein Fliegen, und niemand mehr als Ginny. Die ersten Male, als sie etwas sagte, war Harry etwas peinlich berührt und sprachlos. Daraufhin versuchte er während des Trainings ein wenig auf sie zu achten, so dass er ihr auch ein Kompliment machen konnte. Die ersten Male, wo er dies tat, war er zufrieden zu sehen, wie ihre Wangen sich rot färbten, aber irgendwann fühlten sie sich wohl genug, sich gegenseitig Komplimente zu machen.

Das Training war etwas angespannt, während Ron wütend auf Harry war, aber sein Ärger verflog nach ein paar Tagen. Er war am Freitag wieder wütend, dieses Mal jedoch nicht direkt auf Harry gerichtet: Der Scherz, den Ginny und Harry vorbereitet hatten, wurde verwirklicht. Sie hatten seine Roben verzaubert. Sobald er sich am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle hinsetzte, wurden sie grellpink mit roten Herzen darauf verteilt. In der Mitte der Herzen standen die Initialen H.G..

Ron bemerkte die Veränderung zuerst nicht; er war zu sehr mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt. Das Gekicher war anfangs leise, als die Anderen versuchten, es mit ihren Händen zu dämpfen. Aber als die erste Person begann, laut zu lachen, war bald die gesamte Halle von Lachen erfüllt. Ron brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass ihn jeder ansah. Als er an sich hinunterschaute und seine Roben sah, weiteten sich seine Augen panisch und eine tiefe Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, die sich bis zu seinen Ohren ausweitete. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Ron hinausrannte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht: Harry dachte, er hätte Snape leicht Grinsen sehen, aber es war verschwunden, bevor er sich sicher sein konnte. Snape kennend hatte Harry es sich wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet.

Ginny und Harry tauschten an diesem Morgen viele Blicke aus und jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Nach mehreren Ausbrüchen hatte Hermine sie durchschaut und fragte sie aus: „War das euer Werk?" Sie hatte wenigstens den Anstand, leise zu sprechen, um nicht belauscht zu werden.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder und Harry und Ginny brachen in Gelächter aus und bestätigten damit praktisch Hermines Vermutung. Sie beruhigten sich schließlich wieder und Harry schaffte es, zu sagen: „Nun, kannst du es uns wirklich übel nehmen, etwas Rache nehmen zu wollen, nach dem, was er letztes Wochenende im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt hat?"

Hermine schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Nein, ich schätze, dass kann ich nicht. Nach dem hat er es verdient. Ich nehme an, dass das bedeutet, dass du ihr erzählt hast, was er gesagt hat?", fragte sie Harry und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung von Ginny.

„Oh, er hat mir alles erzählt, was mein lieber Bruder gesagt hat", erwiderte Ginny. „Über seine Vermutungen, dass ich mit irgendeinem Kerl überall im Schloss in Besenschränken knutsche und über seine Absicht, mich auf frischer Tat zu ertappen in dem fehlgeleiteten Versuch, mich zu beschützen. Er hat mir auch erzählt, was der Arsch zu Harry über dessen Familie gesagt hat." Sie sagte den letzten Teil so leise, dass man sie fast nicht hören konnte.

Hermines Blick wurde bei diesem Kommentar weicher und sie schaute zu Harry, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging. „Es war ziemlich lustig", sagte sie leichthin, um die Stimmung zu heben. Es war erfolgreich. Ihre beiden Freunde brachen wieder in Gelächter aus und sie beendeten ihr Frühstück, während sie angeregt miteinander redeten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry war für die Leichtigkeit des Morgens dankbar und für die Tatsache, dass Hermine nicht nach den H.G.'s in den Herzen auf Rons Roben gefragt hatte. Er hatte nach der vorherigen Nacht dringend etwas zum Lächeln und Lachen gebraucht. Donnerstagmorgen nach dem Frühstück hatte er einen kurzen Brief erhalten, der von einer Schuleule geliefert worden war. Es war eine kurze Notiz vom Schulleiter an ihn.

_Lieber Harry,_

_bitte komme heute nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Ich gebe dir einen Hinweis für das Passwort: Es ist eine Muggelsüßigkeit, die oft als unvergänglich bezeichnet wird. Ich freue mich darauf, dich zu sehen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Die Nachricht war nicht vollständig unerwartet. Er hatte tatsächlich früher ein Treffen mit dem Schulleiter erwartet. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Mann ein stärkeres Interesse an seinem Leben und seinen Unterricht zeigen würde, aber er hatte seit ihrem Treffen am ersten September nicht mehr mit dem Mann gesprochen. Es war nun schon über eine Woche Oktober.

Da er wenig Kenntnisse über Muggelsüßigkeiten hatte, musste er Hermine wegen dem Passwort fragen. Als Kind hatte er nicht das Privileg genossen, Süßigkeiten essen zu dürfen. Seine Verwandten, vor allem Dudley, hatten immer sehr viel Vergnügen daran gehabt, ihm solche Leckereien zu verweigern, während sie selber sich daran gütlich taten. An jedem Halloween führte Dudley sich unmöglich auf, prahlte mit allen Süßigkeiten, die er bekommen hatte und stopfte sich vor Harrys Augen damit voll.

Harry hatte den ganzen Tag in gespannter Erwartung verbracht. Als es endlich Zeit fürs Abendessen war, aß er schnell, ging aber nicht früher, da der Schulleiter noch immer anwesend war. Harry wartete ein paar Minuten, nachdem der Schulleiter gegangen war, bevor er selbst sein Gehen verkündete. Er ging schnell durch die Korridore und gab dem steinernen Wasserspeier das Passwort, als er ankam. Wie vorausgesehen sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und gab den Blick auf die vertraute Wendeltreppe frei. Harry trat auf sie und sie drehte sich nach oben, bis er vor der Tür stand. Als er seine Hand hob, um zu klopfen, hörte er den Schulleiter: „Herein Harry", sagen.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat in das Büro. Es sah mehr oder weniger so wie bei seinem letzten Besuch aus. Die ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen in ihren Porträts taten alle so, als würden sie schlafen. Der Raum war mit verschiedenen Geräten gefüllt, die alle etwas zu tun schienen, auch wenn Harry nicht sagen konnte, was.

Fawkes saß auf seiner eleganten Sitzstange und beobachtete, wie er durch den Raum ging. „Guten Abend, Schulleiter, Fawkes", grüßte Harry, als er den Raum betrat. Er blieb bei dem farbenfrohgefiederten Vogel stehen, um ihn zu streicheln bevor er zu dem Stuhl ging, zu dem der Schulleiter ihn wies.

„Guten Abend Harry" grüßte er. „Ich nehme an, du hattest keine Schwierigkeiten, das Passwort herauszufinden?" Seine Augen zwinkerten vor Freude bei dem Gedanken an die Muggelsüßigkeit.

„Tatsächlich muss ich Hermine dafür danken", korrigierte Harry. „Mir waren nie wirklich Süßigkeiten erlaubt, als ich bei den Dursleys aufwuchs. Ich kenne also nur wenige Muggelsüßigkeiten."

Dumbledores Augen verloren etwas von ihrem Funkeln, als er antwortete: „Das ist zu Schade. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass es allen erlaubt sein sollte, die Milchzähne zu ruinieren, bevor dann die bleibenden Zähne auftauchen. Solch eine Möglichkeit zu verpassen ist eine Schande."

„Ja, nun. Es gibt eine Menge mehr Dinge als nur Süßigkeiten, die einem fehlen können", murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Harry?" fragte ihn der alte Mann.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte Harry ohne Gefühlsregung. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie irgendwelche Neuigkeiten haben, was Voldemort plant. Ich habe seit dem Sommer keine Vision mehr gehabt und in den Zeitungen stand in letzter Zeit nichts. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er etwas Großes plant."

„Ach, ich fürchte, du hast Recht", antwortete der Schulleiter ihm mit einem Seufzen. „Es gibt wenige Informationen, um dies zu bestätigen, aber ich fürchte, dass der Beginn des Krieges sich schnell nähert."

„Was macht der Orden, um sich vorzubereiten? Konnten Sie neue Mitglieder anwerben, nun, da das Ministerium endlich Vernunft angenommen hat?" fragte Harry eifrig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Aber ich kann mit Nicht-Ordensmitgliedern nicht Ordensangelegenheiten diskutieren."

„Wie können Sie hier sitzen und mir das sagen?" wollte Harry wissen. „Wie soll ich mich auf den Krieg vorbereiten, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, was geschieht?"

„Gar nicht", sagte der alte Zauberer regungslos.

Das stoppte Harry mitten im Gedanken. „Was? Aber die Prophezeiung ..."

"Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass du eines Tages Voldemort gegenübertreten must" unterbrach er ernst. „Aber du bist 16 Jahre alt, Harry, ein Schüler. Du bist nicht annähernd dazu bereit, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Für den Moment ist es das Beste, wenn du deine letzten zwei Jahre hier in Hogwarts genießt, bevor du dir über deine Rolle im Krieg Sorgen machst.„"

„Wie soll ich mich zurücklehnen und nichts tun, wenn ich weiß, dass ich der einzige bin, der ihn aufhalten kann?" wollte Harry herausfordernd wissen.

„Ich werde nicht in Betracht ziehen, dich in Ordensangelegenheiten mit einzubeziehen, solange du die Schule nicht abgeschlossen hast und selbst dann zögere ich, jemanden, der so jung ist, mit einzubeziehen. Fred und George Weasley bitten darum, seit sie die Schule letztes Frühjahr verlassen haben, aber sie wurden noch nicht in den Orden aufgenommen. Ihr seid alle viel zu jung, um an die vordere Front gelassen zu werden." Seine Stimme war müde aber entschlossen.

„Ich bitte Sie nicht, mich auf Missionen zu schicken", verbesserte Harry. „Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich zumindest wissen sollte, was passiert? Wie soll ich Entscheidungen treffen, wenn ich nicht alle Informationen habe, die ich brauche?"

„Alle Entscheidungen bezüglich Voldemort solltest du nicht alleine treffen Harry.",intonierte Dumbledore. „Wir sind alle da, um dir zu helfen."

„Und wo wart ihr letzten Juni, als ich euch gebraucht habe?" schrie Harry. „Wenn ihr mir damals die Wahrheit gesagt hättet, hätte das ganze Schlamassel im Ministerium vermieden werden können und Sirius könnte noch am Leben sein. Und nun wiederholen Sie die gleichen Fehler."

„Harry, Ich muss dich bitten, dich zu beruhigen", erwiderte Dumbledore ohne Gefühlsregung. „Hätte dein Temperament dich nicht letztes Jahr überkommen, hättest du dich daran erinnert, dass Professor Snape hier war, um dir zu helfen. Es ist immer ein Ordensmitglied in der Schule, solltest du einen brauchen, wenn du dich nur daran erinnern würdest. Nun, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, zum Thema zu kommen."

„Unfassbar", murmelte Harry.

„Professor Snape hat mich informiert, dass du einige Fortschritte mit Okklumentik gemacht hast. Ich würde gerne selber deine Fähigkeiten testen, wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist."

„Wie können Sie von mir erwarten, dass ich Snape vertraue?", wollte Harry wissen und ignorierte Dumbledores vorherige Äußerung.

„Professor Snape, Harry", korrigierte dieser. „Und auch wenn er es nicht immer zeigen mag, hat Professor Snape deine besten Interessen im Sinn. Nun, sollen wir beginnen?"

Eine Idee bildete sich in Harrys Kopf, als er dem Schulleiter zunickte. Es war nicht etwas, dass er zuvor wirklich geübt hatte, aber wenn er es hinbekommen würde, wäre es den Versuch wert.

„Nun gut", sagte der Schulleiter. „Auf mein Zeichen. Bereit? Legilimens."

Und Harry fühlte, wie der Schulleiter seine äußeren Barrieren testete. In seinem Kopf wühlte er durch den Koffer, der seine Erinnerungen an Snape enthielt. Er fand alle Okklumentikstunden, die er letztes Jahr gehabt hatte, wie auch alle anderen Erinnerungen, die er von Snape hatte. Er nahm die vom Okklumentikunterricht zuerst, nahm dann aber die anderen ebenfalls.

Er fühlte nach der Präsenz des Schulleiters und lokalisierte genau, wo er außerhalb der Barriere war. Einen Entschluss fassend riss Harry ein Loch in die Barriere, direkt vor dem alten Zausel und begann seine Erinnerungen von Snape durch das Loch zu drücken, beginnend mit den Okklumentikstunden, die Snape ihm letztes Jahr gegeben hatte. Sobald alle Erinnerungen durch die Barriere hindurch waren, reparierte er schnell das Loch und verstärkte die gesamte Barriere.

Was wie Stunden später erschien, aber tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten waren, fühlte Harry, wie die Präsenz des Schulleiters seinen Kopf verließ. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Mann vor ihm, der - wie er bemerkte - zusammengesunken in seinem Stuhl saß und seine Stirn rieb. „Meine besten Interessen?", fragte Harry, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Gute Nacht, Professor." Und so war er an diesem Abend aus dem Büro gegangen. Als er zurückblickte, hatte der Schulleiter sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt.

In dieser Nacht musste Harry alle Erinnerungen, die er freigesetzt hatte, zusammensuchen und sie wieder im Koffer verstauen. Das war keine angenehme Erfahrung, da es ihn dazu zwang, viele davon noch einmal zu erleben. Als er im Bett lag, fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht zu hart gegenüber dem Schulleiter gewesen war, als er ihn all diesen Erinnerungen auf einmal ausgesetzt hatte, Aber am Ende war er der Meinung, dass es notwendig gewesen war. Der alte Mann weigerte sich zu Snape als den zu sehen, der er wirklich war. Wenn es das war, was es brauchte, um ihm etwas Perspektive zu geben, dann war es ein Preis, den er bezahlen musste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry schaute den ganzen Morgen kaum zum Lehrertisch, doch wenn er es tat, bemerkte er, dass das übliche heitere Verhalten des Schulleiters gedämpft war. Das Zwinkern in seinen Augen war gedämmt, obwohl er die Show zu Professor McGonagalls Missfallen etwas zu genießen schien.

Harrys Stimmung hob sich beträchtlich nach dem Frühstück. An diesem Morgen hatte er den Großteil seiner Trainingszeit mit einem Boxsack verbracht und hatte seine Frustrationen herausgelassen. Er hatte geplant, diese Aktivität nach dem Frühstück wieder aufzunehmen, aber nun fühlte er sich gut genug, um mit seinem üblichen Training weiterzumachen.

An diesem Nachmittag bat ihn Professor Caldwell wieder nach VgdDK dazubleiben. Diesmal bat der Professor um Harrys Hilfe mit einigen der Aufsätze, die er für seine Zweitklässler verbesserte. Er hatte ein paar Aufsätze bereits verbessert und Kommentare hinzugefügt, um Harry eine Hilfslinie zu geben. Harry sagte ihm, dass er ihm gerne helfen würde und fragte, wann er sie fertig haben müsse. Der Professor brachte sie bis spätestens Dienstagmorgen wieder, was unter Harrys Standards mehr als genug Zeit war und so sagte er dem Mann, dass es kein Problem sein würde.

In dieser Nacht erzählte Harry seinem Paten von dem Scherz, den er und Ginny Ron gespielt hatten. Sirius hatte seine helle Freude an der Geschichte, auch wenn er Harry einen Amateur nannte. „Du musst noch viel besser werden als das, wenn du einen Platz bei den Rumtreibern verdienen willst.", sagte er. Harry lachte zusammen mit seinem Paten und der Kommentar ließ ihn an etwas denken. Er fasste den Entschluss, mit Ginny darüber zu reden, wenn die Zeit kommen würde.

Sie hatten am nächsten Tag wieder ein Animagustraining. Harry versuchte dieses Mal seine Taktik zu verändern. Statt sie versuchen zu lassen, ein Teil ihres Körpers in ihren Katzengegenpart zu verwandeln, ließ er sie einfache Zaubersprüche mit dem Zauberstab zaubern. Er sagte ihr, sie solle sich stark konzentrieren, wenn sie dies tat und zu fühlen, wie ihre Magie in ihr arbeitete. Er vollbrachte selber einige Zauber und versuchte das Gefühl zu beschreiben, von dem er wollte, dass sie es entdeckte. Nach einigen Versuchen begann sie zu verstehen, wovon er redete.

Sie wollte sofort wieder versuchen, ihre Hand in eine Pfote zu verwandeln, aber Harry hielt sie auf. „Eins nach dem anderen, Gin", sagte er ihr. „Im Moment weißt du, wie die Magie sich für einen Schwebezauber anfühlt, also versuche das ohne deinen Zauberstab zu wiederholen." Und so nahm ihr Training einen kleinen Umweg. Sie übte nicht länger wirklich ihre Animagusverwandlung. Er brachte ihr zauberstablose Magie bei.

Sie hatte damit ebenfalls zu kämpfen. Sie konnte an diesem Tag nichts schweben lassen, aber sie war nahe dran. Sie versuchte einen Federkiel von Harrys Schreibtisch schweben zu lassen. Der Federkiel verließ nie ganz den Schreibtisch, aber er bewegte sich etwas und am Ende ging er etwas in die Höhe, bevor er wieder hinunterfiel. Es war nicht das Resultat, das sie erhoffte, aber es waren Fortschritte. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit dem Training begonnen hatten, hatten sie beide das Gefühl, dass sie endlich etwas zuwege gebracht hatten. Sie waren einen Schritt näher am Endergebnis.

Harry hatte die VgdDK-Aufsätze bis zum frühen Sonntagmorgen benotet, obwohl er sie dem Professor nicht vor Montagmorgen zurückgeben konnte. Ron war am Sonntag wieder mehr oder weniger der Alte. Er grummelte noch immer ein wenig, wenn jemand den Zwischenfall erwähnte, aber er konnte nun ebenfalls darüber lachen. Er hatte keine Idee, wer der Schuldige war. Er war halbwegs davon überzeugt, dass die Zwillinge einen Weg gefunden hatten, ihn trotz der Tatsache dass sie nicht länger auf Hogwarts waren zu erwischen. Harry und Ginny waren beide zufrieden damit, ihn glauben zu lassen, was auch immer er wollte.

Die beiden trafen sich am Dienstag vor dem Mittagessen wieder und machten dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Dieses Mal konnte Ginny den Federkiel vollständig einen oder zwei Zentimeter über den Tisch schweben lassen. Sie war in der Lage, ihn dort mehrere Sekunden lang in der Luft zu halten, bevor er wieder hinunterfiel. Es war noch immer nicht viel, aber beide waren völlig begeistert über den Fortschritt.

An diesem Donnerstag erhielt Harry eine weitere Nachricht vom Schulleiter, beinahe identisch zu der von der Woche zuvor. Er erfuhr von Hermine dass Skittles* eine Süßigkeit war, die dich ermutigen den Regenbogen zu schmecken. Als Harry an diesem Abend das Büro betrat, lag die Spannung förmlich in der Luft und die Begrüßung war angespannt.

Der Schulleiter begann: „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Harry. Ich vergesse oft, wie es ist, jung zu sein. Ich hätte dir nicht sagen sollen, dass du Professor Snape vertrauen kannst, wenn es keinerlei Basis für dieses Vertrauen gibt. Ich habe meine eigenen Gründe, ihm zu vertrauen, aber ich sollte nicht erwarten, dass das für dich genug ist. Ich fürchte, ich habe nicht erkannt, wie angespannt deine Beziehung zu ihm war."

„Ich habe Ihnen das jahrelang erzählt, Professor", sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. „Sie wollten es einfach nicht glauben."

„Ich fürchte, du hast wieder Recht", seufzte er müde. „Ich vertrete die Ansicht, dass man jedem eine Chance geben sollte und ich zögere, schlecht von jemandem zu denken, den ich respektiere - trotz der vorhandenen Anzeichen. Ich wollte glauben, dass du Professor Snapes Taten dir gegenüber übertreibst, so wie er es so oft bei dir macht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht ernst genommen habe."

Harry war ein wenig von dieser aufrichtigen Entschuldigung überrascht, erholte sich aber schnell und antwortete: „Ich verzeihe Ihnen. Und es tut mir leid, was ich letzte Woche getan habe, aber es war der einzige Weg, den ich gesehen habe, um Ihnen zeigen zu können, ..."

„Keine Entschuldigung ist notwendig, Harry", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Es war keine angenehme Erfahrung, aber eine, die ich brauchte, um zu verstehen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht war, dass du den Unterricht mit Professor Snape nach dem letzten Jahr wieder aufgenommen hast."

Harry lächelte über den indirekten Weg, den der Schulleiter wählte, um eine Frage zu stellen. „Ja, nun, ich hatte geplant, über den Sommer mehr über dieses Thema zu lernen. Ich wusste, dass Professor Snape sich nicht zurückhalten würde, wenn er meine Fortschritte testen würde und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er hat meine Gedanken mit allem, was er hatte, angegriffen und hatte oft damit zu kämpfen, danach stehenbleiben zu können. Und es hat meine gesamte Konzentration erfordert, meine Barrieren aufrecht zu erhalten. Voldemort wird genauso brutal sein, sollte er jemals versuchen, in meinen Kopf einzudringen, und ich beabsichtige, vorbereitet zu sein."

Dumbledore gluckste anerkennend. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Voraussicht. Ich bin sicher, dass du auch nichts gegen die Tatsache hattest; dass du Professor Snape vorgeführt hast."

„Ein vorteilhafter Nebeneffekt", stimmte Harry fröhlich zu.

„So ist es", erwiderte Dumbledore und sein Zwinkern war wieder hundertprozentig vorhanden. „Nun, da wir das besprochen haben, habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich deine Okklumentik noch einmal testen darf ...dieses Mal ohne Ablenkungen."

Harry grinste ihn an: „Nun gut."

Und so testete der Schulleiter wieder Harrys mentale Barrieren. Er ging methodisch vor. Wo Snape rohe Gewalt verwendete, um gegen seine Schilde einzuschlagen, stocherte Dumbledore herum und suchte nach Schwachstellen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Präsenz des Mannes und arbeitete daran, seine Barrieren vor der Position des Schulleiters zu verstärken.

Als der Schulleiter endlich angriff, war es auf keinster Weise wie der Rammbock, den Snape zu benutzen schien. Der Schulleiter stach wie mit einem Messer plötzlich in seine Barrieren und bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, riss er ein Loch, das groß genug war, um in Harrys Geist einzudringen. Harry konzentrierte sich schnell an diese Stelle und stellte sich Dumbledores Präsenz an dem Riss entgegen. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, Dumbledore wieder aus seinem Kopf hinauszuwerfen. Dumbledore ging ohne sich sehr zu wehren.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen beide wieder zu Atem kamen und ihre Gedanken sammelten, sagte der Schulleiter: "Deine mentalen Schutzschilde sind stark, aber wie du sehen konntest, sind sie nicht undurchdringlich. Du hast allerdings schnell reagiert. Ich habe nicht gekämpft, um in deinem Kopf zu bleiben, aber selbst wenn ich es getan hätte, glaube ich nicht, dass ich lange hätte bleiben können, bevor du mich herauswerfen hättest können. Ich bin ziemlich von deinen Fortschritten beeindruckt. Normalerweise braucht man ein Jahr, um dieses Level zu erreichen."

Harry lächelte, das Lob würdigend: „Danke, Sir."

„Ich würde gerne weiter mit dir arbeiten", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Wenn der Tag und die Zeit für dich passen, könnten wir uns weiterhin Donnerstagabends nach dem Abendessen treffen, bis du in der Lage bist meinem Angriff standzuhalten."

„Das wäre wunderbar", erwiderte Harry ehrlich.

„Exzellent", antwortete Dumbledore warm. „Nun, du kannst jetzt gehen, um noch etwas Zeit mit deinen Freunden zu genießen. Ich wage zu sagen, dass es morgen Abend einige gespaltene Meinungen unter den Schülern geben wird."

„Oh?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Die Augen des Schulleiters blitzten förmlich: „Ja, ich werde eine Ankündigung machen. Ich nehme an, dass die Hälfte der Schule begeistert sein wird, während die andere Hälfte nicht ganz so enthusiastisch über die Aussicht sein wird."

„Verstehe", erwiderte Harry behutsam. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie mir keine Hinweise geben werden, was diese Ankündigung beinhalten wird ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen.

Dumbledore gluckste herzlich: „Du wirst wie deine Mitschüler warten müssen, um es herauszufinden. Du magst nun ein Assistenzprofessor sein, aber ich denke, das ist eine Sache, die du zusammen mit allen anderen hören solltest."

Harry nickte. „Also gut. Ich denke, damit kann ich leben. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich, Schulleiter."

„Dir eine gute Nacht, mein Junge", war die warmherzige Antwort. Harry öffnete die Tür und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

Harry freute sich, dass ihre Beziehung nicht länger so angespannt war wie es gewesen war, als er letzte Woche im Büro war. Er war noch immer verstimmt, dass der Schulleiter ihm keine Informationen über den Kriegsverlauf und über den Orden gab, aber das war eine Auseinandersetzung für ein anderes Mal. Wenn die Zwillinge es noch nicht geschafft hatten, den Orden zu infiltrieren, dann hatte er wenig Hoffnung, es in nächster Zeit selber hinzubekommen. Es war wirklich zu schade. Die Zwillinge mochten sich kindisch geben, aber sie waren brillant. Mit ein wenig richtungsweisender Anweisung könnten sie ihr kreatives Genie nutzen, um die Kriegsanstrengungen voranzubringen. Und dieser Gedanke ließ in Harry eine seiner brillanteren Ideen entstehen.

Merkwürdigerweise bekam Harry am nächsten Tag eine Eule von den Zwillingen. Es war ein Update über ihren Laden, der scheinbar während des ersten Monats seiner Existenz ziemlich gut gelaufen war. Harry war kein Geschäftsmann, aber er kannte Zahlen so gut wie jede andere Person. Die Zwillinge hatten die meisten Geschäftsbegriffe weggelassen und hatten ihm nur die Höhe ihrer Kosten und die Höhe ihres Profits geschickt, und sie waren sehr zugunsten des Letzteren. Er fasste den Entschluss, ihnen später am Abend zurückzuschreiben, um ihnen zu ihrem Erfolg zu gratulieren und um sie in die Idee einzuweihen, die er die Nacht zuvor gehabt hatte.

Professor Caldwell lobte ihn an diesem Nachmittag nach VgdDK für seine Hilfe, die Aufsätze zu benoten. Er sagte, dass er mehrere der Aufsätze gelesen und Harrys Kommentare dazu sowie seine Noten, die er gegeben hatte, angeschaut hatte und behauptete, dass er es selber nicht hätte besser machen können. Wie vorauszusehen war, errötete Harry bei diesem Lob, nahm es aber sonst gefasst auf. Der Professor versprach, dass er Harrys Hilfe in Zukunft wieder in Anspruch nehmen würde, worauf Harry nur reumütig grinsen konnte.

Das Benoten machte ihm nicht wirklich viel aus. Es war relativ einfach: es brauchte nur Zeit, um die ganzen Aufsätze durchzugehen. Und wenn er fertig war, hatte er das Aufsatzthema satt. Er hoffte nur, dass der Professor ihn nicht zu oft um seine Hilfe bitten würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde, wurde Harry nervös. Der Schulleiter hatte für diesen Tag eine Ankündigung versprochen und wenn er dieses Versprechen einhalten wollte, würde sie während des Abendessens geschehen. Harry saß mit Hermine, Ron und Neville. Sie bemerkten alle, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, also weihte er sie in das Geheimnis ein. Sie verbrachten den Rest der Mahlzeit damit, zu diskutieren, was es sein könnte. Keiner von ihnen erriet es.

Kurz nach dem der Hauptgang verschwunden war und die Desserts den Platz einnahmen, stand der Schulleiter von seinem Platz in der Mitte des Lehrertisches auf und klopfte mit seiner Gabel gegen sein Glas: „Wenn ich bitte eure Aufmerksamkeit haben dürfte." Sofort verstummten alle Geräusche in der Großen Halle. „Ah, dankeschön. Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen." Harry konnte das Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes ziemlich deutlich sehen, sogar mit dem Abstand zwischen ihnen. „Eure Professoren und ich haben dies für eine Weile besprochen und es wurde beschlossen, dass wir über die Ferien einen Weihnachtsball für alle Schüler ab dem vierten Schuljahr organisieren werden."

Aufgeregtes Getuschel brach an den vier Haustischen in der Halle aus, vor allem bei der weiblichen Bevölkerung, mit einem weniger hörbaren Grummeln von den männlichen Schülern. Nach einer Minute hob Dumbledore seine Arme und der Geräuschpegel sank: „Danke. Ich sehe, dass viele von euch ziemlich aufgeregt über diese Ankündigung sind und völlig zu Recht. Wir ermutigen alle Schüler dazu, über die Ferien im Schloss zu bleiben, um zu feiern. Der Ball wird am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag stattfinden. Wir werden für die jüngeren Schüler zusätzliche Aktivitäten anbieten, unter anderem Schlitten fahren und Eislaufen. Jegliche Vorschläge für weitere Aktivitäten können euren jeweiligen Hauslehrern gemacht werden. Wie zuvor dürfen Schüler, die in einem niedrigeren Jahrgang als dem vierten Schuljahr sind, den Ball nur besuchen, wenn sie von einem Schüler im vierten Schuljahr oder darüber eingeladen worden sind."

Viele Augen der jüngeren Schüler leuchteten bei dem Gedanken an Aktivitäten, die für sie bereitgestellt wurden, auf, während die anderen ihren Ball hatten. Wieder wurde Getuschel in der Schülerschaft laut. Der Schulleiter fuhr nach einer Minute fort: „Ich rate allen Gentleman, nicht zu trödeln, jemanden zum Ball zu bitten, oder ihr werdet vielleicht feststellen, dass die Dame eurer Wahl bereits gefragt wurde. Nun genießt euren Nachtisch." Damit setzte er sich wieder und vergnügte sich damit, die Schüler zu beobachten.

Währenddessen grummelte Ron neben Harry: „Kannst du das glauben, Kumpel?"

„Es macht Sinn, wenn du darüber nachdenkst", kommentierte Harry nach einem Augenblick. „Der Krieg wird bald beginnen und es macht Sinn, dass Dumbledore etwas machen würde, um die Leute davon zu überzeugen, in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts zu bleiben."

„Das ist sehr scharfsinnig von dir, Harry" sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Ron dagegen grummelte weiter: „Nein, könnt ihr glauben dass wir _wieder_ da durch müssen? Ich meine, es war schon das letzte Mal schlimm genug, ein Date für den Ball zu finden. Wieso muss er losgehen und uns wieder leiden lassen?"

„Oh, es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry zur großen Überraschung seiner drei Freunde, die in Hörweite waren.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere," kommentierte Hermine, nachdem sie einen Moment Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen, „hattest du letztes Mal ein ziemliches Problem damit, ein Date zu finden, Harry."

Harry schaute hoch und erwiderte Hermines Blick unnachgiebig und mit einem Lächeln in seinem Gesicht: „Ja, und ich war zu der Zeit absolut ahnungslos. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich ziemlich in Cho verschossen war. Ich werde nicht denselben Fehler wieder machen. Diesmal werde ich jemanden fragen, bei dem ich weiß, dass ich mit ihr Spaß haben werde, und ich werde nicht warten, um das zu tun." Als er diese Aussage beendet hatte, wusste er bereits, wen er fragen wollte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Jep", erwiderte Harry einfach.

„Beweis es", motzte Ron.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Ich sagte, beweise es", sagte Ron grummelig. „Wenn es so einfach ist, ein Date für den Ball zu bekommen, dann beweise es. Verschaff dir ein Date." Ron sah von sich selbst beeindruckt aus, Sand in Harrys Getriebe gestreut zu haben, nicht dass Ron wusste, was ein Getriebe war.

Harry auf der anderen Seite sah vollständig unangetastet aus. „Nun gut, wenn du darauf bestehst." Er wandte seinen Kopf und entdeckte sie ein paar Plätze weiter unten, aufgeregt mit ihren Zimmergenossen redend. „Hey, Ginny", rief er.

Sie drehte sich von ihren kichernden Freundinnen weg, um zu sehen, wer sie da rief. Ihre Augen fanden Harry und sie lächelte. „Ja, Harry?" Alle ihre Freundinnen wandten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf ihn, was ihn innehalten ließ.

„Öh ..." Er gab sich selbst einen Ruck. Es gab nichts, was ihm peinlich sein musste. „Möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich merklich, so wie auch die Augen aller ihrer Freundinnen und die von Harrys Freunden. Ginnys Wangen nahmen einen leichten pinken Farbton an, als sie realisierte, was er sie gerade gefragt hatte und sie lächelte strahlend, woraufhin ihre Freundinnen sofort wieder zu Kichern begannen. Nachdem sie einen Moment ihre Freundinnen rügend angestarrt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder zu Harrry. „Sehr gerne."

„Großartig", rief er ihr zu. Ginny wandte sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen, die alle noch einmal anfingen zu kichern und sie begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln. Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden, die ihn alle anstarrten, ihre Münder weit offen und die Augen ungläubig. „Seht ihr", sagte Harry, „es war überhaupt nicht schwer." Dann widmete er sich seinem Nachtisch und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie ihn noch immer anstarrten.

Endlich, nach einer vollen Minute der Stille, brach Ron seinen Trancezustand. „Verdammt, Kumpel", rief er. „Hast du gerade meine kleine Schwester gefragt, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht?"

Harry schaute von seinem Pudding hoch: „Ja, ich glaube, das habe ich getan. Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Sie ist meine Schwester", blaffte Ron, als würde das alles erklären.

„Das habe ich bemerkt", erwiderte Harry trocken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Pudding.

„Und was genau sind deine Absichten?", fragte Ron hitzig und zwang Harry damit, wieder zu ihm zu schauen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Harry eisig.

„Was sind deine Absichten gegenüber meiner Schwester?", wiederholte Ron hitzig.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das deine Angelegenheit ist", unterbrach Hermine gereizt.

„Natürlich ist das meine Angelegenheit, " erwiderte Ron abgelenkt und schaute nie von Harry weg. „Sie ist meine kleine Schwester."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, Ron", meldete sich Neville gegenüber von Ron zu Wort. „aber sie ist wirklich fähig, selber auf sich aufzupassen. Und außerdem: Du kannst sie kaum noch klein nennen."

Das war nicht das zuträglichste, das man sagen konnte angesichts Rons Temperaments, aber Harry kümmerte das in dem Moment überhaupt nicht. Ron war lächerlich überfürsorglich und jemand musste früher oder später etwas dagegen unternehmen. Es war Ginny gegenüber nicht fair. „Nur zu wahr, Neville", fügte er obendrein hinzu.

Wie vorauszusehen war, sah Ron rot. „Du bist es, nicht wahr?", schrie er fast und mehrere Köpfe wandten sich daraufhin zu ihnen.

„Ron, nicht so laut", ermahnte Hermine.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry höflich.

„Du bist derjenige, mit dem sie herumgeschlichen ist, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron hitzig, aber etwas leiser. „Das ist der Grund, warum du mir nicht deine Karte leihen wolltest. Du knutscht meine Schwester in Besenkammern." Sein Tonfall war definitiv anklagend, als sei das ein gräuliches Vergehen.

Harry lachte. Es war wahrscheinlich falsch, das in diesem Moment zu tun, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Die Situation war einfach zu komisch. Er konnte sich nach einem Moment wieder beruhigen. Er schaute Ron unnachgiebig direkt in die Augen und sagte sehr langsam und deutlich: „Ich habe deine Schwester niemals geknutscht. Wir sind nur Freunde."

Ron musterte ihn eine Minute lang genau, bevor er sich sichtbar beruhigte. „Du sagst das nicht nur so, oder Kumpel?" fragte er schließlich, die Hoffnung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Nein, ich sage das nicht nur", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Aber du musst wirklich deine Überfürsorglichkeit überwinden. Ginny ist alt genug, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und sie ist ohne Zweifel fähig, auf sich selber aufzupassen. Wenn sie irgendeinen Jungen knutschen möchte, kannst du nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten. Ich schlage dir vor, dass du lang und intensiv darüber nachdenkst, bevor du etwas Dummes tust, dass deine Beziehung zu ihr noch mehr belastet."

Ron sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihm noch große Aufmerksamkeit schenken. „Ja, Kumpel. Sorry, dass ich so aus der Haut gefahren bin."

Harry konnte nur ein wenig niedergeschlagen seinen Kopf schütteln und bedauerte, dass Ron das Wesentliche nicht begriff. „Ich schätze, es ist okay." Er schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass die Hälfte der Schüler in der Halle während ihres Streites gegangen waren. „Was haltet ihr davon, zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen?" Seine drei Freunde stimmten ihm zu und sie standen alle auf, um die Halle zu verlassen.

Als sie an den gigantischen Türen vorbei in die Eingangshalle gingen, rief eine Stimme: „Harry!" Sie drehten sich alle um und entdeckten den Urheber der Stimme: Cho Chang. Sie ging zu ihnen. „Hey Harry, Hey alle", grüßte sie gutgelaunt.

"Hi", war die einstimmige Antwort seiner drei Freunde.

„Hi Cho", war Harrys eigene Antwort. „Was ist los?"

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte sie und fügte dann: „Allein" nachträglich hinzu.

Harry schaute zu seinen Freunden und dann wieder zu Cho: „Sicher, warum nicht." Er wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu: „Ich sehe euch gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?"

Seine Freunde stimmten ihm alle zu und sie verabschiedeten sich, als sie die Treppe zum siebten Stockwerk hochgingen. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu der Siebtklässlerin vor ihm: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Aufregende Neuigkeiten mit dem Ball, denkst du nicht?", fragte sie im Plauderton.

„Äh, ja, es könnte lustig werden, schätze ich", erwiderte er.

„Du weißt, dass Michael und ich uns vor kurzem getrennt haben?" fragte sie ihn urplötzlich.

Harry war unsicher, wie er auf eine Aussage wie diese antworten sollte. Sie sah darüber nicht mitgenommen aus, aber er nahm an, dass er sein Mitgefühl zeigen sollte, um höflich zu sein. „Das ist schade", antwortete er und fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich bin sicher, dass du schnell jemanden finden wirst, der besser zu dir passt."

„Das ist süß von dir, das zu sagen", erwiderte sie und wiederholte damit ihre Erwiderung zu der gleichen Aussage. Sie klimperte ein wenig mit ihren Augenwimpern, als sie das sagte.

Harry begann sich unwohl zu fühlen: „Hör zu, Cho, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss einen Brief schreiben, der noch heute Abend weggeschickt werden muss, deswegen muss ich gehen. Aber wir reden bald wieder, okay?"

Cho sah unzufrieden aus, nickte aber trotzdem. „Okay", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. Ihre Stimme nahm einen optimistischeren Tonfall an, als sie hinzufügte: „Ich seh dich dann am Sonntag im Unterricht?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry sachlich. „Tschüss Cho."

„Tschüss Harry", Und Harry verschwand so schnell er konnte. Als er endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, fand er seine drei Freunde alle am Kamin sitzend und auf ihn wartend. Es war Hermine, die zuerst sprach.

„So, was wollte die liebreizende Miss Chang?", fragte sie und grinste wissend.

„Anscheinend haben sie und Michael Corner sich getrennt", sagte Harry, als er sich in einen Stuhl neben ihnen fallen ließ.

„Oh?", fuhr Hermine fort. „Und wünscht du dir nun, dass du nicht schon ein Date hättest?" fragte sie, als ob sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnte.

„Machst du Witze?", fragte sie Harry ungläubig. Hermine grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, bis er erneut das Wort ergriff: „Ich bin so froh, dass ich nicht gezögert habe, Ginny zu fragen. Nachdem Cho mir das erzählt hatte, habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich einen Brief schreiben muss und dass ich sie später sehen würde. Ich hoffe, dass sie bis zu unserem Wiedersehen gehört hat, dass ich mit Ginny zum Ball gehe und wird mich daraufhin in Ruhe lassen."

Jeder seiner drei Freunde starrte ihn - wieder einmal - mit offenem Mund an. „Könnt ihr das fassen?" fragte Harry sie. „Sie hat so getan, als ob sie erwarten würde, dass ich ihr zu Füßen fallen und sie anflehe, dass sie mit mir zum Ball geht, sobald ich hörte, dass sie ungebunden sei. Als ob ich diesen Fehler jemals wiederholen würde."

Ron grinste nun wie verrückt. Neville hatte ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, wogegen Hermine nachdenklich aussah: „Du bist wirklich komplett über sie hinweg, nicht wahr?"

Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Natürlich bin ich das", sagte er, als sei sie verrückt, dass sie jemals etwas anderes gedacht hatte. „Wir haben nichts gemeinsam. Ich habe mich in sie verknallt, bevor ich sie überhaupt kannte. Sie war nur ein süßes Mädchen, dass Quidditch spielte. In meinem Kopf habe ich sie zu etwas gemacht, was sie nicht ist. Nein, ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, das ich mit Ginny zum Ball gehe. Ich weiß, dass wir zusammen Spaß haben werden."

Hermine lächelte ihn gewinnend an: „Das ist gut zu hören. Ich wusste immer, dass sie nicht zu dir passt."

„Nun, du hättest diese kleine Tatsache etwas früher mit mir teilen können", grummelte Harry gutmütig. „Hätte mir eine Menge Probleme erspart."

„Aw, Kumpel, was wäre der Spaß daran gewesen?", rief Ron aus.

„Blödmann", konterte Harry und warf ein Kissen in Rons Richtung. Ron wich aus und das Kissen traf Neville.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das Krieg bedeutet", sagte Neville, als er das Kissen wieder zurück auf Harry feuerte. Harry bekam es hin, es zur Seite zu schlagen, wo es Hermine traf. Da Hermine niemand war, der Kissen herumwarf, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und sandte das Kissen zu jedem der Jungs und ließ es ihnen direkt auf den Kopf klatschen, bis Neville ausrief: „Wir ergeben uns. Wir ergeben uns."

Ginny und ihre Freunde betraten in diesem Moment den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ließ ihre Freunde zurück und kam zu ihnen, um sich ihnen vor dem Kamin anzuschließen und grinste dabei die ganze Zeit breit. „Hey Leute."

Die Fünf verbrachten den Abend redend, lachend und Spiele spielend. Es war erst einige Stunden später, dass Harry endlich Zeit fand, den Brief an die Zwillinge zu schreiben.

_Lieber Gred, lieber Forge,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Laden. Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten. Es freut mich, dass es euch so gut geht und dass mein Geld euch dabei geholfen hat. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass ihr nicht ganz dicht seid, mir zehn Prozent eures Gewinns zu geben, aber wer bin ich, dass ich mich beschweren kann? Wie auch immer. Passt auf. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr beide auf euren Weg in den Orden auf einige Hindernisse gestoßen seid. Ich habe einen Geschäftsvorschlag für euch, den ich vollständig finanzieren werde. Er wird nicht nur euer kreatives Genie auf die Probe stellen, sondern sollte auch ein guter Grund für Dumbledore sein, euch in den Orden zu lassen._

_Das ist es, was ich mir überlegt habe ..._

Harry beendete seinen Brief erst kurz nach Zapfenstreich. Als Harry seinen Freunden sagte, dass er zur Eulerei gehen würde, um den Brief zu versenden, sagte Hermine, immer die Vertrauensschülerin: „Aber Harry, es ist nach Zapfenstreich. Es ist nicht erlaubt, noch in den Fluren zu sein."

Harry grinste sie wissend an: „Ah, aber du hast nicht ganz recht, Hermine."

„Was meinst du? Es ist eindeutig nach Zapfenstreich ..." fragte sie, nicht verstehend.

Harrys Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. „Ja, es ist nach Zapfenstreich. Und Schülern ist es eindeutig nicht erlaubt, nach Zapfenstreich noch in den Fluren unterwegs zu sein." Hermine nickte, als sei ihr Standpunkt bewiesen. „Ich jedoch bin kein gewöhnlicher Schüler. Daher gilt die Regel nicht für mich. Als Assistenzprofessor ist es mir erlaubt, weit nach dem üblichen Zapfenstreich unterwegs zu sein."

Hermine ließ sich das einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen: „Du solltest deine neuen Privilegien allerdings nicht missbrauchen ..."

„Ich würde das kaum missbrauchen nennen", unterbrach Harry leichthin. „Es ist schon über ein Monat vergangen, und ich habe bisher diesen Vorteil noch nicht genutzt. Und es ist nicht so, als würde ich einen nächtlichen Spaziergang machen. Ich habe ein Ziel für diesen Ausflug."

„Also gut, schätze ich", gab sie nach. „Aber geh nicht spazieren. Ich weiß, dass es dir theoretisch erlaubt ist, aber ich bezweifele, dass das Professor Snape oder Filch davon abhalten würde, zu versuchen, dich nachsitzen zu lassen oder Punkte abzuziehen."

„Schön und gut", erwiderte er. „Aber ich könnte noch immer zu Dumbledore gehen und alles rückgängig machen, da es keinen Grund gibt, mich zu bestrafen."

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich begleite?", meldete Ginny sich zu Wort. „Ich muss Mom eulen. Ich hatte vor, einfach zu warten und es morgen früh zu machen, aber wenn du sowieso gehst ..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Hermine sofort.

„Unsinn", meinte Harry. „Schülern ist es erlaubt, in der Anwesenheit eines Professors den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Klar kannst du mitkommen, Gin."

„Ich bin wirklich der Meinung, dass du es nicht ausreizen solltest", bestand Hermine.

„Entspann dich, Hermine," tat überraschenderweise Neville seine Meinung kund. „Harry ist jetzt ein hohes Tier, ein Professor. Die normalen Regeln gelten für ihn nicht."

„Genau. Nun, da das geklärt ist, werde ich gehen", verkündete Harry. „Bereit, Gin?"

„Eine Sekunde nur", erwiderte sie und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Einen Moment später holte sie einen Briefumschlag hervor und schaute hoch: „Ok, ich bin bereit."

„Nun gut", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr hochzuhelfen. Er bedeutete ihr dann, vorzugehen: „Nach dir."

Die beiden traten durch das Porträtloch und die Fette Dame rief ihnen nach: „Wo glaubt ihr, geht ihr beiden hin? Es ist nach Zapfenstreich."

Harry drehte sich um: „Wir sind auf dem Weg zur Eulerei und Zapfenstreich gilt für mich nicht. Falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben sollten: Sie sprechen mit einem Assistenzprofessor."

„Das tut mir so leid, Professor Potter", erwiderte sie ungerührt. „Macht auf dem Weg keine Stopps in Besenschränken."

Die beiden Teenager kicherten. Es war Ginny, die schließlich antwortete. „Wir werden versuchen, es nicht zu tun, aber wir garantieren für nichts." Das ließ ihr Gelächter wieder aufflammen und die beiden gingen weiter.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten in der angenehmen Stille gelaufen waren, sagte Ginny: „Danke, dass du dich für mich heute beim Abendessen gegenüber Ron eingesetzt hast."

„Du hast es gehört?", fragte er und schaute über seine Schulter auf ihre kleinere Gestalt.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können: „Es war etwas schwer, das nicht zu tun. Ich war bereit, ihn in kleine Stücke zu hexen, aber du hast die Situation gut gehandhabt. Es ist wahrscheinlich sowieso besser, dass ich ihn nicht verhext habe ... das hätte eine Szene verursacht", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort.

„Und hätte dir Nachsitzen eingebracht", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Stimmt", sagte sie. „Das wollen wir ja nicht."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte er zu. „Ich war versucht, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, als er mich beschuldigt hat, dich in Besenschränken zu knutschen, aber ich dachte, dass es besser war, das nicht an einem öffentlichen Ort zu tun. Rons Stimme war bereits lauter geworden und man weiß nie, was er schreien könnte, wenn er sich so aufregt. Ich nahm an, dass es das Beste wäre, die Situation zu entschärfen, bevor sie außer Kontrolle geriet."

„Da ist was dran", stimmte sie zu. Sie waren beide für einen Moment still, bevor es aus ihr herausbrach: „ Warum hast du mich gefragt?"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr: „Huh?"

„Wieso hast du mich darum gebeten, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen", wiederholte sie.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, blieb aber stumm, ihre Augen stechend. „ Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich an niemand anderen denken, mit dem ich lieber einen ganzen Abend verbringen würde. Ich wusste, dass wir beide Spaß haben und die Zeit genießen würden, egal was."

„Oh", erwiderte sie abgelenkt und dachte über seine Worte nach: „Es war also nicht nur, um deinen Standpunkt gegenüber Ron zu beweisen?"

„Huh?", fragte er, nicht verstehend, was sie damit meinte.

„Nun, Ron ist derjenige, der dich in Verlegenheit gebracht hat und dich dazu gezwungen hat, sofort jemanden zu fragen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du mich nicht nur gefragt hast, weil es praktisch war oder weil ich gerade in Hörweite war", erwiderte sie vorsichtig.

„Ginny", sagte er und blieb stehen. Er packte sie an ihrer Hand und drehte sie herum so dass sie ihm gegenüberstand: „Ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen. Ich hatte schon geplant, dich zu fragen. Ich hatte nur vor, bis später am Abend zu warten, wenn wir an einem weniger öffentlichen Platz sind."

„Nun gut, solange du mich nicht nur gefragt hast, weil es praktisch war", antwortete sie.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich freue mich sogar irgendwie auf den Ball. Ich habe den letzten überhaupt nicht genossen, weil ich die ganze Zeit damit verbracht habe, mir zu wünschen, dass ich mit jemand anderem da sei. Dieses Jahr gehe ich gleich mit derjenigen, mit der ich gehen will", sagte er ihr aufrichtig. „Und es schadet nicht, dass sie eine der hübschesten Hexen im Schloss ist."

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht und ihre Wangen färbten sich nach seinem letzten Satz rot. Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm und zog ihn dann an der Hand weiter: "Komm jetzt. Wenn wir zu lange brauchen, ernten wir Hermines Zorn."

„Und vergiss nicht die Inquisition der Fetten Dame, an welchem Besenschrank wir gestoppt haben", fügte Harry gutgelaunt hinzu.

„Und Rons" stimmte sie ihm etwas weniger heiter zu.

Sie erreichten kurz darauf die Eulerei. Ginny rief Pigwidgeon von seinem Sitz herunter und band den Brief an sein Bein. Harry sah sich nach Hedwig um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Und sie war keine Eule, die man übersehen konnte, da sie die einzige weiße Eule in der Schule war. Er fühlte mit seinem Bewusstsein nach ihr in dem Versuch, sie mit Gedankenreden zu erreichen: Hedwig, bist du da? Ich habe einen Brief, den du für mich ausliefern kannst.

Sie antwortete ihm sofort: Ich bin gleich da, Mensch Harry.

„Danke Mädchen", sandte Harry ihr und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ginny zu, während er wartete. Sie hatte ihre Nachricht vollständig befestigt und hielt Pig nun in ihrer Hand, als sie zu ihm schaute.

„Willst du deinen Brief nicht versenden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Natürlich, ich warte nur auf Hedwig", antwortete er ihr, als sei das offensichtlich.

„Äh, Harry? Du weißt, dass du die ganze Nacht warten könntest, oder? Eulen sind nachtaktiv. Sie ist wahrscheinlich im Moment auf der Jagd", sagte Ginny, als sei er etwas langsam im Begreifen.

Harry lächelte sie nur wissend an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gin. Sie wird jede Sekunde zurück sein."

Wie auf Kommando flog eine schneeweiße Eule durch eines der Fenster in den Dachsparren. Sie segelte anmutig zu den beiden und landete auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm. „Da bist du ja, mein Mädchen. Danke fürs Zurückkommen. Bitte bring das für mich zu den Zwillingen", sagte er ihr, während er den Brief an ihrem Bein festband. Er streichelte ihr eine Minute lang aus Dank über ihre Federn, bevor sie leicht in sein Ohr zwickte und losflog. Ginny hatte Pig bereits losgeschickt und starrte ihn offen an.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass sie auf dem Weg zurück ist?", fragte sie ihn unumwunden.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kenne meine Eule, das ist alles. Ich wusste, dass sie fühlen würde, dass ich sie brauche. Sie ist unglaublich intelligent, weißt du."

„Du scheinst ihr sehr nahe zu stehen", erwiderte Ginny unsicher.

„Sie war einer der ersten Freunde, die ich je hatte", antwortete Harry freiheraus. „Und sie ist die einzige, die das ganze Jahr über für mich da ist. Sie und ich, wir haben zusammen eine Menge durchgemacht."

„Was meinst du damit, sie ist die einzige, die das ganze Jahr über für dich da ist?", fragte sie unvermittelt. „Du weißt, wir sind immer für dich da, Harry. Ron, Hermine und ich. Und Neville und Luna auch. Nicht zu vergessen den Rest meiner Familie."

„Oh, ich weiß", versicherte ihr Harry schnell. „Ich habe nur gemeint, dass sie die einzige ist, die tatsächlich den Sommer über mit mir bei den Dursleys ist." Es schüttelte ihn, als er sich an den ersten Sommer, den sie dort gemeinsam verbracht hatten, zurückerinnerte. Onkel Vernon hatte sein Fenster verbarrikadiert und Harry in sein Zimmer eingesperrt. Hedwig war in ihren Käfig eingesperrt gewesen und die beiden hatten die kargen Portionen Suppe und Brot, die seine Verwandten ihm durch eine Katzenklappe in seiner Tür zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, geteilt.

„Ist es dort wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Ginny zögerlich. Sie spürte Harrys Stimmungsumschwung.

Harry schaute sie ungläubig an. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an den Sommer vor deinem ersten Schuljahr, als die Zwillinge und Ron mich nach der Hälfte des Sommers gekidnappt haben?"

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich", sagte sie, unsicher, was er damit bezweckte.

„Und erinnerst du dich nicht daran, was sie gesagt haben? Über das verbarrikadierte Fenster und die Schlösser an meiner Tür?", fragte er sie geradeheraus.

Sie holte scharf Luft und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass sie Mom gegenüber übertrieben haben, so dass sie nicht zu streng sein würde. Ich habe nie verstanden, dass es so schlimm war", sagte sie ihm aufrichtig und drückte sanft seinen Arm. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hast du es jemandem erzählt? Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore dich nicht zurück gehen lassen würde, wenn er wüsste ..."

„Er weiß davon", unterbrach Harry angespannt, löste sich aus ihrem Griff und ging zu einem nahen Fenster. Er schaute einen langen Moment lang hinaus in die Finsternis, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte: „Er hat es immer gewusst und hat nie etwas dagegen unternommen. Wusstest du, dass mein erster Hogwartsbrief an den „Schrank unter der Treppe, Ligusterwegnr. 4" adressiert war?"

„Sch... Schrank unter der Treppe?", fragte sie zögerlich und war besorgt, was sie hören würde.

Harry nickte grimmig und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu: „Ja, das war zehn Jahre lang mein Zimmer, bis die Briefe begannen anzukommen. Sie haben mir den Brief weggenommen und sahen, wie er adressiert war. Sie dachten, wenn sie mir ein richtiges Zimmer geben, würden die Briefe vielleicht aufhören zu kommen. Also gaben sie mir Dudleys zweites Zimmer, wo sie seine kaputten Spielzeuge aufbewahrten."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass dein Cousin zwei Zimmer für sich selbst hatte, während du in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesteckt wurdest? „, kreischte Ginny fast. Ihre winzigen Fäuste waren schmerzhaft an ihrer Seite zusammengeballt.

Harry nickte. „Und das berücksichtigt noch nicht einmal das Gästezimmer, das fast zweimal so groß ist."

„Unfassbar", murmelte Ginny. „Wie können sie dich zurück gehen lassen, wenn sie das alles wissen?" fragte sie mehr sich selbst als Harry.

„Wir sollten wirklich nicht hier darüber reden", unterbrach Harry. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich dir so viel erzählt habe. Normalerweise versuche ich, nicht viel darüber zu reden. Die Leute kriegen nur diesen Gesichtsausdruck, wo sie Mitleid mit mir haben. Ich kann diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist Mitleid." zu diesem Zeitpunkt redete er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Harry", unterbrach Ginny.

Er fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch und wandte sich ihr zu. „Entschuldige. Ich bin abgeschweift. Hör zu. Versprich mir, dass du den anderen nichts von dem erzählen wirst, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ron und Hermine wissen offensichtlich über den Sommer nach meinem ersten Schuljahr Bescheid, aber ich habe nie jemanden zuvor über den Schrank unter der Treppe erzählt. Und es wäre mir wirklich lieb, wenn andere es nicht wüssten."

Sie nickte: „Natürlich, Harry. Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher. Du weißt das." Er nickte ihr dankbar zu. Nach einem Moment stellte sie eine Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte: „Wieso hast du es mir erzählt?"

„Was?" fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du noch nie jemandem über den Schrank erzählt hast. Warum also ich?"

„Oh", erwiderte er, und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich. Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Normalerweise rede ich nicht gerne über die Dursleys. Ich fühle mich dann unbehaglich. Also versuche ich Fragen so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden. Aber als das Thema mit dir zur Sprache kam ...", er machte mit seinen Händen eine hilflose Geste. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, etwas zu verschweigen, schätze ich. Ich denke, es ist schlicht einfach für mich, mit dir zu reden. Du würdest mich nicht verurteilen oder voreilige Schlüsse ziehen oder so. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht überreagieren wirst oder versuchen wirst, mich dazu zu bringen, mich zu öffnen und dir mehr zu erzählen als ich möchte. Ich könnte Ron und Hermine nie über sie erzählen, weil Ron nur wütend werden und in die Luft gehen würde und Hermine würde analytisch werden und mein Leben sezieren wollen, um mir zu helfen, alles zu überwinden oder ähnlichen Mist."

Harry schaute auf und sah sie ihn anstarren. „Ich schweife schon wieder ab, nicht wahr?"

Sie löste sich aus ihrer Schockstarre: "Vielleicht ein wenig" Sie lächelte dann und hob damit beträchtlich die Stimmung: „Sollen wir dann zurück gehen?"

„Ich schätze, das sollten wir", stimmte er zu. „Wir haben uns so oder so wahrscheinlich jetzt schon eine Standpauke und eine Befragung eingehandelt, weil wir so lange gebraucht haben. "

Sie kicherte und meinte: „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Den Weg zurück verbrachten sie mit etwas unbeschwerter Konversation. Harry war froh über den Themawechsel und Ginny strahlte innerlich, das Harry sich sie ausgesucht hatte, um sich jemandem anzuvertrauen.

Der Rest der Nacht verging relativ schnell. Als die Beiden zum Gryffindorturm zurückkamen, zog die Fette Dame nur eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Es gab nur einen kleinen Kommentar von ihren Freunden über die Länge ihres Ausflugs, worüber sie sehr dankbar waren. Bevor viel Zeit vergangen war gingen sie alle zu ihren jeweiligen Schlafsälen und in das Land der Träume.

In dieser Nacht musste Harry Sirius' beinahe endlose Neckereien aushalten, nachdem er dem Mann von dem Ball erzählte und wer sein Date war. Harry reagierte kaum auf Sirius Kommentare, sehr zur Enttäuschung des Mannes, aber das hinderte ihn nicht an seinem Vorhaben.

*Skittles:

wiki/Skittles

Bild: .

* * *

><p><strong>Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, Favoriten und alerteinträge. Eure Reaktion auf dieses Kapitel hat mich wirklich umgehauen. Dankeschön!<strong>

**Curylcuryl: Ich peile monatliche updates an..schneller geht es leider nicht …**

**Lars : keine ahnung was du sagen willst. **


	11. 82 Rotschöpfe in allen Farben und Forme

Kapitel 8.2

Rotschöpfe in allen Farben und Formen TEIL 2

Harry wachte am nächsten Tag gut gelaunt auf. Nachdem er seinen morgendlichen Lauf beendet hatte, ging er - statt zurück ins Schloss zu gehen, um im Raum der Wünsche zu trainieren - zu Hagrids Hütte, um zu sehen, ob der freundliche Halbriese Zeit für eine Tasse Tee hatte. Harry genoss es, Zeit mit seinem Freund zu verbringen. Hagrid hatte ihn scherzend gefragt, ob er sich schon ein Date für den Ball geschnappt hatte und war überrascht, als Harry ihm sagte, dass er das hatte. Hagrid beglückwünschte ihn zu seinem guten Geschmack, als Harry verriet, wer sein Date sein würde.

Die beiden verbrachten eine gute halbe Stunde damit, sich einander von den aktuellen Geschehnissen in ihren Leben zu erzählen. Hagrid erzählte ihm, dass Grawp nicht mehr im Wald war. Er lebte nun in einer Höhle in einem nahen Gebirge. Hagrid versicherte Harry, das sein Halbbruder nun schnell Englisch lernte und zu einer einfachen Konversation in der Lage war. Harry redete ein wenig über seine HA-Klassen und einige der Probleme, die aufgetaucht waren, vor allem mit Ron. Hagrid versicherte ihm, dass Ron eventuell verstehen würde. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass er Recht hatte.

Nach einer kleinen Weile verabschiedete sich Harry und joggte zurück zum Schloss. Er ging direkt zum Raum der Wünsche, um sein morgendliches Training zu absolvieren. Nachdem er fertig war, duschte er, um sich zu erfrischen. Er hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, um in die Große Halle zu gehen und schnell zu essen, bevor das Frühstück zu Ende war. Aber im Fall der Fälle wusste er, dass er noch immer einen Stopp in der Küche einlegen konnte um etwas zu holen. Er war überrascht, als er aus dem Bad trat und eine rothaarige Hexe wartend auf einer Bank sitzen sah.

„Hey Harry! Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du hier drin sein würdest", rief sie ihm zu, als sie ihn bemerkte.

Harry war froh, dass er sich vollständig angezogen hatte, bevor er aus dem Badezimmer getreten war. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Gesellschaft zu haben. „Hey, Gin. Was führt dich hierher?", fragte er sie neugierig.

„Als du nicht zum Frühstück aufgetaucht bist, nahm ich an, dass du ein wenig spät dran bist mit deinem Training und habe dir ein wenig Toast gebracht", sagte sie und förderte besagten Toast, der in einer Serviette eingewickelt war, zutage.

„Danke", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ich das Frühstück verpassen könnte." Er ging zu ihr und nahm dankbar den Stapel Toastbrot entgegen.

„Jederzeit", erwiderte sie. „Aber sag: Wie kommt es, das du es nicht rechtzeitig zum Frühstück geschafft hast? Du bist sonst nicht so spät dran. Hast du verschlafen?"

Harry schluckte den Bissen herunter, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Nach meinem Lauftraining bin ich noch kurz zu Hagrid gegangen. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, den Rest meines Trainings ausfallen zu lassen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, aber ich dachte, ich könnte noch immer in die Küche gehen, wenn ich es verpassen sollte."

„Das war nett von dir", sagte sie ihm, während er weiterhin sein Frühstück vernichtete. „Hagrid vergöttert dich ... er redet die ganze Zeit über dich."

Harry schaute mit überraschten grünen Augen zu Ginny. Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich auf und ab, als er einen weiteren Bissen hinunterschluckte: „Wirklich?"

„Mhmm", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß, dass es ihm alles bedeutet, wenn du ihn besuchst. Ron und Hermine genauso", fügte sie nachträglich hinzu.

„Huh", bemerkte Harry eloquent. „Weißt du, Hagrid war der erste Freund, den ich je hatte. Er hat mich den Sommer vor meinem ersten Schuljahr von den Dursleys gerettet."

„Was meinst du mit „gerettet"?", unterbrach ihn Ginny mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Harry setzte sich neben sie; seinen Toast hatte er bereits verschlungen. „Als Briefe von Hogwarts anfingen, bei uns anzukommen, ließen die Dursleys sie mich nie lesen. Sie haben sie immer vernichtet, haben sie üblicherweise ins Feuer geschmissen, sobald sie ankamen. Jeden Tag erhöhte sich die Anzahl der ankommenden Briefe. Es hat meinen Onkel buchstäblich verrückt gemacht. Er hat den Briefkastenschlitz an unserer Haustür und alle Fenster vernagelt, um zu verhindern, dass Briefe ausgeliefert werden, aber sie fanden immer einen Weg in das Haus.

Eines Tages wurde ihm alles zuviel. Er hat kurze Zeit den Verstand verloren und fuhr mit uns allen durch das halbe Land, um den Brieffluten zu entgehen, aber sie folgten uns überallhin. Wir endeten schließlich in einer Hütte auf einer Insel mitten im Nirgendwo. Es war eiskalt, es stürmte und die Hütte half wenig, um uns vor den Elementen zu schützen. Ich blieb in dieser Nacht wach, weil es zu kalt war, um zu schlafen und ich zählte hinunter bis Mitternacht, da am nächsten Tag mein Geburtstag war. Kurz nachdem die Uhr zwölf geschlagen hatte, schlug Hagrid die Tür ein."

„Ich wette, deine Verwandten waren begeistert", sagte sie mit einem Kichern.

Er lächelte sie an, dankbar für ihre Unbeschwertheit: „Natürlich. Onkel Vernon wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder ängstlich sein sollte also schwankte er zwischen den beiden und bedrohte Hagrid und versteckte sich gleichzeitig in einer Ecke im Raum. Hagrid brachte mir einen Geburtstagskuchen, den ersten Kuchen, den ich je bekommen habe. Und als Dudley versuchte, ihn zu essen, verpasste Hagrid ihm einen Schweineschwanz."

Das ließ sie laut auflachen und sie drängte ihn, weiterzureden, und so tat er dies: „Er musste ihn sich chirurgisch in einem Muggelkrankenhaus entfernen lassen. Hagrid hatte ihn ihm gelassen. Jedesmal, wenn Dudley nun einen Zauberer sieht, versucht er, sein Hinterteil mit seinen Händen zu bedecken, um zu verhindern, dass es wieder passiert. Das einzige Problem ist, das sein Hinterteil viel zu breit ist, so dass er ihn niemals vollständig verdecken könnte. Wie auch immer. Hagrid hat mich von dort weggebracht und mich in die Winkelgasse geführt, um meine Schulsachen einkaufen zu gehen. Und er hat mir mein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft: Hedwig. Ich schätze, das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich ihr so nahe stehe. Sie ist das erste Geschenk, an das ich mich erinnern kann."

Ginny legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und drückte sanft. „Hagrid war klasse. Er hatte nur vergessen, mir zu erklären, wie man Bahngleis 9 ¾ erreicht. Aber es war nur dank dieses Versehens, dass ich deine Familie kennengelernt habe. Ich kann es ihm also nicht wirklich übel nehmen."

„Ich erinnere mich daran", steuerte Ginny bei. „Du warst so schüchtern. Du hast meine Mutter gefragt, wie man durchkommt. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich mich gewundert habe, warum du ganz alleine da warst und wo deine Familie war. Ich dachte, dass du putzig seist." Sie erröteten beide leicht, aber sie fuhr ohne Pause fort: „Dann haben meine Brüder mir gesagt, wer du bist und da war es schon zu spät für mich. Ich war schon ein wenig in dich verschossen, aber zu hören, dass du der Harry Potter warst, dieser kleine, schüchterne Junge, der meine Mutter um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Ich habe mich so schlecht gefühlt, dass du alleine warst und ich wünschte, dass du zurückkommen würdest, so dass ich dich verabschieden könnte. Ich dachte, dass jeder es verdient, sich von jemanden verabschieden zu können, wenn sie in den Zug steigen."

„Ich erinnere mich an dich, wie du auf dem Bahnsteig dem Zug hinterher gelaufen bist, lachend und weinend, während die Zwillinge dir sagten, sie würden dir eine Klobrille schicken." Sie lachten beide über die Erinnerung. „Wusstest du, dass sie mir nach den Geschehnissen mit dem Stein der Weisen am Schuljahresende eine Klobrille in den Krankenflügel geschickt haben?"

„Du machst Witze?" fragte sie und brach in Gelächter aus.

„Nein", erwiderte er ehrlich. „Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt, als ich aufwachte. Er sagte, das Madame Pomfrey ihn konfisziert hat, weil sie der Meinung war, das es nicht sehr hygienisch sei." Sie lachten beide darüber. „ Ich erinnere mich: als ich dich dem Zug hinterherlaufen sah, habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ich jemanden hätte, jemanden, der mich vermissen würde und dem ich schreiben könnte."

„Wie ironisch, dass wir beide uns dasselbe gewünscht haben", sagte sie.

„Jep, das Leben kann wirklich merkwürdig sein", stimmte Harry zu.

„Wieso musstest du den Zwillingen schreiben", fragte Ginny plötzlich. Er zog ob dieses plötzlichen Themenwechsels eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wollte dich gestern Abend fragen", erklärte sie. „Als du erwähnt hast, dass die Zwillinge dir eine Klobrille geschickt haben, ist es mir wieder eingefallen."

„Ah", sagte er, darüber nachdenkend. „Ich schätze, es macht nichts, es dir zu erzählen. Das bleibt aber unter uns, ja?" Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: „Offiziell war er nur über ihren Laden. Sie haben mir gestern Morgen ein Update über ihren Laden geschickt. Sie scheinen tatsächlich ziemlich erfolgreich zu sein, also wollte ich sie vor allem beglückwünschen."

„Aber der wahre Hintergrund des Briefes hatte nichts mit dem Laden zu tun", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Ich würde nicht sagen nichts damit zu tun", erwiderte Harry geheimnisvoll. „Ich habe ihnen einen geschäftlichen Vorschlag gemacht. Es ist nicht ihr übliches Geschäft, aber auch nicht so weit davon entfernt."

„Und was hat er beinhaltet?", bohrte sie weiter und lehnte sich begierig nach vorne.

„Du bist ein neugieriger kleiner Zwerg, nicht wahr?", neckte er sie. Sie schlug ihm als Antwort leicht auf den Arm. Er rieb behutsam über die Stelle und ließ die Verletzung schlimmer aussehen als sie war: „Autsch. Du musst nicht so gewalttätig werden." Als sie ihre Hand noch einmal erhob, hielt er seine Hände kapitulierend hoch. „Ok, ok, ich erzähl ja schon weiter, schlag mich nur nicht." Sie lachte zustimmend und er fuhr fort:

„Ich habe die Idee nach einer Unterredung mit Dumbledore gehabt. Er hat erwähnt, dass die Zwillinge versuchen, in den Orden zu kommen, seit sie letzten Frühling die Schule verlassen haben, aber er hat sie noch nicht gelassen. Er sagte, er zögere es ihnen zu erlauben, wenn sie noch so jung sind. Als ich sein Büro verließ, habe ich mir gedacht, dass - obwohl die Zwillinge wirklich unreif sein können - sie unglaublich intelligent sind. Wenn sie in die richtige Richtung gelenkt werden würden, könnten sie eine große Hilfe für die Kriegsanstrengungen sein."

„Da Dumbledore und der Orden sie ignorieren, gibst du ihnen eine kleine Orientierungshilfe.", sagte Ginny mehr als das sie fragte.

„Genau", lächelte Harry. „Ich habe vorgeschlagen, dass sie ihr kreatives Genie anwenden und Dinge erfinden, die für den Orden von Nutzen sein können. Wenn zum Beispiel ihre Unsichtbarkeitshüte modifiziert werden könnten, um den ganzen Körper verschwinden zu lassen, könnte das ein großer Vorteil sein. Oder wenn sie etwas kreieren könnten, das einem Feuerwerk ähnlich ist, nur das es statt farbiger Lichter Zaubersprüche versprüht, könnte man einen Raum voller Todesser außer Gefecht setzen, ohne jemanden einer Gefahr auszusetzen."

„Das sind sehr gute Ideen", sagte Ginny anerkennend.

„Danke", erwiderte Harry dankbar. „Ich dachte, das wäre ein guter Anfang für sie. Und sobald sie sich in die Idee hineindenken, werden sie sicherlich selber mit einigen ziemlich nützlichen Erfindungen aufwarten können. Der Scherzartikelladen könnte als Fassade dienen. Sie würden noch immer die bereits existierenden Produktlinien verkaufen, aber statt neuer Scherzartikel zu erfinden, könnten sie ihre Zeit darauf verwenden, sich für den Orden etwas auszudenken. Und sobald sie ein paar dieser Dinge den Ordensmitgliedern vorgestellt haben ..."

„... würden sie keine andere Wahl haben, als sie zu Mitgliedern zu machen", beendete Ginny für ihn.

„Genau", sagte Harry enthusiastisch.

„Das ist brillant, Harry."

„Nah, das war der einfache Part. Die Zwillinge sind diejenigen, die die Schmutzarbeit machen und das ganze erfinden müssen", erklärte Harry.

„Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Harry", beharrte Ginny auf ihren Standpunkt. „Du magst nicht derjenige sein, der die Sachen tatsächlich erfindet, aber ohne dich wäre diese Idee vielleicht niemanden eingefallen."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in mein Büro gehen und dein Training heute früher beginnen?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Wir sind bereits zusammen und allein, also brauchen wir uns keine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Beziehungsweise wir können heute auch einfach hier bleiben und dann alle zum Mittagessen treffen."

„Hört sich gut an, Harry", erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf über seine Unfähigkeit, ein Kompliment anzunehmen.

Normalerweise hätte Harry diese Zeit damit verbracht zu trainieren, aber er entschied, dass es nicht schaden würde, seiner Routine ein wenig aufzurütteln. Sie wollten diese Treffen geheim halten. Wenn also jemand mitbekommen würde, dass sie immer zur gleichen Zeit an bestimmten Tagen in der Woche fehlen würde, könnte das Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Andererseits, sie würden eher denken, dass sie beide in einem Besenschrank knutschten, als dass sie übten um Animagi zu werden, aber darum ging es nicht.

Harry beschloss einfach sein eigenes Training auf später am Tag zu verschieben. Sie begannen wie bereits während der vergangenen zwei Treffen mit Wingardium Leviosa. Ginny verbesserte weiterhin ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie hatte bei weitem nicht die Kontrolle, die sie mit einem Zauberstab hatte, aber nach einer Stunde Arbeit konnte sie den Federkiel für so lange wie sie wollte ziemlich stetig schweben lassen.

Harry sagte ihr, dass sie an ihrer Kontrolle arbeiten müsste, aber dass sie sich einem neuen Zauberspruch zuwenden sollten. Sie konnte diesen nun für sich selbst üben. Sie entschieden, dass es wahrscheinlich am besten war, sich auf Verwandlung zu konzentrieren, da ihr endgültiges Ziel den Elementen der Verwandlung ähnlich war. Harry beschwor eine Nadel hervor und sagte Ginny, sie solle sie in einen Fingerhut verwandeln.

Sie zauberte erst mit ihrem Zauberstab, wie Harry es ihr gesagt hatte, um den Unterschied zwischen den beiden Arten der Zauberei zu fühlen. Und Ginny war tatsächlich überrascht zu fühlen, dass es einen bemerkenswerten Unterschied gab. Sie hatte trotz Harrys Erklärung, die das Gegenteil behauptet hatte, angenommen, dass ihre Magie sich gleich anfühlen und das nur ihre Absicht sich verändern würde, um die Zaubersprüche zu verändern. Aber es gab einen Unterschied: gering, aber definitiv vorhanden.

Ginnys Fortschritte mit diesem Zauberspruch waren etwas schneller als mit ihrem ersten zauberstablosen Zauber. Zuerst hatte sie die Magie, um die Nadel schweben zu lassen, zu sich gerufen, während sie ihr gleichzeitig sagte sie solle die Nadel in einen Fingerhut verwandeln. Das Ergebnis war, das die Nadel nur auf ihrem Platz vibrierte. Harry erriet was sie getan hatte und sie gab betreten zu, dass er Recht hatte. Ihr nächster Versuch war ein wenig erfolgreicher. Die Nadel begann sich zu wandeln und ihre Gestalt zu verändern, aber wurde nicht ein vollständiger Fingerhut. Irgendwo während der Verwandlung verlor Ginny ihre Konzentration und blieb mit einer deformierten Masse zurück.

„Und das ist der Grund, warum wir klein anfangen und nicht mit unseren Körpern", hatte Harry trocken kommentiert und dafür einen weiteren Schlag auf den Arm geerntet. Sie hatte die Tendenz, ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie das tat, auf die exakt gleiche Stelle zu schlagen und es begann tatsächlich etwas weh zu tun, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war gingen sie um ihre Freunde in der Großen Halle zu treffen. Ginny hatte bis dahin die Verwandlung von einer Nadel zu einem Fingerhut und zurück gemeistert. Sie fragte ihn ob das bedeutete, dass sie wieder die Animagusverwandlung üben könnten. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie es ernst meinte, aber machte ihr deutlich wie wichtig es sei, dass sie die subtilen Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen Zaubern verstand und wie zauberstablose Magie funktionierte, bevor sie etwas an sich selbst ausprobierte. Er nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie nicht alleine eine Verwandlung versuchen würde, bis er sie als dafür bereit erklärte, worauf sie unwillig zustimmte.

Der nächste Tag war mit Harrys beiden Doppelstunden HA gefüllt. Die AHA kam schnell voran. Sie würden vor den Weihnachtsferien wahrscheinlich nicht nur mit den Patroni beginnen, sondern sogar mit ihnen abschließen. Harry würde dann praktisch die Unterrichtstunden, die er mit der FHA abgehalten hatte, mit der AHA im nächsten Semester wiederholen. Er war froh, dass er den Unterrichtsplan für die FHA für dieses Semester aufgeschrieben hatte, da es ihm nun die Mühe sparte, es noch einmal für das nächste Semester und die AHA wiederholen zu müssen.

An diesem Tag übte die FHA größtenteils den Schneidezauber Lacerus. Er funktionierte ähnlich wie der Abtrennzauber Diffindo, war aber viel mächtiger. An einem Menschen würde Diffindo nur eine dünne, oberflächliche Wunde verursachen. Lacerus dagegen würde tiefer schneiden und an seinen Opfern wahren Schaden anrichten. Es war der erste Zauber, den Harry ihnen beibrachte, der ohne Probleme als tödlich betrachtet werden konnte.

Harry nahm den Zauber nicht auf die leichte Schulter und er stellte sicher, dass auch keiner seiner Schüler dies tat. Er ließ sie alle in ihrem eigenen Kreis üben, beschützt von einem Schutzzauber, der den Schneidezauber absorbieren würde, sollte jemand danebenzielen. Er wollte keine Unfälle in dieser Klasse. So viele einzelne Zirkel gegen so einen mächtigen Fluch abzusichern verlangte einiges von Harry ab, aber er betrachtete es als notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

Selbst mit dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme betonte Harry gegenüber seiner Klasse, wie gefährlich der Fluch war. Er machte ihnen die Schwere der Situation deutlich. Dieser Fluch sollte nicht leichtfertig benutzt werden. Man sollte ihn nur in einer Leben- oder Todsituation verwenden und selbst dann sollte man vorsichtig damit umgehen. Es könnte passieren, dass man vor hat, jemanden zu schneiden, um ihn zu verletzen, vielleicht auf dessen Zauberstabarm zielt in der Anstrengung, die Bedrohung einer Attacke zu entfernen, dann aber aus Versehen danebentrifft und sein Ziel tötet. Es könnte auch sein, dass man sein Ziel vollständig verfehlt oder dieses ausweicht und wenn eine unbeteiligte Person in der Nähe ist, konnte diese schnell verstümmelt oder getötet werden. Die Atmosphäre war nach Harrys eindringlichen Warnungen gedrückt, aber sie übten alle gewissenhaft den Fluch.

Die Stimmung blieb gedrückt, als die Klasse am Ende des Unterrichts aus dem Raum schlurfte. Er hasste es, sie so gehen zu lassen, aber er wusste, dass er sichergehen musste, dass sie seine Warnungen ernst nahmen. Er bemerkte zu seiner großen Bestürzung das Cho nicht unter den Schülern war, die den Raum verließen. Sie blieb zurück - allein - und wartete, bis der Raum sich leerte. Harry blickte zu seinen fünf Freunden hinüber, die gleichen Freunde, die letzten Juni mit ihm in der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft hatten. Hermine interpretierte seinen Blick so, dass sie die anderen aus dem Raum scheuchte und Harry alleine ließ, um Cho handzuhaben. Er hatte tatsächlich seine Freunde stumm darum gebeten, ihn nicht allein zu lassen, aber er wusste tief in sich drin, dass es besser war, dies so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Als die Tür hinter Hermine zufiel, ging Cho zu ihm. „Das war eine interessante Unterrichtsstunde, Harry", sagte sie sanft und voller Wärme.

„Danke", sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich hoffe nur, dass alle meine Warnungen ernst nehmen."

„Ich denke, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", antwortete sie geziert.

„Glaubst du?", fragte er.

„Oh ja", versicherte sie ihm. „Konntest du es nicht sehen?"

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass ich vielleicht nur das gesehen habe, was ich sehen wollte", sagte er ihr ehrlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Es gab keinen Zweifel, wie ernst du es meinst."

„Danke", erwiderte er etwas erleichtert. „Ich habe gezögert euch den Fluch überhaupt beizubringen, aber ich wusste, dass ich es muss. Es ist nützlich, ihn zu kennen, falls einer von euch jemals angegriffen wird und gezwungen ist, um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Manchmal ist betäuben einfach nicht genug, vor allem, wenn es mehrere Angreifer sind. Sie können sich einfach gegenseitig wiedererwecken und man kommt nicht vorwärts." Er hatte das auf die harte Tour gelernt, aber der einzige Grund, warum er noch immer darüber redete, war, um das Unausweichliche hinauszuzögern. Er wusste, warum sie hier war und wo sie die Konversation hinlenken wollte; er freute sich nur nicht darauf.

Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, voranzudrängen. „Du hast das richtige getan, Harry", versicherte sie ihm sorglos. „Also Kopf hoch. Außerdem gibt es viel bessere Dinge, auf die du dich konzentrieren solltest, wie zum Beispiel der kommende Ball."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, behielt aber sein höfliches Äußeres bei: „Ja, ich schätze, es bringt nichts, sich auf Dinge zu konzentrieren, die man nicht kontrollieren kann."

„Genau", stimmte sie fröhlich zu. „Gibt es also jemanden Besonderes, mit dem du gehen willst?", fragte sie andeutend.

„Ja", antwortete er müde.

„Und?", fragte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ich gehe mit Ginny Weasley", sagte Harry unumwunden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Thema einfach fallen lassen würde, wenn er es freiheraus sagte.

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört" gab sie zu. „Du hast sie gefragt, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht, um ihrem Bruder zu beweisen, wie einfach es ist, ein Date zu bekommen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie verstehen würde, du weißt schon, wenn ...", sie ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Wenn was, Cho", fragte Harry mit einem warnenden Tonfall.

„Nun, ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass du und ich zusammen gehen könnten", erklärte sie langsam und ignorierte komplett seinen warnenden Tonfall. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie verstehen würde wenn du ihr sagen würdest, dass du nicht wirklich mit ihr gehen möchtest. Ich meine, du hast nur deinen Standpunkt bewiesen, als du sie gefragt hast und du wusstest nicht, dass Michael und ich uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt getrennt haben."

Harry strich sich müde mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, was er sagen würde und wie sie reagieren würde. „Schau, Cho", sagte er ernst. „Ich gehe mit Ginny zum Ball, weil ich mit ihr gehen möchte und nicht, um einen Standpunkt zu beweisen und nicht, um dich mit ihr zu ersetzen."

„Aber ... aber ich dachte, du magst mich", schmollte Cho vorwurfsvoll und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

„Ich habe dich gemocht", gab Harry zu. „letztes Jahr. Ich war in dich verknallt. Aber wir haben versucht, zusammenzukommen und es hat nicht funktioniert. Du bist wirklich ein nettes Mädchen und ich hoffe, wir können Freunde bleiben, aber ..."

„Aber wir hatten gerade mal eine Verabredung", unterbrach Cho und die Tränen drohten noch immer zu fallen.

„Und schau, wie dieser eine Versuch geendet hat", machte Harry seine Meinung deutlich. „Schau mal, wir haben nicht einmal so viel gemeinsam. Und die Tatsache, dass du glaubst, dass ich überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde, Ginny fallen zu lassen, um mit dir zum Ball zu gehen, zeigt nur, wie wenig du mich kennst. Selbst wenn ich mit dir gehen wollen würde, würde ich niemanden je so im Stich lassen, vor allem so eine gute Freundin. Aber der Punkt ist, dass ich glücklich bin mit Ginny zu gehen", Harry hielt inne um tief Luft zu holen und sich zu sammeln, bevor er sanft fortfuhr: „Ich bin nicht der richtige Junge für dich, Cho."

„Schön", spuckte sie fast. Tränen der Wut rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und verwischten ihren Mascara. „Viel Spaß mit deiner kleinen Freundin auf dem blöden Ball." Sie wandte sich von ihm weg und stürmte zur Tür. Sie blieb auf halben Weg stehen, drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und schrie: „Sie kann sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ordentliche Festroben leisten. Ich hoffe, du genießt es, mit dem einzigen Mädchen, das alte Lumpen trägt aufzutauchen". Damit wandte sich um und stampfte aus dem Zimmer. Ein lautes Krachen hallte durch das weiträumige Zimmer, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

„Nun, das verlief gut", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und bat den Raum gedanklich um ein paar Trainingsdummies.

OoOoO

Ginny ließ sich zusammen mit den anderen aus dem Raum treiben. Die vier Gryffindors verabschiedeten sich von Luna, als sie sich in Richtung des Gryffindorturms wandten. Nachdem sie um die erste Ecke gebogen waren, blieb Ginny abrupt stehen. „Ginny, was ist los?", verlieh Hermine der Frage, die sie alle hatten, Stimme.

„Ich habe mich gerade nur an etwas erinnert, das ich Luna fragen muss", sagte sie ihnen. „Geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich werde versuchen, sie einzuholen, bevor sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht." Sie drehte sich um und begann den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurückzulaufen.

„Ginny", Nevilles Stimme ließ sie innehalten, gerade als sie um die Ecke biegen wollte. Sie schaute zurück zu ihren Freunden: „Möchtest du etwas Gesellschaft?"

„Nein, das ist schon okay, Neville", erwiderte sie schnell. „Es ist etwas persönliches", fügte sie hinzu, als sein Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwand.

„Oh", erwiderte er. „Okay. Man sieht sich."

"Tschau", rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu, als sie weg eilte.

Sie lief den Flur hinunter, aber statt Luna hinterherzugehen, blieb sie vor der Tür des Raumes der Wünsche stehen und machte sie einen Spalt breit auf, so dass sie die Stimmen hören konnte. Es war Cho, die sie zuerst hörte: „Du hast das richtige getan, Harry. Also Kopf hoch. Außerdem, es gibt viel bessere Dinge, auf die du dich konzentrieren solltest, wie zum Beispiel der kommende Ball."

Ginny rollte ihre Augen: anscheinend war Subtilität nicht eine von Chos Stärken. Sie verpasste Harrys Antwort, aber sie hörte Chos nächste Frage ohne Probleme: „Gibt es also jemanden Besonderes, mit dem du gehen willst?"

Sie hörte, wie Harry ziemlich kurz angebunden antwortete, dass es jemanden gab, mit dem er gehen wollte und wie Cho versuchte, herauszufinden, wer es war. Ginny lächelte, als er ihr sagte, dass er mit ihr, Ginny, zum Ball gehen würde, aber sie konnte nicht glauben, was Cho als nächstes sagte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, vorzuschlagen, dass er sie einfach fallenlassen sollte? Ginny war besorgt gewesen, dass Harry nicht wirklich mit ihr gehen wollte. Sie hatte am Freitagabend gehört, dass Cho und Michael sich getrennt hatten und dass sie Harry nach dem Abendessen zurückgehalten hatte. Sie war besorgt, dass er seine Entscheidung, sie zu fragen, nun bereute, da Cho wieder zu haben war.

Das war der Grund, warum sie ihn Freitagnacht während ihres Trips zur Eulerei ausgefragt hatte. Aber sogar nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, dass er mit ihr gehen wollte, hatte Ginny noch immer Befürchtungen, dass sie nur die zweite Wahl war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, dass er mit ihr gehen musste, wenn er nicht wollte. Aber alle ihre Befürchtungen wurden vernichtet, als sie Harrys Antwort auf Chos Vorschlag hörte. Harry machte ziemlich deutlich, dass er mit derjenigen, mit der er gehen wollte, zum Ball ging. Er hatte zugegeben dass er, selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, er Ginny nie abserviert hätte, was sie bereits angenommen hatte, aber er bestand darauf, dass er wirklich mit Ginny zum Ball gehen wollte.

Zufrieden begann sie wegzugehen. Sie hörte noch Chos Ausbruch. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was das Mädchen über ihre Roben gesagt hatte, wusste aber, dass zumindest ein Körnchen Wahrheit hinter der Aussage steckte. Sie hatte nicht das Geld um die besten Roben, die es gab zu kaufen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie mit dem Geld, das sie gespart hatte zusammen mit dem, was ihre Mutter ihr schicken konnte, etwas ordentliches in Hogsmeade finden könnte.

Sie hatte ihrer Mutter von dem Ball geschrieben. Das war der Brief, den sie Freitagnacht weggeschickt hatte, als sie und Harry nach dem Zapfenstreich ausgegangen waren. Sie hatte über den Sommer mehrere Galleonen bei den Zwillingen verdient und sie hatte noch immer das meiste davon. Es war aber bei weitem nicht genug, um einer der Festroben bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat zu kaufen. Sie könnte vielleicht in der Lage sein, etwas zu kaufen, wenn es im Sonderangebot war und sie das Geld ihrer Mutter dazurechnete, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende nach einem Secondhandrobengeschäft schauen würde. Sie realisierte, als sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, dass das Hogsmeadewochenende am nächsten Wochenende war. Es war wirklich schneller als erwartet soweit.

Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und musste Hermines wissende Blicke ertragen, aber glücklicherweise schien keiner der Jungs über ihre Täuschung Bescheid zu wissen. Sie nahm an, dass sie später mit Hermine reden müsste, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Aber es machte ihr tatsächlich nicht viel aus. Es gab nicht viel zu verstecken, zumindest nichts, von dem Hermine etwas wusste. Sie und Harry waren nur Freunde. Sie verschwanden oft zur gleichen Zeit, was Argwohn erregen musste, aber solange niemand den wahren Grund dafür erriet, hatte sie damit kein Problem. Und sie nahm an, dass Harry damit ebenfalls kein Problem hatte. Sie konnten einfach weiterhin allen die Wahrheit sagen und dabei das echte Thema vermeiden.

Hermine hatte keine Gelegenheit vor dem Abendessen mit Ginny zu reden, da diese den Großteil der Zeit damit verbrachte, an ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz zu arbeiten. Und Hermine war niemand, der jemanden beim Lernen störte. Für sie war das eine geheiligte Zeit. Harry kam nicht zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, aber das war kaum eine Überraschung. Sie nahm an, dass er entweder las oder trainierte. Das einzige echte Training, das sie je gesehen hatte, war sein morgendliches Workout, aber sie wusste, dass mehr als das dazu gehörte, auch wenn er dies nie explizit gesagt hatte.

Er verschwand öfter über längere Zeit und sie bemerkte, dass er dann nicht immer in sein Büro ging. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er zum Raum der Wünsche ging, aber sie hatte sich nie dazu bringen können, ihm zu folgen, um es herauszufinden. Soweit es sie anging, war das seine Angelegenheit. Sie würde Bescheid wissen, wenn er entschied, es ihr zu sagen und nicht davor. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, zu spekulieren.

Sie machte sich Sorgen, dass Hermine dieselben Hinweise bemerken würde, die sie ebenfalls gesehen hatte, aber das ältere Mädchen schien in letzter Zeit ziemlich mit Lernen beschäftigt zu sein. Sie war beinahe die ganze Zeit in der Bücherei und wenn sie es nicht war, war sie noch immer in ein Buch vertieft. Ginny hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu verstehen, wie Hermine so viel lernen konnte, ohne verrückt zu werden. Dann aber wiederum machte Hermine Lernen Spaß, es war also vielleicht anders für sie.

Und sie nahm an, dass, solange niemand sonst bemerkte wo er hinging, würden sie alle annehmen, dass er lernte. Von dem was sie hörte, hatte er überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten im Unterricht und ließ sogar teilweise Hermine alt aussehen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Hermine Harry mehrmals ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte und wie dieser höflich abgelehnt hatte. Sie war das erste Mal, als dies passiert war, überrascht gewesen, aber sie nahm an, dass Harry schon immer schlau genug gewesen war, um gut in der Schule zu sein. Er hatte sich in der Vergangenheit nur nie angestrengt. Das schien sich in diesem Jahr geändert zu haben.

Es verwirrte sie wirklich. Manchmal dachte sie, dass er sich nur in alles vertiefte, immer beschäftigt war, nur so, dass er nicht innehalten und über sein Leben oder alles das, was in der Welt geschah, nachdenken musste. Aber dann, zu anderen Zeiten hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er viel darüber nachdachte. Und es hatte einige Momente gegeben, wo er ihr Dinge verraten hatte, von denen er sagte, dass er sie noch nie jemand anderen erzählt hatte. Es war also nicht so, als würde er die Dinge vollständig ausblenden. Und er schien meistens glücklich zu sein. Zugegeben, es gab Momente, wenn ihn alles einholte, sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie hatte es heute im HA-unterricht gesehen. Sie alle hatten es gesehen.

Aber als er sie alle zum Abendessen getroffen hatte, war er wieder sein lebenslustiges Selbst. Sie, genauso wie Hermine, nahm an, das es eine Menge gab, dass er ihnen nicht erzählte, dass er eine Last trug, die so viel schwerer wog als alles das sie jemals hatten tragen müssen, aber er trug es mit Fassung, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte. Und wenn es je zu viel für ihn sein würde, würde sie für ihn da sein. Doch bis dahin hatte sie keine Probleme damit, ihm seine Geheimnisse zu lassen.

Hermine war nicht so verständnisvoll. Sie erwähnte das Thema andauernd und versuchte Harry dazu zu bringen sich ihnen anzuvertrauen. Manchmal wollte Ginny ihr einfach nur einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben und ihr sagen, sie solle ihren verdammten Mund halten. Okay, das wäre vielleicht ein wenig hart, aber Hermine wusste wirklich überhaupt nicht, wann sie aufhören musste. Alles, was sie mit ihrem Tun erreichte, war ihren Freund noch mehr zu isolieren und ihn angespannt fühlen zu lassen. Umso mehr Hermine nachbohrte, umso mehr zog Harry sich zurück.

Es schmerzte sie zu sehen, wie ihre Beziehung litt, aber sie konnte nicht viel tun. Hermine weigerte sich nachzugeben. Und sie wusste, dass Harry nicht nachgeben würde und sie zollte ihm dafür Respekt. Er ließ niemanden ihn drängen, etwas zu tun, mit dem er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Ginny hatte einige Male versucht, Hermine zu überzeugen, es zum Wohle ihrer Freundschaft mit Harry sein zu lassen, aber das ältere Mädchen bestand darauf, dass es für sein eigenes Wohl war. Also konnte Ginny sich nur zurücklehnen und zusehen und Harry ihre stumme Unterstützung geben, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln hier und da. Und vor allem würde sie für ihn da sein, wenn er bereit war, zu reden.

Hermine schnappte Ginny nach dem Abendessen, bevor sie sich hinsetzen konnte und beförderte sie in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass der Raum leer war, zog Hermine Ginny am Arm hinüber zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich. Sie klopfte auf den Platz neben sich, um Ginny zu bedeuten, sich hinzusetzen. In dem Moment, in dem Ginnys Hinterteil das Bett berührte, begann Hermine mit der Befragung.

„Was passiert da zwischen dir und Harry?"

„Was? Kein Hallo? Kein: Wie geht's Ginny?", fragte sie neckend. Hermine zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir gehen als Freunde zum Ball. "

„Nun, jeder weiß das", antwortete Hermine gönnerhaft. „Ich möchte wissen, was wirklich zwischen euch ist."

„Was lässt dich denken, dass da etwas ist?", war Ginnys Erwiderung.

„Oh, bitte", mokierte sich Hermine. „Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du. Ron ist nicht der Einzige, der bemerkt hat, dass du in letzter Zeit oft verschwunden bist. Und Harry fehlt zufälligerweise immer zur selben Zeit. Ich glaube kaum, dass das Zufall ist."

„Harry und ich sind nur Freunde", erklärte Ginny ihrer braunhaarigen Freundin ruhig.

„Aber du leugnest nicht, dass du Zeit mit ihm verbringst", wies sie auf die Tatsache hin.

„Freunde verbringen immer wieder Zeit miteinander", antwortete Ginny.

„Ja, aber wie kommt es, dass niemand zu wissen scheint, wo ihr seid, wenn du und Harry zusammen verschwindet?", fragte Hermine nach. Sie war wirklich ein neugieriges Ding.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht achtet niemand darauf", spekulierte Ginny.

„Oh bitte", rief Hermine aus. „Hör zu, Ginny. Ich weiß, dass du seit Ewigkeiten in Harry verknallt bist", Ginny machte Anstalten, sie zu unterbrechen, aber Hermine hielt eine Hand hoch und fuhr fort: „Oh, ich weiß, dass du schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hast, auf ihn zu warten, aber das ist etwas anderes als über ihn hinwegzukommen, nicht wahr? Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass jetzt die richtige Zeit ist um eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen. Er durchlebt im Moment eine schwere Zeit und ist besonders verwundbar. Er mag sich an dich klammern, weil du ihn so behandelst, als sei nichts passiert, aber das ist nicht gut für ihn. Er muss damit zurechtkommen, was mit Sirius passiert ist und was in der Welt um ihn herum passiert. Ich denke nicht, dass nun die richtige Zeit ist, um mit ihm zusammenzukommen."

„Du bist unglaublich", erwiderte Ginny hitzig. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so etwas zu unterstellen?"

„Ich versuche nicht, dir etwas zu unterstellen", versuchte Hermine ihre rothaarige Freundin zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß, dass du dir um Harry Sorgen machst und dass du für ihn da sein möchtest, aber du kannst ihn nicht in Watte packen und ihn so tun lassen, als sei alles in Ordnung. Du musst ihn entweder dazu bringen, sich zu öffnen oder dich etwas zurückziehen. Ihm eine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit anzubieten ist gerade einfach nicht gut für ihn."

„Und zu versuchen, ihm deinen Willen aufzuzwingen, ist nicht sehr förderlich für eure Freundschaft", konterte Ginny.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Es bedeutet genau das, was ich gesagt habe", erklärte Ginny hitzig. „Du kannst Harry nicht dazu zwingen, sich zu öffnen oder dir alle seine Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Du musst ihn zu dir kommen lassen, wenn er dazu bereit ist. Er muss darauf vertrauen können, dass du ihn nicht zu mehr drängen wirst als er bereit ist zu geben. "

„Harry würde sich nie jemanden gegenüber öffnen, wenn wir ihn nicht dazu drängen würden", protestierte Hermine leidenschaftlich. „Er ist eine sehr private Person, aber er braucht Hilfe, um mit den Geschehnissen fertig zu werden. Er kann es nicht alleine, also müssen wir ihn dazu bringen, sich zu öffnen. Und das ist etwas schwer, wenn ich die einzige bin, die es versucht, während alle anderen so tun, als sei alles nur eitel Sonnenschein."

„Vielleicht respektieren wir anderen Harry genug, um ihm seine Privatsphäre zu lassen", antwortete Ginny etwas gemäßigter. „Merlin, Hermine. Du drängst ihn und drängst ihn und er zieht sich weiter und immer weiter von dir zurück. Wann wirst du es verstehen? Du ruinierst eure Freundschaft. Er scheut sich davor, mit dir reden zu müssen, weil er weiß, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bevor du ihn dazu zwingst, zu reden. Du magst versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu öffnen, aber alles, was du erreichst, ist, dass er sich dir verschließt."

„Das ist nur, weil die Leute wie du und Ron ihn so tun lassen, als sei alles in Ordnung. Du magst denken, dass du ihm hilfst, indem du ihm seinen Freiraum lässt, aber das ist nicht das, was er im Moment braucht. Er braucht seine Freunde, die ihm durch diese Schwere Zeiten helfen. Er wird nie zulassen, dass wir ihm helfen, außer wenn wir ihn zwingen", versuchte Hermine sie die Dinge so sehen zu lassen, wie sie es tat.

„Und was macht dich zu einem Experten, was Harry braucht?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich bin die letzten fünf Jahre seine beste Freundin gewesen. Ich weiß so viel über Harry wie jeder andere und mehr als die meisten", erklärte Hermine. Sie versuchte geduldig zu bleiben, war aber nicht ganz dazu in der Lage. „Du magst die letzten fünf Jahre praktisch besessen von ihm gewesen sein, aber du hast erst vor kurzem angefangen, mit ihm zu reden. Er vermeidet es, über alles, was ihn unbehaglich macht, zu reden, als sei es die Pest. Er hat kaum einmal etwas über seine Verwandten oder sein Leben vor Hogwarts erzählt. Der einzige Grund, warum wir auch nur halb so viel wissen, wie wir es tun, ist, weil Ron, Fred und George ihn das eine Mal, als er den ganzen Sommer über in seinem Raum eingesperrt war, losgegangen sind, um ihn zu holen und weil dein Dad und die drei ihn im Sommer vor unserem viertem Schuljahr abgeholt haben.

Jedes Mal, wenn einer von uns seine Verwandten anspricht, vermeidet er es, konkrete Antworten zu geben und wechselt so schnell wie möglich das Thema. Er weigert sich, irgendjemanden von uns auch nur irgendetwas über sie oder sein Leben vor Hogwarts zu erzählen. Er sagt immer nur, die Dinge seien gut, ihm geht es gut, die Dursleys behandeln ihn gut. Aber wir wissen, dass sie es nicht tun und ich weiß, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Also bitte, hör darauf, was ich gesagt habe. Wenn du nicht ein Teil der Lösung bist, dann bist du ein Teil des Problems. Entweder du hilfst mir oder du ziehst dich zurück, aber du kannst ihn nicht länger in Watte packen", endete Hermine mit tränengefüllten Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du Harry liebst und dass du es gut meinst, aber du packst es falsch an. Ich kann das, was du tust nicht unterstützen und ich werde mich nicht zurückziehen", antwortete Ginny ehrlich und wünschte, sie könnte ihrer Freundin erzählen, was Harry ihr vor kurzem über sein Leben bei den Dursleys vor Hogwarts erzählt hatte. „Harry braucht jemanden, der ihm bedingungslose Unterstützung gibt und er bekommt das nicht von dir. Er bekommt sie definitiv nicht von Ron. Ich habe vor so lange für ihn da zu sein wie er das möchte. Es geht nicht darum eine dumme Kindheitsfantasie zu erfüllen, in der ich mit Harry Potter, dem –Jungen-der-lebte- zusammenkomme. Harry ist mein Freund und ich habe vor, auf jegliche Weise, in der er mich braucht, für ihn da zu sein. Aber ich werde ihn nicht dazu zwingen, sich zu öffnen, bevor er dazu bereit ist. Und ich flehe dich an, darüber nachzudenken, was du tust, bevor du die Freundschaft, die ihr beide habt, ruinierst."

„Wenn er schließlich zusammenbricht", sagte Hermine, während ihr Frust wuchs, „wirst du wissen, wessen Schuld es ist."

„Wenn er zusammenbricht oder jemanden zum Reden braucht, werde ich für ihn da sein, wenn er das möchte", sagte Ginny und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wie kannst du dich einfach zurücklehnen und darauf warten wie er zusammenbrechen wird", fragte Hermine hitzig.

„Erst einmal nimmst du an dass er zusammenbrechen wird und ich bin nicht so sicher, dass ich dir da zustimme. Zweitens hatte ich bereits den Willen von jemand anderes aufgezwungen", erwiderte Ginny eisig und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „und ich werde niemanden das gleiche antun. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest", fuhr sie fort und stand auf, „ich gehe wieder hinunter." Sie ging zur Tür, trat heraus und kehrte zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie ließ Hermine allein auf ihrem Bett sitzend zurück.

OoOoO

Als die nächste Woche begann, redete die Schülerschaft nur über zwei Themen: Den Weihnachtsball und das kommende Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Trotz ihrer abgelenkten Schüler fuhren die Professoren mit ihrem Unterricht ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste fort und gaben Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, vor allem an diejenigen, die mit den Inhalten zu kämpfen hatten, was in Harrys Unterricht so ziemlich jeden außer ihn und Hermine betraf. Aber sogar sie mussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine ordentliche Menge an Aufsätzen schreiben.

In Verwandlung konzentrierten sie sich im Moment darauf, komplexe Objekte heraufzubeschwören. Harry und Hermine waren der Klasse voraus und konzentrierten sich bereits darauf, mehrere komplexe Objekte zur gleichen Zeit heraufzubeschwören. Danach mussten sie nur noch permanentes Heraufbeschwören meistern, bevor sie sich auf das nächste Thema konzentrieren konnten. Die meisten so erschaffenen Objekte verschwanden nach einer bestimmten Zeit. Es brauchte eine Menge Konzentration und magische Kraft, um etwas heraufzubeschwören, dass wirklich für einen längeren Zeitraum erhalten blieb. Es war unbekannt, ob man wirklich etwas dauerhaft heraufbeschwören konnte, aber es war möglich, etwas heraufzubeschwören, das mehrere Jahre existierte, auch wenn diese Fähigkeit nicht üblich war. Der durchschnittliche Zauberer und die durchschnittliche Hexe konnte ein einigermaßen simples Objekt heraufbeschwören, das einige Monate existierte, bevor es verschwand.

Hagrids Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht war bisher tatsächlich relativ harmlos gewesen, wofür Harry unendlich dankbar war. Sie hatten ein paar Wochen damit verbracht, Phönixe zu studieren, und Fawkes war in diesen Wochen ein regulärer Gast gewesen. Harry war sehr an dem Unterricht interessiert und freute sich, dass Fawkes genauso viel Zeit auf seiner Schulter wie auf der von Hagrid verbrachte. Harry wünschte sich, er könnte mit Fawkes reden, so wie er es mit Hedwig tat, aber er erinnerte sich daran, was sie ihm über magische Kreaturen erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass alle magischen Kreaturen Gedankenreden verwenden konnten, aber dass nicht alle Kreaturen die menschliche Sprache verstanden. Sie hatte weiter erklärt, dass Phönixe eine eigene Sprache hatten, die keine andere Kreatur kannte.

Harry brillierte weiterhin im Zaubertrankunterricht; sehr zu Snapes Bestürzung. Der Mann hielt sich im Unterricht etwas mit seinen abfälligen Bemerkungen zurück. Er hatte scheinbar nach Harrys fehlenden Reaktionen das Interesse verloren. Die Slytherins in der Klasse versuchten noch immer dann und wann, seine Zaubertränke zu ruinieren, waren aber noch nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Seine Zaubertränke waren normalerweise nicht der gleiche Standard wie der eines Zaubertrankmeisters wie Snape, aber waren mehr als adäquat für den Unterricht. Harry schaffte meistens ein Annehmbar. Angesichts Snapes strengen Anforderungen, zusammen mit seinen Vorurteilen gegenüber Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und Harry im Besonderen, nahm Harry an, dass er irgendwo zwischen einem Erwartungen übertroffen und einem Ohnegleichen stand. Harry war nur froh, dass Snape keinerlei Einfluss auf die Benotung der U.T.Z.e hatte.

Sie lernten selten etwas Neues in VgdDK. Das meiste hatten sie bereits in seinem HA-Unterricht durchgenommen und fast den gesamten Rest hatte er selber gelernt. Aber Harry verstand, dass nicht jeder das Extratraining hatte, das er und seine Freunde hatten, und so konnte er es dem Professor nicht übel nehmen. Der Unterricht war für ihn einfach ohne Herausforderungen.

Blieb noch der Zauberkunst-Unterricht. Im Moment übten sie Animationszauber. Jeder Schüler bekam eine kleine Spielzeugpuppe, einer Muggel-Action-Figur ähnlich, die sie animieren sollten, über den Tisch zu laufen. Die meisten in der Klasse kämpften damit, ihre Puppen überhaupt dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Hermines Puppe konnte relativ problemlos hin und her laufen. Wenn niemand schaute, würde Harrys Puppe auf Zehenspitzen am Rande des Tisches laufen oder Runden rennen. Er behielt solche Spielereien jedoch für sich und ließ die Puppe einfach nur laufen, sobald jemand zu ihm schaute.

Harry schien dafür einen siebten Sinn zu haben. Er konnte immer sagen, wenn jemand zu ihm schaute. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die er schon immer gehabt hatte, aber im letzten Jahr schien sie ausgeprägter geworden zu sein. Sie hatte anderen Nutzen als ihn im Unterricht mit Puppen spielen zu lassen. Sie war mehrmals in Aktion getreten, als Draco Malfoy sich in der Nähe aufhielt und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der blondhaarige Junge ein sehr waches Auge auf ihn hatte, wachsamer als es sonst der Fall war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Blonde den Auftrag bekommen hatte, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, aber es gab nicht viel, dass Harry dagegen tun konnte außer vorsichtig zu sein mit dem, was er tat und was er sagte, wenn er in Malfoys Nähe war.

Harry traf sich am Donnerstag wieder mit dem Schulleiter, um Okklumentik zu üben. Das Treffen hatte ähnliche Ergebnisse wie beim letzten Mal. Der Schulleiter suchte für längere Zeit an seinen Barrieren herum, attackierte dann schnell und präzise und riss ein Loch in seine Barrieren und trat in seinen Kopf ein. Er ließ sich wieder ohne Widerstand hinausbefördern. Die beiden redeten ein wenig und der Schulleiter erklärte, dass Harry seine Schilde gegen solche präzisen Angriffe verstärken musste, nicht nur gegen einen allgemeinen Angriff. Sein Schild war nur so stark wie dessen schwächster Punkt.

Bevor Harry Dumbledores Büro verließ, informierte dieser Harry, dass mehrere Auroren und Ordensmitglieder an diesem Wochenende in Hogsmeade sein würden. Er warnte Harry, dass er, sollte er etwas Verdächtiges bemerken, sofort jemanden Bescheid geben und nicht etwas Gefährliches tun sollte. Harry nickte nur und ging.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry von Professor Caldwell wieder dazu beordert, Aufsätze zu verbessern. Dieses Mal waren es Aufsätze von Drittklässlern, die der Professor bis Mittwochmorgen benötigte. Harry sagte ihm, dass dies kein Problem sei. An diesem Abend nach dem Abendessen ging Harry zurück zum Gryffindorturm und entdeckte Ginny vor ihm. Sie redete mit einer ihrer Zimmergenossinnen, von der er glaubte, dass ihr Name Melissa sei. Er konnte gerade so ihre Unterhaltung hören.

„... morgen zu Besenknechts?", fragte Melissa.

„Ich denke ... habe genug. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie etwas im Angebot haben. Ich habe nur 10 Galleonen ...", sagte Ginny etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir etwas finden werden", ermutigte ihre Freundin sie.

Harry ließ sich zurückfallen und dachte darüber nach. Chos abschließende Worte hallten in seinen Ohren. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn kümmerte, was Ginny zum Ball trug. Es konnte ihm nichts egaler sein, ob sie die neueste Mode oder etwas, das seit zehn Jahren out war, trug. Er wusste nicht einmal, was in Mode war. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Ginny sich darüber Sorgen machte. Er wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine „Almosen" von ihm akzeptieren würde, und er würde es niemals wagen, ihr anzubieten, ihr die Roben zu kaufen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie dachte, dass es wichtig für ihn sei. Da wäre der Ärger vorprogrammiert.

Eine Idee nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Er hatte bereits vorgehabt, am nächsten Tag früh in die Stadt zu gehen, um bestimmte Arrangements zu machen. Ein kurzer Stopp auf dem Weg konnte nicht schaden. Und so waren Harrys Freunde am nächsten Morgen alle überrascht, als er schnell sein Frühstück in sich hineinstopfte und ihnen sagte, dass er sie in der Stadt treffen würde, bevor er eiligst verschwand.

Harry überquerte schnell die sonnigen Ländereien. Er sah kaum die wechselnde Farbe der Blätter, die die Bäume schmückten. Er musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, als er schnell zu den Toren lief, da die Morgensonne noch tief am Himmel stand. Aufgrund des beginnenden Herbstes war es ein kühler Morgen. Wenn es keine Wärmezauber geben würde, würde Harry seine morgendlichen Läufe scheuen. Er hatte keine langen Hosen für sein Workout, obwohl er annahm, dass er im Fall der Fälle noch immer Jeans tragen könnte. Er hätte sich beinahe selbst einen Klaps auf den Kopf gegeben, als er begann, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, nur um zu realisieren, dass ein Wärmezauber den Kleidungswechsel unnötig machte.

Ein Windstoß fuhr durch Harrys Haar und machte es noch unordentlicher. Es war noch immer ein wenig frisch, aber nicht unangenehm. Er überwand die Distanz zur Stadt in kurzer Zeit. Sein erster Halt war Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat. Er bemerkte, dass der Laden in den Schaufenstern vor allem Festroben anpries. Anscheinend hatten sie von dem kommenden Ball gehört und wollten an diesem Wochenende ein gutes Geschäft machen.

Harry betrat den Laden und schaute sich nach dem Eigentümer um. Das Geschäft schien jedoch leer zu sein. Er ging an mehreren Kleiderregalen vorbei und kam zu einer Abteilung voller Fußbekleidung, um genauer zu sein: Socken. In der Annahme, dass es nie zu früh für Weihnachtseinkäufe war, schaute Harry sich nach den haarsträubendsten Socken um, die er finden konnte. Er fand ein Paar ungeheuerlich orange und braun gefärbte Socken und ein Paar grellgelbe Socken mit roten Tupfen. Bevor er ging, erinnerte er sich an etwas, das Dumbledore ihm in seinem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hatte und er nahm noch ein Paar dicke Wollsocken mit.

Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er die Ladenbesitzerin, die aufgetaucht war, während er abgelenkt gewesen war. Harry ging entschlossen zu der älteren Hexe. Sie schaute zu ihm und lächelte: „Du bist früh dran. Kann ich dir helfen, mein Lieber?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry höflich und nickte. Er ging zu ihr: „Ich würde gerne diese Socken hier kaufen und ich habe gehofft, dass Sie mir einen Gefallen tun könnten."

„Nun, das erste sollte kein Problem sein", sagte sie freundlich. „Aber ich fürchte, dass ich erst hören möchte, was du brauchst, bevor ich irgendeinem Gefallen zustimme, Mr ...?"

„Potter", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen. „Harry Potter."

Ihre Augen wanderten wie üblich zu seiner Narbe, als bräuchte sie die Bestätigung, dass er wirklich derjenige war, der er zu sein behauptete. „Es ist eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Potter", sagte sie schließlich etwas aufgeregt.

„Bitte, einfach Harry", bestand Harry.

„Nun gut, Harry. Was ist der Gefallen, von dem du gesprochen hast?"

„Nun, es ist so", begann er. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie von dem kommenden Ball wissen." Sie nickte bestätigend. „Nun, ich habe ein Date für den Ball. Ihre Familie ist nicht die wohlhabendste und ich habe sie mit einer Freundin reden gehört und wie sie sagte, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, dass sie sich keine ordentlichen Roben leisten könnte. Es könnte mir nichts egaler sein, was für Roben sie trägt. Von mir aus könnte sie in ihren Schulroben auftauchen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, also habe ich mir überlegt, wie ich ihr helfen kann."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich ihre Roben kaufen lassen würde", erklärte Harry. „Und ich glaube, dass allein es vorzuschlagen mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Also hatte ich gehofft, dass Sie mir helfen könnten. Irgendwann heute wird Ginny Weasley in diesen Laden kommen und nach Roben schauen. Sie sagte, dass sie nur etwa 10 Galleonen zum Ausgeben habe. Wenn sie also schließlich etwas findet, was sie mag, habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie ihr nicht einfach sagen könnten, dass es im Angebot ist und etwa neun Galleonen dafür verlangen könnten. Ich werde natürlich die restlichen Kosten tragen."

Die ältere Frau schien über das, was er gesagt hatte, nachzudenken. Sie hielt ihre Hand ans Kinn und schaute über Harrys rechte Schulter ins nichts. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu ihm und sie fragte: „Wie sieht sie aus?"

Harry lächelte. „Sie hat langes rotes Haar, jede Menge Sommersprossen und ist ungefähr so groß" informierte er sie und deutete mit seiner Hand etwa auf die Höhe seines Kinns. „Heißt das, dass Sie mir helfen?"

„Ich denke ich brauche eine Versicherung, nur um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht vergessen wirst, zurückzukommen und den Rest der Kosten zu zahlen", sagte sie.

„Oh, natürlich", antwortete Harry schnell. „Das ist kein Problem. Wie viel möchten Sie? Wie viel kostet Ihre teuerste Robe hier?"

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. „Nun, unsere teuerste Robe für diesen Anlass kostet ungefähr 55 Galleonen, aber ..."

„Kein Problem", unterbrach Harry. Er holte seinen Geldbeutel hervor, sagte „50 Galleonen" und leerte den Beutelinhalt auf die Theke. „Das sollte mehr als genug sein, um die Kosten für die Roben, die sie sich aussucht, zu decken, besonders mit ihren 9 Galleonen und Sie können den Rest für Ihren Aufwand und Ihre Freundlichkeit behalten."

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig, Mr. Potter", meinte sie mit großen Augen.

„Der Name ist Harry", verbesserte er. „Und es ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich habe mehr Geld, als das ich wüsste, was ich damit anfangen soll und ich weiß Ihre Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen. Sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir und ich würde es hassen, wenn sie sich unnötig über so etwas Sorgen machen müsste."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen. Nun, diese Socken gehen aufs Haus". Harry setzte gerade an etwas zu sagen, als sie eine Hand hob, um ihn vom Reden abzuhalten. „Ich will nichts hören. Zusammen wären es nicht mehr als eine Galleone und selbst wenn deine Freundin die teuersten Roben hier aussuchen würde, hast du mir zusammen mit ihren neun Galleonen mehr als genug gegeben, so dass ich mehr verdiene als ich sollte. Ich werde ein Nein nicht akzeptieren."

„Danke", sagte er ehrlich und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Er war äußerst zufrieden, wie der Besuch verlaufen war.

„Es war ein Vergnügen mit dir Geschäfte zu machen", sagte sie gutgelaunt.

„Ebenfalls", erwiderte Harry über seine Schulter, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er verließ das Geschäft und ging weiter in die Stadt. Sein nächster Stopp sollte der Pub „Die Drei Besen" sein. Als er den bekannten Pub betrat, war er fast überrascht, ihn beinahe leer zu sehen. Es war nicht so, dass er eine große Menschenmenge oder so erwartet hätte. Tatsächlich wusste er, dass nicht viele Leute da sein würden. Aber er war es nicht gewohnt, den Pub ohne eine Horde Schüler, die ihn füllten, zu sehen.

Er hatte kurz in den Pub hineingeschaut, als er das erste Mal in seiner Eulengestalt erkunden gewesen war, aber er hatte die Bar zu der Zeit nicht betreten und er hatte damals nur kurz hineingelugt. Nach dem ersten Mal hatte er sich von der Stadt ferngehalten, da er nicht riskieren wollte, gesehen zu werden. Er wusste nicht, ob es möglich war, zu erkennen, ob ein Tier in Wirklichkeit ein Animagus war, aber er nahm an, dass es möglich war: Jemand wie Dumbledore oder Moody wäre wahrscheinlich dazu in der Lage. Mit Hogwarts in der Nähe war es immer ein Risiko, Dumbledore in der Stadt zu treffen. Und Harry wusste nicht, wo Moody sein könnte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er für den Orden arbeitete. Theoretisch könnte er überall sein.

Harry riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und ging zur Theke. Madame Rosmerta, die Bardame und Besitzerin der Taverne, bediente gerade einen der zwei Männer, die an der Bar saßen. Harry setzte sich auf einer der Barhocker, um zu warten. Sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Raum. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, als eine melodiöse Stimme ihn aus seiner Tagträumerei holte. „Was kann ich dir bringen, Süßer?"

Harry wandte sich um und sah Rosmerta direkt vor sich, die sich leicht über die Theke beugte. Er hatte kurz einen guten Blick auf ihre ... Attribute und erkannte, dass sie in ihrer Jugend atemberaubend schön gewesen sein musste. Zum Kuckuck, gab er vor sich selber zu, sie war noch immer wunderschön, auch wenn sie älter als seine Eltern war. Er erlaubte seine Augen nicht zu verweilen. Er blickte hoch zu ihrem runden Gesicht und schaute in ihre honigfarbenen Augen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie Butterbier auch in großen Mengen verkaufen", fragte Harry sie.

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt?", erwiderte sie und lehnte sich nicht länger gegen die Bar. Sie nahm ein Geschirrtuch zur Hand und begann ohne Eile ein Glas zu trocknen, während sie ihn beobachtete.

„Nun, wir haben bald ein Quidditchspiel", erklärte ihr Harry und schaute ihr die ganze Zeit in die Augen. „und es ist üblich, danach eine Party zu haben, natürlich angenommen, dass wir gewinnen." Den letzten Teil fügte er hinzu, als dachte er fast, es sei unnötig, es zu erwähnen. „Früher haben die Weasleyzwillinge- ich bin mir sicher, Sie erinnern sich an sie- „, er grinste sie an und sie lachte leise als Antwort und er fuhr fort: „die Gryffindors mit ausreichend Butterbier und einer Auswahl an Essen versorgt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Hauselfen davon überzeugen kann, uns mit Essen zu versorgen, aber ich bin ratlos, was das Butterbier angeht."

„Nun, ich könnte dazu in der Lage sein, dich mit einigen kleinen Fässern zu versorgen" begann sie und stellte das Glas zusammen mit dem Geschirrtuch auf die Bar. „Zugegeben, die Fässchen sind nicht unbedingt günstig ..."

„Ich habe genug Geld", unterbrach Harry sie.

Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an: „Und ich nehme an, dass du versuchst, diese Aktion geheim zu halten ...?"

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nun, normalerweise sehe ich hier so früh keine Schüler", erklärte sie. „Und wenn ich es tue, sind sie normalerweise nicht alleine", fügte sie schelmisch hinzu.

„Oh", errötete Harry leicht. „Ja. Ich schätze, es ist ein wenig offensichtlich."

„Nur ein wenig", neckte sie. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie du sie ins Schloss bringen willst, ohne dass alle deine Freunde sie sehen. Ich kann sie dir nicht eulen, also wirst du sie selbst hochbringen müssen."

„Das ist kein Problem", wischte Harry ihre Sorge beiseite. „Ich kann die Fässchen einfach in meinen Koffer tun."

Sie zog daraufhin ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Also holte er seinen Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und entfernte nonchalant den Verkleinerungszauber. Er vergrößerte sich vor ihnen auf seine volle Größe.

„Ich habe jede Menge Platz hier drinnen und er wird niemals zu schwer."

„Das ist ein beeindruckendes Stück Holz", sagte sie anzüglich und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry wurde puterrot. Er hatte die nicht so versteckte Zweideutigkeit nicht überhört. „Madame Rosmerta. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste", kommentierte er in einer so normalen Tonlage, wie er es fertigbrachte, „könnte ich schwören, dass Sie mit mir flirten."

Sie kicherte anerkennend und ihr Lachen war fast melodisch. „Wie viele Fässer sollen es also sein, Mr. Potter?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte er ehrlich. „Wie viele glauben Sie benötige ich für den gesamten Gryffindorturm?"

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. „Zwei könnten reichen. Aber wenn du sichergehen möchtest, solltest du drei nehmen. Selbst wenn ihr nicht alles verbraucht, bezweifele ich, dass du dich beschweren wirst, wenn du etwas Extrabutterbier über hast."

„Gutes Argument", stimmte Harry zu. „Drei sind es also."

Sie lächelte ihn an und verschwand für einen Moment im Hinterzimmer. Eine Minute später kam sie mit drei kleinen Fässern, die ihr folgten, heraus. „Normalerweise sind es 20 Galleonen für ein Fässchen, aber weil du so süß aussiehst, überlasse ich sie dir für 50 Galleonen."

„Du wirst merken, dass du mit Schmeicheleien bei mir viel erreichen kannst", erwiderte Harry kokett, überrascht von seinem eigenen Wagemut. Er holte seinen Geldbeutel hervor, sagte „60 Galleonen" und schüttete den Inhalt vor ihr aus.

„Ich glaube, ich habe 50 gesagt, Harry", schimpfte sie scherzhaft.

„Ich weiß, was Sie gesagt haben", antwortete Harry spitzbübisch. „Aber wenn Sie den Preis um zehn Galleonen senken, weil ich süß bin, ist es nur fair, dass ich ihn wegen Ihrer Schönheit um wenigstens den gleichen Betrag hebe."

„Du kleiner Charmeur", grinste sie. „Was ist mit dem schüchternen kleinen Jungen passiert, der erst vor wenigen Jahren hierhergekommen ist?"

„Er ist erwachsen geworden", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Das ist er", schnurrte sie und kicherte leicht.

Harry schaffte es, sein Erröten etwas zu kontrollieren. „Sie müssen alle Jungs verrückt machen", sagte er ihr.

„Nun, ich versuche es", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Harry lachte laut auf. „Ich nehme besser diese Fässer und verschwinde von hier, bevor Sie mich noch mehr korrumpieren."

„Hey", schmollte sie, nahm das Geschirrtuch in die Hand und schlug ihn damit gegen den Arm. „Ich korrumpiere dich nicht. Ich bringe dir nur bei, richtig zu flirten."

„Mein Fehler", gab Harry nach, noch immer breit grinsend. Er packte die drei kleinen Fässer in seinen Koffer, bevor er sich wieder der Matrone zuwandte. „ Es war ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen", sagte Harry ihr und wiederholte damit den Satz, den er keine halbe Stunde zuvor gehört hatte.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Sie später wiedersehen werde", sagte Harry ihr, schrumpfte seinen Koffer und stopfte ihn wieder in seine Hosentasche, während er zur Tür ging.

„Ich freue mich darauf", hörte er, als er den Pub verließ.

Den Kopf schüttelnd und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging Harry zurück in die allgemeine Richtung von Hogwarts und hoffte, seine Freunde zu treffen. Er fand Hermine, Ron und Neville, als sie in die Stadt liefen. Sie sagten ihm, dass Ginny sich mit ein paar Freundinnen aus ihrem Jahrgang traf, um nach Festroben zu schauen. Harry grinste, sagte aber nichts.

„Wo ist Luna?", fragte er dann, als er bemerkte, dass sie ebenfalls nicht Teil der Gruppe war. Die drei Freunde schauten sich für einen Moment an und schauten dann Harry betreten an. Anscheinend hatte keiner von ihnen daran gedacht, den einzigen Ravenclaw in ihrer Gruppe zu fragen, was sie während des Hogsmeade-Besuchs machen würde. Harry hoffte, dass vielleicht Ginny daran gedacht hatte, die blonde Ravenclaw zu fragen, was ihre Pläne seien. „Wir müssen uns einfach nach ihr umsehen", meinte Harry.

Die vier liefen los, um ihren Tag außerhalb des Schlosses zu genießen. Harry bekam mehrere Fragen über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten gestellt und warum er so früh in die Stadt hatte gehen wollen, aber er wich allen Fragen aus. Sie würden alles über seine Geschäfte mit den Drei Besen in angemessener Zeit herausfinden und er hoffte, dass niemand jemals über den Deal herausfinden würde, den er mit der Besitzerin von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat ausgehandelt hatte.

Hermine bestand darauf, Schreiberlings Federladen zu besuchen, um ihren Vorrat an Federkielen und Pergament aufzustocken. Harry kaufte ebenfalls einige Extravorräte in der Annahme, dass es nicht schaden würde, ein paar Reservevorräte zu haben. Ron überstimmte Hermines nächste Wahl, den Buchladen, indem er argumentierte, dass Hermine den letzten Stopp gewählt hatte und dass es daher nur fair sei, dass jemand anderes den nächsten aussucht. Also ging das Quartett zum Honigtopf, um sich mit Süßigkeiten zu versorgen. Harry kaufte nicht viele Süßigkeiten. Er hatte sich nie wirklich zu einer Naschkatze entwickelt, da er nie wirklich mit Süßigkeiten in Berührung gekommen war, bevor er die Zaubererwelt betreten hatte.

Er kaufte eine Packung Schokoladenfrösche, aber das war alles. Er verstand die Anziehungskraft von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung nicht. Mehr als die Hälfte der Bohnen waren etwas, dass Harry nie freiwillig essen würde. Zuckerfederkiele waren nicht übel. Sie bestanden aus reinem, aromatisierten Zucker, aber Harry war solch einen hohen Zuckeranteil nicht gewohnt. Es war für ihn zu reichhaltig. Er zog es vor, einfach ein wenig Schokolade da zu haben für den Fall, dass er Lust auf etwas Schokolade hatte.

Hermine erging es mehr oder weniger wie Harry. Ihre Eltern waren Zahnärzte. Es machte also Sinn, dass sie zuckerhaltige Leckereien vermied. Neville suchte sich ein paar verschiedene Leckereien heraus, übertrieb es aber nicht. Ron dagegen schien entschlossen zu sein, mit so vielen Süßigkeiten aus dem Geschäft herauszugehen, wie er sich leisten konnte, während er noch immer ein wenig Geld für einige Stinkbomben von Zonkos aufsparte. Er hatte Schokofrösche, Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Eismäuse, Zuckerfederkiele, Lakritzzauberstäbe, Schokoladenkugeln und Pfefferkobolde gekauft. Und das waren nur die Dinge, die Harry gesehen hatte. Harry war tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht, dass Ron genug Geld für das alles hatte.

Als sie gingen, wurde Hermines Wunsch erfüllt und sie gingen zum Buchladen. Harry machte der Halt angesichts seines neuentdeckten Geschmacks fürs Lesen nicht so viel aus wie in der Vergangenheit. Er brauchte nicht einmal wirklich mehr Bücher. Er hatte noch immer einige Bücher in seiner eigenen Sammlung, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte und die Bücherei in Hogwarts hielt ein wahres Reichtum an Wissen bereit. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen, die Regale durchzustöbern, um zu sehen, ob ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Und tatsächlich: Einige Bücher weckten sein Interesse, eins über Schutzzauber, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte, ein anderes über Heilen auf dem Schlachtfeld und noch ein anderes über Legilimentik. Harry hatte in der Vergangenheit nicht wirklich in Betracht gezogen, die Kunst zu lernen, aber er nahm an, dass es nicht Schaden konnte, zumindest über die Grundlagen zu lesen. Es könnte ihm sogar dabei helfen, Okklumentik besser zu verstehen, indem er verstand, wie Legilimentik funktionierte.

Harry holte fast seinen Koffer hervor, um ohne Nachzudenken seine Einkäufe darin zu verstauen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er dieses Geheimnis für sich behielt, aber er wollte seine Freunde einfach nicht über diesen Erwerb informieren. Also gab er sich zufrieden, alles wie die anderen in Taschen zu tragen. Als sie es endlich schafften, Hermine hinauszubefördern, war ihr nächster Halt Zonkos, so dass Ron sich mit Stinkbomben versorgen konnte. Harry konnte die Faszination seines Freundes mit den übel riechenden Bällen nicht verstehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie nach Hogsmeade gingen, kaufte Ron welche.

Niemand musste noch woanders hin und die Gruppe ging daher zu den „Drei Besen", um ein Butterbier und Mittagessen zu genießen. Die vier Freunde ließen sich an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Pubs nieder und bestellten bei Madame Rosmerta, die weiterhin besonders freundlich zu Harry war - sehr zu seinem Vergnügen. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde als sie flirteten, war unbezahlbar.

Ihr Essen war gerade serviert worden, als die Tür des Pubs aufging und den Blick auf eine strahlende Ginny, die von dem Sonnenlicht hinter ihr beschienen wurde, freigab. Sie schaute sich im Raum um, entdeckte ihren Tisch und hüpfte förmlich zu ihnen. Sie zog einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Neville. „Hey Leute", grüßte sie und nahm sich ein paar Pommes von Harrys noch unangetasteten Teller.

„Hey" „Hi Ginny. „Hi", grüßten drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„Hey Gin", fügte Harry hinzu. „Wie geht's?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm und strahlte: „Großartig, Harry. Und dir?"

„Mir geht es ebenfalls ziemlich gut", antwortete er gutgelaunt und schaute zu, wie Ginny eine weitere Handvoll Pommes von seinem Teller stahl. „Ein bisschen hungrig, mhmm?"

„Ein wenig", gab sie reuelos zwischen zwei Bissen zu.

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich zu Diensten sein kann", gab Harry zurück, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir nichts ausmacht." Sie griff hinüber und nahm sich noch ein paar.

„Du solltest nicht nur Pommes essen", informierte Harry sie. „Du solltest etwas gehaltvolleres essen." Harry schaute über Ginnys Schulter zu Madame Rosmerta, die - wie er bemerkt hatte - ihren Austausch beobachtet hatte. Er signalisierte ihr, dass sie einen weiteren Teller bringen sollte und schob seinen eigenen vor Ginny, wissend, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht genug Geld übrig hatte, um sich selbst eine Mahlzeit kaufen zu können.

Ginny lächelte Harry dankbar zu. Sie begann dann richtig zu essen. Harry nahm diesen Moment wahr, um sich am Tisch umzuschauen und erkannte, dass sie im Mittelpunkt des Interesses standen. Seine Freunde schauten alle amüsiert aus. Keine Minute später lehnte sich Rosmerta, eine Hand an seiner Schulter, über Harry und stellte einen neuen Teller vor ihn hin. „Bitteschön Harry", sagte sie lächelnd und drückte seine Schulter leicht.

„Danke Rosie", erwiderte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich einem anderen Tisch voller Gäste zuwandte.

„Rosie", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. Ron hatte einen schmerzerfüllten beinahe sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck, seine Augen unverwandt auf Rosmertas Hinterteil gerichtet. Neville sah so aus, als würde er die Show einfach nur genießen. Ginny aß weiterhin und zeigte nur ein flüchtiges Interesse an dem, was um sie herum geschah.

„Was?", fragte Harry und begann seine neue Mahlzeit zu essen.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fuhr Hermine fort. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich schwören, dass du gerade mit ihr geflirtet hast."

„Und wenn es so wäre?", gab Harry zurück.

„Sie ist alt genug, um deine Mutter zu sein", erwiderte sie empört und wedelte mit ihren Händen vor ihrem Gesicht. „Sie ist sogar älter als deine Mutter wäre ..." Sie verstummte, als sie realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich schnell. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", stimmte Neville ihr zu.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur Spaß", erklärte sich Harry halbherzig und ignorierte ihren Kommentar über seine Mutter. „Es ist nicht so, als würde einer von uns beiden es ernst nehmen."

„Aber du flirtest nicht", sagte Hermine beinahe zu sich selbst.

„Das ist nicht wahr", schaltete Ginny sich ein. Sie wandte sich zu Harry und zwinkerte. Der lachte nur über die Geste.

„Nun, ich habe dich noch nie flirten sehen", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Nun, ich habe nicht vor mit dir zu flirten", entwich es Harry unbedacht.

Hermines Gesicht nahm einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck an und Ron sah ein wenig entrüstet aus, als sein Blick zu Harry wanderte. „Und warum nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry erkannte schnell seinen Fehler. „Hermine", sagte er und hielt eine Hand beschwichtigend hoch. „Du bist mehr wie eine Schwester als alles andere. "

Das war alles, was es benötigte. Ron grinste breit und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig von verletzt zu berührt. Unvergossene Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und sie wimmerte beinahe: „Oh Harry", bevor sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang, um ihn zu umarmen.

Nachdem er einen Moment gezögert hatte, erwiderte Harry vorsichtig die Geste, vielleicht ein wenig steif. Er musste eine Strähne von Hermines buschigen Haaren ausspucken, die es geschafft hatten, sich in seiner Überraschung über ihre Reaktion angesichts seiner Aussage ihren Weg in seinen offenen Mund zu bahnen. Er schaute über ihre Schulter zu seinen drei anderen Freunden. Rons sehnsüchtiger Gesichtsausdruck schien zurückgekehrt zu sein, doch er lächelte. Neville gab ihm die Daumen hoch zusammen mit einem Grinsen. Als er Ginnys Blick fand, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und sagte lautlos: „Nicht schlecht".

Harry antwortete daraufhin ebenfalls lautlos: „Dankeschön". Er klopfte Hermine dann einige Male auf den Rücken und löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Sie lächelte ihn an. Ihre Augen glänzten noch immer, als sie die Umarmung löste.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verging ohne weitere Hindernisse. Luna trat nicht viel später ein und die Gruppe hieß sie herzlich willkommen. Sie verbrachten eine gute Stunde damit, einfach nur herumzusitzen, zu reden und ihre Butterbiere zu trinken, bevor sie Anstalten machten, zu gehen. Madame Rosmerta hatte praktischerweise den zweiten Teller von der Rechnung weggelassen, aber Harry zahlte trotzdem für ihn. Er zwinkerte auf dem Weg nach draußen Madame Rosmerta zu und fragte sich, was ihre Reaktion sein würde, wenn sie den Extrabetrag, den er dagelassen hatte, bemerkte.

Sie wanderten noch eine Weile länger in der Stadt umher, gingen aber nirgendwo hinein. Schon bald machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Als sie dem ausgetretenen Pfad folgten, waren Hermine und Ron in einem ihrer typischen: Streitigkeiten vertieft. Harry wusste nicht einmal, um was sich dieses handelte, noch dachte er, dass es wirklich wichtig war. Luna erzählte Neville etwas über eines ihrer selbsterdachten Kreaturen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er zuhörte, war urkomisch.

Harry beobachtete Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck mit nicht versteckten Vergnügen, als er einen leichten Schubs von der Seite fühlte. Er schaute hinüber und entdeckte, dass die Verursacherin niemand anderes als Ginny Weasley war. Ihre rote Haarmähne bewegte sich sanft in der Nachmittagsbrise. „Hey", sagte sie.

„Hey Gin, hattest du heute Spaß in der Stadt?", fragte er, die Antwort bereits kennend. Sie hatte ihr Vergnügen nicht wirklich versteckt. Tatsache war, dass sie - seit sie die „Drei Besen" betreten hatte - nicht aufgehört hatte zu lächeln.

„Uh huh", antwortete sie. „Du?"

„Yep. Ich hatte Spaß" erwiderte Harry. „Gute Gesellschaft" fügte er hinzu und gab ihr einen spielerischen Stoß.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher", antwortete sie. „Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du traurig bist, dass du deine wertvolle Rosie zurücklassen musstest."

„Nun, da du es erwähnst ...", machte Harry mit.

„Weißt du, wenn du sie zum Ball fragen möchtest, würde ich es dir nicht übel nehmen", neckte sie. „Ich möchte euch nicht im Weg stehen."

„Aww," lachte Harry. „das ist süß von dir, wirklich. Aber du kommst nicht so einfach davon. Ich fürchte, du wirst mich nicht los."

„Schade", schmollte sie spielerisch. Dann änderte sie abrupt das Thema. „Ich glaube, ich habe dir noch nicht wirklich für das Mittagessen gedankt."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", erwiderte Harry automatisch und wischte das Thema beiseite. „Es war nichts."

„Es war nicht nichts", bestand sie. „Es war sehr lieb von dir, vor allem, dass du mir deinen eigenen Teller ohne viel Tamtam gegeben hast. Die meisten Jungs würden versuchen, Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, um für ihre Großzügigkeit Anerkennung zu bekommen oder so, aber du tust es einfach, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte ich nicht genug Geld, um mir ein Mittagessen leisten zu können. Ich habe bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat Roben gefunden, die ich mir gerade so leisten konnte und ich habe zu der Zeit nicht ans Mittagessen gedacht. Du hast mich davor bewahrt, hungrig zu bleiben, also danke."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Harry. „Du hast also Festroben gefunden, hmmm?" Harry war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich neugierig war, wie ihre Roben aussahen.

„Uh huh, ich mag sie wirklich gerne", sprudelte es förmlich aus ihr heraus. „Es war Glück, dass sie im Angebot waren, ansonsten hätte ich sie mir nie leisten können."

„Welche Farbe haben sie?", fragte Harry.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, als wolle sie antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und schaute ihn scharf an: „Sie werden es am Tag des Balles herausfinden, Mr. Potter. Ich würde die Überraschung nicht verderben wollen."

„Awww", schmollte Harry. „Bitte? Ich bin schließlich dein Date. Habe ich daher nicht besondere Privilegien?"

Sie zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich würde denken, dass es Privileg genug ist, mich zum Ball zu begleiten." Sie benutzte Gesten der Überheblichkeit, von denen Harry der Meinung war, dass sie für eine Prinzessin passend seien.

Er nahm ihre Hand, fiel hinunter auf ein Knie und schaute hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Der Anblick vor ihm überkam ihn plötzlich. Die Sonne, welche gerade unterging, schien hinter ihr und kreierte eine Heiligenscheinähnliche Aura um sie herum. Sein Atem stockte ob der Schönheit vor ihm. Seine Worte, die ursprünglich vollkommen spielerisch gedacht gewesen waren, kamen ernster, als er anfangs geplant hatte, heraus: „Vergebt mir, meine Lady. Ich habe niemals andeuten wollen, dass es anders sei. Ich bin tief geehrt, Sie zum Ball begleiten zu dürfen." Er krönte seine Vorstellung, indem er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen führte und einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken platzierte.

Sie hielt eine Hand vor ihren Mund, als sie so tat, als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie fing dann an zu kichern und zog Harry vom Boden hoch: „Wann bist du so süß geworden, Harry? Vor diesem Jahr konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so schauspielern würdest."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Er bemerkte, dass sie nun weit hinter ihren Freunden waren, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter gleiten und kreierte damit eine Geräuschbarriere um sie herum, bevor er antwortete. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Schweigezauber" sagte er als Erklärung, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, was die Ursache ist. Ich glaube, ein Teil ist wegen meines Okklumentiktrainings. Ich habe jetzt bessere Kontrolle über meine Emotionen. Zuvor wäre ich zu peinlich berührt gewesen, um die Hälfte der Dinge zu sagen, die ich nun sage. Aber ich denke, ein großer Teil ist aufgrund meiner neuen Lebenseinstellung. Es fühlt sich gut an, etwas zu tun. Ich habe mich letztes Jahr so unruhig und schuldig gefühlt, wissend, dass ein Krieg sich zusammenbraut und ich nicht wirklich was tat. Das einzige Mal, dass dieses Gefühl verschwand, war, wenn ich die DA unterrichtete. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich jeden Tag hart arbeite, um stärker zu werden, so dass ich helfen kann, wenn die Zeit kommt. Das macht den Unterschied aus. Ich fühle mich gut über mich selbst. Ich fühle mich nicht schuldig, etwas Spaß zu haben, weil ich weiß, dass ich im Moment alles tue, was ich kann."

Ginny neben ihm nickte, während sie nach vorne schaute: „Das macht Sinn." Sie wandte sich dann zu ihm: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dich so glücklich zu sehen, Harry. Ich ... nun, wir waren alle besorgt darüber, wie du mit dem Verlust von Sirius umgehen würdest." Ginny beobachtete Harry genau, als sie dies sagte. Sie bemerkte, dass er kurz auf den Boden schaute und einen beinahe unhörbaren Seufzer ausstieß. Davon abgesehen reagierte er nicht auf die Erwähnung seines toten Paten. „Ich glaube, keiner von uns hätte gedacht, dass du jemals so schnell wieder auf die Füße kommen würdest, oder so vollständig. Hast du schon mit Ron oder Hermine über deine Lebenseinstellung geredet?"

Harry musterte Ginny kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Erst einmal hat mich keiner von ihnen gefragt. Hermine scheint anzunehmen, dass ich das Thema einfach nur vollständig vermeide und hört nicht auf, zu versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, über meine Trauer zu reden und zu versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören, meine Gefühle abzustreiten und so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Ron hat die Situation vollständig ignoriert und die Hälfte der Zeit ist er sowieso wegen dem einem oder anderen wütend auf mich."

„Ja, nun, Ron ist ein Depp. Das kann ich beschwören", gab Ginny reuevoll zu. „Und ich weiß genau, was du mit Hermine meinst. Wir hatten tatsächlich letztens darüber ein Gespräch." Harry schaute sie daraufhin scharf, beinahe anklagend, an. „Oh, schau mich nicht so an. Ich habe dich verteidigt und versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, aufzuhören, aber sie will nicht zuhören."

Harry hatte den Anstand, zerknirscht auszusehen. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht voreilig sein. Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn die Leute über mich reden ..."

„Schon okay, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn. „Angesichts deiner Lebensumstände, ist es absolut verständlich. Die Menschen reden andauernd hinter deinem Rücken über dich, zeigen auf dich und so fort. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du etwas defensiv darüber wirst."

„Nun, danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast", sagte Harry ihr aufrichtig, „aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es etwas gibt, dass Hermine überzeugen könnte. Sobald sie ihre Meinung gebildet hat, ist es fast unmöglich, sie umzustimmen. Denk nur an die Hauselfen. Sie macht für das Wohl der Hauselfen mit .R weiter und ignoriert dabei völlig deren Bitten, damit aufzuhören. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihr nicht zustimme. Sie meint es immer gut, aber sie packt die Dinge falsch an."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte Ginny zu. „Hast du in Betracht gezogen, es den beiden zu sagen?" Sie brauchte nicht näher erläutern, was sie meinte.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry, als sei es das Offensichtlichste in der Welt. „Glaub es oder nicht. Ich hasse es, Geheimnisse vor euch zu haben. Aber es ist zu gefährlich, es jemanden zu erzählen. Bei Hermine ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu groß, dass sie alles Dumbledore oder einem anderen Erwachsenen erzählt; und Rons Temperament ist zu labil, um ihm irgendwelche Informationen anzuvertrauen. Bei ihm ist die Gefahr groß, dass er alles in einem Wutanfall herausbrüllen würde. Ich bewege mich gerade auf dünnem Eis. Sollte Dumbledore oder jemand anderes auch nur die Hälfte von dem herausfinden, was ich kann, würde es mein Leben viel schwerer machen. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage, so zu trainieren. Sie würden mich wie ein Fuchs beobachten. Der einzige Grund, warum ich im Moment nicht beobachtet werde, ist, weil sie annehmen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, in Hogwarts in zu viele Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, die Ländereien zu verlassen.

Im Ligusterweg werde ich Tag und Nacht von Ordensmitgliedern bewacht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das Haus verlasse, folgen sie mir. Sie machen sich nicht einmal die Mühe, mir viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wenn ich innerhalb des Hauses bin, weil sie annehmen, dass ich nicht apparieren kann. Aber sollten sie herausfinden, dass ich das alles kann, würden sie mir nonstop folgen. Ich hätte keinen Moment für mich und mein Training würde beeinträchtigt werden. Dumbledore ist entschlossen, mich im Moment im Dunkeln zu lassen. Ich glaube, dass er mir die Stelle als Assistenzprofessor nur gegeben hat, um mich zu beschwichtigen, um mich zu beschäftigen, so dass ich nicht unruhig werden würde und etwas Dummes tue."

„Wieso vertraust du mir dann?", fragte sie. Sie konnte die Tatsache nicht ignorieren, dass er kein Problem damit zu haben schien, dass sie das alles wusste, wenn er sich sogar weigerte, irgendjemand anderes - sogar seinen besten Freunden - auch nur das kleinste Detail anzuvertrauen.

„Nun, du weißt, was du weißt, weil du es über mich herausgefunden hast", erwiderte Harry ehrlich.

„Stimmt", nickte Ginny. „Aber es scheint dir nicht allzu viel auszumachen, dass ich Bescheid weiß."

„Das kommt daher, weil es mir nichts ausmacht", erwiderte Harry automatisch.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie.

„Ich vertraue dir", erwiderte er einfach.

„Aber warum?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss. Ich weiß, dass du nie jemanden freiwillig etwas von dem, was ich dir gesagt habe, es sei ein Geheimnis, erzählen würdest. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht in einem Wutanfall verraten wirst. Ich bin tatsächlich ein bisschen froh, dass du es herausgefunden hast. Es ist schön, jemanden zum Reden zu haben, auch wenn du noch nicht alles weißt."

„Noch?", fragte Ginny kokett und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Harry lächelte sie kurz an und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht bereit, dir schon alles zu erzählen. Aber ich vertraue dir. Ich habe wenig Zweifel, dass du im Laufe der Zeit mehr von meinen Geheimnissen hören wirst. Und wir haben bereits unsere eigenen Geheimnisse, die wir teilen, wie zum Beispiel dein Spezialtraining."

„Danke, dass du mir vertraust", sagte sie ihm ehrlich.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Du hast es verdient", sagte Harry ihr ernsthaft. „Danke dass du so verständnisvoll bist."

„Jederzeit, Harry, jederzeit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry verbrachte den größten Teil der Nacht mit Aufsätzen, seinen eigenen und denen, die Professor Caldwell ihm zum Korrigieren gegeben hatte. Die nächste Nacht würde ein weiterer Vollmond sein, was eine weitere lange Nacht mit seinem Werwolffreund bedeutete. Harry schützte Kopfschmerzen vor und ging in dieser Nacht früh zu Bett. Er errichtete wieder den Illusionszauber. In dieser Nacht bekam er nur wenige Stunden Schlaf. Aber er hatte glücklicherweise vorausgedacht. Er hatte Aufpäppeltrank gebraut, um sich durch den Tag zu bringen.

ENDE Kapitel

vielen Dank an curylcuryl für die Review!


	12. 90 Fröhlicher Jahrestag

A/N von fakeasmile: (gekürzt):

1) Harry legt für sein morgendliches Workout keine Schutzzauber über den Raum der Wünsche, da alle seine Freunde Bescheid wissen und er dabei keine besonderen Talente verwendet. Für Ginny ist es also kein Problem morgens den Raum der Wünsche zu betreten.

2) Ron und Hermine: Sie werden etwas negativ dargestellt und das ist Absicht, aber ich (fakeasmile) glaube nicht, dass ich gute Arbeit geleistet habe zu zeigen, dass sie sich im Alltag noch immer sehr gut verstehen. Das ist etwas, an dem ich arbeiten muss, aber ich wollte das nur klarstellen. Harry versucht die Freundschaften aufrecht zu erhalten, aber er distanziert sich definitiv um seine Geheimnisse geheim zu halten etc.

Ron ist also grundlegend nicht immer ein Blödmann, nur öfters als sonst. Und Hermine nervt Harry nicht immer, aber oft genug um ihn auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich habe die Tatsache betont, dass es Spannungen gibt und es dabei so aussehen lassen als sei das alles was es gibt. Das war nicht absichtlich.

An von mir: vielen Dank an meinen Beta Aragock**  
><strong>

**Kapitel 9: Fröhlicher Jahrestag: Eine Halloween Party**

Als die Woche verging, begann ein wachsendes Angstgefühl sich in Harrys Bauch breit zu machen, und er glaubte, zu wissen, warum. Er offenbarte seine Sorgen während ihrer wöchentlichen Okklumentikstunden gegenüber dem Schulleiter. „Ich glaube, Voldemort plant etwas. Ich glaube, es wird bald starten ... morgen."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer, das sonst übliche Zwinkern in seinen Augen war nicht vorhanden: „Ich hatte mir darüber Gedanken gemacht ... es würde Sinn machen, dass er seine Rückkehr am 15. Jahrestag seines angeblichen Falls öffentlich verkünden würde. Hattest du eine Vision?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry und schüttelte müde seinen Kopf. „Keine Vision oder so etwas. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass meine Narbe mir mehr als üblich Ärger bereitet. Es ist nur ein Bauchgefühl, als wüsste ich, dass etwas Schlechtes im Anflug ist."

Dumbledore nickte. Er faltete seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht. „Der Orden wird morgen in voller Bereitschaft sein, aber ich fürchte, im Moment haben wir keine Hinweise, was er planen könnte", gab er preis.

„Es wird ziemlich schnell hässlich werden, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry beklommen, die Antwort bereits wissend, als er die Frage stellte.

„Ich befürchte es", gab Dumbledore zu. „Zum Höhepunkt des letzten Krieges gab es fast täglich Angriffe. Sobald dieser Krieg richtig beginnt, fürchte ich, dass es sich schnell wieder zu diesem Level entwickeln wird. Auch wenn das Ministerium seine Rückkehr zugegeben hat, hat es seine Stille als ein Zeichen genommen, dass er nicht annähernd seine ehemalige Stärke hat. Sie sind nicht auf einen ausgewachsenen Krieg vorbereitet."

Harry nickte. „Ich habe so etwas befürchtet. Fudge ist wirklich ein ausgemachter Volltrottel. Wir brauchen jemanden Kompetenten in seiner Position, bevor die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten."

„Cornelius ist keine ideale Wahl als Minister", stimmte er zu. „aber ihn von seiner Position zu entfernen könnte sich als verheerend erweisen. Es gibt viele, die viel bessere Arbeit leisten könnten, aber wir könnten nicht garantieren, dass einer dieser Kandidaten die Stelle bekommt. Tatsächlich könnte jemand viel schlimmeres die freigewordene Position füllen. Es ist nicht nur so, dass man Fudge loswerden muss. Aber genug davon." Er wechselte plötzlich das Thema. „Lass uns mit deinem Unterricht weitermachen, ja?"

Das Gefühl wurde am nächsten Tag schlimmer und Harry wollte verdammt sein, bevor er rumsitzen würde und nichts tat. Harry erzählte Ginny von dem Gefühl, das er hatte und von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore am vorigen Abend. Als Harry ihr sagte, dass er nicht vorhatte, nur herumzusitzen und im Schloss zu warten, begann sie sofort sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Aber Harry, was hast du vor?", fragte sie ihn und schritt vor dem Kamin in seinem Büro auf und ab. „Du weißt nicht, wo er angreifen wird. Und selbst wenn du es wissen würdest, kannst du nicht alleine gehen."

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Harry zu. „Ich wünschte nur, dass es einen Weg gäbe, wie ich herausfinden könnte, was der Orden vorhat. Dumbledore sagte sie würden in voller Bereitschaft sein, sie müssen also Leute haben, die ein Auge auf die Orte haben, von denen sie erwarten, dass Voldemort sie angreifen könnte."

„Wenn du dich ins Hauptquartier schleichen könntest, könntest du es wahrscheinlich herausfinden. Alle Neuigkeiten werden zwangsläufig dort ankommen", überlegte Ginny.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. „Ginny, du bist ein Genie", rief er aus.

„Wie das?", fragte sie, halb amüsiert halb verwirrt.

„Grimmauld Platz", erklärte Harry, als sei es offensichtlich. „Alles, was ich tun muss, ist, dort zu sein und auf Neuigkeiten zu warten."

Ginny starrte ihn an, als sei er leicht beschränkt. „Wie willst du das machen? Erst einmal müsstest du hereinkommen, und du kannst nicht dorthin apparieren. Und zweitens: Glaubst du nicht, das jemand bemerken würde, wenn du dort herumhängen würdest?"

Harry grinste sie auf eine Weise an, die ihr deutlich machte, dass er etwas wusste, was sie nicht wusste. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dich in ein weiteres Geheimnis einzuweihen." Sie zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen so weit hoch, dass sie fast ihren Haaransatz berührte. Nie ein Mann vieler Worte, ließ Harry seine Verwandlung für sich selbst sprechen. Wo er gestanden war, erschien eine schwarze Eule. Er flatterte mit seinen Flügeln, um sich auf ihre Augenhöhe zu bewegen und grüne Augen schauten in braune.

„Harry", fragte sie ungläubig. „Aber ... was ... wie?" Sie schüttelte sich. „Ich dachte, du wärst ein Panther." Sie sagte es fast anklagend.

Harry verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. „Ich bin ein Panther", sagte er und einen Moment später schaute ihr ein schwarzer Panther mit denselben grünen Augen in die Augen.

Ginny schwankte. Harry war wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Immer langsam, Ginny. Du siehst nicht so gut aus."

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. „Wie kannst du zwei Gestalten haben? Es sollte nicht möglich sein. Jeder weiß das."

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Ich war genauso verwirrt wie du es bist. Als ich den Zaubertrank getrunken habe, hatte ich zwei verschiedene Visionen. Eine von einem Panther, die andere von einer Eule. Und ich war in der Lage, mich in beide zu verwandeln."

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt ..." Sie verstummte. „Du warst an meinem Geburtstag da. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Deine Augen waren dieselben. Sie verändern sich nie. Mensch, Panther oder Eule, sie sind immer dieselben. Und du warst derjenige, der mit Hedwig geflogen ist."

„Jap", lachte Harry. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich gelacht habe, als du sagtest, ich solle ein Auge auf Hedwig und ihren neuen Freund haben. Und dann, als Hermine darüber geredet hat, dass ihr Fliegen eine Art Paarungsritual sei ..." Harry konnte vor Lachen nicht weiterreden.

Ginny fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. „Oh ... mein ... .Gott", japste sie.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, sobald er sich etwas beruhigte.

Als sie sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fragte sie: „Was ist also dein Plan?"

Harry dachte schnell nach: „Hast du deiner Mutter schon über deine Festroben geschrieben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte es vor, aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit."

„Gut", antwortete er. „Sie ist diejenige, die am wahrscheinlichsten im Grimmauld Platz sein wird. Du schreibst ihr einen Brief und ich werde ihn heute Abend austragen. Dann werde ich da bleiben und warten, um herauszufinden, ob und wo ein Todesserangriff sein wird. Dann kann ich gehen und zu dem Ort apparieren."

Ginny sah besorgt aus: „Aber Harry, warum lässt du nicht einfach den Orden sich darum kümmern?"

„Ich kann mich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und nichts tun, Ginny", protestierte Harry leidenschaftlich. „Das ist auch mein Krieg, und ich habe vor, ein Teil davon zu sein."

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich", gab Ginny zu und stand auf. „Niemand sonst weiß, dass du überhaupt da draußen sein wirst. Was, wenn dir etwas zustößt? Was soll ich tun, während du weg bist? Was, wenn du nicht zurückkommst? Was soll ich dann tun?"

Harry konnte deutlich sehen, dass Ginny anfing, panisch zu werden. Sie hatte wieder begonnen, auf und ab zu gehen. Er schritt zu ihr, packte sie an ihren Schultern und zwang sie damit, ihn anzuschauen: „Ginny, es ist alles gut. Mir wird nichts passieren. Vertraue mir. Ich habe seit Anfang des Sommers hart trainiert. Ich kann dir helfen. Ich muss helfen. Ich verspreche dir, ich komme zurück. Ich werde dir sobald ich zurück bin Bescheid sagen, so dass du dir nicht die ganze Nacht Sorgen machen musst."

Ginny fiel Harry um den Hals und er zog sie instinktiv zu sich. „Wie kannst du so ruhig sein?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn du mich in Aktion sehen würdest" meinte Harry. „Wir können zum Raum der Wünsche gehen, und ich gebe dir eine kleine Demonstration von dem Training, dass ich absolviere." Ginny nickte nur, noch immer an ihn gepresst.

Für einen Moment lang umarmten sie sich, bevor sie sich schließlich trennten. Harry bemerkte, dass Ginnys Augen vor unvergossenen Tränen glitzerten. Er hoffte, dass er einige ihrer Ängste beschwichtigen könnte. Ginny brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Dann gingen die Beiden ins siebte Stockwerk. Es blieben nur fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Beginn des Mittagessens; es musste also eine kurze Demonstration sein, nicht, dass Harry das etwas ausmachte. Er wollte sich nicht überanstrengen. Es sah nach einer langen Nacht für ihn aus.

Als sie das Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten erreichten, ging Harry dreimal auf und ab und dachte an seinen üblichen Trainingsraum inklusive Dummies. Er öffnete die Tür und trat mit Ginny hinein. Er legte seine üblichen Schließ- und Privatsphärenschutzzauber auf die Tür, bevor er sie zu den Dummies führte. Er erklärte ihr kurz, was die Dummies waren und was er tun würde, dann schickte er sie in eine abgegrenzte Ecke. Die Trainingsdummies würden dieses Areal nicht betreten.

Harry programmierte die beiden Dummies auf Aurorenlevel und brachte ihnen mehrere Standardzaubersprüche bei. Die ersten fünf Minuten verbrachte er größtenteils damit, Zaubersprüche abzuwehren und ihnen auszuweichen. Danach ging er in die Offensive und beide Dummies waren innerhalb von zwei Minuten besiegt. Ginny schaute verblüfft, als er zu ihr ging.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich trainiert habe" sagte er nur.

„Nun, ja", gab sie zu. „Aber ich habe angenommen, dass du nur neue Zaubersprüche übst oder so etwas in der Art, was wir in der HA machen. Das war unglaublich." Ehrfurcht war in ihrer Stimme zu hören, was Harry komischerweise besonders stolz machte.

„Danke", sagte er aufrichtig. „Fühlst du dich jetzt ein wenig besser wegen heute Nacht?"

Sie nickte geistesabwesend und fügte dann hinzu: „Aber ich bin noch immer nicht begeistert. Und ich höre besser sofort von dir, wenn du zurückkommst, oder ich werde den Flederwichtfluch auf dich hetzen, als gäbe es kein Morgen."

„Deal", stimmte Harry sofort zu.

Beim Mittagessen saßen sie nebeneinander und beide suchten unbewusst nach ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht die Nähe des anderen. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit in geselliger Stille und genossen die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Ginny schrieb kurz vor dem Abendessen den Brief an ihre Mutter. Das übliche Halloweenfest wurde ihnen beim Abendessen serviert, aber Harry und Ginny waren beide gedrückter Stimmung. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry seine Eltern an Halloween verloren hatte, wurde sein Verhalten nicht als abnormal angesehen. Nach dem Abendessen verkündete Ginny, dass sie zur Eulerei gehen würde. Harry gab vor, dass er viel Arbeit in seinem Büro zu erledigen hatte.

Sobald Harry in seinem Büro war, kürzte er seine Haare, färbte sie braun und legte einen Kosmetikzauber über seine Narbe. Er legte seine farbigen Kontaktlinsen ein und veränderte damit auch seine Augenfarbe zu braun. Er zog auch seine Hogwartsroben aus und trug stattdessen ein einfaches Muggeloutfit: dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes, enganliegendes T-Shirt. Er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Als er ankam, war Ginny alleine. Er legte den Tarnumhang ab und sie war überrascht von dem, was sie sah.

„Ich bins", erklärte er nur.

Sie nickte abgelenkt. „Wie hast du ... egal", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich später ausfragen. Verwandele dich einfach in eine Eule, so dass du von hier verschwinden kannst."

Harry folgte ihren Worten. Er flog auf ihren ausgestreckten Arm und erlaubte ihr, den Brief an sein Bein zu binden. Sie strich einige Male sanft über seine Federn und flüsterte: „Sei vorsichtig." Er schuhute als Antwort und knabberte sanft an einem ihrer Finger, in dem Versuch, einen von Hedwigs zärtlichen Kniffe zu imitieren. Sie kicherte über seine Tat und hob damit die Stimmung sehr. Sie schauten sich einen Augenblick in die Augen, bevor er fortflog. Er schwebte durch das Fenster direkt vor ihr und flog hinaus zum offenen Himmel. Seine Eulensinne sagten ihm genau, welchen Weg er fliegen musste, um sein Ziel zu finden. Ginny rührte sich nicht, bis sie den schwarzen Fleck nicht länger sehen konnte, der Harry war. Mit einem Seufzen ging sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie einen langen, ruhelosen Abend verbringen würde und auf Harrys Rückkehr wartete.

Harry währenddessen genoss seinen Flug. Fliegen hob immer seine Laune, aber er wusste, es wäre närrisch, zu versuchen, den ganzen Weg zu fliegen. Es würde ihn nicht nur ermüden, es könnte auch zu lange dauern. Während seines Fluges hatte er eine Idee. Es war ihm nicht lieb, seine zauberstablose Magie öffentlich zu verwenden, auch wenn er sie in Verkleidung verwendete. Es würde einfach zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, wenn ihn jemand dabei sehen würde. Er brauchte eine Möglichkeit, seine Fähigkeit zu verstecken. Aber er konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht verwenden, da dieser zu ihm zurückverfolgt werden könnte. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde geruhsamen Fliegens, landete Harry in einer Ansammlung von Bäumen, verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und sammelte einen kleinen Stock vom Boden auf. Er verwandelte den Stock so, dass er einem Zauberstab ähnelte und vertauschte ihn dann mit seinem richtigen Zauberstab in seinem Halfter. Er holte seinen Koffer hervor und verstaute seinen Zauberstab darin. Er apparierte dann zum Grimmauldplatz, London. Er ging in eine nahe Gasse und verwandelte sich zurück in eine Eule und hoffte, dass niemand seine Anwesenheit bemerkte.

Harry war ehrlich froh, als seine Sinne ihm sagten, dass sein Zielobjekt in der Nähe war. Er hatte anscheinend die Situation richtig eingeschätzt. Mrs. Weasley war im Moment im Hauptquartier. Er wollte jedoch ungern die Nachricht sofort ausliefern. Er musste da sein, wenn die Todesser anfingen, anzugreifen, angenommen dass sie tatsächlich heute ihren Angriff starteten. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass es so früh beginnen würde. Die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen. Aber er hatte nicht vor, wegzugehen nur im Falle, dass etwas passierte. Also machte er es sich auf einem Baum mit Sicht auf das Haus gemütlich, hoffend, dass er sehen könnte, wenn die Betriebsamkeit innerhalb des Gebäudes sich plötzlich verstärken würde.

Harry wartete eine ziemliche Weile, bevor er entschied, dass es nun wahrscheinlich eine gute Zeit sei, die Nachricht auszuliefern. Es musste inzwischen nach 21 Uhr sein. Er konnte ihr den Brief geben und dann einen guten Platz finden, um sich niederzulassen und zu beobachten, was im Haus passierte. Harry schwebte vom Baum hinab und durch ein offenes Fenster, das ihn direkt in die Küche führte. Er erwartete dort Mrs; Weasley vorzufinden und es war auch in der Küche, wo von einer Eule erwartet wurde, einen Brief auszuliefern.

Mrs. Weasley erschrak für einen Moment, als der schwarze Vogel durch das Fenster flog. Sie fasste sich mit ihrer linken Hand an die Brust, während ihre rechte Hand direkt zu ihrem Zauberstab gefahren war. Als sie erkannte, dass es nur eine Eule war, schaute sie wegen ihrer Reaktion mürrisch. Zugegeben: Sie hatte genug Gründe, an diesem Abend ein wenig nervös zu sein. Wenn ihre Vermutungen korrekt waren, würde es irgendwann während der nächsten Stunden einen großen Todesserangriff geben und mehrere ihrer Familienmitglieder würden höchstwahrscheinlich mittendrin im Geschehen sein. Glücklicherweise schien keiner der anderen Anwesenden im Raum über ihre Reaktion besorgt zu sein. Sie waren alle ein wenig unruhig.

Im Raum waren mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens, die Harry wiedererkannte. Tonks und Remus saßen nebeneinander am Tisch. Hier und da flüsterte der eine dem anderen etwas zu. Emmeline Vance saß ebenfalls am Tisch gegenüber von Hestia Jones. Die beiden waren größtenteils still, schauten sich aber immer wieder an. Dädalus Diggel und Elphias Doge waren die einzigen anderen Anwesenden im Zimmer.

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte ihren Kopf und näherte sich der Eule, die auf einer der Stuhllehnen gelandet war und ihr Bein mit der angebundenen Nachricht ausstreckte. Sie löste den Brief und drehte sich dann um, um den Briefumschlag zu begutachten. Harry nutzte ihre momentane Abgelenktheit, um in eine Zimmerecke auf einen Schrank zu fliegen, so dass er in die Schatten eingehüllt war. Er hoffte, dass ihm niemand sonst Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Seine schwarzen Federn sollten eigentlich harmonieren. Es waren nur seine Augen, die ihn verraten könnten. Also schloss Harry seine Augen, als er etwas ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten wartete.

Mrs. Weasley drehte währenddessen den Briefumschlag in ihren Händen, unsicher, ob sie ihn sofort lesen oder ihn für später aufheben wollte. Auf der einen Seite wäre es schön, zu lesen, was ihre Tochter zu sagen hatte. Es war nicht sehr oft, dass sie Eulen von ihren Kindern bekam, sehr zu ihrem Bedauern, aber sie schätzte jeden Brief, der ihr geschickt wurde. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie furchtbar gerne lesen würde, was Ginny zu berichten hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war sie sich nicht sicher, ob jetzt wirklich die richtige Zeit war, um den Brief zu lesen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ihn für später aufzuheben.

Sie war noch immer in ihre Gedanken versunken und spielte geistesabwesend mit dem Briefumschlag, als das Feuer sich grün färbte und ein körperloser Kopf im Feuer erschien. „Winkelgasse!", schrie er. Harrys Augen flogen bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch auf und alle anderen fuhren von ihren Stühlen auf. „Es sieht nach einem großen Überfall aus. Wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir kriegen können." Die Stimme hörte sich etwas panisch an.

„Ihr habt den Mann gehört", übernahm Lupin die Führung. „Jeder nimmt jetzt einen Teekessel zur Hand." Jeder tat wie beordert, Molly Weasley ausgenommen, die, wie er annahm, zurückblieb. Remus nahm sich einen Moment, um ihnen alle in die Augen zu schauen, bevor er „Aktivieren", sagte. Harry bemerkte, als er sich im Raum umschaute, dass auf dem Tisch mehrere Gegenstände lagen, die dort nicht hingehörten. Der Orden musste verschiedene Portschlüssel für die offensichtlichen Orte, wo ein Angriff stattfinden könnte, vorbereitet haben. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war Mrs. Weasley alleine im Zimmer.

Harry wollte gerade aus dem Fenster fliegen, als das Feuer sich wieder grün verfärbte und eine andere Stimme rief. Nur dieses Mal rief die Stimme einen anderen Ort: „Hogsmeade! Über ein Dutzend Todesser sind - soweit wir es sehen konnten - hierherappariert. Wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich Unterstützung."

Molly hielt ihre Hand an ihre Brust. „Nein", sagte sie nur mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie sind alle gegangen. Zur Winkelgasse ... ein großer Überfall."

„Scheiße", war von der Stimme zu hören, bevor sie verschwand. Harry blieb nicht länger da. Er flog bereits durchs Fenster. Er flog ein wenig vom Haus weg in eine andere Gasse. Dort verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und apparierte zum Stadtrand von Hogsmeade, wie er es schon so oft im vergangenen Sommer getan hatte.

Als er ankam, war Harry sehr dankbar für seine Fähigkeit, das knallende Geräusch, das die meisten Menschen beim Apparieren machten, dämpfen zu können. Ungefähr sechs Meter entfernt standen sechs Todesser in einer Linie, die begannen, ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade zu machen. Niemand von ihnen hörte Harry hinter ihnen auftauchen. Harry konnte bereits das Licht von Zaubern in der Entfernung sehen.

Er ließ seinen falschen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter rutschen und bereitete sich darauf vor, die nichtsahnenden Todesser, die noch immer auf dem Weg zur Stadt waren, anzugreifen. Harry schlich sich ein wenig näher, darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Er hielt seine linke Hand ausgestreckt, die Handfläche nach oben und hielt mit seiner rechten Hand seinen falschen Zauberstab bereit. Er feuerte gleichzeitig zwei Schockzauber und überwand damit zwei der sechs Todesser. Bevor die roten Lichter überhaupt ihre Ziele erreicht hatten, hatte er zwei weitere rote Lichter losgesandt.

Sobald die ersten beiden Todesser fielen, reagierten die anderen vier sofort. Einer war zu langsam, um dem roten Lichtstrahl auszuweichen, bevor es ihn an seiner Brust traf. Die anderen drei drehten sich ein wenig schneller um und der andere Todesser, auf den er gezielt hatte, konnte gerade so rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber errichten, um den Zauber abzuwehren.

Harry fluchte leise. Nun, da sie sich ihm zugewandt hatten, würde er darauf beschränkt sein, nur seinen Zauberstab zu verwenden oder sonst Gefahr zu laufen, seine Fähigkeiten zu verraten. Die beiden schwarzgekleideten Figuren, die nicht damit beschäftigt waren, sich mit einem Schutzzauber zu schützen, feuerten jeweils einen Zauberspruch auf Harry. Er rollte sich zur Seite, um dem Beschuss auszuweichen und feuerte dabei schnell hintereinander drei Schockzauber ab. Er sandte alle drei zur selben Person. Der erste Schuss war ein bisschen zu sehr nach links, die anderen beiden waren jedoch perfekt gezielt. Entweder sah der Todesser den dritten Zauberspruch nicht oder er war nicht in der Lage, seinen Schutzzauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Nachdem er den zweiten Schockzauber abgewehrt hatte, traf der dritte Schockzauber ihn an seiner Schulter und ein weiterer Todesser war am Boden.

Harry kroch währenddessen zur Seite, um den Lichtstrahlen, die von seinen anderen zwei Gegnern auf ihn geschossen wurden, auszuweichen. In einer flüssigen Bewegung stand er aus seiner Rolle auf und konnte dem ersten Zauberspruch, einem tiefblauen Licht, ausweichen. Er errichtete ein Schutzschild, um das gelbe Licht abzuwehren, das ihn nun erreichte. Harry war froh, dass der Schutzzauber in der Lage war, den Zauber zu blockieren, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was für ein Zauberspruch es war. Er machte eine Drehung, um einem weiteren Zauberspruch auszuweichen, einem roten, und feuerte einen Hagel seiner eigenen Zaubersprüche auf seine Feinde.

Als Harry einem weiteren Zauberspruch auswich, überwanden seine Zauber den Abstand zu ihrem ausgesuchten Ziel. Sie trafen alle. Der Todesser errichtete einen Schutzzauber und blieb zuversichtlich stehen, als die Zauber abgeblockt wurden. Die ersten beiden Zauber waren beide rot und wurden ohne Schaden von dem Mann abgewehrt. Der dritte Zauber jedoch war dunkellila. Als er das Schild traf, tat er dies mit solch einer Kraft, dass es den Mann leicht durchschüttelte und damit seinen Zauberstabarm zum Zittern brachte. Der vierte Zauber bahnte sich einen Weg durch das sich auflösende Schild. Der Zauber traf den Todesser, warf ihn gegen die Mauer des Gebäudes hinter ihm und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Mit nur noch einem übriggebliebenen Gegner hatte Harry wenig Probleme, den Zaubern, die in seine Richtung flogen, auszuweichen. Er überwand schnell den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Feind und begann Schockzauber ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste abzufeuern. Der Mann hatte keine Chance. Als er ebenfalls den Schockzaubern zum Opfer fiel, rief Harry alle ihre Zauberstäbe zu sich. Er zerbrach jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Seine nächste Tat war es, alle Portschlüssel, die sie bei sich haben könnten, zu sich zu rufen. Harry war bedacht, keinen der sechs Portschlüssel zu berühren, die zu ihm flogen. Stattdessen ließ er sie alle verschwinden. Er fesselte dann jeden Todesser und brachte sie in eine Gasse. Er zauberte einen einfachen Illusionszauber über sie, gefolgt von einem Verwirrungszauber, um zu verhindern, dass jemand die Körper fand.

Das erledigt lief Harry schnell in die Stadt. Er konnte in der Entfernung noch immer Zauberstabfeuer sehen. Er wusste also, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorüber war. Die Straßen waren in Dunkelheit getaucht. Es gab kaum Licht genug, um seinen Weg zu führen. In keinem der Häuser, an denen er vorbeikam, brannte Licht. Die Stadt sah unheimlich und verlassen aus. Harry verwandelte sich in seine Panthergestalt, um die Entfernung schneller zu überwinden.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten konnte Harry sehen, was die Ursache des Chaos' war. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody und Minerva McGonagall waren an der Hauswand der Drei Besen verbarrikadiert. Sie kämpften gegen Todesser, die sie von allen Seiten aus angriffen, hatten aber wenig Glück, mehr zu tun als nur zu überleben. Sie konnten kaum einen Zauber abfeuern, ohne getroffen zu werden, und wenn sie es konnten, trafen sie selten ihr Ziel. Die Todesser hatten sie in die Enge getrieben.

Und während das vonstattenging, konnte Harry vereinzelte Todesser auf den Straßen sehen, die Wände zum Einstürzen brachten und Feuer legten. Es schien, als hatte Mrs. Weasley nicht viel Hilfe für Hogsmeade auftreiben können. Harry begann mit den Todessern, die die Schäden verursachten, getrennt von der Hauptgruppe. Er hoffte, dass er jede Bedrohung ausschalten konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Er begann mit dem Todesser, der am Weitesten entfernt war. Er war einfach zu erledigen. Er passte nicht auf seine Umgebung auf, während er versuchte, so viel Zerstörung wie möglich zu verursachen. Harry brach seinen Zauberstab entzwei, ließ den Portschlüssel verschwinden und fesselte ihn. Er ließ ihn in einer Gasse zurück und hielt sich dieses Mal nicht mit Illusionszaubern auf.

Als nächstes traf er auf zwei Todesser und er wusste, dass er sie beide gleichzeitig ausschalten musste, wenn er inkognito bleiben wollte. Nur eine Sekunde zu spät, und der zweite Mann könnte genug Zeit haben, um Verstärkung zu rufen. Ein Mann warf Redukto-Flüche auf ein Gebäude, während der andere Flammenzauber zauberte, um es anzuzünden. Harry konnte sehen, dass das ein Trend zu sein schien, denn als er weiter die Straße hinunterschaute, konnte er noch mehr zerstörte Wände erkennen und einen Brand, der sich begann, auszubreiten.

Harry schlich sich so nahe heran wie er sich traute und sandte zwei Schockzauber aus, um die beiden auszuschalten. Er wiederholte den Vorgang des Zauberstabs auseinanderbrechens, Portschlüssel verschwinden lassen und des Fesselns seiner Opfer. Er ließ sie in einer Gasse zwischen den letzten zwei Häusern, die sie versucht hatten, zu zerstören, zurück. Harry besiegte zwei weitere Todesser, bevor er sich der Hauptgruppe näherte.

Es waren wenigstens fünfzehn Todesser, die die drei Ordensmitglieder umringten. Harry schaute für eine Minute dem Kampf zu und versuchte sich einen Schlachtplan auszudenken. Er wusste nicht, wie der Orden auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren würde. Sie kannten ihn nicht. Er nahm an, dass sie sich weiterhin auf die Todesser konzentrieren würden, sobald sie erkennen würden, dass er auf ihrer Seite war. Er schaute weiter zu und bemerkte, dass nun nur noch Kingsley und McGonagall zurückfeuerten. War Moody getroffen?

Er wünschte sich, dass sie sich nicht so weit verteilt hätten. Das würde ein schwieriger Kampf werden. Er schlich hinter die Drei Besen und beschloss, von der Gasse aus anzugreifen und sich einen Weg außen herum zu bahnen. Er wollte nicht damit anfangen, die Mitte der Todessergruppe anzugreifen, nur um sich dann gegen zwei Seiten verteidigen zu müssen. Wenn er in der Lage sein würde, die Todesser alle vor ihm zu behalten, könnte er es vielleicht sogar schaffen.

Harry hielt sich nicht zurück. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass einer seiner Gegner mit einem einfachen Ennervate wieder Teil des Kampfes sein konnte. Also verwendete er diesmal keine einfachen Schockzauber, um seine Gegner zu betäuben. Er hatte seit einigen Wochen schon einen mächtigeren Schockzauber geübt. Es war an der Zeit, um zu sehen, wie sich Everbero in Aktion bewährte.

Als er von der Gasse aus seinen falschen Zauberstab hob, richtete er ihn auf sein zweites Ziel. Seine linke Hand war auf sein erstes Ziel gerichtet. Harry drückte seine Magie hinaus und zwei tiefrote Lichter schossen hinaus aufs Schlachtfeld. Als der erste Mann getroffen wurde, wurde dessen Körper in die Luft und mehrere Meter weiter befördert. Wie der Zufall es wollte, traf er direkt auf einen weiteren Todesser. Das zweite Ziel wurde in die Mauer des Gebäudes auf der anderen Straßenseite befördert und blieb zusammengesunken auf dem Boden liegen. Jeder richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, als er aus den Schatten trat.

„Ist das eine geschlossene Gesellschaft oder kann jeder mitmachen?", fragte Harry laut. Und dann brach die Hölle aus.

Durch die Ablenkung, die sein Auftauchen verursachte, konnten die beiden verbleibenden Ordensmitglieder zwei der Todesser betäuben. Harry währenddessen gab jegliche Täuschungen auf. Er hielt ein Schutzschild mit seiner linken Hand aufrecht, während er Zauber mit seinem falschen Zauberstab abfeuerte. Einige der Todesser kamen zur Besinnung und feuerten wieder auf die Ordensmitglieder, während ungefähr zehn der schwarzgekleideten Personen sich auf Harry konzentrierten.

Harry begann auf alles, das sich bewegte, Everbero zu feuern. Die meisten waren in der Lage, ein Schutzschild zu errichten, dass stark genug war, um den Zauber abzuwehren. Er bemerkte, dass einer der Todesser nicht so glücklich war. Er wurde ebenfalls über das Schlachtfeld geschleudert. Harry war immer in Bewegung. Er blieb niemals stehen, um zu verhindern, dass er getroffen wurde. Es wurden nicht nur Schockzauber und geringfügige Flüche in seine Richtung geschickt, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Schutzschild alles blockieren konnte.

Harry achtete besonders auf die Farben der Zauber, die in seine Richtung flogen. Alles, das dem Grün des Todesfluchs oder dem braunorange des Crucio ähnelte, vermied er unter allen Umständen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er in den Weg eines anderen Zaubers trat. Er musste einfach hoffen, dass sein Schutzschild ausreichte. Harry feuerte weiterhin auf seine Angreifer, aber er machte wenig Fortschritte. Mit so vielen von ihnen war es schwer, einen von ihnen aus dem Kampf auszuschalten.

Wenn einer aufhörte, ihn anzugreifen, um ein Schutzschild zu errichten, waren noch immer neun oder zehn da, um Harry mit Zaubern zu bombardieren. Er wusste, dass er einen Weg finden musste, um das Verhältnis auszugleichen. Die Frage war nur: Wie? Das Problem war, dass die Todesser alle rechtzeitig ein Schutzschild errichten konnten, um seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Er konnte ihnen nicht weiterhin die Zeit lassen, um dies zu tun, denn er würde in einem Kampf wie diesem schnell ermüden.

Manche würden seine nächste Handlung als selbstmörderisch bezeichnen, aber für Harry war es der einzige Weg, den er sah, um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Statt Abstand zu den Todessern zu halten, griff Harry sie an. Er hielt weiterhin sein Schutzschild aufrecht, um den Ansturm von Zaubern aufzuhalten und er wich den gefährlich gefärbten Zaubern aus, aber er begann, müde zu werden. Er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, dass Schutzschild viel länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Das machte es umso wichtiger, den Kampf schnell zu beenden.

Durch seine Nähe begann Harry Treffer zu landen. Er schaffte es, einen seiner Gegner mit einem mächtigen Schockzauber und einen anderen mit einem Schneidezauber an seinem Arm zu erwischen. Ein unerwarteter Vorteil seiner neuen Strategie war, dass die Todesser nun vorsichtig mit ihren eigenen Zaubern sein mussten, bevor sie noch ihre eigenen Kameraden trafen. Die grünen Lichter waren gar nicht mehr und die orangenen Lichter nur hin und wieder zu sehen. Harry konnte zwei weitere Todesser mit Everbero betäuben, bevor er wusste, dass er sein Schutzschild aufgeben musste.

Kingsley und Minerva wurden nun nur noch von einer Handvoll Todesser bedroht. Sie waren also in ihren Handlungen nicht mehr wie zuvor so eingeschränkt. Die Todesser griffen sie unentwegt an, aber sie konnten nun mehrere eigene Zauber auf den Weg schicken. Kingsley schaffte es dank McGonagalls talentierter Verwandlungskunst, einen ihrer Angreifer zu betäuben. Sie verwandelte einen Stein in eine Katze. Sie sandte sie aus, um ihre Gegner abzulenken und gab Kingsley damit die Gelegenheit, den Todesser zu betäuben, während die Katze ihm seine Beine zerkratzte. Sie hatten keine Idee, wer zu ihrer Rettung gekommen war, noch hatten sie viel Zeit oder Energie, um zu sehen, wie es ihm erging. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass er sie lange genug aufhalten konnte, so dass sie ihre eigenen Gegner ausschalten konnten.

Harry hatte nur noch sechs Gegner, als er schließlich seinen Schutzschild aufgeben musste und einer von ihnen hatte einen verletzten Zauberstabarm. Harry war bereits erschöpft, aber er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, an Tempo zu verlieren. Er durfte nicht aufhören, sich zu bewegen, vor allem nun, da sein Schutzschild nicht länger da war, um ihn zu beschützen. Er rollte zur Seite, so dass ein lilaner Zauber ihn nicht traf und schoss ein Everbero auf einen der Todesser, als er wieder auf seine Füße sprang und damit ihre Anzahl auf fünf reduzierte.

Er wich einem gelblichen Fluch aus, indem er sich zu Boden warf und sandte gleichzeitig einen Schockzauber. Vier übrig. Er rollte sich zur Seite, um einem weiteren Lichtstrahl auszuweichen, aber er war ein wenig zu langsam. Der Fluch traf ihn an seiner linken Schulter und schnitt fast bis zu seinem Ellenbogen hinunter. Harry schrie vor Schmerzen auf, stand aber schnell wieder auf und ignorierte es so gut er konnte. Er warf einen weiteren Everbero zu dem Todesser, der ihn getroffen hatte. Der Mann versuchte ein Schutzschild zu errichten, um den Zauber aufzuhalten, aber Harry war wütend. Und sein Zauber spiegelte seinen Ärger wieder. Der rote Zauber brach das Schild entzwei und traf den Todesser in die Brust. Der Zauber hatte ein bisschen weniger Kraft, aber genug, um ihn zu betäuben. Nur noch drei übrig.

Harry rollte zur Seite, weg von einem orangenen Zauber. Unglücklicherweise rollte er durch diese Tat auf seinen verletzten Arm. Er musste ein Schmerzensschrei zurückhalten, während er sich weiterhin bewegte und einem gelblichen Zauber auswich. Diese Tat brachte ihn jedoch direkt in die Bahn eines anderen Zaubers. Ein weiterer Schnitt erschien direkt unter seinen Knie auf seiner Beinrückseite bis hinunter zu seiner Wade. Ein Schrei des Schmerzes und der Wut entwich seinen Lippen und er schoss einen Knüppelfluch auf seinen Gegner. Dessen Schutzschild war nicht schnell genug errichtet oder konnte zumindest den Fluch nicht entkräften. Der Mann wurde außer Sichtweite geschleudert. Nur noch zwei übrig, die besiegt werden mussten.

McGonagall und Kingsley versuchten dieselbe Taktik bei ihrem nächsten Gegner anzuwenden, aber er war auf sie vorbereitet. Er schoss einen Reduktorfluch in Richtung der Katze, als diese sich ihm näherte und hatte Zeit genug, um Kingsleys Schockzauber abzuwehren. Minerva McGonagall war jedoch niemand, die leicht aufgab. Sie verwandelte drei Katzen und sandte sie alle zu ihm. Dies war zu viel für den Mann, und er fiel ebenfalls Kingsleys Schockzauber zum Opfer. Sie wiederholten diese Taktik noch einmal, um einen weiteren Todesser auszuschalten.

Da nur noch zwei Todesser übrig waren, die ihre Position umzingelten, riskierten sie es, in die Offensive zu gehen. Kingsley konnte seinen Gegner schnell besiegen, während McGonagall ihren eigenen Feind bekämpfte. Sobald Kingsley seinen Todesser überwunden hatte, konnte Minervas' sich nicht lange gegen zwei Gegner behaupten. Die beiden Ordensmitglieder wandten sich zu ihrem mysteriösen Retter und sahen, wie ein Schneidezauber ihn an seiner Wade traf und den antwortenden Knüppelfluch, der seinen Angreifer durch die Luft fliegen ließ.

Die beiden kamen ihm schnell zu Hilfe und waren in der Lage, einen der übrig gebliebenen Angreifer zu überwinden. Der letzte Todesser schien zu erkennen, dass er der einzige war, der noch übrig war, da er seinen Angriff aufgab. Stattdessen griff er in seine Robe und rief laut: „Aktivieren". Das Feld, das mit Todessern übersät gewesen war, war nun abgesehen von den zwei Ordensmitgliedern, die wenige Meter entfernt von dem Fremden standen, leer.

„Scheiße", schrie Harry eloquent. Er fiel auf seine Knie und schlug frustriert gegen den Boden. Dann schien er sich an seine Verletzungen zu erinnern, denn er hielt mit seiner rechten Hand seinen linken Arm, während seine linke Hand sein rechtes Bein berührte.

„Ganz ruhig", beruhigte Minerva und trat näher zu ihm. „Sieht so aus, als wärst du getroffen worden. Lass uns mal schauen, wie schlimm es ist."

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch und er schien das erste Mal ihre Nähe zu bemerken. „Ungefähr zehn Todesser sind in Gassen in der ganzen Stadt versteckt. Ich habe ihre Portschlüssel verschwinden lassen, sie sollten also noch da sein. Ich muss gehen", sagte er ihnen und stand unsicher auf.

McGonagall trat näher zu ihm und hielt ihre Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste hoch: „Warte. Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, um alleine wegzugehen. Lass uns erst deine Wunden behandeln. Wir schulden dir wenigstens so viel für deine Rettung. Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich muss gehen. Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht." Er disapparierte mit einem Knall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Er tauchte an seinem üblichen Apparierpunkt am Stadtrand von Hogsmeade wieder auf. Er hielt seine rechte Hand an seine linke Schulter und begann seinen Arm zu heilen. Das einzige, was er zuvor geheilt hatte, waren kleine Schnittwunden, Schrammen und Prellungen. Er hatte nie zuvor versucht, solch eine Wunde zu heilen. Er hoffte nur, dass er dazu in der Lage sein würde.

Ein sanftes blaues Leuchten erschien auf der Wundenoberfläche. Es breitete sich langsam über den restlichen Arm aus, als Harry den Heilungszauber ausführte. Während es sich langsam über seinen Arm ausbreitete, bemerkte Harry, dass es die Wunde heilte. Es war nicht perfekt und ließ eine Narbe zurück, aber es war genug für den Moment. Nach einer Minute hatte er die Wunde vollständig geschlossen und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Bein. Nach einer weiteren Minute war diese Wunde ebenfalls geschlossen.

Beide Wunden waren vernarbt, und es war deutlich, dass er in einem Kampf gewesen war, aber er würde sich später darüber Sorgen machen. Für den Moment musste er zurück nach Hogwarts kommen, bevor jemand seine Abwesenheit bemerkte. Er verwandelte sich in eine Eule und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Als Eule war seine Nachtsicht merklich besser und er konnte Hogwarts deutlich in der Entfernung sehen. Er bemerkte, dass sein linker Flügel etwas empfindlich war und sein rechtes Bein schmerzte ein wenig. Seine Wunden in seiner menschlichen Gestalt mussten sich in seine Eulengestalt übertragen haben, überlegte er.

Er brauchte nur wenige Minuten, um das Schloss zu erreichen. Er landete in der Eulerei. Nachdem er kurz Hedwig begrüßt hatte, landete er und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er suchte seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer heraus und warf ihn sich um. Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, um seine blutige Kleidung zu wechseln, bevor er zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Auf seinem Weg traf er niemanden, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Als er sein Büro erreichte, holte er seinen Koffer heraus und trat hinein. Er ging in das Badezimmer und zog seine Klamotten aus. Er trat unter die Dusche, um sich zu säubern. Sollte jemand anders außer Ginny noch wach sein, wäre es nicht gut, wenn sie ihn verschwitzt und verschmutzt sehen würden. Außerdem: Er wollte nicht unbedingt in dem ganzen Dreck schlafen. Obwohl die Dusche für seinen schmerzenden und müden Körper sehr entspannend war, versuchte er, die Dusche kurz zu halten, da er Ginny nicht warten lassen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie noch immer wartend im Gemeinschaftsraum sein würde, um sicherzugehen, dass er es heil nach Hause geschafft hatte.

Einige Minuten nachdem er die Dusche betreten hatte trocknete Harry sich widerstrebend ab. Er zog seine Schuluniform an und veränderte sein Aussehen wieder zu seinem normalen, bevor er den Koffer verließ. Er schrumpfte ihn und packte ihn wieder in seine Hosentasche, bevor er sein Büro verließ, um zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sein Bein und Arm schmerzten noch immer und zwangen ihn dazu, sich auf seine Bewegungen zu konzentrieren. Er stellte sicher, dass er mit keinem wahrnehmbaren Humpeln lief, nur für den Fall, dass ihn jemand sah. Und er wollte nicht, dass Ginny sich Sorgen machte, wenn sie ihn sah.

Er erreichte das Porträt der Fetten Dame ohne Probleme und kroch schnell hindurch. Es war spät, aber nicht so spät, dass es ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, noch jemanden anzutreffen. Also war sich Harry nicht sicher, was er erwarten sollte, als er eintrat. Er hoffte, dass der Raum verlassen war, aber er zählte nicht darauf. Er konnte sich schon Hermine vorstellen, die dort saß und auf seine Rückkehr wartete, nur so dass sie ihm eine Standpauke halten konnte. Doch das Glück war mit ihm, nur eine Person war im Raum, und sie saß vor dem Feuer und starrte auf das Porträtloch.

Als Harry hindurchkletterte, sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte zu ihm. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, und Harry konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, als sie seinen verletzten linken Arm drückte. Er hoffte, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde, wurde aber enttäuscht.

Sie wich sofort zurück. „Bist du in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie hektisch und musterte ihn genau. Ihre Augen sprangen von seinen Augen zu seinem Arm. „Bist du verletzt? Musst du zum Krankenflügel gehen? Was ist passiert?"

Harry hielt einen Finger an ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Sobald seine Finger ihre Lippen berührten, stoppte sie abrupt und erstarrte. „Schhh. Mir geht es gut. Lass uns hinsetzen, und ich werde dir erzählen, was passiert ist. Aber nur ganz schnell, ich bin erschöpft."

Sie nahm ihn behutsam an seinem rechten Arm und führte ihn zu einem Sofa nahe dem Kamin. Es brannte noch immer ein kleines Feuer im Kamin, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis nur noch Glut da sein würde. Es war noch immer genug, so dass er die Wärme des Feuers fühlen konnte. Sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, sagte sie: „Was ist passiert?"

Harry seufzte und erzählte die Geschichte. Er erzählte ihr über seine Reise zum Grimmauld Platz und wie er sich in einer Ecke versteckt hatte, nachdem ihre Mutter die Nachricht entgegengenommen hatte. Er erzählte ihr von dem ersten Flohanruf und wie alle zur Winkelgasse gegangen waren und wie ein zweiter Flohanruf kam und um Verstärkung für Hogsmeade gebeten hatte. Er erzählte ihr, dass er nach Hogsmeade gegangen war, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand außer ihrer Mutter im Hauptquartier gewesen war.

Er gab ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die Geschehnisse in der Stadt. Er hatte mehrere Todesser besiegt, die in der Stadt waren, ihr eigenes Ding durchzogen und wahllos Zerstörungen anrichteten. Dann erzählte er ihr, wie er die Todesser, die die drei Ordensmitglieder umzingelt hatten, konfrontiert hatte. Sie japste, als er ihr erzählte, dass ihn eine Gruppe von mehr als zehn Todessern angegriffen hatte und sie drückte seine Hand. Er erzählte ihr, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie einen nach dem anderen zu besiegen, aber dass Schneidezauber ihn an seinem linken Arm und an der Wade seines rechten Beines erwischt hatten. Er ließ sie wissen, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, die beiden Wunden zu heilen, aber dass sie noch immer ein wenig empfindlich waren, was der Grund war, warum er vor Schmerzen zusammengezuckt war, als sie ihn so enthusiastisch begrüßt hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry", entschuldigte sie sich sofort. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du verletzt bist ..."

„Schh, Ginny", ließ Harry sie verstummen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du konntest es nicht wissen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin kein so talentierter Heiler wie Madame Pomfrey. Es wird also wahrscheinlich ein oder zwei Tage dauern, bis ich vollständig geheilt bin."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zum Krankenflügel gehen musst", fragte sie ihn. „Was, wenn sie vernarben?",

„Dann werde ich zwei weitere Narben haben, um sie meiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen", versuchte Harry zu scherzen. Sie sah nicht amüsiert aus. „Schau, Ginny. Ich kann nicht zum Krankenflügel gehen. Was würde ich ihr sagen? Außerdem haben McGonagall und Shacklebolt meine Verletzungen gesehen. Sie würden nicht lange brauchen, um zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen und zu erkennen, dass ich dort draußen gewesen bin. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, das geschehen zu lassen."

Sie seufzte, gab aber nach. „Na schön. Aber wenn sie dir in ein paar Tagen noch immer Schmerzen bereiten, wirst du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, selbst wenn ich dich betäuben und dich selber in den Krankenflügel schleifen muss."

„Deal", stimmte er zu.

Sie war noch immer angespannt, aber entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sein Einverständnis gab. „Was ist also als nächstes passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„McGonagall und Kingsley müssen es geschafft haben, die Todesser, die sie noch immer umzingelten, zu betäuben, denn sie kamen und besiegten einen der zwei Todesser, die mich noch immer angriffen", erklärte Harry. „der letzte muss erkannt haben, dass er der einzige war, der noch übrig war, denn er aktivierte einen Portschlüssel und nahm alle Todesser mit sich."

„Oh nein", rief Ginny aus, wenn auch leise, um nicht halb Gryffindor aufzuwecken.

„Ich weiß", fühlte Harry mit ihr. „aber wenigstens konnte ich die Portschlüssel der Todesser verschwinden lassen, die ich davor betäubt hatte. Wenigstens sie sollten nun in Ministeriumsgewahrsam sein. Es war also kein totaler Verlust."

„Das ist wahr" gab sie zu. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre langen roten Haare und seufzte müde: „Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass du in dieser Nacht zwanzig Todesser bekämpft hast. Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, als du diese Gruppe angegriffen hast? Du hättest ganz schnell getötet werden können" Sie schimpfte, aber er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn war, sondern besorgt um ihn war.

„Ich konnte sie nicht einfach McGonagall und Kingsley angreifen lassen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Moody schon ausgeschaltet. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die anderen beiden ebenfalls besiegt gewesen wären. Ich konnte das einfach nicht zulassen", flehte Harry Ginny praktisch an, ihn zu verstehen. „Ich habe alles getan, um so viele wie möglich auszuschalten, ohne die anderen es wissen zu lassen. Aber die ganze Gruppe konzentrierte sich auf die beiden. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun außer sie anzugreifen."

Ihre Augen wurden glasig und er fürchtete, dass sie weinen würde. Er hatte nicht die beste Erfolgsbilanz, wenn es darum ging, sich um weinende Mädchen zu kümmern. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagte sie schniefend. „Wir haben gerade erst begonnen, Freunde zu werden und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es hier ohne dich wäre. Ich wünschte mir, du wärst vorsichtiger." Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über ihre Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die begonnen hatten zu fallen. Sie rutschte dann vorsichtig aber entschlossen näher zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, bedacht darauf, seinen linken Arm nicht zu berühren.

Er erwiderte ihre Geste, schlang seine Arme um sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Schhh. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut. Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Wir haben noch immer ein Date vor uns. Ich würde diese Verabredung nicht verpassen wollen, nicht wahr?" Er flüsterte weiter in ihr Ohr, während sie ihn festhielt. Er strich ihr unbeholfen mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken in dem Versuch, sie zu trösten. Als er sie hielt, ihr Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge gelegt, drang ein blumiger Duft von ihrem Haar in seine Sinne. Seine Erschöpfung überkam ihn schließlich und er schlief ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny hatte einen wunderschönen Traum. Er war nicht besonders aufregend oder so; sie tat nicht einmal wirklich etwas. Sie lag nur auf dem Rücken und verbrachte Zeit mit ... mit ... nun, mit jemanden, den sie sehr gern mochte. Sie wurde von ihm im Arm gehalten, während sie zusammen draußen auf einer grasbedeckten Anhöhe lagen und hinauf zum Himmel schauten. Es war ein sehr friedvoller Tag. Es war warm, aber nicht unangenehm warm. Eine leichte Brise wehte und die beiden umarmten sich.

Sie redeten nicht miteinander. Reden schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich notwendig zu sein. Es war genug, einfach zusammen zu sein, in den Armen des anderen zu entspannen und den Tag zu genießen. Er bewegte sich leicht und sie reagierte, indem sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte, die Wärme seines Körpers und seiner Arme um sie herum genoss.

Sie konnte es jedoch nur einen Moment lang genießen, bevor sie erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er schien besorgt oder über etwas besorgt zu sein. Sein Körper hatte sich plötzlich angespannt und er schien seine Arme nicht still halten zu können. Nein, nichts war, wie es sein sollte.

Als sie anfing, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen, verschwand die wunderschöne Umgebung. Der Körper, der sie hielt, blieb derselbe, aber sie waren nicht länger draußen und er war unglaublich angespannt. Sie öffnete müde ihre Augen und konnte nur Dunkelheit sehen. Es war keine tiefe Dunkelheit, als gäbe es kein Licht und sie schaute in die Schatten. Nein, dieses schwarz war anders und sie erkannte schnell, warum. Es war schwarzer Stoff. Ihre Hand lag darauf. Sie bewegte sie versuchsweise und erkannte schnell, auf was sie lag.

Sie kuschelte auf dem Sofa mit einem Jungen, aber nicht nur irgendeinem Jungen. Sie war in den Armen von Harry Potter eingeschlafen. Das ließ ein verwirrtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auftauchen, aber dann realisierte sie, warum sie gemeinsam eingeschlafen waren. Der Blödmann war losgegangen und hatte sich beinahe selbst umgebracht. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie er so unglaublich leichtsinnig mit seinem Leben umgehen konnte, während er zur gleichen Zeit so besorgt um alle anderen war. Er war definitiv ein Rätsel.

Dann murmelte er etwas. Sie hörte nicht, was er sagte, ob er überhaupt etwas Zusammenhängendes gesagt hatte, aber es war genug, um sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Harry. Er hatte sich versteift und zitterte leicht. Er japste. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah, wie er seinen Kopf hin und her schüttelte, als hoffte er eine unbekannte Kraft abzuwehren. Er hatte sein Gesicht verzogen und er sah aus, als hätte er furchtbare Schmerzen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sie durchfuhr ein Schock, als sie bemerkte, dass ein Tropfen Blut sein Kinn hinunterrann.

„Harry", flüsterte sie und versuchte, den Jungen zu wecken. Sie bekam keine Reaktion. „Harry", sagte sie ein bisschen lauter und schüttelte ihn ein wenig. Er antwortete noch immer nicht, aber der schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wuchs. Eine seiner Hände fuhr zu seiner Narbe und das Blut, das sein Kinn hinunterlief, begann sich anzusammeln. Er biss sich noch immer auf seine Lippe.

„Harry", rief sie drängender und schüttelte ihn kräftig. Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, stand sie vom Sofa auf.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, krümmte er sich zusammen und wimmerte kläglich. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Er war sonst so stark und Herr der Lage. Und sie wusste, dass er sich niemals vor niemanden verwundbar zeigen wollte. Doch hier war er, hilflos und schwach. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte ihn nicht aufwecken, aber er schien zu leiden. Er griff sich an seine Narbe, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war also hoch, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach, jemanden zu holen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, und sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte.

Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst, unsicher, was sie machen sollte, bevor sie schließlich ihre Entscheidung traf. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und begann mit ihrer Hand sanft über seine Wange zu streicheln. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie wenigstens versuchen würde, Harry zu trösten, so gut sie konnte. Von dem wenigen, was sie über Harrys Episoden mit seiner Narbe wusste, gab es wenig, das getan werden konnte außer zu warten. Sie war nicht zufrieden damit sich zurückzulehnen und ihm beim Leiden zuzuschauen. Doch ein kleiner Trost inmitten seiner Qualen war alles, das sie tun konnte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie das erste Mal seine Haut berührte und sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich so eine schlaue Idee gewesen war. Aber nach einem Moment schien er sich etwas zu entspannen und die Präsenz ihrer Hand zu akzeptieren. Sie fuhr leicht mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht und begann dann mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Sie massierte sanft seine Kopfhaut und drehte sein Haar um ihre Finger. Sie fuhr dann mit ihren Händen durch sein schulterlanges Haar.

Sie fragte sich, warum er in diesem Sommer sein Haar hatte wachsen lassen. War es nur, um ihm mit seiner Tarnung zu helfen? Mochte er es so? Hatte er seine alte Frisur nicht gemocht? Sie hatte sein Haar immer gemocht. Sicher, es war unordentlich und nicht zu bändigen, aber es war unfassbar süß. Und sie dachte, dass es gut zu ihm passte. Sie mochte seine neue Frisur ebenfalls, aber sie vermisste seine alte Frisur ein wenig.

Während sie sanft durch sein Haar fuhr, begann Harry nach und nach sich zu entspannen. Er entrollte sich aus seiner Embryohaltung und Ginny ermunterte ihn dabei. Sie flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss. Sie fuhr mit ihren Handbewegungen fort. Ihre linke Hand spielte nun mit seinen Haaren, während ihre rechte Hand seine linke Hand hielt, die auf seiner Brust lag. Immer wieder drückte sie sanft die Hand in dem Versuch, ihm Trost zu geben. Sie war froh, dass er immer wieder ebenfalls ihre Hand drückte.

Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, als er nun gegen Albträume kämpfte, die ihn plagten. Seine rechte Hand war noch immer gegen seine Narbe gepresst, aber sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr so verkrampft war. Sie bemerkte voller Dankbarkeit, dass er aufgehört hatte, auf seine Lippe zu beißen. Immer wieder japste er vor Schmerzen, aber es schien sich nun beruhigt zu haben. Er murmelte auch von Zeit zu Zeit zusammenhanglos.

Die Minuten vergingen einige Zeit auf diese Weise, bevor sie irgendwelche Veränderungen bemerkte. Er hatte seinen Arm zur Seite fallen lassen und sein Körper entspannte sich merklich. Er war noch immer ein wenig verspannt, aber es war nun nicht mehr so deutlich. Es schien so, als sei das Schlimmste vorbei. Sie hielt weiterhin seine Hand und spielte mehrere Minuten lang mit seinem Haar, um sicherzugehen, dass er keinen Rückfall haben würde.

Schließlich überzeugt, dass das Schlimmste vorbei war, versuchte sie noch einmal den dunkelhaarigen Jungen aufzuwecken. Sie löste ihre Hand aus seiner, packte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass er dieses Mal wenigstens reagierte, auch wenn er nicht ganz aufwachte. Er schlug müde mit einem Arm nach ihr und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sie schüttelte ihn noch einmal. „Wach auf, Harry."

Er öffnete schließlich seine Augen und er starrte nur. Grüne Augen trafen auf braune und das Paar erstarrte für einen langen Augenblick, während Harry die Dinge verarbeitete. Er schaffte es schließlich, „Ginny, was ist passiert?" zu krächzen.

„Schh, alles ist okay", versicherte sie ihm ruhig. Seine Stimme hörte sich ein wenig kratzig an, aber nicht übermäßig. „Du hattest eine Vision oder einen Albtraum oder so etwas, aber es ist jetzt vorbei. Alles ist gut." Sie hielt ihre Stimme sanft, da sie ihn nicht aufregen wollte. Sie wollte, dass er entspannt blieb.

„Voldemort war wütend", sagte er ihr, die Stirn gerunzelt und seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Er leckte nervös über seine Lippen und schrak zusammen, als er die kupferne Substanz auf seinen Lippen schmeckte. Seine linke Hand fuhr zu seiner Lippe und er musterte sie genau, als er sie in sein Blickfeld lenkte und das Blut sah, das er weggewischt hatte.

„Du hast dir auf die Lippe gebissen", erklärte Ginny. Sie begann wieder sanft mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte", meinte sie. „Wir sind beide eingeschlafen und ich bin aufgewacht, als ich spürte, wie du dich verspanntest und angefangen hast, dich hin und her zu werfen. Als ich dich japsen gehört habe, habe ich in dein Gesicht geschaut und gesehen, dass du Schmerzen hast. Du hast dir auf die Lippe gebissen und deine Narbe gehalten. Ich habe versucht, dich aufzuwecken, aber du hast nicht reagiert, also habe ich irgendwann aufgegeben. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Hilfe zu holen, habe mich aber dagegen entschieden. Von dem, was ich über deine Narbenschmerzen weiß, musst du sie aushalten. Und ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken. Also habe ich mich damit zufrieden gegeben, dich so gut wie ich konnte zu beruhigen, bis es vorbei war." Sie wusste, dass sie etwas faselte, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun konnte.

„'Tschuldige", sagte er als er sich aufsetzte und etwas von ihr wegrutschte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Er war wütend, dass seine Angriffe nicht genau so verlaufen sind wie geplant. Es hat sich so angehört als hätte es mehr als nur die beiden Angriffe von denen ich gehört habe gegeben. Aber er war auch ziemlich zornig über die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade."

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich wünschte mir nur, dass es mehr gäbe, das ich für dich hätte tun können. Ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt. Und dich so zu sehen hat mir Angst gemacht."

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry wieder. Er sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich schätze, es ist nicht unbedingt schlecht, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Ich kann mir die Reaktionen der anderen nicht einmal vorstellen wenn sie herunterkommen und uns schlafend auf der Couch finden würden."

Sie kicherte und stimmte ihm zu: „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie Ron herunterkommt und dich zu einem Duell herausfordert, um meine Ehre zu verteidigen oder etwas ähnlich Dämliches."

Harry lachte gezwungen, aber es war nicht schwer, zu sehen, dass er nicht wirklich amüsiert war: „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wir werden so schon müde genug sein, ohne die halbe Nacht redend aufzubleiben."

„Ja", stimmte sie ihm widerstrebend zu. Etwas schien in ihm vorzugehen. Er war unnatürlich zurückhaltend. Es war verständlich angesichts der Nacht, die er gehabt hatte, Todesser bekämpfend und mit Visionen vom Dunklen Lord, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass es noch mehr war.

Sie trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn: „Gute Nacht, Harry."

Er stand steif in ihren Armen, aber er schlang ungelenk seine Arme um sie und klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken, als er „Gute Nacht, Ginny.", sagte.

Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und sie schaute zu, wie er sich zu der Jungentreppe schleppte und hinaufstieg. Ihr Blick löste sich nicht von ihm, bis er schließlich außer Sichtweite war. Es war eine unglaublich lange Nacht gewesen. Zuerst war sie fast außer sich vor Sorgen gewesen, als sie auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Sie war an diesem Abend kurzangebunden gewesen und sie wusste, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich am nächsten Tag bei ihren Freunden entschuldigen sollte.

Es war tatsächlich ihre gereizte Stimmung gewesen, die Ron und Hermine überzeugt hatten, ins Bett zu gehen ohne zu wissen, wo Harry war. Sie waren besorgt gewesen, als er nach Zapfenstreich nicht aufgetaucht war. Neville hatte sie daran erinnert, dass der Zapfenstreich nicht länger für Harry galt, was Hermine zum Anlass nahm, eine kurze Rede über das Missbrauchen von Privilegien zu halten. Sie hatte mehrere Minuten pausenlos geredet, als Ginny sie schließlich anfauchte. Sie hatte der Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren gesagt, sie solle sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, dass sie nicht immer wüsste was das Beste für jeden sei und dass sie nicht immer Recht hatte.

Ginny wusste, dass sie übermäßig scharf mit ihren Worten gewesen war, aber nichts, das sie gesagt hatte, war eine Lüge gewesen. Hermine hatte ein Problem damit, sich immer in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einzumischen, selbst wenn diese dagegen protestierten, Und sie tendierte dazu, eine Ausstrahlung der Überlegenheit an sich zu haben ... Sie nahm einfach an, dass sie immer alles am besten wüsste und dass andere einfach ihren Ratschlägen folgen und darüber hinwegkommen sollen. Es konnte unglaublich frustrierend sein. Sie war einfach so verdammt sturköpfig und eigensinnig.

Zugegeben, meistens hatte sie recht, zumindest in unpersönlichen Angelegenheiten. Es war wenn sie ihre Nase in das Privatleben anderer steckte, dass sie wirklich nervig wurde. Wie beispielsweise die Unterhaltung die sie über Harry gehabt hatten. Hermine hatte sie getadelt, dass sie Harry in Watte packte und ihm erlaubte, seine Farce fortzuführen und ihm damit erlaubte, so zu tun, als würde kein Krieg stattfinden und sein Pate nicht wirklich verstorben war.

Und dann hielt sie ihr einen Vortrag darüber, wie sie Harrys verletzlichen Zustand ausnutzte. Das sei nicht die richtige Zeit, um eine Beziehung zu beginnen, war sie gewarnt worden. Sie war über die Unterstellung beleidigt. Sie hatte ihre Verknalltheit in Harry nie versteckt als sie jünger war und sie zahlte nun fortwährend dafür durch die Neckereien, denen sie von ihren Brüdern und ihren Klassenkameraden ausgesetzt war. Aber die meisten hatten aufgehört, nachdem sie anfing, andere Jungs zu treffen. Die einzigen beiden Freunde, die niemals etwas gesagt hatten, waren Hermine und Harry selber gewesen.

Dass Hermine es nun so ansprach und so weit ging, sie anzuklagen, Harry schnappen zu wollen, während dieser in einer „verletzlichen Verfassung" war, war absolut lächerlich. Zuerst einmal waren sie nur Freunde. Sie konnte verstehen, wie ihre Freunde einen falschen Eindruck bekommen könnten, aber sie einfach so anzuklagen, ohne jegliche Fakten zu prüfen, war unentschuldbar. Und zweitens weigerte sich Hermine, einfach zu glauben, dass es Harry tatsächlich gut gehen könnte. Trotz allen gegenteiligen Beweisen war Hermine überzeugt, dass Harry in Wahrheit innerlich am Boden zerstört war und dass er seinen Schmerz in einem Verteidigungsmechanismus ignorierte. Und sie war entschlossen, dass er es zugab, trotz seiner Beteuerungen, dass es vollständig falsch war.

Wenn man also ihre derzeitigen Gefühle gegenüber Hermine zu dem Stress hinzufügte, dass sie wusste, das Harry in diesem Moment um sein Leben kämpfen könnte, war es wirklich nicht unerwartet, dass Ginny ihre Gefühle gegenüber Hermine Worte verlieh. Und das ziemlich nachdrücklich. Natürlich war Hermine niemand, der Kritik einfach einsteckte. Sie klagte Ginny an, sein Verhalten zu ermuntern und damit das Problem zu verschlimmern.

Als die beiden begannen, hin und her zu argumentieren, hatten Ron und Neville unbemerkt von den beiden Mädchen sich still und heimlich zurückgezogen. Hermine war am Ende verstimmt weggegangen und hatte Ginny gesagt, dass sie sich offensichtlich keine Sorgen darum machte, was Harry zustieß oder wie spät er zurückkam, und sie könne daher aufbleiben und alleine auf ihn warten. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich glücklich, dass es so gelaufen war. Sie hätte Probleme damit gehabt, ihre Reaktion zu unterdrücken, als Harry schließlich zurückkam.

Davon abgesehen wäre Hermine zu diesem Zeitpunkt rasend vor Wut gewesen. Es war ziemlich spät, als er endlich durch das Porträtloch kroch. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich darauf bestanden, eine Suche nach ihm im Schloss zu starten, was sehr schlecht gewesen wäre. Das letzte, was sie brauchten, war Aufmerksamkeit auf Harrys Abwesenheit zu lenken. Und Hermine kennend hätte sie früher oder später etwas an Harrys oder Ginnys eigenen Verhalten bemerkt und wäre argwöhnisch geworden. Oder sie hätte vielleicht eine seiner Verletzungen bemerkt. Nein, es war definitiv besser, dass Ginny die einzige war, die auf Harry gewartet hatte.

Als sie an ihr Wiedersehen zurückdachte, konnte sie ihre Reaktion nicht fassen. Sie war vollständig zusammengebrochen. Aber mehr als ihre eigene Reaktion schockte sie, wie gut Harry die Situation gemeistert hatte. Er hatte sie in die Arme genommen und tröstende Worte geflüstert, bis sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatte und eventuell eingedöst war. Sie hatte ihn nie als besonders sensibel angesehen. Er schien sich in Situationen die viel Gefühl erforderte immer unbehaglich zu fühlen. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, von seinen Erfahrungen mit einer weinenden Cho im vorigen Jahr gehört zu haben. Er hatte das definitiv nicht so gut gehandhabt wie heute Nacht mit ihr.

Aber er schien eine ganz andere Person zu sein, als sie versuchte, den Dienst zu erwidern, erkannte sie nun. Als er auf ihrem Schoß aufgewacht war und sie angefangen hatte, wieder mit seinen Haaren zu spielen, schien er sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er hatte sich von ihr zurückgezogen und war schnell verschwunden. Es war alles so verwirrend. Warum war er so unwillig, Trost von ihr zu akzeptieren? Oder war er nur wegen der Nacht, die er gehabt hatte, nicht ganz auf der Höhe? Oder wegen der Vision? Er hatte gesagt, dass Voldemort wütend war. Vielleicht hatte er wieder Menschen gefoltert oder vielleicht hatte er sogar jemanden umgebracht. Das wäre genug, um jeden aufzuwühlen.

Sie seufzte. Es brachte nichts, die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben und darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht brauchte er nur eine geruhsame Nacht, um wieder zu seinem normalen Zustand zurückzukehren. Sie wusste, dass sie definitiv Schlaf benötigte. Sie würde einfach warten und sehen, wie die Dinge am nächsten Tag verliefen und solange abwarten. Das beschlossen, stand Ginny von der Couch auf und ging die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen hinauf, wo sie in ihr Bett kletterte und schließlich einschlief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war eine abgekämpfte und müde Gruppe, die zusammengerufen wurde. Viele der Gesichter, die um den Tisch herum verteilt waren, waren mit Dreck und getrockneten Blut bedeckt. Auf manchen konnte man deutlich Spuren von getrockneten Tränen entdecken. Es war bereits eine lange Nacht gewesen, aber sie war noch nicht vorbei. Nicht für sie.

Am Kopfende des Tisches stand ein Mann auf. Normalerweise war er mit einer jugendlichen Energie gefüllt, die seiner alternden Erscheinung Lügen strafte. In dieser Nacht war diese Energie nicht vorhanden. In dieser Nacht waren jede seiner 150+ Jahre zu sehen. Das immerpräsente Zwinkern in seinen Augen war verschwunden, sein freundliches Lächeln vergessen. Es waren lange Jahre vergangen, seit jemand ihn in solch einer Verfassung gesehen hatte - um die fünfzehn Jahre, um genau zu sein.

Er betrachtete die Zusammenkunft der Hexen und Zauberer vor ihm und sah die erschöpften und kampfmüden Erscheinungen. Sie waren nun Teil eines ausgewachsenen Krieges. Voldemort war fertig damit im Hintergrund herumzuschleichen. Es würde kein Frieden mehr geben, nicht für lange Zeit. Voldemort war zurück, schlimmer als je zuvor. Der Krieg, der tatsächlich schon länger als ein Jahr andauerte, hatte nun offiziell begonnen. Diese Nacht war die erste von vielen mit Angriffen von Todessern, als ihre Terrorherrschaft wieder begann.

Aber für den Moment mussten sie sich auf die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht konzentrieren. Es war sozusagen Voldemorts Coming-Out Party gewesen. Und es markierte den Jahrestag, als der junge Harry Potter, kaum ein Jahr alt, die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords das erste Mal beendet hatte. Er wusste, dass es derselbe Junge, nun sechzehn Jahre alt, sein würde, der Voldemort wieder aufhalten würde. Aber er war zu jung. Er war kein ebenbürtiger Gegner für Voldemort, der fünfzig Jahre mehr Erfahrung hatte.

Nein, bis Harry alt genug war, war es ihr Krieg. Sie konnten noch nicht gewinnen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht kämpfen konnten. Die anderen wussten davon natürlich nichts. Es wäre schrecklich für die Moral, zu wissen, dass sie keine Chance hatten, den Krieg in naher Zukunft zu beenden. Es waren noch viele Kämpfe auszufechten, bevor der junge Harry bereit sein würde, und sie mussten die Todesser so lange zurückhalten.

Aber er schweifte zu sehr in die Zukunft ab. Dieses Treffen war zustande gekommen, um über die Kämpfe zu reden, die in dieser Nacht stattgefunden hatten. Es hatte mehrere Angriffe gegeben, zu viele. Es hatte beinahe ihre gesamte Kraft benötigt, um nur den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse abzuwehren. Und trotz ihrer Anstrengungen hatten die Todesser massive Zerstörungen im Zentrum des Zaubererlebens in Großbritannien verursacht.

Es hatte ebenfalls einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade gegeben. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wie sie es geschafft hatten, dort die Todesser abzuwehren. Minerva und Kingsley waren deutlich erschüttert gewesen, als sie im Hauptquartier ankamen. Sie waren zusammen mit Alastor praktisch verlassen in Hogsmeade zurückgeblieben. Alastor würde für das Treffen nicht da sein. Er war im Kampf von einem ziemlich gemeinen Fluch getroffen worden. Die Heiler in St. Mungos waren das letzte Mal, als er nachgefragt hatte, noch immer mit ihm beschäftigt gewesen.

Er war jedoch nicht der einzige, der nicht für das Treffen anwesend war. Emmeline Vance würde nie wieder einem dieser Treffen beiwohnen. Sie war in der Winkelgasse von einem Todesfluch getroffen worden. Er konnte nur Trost in der Tatsache finden, dass sie nicht gelitten hatte. Bill Weasley war ebenfalls schwer im Kampf verwundet worden, aber er würde überleben. Zusammen mit ihm fehlte auch seine Mutter Molly Weasley, die sich weigerte von seiner Seite zu weichen.

Schließlich sprach Dumbledore zu der versammelten Gruppe: „Wie wir erwartet haben, hat Voldemort diese Nacht gewählt, um den Beginn des Zweiten Krieges einzuläuten. Der Großteil seiner Truppen war auf die Winkelgasse gerichtet, wo die meisten von uns kämpften, um den Feind zurückzuhalten und um das Zentrum der britischen Zaubererwelt zu retten. Es wurde viel Schaden und Zerstörung angerichtet und wir haben einige Verluste erlitten, aber ich wage zu sagen, dass die Dinge nicht exakt so verlaufen sind, wie Voldemort es erwartet hatte."

Er hielt für einen Moment inne und atmete tief ein: „Wir waren in der Lage, die Todesser und Dementoren in der Winkelgasse mit minimalen Verlusten auf unserer Seite abzuwehren. Es hat jedoch fast alle unsere Mitglieder benötigt, um auch nur das zu bewerkstelligen. Dies ließ uns unvorbereitet, um uns um die anderen Angriffe der heutigen Nacht zu kümmern. Es gab mehrere kleine Angriffe auf Zauberer und Muggel in ganz Großbritannien, aber das andere Hauptziel war Hogsmeade. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, waren Minerva, Alastor und Kingsley dort, um die Stadt zu beschützen. Alastor wird im Moment im St. Mungos behandelt, aber soweit ich weiß, ward ihr drei in der Lage, die Todesser ohne größeren Schaden an der kleinen Stadt zurückzuhalten. Minerva, könntest du uns bitte von eurem Kampf erzählen und wie ihr drei es fertig gebracht habt, eine Truppe von knapp dreißig Todesser aufzuhalten?"

Die normalerweise so gesammelte und strenge Professorin stand auf. Hätte einer ihrer Schüler sie jetzt gesehen, sie wären von ihrer Erscheinung schockiert gewesen. Ihr Haar, welches sonst in einem festen Dutt auf ihrem Kopf zurückgehalten wurde, lag wirr auf ihren Schultern. Ihr strenger Blick war verschwunden, ersetzt von einem nachdenklichen Blick, als versuche sie, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Sie nickte Albus zu und blickte über den Tisch hinweg zu Kingsley, dem einzigen Ordensmitglied, der wusste, was sie nun berichten würde.

„Um es deutlich zu sagen, Albus: Wir haben es nicht fertiggebracht. Die Todessergruppe aufzuhalten, meine ich. Wir drei waren schnell eingekreist. Wir haben uns neben einem Gebäude verbarrikadiert, während mehr als ein Dutzend Todesser uns in Schach hielten und uns daran hinderten, Boden zu gewinnen. Während wir so beschäftigt waren, konnte der Rest der Todesser die Stadt zerstören." Sie machte eine Pause und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie tief durchatmete und fortfuhr: „Wir waren hilflos. Sie hatten Anti-disapparierschutzzauber errichtet und damit verhindert, dass wir entkommen können. Wenn sie gewollt hätten, hätten sie uns ohne Probleme besiegen können, aber sie waren für den Moment damit zufrieden, mit uns zu spielen, was unweigerlich zu ihrem Niedergang führte.

Alastor wurde von einem Fluch niedergestreckt. Wir haben daher seinen Notfallportschlüssel aktiviert. Das ließ nur Kingsley und mich, um die Todesser aufzuhalten. Aber nur wenige Minuten später erreichte uns Hilfe. Keiner von uns hat gesehen, was passiert ist, aber jemand hat die Todesser, die uns umzingelten, angegriffen. Die meisten von ihnen haben sich dem neuen Gegner zugewandt und ließen damit nur eine Handvoll zurück, die uns bewachten. Wir konnten systematisch einen nach den anderen besiegen." Während ihrer Rede hatte sie ihren Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet gehabt. Ihre Stimme war beinahe monoton, doch nicht ganz.

Als sie fortfuhr, wandte sie ihren Blick direkt auf den ehrenwerten Schulleiter und die Gefühle in ihrer Stimme wurden deutlicher: „Nachdem wir den letzten, der uns bewachte, niedergestreckt hatten, wandten wir uns zu unserem Retter und fanden ihn in einem eigenen Duell verstrickt. Um ihn herum lagen mehrere Todesser auf dem Boden verstreut. Als wir ihn erreichten, waren nur noch wenige Todesser übrig. Wir konnten alle bis auf einen überwinden. Der letzte aktivierte einen Portschlüssel, der sie alle wegtransportierte.

Es war ein Junge, Albus. Er konnte nicht viel älter als siebzehn sein. Er hat sich mit einem Dutzend Todessern gleichzeitig duelliert. Der Junge hatte ein paar schwere Verletzungen. Er wurde an seinem linken Arm von einem Schneidezauber getroffen und auch an seinem rechten Bein, und das war nur das, was ich in der Minute, in der ich ihm gegenüberstand, sehen konnte. Er schien nervös zu sein, als ich mit ihm sprach und hat mir schnell gesagt, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, etwa zehn weitere Todesser über die ganze Stadt verteilt auszuschalten und dass er ihre Portschlüssel verschwinden hat lassen. Er ist dann verschwunden; einfach appariert." Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, fertig mit ihrem Monolog.

„Habt ihr die Stadt durchsucht?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen, als sie nicht weiterredete.

McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen und schaute wieder zum Schulleiter: „Natürlich. Wir fanden insgesamt elf Todesser. Eine Sechsergruppe, zwei Paare und einen einzelnen. Alle waren betäubt und gefesselt, ihre Zauberstäbe zerbrochen neben ihnen auf dem Boden."

Der Schulleiter seufzte an seinem Platz am Tischende und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade gehört hatte. Ein Junge hatte ein Duell mit ein Dutzend Todessern gewonnen, und das war, nachdem er elf weitere ausgeschaltet hatte. „Hast du etwas hinzuzufügen, Kingsley?", fragte er den glatzköpfigen Mann, der ein paar Stühle weiter saß.

Kingsley sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Wie sie bereits sagte, waren wir nicht wirklich in dem involviert, was passierte. Wir haben größtenteils aufgeräumt. Es gab mehrere Feuer, die wir gelöscht haben, als wir die Stadt durchsuchten. Davon abgesehen war alles genau wie Minerva gesagt hat."

Der alte Mann legte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen, seine Finger vor seinem Kinn, seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, als er über die Situation nachdachte. „Hat einer von euch beiden den Jungen wiedererkannt?", fragte er sie schließlich.

McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf verneinend, als sie antwortete: „Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Er hat sich aber nicht ausländisch angehört. Aufgrund seiner Sprache nehme ich an, dass er irgendwo in England aufgewachsen ist. Davon abgesehen habe ich keine Idee. Ich denke, es ist möglich, dass er irgendeine Art Kosmetikzauber verwendet hat, denn ich glaube, er hat mich erkannt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich den Jungen nie unterrichtet habe, außer er sieht in Wahrheit nicht so aus."

Kingsley fügte seinen eigenen zwei Knuts hinzu: „Ich habe den Jungen nie zuvor gesehen."

Der Schulleiter nickte geistesabwesend. „Ich würde gerne später deine Erinnerung in einem Denkarium begutachten", sagte er zu McGonagall gewandt. „Vielleicht können wir irgendwelche neuen Informationen über diesen geheimnisvollen jungen Mann entdecken."

„Natürlich", antwortete sie sofort.

„Nun, der nächste Punkt ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen mit etwas Muskelkater auf. Er war etwas später als sonst für seinen morgendlichen Lauf dran und dachte darüber nach, ihn an diesem Morgen einfach ausfallen zu lassen, um sich nach seiner geschäftigen Nacht eine Pause zu gönnen. Aber eine nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf ließ ihn nicht und brachte ihn dazu, aufzustehen und in die Sonne hinauszugehen. Es war ein frischer Morgen. Die Blätter der Bäume, welche den See säumten, waren eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Schattierungen der Farben grün, gelb, orange und rot und bildeten damit ein malerisches Farbenspiel, das einen Gegensatz zu dem hellblau des Himmels bildeten.

Harry aktivierte geistesabwesend seinen Wärmezauber, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, als er vor die Türe trat. Er freute sich, dass weder sein Bein, noch sein Arm ihn an diesem Morgen Schmerzen bereitete. Die neugeheilten Wunden waren noch immer ein wenig empfindlich, aber es war nichts, mit dem er nicht zurechtkommen konnte. Er hatte deutliche Narben von seinen Verletzungen zurückbehalten, aber sie begannen bereits zu verblassen. Harry hatte große Hoffnungen, dass er nicht mit weiteren Narben, die er zu seiner Sammlung hinzufügen konnte, zurückbleiben würde. In der Zwischenzeit würde er Kosmetikzauber anwenden, um die Markierungen vor Blicken zu verstecken.

Harry folgte seiner üblichen Routine. Nachdem er seinen Lauf beendet hatte, ging er zum Raum der Wünsche. Er absolvierte sein Workout, duschte dann und zog sich an. Als er aus dem Badezimmer in den Work-out-Raum ging, fand er eine bestimmte rothaarige Frau auf ihn wartend vor.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte sie.

Harry bemerkte sofort, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und erwiderte ihre Begrüßung: „Guten Morgen, Gin. Durch was verdiene ich diesen überraschenden Besuch?"

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und antwortete: „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir nach dem Frühstück reden können?"

Er war nicht sehr von ihrer Bitte überrascht. Die Geschehnisse der vorigen Nacht waren offensichtlich noch präsent in ihren Gedanken. Das Mindeste, das er tun konnte, war, sich mit ihr zu treffen, um ihre Sorgen zu zerstreuen: „Sicher. Sollen wir uns nachher in meinem Büro treffen?" Sie nickte zustimmend und so schritt Harry zu ihr und hielt seinen Arm aus: „Sollen wir dann zum Frühstück gehen?"

Sie belohnte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln und legte ihre Hand in seine Ellbeuge. Sie wanderten größtenteils still durch die Korridore, die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Es schien ihr viel durch den Kopf zu gehen und Harry entschied daher, sie ihren Gedanken zu überlassen und nur stille Gesellschaft zu sein. Die Große Halle war wenig besucht. Da es Samstag war, hatte der Großteil der Schülerschaft sich dafür entschieden, länger zu schlafen.

Die zwei Gryffindors saßen nebeneinander an ihrem Haustisch und aßen schnell ihr Frühstück. Ginny insbesondere schien in Eile zu essen und machte Rons normaler Essgeschwindigkeit Konkurrenz, auch wenn sie nicht annähernd so viel aß wie Ron es täte. Sie war vor Harry fertig, aber drängte ihn nicht zur Eile. Sie saß nur ruhig an seiner Seite, während er sich weiter an den Kochkünsten der Hogwartshauselfen erfreute.

Wenige Minuten später war Harrys Magen voll. Ein Teil von ihm wollte in der Großen Halle bleiben und warten, bis die Eulenpost ankommen würde. Er wollte über die Angriffe lesen, die in der vorigen Nacht stattgefunden hatten. Er wusste, dass es mindestens zwei Angriffe gegeben hatte, einen auf die Winkelgasse und ein weiterer auf Hogsmeade, aber er wusste nichts über den Angriff in der Winkelgasse, da er die gesamte Zeit über in Hogsmeade gewesen war. Und darüber hinaus wusste er nicht, ob es die beiden einzigen Angriffe gewesen waren. Ein Seitenblick auf Ginny jedoch, überzeugte ihn. Sie wollte gehen und er wusste, dass sie dringend mit ihm reden wollte, wenn sie extra besonders früh aufgestanden war, um ihn im Raum der Wünsche zu erwischen.

Also unterdrückte Harry seine Neugier und wandte sich an seine Begleitung: „Bereit zu gehen?"

Sie nickte eifrig und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Harry konnte nicht anders als über ihre Rastlosigkeit zu glucksen, was ihm einen Schlag auf seinen Oberarm und ein halbherziges Funkeln einbrachte. Er folgte ihr, als sie eilig durch die Flure Hogwarts lief, hoch zum fünften Stockwerk, wo sich sein Büro befand. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um das Passwort zu sagen, als sie die Tür erreichten, aber es erwies sich als überflüssig. Mit einer schnellen Drehung des Handgelenks öffnete Harry die Tür als sie sich näherten.

Die beiden betraten das Büro und Ginny ließ sich sofort auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Harry ließ sich auf dem kleinen Sofa nieder und machte es sich gemütlich, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginny zuwandte. Sie sah tief in Gedanken versunken aus, als versuche sie zu entscheiden, wo sie beginnen sollte. Harry ließ sie in Ruhe mit ihren Gedanken und legte mit wenigen Handbewegungen Privatssphärenschutzzauber über den Raum.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, die er damit verbracht hatte, seine Freundin zu beobachten, wandte Ginny sich schließlich zu ihm. Sie schien kurz verwirrt zu sein, zu sehen, dass er sie beobachtete, aber sie wischte es beiseite und begann zu sprechen: „Ich nehme an, dass du wissen möchtest, warum ich dich darum gebeten habe, mit dir zu reden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hatte angenommen, dass es mit letzter Nacht zu tun hat."

Sie nickte: „Ja, ich denke, dass könnte man so sagen. Nun. Ich denke das erste das ich dir erzählen sollte, ist, was passiert ist, bevor du angekommen bist. Hermine ist wahrscheinlich wütend auf dich, aber du wirst nicht alleine sein. Wir hatten gestern Abend eine kleine Diskussion, nachdem sie in eine Tirade über dich und das Missbrauchen von Privilegien als Assistenzprofessor, indem du den üblichen Zapfenstreich ignorierst, hineingesteigert hat. Ich hatte schließlich die Nase gestrichen voll und ich habe sie angeschrien, sie solle sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, was zu unserem großen Streit führte, bevor sie schließlich beleidigt zu Bett ging. Es hat tatsächlich besser geendet als ich erwartet habe, da es nicht gut gewesen wäre, wenn sie auf dich gewartet hätte, als du schließlich zurückkamst."

Harry stimmte ihr vollen Herzens zu: „Ich habe mir darüber tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht, als ich auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm war. Ich war erleichtert zu sehen, dass du die Einzige warst, die auf mich wartete." Er seufzte und schaute tief in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen: „Es tut mir leid, was mit Hermine passiert ist."

Sie winkte seine Entschuldigung ab: „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Aber es ist meine Schuld", bestand Harry. „Ihr habt wegen mir gestritten. Der einzige Grund, warum ihr gestritten habt, ist wegen mir. Ich wollte eure Freundschaft nicht gefährden. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee, dir meine Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Es ist nur eine zusätzliche Last, die du nicht brauchst." Harry war sich der Reaktion des Mädchens, das ihm gegenübersaß, überhaupt nicht bewusst, als er sprach.

Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Wünschte er sich wirklich, dass er ihr nichts gesagt hätte? „Harry, halt den Mund!", schrie sie ihn schließlich an und ließ ihn damit innehalten. „Hast du das wirklich gemeint?" Als er sie nur verwirrt anschaute, erklärte sie: „Wünscht du dir wirklich, dass du mir nichts erzählt hättest?"

Harry überhörte ihren verletzten Tonfall nicht und bemerkte schnell, dass sie seine Aussage völlig falsch aufgefasst hatte. „Natürlich nicht", ruderte er zurück. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich es bedauere, dir etwas erzählt zu haben. Es ist klasse, jemanden zum Reden zu haben, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass es dir gegenüber unfair sein könnte. Du musst Geheimnisse vor deinen Freunden wahren, und es gefährdet deine Freundschaften. Es ist dir gegenüber unfair."

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht entscheiden, was mir gegenüber fair ist?", fragte sie ihn mit stählerner Stimme. „Ich habe dich nicht belogen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich für dich da sein möchte, Harry. Selbst wenn ich nicht alles wüsste, was ich jetzt weiß, was ich annehme noch immer nur an der Oberfläche kratzt, hätte ich noch mit Hermine gestritten. Sie ist im Moment unzumutbar. Ron mag sich fürchten, sich ihr gegenüber zu behaupten, aber ich nicht. Sie hat kein Recht dazu, zu versuchen, etwas aus dir herauszupressen oder zu versuchen, dich schlecht aussehen zu lassen, nur weil du nicht denselben Regeln folgen musst wie wir anderen. Sie ist manchmal einfach so selbstgerecht."

„Und wie ich das weiß", ließ sich Harry vernehmen. „Hat sie jemals versucht, dich dazu zu bewegen, .R beizutreten?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny. „Sie hat sogar versucht, sich meine Hilfe für das Stricken der ganzen dummen Hüte, die sie letztes Jahr herumliegen hat lassen, zu sichern."

Harry lachte leise: „Wusstest du, das die meisten Hauselfen sich geweigert haben, überhaupt den Gryffindorturm zu betreten, nachdem sie angefangen hat, die Hüte herumliegen zu lassen?" Als sie ihren Kopf verneinend schüttelte, fuhr er fort: „Dobby war gezwungen, den gesamten Turm alleine zu putzen, da alle anderen Hauselfen so beleidigt waren. Er hat jeden einzelnen Hut, den er aufgesammelt hat, behalten, und er ist nicht abgeneigt, mehr als einen auf einmal zu tragen."

„Er säubert den gesamten Turm alleine?", fragte Ginny ihn.

„Das hat er", sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es noch immer tut oder ob ihm die anderen Hauselfen nun helfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine dieses Semester Kleidung ausgelegt hat."

„Das ist furchtbar", sagte Ginny. „Er sollte nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen müssen, nur weil Hermine auf einem verdammten Kreuzzug ist."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich habe genauso gedacht, aber Dobby ist begeistert, es zu tun, ansonsten hätte ich es nicht geduldet."

„Selbst wenn ihm die Extraarbeit nichts ausmacht, ist es noch immer nicht richtig", bestand Ginny.

Harry nickte: „Ich hätte Hermine wahrscheinlich darauf angesprochen, aber letztes Jahr sind so viele Dinge auf einmal geschehen, das es keine gute Gelegenheit zu geben schien. Das letzte, was ich letztes Jahr gebrauchen konnte, war ein großer Streit mit Hermine."

„Da stimme ich dir zu," sagte Ginny. „Aber wenn sie wieder damit anfängt, reden wir mit ihr darüber."

"Das hört sich fair an", stimmte ihr Harry zu.

„Gut", erwiderte Ginny und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wir sind weit vom Thema abgekommen, nicht wahr". Nicht auf eine Antwort wartend fuhr sie fort: „Ich wollte dich letzte Nacht fragen, aber ich habe mich ablenken lassen. Wie hast du dein Haar verändert?"

„Mein Haar?", fragte er. Als sie nickte, zuckte er mit den Schulter und antwortete: „Es ist ein einfacher Kosmetikzauber, um die Farbe zu verändern. Ich kann ihn dir beibringen, wenn du möchtest."

„Nein", unterbrach Ginny ihn. „Nicht deine Haarfarbe. Wie hast du die Haarlänge verändert? Du hast sie von lang zu kurz zu lang innerhalb einer Nacht verändert. Wie hast du das fertiggebracht?"

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, um darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste - um ehrlich zu sein - nicht wirklich, wie er seine Haarlänge kontrollierte. Für den Großteil seines Lebens hatten sie die gleiche Länge gehabt, ohne dass er je darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es war erst im vergangenen Sommer, dass Harry erkannt hatte, dass er dies tat und wirklich versucht hatte, es zu verändern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Harry. „Als ich jünger war, hat meine Tante immer versucht, mir meine Haare zu schneiden, aber es endete immer damit, dass es gleich aussah, egal was sie tat. Einmal war sie so frustriert, dass sie meine gesamten Haare abrasierte und nur eine kleine Strähne über meiner Stirn übrig ließ, um meine Narbe zu verdecken. Ich war so nervös, am nächsten Tag zur Schule gehen zu müssen und dafür ausgelacht zu werden, aber als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war mein Haar wieder wie immer."

Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr: „Über den Sommer habe ich darüber nachgedacht und erkannt, dass ich meine Haare nie habe schneiden lassen müssen. Es ist immer gleich geblieben. Ich habe angenommen, dass ich unbewusst meine Magie verwendet habe, um es so zu lassen. Und tatsächlich: Als ich mich darauf konzentriert habe, habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich meine Haarlänge verändern konnte."

Als er sie anschaute, nachdem er seine Geschichte beendet hatte, sah er, wie sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Harry war verwirrt. Warum starrte sie so? Warum hatte sie so reagiert? Er konnte nicht verstehen, was so bedeutend daran war, das er seine Haarlänge kontrollieren konnte. Sicher, es half ihm beim Verkleiden, aber das war es schon. „Äh, Gin? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schließlich, als sie nicht reagierte.

Sie klappte abrupt ihren Mund zu und grinste schief: „Sorry. Ja. Mir geht es gut, aber Harry, verstehst du, was das bedeutet?", fragte sie ihn mit Wunder in der Stimme.

„Äh, nein ...", antwortete er unsicher.

„Es gibt keinen Zauber, um die Haarlänge zu verändern", erklärte Ginny. „Es gibt Zaubertränke, die das Wachstum erhöhen, aber es gibt keinen Zauberspruch, der es wachsen oder schrumpfen oder so lässt. Die Tatsache, dass du es kannst, kann nur eins bedeuten." Sie hatte einen eifrigen Gesichtsausdruck, als könnte sie es nicht erwarten, dass er die Frage stellte.

Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen: „Und das wäre?"

„Du bist ein Metamorphmagus", sagte sie ihm freiheraus.

Nun war Harry an der Reihe, dass ihm der Mund offen stand. „Was?", entfuhr es ihm. „Wie kann ...? Wie kommst du ...? Bist du dir sicher?"

Ginny nickte bedächtig. „Es ist das einzige, das Sinn macht. Hast du jemals versucht, deine Erscheinung auf eine andere Weise zu verändern?"

„Nur mit einfachen Kosmetikzaubern", gab Harry zu und dachte bereits über die Möglichkeiten nach. Es würde in der Zukunft definitiv seine Verkleidung einfacher machen.

„Nun, du solltest bei Gelegenheit mal daran arbeiten. Es schadet nicht, es zumindest zu versuchen", schlug Ginny frohgemut vor.

„Ja", sagte er geistesabwesend. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ich werde schauen müssen, ob ich etwas über Metamorphmagi in der Bücherei finde. Es würde wahrscheinlich helfen, wenn ich mehr über diese Fähigkeit wüsste."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte sie ihm zu. Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an, als sie schüchtern meinte: „Ich habe noch eine weitere Frage an dich."

„Was denn?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nun, gestern habe ich das erste Mal gesehen, wie du trainierst ..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

„Ja ...?", ermutigte er sie, fortzufahren.

„Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, wo du das gelernt hast. Ich meine, du sahst aus, als wärst du ein Profi, der sein gesamtes Leben trainiert hat, so wie du den Zaubern ausgewichen bist und so", sagte sie, unsicher, ob sie ihn nach zu vielen Informationen ausfragte.

Er dachte einige Minuten lang darüber nach, was sie ihm gesagt hatte: „Ich habe Anfang des Sommers angefangen zu trainieren, etwa zu der Zeit, als ich dir den ersten Brief geschrieben habe. Ich habe seitdem jeden Tag trainiert."

„Aber wie kann es sein, dass du in so kurzer Zeit so gut geworden bist", bestand sie auf ihrer Frage.

Er errötete leicht über ihr impliziertes Lob. „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er und suchte nach der Antwort. „Ich schätze, ich war schon immer gut in solchen Dingen. Ich hatte immer schon gute Reflexe, wie wenn ich Quidditch spiele. Ich denke, mit den Dursleys aufzuwachsen hat dabei tatsächlich geholfen."

„Was?", fragte sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie kann es dir beim Duellieren helfen, bei solchen furchtbaren Menschen aufgewachsen zu sein?"

Harry gluckste: „Nun, es hat mir geholfen, meine Reflexe zu verbessern, besonders wenn es ums Ausweichen geht." Sie schaute ihn noch immer fragend an, also fuhr er mit einem Seufzen fort: „Meine Verwandten waren nie besonders nett zu mir. Und mein Cousin und seine Freunde mochten es besonders, mich zu quälen, wann immer sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatten. Also musste ich gut sein im Ausweichen und in der Lage sein, mich schnell zu bewegen ... du weißt schon, um zu vermeiden, die ganze Zeit über geschlagen zu werden."

Das letzte war so nebenbei dahingesagt, dass Ginny es fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht empfand. Ihr Gesicht rötete sich vor Empörung, als sie von ihrem Stuhl auffuhr und begann, hin und her zu gehen. Nach einer Minute des Schweigenden Gehens wirbelte sie herum zu ihm. „Deine Verwandten haben dich geschlagen?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry nickte bedrückt, etwas von ihrem Ausbruch überrascht. „Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben mich nur selten geschlagen, aber es war Dudleys liebstes Hobby. Seins und das seiner Freunde. Ich musste während der Schulpause und nachdem die Schule aus war immer vorsichtig sein.. Und sie warfen oft Dinge auf mich. Also habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, Schlägen und Bällen und Steinen und solchen Dingen auszuweichen", erklärte er ihr ruhig.

Sie ließ sich mit einem besiegten Gesichtsausdruck zurück auf ihren Platz fallen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie versuchte, die Situation zu begreifen. „Wie kann jemand das seiner eigenen Familie antun?", fragte sie rhetorisch. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, noch immer ein wenig unkomfortabel mit dem derzeitigen Thema und Ginnys Reaktion darauf. „Hast du jemanden davon erzählt?", fragte sie ihn schließlich nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Nicht in so vielen Worten, nein. Jeder weiß, dass sie furchtbar waren. Ich habe nur keine Details erzählt", erklärte er.

Ginny lehnte sich nach vorne und legte sanft eine Hand auf Harrys Knie: „Nun, für was es wert sein mag: Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest, Harry."

Harry zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Es ist okay. Wie ich dir bereits sagte: Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich dort für immer verschwunden bin. Dann werde ich nie mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben müssen. Tatsache ist, dass ich bereits plane, sie nie mehr zu sehen."

Ginny schaute ihn bei diesem Eingeständnis scharf an: „Was meinst du, Harry? Dumbledore wird dich sicherlich wieder diesen Sommer zurückschicken."

Harry grinste sie frech an. „Oh, ich habe keine Zweifel, dass er erwartet, dass ich dorthin zurückgehe", sagte er ihr mysteriös.

„Und ...", bohrte sie nach.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht vor habe, das geschehen zu lassen?", fragte er sie ernst.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass er dich dazu bringen würde", ließ Ginny verlauten.

„Er würde es versuchen, da bin ich mir sicher", gab Harry zu. „Aber das ist nur angenommen, dass er weiß, was ich plane."

„Und was planst du?", wollte Ginny wissen, ernsthaft daran interessiert, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Nun, du magst bemerkt haben oder auch nicht, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit viel gelesen", begann Harry. Sie nickte, als sei das das offensichtlichste in der Welt. „Eines der Themen, über das ich mich informiere, sind Schutzzauber. Und ich werde mich als nächstes mit dem Fideliuszauber beschäftigen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage merklich. „Du wirst dich den ganzen Sommer über verstecken?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

„Ich denke darüber nach", sagte Harry ihr.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen formte sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie sagte: „Sie werden überschnappen, wenn sie es herausfinden."

„Nur zu wahr", stimmte Harry ihr zu. „Was der Grund ist, warum es so wichtig ist, das niemand es herausfindet, bis ich bereits verschwunden bin", sagte er und schaute sie vielsagend an.

Sie hielt ihre Hände abwehrend vor sich und sagte: „Du weißt, das deine Geheimnisse bei mir sicher sind, Harry. Solange du dich selbst ausreichend beschützt, werde ich keiner Seele davon erzählen."

„Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann", sagte Harry ihr. „Natürlich vergeht noch eine Menge Zeit bis dahin, und es sind noch viele Details zu planen. Ich werde mich im nächsten Semester hinausschleichen müssen, um einen geeigneten Platz zu finden und um die notwendigen Schutzzauber zu errichten und so. Aber ich habe es bereits geschafft, mich erfolgreich mehrmals aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Ich bin also nicht zu sehr besorgt."

„Du machst das Leben definitiv interessanter, weißt du das, Harry?"

Er lächelte sie warm an: „Einer der Vorteile, einer von Harry Potters besten Freunde zu sein."

Mit solch einer Aussage konnte Ginnys Lächeln gar nicht mehr breiter werden.

Ende Kapitel

Danke an Annette-ella, JuLLiiA und CurylCuryl


	13. 10 Quidditchleid

Titel: Taking Control  
>Übersetzer: irat<br>Original: von ‚fake a smile'  
>Link: s/2954601/1/ Taking_Control  
>1028 Kapitel

338 von 917 Seiten übersetzt.

Beta: aragock  
>Updates: monatlich<p>

AN: Vor Buch 6 angesiedelt, das betrifft die Handlung, aber auch Fakten über die Zaubererwelt, z. B. wie das Ministerium den Gebrauch von Magie verfolgt.

Ein großes Danke wie immer an meinen Beta aragock

**UND **

**Noch ein wenig Schleichwerbung für einen oneshot den ich übersetzt habe:**

**Für PS s/9276950/1 / PS**

Inhalt: Den Sommer nach Harrys fünften Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, findet Remus Lupin einen Brief den Sirius Harry zwei Monate vor dessen Geburt geschrieben –aber niemals versendet-hatte. Ohne den Brief zu lesen, schickt Lupin Harry den Brief.

**Jetzt aber zum Kapitel: **

**Kapitel 10: Quidditchleid**

„Danke, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore zu seiner vor ihm stehenden Kollegin. „Möchtest du die Erinnerung zusammen mit mir anschauen?"

Die Professorin für Verwandlung überdachte das Angebot für einen Moment: „Ja, ich denke, das werde ich. Wir schulden dem Jungen einiges und ehrlich gesagt: Ich bin neugierig, mehr über ihn zu erfahren."

„So ist es", stimmte der Schulleiter zu. „Sollen wir gemeinsam eintreten?", fragte er sie nur halb. Nach einem kurzen Nicken berührten beide Professoren mit ihrem Zauberstab das Denkarium und wurden schnell in McGonagalls Erinnerung an die Halloweennacht gesogen.

Die Erinnerung begann einige Minuten, bevor der Fremde seine Anwesenheit verkündet hatte. Professor McGonagall schien von der Notlage ihres Vergangenen Ichs angezogen zu werden, während Dumbledore die gesamte Situation so gut er konnte begutachtete.

„Moody wird hier von einem Fluch getroffen", sagte sie von seiner Seite aus und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters auf die drei Ordensmitglieder, die sich an der Wand der drei Besen verbarrikadierten. Und tatsächlich wurde Moody nicht nur von einem, sondern von zwei Lichtblitzen ungefähr zur selben Zeit getroffen. „Wir haben nicht gewusst, von was er getroffen wurde, und wir haben daher seinen Portschlüssel aktiviert."

Dumbledore nickte ernst und schaute die Straße hinunter. „Dort", sagte er nachdrücklich und zeigte auf etwas in der Ferne. „Er hat dort gerade zwei Todesser niedergestreckt." Es war schwer, in der Dunkelheit so weit zu sehen, aber er konnte gerade so zwei Lichter sehen, die ihre Ziele trafen. Der Fremde war von Dunkelheit umgeben, aber er konnte etwas von seinen Bewegungen in der Gasse sehen.

Es war etwa eine Minute später, dass zwei Zauber aus der Gasse neben der Bar herausbrachen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung des Handgelenks drehte Dumbledore die Erinnerung mehrere Sekunden zurück und ging zum Anfang der Gasse. Wieder verließen zwei Zauber beinahe gleichzeitig die Gasse. Er drehte die Erinnerung wieder zurück und nun war er direkt am Gassenanfang und schaute hinein, aber der Fremde war in den Schatten und McGonagalls Erinnerung erlaubte es ihm nicht, weiterzugehen. Wieder schossen zwei Lichter hinaus und trafen die Todesser unvorbereitet.

Dumbledores Verstand arbeitete hart. Die beiden Zauber waren zu dicht hintereinander, um von einer einzelnen Person geworfen geworden zu sein. Was nur eins bedeuten konnte: der Fremde war nicht alleine. Aber nur eine Person trat aus der Gasse hinaus und rief und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und weg von den Ordensmitgliedern. Dies erlaubte ihnen, einige weitere Todesser zu überwinden. Beide Professoren beobachteten mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit, als der Fremde sich mit zehn Todessern duellierte.

„Du wirst bemerkt haben, dass mehrere Zauber blockiert worden sind, obwohl er keine Schutzzauber verwendet hat", meinte Dumbledore zu seiner Kollegin.

„Was denkst du darüber, Albus?", fragte sie ihn, wissend, dass der weise Schulleiter bereits Schlussfolgerungen zog.

„Seine ersten Zauber auf die Todesser waren zu schnell hintereinander, um nur von ihm geworfen worden zu sein. Er hat einen Freund bei sich, versteckt, der ihn schützt, während er sich duelliert. Er ist vorsichtig, alles zu vermeiden, dass den Unverzeihlichen ähnelt, und er versucht, anderen gefährlich aussehenden Flüchen auszuweichen, aber er scheut sich nicht, in den Weg von anderen Zaubern zu treten, wenn es nötig ist. Er weiß, dass er vor ihnen geschützt wird."

McGonagall neben ihm nickte, obwohl der Blick des Schulleiters fest auf den Kampf vor ihm gerichtet war. Der Fremde machte keine Fortschritte gegen seine Gegner, obwohl er sich zweifellos bewundernswert gut gegen sie behauptete, besonders für jemanden der so jung war. Und dann tat der Junge etwas unglaublich leichtsinniges und brillantes. Er griff die Todesser an und verwickelte sie in einen Nahkampf.

Dumbledore erkannte den Moment, als der Junge scheinbar fühlte, dass der Schutzzauber nicht länger aufrecht gehalten wurde und begann so gut wie er konnte allen Zaubern auszuweichen. Hatten sie eine Möglichkeit, miteinander zu kommunizieren? McGonagall verspannte sich merklich, als der Junge von den beiden Schneidezaubern getroffen wurde. Dumbledores einzige bemerkbare Reaktion war an seinen Augen zu sehen. Sein Körper reagierte nicht im Geringsten.

Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Professoren wieder zurück im Büro des Schulleiters und dachten beide darüber nach, was sie gerade in der Szene gesehen hatten. „Du glaubst also, sie waren zu zweit?", fragte McGonagall schließlich und durchbrach damit die Stille.

„Ich bin mir sicher", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Und beide müssen bei näherer Betrachtung sehr mächtig sein. Der Gefährte des Jungen war in der Lage, für mehrere Minuten einen Schutzzauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Und der Junge selbst hat gezeigt, dass er ein exzellenter Duellant ist. Er war ein wenig leichtsinnig, aber seine Strategie hat sich als solide erwiesen. Er hat mit den Todessern vor ihm keine Fortschritte gemacht, also hat er sie bedrängt und hat sie wachsam gegenüber ihren Kreuzfeuer gemacht. Es war ein gefährliches Manöver, sicher, aber ohne es hätte er das Duell nicht gewonnen."

Es wurde still, als Dumbledores Verstand hart arbeitete. Sie könnten ausgezeichnete Verbündete sein, wer auch immer sie waren, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wo ihre Loyalitäten lagen. Sie waren offensichtlich gegen die Todesser und dafür war er dankbar. Aber er war argwöhnisch, dass zwei so mächtige Unbekannte die Szene betreten hatten. Er hoffte, eine Chance zu bekommen, sich mit den beiden zu treffen, um herauszufinden, wo die beiden im Krieg standen.

Dumbledore brach schließlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen: „Noch einmal vielen Dank, dass du deine Erinnerung an den Kampf mit mir geteilt hast."

„Nicht der Rede wert, Albus", antwortete McGonagall. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die Gelegenheit bekommen werde, ihm noch einmal zu danken." Dumbledore nickte nur feierlich seine Zustimmung.

OoOoO

Als das Quidditchtraining zuende war, half Harry Ron dabei, die Bälle wegzuräumen, bevor die beiden in die Umkleideräume gingen, wie es langsam eine Tradition wurde. Er verbrachte lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Ron wie früher und trotz ihrer Probleme und Kabbeleien würde Harry seine Freundschaft mit Ron nicht missen wollen.

Er legte Wert darauf, nach dem Training länger zu bleiben. Es gab ihnen die Gelegenheit, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, nur sie beide, und über Quidditch und was ihnen sonst so einfiel zu reden, so wie in den alten Zeiten. Als sie schließlich zu den Umkleideräumen gingen, waren die anderen gerade am Gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle, als Ron und Harry eintraten.

„Ziemlich gutes Training", kommentierte Harry, als er seine Roben zusammenknüllte und über seine Schulter warf.

„Ja", stimmte Ron mit einem breiten Lächeln zu. „Slytherin wird nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht."

„Kein Scherz" meinte Harry. „Katie ist besser als je zuvor, vielleicht sogar besser als Angelina, Ginny ist genauso gut wie Katie letztes Jahr und Stephanie ist nicht viel schlechter. Am Ende des Jahres werden sie unaufhaltbar sein."

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste", grummelte Ron gutmütig. „Ich kann sie kaum aufhalten, sogar wenn ich genau weiß, welchen Spielzug sie verwenden."

„Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist", sagte Harry seinem Freund. „Du bist seit dem ersten Tag in exzellenter Verfassung. Wenn du genauso am Tag des Spieles spielst, werden wir vielleicht sogar mit einem ‚zu Null' das Spiel beenden."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher", murmelte Ron schüchtern.

„Lass nur keine Slytherins oder jemand anderes dich beeinflussen", sagte Harry ihm ehrlich. „Das war letztes Jahr dein größtes Problem. Physisch hast du keine Probleme. Du musst dich nur aufs Spiel konzentrieren und du wirst unschlagbar sein."

„Danke, Harry" sagte Ron ihm ernsthaft.

„Nichts zu danken. Es ist nur die Wahrheit", Harry hielt inne, um seine schwarze Schulrobe anzuziehen. „Wirst du nun mehr Training ansetzen, nun, da das Spiel sich nähert?"

„Ja, ich muss mit Hooch darüber reden", erwiderte Ron, seine Stimme von seiner Robe gedämpft, die er gerade versuchte, sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Wir sollten mit dem Extratraining am Ende der Woche oder am Wochenende beginnen."

„Hast du vor, hierzubleiben, um an Strategien zu arbeiten oder wirst du zurückgehen?", fragte Harry.

„Zurückgehen", erwiderte Ron mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung. „Es macht nicht viel Sinn, sich jetzt neue Strategien zu überlegen, wenn das Team keine Zeit hat, sie bis zum Spiel ordentlich zu lernen. Lass uns reingehen. Lust auf eine Runde Schach?"

„Sicher, Kumpel", antwortete Harry, als er aus der Tür trat und sie für Ron aufhielt. „Hört sich nach einem Plan an."

OoOoO

Am nächsten Tag waren Harrys Narben vom Kampf praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden. Er legte noch immer einen Kosmetikzauber über sie - nur für den Fall der Fälle -, aber jemand müsste schon sehr genau schauen, um sie zu entdecken.

Er bekam schließlich eine Kopie des Tagespropheten in die Hände, welche über die Angriffe, die in der Halloweennacht geschehen waren, berichtete. Der Bericht konzentrierte sich auf den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse und erwähnte nur kurz die kleineren Angriffe auf einige andere Städte wie Hogsmeade. Harry wünschte sich, dass er mehr Informationen als nur das hätte, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, mehr herauszufinden. Er beschloss, Professor Dumbledore später in der Woche während ihrer Okklumentikstunde darüber zu fragen, aber er bezweifelte, dass der Mann sehr freigiebig mit Informationen sein würde.

Die Woche verging unglaublich langsam, größtenteils wegen des morgendlichen Erscheinens des Tagespropheten. Es schien, als gäbe es jede Nacht einen neuen Angriff und am nächsten Morgen diente das Frühstück nur dazu, mit mehr schlechten Nachrichten aufzuwarten. Harry war für die Tatsache dankbar, dass er keine weiteren Visionen mehr gehabt hatte. Natürlich bedeutete das nur, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich nicht persönlich in die Angriffe involviert war. Und da sie niemand von Bedeutung angriffen, reagierte Voldemort nicht sehr auf die nächtlichen Angriffe. Harry fühlte einen gelegentlichen plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe, aber es war auf jeden Fall erträglich. Seine Freunde bemerkten es nicht einmal.

Die Stimmung im gesamten Schloss war gedrückt - einige Slytherins ausgenommen. Ginny sprach das Thema während einer ihrer Animagusstunden an und überraschte Harry etwas mit ihrem Verständnis. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, jeden zu retten, weißt du", kommentierte Ginny, als Harry verstohlene Blicke auf den Tagespropheten warf, der aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

Harry wurde aus seiner Tagträumerei gerissen und antwortete eloquent mit „Huh?"

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung", ergänzte Ginny. „Aber ich nehme an, dass du dich hilflos fühlst. Du wünschst dir, dass du mehr tun könntest, um diese Angriffe aufzuhalten und Menschen zu retten, aber du kannst es nicht. Selbst wenn du nicht in der Schule festsitzen würdest, hast du keine Ahnung, wo die Todesser als nächstes angreifen werden. Wir fühlen uns alle hilflos."

Harry, der sich gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte, stellte sich aufrecht hin und begann hin und her zu gehen: „Ich weiß das. Ich wünschte nur, dass es etwas gäbe, das ich tun könnte. Ich hasse es, hier festzusitzen und keine Möglichkeit zu haben, zu helfen. Ich sollte etwas tun ..."

„Du tust etwas", unterbrach Ginny ihn und stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Mehr als jeder andere, den ich kenne. Du trainierst, bereitest dich vor. Wenn du die Schule abschließt, zur Hölle, wenn die Sommerferien beginnen, wirst du wahrscheinlich bereit sein, hinauszugehen und dich an Kämpfen zu beteiligen, Angriffe aufzuhalten, Menschen zu retten. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand im Orden so viel trainiert wie du. Sicher, sie haben alle ihre Jobs, aber bereiten sie sich wirklich auf den Krieg vor?

Und du tust verdammt sicher mehr als jeder andere Schüler hier. Ich bewundere dich für das, was du tust, Harry. Du hast beinahe alleine einen großen Angriff auf Hogsmeade abgewehrt. Das ist mehr als jeder andere von sich behaupten kann. Von dem, was du gesagt hast, war an Halloween praktisch der gesamte Orden in der Winkelgasse und die Todesser haben noch immer ziemlich viel Schaden angerichtet. Und das berücksichtigt noch nicht einmal die Auroren, die dort vielleicht ebenfalls präsent waren."

Harry hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgehört, auf und abzugehen und starrte seine Freundin vor ihm nur an. „Aber du musst eines verstehen: Du kannst nicht jeden retten und du kannst diesen Krieg nicht alleine ausfechten. Trainiere weiter und bringe uns anderen bei, zu kämpfen, uns zu verteidigen. Wenn du uns auch nur die Hälfte von dem beibringst, was du kannst, wirst du wahrscheinlich damit unsere Leben retten. Ich habe nie jemanden so kämpfen sehen wie dich. Du gibst uns Schülern Hoffnung. Du tust alles, was du im Moment tun kannst, also mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen über das, was du nicht verändern kannst."

Sie waren für einen langen Moment still, während Harry über das nachdachte, was Ginny gerade gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Er hatte sich schuldig und hilflos gefühlt. Er fühlte sich, als sollte er dort draußen sein, Todesser aufspüren und versuchen, die Angriffe aufzuhalten, statt von den Schlossmauern beschützt herumzusitzen. Schließlich war es das, für was er trainiert hatte. Als die Angriffe starteten, wollte er helfen, sie aufzuhalten.

Aber was konnte er tun? Er hatte keinerlei Informationen. Er wusste nicht, wo der nächste Angriff sein würde. Er konnte nicht einfach durch das Land ziehen und hoffen, dass er randalierenden Todessern über den Weg laufen würde. Er konnte auch nicht jede einzelne Nacht damit verbringen, sie zu jagen. Er musste zumindest etwas Schlaf bekommen. Wenn er Informationen hätte, würde er handeln, aber bis dahin konnte er wenig mehr tun außer weiterhin zu trainieren und andere zu lehren, sich zu verteidigen.

Er lächelte sie schließlich leicht an und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen: „Du hast natürlich Recht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun, und ich fühle mich schuldig, nur hier in der Sicherheit des Schlosses herumzusitzen. Aber ohne Informationen, wo der nächste Angriff stattfinden könnte, gibt es nichts, dass ich tun könnte, außer mich weiter vorzubereiten. Wenigstens konnte ich in Hogsmeade helfen. Wenn ich in dieser Nacht auch nur ein Leben gerettet habe, dann ist es das ganze Training schon wert gewesen."

„Nun, dein Training hat bereits mein Leben gerettet", ließ Ginny verschmitzt verlauten. „Ich weiß also, dass ich ewig dankbar bin für die ganze Arbeit, die du dir machst." Sie wurde mit einem Grinsen belohnt und dann prompt darauf hingewiesen, wieder zu üben. Sie würde nie ein Animagus werden, wenn sie sie andauernd vom Unterricht ablenkte.

LINIE

Es war endlich Donnerstagabend und Harry fuhr mit der Wendeltreppe hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters. Bevor er an der Tür klopfen konnte, wurde er bereits hineingebeten. Der Mann hatte immer schon eine Vorliebe für das Dramatische gehabt. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat in das immer vertrauter werdende Büro hinein. Wie es langsam zur Tradition wurde, grüßte Harry den Schulleiter, als er zu Fawkes ging, um den rotgoldenen Phönix ebenfalls Hallo zu sagen.

Nachdem er ein wenig Smalltalk mit dem Schulleiter ausgetauscht hatte, während er mehrere Minuten lang über das glänzende Federkleid des Phönix streichelte, widmeten sie sich ihrem Unterricht. Harry wurde immer besser mit der Okklumentik. Er konnte sein Schild nun für längere Zeit gegen den Angriff des Schulleiters aufrecht erhalten. Und während jedes Unterrichts konnte er es länger. Heute konnte er den mentalen Angriff für gute drei Minuten abwehren, bevor sein Schild brach. Er konnte den Schulleiter wieder sofort danach Dumbledore lächelte ihn müde an. „Du wirst wirklich gut, Harry", sagte er freundlich. „Es ist sehr viel Zeit vergangen, seit dem ich mich so anstrengen musste. Ich nehme an, du wirst am Ende des Semesters ein Okklumentikmeister sein."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Oh ja" antwortete der Schulleiter und lächelte leicht verwundert. „Du bist bereits ziemlich fortgeschritten. Es gibt wahrscheinlich nur eine Handvoll Okklumentikmeister in Großbritannien. Du hast bereits ein Level, dass nur wenige erreichen."

Harry konnte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte noch immer viele ungelöste Probleme mit dem Mann, aber zur gleichen Zeit konnte Harry nicht anders als den Mann zu respektieren. Und solch üppiges Lob von dem Schulleiter zu bekommen ... Harry konnte nicht anders als mit sich selbst zufrieden zu sein. Wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass er sich direkt unter der Nase des Mannes ihm widersetzte und Harry war sehr selbstzufrieden.

Aber zur selben Zeit ließ es ihn auch innehalten. Wenn seine Okklumentik wirklich schon so fortgeschritten war, wieso bekam er noch immer gelegentliche Visionen? Und warum fühlte er noch immer Voldemorts Emotionen, wenn diese stark genug waren? Die Narbenschmerzen nicht zu vergessen. Nicht in der Lage, seine eigenen Fragen zu beantworten, stellte er sie dem Schulleiter.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Dumbledore ihm ehrlich. Der alte Mann seufzte tief, bevor er fortfuhr: „So wenig ist über deine Verbindung und deine Narbe bekannt, dass wir den Aufbau von ihr nicht wirklich kennen. Wir hatten angenommen, dass die Verbindung der Legilimentik ähnlich genug ist, dass Okklumentik dich davor beschützen würde, aber anscheinend haben wir uns geirrt. Nicht, das diese Stunden sinnlos waren", fügte Dumbledore schnell hinzu. „Selbst wenn Voldemort deine Gedanken betreten kann: Die Fähigkeiten, die du hier lernst, sollten hilfreich dabei sein, bestimmte Dinge vor ihm zu verstecken und ihn aus deinem Kopf zu werfen."

„Das macht Sinn", stimmte Harry widerstrebend zu. „Ich wünschte nur, dass es einen Weg gäbe, es zu kontrollieren. Bisher war es noch nicht sehr schlimm, da er nicht an den Angriffen teilgenommen hat, und von der Halloweennacht abgesehen haben die Todesser nicht viel Widerstand erfahren. Aber wenn er sich jemals dazu entschließen sollte, teilzunehmen ..." Harry wusste nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Ich verstehe", versicherte Dumbledore dem Jungen vor ihm. „Ich werde nach anderen Wegen suchen, um die Verbindung zu blockieren. Bis dahin ist Okklumentik die beste Möglichkeit."

Harry nickte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, Sir", begann Harry zögernd. „Ob sie zusätzliche Informationen über die Angriffe an Halloween und danach für mich haben. In der Zeitung haben sie sich auf die Winkelgasse konzentriert. Sie haben Hogsmeade erwähnt und dass andere Städte ebenfalls attackiert wurden, aber sie haben keine Details berichtet. Und die Geschichten über die Angriffe haben seitdem nicht viele Details beinhaltet."

Der Schulleiter seufzte müde. „Ich nehme an, dir zu sagen, dass du dir für den Moment keine Sorgen um den Krieg machen musst, wäre überflüssig?", fragte er halb rhetorisch mit einem kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung in seiner Stimme. Aber es benötigte nur ein Blick des Teenagers, um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen. „Es gab tatsächlich mehrere andere Angriffe an Halloween. Es war - wie du bereits vermutet hast - sozusagen seine Coming-out-Party. Der angerichtete Schaden in Hogsmeade war nur minimal und es gab keine Verluste. Es gab ein paar kleinere Überfälle. Jeder hatte einige Opfer. Aber der große Angriff - wie die Zeitung bereits sagte - war auf die Winkelgasse gerichtet. Ich fürchte, das ist alles, was ich dir wirklich sagen kann."

„Das dachte ich mir", grummelte Harry niedergeschlagen und wünschte sich, dass sein Pseudomentor etwas Vertrauen in ihn hätte. Er stellte jedoch sicher, dass er eine freundliche Haltung bewahrte, da er nicht wollte, das Dumbledore sah, wie sehr ihn der Mangel an Informationen störte. „Aber es schadet nicht, zu fragen. Ich schätze, ich gehe dann mal. Ich muss noch einige Aufsätze schreiben."

„Nun gut. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore als Harry aufstand.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", erwiderte Harry. Er verließ den Raum und ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter, zurück zu den weitläufigen Fluren Hogwarts. Er suchte sich effizient einen Weg durch die verschiedenen Korridore zum Porträt der Fetten Dame im siebten Stockwerk, welches in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum führte. Die einzige, die seinen Weg kreuzte, war Mrs. Norris, welche ihn verärgert anstarrte, als würde sie ihn herausfordern, eine Regel vor ihren Augen zu brechen. Aber Harry ignorierte die Kreatur und lief weiter.

„Guten Abend, Professor Potter", rief das Porträt, als Harry sich näherte.

„Guten Abend, Mylady", erwiderte er gutgelaunt. „Erlauben Sie?", fragte er mit einer Handbewegung.

„Oh natürlich", sagte sie ihm und schwang nach vorne und gab damit den Weg frei in das Heim der Gryffindors.

OoOoO

Ron Weasley erlebte nicht das beste Semester. Und das war nach dem nicht so phänomenalen Sommer. Er hatte den größten Teil des Sommers im Streit mit seiner Schwester verbracht, die einzige Person in seinem Alter, die vereinzelten Besuche seiner Zwillingsbrüder ausgenommen. Aber da die beiden es sehr genossen, Ron Streiche zu spielen, verbesserten die beiden die Situation eher weniger. Noch schlimmer war jedoch die Tatsache, dass Ron mit seinen beiden besten Freunden aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, die er auch nicht wirklich verstand, gestritten hatte.

Hermine war zornig gewesen, als Ron Viktor Krum ansprach. Ron konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie so an ihm interessiert war. Sicher, er war ein berühmter Quidditchspieler, aber wen interessierte das wirklich? Warum musste sie sich in einem anderen Land umschauen, wenn es genügend gute Kerle zuhause gab? Selbst im Gryffindorturm gab es genug anständige Jungs: Harry zum einen, Neville ebenfalls und auch er selber ...außerdem, wer wusste schon, ob sie Krum vertrauen konnten? Verstand sie denn nicht, dass er nur auf sie aufpasste?

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie das Argument eventuell hinter sich gelassen hatten, nicht notwendigerweise ausdiskutiert, so wie so viele Argumente zuvor.

Das größte Problem mit Rons Sommer und dem bisherigen Schuljahr war sein bester Kumpel Harry Potter. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht verstanden, obwohl sie öfters stritten als üblich.

Es hatte über den Sommer begonnen. Erst hatte er nicht sofort auf Rons Briefe geantwortet, aber das war angesichts Harrys Verfassung nach Sirius Tod nicht unerwartet gewesen. Was unerwartet war, war der Brief, den er an Ginny, seine kleine Schwester, geschickt hatte. Harry hatte Ginny geschrieben, bevor er ihm geschrieben hatte, und Ron konnte nicht verstehen, warum. Wenn man noch die Tatsache hinzunahm, dass Harry auf ihm herumhackte, weil Ron sich um seine Schwester Sorgen machte, war Ron sehr verwirrt und frustriert über seinen besten Freund. Aber sie ließen das eventuell hinter sich und schickten sich später im Sommer wie üblich Briefe. Die Dinge waren jedoch definitiv nicht wie üblich, als das Schuljahr begann.

Nachdem sie sich vor fünf Jahren im Hogwarts Express kennengelernt hatten, waren sie beide unzertrennlich. Mehrere Monate später war Hermine zu ihrer Gruppe hinzugekommen, aber sie war immer ein wenig die Außenseiterin geblieben. Sie war zum einen das einzige Mädchen und zum anderen besessen vom Lernen. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit in ein Buch vergraben, während Harry und Ron ihre Zeit mit herumblödeln und Spaß haben verbrachten.

Die Dinge waren die ersten fünf Jahre auf Hogwarts diesem Muster gefolgt, wobei nur wenige Zeiträume von der Norm abwichen. Das vierte Schuljahr war ein ausgezeichnetes Beispiel, auch wenn Ron nicht gerne an seinen Teil in dieser bestimmten Episode dachte. Zu Rons großer Bestürzung verlief dieses Jahr nicht wie üblich. Harry war einfach nicht mehr so oft da. Und wenn er es war, hatte er meist seinen Kopf in ein Buch vergraben. Er verwandelte sich in eine Minihermine, nicht ganz so besessen, aber für Rons Geschmack definitiv zu sehr an Lesen und Lernen interessiert.

Sie spielten noch immer die gelegentliche Partie Schach oder Zauberschnippschnapp und hatten einige Fächer gemeinsam, aber lange nicht so viel, wie es gewesen war. Bisher war das einzige, für das Harry immer Zeit fand und welches sie außerhalb des Unterrichts teilten, Quidditch. Harry blieb beinahe immer nach dem Training länger da, um mit ihm über Quidditch zu reden. Es war unter anderem aus diesem Grund, dass Ron sich auf das kommende Spiel gegen die Slytherins freute. Nicht nur gab ihnen das mehr Stoff zu diskutieren, sondern es gab Ron auch eine Ausrede, um mehr Training anzuordnen.

Vielleicht war es nur die extra Zeit, die sie beim Quidditch gemeinsam verbrachten, was sie brauchten, um dort weiterzumachen, wo sie letztes Jahr aufgehört hatten. Ron dachte genau über das nach, als er von seinem Buch, das aufgeschlagen, aber ungelesen, auf seinem Schoß lag, hochsah und sah, wie sein bester Kumpel und Thema seiner Gedanken den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ron konnte nicht erwarten, Harry über das Extratraining zu erzählen, ganz zu schweigen davon, das Training und die Extrazeit mit seinem besten Freund die sie ermöglichten wirklich zu haben.

OoOoO

Harry trat durch den Durchgang und das Porträt schloss sich hinter ihm. Er bemerkte Hermine und Ron, die beide vor dem Kamin saßen. Ron - das Buch auf seinem Schoß ignorierend - entdeckte ihn und winkte ihn zu sich. „Hey, Kumpel", grüßte Harry seinen Freund.

„Harry, unser erstes Spiel ist bald, ich habe daher einige extra Trainingsstunden arrangiert. Wir haben eine morgen um fünf und Sonntag um zehn und Dienstag ..."

„Whoa, Kumpel", unterbrach Harry. „Am Sonntag um die Zeit unterrichte ich, das weißt du."

„Es war die einzige Zeit am Sonntag, die funktioniert", sagte Ron ihm. „Es ist nur die jüngere Klasse. Du kannst sie diese Woche einfach absagen oder verschieben oder so. Kein Problem."

„Ich kann den Unterricht nicht einfach verschieben, Ron. Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn deine Lehrer beginnen würden, einfach willkürlich ihren Unterricht zu verschieben, um es sich leichter zu machen? Den Unterricht zu verschieben würde den Stundenplan von allen stören. Du kannst das Training einfach ohne mich abhalten. Es ist nicht so, dass du den Sucher wirklich brauchst, oder?", sagte Harry vernünftig.

„Nun, wenn du den Unterricht nicht verschieben kannst, dann sage ihn ab", bestimmte Ron und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich sage meinen Unterricht nicht ab, Ron", sagte Harry ruhig und schaute Ron fest in die Augen. „Der Unterricht ist wichtig, und du weißt das."

„Und Quidditch nicht?", fragte der hitzige Rotschopf.

„Du weißt, dass ich Quidditch liebe, Ron", versicherte Harry ihm und versuchte, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zu unserem ersten Spiel. Zwei Wochen, Harry. Wir müssen bereit sein. Ich werde die Saison nicht mit einer Niederlage gegen die Slytherins beginnen", Ron schüttelte es, als würde der bloße Gedanke an solch ein Geschehen ihn ekeln. „Und ich erwarte, dass du bei dem Training anwesend bist. Du musst entscheiden, was wichtiger für dich ist: Quidditch oder dein Unterricht."

„Das ist eine einfache Entscheidung, Kumpel", erwiderte Harry mit leiser Stimme und graute sich davor, was sicherlich gleich passieren würde. Das letzte, was er gerade wollte, war ein weiterer Streit mit Ron. Sie waren seit dem Beginn des Sommers immer wieder am Streiten und Harry wünschte wirklich, dass sie das hinter sich lassen und einfach nur wieder Freunde sein könnten. Das hier würde dabei nicht im Geringsten helfen.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich verstehen würdest", freute sich Ron selbstzufrieden. Er drehte sich um, um sich wieder hinzusetzen, als Harrys Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Du hast mich missverstanden, Ron", sagte Harry ihm.

„Ich werde meinen Unterricht nicht für das Training absagen", sagte Harry seinem langjährigen besten Freund stoisch. „Dieser Unterricht ist das Wichtigste, was ich das ganze Jahr über machen werde."

„Was ist mit deiner Schulausbildung?", mischte sich Hermine schließlich wenig hilfreich ein, während Ron zur gleichen Zeit schrie: „Was ist mit Quidditch?"

„Das ist wichtiger als beides", sagte Harry seinen Freunden wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich werde am Sonntag nicht am Training teilnehmen", sagte er und schaute Ron direkt in die Augen.

„Dann wirst du nicht länger für mein Team spielen", war Rons hitzige Antwort darauf.

„Ronald Weasley!", rief Hermine aus. Ihre Augen waren groß und ihr Mund stand weit offen, bereit, um loszuschreien, aber Harry hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Wenn es so sein muss", sagte Harry resigniert und fragte sich, wie sein angeblich bester Freund ihm so etwas antun konnte. Letztes Jahr hatte Umbridge ihn vom Quidditch verbannt, aber wenigstens wusste Harry, was er von ihr erwarten konnte. Sie hasste ihn aus tiefster Seele und wollte ihn leiden sehen. Aber Ron war angeblich sein bester Freund. Wie konnte sein bester Freund ihm einfach etwas wegnehmen, das er so sehr liebte?

„Ja, es muss sein. Vielleicht lasse ich dich wieder zurück ins Team, wenn du etwas Loyalität gegenüber deinem Team gelernt hast", schrie Ron fast und ging weg, die Treppen hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal. Harry sank auf den Platz, den Ron während ihrer Worte verlassen hatte und starrte ins Feuer.

Harrys Gefühle waren ein Gemisch aus Schmerz, Verrat und Wut. Er wollte entweder zum Raum der Wünsche verschwinden und einen Sandsack verkloppen oder noch besser die Treppen hochstürmen und etwas Verstand in Ron hämmern. Mehr als einmal erhob sich Harry, um aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, nur um sich einen Moment später wieder fallen zu lassen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Ron ihn aus dem Team geworfen hatte. Es war ein schlimmer Fall von Déjà Vu, aber dieses zweite Mal schmerzte noch viel mehr.

Er wurde von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schaute hoch und sah, wie seine lockenköpfige Freundin ihn voller Mitgefühl ansah: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nicht so meinte, Harry. Er war nur wütend und hat sein Temperament verloren. Er wird sich beruhigen und verstehen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens kann er mir nicht meinen Besen wegnehmen wie Umbridge es getan hat, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry.

Hermine lächelte ihn an: „Du hast Recht. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Umbridge letztes Jahr deinen Besen konfisziert hatte."

Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln, wenn auch etwas gezwungen. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine - Hermine! - vergessen konnte, was Umbridge ihm letztes Jahr angetan hatte, schmerzte ihn. Das war nicht etwas, das er schnell vergessen würde. Das Fliegen war eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben, das ihm wirklich ein Gefühl der Ruhe brachte. Jeder, der in den letzten fünf Jahren etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, würde das wissen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie es so leicht abtun konnte. Und - und das setzte dem Ganzen die Krönung auf - das eine Mal, wo er mit ihr über etwas reden wollte, das ihn beschäftigte, etwas, wozu ihn Hermine immer drängte, ging sie einfach weg, als sei es keine große Sache.

Er begann zu erkennen, wie sehr er, Ron und Hermine sich auseinanderlebten. Sie waren solide gewesen, praktisch unzertrennlich; zumindest hatte er immer so von ihnen gedacht. Aber er wusste, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Sie hatten über die Jahre ihre Probleme gehabt. Ron hatte im vierten Schuljahr mit Eifersucht zu kämpfen gehabt. Ron und Hermine hatten sich den Großteil des dritten Schuljahrs in den Haaren gelegen. Und er war im dritten Schuljahr lange Zeit wegen seines Feuerblitzs' wütend auf Hermine gewesen.

Letztes Jahr war ebenfalls angespannt gewesen, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass das zum Großteil seine Schuld war. Er dachte noch immer von ihnen als seine besten Freunde, aber er konnte nicht anders als die wachsende Distanz zwischen ihnen zu fühlen. Aber zum Glück schienen dort, wo einige Brücken sich zu verlängern schienen, sich andere zu verkürzen. Er verstand sich so gut wie nie zuvor mit Neville. Er legte Wert darauf, gelegentlich mit Luna zu reden. Er schuldete ihr noch immer etwas dafür, dass sie letztens mit ihm geredet hatte, als alle anderen beim Abschlussfest waren. Und Ginny ... Nun, sie war ein Gottesgeschenk. Sie war dabei, seine beste Freundin zu werden.

Er war tatsächlich von dem ganzen erstaunt. Er hatte das Semester in der Annahme begonnen, dass er sich alleine fühlen würde, alles vor seinen Freunden verstecken und im Geheimen trainieren würde, ohne dass jemand Bescheid wüsste. Dass Ginny ihn auf frischer Tat ertappte, erwies sich als genau das, was er brauchte: jemand, mit dem er reden und dem er vertrauen konnte, nichts weiterzuerzählen oder etwas ohne seine Zustimmung zu unternehmen. Er musste sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, was er ihr erzählte, wie mit allen anderen. Sie forderte nichts und vertraute ihm, was es ihm einfach machte, ihr ebenfalls zu vertrauen.

Ron und Hermine hätten ihn in der Halloweennacht nie einfach gehen lassen, wie sie es getan hatte. Sie hätten entweder darauf bestanden, ihn zu begleiten oder gedroht, einem Professor zu erzählen, was er vorhatte, um ihm im Schloss zu behalten. Wahrscheinlich würde Ron für das erste und Hermine für das letztere plädieren.

Aber Ginny war anders. Sicher, sie ließ ihn ungern gehen und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er hatte das in der Nacht deutlich gesehen, als sie auf der Couch zusammengebrochen war. Aber er konnte ihr das nicht wirklich verübeln. Schließlich hatte er sich ebenfalls um Sirius Sorgen gemacht, als dieser im Grimmauld Platz feststeckte, und hatte befürchtet, dass er entweder vom Ministerium oder von Todessern gefangen genommen werden würde. Und nun machte er sich Sorgen, was Remus für den Orden tun könnte. Er konnte es also verstehen.

Aber der Punkt war, dass sie ihm vertraute und sie ihn hatte gehen lassen. Sie hatte seinem Urteilsvermögen vertraut und ihn beim Wort genommen, als er versprochen hatte, dass er in einem Stück zurückkommen würde. Selbst danach hatte sie nicht wirklich etwas von ihm verlangt. Sie hatte ein paar Fragen, sicher, aber nicht zu nachforschend. Sie hätte viel mehr fragen können, aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie war immer umsichtig, ihn nicht nach mehr zu drängen als er bereit war, zu geben, und dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar.

Er wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Person einen gepolsterten Fußhocker vor seinen Stuhl zog und sich darauf fallen ließ. Er war nur leicht überrascht, dass der Gegenstand seiner Gedanken mit einem leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm saß. „Geht es dir gut, Harry? Du siehst aus, als würde dich etwas beschäftigen."

Harry lächelte etwas traurig aber dankbar: „Ja, es wird schon werden, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich gerade aus dem Quidditchteam geflogen bin."

„Wie bitte?", kreischte Ginny.

Mehrere Köpfe fuhren bei Ginnys lautem Ausruf zu ihnen herum. „Könntest du noch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Ich glaube, Ron war vorher nicht laut genug", schnappte er.

Ginny zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldige", sagte sie reuevoll.

„Nein. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte meine Laune nicht an dir auslassen", sagte Harry ihr und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Schon okay. Was ist also passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry seufzte und rieb sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht: „Nun, ich kam hier nach meiner Stunde bei Dumbledore an und Ron sagte, dass er zusätzliches Quidditchtraining anberaumt hat. Eines davon ist diesen Sonntag um zehn."

„Aber du unterrichtest um diese Uhrzeit", unterbrach Ginny. „Er weiß das."

„Ja, das tut er", stimmte Harry zu.

„Und er hat erwartet, dass du deinen Unterricht für das Training absagst?", riet Ginny.

„Korrekt", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Nun, ich schätze, dass du nicht geneigt warst, dem Folge zu leisten", sagte sie vorlaut.

„Du bist eine Schlaue, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Harry frech.

Die Schlauste" ,antwortete sie lachend. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich entscheiden muss, was wichtiger für mich ist", erklärte Harry. „Und ich sagte ihm, dass es keine andere Wahl für mich gäbe."

„Oh warte, warte, warte, lass mich raten", fiel Ginny ihm ins Wort. „Er wurde ganz selbstgefällig und hat angenommen, dass du Quidditch gewählt hast, richtig?"

Harry lächelte sie ehrlich an: „Nun, du kennst deinen Bruder ziemlich gut, dass muss ich zugeben."

„Und dann hat er dich aus dem Team geworfen?", fragte sie ihn.

„So ziemlich", sagte Harry. „Er sagte, dass niemand mit dieser Einstellung in seinem Team spielen würde oder irgendetwas in der Art. Dann ist er davongestürmt, hinauf in unseren Schlafsaal."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Ginny ihm ehrlich und sah ihm suchend in die Augen.

„Es ist keine große Sache", zuckte Harry unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens nimmt mir dieses Jahr keiner den Besen. Ich kann so oder so noch immer fliegen." Er flüsterte den letzten Teil.

„Aber das ist nicht wirklich das, was dich beschäftigt, oder?", fragte sie ihn ernst. „Quidditch meine ich", erläuterte sie noch immer in seine Augen blickend.

Harry schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und grinste sie an: „Du bist wirklich gut, weißt du das."

„Ja, ich bekomme es von Zeit zu Zeit zu hören", antwortete sie hochnäsig und wischte sich nicht vorhandenen Staub von ihrer Schulter.

Harry antwortete mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem leichten Schlag auf die Schulter, der eher ein Klopfen war. „Lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen."

„Wer, ich?", erwiderte sie frech.

„Mhmm", antwortete er.

„Also: Worüber hast du nachgedacht, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin", fragte sie ihn ernst, alle Anzeichen von Verspieltheit verschwunden.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig. „Über dich", antwortete er einfach.

„Sehr lustig, Potter", war ihre Antwort und sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Worüber hast du wirklich nachgedacht?"

„Über dich", sagte er ernst.

Sie musterte ihn mehrere Augenblicke lang genau, bevor sie die Ehrlichkeit seiner Antwort akzeptierte. „Warum über mich?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich dieses Jahr scheinbar von Ron und Hermine entferne", erklärte Harry ihr etwas traurig. Aber seine Stimmung wurde etwas leichter, als er fortfuhr: „Aber dann habe ich daran gedacht, wie ich dieses Jahr anderen näher stehe, wie Neville und Luna und besonders dir."

„Warum vor allem mir", fragte sie in einem Flüsterton.

„Du solltest die Antwort darauf wissen. Du musst dein Gespür verlieren", neckte er sie etwas, was ihn einen weiteren Schlag auf den Arm einbrachte. „Nun, ich denke, wir haben uns in letzter Zeit sehr eng angefreundet, du bist auf dem besten Weg meine beste Freundin zu werden."

„Und darüber hast du so tief nachgedacht, als ich zu dir herüber gekommen bin?", fragte sie ihn.

„Jep", sagte er ihr. Ich habe ganz ehrlich über dich nachgedacht."

„Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es dir übel nehme, dass du über mich nachdenkst", erwiderte sie und fand ihren hochnäsigen Tonfall wieder.

„Oh ja? Und wieso das?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, ich bin sehr intelligent und wunderschön und könnte jeden meiner Brüder in einem Duell besiegen", sagte sie, als sei es das logischste auf der Welt.

„Du hast loyal, vertrauenswürdig und großherzig vergessen", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Natürlich, das alles auch und so viel mehr. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du an mich denken würdest", sagte sie.

„Nun, das ist eine Erleichterung", Harry atmete tief aus und wischte sich über die Augenbraue. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich einmal normal bin."

Sie kicherte über seinen Kommentar: „Es tut mir wegen Ron und der ganzen Quidditchsache leid, Harry", sagte sie ihm schließlich. „das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich versuchen, etwas Verstand in ihn zu hexen."

„Danke", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen.

Sie waren einen Moment lang still. „Es ist nur so frustrierend, zu sehen, wie der beste Freund sich immer weiter von einem entfernt. Ich frage mich nur, was falsch gelaufen ist. Wieso gehen die Dinge zwischen uns in die Brüche. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Antworten auf diese Fragen gibt, Harry", sagte Ginny ihm entschuldigend. „Wir werden alle erwachsen und nicht jeder entwickelt sich in dieselbe Richtung. Und manche wachsen nur körperlich. Fakt ist, das du über die letzten Monate sehr gewachsen und reifer geworden bist, zumindest finde ich das. Und während Ron und Hermine älter werden, sind sie nicht unbedingt reifer geworden."

Harry setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als Ginny erriet, was er sagen wollte: „Ich versuche nicht zu sagen, dass es deine Schuld ist. Wir sind schließlich im Krieg. Es ist nur natürlich, dass besonders du gezwungen sein würdest schneller erwachsen zu werden, angesichts der Tatsache, dass du im Mittelpunkt von allem stehst. Vielleicht werden sie im Laufe der Zeit erwachsen, und du wirst in der Lage sein, die Nähe wiederzufinden, aber es gibt keinen Weg, es zu garantieren."

„Es gibt also nichts, was ich tun kann außer weiterzumachen und auf das Beste zu hoffen?", fragte Harry sie.

„Das ist alles, was wir tun können", erwiderte Ginny ernst.

Harry schaute ihr einen langen Moment in die Augen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich nehme an, ich habe einfach nie gedacht, dass ich Ron verlieren würde, aber nach dem weiß ich nicht, ob unsere Freundschaft je wieder dieselbe sein wird. Ich wusste, dass wir uns auseinanderleben, aber das hätte ich nie erwartet."

Ginny drückte sanft sein Knie, bevor sie ihre Büchertasche nahm und sich neben ihn setzte, um an ihren Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ereignislos. Harry verbrachte seine Zeit mit Lesen, da er sich zu nichts anderem in der Lage fühlte. Er sah Ron überhaupt nicht, bis er zu Bett ging. Sein Freund war bereits im Bett, seine Vorhänge zugezogen. Harry seufzte und kletterte in sein eigenes Bett. Nach seinem üblichen Workout am nächsten Morgen ging Harry zum Frühstück. Er setzte sich wie immer zu seinen Freunden, aber Ron weigerte sich hartnäckig, Harrys Präsenz wahrzunehmen, und das führte zu einer sehr ungemütlichen Atmosphäre, die von allen in der Umgebung gefühlt wurde. Hermine und Neville taten ihr bestes, Ron zu ignorieren, aber es war ziemlich schwer.

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, ging Harry an seinem üblichen Platz am Tisch vorbei und winkte Hermine und Neville nur näherte sich derjenigen seiner besten Freunde mit dem längeren roten Haar und fragte: „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich zu euch setze, Gin?"

Ginny schaute ihn voller Wärme an: „Überhaupt nicht, Harry." Sie rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und klopfte auf den leeren Platz auf der Bank an ihrer Seite. „Kennst du alle meine Freunde?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich denke schon ", sagte Harry ihr, als er den Fünftklässlern um ihn herum zunickte: „Hallo zusammen."

Sie begrüßten ihn ebenfalls und der Rest der Mahlzeit verlief normal. Oder eben so normal, wie es sein konnte, ohne das er bei Ron und Hermine saß, mit denen er beinahe jede Mahlzeit, die er je in Hogwarts gegessen hatte, verbracht hatte. Tatsache war, das er seine Freunde vermisste. Nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Hermine. Zugegeben, sie redeten noch miteinander, aber sie standen sich nicht annähernd so nah wie in den vergangenen Jahren, und Harry würde alles geben, um bei den zweien zu sitzen und über nichts Besonderes zu reden.

Aber er genoss es, Zeit mit Ginny und ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Manche der Mädchen kicherte etwas viel, aber er tröstete sich mit der Tatsache, dass sie nicht annähernd so schlimm wie Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil waren. Colin Creevey war ebenfalls in der Nähe, aber sein Fanbetragen war verhaltener als in der Vergangenheit und strapazierte daher Harrys Nerven nicht mehr die ganze Zeit. Alles zusammen war es eine angenehme Erfahrung, und er beschloss, öfters mit Ginny und ihren Freunden zu essen. Es war schön, die Dinge etwas durcheinanderzuwirbeln und mit anderen Menschen zu reden.

Er war nach dem Essen schneller als seine Freunde beim VgdDK-Klassenzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz. Als Ron und Hermine eintraten, wählte Ron sofort einen Platz auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Hermine war zwischen ihren Freunden hin- und hergerissen und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie zu Harry gehen, als Harry Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Er lächelte sie grimmig an und nickte in Rons Richtung. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, als ob sie wissen wollte „Bist du dir sicher?". Er nickte ihr zu.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und formte die Worte" Dankeschön", als sie den Platz neben Ron einnahm. Neville währenddessen kam herein und setzte sich neben Harry. „Hey, Harry", grüßte ihn Neville.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Neville", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Tut mir Leid wegen Ron", sagte Neville ihm.

„Danke, Neville, ich weiß das zu schätzen", sagte Harry ihm. „Es ist nur so frustrierend, zu sehen, wie schnell er eine fünfjährige Freundschaft wegwirft. Aber wenigstens zeigt es mir, wer meine wahren Freunde sind, nicht wahr?" Den letzten Teil sagte Harry mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Jungen neben ihm, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Neville lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Ja", stimmte er zu. „Ich schätze, das tut es."

Der Rest des Tages verging auf ähnliche Weise. Harry saß beim Abendessen wieder bei Ginny. Am Ende der Mahlzeit kam McGonagall zum Gryffindortisch. Sie blieb nur kurz stehen, um mit Ron zu reden, bevor sie mit ihm im Schlepptau verschwand und dabei Harry einen nicht-sehr-freundlichen-Blick zuwarf.

Nach dem Essen forderte er Neville zu einer Partie Schach heraus, welches sich als ein ziemlich ebenbürtiges Spiel herausstellte. Neville schaffte am Ende gerade so, ihn zu besiegen, aber Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so nah dran am Gewinnen gewesen zu sein. Er war es gewohnt, mit Ron zu spielen, oder seltener gegen Hermine und beide waren um Welten besser als er.

Während ihrer Partie erzählte Neville Harry über ein Kräuterkundeprojekt, an dem er mit Professor Sprout arbeitete. Vieles verstand er nicht, aber er freute sich für seinen Freund. Es hörte sich nach einer großen Sache an und Neville strahlte praktisch die ganze Zeit, als er darüber redete. Sie redeten auch ein wenig über die HA und wie sie dachten, dass der Unterricht verlief. Neville gab zu, dass er anfangs ziemlich skeptisch gewesen war, als Harry das erste Mal die Ausweichübungen im Unterricht vorgestellt hatte, aber nach mehreren Wochen des Trainings hatte er seine Meinung vollständig geändert.

Er verbrachte noch ein wenig Zeit mit Neville und Hermine redend, bevor er sich in sein Büro zurückzog, um an ein paar Sachen zu arbeiten. Die Wahrheit war, dass er wirklich einige Zeit aus dem Turm verschwinden musste. Professor Caldwell hatte ihm einige weitere Aufsätze zum Korrigieren gegeben, an denen er wahrscheinlich arbeiten sollte, aber er wollte wirklich allein über Metamorphmagi lesen. Seit Ginnys Kommentar Anfang der Woche hatte er es nicht erwarten können, mehr über die Fähigkeit zu erfahren und ob er tatsächlich einer war. Er durchsuchte die Regale der Bücherei auf der Suche nach Büchern über das Thema. Und nun stillte er seine Neugier, indem er über das Thema las.

Er fand einige gute Orientierungspunkte. Er lernte schnell, dass es viele verschiedene Level an Metamorphmagi gab. Manche - wie Tonks - hatten die komplette Kontrolle über ihre Erscheinung. Andere hatten unterschiedliche Level der Kontrolle. Manche waren nicht in der Lage, ihre allgemeine Körperstruktur zu verändern, konnten aber ansonsten alles verändern. Wieder andere konnten nur ihre Färbung, egal ob Haut, Haar oder, wie in Harrys Fall, nur die Haarlänge verändern. Es gab sogar einen Bericht von jemanden der nur in der Lage gewesen war das Wachstum seiner Nägel zu kontrollieren. Das wäre eine merkwürdige Fähigkeit.

Soweit Harry es verstand, gab es keine Möglichkeit, um sagen zu können, welches Level man hatte, außer zu versuchen, verschiedene Körperteile zu verändern und seine Grenzen herauszufinden. Harry begann mit etwas Leichtem. Er wusste, dass er seine Kopfhaarlänge verändern konnte. Also konzentrierte er sich zuerst auf sein Haar. Sein erster Versuch war mit seinen Barthaaren. Er wusste, dass einige seiner Freunde sich regelmäßig rasieren mussten; er musste dies nie. Er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, genauso wie er sich vor diesem Sommer nie viel Gedanken um sein Haar gemacht hatte.

Aber nun fragte er sich, ob er dies ebenfalls unbewusst kontrollierte. An diesem Abend saß Harry also in seinem Büro, starrte in eine heraufbeschworenen Spiegel und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen. Als er nach einigen Minuten noch keinen Erfolg hatte, spielte er mit der Länge seiner Kopfhaare, um ein Gefühl dafür zu kriegen, wie er den Vorgang kontrollierte. Dann tat er sein Bestes, um dies für sein Gesicht zu übernehmen.

Diese Vorgehensweise funktionierte hervorragend und ihm wuchs bald ein dichter Vollbart. Er ließ ihn wachsen, bis er sich an Hagrid und dessen buschigen Bart erinnert fühlte. Er konnte nicht anders als über sich selbst zu lachen als er in den Spiegel schaute. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Haar wieder schrumpfen zu lassen, bis er einen ordentlich aussehenden Bart hatte. Er ließ alles verschwinden, sobald er zufrieden war und konzentrierte sich darauf, nur einen Kinnbart wachsen zu lassen. Er benötigte einige Versuche, um es richtig hinzukriegen, aber er schaffte es eventuell das Haar genau dort wachsen zu lassen, wo er es wollte.

Harry musste den Drang unterdrücken, weiterzuexperimentieren. Es wurde spät und angesichts der Tatsache, wie Hermine in der Vergangenheit mit dem Zapfenstreich gehandelt hatte, wusste er, dass er einer formidablen Hexe im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüberstehen würde, wenn er nicht bald zusammenpacken würde. Er machte sich also widerwillig zurück auf den Weg in den Turm zu seinen Hauskameraden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anders als Harry gehofft hatte verflüchtigte sich die angespannte Atmosphäre nicht über das Wochenende. Ron ignorierte noch immer beharrlich seine Präsenz, nicht das Harry besonders dazu geneigt war mit Ron zu reden angesichts wie dieser sich benahm. Und er würde wahrscheinlich für einige Zeit nicht so geneigt sein. Aber zur gleichen Zeit fühlte Harry sich schlecht über die Belastung auf ihrer Freunde. Außerdem genoss er sein Leben mehr, wenn er sich nicht mit seinen Freunden stritt. Aber es gab nicht viel, was er machen konnte.

Ron musste selber damit zurechtkommen und erkennen, dass es mehr im Leben als Quidditch gab. Aber nicht nur das: Ron musste lernen, dass seine Taten Konsequenzen hatten. Er verlor zu schnell seine Beherrschung und attackierte seine Freunde. Und er wiederholte dieselben Fehler immer und immer wieder. Harry hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit schnell verziehen, aber er war nun nicht dazu bereit, dies zu tun. Sie waren keine Kinder mehr und Ron musste erwachsen werden. Wenn Ron wirklich darüber nachdachte und erkannte, was er getan hatte, er mit Harry reden würde und sich für alles entschuldigte, was er getan hatte und nicht nur „Tschuldige, das ich dich aus dem Team geschmissen habe" sagen würde: vielleicht könnte Harry dann in Betracht ziehen, ihm zu verzeihen. Nie und nimmer würde er Ron sich entschuldigen lassen und so tun, als wäre es nie passiert.

Eine Sache, die er während des ganzen Tumults bemerkte, war Rons verändertes Verhalten gegenüber Hermine. Sie waren sich natürlich immer nahe gestanden. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren seit mehreren Jahren beste Freunde. Aber Ron und Hermine kabbelten sich die meiste Zeit über die belanglosesten Dinge. Sie argumentierten immer und oft ziemlich nachdrücklich. Aber das schien nun nicht der Fall zu sein. Ron schien sein Bestes zu versuchen, um Frieden mit Hermine zu halten.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es war, weil Ron wütend auf Harry war und daher nicht den Drang verspürte, mit Hermine zu streiten oder weil Ron einfach nur langsam erkannte, was er für Hermine fühlte. Mit dem sich nähernden Weihnachtsball wäre es ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, um nach seinen Gefühlen zu handeln. Sie hatten seit dem Tag, als der Weihnachtsball verkündet worden war, nicht mehr wirklich über den Ball geredet. Ron schien das Thema wie die Pest zu vermeiden, egal, ob es wegen der Tatsache war, dass Harry mit seiner kleinen Schwester hinging oder wegen der Spekulationen, welche Hexe er fragen würde.

Nicht das irgendjemand die Frage wirklich stellen musste. Es war für jeden offensichtlich, was Ron für Hermine fühlte, für jeden mit der Ausnahme von Ron und Hermine. Wenigstens etwas Gutes konnte aus diesem Durcheinander gewonnen werden, überlegte Harry und sagte dies auch Sonntagabend zu Ginny.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie ihn und blickte kurz zu ihrer Freundin und ihrem Bruder, die zusammen auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin saßen und lernten.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht sehen kannst", wollte er ungläubig wissen. „Und da dachte ich, ich wäre der begriffsstutzige."

„Was soll ich sehen können?", fragte sie nach und schaute zwischen Harry und dem Duo hin und her.

„Seit Ron mich aus dem Team geworfen hat, haben sie sich - soweit ich das sehen kann - nicht einmal gestritten", sagte Harry ihr. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fügte hinzu: „Das muss ein Rekord für die beiden sein. Ich glaube, Ron versteht es langsam. Alles, was er machen muss, um alles festzumachen, ist, sie zum Ball zu fragen."

„Oh? Das ist es also, was du getan hast? Alles festgemacht, indem du mich zum Ball gebeten hast?", neckte sie ihn.

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte er selbstgefällig. Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen für einen Augenblick, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Es wird langsam Zeit. Die beiden schleichen seit Jahren umeinander herum."

„Kein Scherz."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die folgende Woche verlief mehr oder weniger genauso. Harry übte weiterhin zusätzlich zu seinem normalen Training mit seinen Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten, aber bisher hatte er außer seiner Haarlänge noch keinen weiteren Erfolg gehabt, auch wenn er sehr über sich selbst gelacht hatte, als er es fertig gebracht hatte, seine Arm- und Beinhaare wachsen zu lassen. Er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben. Er war es gewohnt, seine Haarlänge zu kontrollieren, natürlich würde es am einfachsten sein. Er wusste nicht, ob er zusätzliche Fähigkeiten hatte, aber er würde sicherstellen, dass er sich so sehr anstrengte, wie er konnte, bevor er die Möglichkeit nicht mehr in Betracht ziehen würde.

Harry war froh zu sehen, dass Ron noch immer zu seinem HA-Unterricht auftauchte, obwohl er vermutete, dass Hermine ihn ein wenig drängen musste. Ron verhielt sich in keinem Fall freundlich, aber er war wenigstens etwas höflicher, da er Harry nicht vollständig ignorierte. Harry für seinen Teil versuchte sich so zu verhalten, als würde ihm das nichts ausmachen. Rons Verhalten verstärkte nur Harrys Gründe, warum er Dinge vor seinem Freund geheim hielt. Wenn Ron so über Quidditch reagierte, konnte Harry es sich nicht leisten, ihm Geheimnisse zu verraten. Man konnte ihm nicht vertrauen.

Harry verbrachte weiterhin viel Zeit mit Ginny und ihren Freunden. Er begann ihnen beim Wiederholen für die immer drohenden Z.A.G.s zu helfen. Ginny fand in ihm eine Quelle des Wissens für ihren Muggelkundeunterricht. Nicht, dass sie keine anderen muggelgeborenen Freunde hatte, die sie fragen konnte, aber diese waren oft mit ihren eigenen Schulaufgaben beschäftigt.

Harry war weiterhin seinem Unterricht voraus, ohne dass er sich sehr anstrengen musste. Die Tatsache, dass er nur fünf Fächer hatte zusammen mit seinen wachsenden Fähigkeiten und seinem wachsenden Interesse am Lesen machten wirklich einen Unterschied aus.

Er musste sich noch immer im Unterricht zurückhalten, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf seine immer-wachsenden Fähigkeiten zu lenken. Er war sich sicher, dass er die meisten Zauber im Unterricht beim ersten Versuch meistern könnte, aber er machte absichtlich am Anfang einige Fehler. Manchmal war er trotzdem der erste, der den Zauber meisterte, zu anderen Zeiten ließ er ein paar andere schneller sein. Auch mit all diesen Maßnahmen konnten seine Lehrer ihn nicht genug loben, sehr zu Hermines Bestürzung.

Hermine verbrachte noch immer ungeheuer viel Zeit mit Lernen und versuchte Harry voraus zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass sie mehrere zusätzliche Fächer gewählt hatte, schien in ihrem Kopf keinen Unterschied zu machen. Sie war entschlossen, die Beste in jedem Fach zu sein. Zuerst war er über Hermines Reaktion ein wenig amüsiert, aber als die Zeit verging, begann es ihm auch ein wenig weh zu tun. Statt sich für ihn zu freuen, wurde Hermine nur immer frustrierter und konzentrierter. Harry versuchte nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, da er im Moment nicht noch weitere deprimierende Gedanken brauchte.

Würde er nicht so viel lesen und trainieren, könnte Harry sich vorstellen, dass er in diesem Semester ziemlich gelangweilt gewesen wäre. In der Vergangenheit war der Unterricht viel schwerer gewesen: Teils wegen seiner fehlenden Anstrengungen und teils wegen seines ziemlich vollen Kalenders. Dieses Jahr war ganz anders. Der Unterricht war einfach. Die HA bereitete keine Probleme. Sein persönliches Training kam gut voran. Und ohne Quidditchtraining hatte er noch mehr freie Zeit, um die Magiearten zu studieren, die ihn interessierten.

Hermine war noch immer durch Ron und Harrys Entfremdung hin und her gerissen, aber Harry sagte ihr, dass es nichts gab, das sie tun konnte, um die Situation zu verbessern. Natürlich hinderte sie das nicht daran, andauernd zu versuchen, sie beide zum Reden zu bewegen. Harry hatte keine Absicht, dies im Moment zu tun, nicht bevor Ron sich entschuldigte. Das belastete seine Freundschaft zu Hermine. Während er fühlte, als würden sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernen, wollte er ihre Freundschaft auch nicht verlieren. Also stellte Harry sicher, dass er Zeit mit Hermine verbrachte, während Ron beim Quidditchtraining war.

Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Ron, zum größten Teil deswegen, weil Ron sie zurzeit in Beschlag zu nehmen schien, und sie fühlte sich schlecht darüber, Harry außen vor zu lassen. Harry wusste, wie sie über Ron fühlte, und er verstand daher, warum sie sich auf seine Seite schlug. Nichtsdestotrotz tat es dennoch weh, dass sie zu Ron hielt.

Es gab tägliche Berichte über Angriffe im Tagespropheten, was eine angespannte Atmosphäre schuf, aber die Routine der Schule und ihres alltäglichen Lebens konterte das adäquat. Das Leben im Gryffindorturm war relativ friedlich für die meisten Bewohner. Das beinhaltete jedoch nicht Ron, der mehr als nur einmal das Opfer von einem Scherz wurde und der offenen Feindschaft von vielen Hausmitgliedern gegenüberstand. Niemand von ihnen war begeistert, wie Ron Harry behandelte, noch von dem Verlust ihres Starsuchers. So ungefähr die einzige Person, die regelmäßig mit ihm redete, war Hermine, und zur Abwechslung verstanden sie sich einmal.

Das Quidditch-Team übte fieberhaft, nun, da sie ihren Ersatzsucher trainieren mussten. Die Ehre war Ginny zugefallen - sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, da sie im vorigen Jahr so eine bewundernswerte Arbeit geleistet hatte. Als Ron mit ihr darüber geredet hatte, war sie versucht gewesen, ihrem Bruder zu sagen, dass er es sich sonstwo hinstecken und jemand anderen finden sollte, der den Job machen möchte. Das Training am Freitag war unglaublich angespannt, erzählte Ginny Harry. Während Ron die Bälle weggeräumt hatte, hatten sie anscheinend in der Umkleide geredet und hatten überlegt, Ron zu sagen, wo genau er sich sein Kapitänsabzeichen hinstecken könnte.

Als Harry davon hörte, traf er sich mit dem Team - Ron ausgenommen und ohne dessen Wissen. Er sagte ihnen, dass er wollte, dass sie spielen, um zu gewinnen, auch wenn es ohne ihn war. Sie waren widerwillig, aber fügten sich schließlich seinen Wünschen. Das Training war noch immer angespannt und das Team nicht sehr freundlich zu Ron, aber die Situation hatte sich bedeutend entspannt. Es war gut, dass sie entschieden hatten, auch Reservespieler zu haben, da sie sonst zusätzlich noch einen brandneuen Jäger trainieren müssten. Wie die Situation war, war das Team nicht annähernd so stark wie es mit Harry als Sucher und Ginny als Jäger gewesen wäre, aber es war noch immer insgesamt ziemlich solide.

Harry war aber besorgt. Er wollte wirklich nicht gegen Slytherin verlieren. Es war außerdem sicher, dass diese mit schmutzigen Tricks spielen würden. Er machte sich nie über sich selbst dort oben sorgen. Er wusste, er konnte mit allem, was Malfoy und seine Gefolgsleute austeilten, zurechtkommen. Und sie konzentrierten sich immer auf ihn, da er der Sucher war, und so musste er sich nicht wirklich Sorgen um die anderen machen. Aber nun würde Ginny Sucher sein und Malfoy würde sich sicherlich auf sie konzentrieren.

Das war der Grund, warum Harry - nachdem Ravenclaw Hufflepuff am Samstag mit 240:100 niedergemacht hatte - Ginny hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld führte. Ginny zitterte fast vor Neugier, da Harry sich weigerte, ihr zu sagen, um was es ging. Als sie endlich das Spielfeld erreichten und er sie stoppte, brach es sofort aus ihr heraus: „Also, warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", erwiderte er mysteriös. „Ich hätte das auch letztes Jahr getan, aber da die Umstände so waren, wie sie waren, konnte ich es nicht."

„Was?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Sie hatte Probleme, still zu stehen und wippte auf ihren Fußballen auf und ab.

„Du wirst es in einer Sekunde sehen", sagte er ihr, als er seinen Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche kramte. Er vergrößerte ihn und griff hinein, um eines seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer herauszuziehen. „Hier", sagte er und gab es ihr.

„Was?", fragte sie atemlos, spreizte ihre Hände und schüttelte ihren Kopf ungläubig.

„Ich möchte, dass du ihn benutzt", sagte er ihr, als er eine ihrer Hände nahm und sie um den Stiel seines Feuerblitzs legte. „Ich möchte nächste Woche sehen, wie du die Slytherins Staub fressen lässt."

„Harry, ich kann nicht", bestand sie und versuchte ihm den Besen zurückzugeben.

Harry schrumpfte seinen Koffer und steckte ihn schnell wieder ein: „Du kannst und du wirst. Du hattest kaum Training als Sucher und ich weiß, dass Malfoy jeden schmutzigen Trick, den er kennt, probieren wird, um dich zu erwischen. Niemand kann dich auf dem Feuerblitz erwischen. Du fliegst toll Ginny. Es ist eine Schande, dass du nur den Besen hast, den du hast. Jetzt los, du musst dich an den Besen gewöhnen."

Ginny schüttelte noch immer nachdrücklich ihren Kopf: „Aber ich kann ihn nicht annehmen. Sirius hat ihn dir gegeben. Was ist, wenn etwas geschieht? Du würdest mir nie verzeihen. Ich würde mir selbst nie verzeihen."

„Warum überlässt du nicht mir die Entscheidung was ich verzeihen würde und was nicht?", fragte er sie. „Sirius hat ihn mir gegeben. Und ich schätze den Besen. Aber Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich den Besen als irgendein geheiligtes Artefakt, das hinter Schloss und Riegel bleiben muss, behandele. Er würde wollen, dass der Besen benutzt wird, um den Gryffindors zu helfen, die Slytherins fertig zu machen. Du weißt, dass das wahr ist. Wenn du ihn also nicht für mich fliegen willst, fliege ihn für Sirius."

Sie hörte schließlich auf ihren Kopf zu schütteln und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als er sprach. Als er Sirius erwähnte, begannen ihre Augen mit Tränen zu glitzern. Sobald er geendet hatte, warf sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn fest. „Oh Harry", rief sie, und die Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinunterzulaufen.

„Schh", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und seine Arme schlangen sich um sie, um die Geste zu erwidern. „Er hat dich immer gemocht. Er hat erzählt, dass ihr beide über den Sommer und den Weihnachtsferien geredet habt. Er sagte, dass du ihn sehr an meine Mum und meinen Dad erinnerst, als sie zusammen auf Hogwarts waren. Er sagte, du hast den Rumtreibergeist in dir." Er streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken in dem Versuch, sie zu trösten. „Ich denke, er wäre froh, dich da draußen fliegen zu sehen. Ich denke, er würde wollen, dass du nächste Woche Malfoy Staub fressen lässt."

Sie schluchzte, als er ihr erzählte, was Sirius über sie gesagt hatte. Sie fragte sich, wann er die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Harry dies über sie zu erzählen und war erstaunt, dass sie überhaupt in der wenigen Zeit, die sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten, über sie geredet hatten. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Harry sie vor dem vergangenen Sommer nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, da diese Konversation zwischen Harry und seinem Paten sich erst in dem Sommer, nachdem Sirius gestorben war, abgespielt hatte. Aber sie konnte das nicht wissen.

Sie umarmte ihn einige Minuten lang, bevor sie sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie rieb ihre Augen am Ärmel ihrer Robe trocken, um zu versuchen, die Hinweise auf ihre Tränen zu löschen. Das war das zweite Mal in diesem Semester, dass sie zusammengebrochen war und an Harrys Schulter geweint hatte und sie war ein wenig peinlich berührt. Sie weinte normalerweise nicht viel. Aber sie war insgeheim beeindruckt von ihm. Soweit es sie anging, war er beide Male sehr gut darin gewesen, sie zu trösten. Sie wusste nicht, was Hermine meinte, wenn sie sagte, dass Harry nicht mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen konnte.

Nachdem sie ihr Gesicht so gut wie möglich abgewischt hatte, löste sie sich von ihm und ließ ihre Arme zur Seite fallen. Er löste seinen Griff, aber statt sie komplett loszulassen, fuhr er mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hoch bis er sie an den Schultern packte und sie eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt hielt. „Alles okay?", fragte er sie sanft.

Sie nickte und wischte sich wieder über die Augen, um zu verhindern, dass sie wieder anfing zu weinen. Nach einem Moment hatte sie ihre Fassung soweit wiedergewonnen, um antworten zu können: „Ja, danke. Es ist nur ... Ich vermisse ihn noch immer, weißt du?" Harry nickte. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wieviel es mir bedeutet, dass du mir vertraust, deinen Feuerblitz zu fliegen." Sie erkannte erst, dass sie den Besen noch immer in der Hand hielt, als sie auf diesen deutete, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sirius das alles gesagt hat", fuhr sie erstaunt fort.

„Nun, glaube es", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Er sagte, du seist großartig. Hat mir sogar gesagt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn du eines Tages seine Patentochter werden würdest", fügte er in der Hoffnung hinzu, die Situation aufzulockern.

Ginnys Hand fuhr zu ihrem Mund und ihre Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. „Das hat er nicht", rief sie aus.

Harry grinste sie an: „Er hat."

Ginny starrte ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Einen weiteren Moment später lachte sie auf und Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. Und schon bald lachten beide freiheraus, Ginny lag vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden.

Nach einem Moment schaffte sie es, zu sagen: „Ich kann nicht fassen, das er das gesagt hat."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Harry zu. „Er hat mich damit ein wenig überrascht. Nicht, das die Idee unerfreulich wäre oder so", fügte er schnell hinzu, plötzlich besorgt, das er sie beleidigen könnte. „Aber er sagte es wie aus dem Nichts und ich bin noch jung und alles. Ich habe nie wirklich zuvor über Heirat nachgedacht."

„Nun, wenn wir versuchen, Sirius Wünsche zu ehren", sagte sie anzüglich und näherte sich ihm, ihre Schulter rieb gegen ihn. Sie schaute ihn von unterhalb ihrer Wimpern für einen Moment süß an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Dann werde ich wohl deinen Feuerblitz fliegen." Sie lachte herzhaft, als sie davonsprintete und auf den Besen sprang. Sie flog einen Zirkel um ihn herum und lachte über seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. „Mach den Mund zu, Harry. Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich mir dir so einfach hingebe, oder?", neckte sie.

Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als er zu ihrer fliegenden Gestalt hochschaute und lachte schließlich mit ihr. Sie hatte ihn definitiv überlistet. Sie flog einige Male um das Spielfeld und er ließ sich auf das Gras fallen, um zuzuschauen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten oder so landete sie direkt neben Harry. „Hast du vor, den ganzen Tag hier herumzusitzen und mir beim Fliegen zuzuschauen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Warum nicht?", war seine Antwort. „Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Fliegerin."

„Nah", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf verneinend.

„Ich meine es. Es sieht so aus, als sei der Feuerblitz für dich kreiert worden", bestand er darauf.

Sie errötete bei seinem Lob, obwohl man es nicht sehr gut sehen konnte, da ihr Gesicht bereits vom Fliegen erhitzt war. „Aber ernsthaft: Ist es nicht langweilig, nur hier herumzusitzen?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus. Fliege solange du möchtest."

Sie flog weitere zehn Minuten um das Spielfeld, bevor sie neben Harry landete. Sie stieg nicht vom Besen. Harry stand auf und fragte: „Schon fertig? Ich hatte angenommen, dass du noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde fliegen würdest."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Aber ich lasse dich nicht einfach hier herumsitzen, mit nichts anderes zu tun als mich zu beobachten ..."

„ES ist okay, wirklich", unterbrach Harry. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es die beste Idee wäre, wenn du alleine hier draußen wärst, vor allem da es bald dunkel wird."

Ginny hielt eine Hand in die Höhe, um Harry zu stoppen. „Du hast mich missverstanden. Ich lasse dich nicht einfach hier herumsitzen, ohne dass du etwas zu tun hast, wenn auf diesem Ding mehr als genug Platz für zwei ist", sie klopfte leicht gegen den Besenstiel, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. „Was sagst du dazu Harry? Bereit zu fliegen?"

Harry schaute sie für einen Augenblick an, als sei ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen: „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie ihn. „Außer du möchtest den Besen nicht mit meiner Wenigkeit teilen.", sagte sie und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Oh, hör auf, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, Weasley," neckte Harry. „Ich bin noch nie zusammen mit jemandem auf einem Besen geflogen. Bist du sicher, dass es sicher ist?"

Ginny nickte: „Bill hat mich einmal mitgenommen, als ich sechs oder sieben war."

„Ja, aber wir sind beide ausgewachsen. Bis du dir sicher, dass es für zwei Erwachsene sicher ist", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, Harry. Ich habe seitdem nicht mehr mit jemanden den Besen geteilt, aber ich kenne andere, die es haben. Und der Besen ist absolut in der Lage, zwei ausgewachsene Personen zu tragen. Wir sind beide ziemlich klein. Wir sollten also mehr als sicher sein", erklärte sie ihm.

„Wen nennst du hier klein? Ich bin mindestens zehn cm größer als du", witzelte Harry. Er wusste, dass er für einen Jungen in seinem Alter ein wenig schmal geraten war. Aber er betrachtete sich nicht als so klein. So, wie er es sah, war er ein wenig unter dem Durchschnitt und noch immer am Wachsen. Doch wenn er nahe einer der sechs Weasleybrüder war, war er sich sicher, dass er ein wenig klein aussah, da sie alle ziemlich groß waren, so wie Ron, oder etwas muskulöser, so wie die Zwillinge. So gesehen konnte er verstehen, warum sie ihn als klein bezeichnete.

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig von ihm weg und musterte ihn genau von oben bis unten. „Ich glaube ja, ich nenne dich klein", neckte sie ihn. „Also, fliegst du jetzt mit mir oder nicht?"

„Wie du befiehlst", sagte Harry, verbeugte sich spöttisch und tat sein bestes, den Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, zu ignorieren. Seine Reaktion darauf, wie sie ihn ansah, war etwas, über das er später nachdenken musste. Heute Nacht seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren würde ein interessantes Erlebnis werden.

„Wie hast du dir das gedacht?"

Sie dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach: „Warum setzt du dich nicht vor mich und ich halte mich an deiner Hüfte fest?"

Harry nickte und trat einen Schritt vor, bevor er seine Meinung änderte: „Warte. Du bist diejenige, die mit dem Feuerblitz üben soll. Du kannst nicht üben, wenn ich derjenige bin, der ihn fliegt."

Ginny wischte seine Bedenken beiseite: „Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde noch immer ein Gefühl dafür kriegen, was er kann. Ich bekomme wahrscheinlich sogar ein besseres Gefühl für ihn, da du gewohnt bist ihn zu fliegen. Du weißt was er kann. Außerdem habe ich eine ganze Woche Training vor mir, um mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Wusstest du, dass wir diese Woche jeden Tag Training haben?"

Harry lachte: „Das hört sich definitiv nach Ron an. Es würde mich überraschen, wenn er diese Woche auch nur eine seiner Hausaufgaben vervollständigt."

„So sieht es aus", stimmte sie zu. „Jetzt steig auf. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, wieder in der Luft zu sein."

„Wie du wünscht", erwiderte Harry. Er setzte sich vor Ginny auf den Besenstiel und packte den Stiel mit beiden Händen.

„Rutsch zurück", kommandierte sie. „Du kannst dort oben nicht fliegen." Harry begann langsam zurückzurutschen, bedacht, ihr nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. „Oh, ernsthaft", rief Ginny frustriert aus. Sie fasste ihn an die Hüften und zog ihn kräftig zu sich, so dass ihre Körper aneinandergepresst waren. „Ich werde dich nicht beißen, Harry. Nun, außer du fragst natürlich. Du wirst mich nicht fragen, oder?"

„Er schaute sie kurz über seine Schulter an. „Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber heute werden keine Bissanfragen gemacht werden", sagte er ein wenig aufgeblasen, bevor er zwinkerte. „Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe kommen oder dich unkomfortabel fühlen lassen."

„Keine große Sache. Aber wir müssen uns nah sein, damit das hier funktioniert."

Harry nickte und schaute nach vorne: „Bist du bereit?"

Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Hüfte. „Wann immer du soweit bist", sagte sie ihm, sobald sie sich fest hielt.

„Dann geht's los", rief Harry über seine Schulter. Einen Moment später stieß er sich vom Boden ab und erhob sich in die Luft. Er flog anfangs zögerlich und langsam, um sich an das zusätzliche Gewicht auf dem Besen zu gewöhnen.

„Komm schon, Harry", rief sie aus. „Ich weiß, dass du besser fliegen kannst. Zeig mir, was du kannst."

„Du wolltest es so", rief Harry über seine Schulter. Und damit flog er los, als hätte ihn eine Kanone abgefeuert. Er begann, scharfe Wendungen zu machen und flog im Zickzack über das Spielfeld. Er entspannte sich, als er begann, natürlicher zu fliegen. Er erlaubte dem Feuerblitz, Maximalgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen und begann die Luftströmungen zu seinem Vorteil zu benutzen, wie er es im Training gelernt hatte.

Bald hatte er sich vollständig entspannt und flog, als sei er der einzige auf dem Besen. Er drehte ein paar Loopings und Rollen und entlockte seinem Passagier damit ein paar Freudenschreie. Er flog hoch hinauf in den Himmel und begann einen seiner patentierten unbesonnenen Sturzflüge. Ginny kreischte den gesamten Weg hinunter. Als er sich dem Boden näherte, festigte sich ihr Griff um seine Hüfte. Sie war fest an ihn gepresst, Brust an Rücken und ihr Kopf gegen seine Halsbeuge gelehnt.

Er bemerkte, dass sie fest an ihn gepresst war und konnte nicht anders, als alle Körperteile, die an seinen Körper gepresst waren, zu bemerken. Einen Besenstiel zu teilen hatte definitiv Vorteile. Er konnte nichts gegen das warme Gefühl, das sein Körper durchflutete, tun, noch wollte er es, als er darüber nachdachte. Er musste sich aus seinen Gedanken reißen, da der Boden sich schnell näherte.

Er hielt im letztmöglichen Augenblick ihren Fall auf, so wie er es immer tat und wenn sie keine Schuhe getragen hätte, hätte sie die Grashalme an ihren Zehenspitzen fühlen können. Sie flogen den restlichen Nachmittag glücklich herum. Sie blieben viel länger als Harry ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte. Als sie endlich landete und sich in Richtung des Schlosses aufmachten, waren die Ländereien vollständig in Dunkelheit gehüllt und sie hatten das Abendessen verpasst.

Sie gingen direkt in die Küche. Dobby grüßte sie auf seine übliche Weise, überaus begeistert den größten Zauberer der Welt und seine Miss Wheezy zu sehen. Sie bekamen ein Festessen, geeignet für Könige, vorgesetzt und verbrachten die ganze Zeit damit, zu Essen, zu Lachen und sich an der vorzüglichen Mahlzeit sattzuessen.

Als Harry daran zurückdachte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, einen Tag jemals so genossen zu haben wie diesen. Er hatte ein Quidditchspiel angeguckt, das sehr gut gespielt gewesen war. Es war ein spannendes Spiel gewesen, 90:100 für Hufflepuff, bis Cho den Schnatz gefangen und damit den Sieg für Ravenclaw besiegelt hatte. Danach hatte er Ginny mitgenommen, um ihr seinen Feuerblitz auszuleihen und es endete damit, dass sie gemeinsam geflogen waren. Es gab nichts, das Harry mehr genoss als zu fliegen und er hatte entdeckt, dass mit jemand anderen gemeinsam zu fliegen das Erlebnis nur noch besser machte.

Das private Festessen danach war nur noch das Sahnehäubchen. Er hatte nicht erkannt, wie offen er war, wenn er bei Ginny war, wie all seine Sorgen und Nöte einfach wie weggewischt waren und ihn den Moment genießen ließ. Er wusste nur, dass sie immer wichtiger für ihn wurde und er war froh darüber. Er genoss es mehr als er sich je hatte vorstellen können, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Es machte einfach Spaß, bei ihr zu sein. Sie redeten über ernste Themen, aber sie fand immer einen Weg, um die Dinge ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Sie konnte ihn immer zum Lachen bringen. Und das berücksichtigte noch nicht die Momente, wenn sie nur Zeit zusammen verbrachten und Spaß hatten.

In dieser Nacht sortierte Harry wie immer seine neuen Erinnerungen, um sie in den verschiedenen Koffern in seinem Kopf zu verstauen. Als er die Erinnerung an seinen richtigen Platz sortierte, tat er etwas, dass er erst mit wenigen ausgewählten Erinnerungen gemacht hatte. Er verdoppelte die Erinnerung und verstaute eine an ihren richtigen Platz und die andere in einem besonderen Koffer. Einen Koffer, in dem nur wenige Erinnerungen waren. Ein Koffer, wo er seine Gedanken verstaute, die er verwendete, um einen Patronus zu erschaffen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die nächste Woche verging schnell. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit entweder mit Lesen oder Trainieren. Er gab das Metamorphmagustraining für den Moment auf, da er abgesehen vom Haarwachstum keine Fortschritte machte. Er widmete sich wieder seinen üblichen Studienthemen: Schutzzauber (er las ein Buch über den Fideliuszauber), Heilungszauber (gebrochene Knochen waren als nächstes an der Reihe) und Verteidigung.

Samstagmorgen kam schneller als gedacht, und er fühlte sich ein wenig melancholisch. Er wünschte, er könnte heute spielen, aber er wusste, dass es nicht das Ende der Welt war. Er strengte sich an, ein tapferes Gesicht zu machen, als er seinem Team während des Frühstücks Glück wünschte. Schon nach nicht einmal der Hälfte des Frühstücks marschierte das Team hinaus zum Spielfeld und Harry schaute ihnen sehnsüchtig nach.

„Du vermisst es wirklich, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine, die auf dem Platz neben ihm saß und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich liebe zu spielen, aber es ist wirklich nicht das Ende der Welt", sagte Harry ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte heute dort draußen sein, aber es ist mehr als das. Ich meine, letztes Jahr wurde ich von Umbridge vom Quidditch verbannt. Es war furchtbar, aber nicht unbedingt unerwartet. Sie hasst mich. Was ist Rons Entschuldigung? Wir sind eigentlich Freunde und er hat mich ohne guten Grund aus dem Team geworfen. Wie soll ich darüber fühlen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es bald einsehen wird, Harry", sagte sie tröstend. „Er ist wegen dem Spiel nur sehr gestresst. Ich wette, er wird sich noch heute Abend bei dir entschuldigen", sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Angenommen wir gewinnen natürlich."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Wenn wir verlieren, wird er mir wahrscheinlich die Schuld geben und noch wütender werden."

Hermine tätschelte nur sanft in einer tröstenden Geste seinen Arm,, widersprach ihm aber nicht: „Nun, niemand sonst wir dir die Schuld geben, Harry."

„Ich hoffe doch nicht", erwiderte Harry.

„Keine Sorge, Harry", meldete sich Neville ihm gegenüber zu Wort. „Wir wissen alle, dass du da draußen wärst, wenn du könntest. Ron ist nur manchmal ein dickköpfiger Blödmann."

„Schön gesagt, Neville", sagte Harry ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Es ist schön, so einen guten Freund an meiner Seite zu haben."

Sie gingen bald in Richtung des Spielfeldes, um gute Sitze zu bekommen. Es war noch immer eine merkwürdige und niederschlagende Erfahrung für Harry, am Tag des Gryffindorspiels zu den Tribünen statt zu den Umkleideräumen zu gehen. Das war das dritte Spiel hintereinander, bei dem er als Zuschauer statt als Spieler agierte. Es war auch das dritte Spiel jemals, seit er für das erste Spiel in seinem ersten Schuljahr zum Sucher ernannt worden war.

Wenigstens für die letzten zwei Spiele konnte er seine Abscheu auf Umbridge lenken, die er abgrundtief hasste. Nun hatte er seinem vermeintlich besten Freund für seine derzeitige Situation zu danken. Der Gedanke allein ließ seinen Ärger auf Ron wieder aufleben. Harry wollte draußen auf dem Spielfeld mit den anderen sein, und es war nur Rons Dummheit, die ihn am Spielfeldrand hielt.

Nach kurzer Zeit hallte die Stimme des Stadionsprechers über das Spielfeld: „Guten Tag, alle. Mein Name ist Adam Cleary und ich übernehme den Kommentatorjob von Lee Jordan, der letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. Das scheint ein großartiges Spiel zu werden, so wie das, welches wir letzte Woche zwischen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gesehen haben. Die schockierendste Neuigkeit vor dem anstehenden Spiel ist die Abwesenheit von Harry Potter in den Reihen der Gryffindors.

Potter wurde erst kürzlich wieder in das Team aufgenommen, nachdem er die letzten zwei Spiele des vergangenen Jahres verpasst hatte, da er von Umbridge ein Quidditchverbot auferlegt bekam." Ein Chorus von Buhs war zu hören. „Ja, ja, ich denke, es ist sicher, zu sagen, dass wir alle glücklich sind, sie nicht mehr hier zu haben. Potter wurde am Anfang des Semesters wieder in das Team integriert, aber Teamkapitän Ron Weasley hat ihn aus dem Team geworfen, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, zu einem Training zwei Wochen zuvor aufzutauchen. Ich habe von Quellen in Gryffindor gehört, dass Weasley das Training zur gleichen Zeit gelegt hatte wie der Unterricht stattfindet, den Potter dieses Jahr unterrichtet und von Potter verlangte, seinen Unterricht abzusagen oder aus dem Team zu fliegen.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Potter seinen Unterricht über Quidditch gestellt hat. Ich bin mir über die Weisheit von Weasleys Entscheidung nicht sicher. Potter hat erst einmal ein Spiel, in dem er gespielt hat, verloren und in aller Fairness muss man sagen, dass er während dieses Spiels von Dementoren angegriffen worden ist. Man muss sich fragen, ob die Macht des Kapitänsamt Weasley zu Kopf gestiegen ist. Wenn Gryffindor das Spiel verliert, wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn er gebeten werden würde, sein Kapitänsamt abzugeben.

Gryffindor und Slytherin verbindet eine legendäre Rivalität, dieses Spiel verspricht also hitzig und ein erbittertes Spiel zu werden. Und hier kommt nun das Slytherinteam mit Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Harper, Baddock, Triers, und Kapitän Draco Malfoy." Die Ansage wurde mit Buhrufen von drei Viertel des Stadiums beantwortet. Laute Beifallsrufe waren von den grün und silber bekleideten Mitgliedern des Slytherinhauses zu hören.

„Und nun das Gryffindorteam mit Weasley, Kirke, Sloper, Bell, Owens, Torrent und Kapitän Ron Weasley." Die Buhrufe der Slytherins wurden von den Beifallsrufen, die durch das ganze Stadion hallten, überdeckt. „Und die Teams positionieren sich in der Mitte des Spielfelds. Die Kapitäne Weasley und Malfoy schütteln die Hände. Madame Hooch hat den Schnatz freigelassen und sie wird jeden Moment den Quaffel hochwerfen. Es geht los!"

„Katie Bell von Gryffindor hat sich den Quaffel geschnappt und rast zu den Slytherintoren. Sie weicht einem Klatscher aus, den Crabbe in ihre Richtung gelenkt hat und passt zu Owens. Owens fängt den Quaffle und fliegt an einem gegnerischen Jäger vorbei. Sie nähert sich Nott und den Toren. Sie wendet sich nach links, Nott versucht abzufangen, aber Owens schießt den Ball zu Teamkameradin Bell, die den Ball ohne Probleme durch den rechten Reifen wirft. Zehn zu nichts für Gryffindor."

Das Spiel begann zu Gryffindors Gunsten. Katie und Stephanie spielten großartig zusammen. Nate war deutlich nervös und brauchte eine Weile, um ins Spiel zu kommen. Die höhnischen Rufe der Slytherins halfen seinen Nerven nicht im Geringsten, genauso wenig wie die wiederholten Versuche von Crabbe und Goyle, ihn von seinem Besen zu werfen. Ron konnte die ersten Schüsse auf das Tor aufhalten und bald führte Gryffindor 30:0.

Das Glück hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Wie erwartet hielt Malfoy nichts zurück, um Gryffindor zu besiegen. Ihre Treiber und Jäger versuchten oft, die Gryffindorjäger zu foulen, wenn Madame Hooch nicht hinsah. Malfoy blieb in der Nähe von Ron, als Harper mit dem Quaffel auf das Tor zuschoss. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was Malfoy zu Ron sagte, um diesen abzulenken. Er konnte an der Strategie nichts aussetzen, von der Tatsache mal abgesehen, dass es unfair war. Ron nahm sich selbst aus dem Spiel, als er einen Sturzflug machte und auf Harpers Täuschung hineinfiel. Der Punktestand war nun 30:10.

Egal, ob es das erste Tor oder das, was Malfoy zu ihm gesagt hatte, gewesen war, aber Rons Selbstvertrauen litt danach und erlaubte Slytherin, schnell aufzuholen. Gryffindors Jäger kämpften hart, aber die Fouls zahlten sich eventuell aus. Und Nates Nervosität und mangelnde Erfahrung machte ihn eher zu einer Last als alles andere. Er hatte Probleme, den Quaffel zu halten, wenn ein Klatscher oder ein Slytherin sich näherte. Katie gab alles, bereits an das schmutzige Spiel des Slytherinsteams gewöhnt und Stephanie spielte wirklich bewundernswert für ihr erstes Spiel. Aber sie waren im Nachteil.

Ron war noch immer in der Lage, eine gute Menge der Torschüsse abzuwehren, aber der Spielstand war schnell 110:60 für Slytherin. Der Schnatz war noch nicht zu sehen gewesen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass die Sucher gelangweilt waren. Malfoy verpasste keine Gelegenheit, um dem nächsten Gryffindorspieler höhnische Bemerkungen zuzurufen, und er schien Gefallen daran zu finden, den Besen von Ginny zu streifen. Ginny war beschäftigt damit, Klatschern auszuweichen und Malfoy mit ihren Ellbogen zu rammen, sobald er ihr zu nahe kam. Harry war unglaublich froh, dass er ihr seinen Feuerblitz geliehen hatte, als er sah, wie sie dessen Beschleunigung verwendete, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden.

Das Spiel verlief weiterhin auf diese Weise, und der Spielstand war 180:80 für Slytherin, als der Schnatz das erste Mal auftauchte. Ginny entdeckte ihn hoch oben im Himmel weit entfernt von ihrer derzeitigen Position. Sie schoss ohne Warnung los und näherte sich schnell dem goldenen Ball. Der Schnatz raste los, als Ginny sich ihm näherte, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen die Schnelligkeit des Feuerblitzes. Nach etwa 30 Sekunden der Jagd schlossen sich Ginnys Finger um den geflügelten Ball und das Spiel war vorüber.

Als Ginny triumphierend ihre Faust in den Himmel reckte und den Schnatz für alle sichtbar hochhielt, grinste Harry breit. Sein Lächeln verschwand aber schnell, als Augenblicke später etwas grün und silbernes von hinten direkt in Ginny rammte. Harry konnte ihren überraschten Blick sehen, als sie von ihrem Besen rutschte, welchen sie während ihrer Feier nur mit ihren Beinen umklammert hatte. Sie war gute fünfzig Meter über dem Boden, als sie fiel, aber die Entfernung verkürzte sich rapide.

Harry reagierte, bevor er überhaupt bewusst darüber nachdachte. Er sprach bereits den Zauber, als sein Zauberstab aus dem Halfter fuhr. Da der Zauberstab mehr eine Formalität war, um unangenehme Fragen zu vermeiden, war es für ihn nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. Er überlegte nicht wirklich, was er zauberte, nur dass er Ginnys Fall aufhalten und sie in Sicherheit bringen musste. Seine Magie interpretierte Sicherheit anscheinend als „in seinen Armen", da ihr Fall stoppte, als sie halbwegs am Boden war und sie begann, zu den Gryffindortribünen zu schweben, während Harry die Treppen zur Bande hinuntersprang.

Sie flog direkt in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich so fest sie konnte festhielt. Harry für seinen Teil schien es nicht im Geringsten etwas auszumachen, und er wäre zufrieden damit, sie den Rest des Tages festzuhalten. Sein Herz pochte noch immer wild in seiner Brust, das Adrenalin der letzten Minute pulsierte noch immer durch seine Adern.

Als er dort stand und Ginny an seine Brust hielt, konnte er nicht anders als an die zu denken, die er bereits verloren hatte, seine Mutter und seinen Vater, Cedric und Sirius. Er glaubte nicht, dass er einen weiteren Verlust ertragen könnte, vor allem nicht jemanden, der ihm so nahe stand. Und der Gedanke ließ ihn sie nur noch fester an sich pressen.

Es verging eine Minute, bevor sie sich irgendetwas, das um sie herum passierte, gewahr wurden. Sie hatten beide ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie sich im Arm hielten. Harry öffnete schließlich seine Augen und bemerkte die Menschenmenge um sie herum. Sie alle schauten unsicher aus, wie sie sich den beiden nähern sollten. Eine tiefe Röte färbte seine Wangen, aber er schüttelte seine Verlegenheit so gut er konnte ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das rothaarige Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Alles okay?", fragte er sie sanft.

Sie nickte an seiner Schulter, bevor sie: „Mhmm" sagte. Aber sie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Du bist nicht verletzt, oder? Du hast am Ende einen ganz schönen Schlag abbekommen und du wurdest auch während des Spiels einige Male getroffen", sagte Harry und seine Sorge war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie in seine Schulter. „Ich brauche nur eine Minute."

„Lass dir Zeit", sagte er ihr ehrlich. „Das war übrigens ein großartiger Fang. Malfoy hatte keine Chance. Du warst da draußen brillant. Ich hätte es selber nicht viel besser machen können." Er hoffte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken als an ihren Fall würde ihr mit ihren Ängsten helfen.

„Danke", antwortete sie. Sie hielt ihn noch für eine weitere Minute fest, bevor sie ihren Griff schließlich löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Sie hielt eine Hand vor den Mund, als sie etwas realisierte: „Oh nein, dein Feuerblitz. Ist damit alles in Ordnung? Er ist nicht zerbrochen, oder? Oh, ich wusste einfach, dass so etwas passieren würde. Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich werde einen Weg finden, um es wieder gut zu machen."

„Schh", sagte Harry und hielt einen Finger an ihre Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dem Besen geschehen ist. Der Besen könnte mir nicht weniger egal sein. Meine einzige Sorge bist du. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie ihm.

„Also jetzt wirklich. Jedesmal, wenn ich den Leuten sage, dass es mir gut geht, werde ich beschuldigt, zu lügen" beschwerte Harry sich gespielt, was ihm ein Kichern einbrachte.

„Weil deine Definition von „Mir geht es gut" „nicht tod" ist", erwiderte sie mit beinahe ihrer üblichen Frechheit.

Harry schnaubte nur in gespielter Empörung. Aber ein weiteres Gespräch wurde unterbunden, als die Menschenmenge sich schließlich auf sie stürzte. Sie waren entschlossen, ihnen beide zu ihrem Fang zu gratulieren. Ginny für ihren Fang des Schnatzes und Harry für seinen Fang von Ginny. Ginny sagte ihm, dass sie zu den Umkleideräumen gehen würde, als sie getrennt wurden, und er rief ihr zu, dass er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen würde.

Danach versuchte Harry sein Bestes, aus der Menschenmenge zu entkommen, um zurück ins Schloss zu gelangen. Er brauchte wirklich einen Moment für sich, um seine Emotionen zu beruhigen. Es wartete außerdem eine Party auf ihn. Er hatte nicht nur drei kleine Fässer Butterbier anzubieten, sondern er hatte auch Anfang der Woche mit Dobby geredet, um kleine Snacks nach dem Spiel zu haben. Harry wollte kurz in die Küche gehen, um zu sehen, ob alles nach Plan verlief und dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, um alles vorzubereiten.

Zwei Augenpaare folgten seinem Weg, und die Besitzer fragten sich dasselbe. Wie hatte er es getan? Dumbledore wusste aus Erfahrung, wie schwer es war, jemanden während eines Falles zu stoppen. Es war mehr als einmal in seinen Jahren als Schulleiter vorgekommen, dass ein Schüler gefallen oder vom Besen gestoßen worden war. Er war immer schnell genug gewesen, um ihren Fall vor dem Aufprall zu verlangsamen und einmal hatte er es geschafft, den Fall eines Schülers komplett aufzuhalten, aber man musste zugeben, dass er viel höher in der Luft gewesen war und somit Dumbledore ein paar Extrasekunden Zeit gegeben hatte, um zu reagieren und selbst dann war es keine einfache Aufgabe gewesen.

Als Miss Weasley von ihrem Besen gestoßen worden war, hatte Dumbledore sofort reagiert, aber als er einen Zauber sprechen wollte, war sie bereits gerettet worden. Er brauchte nicht lange, um Harry in der Menge zu entdecken, Zauberstab ausgestreckt und auf dem Weg zur jungen Ginevra. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie Harry so schnell hatte reagieren können, noch konnte er anders als sich über die Macht und die Kontrolle über seine Magie zu wundern, welche der Junge hatte. Dass er es geschafft hatte, ihren Fall aufzuhalten und sie praktisch zu sich zu rufen, ohne ihr Schaden zuzufügen, war eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, besonders für jemanden, der so jung war.

Vielleicht begann Harry seine Kräfte zu erkennen. Er hatte von seinen Professoren - Severus ausgenommen - über Harrys außerordentliche Verbesserung in diesem Jahr gehört. Der Schulleiter konnte sich nicht helfen, als daran interessiert zu sein, wie weit Harry sich entwickelt hatte und wie weit er sich noch entwickeln würde.

Hermine dachte etwa dasselbe. Sie war während des Spiels direkt neben Harry gesessen und sie hatte ihn von der Seite beobachtet, als Ginny gefallen war, für einen Moment von Schock und Angst gelähmt, genau wie ihre Klassenkameraden. Als Ginnys Fall sich verlangsamte, kam sie wieder zu sich und bemerkte, dass Harry nicht länger neben ihr war. Sie hatte nicht einmal gesehen, dass er sich bewegt hatte.

Als Ginny sicher in seinen Armen war, sah sie wie der Rest des Hauses, wie die beiden sich ohne sich zurückzuhalten umklammerten. Sie konnte ihnen die Reaktion nicht übel nehmen, angesichts der Situation, aber sie fing, wie alle anderen an, sich unwohl zu fühlen, als die beiden sich weiterhin umarmten, in ihre eigene kleine Welt verloren. Als sie das Paar beobachtete, fragte sie sich, wie er es hinbekommen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht aus persönlicher Erfahrung sagen, aber sie hatte genug gelesen, um zu wissen, wie schwer es ist, den Fall von jemanden aufzuhalten. Sie hatte sogar zugeschaut, wie Dumbledore drei Jahre zuvor Harrys Fall nur verlangsamen konnte, als ihn Dementoren angegriffen hatten.

Wenn Dumbledore Harrys Fall nicht vollständig aufhalten konnte, wie konnte es Harry dann bei Ginny? Er hatte in letzter Zeit viele unglaubliche Dinge im Unterricht getan, Zauber schnell gelernt und viel Talent gezeigt, ohne dass er sich zu sehr anstrengte, während er in den vergangenen Jahren immer gekämpft hatte, um einen Zauber zu meistern. Aber ohne Hinweise konnte sie wenig machen. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete hart, als Harry und Ginny dort standen und sich ihres Publikums nicht bewusst waren.

Sie hatte Harrys Gesicht betrachtet, als dieser schließlich seine Augen geöffnet hatte und realisierte, was für ein Spektakel sie boten. Sie schaute zu, als er es erkannte und errötete. Aber sie sah wie er es unterdrückte und alles um ihn herum ignorierte, als er begann, Ginny etwas zuzuflüstern. Hermine konnte nicht hören, was er sagte. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass er sicherstellen wollte, s mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Sie konnte seine Sorge und die Angst in seinem Gesicht sehen, aber sie sah auch etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatte: Zuneigung. Sie wusste, dass die beiden sich in der letzten Zeit sehr gut verstanden, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie gut sie sich verstanden.

Sie hatte niemals zuvor solch einen Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht gesehen, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie völlig überrascht war. Sie hatte es schließlich vorausgesehen und hatte versucht, Ginny zu warnen. Harry fokussierte sich auf sie. Er hatte die Person verloren, die ihm am Meisten bedeutet hatte und er brauchte jemanden, der diesen Platz einnahm, jemand, auf den er all seine Hoffnungen und Träume lenken konnte und Ginny passte perfekt. Sie war großartig: wunderschön, lustig, intelligent, ein guter Freund und vor allem war sie bereit, bei Harrys Farce mitzumachen und nicht bereit, ihn mit etwas zu konfrontieren, was ihn belastete.

Sie wünschte, sie könnte glücklich für ihre beiden Freunde sein, aber sie wusste, dass es zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Es war traurig, wirklich, denn sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie unter den richtigen Umständen toll zusammen sein könnten. Sie beschloss noch einmal mit Ginny zu reden, bevor es zu spät sein würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Statt mit dem Rest des Teams und seinem gesamten Haus zu feiern, hielt Ron sich im Hintergrund und schaute zu. Sein Team hatte gerade unter seiner Führung das erste Spiel der Saison gewonnen. Er war der Kapitän des Teams. Er hatte alle ihre Spielzüge und Strategien geplant, auch wenn er oft Harrys Hilfe gehabt hatte. Aber niemand bemerkte seine Abwesenheit; und er versuchte, sich das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf zwei Personen konzentriert: Seine Schwester Ginny und seinem besten Freund Harry.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben missgönnte Ron keinem von ihnen das Rampenlicht. Ron war der Kapitän des Teams und sie hatten unter seiner Führung gewonnen, aber es war nicht wegen seiner Führung, wegen der sie das Spiel gewonnen hatten. Ginny hatte das Spiel gewonnen. Wenn sie den Schnatz nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt gefangen hätte, als sie ihn gefangen hatte, wäre der Punktestand weiterhin zugunsten der Slytherins gewesen, und es wäre nicht mehr lang gewesen, bis der Sieg außer Reichweite gewesen wäre. Es war seine Führung, die sie in die Situation gebracht hatten und dass schnell zu ihrer Niederlage geführt haben hätte können.

Er hatte achtzehn Tore zugelassen. Und seine Jäger hatten nur acht geschossen. Er konnte ihnen aber nicht die Schuld geben. Er hatte ein Teil ihres Teams weggenommen und den Rhythmus ruiniert, den die drei Mädchen über die letzten Monate aufgebaut hatten. Er hatte Slytherin unterschätzt und sie hätten das Spiel verlieren müssen. Und sie hätten, wenn seine Schwester ihn nicht auf dem Besen seines besten Freundes gerettet hätte.

Das erste Training, nachdem er Harry aus dem Team geworfen hatte, war furchtbar gewesen. Danach hatte das Team hart gearbeitet, um sich an die Veränderung, die er ihnen aufgezwungen hatte, zu gewöhnen. Nicht dass sie viel zu ihm gesagt hatten. Er wusste nicht, warum sie wieder angefangen hatten zu trainieren, aber er konnte nur von Glück reden, dass sie es getan hatten.

In der letzten Woche war er an einem Abend im Büro für den Kapitän gewesen und hatte angeblich an Strategien gearbeitet, als er zufällig jemanden der Reservespieler gehört hatte. Der Kerl hatte über jemanden gesprochen, der ein furchtbarer Idiot zu sein schien. Er hatte einige Minuten gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass sie über ihn geredet hatten und wie er Harry behandelt hatte.

Ron war bereit, zuzugeben, dass er Harry wahrscheinlich nicht aus dem Team hätte werfen sollen. Er hatte das bereits zugegeben. Nicht laut, natürlich, aber in seinem Kopf. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hätte auf Händen und Füßen kriechen sollen, als er das erkannt hatte und Harry anflehen sollen, ihm zu verzeihen und wieder in das Team einzutreten, aber das hatte er nicht. Nein, er hatte entschieden, dass es warten konnte, bis sich die ganze Sache ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Dann konnte er zugeben, dass er vielleicht übertrieben hatte, und alles könnte wieder so werden, wie es davor war. Er hatte in dieser Freundschaft bereits zuvor einige ziemliche große Fehler gemacht und Harry hatte ihm immer verziehen. Er war also nicht allzu sehr besorgt.

Das hatte er die letzte Woche über gedacht. Sie würden trotz Harrys Abwesenheit das Spiel gewinnen. Alle wären bester Stimmung und es wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um die Sache hinter sich zu lassen. Es hatte sich nach einem guten Plan angehört, aber dann wiederum, alles hätte sich gut angehört, was es weiter nach hinten verschoben hat. Nun, da er sich der Tatsachen stellen musste, es tatsächlich durchzuziehen, hatte er Bedenken.

Es half nicht, dass Harry das Leben seiner Schwester gerettet hatte, und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Er war unglaublich glücklich, dass Harry Ginny gerettet hatte, aber er fühlte sich nun noch schlechter über die Situation. Nun da das Spiel vorbei war und die Anspannung vergangen war, konnte Ron nicht anders als an den Streit zu denken, der zu seiner und Harrys Entfremdung geführt hatte. Harry hatte ihm gesagt, dass er erkennen muss, dass es wichtigere Dinge als Quidditch gibt.

Der Fall seiner Schwester war eine kräftige Erinnerung an das, was Hermine versucht hatte, ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen zu erklären und was nun in der Welt auf dem Spiel stand. Menschen starben. Jeden Morgen gab es Berichte über Angriffe im Tagespropheten und das gesamte Schloss war rastlos und fühlte sich hilflos. Ron wusste, wieder dank Hermine, dass Harrys Unterricht für ihn ein Weg war, um sich in diesem Krieg gebraucht zu fühlen, das Gefühl zu haben, dass er wirklich etwas tat. Und wenn die ganzen Anstrengungen auch nur ein Leben rettete, wusste er, dass Harry denken würde, dass das die Anstrengungen wert wäre. Ron konnte nicht sagen, dass er anderer Meinung war.

Ron verließ das Spielfeld und betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen die Umkleide. Es belastete ihn noch immer ein wenig, wie er gegenüber dem Team versagt hatte und er konnte auch nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie sehr er den mitreißenden Chorus von „Weasley ist unser King" in seinen Ehren von den Gryffindorfans gesungen vermisste. Auf der positiven Seite: sie hatten gewonnen und er hatte gesehen, wie Malfoy von Madam Hooch zusammengestaucht wurde für das, was er Ginny angetan hatte und nach einer schnellen Entschuldigung würde er seinen besten Freund zurückhaben. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf entschloss er, dass er es nicht erwarten konnte, zurück zum Turm zu gehen. Es würde sicherlich jemand dafür sorgen, dass sie eine verdammt großartige Party haben würden, um den Sieg zu feiern.

ENDE Kapitel

Danke an

Curylcuryl, annette-elle und JuLLiiA für die Reviews

JuLLiiA: Nein, Harry, wäre nicht stärker mit Zauberstab. Mit Zauberstab würde er die einzelnen Zaubersprüche benötigen, aber durch seine zauberstablose Magie geht es schneller…und er kann sogar zwei Hände benutzen und dadurch zwei Zauber auf einmal verwenden!


	14. 11Von Parties und Konfrontationen

**AN: Nur kurz Werbung in eigener Sache und dann sofort zum Kapitel**

www. fanfiktion. de/ s/51b75afd000021c6394a7124 ( leerzeichen wegmachen oder auf meinem Profil zu finden)

Titel: Bitter

Inhalt: Sirius ist tot und Harry erinnert sich. DARK! ONESHOT

**Kapitel 11: Von Parties und Konfrontationen  
><strong>

Als Harry zurück zum Schloss eilte, um sicherzugehen, dass alles für die Party bereit war, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu den Geschehnissen am Ende des Spieles. Er hatte beinahe Ginny verloren und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, konnte er sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, was passieren hätte können, drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er merkte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Umso mehr er daran dachte, umso mehr machte es ihm zu schaffen und umso schneller lief er. Er hielt plötzlich inne, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher war, wer oder was sie vom Besen geworfen hatte. Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sicherzustellen, dass sie in Sicherheit und unverletzt war, dass er bis zu diesem Augenblick keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, daran zu denken, was ihren Fall verursacht hatte.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zurück zum Spielfeld zu gehen. Seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm in einer snapeähnlichen Weise auf. Als er ging, begann er Zauber und Flüche aufzulisten, die er an dem Slytherin anwenden konnte, der so nah dran gewesen war, Ginny zu verletzen. Er blieb wieder stehen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Ginny nicht verletzt war, dass es ihr gut ging und vor allem, dass sie daran teilhaben wollen würde, sie für ihre Taten büßen zu lassen. Außerdem wusste er, dass alles, was sie sich ausdenken würde, zehn Mal schlimmer sein würde als das, was er machen würde. Sie hatte wirklich eine kleine bösartige Ader in sich.

Schließlich lief Harry weiter in Richtung der Küche, wo Bobbin, der oberste Hauself ihm versicherte, das alles in Ordnung war. Dobby würde das Essen in ein paar Minuten nach oben bringen. Bobbin bat um sein Verständnis, da Dobby mehrere Gänge benötigen würde, um das ganze Essen nach oben zu bringen. Bevor Harry fragen konnte, erklärte Bobbin, das die anderen Elfen aufgrund der "Kleidungsgeschichte" noch immer widerwillig waren, im Turm zu helfen. Glücklicherweise konnte Harry schnell einige der anderen Elfen überzeugen, dass keine Kleidung herumliegen würde, um sie in Gefahr zu bringen und manche von ihnen stimmten zu, Dobby zu helfen.

Als Harry endlich zum Turm zurückkehrte, war dieser praktisch verlassen, da die meisten Gryffindors zu beschäftigt damit waren, auf dem Spielfeld zu feiern als zurück nach drinnen zu eilen. Nach dem inneren Kampf der letzten halben Stunde war er froh, etwas Zeit für sich zu haben, um sich wieder zu fangen. Nachdem er einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, konnte Harry alles ohne Unterbrechung vorbereiten. Er holte nur zwei der Fässchen Butterbier aus seinem Koffer hervor, da er sich dachte, dass er das dritte noch immer herausholen könnte, falls sie es benötigen würden. Sobald er die beiden Fässer hingestellt hatte, verkündete ein lauter Knall die Ankunft Dobbys und der anderen Hauselfen, die schnell mehrere Tische mit Essen vorbereiteten, von belegten Broten und Chips bis zu unterschiedlichen Nachspeisen. Sie hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen.

Als Harry die sich nähernde Schülermeute hörte, schaute Harry noch einmal prüfend über die Tische. Die Hauselfen hatten gute Arbeit geleistet und hatten auch an Teller gedacht. Als er zu seinen Fässern schaute, erkannte er, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, aus was alle trinken würden. Es gab nicht wirklich Platz für eine Menge Kelche, also nutzte Harry seine Muggelerziehung zu seinem Vorteil und beschwor einen Stapel Plastikbecher herauf. Er war zuversichtlich, dass sie die Nacht über halten würden, da er nun beständig Dinge heraufbeschwor, die länger als eine Woche hielten, wenn er wollte.

Harry hatte sich in eine abgeschiedene Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen, als das Porträtloch sich öffnete und der Gryffindor-Meute den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei machte. Er war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung zum Feiern. Er war zufrieden, die anderen Schüler, die gerade eintraten und sofort zum Essen und zum Trinken gingen, zu beobachten. Ohne Fred und George musste niemand fürchten, dass sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Der Geräuschpegel stieg immer weiter an, als immer mehr Schüler eintraten. Neville und Hermine bahnten sich schließlich ebenfalls einen Weg durch die Menge in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie Harry entdeckten, gingen sie zu ihm.

„Hey, Leute", grüßte er sie.

„Wo ist das alles hergekommen?", fragte Hermine ihn und deutete auf die mit Essen und Trinken beladenen Tische.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete Neville, bevor Harry die Chance dazu hatte.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass das Essen von der Küche kommt, aber sie servieren kein Butterbier", schlussfolgerte Hermine. „Und niemand hatte die Zeit, um nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, selbst mit der Hilfe von einem Tarnumhang und der Karte nicht."

„Nein, sie servieren kein Butterbier im Schloss, und du hast Recht: Es war nicht genug Zeit, seit das Spiel zu Ende ist, aber du erinnerst dich vielleicht, als ein bestimmter Gryffindorfreund vor ein paar Wochen es eilig hatte, alleine und vor allen anderen in der Schule nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich schätze, dass Harry das Butterbier gekauft und versucht hat, es geheim zu halten. Stimmts, Harry?", erklärte Neville und wandte sich an Harry, als er zum Schluss kam.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Absolut richtig, Kumpel. Gut gemacht", er klopfte Neville auf die Schulter. „Und da dachte ich, du bist diejenige, die clever sein soll", neckte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Hermine. „Neville hier macht dir Konkurrenz."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher", grinste Neville. „Sie hat fünf Jahre Erfahrung in dieser Position. Es wird schwer werden, ihre Stelle zu übernehmen."

„Oh, ihr beiden" schnaubte Hermine. „Man könnte meinen, dass die Dinge ohne Ron etwas weniger kindisch verlaufen würden. Ich hole mir etwas zu essen."

Harry und Neville lachten, als Hermine wegging. Das Porträtloch öffnete sich und das Quidditchteam trat unter stürmischem Applaus ein. Ihre Gesichter nahmen die verschiedensten Rottöne an, als die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die sieben Spieler gerichtet war.

Harry und Neville hielten sich zurück, als die restlichen Schüler sich um das Team scharten. „Sie sehen ein bisschen überfordert aus", kommentierte Neville nach einem Moment müßig.

Harry nickte: „Ja, Katie ist die einzige, die wirklich daran gewöhnt ist. Die anderen haben nicht mehr als ein paar Spiele hinter sich und Nate und Stephanie haben es noch nie durchgemacht. Es ist also nur natürlich, dass sie so reagieren. Man braucht einige Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass kannst du mir glauben. Ich glaube, ich habe mich nie wirklich daran gewöhnt."

„Du hast es dieses Jahr gut gehandhabt", meinte Neville. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du dieses Jahr nicht das durchlebt hast", er gestikulierte zu den noch immer jubelnden Schülern, „aber du bist trotzdem ziemlich oft im Mittelpunkt gestanden mit dem Unterrichten und so."

Harry nickte nachdenklich: „Das ist anders, aber gleichzeitig ähnlich. Im Unterricht ist es einfacher, weil ich als Lehrer dort bin. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stehe. In Zeiten wie diesen weiß ich was ich, tun soll."

Die beiden beobachteten das Team. Harry sah, wie Ron versuchte, die Runde zu machen und den ersten Sieg unter seiner Führung hochzuspielen. Die meisten Schüler, denen Ron sich näherte, schienen jemanden anderes zu finden, mit denen sie reden mussten und niemand näherte sich ihm.

Neville bemerkte, wo Harry hinschaute und meinte: „Es scheint nicht so, dass der Sieg ihm im Haus Vergebung eingebracht hat."

Harry ließ die Aussage für einen Moment unbeantwortet, als sie beide sahen, wie Ron sich mit Hermine an seiner Seite in eine Zimmerecke zurückzog. „Hast du bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht einmal wirklich gestritten haben, seitdem Ron mich aus dem Team geworfen hat?"

„Sie haben definitiv viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, sie scheinen sich tatsächlich immer besser zu verstehen", ließ Neville verlauten.

Harry antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich von der ganzen Situation halten soll. Meine Gefühle gegenüber den beiden sind gerade so durcheinander."

„Das ist verständlich. Vielleicht war Ron so beschäftigt damit, dir gegenüber ein Arschloch zu sein, dass er keine Zeit dafür hatte, sich gegenüber allen anderen bescheuert zu benehmen", schlug Neville vor.

„Weißt du", meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Du magst Recht haben. Ich glaube, die eine gute Sache, die hieraus resultieren könnte, wäre, wenn die beiden endlich zusammenkommen würden."

„Ja", stimmte Neville zu. „Aber das kommt mir nicht richtig vor. Ich kann verstehen, wieso Ron sich an Hermine hält, jetzt, wo die meisten im Haus wütend auf ihn sind, aber warum tut Hermine so, als hätte Ron nichts Falsches gemacht?"

„Ich habe mir die Frage auch schon gestellt", gab Harry zu. „Ich glaube, es ist, weil er sie endlich wie ein Mädchen behandelt. Sie hat jahrelang darauf gewartet und möchte es jetzt nicht vermasseln. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie sie Justin Finch-Fletchley letztens in der Halle abgewiesen hat. Sie hofft, dass Ron sie zum Ball bitten wird und sie möchte das nicht wegen einem Streit riskieren."

„Das ist einfach nicht richtig", sagte Neville mit Abscheu. „Manchmal denke ich, dass die beiden sich verdienen und das ist nicht unbedingt nett gemeint. Andererseits wäre es ein Lacher oder zwei wert, die beiden zu beobachten, wie sie sich als Paar machen", fuhr Neville mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht fort.

Harry lachte laut auf. „Was ist mit dir, Neville? Hast du schon ein Date für den Ball?"

Eine leichte Röte tauchte auf Nevilles Gesicht und Nacken auf, aber es war der Beweis seines neugefundenen Selbstbewusstseins, dass er ohne ein einziges Mal zu Stottern antwortete: „Ja, ich habe Hannah Abbot am Donnerstag nach Kräuterkunde gefragt."

„Gut für dich", beglückwünschte Harry ihn fröhlich. „Sie ist süß und sie ist ziemlich gut in HA."

„Sie ist auch sehr gut in Kräuterkunde", fügte Neville eifrig hinzu.

„Umso besser", erwiderte Harry. „Freust du dich dann auf den Ball?"

„Nun, auf den Ball ja, auf das Tanzen nicht so sehr", antwortete Neville mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry musste dem zustimmen. Er hatte sich so darauf konzentriert, das richtige Date für den Ball zu finden, dass er nicht einmal an das Tanzen gedacht hatte. Er wollte nicht damit enden, die ganze Zeit über auf Ginnys Zehen zu treten oder nur die ganze Nacht herumzusitzen. Er würde später darüber nachdenken müssen. „Das stimmt", erwiderte Harry schließlich verstehend. „Möchtest du mit Ginny und mir für das Abendessen zusammensitzen?"

„Ja, das wäre großartig", antwortete Neville erfreut. „Ich werde Hannah natürlich fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hat."

„Wunderbar", erwiderte Harry. „Ich schätze, ich sollte Ginny ebenfalls fragen, aber ich kann garantieren, dass sie kein Problem damit haben wird."

„Wo wir gerade von Dates für den Ball reden ..." meinte Neville und deutete zu der Zimmerecke, die von Ron und Hermine belegt war. Und tatsächlich: Als Harry hinüber schaute, sah er, wie die beiden sich umarmten. Er konnte Rons Gesicht sehen und es war offensichtlich was angesichts des einfältigen Grinsens, das sein Freund im Gesicht hatte, gerade passiert war.

„Nun, es wurde auch Zeit", sagte Harry nach einem Moment und wandte sich von den beiden ab. Er wollte ihren privaten Moment nicht stören und war zur gleichen Zeit nicht unbedingt in der Stimmung, ihr Glück zu teilen.

Neville schien Harrys Stimmung zu bemerken und ließ das Thema fallen. Nach einem Moment sah Neville eine relativ große Gruppe und meinte: „Ich frage mich, was da los ist", und zeigte sie Harry.

Harry schaute einen Moment zu der Gruppe. „Ich weiß nicht ... warte", sagte er und entdeckte Haare in dem vertrauten roten Farbton in der Mitte. „Ich glaube, ich sehe Ginny in der Mitte." Sie zu sehen weckte in Harry einen Haufen Emotionen. Nur der Gedanke daran, was früher am Tag beinahe passiert war, war genug, um seinen Ärger auf denjenigen, der sie beinahe verletzt hat, wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

„Wer war eigentlich das Arschloch, der sie von ihrem Besen gestoßen hat?", fragte Harry Neville und hielt seine Emotionen fest unter Kontrolle.

Neville sah ihn total erstaunt an: „Willst du mir sagen, dass du es nicht weißt?"

„Ich war so darauf konzentriert, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe, wer sie vom Besen gestoßen hat", erklärte Harry.

Neville nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er verstand und antwortete: „Es war Malfoy." Als Harrys Kopf herumfuhr, um ihn anzuschauen, fuhr er fort: „Als wir alle das Spielfeld verließen, schrien Madame Hooch, sowie Professor McGonagall, Snape und Dumbledore ihn noch immer an. Eigentlich haben Madame Hooch und Professor McGonagall am meisten geschrien. Snape hat versucht, zu erklären, dass Malfoy sich einfach bei seiner Jagd auf den Schnatz verschätzt hat."

„Wissen wir, was mit ihm passieren wird?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme vibrierte vor Ärger.

„Nicht im Moment, doch wenn McGonagall ihre Meinung durchsetzt, wird er nie mehr ein Spielfeld betreten dürfen. Das ist eine Hexe, die ich niemals wütend machen will", antwortete Neville. Er hielt dann inne und schaute Harry in die Augen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich, glaube ich, lieber McGonagall wütend machen als dich. Ich hasse es, dir das zu sagen, Kumpel, aber der Ausdruck in deinen Augen ist mörderisch. Vielleicht sollten sie Malfoy als Teil seiner Strafe zu dir bringen, so dass dieser dich jetzt sehen könnte. Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen wäre genug, um jeden auf dem richtigen und tugendhaften Pfad zurückzubringen", meinte Neville nur halb scherzend.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und grinste reuevoll: „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht derjenige, vor dem er sich fürchten sollte."

„Ron?", fragte Neville.

„Nö", erwiderte Harry. Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Ginny. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie mit ihm machen wird? Erinnere dich an Rons herzenübersäte Roben. Glaub mir, sie war noch gnädig. Manche der Dinge, die ihr eingefallen sind, würde die Scherze der Zwillinge harmlos erscheinen lassen."

Harry beobachtete sie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie in Ordnung war. Er fühlte, wie eine Welle der Wärme durch ihn hindurchschoss, als er beobachtete, wie sie lebhaft gestikulierte, während sie irgendeine Geschichte erzählte. Er wusste, dass er sich um Ginny sorgte, aber seine Angst, dass er sie verlieren hätte können, hatte ihn an diesem Nachmittag beinahe mehrmals überkommen. Er hatte seit der geplanten Attacke auf seine Freunde in der Winkelgasse in diesem Sommer nicht mehr so viel Angst gehabt und selbst das hatte nicht diese extremen Gefühle in ihm geweckt, wie es dieser Nachmittag getan hatte.

Neville pfiff leise. „Sie hat eine ganz schöne Menge um sich herum versammelt", kommentierte er, als er Ginny beobachtete.

„Kein Scherz", erwiderte Harry nach einem Augenblick. „Hast du die Mann zu Frau Relation bemerkt?" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen war auf seinen Lippen.

Neville begutachtete die Gruppe für einen Moment. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ein Mädchen sehen kann", antwortete er.

„Ich sehe eins, abgesehen von Ginny", sagte Harry hilfreich.

„Es müssen mindestens ein Dutzend Jungen, eher zwei Dutzend dort drüben sein", ließ Neville ungläubig verlauten.

„Ja. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich zu überrascht bin", antwortete Harry darüber nachdenkend. „Ginny hat eine großartige Persönlichkeit. Die Tatsache, dass sie wunderschön ist, schadet auch nicht." Harry war ein wenig über die Tatsache erstaunt, dass seine beste Freundin so schön war, da er dazu neigte, es zu übersehen und sich darauf konzentrierte, wie sie ihn behandelte. Aber nun, da er es bemerkte, nun, es gab eine Menge zu bemerken. Sie war eher kurz geraten, ziemlich schlank und hatte eine athletische Gestalt. Aber sie hatte auch Kurven, wirklich nette Kurven. Sie schien einiges der Rundheit ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben, aber zur gleichen Zeit war sie in guter Form. Es war eine ziemlich bezaubernde Kombination.

Ihr rotes Haar war definitiv ein auffallendes Merkmal. Harry hatte vor kurzem bemerkt, dass es dunkler als das Haar ihrer Brüder war. Deren Haar hatte eher die Farbe einer hellen Flamme, aber ihrs war ein dunkleres, kräftigeres rot. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den plötzlichen Drang abzuschütteln, zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, seine Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten zu lassen. Sie hatte ein paar Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase und ihren Wangen. Es waren nicht übermäßig viele, aber auf jedenfall wahrnehmbar.

Aber ihre Attraktivität war mehr als nur ihre physische Erscheinung. Es machte einfach Spaß, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Ihre Persönlichkeit zog Menschen an. Harry wusste, dass er definitiv die Anziehung fühlte. Umso besser er sie kennenlernte umso mehr mochte er sie. Die letzten paar Wochen hätten furchtbar für ihn sein sollen. Ron hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und war ein unfassbarer Blödmann. Er und Hermine standen sich im Moment ebenfalls nicht sehr nahe. Aber trotzdem hatte er sich nicht schlecht gefühlt. Der Tag am vorigen Wochenende, an dem sie gemeinsam fliegen gegangen waren, war eines seiner angenehmsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens, trotz all seiner Probleme. Er konnte an niemand anderes denken, der das für ihn getan hätte.

„Dir scheint die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie bekommt, nicht viel auszumachen", ließ Neville aufmerksam verlauten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum sollte es? „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es es wirklich tut. Ginny kann auf sich selber aufpassen", erwiderte er.

„Wirklich? Das deutet an, dass es etwas oder jemanden im Besonderen gibt, dass dir Sorgen bereitet", hakte Neville nach.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute seinen Freund von der Seite an. Neville grinste nur. „Guck, wie Dean sie anschaut; ich schätze, das erinnert mich an etwas, das er vor einiger Zeit gesagt hat ...", begann Harry.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Neville halb neugierig, halb besorgt.

Harry erzählte Neville die gekürzte Fassung der Ereignisse, die zu Harrys Diskussion mit Dean geführt hatte, warum Ron am Anfang des Jahres so zornig auf ihn gewesen war und Deans darauffolgende Kommentare. Als er erzählte, konnte Harry nicht anders als sich über seine Reaktion zu wundern. Warum sollte er den Drang fühlen, sie zu beschützen? Sie war eindeutig in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Er kritisierte Ron dafür, dass er dies tat. Es war also ein wenig scheinheilig von ihm, dasselbe zu tun. Aber dann wiederum hatte er nicht wirklich ein Problem mit den anderen Jungs, die bei Ginny waren. Er nahm also an, dass es an dem anzüglichen Kommentar lag, den Dean gemacht hatte. Ginny war schließlich seine beste Freundin. Es war also nur natürlich, dass er auf sie aufpassen wollte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen kann und so, darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Mich hat nur die Art, wie er es gesagt hat, gestört, um ehrlich zu sein will ich ihn nur von ihr wegschleppen. Ich werde nicht zu Ron oder?"

„Nee, Ron hätte Dean in dem Moment, in dem er so etwas gesagt hätte, geschlagen", sagte Neville ihm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir wirklich Sorgen machen musst. Dean scheint jemand zu sein, der einfach Sprüche klopft. Und wie du bereits sagtest, ist Ginny mehr als nur fähig, auf sich aufzupassen."

Harry nickte: „Ich weiß."

Die beiden redeten noch ein Weilchen über die verschiedenen Geschehnisse auf der Party, als Neville schließlich etwas zur Sprache brachte, dass ihn offensichtlich beschäftigte: „Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass Ron dich heute nicht hat spielen lassen. Ich meine, er hat dich aus dem Team geworfen und alles, aber ich hatte erwartet, dass er seinen Fehler früher bemerken und sich bei dir entschuldigen würde."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll, Neville", sagte Harry. „Die Dinge waren in diesem Semester nicht unbedingt ideal zwischen uns. Ich habe versucht, die Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, aber es hat offensichtlich nicht besonders gut funktioniert."

„Das kannst du dir nicht vorwerfen, Harry", sagte Neville ihm ehrlich. „Ron hat die Grenze mehr als nur überschritten und nicht nur dieses Mal. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, deine Autorität im Unterricht ausnutzen zu wollen. Er hat einfach angenommen, dass du ihm freie Hand lassen würdest, wie Snape es Malfoy erlaubt. So, wie Ron sich verhalten hat, könnte er für Malfoy gehalten werden, aber ich kann dich sicherlich nicht als Snape sehen."

„Danke, glaube ich", erwiderte Harry.

Neville lachte: „Du weißt was ich meine. Mein Punkt ist, dass es nichts gibt, dass du hättest tun können, um dies zu vermeiden, außer Ron auf deiner Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. Und um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich nicht, das ich dich noch hätte respektieren können, wenn du das getan hättest und ich glaube, den anderen Schülern geht es genauso."

„Danke Neville. Das bedeutet mir viel. Du bist wirklich ein guter Freund", sagte Harry ihm ernst.

„Es ist merkwürdig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemals der Tag kommen würde, an dem du dich besser mit mir als mit Ron oder Hermine verstehen würdest. Ich dachte, ihr wärt unzertrennlich. Ich habe euch drei immer ein wenig beneidet. Ihr habt alles zusammen gemacht und wart immer füreinander da. Außerdem wart ihr immer im Mittelpunkt der Geschehnisse und habt den Tag gerettet", überlegte Neville laut.

„Neville, du weißt, dass wir dich nie ausschließen wollten oder so. Ich habe dich immer gemocht, es ist nur immer so viel passiert ..."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Harry", unterbrach Neville. „Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich war zu schüchtern und still. Ihr habt gelegentlich versucht, mich mit einzubeziehen und ich habe das geschätzt, aber ich war zu der Zeit einfach nicht bereit."

„Du bist im vergangenen Jahr wirklich erwachsen geworden, weißt du das?", fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube, das ist der Topf, der den Kessel schwarz nennt * ", erwiderte Neville mit einem Lächeln.

„Wieso würde ein Topf so etwas albernes tun?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Nun, du weißt, wie Töpfe sind" witzelte Neville. „Haben immer Vorurteile gegenüber Kessel und reden schlecht über sie."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Percy ein Topf ist", ließ Ginny verlauten. „Das erklärt so viel."

Harry schnaubte. Neville schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her: „Habe ich was verpasst?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Ginny antwortete: „Oh, nicht viel. Nur die blöde Besessenheit meines Bruders mit Kesselböden, welche zu seinem freiwilligen Exil aus der Familie führte."

„Wie hat eine Besessenheit mit Kesselböden dazu geführt?", fragte Neville ungläubig.

Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, mischte sich schnell Harry ein: „Sie meint seinen Job. Als Percy seinen Job im Ministerium bekommen hat, hat er zuerst einen Bericht über Kesselböden angefertigt. Und es war sein Job im Ministerium, der dazu führte, dass er die Familie verließ."

„Oh", erwiderte Neville nachdenklich. „Nun, das tut mir leid?" sagte er zu Ginny.

„Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Er ist der Blödmann, nicht du", antwortete Ginny.

Neville nickte geistesabwesend: „Nun, ich glaube, ich lasse euch beide allein, um zu reden und hole mir etwas zu essen. Danke, dass du das alles organisiert hast, Harry. Es war wirklich nett von dir, insbesondere nach allem, was passiert ist."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Harry errötete: „Es war nichts. Die Hauselfen haben die meiste Arbeit erledigt. Ich habe nur etwas Butterbier besorgt."

„Was eine Menge mehr ist als alle anderen getan haben. Außerdem, wer hat es denn arrangiert, dass die Hauselfen Essen für uns vorbereiten? ", schoß Neville zurück, gluckste leicht und wandte sich in Richtung des erwähnten Essens und Trinkens.

Harry hielt ihn auf: „Bevor du gehst, Neville, lass mich Ginny wegen der Sitzordnung beim Ball fragen." Er wandte sich an Ginny, als Neville nickte. „Ginny, Neville und ich haben vorher über den Ball geredet und wir haben uns gedacht, dass du und ich zusammen mit ihm und Hannah während des Dinners zusammensitzen könnten, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen: „Das hört sich nach einer fantastischen Idee an. Ich hatte übrigens auch daran gedacht, Luna und ihr Date zu fragen, ob sie ebenfalls zusammen mit uns sitzen wollen, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

Harry schaute kurz zu Neville: „Glaubst du, dass Hannah es etwas ausmachen würde, mit Luna und ihrem Mysterydate, Ginny und mir zusammenzusitzen?"

„Ich denke nicht. Sie versteht sich während der HA sehr gut mit Luna, aber ich werde sie gleich morgen früh fragen und euch Bescheid geben." Damit wandte sich Neville wieder in Richtung des Essens. Er schaute zurück über seine Schulter: „Danke noch einmal, Harry."

Ginny schaute Neville hinterher, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte: „Du bist also derjenige, der das alles hier organisiert hat?"

Harry ächzte: „Ich habe das Butterbier beigesteuert. Die Hauselfen haben sich um das Essen gekümmert."

„Nun, danke dafür", sagte Ginny einfach.

„Du hattest da einen ziemlichen Fanclub", sagte Harry und wechselte damit effektiv das Thema.

Sie errötete bei diesem unerwarteten Kommentar: „Oh, nun, ich würde sie nicht als Fanclub bezeichnen oder so. Ich meine, sie wollten eigentlich nur über das Spiel reden. Du weißt, wie das ist."

„Mhmm ... Und es war nur ein Zufall, dass du von einer großen Gruppe von Jungs umgeben warst? Es sind auch viele Mädchen an Quidditch interessiert, weißt du", neckte Harry sie gnadenlos.

„Es waren nicht alles Jungs", erwiderte sie defensiv.

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe zwei Mädchen gezählt und du warst eins von ihnen", konterte Harry.

„Und warum hast du so sehr darauf geachtet? Eifersüchtig?", sagte sie in dem Versuch, den Spieß umzudrehen.

„Nur neugierig", erwiderte er trocken. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du die Aufmerksamkeit genießt. Jeder einzelne der Jungs hat dir aus der Hand gefressen." Harry war tatsächlich neugierig, auch wenn er sie nur neckte. Sie könnte sich wahrscheinlich einen der Jungs aussuchen, und zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry, ob sie vielleicht lieber mit einen von ihnen zum Ball gehen würde statt mit ihm . Er fragte sich, ob sie jemanden mochte.

„Nun, wenn man in Erwägung zieht, dass ich von ihnen weggegangen bin, um mit dir zu reden, würde ich sagen, dass das deine Frage beantwortet."

„Zugegeben", erwiderte Harry und beschloss, das Thema fallen zu lassen, bevor er sie wütend machte. „Und ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist."

„Gut."

„Also, über was wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte er sie neugierig und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Ich wollte dir danken. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich es auf dem Spielfeld gemacht habe", sagte sie ihm. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Du beginnst langsam wirklich, meine Lebensschulden zu sammeln. Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, sie dir zurückzuzahlen." Als sie das sagte, bemerkte Harry, dass sie zu erröten begann.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Harry ihr ehrlich, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sie verlegen machte. „Du hast mich da draußen ziemlich erschrocken. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich verlieren könnte."

Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und gab ihm eine einarmige Umarmung. „Nun, solange ich dich habe, um auf mich aufzupassen, bin ich mir sicher, dass mir nichts passieren wird. Du hast ein Talent dafür, mein Leben zu retten."

Harry legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie leicht. „ Alles Teil der Jobbeschreibung", witzelte er. „Schließlich bin ich der Retter der Zaubererwelt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht vom Rest der Zaubererwelt, aber du hast es dir tatsächlich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mein persönlicher Retter zu sein. Und ich kann dir dafür niemals genug danken", erwiderte sie nur halbscherzend.

„Du tust mehr für mich als du denkst, Gin. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die letzten zwei Wochen ohne dich überlebt hätte", sagte er ihr ernsthaft und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie hielten sich noch immer in den Armen, doch sie schienen sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein. Und wenn sie es doch waren, waren sie nicht in Eile, die Situation zu ändern.

„Wofür sind Freunde da, Harry?", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie blieben für einen Moment still, bevor sie in einem ernsteren Tonfall wieder redete: „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Harry." Ihre Stimme hörte sich klein und schüchtern an, ganz anders als ihr normaler Tonfall.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen", ermutigte Harry sie und drückte sie leicht.

„Nun, es geht um deinen Feuerblitz ...", begann sie zögernd.

Harry wischte ihre Sorge beiseite: „Ich habe es dir schon gesagt: Der Feuerblitz ist mir egal. Das Wichtige ist, dass es dir gut geht."

Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzulächeln, wenn auch ein wenig traurig: „Nun ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gern wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Nate hat ihn vom Boden aufgelesen. Er ist nicht zerbrochen oder so, aber er hat einen ziemlich großen Riss, der am Stiel entlangläuft." Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter und zögernder, als sie vom Schicksal seines geliebten Besens berichtete.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass er kaputt gegangen ist", sagte er ihr und strich mit kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sowieso darüber nachgedacht, einen neuen Besen zu kaufen und den Feuerblitz an die Wand zu hängen oder so. Ich denke, für den Moment werde ich ihn in mein Büro hängen oder vielleicht in einen der Zimmer im Koffer. Wie du sagtest, er hat nur einen Riss, da kann ich das noch immer tun."

Es war absolut irreführend, aber nicht unwahr. Er hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, seinen Feuerblitz zu ersetzen, hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden, zumindest für den Moment. Es machte nicht viel Sinn ihn nun zu ersetzen, wenn der Feuerblitz der beste Besen auf dem Markt war. Aber er hatte beschlossen, dies zu tun, sobald das nächste Modell erscheinen würde.

Aber Harry hatte nicht vor, Ginny das zu erzählen. Der Punkt war, dass er sich - wenn er sich zwischen ihr und dem Besen entscheiden müsste - sich jeden Tag für sie entscheiden würde ... und gleich zweimal am Sonntag. Er war also nicht zu sehr über das Schicksal des Besens bestürzt. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihn ein wenig ärgern würde, sobald die Erleichterung, dass Ginny unverletzt und okay war etwas gesackt war. Aber er würde ihr nie die Schuld dafür geben, was passiert war. Und er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Nun, es tut mir leid, und wenn du jemals meinen Besen benutzen möchtest, steht er dir zur freien Verfügung. Ich weiß, dass er nicht annähernd so gut ist wie der Feuerblitz, aber es ist alles, was ich habe", sagte ihm Ginny aufrichtig.

„Danke, aber wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen ..."

„Hey Ginny", unterbrach sie eine männliche Stimme. „Komm, wir brauchen dich, um eine Wette zu entscheiden. Oh. Hey, Harry." Harry nickte nur antwortend. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn wir Ginny für ein paar Minuten entführen."

Harrys Augenbrauen berührten praktisch seinen Haaransatz: „Ich finde, wir sollten Ginny entscheiden lassen, was sie gerne machen würde", sagte er diplomatisch.

Ginny lächelte ihn dankbar an und der Junge - er war der Meinung, sein Name war Brian - ruderte zurück: „N... natürlich, so meinte ich das nicht. Natürlich entscheidet Ginny für sich selbst. Ich meinte nur ..."

„Oh, mach den Mund zu, Brian, bevor du nicht mehr aus dem Fettnäpfchen herausfindest", schlug Ginny entschieden vor. „Ich schau lieber mal, was die Jungs möchten", sagte sie zu Harry. „Ich sehe dich in Kürze?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „Ich denke, ich werde die Runde machen und dem Team gratulieren."

„Na dann, bis später Harry", rief Ginny und zog Brian am Arm zu mehreren anderen Jungs des fünften und vierten Jahrgangs.

Harry schaute ihr einen Moment lang nach, seine Augen wanderten von ihrem Haar, ihren Rücken hinunter, zu ... Harry wandte seinen Blick ab, da er nicht starren wollte. Er suchte in der Menge nach seinen früheren Teamkameraden. Er entdeckte Katie zuerst und ging zu der Siebtklässlerin. Als er sich ihr näherte, bemerkte er Stephanie in der Nähe. „Katie, Stephanie", rief er.

Beide Mädchen schauten zu ihm. „Hey, Harry", „Hi, Harry", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Ich wollte euch beiden nur gratulieren, ihr habt heute gut gespielt", sagte Harry ihnen ehrlich.

Beide Mädchen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Katie sprach als erste: „Ne, wir konnten überhaupt nicht mit ihnen mithalten."

„Ja", stimmte Stephanie zu. „Wir hatten nur Glück, dass Ginny den Schnatz dann gefangen hat, als sie es getan hat, sonst hätte Slytherin einen viel zu großen Vorsprung gehabt, und wir hätten keine Chance gehabt aufzuholen."

„Macht euch nicht schlechter als ihr seid", sagte Harry ihnen. „Slytherin ist immer ein harter Gegner. Sie machen einen schnell mit ihren schmutzigen Tricks und Fouls fertig. Ihr beide habt gute Arbeit geleistet, den Spielstand so zu halten wie er war. Und am Anfang wart ihr brillant. Hätte Ginny mit euch gespielt, habe ich keinen Zweifel, dass ihr keine Probleme damit gehabt hättet, euch zu behaupten. Nate ist nicht schlecht, aber er hat nicht nahezu genug mit euch beiden trainiert, und wenn euer Timing auch nur ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wird, ruiniert es den gesamten Spielzug."

Harry fuhr fort: „Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, zu spielen. Seine Nervosität und die Sticheleien der Slytherins und deren Fouls haben ihn fertig gemacht und seine Spielweise beeinflusst. Ron hätte um ein Timeout bitten sollen, um mit ihm zu reden und ihn zu beruhigen. Nate hat sich praktisch selber aus dem Spiel genommen, und ihr könnt nicht erwarten, mit nur zwei Jägern mit ihnen mitzuhalten. Ihr solltet stolz auf euch selbst sein für alles, was ihr geschafft habt. Und das zweite Tor war brillant. Ihr habt mich total getäuscht gehabt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Quaffel war, bis er schon durch den Ring war."

„Danke Harry", sagte Katie ihm ehrlich.

„Ja, danke", fügte Stephanie mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzu.

Harry hielt seine Hände nach oben: „Kein Grund, mir zu danken. Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, die Jungs zu finden. Ich glaube, Nate wird etwas Ermunterung brauchen können. Ich habe ihn vorher gesehen und er sah nicht so toll aus. Haltet Ausschau nach ihm, ja?" Die Mädchen nickten und Harry verabschiedete sich.

Nach einigen Minuten fand er Kirke und Sloper und redete kurz mit den Jungs über das Spiel. Er betonte, dass sie gut gespielt hatten, aber dass die schmutzigen Taktiken und Fouls der Slytherins nicht zu vermeiden waren und jeden fertig machen würden. Die Tatsache, dass sie jegliche Verletzungen bei ihren Teamkameraden verhindert hatten, war der Beweis, dass sie einen guten Job gemacht hatten. Die beiden Jungs lächelten und dankten Harry, der sie alleine ließ, um nach Nate zu suchen.

Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, aber er fand den Jungen schließlich in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke mit einem seiner Freunde sitzend. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?", fragte Harry.

Nate blickte kurz nach oben und sah, wer fragte. Wenn es möglich war, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck noch niedergeschlagener. Er schaute wieder auf den Boden und nickte verdrossen. Sein Freund, auf dessen Namen Harry einfach nicht kam, sagte: „Ich glaube, ich hole mir etwas zu essen", und ließ Harry und Nate allein.

Nach einem langen Moment der Stille beschloss Harry, nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden: „Was ist los? Warum feierst du nicht mit dem Rest des Hauses?"

Nate hob seinen Kopf und starrte Harry ungläubig an. „Machst du Witze? Was habe ich zu feiern? Ich bin der Grund, warum wir beinahe das Spiel verloren haben", jammerte er.

„Wirklich?", wollte Harry wissen. Der Junge nickte. „Du bist also derjenige, der 18 Tore zugelassen hat, und du warst derjenige, der unser gesamtes Team immer und immer wieder gefoult hat, und du warst derjenige, der mehrere unserer Schüsse geblockt hat? Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich wusste nicht, das eine Person so viel machen kann."

„Natürlich habe ich nicht das alles gemacht", erwiderte er verteidigend.

„Wie kannst du dann derjenige sein, der Schuld an unserer Fastniederlage ist?", wollte Harry ruhig wissen.

„Ich habe furchtbar gespielt. Ich habe den Quaffel einige Male fallengelassen und ich habe nicht ein einziges Tor geschossen", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Nun, dem letzten Punkt habe ich nichts entgegenzusetzen", begann Harry. Aber du hast das zweite Tor von Stephanie vorbereitet. Das war übrigens ein ziemlich nettes Manöver. Du hast gar nicht schlecht begonnen, aber dein Timing hat nicht immer ganz gestimmt, was nicht deine Schuld ist. Du hast einfach nicht genug mit Katie und Stephanie trainiert. Nach ein paar Fehlern hast du dir alles zu Herzen genommen." Harry schaute den Jungen an und sah, dass dieser zuhörte, aber nicht so aussah, als würde er sich bald selbst verzeihen.

„Erinnerst du dich, wie furchtbar Ron letztes Jahr in den ersten beiden Spielen gespielt hat?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Ja", sagte er mit einem Nicken.

„Weißt du, warum er in diesen Spielen so schlecht gespielt hat und im letzten Spiel der Saison so gut?"

Nate schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war seine Einstellung. Ron war zu nervös und hat sich die Kommentare der Slytherins zu Herzen genommen. Er hat das Spiel begonnen und dachte, er würde schlecht spielen und nach jedem Fehler, den er gemacht hat, hat er sich selber fertig gemacht und sich runterziehen lassen. Er hat scheiße gespielt, weil er sich selber davon überzeugt hat, das er schlecht spielt", erklärte Harry.

„Aber er hat im letzten Spiel anders gespielt, weil er einfach aufgehört hat, daran zu denken. Er beschloss, dass er nichts zu verlieren hat und hat sich nicht darauf konzentriert, was andere sagten, sondern einfach das Spiel gespielt. Du bist ein guter Quidditchspieler, deswegen haben wir dich ins Team geholt. Wir haben alle bei dem Probetraining gesehen, dass du talentiert bist und wir erwarten, dass du einer der Stammspieler sein wirst, nachdem Katie nicht mehr da ist. Wir glauben, dass du so gut bist. Du musst nur lernen, die Zuschauer und alles andere auszublenden und einfach zu spielen."

Harry hielt inne und musterte den Jungen vor ihm. Er sah nachdenklich aus und nickte mehrmals zu sich selbst, als er über alles, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte, nachdachte. Er sah Harry schließlich in die Augen und sagte: „Danke, Harry."

„Nicht erwähnenswert", erwiderte Harry. „Jetzt zieh ab und feiere mit deinen Freunden."

Das zögernde Lächeln, das auf Nates Gesicht aufgetaucht war, verschwand: „Aber was ist, wenn die anderen Schüler mir die Schuld geben?"

Harry winkte seine Sorgen ab: „Das werden sie nicht. Vertraue mir. Jeder weiß, dass du nicht viel Training hattest. Keiner gibt dir die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Jetzt ab mit dir, bevor ich dich eigenhändig hinausschleppen muss."

Nate grinste ihn dankbar an, stand auf und warf sich in das geschäftige Treiben des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Harry saß in dem großen Sessel, den Nate gerade verlassen hatte und beobachtete, wie der Junge seine Freunde grüßte. Die lächelten alle und manche klopften ihm auf den Rücken. Nach einer Minute lachten sie alle über das eine oder das andere. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es würde ihm nun gutgehen.

„Das war nett von dir", unterbrach eine Stimme von der Seite seine Gedanken. Er musste nicht zu ihr sehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Ich habe ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt", erwiderte Harry und schaute noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum umher.

„Ja, und hast ihn ermutigt und aufgemuntert. Fünf Minuten zuvor war er untröstlich und jetzt lacht er und hat Spaß mit seinen Freunden", meinte die Stimme.

„Er verdient es so sehr wie alle anderen, zu feiern", war Harrys Antwort. „Er hatte keinen Grund, sich wegen dem Spiel schlecht zu fühlen. Er hätte überhaupt nicht in diese Situation geraten sollen."

„Das ist wahr", stimmte die Stimme zu und legte in einer tröstenden Geste eine Hand auf Harrys Schultern. „Noch hätte ich als Sucher spielen sollen. Du hättest da draußen sein sollen."

Harry nickte abwesend: „Es ist zu spät, um das noch zu ändern. Alles, was wir tun können, ist, das Beste daraus zu machen."

„Du hast Recht." Eine kleine Pause. „Ich habe überlegt, dass der Feuerblitz sich an der Wand gegenüber der Tür in deinem Büro besonders gut machen würde. Du könntest ihn von deinem Tisch aus sehen, und die Leute würden ihn sehen, wenn sie eintreten. Und die Wand ist groß genug, dass sie nicht zu voll wäre. Du könntest sogar noch etwas aufhängen, wenn du möchtest."

„Das werde ich vielleicht tun", sagte Harry und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich glaube, ich vertraue deinem Sinn für Inneneinrichtung mehr als meinem eigenen."

„Und das aus gutem Grund" erwiderte Ginny neckend.

„Hey, was soll das heißen", rief Harry in gespielter Entrüstung aus.

„Nichts, gar nichts", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen, während sie den Stoff an der Schulter seines T-Shirts zwischen die Finger nahm und es voller Abscheu begutachtete.

„Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich eine Menge Hilfe dabei hatte, meine Kleidung auszusuchen. Die Hilfe von zwei attraktiven Mädchen übrigens", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Oh, wirklich?", fragte sie und ihr Ton verriet ihr Interesse an dem Thema: „Zwei attraktive Mädchen sagst du?"

„So ist es", fuhr Harry fort. „Eine attraktive junge Verkäuferin bei Madam Malkins hat mir geholfen, meine Roben auszusuchen. Ich habe auch beinahe einen ganzen Tag für eine Muggelgarderobe geshoppt, die mir tatsächlich passt, und in diesem Geschäft hat mir ebenfalls eine attraktive Verkäuferin geholfen."

„Das Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht sagt mir, dass du eine angenehme Zeit verbracht hast, war es das Einkaufen oder die Gesellschaft, die du genossen hast?", Ginny warf ihm einen anzüglichen Blick zu und neckte ihn gnadenlos. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen war fast genug, um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Oh, es war definitiv die Gesellschaft. Sie war nicht nur sehr süß, sie war auch sehr nett. Ich hätte keine bessere Verkäuferin finden können", versuchte Harry ihr in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall zu antworten.

„Hört sich so an, als hätte sie dir mehr bedeutet, als dass sie nur irgendeine Verkäuferin war", konterte Ginny.

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet", erwiderte Harry, den Austausch genießend. Er wusste, das Ginny versuchte, ihn zu necken oder in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber er würde das nicht zulassen. Es war nicht so, dass er nur in Jessica verknallt gewesen war und das unerwidert geblieben war. Ginny wusste nicht, dass Harry sie ausgeführt hatte.

„Wie heißt sie denn", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Jessica."

„Du erinnerst dich nach all der Zeit an ihren Namen? Trauert Harry Potter einem Mädchen nach?"

„Ich würde es nicht trauern nennen, Aber ich denke jeder Kerl würde sich an den Namen des Mädchens erinnern, dass er ausgeführt hat." Harry schaute hoch, um ihre Reaktion auf diese Aussage zu sehen. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Ginnys Mund klappte auf, als sie ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Ausgeführt?"

„Jep. Sie konnte meinem Charme nicht widerstehen und hat mir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben, nachdem wir eingekauft hatten. Sie sagte mir, ich soll sie anrufen, wenn ich wieder Hilfe beim Einkaufen brauche oder auch wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte", sagte Harry ihr. „Nun, ich weiß ich bin genauso schwer von Begriff wie jeder Junge, aber nicht schwer genug von Begriff, um diese Aussage nicht zu verstehen. Ich habe sie also angerufen und wir sind eines Abends Essen gegangen."

„Wow", sagte sie leise. „Das war unerwartet."

„Was? Du hattest nicht erwartet, dass ein Mädchen Interesse an mir zeigt?", schmollte Harry.

„Natürlich erwarte ich, dass Mädchen an dir interessiert sind", war ihre Antwort. Sie sagte es so geradeheraus, das Harry nicht anders konnte, als zu fühlen wie sein Selbstvertrauen wuchs. „Es hat mich nur überrascht, dass du im Sommer ein Date hattest, das ist alles. Es ist nicht so, als hättest du die Tatsache mal angesprochen."

„Nun, ich konnte nichts sagen, weil ich angeblich bei den Dursleys feststeckte. Niemand sollte mein Geheimnis herausfinden", sagte er und betonte vor allem den letzten Teil, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er insbesondere über sie redete. Aber er sagte es mit einem Lächeln, so dass sie wusste, dass er die Tatsache, dass sie Bescheid wusste, nicht bedauerte.

„Nun, du hättest wissen sollen, dass ich einfach zu clever für dich bin", sagte sie. Sie pustete auf ihre Fingernägel und säuberte sie an ihrer Robe.

„Wie dumm von mir, jemals an dir gezweifelt zu haben", stimmte Harry zu.

„Erzähl mir mehr über Jessica. Wie ist euer Date gelaufen?", hakte Ginny nach, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Schultern rollte.

„Alles okay mit deiner Schulter?", fragte er sie mit Besorgnis in der Stimme, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihre Schultern rollte.

„Nur ein wenig verspannt, das ist alles. Das wird wieder", erwiderte sie und rollte sie weiterhin. Er beobachtete, wie sie ihren rechten Arm zu ihrem Nacken führte und versuchte, ihren Nacken und Schultern so gut sie konnte zu massieren.

Harry nahm an, dass sie versuchte, die Muskeln zu lockern und er beobachtete sie noch einige Momente lang, bevor er sprach. „Ich ... ähh ... Ich könnte, du weißt schon, dir die Schultern massieren, wenn du möchtest", bot er zögernd an.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf so schnell zu ihm, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie einen steifen Hals haben würde. „Das musst du nicht tun. Das wird wieder."

„Oh", antwortete Harry automatisch. Er schwieg für einen weiteren kurzen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, aber wenn du nicht möchtest, dann ist das in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur gedacht, ich würde es anbieten, weil deine Schultern dir Schmerzen zu bereiten scheinen."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir", erwiderte sie vorsichtig und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als sei es im Raum zu warm. „Ich möchte dir aber keine Umstände machen."

„Ich würde das kaum Umstände machen nennen", sagte Harry und wischte den Kommentar beiseite. „Ich meine, ich müsste nicht einmal aufstehen. Und es ist nicht so, als würde ich gerade etwas tun. Wir können uns weiter unterhalten. Ich werde dir sogar alles über mein Date erzählen, auch wenn es nicht viel zu erzählen gibt."

„Nun, wie kann ich so ein Angebot ablehnen?", antwortete sie sich etwas unbehaglich fühlend.

Sie streckte sich für einen Moment und rollte wieder ihre Schultern. Sie zog eine Grimasse, als sie dies tat, bevor sie zu dem Stuhl ging und sich vor ihm auf den Boden setzte. „Was machst du da unten?", fragte Harry sie neckend. „Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht beißen", fuhr er fort. Er rutschte so weit zurück wie er konnte und klopfte auf das Polster vor ihm, seine Beine weit gespreizt, um ihr so viel Platz wie möglich zu geben.

Ginny errötete zuerst, aber zwang ihre Verlegenheit hinunter. Sie gewann ihre Fassung und sagte: „Nicht einmal, wenn ich ganz lieb bitte?"

Harry gluckste: „Wir werden sehen. Jetzt komm her." Ginny folgte und setzte sich direkt vor Harry hin. Sie war nicht ganz an ihn gepresst, aber war ihm sehr nahe.

„Also gut", sagte Harry geistesabwesend, als er ihren Rücken begutachtete. Er legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre Schultern und realisierte schnell, dass ihr Haar im Weg sein würde. Er zögerte für einen Moment und nahm dann sanft ihr Haar, um es ihr über die Schulter zu legen. Er versuchte, nicht zu bemerken, wie seidig es war. Sie schaute ihn über die Schulter mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Dein Haar war im Weg. Ist das okay?", fragte er und deutete auf ihr Haar.

Ginny nickte nur. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und sie wandte sich wieder um. Harry richtete seinen Blick auf ihre Schultern. Er hatte noch nie jemanden eine Massage gegeben und er stellte plötzlich seine Intelligenz in Frage, solch ein Angebot gemacht zu haben. „Ähm, lass mich einfach wissen, wenn ich dir weh tue oder was sich gut anfühlt und was nicht. Ich habe das noch nie gemacht."

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm: „Du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht möchtest."

„Nein, ich möchte helfen. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass ich dir weh tun könnte", sagte er ihr ehrlich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt und ich werde dir sagen, wie du dich machst."

Er legte seine Hände zurück auf ihre Schultern und begann sanft zu massieren. Er war sehr zögerlich in seinen Bewegungen und er lauschte aufmerksam, um jegliche Anzeichen, dass er ihr weh tat, zu hören. Stattdessen bekam er das Kommando: „Fester, Harry. Ich kann dich kaum spüren."

„Oh, ähm, entschuldige", erwiderte Harry und benutzte ein wenig mehr Kraft.

„Kein Problem, das ist viel besser." Harry nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. Nach einem langen Moment sprach sie wieder: „Wolltest du mir nicht von deiner Verabredung erzählen?"

„Stimmt, stimmt", erwiderte Harry nervös. „Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Wir haben uns am Geschäft, in dem sie arbeitet, getroffen und sind zum Abendessen in ein italienisches Restaurant. Wir haben ein wenig geredet. Ich konnte offensichtlich nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, da sie ein Muggel ist. Nach dem Abendessen habe ich sie nach Hause begleitet."

„Es muss mehr geben als das", antwortete Ginny. „Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten? Hast du sie geküsst? Details, Harry."

„Ich habe ihr so viel wie ich konnte über meinen Sommer erzählt, dass ich jogge und trainiere und etwas lerne. Und ich habe im Allgemeinen darüber geredet, wie sehr Snape mich hast und dass Malfoy ein Widerling ist. Sie hat mich, nachdem ich sie nach Hause begleitet habe, kurz geküsst. Es war keine große Sache. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, aber es wird sich nichts daraus entwickeln. Aber wenigstens kann ich sagen, dass ich zumindest ein erfolgreiches Date hatte."

„Mhmm", stöhnte Ginny. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du von mir und Cho im letzten Jahr weißt", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr eine Weile zusammen ausgegangen seid und dass es nicht so gut gelaufen ist", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich weiß nicht viel mehr."

„Nun, dann habe ich eine kleine Geschichte für dich", grummelte Harry gutmütig. „Wo beginne ich am besten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, dass ich sie im vierten Schuljahr zum Ball gefragt habe. Es schien, als wäre sie gerne mit mir gegangen, aber sie ging bereits mit Cedric. Ich habe sie nie vergessen. Letztes Jahr war sie noch immer über Cedrics Tod verstört. Alles, was sie wollte, war, über ihn zu reden.

Das Ganze war nur eine Frage der Zeit", sagte Harry ihr, als er fortfuhr, ihre Schultern zu kneten. „Sie trauerte noch immer über Cedric und ich bin sicher, du erinnerst dich, in welcher Verfassung ich letztes Jahr war. Das erste Mal, als sie mich küsste, kurz vor Weihnachten, ist sie in Tränen ausgebrochen. Und ich stand da, überrascht über die Tatsache, dass ich gerade Cho Chang geküsst hatte und ich konnte nicht mal darüber nachdenken, sie zu trösten, ganz zu schweigen davon, herauszufinden, warum sie weinte."

Seine Geschichte wurde unterbrochen, als Ginny ein kehliges Stöhnen ausstieß: „Oh, das fühlt sich gut an. Mach weiter."

Harry hatte beinahe vergessen, was er tat. Er hatte sich so sehr auf seine Geschichte konzentriert, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was seine Hände taten. Aber wenn er das Stöhnen richtig interpretierte, arbeiteten seine Hände auch ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr gut. Also beließ er es dabei. Aber er versuchte, ein wenig aufmerksamer zu sein, um die Spannung aus ihren Schultern zu massieren.

Er fuhr nach einem Moment fort: „Unser einziges Date war ein absolutes Desaster. Wir sind am Valentinstag nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Wir hatten überhaupt nichts, über das wir reden konnten, Quidditch ausgenommen, und das Thema hatten wir bereits auf dem Weg in die Stadt erschöpft. Sie hat mich zu Madam Puddifoots geschleppt, was der ungemütlichste Ort sein muss, an dem ich je gewesen bin. Es war ziemlich abstoßend. Stell dir vor: Rüschen und Spitze, das Umbridges' Büro Konkurrenz machte und eine Horde von bescheuerten Amor-engelchen, die herumflogen und Konfetti auf alles in Sichtweite streute, was eine ungewollte Erinnerung an Lockhart auslöste. Und das beinhaltet noch nicht einmal die ganzen Paare, die entweder Händchen hielten oder knutschten."

Harry gluckste ein wenig über die Erinnerung und fuhr fort: „Sie wurde eifersüchtig, als ich ihr sagte, dass ich mich später mit Hermine treffen würde und beschloss, mir zu sagen, dass Roger Davies sie vor ein paar Wochen um ein Date gebeten hatte. Nun muss man aber berücksichtigen, dass er am Tisch neben uns saß und wild mit einem Mädchen knutschte. Dann hat sie Cedric angesprochen, was zu mehr Tränen führte. Bevor sie schließlich ausrastete und mir sagte, ich solle einfach zu Hermine gehen, da dass das sei, was ich sowieso wirklich wollte. Sie stürmte in Tränen aufgelöst hinaus und ließ mich dort absolut erstaunt und vollkommen verlegen zurück."

„So klug sie ist, kann ich es nicht fassen, dass sie versuchte dich so früh zu „testen", erwiderte Ginny und lachte.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Harry ein wenig vorsichtig und stoppte die Massage.

„Oh, ich stelle mir nur gerade ihren Gesichtsausdruck vor", antwortete Ginny.

Harry lachte und begann wieder, ihre Schultern zu massieren: „Es war definitiv eine einzigartige Erfahrung, eine, die ich sicherlich nicht so schnell vergessen werde."

„Du hast es also genossen", fragte Ginny ihn mit Humor in der Stimme.

Harry schnaubte: „Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das getan habe. Kannst du es fassen, dass sie will, dass wir uns wieder verabreden?"

„Mgmm", stöhnte Ginny unverbindlich, anscheinend nur auf die Massage konzentriert.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zum Ball gehe, aber zum Glück hatte ich bereits dich gefragt. Ansonsten wäre das wirklich unangenehm geworden", sagte Harry ihr.

„Wieso das?", fragte Ginny.

„Es war einfach, sie abzuweisen, indem ich sagte, dass ich bereits eine Verabredung habe. Sie abzuweisen, indem ich sage, dass ich nicht mit ihr gehen möchte, wäre viel schwerer gewesen. Ich möchte sie wirklich nicht verletzen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ja gesagt, um ihre Gefühle nicht zu verletzen", sagte Harry ihr.

„Mhm, ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das machen würdest", kommentierte Ginny, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal stöhnte, als Harry eine Verspannung fand.

Harry konnte nicht anders als das ganze Stöhnen, das Ginny ausstieß, zu bemerken, noch konnte er etwas gegen den Effekt, den sie auf seinen Körper hatten, tun. Er nahm an, dass er die Massage so sehr genoss wie sie. Es geschah nicht jeden Tag, dass er die Finger an den Körper einer wunderschönen Frau legen konnte und Harry konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er es definitiv genoss, auch wenn er es nie gegenüber jemand anderen zugeben würde. Zusammen mit dem Stöhnen war Harry im Moment ein sehr glücklicher Junge. Er war nur froh, dass zwischen ihnen noch immer ein wenig Platz war. Ansonsten würde sie wahrscheinlich wissen, _wie_ glücklich er im Moment war.

Er konzentrierte sich eine Weile auf seine Hände, als er fortfuhr, ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken und Nacken zu massieren. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sie zu entspannen, als seine Finger fortfuhren, ihre Magie auszuüben. Wenn er seinen Händen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, hätte er vielleicht das sanfte blaue Glühen an seinen Fingerspitzen bemerkt. Nach einer Minute fragte er: „Wie sind du und Michael Corner letztes Jahr überhaupt zusammengekommen?"

Seine Frage wurde mit Stille beantwortet. Er fuhr damit fort, ihre Schultern zu massieren und fragte dann: „Ginny?" Noch immer nichts. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden hörte er auf, ihre Schultern zu massieren und lehnte sich über ihre Schulter: „Alles in Ordnung, Gin?"

„Nich' aufhör'n", murmelte sie schläfrig.

„Ja, Ma'am", gluckste Harry. Er wollte sowieso nicht wirklich aufhören. „Wirst du mir also erzählen, wie du und Corner zusammengekommen seid oder nicht?"

„Später", war ihre gedämpfte Antwort.

„Du bist heute Abend ziemlich redselig, Gin", neckte er.

„Kann mich nicht konzentrieren", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

„Wieso das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Fühlt sich zu gut an", sagte sie einfach, begleitet von einem weiteren leisen Stöhnen.

„Oh", sagte Harry überrascht. „Ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass ich mich ganz gut mache, mhmm?"

„Mhmmm."

„Ich interpretiere das mal als ein ja", lachte Harry. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Hände, als er an ihren Schultern entlangfuhr. Seine Fingerspitzen gruben in ihre Schulterblätter und seine Daumen in ihren Rücken. Er knetete ihre Muskeln mit seinen Fingern und wollte, dass die Verspanntheit verschwand. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten ließ sie sich nach hinten gegen seine Brust fallen und seine Hände ließen sie los.

Sie blieb für einen Moment in dieser Position und seine Arme legten sich beinahe ohne sein Zutun um sie. Sie legte ihre Arme um seine und legte ihren Kopf zurück, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte sie, als sei es die gewöhnlichste Frage der Welt.

Harry dagegen war vollständig verblüfft. Liebe? Wieso würde sie so etwas sagen? Er war sich sicher, dass sie nur scherzte, aber es traf ihn trotzdem. Noch nie hatte jemand ich liebe dich zu ihm gesagt. Sie mag es nicht ganz ernst gemeint haben, aber Harry konnte das warme Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, nicht aufhalten: „Ähh, nein?"

„Wenn du meinen Rücken öfters massierst, werde ich sicherlich eine Gewohnheit daraus machen", erwiderte sie träumerisch.

Harry konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken: „Ich werde das im Kopf behalten."

„Mach das. Muss ich fragen, wo du das gelernt hast?", neckte sie ihn.

„Kein Grund dazu, ich habe es nirgendwo gelernt. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich es je versucht habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich wohl fühlen würde, es für jeden zu machen."

„Aber mit mir fühlst du dich wohl?", fragte sie. Ihre braunen Augen schauten suchend in sein Gesicht.

„Natürlich", antwortete er. „Du bist meine beste Freundin. Wie könnte ich es nicht sein?" Anscheinend war es das Richtige zu sagen, denn sie umarmte ihn so gut sie konnte.

„Du bist wirklich einer der süßesten Jungs, den ich je getroffen habe, weißt du das?"

Harry errötete wegen ihrem Lob und ihr Kommentar weckte eine Erinnerung. „Das ist, was Jessica zu mir gesagt hat, mehr oder weniger zumindest. Sie sagte mir, dass ich sehr süß wäre. Anscheinend ist das eine gute Qualität an einem Kerl, da sie mich zu mögen schien", überlegte er laut.

„Natürlich ist es das", stimmte Ginny zu. Harrys Magen knurrte plötzlich. „Ich bekomme langsam Hunger und du anscheinend auch. Warum holen wir uns nicht was zu essen, bevor alles verschwindet?"

Harry stimmte bereitwillig zu und sie standen beide auf. Die beiden gingen los, um sich ein paar Erfrischungen zu holen. Die Party dauerte Stunden an. Jeder schien die Chance ergreifen zu wollen, eine Pause vom Lernen zu haben, einfach herumzusitzen und stundenlang zu lachen und zu reden.

Harry und Ginny blieben für den Rest der Party beisammen. Harry konnte nur lachen, als sie sagte, dass es half, die Jungs abzuwehren. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es wahr, ins Rampenlicht gerückt zu werden, wenn man nichts mehr wollte als mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen. Sie redeten nachmittags und am Abend mit vielen verschiedenen Leuten, sie mischten sich einfach unter die anderen. Sie erzählten beide wiederholt ihre Geschichte ihres Fanges. Harrys Version seines Fanges war runtergespielt.

Später ging Ginny, um mit mehreren ihrer Freundinnen zu reden und schleppte Harry mit sich. Harry war geschockt, eine Seite von Ginny zu sehen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte sie immer in die gleiche Kategorie Mädchen wie Hermine gesteckt, die sich nie - nun - mädchenhaft benahmen. Damit war nicht gemeint, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie ein Mädchen war, aber er hatte nie gesehen, wie sie albern kicherte, sich Sorgen über ihr Makeup, die letzten Modetrends und Haarzauber oder den besten Tratsch machte.

Die Mädchen redeten über verschiedene Dinge und Harry hörte staunend von der Seite aus zu. Sie redeten über die letzten Trends der Fest-und formellen Roben. Anscheinend hatte Madame Malkins Anfang des Semesters erst welche bekommen und sie waren im Design etwas kontrovers.

Melissa Thorner, eine von Ginnys Zimmergenossinnen, war wirklich von ihnen begeistert. „Ich musste meine Mutter anbetteln und anflehen, so dass ich mir eine dieser Designs für meine Festroben aussuchen durfte. Sie ist so altmodisch. Sie ist fest entschlossen, dass nie jemand mein Dekolleté sehen wird. Es hat eine Weile gebraucht, um sie zu überzeugen, aber ich habe es schließlich geschafft. Ich meine, der Style ist einfach so perfekt für meine Figur. Die Form des Ausschnitts unterstreicht total meine ..." Sie ließ den Satz nach einem Blick in Harrys Richtung unvollendet.

Claire Hansen, eine weitere von Ginnys Zimmergenossinnen, ließ sich nicht beirren und schien Harrys Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht zu bemerken: „Ich kann das neue Design nicht ausstehen. An mir sieht es einfach nur furchtbar aus. Mit meiner fehlenden Oberweite ... Nun, lass es mich so ausdrücken, sah es so aus, als würde ich mich mit den Klamotten meiner Mutter verkleiden wollen, denn nie und nimmer habe ich die Möglichkeit, sie auszufüllen. Vor ein paar Wochen bei Besenknechts war es so peinlich, als die Verkäuferin versuchte, mir zu helfen, die Roben besser auszufüllen ..."

Ab diesem Moment versuchte Harry, den Mädchen nicht mehr zuzuhören, denn sie teilten eindeutig zu viel Informationen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate sein musste, so verlegen war er. Er war über vieles, das sie sagten, erstaunt. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, zu glauben, dass die Mädchen bereit waren, über so persönliche Informationen zu reden, besonders so offen. Eines der schockierendsten Dinge - für ihn zumindest - waren manche der Dinge, die Ginny über sich selbst sagte. Er musste sich zurückhalten, um sie nicht zu unterbrechen und Klarheit zu schaffen. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich sogar gemacht, wenn er sie nur nicht daran erinnern wollte, dass er da war, da das seine Verlegenheit deutlich erhöht hätte.

Ihre Unterhaltung wandte sich schließlich den Frisuren und dem Makeup zu, welches sie für den kommenden Ball benutzen wollten. Das machte das Thema ein Thema für alle. Was dieses war, war sich Harry nicht wirklich sicher. Er wusste, es hatte irgendetwas mit Makeupfarbenzauber zu tun, aber sie schienen gelegentlich über Haarfarbenzauber zu reden, er war sich daher nicht sicher. Er ignorierte ihre Unterhaltung zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich. Er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie er einer Unterhaltung folgen, ganz zu schweigen davon an ihr teilnehmen sollte, die wenigstens zu einem Drittel aus Kichern bestand. Kichern zu übersetzen überstieg seine Fähigkeiten.

Als er dort stand, konnte er nicht anders, als die Diskussion mit denen zu vergleichen, die er mit seinen vier Zimmergenossen hatte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Harry entschied, dass er Mädchen nie verstehen würde, besonders Ginny. In all der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, hatte Ginny nie auch nur angedeutet das sie so war, nicht das irgendetwas damit nicht in Ordnung war, es war nur ein wenig irritierend. Er konnte mit ihr über alles, über was er mit seinen anderen Freunden redete, ebenfalls reden und er konnte tatsächlich über mehr Dinge als mit seinen anderen Freunden reden. Zusammengefasst fand Harry diese neue Seite an Ginny faszinierend.

Ein Ruf von hinter ihm ließ ihn beinahe Romilda Vane, eine Viertklässlerin, verhexen, als diese sich der Gruppe näherte: „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört habe."

Ginny, Claire und Melissa hielten alle inne und drehten sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen leuchteten voller Schadenfreude auf. „Was hast du gehört? Komm schon, Mädchen, erzähl", befahl Melissa beinahe.

Romilda war einen Moment still mit einem "Ich weiß etwas, was ihr nicht wisst"-Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Hände waren vor ihr gefaltet, als versuchte sie körperlich, die Neuigkeiten für sich zu behalten und sie wippte auf ihren Fußballen auf und ab. Sie schaute jedes der Mädchen an und genoss scheinbar deren Blicke der Vorfreude.

Schließlich sagte sie in einem lauten unüberhörbaren Flüstern: „Nun, ich habe gerade Parvati und Lavender gehört, die eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten. Anscheinend hat Parvati von Padma, die es von einer Zimmergenossin weiß, dessen Namen ich nicht verstanden habe, gehört, das Seamus und Lavender in einem leeren Klassenzimmer erwischt worden sind und Gerüchten zufolge ...", hier machte sie eine Kunstpause "... war Kleidung optional!"

Die Mädchen japsten und sahen zu verschiedenen Maßen schockiert aus. „Warum haben Pavarti und Lavender sich gestritten?", fragte Claire.

Zeitgleich lehnten sich die Mädchen nach vorne, um Romildas Antwort zu hören: „Von dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, war Pavarti wütend, weil Lavender ihr es nicht erzählt hat. Ich habe sie sagen hören, dass das letzte, was sie wusste, war, dass Lavender in Ron verknallt war, weil ..."

Ginny mischte sich in diesem Moment ein: „Bitte sag nicht mehr über Ron. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was über meinen Bruder gesagt wird. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die eine Schwester nicht wissen sollte."

„Nun", fuhr Romilda fort. „Es scheint, als hätte Padmas Zimmergenossin alles falsch verstanden gehabt, denn Lavender hatte nichts mit Seamus. Er hat sie in das Klassenzimmer gezogen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht. Aber ich habe gehört, wie sie sagte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, ein paar Dinge bei dem Jungen näher zu begutachten." Sie endete mit einer anzüglichen Augenbrauenbewegung. „Ihr wisst, was ich meine ..."

Claire und Melissa sahen so verwirrt aus wie Harry sich fühlte.

Ginny kam ihnen mit einem spitzbübischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Hilfe: „Bitte ihr beiden, ihr wisst, dass alle Mädchen total bescheuert werden, wenn sie ihren Akzent hören und wenn du dann die Größe seiner Füße hinzufügst ..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und warf Harry ein verstohlenes Grinsen zu. „Ihr wisst alle, was das bedeutet."

Die Mädchen brachen wieder in Gekicher aus. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass er verlegener sein könnte als am Anfang dieses Erlebnisses, aber er hatte falsch gelegen - so falsch. Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht zu einem davor noch nie dagewesenen Level errötete, als er die Bedeutung ihrer Aussage verstand. Er wandte seine überraschten Augen zu Ginny, die ihn beobachtete. Ihr Vergnügen leuchtete in ihren Augen. Sie hatte es mit Absicht gemacht. Nun, zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen. „Und es ist auch wahr", sagte er und mischte sich schließlich in ihre Unterhaltung ein.

Das Kichern hörte abrupt auf und die Stille war beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. „Was?", kreischten mehrere Stimmen.

„Über Füße", antwortete Harry einfach und tat sein bestes, ein unbewegtes Gesicht zu wahren. Er schaute Ginny an, deren Mund weit offen stand, blinzelte ihr zu und erwiderte ihr spitzbübisches Grinsen. Die anderen Mädchen hatten wieder begonnen zu Kichern. Er konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass mehrere von ihnen auf seine Füße schauten. Er tat sein Bestes, die Röte zu bekämpfen, die versuchte, wieder sein Gesicht zu erobern.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht" flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr.

„Das musst du gerade sagen", erwiderte Harry.

„Hast du auch nur die geringste Idee, was du gerade begonnen hast? Das ist alles, über was sie nun reden werden", sagte Ginny ihm.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und? Ich nehme an, es wird eine interessante Unterhaltung sein. " Er grinste breit.

„Oh, das bezweifele ich nicht. Nun, welche Schuhgröße hast du?", fragte sie ihn, laut genug, so dass die anderen Mädchen sie hören konnten. Sie alle hielten inne, konzentrierten sich nun auf ihn und warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, du Perversling", neckte Harry.

„Och, komm schon Harry, sag es uns", bat eines der Mädchen. Harry sah nicht, wer es war; er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Ginnys Reaktion zu beobachten. Sie ließ ihm keine Ruhe und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auch den anderen Mädchen zu.

„Oh nein", meinte Harry und machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Ich sage gar nichts. Bis zum Frühstück morgen würde die gesamte Schule Bescheid wissen."

„Was ist das Problem, Harry? Hast du Angst? Hast du kleine Füße oder wie?", fragte Ginny ihn. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr sie das alles genoss.

„Ich falle nicht darauf herein", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Alles, das ich sage, wird mir sowieso im Mund umgedreht werden."

„Du bist eine Spaßbremse", schmollte Romilda. Die anderen Mädchen stimmten ihr zu.

„Ich habe nur zu viel Erfahrung, um auf eure Tricks reinzufallen. Nachdem man mit Rita Kimmkorn zu tun hatte, ist jeder anderer ein Amateur", informierte Harry die Gruppe. „Außerdem habe ich euch mit der Fußsache nur geneckt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es wahr ist. Ich habe nie versucht, es auf seinen Wahrheitsgehalt zu prüfen."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du nie gespickt hast?", fragte Ginny ihn.

„Du musst etwas im Schlafsaal oder im Badezimmer gesehen haben", fragte Melissa etwas verzweifelt nach.

„Sorry", sagte Harry ihnen und konnte nicht wirklich fassen, dass er diese Unterhaltung führte. „Ich versuche mein Bestes, solche Dinge nicht zu bemerken."

Die Mädchen widmeten sich danach wieder ihrem Tratsch und Harry wurde wieder zum Beobachter. Nach mehreren Minuten verlief sich die Konversation und Ginny war bereit zu gehen. Harry war nur zu froh, ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten. Sie waren auf dem Weg, um den Butterbiervorrat zu überprüfen, als Hermine, die Ron am Arm hinter sich herzog, sie abfing.

Hermine schaute Ron finster an und wandte sich an Harry. „Ron hat dir etwas zu sagen", informierte sie ihn.

Ron nickte zustimmend, blieb aber still. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und wandte sich an Harry. „Ich wollte dir danken, dass du Ginny gerettet hast", sagte er unbehaglich, nicht in der Lage, Harry in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich habe sie nicht für dich gerettet", erwiderte Harry, seine Stimme so kalt wie Eis.

„Ähm, ja, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du da warst", fuhr Ron etwas besorgt fort.

„Okay. Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Er hätte seinem Freund helfen können, aber er wollte nicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass Ron sich unwohl fühlte, mit Harry zu reden, und es war wahrscheinlich, weil er begann, sich schlecht darüber zu fühlen, Harry aus dem Team geworfen zu haben. Aber Harry würde es nicht einfach so ohne Entschuldigung beiseite tun, nicht dieses Mal. Er hatte Ron in seinem vierten Schuljahr ziemlich schnell verziehen und Ron schien seine Lektion nicht sehr gut gelernt zu haben. Wenn er dazu gezwungen war, seine Dämlichkeit zuzugeben, würde er vielleicht in Zukunft daran arbeiten, sie im Zaum zu halten.

„Äh", begann er unbehaglich. „Ja-was zum Teuf- ..."Ron schaute zu Hermine hinunter, während er auf einem Fuß herumhüpfte und seine blessierten Zehen mit seiner Hand festhielt. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehend fuhr er fort: „Ich meine nein, das ist nicht alles." Anscheinend würde sie Ron nicht den Schwanz einziehen lassen.

„Nun?", bohrte Harry ungeduldig nach.

„Nun, weißt du, ähm, nun, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich—ähm ...EstutmirleiddassichdichausdemTeamgeworfenhabe", brach es schließlich aus Ron in einem unverständlichen Wortschwall heraus und er musterte intensiv seine Turnschuhe.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe den letzten Teil nicht verstanden. Du hast genuschelt", sagte Harry ihm. Sicher, er wusste was sein Freund gesagt hatte, aber das war nur, weil er wusste, was Ron sagen würde, bevor er es gesagt hatte. Wenn er es nicht davor gewusst hätte, hätte er nie und nimmer seine verworrene Rede verstehen können.

„Ich sagte, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dich aus dem Team geworfen habe", sagte Ron langsamer und deutlicher. Er schaute nach oben und schaute an Harrys Schulter vorbei in die Ferne.

Die Tatsache, dass Ron zu ihm geschleppt und gezwungen werden musste, sich zu entschuldigen, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er Harry nicht einmal in die Augen schauen konnte, tat nichts, um Harrys Ärger zu dämpfen. „Okay. Komm, wir müssen reden und ich würde das lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tun", sagte Harry und führte Ron und die beiden Mädchen in die gleiche abgeschiedene Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo er Nate aufgemuntert und er Ginny massiert hatte. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab mit einer Drehung seines Handgelenkes erscheinen und stellte sicher, die richtigen Zauberstabbewegungen zu verwenden, als er einen einfachen Privatsphärenschutzzauber errichtete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron sah zu, wie Harry vor ihm auf und ab ging. Plötzlich hielt sein Freund inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Der durchdringende Blick auf Harrys Gesicht ließ Ron schlucken. Hörbar.

„Hast du auch nur die geringste Idee, was du getan hast?", fragte Harry ihn eisig.

„Ich habe dich aus dem Team geworfen", antwortete Ron, als sei Harry ein kleines Kind. Anscheinend war das nicht das schlaueste, was er hätte sagen können, wenn man Harrys Gesichtsausdruck trauen wollte.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass das alles ist, was du getan hast, um unsere Freundschaft zu gefährden, dann kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen."

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, dass er getan hatte, dass ihre Freundschaft hätte gefährden können. „W... was meinst du?"

„Wo fange ich an", feuerte Harry zurück. „Lass mal sehen. Ich schätze, es hat im Sommer begonnen, als du versucht hast, Ginny davon abzuhalten, mir zu schreiben. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dir je die Entscheidungsvollmacht gegeben zu haben wer mir schreiben kann und wer nicht. Als wenn das nicht genug wäre, bist du in Ginnys Zimmer geschlichen und hast einen Brief gelesen, den ich ihr geschrieben habe. Das ist ein Eindringen in ihre und meine Privatsphäre." Harry hielt inne. Ron machte Anstalten, sich zu verteidigen, aber Harry hielt eine Hand in die Höhe, um ihn zu stoppen. „Das wird viel leichter sein, wenn du mich einfach reden lässt."

Rons Mund schnappte zu. Er starrte seinen besten Freund an und fragte sich, wo das alles her kam. Redete er wirklich noch über das? Konnte Harry nicht verstehen, dass er sich ständig Sorgen um ihn machte?

Nach einem Moment fuhr Harry fort: „Seit die HA begonnen hat, hast du nichts anderes getan als meine Autorität anzugreifen. Wenn es eine Person gibt, an die du mich erinnerst, dann ist das Draco Malfoy. Er erwartet eine Sonderbehandlung zu bekommen, weil er ein Malfoy ist. Du bist in meinen Unterricht gekommen und hast dieselbe Sonderbehandlung erwartet. Nach all der Zeit, in der wir uns darüber beklagt haben, dass er und der Rest der Slytherins eine Sonderbehandlung in Snapes Unterricht bekommen, hast du erwartet, dass ich dasselbe für dich tue. Um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich es nicht besonders, in den gleichen Topf wie Snape geworfen zu werden."

Harry begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen: „Aber das ist nicht das einzige, was du getan hast, oh nein. Wie ein wahrer Malfoy hast du beschlossen, einen anderen Schüler anzugreifen, der überhaupt nichts getan hat, um das zu verdienen, nur weil er anders ist als du. Und du hattest nicht einmal den Anstand, ihn direkt zu konfrontieren. Du hast wie ein wahrer Malfoy versucht, ihn unerwartet zu erwischen. Und um dem allen die Krone aufzusetzen bist du wütend auf mich geworden, als ich es stoppte. Du bist wütend geworden und hast aufgehört, mit mir zu reden, weil ich mich nicht wie Snape oder wie einer der anderen Slytherins verhalten habe, die wir nicht leiden können."

Ron fühlte, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Als Harry ihn anfangs mit Malfoy verglich, wollte er ihn anschreien. Wie konnte sein „Bester Freund" ihn mit jemanden wie Draco Malfoy vergleichen? Es war so ungefähr die schlimmste Beleidigung für ihn. Aber dann erklärte Harry, wie er wie Malfoy gehandelt hatte, und so sehr er es auch versuchte, Ron konnte keinen Weg finden, wie er sich verteidigen konnte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte er wirklich so gehandelt? Der Gedanke, dass er auch nur in Ansätzen mit Malfoy verglichen werden konnte, ließ in ihm das Gefühl aufkommen, dass er sich übergeben musste.

„Und hast du auch nur einmal innegehalten und dir überlegt, wie ich mich fühle?"

Ron kaute an der Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich davon abzuhalten, zu antworten. Er hatte nie innegehalten, um zu überlegen, wie Harry über seine Taten fühlte, aber er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, was Harry sich dabei dachte, mit den Slytherins gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht glauben können, dass Harry diese Schlangen über seinen besten Freund stellen konnte, aber nun, da er die Dinge aus Harrys Blickwinkel gehört hatte, hatte er viel mehr Schwierigkeiten, seine Taten zu rechtfertigen.

„Nein", fuhr Harry fort. „Glaubst du, ich genieße es, dich anzuschreien? Punkte von meinem eigenen Haus abzuziehen? Hast du je verstanden, in welche schwierige Situation du mich gebracht hast? Der Erfolg dieses Unterrichts hängt davon ab, wie bereit jeder ist, mir zuzuhören und meinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Niemand macht das, wenn sie mich nicht respektieren. Vom ersten Tag an hast du nichts anderes gemacht als meinen Job hundertmal schwerer zu machen. Denn wenn ich nicht einmal meinen besten Freund dazu bringen kann, zu kooperieren und meinen Instruktionen zu folgen, warum sollte irgendjemand anderes zuhören? Ich hatte nur Glück, dass so viele von ihnen bereits letztes Jahr in der DA waren und mir bereits vertrauten. Wenn du dieses Betragen in einer Klasse mit nur neuen Schülern an den Tag gelegt hättest, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich hätte durchsetzen oder etwas erreichen können."

Ron sah zu, wie Harry aufhörte, hin und her zu gehen und mehrmals tief durchatmete. Seine Stimme war während des letzten Teils immer lauter geworden und Ron war besorgt, was als nächstes kommen könnte. Er hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, Schwierigkeiten in Harrys Klasse zu verursachen. Er konnte einfach nur nicht verstehen, warum Harry den Slytherins vertraute. Aber nun, da er darüber nachdachte, wusste er, dass das seine Taten nicht entschuldigte. Er hatte sich ursprünglich dafür entschuldigt, Harry aus dem Quidditchteam geworfen zu haben, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihm verzeihen würde und die Dinge wieder am Ende des Abends ihren normalen Gang nehmen würden. Umso mehr Harry redete, umso besorgter wurde Ron und umso mehr erkannte er, wie sehr er die Dinge vermasselt hatte.

„Dein mangelnder Respekt für deine Schwester hat seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, als du beschlossen hast, meinen Koffer zu durchsuchen, meine Privatsphäre missachtet und ohne meine Erlaubnis nach einem der wenigen Dinge, die ich von meinem Vater habe, gesucht hast. Was auch Stehlen genannt wird. Wenn es ein Notfall gewesen wäre, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich übersehen. Der Versuch, deine Schwester beim Knutschen zu erwischen, gilt nicht. Dann, als du damit konfrontiert wurdest, hattest du nicht einmal den Anstand, dich zu entschuldigen."

Als Harry pausierte, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen, schaute Ron sofort weg.

„Aber das ist meiner Meinung nach nicht das Schlimmste, was du gemacht hast."

Ron wagte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund zu werfen. Harry stand stocksteif da und ein Feuer loderte in seinen Augen, welches Ron nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Er bemerkte, wie Ginny hinter Harry trat und sanft seine Schulter drückte. Er konnte das plötzliche Gefühl des Bedauerns nicht unterdrücken, den dieser Anblick in ihm hervorrief. Das war mal seine Position gewesen. Nach einem Moment wandte Ron seinen Blick wieder zu Boden. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Harry anzuschauen.

„Statt dich dafür zu entschuldigen, mit der Absicht zu stehlen in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen zu sein, wirst du wütend und sagst mir, ich könnte es nicht verstehen, da ich keine Familie habe. Nun, du musst das entschuldigen, aber ich dachte, ich hätte einen Bruder und eine Schwester. Ich schätze, ich lag zumindest bei einer dieser Annahmen falsch."

„Nur einer", sagte Hermine voller Wärme, die genau wusste, wovon Harry redete.

Ron fühlte sich, als hätte sich sein Magen gerade in Blei verwandelt. Er hatte Harry immer so gut wie einen Bruder angesehen, um ehrlich zu sein als mehr als nur einen Bruder. Aber er hatte echte Brüder, eine wirkliche Familie und er hatte nie die Verbindung hergestellt, das Harry ihn als einen Bruder sah, buchstäblich. Das er Harrys Familie war. Und von dem, was er hörte, hatte er es ruiniert.

Er hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Harry fuhr fort: „Und das bringt uns wieder zurück zu dem Grund dieser Unterredung. Du hast mich aus dem Team geworfen in dem Wissen, was Quidditch mir bedeutet. Du weißt, wie sehr es mir letztes Jahr wehgetan hat, am Spielfeldrand sitzen zu müssen, während du und der Rest des Teams draußen auf dem Spielfeld wart. Ich habe Umbridge dafür gehasst, dass sie mir Quidditch weggenommen hat. Aber wenigstens wusste ich, was wir voneinander zu erwarten hatten. Wir waren Feinde. Sie hasste mich und ich sie. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?" Ron zuckte zusammen, als er das hörte, jede von Harrys Anschuldigungen stach schlimmer als die Zauber, die sie in der HA verwendeten.

„Du solltest mein Freund sein. Wie konntest du mir einfach so etwas wegnehmen, das ich so sehr liebe? Aber es ist nicht nur das. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir entgangen ist, dass wir in letzter Zeit auseinandergedriftet sind. Quidditch war eines der wenigen Sachen, die wir noch geteilt haben, wo die Dinge zwischen uns noch normal zu sein schienen, so wie sie früher waren. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als hätte ich während dieser Zeiten meinen besten Freund zurück. Und versuch erst gar nicht, mir weis zu machen, dass du nicht genau dasselbe gefühlt hast. Wie glaubst du hat sich das angefühlt, dass du das einfach weggeworfen hast? Mich weggeworfen hast?" Harry hörte auf zu reden und hielt beide Hände vor sein Gesicht, die Finger an seine Schläfen gepresst. Der Schmerz in Harrys Gesicht ließ Ron fast auf die Knie fallen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Plan, mehr Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, so falsch gelaufen war.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begann Ron wirklich über die Konsequenzen seiner Taten nachzudenken. Er hatte nie zuvor wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie seine Taten sich auf andere auswirkten. Während seines ganzen Streites mit Harry hatte er nicht einmal überlegt, wie Harry fühlte. Er hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, dass er Harry tatsächlich weh tun könnte.

„Beantworte mir das." Nach einem Moment hob Harry seinen Kopf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Warum entschuldigst du dich jetzt? Hast du gerade erst bemerkt, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

Ron schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. Den Augenkontakt mit Harry aufrecht zu erhalten war eines der schwersten Dinge, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Er wollte die Unterhaltung nicht fortführen, da er wusste, dass er seinem Freund noch mehr wehtun würde.

„Also, wann hast du es herausbekommen?", fragte Harry.

Ron wollte die Frage nicht beantworten, aber er wusste, dass er musste. Er war ernsthaft versucht, zu lügen, aber er wusste, dass er schon genug Schaden angerichtet hatte. „Vor einer Woche oder so."

„Dann frage ich noch einmal: Warum jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", rief Ron frustriert aus. Er wusste nicht, wie er das machen sollte. „Ich dachte nur, wenn wir ohne dich gewinnen könnten, wären alle glücklich und ich könnte mich dann entschuldigen und wir könnten vergessen, dass es je passiert ist und feiern."

Harry lachte, aber Ron wusste, dass es ein humorloses Lachen war. „Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass ich es vielleicht wertgeschätzt hätte, wenn du dich früher entschuldigt und mir die Chance gegeben hättest, tatsächlich Teil des Spieles zu sein?"

Ron konnte die Frage nicht beantworten, auch wenn er die Antwort wusste. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, es zu sagen. „Oder steckt mehr dahinter?", überlegte Harry laut. „Warum hast du dich nicht vor dem Spiel bei mir entschuldigt?", fragte Harry ihn wieder.

Ron starrte seine Schuhe an und blieb still. „Du wolltest beweisen, dass du es ohne mich kannst, nicht wahr?" Rons Kopf fuhr abrupt hoch. Der Ausdruck des Verrates auf Harrys Gesicht war einer, den er niemals vergessen würde. Dann fuhr Harry fort: „Du wolltest beweisen, dass du nicht den tollen Harry Potter, den Jungen-der-lebt, zum gewinnen brauchst, nicht wahr? Du wolltest allen zeigen, dass du das Team zum Sieg führen kannst ... ohne mich."

Ende Kapitel.

* * *

><p>*pot calling the cauldron black = Topf der den Kessel schwarz nennt.<p>

Das ist ein englisches Sprichwort, dt. äquivalent : ein Esel schimpft den anderen Langohr ( )

Ich habe es so übernommen, weil das Sprichwort zu Percys Kesselbödenbericht überleitet .

* * *

><p>Vielen Dank an:<p>

Potterharry007

E2602

JuLLiiA

Annette-ella

für die Reviews!


	15. 121 Ich schwöre feierlich:

**AN: Es tut mir sooo leid, dass ich nicht pünktlich zum 15. posten konnte. Ich habe jetzt seit einer Woche kein Internet mehr ( der HORROR!), und selbst jetzt sitze ich in einem Café und habe nur wertvolle 60 Minuten Internetverbindung. Trotzdem viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! ;)  
><strong>

**Kapitel 12.1: Ich schwöre feierlich, dass wir tolle Streiche geplant haben **

_Ron starrte seine Schuhe an und blieb still. „Du wolltest beweisen, dass du es ohne mich kannst, nicht wahr?" Rons Kopf fuhr abrupt hoch. Der Ausdruck des Verrates auf Harrys Gesicht war einer, den er niemals vergessen würde. Dann fuhr Harry fort: „Du wolltest beweisen, dass du nicht den tollen Harry Potter, den Jungen-der-lebt, zum Gewinnen brauchst, nicht wahr? Du wolltest allen zeigen, dass du das Team zum Sieg führen kannst ... ohne mich."_

Beide Mädchen holten scharf Luft und schauten Ron mit horrorerfüllten Augen an, in der Hoffnung, seine Unschuld sehen zu können. Sie wurden enttäuscht.

Rons Stille überzeugte Harry von dessen Schuld. Bis vor ein paar Augenblicken hätte er niemals vermutet, dass Ron so tief sinken könnte, selbst jetzt hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit. „Warum?", fragte er. „Warum ... wirklich, warum?" Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war hörbar.

„Es tut mir leid", rief Ron aus. „Es ist ... du bist einer der besten Sucher, den ich je habe spielen sehen. Und du wirst immer besser. Jeder könnte mit dir gewinnen, denn die Chance ist groß, dass du den Schnatz fangen wirst, lange bevor das andere Team die Chance hat, 150 Punkte zu erzielen."

„Und war es das wert?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich immer mehr verraten.

„Nein", erwiderte Ron sofort, seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry nach, nicht wirklich sicher, ob er die Antwort auf die Frage wissen wollte.

Ron brauchte eine Sekunde, bevor er antwortete: „Es hat mehrere Gründe. Ich habe nicht überlegt, wie du darüber fühlst. Und das tut mir leid. Außerdem hatte ich so gut wie nichts mit unserem Gewinn zu tun. Ohne Ginny hätten wir verloren. Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir in dieser Position waren. Wenn Ginny als Jäger gespielt hätte, wären wir in viel besserer Verfassung gewesen."

Harry nickte. Er war der Ansicht, dass das eine akkurate Beschreibung der Situation war. „Das bringt uns wieder zur derzeitigen Situation. Du hast dich entschuldigt und geglaubt, dass heute Abend alles wieder beim Alten sein würde. Du hast nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie dein Rausschmiss mich fühlen lassen würde. Und ich kann das nicht einfach verzeihen und vergessen. Aber ich bin es leid, mit dir zu streiten. Und ich habe genug von den Spannungen, die all unsere Freunde betreffen. Sie waren gezwungen, eine Seite zu wählen und das ganze Semester über mit unseren Spannungen fertig zu werden, und ich hasse es, das zu sehen."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne. „Zu einer Freundschaft gehören noch immer zwei und es muss Vertrauen geben. Und um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich nicht, wie ich dir im Moment vertrauen könnte." Harry hörte hier auf zu reden. Er war alles losgeworden und hatte nichts mehr zu sagen.

Es war lange Zeit ungemütlich still, als beide Jungen darüber nachdachten, was gesagt worden war und was die Konsequenzen sein würden. Nach einigen Minuten holte Ron tief Luft und schaute Harry an: „Was bedeutet das also? Wo stehen wir beide?"

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Wo standen sie nun? Er konnte Ron nicht vertrauen, so viel war klar. Und war Freundschaft nicht auf Vertrauen gebaut? Aber er wollte nicht einfach die letzten fünf Jahre der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen vergessen. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Er wünschte sich, dass sie alles einfach hinter sich lassen und vergessen können, was passiert war, aber er wusste, dass das keine Möglichkeit war.

Sie konnten nicht zurück, sie konnten nur vorwärts. Aber die Frage, wo sie standen und wohin sie gingen war noch immer unbeantwortet. Und Harry wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir streiten will. Wir werden offensichtlich viel Kontakt miteinander haben und ich möchte nicht uneins mit dir sein oder dass es Spannungen zwischen uns gibt oder es unangenehm zwischen uns wird."

Ron nickte, sagte aber nichts. Harry seufzte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber schloss ihn wieder, unsicher, was er sonst noch sagen konnte. Er fühlte wie Ginnys Hände unterstützend seine Oberarme drückte und er wandte sich an sie, um sie dankbar anzulächeln.

Kurz nachdem der zaghafte Waffenstillstand zwischen Ron und Harry gebildet worden war, zog Ginny an Harrys Ärmel und fragte: „Möchtest du von hier verschwinden?"

„Ja", stimmte Harry sofort zu. „Ich bin gerade nicht wirklich in der Stimmung zu feiern."

„Das verstehe ich", stimmte Ginny zu. Sie führte ihn am Arm zum Porträtloch. Er drückte die Tür auf und ließ sie zuerst durchgehen, bevor er ihr folgte.

„Wohin also", fragte er sie, sobald das Porträt wieder geschlossen war und die Geräusche der Party gedämpft waren.

Ginny dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Nun, du sagtest, dass die Hauselfen das Essen vorbereitet haben. Wir könnten in die Küche gehen und ihnen danken", schlug sie vor.

„Hört sich gut an", sagte Harry. „Ich denke, sie würden das schätzen, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es nicht erwarten."

Ginny lachte. „Ich denke, da hast du wohl Recht."

Die beiden gingen in geselliger Stille durch die Flure, als sie ihren Weg zur Küche machten. Harry kitzelte die Birne und folgte Ginny wieder durch den Eingang. Natürlich war selbst das menschliche Schutzschild vor ihm kein Hindernis für einen aufgeregten Dobby, der Harry beinahe umschmiss, als er sich an Harrys Knie klammerte.

„Harry Potter Sir ist gekommen um Dobby zu besuchen", quiekte der Elf aufgeregt. Ein Gedanke schien ihm durch den Kopf zu fahren, denn sein Verhalten veränderte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Gibt es ein Problem mit Harry Potters Sirs Party? Oh, böser Dobby. Haben wir nicht genug Essene für Harry Potter Sirs Freunde gemacht?", fragte Dobby besorgt.

„Nein, nein, gar nicht", versicherte Harry ihm schnell. „Wir sind tatsächlich vorbeigekommen, um danke zu sagen. Wir wissen es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du und die anderen Elfen all das Essen für uns vorbereitet habt."

„Harry Potter Sir und seine Miss Wheezy möchten Dobby danken?", fragte der Elf voller Verwunderung.

„Ja, Dobby", antwortete Ginny sanft. „Wir möchten dir und den anderen Elfen danken. Ihr habt euch wirklich selbst übertroffen. Das Essen war großartig."

„Harry Potter Sir ist wirklich der großartigste Zauberer in der Welt", rief Dobby aus. „Und seine Miss Wheezy ist die großartigste Hexe."

Die beiden Teenager lachten. „Danke Dobby. Weißt du, du bist immer gut, um das Ego aufzupolieren", witzelte Harry. Ginny lachte laut auf.

Dobby schien den Scherz nicht zu verstehen, aber er war dennoch froh. Harry und Ginny gingen bald darauf. Sobald sie in der Halle waren, wandte er sich ihr zu und fragte: „Und wohin jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Ginny laut. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Harry. Er überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann: „Wir könnten in mein Büro gehen, wenn du möchtest."

„Das hört sich wunderbar an", stimmte Ginny mit einem Lächeln zu.

Einen kleinen Spaziergang später waren sie angekommen. Ginny ließ sich sofort auf eine Seite des Sofas fallen. Sie war überrascht, aber erfreut, als Harry sich neben statt auf einen der leeren Sessel hinsetzte. Natürlich musste Harry als Junge seine Beine weit spreizen und ließ damit sein linkes Bein ihr rechtes berühren. Er hatte auch seinen Arm auf der Sofalehne hinter ihr. Sie machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Sie berührten sich kaum und sie entdeckte, dass sie den Körperkontakt mochte. Nach dem hektischen Tag, den sie gehabt hatte, half es ihr, sich zu beruhigen. Sie fragte sich ob Harry möglicherweise genauso empfand.

Als sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte, wanderten Ginnys Gedanken zu allem, was an dem Tag passiert war. Und was für ein Tag es gewesen war! So viel war in so kurzer Zeit passiert, sie hatte Probleme, alles zu verarbeiten, ganz zu schweigen davon, es zu verstehen. Es begann alles mit dem Quidditchspiel.

Sie kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper neben sich, als ihre Gedanken zu den Geschehnissen am Ende des Spieles wanderten. Ginny hatte wirklich begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass sie den Schnatz nicht rechtzeitig fangen könnte. Das Spiel war ihnen schnell entglitten. Sie musste ihn für das Team fangen, sie musste ihn für Harry fangen. Als sie ihn schließlich fing, war sie außer sich vor Freude. Sie hatte ihre Arme im Triumph erhoben und schrie vor Freude. Sie hatte sich nur mit ihren Beinen am Besen festgehalten, als sie etwas von hinten rammte. Sie zitterte, als sie sich an den Schmerz des Zusammenpralls erinnerte und wieviel Angst sie davor gehabt hatte, zu Boden zu fallen. Ihre Angstschreie während ihres Falls hallten noch immer in ihrem Kopf ...

Harry musste gefühlt haben, wie sie gezittert hatte, denn er ließ seinen Arm hinter ihr fallen und drückte ihre Schulter. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, um ihn anzuschauen, lächelte er sie an. Das hielt ihren Gedankengang auf, aber nur für einen Moment. Schon bald wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zurück zu ihrem Fall.

Als Harrys Zauberspruch sie traf, verklangen Ginnys Angstschreie, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht länger fiel. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, geschockt, dass sie zu den Zuschauertribünen schwebte. Als sie sich den Zuschauertribünen näherte, bemerkte sie, dass alle anderen so überrascht wie sie war. Alle bis auf eine Person, verbesserte sie sich selbst, als Harry, mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab zu ihr eilte.

Worte konnten nicht einmal beginnen, die Gefühle zu beschreiben, die dieser Anblick in ihr weckte. Als sie schließlich die Tribüne erreichte, hatte sie ihre Arme um Harrys Hals geworfen und klammerte sich so fest sie konnte an ihm fest. Sie wollte nie mehr loslassen. Sie lebte. Sie war in Sicherheit. Sie war bei Harry. Er hielt sie genauso fest. Er stellte sicher, dass es ihr gut ging und versuchte dann, sie aufzumuntern und beglückwünschte sie zu ihrem Fang. Aber er ließ sie ihn solange festhalten, wie sie es brauchte.

Der wirkliche Test, auch wenn sie es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, kam, als sie realisierte, dass sein Besen bei dem Fall wahrscheinlich nicht so gut weggekommen war wie sie. Als sie es ansprach, weigerte er sich an den Besen auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Alles, was ihn in diesem Moment kümmerte, war sie, und Ginny konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und sich dadurch gestärkt zu fühlen.

Sie seufzte als sie an die kurze Verschnaufpause dachte, die sie danach im Umkleideraum erhalten hatte. Ihre Teamkameraden gratulierten ihr, teilten ihr ihre Sorgen mit und hatten einige Fragen, aber das legte sich relativ schnell und gab ihr einen Moment der Ruhe. Der Moment hielt nicht lange an: Sie wurde zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams zum Gryffindorturm getrieben ,wo das gesamte Haus sie in Empfang nahm, klatschend, jubelnd, beglückwünschend und hunderte Fragen stellend.

In diesem Moment hatte es nur eine Person gegeben, die sie hatte sehen wollen, und er war die eine Person, die nicht um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte. So sehr sie auch versuchte, ihn zu finden, sie konnte der Schülermeute, die sie umgab, nicht entkommen. Sie fand ihn schließlich und hatte endlich die Gelegenheit, ihm dafür zu danken, was er getan hatte.

Ein wenig später war eines der merkwürdigeren Dinge an diesem Tag voller Merkwürdigkeiten geschehen. Harry massierte sie. Beinahe genauso interessant war die Unterhaltung während der Massage. Harry hatte über seine zwei Dates geredet: Das Desaster - wie er es genannt hatte - mit Cho und das schöne mit Jessica. Über das letztere musste sie nochmal nachdenken. Er versicherte ihr, dass es zwischen ihnen nur Freundschaft gab, aber Ginny war nicht ganz überzeugt.

Aber das war nicht wichtig im Moment. Was sie beschäftigte war die Massage. Ginny war mehr als nur ein wenig über sein Angebot erstaunt. Und dann, bevor sie wusste, was geschah, fand sie sich in einer - was man als ziemlich vertraute Position bezeichnen könnte - wieder. Vor ihm zwischen seinen Beinen sitzend und eine Massage von ihm erhaltend.

Sie hatte niemals zuvor solch eine Massage bekommen. Sicher, ihre Mutter hatte ihnen gelegentlich über den Rücken gestrichen, um sie zu trösten oder wenn sie sich nicht gut fühlte, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie war zuerst unheimlich nervös, nicht wissend, was sie erwarten würde. Es gab nur wenige Jungen, bei denen sie sich wohl genug fühlte, um ihnen zu erlauben, sie so zu berühren und Harry war der einzige, der nicht den Nachnamen Weasley trug.

Die Massage hatte mehr Gefühle in ihr geweckt als mit denen sie sich wohlfühlte. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, gab es eine Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen, zumindest in ihrem Fall. Eine lange Zeit lang hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Aber sie hatte das hinter sich gelassen und Harry war ihr bester Freund ... sie vertraute Harry mehr als jedem anderen. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, warum sie sich unwohl fühlen sollte. Sie hatte also ihr Unwohlsein hinuntergeschluckt und sich beruhigt.

Sobald er den Bogen raus hatte, war er richtig gut gewesen. Sie war wirklich an seiner Erzählung von seinen zwei Verabredungen interessiert gewesen, aber als seine Hände ihre Rücken-und Schultermuskeln knetete, fand sie es schwer, seinen Worten zu folgen. Zuerst waren es nur ihre Muskeln gewesen, die sich entspannten. Seine Hände fühlten sich so gut an. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Sorgen und Probleme verblassten.

Aber es war weitergegangen. Sie hatte sich keine Sorgen mehr über ihren Sturz oder das Chaos des Tages gemacht. Sie war nun bei Harry und sie hatte sich nie so sicher gefühlt. Seit ihrem Erlebnis mit dem Tagebuch in ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie das Vertrauen in andere Leute und deren Fähigkeit, sie zu beschützen, verloren. Sie hatte gelernt, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sie nicht immer beschützen konnten. Sie hatte gelernt, dass sogar jemand so mächtiges wie Dumbledore sie nicht immer beschützen konnte.

Auch wenn Harry sie nicht davon abhalten konnte, dem Tagebuch zu verfallen, hatte ihn das nicht aufgehalten, zu ihrer Rettung zu eilen und einen riesigen Basilisken zu bekämpfen, um sie zu retten. Als die Todesser im Sommer die Winkelgasse angegriffen hatten, waren es nicht Bill oder ihre Mutter gewesen, die sie gerettet hatten, sondern Harry. Beim Quidditchspiel waren hunderte Andere anwesend gewesen, die sie hätten retten können, aber es war Harry, der es getan hatte. Es war Harry, der ihren Fall aufgehalten hatte und sie in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, nicht der mächtige Albus Dumbledore oder einer der Lehrer. Es war immer Harry. Er war derjenige, der sie sich sicher fühlen ließ.

Sie hatte sich während der Massage so sehr entspannt, dass ihr nicht wirklich bewusst wahr, was sie sagte. Erst als ein Ausdruck der Überraschung auf Harrys Gesicht auftauchte, realisierte sie ihre Worte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie war über sich selbst überrascht, aber nicht wütend. Sie wusste, dass es wahr war. Sie liebte Harry. Sie war sich über ihre exakten Gefühle nicht im Klaren, aber sie konnte ohne den geringsten Zweifel sagen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Bei diesem Gedanken schaute sie zu ihrem stillen Gefährten hinüber. Er hatte ein paar schwierige Wochen hinter sich und der heutige Tag war auch kein Picknick für ihn gewesen. Sie griff nach oben und nahm seine Hand in ihre um seinen Arm hinunter zu ziehen und um ihre Schultern zu legen. Sie legte ihre verschränkten Hände nahe an ihren Körper und dachte zurück an das heutige Trauma.

Rons Eingeständnis über seine Motive, Harry nicht im Team haben zu wollen, waren sicherlich traumatisch genug, doch die gesamte Konfrontation war ziemlich furchtbar gewesen. Es begann damit, dass Ron, der dumme, gedankenlose Blödmann, der er war, praktisch von Hermine dazu gezwungen werden musste, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Harrys Reaktion zu der Entschuldigung und sein folgender Monolog hatte sogar sie überrascht und sie hatte mit Harry über all die Dinge, die er angesprochen hatte, geredet - mehrmals sogar. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, dachte sie, dass der Blödmann alles, was er bekommen hatte, verdiente und schlimmeres. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Ron Harry nicht wieder ins Team aufgenommen hatte, um zu beweisen, dass er ohne ihn gewinnen konnte.

Sie seufzte innerlich. Es war ein sehr langer Tag gewesen, aber es war schön, einfach mit Harry da zu sitzen, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben oder sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie redeten nicht, aber nur bei ihm zu sein war genau das, was sie nach ihrem Tag brauchte.

Am nächsten Tag saß Harry beim Mittagessen bei Ginny und ihren Freunden. Sie neckten ihn wieder über seine Schuhgröße, als sie Luna bemerkten, die zur selben Zeit wie Neville an ihnen vorbeiging. Sie luden sie ein, sich mit ihrem Date für den Ball zu ihnen zu setzen, so dass sie die Sitzordnung besprechen könnten.

Bald saßen die sechs zusammen am Gryffindortisch und aßen und redeten. Harry erkannte Lunas Date von seinem AHA-Unterricht wieder. Alex Smith, ein Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war Alex besonders gut mit Schutzzaubern. Nachdem alle zugestimmt hatten, zusammenzusitzen, fragte Ginny die Gruppe: „Weiß jemand noch ein anderes Paar, dass bei uns sitzen möchte?"

Hannah bejahte. Sie wollte Ernie MacMillan und seine Verabredung einladen. Alex stimmte sofort zu und erklärte, dass Ernie sein Cousin war. Harry fand, dass Ernie manchmal etwas aufgeblasen war, aber er war ein guter Kerl. „Ich habe damit kein Problem", erklärte er und schaute zu Luna, Neville und Ginny, um sicherzugehen, dass sie alle zustimmten.

„Also gut, damit sind acht Plätze besetzt. Weiß jemand, wieviele Sitze es pro Tisch gibt?", fragte Ginny, als Harry in sein Sandwich beißen wollte. Harry hatte kaum abgebissen, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry James Potter!", schimpfte Hermine. „Was soll das hier?"

Harry schaute sie verwirrt und ein wenig frustriert an. Was passte ihr jetzt nicht? Konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe essen lassen? Er schluckte den Bissen herunter und fragte: „Was was?"

„Tu nicht so," schimpfte Hermine. „Warum werden Ron und ich nicht in eure Sitzpläne für den Ball mit einbezogen?"

„Ja!", rief Ron an ihrer Seite aus. „Was ist los?"

Hermine wandte sich ihm mit einem Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: „Du hilfst nicht." Sie wandte sich dann wieder zu Harry und fragte: „Also, warum hast du keine Plätze für uns an dem Tisch freigehalten?"

Harry blickte kurz zu seinen anderen Freunden und bemerkte, wie ungemein unbehaglich sie alle aussahen - Luna ausgenommen, die träumerisch wie immer blickte. Hannah und Alex, die sie nicht besonders gut kannten, sahen besonders nervös und unkomfortabel mit der Unterhaltung aus. Harry wünschte sich, dass Hermine ein wenig mehr Taktgefühl zeigen und das nicht vor allen anderen ansprechen würde. „Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich das sollte", erwiderte Harry ruhig, auch wenn sein Körper vor Ärger ganz angespannt war.

„Wir sind deine besten Freunde", erwiderte sie, als sei es eine Tatsache. „Wieso würdest du nicht mit uns sitzen wollen?"

„Oh, das seid ihr, ja?", erwiderte Harry hitzig, auch wenn er bedacht war, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, um keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken.

Hermine nickte nachdrücklich: „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir das Nächste sind, was du an Familie hast."

„Soweit ich weiß sind nicht alle Brüder und Schwestern beste Freunde. Es ist auch so, dass meine beste Freundin gleich neben mir auf der Bank sitzt", antwortete Harry. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick weicher, als er Ginny kurz anschaute. „Manche Geschwister verstehen sich zeitweise überhaupt nicht. Wieso fragst du nicht Ron, wie er über Percy fühlt und lässt mich in Ruhe mein Mittagessen genießen?"

„Aber Percy hat sich von der Familie abgewandt", ließ Hermine sich vernehmen. Harry schaute sie nur an. „Wir haben uns nicht von dir abgewandt", rief sie schrill aus.

„Oh nein?", fragte Harry. „Ich könnte schwören, dass mein „bester Freund und Bruder" hier mich erst kürzlich ohne guten Grund aus dem Quidditchteam geschmissen hat, und ..."

„Nur weil du im Moment wütend auf Ron bist," unterbrach Hermine, „heißt das nicht, dass du ..."

„Ron ist nicht die einzige Person, auf die ich wütend bin, vielen Dank auch", machte Harry deutlich. „Du scheinst zu denken, dass du bei dem ganzen unschuldig bist. Das bist du nicht. Du wusstest, dass Ron falsch lag mit dem, was er tat, aber du hast dennoch zu ihm gehalten und ihn getröstet. Es ist gut, dass ich immer darauf zählen kann, dass du zu mir hältst, _Schwesterchen_. Und das ist noch nicht alles. Du hast keinerlei Vertrauen in mich. In den letzten Monaten warst du auf einem verdammten Kreuzzug, um mich vor Depressionen zu retten. Newsflash, Hermine: Ich bin nicht depressiv. Aber hörst du mir zu, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir gut geht? Nein, natürlich nicht, denn du traust mir nicht zu, mich um mich selber kümmern zu können. Ich denke, ich werde mich an die Freunde halten, die mir ein Mindestmaß an Respekt zeigen. Würdest du mich nun bitte mein Mittagessen in Ruhe essen lassen? Ich habe Unterricht, auf den ich mich vorbereiten muss, und ich würde lieber nicht mit leerem Magen unterrichten."

Harry wandte sich von Hermine ab und begann wieder, sein Sandwich zu essen. Nach einem Moment der Stille sagte Hannah: „Es sind noch zwei Plätze frei am Tisch. Ich habe McGonagall gehört, wie sie sagte, dass es zehn pro Tisch gäbe. Du und Ron könntet sie haben, wenn ihr möchtet."

„Danke Hannah", erwiderte Hermine mit so viel Würde wie sie konnte. Sie und Ron setzten sich weiter unten am Tisch hin, um ihr Mittagessen zu essen. Ginny tat ihr Bestes, um die Stimmung zu heben und begann - nachdem sie gegangen waren - eine Konversation, aber nur mit minimalem Erfolg. Der Rest der Mahlzeit verging in unkomfortabler Stille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry und Ginny trafen sich später für ihr Training. Sie trafen sich normalerweise samstags, aber mit dem Quidditchspiel und der darauffolgenden Party sowie dem ganzen Drama hatten sie es am Tag zuvor nicht hinbekommen. Das Erste, was sie taten, nachdem sie in seinem Büro angekommen waren, war, seinen Feuerblitz an die Wand zu hängen. Harry verwendete einen Reparozauber, um den Knacks am Besen zu reparieren, so dass er so gut wie neu aussah. Danach besprachen sie den Brief, den Harry an diesem Morgen von den Weasleyzwillingen erhalten hatte. Sie sandten ihm den monatlichen Bericht, der eine Antwort auf seinen Brief enthielt, welchen er ihnen im vorigen Monat geschickt hatte.

Sie mochten die Ideen, die Harry ihnen gegeben hatte, auch wenn sie bedacht waren, nichts Spezifisches zu erwähnen aus Angst, dass der Brief in falsche Hände geraten könnte. Anscheinend hatten sie seine Ideen übernommen und arbeiteten an ihnen. Sie lehnten sein Angebot der finanziellen Unterstützung ab und sagten, dass sie mehr als genug mit dem Scherzartikelladen verdienten, um dafür zu zahlen und angesichts des monatlichen Berichtes, den er erhielt, konnte Harry ihnen nicht widersprechen. Sie nahmen wirklich haufenweise Galleonen ein. Die Zwillinge waren absolute Genies und Harry war neugierig, zu sehen, mit was sie aufwarten würden, wenn sie ihr kreatives Talent für die Kriegsanstrengungen einsetzten. Es gab bisher noch nicht viel zu besprechen, da die Idee erst geboren war, aber die Zwillinge schienen zuversichtlich zu sein, dass sie die Objekte, die Harry angesprochen hatte, herstellen könnten, genau wie einige weitere, über die sie bereits nachdachten.

Nachdem er den Brief in seinem Schreibtisch verstaut hatte, wandte er sich an Ginny: „Was hast du also mit Malfoy vor?" Sie zog als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry fuhr deshalb fort: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du ihn einfach damit davonkommen lässt, dass er dich vom Besen gestoßen hat. Ich nahm an, dass du etwas Rache nehmen willst und ich will dabei sein."

„Die Karte, die du hast-?", fragte sie. „Glaubst du, es wäre möglich, eine Kopie davon zu machen? Nur das Layout des Schlosses meine ich", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass das Schloss etwas unfreundlicher gegenüber Draco Malfoy wird."

Sie zählte ein paar der Ideen auf, die sie hatte und daraufhin tauchte ein gemeines Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen auf. Als sie Anfang des Jahres Pläne für Ron geschmiedet hatten, hatte er einige ihrer böseren Vorschläge abgelehnt, weil er ihr Bruder war und sein Freund. Malfoy dagegen war weder ihr Bruder noch sein Freund, und Harry war nicht dazu geneigt, die Dinge harmlos zu lassen. Ginny fühlte genauso. Es schien so, als würde Malfoy ein sehr schlechtes Semester haben.

Ihre Grundidee war es, das Schloss so unvorhersehbar wie möglich für Malfoy zu machen. Sie würden eine Reihe von Scherzen durch das ganze Schloss verteilen, die so eingestellt waren, dass sie unter besonderen Umständen aktiviert wurden. Einer könnte auf einer einzelnen Treppenstufe platziert werden und nur jedes fünfte Mal, wenn Malfoy darauf trat, aktiviert werden. Ein anderer könnte an bestimmten Tag der Woche aktiviert werden. So etwas in der Art. Im Grunde wollte sie, dass Malfoy nie wusste, wo, warum oder wie er getroffen werden würde.

Sobald sie geplant hatten, was sie machen würden, kam Harry ein Gedanke. Er hatte tatsächlich während der Party darüber nachgedacht, aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, es anzusprechen. Nun, da er Ginny für sich alleine hatte, nahm er die Gelegenheit wahr. „Ginny, ich habe mich gefragt ..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Ja? Was ist es, Harry?", fragte sie neugierig nach.

„Nun, gestern, als du mit deinen Freunden geredet hast ... Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor so gesehen", erklärte er unbehaglich und wenig verständlich.

„Was meinst du", fragte sie und hatte ihre Stirn gerunzelt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ihr wart alle am Kichern und aufgeregt über die aktuellsten Festroben und Frisuren. Ich wusste nicht, dass du solche Dinge magst", sagte er ihr.

„Alle Mädchen mögen zu einem gewissen Grad solche Dinge. Selbst Hermine gelegentlich.", antwortete sie ihm und fragte sich, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Oh. Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen oder dich so reden hören ..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und fragte sich, ob er weiterreden sollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort: „Hast du wirklich gemeint, was du über dich gesagt hast?"

„Was ich über mich gesagt habe?", wiederholte sie verwirrt.

„Über deinen Körper ... und wie du in bestimmter Kleidung nie gut aussehen würdest", erklärte Harry unbehaglich und hoffte, er müsste nicht näher ins Detail gehen. Ginnys Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie am Tag zuvor gesagt hatte. Harry betete stumm, dass sie sich erinnern würde, so dass er es nicht näher erklären müsste. Leider blieben seine Gebete unbeantwortet.

„Was genau habe ich gesagt?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry errötete leicht, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. „Äh ... das du ... mhm ... nicht die richtige ... Figur für sie hast." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um mehr zu sagen, merkte jedoch, dass er es nicht konnte. Er begann unbewusst mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren und sie sagten, was sein Mund nicht konnte.

„Meine Brüste?", fragte sie ihn, und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er schwören, dass er Vergnügen in ihrer Stimme hören konnte.

Harry errötete tief, als er nickte. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Sie sind nicht groß genug, um einige der neueren Festroben auszufüllen", erklärte Ginny etwas zu unbeschwert für Harrys Geschmack. Wie konnte sie über so etwas so beiläufig reden. „Sie sind nicht annähernd so groß wie Lavenders oder Claires oder Melissas", sagte sie selbstkritisch.

„Ich finde, sie sind perfekt", erklärte Harry ehrlich. Er schaute hoch und begegnete ihrem Blick. Eine Sekunde später errötete er und sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zum Boden, als sein Kopf erkannte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er sah nicht Ginnys breites Lächeln und leichtes Erröten.

„Danke, Harry. Ich weiß es zu schätzen", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Gut ...", sagte Harry unbehaglich. „Ähh..sollen wir dann trainieren?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, das Thema wechseln zu können.

Ginny war seit ihrer ersten Animagusstunde weit gekommen. Genau genommen hatten sie nicht wirklich an ihrer Animagusverwandlung gearbeitet, sondern arbeiteten an zauberstabloser Magie. Ginny konnte ihre Magie immer mehr kontrollieren, umso mehr Zeit verging. Sie konnte nun die einfacheren Zauber wie den Schwebezauber relativ problemlos kontrollieren, solange das Objekt, das sie schweben ließ, federleicht war.

Zuvor war ihre Kontrolle bestenfalls abgehackt gewesen, nun war sie geschmeidig. Die Bewegungen waren nicht länger ruckartig und ihr Selbstvertrauen wuchs stetig. Zuerst hatte sie Harry ständig gefragt, wann sie in der Lage sein würde, eine teilweise Verwandlung zu versuchen, aber nach einigen Wochen, in der sie kontinuierlich abgewiesen wurde, hatte sie Harry die Entscheidung überlassen. Da er sah, wie ihr Selbstvertrauen anstieg, beschloss Harry, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war, ihre Fähigkeiten zu erproben.

„Ich möchte, dass du wieder versuchst, deine Hand in eine Pfote zu verwandeln", informierte Harry sie, nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten.

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an: „Wirklich? Glaubst du, ich bin bereit?"

Harry lächelte und nickte: „Ja, ich glaube du bist es. Denk nur daran, nicht entmutigt zu sein, wenn es nicht gleich funktioniert. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass du es mit ein wenig Übung hinbekommst."

Ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude und ihr Lächeln konnte gar nicht mehr breiter werden. „Oh, ich kann es nicht erwarten. Das ist so aufregend", rief sie aus und umarmte Harry stürmisch.

Zwanzig Minuten starrten sie beide auf ihre linke Hand, die sich noch auf keinste Weise verwandelt hatte. „Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Warum funktioniert das nicht? Ich fühlte gar nichts", fauchte Ginny frustriert. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwen war komisch, angesichts der Gestalt, in die sie sich verwandeln wollte. Aber Harry wusste, dass nun nicht der Moment war, um zu lachen.

Harry ließ sie für einen Moment herumstampfen, bevor er sprach: „Hol ein paar Mal tief Luft und entspann dich. Sich aufzuregen hilft nicht." Er wartete geduldig, als sie ihn zornig anfunkelte und dann seinem Ratschlag folgte. Als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte, sprach er wieder: „Nun, rede mit mir. Sag mir, was du machst."

„Ich _mache_ gar nichts. Ich versuche meine Hand in eine Pfote zu verwandeln, aber es funktioniert nicht", schrie sie ihn an.

„Und zu schreien hilft nicht weiter", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich wünschte nur, dass ich dies könnte. Ich möchte so furchtbar gern ein Animagus sein."

„Du kannst", versuchte Harry sie zu trösten. „Es wird nur einige Zeit und Anstrengungen kosten. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass du das mit ein wenig Arbeit hinbekommst. Nun sag mir, was du tust - wirklich tust. Wie versuchst du die Verwandlung hinzubekommen?"

Ginny holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie erklärte: „Nun, ich rufe meine Magie hervor, könnte man sagen", sie sah ihn fragend an und er nickte ihr ermutigend zu. „Und ich versuche, sie so zu formen, wie wenn ich Verwandlungen zaubere. Wie du sagtest, basiert die Animagusverwandlung schließlich darauf."

„Ok, das ist gut. Aber du musst sicherstellen, dass du Platz für ein wenig Flexibilität lässt. Es ist ähnlich, aber nicht genau das gleiche. Das ist das Beste, wie ich beschreiben kann, wie sich die Magie anfühlt, aber sie ist fundamental anders als normale Verwandlung. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum. Vielleicht weil man die Magie an sich selbst anwendet? Oder vielleicht ist es auch einzigartig für die Verwandlung, da es keine reguläre Verwandlungskunst ist. Das Tier ist ein Teil von dir; es ist also anders, als wenn du eine Maus in eine Katze verwandelst, denn die beiden haben überhaupt nichts miteinander gemeinsam.", versuchte Harry zu erklären. Es war eine Tatsache, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wovon er redete. Er spekulierte nur. Aber er wusste, dass die Magie sich anders anfühlte als für reguläre Verwandlungskunst und das war alles, was im Moment wichtig war.

„Ok", antwortete sie etwas niedergeschlagen. „Wie bekomme ich das also hin, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte besser aufgepasst, als ich es lernte. Aber ich lernte die Verwandlung etwa zur selben Zeit, als ich meine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten entdeckte. Ich hatte also nicht viel Erfahrungen, um es zu vergleichen."

Ginny seufzte: „Ich wünschte, du könntest mir einfach zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt. Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen." Sie ließ sich auf einen seiner Sessel fallen und starrte bedrückt in das prasselnde Feuer.

Harry schaute sie scharf an. „Vielleicht kann ich das", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Ich frage mich ..." Harry dachte zurück an die Zeit, als er lernte, ein Animagus zu werden. Er hatte den Zaubertrank getrunken, um seine Gestalten zu entdecken, als er gerade begann, zu verstehen, wie man die Magie in sich fühlen konnte. Während der Visionen hatte er das Gefühl der Magie für die beiden Tiere gefühlt und es damit einfach gemacht, es zu kopieren, als er versuchte, sich zu verwandeln. Er wünschte, er hätte daran gedacht, bevor er Ginny den Zaubertrank gegeben hatte. Hätte er ihr zuerst beigebracht, die Magie zu fühlen, würde sie den Prozess wahrscheinlich als viel einfacher empfinden. Aber wenn er ihr zeigen könnte, wie seine Magie sich anfühlte, wenn er sich verwandelte, wäre es vielleicht genug.

„Was war das?", fragte sie ihn und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn auf der Tischkante sitzend sehen zu können.

„Ich habe mich gerade nur gefragt, ob ich es dir vielleicht zeigen kann. Vielleicht kann ich die Magie so formen, wie sie sich anfühlen sollte und sie dann in dich fließen lassen. Wenn wir uns zum Beispiel an den Händen halten würden, wäre ich - denke ich - in der Lage, die Magie in deine Hand fließen zu lassen", überlegte Harry laut.

„Glaubst du, dass das funktionieren wird?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Es kann nicht schaden, es zu versuchen, oder?", fragte er sie. „Ich möchte aber nicht deine Hoffnung wecken. Ich habe so etwas noch nie versucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es funktionieren wird oder nicht."

„Nun, lass es uns versuchen", rief sie strahlend aus und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Also gut", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ähmm, hier, gib mir deine Hand."

Sie trat vor und legte ihre linke Hand in seine rechte. Ginny schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass er tat, was er tun musste.

„Ok, los geht's", sagte er. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fuhr er fort: „Nun gut, meine Magie ist so, wie sie sein sollte. Ich lasse sie meinen Arm hinunter und in meine Hand fließen, und nun werde ich sie in deine Hand fließen lassen. Okay?"

„Mhmmmmm", sagte sie sofort, wobei sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, still zu stehen. „Oh", ließ sie verlauten und trennte beinahe vor Überraschung ihre Hand von seiner. „Ich kann sie fühlen", sagte sie nach einem Moment voller Staunen. „Es ist anders, aber auch das Gleiche. Du hast Recht. Es wäre schwer, das zu erklären."

„Siehst du?", meinte er. „Ich habe an meine Panthergestalt gedacht, als ich es getan habe. Es sollte also hoffentlich dem ähnlich sein, wie sich dein Löwe anfühlt." Er musterte sie, als sie das alles verarbeitete, noch immer ihre Hand festhaltend.

„Löwin" korrigierte sie ihn spielerisch.

„Vergib mir. Wie ich solch einen schwerwiegenden Fehler machen konnte, werde ich nie verstehen können", erklärte Harry und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

„Blödmann!" Sie schlug ihm zusätzlich noch auf den Arm und ließ dadurch seine Hand los.

„Du verletzt mich, Frau", rief Harry aus und hielt seinen Arm, als hätte ihn gerade ein Basiliskenzahn durchstoßen. Er gab nach, als sie ihren Arm warnend hob. „Bist du bereit, es noch einmal zu versuchen?"

„Zeig mir noch einmal, wie es sich anfühlt. Du hast mich abgelenkt und jetzt habe ich es vergessen", sagte sie ihm streng.

„Verzeihung", intonierte er feierlich und hielt ihr wieder seine Hand hin.

Er wiederholte den Vorgang und bald darauf war sie bereit, noch einmal zu versuchen, ihre Hand in eine Pfote zu verwandeln. Ihr erster Versuch resultierte in ein interessantes Ergebnis. „Du bist ein haariges Biest", rief Harry aus, als er ihren Arm interessiert hin- und herdrehte, um das Ergebnis zu mustern.

Goldenes Fell war auf ihrer gesamten Hand gewachsen und ihre Nägel waren ein wenig länger geworden, aber davon abgesehen war es noch immer eine Hand. Aber es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. „Hör auf", sagte sie und entriss ihm ihre Hand. Nach einem Moment verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Form. „Nun, wenigstens habe ich diesen Part richtig hinbekommen", sagte sie lachend. „Ich würde es hassen, den ganzen Tag mit einer haarigen Hand herumzulaufen. Und diese Nägel sahen tödlich aus."

Harry lachte mit ihr. Sie hatte aber Recht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr helfen könnte, wenn etwas schief gehen würde. Für die nächste halbe Stunde arbeitete sie weiterhin daran, ihre Hand in eine Pfote zu verwandeln. Am Ende war sie in der Lage, beständig die Verwandlung zu machen. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie auf Wolken wandern, so glücklich war sie. Harry konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls sehr zufrieden zu sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während Harry und Ginny in Harrys Büro übten, saß Hermine in einem flauschigen Sessel am Feuer im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. In einem seltenen Moment des Abgelenktseins lag ihr Buch vergessen in ihrem Schoß, während ihre Gedanken auf andere Sachen gelenkt waren. Sie starrte in die flackernden Flammen, als sie über den Jungen, den sie als einen ihrer besten Freunde ansah, Harry Potter, nachdachte. Das war anscheinend eine wichtige Unterscheidung, da er sie nicht länger als einen seiner besten Freunde ansah.

Sie dachte über alles nach, was während des Mittagessens geschehen war. Als sie zuerst gehört hatte, dass Harry Pläne für die Sitzordnung machte, war sie ursprünglich verärgert gewesen, dass er es nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, sie zu fragen, ob es ihr oder Ron etwas ausmachen würde, wen er einlud, um mit ihnen zu sitzen. Als es klar wurde, dass sie und Ron nicht einmal einbezogen waren, hatte sie rot gesehen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry so etwas tun würde.

Also hatte sie ihn angeschrien. Vielleicht war es nicht die schlauste Idee, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, wie angespannt und verärgert er die letzten Wochen über gewesen sein musste. Ron hatte wirklich die Gefühlsebene eines Teelöffels, aber darum ging es nicht. Harry war wütend geworden und hatte ihr dementsprechend geantwortet, was die ganze Sache aus dem Ruder hatte laufen lassen. Sie hätte wirklich nicht so die Kontrolle verlieren sollen. Sie würde in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein müssen.

Harry war offensichtlich noch immer wegen des Quidditchteams über Ron verärgert und er richtete einen Teil dieses Zorns auf sie, da sie die meiste Zeit mit Ron verbracht hatte. Sie konnte seine Begründung verstehen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Ron falsch lag - sie hatte ihm das auch gesagt - aber Harry würde das nicht wissen. Er musste angenommen haben, dass sie sich auf Rons Seite geschlagen hatte. Aber sie hatte wirklich versucht, sich einfach raus zu halten. Sie hatte Ron gesagt, was sie von der Sache hielt und hatte das Ganze dann nicht mehr angesprochen in der Annahme, dass die beiden es eventuell unter sich ausmachen würden. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit versucht, die Dinge zwischen ihnen zu kitten, aber sie tendierten dazu, Zeit zu brauchen, um sich zu beruhigen und ihren Ärger zu überwinden. Zumindest war es so bei Ron. Harry war im Allgemeinen einfach nur froh, dass alles wieder beim Alten war und würde einfach vergessen, was falsch gelaufen war.

Sie verstand wirklich nicht, was mit Harry los war. Sie hatte etwas Widerstand erwartet, natürlich, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so sturköpfig sein würde. Das ganze Semester über war er ihren Fragen ausgewichen und hatte darauf bestanden, dass es ihm gut ging. Er hatte ebenfalls eine Neigung dazu, für längere Zeit zu verschwinden und niemand schien zu wissen, wo er war. Er sagte ihnen, dass er in seinem Büro war, um zu lernen, aber sie war der Meinung, dass an der Erklärung irgend etwas faul war.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry sein persönliches Büro dazu verwendete, um neue Zaubersprüche zu üben, solche, die sie noch nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten. Harry war nun oft einer der ersten, der einen Zauber im Unterricht meisterte. Sie hatte fünf Jahre lang mit ihm den Unterricht besucht und sie hatte ihn nie als jemand gekannt, der Zaubersprüche so schnell meisterte. Es war offensichtlich, dass irgend etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war, und das war die beste Erklärung, die ihr einfiel.

Die einzige, die Harrys Verhalten vielleicht erklären könnte, war Ginny und das Mädchen hatte bereits bewiesen, dass sie nicht willig war, zu helfen. Sie kaufte Harry seine Fassade ab und wenn Hermine nicht falsch lag, war Ginny dabei, sich in Harry zu verlieben- schon wieder. Auf der anderen Seite klammerte Harry sich an Ginny wie an einen Rettungsring, um all das, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, zu vergessen. Und Ginny hieß ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen. Hermine fürchtete, wie das enden würde.

Sie würde Harry und Ginny wirklich gerne zusammen sehen. Sie war der Meinung, dass die beiden gut zueinander passten, aber mit allem, was gerade geschah, fürchtete sie, dass sie die Möglichkeit, zusammenzukommen, ruinierten. Wenn Harry schließlich zusammenbrechen würde, würde er es höchstwahrscheinlich an denen, die ihm am nächsten stehen, auslassen. Ginny würde den Großteil davon erleiden müssen und Hermine glaubte nicht, dass sie darauf vorbereitet war. Stattdessen könnte das gut und gern zerstören, was die beiden zwischen sich aufgebaut hatten und würde Harry sich einsamer und leerer fühlen lassen als je zuvor. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass Ginny es gut aufnehmen würde.

Sie wusste, das etwas getan werden musste, aber was? Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr jetziger Ansatz nicht funktionierte. Und es wurde deutlich, dass sie es nicht alleine tun konnte. Sie wandte sich vom Feuer ab, um Ron anzuschauen, der ihr gegenüber saß. Er starrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Buch in seinem Schoß nicht einmal geöffnet. Typisch. Wenn sie Harry wirklich erreichen wollte, würde sie jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen konnte. Ron war wahrscheinlich der beste Platz, um anzufangen.

„Was werden wir wegen Harry unternehmen?", fragte sie ihn.

Er schaute sie an: „Huh?"

„Was werden wir wegen Harry unternehmen", wiederholte Hermine langsam, als spräche sie zu einem kleinen Kind.

Er schaute sie für einen Moment blöd an, bevor er fragte: „Was meinst du?"

Hermine schnaubte verärgert. „Harry entfernt sich immer weiter von uns. Er redet nicht mit uns. Er verbirgt Dinge und redet nicht über seine Probleme. Er wird eventuell zusammenbrechen, wenn wir nicht etwas unternehmen. Ich kann ihm nicht alleine helfen. Ich habe es das gesamte Semester über probiert. Wir müssen gemeinsam arbeiten."

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Ron langsam und rieb sich mit seiner rechten Hand den Hinterkopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn drängen sollten. Er ist jetzt schon wütend genug und ich würde lieber nichts tun, dass das schlimmer machen würde."

„Aber das ist so viel wichtiger", bestand Hermine auf ihrer Sichtweise.

„Harry schien auch nicht zu sehr über dich begeistert zu sein. Er sagte etwas über nicht zuhören und Dinge ruhen zu lassen. Ich denke, das ist eine dieser Zeiten", erwiderte Ron vorsichtig.

„Aber wir sind seine Familie", flehte Hermine verzweifelt. „Wenn wir ihm nicht helfen, wer dann? Er mag uns im Moment deswegen nicht besonders gut leiden können, er erkennt vielleicht nicht einmal, wie sehr er unsere Hilfe braucht, aber er wird uns dafür danken. Er braucht uns, Ron. Wir können ihn jetzt nicht aufgeben."

Ron sah noch immer zweifelnd aus. „Ich finde, wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Ugh", knurrte Hermine frustriert. „Gut, sei halt so." Sie versteckte sich hinter ihrem Buch und ignorierte Ron. Sie las jedoch nicht wirklich. Ihre Gedanken konzentrierten sich nun darauf, wie sie Ron dazu bringen konnte, ihr zu helfen. Sie dachte, dass es einfacher sein würde, ihn zu überzeugen, aber er war offensichtlich unwillig, Harry noch wütender auf sich zu machen. Nicht, dass sie ihm das vorwerfen konnte angesichts der Tatsache, wie sehr er Harry verletzt hatte. Sie seufzte schwer hinter ihrem Buch. Das wurde alles schwieriger als gedacht.

Aber sie weigerte sich, aufzugeben. Harry hatte gesagt, dass sie wie eine Schwester war und sie wusste, dass Harry so etwas nicht leichtfertig sagen würde. Harry sagte selten, wie er über etwas fühlte. Sie fühlte genauso über Harry. Er war der Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte und sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Später an diesem Abend lag Harry in seinem Bett und dachte an den Tag zurück. Er dachte an sein Training mit Ginny. Er hatte etwas Neues und möglicherweise ungemein Wichtiges in dieser Stunde gelernt. Er hatte es hinbekommen, sie seine Magie fühlen zu lassen, so dass sie wissen würde, was sie tun musste, um sich zu verwandeln. Das öffnete die Tür zu einer Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht könnte er Ginny durch diese Methode weitere zauberstablose Zauber beibringen. Wenn Ginny mit der zauberstablosen Magie fortfahren wollte, würde das wahrscheinlich viel helfen.

Es würde ihm nicht erlauben, gleich alles zu transferieren. Sie würde noch immer üben müssen, wie Ginnys Anfangsschwierigkeiten mit dem verwandeln ihrer Hand zu einer Pfote deutlich zeigte. Aber es würde definitiv die Dinge beschleunigen. Er dachte über die Möglichkeiten nach. Er fragte sich, ob physischer Kontakt nötig war oder ob der Zauberer die Magie in die andere Magie drücken müsste, so dass dieser sie fühlen konnte. Konnte er vielleicht die Magie eines Zaubers spüren, der von jemandem im gleichen Raum gezaubert wurde, auch wenn er keinen Kontakt mit der Person hatte und der Zauber nicht auf ihn gerichtet war? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber er würde es herausfinden.

Seine Gedanken wanderten bald zu dem kommenden Ball. Harry war der Meinung, dass alles wunderbar war mit einer Ausnahme: dem Tanzen. Er konnte nicht tanzen. Er hatte nur zu einem Lied im vierten Schuljahr getanzt und Parvati hatte geführt, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er tat. Dieses eine Tanzerlebnis reichte ihm für sein restliches Leben. Aber hier war er wieder, nur dieses Mal war es ein wenig anders. Er war mit Parvati gegangen, weil er als Champion des Trimagischen Turniers jemanden gebraucht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es jetzt und vielleicht auch schon damals wusste.

Aber dieser Ball war anders. Er hatte Ginny sofort gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte, weil er mit ihr gehen wollte. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich den Großteil des Abends tanzen wollen. Harry war entschlossen, dass Ginny den Abend genießen würde, was bedeutete, dass er das Tanzen mit einem Lächeln ertragen musste. Aber er erinnerte sich auch an den letzten Weihnachtsball, den Ginny mit Neville besucht hatte. Der arme Neville war solch ein fürchterlicher Tänzer, dass Harry nicht überrascht gewesen wäre, wenn Ginnys Zehen am Ende des Abends geblutet hätten. Harry wollte nicht, dass Ginny das wieder durchmachte.

Er musste mit Ginny tanzen und er wollte, dass sie es genoss. Das ließ ihm wirklich nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste lernen zu tanzen. Die einzige Frage war, wie er es lernen würde. Er würde jemanden brauchen, der es ihm beibrachte, vorzugsweise ein Mädchen. Namen begannen in seinen Kopf herumzuschwirren. Er könnte Hermine natürlich mit einbeziehen. Er wusste, sie wäre willig, ihm zu helfen, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Hermine um Tanzstunden zu bitten würde viel Zeit alleine mit ihr bedeuten. Es war nicht so, dass Harry nervös war, Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen oder so. Die Dinge waren jedoch noch immer nicht ideal zwischen ihnen und er fürchtete, dass sie die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren und zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, über Sirius und seine Gefühle und den ganzen anderen Müll zu reden, von dem sie überzeugt war, das er darüber reden musste. Er war auch ein wenig verlegen, das er Tanzstunden brauchte, und umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, wollte er, dass das Ganze eine Überraschung sein sollte, vor allem für Ginny, aber auch für alle anderen.

Dennoch hätte Harry wahrscheinlich Hermine um Hilfe gebeten, wenn sie keine Probleme gehabt hätten. Aber da Hermine nicht in Frage kam, wusste Harry nicht, wen er noch um Hilfe bitten konnte. Er begann die Mädchen, die er gut genug kannte, um sie zu fragen, gedanklich durchzugehen. Ginny war schnell aus dem Rennen, da sie sein Date zum Ball sein würde. Er könnte Parvati fragen, da sie offensichtlich wusste, wie man tanzte, aber er fühlte sich noch immer schlecht darüber, wie er sie beim letzten Ball behandelt hatte. Es wäre unangenehm, sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Er stand ihr sowieso nicht sehr nahe.

Eine weitere weibliche Schülerin, mit der er sich gut verstand, war Luna. Aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sie um Tanzstunden zu bitten. Zum einen wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie tanzen konnte oder nicht. Aber Luna war auch einfach zu abnormal, um sie um solch einen Gefallen zu bitten. Selbst wenn sie tanzen konnte, machte sie für Harry nie viel Sinn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er irgend etwas von ihr lernen konnte.

Er kannte Tonks gut genug, nahm er an. Aber sie war nicht auf Hogwarts, was Treffen schwierig machen würde. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er -wenn nötig- mit einem gewissen Werwolffreund reden könnte. Aber Tonks war ein Tollpatsch. Sie konnte keinen Raum betreten, ohne in etwas hineinzulaufen. Sie war also in Harrys Auffassung kein idealer Tanzpartner.

Mrs. Weasley war ein weiterer Kandidat, aber das würde wieder das Problem ergeben, einen Ort und Zeit zu finden, um sich mit ihr zu treffen. Außerdem wäre es etwas peinlich für Harry, sie um solche Hilfe zu bitten, vor allem, da er für Ginny tanzen lernen wollte. Also entschied Harry sich ebenfalls gegen sie.

Professor McGonagall könnte ihm vielleicht helfen, überlegte Harry. Sie war in Hogwarts, was die Treffen realisierbar machen würde. Er hatte sie beim letzten Ball tanzen sehen und sie schien es ziemlich gut zu beherrschen. Er würde höchstwahrscheinlich Privatunterricht von ihr bekommen können, was die Überraschung nicht verderben würde. Sie war allerdings eine vielbeschäftigte Frau und er wollte ihr nicht zur Last fallen. Aber vielleicht könnte er eine Art Übereinkunft mit ihr aushandeln. Er könnte ihr helfen, Aufsätze für die niedrigeren Jahrgänge zu verbessern, so wie er es auch für Professor Caldwell in VgdDK machte.

Harry begann zu denken, dass sie die beste Wahl darstellte. Das einzige Problem war, wie er sie fragen sollte. Professor McGonagall war in letzter Zeit sehr nett zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihn im Unterricht gelobt. Sie hatte ihn gepriesen, als sie seinen HA-Unterricht besucht hatte und sie hatte ihn sogar erlaubt, sie im Privaten Minerva zu nennen, was Harry noch immer ein wenig nervös machte. Aber sie zu bitten, ihm beizubringen, zu tanzen, würde peinlich sein. Dennoch, sie war die beste Kandidatin, die ihm einfiel, und er konnte es sich nicht selber beibringen. Es war entweder Professor McGonagall oder Hermine. Und er fürchtete, dass so viel Zeit im Privaten seine Beziehung zu Hermine weiter gefährden würde. Er war nicht gewillt, dass zu riskieren.

Das entschieden konnte Harry endlich einschlafen. Wie es in den letzten Monaten zur Gewohnheit geworden war, wartete Sirius auf ihn. In der vorigen Nacht hatte Harry ihm über die Ereignisse, die am Samstag geschehen waren, berichtet - Ginnys beinahe Sturz und sein Streit mit Ron mit eingeschlossen. Er hatte praktischerweise vergessen, die Massage, die er Ginny gegeben hatte, und die Zeit, die er mit ihr zusammen in seinem Büro verbracht hatte, zu erwähnen.

Er hatte Sirius von seinen Sorgen über seine Freundschaft mit Ron erzählt und von seiner Unsicherheit, was passieren würde. Den einzigen wirklichen Verrat, den Sirius innerhalb seiner besten Freunde erlebt hatte, hatte zu dem Tod von Harrys Eltern und Sirius ungerechtfertigter Gefängnisstrafe von einem Dutzend Jahren geführt. Er hatte daher keine bestimmten weisen Ratschläge, wie mit der Situation umzugehen war, aber es war trotzdem gut, mit jemanden reden zu können, der nicht wirklich involviert war.

Angesichts ihrer gestrigen Unterhaltung war es nur natürlich, dass er keine Zeit verschwendete und fragte: Wie war es heute mit Ron?"

„Ein wenig seltsam, aber nicht zu sehr, schätze ich", erwiderte Harry.

„Das ist gut, oder?", fragte Sirius ihn verwirrt.

„Ja, aber Hermine war heute nervig", erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wir haben uns wegen der Sitzordnung für den Ball gestritten, da sie einfach angenommen hat, dass ich den beiden Sitze am Tisch reservieren würde. Sie haben mir noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie zusammen gehen. Soweit sie wissen, hatte ich keine Idee. Dann tat sie so als würde ich sie und Ron verraten und hat einen Kommentar fallen lassen, das man so keine Familienmitglieder behandelt."

„Autsch", meinte Sirius mitfühlend.

„Ja, ich hätte ihr nie sagen sollen, dass ich sie als meine Schwester betrachte", erwiderte Harry. Sirius schaute ihn nur an. Harry seufzte: „Okay, vielleicht meine ich das nicht wirklich, aber es macht mich nur wütend, dass sie meine Aussage so gegen mich verwendet."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Du könntest ihr noch immer einen Streich spielen, um dich zu rächen", schlug er mit einem bösen Grinsen vor.

Harry grinste: „Tatsächlich werde ich in nächster Zeit viel Zeit mit Scherzen verbringen." Sirius' eifrigen Gesichtsausdruck sehend informierte Harry ihn darüber, was er und Ginny für Malfoy geplant hatten. Als er Ginnys Idee erklärte, formte sich ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Paten.

„Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, Harry? Sie hat die Seele eines Rumtreibers in sich!", rief er aus.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und begann ihm von der Karte zu erzählen, die er anfertigen wollte, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Glaubst du, es wäre möglich, die Karte der Rumtreiber nachzustellen, aber mit einer Extrafunktion?", fragte er seinen Paten.

Sirius runzelte leicht die Stirn: „Was hast du dir gedacht?"

Harry erklärte seine Idee und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirus Gesicht aus. „Das wäre absolut perfekt für das, was Ginny vor hat", rief er aus. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es funktionieren soll, aber ich kann dir auf jeden Fall sagen, wo wir für die Originalkarte nachgeforscht haben."

„Du glaubst also, es ist möglich?", fragte Harry ihn.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber selbst wenn es das nicht ist ... wann hat dich das je aufgehalten, mhmm?", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und gab Harry einen leichten Stoß mit seinem Ellenbogen.

Harry grinste ihn reuevoll an.

„Ernsthaft, Harry. Wenn jemand es kann, dann kannst du es. Du hast seit Juni nichts anderes gemacht als mich ständig in Erstaunen zu versetzen. Ich bin sicher, dass du einen Weg finden wirst, um es geschehen zu lassen."

Sirius verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, zu erklären, wie sie die Karte der Rumtreiber kreiert hatten und gab ihm einige Hinweise für seine Nachforschungen.

Verwandlung war am nächsten Morgen das erste Fach und Harry betrat ein wenig beklommen das Klassenzimmer. Er plante, nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben, um Professor McGonagall wegen der Tanzstunden zu fragen, und er plante ebenfalls, ihr Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, indem er in der heutigen Stunde genau aufpasste und tadellose Arbeit ablieferte. Harry setzte sich mit seinen Freunden nach vorne und wartete geduldig, bis Professor McGonagall den Unterricht begann.

#Ende 12.1

Danke an

Baba

Annette-elle: Gern geschehen!

curylcuryl

für die Reviews!


	16. 122 Ich schwöre feierlich

AN: Da guckt ihr, mhmm? Pünktliches update! Und das obwohl ich immer noch keinen Internetzugang zu Hause hab. Verneigt euch dankend vor mir!^^

Kapitel 12.2 Ich schwöre feierlich, dass wir tolle Streiche geplant haben

_Verwandlung war am nächsten Morgen das erste Fach und Harry betrat ein wenig beklommen das Klassenzimmer. Er plante, nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben, um Professor McGonagall wegen der Tanzstunden zu fragen, und er plante ebenfalls, ihr Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, indem er in der heutigen Stunde genau aufpasste und tadellose Arbeit ablieferte. Harry setzte sich mit seinen Freunden nach vorne und wartete geduldig, bis Professor McGonagall den Unterricht begann._

Gerade als die Glocke läutete, stand McGonagall von ihrem Stuhl auf und begann die Stunde: „Guten Morgen, Klasse. Heute werden wir mit Menschenverwandlung beginnen, wie Sie bereits von dem als Hausaufgabe vorzubereitenden Text für die heutige Stunde wissen sollten." Sie schaute mit ihrem strengen Blick durch die Reihen und sagte damit deutlicher als mit Worten, was sie mit jedem machen würde, der den Text nicht gelesen hatte.

„Menschenverwandlung ist nicht viel anders als Tierverwandlung, nur etwas komplexer, da unsere Körper und unser Verstand komplexer ist als die jedes Tieres", fuhr sie fort. „Heute werden Sie mit einem Partner zusammenarbeiten und versuchen, seine Hand in eine Katzenpfote zu verwandeln. Sie werden nicht versuchen, einen anderen Körperteil ihres Partners zu verwandeln, außer ich sage es Ihnen. Menschenverwandlung kann sehr gefährlich sein, und ich werde keinen Unfug in diesem Unterricht tolerieren. Ist das klar?"

Sie schaute noch einmal mit ihrem strengen Blick im Raum umher, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen einer vollständigen Verwandlung von Mensch zu Tier im Vergleich zu Tier zu Tier. Kann mir jemand den Unterschied sagen?"

Harry hob seine Hand. Er war überrascht, dass er der einzige war. Nicht einmal Hermine hatte sich gemeldet. „Ja, Mr. Potter", rief McGonagall ihn auf.

„Wenn man ein Tier in ein anderes Tier verwandelt, muss der Verstand des Tieres ebenfalls verwandelt werden. Denn wenn man eine Maus in einen Vogel verwandelt, ohne dessen Verstand ebenfalls zu verwandeln, wird sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich als Vogel verhalten muss. Sie kann sogar einen Schock erleiden. Wenn man einen Menschen in ein Tier verwandelt, muss man den menschlichen Verstand beibehalten, bevor man noch den Verstand des Menschen verletzt. Und ein Mensch wird es als einfacher empfinden, mit der Verwandlung umzugehen, da er wenigstens weiß, was vor sich geht."

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter", lobte McGonagall. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Als Harry sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie Hermine ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zuwarf, den er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder nach vorne gelenkt, als McGonagall fortfuhr: „Die Zauberformel für den Zauberspruch ist Homo Inflectus. Gibt es einen Freiwilligen, so dass ich den Zauber und die richtigen Zauberstabbewegungen demonstrieren kann?"

Harrys Hand war sofort wieder in der Luft. „Ich mache es, Professor", sagte er fröhlich.

Sie schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln: „Wunderbar. Danke, Mr. Potter. Ich habe oft Schwierigkeiten, einen Freiwilligen für diese Demonstration zu finden. Die meisten mögen den Gedanken nicht, in etwas anderes verwandelt zu werden. Ich werde es demonstrieren, indem ich Ihre Hand zuerst in eine Pfote verwandele und dann die Verwandlung vervollständige, indem ich Sie in eine Katze verwandele. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ja", sagte Harry nur und nickte.

„Exzellent", sagte die normalerweise so strenge Lehrerin. „Nun, ich möchte, dass Ihr alle genau zuschaut. Das schließt Sie mit ein, Mr. Potter", sagte sie und wandte sich an Harry. Harry lächelte und nickte. „Die Zauberstabbewegung ist eine diagonale Bewegung nach unten, und dann über Ihren Körper, dann dort hinüber und wieder diagonal hoch, gefolgt von einem leichten Stoß." Sie vollführte die Bewegungen, als sie sie der Klasse erklärte. „Nun passen Sie genau auf. Bereit, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nickte noch einmal und sagte: „Ja Professor."

Professor McGonagall begann mit der Zauberstabbewegung, während sie laut und deutlich: „Homo Inflectus", intonierte. Sie sagte die letzte Silbe, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab zu Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm stieß.

Harry sah zu, als auf seiner Hand Fell spross und sich in eine Katzenpfote verwandelte. Der Vorgang war ihm nicht unbekannt, da er seine Hand mehrmals in eine Pfote verwandelt hatte, als er trainierte, um ein Animagus zu werden. Er fuhr seine Krallen aus und wieder ein, bevor er sich mit einem Grinsen der Professorin zuwandte.

„Schmerzt Ihre Hand auf irgend eine Weise, Mr. Potter?", fragte McGonagall ihn.

Harry schaute sie fragend an: „Nein, sollte sie?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Professor McGonagall schnell. „Ich wollte nur, dass Sie antworten, so dass die Klasse weiß, dass sie die Verwandlung nicht fürchten müssen."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry und nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Nein, es schmerzt überhaupt nicht. Es fühlt sich ein wenig komisch an, wenn sich mein Arm in eine Katzenpfote verwandelt. Es ist nicht unangenehm oder so, nur merkwürdig." Er sagte dies zu den anderen Schülern, die ihm alle aufmerksam zuhörten.

„Danke, Mr. Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Nun, wenn Sie bereit sind, würde ich Sie gerne in eine Katze verwandeln."

„Ich bin bereit, wann immer Sie bereit sind", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

McGonagall vollführte den Zauber und Harry verschwand. Dort wo er nur Momente zuvor gestanden war, war nun ein kleiner schwarzer Kater. Der Kater miaute und bewegte versuchsweise seine Gliedmaßen. Es fühlte sich ähnlich wie in seiner Panthergestalt an, aber auch anders. Die Grundabläufe waren jedoch dieselben, es fühlte sich also nur ein wenig seltsam an, als er anfing zu gehen.

„Mr. Potter, wären Sie damit einverstanden, dass ich sie hochhebe und auf meinen Schreibtisch setze, so dass die Klasse sie besser sehen kann", fragte McGonagall den Kater auf dem Boden.

Harry schaute sie an, miaute, wandte sich dann ab und sprang selber auf den Schreibtisch. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und schenkte ihr die Katzenversion eines frechen Grinsens. „Sehr gut, . Nun, normalerweise würde eine Person, die in ein Tier verwandelt wurde, erst Schwierigkeiten haben sich zu bewegen, da der gesamte Körper- und Muskelaufbau völlig anders ist. Mr. Potter hier scheint in dieser Hinsicht ein schneller Lerner zu sein. Eine Leistung wie auf einen Schreibtisch zu springen würde normalerweise nicht einfach für einen durchschnittlichen Zauberer sein, der das erste Mal in eine Katze verwandelt wurde."

Professor McGonagall wandte sich wieder an Harry: „Wenn Sie wieder zurück auf den Boden springen, verwandele ich sie wieder zurück." Sobald Harry gefolgt hatte, sprach McGonagall wieder. „Nun passen Sie alle auf, Sie auch Mr. Potter", fügte sie hinzu und schaute die Katze, die vor ihren Füßen saß direkt an. „Der Zauberspruch um den Zauber umzukehren ist Reverto Homo und die Zauberstabbewegung ist eine leicht nach unten führende kurvenartige Bewegung vor ihrem Körper, genau so, und dann ein Schnipsen." Sie führte die passenden Bewegungen aus, während sie sie erklärte.

„Nun dann", sagte sie und wandte sich zu Harry. „Bereit?" Harry miaute antwortend und nickte leicht. „Reverto Homo." Harry tauchte Augenblicke später mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht", rief er aus.

McGonagall lächelte ihn besänftigend an und wandte sich dann der Klasse zu: „Wie Sie sehen können, hat Mr. Potter keine schädlichen Auswirkungen von der Verwandlung davongetragen. Nun sucht sich jeder einen Partner und Sie werden abwechselnd versuchen, die Hand ihres Partners in eine Pfote zu verwandeln. Und wenn ich sehen sollte, dass irgendjemand versucht, etwas anderes als eine Hand oder sie in etwas anderes als eine Pfote zu verwandeln, werden die Konsequenzen schwerwiegend sein."

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden. Hermine fragte sofort: „Woher wusstest du die Antwort auf ihre Frage?"

„Ich weiß nicht" erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Ich habe es irgendwo gelesen."

„Aber es ist nicht im Schulbuch", beharrte sie.

„Ich lese mehr als nur die Schulbücher", erklärte Harry ungeduldig. „Wie wärs, wenn ihr ein Paar bildet" und deutete dabei auf Ron und Hermine. „Ich denke ich werde heute mit Neville zusammenarbeiten."

Er bekam am Rande mit, wie Hermine ihr Missfallen mit einem Schnauben Ausdruck verlieh, als er sich Neville schnappte: "Hey, Neville, willst du mit mir zusammenarbeiten?"

Neville antwortete Harry mit einem überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Sicher", sagte er.

„Großartig", erwiderte Harry. „Möchtest du anfangen oder soll ich?"

"Fang du an", sagte Neville sofort. „Ich bin in Verwandlung nicht besonders gut. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mit mir zusammenarbeiten willst. Ich werde deine Hand wahrscheinlich in etwas Schreckliches verwandeln."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Neville", sagte Harry ihm ehrlich und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Du bist dieses Jahr viel besser geworden, oder nicht? Ich wette, es war nur der Zauberstab deines Dads, der dich zurückgehalten hat. Man sagt, der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus. Nun, da du einen Zauberstab hast, der zu dir passt, machst du dich sehr gut."

Neville lächelte Harry an, schien sich aber noch immer unsicher zu sein. „Also gut", sagte Harry. „Ich fange dann mal an, okay?" Neville nickte nervös, aber streckte gehorsam seine Hand aus, so dass Harry üben konnte. Harry grinste seinen Freund an, um ihn zu beruhigen: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kumpel. Es tut wirklich nicht weh. Bereit?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Junge zögernd.

Als Harry seinen Zauberstab hob, um den Zauber zu beginnen, kniff Neville seine Augen zu, nicht in der Lage, zuzuschauen. Harry führte die geforderten Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab aus, als er „Homo Inflectus", sagte. Wie gewöhnlich fühlte Harry die Magie durch seine Adern fließen. Er leitete schnell seine Magie in den Zauber und _wollte, _dass sie aus seinem Zauberstab floss. All das tat er, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, Nevilles Hand in eine Katzenpfote zu verwandeln. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, als braunes Fell auf dem, was Nevilles Hand gewesen war, aber schnell eine Katzenpfote wurde, wuchs. „Siehst du, Kumpel, das hat nicht wehgetan, oder?"

Neville öffnete bei Harrys Frage seine Augen und blickte auf sein neues Gliedmaß hinunter. Er japste laut auf und hielt die Pfote näher an sein Gesicht, um sie besser inspizieren zu können. Er bewunderte sie für einen langen Augenblick und drehte seinen Arm hin und her, um ihn von allen Seiten begutachten zu können, bevor er „Krass", sagte.

Harry lächelte Neville an. Der schüchterne Junge war längst verschwunden und Neville kam langsam aus sich heraus. Er war offener und kontaktfreudiger geworden, umso mehr Zeit verging. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Neville im vorigen Jahr solch einen Ausruf mitten im Unterricht von sich gegeben hätte, aber er freute sich, die Veränderung zu sehen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Hermine wissen und ging zu ihrem Tisch.

„Huh?", fragte Harry nicht begreifend.

„Wie hast du den Zauber so schnell hinbekommen?", wiederholte Hermine nachdrücklich.

„Ich habe nur getan, was Professor McGonagall uns gesagt hat", erwiderte Harry einfach. „Ich hatte nur Glück, dass es so schnell funktioniert hat", versuchte er es herunterzuspielen. Er wollte es wirklich nicht näher mit ihr erläutern, vor allem heute, wenn er versuchte, Professor McGonagall Honig ums Maul zu schmieren.

„Hmph". Hermine sah nicht sehr beeindruckt von seiner Antwort aus.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Professor McGonagall, als sie zu ihnen schritt. Sie korrigierte Rons Zauberstabbewegung, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um zu Harry und Neville zu gelangen. „Nun, was haben wir hier?" Neville hielt seine Pfote hoch, so dass sie sie begutachten konnte und sie holte scharf Luft: „Exzellente Arbeit. Volle Punktzahl und zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Wie viele Versuche haben Sie gebraucht, bevor Sie es geschafft haben?"

Neville sprach, bevor Harry die Chance hatte, zu antworten. „Das war sein erster Versuch", sagte der Junge und grinste Harry an. Dessen Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie zu Harry gewandt. Er hörte, wie Hermine im Hintergrund stöhnte, aber er hatte keine Zeit, darauf zu achten. Harry zuckte als Antwort ein wenig unbehaglich über Professor McGonagalls Enthusiasmus mit den Schultern.

„Unglaublich. Haben Sie schon versucht, seine Hand zurückzuverwandeln?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, dazu sind wir noch nicht gekommen."

„Nun, dann machen Sie weiter. Lassen Sie uns sehen, wie Sie mit dem Zauber zurechtkommen", wies sie ihn an.

Harry hob gehorsam seinen Zauberstab und Neville hielt seine Pfote nach oben. Harry holte tief Luft und führte dann den Zauber aus. „Reverto Homo", rief er aus. Als er mit seinem Zauberstab eine schnipsende Bewegung ausführte, begann das braune Fell zu verschwinden und schon bald war Nevilles Hand wieder, wie sie sein sollte.

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Mr. Potter", lobte Professor McGonagall ihn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je jemanden diesen Zauber so schnell habe meistern sehe. Ich lasse Sie beide jetzt wieder in Ruhe üben. Ich möchte, dass Sie den Zauber ebenfalls weiterhin üben, Mr. Potter. Sie müssen sicherstellen, dass sie den Zauber dauerhaft korrekt ausführen können." Da sie sah, wie Harry nickte, redete sie weiter: „Fahren Sie also fort." Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ die Jungs mit ihrer Aufgabe allein.

Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie gerne mit ihrer Befragung weitermachen, aber sie wurde von Professor McGonagall davon abgehalten: „Zurück an die Arbeit, Miss Granger. Dies ist ein unglaublich schwerer Zauber und die meisten werden die gesamte Stunde und mehr benötigen, um ihn zu erlernen." Hermine stampfte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief schnell. Harry half Neville mit dem Zauber so gut er konnte und am Ende des Unterrichts war Neville in der Lage, schwarzes Fell auf Harrys Hand wachsen zu lassen, auch wenn er es noch nicht hinbekommen hatte, sie vollständig in eine Pfote zu verwandeln. Die einzige andere in der Klasse, die eine vollständige Verwandlung geschafft hatte, war Hermine. Mehrere andere hatten wie Neville Hände mit Fell hinbekommen. Und einige andere kämpften sogar noch mehr mit dem Zauber.

Als sie das Ende des Unterrichts verkündete, wandte sie sich an Harry und sagte: „Mr. Potter, ich würde gerne nach dem Unterricht einen Moment mit Ihnen reden."

„Sicher, Professor", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Er wollte nach der Stunde sowieso mit ihr reden und sie hatte ihm gerade eine Ausrede gegeben, länger zu bleiben, während alle anderen gingen. Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und winkte seinen Freunden zum Abschied zu, als diese das Klassenzimmer verließen und ihm Glück wünschten. Sobald der letzte Schüler gegangen war, ging Harry zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor?", fragte er sie.

„Wenn es im privaten Umfeld ist, darfst du mich Minerva nennen", schalt sie halbherzig. „Setz dich."

Harry grinste und setzte sich direkt vor ihr auf den Schreibtisch. „Minerva also. Über was wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Als ich dich in eine Katze verwandelt habe, wie hat es sich angefühlt, sich zu bewegen?", fragte sie ohne Vorwarnung.

Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte sich, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Ich weiß nicht. Es war zuerst etwas merkwürdig, aber ich glaube, ich habe mich ziemlich schnell zurechtgefunden", erwiderte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, so sah es auch für mich aus", sagte sie gedankenverloren.

„Ich habe da noch eine Frage", meinte Harry. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und nickte ihm zu, um ihm zu bedeuten, fortzufahren. „Was ist der Unterschied zwischen der Animagusverwandlung und sich selber in ein Tier zu verwandeln?"

„Eine sehr gute Frage", antwortete sie. „Und Teil des Grundes, warum ich dich gebeten habe, nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben", fügte sie geheimnisvoll hinzu. „Zuerst einmal ist die Animagusverwandlung innerlich ohne die Zuhilfenahme eines Zauberstabs. Wenn sie einen Zauberstab benötigen würde, könnte niemand sich zurückverwandeln, sobald sie in Tiergestalt wären. Zweitens hat der Animagus das Wissen und die Instinkte, das das Tier haben sollte. Der Zauberer ist immer in Kontrolle über das Tier, aber du fühlst dich natürlich in der Gestalt des Tieres. Du musst dir keine Gedanken über die Bewegungen machen und dein Körper wird instinktiv reagieren, so wie dein menschlicher Körper das in bestimmten Situationen macht.

Das gilt nicht für die Menschenverwandlung. Die Tatsache, dass du dich so schnell fortbewegen konntest, während du eine Katze warst, suggeriert, dass du möglicherweise eine katzenartige Animagusgestalt oder so etwas Ähnliches hast", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht. Er war nicht über die Aussage selber überrascht, mehr über die Tatsache, dass sie diese Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte. Er war nicht bereit, seine Animagusgestalten bekannt zu machen.

„Natürlich", sagte sie. „ist es nicht gewöhnlich für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, überhaupt eine Animagusgestalt zu haben, aber ich denke, du hast das Potential, es zu vollbringen. Deine Leistung heute im Unterricht unterstreicht das nur. Ich habe mehrere Versuche gebraucht, als ich den Zauber das erste Mal gelernt habe, um ihn richtig hinzukriegen, und Verwandlung war immer mein bestes Fach gewesen, wie du dir sicherlich gedacht hast. Sogar Miss Granger schien lange Zeit Probleme gehabt zu haben. Es ist kein einfacher Zauber und doch schienst du keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Ich denke, mit dem richtigen Training könntest du die Verwandlung fertigbringen, wenn du bereit bist, die Anstrengungen auf dich zu nehmen."

„Du machst Witze, oder?", fragte Harry, nicht sicher, was er sonst sagen sollte. Was konnte er sagen? Es hörte sich an, als würde sie ihm anbieten, ihm zu helfen, ein Animagus zu werden und er konnte nicht einfach ablehnen. Das wäre verdächtig, ganz zu schweigen von undankbar. Der einzige Weg, den er sah um es zu vermeiden, war, zu gestehen und ihr den Panther zu zeigen, aber er war noch nicht dazu bereit, dieses Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Ich sehe, dass dich das überrascht", sagte sie warmherzig. „Wenn du so weitermachst, würde ich gern, dass du das Training in Erwägung ziehen würdest. Ich wäre gerne bereit, dich durch den Ablauf zu leiten. Ich denke nicht, dass wir vor dem Ende des nächsten Semesters oder dem Beginn des Herbstsemesters im nächsten Jahr beginnen sollten. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass du die Menschenverwandlung vollständig im Griff hast, bevor du überhaupt mit dem Training beginnst."

Harry seufzte erleichtert und lautlos auf. Wenigstens würde er sich nicht heute mit dem Problem beschäftigen müssen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke, Prof... Minerva. Ich weiß es zu schätzen." Und das tat er wirklich. Es war schließlich ein sehr großzügiges Angebot.

„Gern geschehen, Harry", erwiderte sie freundlich. „Ich werde nächstes Semester das Thema wieder ansprechen, wenn du weiterhin so viel Potential zeigst. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dir zu große Hoffnungen machst. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass du wirklich eine katzenartige Gestalt hast, aber es ist nicht sicher."

„Das wäre großartig", erwiderte Harry sofort.

„Nun, wenn es nichts anderes mehr ...", begann sie zu sagen, als Harry sie unterbrach.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich eine weitere Frage. Oder eher eine Bitte, um genau zu sein", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Oh?", fragte sie neugierig nach.

„Nun, wie du weißt, wird bald der Ball stattfinden. Nach dem Desaster, welches der letzte Ball gewesen ist, bin ich entschlossen, dieses Mal alles besser zu machen. Ich habe meine Wahl als Partner sofort gefragt. Ron und Hermine gehen zusammen, sie werden sich also hoffentlich nicht wie beim letzten Mal wieder in die Haare kriegen. Damit sind schon mal zwei der drei größten Probleme, die ich vor zwei Jahren hatte, beseitigt", erklärte Harry.

„Und was war die dritte Sache", bohrte sie interessiert nach.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen", sagte ihr Harry verlegen. Sein Gesicht wurde leicht rot, aber er unterdrückte schnell das Gefühl und kämpfte damit, die Röte zu verbergen. Er hatte nur wenig Erfolg.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du bereit wärst, es mir beizubringen", meinte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, von seiner Bitte überrascht. Niemals in all ihren Jahren, in denen sie unterrichtete, hatte ein Schüler sie um so etwas gebeten. Sie nahm an, dass ihre strenge Contenance die meisten davon abhielt, zu fragen, nicht dass die meisten Schüler überhaupt gefragt hätten. „Du möchtest, dass ich dir beibringe, wie man tanzt", fragte sie ihn etwas ungläubig.

„Ich möchte nicht zur Last fallen", fügte Harry schnell hinzu. „Ich wäre bereit, eine Art Tausch zu machen. Ich habe dieses Jahr gelegentlich für Professor Caldwell Aufsätze verbessert und ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht im Austausch für den Unterricht einige der Aufsätze der unteren Jahrgänge für dich verbessern". Harry stand auf und wippte unbehaglich auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab.

„Du hast dir wirklich Gedanken gemacht, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nach.

„Ja", sagte er einfach.

Sie dachte darüber nach. Es war eine merkwürdige Bitte, aber nicht unbedingt unangemessen. Nun, da sie darüber nachdachte, wäre es keine schlechte Idee, in kommenden Jahren Tanzstunden anzubieten, wenn sie weiterhin diese Bälle halten würden. Sie blickte zu Harry und erkannte, dass er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie wusste, dass Harry viel Vertrauen bewiesen hatte, einfach indem er gefragt hatte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht oft war, dass er die Hilfe eines anderen suchte, besonders die eines Erwachsenen. Und Wärme erfüllte sie bei diesem Gedanken. „Das erscheint mir ein fairer Tausch zu sein", sagte sie ihm schließlich.

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry. „Brillant!" Er streckte seine Faust unterstreichend in die Luft. „Ich möchte dies vor allen geheim halten. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht möchte, dass andere wissen, dass ich Unterricht bei dir nehme", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Ich möchte nur alle beim Ball überraschen."

Sie grinste ihn an und sie einigten sich schnell auf einen Terminplan, bei dem sie sich zweimal die Woche jeweils für eine Stunde trafen. Harry dankte ihr dabei die ganze Zeit überschwänglich und schon bald hatten sie ihre erste Stunde. Montags, direkt nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht war für sie beide gut geeignet und es war praktisch, da sie bereits zusammen waren. Professor McGonagall rückte mit einer Zauberstabbewegung die Schreibtische gegen die Wand, um Platz zum Üben frei zu machen.

Sie verschwand für eine Minute in ihr Büro und kam kurz darauf mit einem Zaubererradio in der Hand zurück. Sie stellte es auf ihren Schreibtisch und machte mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Bewegung. Ein Lied begann zu spielen, dass Harry nicht im Geringsten erkannte. Er beobachtete, wie seine Professorin etwas für einen Moment zu erwägen schien, bevor sie nickte und murmelte: „Das wird funktionieren."

Sie ging zu Harry und begann mit den Anweisungen. Sie nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn an ihre Hüfte, während sie ihre eigene Hand an seine Schulter legte. Sie nahm seine freie Hand in ihre und informierte ihn, dass dies die Position für den Standardtanz war. Sie führte ihn sanft durch die verschiedenen Schritte und beide starrten auf ihre Füße, als sie sich im Rhythmus bewegten. Harry tat sein Bestes, nicht auf die Zehen seiner Professorin zu treten und Minerva beobachtete Harrys Füße, um wenn nötig Verbesserungen vorzunehmen.

Ihre Zeit verging schnell, und sie machten Pläne, sich jeden Montag und Freitag direkt vor dem Mittagessen zu treffen, was montags direkt nach dem Unterricht war. Harry ging hinunter in die Große Halle fürs Mittagessen. Seine Freunde wollten, natürlich alles über sein Treffen mit Professor McGonagall hören. „Was hatte Professor McGonagall zu sagen?", fragte Hermine ihn direkt.

„Sie wollte nur darüber reden, wie schnell ich die Menschenverwandlung hinzukriegen scheine", erklärte Harry, als er Essen auf seinen Teller legte. „Wir haben auch über meine HA-Klassen geredet", fügte er nachträglich hinzu.

„Wie hast du den Zauber so schnell hinbekommen?", fragte Hermine sofort nach. „Ich meine, es ist ein ziemlich schwieriger Zauber. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du es bei deinem ersten Versuch gleich hinkriegen konntest."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll", erwiderte Harry, als er eine Gabel voll Rindfleisch-Nierenpastete in seinen Mund schob. „Einfach Glück gehabt, schätze ich."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Was ist das Problem, Hermine?", fragte Neville. „Er hat es wirklich beim ersten Versuch hingekriegt. Ich sollte es wissen, da ich derjenige war, den er verzaubert hat. Er hat mir sogar mit dem Zauberspruch geholfen. Ich habe es beinahe selbst geschafft."

„Du wirst es hinkriegen, Kumpel", ermutigte Harry ihn. „Du hattest es beinahe. Ich wette, du wirst es in der nächsten Stunde hinkriegen."

„Du nimmst an, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er versucht hat, den Zauber anzuwenden", schnauzte Hermine ihn an.

Nevilles Augen wurden bei Hermines Tonfall größer, aber anstandshalber musste man sagen, dass er sich nicht einschüchtern ließ. Stattdessen wandte er sich zu Harry und fragte: „War es das erste Mal, dass du den Zauber versucht hast?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, war es", sagte er nur.

„Siehst du", fuhr Neville an Hermine gewandt fort. „Er hat es bei seinem ersten Versuch geschafft."

Merkwürdigerweise schien das Hermine nicht zu besänftigen: „Unsinn. Das ist unmöglich. Ich wette, dass nicht einmal Professor McGonagall den Zauber bei ihrem ersten Versuch gemeistert hatte. Er ist unglaublich komplex und Harry hat niemals viel Talent für Verwandlung gezeigt."

„Das ist nicht wahr", unterbrach Neville. „Das ganze Semester schon ist er einer der ersten, die den Zauber hinbekommen."

Harry schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, als sie weiter über ihn diskutierten als sei er gar nicht da. Er war dankbar für Nevilles Einmischung und er wurde es langsam leid, sich gegenüber Hermine immer verteidigen zu müssen. Er bemerkte, dass Rons Augen ebenfalls zwischen den beiden hin und her wanderten, auch wenn Harry nicht sagen konnte, wem er insgeheim Recht gab.

„Was bedeutet, dass die heutigen Geschehnisse nur einer der vielen Merkwürdigkeiten sind, für die Harry geradestehen muss", folgerte Hermine.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Harry nach, während Neville fragte: „Und wieso sollte Harry für irgendetwas "geradestehen"?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern stöhnte nur frustriert auf, während sie von ihrem Platz aufstand und aus der großen Halle stürmte. Ron stand langsam von seinem Sitz auf. Er schaute zu Harry, dann zu Neville und wieder zu Harry. Er sah so aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber nicht wusste, was. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Hermine.

Neville wandte sich zu Harry: „Was ist denn mit ihr los?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry. Und es war wahr. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum sie so eine große Sache aus der Tatsache machte, dass er einen Zauber beim ersten Versuch gemeistert hatte. Er wusste, dass sie immer die Beste und die erste sein wollte, die jeden Zauber meisterte, aber er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass sie es so weit treiben würde. Es musste etwas anderes geben, wenn er nur die geringste Ahnung hätte was es war.

„Danke, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast, Kumpel", sagte er schließlich zu Neville.

„Nicht der Rede wert", sagte Neville einfach. „Dafür sind Freunde da."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die Woche danach verging relativ normal, auch wenn die Dinge zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine angespannt waren. Es gab jedoch keine weiteren Streitereien wie am Montag während des Mittagessens. Harry verbrachte eine Menge Zeit damit, die Karte der Rumtreiber zu studieren und in der Bücherei Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Er hatte sich einige Male mit Ginny in der Bücherei getroffen, um einige Zaubersprüche für die Karte herauszusuchen und zu besprechen, was sie für die Streiche wissen mussten. Sie beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Harry die ganzen Zauber zauberstablos ausführen würde, um sicherzustellen, dass ihnen nichts nachgewiesen werden konnte. Während Ginny also die meisten Nachforschungen über die Zaubersprüche, die sie in den Streichen verwenden würden, anstellte, zeigte sie ihm dann, was sie gefunden hatte und machte ein paar Notizen, um ihn zu helfen, sich zu erinnern.

Sie saßen nebeneinander an einem Tisch, während sie ihre jeweiligen Bücher studierten. Immer wieder fragte Ginny ihn, was er las, aber er wollte nichts verraten. Er sagte ihr nur, dass er eine Idee hatte, die eine enorme Hilfe für ihr ...Projekt sein würde. Das schien ihre Aufregung nur noch zu steigern und sie zu ermuntern, ihm noch mehr in den Ohren zu liegen, aber er blieb standhaft, wissend, dass die Überraschung es wert sein würde.

Donnerstagabend kam und damit Harrys wöchentliche Okklumentikstunde mit Professor Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore war ein Mann, der nicht oft überrascht wurde. Nach über 150 Jahren Lebenserfahrung hatte er mehr gesehen als die meisten und wusste oft, was in jeder Situation zu erwarten war. Er mochte es, von sich selber als weise zu denken, dank seinen vielen Jahren der Lebenserfahrung, aber mochte es auch, zu denken, dass er noch nicht seine jugendliche Lebenskraft verloren hatte. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er die Chance hatte, sich zu duellieren, aber er konnte, wenn die Situation es erforderte, so schnell wie diejenigen sein, die halb so alt waren wie er.

Es gab jedoch einen Jungen, der ihn oft überraschte. Dieser Junge hatte in seinem kurzen Leben mehr erlebt als viele Erwachsene und doch gab er nicht auf. Es schien, als würde jedes Jahr eine neue Überraschung für diesen außergewöhnlichen Jungen bereithalten. Die letzte Überraschung war erst letztes Wochenende geschehen. Die junge Ginevra Weasley war von ihrem Besen gestoßen worden und der Junge war schneller als er zur Rettung geeilt. Nicht nur das, aber in der Vergangenheit war er nicht in der Lage gewesen gleiche Situationen so effektiv zu handhaben wie es der Junge getan hatte.

Albus betrachtete sich als einer der schnellsten mit dem Zauberstab, die derzeit am Leben waren. Nicht viele konnten schneller als er zaubern. Anscheinend war Harry Potter einer der wenigen. Nicht nur hatte Harry schneller reagiert, aber er hatte auch Miss Weasleys Fall aufhalten können ohne ihr Schaden zuzufügen. Eine beeindruckende Leistung, egal wie man es betrachtete und eine, über die er seitdem nachdachte. Vielleicht würde er heute Nacht Antworten erhalten.

In seiner Suche nach Antworten war er so weit gegangen und hatte mehrmals seine Erinnerung an das Geschehnis in seinem Denkarium angeschaut. Harry war jedoch so weit weg, dass es unmöglich war ihn klar zu sehen. Weit weg und das Bild, das die Erinnerung kreierte, war bestenfalls verschwommen. Ohne seine Erinnerung, die ihm helfen konnte, hatte er keine andere Wahl als direkt zur Quelle zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte Harry Licht ins Dunkel bringen und sagen, wie er es hinbekommen hatte. Und er kam gerade die Treppen hoch.

„Komm herein, Harry", rief er aus, als der Junge sich der Tür näherte. Er schaute zu, wie Harry die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat. Er ging, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, sofort zu Fawkes Sitzstange.

„Hallo Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore", grüßte der Junge, während er Fawkes streichelte.

„Guten Abend, Harry", erwiderte er freundlich. „Wie geht es dir heute Abend?"

„Ziemlich gut, danke. Und Ihnen?"

„Wunderbar", war Dumbledores Antwort, als Harry zu dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch ging.

„Das war ein interessantes Spiel letzten Samstag", sagte er wie nebenbei und beobachtete, ob der Junge eine Reaktion zeigte.

„Das war es sicherlich", erwiderte Harry unerschüttert. Nichts in seinem Verhalten wies darauf hin, dass er starke Gefühle über das Konversationsthema hegte. Angesichts der Geschehnisse während des Spiels war das ziemlich überraschend.

„Miss Weasley scheint eine mehr als adäquate Vertretung für dich zu sein", fuhr er im Plauderton fort.

Das entlockte dem Jungen ein Grinsen: „Sie haben so Recht! Ich habe nur Glück, dass sie es vorzieht, Jäger zu sein."

„So so", erwiderte der Schulleiter und versteckte sein Vergnügen nicht. „Es war dennoch nicht ihr Fang, der an dem Tag die meiste Aufmerksamkeit erregte", steuerte er die Unterhaltung in der Hoffnung, mehr über Harrys großen Fang herausfinden zu können.

„Ich schätze nicht", stimmte Harry zu. Seine Stimme und sein Verhalten verrieten nichts über seine Gefühle, aber in seinen Augen blitzte kurz etwas auf. Es verschwand so schnell wieder, dass Dumbledore nicht in der Lage war, es zu identifizieren.

„Sag mir", fuhr er fort. „Wie kam es, dass du Miss Weasley fangen konntest?"

„Ehrlich?", fragte Harry. „Es war nicht wirklich eine bewusste Entscheidung. Ich habe Malfoy gerade bevor er sie traf im Blick gehabt und ich wusste einfach, was er vorhatte. Also habe ich reagiert. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab immer in einem Armhalfter bei mir, es war also nur eine Handgelenkbewegung und ich warf den Zauber, bevor ich richtig registrierte, was ich überhaupt tat", erklärte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

Der Schulleiter blieb einen kurzen Moment stumm, während er über die Antwort des Jungen nachdachte. Es machte Sinn, aber etwas in der Erklärung machte ihn stutzig. Nicht, dass der Junge unbedingt log, aber etwas in der Erklärung fehlte, absichtlich oder auch nicht. Er fragte beinahe, ob er Harrys Erinnerung sehen könnte, aber wollte es nicht so aussehen lassen, als würde er dem Jungen nicht vertrauen. „Ich habe mich darüber gewundert. Deine Reaktion war so schnell, dass es kaum eine Erklärung dafür gab, außer dass du es zuvor bemerkt hast. Unnötig zu sagen, dass du mit einer bemerkenswerten Geschwindigkeit gehandelt und ausgezeichnete Magie gezeigt hast. Ich denke, 25 Punkte für Gryffindor sind angebracht", sagte er voller Wärme.

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Harry genauso freundlich.

„Nun denn, sollen wir uns dem Unterricht zuwenden?", fragte er.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Unterricht verlief sehr gut. Harry bemerkte, dass es ihm mit jeder Unterrichtsstunde leichter fiel, die Attacken des Schulleiters abzuwehren. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er bald in der Lage sein würde, die Angriffe abzuhalten, ohne dass jemals jemand in seinen Geist eindringen konnte. Wenn er kein Meisterlegilimentiker wäre, wäre es schon jetzt unmöglich für Dumbledore, Harrys Gedanken zu betreten.

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts dachte er über Dumbledores Fragen über seinen Fang von Ginny nach. Er hatte sich zuvor keine Coverstory ausgedacht, aber er war der Meinung, dass die, die er Dumbledore erzählt hatte, glaubhaft und dem am ähnlichsten war, was der Schulleiter bereits gedacht hatte. Er konnte dennoch einen leisen Zweifel nicht unterdrücken. Dumbledore hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er ihn noch etwas fragen wollen, sich aber zurückgehalten hatte. Harry entschied, dass es nichts brachte, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da er nicht ändern konnte, was passiert war.

Am nächsten Tag traf Harry sich wieder mit Professor McGonagall für den Tanzunterricht. Die Stunde verging so ähnlich wie die vorherige. Sie übten noch immer die Grundschritte und schauten auf Harrys Füße, um sicherzugehen, dass er die Schritte richtig ausführte. Sie brachte ihm die Schritte für mehrere Tänze bei. Sie gingen mehrere Standardtänze durch, darunter den Walzer und den Foxtrott.

Harry verbrachte den Großteil des Freitagabends in seinem Büro und versuchte sein Kartenprojekt abzuschließen. Er hatte in dieser Woche ausführlich die Karte der Rumtreiber studiert und hatte dabei sein neues Wissen der Magie verwendet, um die Magie, die in der Karte war, zu fühlen. Das, zusammen mit seinen Gesprächen mit Sirius, erlaubte ihm, herauszufinden, was benutzt worden war, um die Karte zu kreieren. Einige Nachforschungen und Anpassungen später hatte Harry eine neue und verbesserte Karte kreiert. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie Ginny zu zeigen. Sie wollten sich am nächsten Morgen treffen, um ihre Pläne auszuführen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, trafen sie sich in Harrys Büro, um sich zu besprechen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, im Schloss umher zu gehen.

„Also, hast du die Karte gemacht?", fragte Ginny ihn, sobald die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Harry grinste und schaute sie amüsiert an.

„Worüber lachst du?", fragte sie ihn. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du irgendetwas vorhast."

„So könnte man es formulieren", erwiderte Harry. „Nachdem ich gehört hatte, was du vorhast, hatte ich eine Idee", erklärte Harry.

„Nun, was war deine Idee?", fragte Ginny sofort.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du eine Karte haben möchtest, mit der man einfach nachverfolgen kann, welche Streiche wir aufbauen und wo", antwortete Harry. Ginny nickte ungeduldig. „Nun, ich dachte, ich würde einen Schritt weitergehen. Mit manchen deiner Ideen würde es mehr geben, dass man nachverfolgen könnte als nur, wo du die Zauber errichtet hast. Wenn du möchtest, dass seine Roben jedes dritte Mal kaputt gehen, wenn er auf die fünfte Stufe einer Treppe tritt, wäre es nicht hilfreich, nicht nur zu wissen, wo der Streich gelegt worden ist, sondern auch, wie oft er auf diese besondere Stufe getreten ist?"

Ginny nickte eifrig. „Das wäre praktisch", meinte sie.

„Das dachte ich auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich habe über letzten Montag nachgedacht und wie ich dir geholfen habe, die Magie für die Animagusverwandlung zu fühlen und ich habe mich gefragt, ob dasselbe Konzept in einem anderen Kontext verwendet werden kann. Also habe ich die Karte der Rumtreiber genommen und sie studiert. Ich habe versucht, die Magie zu fühlen, die verwendet worden ist, um sie zu kreieren und es hat funktioniert: Ich konnte es wirklich fühlen. Etwas durcheinander, weil so viele Zauber benutzt wurden, aber ich habe es schließlich geschafft, es herauszufinden. Ich habe einige unterstützende Nachforschungen angestellt und ich war in der Lage, eine weitere Karte der Rumtreiber mit einigen zusätzlichen Extras zu erstellen."

„Das ist unglaublich, Harry", schwärmte Ginny. „Das ist doch sicherlich unglaublich fortgeschrittene Magie."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn er stolz auf sich und seine Leistung war.

„Was kann deine Karte also tun?", wollte Ginny begierig wissen.

„Nun, sie hat zwei Erscheinungsformen, beide werden mit unterschiedlichen Sätzen freigeschaltet. Die erste ist identisch zu der jetzigen Karte der Rumtreiber. Sie zeigt dir, wo jeder im Schloss ist. Die zweite ist dazu da, um die Streiche im Auge behalten zu können. Sie kann zeigen, für wen der Streich gedacht ist, wann dies spezifisch ist, gibt eine kurze Beschreibung, was der Streich auslöst und zeigt natürlich, wo er auf der Karte ist. Es werden auch alle zusätzlichen Details des Streiches beobachtet, wie beispielsweise wie oft auf eine Treppenstufe getreten worden ist."

Ginnys Mund hing offen: „Du hast all das getan?"

Er nickte.

Ginny starrte ihn einen langen Moment nur an und ließ Harry sich damit zunehmend unwohl fühlen, bis sie wieder sprach: „Wie funktioniert es?"

Harry ging an die Seite seines Schreibtisches und legte ein großes, eingerahmtes Bild des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes auf den Tisch. Im Vordergrund konnte man Ron sehen, wie er ein Schachspiel vorbereitete und dabei immer wieder verstohlen zu Hermine schaute, die ihre Bücher um sich herum verteilt hatte. Harry und Ginny saßen währenddessen auf einem der Sofas und redeten mit Neville. Es war eine großartige Momentaufnahme des Lebens im Gryffindor-Turm, was einer der Gründe war, warum Harry es aus den vielen, die Colin ihm gezeigt hatte, ausgewählt hatte. Harry deutete auf das Bild und sagte: „Klopfe mit deinem Zauberstab auf das Bild und sag: Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin".

Als sie genau das tat, passierte nichts. Sie schaute verwirrt zu Harry. „Gut, zumindest dieser Teil funktioniert", meinte dieser. „Ich habe das, was ich über Schutzzauber gelernt habe, verwendet und eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsfunktion mit eingebaut. Nur jemand, den ich zur Karte hinzufüge, wird in der Lage sein, sie zu benutzen. Hier, ich füge dich jetzt hinzu", sagte er und trat zu ihr. Er hielt seine rechte Hand über das Bild und sagte: „Ich, Harry James Potter, schwöre feierlich, dass Ginevra Molly Weasley ein Tunichtgut ist."

Das Bild leuchtete blau auf und Harry gab es ihr wieder zurück. „Versuch es noch einmal."

Sie tat genau das und sah voller Bewunderung, wie das Bild verschwand und Hogwarts vor ihr erschien. Ihre Augen suchten sofort ihren eigenen Namen und Harrys. Sie fand beide in Harrys Büro. Ron und Hermine waren im Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville war zusammen mit Hannah Abbott draußen in einem der Gewächshäuser. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als sie die beiden zusammen sah. Sie schaute zu Harry: „Das ist brillant."

„Du hast die zweite Funktion noch nicht gesehen", sagte Harry ihr. „Klopf mit deinem Zauberstab noch einmal auf die Karte und sag: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich zahlreiche Streiche geplant habe."

Sie tat dies. Nach einem Moment schaute sie zu Harry: „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied."

„Guck zu meiner Bürotür", schlug Harry amüsiert vor.

Sie tat das. Dort stand geschrieben: "Schwarzes-Haar-Zauber. Ginevra Weasley. Ausgelöst alle: 1 Mal(e) Anzahl: 1." Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie sah hoch zu Harry: „Was?"

Während sie auf die Karte geschaut hatte, hatte Harry einen Handspiegel heraufbeschworen, welchen er ihr nun gab. Ihr Mund klappte herunter. Aus dem Spiegel schaute ihr ein sommersprossiges Mädchen mit ihrem Gesicht, ihren Augen, aber definitiv nicht ihren Haaren entgegen. Ihre feuerroten Locken waren verschwunden. Stattdessen hatte sie pechschwarze Haare. „Überraschung!", rief Harry gutgelaunt.

„Harry James Potter," schrie sie, bevor sie mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme hinzufügte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich schlagen oder küssen soll."

„Du magst es also?", fragte er zögernd.

„Mögen?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Machst du Witze? Das ist absolut brillant. Ich liebe es!"

„Gut", erwiderte Harry zufrieden.

„Und was mein Haar angeht", fuhr Ginny mit etwas schärferer Stimme fort. „Wird der Zauber besser innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden entfernt, außer du willst die nächsten fünf Minuten Flederwichte um dich herumfliegen haben."

Harry grinste. „Wie du befiehlst", sagte er mit einer Handbewegung. Als sie wieder in den Spiegel schaute, war ihr rotes Haar in all seiner Pracht wieder vorhanden. „Ich mag es so sowieso lieber", meinte Harry.

„Nun, gut", antwortete Ginny. „denn ich habe vor, diese Farbe zu behalten, vielen Dank auch. Nun, wenn du fertig damit bist, mir Streiche zu spielen-." Sie hielt inne um Harry in die Augen zu schauen, der amüsiert nickte. „-Sollen wir dann beginnen?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest nie mehr fragen", erwiderte Harry.

Die beiden gingen los in die Flure Hogwarts, entschlossen, Malfoy den Tag bereuen zu lassen, an dem er versucht hatte, Ginny zu verletzen. Wenigstens würde er es, wenn er jemals herausfinden würde, warum ihm all die schrecklichen Dinge passierten. Sie verbrachten den Großteil des Tages lachend, während sie sich Malfoys Reaktion angesichts all der Streiche vorstellten, die sie vorbereiteten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag ließ Harry seine FHA, dass Duellieren in einer Situation üben, in der man mehreren Gegnern gegenüberstand. Er hatte nicht vor, sie eine Situation simulieren zu lassen, wo es zehn gegen einen stand, aber er ließ sie üben, sich zu behaupten, zu überleben, wenn es zwei oder drei gegen einen war. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie alle solche Duelle gewannen, aber wenn sie vorbereitet waren, würden sie vielleicht solange ausharren können, bis Hilfe eintraf. Das war zumindest seine Hoffnung.

Harrys Tanzstunden wurden am Montag fortgeführt. Professor McGonagall brachte ihm am Anfang der Stunde einen neuen Tanzschritt bei. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit, die Grundschritte zu wiederholen und sie arbeiteten daran, dass Harry tanzen konnte, während er sich auf seine Partnerin konzentrierte, statt auf seine Füße.

„Du musst in der Lage sein, eine Unterhaltung zu führen wenn du tanzt", erklärte sie ihm. „Wenn du den gesamten Abend damit verbringst, auf deine Füße zu starren, wirst du vielleicht gut genug tanzen, aber deine Verabredung wird unglaublich gelangweilt sein, wenn sie niemanden hat, mit dem sie reden kann."

„Okay," stimmte Harry zu.

„Es ist auch wichtig, während des Tanzens Augenkontakt zu halten. Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit deine Füße begutachten", fuhr sie fort, während sie durch den Raum tanzten. „Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit deine Partnerin anstarren, aber es ist wichtig, dass du ihr besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkst. Du kannst zu anderen Paaren schauen, aber starr nicht."

„Okay", sagte Harry, während er sich auf das, was sie sagte und auf das Tanzen konzentrierte.

„Also, Harry, wie läuft es mit deinem HA-Unterricht", fragte sie ihn.

„Ähm ... ganz gut, schätze ich", erwiderte er abgelenkt.

„Komm schon, Harry. Das kannst du besser. Du musst lernen, zu tanzen, ohne dich darauf zu konzentrieren. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, solltest du in der Lage sein, eine vollständige Unterhaltung während eines Tanzes zu halten. Und jetzt ist die Zeit, um anzufangen, zu üben", instruierte sie und man konnte ein wenig ihrer gewöhnlichen strengen Haltung sehen.

Die Wandlung in seiner strengen Hauslehrerin während dieser Unterrichtsstunden waren eine richtige Offenbarung für Harry. Sie hatten sich anfang des Semesters einige Male privat getroffen und sie war in diesen Treffen viel entspannter gewesen, aber sie so regelmäßig außerhalb des Klassenraums zu sehen war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie verlor ihre strenge Fassade und ging richtig aus sich heraus. Sie lächelte und ihr Tonfall war ein ganz anderer als der, den sie sonst in Gegenwart der Schülerschaft hatte.

Sie war geduldig mit ihm und freundlich. Sie wurde nicht wütend, wenn Harry gelegentlich einen Fehltritt tat und ihr daher auf die Zehen trat. Harry war nur dankbar, dass dies nur selten geschah, da er ihre Geduld in dieser Hinsicht nicht strapazieren wollte. Aber wenn es passierte, nahm sie es gelassen und winkte Harrys Entschuldigungen ab. Es geschah nur gelegentlich, dass Harry die Frau, der er normalerweise im Klassenzimmer gegenübersaß, sah.

„Der Unterricht verläuft gut", sagte Harry unbehaglich, seine Konzentration zwischen seinen Schritten und seinen Worten hin - und hergerissen. „Es gab in letzter Zeit nicht viele Kabbeleien zwischen den Häusern. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ist, weil sie sich jetzt verstehen. Ich glaube, es liegt eher daran, dass sie wissen, dass ich sie bestrafen würde, wenn sie es auch nur versuchen würden."

„Ja, ich muss sagen, dass du die Situation, die ich beobachtet habe, sehr gut gehandhabt hast", meinte McGonagall. „Mr. Weasley schien der Meinung zu sein, dass er damit davonkommen würde. Ich denke, du hast ihn recht schnell eines Besseren belehrt, wenn auch ein wenig provokativ."

„Ron kann gelegentlich ein wenig schwer von Begriff sein und er hat ein hitziges Temperament, vor allem, wenn man ihn einfach machen lässt. Aber er ist auch schnell peinlich berührt. Der beste Weg, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit dem aufzuhören, was er tat, war, negative Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Er wird so etwas nicht so schnell wiederholen, wenn er denkt, dass er deswegen in eine peinliche Situation gerät. Er war nach dem Zwischenfall ein paar Tage lang sauer auf mich, hat es aber überwunden.", erklärte Harry. Er wurde lockerer, während er mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr. Er war nicht mehr so abgehakt in seinen Bewegungen und er schaute nicht mehr die meiste Zeit auf seine Füße.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ist eine passende Einschätzung deines Freundes, wenn auch eine etwas negative. Hattest du ein schlechtes Gewissen, Mr. Weasley so konfrontiert zu haben?", fragte sie ihn.

„Überraschenderweise nein", sagte Harry. „Ich meine, er war derjenige, der versucht hat, mich auszunutzen, indem er während meines Unterrichtes auf anderen herumgehackt hat und dachte, er würde damit durchkommen. Er hat mich in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht. Wenn, dann sollte er sich schlecht fühlen, mich überhaupt in eine solche Situation gebracht zu haben." Harry machte sich überhaupt keine Mühe mehr, auf seine Füße zu schauen, da er so in ihrer Unterhaltung gefangen war.

„Das ist sehr reif von dir, dass - Autsch!", rief sie aus, als Harry auf ihre Zehen trat.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, Professor" entschuldigte Harry sich eilig und ließ sie sofort los.

„Unsinn, Harry", sagte sie ihm und hielt seine Schulter und Hand fest im Griff. „Du machst dich gut. Wir haben mehrere Minuten lang geredet und du hast fehlerlos getanzt. Ein kleiner Schnitzer hier und da ist nichts, über das man sich Sorgen machen muss. Wenn es während des Balles passiert, musst du lernen, die Dinge graziöser handzuhaben. Entschuldige dich bei deiner Partnerin, stelle sicher, dass es ihr gut geht und tanze dann weiter. Du willst keine Szene machen, verstanden?", fragte sie ihn und forderte ihn mit ihren Händen und Füßen auf, wieder zu tanzen.

„Ja Professor", erwiderte Harry und begann wieder zu tanzen, sein Blick huschte dabei zwischen seinen Füßen und seiner Tanzpartnerin hin und her.

„Du weißt, du sollst mich Minerva nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind", korrigierte sie ihn freundlich.

Harry schaute hoch und lächelte sie an: „Es ist noch immer merkwürdig, dich so zu nennen."

„Du sagtest, Remus Lupin hätte dich gebeten, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nach.

„Ja, und selbst da hat es eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte, aber er ist nicht mehr mein Professor. Und ich muss nicht immer zwischen Professor und Remus hin-und her wechseln. Er war auch - wie Sirius - einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters. Es scheint nur natürlicher zu sein, dass unsere Beziehung nicht so förmlich ist", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie ihm. „Dein Vater und seine Freunde hatten ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten mit der Umstellung, nachdem sie nach ihrem Abschluss dem Orden beigetreten sind. Sie waren zu der Zeit älter als du und ich war jünger. Du wirst dich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Das besprochen lenkte sie ihre Unterhaltung wieder zurück zu Ron: „Haben du und Mr. Weasley eure Differenzen beseitigt?"

„Etwas", erwiderte Harry. „Wir haben jetzt alles offen gelegt, aber die Dinge werden nicht einfach zurück zur Tagesordnung gehen. Nicht nach allem, was er getan hat."

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, dich das sagen zu hören. Ich war ziemlich geschockt, als ich erfahren habe, dass du aus dem Team genommen wurdest. Ich habe mit Mr. Weasley darüber geredet und er hat behauptet, dass du dich geweigert hast, zum Training zu gehen. Ich dachte, die Behauptung wäre fadenscheinig, aber da du mit der Angelegenheit nicht zu mir gekommen bist, gab es wenig, dass ich tun konnte."

„Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich informieren sollen", überlegte Harry laut. „Ich habe aber ehrlich nicht daran gedacht. Das Team ist Rons. Ich habe daher seine Entscheidung akzeptiert."

„Mr. Weasley ist der Teamkapitän, weil du mein Angebot abgelehnt und ihn vorgeschlagen hast", korrigierte McGonagall ihn. „Das Team gehört Gryffindor, nicht nur Mr. Weasley. Es ist seine Aufgabe, im Auftrag des Hauses das Beste für das Team zu tun, und es ist offensichtlich, dass Mr. Weasley für den Job nicht geeignet ist. Ich habe mit deinen Teamkameraden geredet und aufgrund ihrer Kommentare bin ich der Meinung, dass du der ideale Kandidat für den Job bist. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du es dir vielleicht noch mal überlegen würdest."

Harry seufzte: „Ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit dafür. Wenn alles, was ich machen müsste wäre, zum Training aufzutauchen und die anderen zu motivieren, würde ich es annehmen. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, Strategien oder Trainingspläne auszuarbeiten oder ähnliches."

Es war nun an McGonagall, zu seufzen: „Wenn ich Mr. Weasley davon überzeugen kann, in dieser Kapazität weiterzumachen, würdest du es dir dann noch einmal überlegen?"

„Du meinst so etwas wie ein Kokapitän sein?", fragte Harry.

„So etwas in der Art", erklärte sie. „Er wäre für die Ausarbeitung und das Vermitteln von neuen Strategien sowie für das Training verantwortlich. Du wärst mehr für die verwaltenden Aufgaben verantwortlich. Du wärst für die Spieler verantwortlich, würdest mit ihnen reden, sie aufmuntern, Motivationsreden halten und derjenige sein, der während des Spiels die Verantwortung übernimmt."

„Ich schätze, das könnte ich tun", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich.

„Exzellent. Ich werde einen Termin für uns drei finden, um darüber zu reden. Danach könnt ihr beide das Team über die Veränderung informieren", sagte sie ihm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht war wieder Vollmond, was der Grund war, warum Harry sich aus dem Schloss in den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide schlich. Natürlich entdeckte ihn niemand, da er in seiner Eulengestalt direkt zum Tunnel flog und er mit seinem Tarnumhang in die Eulerei geschlichen war.

Remus wartete in der Heulenden Hütte auf ihn, als Harry seinen Kopf durch die Falltür steckte. „Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihn der Werwolf mit einem müden Lächeln, während er eine Hand helfend zu Harry ausstreckte.

Harry packte die dargebotene Hand und kletterte in den Raum. „ Es ist gut, dich zu sehen, Remus", erwiderte er.

„Dich ebenfalls", antwortete Remus. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Insgesamt ziemlich gut."

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus. „Von dem, was ich gehört habe, solltest du ziemlich wütend sein." Harry zog als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir haben von Ron und der Sache mit dem Quidditchteam gehört", holte Remus erklärend aus und ließ sich auf einem ausgesessenen hölzernen Stuhl nieder. „Ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass Molly nicht begeistert war, als sie hörte, was Ron getan hat."

Harry konnte nicht anders als bei der Vorstellung einer entrüsteten Mrs. Weasley,, die Ron anschrie, zu lächeln. Remus redete weiter: „Sie war schon bereit, ihm einen Heuler zu schicken, bis Arthur sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass es dich höchstwahrscheinlich im gleichen Maße in Verlegenheit bringen würde wie Ron. Es war außerdem nicht an uns, den Streit zu schlichten."

Harry nickte: „Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen und Mrs. Weasleys Absichten ebenfalls, auch wenn ich auf jeden Fall froh bin, um den Heuler herumgekommen zu sein. Wie hast du überhaupt davon gehört?"

„Nun", sagte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Sie mussten Arthur und Molly über Ginnys Sturz berichten. Als ihnen erklärt wurde, dass du es warst, der sie auf die Tribüne und damit in Sicherheit gebracht hast, kam irgendwann die Frage auf, was du auf der Tribüne gemacht hast. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Molly in dem Moment sehr zufrieden mit dir war. Als sie dann hörte, dass Ron dich aus dem Team geschmissen hat, war sie ziemlich ..."

„... aufgebracht?", bot Harry an.

Remus lachte kurz auf. „Ich denke, dass beschreibt es ganz gut, ja. Also, mit diesen ganzen Geschehnissen, Lust mir mitzuteilen wie es sein kann, dass es dir so gut geht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Ginny.", sagte er, als würde das alles erklären. „Und auch Neville. Im Moment ist es nicht einfach mit Ron und auch nicht mit Hermine, aber ich bin so beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich gar nicht viel Zeit hatte, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die HA läuft großartig. Die Schule ebenfalls. Bald ist wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende ..." Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, es gibt genug Gründe, um sich schlecht zu fühlen, aber ich würde lieber nicht niedergeschlagen sein und ich konzentriere mich daher lieber auf die guten Dinge."

Remus nickte verständnisvoll. „Das ist gut, Harry. Nicht viele können das - sich auf das Gute im Leben konzentrieren - besonders im Angesicht von allem, was gerade passiert. Ich bin froh, dass du trotz allem etwas Zufriedenheit findest."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Remus sich plötzlich verspannte.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du dich jetzt verwandelst, Harry", sagte er einen Augenblick später.

Gleich darauf stand an Harrys Platz ein schwarzer Panther. Er sah betrübt zu, wie sein Freund die langsame und schmerzhafte Verwandlung in einen Werwolf durchlief. Harry verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit Remus spielend und ihm Gesellschaft leistend.

Als er am nächsten morgen früh aufwachte, verabschiedete Harry sich schnell von Remus und ging zurück in das Schloss. Statt sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm zu machen, ging Harry in sein Büro. Er nahm an, dass alle nun so daran gewöhnt waren, dass er nicht da war, wenn sie aufwachten, dass es auffallen würde, wenn er jeden Morgen nach dem Vollmond länger schlafen würde, vor allem, wenn Hermine davon hören würde.

Also hatte Harry die Idee, einen seiner Räume in seinem Koffer zu verwenden. Er stieg in seinen Koffer hinein und ging sofort zum Schlafzimmer, wo er müde ins Bett hineinfiel. Er schlief, bis es beinahe Zeit fürs Frühstück war, was ihm genug Zeit ließ, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, bevor er zur großen Halle ging.

Nachdem er einen langweiligen VgdDK-Vortrag und einen frustrierenden Zaubertränkeunterricht hinter sich gebracht hatte, traf Harry sich vor dem Mittagessen mit Ginny, um mit ihrem Animagustraining fortzufahren. Er erzählte ihr von der Nacht mit Remus und alles, was der Mann ihm von der Reaktion ihrer Mutter berichtet hatte. Sie sahen auf ihrer Streichekarte, welche sie neben seinem Besen an die Wand gehängt hatten, nach, ob Malfoy schon einen Streich ausgelöst hatte. Er war bisher noch nicht Opfer eines Streiches geworden, aber er hatte begonnen, einige von ihnen auszulösen, wie die Zähler auf der Karte deutlich anzeigten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er einen davon oft genug auslösen würde, so dass der Streich ausgeführt werden würde.

Ginny machte relativ schnelle Fortschritte in ihrem Training. Nicht annähernd so schnell wie Harry, aber sie erwartete kaum, die Verwandlung innerhalb weniger Tage zu meistern. Sie konnte nun beständig ihre beiden Hände abwechselnd in Pfoten verwandeln und arbeitete nun daran, sie beide gleichzeitig zu verwandeln. Danach würde sie damit beginnen, andere Teile ihres Körpers eins nach dem andern zu verwandeln, dann mehrere auf einmal, bis sie schließlich die vollständige Verwandlung versuchen würde. Sie war deutlich aufgeregt, nun, da ihr Ziel scheinbar in greifbarer Nähe war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Harry eine Nachricht von Professor McGonagall mit der Bitte, sie eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen in ihrem Büro aufzusuchen. An diesem Abend kam Harry ein paar Minuten zu früh an Professor McGonagalls Büro an. Er klopfte leicht an die Tür und einen Moment später öffnete sich diese und gab die Sicht auf die Professorin frei, welche die ersten fünf Jahre auf Hogwarts so einschüchternd auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn voller Wärme an und sagte: „Nur herein, Harry. Setz dich und mach es dir bequem."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry und trat in das Büro. Zwei Stühle standen vor ihrem Schreibtisch, beide leicht aufeinander zuweisend, so dass die beiden darauf Sitzenden sich nicht drehen oder anstrengen müssten, um sich zu sehen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu seiner Linken. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es um das Quidditchteam geht?"

„Ich denke, dass ist eine naheliegende Vermutung", erwiderte sie und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. „Wir warten nur noch auf Mr. Weasley."

Harry nickte verstehend. Wie auf Kommando klopfte Ron einen Moment später an die offenstehende Tür. „Kommen Sie herein, Mr. Weasley, und bitte schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich." Ron betrat den Raum und gab der Tür einen Stups, so dass diese mit einem dumpfen Schlag zufiel. „Bitte setzen Sie sich." Ron sah neugierig zu Harry, als er sich auf dem freien Stuhl niederließ. „Ich schätze, Sie fragen sich, warum ich Sie zu mir gebeten habe", fuhr sie an Ron gewandt fort.

Ron nickte: „Ja."

„Angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse dachte ich, dass es angemessen wäre, zu schauen, wie es mit unserem Quidditchteam steht und wie es gemanagt wird. Mehrere Dinge sind mir aufgefallen, von denen ich glaube, dass sie gelöst werden müssen. Das erste und offensichtlichste ist der von Ihnen verursachte Weggang von Mr. Potter vom Team", informierte sie ihn. Keine Spur von Beschuldigungen war in ihrem Tonfall, aber ihr Missfallen über seine Entscheidung war offensichtlich.

Ron nickte: „Es war falsch von mir, Harry aus dem Team zu schmeißen. Ich habe mich bereits dafür bei ihm entschuldigt."

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Ihr Unvermögen, Ihre persönlichen Differenzen für das Beste für das Team beiseite zu legen ist nicht etwas, dass wir noch einmal geschehen lassen können. Ich habe mit jedem einzelnen Teammitglied über die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen geredet: Darüber, wie sie über Mr. Potters Rausschmiss dachten, wie sie fühlten, wie Sie ihr Kapitänsamt handhaben und wie sie fühlen, unter Ihrer Führung zu spielen."

Harry beobachtete Ron, während Professor McGonagall redete. Der Junge nickte nervös, blieb aber stumm.

„Durch meine Gespräche mit jedem Teammitglied habe ich einiges erfahren. Ich habe erfahren, dass das gesamte Team nicht mit Ihrer Entscheidung Mr. Potter betreffend einverstanden war. Sie hatten sogar in Erwägung gezogen, sich zu weigern, zu spielen, bis Sie ihn wieder in das Team aufgenommen haben. Nur Mr. Potters Eingreifen hat das Team von der Meuterei abgehalten."

Harry tat sein Bestes, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten, als Ron zu ihm blickte. Er versuchte nicht, zu ihm zu sehen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen ausschließlich auf Professor McGonagall, als diese fortfuhr:

„Während des Spiels letzten Samstag war es offensichtlich, dass viele Teammitglieder Probleme hatten. Nathan war früh im Spiel merklich mitgenommen und ließ damit Katie und Stephanie fast alleine agieren. Ihr Timing war in vielen Spielzügen nicht tadellos, was in viele Fehler und Fehlpässe endete. Unsere zwei Treiber haben eine bewundernswerte Arbeit geleistet, unsere Spieler zu beschützen, aber sie haben damit gekämpft, auch nur das zu bewerkstelligen und waren nicht in der Lage, das andere Team unter Druck zu setzen. Einer der wichtigsten Aufgaben des Teamkapitäns ist es, das Team im Spiel anzuführen, Aufmunterung und Führung anzubieten, wenn sie gebraucht werden. Trotz all den Dingen, die während des Spiels falsch liefen, haben Sie nicht einmal ein Time-out gefordert noch irgendwelche Unterstützung oder Ratschläge für Ihre Teamkameraden gehabt."

Harry schaute zu Ron und sah, dass dessen Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet war. Sein Gesicht und seine Ohren waren vor Verlegenheit ganz rot und er schien anzufangen, zu begreifen, wohin dieses Treffen führte, denn sein Gesicht zeigte seine Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Die Aufgaben des Kapitäns hören nicht auf dem Spielfeld auf. Der Großteil des Teams war trotz des Sieges nach dem Spiel niedergeschlagen. Mit Ausnahme von Miss Weasley haben alle gefühlt, dass sie das Haus im Stich gelassen haben. Es ist die Aufgabe des Kapitäns, mit den Spielern zu reden, um ihre Stimmung hoch zu halten, sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie gut gespielt haben und ihnen Hoffnung für die Zukunft zu geben. Von den Bemerkungen des Teams scheint es nicht so, dass Sie nur einem von ihnen aufmunternde Worte nach dem Spiel geschenkt haben."

„Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Sie eine außergewöhnliche Begabung für Strategie und Spieltaktiken haben und Ihr schieres Wissen des Spieles ist sehr umfangreich, aber Sie haben nicht die notwendigen Fähigkeiten und Qualitäten, um ein guter Anführer zu sein. Mir ist während der Gespräche mit dem Team klar geworden, dass meine ursprüngliche Wahl für den Teamkapitän richtig war." Sie warf Harry einen bedeutenden Blick zu. „Ich war sehr enttäuscht, als Mr. Potter das Amt letzten Sommer abgelehnt hat, aber er hat viele andere Pflichten und Verantwortungen in diesem Jahr und er sagte, er hätte nicht die Zeit, um Strategien und Trainingspläne auszuarbeiten."

„Ich habe Anfang der Woche mit Mr. Potter darüber geredet und wir haben ein Arrangement gefunden, dass für ihn akzeptabel ist, wenn Sie bereit sind, einzuwilligen. Ich möchte, dass Mr. Potter der Kapitän des Teams wird. Während des Trainings und während des Spieles ist er derjenige, der das Kommando hat. Er wird Aufmunterungen und Ratschläge geben, und er wird derjenige sein, der die Reden vor und nach dem Spiel hält. Er würde gerne haben, dass Sie weiterhin die Aufgaben fortführen, was die Spielstrategien, Taktiken und Aufstellung des Teams betrifft. Sie würden höchstwahrscheinlich die meisten Trainingseinheiten leiten und Sie wären auch für den Trainingsplan und die Reservierung des Spielfeldes verantwortlich. Wenn Sie diesen Bedingungen zustimmen, werde ich Ihnen erlauben, als Kokapitän weiter zu agieren. Wenn Sie nicht zustimmen, fürchte ich, dass ich einen anderen Kapitän innerhalb Ihrer Teammitglieder finden muss."

Harry schaute geradeaus, auch wenn er immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem Rotschopf neben sich blickte. Dieser schaute zwischen Harry und Professor McGonagall hin und her, als er versuchte, alles, was gesagt worden war, zu verinnerlichen. „Ich darf also die Taktiken ausarbeiten und das Training leiten und alles?", fragte er. „Und Harry muss die ganzen Reden halten und diese Dinge?"

McGonagall nickte. „Das ist korrekt."

„Und wir werden Kokapitäne sein?", fragte er.

Ein weiteres Nicken. „Aber Mr. Potter hat das abschließende Wort."

Ron nickte abgelenkt. Er blieb einen Moment lang still, als er alles überdachte. „Damit kann ich leben", sagte er schließlich.

Das Treffen endete kurz darauf. Ron und Harry verließen gemeinsam das Zimmer. Ron schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schien aber nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Harry wollte vor dem Abendessen die Karte in seinem Büro checken. Er ließ Ron also alleine zum Gryffindorturm gehen. Sobald Harry sein Büro betrat, hielt er seine Hand über das Bild und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich tolle Streiche geplant habe."

Die Karte von Hogwarts tauchte vor ihm auf und Harrys Augen huschten schnell über die zahlreichen Streiche, die im gesamten Schloss vorbereitet worden waren. Als seine Augen zu den Türen der Großen Halle schauten, tauchte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf. Er musste Ginny finden. Keine Zeit verlierend hielt er seine Hand hoch und sagte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", was bewirkte, dass Namen mit kleinen Fußabdrücken neben ihnen auf der Karte auftauchten.

Er suchte die Karte nach Ginnys Namen ab und wünschte sich, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie zu finden, ohne die gesamte Karte abzusuchen. Er sah, dass genau das der Karte fehlte und fasste den Entschluss, zu recherchieren, sobald er die Gelegenheit hatte. Er fand sie schließlich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und beschloss, hochzugehen, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen. Sie würden zeitig zum Abendessen gehen wollen, um die Show nicht zu verpassen, und es war keine halbe Stunde mehr bis zum Essen.

Er lief schnell hoch ins siebte Stockwerk und ging zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. Sie ließ ihn hinein und seine Augen schweiften sofort suchend durch den Raum. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis er die langen, feuerroten Haare seiner besten Freundin entdeckte, und er schritt zielstrebig zu ihr. Sie war an einem der Tische in einem Schulbuch vertieft. Er schlich sich hinter sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Malfoy, Große Halle. Zur Abendessenszeit."

Er lehnte sich zurück, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Sie war zuerst durch die unerwartete Nähe zusammengeschreckt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Einen Moment später leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf, als sie seine Worte realisierte. „Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

„Wir haben etwa 15 Minuten, bis es beginnt", sagte er ihr. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich möchte früh da sein, um die besten Plätze zu bekommen."

Sie nickte enthusiastisch. „Lass mich nur kurz meine Sachen nach oben bringen und dann können wir gehen."

„Ist gut", sagte er, als sie ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche stopfte und die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch eilte. Harry lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und ließ seinen Blick im Raum umherwandern, während er wartete. Neville kam durch das Porträtloch und ging zu ihm.

„Hey Harry", grüßte er.

"Hey Neville", grüßte Harry zurück. „Wie geht's?"

„Ziemlich gut", erwiderte er. „Und dir?"

„Nicht zu schlecht", erwiderte Harry mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Ich warte gerade nur auf Ginny, bevor wir runter in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen."

„Ist es nicht noch ein bisschen zu früh dafür?", fragte Neville.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es macht nichts, wenn wir ein wenig früher da sind. Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mitkommen", bot er an.

Neville nickte zustimmend. „Hört sich gut an. Ich habe nichts anderes vor. Es bringt nichts, mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen, wenn man sie sowieso wieder in fünf Minuten wegpacken muss."

Gerade in dem Moment kam Ginny die Treppen hinuntergesprungen und lief zu ihnen. „Kommt schon", rief sie aufgeregt, was ein Glucksen aus Harry hervorlockte und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Neville erntete.

„Wieso bist du so aufgeregt?", fragte er sie.

„Eine glorreiche Pause vom Z.A.G.s lernen", antwortete sie ohne Zögern. „Die Examen sind noch Monate weg und es ist schon brutal. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es letztes Jahr geschafft habt, vor allem mit Umbridge und allem."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry. „Solange du die Aufgaben im Unterricht machst, werden die Examen nicht so furchtbar sein."

Neville nickte. „Ich habe sie mir viel schlimmer vorgestellt, als sie tatsächlich waren. „Nicht, dass sie einfach waren", fügte er hinzu, als sie durch das Porträtloch stiegen. „Aber sie werden viel schlimmer dargestellt, als sie in Wirklichkeit sind."

„Nun, das ist eine Erleichterung", verkündete Ginny glücklich. Sie hüpfte praktisch in ihrer Aufregung und brachte damit die beiden Jungs zum Lachen.

Sie waren die ersten Schüler, die die große Halle betraten. Ginny führte sie zu den Sitzen, die am nächsten zu der großen Tür waren und ihnen damit einen exzellenten Blick erlaubte, wenn Malfoy ankam. Sie redeten ein wenig, während sie warteten, und Harry und Ginny wurden merklich aufgeregter. Neville war ziemlich amüsiert und neugierig, was los war, aber keine seiner Nachfragen wurden beantwortet und so beließ er es dabei, zu warten, um zu sehen, was passieren würde.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen die ersten Schüler herein und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. Neville bediente sich sofort. Harry und Ginny gaben sich Mühe, zu essen, aber sie waren zu sehr abgelenkt, um dies mit ihrem üblichen Vergnügen zu tun. Die Halle war zur Hälfte voll, als es schließlich passierte.

Malfoy ging von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert durch die große Tür. Als er über die Türschwelle trat, blieben die beiden Schläger abrupt stehen. Ihre Münder hingen von dem Schock weit offen. Sie bewegten sich nicht und sagten nichts, als sie Malfoy nachschauten und dieser weiter in den Raum schlenderte, nicht bemerkend, dass er seine beiden Lakaien verloren hatte. Nachdem er schon auf halbem Weg zu seinem Tisch war, begann Malfoy zu bemerken, dass er ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Das ließ ihn nur grinsen und er stolzierte den Rest des Weges zum Slytherintisch.

Dann prustete jemand. Ein anderer folgte ihm. Gleich darauf brach Gelächter in der ganzen Halle aus, gerade als Draco den Tisch erreichte. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hauskameraden ihn größtenteils mit tiefsten Entsetzen anstarrten. Er schaute an sich selbst herunter.

Malfoys gesamter Körper wurde rot vor Verlegenheit und die ganze große Halle konnte es sehen. Er fühlte an seinem Körper und war überrascht, dass er den Stoff seiner Roben fühlen konnte, als sei nichts anders als sonst. Er versuchte einen Moment lang verzweifelt, sich zu bedecken, bis er die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Tat bemerkte. Er funkelte die Schülerschaft zornig an, welche vor Lachen auf dem Boden lag und auf ihn zeigte. Er drehte sich zu der großen Eingangstür und begann sich in deren Richtung zu bewegen, während er sich merklich dazu zwang, in einem lässigen Gang zu laufen.

Zumindest bis jemand im allgemeinen Gelächter ausrief: „Hey Malfoy! Wusstest du, dass dein GESAMTER Körper errötet?" Malfoy sprintete daraufhin los und rannte dabei an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei, die noch immer im Eingang standen und herauszufinden versuchten, was passierte.

Harry und Ginny lachten gemeinsam mit den anderen und wandten sich dann mit einem stolzen Lächeln einander zu. Der erste aktivierte Streich war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Sie konnten es nicht erwarten, bis der Rest erfolgte.

Ende Kapitel

Vielen Dank an

GabbaPodda: Ich danke vielmals für die Review! Und auch dass du trotz Abwanderns zur Originalen Story ab und zu reinschauen willst! ; )

Guest: ICh versuche alles für regelmäßige updates, inkl. Teuren internetaccess in Cafés ausnutzen…^^

JuLiiA

Curylcuryl

Annete-ella

Für die Reviews!


	17. Chapter 131 Königin des Dschungels

**Vielen Dank an aragock fürs betaen. Ich sag es nicht jedesmal, aber ich weiß es immer zu schätzen.**

Vielen Dank an

vallilein

Holly Weasley: Die zauberstabhalter gibt es immer noch, und was Harry und Ginny angeht: nur Geduld…es dauert nicht mehr allzu lang^^

JuLLiiA

Annette-ella

Für eure Kommentare, euren Zuspruch, eure langen oder auch kurzen Meldungen. Ich weiß jede einzelne wirklich zu schätzen.

**Kapitel 13.1 : Königin des Dschungels**

Nach dem Erfolg ihres ersten Streichs waren Harry und Ginny zusammen mit dem Großteil der Schule in den nächsten Tagen guter Dinge. Die Streiche an Malfoy und mehr noch seine Reaktionen auf sie waren das Gesprächsthema an der Schule.

Harry und Ginny eilten mehrmals täglich in Harrys Büro, um zu sehen, welcher Streich als nächstes ausgelöst werden würde. Malfoy hatte schon mehrere der kleineren Streiche ausgelöst. Bisher hatte seine Haut mehrmals die Farbe gewechselt und sein Haar war einen Nachmittag lang Slytheringrün gewesen. Harry hatte ihm Gryffindorfarben geben wollen, aber Ginny hatte die Idee abgelehnt, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass es Argwohn auf ihr Haus richten würde. Harry konnte nicht anders als ihrer Logik zuzustimmen.

Es gab einen Streich, den sie - dankbarerweise - nicht miterlebt hatten. Die Karte hatte ihnen jedoch gezeigt, dass er stattgefunden hatte. Dieser besondere Streich war Harrys Meinung nach eine Arbeit von Ginnys bösem Genie. Sobald der Streich aktiviert war, ließ er Malfoys Unterwäsche langsam schrumpfen. Er würde es zuerst nicht sehr bemerken, aber nach fünf oder zehn Minuten würde es eng werden. Noch mehr Zeit und Harry stellte sich vor, dass es recht schmerzhaft werden würde. Die beiden lachten gemeinsam über diesen Streich.

Am Donnerstag nach Verwandlung hatte die Operation „Mache Malfoys Leben zur Hölle" einen überraschenden Erfolg gelandet, als Malfoy einen weiteren ihrer Streiche auslöste. Dieser ließ seine Roben schnell verfallen, bis diese mehr mitgenommen und kaputt waren als Roben, die in Second Hand Läden gefunden werden. Es wäre an sich nicht besonders schlimm gewesen, wenn Malfoy nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hätte. Er hatte inmitten der Eingangshalle einen Wutanfall, auf dass mancher Zweijähriger stolz gewesen wäre und verlangte zu wissen, wer es wagte, ihm diese Streiche zu spielen.

Durch sein Tun zog er die Aufmerksamkeit von allen im Flur auf sich. Als Malfoy aufhörte, herumzukreischen, sagte Seamus laut: „Man könnte meinen, dass er sich mit all seinem Geld ein paar anständige Roben leisten könnte. Oder vielleicht haben sie ihm auch seinen ganzen Reichtum weggenommen, als sie seinen Papi ins Gefängnis gesteckt haben."

Malfoy warf einen Zauber auf Seamus. Der Junge war in der Lage, ihn mit einem Schutzzauber aufzuhalten, auch wenn es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, da Harry ebenfalls ein Schild vor ihm errichtet hatte. Das i-Tüpfelchen war die Tatsache, dass Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht war, um zu sehen, was die ganze Aufregung sollte und Malfoy eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen für das Attackieren eines anderen Schülers erteilte. Dieser Zwischenfall war die Ursache dafür, dass viele der Schüler - Harry und Ginny definitiv mit eingeschlossen - den Rest des Tages guter Dinge waren.

Es war nun Freitag, der Tag vor dem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende in diesem Semester und Harry betrat gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem er einige Zeit lesend in seinem Büro verbracht hatte, als er Ron sah, der sich ihm nervös näherte: „Äh - könnte ich eine Minute mit dir reden, Harry?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Um was geht es?", fragte er, als sie zu einer leerstehenden Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gingen.

„Nun, wir hatten seit dem Treffen mit McGonagall Anfang der Woche nicht die Gelegenheit, zu reden", begann Ron. „Ich - äh - dachte, wir sollten besprechen, was wir mit dem Team machen, wie wir die Aufgaben aufteilen und was wir dem Rest des Teams sagen."

Harry seufzte: „Ehrlich, ich möchte nicht Kapitän sein. Ich wollte es vielleicht früher, aber ich habe schon genug Dinge, die ich tun muss. Ich habe nicht die Zeit, um mir Strategien oder Taktiken oder so etwas auszudenken. Außerdem bist du sowieso viel besser mit diesen Dingen. Du kannst das Team weiterhin für den größten Teil leiten. Wenn wir Probleme mit den Spielern haben, rede ich mit ihnen. Und Professor McGonagall will, dass ich während der Spiele die Leitung übernehme. Davon abgesehen liegt alles ganz an dir."

„O-Okay", sagte Ron. „Wann sollen wir es denn anderen sagen?"

„Wieso planst du kein Treffen für Sonntag vor dem Abendessen? Es sollte nicht zu lange dauern und es wäre wahrscheinlich am besten, es so schnell wie möglich zu machen", meinte Harry.

„Gut", sagte Ron. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal in dem Versuch, etwas zu sagen, bevor er es schließlich schaffte, „Danke Harry" zu sagen.

„Für was?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Dass du mich Kokapitän sein lässt", erwiderte Ron mürrisch.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich habe weder die Zeit noch den Willen, es selber zu tun. Ich habe nur zugestimmt, Kokapitän zu werden, weil Professor McGonagall mir kaum eine andere Wahl gelassen hat."

„Äh - ja, nun, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mich darauf freue, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich meinen besten Freund schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen." Er hielt nervös inne. „Ich werde dann die anderen über das Treffen informieren", sagte Ron und ging zurück zu dem Sessel, in dem er zuvor gegenüber von Hermine gesessen war.

Harry seufzte und hoffte, dass dies eine Gelegenheit sein würde, ihre Freundschaft in Ordnung zu bringen. Währenddessen suchte er das rote Haar seines anderen Lieblingsweasley. Er entdeckte sie an einem der Tische mit einem Buch vor ihr aufgeschlagen. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.

Sie schaute von ihrem Buch hoch und begrüßte ihn lächelnd: „Hi Harry."

„Hey Ginny", erwiderte Harry. Er hatte sie die ganze Woche über nach ihren Plänen für das Hogsmeade-Wochenende fragen wollen. Da die meisten Schüler über die Ferien auf Hogwarts blieben, würde dies die einzige Möglichkeit für sie sein, ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu tätigen. Daher planten die meisten Freunde, sich nur fürs Mittagessen zu treffen, statt den gesamten Tag miteinander zu verbringen, um Zeit für ihre Einkäufe zu haben.

Harry hatte andere Pläne. Viele seiner Einkäufe konnten nicht in Hogsmeade gemacht werden, und er suchte daher jemanden, mit dem er den Tag verbringen konnte. „Hast du morgen viele Einkäufe zu erledigen?"

„Einige", meinte sie.

„Einkäufe für mich?", fragte er nach.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, hm?

„Das würde ich tatsächlich gerne", erwiderte er direkt.

„Und wieso?", fragte sie ihn. „Versuchst du einen Hinweis zu bekommen, was ich dir Weihnachten geben werde?"

„Nein", sagte er ihr ehrlich. „Ich frage mich nur, ob du gerne mit mir in die Stadt gehen würdest. Ich habe morgen sehr wenige Einkäufe zu erledigen, und nichts davon ist für dich, und ich dachte, es wäre nett, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen."

„Gerne", sagte sie. „Um ehrlich zu sein werde ich dein Geschenk auch nicht morgen kaufen. Ich muss allerdings versuchen, den Rest meiner Einkäufe morgen zu erledigen. Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht, mit mir shoppen zu gehen, würde ich deine Anwesenheit sehr begrüßen."

„Großartig", erwiderte Harry. „Möchtest du dann gleich nach dem Frühstück los?"

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als er in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, fiel es Harry schwer, einzuschlafen, da er unerklärlicherweise aufgeregt über den Ausflug in die Stadt am nächsten Tag war. Es war nett, die Chance zu haben, aus dem Schloss zu kommen und einen Tag lang frei herum zu laufen. Er freute sich auch darauf, den Tag mit Ginny zu verbringen. Sicher, sie verbrachten bereits viel Zeit miteinander, aber es geschah immer etwas zur selben Zeit.

Manchmal lernten sie zusammen, oder eher in der Gesellschaft des anderen, da sie in unterschiedlichen Jahrgängen waren und andere Themen lernen mussten. Meistens waren auch noch andere da. Es war nicht so, dass Harry die anderen nicht mochte; er genoss es tatsächlich sehr, Zeit mit seinen und Ginnys Freunden zu verbringen. Aber etwas war an Ginny anders, das ihn anzog und ihn manchmal Zeit mit ihr - und nur mit ihr - verbringen lassen wollte.

Sicher, sie verbrachten einige Zeit alleine miteinander, aber es schien immer ein Plan dahinterzustecken. Meistens war es für ihr Animagustraining. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit auch viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, um Malfoys Streiche zu planen. Sie würden das auch morgen machen, nahm er an. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie die meisten ihrer Einkäufe erledigen müsste und Harry plante ebenfalls, sich für Geschenkideen umzuschauen, aber es war irgendwie anders.

Erst einmal würden sie nicht herumschleichen müssen. Die meiste Zeit, die sie alleine verbrachten, verbrachten sie mit Dingen, die sie geheim halten wollten. Manchmal involvierte das ihn wie er ihr Geheimnisse verriet. Andere sehr gute Beispiele waren wieder das Animagustraining und die Malfoy-Streiche. Morgen würde es anders sein. Sie würden sich entspannen und reden und einfach die Gesellschaft des anderen genießen können. Sie würden nebenher einkaufen, aber Harry freute sich sehr darauf, einfach den Tag mit Ginny in der Stadt verbringen zu können.

Er schlief schließlich ein und Sirius neckte ihn mitleidslos, nachdem er erraten hatte, was Harrys Gedanken so sehr beschäftigt und ihn so lange wachgehalten hatte. Harry konnte seine Reaktionen, die er auf das Necken hatte, herunterspielen, aber als sein Pate besonders ... kreativ mit seiner Neckerei wurde, konnte Harry eine leichte Röte, die seine Wangen überzog, nicht verhindern. Das spornte Sirius an, aber Harry tat sein Bestes, den Mann zu ignorieren.

Er griff schließlich auf ihr Training zurück, um den Mann verstummen zu lassen. Harry stellte sicher, dass er seine Zauber harmlos ließ, aber Sirius war nach einigen Duellierrunden mit seinem Patensohn nicht mehr so sehr am Lachen.

Sirius nächtliche Tortur tat wenig, um Harrys Laune oder seine Vorfreude zu dämpfen. Er war in aller Frühe für seinen morgendlichen Lauf wach. Er wurde mit einem wunderschönen Blick auf den Nebel belohnt, der über den See waberte, während die Sonne am blauen Himmel aufging. Es schien ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Die Tage wurden langsam kühler, aber das Wetter war noch immer relativ angenehm.

Nachdem er seinen Lauf beendet hatte, absolvierte er schnell sein Workout. Als er fertig war, gönnte er sich eine schöne, entspannende Dusche, bevor er sich anzog und zur Großen Halle ging. Er war ein wenig früher als sonst dran, aber er war überrascht zu sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so früh am Morgen wach war, denn die Große Halle begann sich schon mit Schülern zu füllen. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der sich auf den Besuch in der Stadt freute.

Er suchte den Gryffindor-Tisch nach dem vertrauten roten Haar ab und war etwas enttäuscht, es nicht zu finden. Er setzte sich in der Mitte des Tisches hin und begann, sich Frühstück auf seinen Teller zu häufen. Er hatte erst ein paar Bissen gegessen, als der Platz neben ihm besetzt wurde. „Morgen, Harry!"

„Guten Morgen, Ginny", grüßte Harry lächelnd, nachdem er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah, dass sie bereits hellwach war und sich darauf zu freuen schien, den Tag zu beginnen. „Du scheinst heute Morgen ziemlich gute Laune zu haben", kommentierte er trocken.

„Ich und das ganze Schloss", erwiderte sie leichthin und verdrehte die Augen.

Harry schaute sich um und konnte nicht widersprechen: „Da hast du Recht. Ich nehme an, dass du dich auf den Ausflug in die Stadt freust?"

Sie nickte sarkastisch: „Ach nee, echt?"

„Gut", lächelte Harry. „Ich mich auch."

Während dem Rest der Mahlzeit redeten sie nicht viel, beide zufrieden damit, ihr Essen in relativer Stille zu genießen. Sie aßen gerade die letzten Bissen, als Ron, Hermine und Neville hinunterkamen und sich zu ihnen setzten. Die drei sahen ebenfalls erpicht darauf aus, das Schloss zu verlassen und nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie grüßten und widmeten sich sofort ihrem Essen. Harry und Ginny waren schnell fertig und verabschiedeten sich.

„Nun, wir gehen dann mal", sagte Harry ihnen.

„Wollen wir uns zum Mittagessen treffen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry wandte sich zuerst zu Ginny, die ihre Zustimmung gab, bevor er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte: „Sicher, Die drei Besen so um zwölf?"

„Hört sich gut an", stimmte sie zu, und die Jungs nickten ebenfalls zustimmend.

Harry drehte sich zum Ausgang und hielt seinen Arm für Ginny hin. „Sollen wir, Milady?", fragte er und verbeugte sich spielerisch.

„Nach Ihnen, mein Herr", sagte sie lächelnd und legte ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge. Nach ein paar Schritten drückte sie leicht seinen Arm und sagte: „Lass uns Luna zum Mittagessen einladen." Sie gingen zum Ravenclawtisch und luden schnell Luna ein, sie mittags im Pub zu treffen. Damit gingen die beiden. Sie redeten oberflächlich auf ihrem Weg und redeten über eine große Breite von Themen, die von Quidditch und worüber das Treffen am nächsten Tag sein würde, über den Unterricht sowie die bezaubernde Landschaft reichten. Harry erzählte ihr über den Blick, den er jeden Morgen während seines Laufes sah. Sie schmollte eifersüchtig.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie in der Stadt und Harry ließ Ginny die Führung übernehmen, da sie die meisten Einkäufe zu tätigen hatte. Er hatte an diesem Tag theoretisch keine Einkäufe zu machen, da er plante, den Großteil seiner Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse abzuwickeln. Stattdessen hatte er vor, seine Augen für Dinge offen zu halten, die ein gutes Geschenk sein könnten, und er konnte das, während Ginny alle ihre Einkäufe tätigte.

Sie schleppte ihn zuerst zum Honigtopf. Sie hatten beide ähnliche Ideen, was sie Ron geben würden. Das alte Sprichwort Liebe geht durch den Magen, hätte für Ron geschrieben worden sein können. Zusammen würden sie ihm eine große Variation an Süßigkeiten geben, die er lieben würde.

Sie gingen danach in mehrere andere Läden und machten nebenher einen Schaufensterbummel. Ginny führte dabei Harry die ganze Zeit. Sie nahm ihn an seiner Hand und zog ihn dahin und dorthin oder berührte ihn am Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder um ihm etwas zu zeigen, was sie sah oder einen neuen Ort, zu dem sie gehen wollte und Harry war davon verwirrt. Es war für ihn eine neue Erfahrung.

Er nahm an, dass es wahrscheinlich für die meisten Leute etwas Normales war, aber er war nicht an so kleine Berührungen gewöhnt. Als er aufwuchs, vermieden die Dursleys es wann immer es möglich war, ihn zu berühren, außer es war, um ihm einen Klaps zu geben oder ihn in den Schrank zu werfen. Normale Kinder wurden wahrscheinlich andauernd von ihren Eltern liebevoll berührt. Als er sie beobachtete, dachte er nicht, dass sie es überhaupt bemerkte oder einen Gedanken daran verschwendete.

Hermine verhielt sich ebenfalls oft so, auch wenn sie nicht annähernd so offen und herzlich wie Ginny war. Hermine war zu korrekt dafür. Während ihrer ersten Jahre der Freundschaft fühlte er sich oft unwohl bei ihren kleinen Berührungen. Aber als er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass er sich jetzt nicht unwohl fühlte. Er wusste nicht genau, warum, aber es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn die Berührungen von Ginny kamen.

Er wunderte sich darüber. Er war die letzten fünf Jahre Hermine sehr nahe gestanden, aber er hatte sich nie ganz wohl in ihrer Nähe gefühlt. Sie waren zu verschieden, und er wusste nicht immer, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sie versuchte immer so korrekt zu sein und er wusste immer, das Hermine sehr daran interessiert war, mehr Details über ihn zu erfahren, insbesondere über sein Leben vor Hogwarts, aber er hatte sich immer damit zurückgehalten, etwas mit ihr oder mit irgendjemanden zu teilen. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Er fühlte sich allein bei dem Gedanken unwohl.

Aber Ginny war anders. Er hatte ihr bereits mehr über seine Zeit mit den Dursleys erzählt als jedem anderen und aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht besonders nervös gewesen oder hatte sich unwohl gefühlt. Er erinnerte sich ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken von seinen Jahren im Schrank unter der Treppe erzählt zu haben. Er war über seine Offenheit geschockt gewesen, aber er konnte es nicht bereuen. Es war gut darüber reden zu können, mit ihr darüber reden zu können.

Er nahm an, dass es wahrscheinlich so war, weil Ginny und er sich ähnlicher waren als er und Hermine. Sie teilten viele Interessen und aus welchem Grund auch immer fühlte er sich mit Ginny wohl. Er fühlte nicht den Drang, still und zurückhaltend zu sein und Dinge zu verstecken. Tatsächlich merkte er oft, wie er ihr mehr erzählen wollte und er musste sich gelegentlich selbst aufhalten. Sie wusste bereits mehr als für sie beide sicher war. Er wusste, er würde irgendwann eine Lösung dafür finden müssen, einen Weg, wie er sie und was sie über ihn wusste schützen könnte, aber das würde nicht jetzt sein.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Umgebung zu, als Ginny ihn in ein anderes Geschäft namens Dervisch & Banges zog. Das Geschäft beinhaltete eine bunte Ansammlung von Gegenständen. Tatsächlich wusste man nie, was man finden würde. Ginny warf ihm einige verstohlene Blicke zu und er nahm an, dass sie seine Nachdenklichkeit bemerkt hatte und nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und suchte die Regale des Ladens nach etwas von Wert ab.

Ginny war die erste, die etwas bemerkte. Es war eine Halskette in einer kleinen Vitrine. Es schienen Perlen zu sein, aber Harry nahm angesichts des Preises an, dass sie nicht echt waren. Die Halskette war von Anfang an nicht besonders teuer gewesen, wenn man der Karte Glauben schenkte, auf der mehrere Preise durchgestrichen waren und auf der nun der jetzige Preis stand und es schien ein ziemliches Schnäppchen zu sein. Eine kleine Karte erklärte, dass die Halskette magische Komponenten hatte und dass man sich beim Verkäufer näher erkundigen könnte. Ginny tat genau das und Harry folgte ihr neugierig.

Der Verkäufer erklärte ihnen, dass diese Art von Halskette einige Jahre zuvor sehr beliebt war. Es funktionierte als eine Art Warnung. Wenn jemand, den man liebte, in Gefahr war, würde sie vibrieren, um dem Träger zu zeigen, dass etwas falsch war. Die Halsketten waren in Vergessenheit geraten, nachdem die Familienuhren populär geworden waren. Die Uhren waren viel akkurater als die Halskette, denn sie zeigten den Status jedes einzelnen Familienmitgliedes an, während die Halskette nichts anderes machte als dem Träger zu sagen, dass etwas mit jemanden, den man liebte, nicht stimmte. Alles, was es verursachte, war Sorgen, da es nicht immer einen Weg gab, herauszufinden, was genau nicht stimmte.

Wenn dagegen alle in Sicherheit waren, erwärmte sie sich leicht und der Träger der Halskette wurde oft von einem warmen, beruhigenden und wohltuenden Gefühl erfüllt, wissend, dass alle, die man liebte, okay waren. Ginny überlegte eine Weile und Harry erinnerte sich an eine Unterhaltung, die sie vor einer Weile mit Mrs. Weasley gehabt hatten. Die Weasleymatriarchin war die ganze Zeit über wegen des ausbrechenden Krieges besorgt, und über den Sommer hatte sie damit begonnen, die Uhr immer mit sich herumzutragen, wenn sie eine längere Zeit nicht in der Küche war. Er wusste, dass Ginny dachte, dass die Kette sie etwas beruhigen würde und die Notwendigkeit, die Uhr andauernd mit sich herumzuschleppen, überflüssig machen würde. Er nahm auch an, dass der einzige Grund ihres Zögerns der Preis war. Auch wenn es nicht besonders teuer war, war es auch kein Superschnäppchen und Harry wusste, dass sie in diesem Jahr ziemlich wenig Geld zur Verfügung hatte, nachdem sie ihre Festroben gekauft hatte.

Schließlich seufzte Ginny tief und wandte sich an den Besitzer: „Es ist bezaubernd, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es mir leisten kann."

Harry hatte währenddessen verstohlen eine Galleone aus seinem Geldbeutel herausgesucht. Er hielt sie hinter ihrem Rücken in die Höhe, so dass der Verkäufer sie sehen konnte und hielt einen Finger an die Lippen, während er gleichzeitig zu Ginny deutete. Der Mann deutete ein Nicken an, um sein Verständnis zu zeigen und wandte sich an Ginny. „Nun, vielleicht können wir uns einig werden", bot er an. „Wieso schauen Sie sich nicht noch ein wenig im Geschäft um, und wenn Sie noch ein paar Dinge finden, die sie mögen, vielleicht kann ich den Preis dann ein wenig für Sie senken. Wie hört sich das an?"

„Das hört sich großartig an", sagte sie schnell. „Dankeschön."

Als sie zurück zu den Regalreihen ging, um nach mehr Sachen zu schauen, die sie für andere kaufen konnte, trat Harry zur Ladentheke und schob die Galleone zu dem Mann. Er flüsterte: „Vielen Dank dafür. Wenn Sie ihr die Differenz berechnen, sollte sie in der Lage sein, es sich ohne Probleme leisten zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch etwas finden wird, um ihren Deal legitim aussehen zu lassen."

„Nein, ich danke", sagte der Mann lächelnd. „Und ich möchte nur sagen, dass es eine sehr nette Geste von Ihnen ist, was Sie für sie tun."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, murmelte ein Dankeschön und ging zu Ginny. Sie fand ein paar Kleinigkeiten für ihre Zimmergenossen. Sie wollte ihre Suche gerade abbrechen, als Harry etwas entdeckte. Es schien eine gewöhnliche Kinderpuppe zu sein, aber Harry hätte schwören können, dass er sah, wie ihr Haar nur eine Sekunde zuvor seine Farbe gewechselt hatte. Er hob die weibliche Puppe hoch und bemerkte eine Karte unter ihr, die erklärte, was die Puppe war: eine Metamorphmaguspuppe. Die Gesichtszüge, der Körper und die Haarfarbe änderten sich alle zufällig und kreierten damit eine Vielzahl an Erscheinungsbildern für die Puppe. Am besten war das T-Shirt, das die weibliche Puppe trug: Es war schwarz mit einem großen pinken Herz auf Brusthöhe. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Remus seine Geschenke zusammen mit Tonks aufmachen würde.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm, als sie bemerkte, dass er stehen geblieben war und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie seine Auswahl sah: „Was hast DU damit vor?"

„Sie ist nicht für mich", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist ein Geschenk."

„Für wen?", fragte sie nach.

Ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf Harrys Gesicht auf: „Remus."

„Remus?", wiederholte sie verwirrt. Sie schaute wieder auf die Puppe und Harry sah, wie auf ihrem Gesicht Verständnis aufleuchtete. „Er mag Tonks?", fragte sie.

Harrys Augen zwinkerten. „Sie mag ihn soweit ich weiß auch. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass einer von den beiden bisher etwas deswegen unternommen hat. Vielleicht wird ihnen das den nötigen Anstoß geben, vorwärts zu kommen."

Ginny kicherte bei dem Gedanken: „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so eine böse Ader in dir hast, Harry."

„Ich brauche nur eine gute Motivation" witzelte Harry. „Und Remus zu necken ist definitiv gute Motivation. Du hättest ihm im Sommer sehen sollen, als ich ihn das erste Mal damit konfrontiert habe. Er war so verwirrt, dass er nicht wusste, was er zugab."

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie eifrig, ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollständig auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nun, es war mein Geburtstag und ich habe es geschafft, ihn auszutricksen und ihn dazu zu bringen, mir zu sagen, dass er sehr gut wisse, was er mit seinen Gefühlen für Tonks anzufangen habe" erklärte Harry verschmitzt. „Doch angesichts der fehlenden Entwicklungen würde ich sagen: Er hat nur so getan."

„Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht, es zu sagen?"

„Na, na ... ich kann nicht alle meine Geheimnisse verraten", neckte Harry.

Sie gingen zurück zur Ladentheke und wie versprochen zog der Mann eine Galleone vom Preis ab, was den Preis auf weniger als die Hälfte des ursprünglichen Preises senkte. Ginnys Augen wurden groß, als sie das hörte, nicht so einen großen Rabatt erwartend, und sie zahlte schnell, begleitet von einem überschwänglichen: „Dankeschön!"

Harry zahlte danach für die Puppe und dankte dem Mann noch einmal, bevor die beiden das Geschäft verließen. Es war beinahe Mittag und so beschlossen sie, zum Pub zu gehen. Sie kamen kurz darauf an und Harry öffnete für Ginny die Tür und folgte ihr nach drinnen. Sie suchten den halbgefüllten Pub nach ihren Freunden ab, aber es schien, als seien sie die ersten, die von ihrer Gruppe ankamen. Madame Rosmerta war im Moment an einem anderen Tisch beschäftigt und so suchten sie sich selbst einen Tisch an der Seitenwand, setzten sich nebeneinander hin und warteten.

Madame Rosmerta kam einen Moment später mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu ihnen. „Harry Potter", grüßte sie gutgelaunt. „Es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen. Und dich ebenso, Ginny", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wiederzusehen, Rosie", erwiderte Harry in gleicher Manier. Ginny nickte nur zur Begrüßung.

„Was kann ich euch bringen, Schätzchen?", fragte die Bardame.

„Zwei Butterbier", sagte er halbfragend und schaute zu Ginny. Sie nickte und so wandte er sich zu Rosie und wiederholte: „Zwei Butterbier."

„Kommt sofort", rief sie. Sie war schon wieder unterwegs und schwang ihre Hüften provokativ, als sie zurück zur Bar ging.

Harry lachte leise.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Ginny ihn.

„Nur Madame Rosmerta", sagte Harry ihr. „Nur sie würde damit davonkommen, mit Jungs, die halb so alt sind wie sie, zu flirten, minderjährige noch dazu."

„Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie verdient so ihr Geld." Ginny zog fragend ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Nun, zuerst einmal kommen damit die Kerle zurück zur Bar", beantwortete Harry die ungestellte Frage. „Jeder Mann, der nach Hogsmeade kommt, möchte in den Drei Besen, um etwas zu trinken und um sie zu sehen. Nicht nur das, aber so verdient sie ihr Trinkgeld. Glaub mir, so attraktiv wie sie ist sind die meisten Kerle erpicht darauf, ein gutes Trinkgeld hinzulegen, nachdem sie sie den gesamten Abend umschmeichelt hat."

„So habe ich darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht", kommentierte Ginny nachdenklich. „Aber es macht Sinn. Schließt dich das denn mit ein?", fragte sie frech.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich würde ihr dasselbe Trinkgeld geben, wenn sie so hässlich wie ein Troll wäre. Sie ist gut in dem, was sie tut und sehr freundlich. Das ist alles, was für mich wichtig ist. Die Tatsache, dass sie noch dazu gut aussieht, ist ein zusätzlicher Bonus." Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: „Ein sehr schöner Bonus." Das brachte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Arm ein.

„Du bist furchtbar", sagte Ginny. „Sie ist wenigstens so alt wie meine Mutter."

„Sie ist mit Würde gealtert", kommentierte Harry lässig.

„Du sagst also, meine Mutter ist das nicht?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Jetzt verdrehst du mir die Worte im Mund", antwortete Harry. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht andeuten wollte."

Gerade in dem Moment kam Neville zu ihrem Tisch, seine Arme mit Taschen beladen. „Hey ihr beiden", begrüßte er sie.

„Hey Neville", antworteten sie.

„Wie ist dein Shopping gelaufen?", fragte Ginny ihn.

„Nicht schlecht", erwiderte er und setzte sich neben Harry. „Es ist ermüdend, aber ich bin beinahe fertig. Es fehlen nur noch wenige Leute. Was ist mit euch beiden? Seid ihr zusammen in die Stadt gegangen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „Keiner von uns beiden hatte geplant, heute für den anderen einzukaufen. Deswegen haben wir beschlossen, gemeinsam einzukaufen. Es läuft ganz gut, denke ich."

Ginny nickte im Einverständnis: „Es wird. Langsam aber sicher."

Hermine, Luna und Ron schlossen sich ihnen ebenfalls bald an. Madame Rosmerta kam lächelnd zu ihnen, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Sie ging um den Tisch herum, als sie ihre jeweilige Auswahl aufschrieb. Harry und Ginny tauschten versteckte Lächeln aus, als sie die extra Aufmerksamkeit bemerkten, die sie den Jungs schenkte, ihre Arme oder Schultern leicht berührend. Harry musste an seine Gedanken von vorher über ähnlichen Kontakt denken und verlieh damit Harrys Lächeln eine Doppeldeutigkeit, die nur er verstand.

Rosmerta ging für einen Moment und kam kurze Zeit später mit den Getränken für alle zurück. Schnell bauten die sechs Freunde eine Konversation auf, während sie ihre Butterbiere gemächlich tranken. Ihre Unterhaltung schien sich auf die kommenden Ferien zu konzentrieren. Die Weihnachtseinkäufe, die jeder von ihnen erledigt hatte, schien ohne Zweifel die Ferienstimmung in ihnen geweckt zu haben.

Die Unterhaltung hielt an, bis das Essen serviert wurde und das Thema waren nun Familien und was sie machen würden, um zu feiern. Hermines Eltern planten eine Reise in die USA, New York City um genau zu sein. Hermine war ein wenig neidisch und wünschte sich, sie begleiten zu können, aber sie war auch begeistert darüber, ihre Ferien auf Hogwarts verbringen zu können und freute sich auf den Weihnachtsball.

Neville gab zu überhaupt keine Reue darüber zu empfinden, während der Ferien auf Hogwarts zu bleiben. Seine Oma schleppte ihn anscheinend immer zu „High Society" Partys, wo es nur wenige in seinem Alter gab und niemanden mit dem er sich verstand. Er sagte ihnen, dass sie manchmal dieselben Veranstaltungen wie die Malfoys besuchten und dass die anderen In seinem Alter vom gleichen Holz geschnitzt waren. Harry konnte Nevilles Freude, dieses Jahr die Partys nicht besuchen zu müssen definitiv verstehen.

Ron und Ginny waren geteilter Meinung, was das Bleiben auf Hogwarts über die Ferien anging. Sie vermissten beide ihre Familie und hätten sie gerne besucht, aber waren ebenso aufgeregt über die Chance, an der Schule zu sein, ohne die ganze Zeit den Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Klassenarbeiten über sich schweben zu haben. Der Weihnachtsball war ein zusätzlicher Bonus.

Luna meinte, dass sie eine Expedition verpassen würde, die ihren Vater in die Niederlande führen würde, um nach einer Herde Plungies zu suchen, die angeblich die Sümpfe in diesem Gebiet bewohnten. Die anderen konnten ihre Gefühle über die vermisste Zeit mit ihrem Vater nachvollziehen, was die Jagd nach den Plungies anging ... sie zogen es vor, diesen Part zu ignorieren.

Sobald sie ihre Erklärung beendet hatte, wandte sie sich erwartungsvoll zu Harry. Als Harry nicht sofort sprach, fragte sie: „Was ist mit deiner Familie, Harry?"

Harry bemerkte, wie Ron und Hermine einen dunklen Blick austauschten, den sie versuchten zu verstecken, aber kläglich damit scheiterten. Neville lächelte ihn mitfühlend an und Ginny nahm unter dem Tisch seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht. Harry lächelte Ginny leicht an bevor er sich wieder der Gruppe zuwandte.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass die Dursley das Äußere des Hauses und die Fenster für die Nachbarn hübsch dekorieren werden, aber das Innere wird größtenteils gleich bleiben. Sie werden an Weihnachten zur Messe gehen und so tun, als wären sie die gläubigsten Christen auf der Erde, auch wenn sie seit Ostern nicht mehr in der Kirche gewesen waren. Sie werden Dudley verhätscheln und ihm eine Vielzahl an Geschenken geben. Dudley wird den Großteil des Weihnachtstages damit verbringen, seine Geschenke auszuprobieren und dann wird er sich ohne Zweifel mit seiner Gang wegschleichen, um die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft zu terrorisieren. Meine Tante und mein Onkel werden es bewusst ignorieren und seine Erklärung, dass er Tee bei einem seiner Freunde trinken wird, als Tatsache akzeptieren. Ich denke, das fasst ihre typischen Feiertage zusammen", erzählte Harry der Gruppe, aber er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit größtenteils auf Luna, auch wenn er schwören könnte, dass er Ginny leicht knurren hatte hören.

Sie nickte, zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, und Ginny wechselte taktvoll das Thema: „So, hat heute jemand anders schon Malfoy gesehen?" Sie hatte Malfoy in Wirklichkeit bisher noch nicht gesehen, aber sie und Harry hatten einen Streich vorbereitet, der ihn treffen würde, sobald er durch die Tore am Ende der Hogwartsländereien gehen würde. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er ihn vermieden hatte.

„Nein, was ist diesmal passiert?", fragte Ron interessiert.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben", meinte Harry. „Ihm ist auf den ganzen Körper weißes Fell gewachsen, auf seinem Gesicht, seinen Armen, seinen Händen, überall, wo man es sehen konnte. Hat mich an seine Frettchentage erinnert."

Das ließ den gesamten Tisch in Gelächter ausbrechen, insbesondere die beiden Weasleys; selbst Hermine konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn sie sich lange vor den anderen wieder beruhigte.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wer hinter all dem steckt", sagte Hermine, sobald die anderen sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Das würde ich auch gerne", stimmte Harry enthusiastisch zu. „Ich würde der Person gerne die Hand schütteln."

„So wie der Großteil der Schlossbewohner", fügte Neville obendrein hinzu. „Ich muss sagen, dass mein Lieblingsstreich bisher der erste gewesen ist, als Malfoys Roben in der Großen Halle verschwanden. Ich bin wirklich froh, einen guten Platz dafür gehabt zu haben", sagte er und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Harry und Ginny.

Harry und Ginny wechselten einen kurzen Blick und Hermine fuhr fort, als hätten die anderen nichts gesagt. „Sie haben einiges an fortgeschrittener Magie verwendet. Alle ihre Zaubersprüche wurden anscheinend so konzipiert, dass sie nur Malfoy treffen würden. Das benötigt ein tiefes Verständnis von einigen Magiearten, die nicht einmal in Hogwarts gelehrt werden, was viel Extranachforschungen bedeutet. Ich würde sie gerne einmal fragen, wie sie es geschafft haben", sagte sie voller Wunder. „Nicht, dass ich gutheiße, was sie tun", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Aber es ist ziemlich faszinierend."

Harry, Ginny und Neville lachten alle über Hermines Geständnis, während Ron sie erstaunt anstarrte. „Faszinierend?", fragte er sie ungläubig. „Verdammt brillant beschreibt es eher."

„Ronald, Sprache", korrigierte sie automatisch.

Sie hatten nun alle ihre Mahlzeit beendet, aber sie blieben noch wenigstens eine weitere halbe Stunde im Pub und unterhielten sich. Sie beschlossen schließlich, sich wieder zu trennen, so dass sich jeder wieder seinen Einkäufen widmen konnte. Harry und Ginny waren die einzige Ausnahme, da sie gemeinsam losgingen. Ginny führte Harry am Arm die Straße hinunter, um ihren Schaufensterbummel fortzusetzen. Nach kurzer Zeit wanderte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit weg von den Schaufenstern. Er verlor schnell sein Interesse am Shopping. Stattdessen beobachtete Harry die Menschen in den Straßen, während Ginny anhielt, um in die Schaufenster zu spähen.

Schüler liefen kreuz und quer über die Straße. Manche gingen in die Läden, manche verließen sie. Manche schienen sich nur umzusehen, so wie Ginny und er es taten, während andere scheinbar jeden Laden betraten, an dem sie vorbeikamen. Aber Schüler waren nicht die einzigen auf der Straße. Es waren auch einige Erwachsene zwischen der jüngeren Generation zu sehen. Und es waren diese Erwachsenen, die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregten, auch wenn er versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen.

Diese Erwachsenen zeigten ein ungewöhnliches Interesse an ihnen beiden. Sein erster Impuls war es, sie zu ignorieren, da die Menschen Harry oft anstarrten, aber irgendetwas schien hier nicht ganz zu stimmen. Normalerweise waren die Menschen relativ unverfroren, was die Aufmerksamkeit anging, die sie ihm schenkten. Selbst wenn Harry sie beim Starren ertappte, starrte und redete und deutete die gewöhnliche Hexe oder der gewöhnliche Zauberer weiter auf ihn, als würden sie überhaupt keine Scham empfinden. Es war, als dachten sie, es wäre ihr Recht oder ihr Privileg, ihn so zu behandeln, als sei er Gemeingut.

Diese Erwachsenen verhielten sich jedoch anders. Sie beobachteten ihn, versuchten dies aber zu verstecken. Jedesmal, wenn er sich zu einem wandte, drehte sich der Erwachsene plötzlich weg oder tat so, als würde er in ein Schaufenster schauen, etwas auf einer Karte oder in einer Broschüre war ihm alles etwas zu verdächtig aussehend, und er begann darüber nachzudenken, wie er die Situation handhaben wollte, als Ginny ihn in einen Laden zog.

Es war Besenknechts. Ein paar unglaublich hässliche grellgefärbte Jacken wurden praktisch verschenkt. Ginny bestand darauf, dass sie perfekt für Fred und George sein würden. Angesichts der Geschmäcker der Zwillinge konnte Harry nicht widersprechen, auch wenn der Gedanke, diese Jacken tatsächlich wiedersehen zu müssen, genug war, um ihn davon abzuhalten, auch nur daran zu denken, sie für die Zwillinge zu kaufen. Ginny schien nicht dieselben Skrupel zu haben.

Nachdem sie die beiden Jacken aus dem Schaufenster genommen hatte, begann sie mehrere T-Shirts durchzugehen, die unterschiedliche Sprüche aufgedruckt hatten. Während Ginny die Kleidung begutachtete, schätzte Harry ihre Situation ein. Mindestens drei unbekannte Hexen und Zauberer, möglicherweise Todesser, folgten ihnen. Die Straßen waren jedoch mit Menschen gefüllt und einer seiner größten Vorteile in einem Kampf war seine Fähigkeit auszuweichen. Er wollte nicht, dass ein verirrter Fluch einen unschuldigen Passanten verletzte oder gar tötete. Er musste diese Fremden von der Menge weglocken, bevor er sie konfrontieren konnte und er musste es tun, ohne ihnen zu verraten, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

Er entschied sich für einen Plan und ging zu Ginny, um ihr zuzuflüstern: „Ginny, zeig keine Reaktion auf das, was ich dir gleich sage, aber ich denke, es könnten uns ein paar Todesser durch die Stadt folgen." Ginny verspannte sich leicht. „Ein paar Menschen versuchen, uns diskret zu verfolgen. Sie sollten kein Problem für mich darstellen, aber ich kann nicht hier in der Menschenmenge mit ihnen kämpfen. Du musst weiter einkaufen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wenn wir das Geschäft verlassen, zieh mich zu einer der weniger populären Bereiche, aber nicht zu offensichtlich. Halt an und schau in Schaufenster, wie du es die ganze Zeit über getan hast, aber halt dich nicht zu lange auf. Ich möchte sie von den Menschenmengen weglocken, bevor eine Konfrontation stattfinden kann. Wir können sie nicht wissen lassen, dass wir sie entdeckt haben, bis wir bereits weit von der Menschenmenge weg sind, okay?"

Sie nickte: „Okay, Harry."

„Gut", erwiderte er. „Okay, dann mach jetzt weiter mit deinen Einkäufen."

Sie schaute für einige weitere Minuten durch die Regale, bis sie zwei T-Shirts herauszog, die - wie sie erklärte - für Bill und Charlie gedacht waren. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als er ihre Auswahl sah. Eines der T-Shirts hatte vorne den Spruch: „Ich mag meine Frauen feurig" drauf und hinten einen Drachen, der Feuer spuckte und unter dem „Wortwörtlich" stand. Das andere hatte die Worte: „Ich übe meine Zauberstabbewegungen gerne im Bett" stehen. Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das tatsächlich kaufte.

Sie bezahlte schnell für die Kleidung und wenige Minuten später führte sie Harry am Arm aus der Tür hinaus. Wie versprochen verhielt Ginny sich, als sei alles wie vorher. Sie zog Harry immer noch von Schaufenster zu Schaufenster und schaute interessiert das ganze Krimskrams in ihnen an. Harry schaute halb interessiert in die Läden und richtete den Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit diskret auf ihre Verfolger.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten erreichten sie das Ende des Einkaufsbereichs und die Menschenmasse war weitestgehend hinter ihnen. Es waren nur noch eine Handvoll anderer Menschen in den Straßen. Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und sagte laut: „Es sieht so aus, als wären wir am Ende angelangt. Ich glaube, es gibt eine Abkürzung ins Zentrum durch diese Gasse dort."

„Ist gut", sagte sie nur.

Harry hakte Ginny unter und ging gemächlich los. Er wollte seinen Angreifern Zeit geben, zu reagieren. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie versuchen würden, sie von beiden Seiten der Gasse anzugreifen, und er zählte genau auf das.

Er wandte sich an Ginny und flüsterte ihr zu: „Sie werden uns wahrscheinlich von beiden Seiten aus angreifen. Bleib wachsam. Wenn sie nicht gleich angreifen, werde ich sie so lange reizen, bis sie den ersten Zauber werfen. Wenn sie das tun, warte bis zum letzten Augenblick und wirf dich dann zu Boden. Wenn wir Glück haben, werden sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg räumen. Wenn wir uns zu Boden werfen, wirf einen Zauber nach vorne und ich werde einen Zauber hinter uns werfen. Hoffentlich wird sie das ausschalten. Wenn wir danach noch immer umzingelt sind, versuch dich zurückzuhalten. Wenn du irgendwelche Unverzeihlichen entdeckst, weich aus und schrei: „Ducken". Ich werde dasselbe tun."

Sie nickte, um ihr Verständnis zu zeigen.

Als sie halb durch die Gasse gegangen waren, traten zwei Gestalten am Eingang der Gasse vor sie hin. Harry schaute hinter sich und entdeckte zwei weitere am anderen Ende. Er drückte leicht Ginnys Arm, um ihr zu bedeuten, stehenzubleiben. Die beiden Paare näherten sich ihnen, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren.

„Nicht besonders schlau, in diesen Tage in Gassen herumzulaufen", meinte einer der Männer vor ihnen. „Man weiß nie, wem man begegnen könnte."

„Wir wollen nur hindurch", erwiderte Harry kurzangebunden.

„Verdammt unwahrscheinlich", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Und wer wird mich aufhalten?", fragte Harry nach. „Du?", fragte er mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

„Ich würde meine Zunge hüten, wenn ich du wäre", warnte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Harry wandte sich um, um die Besitzerin zu sehen.

„Ich mache mir keine zu großen Sorgen", sagte Harry keck und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ihr seid nicht einmal Todesser. Was ist los? Hat der alte Voldie eure Bewerbung abgewiesen? Glaubt ihr, dass ihr etwas Respekt bekommen werdet, wenn ihr den bösen, gefährlichen Harry Potter zur Strecke bringt? Vielleicht lassen sie euch dann mitmachen und lassen euch ihre Schuhe sauberlecken."

Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt. „Oh, du kleiner ...", kreischte die Frau, während sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und ihre Zauber warfen. Harry wartete eine halbe Sekunde, bevor er mit einer Handgelenkbewegung seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und sich zu Boden warf. Die Zauber zischten harmlos über seinen Kopf hinweg und er warf schnell zwei Schockzauber auf die beiden, die hinter ihnen waren. Einer von ihnen wurde von einem Schneidezauber getroffen, der von einem seiner Freunde geworfen worden war. Harrys Schockzauber traf ihn ebenfalls und der Mann flog einige Meter nach hinten auf den Rücken, wo er bewusstlos liegenblieb. Die Frau konnte rechtzeitig ein Schutzschild errichten und blockierte Harrys Schockzauber. Sie war anscheinend nicht in der Schusslinie der anderen Flüche.

Keine Zeit verschwendend sammelte Harry seine Kraft und sandte einen starken Everbero zu ihr. Es spaltete ihren Schutzschild und schleuderte sie gegen die Mauer. Sie krachte hart gegen die Ziegel und fiel zu Boden. Harry wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Ginny sich machte. Er sah einen bewusstlosen Mann. Der andere kratzte an seinem Gesicht, um die Flederwichte, die ihn übel zurichteten, wegzuwischen.

Harry lachte leise: „Also das ist dein berüchtigter Flederwichtflug."

Ginny drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihm: „Jep. Magst du ihn?"

„Er ist auf jeden Fall effektiv", überlegte Harry laut. „Aber in einem echten Kampf ziehe ich es vor, meine Gegner auszuschalten und sie nicht nur zeitweise außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass er sehr nützlich in Situationen ist, in denen die Bedrohungen nicht lebensgefährlich sind."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: „Jeder wie es ihm gefällt."

Harry lächelte zustimmend, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den vier besiegten Gegnern zuwandte. „Nun, was denkst du sollen wir mit den Jungs hier machen?", fragte er sie.

„Null Ahnung", erwiderte Ginny. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie keine Todesser sind? Oder hast du sie nur anstacheln wollen, uns anzugreifen?"

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, dass herauszufinden", sagte er, als er sich einem der bewusstlosen Körper näherte und den linken Ärmel hochschob. „Kein Dunkles Mal". Er schaute bei den anderen drei ebenfalls nach. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Dunkle Mal.

„Das scheint ein wenig zu einfach gewesen zu sein. Nun, lass uns sie festbinden und zurück in die Stadt gehen. Vielleicht finden wir einen Auror oder einen Professor oder so", schlug Harry vor.

Ginny nickte zustimmend und die beiden hatten schnell ihre vier Gefangenen mit magischen Seilen gebunden. Harry nahm einen der Zauberstäbe ihrer Angreifer und ging zu einem der Eingänge, um einen Zauber damit auszuführen. „Was war das?", fragte Ginny.

„Bemerk-mich-nicht-zauber", erklärte Harry. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand anders sie zufällig entdeckt, bevor wir jemanden finden, der sich um sie kümmert."

„Wieso hast du nicht einfach deinen eigenen Zauberstab verwendet", fragte sie ihn, während sie zum anderen Eingang gingen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass er zu mir zurückverfolgt wird. Das ist kein Zauber, den ich in Hogwarts gelernt habe. Wenn sie versuchen, zurückzuverfolgen, wo der Zauber herkam, wird es zu diesem Zauberstab führen. Sie werden nicht wissen, dass ich derjenige war, der den Zauberstab zu der Zeit verwendet hat und werden annehmen, dass er von unseren Angreifern gesprochen worden ist."

„Wie ungemein verschlagen von dir. Du wirst ziemlich gut damit", neckte Ginny.

„Was kann ich sagen? Es ist der Slytherin in mir", witzelte Harry. Er hob den Zauberstab, um den Zauber auf den anderen Eingang zu legen, als zwei weitere Gestalten sie aus dem Nichts angriffen. Harry packte instinktiv Ginny, um sie hinter sich zu ziehen, während er einen Schutzschild errichtete. Ginny drängte sich an Harrys Seite, um zwei schnelle Zauber zu werfen, die beide ihre Ziele trafen. Harry schaute zu ihren Zielen, die beide ihrem Flederwichtfluch zum Opfer gefallen waren und wandte sich dann mit einem Lächeln zu Ginny.

„Manche würden sagen, dass du eine ziemlich ungesunde Besessenheit mit diesem Fluch hast", meinte Harry.

„Sie hätten wahrscheinlich Recht", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

Harry warf schnell zwei Schockzauber auf die Beiden, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, zu schmollen: „Du bist eine Spaßbremse." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und transportierte die beiden bewusstlosen Männer zu ihren Kameraden. Er wandte sich wieder ab und vervollständigte den Bemerk-mich-nicht-zauber an diesem Eingang. Danach rief er die anderen fünf Zauberstäbe zu sich und stopfte sie in seine Tasche.

Er bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an und fragte: „Sollen wir?" Sie nickte lächelnd und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Die beiden gingen zusammen zurück ins Zentrum und hielten die Augen nach Professoren und Ordensmitglieder offen, die sie darüber informieren konnten, was passiert war.

Keiner von ihnen musste noch Einkäufe tätigen und da sie annahmen, dass sie sowieso instruiert werden würden, direkt ins Schloss zurückzukehren, machten sie sich jetzt schon in diese Richtung auf. Während sie liefen, drückte Ginny leicht seinen Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Hmm?", fragte er und schaute rechts an seiner Schulter hinunter, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich wollte dir nur danken", sagte sie.

„Für was?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Dafür, dass du nicht so gehandelt hast, als sei ich ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen. Dafür, dass du mir vertraut hast, dass ich es handhaben kann", sagte sie ihm ernst.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht habe oder dich nicht von solchen Situationen fernhalten wollte", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich weiß, dass du es handhaben kannst. Außerdem wäre es ein wenig scheinheilig von mir, wenn ich sagen würde, dass du dich fern halten sollst und in Sicherheit bleiben musst, während ich hinausgehe und mich der Gefahr stelle, da das genau das ist, was mich an Dumbledore und dem Orden stört. Das ist auch unser Krieg und ich weiß, dass das nicht nur mich betrifft, sondern auch dich und die anderen."

„Ja, nun, da stehst du alleine da", murmelte Ginny verächtlich. „Du hättest letzten Juni Mum, Bill und Charlie hören sollen. Nach ...", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„nach der Mysteriumsabteilung", vervollständigte Harry.

„Genau", sagte sie. „Sie behandeln mich, als wäre ich noch immer sechs Jahre alt und unfähig, auf mich selber aufzupassen, ganz zu schweigen in einem Kampf hilfreich zu sein."

„Nun, ich weiß sehr wohl, wie gut du in einem Kampf bist", sagte Harry. „Ich habe dich nicht nur in meinem HA-Unterricht gesehen, sondern auch letzten Juni gesehen und gerade eben auch. Du bist schnell im Zaubern und in deinen Bewegungen. Und für so jemand Kleines hast du 'ne ganz schöne Power", neckte er, was ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Arm einbrachte. Aber sie lächelte breit über sein Lob.

Sie fanden niemanden, der helfen könnte, bis sie zu den Hogwartstoren kamen, wo Professor McGonagall wartete. Sie gingen zu ihr. „Professor McGonagall", grüßte Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley", erwiderte sie den Gruß mit einem Nicken zu ihnen beiden.

„Hallo Professor", sagte Ginny.

„Was kann ich für euch beide tun?", fragte sie mit ihrer nüchternen Stimme.

„Nun, wir hatten einen kleinen Zwischenfall in der Stadt, von dem wir dachten, dass Sie informiert werden sollten", erklärte Harry.

„Einen Zwischenfall?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Sechs Erwachsene haben uns in einer Gasse am Ende des Einkaufszentrums überrascht." Harry fasste den Kampf kurz zusammen. „Wir haben sie alle mit Schockzaubern beworfen und gefesselt, aber wir wussten nicht, was wir sonst mit ihnen machen sollten. Wir haben bei allen nachgeschaut. Keiner von ihnen trägt das Dunkle Mal. Sie waren auch sehr einfach zu besiegen, ich bezweifele also stark, dass dies etwas mit Voldemort oder den Todessern zu tun hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie gehofft, dass meine Gefangennahme ihnen einen Freifahrtschein in Voldemorts inneren Zirkel geben würde."

McGonagall schürzte ihre Lippen so sehr, dass sie nur noch als Linien auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen. „Wo genau habt ihr sie zurückgelassen?"

Harry nannte ihr die beiden Gebäude, zwischen denen sie sie zurückgelassen hatten.

„Nun gut. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide sofort ins Schloss zurückgeht. Erzählt niemanden, was passiert ist. Wenn das, was ihr sagt wahr ist und dies nicht mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zusammenhängt, dann würden die Neuigkeiten des Angriffs nur unnötige Panik verursachen. Ich werde sichergehen, dass man sich um diese Sache kümmert."

Die beiden nickten und wollten weitergehen, als sie sie aufhielt: „Und eine weitere Sache." Die beiden wandten sich um und schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. „Es ist gut, zu sehen, dass ihr die Situation so gut handhabt. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor für jeden von euch."

„Danke", erwiderten beide. Sie drehten sich um und gingen zurück zum Schloss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Harry und Ron ein paar Minuten eher, um den Raum für das Quidditchmeeting vorzubereiten. Da es sinnlos war, die Umkleideräume am Spielfeld zu benutzen, da sie nicht trainieren würden, hatten sie das Treffen im Privaten abhalten wollen und sie entschieden, es im Raum der Wünsche abzuhalten. Da sie alle gewohnt waren, Ron als ihren Kapitän zu betrachten, hatten sie beide beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er ihnen die Idee vorstellen würde. Schon bald begannen die Teammitglieder aufzutauchen. Sobald alle angekommen waren und sich gesetzt hatten, fing Ron an.

„Ich möchte euch allen für euer Kommen danken", sagte Ron nervös und wanderte vor ihnen auf und ab. Der Raum hatte ihnen ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit drei Sofas und vier Sesseln gestellt. Harry stand vor ihnen, aber ein wenig an der Seite und lehnte sich an einen der leeren Stühle. Ron war genau im Mittelpunkt der Gruppe und lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„Ihr werdet sicher alle zustimmen, dass ich ein großes Chaos mit dem Team angerichtet habe", sagte Ron schließlich und blieb stehen. „Ich habe aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht und meine persönlichen Probleme meine Aufgaben als Kapitän beeinflussen lassen. Harry und ich haben uns mit Professor McGonagall getroffen und wir haben eine Entscheidung gefällt, von der wir glauben, dass sie für das Team die Beste ist. Harry war ihre erste Wahl als Kapitän und er ist der beste Mann für den Job, aber er hat das Angebot abgelehnt, weil er nicht genug Zeit dafür hat. Also haben wir uns einen Kompromiss überlegt." Er wandte sich an Harry: „Möchtest du es erklären?"

„Sicher", meinte Harry und trat vor. „Einfach gesagt werden Ron und ich Kokapitäne sein. Ich werde technisch gesehen derjenige im Kommando sein, aber Ron wird weiterhin das Training leiten und sich neue Strategien und Taktiken überlegen. Ich werde mich nur einbringen, wenn ich einen Grund dafür sehe. Ich habe auch die Ehre, die Reden, insbesondere die Motivationsreden und solche Dinge zu halten", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Ich werde auch derjenige sein, der während eines Spieles die Leitung übernimmt."

Er schaute jeden seiner Teamkameraden an, um ihre Reaktionen einzuschätzen. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Ginny zwinkerte ihm außerdem schelmisch zu, woraufhin er nur mit den Augen rollte. „Hat jemand Fragen?", fragte er.

„Ich", sagte Katie. Harry nickte ihr auffordernd zu. „Nehmen wir mal an, dass einer von uns ein Problem oder eine Frage oder etwas hat, von dem wir glauben, dass es angesprochen werden soll: Mit wem sollen wir reden?"

„Eine gute Frage", sagte Harry und dachte über seine Antwort nach. „Ich würde sagen, es kommt darauf an, um was es geht. Wenn es um das Training oder um die Spieltaktiken oder Strategien geht, wendet euch an Ron. Ansonsten kommt zu mir. Wenn ihr Zweifel habt, könnt ihr zu mir kommen und wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass es etwas ist, dass Ron beantworten sollte, werde ich ihn involvieren. Hört sich das gut für dich an, Ron?"

Er nickte: „Ja, das ist perfekt."

„Großartig", sagte Harry. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Niemand sagte etwas. „Also gut, dann könnt ihr alle gehen. Danke noch einmal für euer Kommen."

Alle standen von ihrem Platz auf, aber niemand ging zur Tür. Stattdessen schüttelten sie alle gratulierend Harrys Hand. Katie und Ginny waren die einzige Ausnahme. Sie umarmten ihn stattdessen. Harry dachte, dass Stephanie ihn auch umarmen wollte, aber in letzter Sekunde reichte sie ihm die Hand und errötete heftig. Er lächelte sie mit einem - so hoffte er - warmen und ermutigenden Lächeln an. Als er hochsah, sah er, wie Ginny sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt, um ihr Kichern zu verstecken. Er versuchte sie streng anzuschauen, aber er konnte es nicht. Es war wirklich lustig.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der nächste Tag brachte eine weitere von Harrys Tanzstunden mit Professor McGonagall mit sich. Keine Zeit verlierend erzählte sie ihm sofort, was mit den sechs Erwachsenen passiert war, die ihn angegriffen hatten und bestätigte seinen ursprünglichen Gedanken, dass die Attacke in keinster Weise mit Voldemort in Verbindung stand. Das geklärt, startete sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Musik, und sie fingen an zu tanzen. Sie redete über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge, während sie tanzten: Seinen Unterricht, seine Freunde, Quidditch, seinen Status als Assistenzprofessor. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sprach Harry etwas an, über das er fast das ganze Semester nachgedacht hatte.

„Pro... Minerva, was halten sie davon, dass ich Assistenzprofessor bin", fragte Harry sie.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich erst einige Bedenken", sagte sie ihm direkt. „Du bist nicht immer der beste oder motivierteste Schüler gewesen und du hast eine Tendenz dazu, die Schulregeln zu missachten, wenn sie dir nicht passen. Aber du hast immer gute Absichten, wenn du die Regeln brichst, ich kann dir also nicht die ganze Schuld zuweisen. Manchmal ist es notwendig, ein paar Regeln zu brechen, um das richtige zu tun, besonders wenn jemand wie Fudge im Büro sitzt und Gesetze macht."

Harry nickte verstehend und sie fuhr daher fort: „Ich habe dich letztes Jahr nie die DA unterrichten sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns das tat, der Schulleiter vielleicht ausgenommen, aber er will meine Vermutungen nicht bestätigen. Aber die Ergebnisse haben für sich selbst gesprochen. Jeder in der DA, der einen Z.A.G oder U.T.Z abgelegt hat, hat die breite Mehrheit seiner Klassenkameraden in VgdDK weit hinter sich gelassen. Es war offensichtlich, dass du in diesen Treffen etwas richtig machtest."

„Aber ich hätte die HA dieses Jahr wieder als Schüler abhalten können", meinte Harry.

„Das ist wahr. Und das wurde in unseren Treffen vor dem Semester stark diskutiert. Albus war sehr überzeugend in seiner Argumentation, dir den Titel zu geben. Er hat darüber geredet, dass du den Club für alle Häuser öffnen wolltest und er war der Meinung, dass du Autorität haben müsstest, um Kontrolle über deinen Unterricht zu wahren. Das letzte, was wir wollten, war, das ein paar ungebärdige Schüler deinen Unterricht stören, ohne dass du etwas dagegen unternehmen könntest, vom Verzaubern einmal abgesehen. Und das wollten wir nicht", lachte sie auf.

„Ihr wolltet also sicher stellen, dass niemand sonst die gleiche Autorität wie ich im Unterricht hat", warf Harry ein. „Daher konnte ich kein Vertrauensschüler werden oder so etwas in der Art, da einige der anderen Schüler noch immer dieselbe Autorität hätten."

„Genau", stimmte Minerva zu. „Dein Unterricht ist wichtig, denn er lehrt den Schülern die Fähigkeiten zu überleben. Wir wollten das nicht gefährden." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor sie fragte: „Warum wolltest du es wissen?"

Harry dachte über seine Antwort nach, bevor er antwortete: „Ich habe tatsächlich seit einiger Zeit darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe es nur merkwürdig gefunden, dass niemand wirklich darüber mit mir gesprochen hat. Ich wurde zu keiner Lehrerkonferenz eingeladen oder so etwas. Ich werde von dem Rest der Lehrerschaft praktisch wie ein regulärer Schüler behandelt. Ich habe nicht erwartet, in reguläre Treffen miteinbezogen zu werden oder so etwas in der Art, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass ich zumindest Neuigkeiten oder Feedback oder so etwas bekommen würde. Es erscheint mir nur merkwürdig, mir diese Position zu geben und mich dann auf mich allein gestellt zu lassen."

Sie schaute ihn eine Zeitlang an, um sich eine Antwort darauf zu überlegen: „Du hast Recht", gab sie schließlich zu. „Wir hätten dich nicht auf dich allein gestellt lassen sollen. Jemand hätte offiziell schauen sollen, wie du zurechtkommst. Albus hat uns alle ermutigt, eine deiner Unterrichtsstunden zu besuchen, um zu sehen, wie sie sind, aber er hat niemals gefordert, dass wir unsere Erkenntnisse mit dir teilen. Ich bin nach dem Unterricht, den ich besucht habe, geblieben, weil ich mit dir über deine Leistung reden wollte und nicht, weil es von mir erwartet wurde."

„Und ich hatte außer dir nur zwei weitere Besucher. Professor Flitwick kam zu der fortgeschrittenen-Klasse, wie auch Professor Snape", meinte Harry. „Er hat versucht, sich unter einem Tarnumhang hereinzuschleichen, um meinen Unterricht unbemerkt zu beobachten."

„Versucht?", fragte sie nach und sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht ganz verbergen.

Harry nickte: „Ja. Ich habe den Vertrag so konzipiert, dass er mir jeden Anwesenden zeigt, der ihn nicht unterschrieben hat. Er sieht durch Vielsafttrank und Tarnumhänge. Er lässt den ungeladenen Gast rot aufglühen. Als ich daher ein rotes Glühen in einer Ecke ohne eine dazugehörige Person sah, habe ich seinen Tarnumhang zu mir gerufen."

Sie lachte laut auf, als sie das hörte, was sich für Harry fremd anhörte. Er hatte sie niemals wirklich laut und hemmungslos Lachen hören. „Oh, ich hätte zu gern sein Gesicht gesehen, als du das getan hast", schaffte sie schließlich zu sagen.

„Ja", sagte Harry in Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Er war nicht sehr glücklich darüber."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", warf sie ein.

Harry lächelte ihr zu: „Er hat während des Unterrichts einen Vorschlag gemacht, der tatsächlich hilfreich war. Aber danach hat er kein Wort mit mir geredet. Er ist sobald der Unterricht vorbei war sofort verschwunden."

„Das hört sich nach Severus an", gluckste Minerva. „Versucht immer, unbeachtet zu sein. Er war wahrscheinlich nur verärgert darüber, dass er von einem Schüler, und darüber hinaus auch noch einem Potter, erwischt worden zu sein."

Harry lachte: „Das muss für ihn die ultimative Beleidigung gewesen sein, wenn man bedenkt, für wie inkompetent er mich hält."

„So ist es", erwiderte sie. „Hör zu, Harry, warum treffen wir uns ab dem nächsten Semester nicht einmal im Monat, um über alles zu reden, von dem du als Professor Bescheid wissen solltest und du kannst alle Fragen und Sorgen, die du vielleicht hast, ebenfalls ansprechen."

„Das hört sich wunderbar an, Minerva", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Nach dem Unterricht war Harry glücklich, zu entdecken, dass er ihr während der ganzen Unterhaltung nicht einmal auf die Zehen getreten war. Am Ende des Unterrichts beschlossen sie, sich nicht weiter zu treffen, da Harry an einem Punkt angelangt war, an dem er tanzen und gleichzeitig eine Unterhaltung führen konnte und sie war nun, da das Ende des Semesters sich näherte, viel beschäftigter. Harry gab seinen Unterricht jedoch nicht ganz auf, er wechselte den Ort nur zum Raum der Wünsche.

Er war tatsächlich von sich selbst überrascht, dass er nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte, den Raum zu verwenden. Es war der Platz, zu dem er ging, wenn er das Duellieren trainieren wollte; warum also nicht auch dorthin für Tanztraining gehen? Er war allerdings über die Stunden mit seiner Hauslehrerin froh. Zu allererst hatte er die Grundlagen lernen müssen, bevor er mit dem Raum der Wünsche etwas erreichen konnte. Und zweitens fand er, dass er eine Verbindung mit seiner Professorin aufgebaut hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr länger nur Schüler und Lehrer, sondern auch Kollegen, sogar Freunde, wenn auch nur im Privaten Umfeld.

ENDE Teil1


	18. 132 Königin des Dschungels

AN: Es gab da wohl ein Missverständnis…Das „ENDE Teil 1" hieß nicht Ende Geschichte, sondern Ende Kapitel 13 Teil 1. Sorry für diese Unklarheit…da hab ich mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 28 Kapitel. Ihr dürft also noch ein Weilchen weiterlesen : )

Vielen Dank an

MajorMajo

JuLLiiA

annette-ella

Für diese wunderbaren Reviews! Danke euch.

Kapitel 13 Teil 2: Königin des Dschungels

Malfoy wurde in den folgenden Tagen Opfer von einigen kleineren Streichen. Einer malte ein pinkes Herz auf den Rücken von Malfoys Roben. Innerhalb des Herzens stand in einer geschwungenen Schrift: „Draco Malfoy + Severus Snape" geschrieben. Dieser Streich ließ den Großteil der Schule fast den ganzen Tag lang unbemerkt von Malfoy in Gelächter ausbrechen. Snape war außer sich vor Wut, als Malfoy in den Roben seinen Klassenraum betrat, und nachdem er erfolglos versucht hatte, den Zauber zu entfernen, schickte er Malfoy in die Slytherinschlafsäle, um sich umzuziehen.

Aufgrund der scheinbar nicht enden wollenden und willkürlich passierenden Streiche sah Malfoy immer mitgenommener aus. Er war schreckhaft und nervös; er konnte nicht still sitzen und schaute immer über seine Schulter. Am Mittwoch beauftragten Harry und Ginny Dobby damit, ihm einige besondere Spezialitäten von Fred und George zu servieren. Beim Mittagessen verwandelte er sich für kurze Zeit in einen Kanarienvogel und beim Abendessen schwoll seine Zunge enorm an, bevor einer seiner Hauskameraden den Anstand hatte, ihm zu helfen.

Der Höhepunkt wurde am Donnerstag beim Mittagessen erreicht, als Malfoy einen ihrer subtileren Streiche auslöste und weder Harry noch Ginny konnten glücklicher mit den Ergebnissen sein. Während Malfoy versuchte, sein Essen zu genießen, erblickte Malfoy sein Spiegelbild in seinem Kelch, und der Anblick ließ ihn aufschreien und den Kelch in seinen Schoß fallen lassen, wobei er sich mit Kürbissaft bekleckerte. Aber dabei blieb es nicht.

Malfoy stürmte zum Lehrertisch direkt zu Snape, stampfte mit seinem Fuß auf und forderte: „Das geht zu weit! Schauen Sie, was sie mir angetan haben! Ich fordere Sie auf, herauszufinden, wer mir das antut und sie sofort von der Schule zu schmeißen!"

Snape funkelte ihn mit seinem typischen Blick an. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er verärgert.

Malfoy stotterte einige Momente lang. „Etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte er ungläubig. „Etwas nicht in Ordnung?", schrie er hysterisch. „Schauen Sie mich an! Schauen Sie, was sie meinem Gesicht angetan haben!" Er fuhr über sein Gesicht, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Es könnte dauerhafter Schaden entstanden sein."

Snape schaute den Jungen vor ihm genau an und lehnte sich über den Lehrertisch, um besser sehen zu können: „Ich sehe nichts Außergewöhnliches."

Malfoy erstarrte und schaute den Mann ungläubig an. „Nichts Außergewöhnliches?", kreischte er. „Wie können Sie es wagen? Wollen Sie sagen, dass ich immer so aussehe?", fragte er und deutete wieder auf sein Gesicht.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape ungeduldig. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sofort damit aufhören, was auch immer Sie versuchen zu erreichen, und zu ihrem Platz zurückkehren."

Malfoy schaute links und rechts zu den anderen Professoren. Sicherlich würde einer von ihnen ihm zu Hilfe kommen. Die Hauslehrer nickten Snapes Worten zustimmend. Er wandte sich mit eisigen Blick wieder zu seinem Hauslehrer: „Wenn mein Vater davon hört ..."

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern", unterbrach Snape ihn, „dass Ihr Vater ein entflohener Häftling ist. Wenn Sie Informationen über seinen jetzigen Aufenthaltsort haben, schlage ich Ihnen vor, die zuständige Behörde zu kontaktieren", sagte Snape.

Anscheinend kam die Botschaft bei dem hysterischen Jungen an, denn er führte seine Drohung nicht fort. Er stand für einen Moment stocksteif da und starrte Snape an, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und aus der Halle stürmte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchte die gesamte Halle, ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Als Malfoy fast beim Ausgang war, hallte das Gelächter der Schüler von den Wänden wieder. Sie hatten gerade Draco Malfoy dabei beobachtet, wie er einen erstklassigen Wutanfall gehabt hatte und das- soweit sie sehen konnten - wegen nichts.

Nur Harry und Ginny wussten, was Malfoy veranlasst hatte, so zu reagieren. Jedem anderen gegenüber würde Malfoy ganz normal erscheinen. Aber für Draco schien es voller Schuppen zu sein, wenn er sein Gesicht berührte. Die Schuppen würden sich von seinem Gesicht abschälen, wenn er an ihnen kratzte und eine hässliche rosa Haut unter ihnen freilegen. Malfoy war bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht zu sehen und bis dahin war der Streich nicht mehr aktiv. Soweit sie wussten, fand niemand sonst je heraus worüber er geschwafelt hatte, auch wenn das die Hogwarts Gerüchteküche nicht daran hinderte, zu versuchen, die Lücke zu füllen.

Später am Abend stieg Harry die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters für ihren wöchentlichen Okklumentikunterricht hoch. Dumbledore bat ihn, einzutreten, bevor er auch nur anklopfen konnte und Harry trat in das immer vertrauter werdende Büro ein. Er begrüßte den Schulleiter und Fawkes, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, bevor er sich in den Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch setzte.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut?", fragte der alte Mann freundlich.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mich mit dir über den Zwischenfall unterhalten kann, den Miss Weasley und du letztes Wochenende erlebt habt", sagte er.

Harry nickte, nicht allzu überrascht über die Richtung, die die Unterhaltung eingeschlagen hatte.

„Lass mich erst sagen, dass ich sehr stolz darauf bin, wie ihr beiden die Situation gehandhabt habt. Ihr habt beide einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und habt euch in potentiellen fatalen Umständen exzeptionell verhalten. Er hielt inne, als müsse er seine Gedanken sammeln, um seine nächste Äußerung auszuformulieren, aber Harry wusste, dass es mehr für den Effekt war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter genau wusste, was er als Nächstes sagen würde.

„Es macht mir jedoch Sorgen, dass ihr euch überhaupt in dieser Situation befunden habt", sagte er ziemlich herablassend. „Es macht mir Sorgen, dass ihr trotz eures Wissens über die Gefahren und den Zustand der Zaubererwelt in eine versteckte Gasse so weit außerhalb des Zentrums gegangen seid. Wir hatten dieses Mal Glück, dass die Angreifer so unerfahren waren, aber das nächste Mal haben wir vielleicht nicht soviel Glück. Ich möchte euch oder den anderen Schülern nicht die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge wegnehmen, aber ich muss euch bitten, in Zukunft umsichtiger vorzugehen."

Harry nickte, denn er traute sich im Moment nicht zu reden. Er wollte nichts mehr als den Mann anzuschreien, weil er ihn wie ein Kind behandelte, dass mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurde. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er die Angreifer in die Gasse gelockt hatte, nicht andersrum, und dass er versucht hatte, die anderen Schüler und die Einwohner vor der unvermeidlichen Auseinandersetzung zu beschützen. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut, aber versuchte einen Ausdruck der Reue zu zeigen.

„Wunderbar. Ich wusste, du würdest es verstehen", sagte der alte Mann freundlich. „Nun zu unserem Unterricht ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ein weiterer Streich traf Malfoy am nächsten Tag. Der Streich färbte seine Zähne schwarz. Harry verpasste diesen beinahe, denn das erste Mal in seinem Leben versuchte Malfoy es zu vermeiden, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Der Zauber hielt ganze 24 Stunden an und Harry vermutete, dass Malfoy niemals zuvor so lange stumm gewesen war.

Die Streiche waren ein guter Weg, die Stimmung im Schloss zu heben, auch wenn diese im Normalfall jeden Morgen wieder sank, als der Tagesprophet weiterhin von den regelmäßigen Todesserangriffen in ganz Großbritannien berichtete. Es wurde ein richtiges Morgenritual, die Zeitung morgens aufzuschlagen, um zu sehen, wo die Todesser in der Nacht zuvor zugeschlagen hatten. Harry hatte keine Visionen von den Angriffen, aber seine Narbe machte ihm nun dauerhaft zu schaffen. Voldemort war glücklich, wieder Angst und Schrecken im ganzen Land zu verbreiten.

Als die Angriffe anhielten, ohne dass irgendwelche guten Neuigkeiten den Schrecken verminderten, kamen das Ministerium und besonders Fudge unter starken Beschuss der Journalisten. An diesem Samstag, nachdem er einen besonders kritischen Artikel über Minister Fudge gelesen hatte, wandte Harry sich an seine Freunde und sagte: „Ich verstehe nicht, wie er seine Position so lange halten konnte. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er arbeitslos sein würde, sobald herauskam, dass Voldemort trotz Fudges gegenteiliger Aussage tatsächlich bereits ein Jahr lang wieder zurück war." Harry warf Ron einen angewiderten Blick zu, da dieser bei Voldemorts Namen zusammengezuckt war. Sogar Neville zeigte nicht mehr eine solch augenscheinliche Reaktion wie Ron das tat. Hermine zeigte keine Reaktion, und sie sagte sogar seinen Namen, auch wenn sie ihn oft zusammenstotterte.

Hermine schaute von der Zeitung hoch, welche sie sofort an sich genommen hatte, nachdem Harry sie hingelegt hatte. „Das wäre vielleicht passiert, wenn V-Voldemort sich nicht so lange still verhalten hätte. Im letzten Juni hat er immer und immer wieder darüber geredet, wie schnell es passiert war, sich zu irren, da Voldemort viel schwächer als in der Vergangenheit ist. Er sagte, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hatten und es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis er sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel in Askaban wäre."

„Das ist lächerlich", rief Harry aus.

„Nun, natürlich ist es das", erwiderte Hermine offen. „Aber Voldemort hatte sich zu der Zeit ruhig verhalten und die Bedrohung fühlte sich für die meisten Menschen nicht echt an. Sie haben das, was er sagte, geglaubt." Sie trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Dann war der Angriff auf die Winkelgasse diesen Sommer und niemand wurde verletzt, kaum Beschädigungen ... es hat Fudges Behauptungen nur unterstützt."

„Und nun, weil Fudge und alle anderen zufrieden damit waren, sich zurückzulehnen und die Tatsache zu genießen, dass im Moment alles ruhig war, sind wir absolut unvorbereitet auf den Krieg", fasste Harry zusammen.

„Damit hast du Recht", stimmte Neville zu. „Ich habe im Sommer meine Oma sagen hören, wie Professor Dumbledore sich für mehr Auroren und mehr Finanzierung für sie sowie für andere Maßnahmen eingesetzt hat, um sich auf den kommenden Konflikt vorzubereiten, aber Fudge bestand darauf, dass die Auroren mehr als kapabel wären, die Bedrohung zu handhaben."

„Haben die Auroren es überhaupt zu der Todesserattacke in der Winkelgasse diesen Sommer geschafft?", fragte Harry heftig.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und beantwortete die Frage: „Nein. Als sie ankamen, waren die Todesser alle verschwunden. Wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht gekommen wäre ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. „Und er hat es nicht einmal rechtzeitig geschafft, um Ginny zu helfen. Niemand weiß, wer sie gerettet hat, aber Merlin sei Dank für ihn, wer immer er auch ist." Ron fröstelte bei den Gedanken, was beinahe passiert wäre.

„Ich frage mich, ob der Orden irgendwelche Informationen über ihn gefunden hat", sagte Hermine und warf dabei Ginny einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. „Ginny sagt, er ist ein Animagus, aber er ist nicht beim Ministerium registriert. Ich habe in den Archiven nachgeschaut und in seiner Altersklasse war niemand aufgelistet, noch gab es Panther oder etwas ähnliches. Das einzige registrierte Katzenwesen ist Professor McGonagall."

„Ich frage mich, wie viele Leute, die die Verwandlung vollziehen, sich registrieren lassen", überlegte Harry laut. „Wenn ihr darüber nachdenkt, haben wir wenigstens fünf Animagi getroffen und von ihnen ist nur Professor McGonagall registriert. Mein Vater, Sirius und Wurmschwanz haben sich niemals registrieren lassen und Rita Kimmkorn ist ebenfalls nicht registriert."

„Da hast du Recht", gab Hermine zu. „Ich schätze, die Archive sind nicht sehr nützlich, da so wenige Menschen sich registrieren lassen. Und das Ministerium kann keine Möglichkeit haben, die Magie nachzuverfolgen, wenn so viele Menschen damit davongekommen sind, ohne erwischt zu werden. Noch dazu Hogwartsschüler."

„Das ist wahr", warf Ron ein. „Das Ministerium kann Magie nur nachverfolgen, wenn sie mit einem Zauberstab angewendet wird. Ich glaube, sie haben sehr primitive Möglichkeiten, Spontanzauber zu entdecken, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie. Ich habe meine Mutter und meinen Vater vor kurzem darüber reden hören."

Harry lachte: „Das Ministerium ist anscheinend unfähig, irgendetwas hinzubekommen."

„Da werde ich nicht mit dir streiten", stimmte Neville zu. „Sogar meine Oma würde da wahrscheinlich zustimmen."

„Nun, alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, ist: umso schneller wir Fudge los sind, umso besser", grummelte Harry.

„Ich würde nicht damit rechnen", kommentierte Hermine mit einem besiegt klingenden und hoffnungslosen Seufzen.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist nicht einfach, den Minister loszuwerden, und es ist erst einmal in der Geschichte passiert. Es gibt eine sehr große Chance, dass wir für den Rest seiner Amtszeit mit ihm vorlieb nehmen müssen", belehrte Hermine unbehaglich.

„Und wie lange dauert seine Amtszeit noch an?", fragte Harry und fürchtete bereits die Antwort.

„Um die zweieinhalb Jahre", sagte Hermine ihm nach kurzem Zögern.

„Verdammte zweieinhalb Jahre?", fragte Harry ungläubig nach. „Das Land wird bis dahin in Trümmern liegen. Es kann nicht ..." Harry konnte seinen Gefühlen keine Worte verleihen und daher stöhnte er nur auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er unaufhörlich seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Ron währenddessen ließ ein „Verfluchte Hölle" verlauten, was Hermine auf den Plan rief.

„Ron, Sprache", schimpfte sie.

Ron schaute sie mit einem verletzten Blick an und klagte: „Wie kommt es, dass du mich immer korrigierst, aber niemanden sonst? Harry hat gerade ebenfalls geflucht, aber du hast es völlig ignoriert und mich angeschrien."

Harry hatte dasselbe bemerkt, hatte es aber nicht ansprechen wollen. Er dachte, es sei ziemlich lustig. Hermine öffnete und schloss ihren Mund einige Male, bevor sie eine passende Antwort formuliert hatte und schnappte: „Du bist Vertrauensschüler, Ron. Du solltest ein Vorbild sein." Sie schien ziemlich zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort zu sein. Sie lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und warf Ron ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zu.

Natürlich ließ Ron ihr Grinsen mit seinen nächsten Worten verschwinden: „Ich mag vielleicht Vertrauensschüler sein, aber Harry ist ein Professor."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schaute zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her. Schließlich seufzte sie und sagte: „Du hast Recht, Ron. Ich habe es einfach vergessen, ehrlich. Es tut mir leid." Sie wandte sich dann an Harry und sagte: „Und Schande über dich, solche Worte in der Großen Halle zu verwenden, wo jeder dich hören könnte. Ein Professor zu sein ist eine große Verantwortung und du musst anfangen, es ernster zu nehmen."

„Unfassbar", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst, auch wenn es laut genug war, dass die anderen es hören konnten. „Du bist einfach ... ugh" Er stöhnte frustriert auf und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nichts Schlimmes gesagt hatte; Hermine war immer so, aber er fand, dass er von Hermine im Allgemeinen frustriert war. Und es wurmte ihn wirklich, dass sie seine Position als Professor da mit hineinzog. Sie tat so, als würde er regelmäßig seine Privilegien missbrauchen und würde seine Rolle nicht ernst nehmen. Er wusste, dass er verschwinden musste, bevor er wieder wütend auf sie werden würde. Er stand also von seinem Platz auf, nickte seinen Freunden kurz zu und schritt aus der Halle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny hatte ihren Austausch bemerkt, auch wenn sie nicht hören konnte, was sie sagten. Sie warf Hermine einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als sie von der Bank aufstand und folgte Harry aus der Halle. Sie war froh, dass es ein Samstag war und sie sich daher keine Sorgen darüber machen musste, rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. In seiner Frustration und seinem Ärger waren Harrys Schritte lang und schnell - zu schnell für sie, um Schritt zu halten, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn einzuholen, ohne anzufangen zu rennen. Aber sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee, wohin er ging und so folgte sie ihm eilig.

Sie fragte sich, ob er ihre Gesellschaft überhaupt haben wollte, aber beschloss, dass es seine Entscheidung sein müsste. Wenn er sie nicht da haben wollte, hatte sie keinen Zweifel, dass er nicht zögern würde, ihr das zu sagen. Wenn Harry alleingelassen werden wollte, konnte er ziemlich deutlich werden. Er war ein Mann, der seine Privatsphäre zu schätzen wusste. Aber sie würde sich davon nicht abhalten lassen, es zu versuchen. Wenn sie abgewiesen werden würde, würde sie ohne Klage gehen und würde nur so lange bleiben, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie für ihn da sein würde, wenn er sie brauchte.

Sie ging hoch ins siebte Stockwerk zum Flur mit dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und sah, dass die Tür bereits da war. Sie ging zielstrebig darauf zu und drehte erfolglos am Türgriff. Sie war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass zugeschlossen war. Harry war immer bedacht darauf, seine Privatsphäre zu wahren. Sie klopfte hart an die Tür und rief laut. „Harry?". Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und wartete. Nichts. Sie trat vor und pochte mit ihrer Faust gegen die Tür, während sie "Harry!" rief. Ein Moment verging, noch immer nichts.

Hätte sie mehr darüber nachgedacht, hätte sie das erwartet. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zu seinem Büro ging, verschloss er die Tür und legte Schutzzauber darüber. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass er dasselbe tat, wenn er trainierte. Sie wusste nicht genau welche Zaubersprüche er verwendete, aber sie konnte nur annehmen, dass sie seine Privatsphäre gewährleisteten. Er würde sie nicht hören, da ihn keine Geräusche außerhalb des Raumes erreichen würden.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ihr Körper an die steinerne Wand gegenüber der Tür traf. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie konnte im Flur bleiben und warten, bis er herauskam, aber sie verwarf diese Idee schnell wieder. Wenn jemand vorbeilaufen würde, würde ihre Anwesenheit Fragen aufwerfen. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu wissen, dass Harry es nicht wert schätzen würde, wenn man Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache lenken würde, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund in den Raum der Wünsche eingeschlossen hatte. Außerdem fand sie es nicht sehr verlockend, wer weiß wie lang auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden zu sitzen, während Harry dort drinnen Merlin weiß was machte, um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie wollte allerdings nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung, Zeit mit ihren Klassenkameraden zu verbringen und sie würde sicherlich auch Hermine über den Weg laufen. Es war ziemlich traurig, wenn man bedachte, dass sie versuchte, einer ihrer besten Freundinnen auszuweichen, aber so war es. Hermine war das einzige Mädchen, dem Ginny sich auf Hogwarts nahe fühlte; das einzige Mädchen, dem sie Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte. Sie hatten über die vergangenen Jahre eine enge Freundschaft aufgebaut. Anfangs durch ihre gemeinsame Frustration über den einzigartigen Ronald Weasley, auch wenn ihre Frustrationen vollständig andere Gründe hatten und auch wenn Hermine zu dem Zeitpunkt vielleicht was anderes gedacht hatte.

Ihre enge Freundschaft löste sich vor ihren Augen auf. Ginny war nicht in Eile, etwas deswegen zu unternehmen. Nicht, wenn Hermine sich so verhielt, wie sie es tat, auch wenn sie verstehen konnte, warum Hermine so handelte. Harry verbarg viele Dinge vor ihr und Ron. Hermine sah das und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Über die letzten fünf Jahre waren Ron und sie Harrys beste Freunde gewesen, die einzigen beiden Personen - von Sirius abgesehen -, denen er wirklich vertraute. Harrys Sinneswandel verwirrte Hermine ungemein und sie nahm einfach an, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Wenn Harry nicht so geheimnisvoll wäre, würde Hermine sich sicherlich schnell anders verhalten. Das entschuldigte natürlich nicht Hermines Verhalten, aber Harry musste wissen, dass er zumindest teilweise Schuld an der Spannung zwischen ihnen war.

Sie machte Harry deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Sie konnte verstehen, warum er Geheimnisse vor Hermine hatte. Sie stimmte seinen Gründen vollständig zu. Er musste allerdings nicht so sturköpfig darüber sein. Sie beschloss, mit ihm darüber zu reden, bevor die Dinge noch schlimmer werden würden. Unglücklicherweise hatte es sich schon herausgestellt, dass mit Hermine zu reden nichts brachte. Dafür, dass sie die schlauste Hexe in ihrem Alter war, konnte sie manchmal ziemlich schwer von Begriff sein.

Sie vertraute zu sehr auf ihre Bücher. Ihre Bücher hatten ihr gesagt, wie jemand mit Trauer über den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen umgehen sollte und als die Realität anders war, konnte sie nicht damit umgehen. Was tat sie also? Sie versuchte, die Welt um sich herum so zu verbiegen, dass sie zu ihrem Sachbuchwunderland passte. Sie versuchte Harry dazu zu zwingen, um Sirius zu trauern, so wie die Bücher ihr sagten, dass er es sollte, und sie attackierte jeden, der Harry so akzeptierte, wie er war. Sie gefährdete die beiden wichtigsten Freundschaften, die sie hatte, und sie machte keine Anstalten, damit aufzuhören. Ginny hatte versucht, ihr ihr derzeitiges Verhalten auszureden, aber es war sinnlos.

Sie war nicht einmal wirklich furchtbar zu Ginny. Es war nur Ginnys enger werdende Freundschaft zu Harry, die die Probleme verursachte. Manche Menschen würden es als falsch für Ginny halten, ihre Freundschaft mit Hermine in dieser Situation aufzugeben. Schließlich war Hermine technisch gesehen länger ihre Freundin gewesen. Darum ging es aber nicht. Harry brauchte sie auf eine Weise, die Hermine wahrscheinlich nie verstehen würde. Sie würde es verdammt sicher nie aus ihren Büchern lernen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie die Einzige war, die über seine zauberstablose Magie, seine Animagusfähigkeiten (auch wenn Remus über den Panther Bescheid wusste, wusste er nichts über die Eule), seine Duellierfähigkeiten und den verdammten Schrank unter der Treppe Bescheid wusste ... Harry brauchte jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte. Er hatte nie wirklich jemanden gehabt, dem er sein absolutes Vertrauen schenken konnte, und Ginny war entschlossen, diese Person zu sein. Nicht nur wollte sie diese Person sein, sie hatte auch das Gefühl, dass sie ihm das schuldig war. Er hatte ihr Leben mehr als nur einmal gerettet. Sie hatte das erste seiner Geheimnisse aufgrund einer seiner Rettungen erfahren. Und statt sie wegzustoßen oder einen Gedächtniszauber an ihr anzuwenden, hatte er sie willkommen geheißen und noch mehr von sich preisgegeben. Er begann bereits ihr zu vertrauen und sie würde das nicht gefährden, nur weil Hermine einen verdammten Stock im Arsch hatte.

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, um sich aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. Sie brauchte einen privaten Platz, wo sie von niemandem gestört werden würde. Der Gryffindorturm kam nicht in Frage und sie wollte kein leeres Klassenzimmer riskieren. Es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Es gab einen Ort, an den sie gehen konnte und wo nur eine weitere Person Zugang hatte, und er war die einzige Person, von der ihr es nichts ausmachen würde seine Gesellschaft zu haben. Schnell zu einer Entscheidung kommend ging Ginny in das fünfte Stockwerk und in Harrys Büro.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle dort fallen, auch wenn es nicht ihr Büro sondern Harrys war. Sie verbrachte so viel Zeit dort, dass sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, es sich bequem zu machen und es als eine Art eigenes Wohnzimmer zu betrachten, in dem sie immer willkommen war. Sie schaute kurz zum leeren Kamin und machte mit einer Zauberstabbewegung und einem gemurmelten Incendio ein Feuer.

Nun, da sie dort war und alleine, brauchte sie etwas, um sich zu beschäftigen. Sie dachte an die Aufsätze, die sie schreiben musste, konnte sich aber nicht motivieren, zu ihrem Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, um sie zu holen. Das war ihr Z.A.G-jahr, und während ihre Lehrer entschlossen zu sein schienen, so viel wie möglich durchzunehmen, bevor die Ferien begannen, machte Ginny sich noch keine allzu großen Sorgen. Dank ihrer heutigen Untätigkeit würde sie morgen vielleicht einen besonders hektischen Tag haben, aber sie würde deswegen nicht zurückfallen.

Sie durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach einer Idee, was sie tun könnte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Sie nahm ihre Beine vom Boden und winkelte sie auf dem Sofa an und dachte über das vorige Wochenende nach, welches sie mit Weihnachtseinkäufen in Hogsmeade verbracht hatte. Sie ging die Liste ihrer engsten Freunde und ihrer Familie durch, um sicherzugehen, dass sie niemanden vergessen hatte. Sie hatte Geschenke für ihre Mutter, ihren Vater, allen ihren Brüdern, ihren Zimmerkameraden, Hermine, Luna und Neville besorgt. Damit blieb nur noch Harry übrig, aber sie wusste bereits, was sie ihm schenken würde.

Sie war fest entschlossen, das perfekte Geschenk für Harry zu besorgen. Sie waren sich in diesem Semester nicht nur sehr nahe gekommen, er hatte ihr auch im August das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben, dass sie jemals bekommen hatte, und sie war fest entschlossen, diese Geste zu erwidern. Smaragd, ihre pechschwarze Katze - sie konnte nicht mehr als Kätzchen bezeichnet werden, da sie in den letzten Monaten sehr gewachsen war - bedeutete Ginny viel. Ginny liebte Katzen nicht nur sehr, sondern wollte schon immer ein eigenes Haustier haben.

Und das war genau, was Mara für sie war: Ein eigenes Haustier. Sie war nicht nur das Haustier der Familie oder das Haustier von jemandem, mit dem sie sich gut verstand, wie Krummbein; Smaragd war ihre eigene Katze. Mara schien es auch zu genießen, Ginny zu gehören, denn die schwarze Katze war sehr eigen mit der Gesellschaft, die sie duldete. Es gab nur eine Person neben Ginny, der Mara sich jemals näherte und deren Aufmerksamkeit sie suchte und Ginny billigte ihre Wahl.

Mara war das perfekteste Geschenk, das ihr jemals jemand gegeben hatte. Sie hielt es ihrer Familie nicht vor, dass sie ihr nie so etwas wundervolles wie Smaragd gegeben hatten. Ihre Familie hatte nicht viel Geld und so halfen sich ihre Eltern meistens mit selbstgemachten Geschenken. Ginny liebte ihre Weasley-Pullis und würde sie gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen. Und sie schätzte jedes Geschenk, das sie bekam, sogar Rons Schokoladenfrösche und diverse andere Süßigkeiten. Sie lachte, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte, das Harry ihr im Sommer geschrieben hatte.

Ron hatte ihm Chudley Cannons Fanartikel geschickt. Das war so typisch Ron. Er kaufte anderen, was er selber wollte. Er war so unglaublich süß und fehlgeleitet, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie lachen oder ihrem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben sollte. Sie war nur froh, dass er ihr nichts von den Cannons kaufte. Süßigkeiten waren immer gut.

Sie hatte sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, was sie Harry schenken würde, bis die Antwort sie plötzlich überkam. Es war auf vielerlei Art ein offensichtliches Geschenk, aber sie war sich sicher, dass niemand sonst daran denken würde, es ihm zu schenken, noch würden sie Geld dafür ausgeben. Es hatte sie manche Galleone gekostet, und sie war gezwungen gewesen, Fred und George um ein Darlehen zu bitten und hatte versprochen, es abzuarbeiten. Als sie ihnen gesagt hatte, für was das Geld gedacht war, sagten sie ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Sie schuldeten Harry so viel, dass sie froh waren, etwas zu seinem Geschenk beisteuern zu können. Aber sie bestand dennoch darauf, einen Weg zu finden, ihnen das Geld zurückzuzahlen.

Sie konnte es nicht in Hogsmeade kaufen; sie wusste jedoch, dass es in der Winkelgasse erhältlich war. Sie überredete Fred und George, es für sie zu bestellen, da sie mit ihrem Laden praktischerweise gleich um die Ecke waren. Es würde lange vor Weihnachten ankommen. Sie hoffte, dass er es so gern mögen würde, wie sie dachte, dass er es würde. Sie wusste aber, dass es der Gedanke war, der zählte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Harry auf jedes Geschenk reagierte, das er bekam: er würde es lieben, wenn auch nur aus dem einzigen Grund, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, es ihm zu schenken. Sosehr er auch darüber Witze riss, dass Ron ihm ein Chudley Cannons Poster geschenkt hatte, wusste Ginny, dass er das Geschenk dennoch wertschätzte - nicht für sich selber, aber für die Freundschaft und den Gedanken, der dahinter steckte.

Ginny hatte noch immer viel Zeit totzuschlagen und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie schaute sich in seinem Büro um und stellte ihre Beine wieder auf den Boden. Sie sah seinen Feuerblitz an der Wand hängen und konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern, das Gesicht zu verziehen, wissend, dass sie der Grund war, warum er dort hing und nicht zu gebrauchen war. Mehrere Bücher standen auf einem Regal an der Wand, und sie war versucht, sie nach etwas Interessantem durchzuschauen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie damit in seine Privatsphäre eindringen würde. Sie war schließlich nicht wirklich in sein Büro eingeladen worden. Sie hatte sich selber eingeladen und sie wollte nicht noch mehr in seine Privatsphäre eindringen, indem sie ohne seine Erlaubnis seine Dinge begutachtete und hielt sich deshalb zurück.

Sie beschloss schließlich, zu tun, was sie meistens tat, wenn sie in Harrys Büro war. Sie ließ ihre Magie durch sich hindurch fließen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hand. Sie wollte, dass sie sich in eine goldfarbene Pfote verwandelte und Momente später war sie erfolgreich. Seit sie im letzten Monat das erste Mal die Verwandlung durchgeführt hatte, war sie besser und besser mit den teilweisen Verwandlungen geworden. Sie hatte auch mehrere Bücher gelesen, die sie in der Bücherei gefunden hatte und die das Animagustraining thematisierten. Harrys Methoden waren komplett unorthodox, aber sie konnte die Ergebnisse nicht leugnen. Den Büchern zufolge sollte eine erfahrene Person Monate, möglicherweise Jahre des intensiven Lernens und Trainierens benötigen, um die Verwandlung zu schaffen.

Es hätte monatelanges tägliches Training bedürfen sollen, um sie zu diesem Punkt zu bringen, an dem sie nun war. Nachdem Harry ihr den nötigen Schubs gegeben hatte, indem er sie seine Magie hatte fühlen lassen, hatte sie schnell verstanden. Die Tatsache, dass sie die letzten Monate über zauberstablose Magie geübt hatte, half ihr immens. Sie konnte nun ihre Magie ohne Probleme zu sich rufen und auch wenn sie nicht wie Harry so wie sie wollte zaubern konnte, konnte sie praktisch jedes ihrer Körperteile verwandeln.

Sie hatte bisher noch nicht die ganze Verwandlung versucht. Sie wusste, dass das eine gefährliche Steigerung war, aber sie fühlte, das sie bereit war. Sie konnte beide Hände und beide Füße in Pfoten verwandeln. Sie konnte ihren Kopf verwandeln. Sie konnte ihren Oberkörper verwandeln. Was hinderte sie daran, die vollständige Verwandlung auszuführen? Nichts, wirklich. Sie hatte es vor kurzem mit Harry besprochen und sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie es bald versuchen würde.

Sie verwandelte weiterhin Teile ihres Körpers hin und her. Sie verwandelte ihre Hand hin und her, dann ihren gesamten Arm. Sie tat dasselbe mit der anderen Hand und dem anderen Arm, dann verwandelte sie beide gemeinsam. Sie wiederholte den Vorgang mit ihren Beinen. Sie verwandelte ihren linken Fuß hin und her, dann ihr gesamtes Bein. Sie tat dasselbe mit dem rechten, bevor sie beide Beine zur selben Zeit verwandelte. Sie verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt und verwandelte dann alle vier Gliedmaßen zur selben Zeit.

Von ihrem fortwährenden Erfolg bestärkt stand Ginny von ihrem Sitz auf und ging auf dem Boden auf alle viere. Sie verwandelte alles bis auf ihren Kopf in eine Löwin und hatte das merkwürdige Empfinden, beinahe eine vollständige Löwin zu sein. Mit ein wenig Anstrengung verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt. Sie holte tief Luft und machte sich bereit, dann versuchte sie die vollständige Verwandlung. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper wandelte, sich an manchen Stellen ausdehnte, an anderen kleiner wurde, zog und drückte. Nach einem langen Moment, stand sie auf allen vieren, bereit, loszuspringen.

Sie experimentierte kurz damit, ihre Klauen einzuziehen und auszufahren. Sie hatte dies schon einmal gemacht, als sie mit der teilweisen Verwandlung experimentiert hatte, aber sie staunte noch immer über das Gefühl und den Anblick ihrer tödlichen Krallen. Sie knurrte, als sie für eine kleine Weile im Büro auf und ab schritt. Sie setzte sich vor den Kamin, bevor sie wieder die Position einnahm, um jederzeit losspringen zu können.

Sie sprang auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie vor ein paar Minuten noch gesessen war und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, während sie zufrieden schnurrte. Sie stellte sich Harrys Gesicht vor, wenn er in sein Büro treten und eine Löwin auf ihn warten sehen würde. Sie grinste so gut sie es als Katze konnte und ihr Schnurren wurde lauter. Bevor sie sich ganz vergaß verwandelte Ginny sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, um sicherzugehen, dass sie es noch immer konnte. Ihre Verwandlung war lange nicht so schnell oder flüssig wie Harrys. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis die Verwandlung vollzogen war, aber sie schaffte es ohne Schwierigkeiten.

Ginny lächelte zu sich selbst und verwandelte sich wieder. Sie begann durch den ganzen Magiegebrauch müde zu werden und sprang daher auf das Sofa, um es sich gemütlich zu machen und sich auszuruhen, bevor Harry ankam. Sie erlaubte es sich, ihre Augen zu schließen und ihr Körper entspannte sich in der Wärme und der Sanftheit der Sofakissen.

Etwas später wurde sie von dem Klang sich nähernder Schritte im Flur geweckt. Ihre Ohren richteten sich bei dem Geräusch auf und sie setzte sich auf dem Sofa auf. Sie sprang hinunter auf den Boden und kauerte sich hin, bereit, sofort loszuspringen. Sie beobachtete aufmerksam die Tür und hörte die Schritte direkt vor ihr. Der Türgriff bewegte sich und die Tür schwang auf.

Harry stand einen Moment lang im Schatten des Türrahmens, bevor er eintrat. Er bemerkte sie nicht sofort. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einem leisen Knurren sprang sie auf ihn los. Mit dieser minimalen Warnung hatte Harry begonnen, sich zu bewegen, aber er konnte nicht viel machen, bis Ginny ihn bereits erreicht hatte. Sie warf ihn zu Boden und hielt ihn mit ihren Pfoten an seiner Brust unten fest, während sie ihm tief in die Augen schaute und sich vorlehnte, um über seine Wange zu lecken.

„Ginny?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ginny schnurrte antwortend und rieb ihre Nase an seiner Wange.

„Du hast es geschafft", rief Harry begeistert aus. „Das ist wundervoll. Glückwunsch." Er strahlte sie an, noch immer unter ihrem Gewicht gefangen. Dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas. „Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet? Die Verwandlung ist gefährlich. Es hätte etwas passieren können."

Ginny tat ihr Bestes, um reumütig auszusehen, indem sie ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust legte und mit ihrer Pfote ihre Augen verdeckte. Harry konnte das Lachen angesichts dieses Handelns nicht zurückhalten: Es war süß und unglaublich lustig. Sie leckte ihm ein weiteres Mal in Anerkennung über die Wange. Harry schaute zu ihr herunter und hob eine Hand, um ihr durchs Fell zu streicheln. Sie lehnte sich in seine Hand und Harry lächelte, als er ihr die Ohren kraulte. Sie schnurrte, während er sie weiterkraulte.

Schließlich ließ Harry seine Hand wieder sinken und fragte: „Hast du vor, mich in naher Zukunft wieder aufstehen zu lassen oder hattest du vor, mich die ganze Nacht auf den Boden zu pinnen? Nicht, dass es eine allzu unangenehme Aussicht ist", fügte Harry mit einem neckenden Augenzwinkern hinzu. Das gesagt verwandelte Harry sich in einen Panther und befreite sich schnell aus ihrem Halt. Bevor sie die Chance hatte sich zu erholen, sprang er auf sie und rang sie spielerisch zu Boden. Er schlug spielerisch mit seinen Pfoten nach ihr und war dabei bedacht, dass seine Krallen eingezogen waren, um ihr nicht weh zu tun.

Er hatte sie schnell auf den Rücken geworfen. Seine Vorderpfoten drückten ihren Oberkörper auf den Boden. Sie attackierte ihn mit ihrer eigenen Vorderpfote und ihre Krallen schnitten in sein Gesicht. Er sprang mit Schmerzen weg von ihr und verwandelte sich schnell zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. „Merlin, Ginny!", rief er und hielt eine Hand an sein blutiges Gesicht. Er nahm seine Hand weg von seinem Gesicht und sah, dass sie mit seinem Blut bedeckt war.

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks hatte Ginny sich wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt und eilte zu ihm. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Das war keine Absicht", sprudelte eine Entschuldigung aus ihr heraus. „Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, in Tiergestalt zu sein. Ich habe eine Sekunde lang meinen Instinkten die Führung überlassen und ..." Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen und deutete auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Schon okay", sagte er mit einem Seufzen. „Ich hätte dich nicht so zu Boden reißen sollen, besonders so kurz nachdem du die Verwandlung gemeistert hast. Ich dachte nur, es wäre spaßig, eine andere Katze als Gesellschaft zu haben."

Sie schritt zu ihm und hielt ihre Hand an sein Gesicht. „Lass mich das ansehen", sagte sie in einer sanften Stimme.

„Nein, ist schon okay", erwiderte Harry. Er begann bereits seine Magie zu sich zu rufen, um die Wunde zu heilen. Er zog langsam seine Hand über die Schnittwunden, die sein Gesicht verunstalteten und ließ seine Magie in die Wunde fließen. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen heilte.

Ginny bewunderte Harrys heilende Hand, so erschien es ihr zumindest, auch wenn sie theoretisch wusste, dass er durch seine Hand einen Zauber fließen ließ. Sie trat einen Schritt zu ihm, als er seine Hand von seinem Gesicht nahm und sie streckte vorsichtig ihre eigenen Hände zu ihm aus, um sein neuverheiltes Gesicht zu begutachten. „Es sieht viel besser aus, auch wenn man noch immer ganz fein die Klauenspuren sehen kann", meinte sie, während sie mit ihren Fingern an den rosanen Linien, die seine Haut zeichnete, entlangfuhr. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und sah, wie er sie anschaute. „Wir benötigen etwas, um dich zu säubern, Mr. Potter. Es kann nicht angehen, dass du mit blutüberströmten Gesicht durch die Flure rennst, nicht wahr?"

Ginny versuchte an etwas zu denken, dass sie tun konnte, um zu helfen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. „Alles, das mir einfällt, ist ein "Ratzeputz", aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies die beste Möglichkeit ist, um dein Gesicht zu säubern", sagte sie ihm schließlich.

Er lachte leise und sagte: „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das sehr angenehm wäre." Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er eine Schüssel herauf. Eine weitere Handbewegung füllte sie mit Wasser. Seine letzte Tat war es, einen Waschlappen heraufzubeschwören, welchen er in die Schüssel voll Wasser tunkte und zu seinem Gesicht führte.

„Lass mich" sagte sie und griff nach dem Tuch. Er zögerte und schaute ihr wieder in die Augen. Nach einem Moment, als er noch immer keine Bewegung gemacht hatte, schnappte sie: „Du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben, dich ohne Spiegel selbst zu säubern. Außerdem bin ich sowieso diejenige, die verantwortlich ist. Das Wenigste, das ich tun kann, ist, dir zu helfen."

Er reichte ihr den Waschlappen und hob sein Kinn. „Komm hier herüber", sagte sie und zog ihn zu einem der Sessel. Sie zwang ihn, sich hinzusetzen und machte es sich auf der Armlehne bequem, den Waschlappen noch immer in der Hand. Sie drehte seinen Kopf von sich weg, so dass sie einen besseren Blick auf die betroffene Wange hatte. Sie begann behutsam, das Blut von seiner gebräunten Haut zu entfernen. Sie bemerkte, dass die Zeit, die er mit Laufen und Fliegen verbrachte, sich positiv auswirkte. Er war nicht länger so blass wie er früher gewesen war.

Ginny begann mit sanften Bewegungen, aber als einige rote Stellen auf seiner Haut sich weigerten, sich entfernen zu lassen, begann sie den Druck leicht zu erhöhen. Schließlich waren alle Hinweise auf das Blut verschwunden. Sie drehte seinen Kopf, um zu schauen, ob sie etwas übersehen hatte. Sie fand etwas Blut unterhalb seines Kieferknochens und entfernte es schnell. Nachdem sie ihn noch einmal begutachtet hatte, erklärte sie ihn für vollständig sauber und legte den blutbefleckten Waschlappen zurück in die heraufbeschworene Schüssel. „Wie neu", rief sie aus und stand von ihrem Platz auf, sich bewusst sein, wie nahe sie ihm war.

„Danke", sagte er ihr. Er schaute nur kurz zu ihr, bevor er wieder zur anderen Seite des Raumes guckte. „Was hast du eigentlich in meinem Büro gemacht? Und wieso hast du dich hier ohne mich verwandelt?", brach er schließlich die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen breitgemacht hatte.

„Nachdem du aus der Großen Halle gestürmt bist, bin ich dir zum Raum der Wünsche gefolgt", sagte sie ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Als ich dort ankam, hattest du die Tür bereits abgeschlossen und du hast mich nicht nach dir rufen hören. Ich wollte nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und wollte etwas Zeit für mich haben. Das war der beste Platz, der mir eingefallen ist. Nachdem ich hier hergekommen bin, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich nichts da hatte, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben und begann daher mit den teilweisen Verwandlungen und beschloss schließlich, die vollständige Verwandlung zu versuchen. Ich hatte nicht vor, es auszuprobieren, es ist einfach passiert. Ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich es tun könnte und es hat geklappt. Ich habe es geschafft." Am Ende staunte sie über ihre eigene Leistung.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Harry ihr ehrlich. Seine grünen Augen schauten in ihre braunen. „Auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich wusste, dass du es bald schaffen würdest."

„Dank dir", erwiderte sie. Harry lachte über die Idee, aber sie bestand darauf: „Ich meine es so, Harry. Ich habe einige Bücher über die Animagusverwandlung gelesen, und es wäre eigentlich undenkbar, dass ich so schnelle Fortschritte gemacht habe. Auch mit dem täglichen Training hätte ich die Verwandlung nicht so schnell zustande bringen sollen."

„Das beweist nur, dass du keine gewöhnliche Hexe bist", erwiderte Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun."

„Wer war derjenige, der mich unterrichtet hat?", fragte Ginny. „Wer war derjenige, der die Idee hatte, mir zuerst zauberstablose Magie beizubringen? Das steht in keinem der Bücher. Das war deine Idee, Harry. Und wer war derjenige, der sich überlegt hatte, mir zu zeigen, wie die Magie sich anfühlt, um es mir einfacher zu machen? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass so etwas möglich ist, bist du es mir gezeigt hast", Ginnys Tonfall war nachdrücklich. Sie würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen.

„Ich wusste es auch nicht", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Ich habe es nur aus einer Laune heraus versucht."

„Und es hat mir unglaublich viel geholfen", beharrte sie auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Ohne dich hätte ich es niemals geschafft. Danke, Harry."

Harry winkte ihre Aussage beiseite. „Es gibt nichts zu danken. Ich habe unser Training genossen und ich habe dadurch mehr über die Verwandlung und meine Magie gelernt."

„Wieso kannst du nicht einfach mein Dankeschön annehmen?", grummelte Ginny. „Ehrlich, alles, was ich möchte, ist, dir für deine Hilfe zu danken und du bist aus irgendeinem Grund dazu entschlossen, mich nicht zu lassen."

Harry hielt seine Hand in einer beruhigenden hoch ): „Okay, okay. Ich weiß, ich bin schwierig. Du musst mir das nicht sagen. Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann: Gern geschehen. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, dich zu unterrichten."

Ginny lächelte breit. „Danke, Harry. Es ist zu schade, dass ich so schnell gelernt habe, jetzt haben wir gar keine Ausrede mehr, warum wir uns so oft treffen", neckte sie ihn keck.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass mir etwas einfallen könnte", meinte Harry trocken.

„Ist das so, mhm?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe ein ziemlich großes Wissen über Magie und Verteidigung. Es sollte nicht zu schwer sein, etwas zu finden, dass ich dir beibringen kann."

„Wissen Sie, _Professor_ Potter, Ihr Ego scheint in beängstigenden Maße anzuschwellen", sagte Ginny ziemlich ernst. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du die gewonnene Zeit dazu verwendest, einen Zauber zu erfinden, der dich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringt, bevor all die heiße Luft in deinem Kopf dich wegschweben lässt."

Harry musterte sie einen Moment lang und bemerkte das freche Glitzern in ihren Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, Miss Weasley. Ich denke, es ist bereits zu spät dafür" sagte Harry und stand von seinem Platz auf. Er versuchte dann etwas, von dem er niemals überhaupt gedacht hatte, dass er es versuchen würde. Er ließ sich mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben. „Wenn du die Verwandlung nur früher geschafft und dir diesen Plan früher überlegt hättest, hätte ich vielleicht die Zeit gehabt, mich selbst zu retten. Doch, oh weh, ich fürchte es ist zu spät." Harry hielt eine Hand an seine Stirn und tat so, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Oi, genug damit Potter", ließ Ginny sich vernehmen, stand von ihrem Platz auf und schubste Harry spielerisch.

„He, pass auf, Weasley. Ich schwebe hier", schimpfte Harry.

„Was es umso einfacher macht, dich herumzuschubsen", erwiderte Ginny. Sie schubste ihn ein weiteres Mal und beförderte Harry damit einen guten Meter weiter, bevor Harry sich selbst stoppen konnte.

„Du hast es so gewollt", warnte Harry, schwebte zu Boden und ließ stattdessen Ginny mehrere Zentimeter in der Luft schweben.

„Harry", kreischte sie. „Was tust du? Lass mich runter." Sie fuchtelte mit den Armen herum und versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Harry hielt sie konstant in der Luft.

„Nun bin ich an der Reihe, Miss Weasley", belehrte Harry, während er langsam vor ihr hin und her ging. „Das nächste Mal wirst du vielleicht zweimal darüber nachdenken, bevor du versuchst, deinen weisen und mächtigen Lehrer herumzuschubsen."

„Vergib mir, oh Weiser Mann", flehte Ginny spielerisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei dachte. Bitte. Ich werde alles tun, um was du mich bittest."

Harry grinste. „Sei Vorsichtig mit dem, was du mir versprichst, Miss Weasley. Du weißt nie, um was ich bitten könnte." Er wackelte anzüglich mit seinen Augenbrauen und sie leuchtete bei der Anspielung rot wie eine Tomate auf. „Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich denke, ich kann mich mit einer Verbeugung und deiner Bitte um Verzeihung zufriedengeben."

Harry ließ Ginny zu Boden schweben und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Ginny brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, wandte sich dann zu Harry und schaute ihm in die Augen: „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich vor dir verbeuge, Harry, dann hast du dich aber getäuscht."

„Ich glaube, du hast versprochen, alles zu tun, um das ich dich bitte", erwiderte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das zu viel verlangt ist." Als Ginny sich nicht rührte, sondern ihm nur weiter herausfordernd in die Augen schaute, nahm Harry die Sache in die Hand. „Ich sagte: _Verbeug dich_", befahl Harry und streckte sein Magie aus, um Ginny zum Verbeugen zu zwingen.

Ein überwältigendes Gefühl des Déjà-vus durchfuhr Harry, und sein spielerisches Grinsen verschwand schlagartig von seinem Gesicht. Er sah sich plötzlich auf einem Friedhof von Personen in dunklen Roben und Masken umgeben. Harrys Bein pochte schmerzhaft von seinem Zusammentreffen mit der Spinne, die den Pokal des Trimagischen Turniers bewachte. Er fand sich mit seinem Tod ab, aber weigerte sich, ohne Gegenwehr aufzugeben, weigerte sich, Voldemort mit ihm spielen zu lassen.

Voldemort wollte ein Duell, ein formelles Duell. Er befahl Harry, sich zu verbeugen, aber Harry weigerte sich, ihm die Genugtuung zu geben. Voldemorts schrille Stimme durchbrach die kühle Luft: „Ich sagte: _Verbeug dich_". Und Harrys Rückgrat wurde nach vorne gebogen, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand es erbarmungslos nach unten zwingen. Das Gelächter der Todesser umgab ihn.

Und plötzlich war Harry wieder in seinem Büro. Ginny hob grinsend ihren Kopf. „Das ist ein netter, kleiner Trick, Potter. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass du Übung hattest."

Ginnys neckender Tonfall verging ihr, als sie Harrys vollständig verändertes Verhalten bemerkte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie eilte zu ihm, um die Entfernung zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. „Harry? Harry was ist los?", fragte sie ihn sanft und drängend, während sie eine Hand ausstreckte, um seine Schulter zu drücken.

Harrys Blick flog zu ihr und sie war von dessen Intensität überrascht. Seine grünen Augen waren wie ein Fenster zu seiner geplagten Seele. Sein Schmerz lag frei für sie sichtbar vor ihr und sie fühlte, wie ein schweres Gewicht sich in ihrer Brust breitmachte und es ihr schwer machte, zu atmen. Den einzigen zusammenhängenden Gedanken, den sie fassen konnte, war: „Was ist passiert?" Einen Moment lang war alles in Ordnung und er neckte sie, und im nächsten Moment war er voller Schmerz.

Harry blickte zu Boden und begann so schnell etwas zu murmeln, dass es beinahe nicht verständlich war: „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin wirklich nicht so wie er, ich schwöre es." Er schüttelte einige Male abwehrend seinen Kopf.

„Schh, Harry", flüsterte Ginny beruhigend und überhaupt nicht verstehend, was los war. Sie hielt ihn an seinen Schultern und führte ihn zum Sofa. Sie zwang ihn dazu, sich zu setzen und da sie keine bessere Idee hatte, kniete sie sich über ihn und drückte sein Gesicht nach oben, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte: „Sag mir, was los ist, Harry."

Er schaute nur ins Nichts, als würde er sie nicht einmal vor sich sehen. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass er ihre Frage überhaupt gehört hatte, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war sehr aufschlussreich. Es war Horror und Scham. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so reagierte, sie wusste nur, dass er Trost brauchte.

„Es ist okay, Harry. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich", sagte Ginny ihm ehrlich und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und durch sein Haar, in der Hoffnung seine Ängste zu zerstreuen. Sie wusste ehrlich nicht, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Er hatte sich jedoch für etwas entschuldigt und so hoffte sie, dass er sich beruhigen würde, sobald er realisierte, dass sie über nichts verärgert war. Nach einem Moment lehnte sie sich nach vorne und umarmte ihn. Mit einer Hand strich sie ihm weiterhin durchs Haar, mit der anderen streichelte sie seinen Rücken. Harry hob langsam seine Hände, um die Umarmung zu erwidern und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Er schien sich an ihr festzuhalten, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Schließlich begann sein Griff sich zu lockern. Als sie fühlte, wie sein Körper sich ebenfalls entspannte, lehnte sie sich zurück und sie fragte ihn wieder: „Was ist los, Harry?"

Seine gespenstischen grünen Augen schauten wieder in ihre warmen braunen Augen und er antwortete zögernd: „Voldemort. Er ... Ich wollte nicht ... Ich bin nicht wie er. Es tut mir leid, ich ..."

„Nun, natürlich bist du nicht wie er", brach es aus Ginny heraus, von seiner Antwort völlig überrascht. Sie war bei seiner Aussage überrascht nach hinten gezuckt und hatte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Sobald sie es wiedergefunden hatte, fragte sie: „Wieso würdest du so etwas denken? Noch besser: warum machst du dir Sorgen, dass ich so etwas denken würde?"

„Ich ... ich habe dich dazu gezwungen, dich zu verbeugen, du wolltest es nicht, aber ich habe dich dazu gezwungen. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid.", sagte Harry mit einer alarmierenden Aufrichtigkeit.

„Schh, es war nur ein Scherz, Harry. Wir haben nur herumgealbert. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Warum hat dich das so mitgenommen?" Sie sprach sanft und beruhigend und hoffte, herauszufinden, was ihn so beunruhigte. Sie war selbst beunruhigt. Harry, der Inbegriff von Stärke, vor ihren Augen zusammenbrechen zu sehen, und sie war entschlossen, herauszufinden, was es verursacht hatte und ihm zu helfen, es zu überwinden.

„Es war wie auf dem Friedhof", antwortete Harry in einer gequälten Stimme, die sie nicht mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte. „Er hat mich dazu gezwungen. Ich wollte es nicht, aber er hat mich gezwungen. Ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten und ich habe dir dasselbe angetan. Aber ich wollte es nicht, ich habe nicht nachgedacht." Seine Augen flehten sie um Vergebung seiner vorgeblichen Vergehen an.

„Friedhof?", fragte sie nach. „Du meinst, als Voldemort wiedergeboren wurde?" Er nickte als Antwort. „Er hat dich dazu gezwungen, dich zu verbeugen?", hakte sie nach. Ein weiteres Nicken. „Und nun denkst du, weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast, mich vor dir zu verbeugen, dass du keinen Deut besser bist als er?" fragte sie, begreifend. Ein weiteres niedergeschlagenes Nicken. „Oh Harry", rief sie aus, rutschte auf seinem Schoß nach vorne und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, wobei sie ihr eigenes so nahe an ihn brachte, dass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. Sie ließ ihm keine andere Wahl als ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Du bist nicht im Geringsten wie er. Ich könnte das nie von dir denken, und du solltest das auch nicht. Voldemort hat dich dazu gezwungen, sich vor ihm zu verbeugen, weil er sich erheben wollte, während er dich erniedrigte. So bist du nicht. Du hast mich im Spiel dazu gezwungen, mich zu verbeugen, um Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte in ihren Händen und er suchte ihr Gesicht nach Zeichen von Unehrlichkeit ab. Sie musste seine Inspektion bestanden haben, denn er lächelte sie leicht an und er sagte: „Du hast seinen Namen gesagt."

Sie starrte ihn eine ganze Minute lang an, bevor sie verstand, was er gesagt hatte: „Das habe ich", gab sie zu, über sich selbst überrascht.

„Danke Ginny", sagte er ihr ehrlich. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen und legte wieder beide Arme um sie, um sie in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun", murmelte er ihr in ihr Ohr.

Als er sie aus der Umarmung ließ, glitt sie von ihm runter auf ihre Knie und grinste ihn an: „Du würdest ohne Zweifel in Selbstmitleid zerfließen."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", gab Harry zu. „Ich schätze, ich habe Glück, dass du hier bist, um mir zu helfen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du je ohne mich ausgekommen bist", neckte sie und tätschelte ihm spielerisch seine Knie, als sie aufstand.

Harry streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Lass mich deine Verwandlung noch einmal sehen", sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst", sagte Ginny mit einem falschen Seufzen, über die Entschuldigung froh, das Thema wechseln zu können. Einen Moment später stand eine Löwin mit goldenem Fell vor dem Sofa.

Harry musterte sie einen Moment lang. Wenn der Feuerschein sie gerade so im richtigen Winkel beleuchtete, konnte er einen rötlichen Farbstich in ihrem Fell sehen, ohne Zweifel zu Ehren ihres feuerroten Haars.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um sie genauer zu betrachten und kraulte sie währenddessen hinter den Ohren. Er grinste amüsiert, als sie daraufhin anfing zu schnurren. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er - so nahm er an - ihre identifizierenden Merkmale. Es waren einige braune Tupfen auf dem Fell auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt. Es schien so, dass sie selbst in Löwenform ihren Sommersprossen nicht entkommen konnte. Er lachte laut auf: „Du hast Sommersprossen", sagte er, sobald er sich beruhigt hatte.

Ginny zog ihren Kopf aus seinem Griff und verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt. „Was meinst du? Warum lachst du?", wollte sie wissen. Sie stand mit ihren Händen an ihren Hüften gestemmt vor ihm und sah genauso furchteinflößend wie ihre Mutter aus.

Harry war nicht abgeschreckt. Sie wusste, dass sie nur ein „Beller" war. Sie würde nur beißen, wenn er ihr jede Menge Gründe dafür geben würde, und er war der Meinung, dass er nicht närrisch genug war, sie soweit zu bringen. „Du hast braune Tupfen im Fell auf deinem Gesicht. Ich glaube, sie sind deine identifizierenden Merkmale." Er musterte ihr Gesicht noch einmal. „Sie stimmen mit den Sommersprossen auf deinem Gesicht überein", fügte Harry mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen hinzu.

„Harry James Potter", rief Ginny. Harry sah noch immer völlig reuelos aus. „Ich meistere die Verwandlung in eine Löwin und alles, was du tust, ist, dich über meine Sommersprossen lustig zu machen?"

„Nun, es war nur der Gedanke, den ich hatte, der lustig war", erwiderte Harry, noch immer wie verrückt grinsend.

„Oh, und was war dieser Gedanke", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nun, mit den ganzen Streichen, die wir ausgeführt haben, dachte ich, es wäre cool, wenn wir in die Fußstapfen von meinem Vater und Sirius treten würden", erklärte Harry. „Mit Fred und George, die nicht länger da sind, fehlt der Schule Unfug, und ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, dass die Rumtreiber wieder zurückkehren würden. Ich hatte vor, es anzusprechen, sobald du die Verwandlung geschafft hast, da alle Rumtreiber Animagi waren."

Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort weicher: „Oh, Harry, das ist so süß. Ich würde furchtbar gerne ein Rumtreiber mit dir sein." So schnell wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck weichere Züge angenommen hatte, so schnell nahm es einen argwöhnischen Ausdruck an: „Das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum du mich ausgelacht hast."

„Nun, ich wusste, dass wir eventuell Rumtreibernamen für uns aussuchen müssten, die zu unseren Tieren passen. Als ich deine Sommersprossen sah, dachte ich sofort daran, wie lustig es wäre, dich Sommersprosse zu nennen", sagte Harry und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sein Vergnügen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Harry James Potter!", kreischte Ginny das zweite Mal in genau so vielen Minuten „Du wirst diesen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf streichen oder ich werde es für dich tun. Du wirst mich nicht Sommersprosse nennen." Ihre Hände waren wieder an ihre Hüften gestemmt und sie stampfte unterstreichend mit ihrem Fuß auf. Harry wusste, dass sie nahe an dem Punkt war, an dem sie zuerst verhexen und dann erst Fragen stellen würde.

Er hielt seine Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste vor sich aus ausgestreckt: „Ich würde nicht wirklich versuchen, dich so zu nennen", versicherte Harry ihr. „Aber der Gedanke ist einfach in meinem Kopf aufgetaucht, und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Sommersprosse wäre kaum ein angemessener Name für einen Rumtreiber."

„Na, dann verwandele du dich doch noch einmal. Vielleicht kann ich etwas finden, um mich über dich lustig zu machen", grummelte Ginny, doch der größte Teil ihres Feuers schien verglommen zu sein.

„Du hast mich bereits verwandelt gesehen", sagte Harry ihr.

„Ja, aber ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, dich genauer zu betrachten. Du warst ein wenig damit beschäftigt, mein Leben zu retten, du erinnerst dich?"

„Oh. Stimmt.", Harry schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Das wäre eigentlich offensichtlich gewesen. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er redete, bevor er nachdachte. „Also gut." Harry verwandelte sich in einen Panther und trabte zu Ginny, um sich inspizieren zu lassen.

Ginny ließ sich in den nächsten Armsessel fallen und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, um seine Panthergestalt zu mustern. „Nun, die grünen Augen sind das offensichtlichste. Das war das erste, was ich bemerkte, als ich dich das erste Mal sah." Sie schaute sein Fell genauer an. „Hmmm", murmelte sie, während sie seine Stirn begutachtete. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute sie mit einem - wie er hoffte - neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er wusste nie, wie er aussah, wenn er in seiner Tiergestalt war. Er musste zumindest etwas erfolgreich gewesen sein, denn Ginny erklärte: „Oh, es ist nichts, Harry. Ich hatte nur irgendwie erwartet, dass eine Kennzeichnung oder etwas da sein würde, wo deine Narbe wäre, aber es gibt nichts. Ich schätze, du bist glücklich darüber, dass zu hören."

Sie musterte ihn noch einmal. Sie grinste, als sie eine weitere Besonderheit an seiner Gestalt bemerkte. „Nun, alles in allem siehst du ziemlich normal aus ... bis auf ... das Fell, das hier in einem merkwürdigen Winkel absteht", sagte sie und berührte seinen Hinterkopf.

Einen Augenblick später stand Harry vor ihr. „Nein, wirklich? Ich dachte, ich hätte das Problem aus der Welt geschaffen, als ich mein Haar habe wachsen lassen. Es war klar, dass es mich bis in meine Tiergestalt verfolgen würde", sagte Harry voller Abscheu.

„Na, na", beruhigte Ginny. „Das ist nichts, über das du dich aufregen musst. Ich habe dein Haar davor immer gemocht", sagte sie, ihr Blick ins Nirgendwo gerichtet. „Nicht, dass ich dein Haar jetzt nicht mögen würde. Es bist einfach nicht du. Es sieht gut aus, so wie es jetzt ist, aber davor war es einzigartig. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser erklären soll."

„Äh, danke?", sagte Harry unsicher. „Ich kann es immer noch so verändern wie es früher war."

„Sei nicht albern", winkte Ginny den Gedanken mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Du solltest dein Aussehen nicht für mich ändern. Lass dein Haar so, wie es dir gefällt. Ehrlich, es sieht gut aus, so wie es jetzt ist."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry in einem seltenen Moment der Unsicherheit. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass sein Haar wirklich nicht so gut aussah wie er dachte. Was, wenn er die letzten Monate wie ein Idiot aussehend herumgelaufen war?

„Bist du blind, Harry?", antwortete Ginny mit einer Gegenfrage und verwirrte Harry damit völlig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ehrlich, bemerkst du nicht, wie die Hälfte der Mädchen in diesem Schloss dich anstarren?", fragte Ginny verzweifelt.

Harry zuckte nur halbherzig mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf die Couch: „Die Menschen starren mich immer an. Als ich klein war, war es, weil ich immer Dudleys riesige alte Klamotten getragen habe und meine Tante und mein Onkel jeden erzählt haben, ich sei ein Unruhestifter. Als ich in die Zaubererwelt kam, war es, weil irgendein dunkler Zauberer nicht in der Lage war, mich zu töten, als ich ein Baby war. Seitdem bin ich angestarrt worden, weil ich : der Erbe von Slytherin war, der Champion, der sich in das Trimagische Turnier geschummelt hat, der Junge der lebte, während Cedric starb und der verrückte, aufmerksamkeitsheischende, lügenverbreitende Junge war, als den mich der Tagesprophet letztes Jahr hingestellt hat. Ich weiß, dass die Menschen mich anstarren: Ich habe nur aufgehört, darauf zu achten."

Ginny seufzte schwer: „Ernsthaft, Harry, du siehst toll aus. Du siehst so anders aus als letztes Jahr, dass ich erst überrascht war, als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Und du weißt, dass Ron und Hermines Reaktionen sogar noch schlimmer waren. Es ist aus keinem schlechten Grund. Du siehst toll aus, reifer. Du siehst mehr wie ein Mann aus, Harry. Du bist ein Mann unter Jungen und die Mädchen haben es bemerkt."

„Und meine langen Haare haben das bewirkt?", fragte Harry schwer von Begriff.

Ginny lachte auf: „Kaum. Aber das Haar unterstreicht die Veränderung. So viel ist anders, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll. Du bist über den Sommer etwas gewachsen, ein wenig in der Größe, aber größtenteils im Körperbau. Du bist immer ein mageres kleines Ding gewesen. Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber so war es. Du hast jedoch Muskeln bekommen. Das Laufen und das Workout hat Wunder bewirkt. Aber es ist mehr als das, du hast eine andere Ausstrahlung. Du bist nicht länger der Junge, der nervös und unsicher war, der immer von dem Rampenlicht zurückschreckte. Du hast Selbstvertrauen, bist selbstsicher. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen macht dir nichts aus, du hast es sogar selbst zugegeben. Das alles zusammen bildet einen ganz anderen Harry Potter als den, den wir sonst gesehen haben."

„Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Das ist ein Teil der Anziehungskraft, Harry. Du bist dieser tolle, gutaussehende Junge und du bemerkst es nicht einmal. Du spielst dich nicht selbst auf, wie die meisten Jungs es versuchen, und du hast weit mehr mit dem du angeben kannst als jeder Schüler hier. Und Merlin, Harry, du bist mächtig. Die Menschen werden von Natur aus von Macht angezogen und du hast es im Überfluss. Als du mich das Scheinduell im Raum der Wünsche beobachten hast lassen, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Ich habe noch nie jemand so duellieren sehen und du tust das alles auch noch zauberstablos."

„Aber niemand sonst weiß davon oder hat es gesehen", warf Harry ein. „Abgesehen von dir weiß niemand, was ich kann."

Ginny warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, in den auch ein wenig Frustration gemischt war. Harry konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie andere Menschen ihn sahen. „Sie müssen das nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass du mächtig bist. Ein Großteil von ihnen sieht es jedesmal, wenn du vortrittst, um die D-HA zu unterrichten. Alle haben dich im Trimagischen Turnier gesehen. Du warst um Jahre jünger als alle anderen, aber du hast es dennoch geschafft, mit ihnen mitzuhalten und sie sogar zu übertrumpfen. Die Menschen können es im Unterricht sehen. Von dem, was ich höre, machst du Hermine Konkurrenz und das sagt was."

Ginny lehnte sich vor: „Ich möchte, dass du wirklich hörst, was ich jetzt sage, Harry. Du bist ein toller Kerl. Ein großartiger Anführer. Du bist mächtig und stark und zur selben Zeit freundlich und mitfühlend. Du hast Selbstvertrauen und bist gleichzeitig beinahe übermäßig bescheiden. Und du bist ohne Zweifel einer der attraktivsten Jungen auf Hogwarts. Eines Tages wirst du ein Mädchen sehr glücklich machen, Harry."

‚Und ich wünschte, ich wäre es.' Der Gedanke kam urplötzlich in Ginnys Kopf und sie lehnte sich zurück, als sie vollständig realisierte, was sie gerade gedacht hatte. Es war wahr; sie wünschte wirklich, dass sie es war. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit ihre Verknalltheit in Harry Potter aufgegeben, zumindest wenn man zwei Jahre als lange betrachtete. Am Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres hatte sie offiziell aufgegeben und sich mehr auf sich selbst konzentriert. Sie mochte Harry noch immer - das konnte sie nicht abstreiten -, aber sie ließ die romantischen Gefühle gehen. Wenn er ein Teil ihres Lebens sein würde, dann würde er das als ein Freund sein.

Seit sie diese Entscheidung gefällt hatte, hatte sie sich selbst nicht erlaubt, an mehr als an Freundschaft mit Harry zu denken. Sie war schließlich in der Lage, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie tatsächlich über Harry Potter hinweg war und dies mochte wirklich der Fall gewesen sein. Dann war es soweit und sie hatte sich wieder in ihn verguckt, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Sie war kein kleines begeistertes Fangirl und Harry war kein zwölfjähriger Junge, der schnell peinlich berührt war und keine Ahnung hatte, was Mädchen anging.

Dieses Mal waren sie Freunde. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war er schnell zu ihrem besten Freund geworden. Sie verstanden sich sehr gut. Es fehlte ihnen nie an Konversation und sie hatten gemeinsam immer Spaß. Sie hatte nie gesehen, dass Harry in den letzten vier Jahren auf Hogwarts so viel Spaß gehabt hatte und sie hatte geschaut, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht alleine für Harrys Vergnügen verantwortlich in diesem Jahr war, aber sie konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie zumindest einen wichtigen Part gespielt hatte.

Über die letzten Monate hatte sie den wahren Harry Potter kennen gelernt, nicht die romantisierte Version von ihm, die sie in den ersten Jahren von ihm gehabt hatte. Das lustige war, dass die beiden Versionen kaum verschieden waren. Der echte Harry hatte alle Qualitäten, die ihr Traumharry ebenfalls hatte, aber er hatte viel mehr Tiefe. Dieser Harry hatte eine tragische Vergangenheit, die weit mehr als nur den Tod seiner Eltern beinhaltete. Der echte Harry hatte das schlimmste Leben von jedem, den sie kannte, und dennoch war er eine gute Person. Die Realität machte Harry nur noch anziehender.

Sie konnte es kaum fassen, aber ihr imaginärer Harry konnte mit dem echten nicht mithalten. Harry war bei weitem nicht perfekt. Das letzte Jahr war das perfekte Beispiel dafür, mit seiner Nachdenklichkeit und seinem Temperament. Sie hatte in diesem Jahr mehr davon erwartet, aber Harry hatte anderes vor. Er erholte sich von einer weiteren Tragödie in seinem Leben, weit besser als jeder hätte hoffen können. Er war auch vorschnell, niemals gewillt, sich zurückzulehnen und andere die Dinge handhaben zu lassen. Die Tatsache, dass er darauf bestand, sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, um den Orden an Halloween beim Kämpfen zu unterstützen war, ein Beispiel dafür, aber das war auch einer der Dinge, die sie an ihm liebte. Er war nicht gewillt, zuzuschauen, während andere verletzt oder in Gefahr waren. Er hielt niemals inne, um seine eigene Sicherheit zu bedenken, wenn er andere sah, die seine Hilfe brauchten.

Ginny wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry sich ein wenig unbehaglich räusperte und sagte: „Nun, was ist mit dir?"

Ginny starrte ihn eine Minute lang an und versuchte herauszufinden, über was um Merlins Willen er redete. Sie gab auf und fragte: „Was ist mit mir?"

„Wenn du so eifrig bist, zu bemerken, wie die Menschen mich anschauen, dann hast du sicherlich auch die Aufmerksamkeit, die dir geschenkt wird, bemerkt", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Ginny lachte unbehaglich auf: „Ich? Ja, ist klar. Du musst das nicht sagen, Harry."

„Wenn du mir die Augen öffnen kannst, wieso kann ich nicht dasselbe für dich tun? Weißt du, mir wurden einige tödliche Blicke zugeworfen, nachdem ich dich zum Ball gefragt habe, bevor jemand anderes überhaupt die Chance dazu hatte. Ich war tagelang wachsam, immer halb in der Annahme, dass ich verhext werden würde, sobald ich um eine Ecke bog" sagte Harry ihr nur halb scherzend.

„Ha, Ha, Harry", gab Ginny zurück. „Sehr lustig. Aber ich habe es ernst gemeint."

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich es nicht tue?", fragte Harry sofort zurück. „Ok, ich habe nicht wirklich um mein Leben gefürchtet oder so, aber ich habe einige gemeine Blicke geerntet, nachdem der Ball verkündet worden war. Und das berücksichtigt noch nicht einmal deinen Bruder."

„Ich glaube, du übertreibst ein wenig, Harry. Ich kann ein oder zwei glauben, mehr nicht", erwiderte Ginny verlegen.

„Und da ist die Bescheidenheit", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Ernsthaft, Ginny. Du bist selber erwachsener geworden. Sicher, du bist noch immer winzig, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn ich es sage, aber du bist an all den richtigen Stellen gewachsen", sagte Harry ihr mit einem Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen. „Du bist wunderschön, Gin. Ich weiß, dass ich den Neid einer Menge Jungs auf mich gezogen habe."

„Das ist also alles, was ich bin", fragte Ginny ihn. „ein heißer Körper, den Jungs anzüglich anschauen und herumzeigen können?"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht das ist, was ich meinte", schimpfte Harry. „Du bist einer der stärksten Menschen, die ich kenne."

„Wie bin ich stark?", fragte Ginny und dachte an die Schwäche, die sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr gezeigt hatte.

„Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, was in der Nacht passierte, als ich Bellatrix Lestrange in der Mysteriumsabteilung verfolgt habe", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Ähh ... nein, ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Ginny zögernd.

„Nun, es ist tatsächlich eine Menge passiert, aber Voldemort ist aufgetaucht und er und Dumbledore haben sich duelliert. Dann, nach einer Weile, verschwand Voldemort und hat Besitz von mir ergriffen", sagte Harry ihr und beobachtete sie genau.

Ihre Augen suchten seine und blitzten feurig, als er seinen letzten Satz sagte, aber sie sagte nichts. „Ich kann nicht einmal beginnen zu beschreiben wie es sich anfühlt, noch sollte ich es dir beschreiben müssen. Er hat nur wenige Minuten von mir Besitz ergriffen und ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich war nach diesen wenigen kurzen Minuten bereit, Dumbledore anzuflehen, mich einfach zu töten und alles hinter mir zu lassen, aber du hast ihn monatelang bekämpft, Ginny. Monate. Du möchtest über Stärke reden? Das ist Stärke. Ich hätte nicht die Stärke gehabt, das zu überleben, vor allem nicht alleine. Du zollst dir selbst nicht genug Anerkennung." Ginny sah von Harry weg, als dieser wieder begann zu reden, aber er weigerte sich, seinen Blick abzuwenden und schaute sie noch immer auf ihre Reaktion wartend an.

Ginny war lange Zeit stumm, ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Nach mehreren langandauernden stillen schaute sie ihm schließlich in die Augen. Ihre Augen glitzerten vor unvergossenen Tränen. „Ich war schwach", bekundete sie leise. „Ich hatte Angst, jemanden davon zu erzählen. Wenn ich nicht so dumm und schwach gewesen wäre, wäre ich gar nicht erst Opfer dieser Falle geworden, und ich hätte lange, bevor es so sehr eskaliert ist, um Hilfe gebeten."

„Schwachsinn", unterbrach Harry sie. Er stand vom Sofa auf und begann in seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen. „Ja, du hast Fehler gemacht. Du warst naiv und ein wenig närrisch, verständlich bei einem elfjährigen Mädchen, dass das erste Mal von Zuhause fort ist. Du bist auf einen Trick hereingefallen, der von einem der schlausten Zauberer in der Welt ausgedacht worden war, aber du warst niemals schwach. Du warst sturköpfig und närrisch, nicht um Hilfe gebeten zu haben, aber du hast ihn monatelang bekämpft, Ginny. Eine schwache Person hätte schon längst aufgegeben gehabt."

„Aber das ist nicht, wo deine wahre Stärke sich zeigt", fuhr Harry fort, bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu sagen. „Du hast seitdem jeden Tag deine wahre Stärke gezeigt. Schau dich an. Du hast allen Grund dazu, die Welt zu hassen, wütend zu sein über das, was dir widerfahren ist, aber das bist du nicht. Du hast Monate in seinen Fängen verbracht und du hast es dich nicht zerstören lassen. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der verstehen kann, was du durchgemacht hast, dann bin ich das. Und offen gesagt: Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, es zu überwinden, aber dennoch hast du es. Du hast es überwunden, ohne deinen Kampfgeist zu verlieren, und ich bin jeden Tag, den ich dich sehe, von dieser Stärke erstaunt. Also wage es nicht, mir zu erzählen, dass du schwach bist."

Ginny stand auf und hielt Harrys auf- und abgehen auf, indem sie ihn in ihre Arme nahm und ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte. Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drückte sie fest. Sie standen eine gute Minute so da, sich einfach festhaltend, bis Ginny sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm: „Danke" ins Ohr flüsterte.

Harry erzitterte leicht, als er ihren warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. Sie trennten sich einen Moment später. Ginny schaute nervös zu ihm hoch. „Wenn wir diese Unterhaltung schon haben, möchte ich noch etwas anderes ansprechen."

„Das wäre?", fragte Harry in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Befürchtungen.

„Nun, es geht um Hermine", begann Ginny. „Und auch ein wenig um Ron. Ich weiß, dass du das ganze Semester Probleme mit ihnen hattest und ich weiß, ich habe nicht unbedingt das Recht, mich einzumischen, aber ich hasse es, zu sehen, wie ihr euch mehr und mehr voneinander entfernt. Ich denke, du bist ein wenig streng mit ihnen."

Harry machte Anstalten, sie zu unterbrechen, aber Ginny hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn aufzuhalten: „Warte, lass mich das näher erläutern. Sie haben sich das ganze Semester über unangemessen verhalten, aber sie hatten Gründe, warum sie so gehandelt haben. Du hast eine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen, Geheimnisse vor ihnen zu haben, aber sie wissen nicht, was passiert ist oder warum du die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hast. Das entschuldigt ihr Verhalten nicht, aber du kannst ihnen nicht die ganze Schuld geben. Du hast all das in Bewegung gesetzt."

„Nun, was schlägst du vor, soll ich tun", fragte Harry ein wenig gereizt.

„Kein Grund, schnippisch zu werden", schimpfte Ginny leicht.

Harry seufzte: „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so frustriert, was die beiden angeht."

„Ich weiß", fühlte Ginny mit ihm. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich auch. Aber wenn du nicht etwas tust, wird es immer weiter bergab gehen, bis du nicht einmal mehr ertragen kannst, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen und ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst."

„Was kann ich also tun?", fragte Harry.

„Du musst etwas finden, dass du mit ihnen teilen kannst. Es kann etwas Unbedeutendes für dich sein, aber es muss für sie etwas von Bedeutung sein. Besonders für Hermine. Du musst sie so fühlen lassen, dass du ihnen noch immer vertraust und ihnen Vertrauen schenkst. Sie brauchen diese Bestätigung, dass du sie nicht einfach zurücklässt."

Harry nickte nachdenklich: „Du glaubst, das wird funktionieren?"

Ginny lächelte ihn beruhigend an: „Das tue ich."

Harry trat vor und legte seine Arme wieder um sie, um sie fest zu umarmen. „Danke", sagte er gefühlvoll. Er fühlte sich irgendwie leichter, als hätte seine Bürde gerade ein wenig an Gewicht verloren, nun, da er eine Idee hatte, wie er die Beziehung zwischen sich und seinen beiden früheren besten Freunden verbessern könnte. Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht realisiert, wie sehr ihre Schwierigkeiten ihn beeinflusst hatten.

„Gern geschehen, Harry", erwiderte Ginny, während sie die Umarmung erwiderte.

Sie trennten sich und Harry grinste sie an: „So, nun, da wir die ganze Gefühlsduselei aus dem Weg geschafft haben: Möchtest du für einen Ausflug in den Wald gehen?"

„Was? Jetzt?", fragte Ginny, während sie sich auf die Stuhllehne des Sessels setzte, von dem sie erst wenige Minuten zuvor aufgestanden war.

„Warum nicht? Außer du hast Angst, erwischt zu werden", schlug Harry vor und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich würde kein sehr guter Rumtreiber sein, wenn das der Fall wäre", sagte Ginny.

„Das höre ich gerne. Lass mich meinen Tarnumhang holen, dann können wir uns in den Wald schleichen. Sobald wir drinnen sind, sollte es kein Problem sein, den Tarnumhang auszuziehen und uns zu verwandeln. Von da an ist alles das reine Vergnügen."

„Das hört sich so an, als hättest du damit Erfahrung", erwiderte Ginny neckisch.

„Das könnte man so sagen" erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Lass uns gehen."

Ende Kapitel 13.2


	19. 141 Weihnachtsspaß

Kapitel 14: Weihnachtsspaß

Die letzten Wochen des Semesters verflogen schnell. Bevor er es richtig begreifen konnte, erkannte Harry, dass es nur noch eine Woche bis zum Ende des Semesters, und zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten waren. Er musste noch immer den Großteil seiner Weihnachtseinkäufe machen, und Harry machte daher an dem Samstag seinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse.

Er ging kurz nach dem Frühstück, um sich so viel Zeit wie möglich zu geben. Er musste in einem Ausflug viel erledigen und er wollte sichergehen, dass er genug Zeit für alles hatte. Die Gasse in seiner Verkleidung besuchend betrat Harry praktisch jedes Geschäft in der Winkelgasse. Wenn sein magischer Koffer nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er schnell überladen mit seinen Einkäufen gewesen. Den ganzen Morgen über ging er von Geschäft zu Geschäft, redete mit Ladeninhabern, schaute einen Artikel nach dem anderen an...es war anstrengend. Als es Mittag wurde, beschloss Harry, dass er eine Pause von allem brauchte. Er überlegte angestrengt, was er tun könnte, um etwas Abstand zu bekommen, als ihm eine Idee kam.

Er ging durch den Tropfenden Kessel und den Muggelausgang hinaus. Eine Telefonzelle war nicht weit die Straße hinunter und Harry ging schnell dorthin. Er legte rasch ein paar Privatsphärenzauber über sich selbst und seinen Koffer und suchte ein Kärtchen heraus, das er seit dem Sommer nicht gesehen hatte. Er wählte die Nummer, die darauf geschrieben war. Das Telefon klingelte mehrere Male, bevor es zum Anrufbeantworter überleitete. Niemand zuhause.

Er ließ seine Schultern hängen, aber er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Da er nur einen Ort kannte, an dem er nach ihr schauen konnte, ging er los zu dem Kaufhaus, wo er Jessica das erste Mal im Sommer kennengelernt hatte. Das Glück war mit ihm an diesem Tag, denn sobald er eintrat, entdeckte er Jessica, die mit einem Kunden an der Kasse stand. Er wartete, bis sie fertig war, bevor er sich näherte.

„Verzeihung, aber Sie würden nicht vielleicht in der Lage sein, mir bei der Auswahl einer neuen Garderobe zu helfen, oder?", fragte Harry sie.

Sie drehte sich eilig um. „Harry", schrie sie beinahe, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie sprang zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Er fing sie auf, seine Hände an ihren Hüften, und lachte über ihre Reaktion.

„Es ist gut, dich zu sehen", sagte er.

„Wie lang bist du schon in London? Wirst du lange bleiben? Wieso hast du nicht angerufen und es mich wissen lassen?", feuerte sie eine Frage nach der anderen ab, während sie ihn aus der festen Umarmung frei ließ.

„Lass sehen", überlegte Harry. „Ich bin heute Morgen erst angekommen, Ich bleibe nicht länger als einen Tag und ich habe nicht angerufen, weil ich nicht dachte, dass ich die Zeit hätte, um mich mit dir zu treffen. Offensichtlich habe ich mich getäuscht. Ich habe etwas Extrazeit zur Verfügung und brauche eine Pause, daher habe ich dich angerufen. Als du nicht geantwortet hast, wusste ich nur von einem Ort, an dem ich nach dir suchen könnte."

„Du bist also den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen, nur in der Hoffnung, dass ich arbeiten könnte?", fragte sie. Harry nickte mit einem verlegenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Das ist so süß, Harry. Es ist so gut, dich wiederzusehen."

„Ebenso", erwiderte Harry. „Ich muss tatsächlich ein paar Kleidungsstücke kaufen und ich habe ebenso das Bedürfnis nach einem netten Mittagessen. Glaubst du, du könntest mir aushelfen?"

„Mit den Kleidungsstücken- definitiv", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Und ich habe eine einstündige Pause für das Mittagessen, aber bis dahin ist es noch eine Stunde."

„Nun, lass uns mit den Einkäufen beginnen und wenn es notwendig ist, kann ich dich hier treffen, wenn deine Pause ist. Das heißt natürlich, wenn du gerne mit mir zusammen essen möchtest", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Natürlich möchte ich", sagte sie. „Nun, dann komm; lass uns neue Klamotten für dich finden."

Sie führte ihn in die Männerabteilung und fragte Harry, was er benötigte. Er sagte ihr, dass er dickere Kleidung für die Wintermonate brauchte, besonders Workoutklamotten, die er in dem kalten Wetter tragen konnte und einige neue Oberteile. Er erklärte ihr, dass einige der Oberteile, die er letzten Sommer gekauft hatte, geschrumpft zu sein schienen. Sie zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass die Oberteile schuld sind", kommentierte sie leichthin.

„Nun, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Harry schwer von Begriff. „Sie können nicht von alleine geschrumpft sein, nicht wahr? Sie müssen in der Waschmaschine geschrumpft sein oder so."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte", sagte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Hast du regelmäßig trainiert?"

Harry nickte stumm, nicht verstehend, worauf sie mit ihrer Frage hinauswollte. „Ja, Ich laufe und trainiere jeden Morgen. Warum?"

„Weil nicht die Oberteile schrumpfen, sondern du an Masse zulegst", sagte sie ihm. „Ehrlich. Nachdem du monatelang täglich trainiert hast, was hast du erwartet? Ich konnte es fühlen, als du mich umarmt hast und ich konnte es in dem Moment sehen, als ich dich das erste Mal richtig angeschaut habe."

Harry zog den Kopf ein und scharrte mit seinen Turnschuhen am Boden, von ihrem Kommentaren vollständig überrascht. „Noch immer bescheiden, wie ich sehe", sagte sie nett lächelnd.

Harry schaute zu ihr hoch und grinste sie leicht an. „Nun, ich versuche mein bestes", sagte er in dem Versuch, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

Sie verbrachten die folgenden 45 Minuten damit, eine Vielzahl von neuen Kleidungsstücken zusammenzusuchen, um sie Harrys Garderobe hinzuzufügen. Da Jessica noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten bleiben musste, bevor sie ihre Mittagspause machen konnte, wanderten sie noch weitere zehn Minuten oder so zusammen im Laden umher, bevor sie zur Kasse gingen. Nachdem er gezahlt hatte, musste Jessica kurz nach hinten, um sich abzumelden.

Als sie zurückkam, lächelte sie Harry an und fragte: „Also, was hast du fürs Mittagessen geplant?"

Harry dachte darüber einen Moment nach: „Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist alles recht. Was ist mit dir? Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, dass du möchtest?"

Sie war einen Moment lang still, als sie überlegte: „Ich denke, ein Salat oder ein Sandwich wäre jetzt gerade richtig."

„Da habe ich nichts gegen einzuwenden", sagte Harry sofort. „Ähh, kennst du einen Ort in der Gegend?"

„Ja, es gibt ein Restaurant nur zwei Blocks weiter, wenn dir die Entfernung nichts ausmacht."

„Überhaupt nicht." Die beiden gingen los. Sie redeten ein wenig über die Schule, während sie liefen. Jessica erzählte ihm alles über die Fächer, die sie gewählt hatte. Sie mochte ihren Literaturlehrer wirklich und genoss den Unterricht, aber ihr Chemielehrer war das reinste Monster. Harry gluckste nur. Zaubertränke war nicht so viel anders als Chemie.

Harry redete nach ihrer Aufforderung ebenfalls über die Schule, auch wenn die Details ein wenig verändert waren. Harry konnte seinen Naturwissenschaftenlehrer ebenfalls nicht ausstehen. Er sagte ihr, dass der Mann ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte. Er erwähnte, dass sein Vater und er Rivalen gewesen waren, als sie Jahre zuvor die gleiche Schule besucht hatten und wie der Lehrer nun gerne abfällige Bemerkungen über Harry und dessen Vater machte.

Jessica reagierte wie erwartet. Sie war empört, dass ein Lehrer seinen Ärger über Harrys Vater auf Harry selbst übertrug, insbesondere da der Groll so alt war und Harrys Vater seit über fünfzehn Jahren tot war. „Wie sie einen solchen Mann unterrichten lassen können, begreife ich nicht", fasste sie zusammen.

„Da werde ich nicht widersprechen", erwiderte Harry. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich dann um heitere Themen, bis sie schließlich an Cid's Feinkostgeschäft ankamen. Sie bestellten schnell: Jessica einen Caesar Salat mit Hühnchen, Harry ein Putenbrust und Käsesandwich. Harry erzählte ihr von den Häusern an seiner Schule und wie jedes einen Lehrer als Hauslehrer hatte. Er berichtete über Professor McGonagall und wie er ihr trotz ihres strengen Verhaltens in diesem Jahr viel näher gekommen war, da er sie außerhalb des Klassenzimmers getroffen hatte und sogar eine Art Freundschaft mit ihr geschlossen hatte. Als Jessica ihn nach mehr Informationen fragte, erwähnte er seine Tanzstunden mit ihr, was ihre Konversation auf den kommenden Ball lenkte.

Jessica war insbesondere daran interessiert, von seiner Verabredung zum Ball zu hören: „Wie heißt sie? Wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie nett? Magst du sie? Geht ihr als Freunde oder als mehr? Erzähl mir alles über sie."

Harry hatte kaum Zeit, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Er erzählte ihr ein wenig von Ginny. Sie war die kleine Schwester seines besten Kumpels und sie war einige Jahre zuvor ein wenig in ihn verschossen gewesen. Sie waren seit kurzer Zeit beste Freunde und er vertraute ihr mehr als er je jemanden vertraut hatte.

Jessica fragte mehrmals nach seinen Gefühlen für Ginny, aber Harry blieb standhaft dabei, dass sie seine beste Freundin war. Nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, ging Harry mit ihr zurück zum Kaufhaus. Als sie die Türen erreichten, wandte er sich ihr zu und sagte: „Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe mit dem Einkaufen." Er hob seine Einkaufstaschen hoch, die noch immer in seiner Hand waren.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Vielen Dank fürs Mittagessen und fürs Vorbeischauen. Es war eine wirklich angenehme Überraschung", sagte sie ihm. Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung, welche er erwiderte. Nach einem Moment ließ sie ihn wieder los und begann zurückzutreten, auch wenn sie ihn erst ganz losließ, nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. „Lass von dir hören, Harry."

„Das werde ich. Ciao Jessica", sagte er winkend, als sie zur Tür ging.

„Ciao Harry", sagte sie, den Gruß erwidernd, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück in den Laden ging. Er ließ seinen Blick nur eine Sekunde auf ihr ruhen. Erkennend, dass er schon genug Zeit verschwendet hatte, widmete er sich wieder seinen Einkäufen. Er hatte einige Stopps in Muggellondon. Dazu gehörte es, etwas im Auftrag von Ginny für Mr. Weasley zu holen. Von der Besessenheit ihres Vaters, an allen Muggelsachen wissend, wollte sie ihm etwas aus der Muggelwelt kaufen. Nicht in der Lage, dies selbst zu tun, hatte sie sich Harrys Hilfe gesichert.

Harry war nur zu glücklich, seine Dienste anzubieten. Er hatte sowieso geplant, einen Stopp in Muggellondon einzulegen, es machte ihm also wirklich keine Umstände. Als er sie fragte, was er für ihren Vater besorgen sollte, hatte Ginny nicht wirklich eine Idee, was er kaufen sollte. Sie sagte, etwas Elektrisches wäre gut, vorzugsweise etwas, dass Batterien verwendete. Harry war positiv überrascht, dass sie die ganze Terminologie richtig verwendete. Sie schien in dieser Sache nicht nach ihrer Familie zu kommen.

Harry kaufte ein paar kleine, batteriebetriebene Geräte für sie, um sie ihrem Vater zu geben. Er erledigte schnell seine eigenen Muggeleinkäufe, bevor er zur Winkelgasse zurückkehrte, um seinen Shoppingtrip zu beenden. Als er schließlich fertig war, war es beinahe Zeit fürs Abendessen auf Hogwarts und so eilte er schnell zurück ins Schloss, um zurückzukehren, bevor jemand zu argwöhnisch über seine Abwesenheit werden würde. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten Schüler viel zu sehr mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, als das sie viel mitbekommen würden, denn ihre Lehrer versuchten so viel wie möglich in die Zeit vor das Semesterende zu stopfen. Seine ganztägige Abwesenheit wurde praktisch nicht bemerkt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach dem Abendessen zogen sich Harry und Ginny in sein Büro zurück. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Für Ginny wurde der Unterricht immer anstrengender, da die Lehrer die Fünftklässler in Vorbereitung auf die Z.A.G.s im Frühling mit Arbeit überhäuften. Ohne ihren Animagusunterricht gab es keinen besonderen Grund, sich regelmäßig privat zu treffen. Eine Woche zuvor hatten sie einige der Streiche für Draco erneuert und einige neue vorbereitet, aber ansonsten hatten sie sich nur kurz oder in dem überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen.

Nachdem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, fragte sie ihn über seinen Einkaufstag aus und Harry erzählte ihr die Kurzversion des Tages. Er sagte ihr, dass es ein ziemlich langer Tag gewesen war, aber er zufrieden sei, denn er hatte alles gefunden, was er brauchte. Er sagte ihr, dass er sich insbesondere darauf freute, ihre Reaktion auf das Geschenk zu sehen, dass er für sie ausgesucht hatte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen war er aufgeregt und nervös. Er hatte viel mehr Geld ausgegeben als er beabsichtigt hatte, aber ihm war ein Angebot gemacht worden, dass er nicht abschlagen konnte.

Natürlich versuchte sie, ihm mehr Informationen über ihr Geschenk zu entlocken, aber sie hätte genauso gut eine Wand ausfragen können. Harry weigerte sich, ihr auch nur einen Hinweis zu geben. Als sie schließlich aufgab, fragte sie nach dem Rest der Zeit, die er außerhalb des Schlosses verbracht hatte. Harry erzählte ihr, dass er schnell genug von dem ganzen Shopping gehabt hatte und von seiner Entscheidung, Jessica nach einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu fragen.

Ginny war danach merklich ruhig und abgelenkt, aber Harry fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. Er war nicht sicher, was sie beschäftigte, aber er wusste, dass etwas, das er gesagt hatte, sie getroffen hatte. Als er ihr sagte, dass er einige Muggelelektrosachen für sie gekauft hatte, um sie ihrem Vater zu geben, reagierte Ginny nicht. Harry beschloss, dass das genug war. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und schnippte direkt vor ihren Augen mit seinen Fingern.

Ginny sprang von ihrem Platz auf, während sie gleichzeitig seine Hand beiseite wischte. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?", schrie sie ihn praktisch an.

„Du warst in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Du hast nicht ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich in den letzten Minuten gesagt habe."

Sie formte das Wort „Oh", auch wenn sie es nicht sagte. „Entschuldige", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. Sie setzte sich wieder.

„Es ist okay", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Über was hast du nachgedacht?"

„Mhmm?"

„Als du in deiner eigenen Welt warst," antwortete Harry. „Über was hast du nachgedacht?"

„Oh", sagte sie lauter als nötig, und ihre Wangen nahmen eine leichte rötliche Färbung an. „Nichts, wirklich."

Nachdem er ihre Reaktion gesehen hatte, war Harry noch mehr an ihren Gedanken interessiert. „Nicht nichts", sagte Harry. „Sag schon, an was hast du gedacht?"

„Es war nichts, Harry", bestand sie. „Also was hab ich verpasst? Wie geht es Jessica?"

„Gut", antwortete Harry. „Es war schön sie wiederzusehen ..."

„Aber ...?", hakte Ginny nach, fühlend, dass Harry noch mehr über dieses Thema zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Es ist nur, dass ich in den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich viel an sie gedacht habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Wir sind nur das eine Mal im Sommer zusammen ausgegangen und wir haben beschlossen, Freunde zu bleiben. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Ich wusste es dann und ich weiß es jetzt."

„Aber du hast noch immer Gefühle für sie", vervollständigte Ginny ein wenig missmutig.

„Nein", antwortete Harry ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Das habe ich wirklich nicht. Das ist es ja. Es hat sich nicht gleich angefühlt. Es hat etwas gefehlt, etwas wie ein ... äh ..."

„Funken?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja! Genau das ist es. Es war einfach nicht da. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe es noch immer genossen sie wiederzusehen und mit ihr zu reden, aber es war einfach nichts zwischen uns."

Ginnys Stimmung hellte sich merklich auf und Harry sagte ihr noch einmal, dass er einige Muggelelektrosachen für sie gekauft hatte, um sie ihrem Vater zu geben. Sie dankte ihm mehrmals und versprach ihm, ihm so schnell sie konnte das Geld zu geben. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das Geld war ihm egal. Er würde sie weder davon abhalten, ihm das Geld zurückzuzahlen, noch würde er sie daran erinnern.

„Haben Hermine oder Ron nach mir gefragt?", fragte er sie die Antwort fürchtend.

„Sie haben sich gewundert, wo du den ganzen Tag warst", erwiderte sie. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu lange darüber nachgedacht haben. Inzwischen sind sie daran gewöhnt, dass du verschwindest und sie waren zu sehr mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, um der Tatsache zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. "

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf: „Das ist gut zu hören."

„Ich nehme an, dass du ihnen noch nichts erzählt hast", sagte sie neutral.

Er fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte", sagte er. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich ihnen erzählen soll. Wenn Hermine eine Ahnung von dem bekommt, was ich wirklich mache, wird sie sofort ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken zu Dumbledore rennen. Ich hasse es, ihr und Ron Dinge zu verschweigen, aber ich muss. Sie könnten problemlos alles ruinieren, an dem ich so hart gearbeitet habe."

„Ich weiß, Harry", beruhigte Ginny. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich verstehe, warum du so handelst wie du es tust und ich stimme deiner Begründung zu. Aber es muss etwas geben, das du ihnen sagen kannst, dass nichts Wichtiges verrät. Denk einfach darüber nach und überleg dir etwas, was du mit ihnen teilen kannst. Selbst wenn es anfangs nur etwas Kleines ist, jedes kleines bisschen zählt."

Harry schaute hoch und erwiderte ihren Blick: „Ich weiß. Und danke." Sie schwiegen eine Minute lang, bevor Harry etwas zur Sprache brachte, über das er schon einige Zeit nachdachte: „Gin?"

„Hmm?"

„Weißt du noch, wie du dich das erste Mal verwandelt hast und wir darüber Scherze gemacht haben, wie die Zeit, als wir gemeinsam trainiert haben, zu Ende sei und ich sagte, ich wäre sicher, ich könnte etwas anderes finden, dass ich dir beibringen könnte?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ja", erwiderte sie aufmerksam.

„Nun, es gibt etwas, dass ich dir beibringen möchte, wenn du bereit bist, es zu lernen", sagte Harry ihr vorsichtig.

„Okay", sagte sie, das Wort langziehend. „Was möchtest du mir beibringen?"

„Okklumentik", sagte Harry einfach und beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Reaktion. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich nervös, wie offen sie der Idee gegenüberstehen würde. Sie wusste mehr über ihn und seine Geheimnisse als jeder andere, und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, das Wissen vor neugierigen Menschen zu beschützen. Es war für sie nicht sicher, das zu wissen, was sie wusste, ohne die Information vor einem geübten Legilimentiker geheim halten zu können.

Es war eine selbstsüchtige Bitte von ihm. Er wollte seine Geheimnisse bewahren, so gut er konnte, und das erforderte es, sicherzugehen, dass Ginny sie so gut beschützen konnte wie er. Ein großer Teil von ihm wollte ihr außerdem noch mehr erzählen. Die Prophezeiung lastete noch immer schwer auf ihm. Sirius ausgenommen hatte Harry niemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Und so beruhigend es war, Sirius zum Reden zu haben, konnte Harry nicht anders als zu wünschen, dass er jemand anderes hätte, jemanden in seinem Alter, jemand, der für ihn da war, der ihn verstehen und unterstützen konnte, wenn Harry sich überfordert fühlte. Er wusste, er konnte sich dafür nur an eine Person wenden.

Er beobachtete diese Person, wie diese seine Bitte verdaute. Ihr Gesicht hatte zuerst ihren Schock gezeigt. Sie war auf diese Bitte nicht vorbereitet. Nicht, dass Harry ihr das vorwerfen konnte. Sie war nachdenklich und aufmerksam gewesen. Sie dachte darüber nach und versuchte wahrscheinlich, den Grund seiner Bitte herauszufinden. Als die Stille anhielt, begann Harry nervöser zu werden. Es war ihm sehr wichtig, Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie zustimmen würde, aber er war bereit, sie zu überzeugen; wenn es sein musste, mit allen Mitteln, die es dafür brauchte.

Genau dann schaute Ginny wieder zu ihm. „Das ist dir wichtig", sagte sie, mehr als das sie fragte. Harry nickte. „Wann fangen wir an?"

Harry lächelte. „Du wirst es dann also machen?", fragte er in einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Unglaube.

„Ja", sagte sie einfach. „Ich weiß, du würdest mich nicht bitten, es zu lernen, wenn es nicht für dich und für alles, was du tust, wichtig wäre. Wenn ich die Einzige bin, die weiß, was du tust, dann ist es offensichtlich wichtig, dass ich eine Möglichkeit habe, dieses Wissen zu beschützen." Harry nickte eifrig. „Und etwas sagt mir, dass mehr zu der Geschichte gehört als das, was du mir erzählt hast." Harry nickte wieder, wenn auch weniger heftig. „Das dachte ich mir. Das ist genug für mich."

„Wir müssen nicht gleich beginnen", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass du diese Woche mit der Schule beschäftigt sein wirst und ich möchte da nicht im Weg stehen. Aber wenn du dazu bereit bist, können wir über die Ferien beginnen."

„Hört sich gut an", sagte sie ihm.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille lehnte Harry sich nach vorne und nahm eine von Ginnys Händen in seine. „Danke, Ginny", sagte er ihr ernst und gefühlvoll, während er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute.

Sie drückte seine Hand: „Du musst mir nicht danken, Harry. Du bist derjenige, der mir eine sehr nützliche und wertvolle Fähigkeit beibringen wird. Ich sollte dir danken."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Harry beim Frühstück einen Brief von Fred und George. Anhand der Handschrift und der Farbe der Tinte wissend, von wem er war, verstaute Harry den Brief in seiner Robe und aß weiter. Er wurde jedoch von einer wissbegierigen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Willst du den Brief nicht lesen?", fragte Hermine ihn.

Harry schaute zu ihr: „Ja, ich hatte vor, ihn später zu lesen."

„Von wem ist er?", fragte sie nach.

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, Hermine zu sagen, dass es sie nichts anging, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Ginny ihm gesagt hatte. Selbst etwas Kleines und scheinbar Unbedeutendes könnte viel ausmachen. Er atmete aus und schaute wieder zu Hermine. „Fred und George", antwortete er.

Ihre Augenbrauen berührten ihren Haaransatz, aber es war Ron, der zuerst antwortete: „Wieso schreiben sie dir?"

„Sie schreiben mir einmal im Monat, um über ihr Geschäft zu berichten. Sie erzählen mir, wie es läuft und geben mir einen Umsatzbericht", erklärte Harry.

„Wieso das?" fragte Ron.

„Weil sie mich zum Teilhaber an ihrem Laden gemacht haben", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich, die Explosion seines Freundes fürchtend.

„Oh", sagte Ron. Er sah so aus, als würde er noch gern etwas hinzufügen, aber er widmete sich stattdessen wieder seinem Frühstück.

„Und das ist alles, über was sie dir schreiben?", hakte Hermine nach.

Harry seufzte wieder. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er ihr. „So hat es begonnen, aber nun schreiben sie mir ebenfalls über ein Nebenprojekt, an dem sie arbeiten."

Hermines Augenbrauen berührten diesmal ihren Haaransatz. Rons Aufmerksamkeit wurde ein zweites Mal vom Frühstück ab- und auf Harry gelenkt, eine seltene Meisterleistung. Neville hörte ebenfalls aufmerksam zu, deutlich an ihrer Unterhaltung interessiert. Neben ihm langte Ginny unter den Tisch und drückte unterstützend Harrys Knie. Als er sich zu ihr drehte, lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an, nickte ihm zu - und gab ihm damit die Ermunterung, die er brauchte, um weiterzureden.

„Und was für ein Projekt ist das?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme verlor an Volumen. Sie merkte offensichtlich, dass dies etwas war, das die Menschen um sie herum nicht hören mussten. Er war dankbar für ihre Diskretion.

„Ein paar Monate zuvor hat Dumbledore erwähnt, dass die Zwillinge versuchen, dem Orden beizutreten, aber dass er noch immer zögerte, sie zu lassen, da sie noch immer so jung seien ... gerade erst fertig mit der Schule. Ihr versteht schon. Ich war der Meinung, dass er sie sehr unterschätzte. Sie waren nicht so gut in der Schule, aber sie sind wirklich brillant. Sie haben sich einfach auf weniger konventionelle Themen konzentriert."

Hermine schaute etwas missmutig, blieb aber glücklicherweise still.

Harry fuhr fort: „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass sie mit der richtigen Motivation und einem Schubs in die richtige Richtung eine große Hilfe im Krieg sein könnten. Was haben sie in den letzten Jahren gemacht, wenn nicht Sachen zu erfinden. Sicher, alle ihre Erfindungen waren für Streiche gedacht, aber das schmälert ihre Brillanz nicht. Stellt euch nur vor, wenn ihr dieses kreative Genie nehmt und es auf die Kriegsanstrengungen lenkt."

Er hielt inne, um ihnen die Chance zu geben, zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Nach einem Moment meldete Hermine sich zu Wort: „Du hast also was gemacht ... ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben?"

„Das könnte man so sagen", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Ich habe ihnen eine Idee gegeben. Wenn sie dem Orden beitreten wollen, würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Plätze verdienen müssen. Ich hatte ein paar Ideen für Dinge, die sie entwickeln und Dumbledore im Austausch für den Beitritt zum Orden präsentieren könnten. Ich schätze, die Ideen werden nur der Anfang sein. Sobald sie sich reingefunden haben, wird ihre Kreativität überhand nehmen und die Todesser werden nicht wissen, was ihnen geschieht."

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Hermine sah nachdenklich aus, während sie sich ohne Zweifel die Anarchie vorstellte, die die Zwillinge in den Reihen der Todesser verbreiten würden. Neville währenddessen grinste böse. „Das ist brillant", sagte er. „So sehr ich es auch hasste, das Opfer ihrer Witze zu sein, kann ich nicht leugnen, dass sie gut waren. Sehr gut."

Hermine schaute wieder zu ihm. „Was ist für dich drin?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Dann wiederum mag es ganz gut sein, sie in meiner Schuld zu haben."

„Du meinst noch mehr in deiner Schuld", verbesserte Ron. „Vergiss nicht, der einzige Grund, warum sie jetzt ein Geschäft haben, ist das Geld, das du ihnen gegeben hast."

Harry konnte nur nicken.

„Du sagtest, das war ein paar Monate zuvor?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte, ihre Antwort fürchtend. „Warum hast du es also nicht schon früher angesprochen? Wieso hast du es vor uns geheim gehalten?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es so wichtig sei. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob etwas daraus werden würde. Ich hätte es angesprochen, sobald ich mehr Informationen hätte."

„Du hättest uns trotzdem davon erzählen können", fuhr Hermine fort. „Ginny wusste es offensichtlich schon." Sie warf Ginny einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als sie das sagte. „Wenn es wichtig genug ist, um es ihr zu erzählen, warum dann nicht uns?"

„Ginny ist meine beste Freundin", erwiderte Harry und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen. „Sie war bei mir, als ich die Eule mit der Idee wegschickte."

„Was sind wir dann?", fragte Hermine hitzig und ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Wir waren deine besten Freunde! Wieso stößt du uns weg? Wieso hast du Geheimnisse vor uns?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass hier der richtige Ort und die richtige Zeit dafür ist, Hermine", erwiderte ein niedergeschlagener Harry. Die Unterhaltung verlief nicht so wie er gehofft hatte.

Hermine schnaubte gereizt. „Genau, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir große Mühe geben wirst, um eine geeignete Zeit und einen geeigneten Ort zu finden", sagte Hermine vernichtend. „Weil Freunde so hoch auf deiner Prioritätenliste stehen."

„Schön", spuckte Harry aus und gab seinen Emotionen nach. „Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr er fort: „Wenn du etwas weniger Zeit damit verbringen würdest zu versuchen die ganzen schmerzhaften Details meines Lebens aus mir herauszupressen und mich wie eine Person statt eines weiteren Ding, von dem du besessen bist, behandeln würdest, vielleicht hätte ich dir dann schon davor davon erzählt. So wie die Dinge stehen hast du das ganze Semester nichts anderes gemacht als mich zu bedrängen und zu verfolgen, um mit dir über Sirius zu reden, um mich dir zu öffnen und alle kleinen schmutzigen Details meines Lebens zu verraten. Du scheinst zu denken, du wärst die Einzige, die mich retten kann. Ich frage dich: Warum glaubst du, dass du mich retten kannst?"

Seine Stimme wurde eisig, als er weiterredete. Seine Augen schauten direkt in Hermines: „Wie kannst du glauben, überhaupt ansatzweise verstehen zu können, was ich durchmache? Wen hast du verloren? Wer wurde vor deinen Augen ermordet? Wann hast du jemals das Wissen gehabt, dass du einen großen Beitrag dazu geleistet hast, dass jemand, den du liebst, umgebracht wurde? Beantworte mir das, Hermine. Nur weil ich nicht mit dir darüber geredet habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit niemanden darüber geredet habe. Was glaubst du habe ich mit Remus gemacht, als ich ihn im Sommer gesehen habe, oder in unseren Briefen? Und Ginny ebenso?

Sie haben es erlebt. Sie wissen, wie es ist. Ich habe mit ihnen darüber geredet und mir geht es jetzt ganz gut. Ich vermisse Sirius noch immer. Ich wünsche mir noch immer, dass die Dinge anders verlaufen wären. Das wird sich niemals ändern, aber ich bin nicht zerbrochen. Ich brauche dich nicht, um mich wieder zusammenzufügen. Um es direkt zu sagen: Die Tatsache, dass du so unerbittlich warst in deinem Streben, mir zu helfen," - Harry spuckte das Wort förmlich aus- „zeigt, wie wenig du verstehst, was ich durchgemacht habe. Jedes Mal, wenn du mich gedrängt hast, hast du mir nur mehr und mehr Gründe gegeben, Dinge vor dir geheim zu halten. Statt mich zu fragen, warum ich es dir nicht früher erzählt habe, solltest du dich selber fragen, warum ich es dir erzählen hätte sollen."

Harry stand abrupt auf. Er trat über die Bank und ging in langen Schritten zu den großen Türen. Seine Roben bauschten sich bedrohlich hinter ihm.

Hermine machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen, aber Ginny hielt sie auf: „Setz dich, Hermine." Das wildgelockte Mädchen sank zurück auf ihrem Platz, auch wenn sie bereit zu sein schien, eine Meuterei anzuzetteln. „Du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet, weil du nicht über deine Handlungen nachgedacht hast. Wie glaubst du habe ich mich die letzten Monate gefühlt, als du mich angeklagt hast, Harry auszunutzen? Du verhältst dich so, als seist du die einzige, die sich um ihn kümmert und versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber du bist diejenige, die den meisten Schaden anrichtet. Du kannst dir nicht einmal vorstellen, was du ihn die letzten Monate durchmachen hast lassen. Er hat so wenige Menschen in seinem Leben, von denen er fühlt, dass er ihnen vertrauen kann und jeden Tag gibst du ihm mehr Gründe, dir nicht zu vertrauen. Setz dich und denk darüber nach."

Damit stand Ginny auf und verließ eilig die Halle. Da sie ihre Fehler nicht wiederholen wollte, joggte Ginny zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie kam auf ihrem Weg an ein paar vereinzelten Schülern vorbei. Sie starrten sie an, aber gingen ihr ohne Widerstand aus dem Weg. Sie war überrascht, als sie in den Flur mit dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten kam und Harry dort sah, der eine Tür offen hielt.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und Harry fragte sie daher: „Kommst du oder nicht?" Sein Tonfall war neutral und verriet keine seiner Emotionen.

Ginny nickte und lächelte Harry zu, als sie zu ihm und durch die geöffnete Tür ging. Harry folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihn anzusehen. „Du hast auf mich gewartet", sagte sie halb und fragte sie halb überrascht.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das letzte Mal, als ich aus der Großen Halle gestürmt bin, bist du mir gefolgt und wurdest ausgesperrt." Er schaute auf seine Turnschuhe hinunter und schrammte mit seinem Schuh auf dem Steinboden: „Ich dachte, du würdest mir vielleicht wieder folgen."

„Da hast du richtig gedacht", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Hermine war bereit, hinter dir herzurennen, aber ich habe sie dazu gebracht, sich wieder zu setzen und habe ihr gesagt, dass sie lang und ausführlich über das, was sie sagte, nachdenken soll."

„Danke", sagte Harry dankbar. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment einen weiteren Streit mit ihr hätte ertragen können."

Ginny nickte: „Hoffentlich wird Hermine die Zeit nutzen, um wirklich über das, was du sagtest, nachzudenken und sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie dich aufspürt. Wenn sie das nicht tut, werden die Dinge wahrscheinlich hässlich werden."

Harry fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durchs Haar und zog frustriert daran. „Ich weiß. Ich habe es versucht, Ginny", sagte er und schaute zu ihr hoch. Er begann vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen, als er fortfuhr: „Zuerst wollte ich ihr sagen, dass der Brief sie nichts angeht, aber dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, was du gesagt hast. Das es nicht so bedeutungsvoll war, dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben musste, also habe ich es versucht, aber ..."

Ginny trat in Harrys Weg als dieser sich gerade umdrehte und dieser blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich weiß, Harry", sagte sie beruhigend und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, sie anzuschauen. „Ich war da, du erinnerst dich? Ich weiß, dass du es versuchst. Das ist alles, was du tun kannst. Es benötigt mehr als nur eine Person, damit eine Freundschaft funktioniert. Hermine muss bereit sein, dir auf halbem Wege entgegenzukommen. Du hast den ersten Schritt gemacht. Alles, dass du nun tun kannst, ist, zu warten, ob sie gewillt ist, dasselbe zu tun."

Harry nickte in ihren Händen und Ginny sah, wie er vor ihren Augen zusammenfiel. Sein Ärger und seine Frustration verflogen und ließen nur noch Abgekämpftheit und Müdigkeit zurück. Er war - und das war wörtlich zu nehmen - körperlich ermüdet von seinen Kämpfen mit ihr. Ginny dankte in ihren Gedanken dem Raum vielmals, als ein Sofa hinter Harry auftauchte. Sie führte ihn umsichtig zu der Couch und setzte sich neben ihn hin.

Harry starrte starr geradeaus, aber als Ginny sein Bein kurz oberhalb seines Knies leicht drückte, nahm Harry ihre Hand und drückte diese in Erwiderung. Sein Bedürfnis nach Trost spürend nahm Ginny seine Hand mit ihrer und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und er drehte schließlich seinen Kopf, um zu ihr hinunterzuschauen. Er lächelte sie ganz leicht an und drückte ihre Schulter, während er sie näher an sich zog. Das war ausreichende Ermutigung für sie, um sich näher an ihn heranzukuscheln und seine Brust als ihr Kissen zu verwenden.

Sie redeten nicht, das brauchten sie nicht. Nichts, dass sie sagen könnte, würde ihm helfen und es würde definitiv nicht die Situation verändern. Er brauchte keine Plattitüden oder falsche Versprechen. Er brauchte nur zu wissen, dass sie für ihn da war. Auch wenn er selbst dieses Bedürfnis nicht realisierte, sie sah es. So stark und unabhängig er war hatte Harry zu viel Zeit allein verbracht. Die Zeit mit den Dursleys hatte Narben hinterlassen.

In der Vergangenheit waren Ron und Hermine seine Nabelschnur gewesen. Sie waren diejenigen, auf die er sich konzentrierte, wenn die Dinge hart wurden. Sie waren seine Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Sie wusste, dass es für ihn nicht einfach sein konnte, zu sehen, wie dieses Band immer dünner wurde. Sie konnte nichts machen, um ihm zu helfen. Die drei mussten selbst zu einer Einigung kommen. Alles, das sie tun konnte, war, ihre eigene Unterstützung und Liebe anzubieten, und das war eines der Dinge, von denen sie wusste, dass sie damit niemals aufhören würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mehrere Stunden und ein privates Mittagessen später gingen Harry und Ginny zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ginny hatte viel zu tun und Harry konnte nicht abstreiten, dass auch er einiges zu tun hatte. Die beiden traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und, so unauffällig wie möglich bahnten sie sich einen Weg zu einem leeren Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes. Sie saßen noch keine zwei Minuten, als Harry fühlte, wie sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte.

Nach einem Moment sagte diese Person: „Harry, können wir reden?"

Harry seufzte und sah seine Vermutungen, wer es war, bestätigt. „Sicher Hermine", sagte er und drehte sich nur teilweise um, so dass er ihr nicht ganz ins Gesicht schaute. Sie zog den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten zu sich und setzte sich. Sie saß für einen Moment nur da und schaute hinunter auf den Tisch, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich zu ihr zu drehen und eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, während er darauf wartete, dass sie begann. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Ginny ihm gegenüber sitzen sehen, die Hermine misstrauisch beäugte.

Ohne ihren Kopf zu heben, begann Hermine zu reden: „Es tut mir leid." Sie seufzte laut. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so sehr bedrängt habe. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass du mich aussperrst und ich war besorgt, dass du alle aussperrst. Ich dachte einfach nicht, dass du mit jemanden darüber redetest."

Seine Augen waren noch immer auf ihr buschiges Haar gerichtet: „Hermine, schau mich an." Sie bewegte sich einen langen Moment lang nicht, bis sie schließlich, langsam ihren Kopf hob, um seinen Blick zu erwidern: „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich habe dir unzählige Male gesagt, dass es mir gut geht und ich alles unter Kontrolle habe, aber du hast mir nicht einmal geglaubt. Du hast mir nicht einmal vertraut, auf mich selber aufzupassen und du hast einfach angenommen, dass ich dich brauche, um die Bruchstücke meines Lebens zusammenzufügen. Du hast täglich gezeigt, wie wenig du mir vertraust und wie wenig Respekt du für mich hast."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihr Haar flog in alle Richtungen: „Harry, ich.."

„Lass es einfach, Hermine", sagte Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihren Versuch aufzuhalten. „Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du überhaupt kein Vertrauen in mich hattest, dass ich Sirius Tod ohne deine Hilfe verarbeiten könnte. Und es zu versuchen, würde die Sache nur schlimmer machen." Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny nickte. Er war dankbar für ihre stumme Unterstützung. „Das traurigste ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, warum du denkst, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe so sehr. Habe ich dir während des Semesters den Eindruck gegeben, dass ich depressiv sei oder meine wahren Gefühle verstecke?"

„Du warst so distanziert", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich habe einfach angenommen ..."

„Ich war distanziert, weil ich nicht über Sirius reden wollte", unterbrach Harry, „und das war alles, an dem du interessiert warst. Wir konnten kaum eine Unterhaltung führen, ohne dass du es angesprochen hast oder ach so subtil direkt vor meinen Augen ein Buch aufgeschlagen hast, dass von der Verarbeitung der Trauer handelte. Außerdem habe ich dieses Jahr die Schule ernster genommen. Das ist eine Sache, von der ich dachte, dass du sie verstehen würdest. Ich habe in meinem Büro viel gelesen und meine Hausaufgaben erledigt und ich habe ebenfalls über andere Themen gelesen, um mich auf meinen HA-Unterricht vorzubereiten. Trotz allem, was du glaubst, nehme ich meine Rolle als Assistenzprofessor sehr ernst."

Harry fühlte einen kleinen Funken Freude, als er sie bei diesem Kommentar zusammenzucken sah. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Es ist nur ... wir waren in der Großen Halle und alle hätten hören können, ..."

„Was ist mit allen anderen Zeiten?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich deswegen zur Schnecke machst. Jedesmal wenn ich ein paar Minuten nach dem regulären Zapfenstreich auftauche, schimpfst du und klagst mich an, meine Position auszunutzen."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Ich schätze, ich war in letzter Zeit nicht die beste Freundin für dich."

„Du musst wissen, Hermine, das es nicht meine Absicht war, Distanz zwischen uns aufzubauen", sagte Harry ihr ehrlich. „Aber es gibt Dinge, bei denen ich mich einfach nicht wohl fühle, sie mit dir zu teilen. Wenn du mir die nötige Zeit und Freiraum gegeben hättest, hätte sich das vielleicht geändert. Jedesmal, wenn du mich gedrängt hast, hast du meine Entscheidung, nicht zu dir zu kommen, nur bestärkt. Wenn du auch nur ein wenig verstanden hättest, was ich durchmachte oder wie ich mich fühlte, dann hättest du gewusst, dass du mich nicht zum Reden zwingen könntest. Ich weiß, dass du nur helfen wolltest, aber du musst verstehen, dass du nicht immer jedem helfen kannst, und zu versuchen, anderen deine Hilfe aufzuzwingen, macht die Dinge nur schlimmer." Harry war versucht, die Hauselfen und .R anzusprechen, aber er nahm an, dass jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Zeit dafür war, wenn man ihre brüchige Freundschaft betrachtete.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das eigentliche Thema. „Du neigst dazu, eine Situation immer unter deiner Kontrolle haben zu wollen. Das ist schon jahrelang mit Ron und mir der Fall gewesen. Jedesmal, wenn wir gemeinsam lernen, reißt du die Kontrolle an dich. Jedesmal, wenn wir versuchen, ein Problem zu lösen, reißt du die Kontrolle an dich. Aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich dir die Kontrolle über mein Leben überlasse. Du musst mich genügend respektieren, um mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen zu lassen, und wenn ich dir sage, etwas ruhen zu lassen, oder dass ich über etwas nicht reden möchte, dann musst du das respektieren. Du solltest meine Schwester sein und nicht meine Mutter oder meine Lehrerin, aber du behandelst mich, als sei ich ein kleines Kind, dem die ganze Zeit gesagt werden muss, was es machen muss."

Hermine nickte langsam. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie zumindest versuchte, alles, was er sagte, in sich aufzunehmen. „Ich erwarte nicht viel, Hermine", sagte Harry nach einem Moment der Stille. „Nur, das du mich als einen Gleichgestellten behandelst."

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dich wie ein Kind behandele?", fragte sie ihn zögernd.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry freiheraus. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hast du das auf eine Weise schon immer gemacht. Es hat mich in der Vergangenheit nicht so sehr gestört, weil ich wusste, dass du die meiste Zeit Recht hattest. Wenn du Ron und mich dazu gedrängt hast, mehr zu lernen oder unsere Hausaufgaben zu machen, wusste ich immer, dass du Recht hast, aber der feine Unterschied ist, dass ich die Wahl getroffen habe, deinem Ratschlag zu folgen, nicht deinen Befehlen. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll, Hermine. Mach mir Vorschläge, wenn du möchtest, aber dann musst du akzeptieren, wenn ich deinem Ratschlag nicht folge. Ich muss wissen, dass du bereit bist mich mein eigenes Leben leben zu lassen."

„Ich ... ich werde es versuchen", sagte Hermine ihm aufrichtig. „Ich hatte niemals die Absicht, dich zu kontrollieren; ich habe mich einfach ..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„... daran gewöhnt, dass ich deinen Befehlen folge leiste?", fragte Harry sie.

„Nein", rief Hermine aus und schüttelte ihren Kopf nachdrücklich. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur ... Ich wollte dir helfen. Du warst im Juni so verzweifelt und du hast dich selbst isoliert. Ich habe mir selbst versprochen, dass ich dich das nicht alleine durchstehen lassen würde. Ich kenne dich, Harry. Und ich habe gesehen, wie du immer versuchst, deine Lasten alleine zu tragen. Du fragst nie um Hilfe. Ich wollte mich nicht zurücklehnen und zuschauen, wie du dich alleine abkämpfst."

„Aber wenn du deine Augen nicht verschlossen hättest, hättest du gesehen, dass ich nicht alleine war", konterte Harry. „Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du helfen wolltest, Hermine. Das tue ich wirklich. Aber ich habe eine andere Art von Hilfe von dir gebraucht. Etwas, das du mir immer und immer wieder verweigert hast." Bei ihrem fragenden Blick fuhr er fort: „Ich habe einfach nur meine Freunde gebraucht, Hermine."

„Ich bin noch immer deine Freundin, Harry", meinte Hermine.

„Du hast dich auf jeden Fall nicht so verhalten. Zwischen dir und Ron war ich nah dran, dieses Jahr durchzudrehen, und wenn Ginny nicht wäre, wäre es wahrscheinlich so weit gekommen." Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, wandte er sich an diese und lächelte sie dankbar an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zuwandte.

Sie nickte bedrückt über seine Aussage: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll."

„Sag mir, dass du aufhören wirst, mir hinterherzujagen. Sag mir, dass du aufhören wirst, mich dazu zu drängen, mehr mit dir zu teilen als ich bereit bin. Sag mir, dass du anfangen wirst, mich mit Respekt und Würde zu behandeln. Sag mir, dass du anfangen wirst, als meine Freundin zu handeln. Du solltest eine Schwester für mich sein, sag mir, dass du anfangen wirst, so zu handeln."

Hermine deutete ein Nicken an: „Ich denke, das kann ich tun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war erst viel später an diesem Abend, dass Harry die Gelegenheit hatte, den Brief der Zwillinge zu lesen. Ihr Geschäft lief gut und Harry erfuhr von ihren vage gehaltenen Kommentaren, dass ihr neues Nebenprojekt gute Fortschritte machte. Sie teilten ihm aufgrund der vertraulichen Natur der Information und der Angst, dass Todesser die Post abfangen könnten, nicht viele Details mit. Harry schickte ihnen eine Antwort und hatte unter anderem eine kleine Bitte, nur ein kleines Extra, das er sich ausgedacht hatte, um den Weihnachtsball ein wenig unvergesslicher für alle zu machen.

Während die meisten Schüler in den letzten Wochen des Semesters mit Schulaufgaben überschüttet waren, war Harry in den meisten Fächern noch immer weit voraus. Das einzige Fach, das viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, war Zaubertränke und das war mehr wegen Snapes Rachsucht als irgendwelcher Schwierigkeiten mit den Themen. Im Vergleich zum Rest der Schülerschaft hätte Harry jedoch schon Ferien haben können. Das änderte sich in dieser Woche.

Es war nun der Anfang der letzten Woche des Semesters und sogar Harry begann die Auswirkungen von den vielen Informationen, mit denen sie vor den Weihnachtsferien vollgestopft wurden, zu fühlen. Hermine insbesondere sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben. Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler sahen ebenfalls sehr mitgenommen aus. Die Lehrer waren in seinem fünften Schuljahr gnadenlos gewesen, was die Z.A.G.s anging, und er nahm an, dass sie - was die U.T.Z.e anging - noch schlimmer waren. Aber für den Moment war er zwischen den beiden die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wenn man so möchte.

Das gleiche galt für den Krieg. Die Todesserangriffe hatten ohne einen bestimmten Grund begonnen, etwas nachzulassen. Das Ministerium spielte es hoch, als hätten sie eigenhändig mehrere Angriffe vereitelt, aber in Wirklichkeit griffen die Todesser nur weniger an. Statt das als ein gutes Zeichen zu sehen, nahm es Harry, als was er es betrachtete: Ärger. Die Todesser würden sich nur aus einem bestimmten Grund zurückziehen, und was auch immer es war, dieser Grund konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Zusätzlich zu seinen eigenen Hausaufgaben hatte er ebenfalls Aufsätze für Professor McGonagall und Professor Caldwell zu korrigieren. Die zusätzliche Arbeit beeinträchtigte in dieser Woche seine Trainingszeit, aber er war der Ansicht, dass das Verpassen von ein oder zwei Trainingseinheiten nicht das Ende der Welt war.

Harry freute sich auf die kommenden Ferien. Er hoffte, dass er eine weitere Chance haben würde, mit Ginny in ihren Katzenformen in den Wald zu gehen. Sie hatten in ihrer ersten Nacht viel Spaß gehabt. Harry verbrachte nicht viel Zeit in seiner Panthergestalt. Er genoss das Fliegen so sehr, dass er sich normalerweise für seine Eulengestalt entschied, wann immer er den Drang verspürte, sich zu verwandeln. Außerdem gab ihm das die Gelegenheit, mit Hedwig zu fliegen und zu reden. Während er seine Eulengestalt liebte, war es ebenfalls sehr viel Spaß, einen anderen Animagus um sich zu haben, um zu spielen, zu jagen und zu ringen. Er erkannte schlussendlich, wieviel Spaß die Rumtreiber gehabt hatten, und er fühlte sich daher seinem Dad und Sirius ein klein wenig näher.

Harry gab McGonagall nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht einen Stapel korrigierter Zweitklässleraufsätze. Sie akzeptierte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem „Danke". Harry lächelte nur und verschwand zu seinem Büro, um an seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz zu arbeiten: er hatte ihn bereits viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben. Fünf Rollen Pergament über die Zutaten von Veritaserum und was jede zu dem Zaubertrank beisteuerte. Ein ziemliches Unterfangen, insbesondere wenn er in zwei Tagen abzugeben war.

Zu Harrys Glück war Veritaserum eines der Themen, von denen er sichergestellt hatte, dass er sich über den Sommer damit beschäftigt hatte. Harry wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte und er wusste, dass die anderen ihm eventuell auf die Schliche kommen würden. Er musste daher wissen, was gegen ihn verwendet werden konnte, wenn er geschnappt werden würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Dumbledore Veritaserum verwenden würde. Snape oder das Ministerium dagegen schon. Dolores Umbridge war Beweis genug, dass das Ministerium höchstwahrscheinlich nicht zögern würde, ihm Veritaserum zu verabreichen. Voldemort würde wahrscheinlich eher Folter verwenden, wenn er Harry nicht einfach gleich umbringen würde.

Es war also nur natürlich, dass Harry sich mit diesem bestimmten Zaubertrank beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte gehört, dass es möglich war, seine Auswirkungen zu bekämpfen und zu überwinden, und Harry wollte wissen, wie. Zugegeben, er hatte nicht viel gelernt, um ihm in diesem Unterfangen zu helfen. Harry hatte bereits im Detail über den Aufbau des Zaubertranks, die Schlüsselzutaten miteingeschlossen gelesen und was jede von ihnen zu dem Endresultat beitrug. Er hatte wenig Informationen darüber gefunden, wie man die Auswirkungen aufhalten konnte. Seine wenigen Funde waren jedoch vielversprechend. Man benötigt einen starken Geist, um die Effekte des Veritaserums zu blockieren, ähnlich wie man den Imperiusfluch blockieren kann. Harry war bereits ein Experte, was den letzteren anging, hatte er doch dem Fluch von Voldemort selbst widerstanden. Harry hoffte, dass die Fähigkeit auch für das Veritaserum gelten würde.

Harry machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, nachdem er sein Büro betreten hatte. Er würde zumindest den Anfang des Aufsatzes aus dem Gedächtnis schreiben können und er hatte alle Referenzen, die er benötigte, in seiner eigenen Bücherei. Wenigstens musste er keine Nachforschungen anstellen. Er suchte ein Tintenfass, einen Federkiel und mehrere Rollen Pergament hervor und begann zu schreiben.

Als Harry seinen Federkiel niederlegte, um hinunter in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen zu gehen, hatte er Krämpfe in seiner Hand. Der Federkiel war in den letzten anderthalb Stunden kaum zur Ruhe gekommen, als Harry sich daran gemacht hatte, alles, was er über das komplizierte und potente Wahrheitsserum wusste, niederzuschreiben. Nun war er eine halbe Stunde zu spät für den Beginn des Mittagessens und musste in Eile essen, um rechtzeitig zu Hagrids Unterricht zu kommen.

Er beschloss sein Training an diesem Tag ausfallen zu lassen und zu seinem Büro zurückzukehren. Auf dem Weg durch die steinernen Flure des Schlosses führte er eine innere Debatte: Sollte er sofort mit Snapes Aufsatz weitermachen? Oder sollte er anfangen, an Professor Caldwells Aufsätzen zu arbeiten? Er entschied sich schließlich für die erstere Variante. Sollte er irgendwann eine Pause benötigen, dann könnte er noch immer zweiteres in Angriff nehmen.

Am nächsten Tag ließ er wieder sein Training ausfallen, um den Aufsatz fertigzustellen. Es störte ihn ein wenig, dass er zwei aufeinanderfolgende Trainingseinheiten verpasste, aber er lief noch immer morgens und absolvierte sein Workout. Er nahm also an, dass die Unterbrechung sich nicht zu sehr auf ihn auswirken würde. Er konnte den Aufsatz relativ früh an diesem Abend fertigstellen und war ziemlich zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Er bezweifelte, dass er eine gute Note dafür bekommen würde, aber er führte das eher auf Snapes Voreingenommenheit als auf die Qualität seiner Arbeit zurück.

ENDE Kapitel 14.1


	20. 142 Weihnachtsspaß

Kapitel 14.2 Weihnachtsspaß

Harry und Hermine waren unter den ersten, die Snapes Klassenzimmer am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen betraten. Der Rest der Klasse erschien kurz darauf. Harry holte gerade seinen Aufsatz hervor, als er hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und er schaute im Klassenzimmer nach hinten. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es war Malfoy. Das war jedoch nicht alleine der Grund, warum er lächelte. Malfoy war mit den Rollen Pergament für seinen Aufsatz in der Hand eingetreten, etwas, dass Harry gelegentlich bemerkt hatte und etwas, dass er mit eingeplant hatte.

Als er und Ginny vor kurzem einige der Streiche überall im Schloss erneuert hatten, hatte Harry einen besonderen Streich hinzugefügt, von dem er dachte, dass er Ginny, den Zwillingen und sogar den Rumtreibern würdig war. Er war dabei, ihn in Aktion zu sehen.

Nicht einmal einen Moment, nachdem Malfoy zu seinem Platz gegangen war- er war der Letzte, der das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte - forderte Snape sie auf, ihre Aufsätze abzugeben. Er ging die Reihe der Arbeitstische hinunter und sammelte sie ein. Als er Malfoy erreichte, blieb er jedoch stehen: „Was soll das bedeuten, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy schaute ihn verärgert an: „Die Bedeutung von was genau?"

„Von dem", meinte Snape und gab Malfoy das Pergament zurück. „Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten: Ich habe nach fünf Rollen Pergament über Veritaserum gefragt."

„Das ist es, was ich Ihnen gegeben habe", spuckte Malfoy und legte das Pergament wieder in Snapes Hände.

„Was Sie mir gegeben haben", knurrte Snape, Malfoys Hände beiseite schiebend, „sind fünf Rollen leeres Pergament."

Malfoy hörte auf, zu versuchen, das Pergament Snape in die Hand zu drücken und musterte sie genauer. Er japste auf: „Das ist nicht möglich. Ich habe Stunden mit Nachforschungen und der Arbeit an diesem Aufsatz verbracht. Ich hatte alle fünf Rollen Pergament vollständig gefüllt. _Sie_ sind es wieder. Es muss so sein."

„Was für einen Unsinn geben Sie jetzt von sich? Wer sind diejenigen, von denen Sie sprechen", fragte Snape nach.

„Kann ich einen Moment in Ihrem Büro mit Ihnen sprechen", bat Malfoy und bewegte sich unbehaglich. Harry grinste. Das letzte Mal, als er auf der Karte geschaut hatte, war ein weiterer der Unterwäscheschrumpfzauber nahe daran, ausgelöst zu werden. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte Malfoy im Moment mit mehr als nur einem Streich zu kämpfen.

Snape sah nicht begeistert aus, aber er stimmte der Bitte zu und führte Malfoy zu der Tür, die sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch an der rechten Seite der Wand befand. Da Harry das Spektakel nicht verpassen wollte, hob er diskret seine linke Hand und warf einen Zauber auf die Tür. Während seiner Suche nach Privatssphärenzauber hatte Harry ebenfalls über mehrere verschiedene Zauber gelesen, die man benutzen konnte, um andere zu belauschen oder auszuspionieren. Er hatte nicht unbedingt geplant, dieses Wissen zu verwenden, aber es war gut, zu wissen, was gegen ihn verwendet werden konnte. Nun war er für die zusätzlichen Nachforschungen dankbar.

Er hatte die Tür so verzaubert, dass sie für Snape und Malfoy als total normal erscheinen würde. Für diejenigen im Klassenzimmer jedoch erschien es so, als wäre die Tür vollständig verschwunden. Sie würden nicht nur direkt durch die Öffnung sehen können; sie konnten ebenso hören, was in dem Raum passierte. Harry stellte sicher, dass er genau so überrascht wie der Rest der Klasse aussah, als die Tür plötzlich verschwand. Niemand tat jedoch mehr als mit seinem Nachbarn darüber zu flüstern. Sie waren alle daran interessiert, zu hören, was in dem anderen Zimmer passierte, selbst die anderen Slytherins.

„Um was geht es?", fragte Snape kurzangebunden. Er war offensichtlich verärgert, dass sein Unterricht unterbrochen wurde.

„Streiche", sagte Malfoy müde. „Jeden Tag werde ich von massenhaft Streichen getroffen. Das ist nur ein weiterer. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe den Aufsatz gerade erst in der Bibliothek fertiggestellt und bin direkt zum Unterricht gekommen. Ich hatte ihn die gesamte Zeit über in der Hand. Niemand hätte ihn wegnehmen können, aber sie müssen meine Tinte verhext haben oder so etwas, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie es waren."

„Haben Sie eine Idee, wer Ihnen das antut", fragte Snape skeptisch.

Malfoy ließ seine Schultern sinken: „Ich habe keine Beweise, wenn Sie das meinen. Aber ich weiß, dass Potter oder diese Blutsverräterin, die Weasley, involviert sind."

Snape zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch: „Und welche Beweise haben Sie, was diese Streiche angeht?"

„Sie denken, ich würde mir das ausdenken?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig. „Wieso würde ich das tun?"

„Ich gebe nicht vor, zu verstehen, was in den Köpfen von Teenagern vor sich geht", sagte Snape. „Aber ich habe überhaupt keinen Beweis, dass Sie das Opfer von Streichen geworden sind. Soweit ich weiß könnte dies alles ein ausgefeilter Plan sein, um den Aufsatz nicht schreiben zu müssen."

„Beweise?", fragte Malfoy. „Sie möchten einen Beweis?", wiederholte er und seine Stimme nahm einen leicht hysterischen Tonfall an. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Beweis." Damit zog Malfoy seine Roben über seinen Kopf. Snapes Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen und der Mann erstarrte, als er zusah, wie sein Schüler sich vor ihm auszog. Als Malfoy seinen Gürtel aufmachte und es klar wurde, was als nächstes kommen würde, nahm Snapes Gesicht einen horrorerfüllten Ausdruck an. Die einzige Emotion, die Harry bei Snape bisher gesehen hatte, war Ärger. Harry wusste, dass dieser Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht lange Zeit eine in Ehren gehaltene Erinnerung für ihn sein würde.

Harry schaute gebannt zu, wie Malfoy seine Hose fallen ließ. „Schauen Sie sich das an", schrie er und gestikulierte auf seine schrumpfende Unterwäsche. „Das ist das sechste Mal, dass das passiert! Und es geschieht immer, wenn ich keine Zeit habe mich umzuziehen. Haben Sie auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie ungemütlich es ist, so im Unterricht zu sitzen?"

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er je den Tag erleben würde, an dem Snape nicht mehr als Stottern konnte, aber das war genau das, was der Mann tat. Einige Zeit später fasste er sich wieder etwas und er fuhr Malfoy an. „Verschwinden Sie von hier!", befahl er. „Gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Schlafsaal und bleiben einfach dort. Sie sind vom Unterricht entschuldigt." Er wartete nicht, ob seine Befehle ausgeführt wurden. Er trat zu der Tür, die zum Klassenzimmer führte und warf sie auf. Als er eintrat, sah er, wie die gesamte Klasse ihn anstarrte und hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte. Das Schöne an dem Zauber, den Harry verwendet hatte, war, dass er konstruiert war, um unbemerkt zu bleiben. Sobald die Tür geöffnet wurde, war der Zauber aufgelöst worden. Alles, was Snape sah, als er sich umdrehte, war seine Bürotür.

Er drehte sich zur Klasse und schenkte ihnen seinen tödlichsten Blick. „Was starrt ihr mich alle so an? Fangt an zu arbeiten!" Er ging zu einem Regal an der Wand und beschäftigte sich dort mit einigen der Zutaten, die dort gelagert wurden.

„Ähhh, Sir?", sprach einer der Slytherinschüler tapfer.

„Was?", fauchte Snape, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging bedrohlich auf den Schüler zu.

„S... Sie haben uns die Aufgabe für heute noch nicht gegeben", fuhr der Schüler eingeschüchtert fort.

Snape hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tafel an der Wand und Instruktionen erschienen. „An die Arbeit. Es gibt für niemanden von euch einen Grund zu reden. Ich möchte vollständige Stille." Er ging wieder zurück zu dem Regal und fuhr mit seiner vorigen Tätigkeit fort, ohne der Klasse auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Harry schaute sich schließlich um und sah, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Mühe hatte, seine Heiterkeit zu kontrollieren. Sogar Hermine konnte ihre Erheiterung über das, was sie gerade beobachtet hatten, nicht vollständig verstecken. Sie war die einzige, die bereits gewissenhaft damit angefangen hatte, an dem Zaubertrank zu arbeiten, aber sie tat dies mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Harry begann seine Zutaten anzuordnen, aber seine Gedanken waren nicht bei dem Zaubertrank. Er konnte in diesem Moment nur an Ginny denken. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, ihr von dem, was gerade geschehen war, zu erzählen.

Harry verschwand am Ende des Unterrichts schnell. Er wusste, dass Ginny gerade mit dem Zauberkunstunterricht fertig sein würde und sie hatten beide den Rest des Nachmittages frei. Er wollte sie abfangen, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte. Er war in seinem Versuch nicht erfolgreich, hatte aber keine Schwierigkeiten, sie zu überreden, in sein Büro zu kommen. Sie saßen zusammen auf seinem Sofa, als Harry ihr seine Geschichte erzählte. Sie lachten zusammen herzlich und feierten ihren Erfolg, Malfoy leiden zu lassen: dafür, dass er Ginny beinahe umgebracht hatte, sowie unzählige weitere Untaten, die auf ihn zurückzuführen waren. Die beiden verbrachten die restliche Zeit vor dem Abendessen damit, Seite an Seite in komfortabler Stille zu arbeiten. Ginny musste Hausaufgaben machen und Harry musste die Aufsätze für Professor Caldwell korrigieren. Er hatte das die letzten Tage vor sich hergeschoben.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, hatten die Neuigkeiten, was während des Zaubertrankunterrichts passiert war, bereits die Runde gemacht. Natürlich war die Geschichte nach kurzer Zeit völlig verzerrt dargestellt, bis die Hälfte der Schüler dachte, dass Malfoy und Snape in einer heißen Liebesaffäre verwickelt waren. Harry und Ginny lachten gemeinsam, als diese Neuigkeiten sie erreichten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hatte in den vergangenen drei Tagen sein Training verpasst. Da er aber weiterhin morgens trainierte, litt er nicht unter der Pause und konnte schnell mit seiner üblichen Routine fortfahren. Wenn er nicht trainierte oder für die Schule lernte, machte Harry sich mit der Theorie und Prinzipien hinter der Legilimentik vertraut. Wenn er Ginny Okklumentikunterricht geben wollte, würde er eine Möglichkeit brauchen, um ihre Schilde zu testen. Außerdem interessierte Harry das Thema sehr. Er hatte keinen Wunsch, Legilimentik an jemanden anzuwenden, seine Feinde vielleicht ausgenommen, aber er war dennoch sehr daran interessiert, zu wissen, wie diese Magieart funktionierte. Er vermutete außerdem, dass das Wissen, wie Legilimentik funktionierte, ihm dabei helfen könnte, sich gegen mentale Angriffe zu verteidigen.

Die letzten zwei Tage Unterricht verliefen relativ ereignislos. Am Donnerstag gab es eine kurze Wiederholung, bevor Professor Flitwick sie früher gehen ließ. Professor McGonagall hatte eine ähnliche Idee und verbrachte den Großteil des Unterrichts mit Wiederholen. Sie ließ die Klasse jedoch nicht früher gehen, nicht dass irgendjemand, dass von ihr erwartet hätte. Sie behielt sie bis zum Glockenläuten da und sagte ihnen, sie sollten während der Ferien lernen und Spaß haben, als würden diese beiden Konzepte in den gleichen Satz gehören. Harry wusste, dass er über die Feiertage viel Lernen würde, nur nicht unbedingt für die Schule.

Harry traf sich noch immer jeden Donnerstagabend mit Dumbledore. Ihre Treffen waren im Allgemeinen kurz. Dumbledore kontrollierte Harrys Okklumentikschutzschilde und die beiden wechselten hier und da ein paar Scherze und beredeten manchmal etwas Ernsteres. Dieser Abend war nicht anders. Der Schulleiter war nicht in der Lage, Harrys Schilde zu durchbrechen. Harry fragte, ob er irgendwelche anderen Ideen hatte, wie er Voldemort abwehren könnte, woraufhin Dumbledore antwortete, dass er noch immer auf der Suche war, aber bisher noch nichts gefunden hatte, das funktionieren würde.

Der Schulleiter forderte ihn auf, sich auch während der Ferien weiterhin mit ihm zu treffen, dem Harry ohne Widerworte zustimmte. Er hasste es, von Dumbledore als einen Feind zu denken, aber der Ausdruck: „Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir, aber deine Feinde noch näher*", tauchte in Harrys Gedanken auf. Solange er freundlich und augenscheinlich offen mit dem alten Mann war, würde er keinen Argwohn erwecken. Also spielte er weiterhin die Rolle des braven kleinen Jungen.

Das war nicht weiter schwer. Er hasste Dumbledore nicht. Er hatte seine Probleme mit ihm, aber er wusste, dass der alte Mann immer das tat, von dem er dachte, dass es das Beste wäre. Er vergaß nur oft die Tatsache zu bedenken, dass er es nicht immer am besten wusste, besonders wenn es Harrys Leben betraf. Als Schulleiter hatte er das Recht, ein bestimmtes Maß an Kontrolle über Harrys Leben zu haben, während er auf Hogwarts war. Außerhalb Hogwarts hatte er nicht den geringsten Rechtsanspruch. Diese Tatsache übersah er regelmäßig.

Harry gab dem Schulleiter auch zum großen Teil die Schuld für die Zeit, die er mit den Dursleys hatte verbringen müssen. Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht nur dorthin gebracht, sondern er hatte ihn auch bei Menschen alleingelassen, die ihn hassten. Wie schwer konnte es gewesen sein, gelegentlich nach ihm zu sehen oder irgendeine Art Überwachungszauber aufzurichten?

Was ihn am meisten störte, war, dass er sich sicher war, dass der Mann zumindest einiges von seiner Kindheit wusste. Sein erster Hogwartsbrief war schließlich an den Schrank unter der Treppe adressiert. Er wusste zumindest, dass Harry in diesem Schrank gewohnt hatte und wenn das noch nicht genug für ihn war, einzuschreiten, hätte es zumindest genug sein sollen, um sein Interesse zu wecken und ein Auge auf die Situation zu haben. Er hatte sich nur einmal direkt in die Angelegenheiten im Ligusterweg eingemischt, und das war nur, um die Dursleys davon abzuhalten, Harry aus ihrem Haus zu werfen, nachdem die Dementoren Dudley und Harry angegriffen hatten.

Es schien, das Dumbledore zufrieden war, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen und ihn sich selber um seine Probleme kümmern zu lassen, solange er entweder bei den Dursleys oder auf Hogwarts war. Das mag Harry gestört haben, als er vor Hogwarts und seitdem jeden Sommer bei den Dursleys festgesessen war, aber jetzt war es ein Gottesgeschenk. Sollte der Mann auch nur ein wenig argwöhnisch sein, hatte Harry keinen Zweifel, dass er problemlos alles, was Harry in diesem Jahr gemacht hatte, entdecken könnte.

Seine Privatsphärenschutzzauber konnten von einem Zauberer, der mächtig genug war, gebrochen werden. Wenn er wollte, könnte der Schulleiter ohne Probleme eine von Harrys Trainingseinheiten unterbrechen. Sollte er Harry genau beobachten, würde er entdecken, dass Harry die Schulländereien verließ. Er könnte auch problemlos eine oder beide von Harrys Animagi entdecken.

Schlussendlich könnte er Harrys Freunde befragen, besonders Ginny. Keiner der anderen könnte Dumbledore etwas Wichtiges sagen, aber Ginny könnte. Und er hätte keine Schwierigkeiten, die Gedanken direkt aus ihrem Kopf zu ziehen, wenn er denn so wollte. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Mann Legilimentik an seinen Freunden anwenden würde, wenn er es als notwendig ansehen würde. Es gab immer die Chance, dass er nur Ron und Hermine auf diese Weise heranziehen würde, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich auf diese Chance verlassen wollte, was der Grund war, warum Harry vorhatte, Ginnys Unterricht zu beginnen, sobald die Ferien begannen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Er schaffte es, Freitag nach dem Abendessen Ginny in sein Büro zu lenken. „Ich dachte, nun, da der Unterricht vorbei ist, könnten wir mit deinem Okklumentiktraining beginnen", sagte Harry direkt. „Angenommen natürlich, dass du noch immer gewillt bist, es zu lernen." Ginny nickte zustimmend. Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Der erste Schritt, den du unternehmen solltest, ist es, deine Gedanken zu organisieren. Du musst alle deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen durchgehen und sie nach Kategorien organisieren und aufbewahren. Alle unbedeutenden Gedanken wie was du zum Abendessen hattest oder deine Lieblingsfarbe lässt du frei in deinem Kopf.

Nachdem du alles sortiert hast, werden wir daran arbeiten, deine Schutzwälle aufzubauen. Du bildest Mauern oder setzt Schutzzauber um deine Gedanken. Ich habe auch Schlösser und Schutzzauber auf meine Koffer gelegt, so dass jemand, der in meine Gedanken einbricht, nur unbedeutende Gedanken zu sehen bekommt. Die Hoffnung ist, dass du in der Lage sein wirst, jegliche Eindringlinge rauszuwerfen, bevor sie es schaffen, in die Koffer einzudringen, um zu den wichtigen Erinnerungen zu gelangen.

Ich habe ein Buch, dass es viel besser erklärt, das ich dir ausleihen werde. Sobald deine Schutzwälle aufgebaut sind, werde ich versuchen, sie zu durchbrechen. Ich habe bereits begonnen, über Legilimentik zu lesen. Ich werde es mir selbst beibringen, während ich dir Okklumentik beibringe. Ich bin mir also nicht sicher, wie gut es funktionieren wird, aber ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert. Ich konnte meine Gedanken über den Sommer ziemlich gut beschützen, ohne dass mich jemand testete oder es mir beibrachte."

Ginny lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, als sie über alles nachdachte, was sie gerade gehört hatte: „Du wirst also versuchen, in meine Gedanken einzudringen, um sie und meine Erinnerungen zu lesen?"

„Ja und nein", erwiderte Harry. „Ich würde versuchen, in deine Gedanken einzudringen, aber ich werde nicht versuchen, sie zu lesen oder deine Erinnerungen zu durchforsten. Ich bin nicht Snape. Wenn ich eindringen kann, werde ich mich sofort wieder hinauswerfen lassen."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich: „Also gut."

„Ich warne dich; deine Gedanken zu ordnen kann sehr schwierig sein. Du wirst gezwungen sein, alle deine Erinnerungen noch einmal zu durchleben, die guten wie die schlechten", sagte Harry ihr ernst und dachte an ihr erstes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts und Tom Riddles Tagebuch.

Ginny musste ebenfalls in diese Richtung gedacht haben, denn sie schluckte hörbar. Sie war längere Zeit still, bevor sie schließlich mit einer schwachen Stimme fragte: „Du musstest alle deine Erinnerungen noch einmal durchleben?"

Harry nickte etwas unbehaglich, als er an diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung zurückdachte.

„Und du hast das diesen Sommer gemacht?", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Ja."

„Alleine?"

„Zum größten Teil."

„Sogar nach allem, was passiert ist?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Es musste getan werden", erwiderte Harry einfach. „Es war hart, aber es war etwas, dass ich tun musste. Ich denke, mir geht es nun besser. Es hilft, die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten, und es hilft auch für die Schule. Du kannst dich einfacher an Dinge erinnern, weil deine Gedanken organisierter sind. Aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen: Es wird sehr schwierig werden."

„Okay", sagte sie einfach.

„Du realisierst, dass du alle deine Erinnerungen noch einmal durchleben werden musst, auch die von deinem ersten Schuljahr?"

Sie nickte langsam.

„Und dass ich versuchen werde, in deine Gedanken einzudringen?"

„Harry, versuchst du, mich davon zu überzeugen, die Sache nicht durchzuziehen oder was ist los?", rief sie verzweifelt aus, aber ihr Lächeln ruinierte den Effekt.

„Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass du weißt, auf was du dich einlässt.", sagte Harry ihr ehrlich.

„Harry", sagte sie, lehnte sich nach vorne und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Das ist offensichtlich wichtig für dich, daher ist es auch für mich wichtig. Wenn du denkst, dass ich Okklumentik lernen muss, dann ist das genug für mich. Du bist nicht der Typ, der unnötig andere um Dinge bittet, und du wirst definitiv die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Ich vertraue dir."

„Nun, danke, dann", erwiderte Harry ein wenig verblüfft.

„Gern geschehen." Ginny lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich fange also mit etwas Lektüre an?"

„Ja", sagte er mit einem Nicken, als er zu seinem Bücherregal schritt, um das zuvor erwähnte Buch herauszunehmen. Er ging zurück und gab es ihr. „Ich schlage dir vor, das vor allem anderen zu lesen. Es hat mir viel geholfen. Ich habe nach den fünf Minuten, die ich dieses Buch gelesen habe, mehr gelernt als in der Zeit, die ich letztes Jahr mit Snape verbracht habe. Das sagt an sich nicht viel aus, aber vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es ein sehr guter Punkt ist, um zu beginnen."

„Ist gut", sagte sie und blätterte das Buch durch, nichts wirklich lesend bis auf einige Überschriften.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens sah Ginny hoch und brach die Stille: „Diesen Mittwoch ist wieder ein Vollmond oder?"

Harry schrak bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch etwas zusammen. Er hatte in den Kamin gestarrt und gedankenverloren die brennenden Holzscheite begutachtete. „J... Ja, Mittwochnacht ist Vollmond. Aber ich habe den ganzen Tag, um ein Nickerchen zu machen und Aufpäppeltrank vorbereitet, falls ich ihn benötige. Es sollte kein Problem für den Ball am Donnerstagabend sein."

„Oh, das ist es nicht", wischte Ginny seine Worte beiseite. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, nun ..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und schien zu überlegen, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte.

Harry währenddessen versuchte, herauszufinden, über was sie redete. Es war wirklich furchtbar schlechtes Timing, dass der Vollmond an Heiligabend war, aber warum würde sie das ansprechen? „Machst du dir Sorgen darüber, dass es schwerer zu verbergen sein wird, nun, da der Unterricht vorbei ist?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Sie knurrte über sich selbst. „Warum kann ich dich das nicht einfach fragen?", rief sie schließlich frustriert aus.

„Du möchtest mit mir kommen?", fragte Harry schließlich, als die Erklärung ihm dämmerte.

„Ich möchte nicht stören", sagte Ginny schnell. „Aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob Professor Lupin vielleicht weitere Gesellschaft begrüßen würde. Du sagtest, dass andere Tiere um ihn herum ihn beruhigen würden, wenn er in dieser Gestalt ist, und ich weiß nicht, ob es helfen würde, wenn ich mitkäme. Oder ob es einen von euch etwas ausmachen würde, oder ..."

„Es würde mir nichts ausmachen", unterbrach Harry sie. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Remus etwas ausmachen würde. Die meiste Zeit verbringen wir in Tiergestalt, entweder miteinander ringend oder nur herumliegend. Schlussendlich schlafe ich irgendwann ein und Remus weckt mich auf, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob mehr Tiere helfen oder nicht, aber es kann nicht schaden, es zu versuchen, wenn du kommen möchtest. Aber glaube nicht, dass du kommen musst oder so."

„Ich würde gerne kommen, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es euch nichts ausmacht", sagte Ginny ihm. „Es wird nett sein, Professor Lupin wiederzusehen, und ich hatte noch nicht viele Möglichkeiten, Zeit als Löwin zu verbringen."

„Etwas, das wir korrigieren müssen", warf Harry lächelnd ein. „Besonders jetzt, da wir beide mehr Zeit zur Verfügung haben."

„Es wird schwer werden, sich von allen wegzuschleichen, ohne Argwohn zu erwecken", kommentierte Ginny.

„Guter Einwand", gab Harry zu. „Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen", sagte er schließlich.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nachdem er den Samstagnachmittag trainierend im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatte, ging Harry zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Ron, Hermine und Neville vor dem Feuer sitzend vorfand. Hermine hatte ein offenes Buch auf ihrem Schoß liegen, während Ron Neville bei einem Schachspiel fertigmachte. Ron war der erste, der Harrys Eintritt bemerkte: „Harry, Kumpel, wo warst du?"

Harry lächelte seinen Freund an. „In meinem Büro", sagte er freundlich.

„Was hast du da gemacht?", fragte Neville, als er einen von Rons Bauern mit seinem Springer schlug. Ron grinste, als seine Königin sofort den betreffenden Springer zerstörte, was Neville seine Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Ich habe nur ein wenig gelesen", antwortete Harry.

„Lesen?", fragte Ron beinahe mit Abscheu nach. „Das Semester ist erst gestern zuende gegangen. Was könntest du zu lesen haben?"

„Ehrlich, Ron", warf Hermine ein und schaute von ihrem Buch hoch. „Manche Menschen lesen zum Spaß oder um etwas Neues zu lernen und nicht nur, weil sie müssen."

„Ich schwöre, Kumpel", sagte Ron an Harry gewandt. „Du warst einmal was das angeht auf meiner Seite, aber du hast dich von mir abgewandt."

Hermine nahm diese Aussage offenbar nicht so gut auf, aber Harry ignorierte die beiden ab diesem Zeitpunkt. „Wie geht es dir, Neville?"

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass ich hier im Schach niedergemacht werde", erwiderte Neville und deutete mit seiner Hand zu dem Schachspiel vor ihm, wo er nur etwa die Hälfte der Schachfiguren zur Verfügung hatte, die Ron hatte. „Geht es mir gut. Ich freue mich darauf, zwei Wochen frei zu haben und mich zu entspannen und die Ferien einfach nur zu genießen."

„Und der Ball?", fragte Harry leichthin.

Neville hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, ich freue mich auch auf den Ball."

Harry konnte erkennen, dass seinem Freund etwas wegen dem kommenden Ball belastete. Er hoffte, dass es nichts Ernstes war.

„Was ist los", fragte er.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich freue mich darauf", sagte er und seine Augen wurden glasig, als er höchstwahrscheinlich darüber nachdachte, was der Abend für sie bereit hielt.

„Besonders der Teil, wo du den ganzen Abend mit Hannah verbringen kannst", fügte Harry hilfreich hinzu.

Neville errötete leicht, bestritt es aber nicht. Er nickte. „Ja, es ist nur ..."

Harry durchforstete sein Gehirn nach Ideen, worüber sein Freund so nervös war, als es ihm plötzlich einfiel. Er hätte sich selbst einen Schlag gegen die Stirn geben können, dass er es nicht früher verstanden hatte. Es war schließlich das Gleiche, worüber er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Sorgen gemacht hatte. „das Tanzen?"

Neville nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Ich glaube, du machst dir einfach zu viele Sorgen, Neville. Umso mehr du dich darauf fokussierst, umso schlimmer wird es sein. Du musst dich einfach entspannen und eine gute Zeit haben. Wenn du alles in Ruhe angehst, wird das Tanzen von alleine funktionieren."

„Wenn ich mich zurückerinnere, hattest du vor zwei Jahren beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch bei den Vorbereitungen auf den Ball", meinte Neville nicht unfreundlich.

Harry lächelte: „Und wie ich den beinahe hatte, aber ich stelle mir gern vor, dass ich seitdem ein wenig erwachsener geworden bin. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine neue Lebenseinstellung übernommen. Es gibt Zeiten, um die Dinge ernst zu nehmen und sich Sorgen zu machen und es gibt Zeiten, bei denen man einfach Spaß hat, alle Sorgen vergisst und einfach Spaß hat. Das ist einer dieser Zeiten. Wenn du keinen Spaß haben wirst, warum überhaupt gehen, stimmts?"

„Wann hast du diese Lebenseinstellung übernommen", mischte sich Hermine ein. Anscheinend hatte sie ihren Streit mit Ron beendet.

„Nun, es war keine spontane Sache. Es hat ein paar Wochen nachdem mein Pate starb begonnen, und ich denke ich habe es schließlich um meinen Geburtstag herum wirklich übernommen", erwiderte Harry freiheraus.

Hermines Mund formte ein „Oh", aber sie war nicht in der Lage, zu antworten.

„So. Wie auch immer", brachte Neville sich ein, um die Stille zu brechen. „Ich nehme an, dass du dich dann auf den Ball freust?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „ich denke, es wird dieses Mal großartig sein."

„Ich sage noch immer, dass du verrückt bist, meine Schwester zu begleiten", sagte Ron, jedoch ohne jeglichen giftigen Tonfall.

„Nun, sie ist meine beste Freundin", meinte Harry. „wo wir gerade über sie sprechen: Hat einer von euch Ginny heute schon gesehen?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine antwortete: „Nein, ich hatte angenommen, dass sie bei dir ist."

Harry warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. „Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen."

„Vielleicht ist sie in der Bücherei", schlug Hermine vor.

Ron sah so aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber Neville kam ihm zuvor: „Oder sie könnte in ihrem Schlafsaal sein."

„Ich könnte im Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen nachschauen, wenn du möchtest", bot Hermine an.

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht zu tun. Es ist keine große Sache. Ich habe sie nur noch nicht gesehen und habe mich gefragt, ob einer von euch eine Ahnung hat, was sie den ganzen Tag über gemacht hat", sagte Harry ihnen.

„Nun, jetzt bin ich auch neugierig", sagte Hermine, stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging zur Treppe für die Mädchen. „Ich bin gleich zurück", rief sie aus.

„Was ist mit dir, Ron? Freust du dich auf den Ball?" fragte Harry seinen Freund.

Rons Nacken bis hoch zu seinen Ohren färbte sich rot. Neville lachte zusammen mit Harry und sagte: „Ich denke, wir können das als ein ja interpretieren."

„Ich würde sagen, dass ist eine sichere Annahme", stimmte Harry zu.

Hermine kam in diesem Augenblick die Treppe hinunter und ging zu den drei Jungen. „Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer. Anscheinend ist sie mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht, also lässt sie es da oben ruhig angehen. Sich ausruhen, lesen und etwas Zeit mit Smaragd verbringen." Das letzte sagte sie, während sie Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf, den Harry nicht interpretieren konnte.

„Was ist hier los, das jeder liest?", fragte Ron verzweifelt.

Harry und Neville glucksten, während Hermine frustriert aufseufzte. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Ron", sagte Harry. „Lust, Fliegen gehen? Vielleicht frische ich meine Jägerqualitäten gegen dich auf."

„Das nenn ich doch mal ein Angebot, Kumpel", stimmte Ron glücklich zu.

„Was ist mit euch beiden? Interessiert?", fragte er Hermine und Neville.

„Du möchtest, dass wir mit euch Quidditch spielen?", fragte Neville ungläubig.

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Harry.

„Nun, zuerst einmal bin ich nicht gut auf einem Besen ...", begann er und der schüchterne Junge der ersten Jahre tauchte noch einmal auf.

„Unsinn. Du brauchst nur ein wenig Übung, das ist alles. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir gegen ein anderes Team spielen und es wird auch keine Klatscher geben, die versuchen, dich vom Besen zu schmeißen. Warum versuchst du es nicht?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich habe keinen Besen", fuhr Neville fort.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Keinen verwendbaren zumindest. Wir müssen uns einfach für den Moment mit Schulbesen behelfen."

„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht ...", begann er unbehaglich.

„Natürlich macht es uns nichts aus. Warum sonst hätten wir euch fragen sollen? Es ist nur zum Spaß, Neville. Du musst dich entspannen", fuhr Harry fort.

Neville schaute zu Ron, als suche er nach Bestätigung. „Ich stimme Harry zu, Kumpel. Es wird spaßig werden. Du solltest auch kommen."

Neville grinste breit: „Also gut. Ich bin dabei."

„Exzellent", sagten Ron und Harry im Einklang. Harry wandte sich an Hermine: „Was ist mit dir, Hermy?"

„Nenn mich nicht so", erwiderte Hermine.

„Oh, ist das ein Spitzname, mit dem nur Grawp dich anreden darf? Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr beide zusammen seid", sagte Harry mit ernstem Gesicht.

Hermines Kinnlade fiel herunter. Eine Sekunde später schnaubte Ron und das reichte, damit Harry seine Fassung verlor. Neville, dem sie alles über Hagrids Halbbruder erzählt hatten, brach ebenfalls in Gelächter aus. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis die drei Jungs sich beruhigt hatten und selbst Hermine fiel in ihr Gelächter mit ein. Gutmütig lächelnd schlug sie Ron auf die Schulter, da dieser am Nächsten zu ihr saß. „Seid ihr drei dann mal fertig? Ich denke aber, ich werde verzichten."

Als Harry Anstalten machte, das Wort zu ergreifen, hielt sie eine Hand hoch und fuhr fort: „Aber ich würde gerne mitkommen und zuschauen."

„Mit einem Buch natürlich", sagte Harry. Hermine lächelte und Ron stöhnte theatralisch auf.

„Man könnte meinen, er wäre inzwischen daran gewöhnt", kommentierte Neville.

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte er und wandte sich an Hermine. „Denkst du, sie hat Lust zu fliegen oder hat sie noch immer Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Es schien ihr ganz gut zu gehen, aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht, zu fragen, ob es ihr jetzt besser geht. Ich hatte einfach angenommen, dass es ihr noch immer nicht so gut geht, da sie noch immer oben war."

„Nun, es kann nicht schaden, zu fragen", ließ Neville verlauten. „Wenn sie Nein sagt, ist das keine große Sache. Aber wenn wir nicht fragen und sie fühlt sich besser ..."Er beendete seinen Gedankengang nicht.

„dann haben wir eine wütende Weasley an der Backe", beendete Harry den Gedanken für ihn.

Neville nickte: „Das ist nicht etwas, mit dem ich mich auseinandersetzen möchte."

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Hermine und ging bereits zur Treppe.

Während sie hochging, um nach Ginny zu sehen, gingen die drei Jungs in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, um sich mit warmen Pullis und Mänteln dick einzupacken. Das Wetter war für diese Jahreszeit ziemlich mild, aber es war dennoch Dezember und wirklich nicht warm. Dazu kam, dass sie in der Luft sein und in hohen Geschwindigkeiten fliegen würden, und es würde nur Ärger herausfordern, wenn sie sich nicht vorbereiten würden. Ron stellte auch sicher, seinen Besen mitzunehmen. Sie kamen rechtzeitig zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Minuten später hörten sie, wie jemand die Treppen der Mädchen runterkam.

Ginny kam lächelnd herunter, ihren Besen in der Hand, und sah die drei warten. „Hermine zieht sich um und holt ein paar Bücher. Sie wird in einer Minute unten sein", informierte sie sie und setzte sich auf die Lehne einer der leeren Stühle.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry sofort.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Viel besser, danke", sagte sie, aber Harry wusste, dass sie etwas nicht sagte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das Okklumentikbuch in ihrem Zimmer gelesen und die Kopfschmerzen erfunden hatte, um Hermines Fragen aufzuhalten.

Einen Moment später kam Hermine die Treppe hinunter: „Sollen wir?"

Und so gingen die fünf durch das Schloss und hinaus auf die Ländereien. Während sie liefen, versuchte Ginny, Harry zu überzeugen, für den Nachmittag ihren Besen zu nehmen, während sie einen Schulbesen benutzen würde. Sie fühlte sich noch immer für das Schicksal des Feuerblitzes verantwortlich und war der Meinung, dass sie diejenige sein sollte, die leiden sollte, nicht er. Harry lehnte ihr Angebot wiederholt und entschlossen ab. Er bestand darauf, dass es auf keinste Weise ihre Schuld gewesen war, was dem Besen widerfahren war. Nachdem sie den Schulbesenschuppen geplündert hatten, wobei Harry und Neville jeweils einen der weniger mitgenommenen Schulbesen in Anspruch nahmen, erhoben sich die vier Gryffindors mit einem Quaffel in die Lüfte und begannen zu spielen. Hermine währenddessen ging zu den Tribünen, um ihnen zuzuschauen, während sie las.

Zwei Stunden und Unmengen von Wärmezaubern später trat die Gruppe in guter Stimmung den Weg zurück ins Schloss an. Sie trafen in der Eingangshalle auf Luna, die auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war und so luden die Gryffindors sie ein, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Die Regeln waren lockerer, nun, da die Ferien begonnen hatten. Normalerweise gäbe es nicht einmal die Haustische, aber wegen des Balles waren viel mehr Schüler im Schloss geblieben als üblich.

Der Neuzugang zu ihrem Tisch erntete einige neugierige Blicke, aber nicht mehr. Sie genossen die Mahlzeit, die die Hauselfen gekocht hatten unter sorglosen Unterhaltungen und Gelächter. Die Stimmung im Schloss war im Moment sehr entspannt. Mit den Ferien, die gerade erst begonnen hatten, sowie der Pause bei den Todesserattacken, seufzte die Schülerschaft gemeinsam erleichtert auf. Zur gleichen Zeit hoben die Vorfreude auf Weihnachten und auf den kommenden Ball die Stimmung.

Der nächste Tag kündigte Harrys Doppeleinheiten des HA-Unterrichts an. Er hatte innerlich abgewogen, ob er den Unterricht über die Ferien fortführen sollte oder nicht, aber entschied schließlich, dass es wenige Gründe gab, ihn zu unterbrechen. Wie sich herausstellte würde keiner seiner Schüler über die Ferien nach Hause gehen. Es würde also niemand etwas verpassen. Er hatte am vorigen Wochenende seine beiden Klassen über seine Absichten informiert und war über ihre Reaktionen überrascht gewesen. Sie hatten gejubelt.

Er hatte zumindest Grummeln erwartet. Er war hoffnungsvoll gewesen, dass sie es akzeptieren und sich nicht zu sehr wegen der Extraarbeit beklagen würden. Ihre sofortige Akzeptanz war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie glücklich darüber waren. Nachdem er sich einen Moment genommen hatte, um sich zu sammeln, hatte er verkündet, dass jeder, der das Schloss für die Ferien verließ, ihm bis zum Ende der Woche Bescheid sagen sollte. Es war nun Wochenende und niemand hatte ihn kontaktiert. Er nahm an, dass alle seine Schüler im Schloss blieben. Er hatte Recht. Es schadete wahrscheinlich nicht, dass seine Klassen nur aus Schülern bestanden, die alt genug waren, um zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen.

Sein HA-Unterricht verlief großartig. In der AHA nahm Harry die Themen durch, die er im vorigen Jahr seiner FHA ebenfalls beigebracht hatte. Sie würden über die Ferien mit dem Patronus beginnen. Es gab eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern, die sich in seinem Unterricht ziemlich geschickt anstellten. Nach dem letzten Mal hatte er sie gebeten, sich einige Minuten vor dem heutigen Unterricht mit ihm zu treffen.

Harry musterte die sieben Schüler aus den vier Häusern, die vor ihm standen: ein einzelner Gryffindor und jeweils zwei Vertreter aus den anderen Häusern. Der Raum stellte einige einfache Sitzgelegenheiten für die sieben zur Verfügung und er stand vor ihnen. Sie hatten alle einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck, Neugier war am meisten zu erkennen. Die bemerkenswerteste Beobachtung, die Harry machte, war die fehlende Reaktion der sieben Schüler aus anderen Häusern so nah zu sein. Bei vielen seiner Schüler hatte er noch immer mit Hausvorurteilen zu kämpfen. Die meisten konnten nicht in der Nähe der Slytherinschüler sein, ohne ein wachsames Auge auf sie zu haben. Das wiederum ließ die Slytherins auf der Hut sein. Er sah diese Einstellung hier nicht, was ihn stolz auf die sieben machte. Das würde hoffentlich bei dem, was er vorhatte, helfen.

Harry lächelte sie alle aufrichtig an, bevor er begann: „Ich schätze, ihr wundert euch alle, warum ich euch gebeten habe, heute früher zu kommen." Um ihn herum nickten alle und Harry fuhr fort: „Ihr sieben seid bei weitem die Besten in eurer Klasse. Ihr seid ständig die ersten, die einen Zauber meistern und ihr seid mir eine große Hilfe mit euren Klassenkameraden." Das hatte den Effekt, ein Lächeln auf alle ihre Gesichter zu zaubern. „Ich habe mir überlegt, euch zu fragen, ob ihr privates Training haben möchtet, um zur fortgeschrittenen Klasse aufzuholen, aber ich hatte einen anderen Gedanken, von dem ich denke, dass er für alle von uns besser funktionieren wird."

Alle sieben lehnten sich eifrig vor, offensichtlich daran interessiert, was Harry sich für sie überlegt hatte. „Offen gesagt, brauche ich euch in der Klasse, in der ihr jetzt seid. Ohne euch würden die Dinge längst nicht so glatt verlaufen und daher würde ich euch gerne dort belassen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit möchte ich euch nicht zurückhalten. Was ich mir überlegt habe, ist, dass ihr in eurer derzeitigen Klasse bleibt und für etwa die Hälfte der Zeit würdet ihr mit allen anderen zusammenarbeiten, das neue Material zusammen mit den anderen lernen und dann euren Klassenkameraden damit helfen. Aber dann, etwa nach der Hälfte des Unterrichts, würde ich euch sieben von euren Freunden trennen und zusammen an anderen Dingen arbeiten lassen."

Harry hielt inne, um die Idee sacken zu lassen. „Sobald die Schüler anfangen zu begreifen, ist eure Hilfe nicht mehr so sehr erforderlich und ihr könnt an etwas anderem arbeiten, während ich den Rest der Schüler mit der Hilfe derjenigen, denen ihr bereits geholfen habt, die Zauber beibringe. Wie hört sich das für euch an?"

Harry trat zurück und sah zu, während sie über das nachdachten, was er gesagt hatte. Die Mitglieder der einzelnen Häuser wandten sich instinktiv erst zueinander, aber sie besprachen sich schon bald in einer großen Gruppe. Die Szene zauberte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Es war gut, zu sehen, dass sie eine Gruppenentscheidung trafen, denn sie würden alle als eine Gruppe zusammenarbeiten. Seine größte Angst war es, das es aufgrund der Hausrivalitäten und Vorurteile Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Schülern geben würde. Er könnte nicht glücklicher sein über die Art, wie sie bisher die Sache angingen. Er begann wirklich zu denken, dass das für sie alle sehr gut funktionieren würde.

Eine Minute oder zwei später kamen sie zu ihrer Entscheidung und wandten sich zu Harry. Quinn Rasby, eine der Ravenclawschülerinnen, ergriff das Wort: „Wir sind neugierig, was du dir für uns überlegt hast."

Harry nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er antwortete: „Einige zusätzliche Zauber, aber größtenteils Duelliertaktiken. Ich würde euch in realistischeren Situationen duellieren lassen, euch in verschiedenen Variationen Teams bilden lassen. Vielleicht würde ich euch verschiedene Ziele setzen. Diese Art von Aufgaben."

Die sieben schauten sich an und schafften es durch Blicke zu kommunizieren, denn es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bis Quinn sich wieder zu ihm wandte: „Also gut, wir finden, das hört sich gut an. Wann fangen wir an?"

„Heute", sagte Harry ihnen. „Ich lasse euch wissen, wann es an der Zeit ist, sich von den anderen zu trennen und was ich möchte, ist, dass ihr euch heute in zwei Teams aufteilt. Ich möchte eine Person von jedem Haus in jedem Team. Nicholas, da du der einzige Gryffindor bist, möchte ich, dass du zwischen den Teams hin- und herwechselst. Ich lasse euch selbst entscheiden, wie ihr euch aufteilt, solange keine zwei Leute vom selben Haus im selben Team sind. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch heute auf Flüche auf niedrigem Level beschränkt, um allen die Chance zu geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen, zusammenzuarbeiten."

Sie nickten zustimmend. Harry überließ sie sich selbst und ging zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Er grenzte einen Teil des Zimmers ab und legte einige grundlegende Schutzzauber, um zu verhindern, dass irgendwelche verirrte Zauber in oder aus der Zone drangen. Während er das vorbereitete, begannen Schüler in den Raum einzutreffen. Um 10 Uhr verschloss er die Tür und begann den Unterricht. Wie versprochen ließ er die sieben Schüler ein wenig nach der Hälfte des Unterrichts ihr eigenes Ding machen. Die anderen Schüler warfen neugierige Blicke zu ihnen, aber die meisten arbeiteten weiter gewissenhaft an den neuen Zaubersprüchen.

Harry stellte sicher, dass die sieben ohne Probleme begannen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf die restlichen Schüler. Er hatte ein Auge auf die sieben, wann immer er konnte, aber ließ sie für den Rest des Unterrichts unabhängig arbeiten. Das Problem mit dieser neuen Aufteilung war, dass er sie praktisch auf sich allein gestellt ließ. Er musste den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit dem Rest der Klasse widmen, und er hatte keine Zeit, sie zu babysitten. Er musste ihnen vertrauen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe ernst nahmen und dass sie sich nicht unangemessen verhielten. Seine größte Angst war es, wie die anderen fünf die zwei Slytherinschüler behandelten, aber bisher schien es keinen Grund zur Sorge zu geben.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die nächsten Tage verflogen schnell und er verbrachte sie in der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde. Harry schaffte es zu seinem Bedauern nur einmal, sich fürs Training davonzuschleichen, aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Er hatte schließlich nicht zu oft die Gelegenheit, einfach Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben, ohne Unterricht oder irgendetwas anderes zu haben, über das er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Schon bald war es Mittwoch und Harry und Ginny verschwanden beide früh zu Bett und sagten, dass sie gut ausgeschlafen für Weihnachten und dem Ball sein wollten. Harry lieh Ginny seinen Tarnumhang, so dass sie sich herausschleichen konnte, während er sich einfach in seine Eulengestalt verwandelte und aus dem Fenster flog. Sie trafen sich im Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide. Harry wartete am Eingang und drückte auf die Wurzelknolle, so dass Ginny sich gefahrlos nähern konnte.

Als sie die Heulende Hütte erreichten, betrat Harry sie zuerst und fand Remus auf ihn wartend vor. Harry grüßte den Werwolf voller Wärme und sagte ihm, dass er für die nächtlichen Festlichkeiten Gesellschaft mitgebracht hatte. Das brachte ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von dem Werwolf ein. In diesem Moment tauchte Ginnys Kopf in der Falltür auf. Sie schaute sich neugierig um: es war das erste Mal, dass sie das Innere der berüchtigten von Geistern heimgesuchten Heulenden Hütte sah.

„Ginny Weasley", sagte Remus. „Es ist lange her", meinte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin, um ihr in den Raum zu helfen.

„Das ist es, Professor Lupin. Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen", grüßte sie ihn guter Dinge.

„Es ist ein Vergnügen. Und ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du die Formalitäten sein lässt. Es ist mehrere Jahre her, dass ich dein Professor war und Remus reicht vollkommen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, dass seine Neugierde und Angst verriet.

„Remus also", stimmte Ginny angenehm überrascht zu.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich ein wenig ratlos bin", fuhr Remus fort und schaute zwischen den beiden Teenagern hin und her. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist schön, dich zu sehen, aber was machst du hier? Und warum bringst du sie mit?", fragte er an Harry gewandt, während er begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Du weißt, was für Gefahren bestehen. Ich kann keine Menschen hier haben. Selbst mit dem Zaubertrank werde ich solch ein Risiko nicht auf mich nehmen."

„Entspann dich, Remus", schimpfte Harry leicht.

„Ich werde mich nicht entspannen. Ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn irgend etwas geschehen ..."

„Nichts wird passieren", unterbrach Harry ruhig.

„Und wie kannst du so sicher sein", wollte der Werwolf wissen.

„Habe ich vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass Ginny hier nicht nur eine gute Freundin und mein Date für den Ball morgen, sondern auch eine Schülerin von mir ist?", fragte ihn Harry beiläufig und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Schülerin?", fragte Remus schwer von Begriff.

Harry grinste nur: „Ginny? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Remus hier zu zeigen, was ich dir beigebracht habe?" Harry schaute zu Ginny, die ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Sie war nervös über das Verhalten ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, was ihre Anwesenheit betraf.

„Sicher Harry", stimmte sie zu. Wenige Sekunden später war Ginny Weasley nicht länger in dem heruntergekommenen Raum zu sehen. Stattdessen stand dort eine majestätische Löwin, das goldenrötliche Fell im Kerzenlicht glänzend.

Remus Kinnlade klappte herunter. Er starrte die Löwin vor ihm lange an, bevor er sich mit einem völlig erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry wandte: „Du ... wie? Was?"

Ginny hatte sich währenddessen wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt und bemerkte unbekümmert: „Ich denke, wir haben ihn kaputt gemacht."

Harry grinste sie an: „Ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben. Remus, verständliche Sätze bitte."

Remus setzte sich behutsam auf einen der zerkratzten Holzstühle und schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf. „Lass mich das richtig verstehen. Du", sagte er mit seinem Blick auf Harry gerichtet „hast ihr beigebracht, wie man ein Animagus wird?"

„Jep", stimmte Harry gutgelaunt zu.

„Und du" sagte er an Ginny gewandt „hast von Harry die Verwandlung gelernt?"

„Ich glaub, er begreift es langsam", sagte Ginny zu Harry.

„Aber du hast die Verwandlung erst in diesem Semester gemeistert", meinte er zu Harry. „Was bedeutet, dass du" nun war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny „erst dieses Semester beginnen konntest, zu lernen."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, während Harry antwortete: „Sofort richtig erkannt, Moony."

„Aber das ist unglaublich", rief Remus aus. „Es sollte eigentlich Jahre brauchen, bis ein Erwachsener die vollständige Verwandlung meistern kann. All die Jahre zuvor war ich geschockt, dass James und Sirius und insbesondere Peter es überhaupt geschafft haben, auch wenn sie Jahre brauchten. Dann schaffst du es nach nur einem halben Jahr", sagte er zu Harry. „Und ich denke mir, dass du sehr mächtig sein musst, um das hinzubekommen. Dann kommt ihr beide und erzählt mir, dass sie" er nickte zu Ginny „es in nur wenigen Monaten geschafft hat. Unfassbar. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du eine talentierte Hexe bist, aber ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, scheinbar unsicher, was er sagen wollte.

„Oh, ich bin nicht so besonders", sagte Ginny ihm geradeheraus. „Ich hatte einfach einen unglaublichen Lehrer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es ohne ihn überhaupt geschafft hätte, ganz zu schweigen in so kurzer Zeit. Ich habe Harry dafür zu danken."

„Unsinn", rief Harry aus. „Du hättest vielleicht ein wenig länger gebraucht, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du es problemlos ohne mich gemeistert hättest."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du das sagst, Harry", gab sie nach, in diesem Moment nicht argumentieren wollend.

„Nun, ich bin bereit zu wetten, dass es eine Kombination von beiden war. Harry, du bist von dem, was ich höre, ein bemerkenswerter Lehrer und Ginny, ich wusste schon immer, dass wir große Dinge von dir erwarten dürfen", sagte Remus entschieden.

Sie waren alle einen Moment lang stumm, bis Ginny die Stille brach: „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich mitgekommen bin", sagte sie zu Remus. „Ich möchte deine Zeit mit Harry nicht stören, aber wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob ein weiterer Animagus dir mehr helfen würde. Außerdem war ich ein wenig neugierig, was ihr Jungs hier treibt."

„Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus und du störst gar nicht. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass du helfen möchtest. Es gibt nicht viele, die helfen würden." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Wie lange hast du denn von Harrys Fähigkeit gewusst? Ich war der Meinung, dass er es seinen Freunden nicht erzählte. Bringst du es Ron und Hermine ebenfalls bei?" Der letzte Teil war an Harry gerichtet.

„Nein. Ich habe Ginny tatsächlich nichts über meine Fähigkeiten gesagt. Es war vielmehr so, dass sie mich auf frischer Tat ertappte", sagte Harry dem Werwolf und grinste reuevoll. „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie unterrichten kann. Ich habe zugestimmt und jetzt sind wir hier. Ron und Hermine wissen noch immer nicht Bescheid."

Remus sah nachdenklich aus und sagte lange Zeit nichts: „Nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber ich bin überrascht, dass du es ihnen noch immer nicht gesagt hast."

„Wenn du sehen könntest, wie sie sich dieses Jahr verhalten, wärst du vielleicht nicht so überrascht", murmelte Ginny finster. Remus sensibles Gehör war nicht notwendig, um Ginnys Worte zu hören.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute zwischen den beiden Teenagern hin und her. „Ich habe natürlich davon gehört, dass Ron Harry aus dem Quidditchteam geworfen hat", sagte Remus. „Aber ich fürchte, Harry hat keine weiteren Details mitgeteilt."

„Ron und ich hatten einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten, und es gibt ein paar Spannungen zwischen Hermine und mir", sagte Harry dem Mann.

„Das ist eine Untertreibung", schnaubte Ginny. „Das Ron ihn aus dem Team geworfen hat, war nur die letzte Tat in einer langen Liste von närrischen Dingen, die mein lieber Bruder getan hat." Sie beobachtete Harry aufmerksam, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht über ihren Ausbruch ärgerte. Er sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern, um zu zeigen, dass es keine Rolle spielte.

„Hermine ist ebenfalls gelegentlich unerträglich. Sie hat immer wieder versucht, Harry dazu zu zwingen, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass Harry sich insgeheim elend fühlt und dass er nur ein tapferes Gesicht für die Anderen aufsetzt. Sie schien auch zu denken, dass sie die Einzige wäre, die ihm helfen könnte. Sie hört auch nicht auf, ihn ständig zu nerven, wann immer er seine neugewonnenen Privilegien als Professor verwendet."

„Assistenzprofessor", korrigierte Harry milde.

Remus nickte geistesabwesend, während er die Informationen verarbeitete. Er wusste, wie im Handumdrehen Freundschaften zerbrechlich werden konnten. Er war von seinen Freunden verdächtigt worden, ein Spion für Voldemort zu sein und er hatte schnell dasselbe nach dem Tod von James und Lily von Sirius geglaubt. Er und Sirius hatten beinahe ihren ehemaligen besten Freund getötet. Es war Harry, der sie vor diesem Schicksal gerettet hatte, etwas, für das er dem jungen Mann immer dankbar sein würde. Kaltblütiger Mord war nicht etwas, dass er auf dem Gewissen haben wollte.

„Nun, es ist gut zu sehen, dass du zumindest eine Person zu haben scheinst, der du vertraust", sagte Remus mit einem bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick zu Ginny.

„Die habe ich tatsächlich", stimmte Harry zu und folgte dem Blick des Mannes.

Ginny errötete leicht unter ihren Blicken. Sie verstummten wieder, bis Remus die Stille schließlich brach, indem er sagte: „Ihr beide solltet euch verwandeln, es wird jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern."

Nicht lange nachdem sie sich in die großen Katzen verwandelt hatten, beobachteten sie wieder, wie Remus die offensichtlich schmerzhafte Verwandlung vom Mann zum Werwolf durchlebte. Die drei rangen ein wenig miteinander. Wenn Harry und Ginny zusammenarbeiteten, konnten sie den Werwolf normalerweise besiegen. Sie erschöpften sich auf diese Weise und Harry und Ginny rollten sich schließlich nebeneinander zusammen, um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Als Remus sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte, weckte er zuerst Harry auf. Harry öffnete schlaftrunken seine Augen und sah vor sich das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Löwin. Ohne nachzudenken hatte seine Zunge seinen Mund verlassen und der Löwin über die Wange geleckt. Einen Moment später durchbrach Remus leises Lachen seine Schlaftrunkenheit und sein menschlicher Geist wachte auf. Wenn sein Fell nicht so dicht und schwarz wäre, hätte Remus gesehen, wie eine Großkatze aussieht, die errötet.

Harry verwandelte sich schnell zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und murmelte: „Kein Wort", zu seinem müden Freund.

Remus tat sein bestes, einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, als er seine Hände nach oben hielt. Harry weckte Ginny und sie gähnte zähnezeigend, bevor sie sich auf ihre vier Pfoten stellte und sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Sie rieb ihre Wange und murmelte etwas übers Sabbern. Remus war nicht nah genug, um es zu hören, und Harry hatte nicht vor, sie zu berichtigen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Werwolf, nachdem dieser ihnen versichert hatte, dass er in Ordnung war. Sie traten zusammen den Weg zurück durch den Tunnel an und beide erreichten schließlich ihre Betten, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, bevor sie am Weihnachtsmorgen unsanft geweckt werden würden, um Geschenke aufzumachen.

Als er zusah, wie seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler gingen, ließ sich Remus auf einen mitgenommen aussehenden Holzstuhl sinken. Er war körperlich erschöpft von der nächtlichen Verwandlung, aber seine Gedanken waren noch immer klar. Etwas passte nicht wirklich zusammen. Es war klar, dass Harry einige Geheimnisse hatte und die vorige Nacht unterstrich diese Vermutung. Harry hatte nach seiner Erzählung in einer bemerkenswert kurzen Zeit gelernt, ein Animagus zu werden und hatte Ginny in noch kürzerer Zeit beigebracht, sich zu verwandeln. Sie hatte ziemlich nachdrücklich Harry als die Ursache für ihren schnellen Erfolg identifiziert und trotz Harrys gegensätzlicher Behauptungen hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass Ginny eher Recht hatte.

Er wusste, wie schwer die Verwandlung war. Er hatte seinen drei Freunden zugesehen, wie sie sich damit abgekämpft hatten. Sie hatten lange Zeit gebraucht, um es zu schaffen, und sie hatten sehr viel Zeit und Energie investiert. Selbst nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, hatte sie die Verwandlung sich noch lange Zeit erschöpft fühlen lassen. Das schien bei Harry nicht der Fall zu sein, soweit er es sehen konnte. Entweder war Harry einfach bemerkenswert mächtig oder es ging noch etwas anderes vor sich, von dem er nichts wusste. Die Tatsache, dass Harry Dinge vor Ron und Hermine geheim hielt, trug zu dem Rätsel bei.

Wenn man Ginny hinzufügte, dann war Remus sich ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas gab, von dem er nichts wusste und das berücksichtigte noch nicht einmal Harrys recht ... interessante Reaktion, als er neben Ginny in Katzengestalt aufgewacht war. Was er jedoch über Harry wusste, war, dass er keine Informationen aus ihm herauspressen könnte. Er war unglaublich neugierig, aber er wusste, dass er Harry vertrauen musste. Wenn er Harry damit konfrontieren würde, würde er nur Widerstand hervorrufen und den Jungen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Wenn er seine Sorgen jemand anderen mitteilen und Harry davon erfahren würde, nun, er wollte nicht daran denken. Nein, er würde einfach warten müssen und sehen, was für andere Hinweise Harry fallen lassen würde, bevor er etwas unternahm.

Ende Kapitel 14

* „Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir, aber deine Feinde noch näher"

Fun fact: Das ist ein direktes Zitat aus „Der Pate II"

AN2: Haltet die Augen für ein Neujahrspräsent offen! Kapitel 15 kommt pünktlich zum 30.12.13

Danke an

Dragonsire13

Curylcuryl

Cyell

Annette-ella

Für die superlieben reviews.


	21. 15 Ein unvergessliches Weihnachten

**AN: nur für euch, als kleines Dankeschön für fast 2 Jahre(!) Treue. Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen, fürs Genießen, fürs Reviewen. Einen guten Rutsch und Happy New Year! **

**AN2: Ein besonderes Dankeschön an aragock fürs betaen. Solange hat es noch kein Beta mit mir ausgehalten! Danke vielmals für die tolle Arbeit.**

**Kapitel 15 : Ein unvergessliches Weihnachten**

Harry wurde unsanft aus seinem kurzen Schlaf gerissen, als eine große Masse auf die Matratze, auf der er lag, fiel: „Wach auf, Geschenke!"

Harry schlug nach der Masse, aber sie war längst verschwunden, bevor sein Arm sie treffen konnte. Er versuchte sich in sein Kissen zu vergraben und wieder einzuschlafen, aber die Masse zusammen mit den anderen machten weiterhin zu viel Lärm. Statt wieder wegzudämmern wurde Harry nur wacher und er realisierte schließlich, dass er so schnell nicht wieder einschlafen könnte.

Erschöpft drehte er sich auf den Rücken und öffnete seine Augen. Angesichts des Lichts im Zimmer konnte Harry erkennen, dass es später als die übliche Zeit war, zu der er sonst aufstand. Merlin sei Dank für kleine Wunder. Ron war sonst keine Morgenperson, und selbst an dem einen Morgen, an dem er früher aufwachte, schlief er länger als Harrys sonstige Aufstehzeit. Das machte Harry jedoch nicht glücklicher über die Situation. Er war müde und er wollte wirklich noch länger schlafen.

„Aufstehen, Harry!", rief die Masse wieder. Einen Moment später traf Harry ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und funkelte die besagte Masse an. Selbst der wacklige Boden, auf dem ihre Freundschaft stand, seit Ron Harry aus der Quidditchmannschaft geworfen hatte, schien anscheinend nicht genug zu sein, um Rons Enthusiasmus an diesem besonderen Morgen zu dämpfen. Harry funkelte ihn weiterhin an.

„Komm schon! An jedem anderen Morgen bist du vor uns wach und du suchst dir den _Weihnachtsmorgen_ aus, um länger zu schlafen?"

Die doofe Masse wollte einfach nicht die Klappe halten. Als die Masse wieder auf sein Bett hüpfte, musste Harry sich davon abhalten, ihn nicht zu verhexen. So groß die Versuchung auch war, wusste Harry, dass es es nicht wert war, dafür seine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten zu verraten. Er rollte sich schließlich aus dem Bett und stand auf. Als er sich streckte, gähnte er ausgiebig und versuchte einen Teil seiner Müdigkeit loszuwerden.

Als er sich im Zimmer umschaute, bemerkte er, dass seine Zimmergenossen sich bereits ihren Geschenken widmeten. Statt ihrem Beispiel zu folgen zog Harry einen Morgenmantel über und ging ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich den dringendsten Angelegenheiten gewidmet hatte, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Raum war kaum besucht, aber Hermine und Ginny waren zu sehen. Die beiden saßen vor dem Feuer und Geschenkehaufen umgaben sie.

„Da bist du ja", rief Hermine aus. „Wir warten auf euch, so dass wir unsere Geschenke zusammen auspacken können."

Ginny bewegte sich nicht einmal, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er konnte sie nicht sehr gut sehen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Wenn er nur auch so viel Glück hätte.

Harry nickte Hermine zu, drehte sich dann um und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ seinen Haufen Geschenke neben sich herschweben, während er wieder hinunterging. Ron bemerkte sein Verhalten und fragte: „Wo gehst du hin, Harry?"

„Die Mädchen sind unten und warten auf uns, um die Geschenke aufzumachen", erwiderte er kurz angebunden, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Ron schaute verlegen aus der Wäsche, als er zu seinem Haufen Geschenke schaute, wovon die Hälfte bereits ausgepackt war. Harry wandte sich an Neville, der bisher erst wenige Geschenke aufgemacht hatte: „Kommst du Nev?"

Der Junge sah nachdenklich aus: „Nev?"

„Ich bin müde und alles, was mehr als eine Silbe hat, wird jetzt nicht funktionieren", erwiderte Harry.

Neville lachte: „Das kann ich verstehen. Lass mich nur alles zusammensuchen und dann treff' ich euch unten."

Harry nickte und ging wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er hinüber zu den Mädchen ging, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung über Ginnys fehlendes Bewusstsein. Sie hatte sich auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet und verhinderte damit, dass jemand anders sich setzen konnte, aber Harry löste dieses Dilemma, indem er Ginnys Beine hochhob und sich unter sie schob. Ginny bewegte sich leicht, wachte aber nicht auf. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Geschenke noch immer auf seine Befehle warteten und so ließ er sie direkt vor dem Sofa auf den Boden schweben.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Hermine.

„Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich dabei, die Geschenke wieder einzupacken, die er bereits ausgepackt hat.", erwiderte Harry. „Neville wird auch in einer Minute herunterkommen."

Hermine schnaubte, als sie hörte, dass Ron ohne sie angefangen hatte, sagte aber nichts.

Neville gesellte sich nach einer Minute zu ihnen und Ron kam kurz danach. Harry packte Ginnys Fuß, um sie wachzurütteln und bekam daraufhin einen ordentlichen Tritt gegen seine Brust. Ginny setzte sich auf, als sie Harrys schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen hörte und fragte sofort: „Was ist los?"

„Du hast mich getreten", erwiderte Harry empört.

„Das habe ich nicht", leugnete sie, schüttelte ihren Kopf und rieb mit ihrem Handrücken den Schlaf aus ihren Augen.

„Ich habe versucht, dich aufzuwecken und du hast mich getreten", bestand Harry auf seiner Aussage und rieb sich über die Brust.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, als sie versuchte, ihre Schläfrigkeit abzuschütteln, um die Situation vollständig verstehen zu können. „Ich bin eingeschlafen?", fragte sie. Harry nickte. „Und du hast versucht mich aufzuwecken." Er nickte wieder. „Und ich habe dich getreten?"

„Ja!"

„Nun, wie hast du versucht, mich aufzuwecken?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich habe deinen Fuß gepackt, um dich wachzuschütteln", erklärte Harry noch immer seine Brust reibend. Sie hatte ihn wirklich gut erwischt.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, dann ist es deine eigene Schuld", verkündete sie und sprach sich selber von jeglicher Verantwortung frei.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich bin an meinen Füßen kitzelig. Himmel, so gut wie jeder ist an seinen Füßen kitzelig. Indem du mich am Fuß gepackt hast, war Ärger vorprogrammiert", sagte sie ihm verzweifelt.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt!"

„Das ist gesunder Menschenverstand, Harry", ließ Neville verlauten, der über das Schauspiel grinste.

„Na schön, seid halt so", grummelte Harry gutmütig. „Hey, lass mich das sehen", sagte er und nahm eine längliche Box aus Ginnys Geschenkehaufen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das dort hineingeraten ist." Er legte die Box hinter die Couch. „Neville, lass mich deine Geschenke mal sehen."

„Ich denke nicht daran, Harry", meinte dieser und legte die Geschenke näher zu sich.

„Sei kein Baby, Harry", schimpfte Ginny und holte ihr längliches, eingepacktes Geschenk wieder hervor.

„Wie wollt ihr das also hier bewerkstelligen", fragte Neville nach einem Moment der Stille. „Einer nach dem anderen? Alle auf einmal?"

„Ich finde, wir sollten alle nacheinander die Geschenke aufmachen", meinte Hermine sofort. „Auf diese Weise können wir die Reaktionen von allen sehen."

„Das wird ewig dauern", jammerte Ron. „Wenn du die Reaktionen von allen sehen möchtest, warum bleibst du nicht einfach sitzen und schaust zu, während wir unsere Geschenke aufmachen?"

In der Hoffnung, einem Streit zu entgehen, bot Harry ihnen einen Kompromiss an: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einer nach dem anderen die Geschenke öffnen, die wir uns gegenseitig geschenkt haben und den Rest öffnet ihr, wie ihr wollt."

„Perfekt", unterstützte Ginny ihn.

„Wer fängt also an?", fragte Neville.

„Die jüngste?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Das passt mir gut", grinste Ginny.

Als Ginny sich umdrehte, um ihren Haufen Geschenke zu begutachten und ihr erstes Geschenk herauszusuchen, wurde Ron schnell ungeduldig: „Beeil dich und nimm dir einfach eins."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so ungeduldig bist", schnappte Hermine. „Du hast bereits die Hälfte deiner Geschenke geöffnet."

Rons Gesicht wurde rot und er antwortete: „Ich habe nicht ..."

„Versuch es gar nicht, Kumpel", unterbrach Harry. „Alle wissen Bescheid."

Ron schnaubte und grummelte ein wenig. Sein Gesicht verlor weder die Färbung, noch schien seine Ungeduld zu verschwinden. Währenddessen begutachtete Ginny ihre Geschenke. „Nun, ich bin versucht, das große von Harry zu öffnen, weil ich sehr neugierig bin", meinte sie. „Aber ich denke, ich werde mir es bis zum Ende aufheben." Damit nahm sie Hermines Geschenk zur Hand, welches die Form eines Buches zu haben schien.

Harrys Vermutung war falsch. Es war kein Buch. Es waren zwei Bücher. "_Der Ultimative Führer, um nicht durch die Z.A.G.s zu fallen"_ und _"1001 Dinge, die jeder Jäger wissen sollte."_ Ginny zeigte keine Reaktion über das erste Buch, aber als sie das zweite sah, schaute sie mit einem Lächeln hoch und sagte: „Danke Hermine."

Harry war als Nächstes dran und öffnete sein Geschenk von Ron, was sich als eine Schachtel mit Schokoladenfröschen herausstellte. Er lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an. Die Vorhersehbarkeit von Rons Geschenken hatte etwas Nettes. Außerdem war er ziemlich froh, dieses Mal dem Chudley Cannons Fanartikel entgangen zu sein.

Von da an nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf. Harry schaute interessiert zu, wie seine Freunde seine Geschenke für sie öffneten. Hermine war die erste, die eines seiner Geschenke öffnete. Sie quietschte vor Freude laut auf, als sie personalisiertes Pergament und ein Paar selbstaufüllende Adlerfederkiele vorfand. Harry lächelte, als Hermine „Danke", ausrief. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Hermine das praktische Geschenk wertschätzen würde und war froh zu sehen, wie sehr sie es zu mögen schien.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Buch, das von den Grundlagen verschiedener Muggelkampfsportarten handelte. Sie sagte, dass sie von seiner Kombination von einem Muggelkonzept mit einem Zaubererduell beeindruckt war und dachte, dass das Buch ihm noch mehr helfen würde. Harry freute sich tatsächlich darauf, es zu lesen. Bei den Dursleys war es ihm nie erlaubt gewesen, fernzusehen, aber er hatte über die Jahre flüchtige Blicke auf verschiedene Shows erhaschen können. Er erinnerte sich, gelegentlich Kampfsportausstrahlungen gesehen zu haben. Wenn er lernen könnte, sich so zu bewegen, könnte niemand voraussehen, was er machen würde. Er dankte Hermine enthusiastisch für das wohlüberlegte Geschenk.

Bei der nächsten Runde des Geschenkeaufmachens entdeckte er, dass Neville ihm eine alte Ausgabe von _„Das Aurorenhandbuch"_ geschenkt hatte. Als Harry ihn fragend anschaute, erklärte Neville: „Es gehörte meinem Vater" Harry fehlten die Worte. Die wenigen Dinge, die er von seinen Eltern hatte, waren die wertvollsten Besitztümer, die er besaß; er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Neville ähnlich über die Sachen seiner Eltern dachte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Neville mehr von seinen Eltern hatte als er, aber er wusste, wie wichtig jedes kleines Ding war.

Neville wählte als Nächstes Harrys Geschenk. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie sein Freund reagieren würde. Er wusste zugegebenermaßen wenig über Kräuterkunde. Er hatte niemals etwas nachgeforscht oder etwas gelesen, wenn es nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen wurde. Wissend, dass Neville das Fach mochte, hatte er den Ladenbesitzer in der Winkelgasse gebeten, ihm seine selteneren Pflanzen zu zeigen und ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung ihrer Eigenschaften zu geben. Von denen hatte er die Pflanze ausgesucht, die Neville gerade auspackte.

Als Neville das meiste des Geschenkpapiers, welches Harry verzaubert hatte, so dass es die Pflanze nicht zerdrücken würde, entfernt hatte, hörte Harry, wie der Junge scharf einatmete. „Ist es das, was ich glaube was es ist?" fragte er Harry mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ich hoffe es?", erwiderte Harry. „Was glaubst du, was es ist?"

„Paliurus focus," flüsterte Neville voller Ehrfurcht.

Hermine japste und Ron fragte: „Was ist so toll an der Pflanze?"

„Das ist keine gewöhnliche Pflanze", erwiderte Hermine.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass die Pflege der Pflanze helfen soll, die Konzentration zu verstärken und es wird gesagt, dass sie ihrem Besitzer hilft, seine Ziele zu erreichen", sagte Harry hilfreich und hoffte, dass Neville das Geschenk mochte.

„Die Pflanze ist fast so selten wie mein Mimbulus Mimbeltonia," meinte Neville. „Das muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

Harry kratzte unbehaglich seinen Nacken. „Es war wirklich nicht so viel. Der Ladenbesitzer sagte, er hatte sie schon eine Weile und das nicht viele an ihr interessiert zu sein schienen", sagte Harry ihm.

„Und wann hattest du die Gelegenheit, mit diesem Ladenbesitzer zu reden", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.

Harry hörte die Wissbegierde in ihrer Stimme und wusste, dass er bei seiner Antwort wachsam sein musste. „Ich habe ihm eine Eule geschickt und ihn nach allen seltenen Pflanzen gefragt, die er vorrätig hat, nach ihren Eigenschaften und wie viel sie kosten würden. Er hat mir eine Liste zurückgeschickt und ich habe von ihr ausgesucht", log Harry einfach und schaute Hermine direkt in die Augen, als er dies sagte. Sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

Ron war als Nächster an der Reihe. Er war sehr glücklich, ein Paar Quidditchschoner und Hüterhandschuhe, sowie eine Box Schokoladenfrösche vorzufinden und er dankte Harry enthusiastisch für die Geschenke. Harry lächelte als Antwort und sagte höflich aber leise „Gern geschehen". Nach ihrem Streit Anfang des Semesters über Quidditch, war er leicht unsicher gewesen, Ron ein Quidditchgeschenk zu geben. Er war froh zu sehen, dass sein Geschenk keiner der Spannungen wieder hochkochen hatte lassen.

Ginny hob sich Harrys Geschenk bis zum Schluss auf, genau wie sie es gesagt hatte. Es war das Geschenk, auf das er sich am meisten freute, welches er aber auch am meisten fürchtete. Er wusste, dass sie das Geschenk mögen würde, und er freute sich auf ihre erste Reaktion. Ihr Geschenk war jedoch viel teurer gewesen als alle anderen. Er war besorgt, dass sie es vielleicht nicht akzeptieren würde, aber er machte sich auch Sorgen über die Reaktionen seiner anderen Freunde, insbesondere Rons.

Ginny verlor keine Zeit beim Geschenk auspacken und förderte eine schwarze, elegante Box zutage. Mit gespannter Erwartung öffnete Ginny die Lasche der Box und öffnete sie. Sie quietschte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie schlug den Deckel der Box zu. Sie schaute Harry mit großen Augen an, schaute dann schnell wieder hinunter, öffnete noch einmal die Box einen Fingerbreit, um hineinzuspähen. Ihre erste Beurteilung bestätigt findend sprang sie auf Harrys Schoß, so schnell, das sie Glück hatte, in seiner Überraschung nicht von ihm verhext zu werden. Wie die Dinge standen, endete er mit einem Mundvoll von Ginnys Haar, dass er versuchte auszuspucken, während sie ihn fest umarmte.

„Danke. Danke. Danke. Danke", kreischte Ginny an seinem Ohr. „Oh, ich könnte dich glatt küssen."

Harry drehte bei ihrem letzten Ausruf abrupt seinen Kopf zu ihr. Sie war erstarrt, aber hielt ihn noch immer fest. Harry konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er sah, wie ihre Ohren erröteten.

„Nun, was ist es", fragte Ron ungeduldig, und brach den Zauber des Moments. Nicht jemand, der herumsaß und wartete, stand er auf und ging zu der Box hinüber. Als er ihn öffnete, japste er: „Das ist ein Nimbus", rief er aus. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um den Besen zu drehen und ihn besser begutachten zu können. „Ein 2001! Du hast ihr einen Nimbus 2001 gekauft?", fragte er ungläubig an Harry gewandt.

Harry, mit seinen Armen um Ginnys Rücken gelegt, versuchte noch immer die letzten Strähnen von Ginnys Haaren aus seinem Mund zu entfernen. Er nickte. „Ich habe einen guten Deal bekommen", erklärte er kurz. Als er die letzten Haare aus seinen Mund nahm, neigte er seinen Kopf leicht nach unten zu ihrem Nacken und atmete tief ein, um den Geruch von Ginnys Haar in sich aufzunehmen. Er konnte das zufriedene Seufzen, das seinem Mund entwich nicht aufhalten. Er konnte den Geruch nicht einordnen, es war unleugbar Ginny.

„Wie um Himmels Willen hast du einen Deal für einen Nimbus 2001 bekommen? Und was genau ist ein guter Deal für einen?", wollte Ron wissen und brachte damit Harry dazu, seinen Kopf zu heben, um Ron anzuschauen.

„Erst einmal geht es dich nichts an, was ich gezahlt habe", erwiderte Harry. „Zweitens habe ich einen guten Deal bekommen, weil ich eine Abmachung getroffen habe, das neue Nimbusmodell zu kaufen, wenn es Ende Januar herauskommt."

„Es wird einen neuen Nimbus geben?", fragte Ron mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme, seine vorherigen Fragen vergessend.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf und nickte, während Ginny in seinen Nacken kicherte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Gefühl seines Atmens an ihrem Nacken oder nur die Reaktion ihres Bruders war, welches das leise Lachen hervorgerufen hatte, aber er lächelte und drückte sie näher an sich. „Sie sagten, es würde Ende Januar herauskommen, spätestens Februar. Es ist angeblich ein wenig schneller als der Feuerblitz, mit besserer Beschleunigung und Manövrierfähigkeit."

„Brillant", erwiderte Ron träumerisch, unzweifelhaft mit Visionen von Besen in seinen Gedanken.

Ginny lehnte sich von Harry weg, noch immer auf seinem Schoß sitzend. Sie schauten sich einen Moment in die Augen. „Danke, Harry", flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich vorlehnte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Sie stand auf und ging zur Box, aus welcher sie sehr vorsichtig und beinahe ehrfürchtig den Besen hob. „Ich habe meinen eigenen Besen", flüsterte sie voller Staunen. „Ich habe meinen eigenen Nimbus 2001."

Harry lächelte, als er ihre Reaktion sah. Sie lächelte breit. Ihre Augen glänzten. Sie war aufgeregt. Er schaute sich um. Niemand regte sich auf. Tatsächlich schienen alle zu lächeln. Neville gab ihm die „Daumen hoch" während Hermine ihn nur wissend anschaute. Ron schien über die Idee nachzudenken, einen Besen zu besitzen, der besser als ein Feuerblitz war. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.

Harry war als nächster an der Reihe, da er einen Tag nach Neville geboren war. Es war die letzte Runde des Geschenkeaufmachens und er hatte sich Ginnys bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Ihr Geschenk war eine kleine, rechteckige Box, die sich anfühlte, als sei sie aus Holz. Er riss das Geschenkpapier auf und entdeckte eine kleine rötliche Holzbox darin. Auf dem Deckel war ein Besen eingraviert. Harry hob den Riegel und öffnete es. Ein goldenes schnelles Etwas versuchte aus der Box und aus Harrys Reichweite zu entwischen, aber Harrys Instinkte waren schneller. Er streckte seine Hand und schloss sie um das goldene Objekt, bevor er sich auch nur einen Meter von der Box entfernen konnte. Harry öffnete sehr vorsichtig seine Hand. „Du hast mir einen Schnatz gekauft?", fragte er Ginny ungläubig. Ron japste.

Ginny nickte leicht. „Magst du es?", fragte sie und ihre Nervosität war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Es mögen", wiederholte Harry. „Ich liebe es! Danke." Mit seiner linken Hand nahm er ihre rechte und drückte sie, während er seine rechte Hand öffnete und dem Schnatz erlaubte, für einen Moment seine Flügel auszubreiten, bevor es versuchte zu entkommen. Harry war zu schnell für den Schnatz.

„Ich dachte, der schulbeste Sucher sollte seinen eigenen Schnatz haben", sagte Ginny ihm.

„Wie konntest du dir so etwas leisten?", fragte Harry ohne Nachzudenken. Glücklicherweise war Ginny von der Frage weder überrascht noch über sie verärgert.

„Ich habe meinen Körper an Fred und George für Experimente für ihr neuestes Produkt verkauft", erwiderte sie trocken.

Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Du hast _was_ gemacht? Nein. Nimm ihn zurück.", sagte er ihr und versuchte ihr den Schnatz zurückzugeben. Als er wieder versuchte, wegzufliegen, war er dazu gezwungen, ihn wieder aus der Luft zu schnappen. Harry begann nach der Box zu greifen, um den Schnatz wieder dort zu deponieren, als der Klang von Gelächter ihn aufhielt. Ginnys Gelächter. Harry schaute sie scharf an. „Du hast mich nur auf den Arm genommen?"

„Nun, sie haben mir geholfen. Ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, um es ihnen zurückzuzahlen", erwiderte Ginny ehrlich. „Ich werde aber keine ihrer Produkte testen, zumindest nicht an mir selber", fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Danke", sagte Harry ihr noch einmal.

„Gern geschehen, Harry."

Neville hatte Ginny bis zum Schluss aufgehoben und war sehr zufrieden, ein Buch zu bekommen, das davon handelte, wie er sich um seine neue Pflanze kümmern konnte. Er dankte ihr und verlor keine Minute, bevor er sich in das Buch vertiefte.

Ron war als nächster an der Reihe. Das einzige ungeöffnete Geschenk in seinem Haufen war das von Hermine. Er riss das Geschenkpapier willkürlich auf und entdeckte ein Buch über die Geschichte der Chudley Cannons: Von der Entstehung des Teams bis heute. Harry hatte Ron noch nie ein Buch mit solcher Zuneigung anschauen sehen.

Hermine war die älteste und daher die letzte, die ihr letztes Geschenk öffnete. Sie legte das Geschenk von Ron auf ihren Schoß und langte mit einem Finger unter den Tesa an den Ecken und ließ damit das Geschenkpapier intakt- aus Gründen, die nur Hermine kannte. Sie hatte schließlich eine Duftkerze und einen Körperzaubertrank vor sich liegen. Hermine lächelte Ron an und dankte ihm für das Geschenk.

Nicht lange danach gingen sie alle hoch zu ihren Räumen, um ihre Geschenke wegzuräumen. Harry verstaute glücklich seine neuen Besitztümer. Außer den Geschenken von seinen Freunden hatte er auch den üblichen Weasleypulli von Mrs Weasley sowie eine Dose Karamellbonbons bekommen. Von Hagrid hatte Harry eine geschnitzte Figur eines Greifs bekommen. Harry war von Hagrids Kunstfertigkeit ziemlich beeindruckt. Der Greif bewegte sich nicht, wie es das Modell des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes gemacht hatte, welches er während des Trimagischen Turniers bekommen hatte, aber es war sehr detailliert angefertigt. Harry stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Er lachte leise, als er die Socken, die Dobby ihm gestrickt hatte, sowie das einjährige Abonnement zum Klitterer von Luna wegräumte. Luna und Dobby waren beide einzigartige Freunde und ihre Geschenke ließen darauf schließen.

Remus hatte Harry eine Lederjacke geschickt. In einer der Taschen der Jacke hatte Remus eine Nachricht deponiert, die Harry erst bemerkte, als er sie wegpackte. Remus dankte ihm aus vollem Herzen, dass er die letzten Monate für ihn da gewesen war und betonte, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. Er bat Harry auch, seinen Dank an Ginny weiterzugeben. Er erklärte, das Tonks ihm geholfen hatte, die Jacke auszusuchen. Sie dachten beide, dass sie nützlich sein würde, wenn er schließlich dazu kommen würde, Sirius Motorrad zu benutzen.

Harry verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages nichtstuend mit seinen Freunden. Er schaffte es, kurz zu schlafen, Ginny auch. Nicht lange nach dem Mittagessen begannen die Mädchen, alle zu ihren Schlafsälen hochzugehen, um sich für den Ball vorzubereiten. Dies ließ den Jungs ein paar Stunden für sich selbst, bevor sie selbst sich fertigmachen müssten. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass es definitiv seine Vorteile hatte, ein Junge zu sein.

Harry, Neville und Ron verbrachten die meiste Zeit mit Zaubererschnippschnapp und Schach. Einmal beobachtete Ron, wie Harry und Neville sich am Schachbrett gegenübersaßen. Er verbrachte die ganze Zeit damit, zu stöhnen und an seinen Haaren zu ziehen, da sie so viele vorteilhafte Züge missachteten. Weder Harry noch Neville machte das etwas aus. Sie waren sich ebenbürtig und daher war es ein gutes Spiel, welches Harry knapp gewann.

Die Jungs gingen schließlich alle die Treppe zu ihren Schlafsälen hoch, um sich für den Ball vorzubereiten. Harry duschte, was Ron nicht tat, bevor er sich seine rot und goldenen Roben überstreifte. Die anderen gingen alle vor ihm nach unten und als er vor dem Spiegel stand, erinnerte sich Harry an etwas, das Ginny ihm einmal gesagt hatte. Er schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand da war, dann konzentrierte er sich und wollte, dass sein Haar sich auf die Länge verkürzte, die er früher gehabt hatte. Er bemerkte, gleichermaßen amüsiert und frustriert, dass sein Haar hinten hochstand.

Harry begutachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Es war nicht zu schlimm, nahm er an. Wenn Ginny es mochte, war das gut genug für ihn. Auf der anderen Seite fragte er sich, wie es aussehen würde, wenn er es an den Seiten etwas kürzen würde. Er verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten damit, verschiedene Frisuren vor dem Spiegel auszuprobieren, die besser aussehen würden, aber noch immer den unordentlichen, vom Wind zerzausten Look haben würde, den er mit seinem Vater teilte. Er fand schließlich die richtige Kombination und lächelte sein Spiegelbild zufrieden an.

Er schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an, um sicherzugehen, dass er zufriedenstellend aussah, bevor Harry hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um dem Rest der Gryffindorjungen Gesellschaft zu leisten, die alle herumsaßen oder -standen und auf ihre Verabredungen und den Beginn des Balls warteten. Harry entdeckte Rons rote Haare schnell, als er die Treppe hinunterging und bemerkte Neville neben ihm und so ging er in ihre Richtung. Eine Menge überraschter Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ron verlieh ihren Gedanken Worten: „Dein Haar ..." Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob seine Reaktion positiv oder negativ war.

„Deine Schwester hat mir einmal gesagt, dass sie es kurz lieber mag", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Das schien die meisten Beobachter zufriedenzustellen, denn sie widmeten sich alle wieder ihren eigenen Unterhaltungen.

„Wie hast du es geschnitten?", fragte Ron ihn.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen einen Zauber nachgeschlagen", log Harry leichthin.

„Ginny wird überrascht sein", sagte Neville ihm.

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte Harry mit einem kleinen, nervösen Lächeln, was Neville breit grinsen ließ. „Wann triffst du Hannah?", fragte Harry ihn neugierig.

„Erst in 15 Minuten", erwiderte Neville und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

„In der Eingangshalle? Oder ..."

„Ich hole sie nahe dem Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Wir sollen den genauen Ort nicht kennen, daher hat sie mir einen Platz genannt, der in der Nähe ist", erwiderte Neville.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry. „Wir werden versuchen, euch in der Eingangshalle zu treffen, bevor die Türen öffnen, aber wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, schnapp dir einen Tisch mit denjenigen, die schon da sind, und wir werden euch dann finden."

„Ist gut", stimmte Neville zu. Er schaute wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich sollte vielleicht gehen, nur für den Fall, dass sie früh dran ist."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass das passieren würde, aber er wusste, dass sein Freund sich besser fühlen würde in dem Wissen, dass er seine Verabredung nicht warten lassen würde. „Hört sich nach einem Plan an. Bis gleich, Kumpel."

„Bis gleich, Harry", antwortete Neville. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder auf die Treppe der Mädchen, auf die im Moment die meisten Blicke gerichtet waren.

Es war einige Minuten später, als die ersten Mädchen hinunterkamen. Stephanie, die dritte Jägerin im Quidditchteam, war eine von ihnen, zusammen mit einem anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Sie wurden von ihren Verabredungen empfangen und aus dem Porträtloch eskortiert.

Danach begannen alle paar Minuten Mädchen hinunterzukommen. Etwa die Hälfte der im Raum Wartenden war bereits gegangen, als Harry fühlte, wie sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug. Niemand anderes als seine Verabredung Ginny Weasley ging die Treppen in einem schwarzen Kleid hinunter. Er nahm ihre Erscheinung in sich auf und leckte sich unbewusst über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

Das Kleid war trägerlos mit einem relativ tiefen Ausschnitt. Harry fragte sich kurz, wie es gehalten wurde. Einen Moment später hätte er sich selbst einen Schlag gegen die Stirn geben können, als ihm die offensichtliche Antwort einfiel: Magie. Das Kleid schmiegte sich an jede ihrer Kurven, und Harry konnte nicht anders als seine Augen jede einzelne davon nachfahren zu lassen. Er wusste, dass sie attraktiv war, wusste, dass sie Kurven hatte, aber durch die unförmigen Roben, die sie normalerweise trug, hatte er sie nie wirklich gesehen. Nun sah er sie in all ihrer Pracht, nun, vielleicht nicht in all ihrer Pracht ...er sollte seine Gedanken wirklich nicht weiter in diese Richtung verfolgen.

Als sie die Treppe hinunter ging und in das Licht des Gemeinschaftsraumes trat, bemerkte Harry, dass ihr Kleid glitzerte. Er schaute genauer hin und sah, dass goldene Tupfen durch den ganzen Stoff gewoben waren. Selbst ohne den zusätzlichen Effekt strahlte Ginny. Sie hielt ein paar Schritte innerhalb des Raums inne und Harry schaffte es, sein Gehirn so weit zum Arbeiten zu bewegen, dass er zu ihr gehen und sie begrüßen konnte.

Sie lächelte, als sie ihn entdeckte, und Harry könnte schwören, dass er sah, wie die Umgebung sich dabei erhellte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war und ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu seinen Haaren. Ein weiterer Schritt, ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu seinen Haaren und ihre Augen wurden größer, genauso wie ihr Lächeln.

Nach - wie es ihm erschien - mehreren Minuten erreichte er sie schließlich. Er blieb eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt stehen und hielt kurz inne, um seinen Augen eine letzte Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Erscheinung von Kopf bis Fuß in sich aufzunehmen, bevor er den letzten Schritt zu ihr ging. Ihre Körper berührten sich fast, als er seine Hand hob und sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Wangenknochen nachfuhr. Sein Blick folgte seiner Hand und er war von den tiefroten Locken, die ihren Rücken hinunterfielen, fasziniert. Er musste dem Drang widerstehen, mit seinen Fingern durch die langen Locken ihres Haares zu fahren.

Wenn er jetzt nur noch seine Stimme zum Sprechen animieren könnte. Nach einem Moment schaffte er es, zu sagen: „Du siehst ..." Eine Million verschiedener Adjektive fuhren ihm durch den Kopf: unglaublich, umwerfend, wunderhübsch, sexy, sensationell, atemberaubend, wunderbar. Er entschied sich schließlich für das Wort, dass es seiner Meinung nach am besten beschrieb: „Wunderschön." Er sagte das Wort ehrfürchtig. Ginny wurde rot.

„Du hast dein Haar geschnitten?", fragte sie ihn voller Verwunderung.

Harry nickte. „Magst du es?", fragte er und hoffte, dass er es nicht vermasselt hatte.

„Ich liebe es", erwiderte sie. „Aber warum?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mein Haar so mochtest, wie es früher war."

„Du hast es also nur für mich getan?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja", sagte Harry einfach, als sei es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt.

„Du weißt aber, dass es eine lange Zeit brauchen wird, um wieder zu wachsen?" Sie flüsterte die Frage bedeutungsvoll und Harry nickte als Antwort.

„Ich weiß. Ich lass es vielleicht so", sagte er ihr ehrlich.

„Nun, dankeschön", sagte sie ihm ehrlich. „Und du siehst nebenbei gesagt ziemlich fesch aus."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry und errötete nur ein kleines bisschen.

„Hermine sollte in einer Minute oder so unten sein, dann können wir gehen", informierte Ginny ihn.

Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht aufhalten, der unaufhaltsam ihren Körper auf und ab glitt. „Dieses Kleid sieht einfach umwerfend an dir aus", sagte er ihr, ohne sich bewusst dafür entschieden zu haben.

„Danke, Harry", sagte sie errötend. „Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, das ich es mir leisten konnte", sagte sie halb zu sich selbst, während sie verlegen mit ihren Händen an ihren Seiten entlangfuhr, um den Stoff zu glätten.

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du es konntest", sagte Harry ihr überaus selbstgefällig. Er war endlos zufrieden mit sich selbst, ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben, das Kleid kaufen zu können. Sie mochte es tragen und behalten dürfen, aber irgendwie fühlte Harry, dass er der Gewinner war.

Wenn Ron während ihres Gespräches nicht so nervös die Treppe der Mädchen angestarrt hätte, hätte er vielleicht den Bedarf gesehen, Harry ein blaues Auge

für die Blicke, die dieser seiner Schwester zuwarf, zu verpassen. Andererseits hätte er den meisten Anwesenden des Gemeinschaftsraumes dieselbe Behandlung zukommen lassen müssen.

Sie warteten noch eine weitere Minute auf Hermine. Ron musste ein Stups gegeben werden, so dass dieser auf Hermine zuging, die nervös auf Ron wartete. Als er schließlich direkt vor ihr stand, war es offensichtlich, dass Ron keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Sein Gesicht, sein Nacken und seine Ohren hatten alle eine rote Farbe angenommen und die beiden standen beinahe eine Minute lang verlegen da, bis Ron es schaffte, "Du siehst unglaublich aus", zu stammeln.

Hermine, deren Gesicht bereits einen rosa Farbton hatte, errötete tief. Harry musste zugeben, dass Ron nicht log. Sie hatte ihr Haar wie für den vorigen Ball gezähmt. Von dem, was Harry sehen konnte, hatte Hermine ihr Haar in einen eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt, wobei einige Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Sie trug lavendelfarbene Roben. Sie waren nicht ganz so körperbetont wie Ginnys, aber sie zeigten deutlich eine Seite von Hermine, die man nicht oft sah.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Du siehst gut aus in diesen Roben", machte sie ihm ein Kompliment. „Blau ist definitiv deine Farbe."

„Glaubst du, du könntest meine Mum davon überzeugen", grummelte Ron gutmütig und entlockte Hermine damit ein Lachen.

Hermine schaute zu Harry und Ginny und lächelte ihnen zu: „Du siehst großartig aus, Ginny, und Harry ... dein Haar! Du hast es geschnitten. Oh, du siehst gut aus."

„Danke Hermine", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Du siehst auch sehr gut aus."

Die beiden Paare standen einen Moment lang sich anlächelnd da, bevor Harry sich umdrehte und Ginny seinen Arm hinhielt: „Sollen wir hinuntergehen, meine Dame?"

Sie legte ihren Arm in seine Armbeuge und antwortete: „Gerne, mein Herr." Harry legte seine andere Hand über ihre und die beiden gingen los - über Rons Gesichtsausdruck kichernd, als dieser sie beobachtete.

Hermine verdrehte nur ihre Augen und packte Ron am Arm: „Komm, Ron." Die beiden holten Harry und Ginny schnell ein, da die beiden gemächlich liefen. Die vier Gryffindors gingen in einer angenehmen Stille hinunter zur Eingangshalle. Harry musste sich den ganzen Weg darauf konzentrieren, nach vorne zu schauen, so dass er nicht stolperte oder in etwas hineinlief. Trotz seiner Bemühungen wanderte sein Blick andauernd zu dem zauberhaften Rotschopf an seiner Seite. Glücklicherweise war es mit ihr am Arm schwierig, ganz vom Weg abzukommen und sie erreichten ihr Ziel ohne Zwischenfälle.

Die Türen der Großen Halle waren noch nicht geöffnet und so waren viele Schüler in der Eingangshalle. Viele Schüler winkten Harry zu, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Harry erwiderte ihre Grüße und nannte sie alle bei ihrem Namen, eine Leistung, auf welche Ginny ihn aufmerksam machte.

„Nun, was für ein Professor wäre ich, wenn ich nicht einmal die Namen meiner Schüler lernen würde", fragte Harry.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich habe schon genug Schwierigkeiten damit, zu behalten, wer alles nur in unserer HA-Klasse ist. Ich wäre total überfordert, wenn ich mich an die Namen einer zweiten Klasse erinnern müsste."

„Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um sie mir zu merken, aber wenn du zweimal in der Woche mit ihnen arbeitest, dann hast du die Namen irgendwann im Kopf", war Harrys Antwort. „Wenn du in meiner Klasse bist, arbeitest du nicht notwendigerweise mit jedem der da ist, aber ich tue das. Ich stelle sicher, dass ich in jeder Stunde mit jedem Schüler interagiere, selbst wenn es nur eine Begrüßung oder eine Bemerkung ist, während ich meine Runde drehe. Ich denke, es hilft ihnen, zu wissen, dass ich da bin und dass ich ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenke, selbst wenn ich nicht direkt mit ihnen arbeite. Macht das Sinn?"

„Vollkommen", erwiderte Ginny nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, ich habe noch nie so darüber nachgedacht, aber ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Du bist wirklich ein guter Lehrer, Harry. Hast du jemals überlegt, später Professor zu werden?"

Harry blieb stehen und schaute sie an: „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, nein, das habe ich nicht, aber es ist kein schlechter Gedanke", überlegte er laut. Hermine und Ron liefen weiter, auch wenn sie beide ihnen einen neugierigen Blick zuwarfen.

„Du scheinst es zu genießen", meinte Ginny. „Und du bist offensichtlich gut darin."

„Das letzte sagte sie mit solcher Ehrlichkeit und Bestimmtheit, dass Harry sich anstrengen musste, ein Erröten zu unterdrücken. „Danke", sagte er ihr aus tiefstem Herzen. „Ich denke, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Das einzige, was ich jemals in Erwägung gezogen habe, war Auror zu werden, und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, warum. Ich denke einfach weil ich gut in Verteidigung bin und immer mitten in einem Kampf lande."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte Ginny. „Ich denke, du würdest auch ein ausgezeichneter Auror sein. Aber du solltest wirklich deine Optionen abwägen und sicherstellen, dass du das tust, was du tun möchtest, das, von dem du denkst, dass es dich glücklich macht."

„Ich habe mich noch immer nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ich ein Mitspracherecht habe, was mein Leben angeht", kommentierte Harry nebenbei.

Ginny strich mit ihrer Hand seinen Arm hinunter und drückte seine Hand. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm. „Du sagst das, als hättest du die letzten Monate nicht getan, was immer du wolltest", neckte sie ihn im Flüsterton.

Schmetterlinge flogen durch Harrys Magen, als er ihren Körper gegen seinen fühlte. Er musste seinen Kopf schütteln, um seine Gedanken frei zu kriegen und er antwortete: „Das ist wahr, aber ich musste alles im Geheimen machen. Ich musste es alles verstecken. Es ist frustrierend, alle anlügen und so viel vor ihnen verstecken zu müssen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach ich sein und diese ganzen Spielereien stoppen."

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir immer du selbst sein kannst", sagte Ginny ihm. „Du musst nichts verstecken oder so tun, als seist du jemand oder etwas anderes."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Und du hast keine Idee, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Ich ...", Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, keine Worte findend. „Aber selbst so gibt es so viel, dass ich vor dir geheimhalte, dass ich dir noch nicht erzählen kann. Nicht, bis du ..."

Ginny nickte. „Okklumentik lernst", flüsterte sie.

„Wie kommst du mit Lesen voran?", fragte er sie neugierig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ganz gut, schätze ich. Ich habe mich nicht so oft wegschleichen können wie ich wollte, aber ich mache Fortschritte."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte Harry reuevoll zu. „Ich habe während der gesamten Ferien kaum trainiert. Hermine und Ron hängen die ganze Zeit herum und sie machen es einem wirklich schwer, sich wegzuschleichen. Selbst Hermine hat die Bücher weggelegt. Es ist großartig, dass sie Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen und alles, aber sie scheinen mich erdrücken zu wollen. Jedesmal, wenn ich versuche, zu gehen, haben sie einen anderen Grund, warum ich bleiben sollte. Wenn ich sage, ich gehe in mein Büro, um zu lernen, bietet Hermine mir an, mit mir zusammen in der Bücherei zu lernen und selbst Ron stimmt dem manchmal zu. Es ist zum verrückt werden."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", meinte Ginny. „Ich denke, sie wollen einfach die Dinge vom letzten Semester wieder gut machen, da ihr drei so viel Zeit im Streit verbracht habt."

„Ich weiß. Das macht es so schwer, überhaupt wütend auf sie zu sein", antwortete Harry. „Aber ehrlich, man könnte meinen sie würden erkennen, dass ich ein wenig Privatsphäre brauche."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll, Harry. Vielleicht werden die Dinge sich wieder normalisieren, wenn der Unterricht wieder beginnt."

„Ich hoffe es", antwortete Harry. „Ich möchte nicht zurückfallen." Harry schaute über Ginnys Schulter und entdeckte Neville und Hannah. „Oh, da ist Neville", sagte er und machte eine Kopfbewegung, um auf sie hinzudeuten.

Ginny drehte sich um und entdeckte das Paar schnell. „Lass uns rüber gehen und Hallo sagen", sagte sie, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zu den beiden.

Harry lächelte und drückte ihre Hand. Sie schaute ihn über ihre Schulter an und grinste ihn an. „Hallo ihr beiden", grüßte Harry. „Ihr seid ein hübsches Paar."

Neville errötete und schaute auf seine Schuhe hinunter. Hannahs Wangen hatten einen ähnlichen Farbton angenommen: „Danke Harry. Ihr beide seht zusammen unglaublich aus."

Harry schaffte es, das Erröten zu unterdrücken und wandte sich zu seiner Verabredung. Er bemerkte, dass Ginnys Wangen bei dem Kompliment einen rosa Farbton angenommen hatten. Er drückte noch einmal ihre Hand. Sie drückte seine antwortend und das Paar lächelte sich an. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah Harry Neville und Hannah einen wissenden Blick austauschen, auch wenn er sich über dessen Beweggrund nicht sicher war.

„Da seid ihr", verkündete eine überlaute und freundliche Stimme. Harry drehte seinen Kopf, um über seine rechte Schulter schauen zu können und entdeckte Ernie McMillan, der sich mit seiner Verabredung am Arm einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Harry erkannte sie sofort als Julianne Murphy, eine Fünftklässlerin in Hufflepuff aus seiner AHA-Klasse. Der Junge grüßte Harry und Neville mit einem Handschlag und Ginny mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Hannah, mit der er gut befreundet war, bot ihm ihre Hand an. Er nahm ihre Fingerspitzen vorsichtig in seine Hand, ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken und küsste ihren Handrücken. Hannah kicherte über die Förmlichkeit und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter, als Ernie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ehrlich, Ernie, das ist nur ein Schulball und keine noble Ministeriumsveranstaltung", protestierte sie gutmütig. Der Junge ließ nicht erkennen, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

Luna und Alex näherten sich ihnen in diesem Moment, aber ihre Begrüßungen wurden vom Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türen der Großen Halle unterbrochen. Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen. Hinter ihm waren Feenlichter in der ganzen Halle in der Luft verteilt und ersetzten damit die üblichen Kerzen. Große Schneeflocken fielen von der himmelsähnlichen Decke und verschwanden, als sie auf der Höhe der Lichter waren. In jeder Ecke des Raumes sowie hinter dem Lehrertisch stand ein Weihnachtsbaum.

Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden und waren durch zahlreiche runde Tische ersetzt worden, welche problemlos Platz für acht bis zehn Leute boten. Jeder Tisch hatte zusätzlich zu den Feenlichtern seinen eigenen Kerzenständer, um ausreichend Licht für das Essen zu bieten. Der Raum an sich war nur schwach erleuchtet. Eine große Zone in der Mitte des Raumes war frei gelassen worden. Harry nahm an, dass es die Tanzfläche war. Die Wände waren mit vielfältigen Dekorationen verziert worden: von Kränzen zu Girlanden bis zu gigantischen Zuckerstangen. Harry war der Meinung, er hätte sogar einen Schneemann, gekleidet in Festroben, gesehen, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, da so viele Menschen ihm die Sicht versperrten.

Die vier Paare gingen zusammen in den Raum und beanspruchten einen der Tische für sich. Erst als sie saßen und Harry die zwei leeren Stühle sah, bemerkte er, dass sie Ron und Hermine irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren hatten. Er stand auf und suchte die Halle nach ihnen ab. Er entdeckte Rons rotes Haar schnell auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Die beiden sahen ein wenig verloren aus, als sie versuchten, die Gruppe zu finden. Harry winkte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nach einer Minute bemerkte es Ron schließlich und machte Hermine auf sie aufmerksam. Die beiden gingen an der Tanzfläche entlang statt sie zu überqueren, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. Währenddessen setzte sich Harry wieder hin und merkte, wie sein Blick von dem wunderschönen Rotschopf neben ihm angezogen wurde. Nun, da sie nicht gingen, hatte er jedoch nichts, um den Anstand zu wahren und um ihn davon abzuhalten, sie anzustarren.

Bevor er bemerkte, dass überhaupt Zeit vergangen war, kamen Hermine und Ron an und setzten sich auf die verbliebenen zwei leeren Stühle am Tisch. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und begrüßte das Paar. Menükarten erschienen vor jedem Gedeck und Harry nahm zusammen mit den anderen Schülern in der Halle die Karte zur Hand. Als er das Menü öffnete, bewegte er sich leicht und ließ damit sein Bein an Ginnys entlangfahren. Er schaute hinter seiner Karte zu Ginny hervor und sie tat dasselbe. Sie lächelten sich warm an und keiner der beiden unterbrach den Kontakt ihrer Beine. Ginny wandte sich nach einem Moment wieder ihrer Karte zu und Harry zwang sich, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen.

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Karte zu konzentrieren und entschied sich schließlich für irgendein Steakgericht. Er legte seine Karte nieder und bestellte. Die Karte verschwand sofort und seine Mahlzeit erschien vor ihm. Sich umschauend bemerkte er, dass er der letzte gewesen war, der bestellt hatte. Sie aßen und machten Konversation. Das Thema drehte sich größtenteils um die Ferien und die Geschenke, die sie an diesem Morgen bekommen hatten. Als der Nachtisch serviert wurde, stellte Ernie eine Frage: „Also, was denkt ihr? Wird Malfoy heute Abend wieder Opfer eines Streiches?"

Harry und Ginny tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. Keiner von ihnen hatte überhaupt daran gedacht, dem Slytherin-Jungen an diesem Abend einen Streich zu spielen. Ihre Gedanken waren auf ihren eigenen Abend fokussiert gewesen. Nevilles Blick wanderte kurz zu Harry und Ginny, bevor er antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht. Ich wette, die Streichespieler haben ihm die Nacht frei gegeben. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten."

„Umso mehr ein Grund, ihm einen Streich zu spielen", brach es aus Ron heraus. „Es wäre ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Für dich vielleicht", kommentierte Hermine. „Ich bezweifele, dass er es so sehen würde." Es schien, als würde sie gerne weiterreden, aber sie hielt sich wahrnehmbar davon ab, um einen Streit zu vermeiden.

„Das ist eine interessante Kette, die du an hast, Luna. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich sie jemals zuvor habe tragen sehen", sagte Ginny und wechselte taktvoll das Thema.

„Oh, das?", fragte Luna und spielte mit ihrer linken Hand mit der Schnur der Halskette herum. „Es war ein Geschenk."

„Ein Geschenk?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Von wem ist es denn?"

„Harry", erwiderte Luna einfach und wandte ihre vortretenden Augen in seine Richtung.

„Harry hat das für dich gekauft?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Oh ja", erwiderte Luna. „Es war sehr aufmerksam von ihm, mir diese besondere Halskette zu besorgen, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie heute Abend wirklich brauchen werde. „Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrer Verabredung Alex, als sie den letzten Teil sagte und schien ihn beinahe abwägend anzusehen.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Hermine nicht verstehend nach. „Du trägst es, oder nicht?"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Hermine: „Natürlich tue ich das. Ich bin nur unsicher, ob mir dessen Eigenschaften heute Nacht von Nutzen sein werden", erwiderte sie vage und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu Alex, der ziemlich verwirrt von der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein schien, die sie ihm schenkte.

„Besondere Eigenschaften?" fragte Hannah Abbot ehrlich neugierig. „Welche hat es?" Sie warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, als hätte er die Antwort irgendwo auf seinem Gesicht stehen.

„Die Schnur wurde mit Abraxashaaren gewoben", erklärte die blonde Hexe, als würde das alles erklären.

Hannahs Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung, während Hermine sich für eine Befragung bereitmachte: „Abraxanhaare? Ihre Haare haben keinerlei magische Eigenschaften. Ich würde mich daran erinnern, etwas darüber gelesen zu haben. Ich habe alles über Abraxan gelesen, als die Schüler von Beauxbaton in ihrer von Abraxas gezogenen Kutsche für das Turnier hier ankamen."

„Oh, du hättest keine Informationen in der Bücherei darüber gefunden", meinte Luna. „Wenn du den Klitterer lesen würdest, würdest du wissen, dass Abraxanhaar eine natürliche Abwehr gegen Nargel sind."

Harry schaute sich am Tisch um. Ron war noch immer am Essen, die Unterhaltung anscheinend gar nicht bemerkend. Neville und Alex hörten beide zu, schienen aber Probleme zu haben, der Konversation zu folgen. Ernie redete leise mit Julianne. Hermine, Hannah und Ginny folgten aufmerksam der Unterhaltung, hatten aber alle unterschiedliche Gesichtsausdrücke. Hermines Gesicht hatte sich zu einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck verzogen, als behauptet wurde, dass der Klitterer Wissen vermitteln würde, Hannah hatte sich wieder auf die Halskette um Lunas Hals konzentriert. Ginnys Gesicht war leicht vor Konzentration zusammengezogen. Sie biss leicht auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie über diese letzten Informationen nachdachte. Harry merkte, wie sein Blick auf ihre Lippen fokussiert war.

Ginny zuckte plötzlich vor und schnippte mit ihren Fingern. Sie hatte offensichtlich das Rätsel gelöst, über das sie nachgedacht hatte. „Mistelzweig", rief sie triumphierend aus. Der ganze Tisch schaute sie an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über die verwirrten Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren. „Nargel befallen Mistelzweige, richtig?"

Harry war überrascht, dass sie sich daran erinnert hatte. Wenn er seine Gedanken nicht mit Okklumentik sortiert hätte, bezweifelte er, dass er sich an diese außergewöhnliche Information erinnert hätte. Da er alle seine Erinnerungen von Luna an einem Platz gelagert hatte, hatte es ihm viel einfacher gemacht, etwas für seine seltsame Freundin zu finden. Ginny hatte ihre Gedanken noch nicht geordnet und überraschte Harry mit ihrer Fähigkeit, sich an dieses kleine Detail zu erinnern. „Das ist richtig", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie wandte sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu ihm: „Du hast ihr eine Kette gekauft, die Nargel abwehrt?", fragte sie. Er nickte. „So dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss, sich einem Mistelzweig zu nähern?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte wieder. „Das ist so süß von dir, Harry", rief sie aus. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry fühlte, wie seine Haut bei dem Kontakt brannte und die Hitze sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht verbreitete. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte weder das Erröten, noch das merkwürdige kribblige Gefühl, das der Kuss verursachte, verhindern. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Luna und bemerkte, wie Alex neben ihr errötete, als dieser verstand. Mistelzweig bedeutete nur eins.

Jegliche weitere Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als der Schulleiter sich von seinem Platz erhob und mit seinem Messer an sein Glas klopfte: „Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch hat das köstliche Mahl, welches von den Hauselfen vorbereitet wurde, genossen." Hermine schnaubte, als sie an die Notlage der Hauselfen erinnert wurde. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Nun, da wir uns ausreichend vollgestopft haben, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Tanzfläche zu eröffnen. Es ist mir eine große Freude, euch die Unterhaltung für diesen Abend von der anderen Seite des Teiches vorstellen zu dürfen, die Nine Inch Wands."

Die Schüler standen alle auf und applaudierten enthusiastisch. Ginny legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr vor, um zu erklären, dass sie eine aufstrebende Band waren, die schnell an Popularität gewann. Von ihnen wurde gesagt, dass sie die nächsten „Schwestern des Schicksals" sein würden. Harry folgte der Musikwelt nicht wirklich. Die Band könnte ihm nicht egaler sein, aber er stand dennoch zusammen mit den anderen auf und applaudierte.

Als die Band sich vorbereitet hatte, verkündete sie, dass sie mit einem traditionellen Walzer beginnen würden. Die Professoren gingen alle zur Tanzfläche, um zu beginnen, während die meisten Schüler sich gleich wieder hinsetzten, alle an ihrem Tisch mit eingeschlossen. Das heißt, alle bis auf Harry. Stattdessen verbeugte Harry sich und hielt Ginny seine Hand hin. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er höflich.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zu sagen, dass Ginny überrascht war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie Harry auf die Tanzfläche schleifen müsste, um wenigstens einige Male tanzen zu können, aber hier war er und bat sie zum ersten Tanz. Sie gewann schnell ihre Fassung zurück und antwortete mit einem sittsamen Gesichtsausdruck: „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mein Herr." Sie gab ihm ihre Hand und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen. Sie nahmen die Anfangsstellung ein, um den Tanz zu beginnen und Ginny konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Harrys Augen funkelten. Sie wusste, dass er irgendetwas ausheckte und das er erwartete, dass er es genießen würde, was auch immer es war.

Mit einem übermütigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fragte Harry. „Bist du bereit?" Sie nickte nur als Antwort und fragte sich noch immer, wie sie in diese Situation geraten waren. Die Musik begann und Ginny wartete ein wenig nervös auf Harrys ersten Schritt. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Kinnlade herunterklappte, als er begann, sie anmutig durch die Abläufe des Tanzes zu führen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen und sie sah, dass er seinen Blick nicht einmal abwandte, während er sie mit offensichtlicher Übung führte.

„Weißt du, wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du noch Fliegen fangen", meinte Harry nach einiger Zeit mit einem - wie sie bemerkte - selbstzufriedenem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Aber wo ...? Wie hast du ...?", stolperte Ginny über ihre Fragen. Es fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Wo ich gelernt habe zu tanzen?", fragte Harry selbstgefällig. Ginny nickte. „Was lässt dich annehmen, dass ich davor nicht tanzen konnte?" Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass sie darauf nicht hereinfallen würde. „Okay, ich konnte davor nicht tanzen", gab Harry zu.

Ginny lächelte selbstgerecht: „Die Frage ist: wie kommt es, dass du jetzt tanzen kannst?"

„Ziemlich einfach", erwiderte Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Du wirst es mir nicht verraten?", fragte Ginny mit ihrem besten gestellten Schmollen.

„Du wirst es bald herausfinden", antwortete Harry. „Genieße für den Augenblick einfach nur den Tanz."

Und sie genoss es. Sie tanzten ebenfalls die nächsten paar Lieder, was zwei schnellere und einen langsamen Tanz beinhaltete. Ginny war nach jedem immer mehr beeindruckt. Harry tanzte und führte und drehte sie mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit. Sie hatten Spaß an den etwas extravaganteren Drehungen, die sie ausführten. Nach ein paar Liedern gingen sie von der Tanzfläche weg, um sich mit einem Kelch Kürbissaft zu erfrischen.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich ziemlich beeindruckt bin, Potter", sagte Ginny ihm ehrlich. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du heute Nacht so viel tanzen würdest, zumindest nicht ohne viel Drängen. Das habe ich sicherlich nicht vorausgesehen. Hier war ich, bereit, am Ende der Nacht mit einem Fußbad die Schmerzen meiner armen Zehen zu lindern - Lach nicht. Ich konnte nach dem letzten Ball tagelang kaum laufen - und hier bist du und forderst mich für den ersten Tanz auf, einen traditionellen Walzer, welchen du perfekt getanzt hast. Als sich herausstellte, dass du ziemlich gut bist, dachte ich, dass du diesen einen Tanz für das Turnier gelernt hattest oder so, da du den Ball eröffnen musstest. Stell dir also meine Überraschung vor, als du die anderen Tänze genauso gut gemeistert hast."

Sie sah, wie er versuchte, ein Grinsen hinter seinem Kelch zu verstecken, als er einen Schluck trank. „Nun, ich habe dich zum Ball gefragt. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen oder dich mit gebrochenen Zehen zurücklassen, also habe ich sichergestellt, dass ich einigermaßen tanzen kann", erwiderte Harry nur.

„Nun ... danke, Harry", antwortete sie sanft. „Es bedeutet mir eine Menge, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Du musstest das wirklich nicht tun."

„Ich wollte", sagte Harry ihr. „Ich wollte Spaß haben und noch wichtiger, ich wollte, dass du Spaß hast." Er trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man tanzt, würde ich höchstwahrscheinlich noch immer am Tisch sitzen und mir Sorgen darüber machen, und du wärst gezwungen, bei mir zu sitzen und zu versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens einen Tanz zu tanzen. Wir würden die Nacht damit verschwenden. Das ist das Letzte, was ich wollte."

Ginny schaute zu ihrem Tisch und tatsächlich sah sie Hannah und Hermine mit Neville und Ron dort sitzen. Sie wusste, dass Neville schließlich nachgeben würde und so viel mit Hannah tanzen würde, wie sie wollte, und er würde sein bestes versuchen, auch wenn Ginny nicht anders konnte als Mitleid mit Hannah und ihren armen Zehen zu haben. Hannah hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, auf was sie sich einließ. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Bruder und Hermine lenkend hoffte Ginny, dass Hermine Ron überzeugen konnte, sich zu entspannen und zu tanzen. Ron konnte unglaublich starrköpfig sein, wenn er wollte, und Ginny hoffte nur, dass dies nicht einer dieser Momente sein würde. Sie wurde von Harrys Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Bist du bereit, wieder zu tanzen?"

Ginny lächelte strahlend: „Nach dir." Sie sah, wie Harrys Blick zu ihren Lippen huschte, und sie konnte das Erröten nicht verhindern, als seine Zunge aus seinem Mund glitt und über seine Lippen fuhr.

Sie ließ sich von Harry zurück auf die Tanzfläche führen, um sich von ihm an sich ziehen zu lassen, als sie begannen, sich zu dem langsamen Tempo des derzeitigen Liedes zu wiegen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge und atmete seinen Duft ein, während sie zufrieden seufzte. Es schien eine perfekte Nacht zu werden. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben trug sie Roben, die sie nicht fühlen ließ, als seien es Klamotten aus zweiter Hand. Das Essen war exzellent gewesen. Die Musik war großartig. Und Harry ... Harry war mehr als sie je zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Er hörte nie auf, sie zu überraschen. Sie hatte gehofft, einen wunderschönen und - sie wagte es zu sagen - magischen Abend mit Harry zu verbringen, aber er hatte ihre Erwartungen bereits weit übertroffen. Er hatte die richtigen Dinge gesagt. So wie er sie ansah, ließ er sie sich wie das hübscheste Mädchen auf der Welt fühlen. Es war, als sei sie für ihn die einzige Person im Raum. Und es ließ sie sich einzigartig fühlen, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit so auf sich zu ziehen.

Dann waren da die Berührungen, die sie geteilt hatten. Sie waren Arm in Arm zur Großen Halle gelaufen. Er hatte eine Weile lang ihre Hand gehalten. Wenn sie nicht falsch lag, hatte er während des Abendessens absichtlich sein Bein ihres berühren lassen, und er hatte sichergestellt, diesen Kontakt während des gesamten Essens nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Nichts konnte jedoch mit dem Gefühl verglichen werden, von ihm gehalten zu werden, als sie sich zum Takt der Musik bewegten. Das Tanzen im Allgemeinen war unglaublich, ob sie zu den schnelleren Liedern oder Walzer tanzten oder sich nur festhielten und sich hin-und her wiegten. Es war unglaublich, mit Harry tanzen zu können. Das Wissen, dass er es nur für sie gelernt hatte, machte es nur noch besonderer.

Mehr als alles andere war es Harrys Lächeln, dass die Nacht für sie perfekt machte. Sie hatte über die Jahre viele Emotionen auf Harrys Gesicht gesehen, aber niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn so lächeln sehen, wie er sie heute anlächelte. Zu wissen, dass sie diejenige war, die es hervorbrachte, dass sie diejenige war, die er so anlächelte, nun, sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so geschätzt und gewollt gefühlt.

Ginny hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit Gedanken über Harrys Gefühle gemacht. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie mochte und sie einen besonderen Platz in seinem Leben einnahm, aber sie wusste nicht genau, wo sie stand oder was genau er für sie fühlte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob Harry selbst die Antwort darauf hatte. Er behandelte sie anders als alle anderen. Er war viel offener mit ihr, aber es war mehr als das. Er war nicht nur offen, er verließ sich auch auf sie. Am Anfang des Semesters hatte er Probleme gehabt, selbst die simpelsten Berührungen oder ihren Trost zu akzeptieren, aber nun begrüßte er den Kontakt.

Es gab so viele kleine Zeichen, die einzeln betrachtet nicht viel bedeuteten, aber alle zusammengenommen gaben sie ihr zu Denken. Sie konnte Harrys Hände an ihrem nackten Rücken fühlen. Eine Hand fuhr ihren Rücken rauf und runter, während die andere eine Locke ihres Haares zwirbelte, die bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens hinunterfiel. Seine Hände hatten die Tendenz, von ihrer Hüfte einen Zentimeter hochzurutschen, dort, wo ihr Rücken frei lag. Sie liebte das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut und sie hoffte, dass er das Gefühl so sehr genoss wie sie. Vor diesem Abend war sie sehr über Harrys Gefühle verwirrt gewesen. Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als würde sie sich an eine nichtexistente Hoffnung klammern, aber nun sah die Sache anders aus.

Nun fühlte sie, als könnte sie richtig gelegen haben. Vielleicht bedeuteten alle diese Zeichen wirklich etwas. Vielleicht könnte Harry wirklich etwas mehr für sie fühlen. Sie schmiegte sich etwas näher an Harry und genoss das Gefühl, als Harry seinen Griff festigte. Ja, das war auf jeden Fall ein magischer Abend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry staunte über das Gefühl von Ginnys Haut unter seinen Händen. Er entschied, dass rückenfreie Festroben eine der brillantesten Erfindungen waren, denen er begegnet war. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Hände davon abzuhalten, über ihre nackte Haut zu fahren und ihr Haar um seine Finger zu wickeln. Jedesmal, wenn er sie an sich zog, kletterten seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte hoch zu der freigelegten Haut an ihrem Rücken, und er dachte, dass er einige Male gehört hatte, wie Ginny ein zufriedenes Seufzen ausgestoßen hatte, aber er konnte sich das auch nur eingebildet haben.

Ein schnelleres Lied begann, und als Harry Ginny führte, beschleunigte er allmählich ihren Rhythmus. Er ließ Ginnys Hüfte los, als er sie eine Drehung machen ließ und lächelte und lachte mit ihr, als sie nun in der doppelten Geschwindigkeit des Takts tanzten. Sie lenkten viele neugierige Blicke auf sich, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie fuhren fort, zu ihrem eigenen Rhythmus zu tanzen.

„Wo hast du also tanzen gelernt, Harry?", fragte Ginny nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.

Harry grinste: „Wieso bist du so interessiert?"

„Ich muss wissen, wem ich zu danken habe", erwiderte Ginny freiheraus.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter: „Du würdest es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir sagen würde."

„Versuch es", forderte sie ihn heraus, während die beiden sich drehten.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", sagte er und lehnte sich vorwärts, um sie in einer Fallfigur zu leiten. Er konnte seine Augen nicht davon abhalten, kurz zu dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides zu blicken und entschied, dass er eine gute Fallfigur* ziemlich mochte.

Das nächste Lied war ein langsames und Harry zog Ginny an sich, als die beiden begannen, sich im Takt der Musik hin und herzuwiegen. Harry konnte das breite Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte, als er Ginnys Körper an seinem fühlte. Die schnellen Lieder machten Spaß, aber da war etwas an den langsamen Liedern und beim Halten von Ginny, dass Harry sich unerklärlich glücklich und innerlich warm fühlen ließ.

„Hattest du gestern Nacht Spaß?", fragte Harry sie leise.

Ginny nickte gegen seine Schulter. „Es macht Spaß, in Tiergestalt herumzutollen. Ich habe noch nicht viel Zeit als Löwin verbracht."

„Nun, dass müssen wir dann ändern, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Harry.

„Das müssen wir wohl", stimmte sie zu.

„Denkst du, du wirst uns weiterhin Gesellschaft leisten?", fuhr er fort.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich möchte eure gemeinsame Zeit nicht stören."

„Du störst nicht", bestand Harry. „Ich genieße es, dich um mich zu haben." So sehr er es auch versuchte: Harry hatte Probleme, herauszufinden, was genau ihn Ginnys Gesellschaft so sehr genießen ließ. Er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen. Er mochte es einfach, bei ihr zu sein und wollte immer mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

„Aber was ist mit Prof... Remus?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Machst du Witze?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Hast du auch nur die geringste Idee, wie viel es ihm bedeutet, Menschen um sich zu haben, die gewillt sind , hinter seine Krankheit zu schauen, um ihn als den zu sehen, der er ist? Nun, das ist noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was es bedeutet, Menschen in seinem Leben zu haben, die ihm während seiner monatlichen Nächte helfen, die bereit sind, bei ihm zu bleiben und ihm einen kleinen Trost zu schenken, wenn er sich verwandelt. Er wird sich geehrt fühlen, dass du ihm weiterhin helfen willst. Er hat mir eine Notiz in der Jacke gelassen, die er mir gegeben hat. Er wollte, dass ich dir sage, wie sehr er es zu schätzen weiß, dass du letzte Nacht da warst."

„Nun, dann kannst du auf mich zählen", erwiderte Ginny.

„Gut", sagte Harry glücklich. Er war froh, dass sie helfen wollte und dass es ihnen die Gelegenheit geben würde, mehr Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen und dazu noch in ihrer Tiergestalt. Harry hatte auf mehr Zeit gehofft, während der sie im Wald spielen könnten, aber sie waren so beschäftigt, besonders Ginny, dass es ihnen vor dem Semesterende nicht möglich gewesen war. Nun, da das Semester zu Ende war, waren zu viele Menschen unterwegs, um jemals die Chance zu haben, sich unbemerkt wegzuschleichen.

Während sie sich weiter zur Musik bewegten, schaute sich Harry um. Hermine hatte es schließlich geschafft, Ron auf die Tanzfläche zu schleppen. Er hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich weg und starrte auf seine Füße, während sie tanzten. Harry war versucht, mit den Augen zu rollen, erkannte aber, dass er genauso aussehen würde, wenn er keinen Unterricht gehabt hätte. Der Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen. Er konnte sehen, dass Ginny unendlich neugierig war, wo er gelernt hatte, zu tanzen. Die Tatsache, dass sie es mehrmals angesprochen hatte, war dafür Hinweis genug.

Dieser Gedanke ließ Harry seine Tanzlehrerin in der Menge suchen. Im Moment redete sie mit Professor Flitwick, der auf dem Lehrertisch saß. Als das Lied endete, lockerte Harry seinen Halt an Ginny und ließ seine Hände von ihrem Rücken zu ihrer Hüfte gleiten. Er lächelte, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich den nächsten Tanz mit jemand anderen tanze?", fragte er sie.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das ist in Ordnung, schätze ich."

„Danke", sagte er ihr. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie nickte und verließ die Tanzfläche, während Harry sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu Professor McGonagall bahnte. Er lächelte, als er zum Lehrertisch ging. „Professor McGonagall, Sie sehen heute Abend bezaubernd aus. Und Ihnen ebenfalls einen guten Abend, Professor Flitwick", grüßte Harry freundlich.

Der winzige Professor grüßte zurück und Professor McGonagall erwiderte: „Guten Abend, Mr. Potter. Ich nehme an, Sie haben eine gute Zeit?"

„Sehr, dankeschön", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe mich jedoch gefragt, ob ich die Ehre für diesen Tanz haben darf?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand einladend entgegen.

Seine strenge Lehrerin lächelte warm. „Sehr gerne", erwiderte sie und legte ihre Hand in seine.

Harry führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er stellte sie in Position und begann, seine Professorin zu führen. „Ich wollte dir für die ganzen Unterrichtsstunden danken", sagte Harry ihr ehrlich.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite, Harry", erwiderte sie. „Es war eine Chance, dich besser kennenzulernen. Und hier zu sehen, wie gut du dich amüsierst, hat es umso lohnender gemacht."

Harry lachte hell auf. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es mit ein wenig Vorbereitung so viel Spaß macht, hätte ich dich vor zwei Jahren schon gefragt, mir das Tanzen beizubringen", witzelte Harry.

Sie lächelte. „Ich wage zu sagen, dass es mehr die Gesellschaft und nicht so sehr das Tanzen ist, dass du an diesem Abend genießt", beobachtete sie.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", stimmte Harry nur leicht errötend zu, während sein Blick automatisch die Quelle seines Vergnügens an diesem Abend suchte. Ginny stand im Moment an der Seite der Tanzfläche und redete mit ihren Zimmergenossinnen.

Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, etwas, dass ihn noch breiter grinsen ließ. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Tanzpartnerin zu. „Die ganze Nacht schon hat sie versucht, herauszufinden, wo ich gelernt habe zu tanzen", sagte er ihr mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Ich denke, ich habe dein Geheimnis ruiniert", war McGonagalls Antwort.

„Ja, ich dachte, es wäre amüsanter, es sie so herausfinden zu lassen statt es ihr einfach zu sagen", gab Harry zu.

Als das Lied zum Ende kam, ging Ginny zu den beiden. Professor McGonagall war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff: „Guten Abend, Miss Weasley. Ich hoffe, sie haben heute Abend eine gute Zeit?"

„Die habe ich, danke", erwiderte sie. "Und ich schätze, das habe ich Ihnen zu verdanken."

McGonagall lächelte: „Ja, ich war ziemlich überrascht, als Harry mich angesprochen hat, ob ich ihm das Tanzen beibringen kann, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er ein exzellenter Schüler ist."

Ginny lächelte Harry an: „Nun, Sie haben ihn sehr gut unterrichtet. Danke schön."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte die normalerweise so strenge Lehrerin. „Nun, ich lasse euch beide in Ruhe den Ball genießen. Danke für den Tanz, Harry."

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte Harry. Er drehte sich zu Ginny um und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Sie nahm ihn und die beiden gingen an die Seite der Tanzfläche, wo sie Ron und Hermine antrafen. Die vier redeten eine Weile, wobei Hermine seine neuerworbenen Tanzfähigkeiten hinterfragte und schnell die Verbindung zu Professor McGonagall herstellte, nachdem sie sie tanzen gesehen hatte. Ron schaute Harry bei dessen Eingeständnis nur komisch an.

Als der nächste Tanz begann, schleppte Hermine einen willigen Harry auf die Tanzfläche, wo die beiden zu einer beschwingten Melodie tanzten. Er war ein wenig über das Tempo des Liedes erleichtert. Da es so schnell war, gab es kaum eine Gelegenheit für eine Unterhaltung und er war nicht dazu gezwungen, Hermine nahe zu halten. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht ganz wohl mit Körperkontakt bei Menschen, und er war noch immer ein wenig auf der Hut, was Hermine anging. Seit ihrer Konfrontation am Wochenende war sie viel angenehmer gewesen, aber nachdem er das ganze Semester damit verbracht hatte, ihre Fragen zu vermeiden, war Harry noch nicht bereit, seine Gewohnheiten abzulegen.

Er hatte gerade den darauffolgenden Tanz mit Ginny beendet, als Neville und Hannah sich ihnen näherten. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz der alten Zeiten willen?", fragte Neville.

Ginny akzeptierte und Harry nickte zustimmend. Als die beiden gingen, um zu tanzen, bot Harry Hannah seine Hand an: „Lust zu tanzen?"

„Gerne, danke", erwiderte sie.

Die beiden redeten leicht miteinander, als sie zu einer relativ langsamen Melodie tanzten. „Also sag mir, wie du den Ball genießt", sagte Harry.

„Es macht sehr viel Spaß ...", sie sah so aus, als würde sie gerne ein "aber" hinzufügen, aber sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Aber ... deine Zehen bringen dich um?", vollendete Harry.

Sie lächelte und errötete, als sie antwortend mit den Schultern zuckte: „Er ist kein so schlechter Tänzer, aber meine Zehen haben ein wenig gelitten, das ist wahr."

Harry nickte. „Er versucht es zumindest", sagte Harry. Er schaute zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, die für ein weiteres Lied an der Seite saßen. Tatsächlich hatten die beiden bisher erst wenige Male getanzt.

„Ja, ich bin froh, dass er wenigstens gewillt ist, es zu versuchen. Er ist toll, auch wenn ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, wenn er mir auf die Zehen tritt. Es tut ihm immer so aufrichtig leid. Es ist unmöglich, deswegen böse auf ihn zu sein", sagte sie ihm.

„Das hört sich wie Neville an", erwiderte Harry. „Ich glaube, er wäre gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er seine Nervosität überwinden könnte. Das letzte Jahr über ist es schon viel besser geworden, aber er wird noch recht schnell nervös und verlegen. Mit etwas Selbstvertrauen könnte er eine ganz andere Person sein."

„Ich mag Neville so wie er ist", meinte sie ohne nachzudenken. „Ich finde es süß, dass er so nervös wird."

Harry grinste. „, So, tust du das, mhm?", sagte Harry und warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu.

Sie errötete.

„Es ist okay", versicherte Harry. „Dein Geheimnis bleibt unter uns."

„Danke", sagte sie aufrichtig, und Erleichterung war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Sei nicht entmutigt oder enttäuscht, wenn er nicht gleich versteht, was du für ihn fühlst oder wenn er nicht sofort nach seinen Gefühlen handelt", sagte Harry ihr hilfreich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Neville das gleiche fühlte.

Sie nickte eine Sekunde lang verstehend, bevor ihre Augen sich weiteten und sie ihm in die Augen schaute: „Seine Gefühle?"

Harry grinste verschmitzt. „Oh nein, du bekommst nichts aus mir raus", lachte Harry. Er war sich sicher, dass sie die Botschaft verstanden hatte.

Das Lied ging zu Ende. „Danke für den Tanz", sagte Harry ihr.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete sie. „Du bist ein ziemlich guter Tänzer."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry. „Ich hatte eine gute Lehrerin."

„Ginny?", fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Professor McGonagall."

Ihre Augen wurden größer: „Huh. Nun, das ist interessant."

Harry lachte über ihre Reaktion. „Sie ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wenn man sie mal kennenlernt. Sie benutzt einfach ihr strenges Verhalten, um die Schüler bei der Stange zu halten."

„Das muss ich im Hinterkopf behalten", erwiderte sie.

„Sag ihr aber nicht, dass du das von mir hast", witzelte Harry.

Nach einigen weiteren Tänzen mit Ginny bemerkte Harry die späte Stunde und erkannte, dass die Zeit für seine letzte Überraschung an diesem Abend sich näherte. Als das momentane Lied ausklang, fragte Harry Ginny: „Möchtest du rausgehen und etwas frische Luft schnappen?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Sicher."

Harry bot ihr seinen Arm an, welchen sie gerne nahm und führte sie durch die Schülermenge zu den gigantischen Türen, die zur Eingangshalle führten. Von dort aus war es eine kurze Strecke zu den Türen, die auf die Ländereien führten. Wie beim letzten Ball waren Feenlichter am Weg zu den Ländereien positioniert. Aufgrund der Kälte waren nicht viele Leute draußen, und diejenigen, die für frische Luft hinausgingen, blieben nicht lange.

Als sie hinausgingen, bemerkte Harry, wie Ginny neben ihm zitterte. Er vollführte einen Wärmezauber mit der Hand, die sie hielt und welcher sich schnell durch ihre beiden Körper ausbreitete. Ginny schreckte überrascht auf und lächelte Harry dann dankbar an: „Dankeschön."

„Nicht der Rede wert", erwiderte Harry. Er führte sie gemächlich durch den vorübergehend angelegten Gartenbereich und weiter hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts.

Eine kurze Distanz vom Schloss entfernt führte Harry sie einen kleinen Hügel hoch. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass es nicht notwendig war und benutzte ihn, um eine große Decke auf dem Gras heraufzubeschwören. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Und was glaubst du, was hier passieren wird, Potter?"

Harry grinste frech. „Ich dachte an einen magischen Abend", war seine spielerische Antwort. Er setzte sich auf die Decke und zog etwas an ihrer Hand, um sie ebenfalls dazu zu bringen. Sie tat es, wenn auch etwas zögernd. Sie hatte wirklich keine Idee, wo das hinführen würde, auch wenn sie nicht uninteressiert war, es herauszufinden.

Harry schaute nur in den Nachthimmel, ein kleines verträumtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht, würdest du nicht zustimmen?"

„Das ist es", stimmte sie zu, als sie hoch zum Nachthimmel und zu den erleuchteten Fenstern des Schlosses schaute.

„Ich habe es wirklich genossen, den Abend mit dir zu verbringen", sagte er ihr ehrlich. Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger.

„Ich auch", sagte sie ihm. „Die ganze Nacht war wunderbar. Danke Harry."

Harry lächelte nur. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er begann eine Horde Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu fühlen. Er versuchte, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Er schaute Ginny wieder ins Gesicht und das Gefühl wurde stärker. „Die Nacht ist noch nicht vorüber", erwiderte er schließlich.

Ginny schaute ihn fragend an, bevor sie meinte: „Was machen wir hier draußen, Harry?"

Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll: „Du wirst sehen. Es wird jeden Moment beginnen." Er legte sich zurück und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Himmel über Hogwarts.

Ginny folgte fragend seinem Blick, blieb aber stumm. Tatsächlich: Keine zwei Minuten später begann die Show. Sie streckte sich neben Harry aus und sah zu, wie die Feuerwerke explodierten. Es folgten mehr und mehr und bald war der Nachthimmel vollständig von Funken in allen Farben und Formen erleuchtet. Sie rutschte näher zu Harry, als sie weiterhin dem Spektakel zuschauten, bis ihre Schultern sich berührten. Er erwiderte die Geste, indem er einen Arm um sie legte und sie leicht an sich drückte. Sie kuschelte sich daraufhin noch näher an ihn.

Harry lächelte, als er weiterhin die Lichter im Himmel beobachtete. Es war das perfekte Ende für einen brillanten Abend. Er war bei Ginny, nachdem sie dem gesamten Abend gemeinsam mit reden, lachen und tanzen verbracht hatten. Sie waren zusammen und allein und genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen und das Feuerwerk. Er schuldete den Zwillingen wirklich etwas dafür, dass sie das organisiert hatten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm das Feuerwerk gratis geben würden, noch hatte er erwartet, dass sie anbieten würden, sich um den Aufbau zu kümmern. Das einzige, was Harry hatte tun müssen, war, den Brief zu schreiben, in dem er um ihre Hilfe bat.

Sie bewegte sich leicht neben ihm. Er schnappte einen Hauch ihres Haares auf und lächelte über den Duft. Er war noch immer nicht in der Lage, zu definieren, was genau ihr Geruch war. Er holte noch einmal bedacht und tief Luft. Sie roch wie ... Zuhause, wie auch immer das roch. Er hatte seit langer Zeit schon kein Zuhause, nicht mehr, seit er ein Baby war. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren Duft zuzuordnen. Er mochte die Idee, Ginny mit Zuhause gleichzusetzen.

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf die Show und das wunderschöne Mädchen an seiner Seite. Er zog sie ein wenig näher an sich und sie erwiderte die Geste, indem sie sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte. Ihr Kopf lag nun auf seiner Schulter. Als das Finale begann, war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zwischen dem Anblick und Ginnys Hand, die über seine Brust und seine Seite fuhr, geteilt.

Als das letzte Licht begann, am Himmel zu verblassen, wandte sie sich mit einem neckischem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu ihm: „Ich nehme an, dass du das vorbereitet hast."

„Ein Gefallen von deinen Brüdern", erwiderte Harry. „Sobald ich es angesprochen hatte, ließen sie mich nichts mehr damit zu tun haben."

Sie lächelte süß: „Ich muss daran denken, mich bei ihnen zu bedanken." Und nach einem Moment fügte sie hinzu: „Und bei dir."

Harry schluckte, als er den Blick sah, den sie ihm zuwarf. Er fühlte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich erwärmte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, die plötzlich trocken waren. Ihre Augen glänzten, und Harry fühlte, wie er in ihren Tiefen versank. Ohne sich bewusst dazu entschieden zu haben, begann er sich zu ihr vorzulehnen. Die Zeit schien im Zeitlupentempo zu vergehen, als ihre Gesichter sich immer näher kamen.

Und dann passierte es.

Harry schrie vor Schmerzen auf und krümmte sich zusammen. Seine Hand flog zu seiner Narbe, welche mit einem brennenden, versengenden Schmerz aufflammte. Er fühlte sich, als würde er fallen und dann stoppte es. Als er seine Augen öffnete, wurde ihm schlecht.

Vor ihm gingen in schwarze Roben gekleidete Zauberer und Hexen von Haus zu Haus. Orangene und grüne Lichter leuchteten aus den Gebäuden, gefolgt von Schmerzensschreien und gequälten Schreien. Ein Mann stand daneben und beobachtete alles, den Moment genießend. Er ging durch die Straßen und lachte grausam über die Misere der bemitleidenswerten Muggel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung. Als er hinübersah, bemerkte er ein kleines Kind, das sich hinter ein paar Büschen versteckte. Sie versuchte wahrscheinlich, sich zum Wald wegzuschleichen, der direkt hinter dem Gebäude war und in dem es einfacher wäre, sich zu verstecken.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem grausamen Grinsen verzogen und konnte Voldemorts Aufregung spüren, als er sie mit dem Imperiusfluch belegte und sie zwang, aus ihrem Versteck heraus und zu ihm zu laufen. Harry war entsetzt und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass er dem kleinen Mädchen irgendwie helfen könnte, aber er konnte nicht. Er war in einem Albtraum gefangen, einen realen Albtraum, und es gab nichts, dass er tun konnte, um es aufzuhalten. Er sah angewidert zu, als er den Fluch von ihr nahm. Das kleine Mädchen war vor Angst wie erstarrt. Die panische Angst war in ihren Augen deutlich zu sehen und die Pfütze, die sich zu ihren Füßen bildete, bestätigte sie.

Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Lächeln breiter wurde. „Du hast Grund, mich zu fürchten", sagte er dem Mädchen mit seinem schlangenähnlichen Zischen. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, etwas, von dem Harry nicht geglaubt hätte, dass es möglich sei, und einen Augenblick später schrie und wand sich das Mädchen unter dem Cruciatusfluch. Er hielt sie für eine ganze Minute unter dem Fluch. Das Mädchen bewegte sich nicht, nachdem er den Fluch von ihr genommen hatte. Ob sie nicht dazu in der Lage war oder einfach nur intelligent genug war, tot zu spielen, wusste Harry nicht. Harry betete still, dass Voldemort das Mädchen in Ruhe lassen und weggehen würde. Er war überrascht, dass seine Gebete erhört wurden und er Voldemorts zischendes Lachen hörte: „Wie nett von dir, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, Harry. Ich hoffe du genießt die Festlichkeiten. Es ist eine Schande, dass du das Mädchen nicht retten kannst." Damit wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem kleinen Mädchen zu, welches zusammengekrümmt vor seinen Füßen lag und er zischte: "Avada Kedavra." Harry fühlte sich krank, als er die verdorbene Freude fühlte, welche durch Voldemort floss.

Harry kämpfte mit allem, das er hatte, um die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu brechen. Er wusste nicht, wo sie waren, aber er dachte, dass er sie rechtzeitig finden könnte, wenn er nur zurück zu seinem Körper könnte. Alle seine Anstrengungen waren umsonst. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte nicht fliehen. Er fühlte Voldemorts Belustigung über seine Misere und er dachte, dass die Schlange tatsächlich versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, mehr zu sehen.

Harry war hilflos und konnte nur im stummen Entsetzen die unbeschreiblichen Geschehnisse beobachten, die überall um ihn herum geschahen. Er sah, wie Todesser Muggel jeden Alters folterten und mit ihnen spielten. Er war von ihrem Gelächter und ihrem Genuss des Horrors und der Schmerzen, die sie ihren Opfern antaten, abgestoßen. Er hatte von Voldemort erwartet, ein krankes Vergnügen zu fühlen, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass der Rest der Todesser genauso krank und verdorben war. Die Erkenntnis machte ihn krank und machte ihn umso wütender. Noch schlimmer waren die Gefühle des Genusses, die er in Voldemort fühlen konnte. Es ließ Harry sich schmutzig fühlen.

Das schlimmste, das er beobachten musste, war nicht die Folter, die die Todesser und Voldemort den Muggeln antaten. Nein, für sie war es nicht genug, nur Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, sie verspürten eine große Freude und Genuss, den Imperiusfluch zu benutzen, um Familienmitglieder dazu zu zwingen, sich gegenseitig zu foltern. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er jemals das verzweifelte Flehen der Kinder vergessen würde, noch die verständnislosen, entsetzten Blicke, die sie ihren Eltern oder Geschwistern zuwarfen, während sie die verschiedenen Gräueltaten ertrugen. Sie wussten nicht, was ein Imperiusfluch war, noch wie er die Menschen beeinflusste. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, warum ihre Familienmitglieder sie so gnadenlos folterten. Harry bemitleidete diejenigen, die am Leben gelassen wurden und gezwungen waren, mit ihren Erinnerungen zu leben.

Schließlich, gefühlte Stunden später, hatte Voldemort gerade eine Mutter und ihr Baby umgebracht und er zischte: „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry Potter."

Ende Kapitel

*wer sich unter der Fallfigur nichts vorstellen konnte, hier noch ein Link für ein Bild (wie immer die Leerzeilen wieder entfernen...):

www . jacottin photos/2000/000506-dlndm/images

(ihr wisst nicht wie lange ich an dieser besch*** Stelle gebraucht habe: ich habe gegoogelt, gesurft, gesucht und meinen Kopf malträtiert um eine ordentliche Beschreibung zu finden. Sollte jemand eine bessere Idee haben: Nur her damit!)

Danke „Guest" für die Review: da ich nur übersetze, habe ich leider keinen Einfluss auf die Kapitelanzahl…


	22. 161 Ein zweiteiliger Angriff

**Kapitel 16.1: Ein zweiteiliger Angriff**

Ron saß beim Weihnachtsball neben seiner Verabredung Hermine Granger. Er mochte den Klang davon: Hermine Granger war seine Verabredung. Er hatte sie in dem Moment fragen wollen, als der Ball verkündet worden war, aber ihre Antwort hatte ihm Sorgen bereitet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte und er war besorgt, dass, wenn er sie fragte und sie nein sagte, es ihre Freundschaft belasten könnte. Glücklicherweise war das kein Problem. Sie hatte freudig zugestimmt, mit ihm zu gehen und war nun seine Verabredung. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich amüsierte. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr Interesse gezeigt, als seine Mutter versucht hatte, ihm das Tanzen beizubringen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es eine sinnlose Energieverschwendung gewesen zu sein, aber nun, da er mit Hermine auf dem Ball war, schien es nicht mehr so unwichtig zu sein.

Rons Augen wanderten zur Tanzfläche und zu seiner kleinen Schwester und seinem besten Kumpel. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry gelernt hatte, zu tanzen und dann noch von McGonagall. Das muss merkwürdig gewesen sein. Dennoch: Er hatte gelernt, zu tanzen, und verdammt gut noch dazu. Hermine hatte mehrmals an diesem Abend seine Tanzfähigkeiten angesprochen, und auch wenn er Harrys Können nicht leugnen konnte, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie es andauernd erwähnen musste.

Seine Augen verengten sich etwas bei dem Anblick des Paares. Harry und Ginny tanzten bereits die ganze Nacht und egal, was Harry gesagt haben mochte: sie sahen alles andere als unschuldig aus. Harry hielt Ginny ziemlich nahe an sich und die ganze Nacht über hatten sie sich schon komische Blicke zugeworfen. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Was, wenn sie ein Paar werden würden? Was, wenn er sie _knutschen_ sehen würde? Ein Schaudern überlief ihn bei dem Gedanken. Dann wiederum sahen die beiden sehr glücklich aus. Sollte er sich nicht für sie freuen? Sein Blick folgte ihnen, als sie sich von der Tanzfläche entfernten und zu den Türen gingen, die zur Eingangshalle führten. Wo glaubten sie, dass sie hingingen?

Seine Gedanken wurden von seiner Verabredung unterbrochen. Ron seufzte. Er wollte wirklich nicht tanzen, aber er wusste, dass Hermine wollte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich die ganze Nacht über schon gefragt. Er hatte bereits einige Male nachgegeben und hatte gehofft, dass sie das zufriedenstellen würde, aber er hatte nicht so viel Glück. Tief Luft holend wandte er sich an Hermine, die wieder versuchte, ihn auf die Tanzfläche zu locken. „Also gut, Hermine", gab er nach.

Sie lächelte dankbar und führte ihn an der Hand auf die Tanzfläche. Er legte ungelenk eine Hand an ihre Hüfte, die andere hielt Hermine in ihrer eigenen Hand. Er tat sein Bestes, mit ihr mitzuhalten und ihr bei den Vorwärtsbewegungen nicht auf die Zehen zu treten. Er genoss den tatsächlichen Tanzpart nicht besonders und schaute daher auf seine Partnerin, dem Grund warum er auf der Tanzfläche war. Er lächelte; er schätzte, er konnte es erleiden, wenn es sie glücklich machte. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und ließ seinen Magen damit Purzelbäume schlagen.

Nun, da seine Augen von seinen Füßen zu Hermine gewandert waren, konnte er den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen sollte, aber er kämpfte damit, etwas zu finden, dass passend war. Er wollte sich zuallererst nicht selbst in Verlegenheit bringen, also versuchte er etwas zu finden, von dem er ein Kompliment machen konnte und dass nicht zuviel wagte. Einen Moment später fand er etwas. „Das ist eine hübsche Kette", sagte er ihr ehrlich. Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem silbernen Anhänger, der einen blauen Stein enthielt. Schmuck war nicht unbedingt seine Stärke, aber die Kette sah wunderschön an ihr aus.

Hermine errötete und stammelte: „D... Danke."

Etwas an ihrer Reaktion ließ Ron stutzen. Sie sah nervös aus und beinahe ... schuldig? Es war ein seltener Anblick an Hermine, da sie selten etwas tat, über dass sie sich schuldig fühlen musste, aber Ron hatte den Ausdruck oft genug bei seinen Geschwistern und anderen Leuten gesehen und erkannte ihn. Er fragte sich, worüber sie sich schuldig fühlen konnte. Es war schließlich nur eine Kette. Seine Neugier gewann die Oberhand: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie schon zuvor gesehen habe. War sie ein Geschenk?"

Sie nickte unbehaglich. „Von deinen Eltern?", nahm er an.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein."

Das verwirrte Ron einen Moment. Wenn nicht von ihren Eltern, von wem dann? „Wer hat sie dir gegeben?", fragte er neugierig.

Hermine wand sich unbehaglich unter Rons Fragen und machte ihn damit nur noch neugieriger. Sie antwortete nicht sofort. „Hermine?", fragte Ron zögernd und fragte sich, was ihr so Schwierigkeiten machte.

Sie seufzte. „Es war ein Geschenk von Viktor", erwiderte sie schließlich.

Ron erstarrte und Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl als ebenfalls aufzuhören zu tanzen. Rons Gesicht nahm eine tiefrote Farbe des Ärgers und Verbitterung an. „Vicky schickt dir also Geschenke, mhmm?", spuckte er. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie dieser bulgarische Idiot seine Arme um ihren Hals legte, um die Halskette zu befestigen.

„Die meisten Freunde tun das", war Hermines Antwort und ihr Gesicht rötete sich vor Empörung.

„Oh, ja?", erwiderte Ron und seine Stimme wurde lauter. Er fühlte sich, als stünde sein Gesicht in Flammen, und seine Brust fühlte sich eingeschnürt an. Bilder aus seinem vierten Schuljahr kamen in ihm hoch. Hermine und Krum auf der Tanzfläche. Seine Arme waren an ihre Hüfte gelegt, während sie breit lächelte, als sie ihm in die Augen schaute. Ron schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf, um die Bilder zu vertreiben. „Und geben alle deine _Freunde_ dir Schmuck?", wollte er wissen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du überhaupt zugestimmt hast, mich zu begleiten. Du hättest einfach Vicky fragen sollen, mit dir zu kommen. Ich bin sicher, dass er alles stehen und liegen gelassen hätte, um bei dir zu sein."

Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern stürmte von der Tanzfläche und aus der Großen Halle. Ron ging mit langen Schritten durch die Flure. Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er ging. Er ging mehrere Treppen hoch und mehrere Flure entlang. Er blieb schließlich vor einer Ritterrüstung stehen, drehte sich und schlug mit all seiner Kraft gegen den Brustpanzer. Die Tat tat nichts gegen seinen Ärger. Tatsächlich machte der Schmerz, der in seiner Hand pochte, ihn nur noch wütender und frustrierter.

Wie hatte er jemals denken können, dass er eine Chance bei ihr hatte? Was konnte sie von ihm wollen, insbesondere wenn sie jemanden wie Krum haben konnte? Was konnte er ihr bieten? Er war wütend auf Hermine und zornig auf Krum, aber er war größtenteils nur über sich selbst aufgebracht. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er wusste es besser; er hatte wegen seiner Gefühle für Hermine wider sein besseres Wissen gehandelt. Er wanderte einige Minuten lang vor der Ritterrüstung hin und her, bevor er stehenblieb und sich gegen die Wand gegenüber der Rüstung lehnte. Er ließ sich langsam auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. Er bettete seine rechte Hand auf seinem Schoß und zuckte wegen des Schmerzes zusammen. Er blieb eine Weile dort sitzen, er wusste nicht wie lang, bevor er schließlich aufstand und zurück zum Gryffindorturm trottete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore sah zu, wie seine Schüler tanzten und lachten und Spaß hatten und lächelte in sich hinein. Der Weihnachtsball war wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Idee gewesen. Er würde daran denken müssen, Minerva für die Idee zu danken. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass er während der Nacht Harry im Auge behielt, um abschätzen zu können, wie er die Dinge handhabte. Er war froh zu sehen, dass der Junge in der Lage war, seine Sorgen zur Seite zu legen und den Abend zu genießen. Tatsächlich schienen er und Miss Weasley eine ziemlich gute Zeit miteinander zu haben.

Er hatte sich gefragt, wo Harry gelernt hatte, so zu tanzen. Seine Verwandten hatten es ihm offensichtlich nicht beigebracht und er hatte während des letzten Balles nicht getanzt. Er nahm an, dass er es nur für diese Nacht gelernt hatte, vielleicht um die junge Miss Weasley zu beeindrucken. Er hatte den ersten Tanz mit Minerva getanzt, als Harry zuerst sein neues Talent zur Schau gestellt hatte und er übersah nicht den stolzen Blick, den seine eigene Tanzpartnerin dem Jungen zuwarf. Er lächelte, glücklich zu sehen, dass Harry sich wohl genug fühlte, um von ihr tanzen zu lernen. Die meisten Schüler hatten vor der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor Angst und dass nicht ohne Grund. Aber sie war wirklich unter ihrer harten Schale eine weichherzige und freundliche Frau. Nur wenige Schüler sahen jemals hinter diese Fassade und entdeckten die echte Minerva.

Er bemerkte es, als Harry und Miss Weasley die Halle verließen, aber er machte sich keine Sorgen. Die beiden hatten den größten Teil der Nacht getanzt und wollten höchstwahrscheinlich etwas frische Luft schnappen. Sollten sie auch etwas Privatsphäre wollen, würde er sie nicht stören. Tatsächlich dachte er, dass es gut für Harry sein könnte, für sie beide. Jeder konnte in Zeiten wie diesen eine weitere Quelle der Unterstützung brauchen.

Er bemerkte auch enttäuscht den Streit zwischen Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger. Er seufzte. Er wusste wie jeder im Schloss, dass die beiden seit Jahren umeinander herumtanzten. Bildlich gesprochen natürlich. Er lachte leise, als er sich die beiden vorstellte, wie sie wirklich umeinander herumtanzten, während sie stritten. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Ball sie näher bringen würde und hatte geglaubt, dass es funktionierte. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle und er schaute all die tanzenden Paare an. Er konnte Lächeln und zuneigungsvolle Blicke zwischen Freunden und Verabredungen sehen. Aber vor allem konnte er sehen, wie die meisten seiner Schüler sicher waren vor all den Gefahren des Krieges, welcher außerhalb der Tore Hogwarts tobte.

Er schaute nach oben, als er sah, dass die Schüler ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Decke richteten und war genauso überrascht wie der Rest der Schlossbewohner, Schüler und Lehrer, als der Nachthimmel, welcher an der Decke der Großen Halle zu sehen war, mit hellen farbigen Feuerwerk erleuchtet wurde. Er erkannte einige sofort als das Werk der Herren Fred und George Weasley. Als er das Spektakel mit ungehemmten Genuss anschaute, fragte er sich, ob die Show ihre eigene Idee oder ein Gefallen für jemand anderen gewesen war. Egal wer es war, er war dankbar dafür. Es ließ den Abend magischer erscheinen.

Als die letzten Lichter verglühten, fühlte er mehr als das er es wusste, dass Professor McGonagall sich näherte. „Guten Abend, Minerva", grüßte er warm, „Hast du das Spektakel genossen?"

„Es war eine unerwartete, aber definitiv freudige Überraschung", meinte sie begeistert. Ihr Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass sie annahm, das er derjenige war, der dafür verantwortlich war."

„Das war es. Ich muss mich daran erinnern, den Weasleyzwillingen sowie der Person, wer immer sie auch sein mag, zu danken, die sie dazu gebracht hat, dass zu organisieren", sagte er.

„Du willst sagen, dass du von nichts wusstest?", fragte die Professorin überrascht.

„Ich war genauso überrascht und erfreut wie alle anderen", meinte er.

„Hmm", antwortete sie unverbindlich. Nach einem Moment der Stille sprach sie. „Nun, ich kann die Kandidaten problemlos auf vier reduzieren", überlegte sie laut. „Miss Granger scheint am unwahrscheinlichsten der Urheber zu sein. Sie hatte die Eskapaden der Weasleyzwillinge niemals gemocht, und sie würde zuerst um Erlaubnis fragen. Mr. Weasley scheint mir nicht der Typ dazu zu sein, so etwas vorzubereiten. Außerdem ist er kurz vor dem Beginn wütend hinausgestürmt. Ich denke, wir können ihn bedenkenlos von der Liste streichen."

Sie hielt inne, als sie über die letzten beiden Möglichkeiten nachdachte. „Es ist schwer, zwischen Harry und Miss Weasley den wahrscheinlichsten Urheber herauszufinden." Er überhörte nicht den informellen Verweis auf den Jungen. „Letztes Jahr hätte ich ohne zu Zögern Miss Weasley als die wahrscheinlichste Urheberin gewählt, aber Mr. Potter hat sich sehr angestrengt, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser Abend für ihn und seine Verabredung ein Erfolg wird. Ich bin dazu geneigt zu glauben, dass er das vorbereitet hat."

„Tatsächlich", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Ich denke, du magst Recht haben. Harry scheint in diesem Semester viel lebenslustiger und fröhlicher zu sein. Was meinst du?", fragte er ehrlich an ihrer Antwort interessiert. Er war sich sicher, dass sie diejenige war, die ihm das Tanzen beigebracht hatte, besonders nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Harry zu ihr gegangen war und sie auf die Tanzfläche geführt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass dies im Gange war und war neugierig, welche Informationen er von seiner getreuen Kollegin und Freundin über den Jungen erfahren konnte, der so wichtig für ihre Sache war.

„Ich stimme zu", erwiderte sie. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erwartet habe, dass er den Verlust von Sirius schwer nehmen würde. Ich war darauf vorbereitet, einen depressiven und missmutigen Jungen vorzufinden, der verloren ist. Stattdessen habe ich einen reifen jungen Mann gefunden, der seinem Verlust und seinem Schmerz entgegensteht und in seine Rolle als Erwachsener findet. Ich schäme mich nicht, zuzugeben, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Er hatte seine Momente, in denen die Dinge ihm zusetzten. Er schien insbesondere einige Zeit lang uneins mit Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger gewesen zu sein. Es ist nur natürlich, dass er den Verlust spürte, als die Distanz zwischen ihnen wuchs. Ich fürchte, dass er, indem er erwachsen wird, sich von seinen Freunden wegentwickelt. Normalerweise würde mir das keine Sorgen bereiten, da das oft passiert, aber seine Freunde sind die einzige echte Familie, die er hat", sagte sie und er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Blick bei ihrer letzten Aussage verhärtete. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie eines Tages die Dinge aus seiner Sicht sehen würde, aber es schien, als würde sie ihm niemals wirklich dafür verzeihen können, dass er Harry bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gelassen hatte.

Sie fuhr fort: „Aber ich habe auch bemerkt, wie er und Miss Weasley sich näher gekommen sind. Tatsächlich wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn sie Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger bereits als seine beste Freundin ersetzt hätte. Mr. Longbottom scheint ihm und den anderen ebenfalls viel näher zu stehen."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. Er wusste das alles bereits. Er hatte gehofft, etwas Neues von ihr zu erfahren. Er war ziemlich überrascht, dass sie nichts über die Zeit, die sie mit Harry unter anderen mit den Tanzstunden verbracht hatte, erwähnte. Er würde darüber mit ihr reden müssen, aber er wusste, dass nun weder die Zeit noch der Ort für diese Konversation war.

Sie standen freundschaftlich beieinander und wachten über ihre Schützlinge, während diese tanzten. Es war einige Zeit später, vielleicht noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Ende des Balles, als sie laute Geräusche von der Eingangshalle hörten. Die beiden Professoren schauten sich besorgt an, bevor sie gingen, um dem Aufruhr nachzugehen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny wurde verrückt vor Sorge. Sie hatte erst einmal zuvor Harry während einer Vision gesehen. Sie hatte damals nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte, und sie fühlte sich jetzt noch hilfloser. Harry warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere, als versuche er, vor etwas zu fliehen. Eine Hand griff immer wieder an seine Narbe, welche eine leuchtend rote Farbe angenommen hatte, ein starker Kontrast zu seinem momentanen aschfahlen Gesicht. Sie versuchte, sich ihm zu nähern, aber musste zurückweichen, um seinen schlagenden Gliedmaßen auszuweichen. Sie kroch hinter ihn und näherte sich ihm von seiner Kopfseite aus. Sie war in der Lage, nahe genug zu kommen, um seinen Kopf berühren und mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar fahren zu können. Sie bewegte sich ganz langsam noch ein wenig näher, um es sich ein wenig einfacher zu machen und saß nun direkt neben seinem Kopf. Sie ließ eine Hand in seinen Haaren und legte die andere über seine Narbe.

Sie musste ihren Kopf einziehen, um Harrys Arm auszuweichen, aber sie blieb fest und hielt eine Hand über seine Narbe, während die andere abwechselnd durch sein Haar fuhr und sanft über seine Wange strich. Er begann sich langsam zu beruhigen. Sie hob seinen Kopf vom Boden und rutschte unter ihn, so dass sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet war. Sie fuhr mit ihren Handbewegungen fort, während Harry gelegentlich trat oder leicht zuckte. Er warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, aber seine Bewegungen waren gemäßigter und sie war nicht mehr in so großer Gefahr, geschlagen zu werden.

Sie wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war und erschreckte sich beinahe, als Harry sich abrupt aufsetzte. Er kniete mit dem Rücken zu ihr und Ginny hörte wie er begann sich zu übergeben. Sie näherte sich ihm und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Sie fing an, mit ihrer rechten Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streichen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Geste ihm Trost gab. Sie konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen fühlen, als sie zusah, wie Harry noch lange würgte, obwohl sein Magen bereits leer war.

Sein Magen beruhigte sich schließlich und Harry wandte sich ihr zu. Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter und seine normalerweise glänzenden, grünen Augen hatten einen stumpfen und gequälten Ausdruck. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur für einen Moment, bevor ein Schluchzen seinen Körper schüttelte. Sie breitete die Arme aus und er brach laut schluchzend in ihren Armen zusammen. Ginny merkte, wie die Tränen nun ihre eigenen Wangen hinunterliefen, aber sie ignorierte sie. Mit einer Hand rieb sie über Harrys Rücken, während sie mit der anderen seinen Kopf an ihre Brust hielt, ihre Finger strichen sanft durch sein Haar. Sie wusste nicht, noch interessierte sie es, wie lange sie dort saßen.

Als die Tränen schließlich begannen, zu versiegen und sein Körper begann, sich zu entspannen, bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, wobei sie nicht aufhörte, mit ihren Fingern beruhigend durch sein Haar zu fahren und Worte der Ermutigung zu flüstern. Sie wollte einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Was sie sah, ließ sie sich nicht besser fühlen. Sie hatte Harry erst zweimal so aufgelöst gesehen. Das erste Mal war im Krankenflügel kurz nach Voldemorts Auferstehung gewesen. Das zweite Mal war gewesen, als Sirius gestorben war. Was immer Harry gesehen hatte, es würde offensichtlich Spuren hinterlassen. Nun würde sie sehen müssen, wie sie ihm helfen könnte. Sie wünschte wirklich, sie hätte eine Ahnung, wie sie ihn trösten könnte.

Nicht wissend, was sie noch tun konnte, redete sie weiter sanft zu ihm. Sie versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass er in Sicherheit war, dass alles okay sein würde. Die Worte hörten sich in ihren eigenen Ohren hohl an, aber sie hoffte, dass er etwas Trost in ihnen fand. Während eine Hand weiter durch sein Haar fuhr, suchte die andere seine Hände. Als sie sich trafen, drückte sie sie leicht und das war alles, was er brauchte, um sich an ihr festzuklammern. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, doch nicht so sehr, dass es schmerzte.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie konnten nicht die ganze Nacht draußen bleiben. Wären sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, wäre es kein Problem gewesen, so die ganze Nacht sitzen zu bleiben und ihm allen Trost zu spenden, den sie konnte. Aber Harrys Wärmezauber würden eventuell vergehen und sie wusste, dass die anderen sich Sorgen machen würden, wenn sie nicht zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehren würden.

Sich damit abfindend entschloss sie sich, es zur Sprache zu bringen. „Was sagst du dazu, dass wir zurück zum Turm gehen? Wir können beim Krankenflügel vorbeigehen und einen Traumloszaubertrank holen, wenn du möchtest", bot sie an, wissend, dass er wahrscheinlich Probleme haben würde, ohne Hilfe Schlaf zu finden.

Er nickte stumm. Sie war sich nicht sicher auf welche Frage er antwortete. Er schien es auch nicht eilig zu haben, aufzustehen. Sie seufzte müde und wünschte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie mehr für ihn tun könnte. Das bisschen Energie sammelnd, dass ihr blieb, drehte sie Harry, um ihn zum aufsitzen zu bewegen, so dass sie beginnen konnten, ihren Weg zurück zum Schloss zu machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie ihn zum Aufstehen gebracht. Als sie ihren Weg antraten,legte sie einen Arm um seine Hüfte, um ihn zu stabilisieren und zu führen. Er schien seine Umgebung nicht wahrzunehmen. Nach einer Minute nahm sie seinen Arm und legte ihn um ihre Schulter und machte es damit einfacher, ihn aufrecht und auf dem Weg zu halten. Sie trotteten über die Ländereien, zurück zu den Lichtern der Eingangshalle.

Die Leute um sie herum bemerkten sie sofort und begannen, Fragen zu stellen. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen und machte sich bereit, ihren Weg freizuhexen, als eine vertraute Stimme sich durch die Menge näherte.

„Was ist hier los? Was soll der ganze Aufruhr?", fragte Hermine Granger, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge kämpfte, die um Harry und Ginny versammelt war. Als sie schließlich das Zentrum erreicht hatte und ihren mitleidserweckenden Zustand sah, wandte sie sich an die Schüler, die um sie herum waren. „Ok, verschwindet alle! Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!" Als niemand geneigt zu sein schien, Folge zu leisten, fiel sie auf ihre Autorität als Vertrauensschüler zurück. „Verschwindet von hier, bevor ich anfange, Punkte abzuziehen und Nachsitzen zu verteilen!", rief sie lautstark.

Die Menge hörte auf sie. Es kam niemandem in den Sinn, dass sie nicht die nötige Autorität hatte, um ihre Drohung wahrzumachen. Zufrieden wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihren beiden Freunden zu. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, er hatte eine Vision. Eine schlimme vom Aussehen her. Ich bringe ihn hoch zum Krankenflügel, um ihm einen Traumlosschlaftrank zu holen", sagte sie dem Mädchen und begann wieder weiterzulaufen.

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht", befahl Hermine und trat ihr in den Weg. „Er muss zuerst Dumbledore alles berichten. Was auch immer passiert ist, er muss Bescheid wissen."

Harry schüttelte es, das einzige Anzeichen, dass er hörte, was gesagt wurde. Ginny sah rot und ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Geh mir aus dem Weg", forderte sie in einer leisen, eisigen Stimme.

„Nein", weigerte sich Hermine. „Er muss Professor Dumbledore berichten, was er gesehen hat. Es könnte wichtig sein."

„Harry wird nicht dazu gezwungen werden, noch einmal das zu durchleben, was er sah", informierte Ginny sie in einer todernsten Stimme. „Nicht von dir, Dumbledore, oder irgendjemand anderes."

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber ...", bestand Hermine mutig und weigerte sich, von ihrem Standpunkt abzuweichen.

Mit ihrer einen freien Hand holte Ginny ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Geh aus dem Weg, Hermine."

Die Augen des Mädchens wurden größer, aber sie hielt ihren Grund. „Du würdest mich nicht verhexen", sagte sie. Es war nicht klar, wen sie versuchte zu überzeugen.

Es war in diesem Moment, das Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore durch die Türen traten, die zur großen Halle führten. Professor McGonagall sprach als erstes. „Miss Weasley, warum haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab auf Miss Granger gerichtet?", fragte sie in einem festen Tonfall. Ihr Tonfall änderte sich zu einem sorgenvollen, als sie hinzufügte: „und was ist mit Mr. Potter?"

Hermine antwortete zuerst: „Harry hatte eine Vision, und ich habe versucht, Ginny zu erklären, dass Harry Professor Dumbledore davon erzählen muss, bevor sie ihn ins Bett bringen und ihm einen Traumloschlaftrank geben kann." Ihr Tonfall ließ Ginny als ein simples Kind dastehen, dass eine Rüge benötigte, was Ginny ihren Griff um ihren Zauberstab festigen und ihre Augen verengen ließ.

McGonagall schien diese Information in sich aufzunehmen und so war es Dumbledore, der als nächstes sprach: „Das erklärt nicht, warum Miss Weasley ihren Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet hat."

„Miss Weasley" erwiderte Ginny vernichtend „wird nicht herumsitzen und zusehen, wie Sie Harry dazu zwingen, diesen Albtraum, den er gerade durchlebt hat, noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Sie wird Harry ins Bett bringen, so dass er sich ausruhen kann. Jeder, der mich aufhalten will, ist willkommen, es zu versuchen." Dies alles sagte sie mit gerechtfertigtem Ärger und begann bereits zu den Treppen zu gehen, die zum Krankenflügel führten. Ihr einziger Gedanke im Moment war Harry und sie hatte keine Geduld für andere.

Als Hermine sich bewegte, um sich ihr wieder in den Weg zu stellen, stoppte Dumbledores Stimme sie; gerade rechtzeitig, um sie vor einem Zauber zu retten, den Ginny gerade aussprechen wollte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ratsam wäre, Miss Weasley länger aufzuhalten", meinte er. Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und Ginny ging weiter, ohne ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Sie schaffte es, Harry die Treppen zum Krankenflügel hochzuführen, wo sie Madame Pomfrey davon überzeugte, einen Zaubertrank hervorzuholen. Harrys Weg endete dort, da Madame Pomfrey darauf bestand, dass er über Nacht blieb.

Sie half der Schulheilerin Harry ins Bett zu befördern. Als sie zusah, wie Harry den Kelch, der ihm von Madame Pomfrey hingehalten wurde, austrank, verließ Ginny ihre Energie wie die Luft aus einem aufgestochenen Ballon. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an seinem Bett fallen und beobachtete, wie Harry der einschläfernden Wirkung des Zaubertrankes erlag.

Nach einem Moment wandte Madame Pomfrey ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Ginny: „Sie sehen so aus, als würden Sie auch traumlosen Schlaf brauchen können, Miss Weasley."

Ginny schaute die Matrone mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Sie überlegte, zu widersprechen. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie bezweifelte, dass ein Trank notwendig war. Auf der anderen Seite war es wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, wie sie bei Harry im Krankenflügel bleiben könnte. Sie wollte niemandem die Möglichkeit geben, ihn mit Fragen zu bestürmen, wenn er aufwachte. Zu einer Entscheidung kommend nickte Ginny zustimmend: „Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht. Haben Sie vielleicht etwas, dass ich anziehen kann? Ich möchte nicht in diesen Roben schlafen."

Madame Pomfrey nickte bestätigend und ging, um einen Pyjama und einen weiteren Kelch mit Zaubertrank zu holen. Als sie wiederkam, nahm Ginny das angebotene Kleidungsstück und verschwand hinter einem Wandschirm, um sich umzuziehen. Kurze Zeit später kam sie in frischer Krankenhauskleidung gekleidet hervor, ihr Kleid über ihren Arm gelegt. Sie kroch in das Bett neben Harry, ohne irgendwelche Zuweisungen erhalten zu haben. Keine zwei Minuten später driftete sie in ihren eigenen trankverursachten Schlaf ab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Da bist du", rief er frustriert aus. „Endlich. Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit versucht, dich zu erreichen." Als sein Patensohn ganz in Erscheinung trat, musterte Sirius ihn genau. Ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Harry sah müde und erschöpft aus. Seine Augen waren glanzlos, und er weigerte sich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Kein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht. „Wie geht es dir, Kleiner", fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut", murmelte Harry, sein Blick auf Sirius Füße gerichtet.

„Hat dir je jemand gesagt, dass du eine ziemlich verzerrte Ansicht von „gut" hast?", erwiderte Sirius mit einem Hauch Frustration.

Harry schaute ihm endlich in die Augen: „Ja", sagte er leise. „Ein- oder zweimal."

„Gut." Er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, unsicher, wie er ihn trösten sollte. Er breitete schließlich nur seine Arme aus und sagte: „Komm her." Er beobachtete Harry beklommen, unsicher, wie dieser reagieren würde. Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper, als Harry nach einem Moment zu ihm trat. Sirius legte seine Arme um seinen Patensohn und hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen. Er fühlte, wie Harry sich kurz in der Umarmung versteifte und fragte sich, ob das die Beste Idee gewesen war. Harrys Körper entspannte sich bald darauf und seine Arme schlangen sich um Sirius Rücken.

Sie standen eine Weile so da, bevor Sirius seinen Griff lockerte und die beiden einen Schritt voneinander wegtraten. „Wie geht es dir wirklich?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Sirius war überrascht. Er sah jetzt erst, dass Harry es sich abgeschnitten hatte, aber er wusste, dass jetzt nicht der Moment war, um dazu etwas zu sagen. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry schließlich. Er blickte Sirius direkt in die Augen und dieser wusste, dass Harry ehrlich geantwortet hatte. „Ich ... ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Sirius nickte verständnisvoll. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihm fehlte die Erfahrung für solche Momente, und er war sich unsicher, wie er Harry trösten könnte. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte er zögernd.

Harry seufzte schwer. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er und Sirius fühlte, wie seine Hoffnungen zerfielen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry sich in sich selbst zurückzog und begann darüber zu grübeln, aber er konnte ihn nicht wirklich dazu zwingen, darüber zu reden. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich, sein Blick wurde leer. Nach einem langen Moment der Stille schüttelte Harry leicht seinen Kopf und sagte: „Es gibt nicht wirklich viel zu sagen, oder?" Er stopfte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und trat unruhig von einen Fuß auf den anderen. „Es ist vorbei und es gibt nichts, dass ich nun tun kann."

Sirius nickte geistesabwesend und durchforstete sein Gehirn nach einer Idee, wie er Harry helfen könnte. Nun, die Direktheit war immer schon seine Spezialität gewesen und neigte dazu, mit James zu funktionieren. „Das ist ein Blickwinkel, aber glaube nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass ich dir deine gleichgültige Haltung abkaufe. Bist du okay mit dem, was du gesehen hast?"

Sirius sah, wie Harrys Augen sich weiteten und er seine Zähne zusammenbiss. „Ob ich mit dem okay bin, was ich gesehen habe?", fragte er ungläubig. „Nein, ich bin verdammt nochmal nicht mit dem okay, was ich gesehen habe! Merlin, Sirius", rief er aus und fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Sie folterten und brachten ganze Familien, Frauen und Kinder um und sie haben darüber gelacht. Es war ein Spaß für sie. Ich werde niemals okay damit sein."

Nun, wenigstens hatte er eine Reaktion bekommen, überlegte Sirius. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und packte Harry fest an seinen Schultern. „Ich glaube, die meisten Menschen wären nicht okay, nachdem sie das gesehen haben und das erwarte ich auch nicht von dir. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann, um dir zu helfen." Er schaute tief in Harrys Augen und hoffte, dass sein Patensohn seine Aufrichtigkeit sehen konnte. „Wenn du reden musst, ich bin da. Solange wie ich kann, werde ich hier sein, um dir zuzuhören, und selbst nachdem ich ganz auf die andere Seite gegangen bin, werde ich immer bei dir sein und über dich wachen."

Er sah, wie jegliche Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht verschwand und fühlte ein Stechen in der Brust. „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen", sagte Harry und der Vorwurf war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Nach einem Moment der Stille fügte er flehentlich hinzu: „Wirst du?"

Sirius seufzte schwer und drückte Harrys Schultern: „Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit übrig, denke ich. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit ich habe. In letzter Zeit habe ich begonnen, ein Ziehen zu spüren und ... nun, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich werde so lange ich kann für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir."

Harry trat vor und schlang seine Arme um ihn und Sirius erwiderte die Geste sofort und hielt seinen Patensohn fest. Er wünschte, er könnte derjenige sein, der in dieser schweren Zeit für Harry da war, aber das war unmöglich. Es war an der Zeit für jemand anderes, nach Harry zu sehen, er würde nur sicherstellen müssen, dass Harry sie an sich ran ließ, bevor er auf die andere Seite ging.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry umarmte seinen Patenonkel fest. Das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit erkannte er an, dass Sirius tot war und dass er würde verabschieden müssen. Erkennend, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit dem Ende zuging, beschloss er, dass sie besser das Beste aus ihrer verbliebenen Zeit machten. Er drückte sich von Sirius weg und fragte: „Kannst du mir ein paar Geschichten über meine Eltern und von den Rumtreibern erzählen?"

Sirius lächelte ihn breit an: „Ich denke, das kann ich tun", sagte er selbstsicher. Sie setzten sich zusammen auf ein Sofa und Sirius vertiefte sich in die Aufgabe, Harry Geschichten von den Rumtreibern zu erzählen. Hin und wieder unterbrach Harry mit einer Frage, aber für den größten Teil war er zufrieden damit, sich zurückzulehnen und zuzuhören, wie sein Pate ihm enthusiastisch die Situationen beschrieb, in die er mit James, Remus und Peter geraten war. Er hielt sich nicht mit Geschichten über die vielen fehlgeschlagenen Versuche seines Vaters, ein Date mit der einen Lily Evans, zu ergattern, zurück. Sirius verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, Harry Geschichten zu erzählen und versicherte Harry, dass er noch viele weitere auf Lager hatte. Harry lächelte nur glücklich. Die Geschichten seines Patenonkels hatten erfolgreich seine Gedanken von der Vision der Nacht abgelenkt und ließen ihn zufrieden zurück. Er fühlte sich, als würde er endlich seine Eltern kennenlernen, wenn auch nur indirekt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Einige Zeit später öffneten sich Harrys Augen einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sie wieder fest gegen die Helligkeit zukniff. Er stöhnte und öffnete zögernd seine Augen. Er kniff sie etwas zusammen, um seinen Augen die Chance zu geben, sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, bevor er sie vollständig öffnete. Als sein Gehirn registrierte, wo er war, stöhnte er noch einmal auf. Er hatte gedacht, dass er in diesem Jahr vielleicht dem Krankenflügel entgehen könnte. Anscheinend nicht.

Er lag eine Minute da und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert und wie er im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an alles: Voldemort ... Todesser ... Familien - Kinder ... Mord, Folter. Er krümmte sich zusammen und presste seine Augen zu, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, die vergossen werden wollten. Er kämpfte einen verzweifelten Kampf mit sich selbst, um die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu behalten.

Er begann widerwillig, seinen Kopf freizumachen, so wie er es seit dem Sommer jede Nacht machte. Er stellte sich die Koffer in seinen Kopf vor und beschloss, dass die Zeit für einen neuen gekommen war. Ein Koffer mit Dingen, die er niemals, unter keinen Umständen, jemals wieder sehen wollte. Das, was er tun musste fürchtend, beschloss Harry, sich zuerst um die Erinnerungen des restlichen Abends zu kümmern. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Freude des Abends genug sein würde, um das Leid seiner Vision zu bekämpfen.

Leider hatte es nicht ganz den Effekt, den er sich erhofft hatte. Es munterte ihn ein wenig auf. Schließich hatte er eine unglaubliche Zeit mit Ginny gehabt. Die Erinnerungen waren es auf jeden Fall wert, mit den restlichen Patronuserinnerungen einsortiert zu werden. Das Problem war, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, an die Vision zu denken, und dass hing wie eine dunkle Wolke über der Zeit, die er mit Ginny verbracht hatte. Es wurde zum Ende des Abends nur noch schlimmer. Als er zu dem Feuerwerk kam, waren seine Gedanken beinahe vollständig auf das fokussiert, was kommen würde. Und nur zu bald war es an der Zeit für die Vision.

Er merkte nicht, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, während er begann, die Erinnerung in den neuen Koffer zu verschieben. Er wimmerte, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Hexe, die neben seinem Bett saß, weckte. Harry - seine Augen geschlossen und auf andere Dinge konzentriert - hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ginny zu seinem Bett getreten war. Er fühlte es nicht, als sie über seine Wange strich und sein noch immer kurzes Haar um ihre Finger wickelte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie seine Hand in ihre Hand nahm und leicht drückte und versuchte, ihm jeden kleinen Trost zu schenken, den sie konnte.

Das alles wusste er nicht. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass der Schmerz und die Traurigkeit plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so furchtbar waren. Er war in der Vision verloren gewesen, aber nun war er in der Lage, sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, und es war nur einen Moment später, dass er den Koffer schließlich zuschließen und seine Gedanken vor dem Schlimmsten der Erinnerung verschließen konnte. Er sackte erleichtert zusammen.

„Oh Harry" schniefte eine weibliche Stimme leise.

Harry öffnete abrupt seine Augen. „Ginny", rief er aus, als er sie sah. Er bemerkte, dass sie ein Krankenhausnachthemd trug. „Hast du die Nacht hier verbracht?", fragte er besorgt. „Ist dir etwas geschehen?"

Ginny nickte langsam. „Ich habe die Nacht hier verbracht, aber mir ist nichts passiert. Ich war nur erschöpft und ... ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen." Sie wurde immer leiser, aber Harry konnte sie noch immer verstehen.

Er drückte ihre Hand. „Danke", sagte er flüsternd. Dann, lauter: „Ich nehme an, dass du mich hierhergebracht hast?"

Sie nickte: „Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

„Es ist alles ein wenig verschwommen nach ..." Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es auszusprechen.

Ginny drückte seine Hand. „Das ist verständlich. Ich habe dich direkt hierher gebracht und Madame Pomfrey hat dir Traumlosschlaftrank gegeben. Nachdem du eingeschlafen bist, war sie der Meinung, dass ich ebenfalls ein wenig blass aussehe. Sie hat mir den Trank auch angeboten und hat mich hier bleiben lassen. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen und alle zu sehen."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend. „Danke", sagte er. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und nahm seine Hand aus ihrer. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf: „Ich denke, ich werde zum Raum der Wünsche gehen ..."

Ginnys Gesicht verzog sich nachdenklich. „Um zu trainieren?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich muss etwas tun."

Sie nickte verstehend: „Möchtest du etwas Gesellschaft?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Er hatte wirklich nichts gegen ihre Gesellschaft, aber er musste trainieren und einen Teil seiner Wut und seiner Frustration verarbeiten. Das war nicht die ideale Zeit für einen Besuch: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich besonders gesellig sein werde."

„Das macht mir nichts aus", bestand sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann komm."

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Flur und Harry lief schnell vor der betreffenden leeren Wand auf und ab. Sobald die Tür erschien, warf er sie auf und trat hinein. Ginny folgte ihm. Sobald sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum hineingegangen war, wandte Harry sich um und mit einer ausgestreckten Hand ließ er die Tür hinter ihr zuknallen. Er bemerkte, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte.

Er achtete jedoch nicht darauf. Stattdessen wandte er sich zum Zentrum des Raumes, wo ein Dummy vor ihm erschien. Er ging zu ihr hin und sobald er in Reichweite war, schlug er so kräftig zu wie er konnte. Als Harrys Hand sie berührte, schnappte der Kopf des Dummies mit einem reißenden Geräusch zurück und kam nicht mehr in ihre ursprüngliche Haltung zurück. Harry ließ den Dummy dann mit einem Kick zu ihrer Taille wegfliegen.

Er drehte sich um und fand hinter sich zwei weitere Dummies vor. Keine Zeit verlierend begann er den Dummy zu seiner Rechten anzugreifen. Nach drei Schlägen war dieser auseinandergerissen. Sich zum nächsten Dummy wendend stieß er nur seine linke Handfläche in seine Richtung und warf damit einen Feuerball auf den Dummy zu, woraufhin dieser in Flammen aufging. Drei weitere Dummies erschienen hinter Harry, um mehr von seiner Behandlung abzukriegen.

Er fuhr auf diese Weise fort, wobei die Menge der neuen Dummies stetig anwuchs, sobald er welche vernichtete, bis alle zwölf auf einmal erschienen. Er stieß einen Urschrei aus, ließ seine Magie los und sandte damit eine Schockwelle aus, die sie alle auf einmal zu Boden brachten. Er sank sofort erschöpft auf seine Knie. Es erschienen keine neuen Dummies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny, die das Ganze mit Bewunderung und Bestürzung beobachtet hatte, ging langsam zu Harrys zusammengefallener Gestalt. Sie näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und verursachte gerade genug Geräusche, um ihn auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen und ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick aufgepasst, Abstand zu halten und trotz dieses Sicherheitsabstandes hatte sie die letzte Schockwelle von reiner magischer Energie gespürt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es klug wäre, ihm Grund zur Panik zu geben, selbst für nur einen Moment. Als sie ihn erreichte, kniete sie sich neben ihn hin und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seinen Rücken. Sie fuhr langsam bis zu seinem Nacken hoch, wo sie mit ihren Fingern beruhigend durch sein kurzes Haar fuhr.

Mehrere Minuten lang ließ Harry sich nicht anmerken, ob er überhaupt wusste, dass sie da war. Während sie dort kniete und ihr bestes tat, ihn zu trösten, bemerkte sie, dass er ziemlich geschwitzt hatte. Und er lag praktisch auf dem Steinboden. Als sie fühlte, wie er zitterte, beschloss sie, dass sie ihn vom Boden wegbringen müsste. Sie wünschte, sie hätte ein Sofa, auf das sie ihn legen könnte und eins erschien genau vor ihr.

Sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Komm schon, Harry", sagte sie. „Steh vom Boden auf. Gleich da ist ein Sofa. Okay?" Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn hoch zum Sofa und er folgte ihr widerwillig. Als sie ihn auf das Sofa manövriert hatte, setzte sie sich neben ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Sie fuhr ihm weiterhin durch die Nackenhaare. Als er wieder zitterte, dachte sie, dass eine Decke praktisch wäre und eine erschien auf der Armlehne des Sofas direkt neben ihr. Sie nahm die Decke, breitete sie aus und warf sie über Harry, wobei sie die Decke bis zu seinen Schultern zurückfaltete, um seinen Kopf freizulegen.

„Danke", murmelte er beinahe unverständlich.

„Gern geschehen, Harry", erwiderte sie. Sie war froh zu wissen, dass er noch immer bei ihr war. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich wie in der Nacht zuvor in seinen Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Sie war auch glücklich zu sehen, dass er sich ihren Versuchen, ihn etwas zu trösten, bewusst war und er sie nicht wie früher von sich stieß. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte sie leise: „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte: „Nein." Sie entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, ihn nicht zu sehr zu drängen. Wenn er reden wollte, wusste er, dass er es konnte. Sie würde so lange es brauchte mit ihm da sitzen. Es war der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag; sie musste nirgendwohin und hatte nichts zu tun.

Er war einige Minuten lang still. Er lag auf dem Rücken, mit seinem Kopf zur Seite geneigt und ins Zimmer schauend. Er bewegte sich plötzlich. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und näher zu ihr, seinen Blick auf ihre Roben gerichtet und begann zu reden. Er erzählte ihr, was er gesehen hatte. Er vermied jegliche Details, denn er wollte ihr die Albträume ersparen, welche sie wahrscheinlich auslösen würden. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und fuhr ihm mit der anderen weiterhin durchs Haar.

„Das abstoßendste war die Tatsache, dass sie es alle genossen haben", spuckte Harry. „Es ist nicht nur Voldemort. Sie alle genießen es. Die Todesser lachten und spielten. Es war für sie ein Spaß. Sie haben sich nicht um ihre Opfer gekümmert. Sie haben sie behandelt, als wären sie weniger als Tiere, ohne Gedanken oder Gefühle."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Ich dachte immer, dass es nur Voldemort sei", fuhr Harry nach einem Moment fort. „Ich dachte, er wäre das Böse und der Rest wurde einfach mit hineingezogen und dass die Dinge außer Kontrolle gerieten. Aber so ist es nicht. Sie sind alle böse. Sie genießen es alle, Schmerz zu verursachen und Leben zu ruinieren. Es ist krank."

Sie durchforstete ihr Gehirn, um etwas zu finden, dass sie sagen könnte, irgendetwas, um ihn sich nur das kleinste bisschen besser fühlen zu lassen, aber da war nichts. Wie kann man jemanden aufmuntern, der gerade Zeuge von Mord, Folter und Vergewaltigung geworden war? Wie konnte sie ihn sich jemals besser fühlen lassen über das, was er gesehen hatte? Sie wusste, dass diese Erinnerungen selbst nachdem der Krieg vorbei sein und die Angriffe aufhören würden ihn wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten würden. Nur einmal in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich bisher so hilflos gefühlt und sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie es niemals wieder geschehen lassen würde, wenn es in ihrer Macht stand, es zu ändern. Leider war es nicht in ihrer Macht.

Also tat sie das bestmöglichste, was sie tun konnte. Sie hielt ihn. Sie würde sein Anker sein und zuhören, aber sie würde nicht so tun, als wären die Dinge okay. Sie würde nicht versuchen, ihn aufzumuntern oder ihm falsche Hoffnungen machen, dass die Dinge in Ordnung sein würden. Sie wusste es besser und Harry würde solch eine Unehrlichkeit hassen. Es wäre vielleicht für ein verängstigtes Kind angemessen, aber die Erwachsenen versuchten noch immer, sie mit solch herablassenden Methoden zu beruhigen und es machte sie immer verrückt. Manchmal gab es nichts, was man tun konnte, um jemanden sich besser fühlen zu lassen und man musste das erkennen und akzeptieren. Ansonsten machte es die Sache nur schlimmer. Ihre Eltern hörten vielleicht nicht zu, aber sie würde von ihren Fehlern lernen.

Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie die letzten Monate damit verbracht hatte, sich über Klassenarbeiten und Noten Sorgen zu machen. All das schien nun bedeutungslos zu sein. Dann schaute sie Harry an, der den Großteil des Semesters damit verbracht hatte, sich auf den Krieg vorzubereiten. Der Rest des Schlosses konnte so tun als würde außerhalb der Sicherheit der Schlossmauern kein Krieg ausgefochten werden, aber sie konnte das nicht. Nicht mehr.

Ginny verstand, dass der Einsatz sich gerade erhöht hatte. Harry war bereits mitten drin. Ihre Familie würde nicht weit hinter ihm sein. Sie war es leid, hinter der Seitenlinie zu sitzen. Sie weigerte sich, sich zurückzulehnen und zuzuschauen, wie andere diesen Krieg für sie ausfochten. Sie würde nicht untätig danebenstehen während Harry litt, ohne aktiv zu helfen. Sie konnte das Trauma, das er durchlebt hatte, nicht ungeschehen machen, aber sie konnte kämpfen und helfen, den Krieg zu beenden. Sie beschloss, Harrys Beispiel zu folgen. Schule schien nicht mehr so wichtig zu sein. Die Z.A.G.s bedeuteten nichts. Ein Krieg wartete auf sie. Es war für sie die Zeit gekommen, das Training zu beginnen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sie verließen den Raum der Wünsche erst um die Mittagszeit. Ginny bot an, in die Küche zu gehen, wenn er die Große Halle vermeiden wollte, aber er lehnte das Angebot widerwillig ab, wissend, dass er den anderen früher oder später gegenübertreten musste. Harry hatte seine Festroben schließlich ausgezogen und sie durch Extraroben, die er in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte, ausgetauscht. Er hatte eine seiner Schulroben geschrumpft und sie Ginny geliehen, so dass sie sie über ihrem Krankenhausnachthemd tragen konnte. Sie betraten die Große Halle Seite an Seite und gingen zusammen zum Gryffindortisch. Sie setzten sich neben ihre Freunde, die relativ schweigsam zu essen schienen. Ginny setzte sich neben Ron und gegenüber Hermine hin. Neville war gegenüber von Ron. Harry saß neben Ginny, die Plätze ihm gegenüber und neben ihm waren leer. Es war schon beinahe das Ende der Essenszeit und die Halle hatte sich bereits geleert.

„Wo zum Teufel habt ihr beiden gesteckt?", wollte Ron hitzig wissen, sobald die beiden sich auf die Bank gesetzt hatten. „Ihr seid gestern Nacht nicht zum Turm zurückgekommen. Seid die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen, mhmm? Oh, natürlich nicht, ihr seid ja nur _Freunde_. Wenn ich mitkriegen sollte, dass du auch nur einen Finger an meine Schwester ..."

„Ach halt die Klappe, Ronald Weasley", schnitt Hermine ihm das Wort ab. „Ich habe euch beide heute Morgen im Krankenflügel besucht, aber ihr wart bereits verschwunden. Madame Pomfrey war außer sich. Sie sagte, dass ihr gegangen seid, ohne ihr auch nur Bescheid zu sagen, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihre Erlaubnis zu haben. Wo seid ihr gewesen?" Sie schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Krankenflügel?", murmelte Ron verwirrt und schaute zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu Ginny, so dass diese das Wort ergriff. „Wir mussten einfach von dort verschwinden", sagte sie als Erklärung und begann ihren Teller zu füllen. Als sie bemerkte, dass Harry ihrem Beispiel nicht folgte, füllte sie seinen Teller ebenfalls.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", antwortete Hermine. „Wo wart ihr beide?"

Harry ignorierte sie und starrte auf sein Essen. Er nahm seine Gabel in die Hand und begann das Essen hin und herzuschieben. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und begann zu essen, wobei sie ebenfalls absichtlich die Frage ignorierte.

„Nun?", fragte Hermine nach. „Ich kann immer noch Punkte abziehen oder euch Nachsitzen geben, weil ihr den Krankenflügel ohne Erlaubnis verlassen habt", drohte sie.

„Das kannst du nicht", ergriff Harry schließlich das Wort.

„Was sollte mich davon abhalten?", schoss Hermine zurück.

„Du übertrittst deine Autorität", erklärte Harry sachlich. Er schaute von seinem Teller hoch, um ihren Blick zu erwidern. „Madame Pomfrey ist mehr als fähig, selber Punkte abzuziehen und Nachsitzen zu verteilen. Das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit hat sie, da wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter ihrer Obhut waren. Außerdem bist du nur Vertrauensschülerin. Du hast nicht die Befugnis, Professoren zu bestrafen noch hast du die Befugnis, Ginny zu bestrafen, da sie bei mir war."

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und biss zögernd von seinem Sandwich ab. Er begann gründlicher als nötig zu kauen und Hermine schnaubte empört auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Danke Harry", sagte Ginny neben ihm. Seine einzige Antwort war es, sie leicht anzulächeln.

„Also schön, sag uns nicht, wo ihr gewesen seid", gab Hermine mit schriller Stimme nach. „Es ist nicht so, als würdest du uns überhaupt noch was erzählen."

Ein lauter Knall schüttelte den Tisch durch, als Neville seine Hand auf sie schlug. „Würdest du endlich damit aufhören?" fragte er Hermine. „Warum glaubst du, dass Harry jede Einzelheit, die ihm widerfährt, mitteilen muss? Erzählst du ihm jedes persönliche Detail aus deinem Leben? Ich weiß nämlich sicher, dass du das nicht tust. Ich erinnere mich da an ein bestimmtes Geschehnis, in das ich nach dem letzten Weihnachtsball hineingestolpert bin, von dem du mich um Geheimhaltung gebeten hast und mir gesagt hast, dass ich weder mit Harry oder Ron noch mit sonst jemand darüber reden könne. Warum steigst du also nicht von deinem hohen Ross und gibst dem Jungen eine Pause?"

Hermine begann entrüstet zu stottern: „Wie kannst du? Das ... Das ist was ganz anderes."

„Ich sehe den Unterschied nicht", kommentierte Neville kurz angebunden.

„Was ist nach dem Weihnachtsball geschehen?", wollte Ron hitzköpfig wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Hermine nervös. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich über die wechselnde Richtung der Unterhaltung unwohl.

„Ich wette, es hat etwas mit _Vicky_ zu tun", grummelte Ron laut. „Was? Hast du mit ihm geknutscht oder so?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und klappte ihn wieder zu, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

„Das hast du, nicht wahr?", fuhr Ron fort und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Du hast verdammt noch mal mit deinen Freund Vicky geknutscht. Und die ganze Zeit hast du uns erzählt, er sei nur ein Kumpel, nicht mehr."

Hermine drehte sich zu Neville: „Wie konntest du nur? Du hast es versprochen?"

Neville hielt seine Hände nach oben und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für jemanden, der solch ein Befürworter für Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit ist, scheinst du furchtbar aufgeregt darüber zu sein, dass die Wahrheit herausgekommen ist", erwiderte er.

Ron währenddessen war noch nicht fertig: „Un-glaublich. Du wolltest wirklich letzte Nacht mit Vicky gehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum du nicht einfach nein gesagt hast, als ich dich zum Ball fragte." Damit stürmte Ron aus der Großen Halle, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

„Nun, ich hoffe, du bist glücklich", sagte Hermine und schaute Neville vernichtend an.

„Oh, werd' endlich erwachsen", sagte Harry unerwartet. „Wenn du Ron einfach sagen würdest, was du wirklich für ihn empfindest, würdest du dir und uns anderen eine Menge Ärger ersparen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", beharrte Hermine und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was auch immer", sagte Harry und winkte ihre Antwort ab. „Entweder du magst Ron oder du magst ihn nicht. Aber wenn du ihn magst, musst du ihn so nehmen wie er ist, Fehler und alles. Du kannst nicht einfach nur das Gute nehmen und das Schlechte ignorieren. Ich weiß, was du versuchst, auf was du wartest. Du möchtest, dass Ron erwachsen wird und seine Gefühle, seine Unsicherheiten und all das erkennt und seine Gefühle für dich gesteht. Aber du bist nicht bereit, dasselbe zu tun. Entweder du magst Ron und nimmst ihn so wie er ist und sagst ihm das oder du hörst auf, ihn hinzuhalten, in der Hoffnung, dass er erwachsen wird und sich in den Mann verwandelt, von dem du möchtest, dass er es ist."

Hermines Kinnlade fiel bis zum Boden hinunter und ihre war nicht die einzige. Neville und Ginny schauten ihn beide ebenso ungläubig an. „Was?", fragte er sie.

Ginny war die Erste, die sich aus ihrer Starre riss: „Nichts. Das war nur sehr einfühlsam, Harry."

„Ja", stimmte Neville zu. „Wenn du die Dinge so darstellst, machen die Argumente und alles viel mehr Sinn."

Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie sich darauf vorbereiten, mit ihm zu argumentieren, aber sie fiel plötzlich auf ihrem Platz zusammen. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und stöhnte auf.

„Magst du Ron?", fragte Harry sie. Sie nickte in ihren Händen. „Kannst du ihn als denjenigen akzeptieren, der er ist? Fehler und alles?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", rief sie verzweifelt aus. „Das wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er nur erwachsen werden würde."

Harry, Ginny und Neville schauten sich alle an und stimmten stumm darüber überein, dazu nichts zu sagen. „Nun, ich finde, du solltest das herausfinden, bevor ihr beide euch und den Rest von uns verrückt macht", sagte Ginny ihr entnervt.

Hermine war danach in Gedanken versunken und still. Neville beendete sein Mittagessen und entschuldigte sich kurz darauf. Als Neville aus der Halle ging, schaute Harry zu Ginny, deutete mit seinem Kopf zu Neville und sagte lautlos: „Bin gleich zurück." Sie nickte verstehend und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Essen, als Harry aufstand und Neville folgte. Er holte ihn kurz nach der Eingangshalle ein. „Neville", rief er und stoppte seinen Freund damit.

„Was ist los?", fragte Neville, als er sich umdrehte.

Harry ging schnell zu ihm, so dass sie nur noch einen Meter voneinander trennte. „Ich wollte dir nur danken, dafür, dass du dich gerade für mich eingesetzt hast", sagte er und deutete in die Richtung der Großen Halle.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe von deiner Vision gehört", sagte er leise. Harry nickte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du gesehen hast, aber es war offensichtlich schlimm. Hermine meint es gut, aber sie weiß nicht, wann sie sich zurückhalten muss. Und sie hat die schlimme Angewohnheit, zu versuchen, sich in alles einzumischen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, von Nevilles Offenheit überrascht.

„Nachdem ich letztes Jahr mit euch in St. Mungos zusammengestoßen bin, hat sie mich in eine Ecke gedrängt und hat versucht, mich dazu zu bringen, über meine Eltern zu reden", beantwortete er Harrys ungestellte Frage. „Sie wollte das Thema nicht fallen lassen, egal wie sehr ich protestierte."

„Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht, aufzuhören?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Neville grinste spitzbübisch. Es war ein fremder, aber nicht unschmeichelhafter Ausdruck an ihm: „Ich habe gedroht, dir und Ron von ihr und Krum zu erzählen."

Harry konnte ein herzliches Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Eine Erinnerung an Neville aus seinem ersten Schuljahr tauchte in seinem Kopf auf und er versuchte, diesen Jungen mit dem Neville, der vor ihm stand, zusammenzuführen. „Du wirst nun neues Erpressungsmaterial finden müssen", kommentierte Harry, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich nicht bereits neues Material habe?", fragte Neville und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und lachte leise: „Erinnere mich daran, dich nicht zu verärgern."

„Das kann ich tun", meinte Neville.

„Gut, nun, ich werde dann mal zum Mittagessen zurückgehen. Danke nochmal, Neville."

„Bis später, Harry", sagte Neville mit einer verabschiedenden Kopfbewegung.

Harry kehrte in die Große Halle zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Ginny. Hermine war während er weggewesen war verschwunden. Ginny zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und er lächelte als Antwort. „Wann ist Neville so verschlagen und spitzbübisch geworden?", fragte er sie und widmete sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit.

„Als niemand von uns geschaut hat", erwiderte sie. „Weißt du, das Hermine das auch vor mir geheim hielt? Ich kann verstehen, warum sie es Ron nicht erzählte und selbst warum sie es nicht dir erzählte, da du Rons bester Freund warst, aber warum hat sie es mir nicht erzählt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Hermine nie wirklich verstanden und ich glaube nicht, dass sich das irgendwann in naher Zukunft ändern wird."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Professor McGonagall trat auf die Treppe und wartete untätig, während diese sich nach oben drehte und sie vor die Bürotür des Schulleiters brachte. Er hatte sie zwar nicht über die Ursache dieses Treffens informiert, sie hatte aber dennoch das Gefühl, dass sie zumindest wusste, um wen es gehen würde. Die Treppe hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, und sie hob denTürklopfer in Greifenform hoch, um leicht anzuklopfen, als sie schon die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte: „Komm herein, Minerva."

Sie ließ den Klopfer los und öffnete die Tür, wobei sie sich ein kleines Lächeln für ihren sehr geschätzten Kollegen erlaubte. Sie wusste, dass er es genoss, zu versuchen, seine Besucher auf diese Weise zu überraschen. Nach all den Jahren, während denen sie mit ihm zusammenarbeitete, war sie selten von seinen Kapriolen überrascht. Dennoch spielte der Mann seine Spielchen ohne Versäumnis weiter. Es war etwas, dass in der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors abhängig von den Umständen warme Gefühle auslöste oder sie zur Verzweiflung brachte.

Sie betrat das Zimmer und grüßte den Mann freundlich: „Hallo, Albus."

„Guten Abend, Minerva, Zitronenbrausebonbon?", bot er an und hielt ihr eine Dose mit den sauren Süßigkeiten hin.

„Nein, Dankeschön", lehnte sie höflich ab. Sie ignorierte den weichen Sessel vor dem Tisch des Schulleiters und beschwor sich einen Holzstuhl mit gerader Rückenlehne herauf. Sie ignorierte sein Glucksen, setzte sich und wartete aufmerksam darauf, dass er die Unterhaltung begann.

„Es war ein ziemlich interessanter Abend gestern, würdest du das nicht auch sagen?", begann er die Konversation. Das war noch etwas über den Schulleiter: er kam niemals direkt zum Punkt.

„Das war er. Von dem Zwischenfall mit Mr. Potter abgesehen war die Nacht so gut wie wir erwartet haben, vielleicht sogar besser. Das Feuerwerk war ein netter Touch. Wir müssen Harry danken", erwiderte sie und versuchte, die Unterhaltung in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.

„Ah, ja, das müssen wir auf jedenfall. Auch wenn es nett gewesen wäre, vorab über seine Pläne informiert zu werden, war es auf jeden Fall eine angenehme Überraschung", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Das war es", stimmte Minerva zu.

„Dann wiederum, scheint Mr. Potter in letzter Zeit voller Überraschungen zu stecken", fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

‚Und jetzt kommen wir zum Punkt', dachte sie sich.

„Ich war überrascht zu sehen, wie gut er sich gestern auf der Tanzfläche geschlagen hat", sagte er nebenbei, als sei dies ein willkürliches Beispiel, das ihm gerade erst eingefallen war. „Du weißt nicht zufällig etwas darüber, oder?"

„Oh, um Merlins Willen, Albus. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich Harry das Tanzen beigebracht habe", schimpfte sie mit ihm. Manchmal konnten ihr seine Spiele ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen. Sie wusste, dass er etwas von ihr wollte, was Harry betraf. Sie war besorgt und skeptisch, herauszufinden, was das sein könnte.

Der Schulleiter lachte leise. „Direkt, wie immer", kommentierte er voller Wärme. „Ja, ich konnte dich als seine Tanzlehrerin identifizieren. Wenn die stolzen Blicke, die du ihm während des ersten Tanzes zugeworfen hast, noch nicht genügt haben, war die Tatsache, dass Harry dich zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat, ausreichend." Sie nickte kurz als Antwort und hoffte, dass er lieber früher als später zum Punkt kommen würde. „Und wie kam dieser Unterricht zustande?"

„Er hat mich eines Tages nach dem Unterricht gefragt", erwiderte sie ein wenig ungeduldig. Sie war versucht, hier aufzuhören, aber sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter nach mehr der harmlosen Details fragen würde. „Wir haben uns für etwas mehr als einen Monat zweimal wöchentlich getroffen. Danach zu urteilen, wie gut er letzte Nacht tanzte, hat er einen Weg gefunden, weiterhin zu üben, nachdem unser Unterricht zu Ende gewesen war."

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Hat Harry angedeutet, warum er sich dich als Tanzlehrerin ausgesucht hat?"

„Er hatte nicht viele andere Optionen", erwiderte Professor McGonagall knapp. „Er wollte den Unterricht vor Miss Weasley geheim halten, sie kam also offensichtlich nicht in Frage. Die einzige andere Frau, der er nahe steht, wäre Miss Granger, aber die beiden haben sich, soweit ich weiß, in letzter Zeit nicht immer so gut verstanden. Wen sonst hätte er fragen können? Ich war überrascht, als er mich deswegen angesprochen hat, aber als ich dann darüber nachdachte, machte es eine Menge Sinn. Es ist etwas, dass ein Junge von seiner Mutter lernen sollte. Da Harry einen ziemlich armseligen Ersatz hatte, kann ich verstehen, dass sich keiner die Zeit genommen hatte, es ihm beizubringen." Sie hatte dem Mann niemals vergeben, dass er Harry bei den Dursleys gelassen hatte. Sie hatte die Idee entschieden abgelehnt, aber ihre Bitten waren auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Minerva war sonst niemand, der lange einen Groll hegte, und sie hatte gelernt, damit zu leben. Aber sie weigerte sich, ihre Meinung zu ändern: „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich Lily stolz gemacht habe."

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel", sagte ihr Dumbledore ehrlich. „Sie wäre letzte Nacht sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn gewesen."

„Mhmmm", stimmte McGonagall zu und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an Lily und James.

Nach einem Moment unterbrach der Schulleiter sie in ihren Gedanken: „Wie würdest du sagen, hat sich Harry in diesem Semester entwickelt?"

Minerva schüttelte sich aus ihren Gedanken und nahm sich einen Moment, um über die Frage nachzudenken: „Sehr gut. Er macht in meinem Unterricht Miss Granger Konkurrenz. Er ist immer unter den ersten, die jeden Zauberspruch beherrschen und seine Ergebnisse bei seinen Aufsätzen und Tests haben sich gegenüber den letzten Jahren außerordentlich verbessert. Alle seine anderen Lehrer haben dasselbe berichtet, Severus ausgenommen. Er besteht darauf, dass die Z.A.G.-Prüfer von Harrys Ruhm beeinflusst wurden."

Wenn überhaupt, so dachte sie, war sein volles Potential noch immer unangetastet. Er war nicht immer der erste, der einen Zauber meisterte, aber schien nicht so zu kämpfen wie seine Klassenkameraden. Tatsächlich schien es ihm keinerlei Mühe zu machen, die Zauber auszuführen. Alle die Bewegungen waren die richtigen, dennoch schien er ruhig zu bleiben und nicht frustriert zu werden, wenn er scheiterte. Es war, als wüsste er, dass er es schaffen könnte. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich niemals Mühe gegeben. Nun war es, als hätte er bereits die Fähigkeit, die Zauber anzuwenden und er brauchte nur ein paar Versuche, um sie zu perfektionieren. Sie beschloss, ihn in diesem Semester genauer zu beobachten und fragte sich, zu was er alles fähig wäre.

„Er hat seine Studien dieses Jahr also viel ernster genommen?", fragte Dumbledore, ihre Gedanken unterbrechend und ihren Kommentar den Zaubertrankmeister betreffend ignorierend.

„Es scheint so", meinte sie. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass er relativ viel Zeit in seinem Büro verbringt und von dem, was ich gehört habe, verbringt er die meiste seiner Zeit mit lesen." Sie begann sich zu fragen, ob er ein Ziel hatte, das er mit diesen Fragen verfolgte oder ob er nur versuchte, so viel wie möglich über Harry zu lernen. Warum sollte der Schulleiter ein Treffen arrangieren, nur um über Harry zu reden, wenn dieser nicht einmal in Schwierigkeiten war? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, wobei er über seine Fingerspitzen hinweg ins Nichts starrte. Nach einem Augenblick wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu ihr: „Könnte dieser neue Fokus auf seine Studien etwas mit den Problemen zwischen ihm und Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger zu tun haben?"

Sie überdachte die Möglichkeit eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich denke, es ist möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre er niedergeschlagener. Er ist zu fröhlich, als das das die Ursache sein könnte. Ich kann sehen, dass es ihn belastet, was zwischen den dreien geschieht, aber soweit ich sagen kann, hat es ihm nicht zu sehr die Stimmung verdorben. Außerdem hat er andere Freunde, auf die er sich in diesem Semester stützt. Er und Miss Weasley sind sich näher gekommen, und ich habe auch bemerkt, dass er viel mehr Zeit als in vergangenen Jahren mit Mr. Longbottom verbringt."

„Ja, er und Miss Weasley scheinen sich letzte Nacht sehr gut verstanden zu haben", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Und Miss Weasleys leidenschaftliches Beschützen von Harry letzte Nacht sollte Beweis genug für ihre Gefühle sein."

Minerva schnaubte: „Sie hat uns praktisch zusammen mit Miss Granger bedroht. Unter allen anderen Umständen hätte sie mindestens bis nächsten Monat Nachsitzen." Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie sehr stolz auf das Mädchen. Es war nicht immer einfach, sich seinen Freunden entgegenzustellen und noch schwerer, sich Autoritätsfiguren gegenüber zu behaupten. Dass sie bereit war, beides wegen Harry zu machen, zeigte Minerva deutlich, wie Ginny über Harry fühlte, und sie hatte schon eine Ahnung, wie Harry über Ginny fühlte, auch wenn sie sich fragte, ob er seine Gefühle bereits erkannt hatte. Wenn nicht, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken; sie erinnerte sich an James und Lily, als diese schließlich zusammengekommen waren. Wenn jemand dieses Glück verdiente, dann war es Harry. Hoffentlich würde Miss Weasley es ihm geben können.

„So ist es", sagte der Schulleiter und lachte leicht. „Es ist eine Schande, dass Tom es geschafft hat, ihre Nacht zu ruinieren."

„Ist seine Okklumentik noch immer nicht stark genug, um seine Visionen aufzuhalten?", fragte sie neugierig. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Harrys Okklumentikfähigkeiten stärker waren als sie erwartet hatten.

„Ich fürchte, dass Okklumentik nicht die Antwort auf ihre Verbindung ist", gab der Schulleiter zu. Er rieb sich müde seine Augen. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ist Harry ein ziemlich fähiger Okklument und es war größtenteils selbst beigebracht. Aber es hat keine Auswirkungen auf ihre Verbindung. Es hat in der dokumentierten Geschichte noch nie eine Verbindung wie ihre gegeben. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Okklumentik Harry helfen würde, ihn von der Verbindung zu schützen. Sie schien der Legilimentik ähnlich genug zu sein, dass Okklumentik helfen könnte, aber es scheint, dass ich mich geirrt habe."

„Und was nun?", fragte sie nach. „Es muss andere Optionen geben, um ihrer Verbindung entgegenzuwirken."

Er kniff sich mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger in seinen Nasenrücken. „Ich hoffe es ehrlich", sagte er erschöpft. „Ich habe gesucht, habe aber bisher keine Alternative gefunden." Er seufzte müde auf. „Du denkst also, dass Harry sich gut hält?"

„Ja", sagte sie nur. „Von seinem Verhalten und seiner Leistung im Unterricht sowie allem anderen, über das wir während des Tanzunterrichts geredet haben, zu schließen, würde ich sagen, dass er alles bemerkenswert gut handhabt."

„Und über was habt ihr beide während eurem Unterricht geredet?", fragte er scheinbar beiläufig.

Minerva begann der Befragung müde zu werden. Er versuchte offensichtlich, an Informationen über Harry zu kommen und hatte nicht den Anstand, einfach direkt zu fragen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, nach was er suchte, half ihrer Stimmung nicht im Geringsten. „Unterschiedliche Dinge: vom Unterricht, der HA, Sirius, dem Krieg. Lass mich dich was fragen: Warum hast du so sehr darauf gedrängt, dass Harry ein Assistenzprofessor wird?"

Der Schulleiter zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich glaube, ich habe meine Gründe am Anfang des Semesters gegeben."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass es keine anderen Gründe gab, warum du so hart gearbeitet hast, die Idee dem Kollegium schmackhaft zu machen?", fragte sie ernst und mit festem Blick. Als er nicht sofort antwortete, fuhr sie fort: „Es war mehr für Harry als seinen Unterricht, nicht wahr? Du wolltest ihm etwas geben, dass ihn beschäftigt hält."

Der Schulleiter blickte sie durchdringend an, bevor er antwortete: „Es ist etwas Wahres dran. Harry hat immer wieder bewiesen, dass er nicht gewillt ist, an der Seitenlinie zu sitzen, wenn es Probleme gibt. Er hat den Drang, involviert zu sein und wäre ruhelos, wenn er im Schloss eingesperrt wäre, wenn ein Krieg außerhalb Hogwarts' Mauern ausgefochten wird."

„Du warst besorgt, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde", schloss sie für ihn. Seine Sorgen waren berechtigt. Harry hatte ein Talent dafür, sich in problematischen Umständen wiederzufinden, auch wenn sie dachte, dass es normalerweise war, weil die Erwachsenen in seinem Leben ihn nicht ernst nahmen. Wenn sie seine Befürchtungen den Stein der Weisen betreffend ernst genommen hätte, wären Harry und seine Freunde niemals losgegangen, um ihn zu retten. Im vergangenen Jahr war Harry nicht über seine eigene Situation informiert worden, was der Grund war, warum er so einfach zum Zaubereiministerium gelockt worden war. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihre Fehler wiederholten, indem sie Harry weiterhin wie ein Kind behandelten.

„Ja", gab er zu. „Ich dachte, wenn ich Harry die Position gebe, würde er fühlen, dass er etwas geleistet hat. Ich hatte auch gehofft, dass er den Unterricht ernst nehmen würde. Aber selbst ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie viel Gedanken und Vorbereitungen er hineinsteckt. Er hat den magischen Vertrag selbst konstruiert, hat ihn recherchiert, aufgesetzt und sogar die Zauber selber gezaubert. Er hatte eine Liste mit Themen vorbereitet, die er in jedem Unterricht behandeln möchte. Er hatte seine Klassen sofort unter Kontrolle, und ich könnte nicht stolzer auf seine Arbeit sein."

„Ich stimme dir zu. Du solltest sehen, wie er unterrichtet und wie die Schüler auf ihn reagieren", meinte sie. „Er ist ein Naturtalent."

„Wie viele seiner Unterrichtsstunden hast du besucht?", fragte er.

„Nur jeweils eine, auch wenn ich vorhabe, dieses Semester mehr zu tun. Er hat während einer unserer Tanzstunden einen interessanten Punkt angesprochen. Ihm wurde der Titel eines Assistenzprofessors und seine eigenen Klassen gegeben, wurden dann aber sich selbst überlassen. Niemand hat ihn je überprüft oder sichergestellt, dass er die Dinge angemessen handhabt, und wir haben ihn niemals in etwas mit einbezogen, dass für seine Position innerhalb des Kollegiums relevant sein könnte." Sie zögerte, unsicher, ob sie die nächste Information teilen sollte. „Wir haben es so arrangiert, dass wir uns dieses Semester einmal im Monat treffen, um diese Dinge zu besprechen, und ich habe ebenfalls vor, wenigstens eine seiner Unterrichtsstunden im Monat zu besuchen."

„Hmmm, und Harry war derjenige, der dies angesprochen hat, sagst du?", fragte der Schulleiter nach.

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Etwas, was wir übersehen haben, würde ich sagen."

„So ist es", erwiderte er. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich über die Unterhaltungen mit Mr. Potter auf dem Laufenden hältst?"

Es war als Frage formuliert, aber sie wusste, dass es mehr als Anordnung gemeint war. „Ich werde dich über alles Relevante informieren", sagte sie ihm und wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. Sie würde alles, dass für die Schule von Interesse war, teilen, aber sie würde nichts sagen, dass Harry ihr im Vertrauen erzählte. Harry war ihr Schützling, er war ein Schüler in ihrem Haus und sie würde sein Vertrauen nicht verraten. Wenn der Schulleiter mehr von Harry wissen wollte, konnte er ihn selber fragen.

„Ich vertraue darauf."

ENDE 16.1

Danke an HermineFan, curylcuryl und annette-ella für die Reviews!


	23. 162 Ein zweiteiliger Angriff

Kapitel 16 Teil 2

Später an diesem Abend lag Harry in seinem Bett und schaute gedankenversunken hoch zum Baldachin. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, aber es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Es gab nur eine Person, der er das zu verdanken hatte und er war sich sicher, dass er ihr das niemals zurückzahlen konnte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Vision mit Ginny zu teilen; er hatte nie vorgehabt, sie mit irgendjemandem zu teilen. Aber als er mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Schoß dagelegen war, hatte er sich ihr gegenüber öffnen wollen. Er war überrascht, wie sehr ihm das geholfen hatte. Was einst eine unüberwindbare Wand zu sein schien, war nun auf eine weitere Hürde auf seinem Weg geschrumpft.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob es nicht unangebracht war. War es in Ordnung, dass er lächelte und so tat, als sei nichts passiert? War es respektlos gegenüber den Opfern des Angriffs, einfach weiterzumachen und die Geschehnisse hinter sich zu lassen? Harry machte sich über diese Fragen Gedanken, als er in dieser Nacht im Bett lag. Er zwang sich schließlich, das Thema für den Moment beiseite zu legen, da er zu keiner Lösung kam. Er beschloss, dass er ein anderes Mal darüber nachdenken würde und konnte schließlich einschlafen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Nachmittag, als Harry Ginny mitteilte, dass er zum Raum der Wünsche ging, um zu trainieren, wurde er von ihrer Antwort überrascht. Sie schien schüchtern und nervös zu sein; zwei Dinge, die er seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr mit Ginny in Verbindung setzte. Er sah die Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht und fragte sich, was mit ihr los war.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich dir anschließen würde?", fragte sie ein wenig schüchtern.

Harry war von ihrer Bitte überrascht, und er brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt zu realisieren, was sie ihn gefragt hatte. Als er nicht sofort antwortete, war kurz ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen und sie begann wieder zu reden: „Egal. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich überhaupt gefragt habe. Ich möchte dich nicht aufhalten. Ich würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nur stören."

„Sei nicht albern", unterbrach Harry. „Natürlich kannst du kommen. Aber- äh- warum genau?"

Ginny lächelte erleichtert. „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir zeigen, wie man die Trainingsdummies verwendet und mir vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben."

„Du möchtest anfangen zu trainieren?" fragte er leise.

„Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte sie.

„Aber was ist, wenn der Unterricht wieder beginnt: wirst du nicht zu beschäftigt sein?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Moment mache ich mir keine Gedanken um den Unterricht oder um die Z.A.G.s. Ich denke, die Dinge, die du mir beibringen kannst, sind viel wichtiger, meinst du nicht?"

Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu nicken. Es war wahr. Gute Z.A.G-Ergebnisse wären nett, aber sie würden ihr nicht helfen, wenn sie einem Todesser gegenüberstehen würde. „Wenn du dir sicher bist ...?"

Sie nickte nachdrücklich.

„Nun, dann komm", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Als sie sie nahm, half er ihr hoch aus ihrem Stuhl. Er ließ widerwillig ihre Hand los, sobald sie stand, und sie gingen schnell zum Raum der Wünsche. Sobald sie drinnen waren, schloss Harry die Tür und errichtete Schutzzauber, um ihre Privatsphäre zu garantieren.

Das erste, was Harry tat, war, ihr zu zeigen, wie die Trainingsdummies funktionierten. Er demonstrierte, wie sie eingestellt wurden und warf die Zauber, von denen er wollte, dass die Dummies sie verwendeten. Dann aktivierte und deaktivierte er die Dummies und zeigte die verschiedenen Level, auf die sie eingestellt werden konnten. „Wenn du jemals vergessen solltest, wie es funktioniert, frag den Raum einfach für die Gebrauchsanweisung", schloss er.

Ginny nickte. „Gut."

„Nun, was für ein Training wolltest du absolvieren?", fragte er. „Die Dummies sollten ausreichen, um dir mit deinen Duellierfähigkeiten zu helfen. „Ich denke, du solltest die restliche Zeit damit verbringen, deine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten auszuweiten."

„Was ist mit neuen Zaubersprüchen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist ebenfalls wichtig, aber ich denke, deine zauberstablose Magie weiterzuentwickeln ist wichtiger", erklärte er geduldig. „Erst einmal ist es dir nicht gestattet, deinen Zauberstab außerhalb Hogwarts zu verwenden. Wenn du jetzt etwas bewirken willst, wirst du es ohne Zauberstab machen müssen. Ansonsten wirst du auf deinen siebzehnten Geburtstag warten müssen, bevor du wirklich etwas machen kannst." Sie nickte, um ihr Verständnis zu zeigen. „Aber noch wichtiger ist, dass es dir eine Waffe gibt, die die Todesser dir nicht abnehmen können. Lass uns annehmen, dass du mit deinem Zauberstab kämpfst und du wirst entwaffnet; die durchschnittliche Hexe und der durchschnittliche Zauberer wären praktisch hilflos. Und noch wichtiger ist, dass die Todesser annehmen würden, dass du vollständig hilflos wärst und sie würden vielleicht weniger wachsam sein. Selbst wenn du niemals dieselbe Kontrolle haben solltest, die du mit deinem Zauberstab hast: die Fähigkeit, einen schwachen Schockzauber ohne einen Zauberstab zaubern zu können, könnte eines Tages dein Leben retten."

Er hielt inne um den Gedanken wirken zu lassen. „Das macht Sinn", stimmte Ginny nach einem Moment der Stille zu.

„Nun, dann lass uns anfangen", sagte Harry.

„Warte, wirst du nicht selber trainieren?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Jetzt werde ich dir mit deiner zauberstablosen Magie helfen", sagte Harry in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte zuließ.

Ginny schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte dir nicht im Weg sein. Mach du dein Ding, ich übe alleine."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ginny, ich kann ein wenig Zeit erübrigen, um dir zu helfen. Außerdem möchte ich dir helfen. Nachdem ich eine Weile mit dir gearbeitet habe, kann ich noch ein wenig selber trainieren. Du bist mir nicht im Weg."

Sie schaute ihm einen langen Augenblick fest in die Augen, bevor sie zustimmend nickte. „Danke Harry."

„Gern geschehen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Hast du seit unserem Animagusunterricht etwas geübt?"

Sie schüttelte verlegen ihren Kopf: „Nein, die Schule hatte mich fest im Griff und ich hatte keine Zeit."

„Das hatte ich angenommen", sagte er freundlich und versuchte zu vermitteln, dass er über ihr Geständnis nicht verärgert war. „Wir machen also da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„Okay", sagte sie.

Harry dachte daran, dass er einen Tisch und einen Federkiel benötigte und beides erschien einen Moment später. „Okay, wir werden klein anfangen. Lass den Federkiel schweben und bewege ihn durch das Zimmer."

Harry beobachtete, wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Konzentration zusammenzog. Sie biss leicht auf ihre Lippe, als sie ihre Hand in Richtung des Federkiels ausstreckte und Harry merkte, dass er seinen Blick nicht von ihrer Unterlippe nehmen konnte. Erst als sie frustriert schnaubte, konnte er seine Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. „Versuch den Zauber erst mit deinem Zauberstab auszuführen. Bekomme ein Gefühl für die Magie und probiere es dann noch einmal."

Sie nickte und ließ ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Armhalfter schnappen. Sie führte den Zauber einige Male aus, bevor sie den Zauberstab wieder im Halfter verstaute. Sie konnte den Federkiel schweben lassen, als sie ihre Hand wieder zu ihm ausstreckte, aber es war zittrig, wenn man es mit der Kontrolle verglich, die sie mit ihrem Zauberstab gehabt hatte. Nachdem sie den Federkiel einige Male schweben hatte lassen und damit stetig ihre Kontrolle verbesserte, ließ er sie stattdessen den Tisch schweben. Sie kämpfte dieses Mal damit und konnte den Tisch nur wenige Zentimeter hoch schweben lassen, bevor er mit einem dumpfen Schlag wieder hinunterfiel. Sie versuchte es noch einmal mit ähnlichen Ergebnissen. Bei ihrem dritten Versuch zitterte der Tisch, hob aber nicht vom Boden ab. Sie schnaubte frustriert, und Harry wurde daran erinnert, wie er diese Fähigkeit gelernt hatte.

„Nimm dir eine Minute, um dich zu beruhigen", sagte er ihr. „Dann versuch es noch einmal. Umso frustrierter du wirst, umso schwerer wird es, deine Magie zu kontrollieren. Der Tisch wird entweder den Boden nicht verlassen oder wird ohne Kontrolle an die Decke fliegen. Deine Gefühle sind irgendwie an deine Magie gebunden - ich weiß nicht, in welchem Ausmaß - und beeinflussen deine Fähigkeit, Zauber zu kontrollieren. Unsere Gefühle beeinflussen aus irgendeinem Grund die meisten Zauber nicht sehr, wenn wir einen Zauberstab verwenden. Ich glaube, es ist, weil der Zauberstab als Fokus agiert, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

Sie nickte, um ihr Verständnis zu zeigen. „Wann hast du es das erste Mal gelernt?", fragte sie ihn nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Eine Woche oder zwei nach Ferienbeginn", sagte er ihr ehrlich.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden oder so viel darüber gelernt?", fragte sie. „Ich habe davon gehört, dass Zauberer es können, dass es aber jahrelanges Training benötigt und nur die mächtigsten Zauberer es jemals können."

„Ich habe ohne es zu bemerken in dem Sommer vor meinem fünften Schuljahr zauberstablose Magie verwendet, als die Dementoren angriffen", erklärte er. „Es war nichts Großes; ich habe meinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, nachdem mein Cousin mich geschlagen hatte und suchte nach ihm, aber es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu sehen und die Dementoren näherten sich schnell. Ich habe nicht einmal bewusst daran gedacht, aber ich habe Lumos gezaubert und mein Zauberstab hat sich sofort erhellt. Ich habe lange nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe im vergangenen Sommer über viele Dinge nachgedacht, und ich habe erkannt, was ich getan habe. Ich habe beschlossen, zu sehen, was ich sonst tun könnte und erreichte schließlich den Punkt, wo ich ohne Zauberstab so gut zaubern konnte wie mit einem."

„Wieso probierst du es nicht noch einmal mit dem Tisch?", fragte er und deutete mit seinem Kopf zu besagtem Objekt.

Sie nickte, holte tief Luft und streckte ihre Hand dann wieder in Richtung des Tisches aus. Als sich ihr Gesicht wieder vor Konzentration verzog, weigerte Harry sich, sich wieder ablenken zu lassen, stattdessen sagte er: „Du strengst dich zu sehr an. Es sollte nicht so schwierig sein, deine Magie zu dir zu rufen. Versuch nicht, sie hervorzuzwingen, ruf sie zu dir. Lass sie sich aufbauen, dann lass sie los."

Sie nickte. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer leicht vor Konzentration verzogen, aber es war besser als zuvor. Harry beobachtete, wie sie noch einmal tief Luft holte und ihre Hand ausstreckte. Der Tisch erhob sich fast einen Meter in die Höhe, bevor er wieder langsam zu Boden sank. „Ich habe es geschafft", rief Ginny aus.

„Natürlich hast du das", sagte Harry. „Jetzt versuch es noch einmal. Lass ihn höher schweben und halte ihn länger oben. Mach das immer und immer wieder, wobei du versuchst, dich jedesmal ein wenig zu verbessern. Und wenn du merkst, dass du frustriert wirst, konzentrier dich auf positive Gedanken, als würdest du einen Patronus heraufbeschwören. Ich werde mit den Dummies trainieren. Ruf einfach, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Danke", sagte sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte er. „Viel Spaß!"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er lachte, als er zu den Dummies ging. Er trainierte gute 45 Minuten, bevor er zurück zu Ginny ging. Sie war vom Tisch zum Bett übergegangen, und Harry wurde an sein eigenes Training für die zauberstablose Magie erinnert. Er gluckste, als das Bett vom Boden aufstieg und machte sich unsichtbar, so dass er sich an sie anschleichen konnte. Er näherte sich dem Bett und sprang auf es drauf, wobei er inmitten des Sprunges den Desillusionierungszauber auflöste. Ginny kreischte auf und zog ihre Hand zu sich, was dazu führte, dass das Bett auf den Boden krachte und Harry mit ihm. Als das Bett den Boden berührte, sprang Harry vom Bett auf und direkt vor Ginny: „Hey, Gin!"

Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm und schaute ihn mürrisch an: „Pass auf, was du tust! Es hat gut funktioniert, bis du mich erschreckt hast."

Harry grinste sie an: „Du wirst lernen müssen, Ablenkungen auszublenden, aber ich schätze, dass ist eine Lektion für einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Komm, ich möchte sehen, wie du duellierst."

45 Minuten lang ließ Harry Ginny abwechselnd gegen die Dummies und ihn kämpfen. Wenn er gegen sie duellierte, sah er davon ab, zauberstablose Magie zu verwenden, um die Situation realistischer zu machen. Sie war besser als er erwartet hatte, aber er war eindeutig der bessere Duellant und musste es langsam angehen, um zu sehen, was sie wirklich konnte. Er bemerkte die Uhrzeit und entschied, dass es besser war, sich jetzt zu richten, wenn sie es rechtzeitig zum Abendessen schaffen wollten. Er stoppte die Dummies, gegen die Ginny sich duellierte und sagte ihr, sie solle duschen gehen. Zwei Duschräume erschienen dieses Mal für sie und sie beide betraten ihren jeweiligen Raum, um sich frisch zu machen, bevor sie fürs Abendessen hinunter in die Große Halle gingen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurz nachdem Harry und Ginny sich am Samstagmorgen fürs Frühstück in der fast leeren Großen Halle hingesetzt hatten, kamen zwei Eulen beinahe gleichzeitig an. Eine, welche Harry erkannte und die er mental grüßte, hatte einen Brief für Ginny. Die andere, unbekannte, Eule streckte ihr Bein aus, so dass er den angebundenen Brief entfernen konnte. Er rollte die Pergamentrolle aus und erkannte sofort die Schrift von Remus Lupin. Harry schaute hinüber und sah, dass Ginny bereits in ihren eigenen Brief vertieft war, einen Brief von ihren Eltern, nahm er an, und so begann Harry zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry, _

_du hast Glück, dass das kein Heuler ist. Wenn die Umstände anders wären, hättest du Glück, dass das alles ist, was ich dir schicken würde. Wie die Dinge stehen, glaube ich, dass ich dir Dank schulde. Oder eher, wenn ich dir nicht danke, laufe ich Gefahr, ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext zu werden. _

_Dein ziemlich spitzbübisches Geschenk war deines Vaters würdig. Es scheint, dass du mehr als nur dort weitermachst, wo wir aufgehört haben. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, was das angeht? Habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt? Was ist mit deiner Komplizin? Glaube nicht, dass ich nicht über Mr. Malfoys unglückliches Schicksal gehört habe, noch, dass ich nicht herausgefunden habe, wer die Ursache dafür ist. _

**_Oh, hör auf, so eine Spaßbremse zu sein. Hey, Harry. Ich mochte die Puppe. Sie war süß. Und es hat den alten Wolf dazu gebracht, mich um ein Date zu bitten. Natürlich habe ich, nachdem ich die Puppe gesehen habe, nicht locker gelassen, bis er zugegeben hat, warum du sie ihm geschickt hast. Dann musste ich ihn überzeugen, dass er es mehr als wert ist, mit mir auszugehen, seine Wolfpersönlichkeit irrelevant. Kannst du es glauben?_**

_Ja, das ist super, Dora, kann ich wieder mit meinem Brief weitermachen? Danke. Auch wenn ich denke, dass du eine kleine Rache für deine Aktion verdienst, bin ich im Moment viel zu glücklich, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Du kommst für den Moment also damit davon. Auch wenn du vielleicht deinen eigenen Ratschlag annehmen solltest. Und wenn du nicht weißt, wovon ich rede, dann müssen wir wirklich mal ausgiebig miteinander reden. Nimm meinen Rat an und warte nicht zu lange. Du weißt nie, wie viel Zeit du hast, und du willst sie nicht verschwenden.** Das sagst gerade du! **Ja, nun, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, und ich hoffe, du kannst aus meinen Fehlern lernen statt sie selber zu machen._

_Wir haben davon gehört, was am Ende des Balls passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, was genau du gesehen hast, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht besonders angenehm war. Ich weiß, dass es sich ein wenig dämlich anhört, aber versuch, dich nicht runterziehen zu lassen. Es gibt nichts, dass du hättest tun können, um es aufzuhalten. Lass es dein Leben nicht beeinflussen. Wenn du das tust, lässt du Voldemort gewinnen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da sein kann, um dir zu helfen, aber wenn du jemals reden möchtest, werde ich es zuwege bringen, ganz egal welcher Zeitpunkt im Monat. _

_Noch einmal danke und pass auf dich auf, Harry. _

_Herzliche Grüße_

_Remus Lupin** und Tonks **_

_PS: Ich meine es so. Sag ihr, wie du fühlst. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, einen guten Besenschrank zu finden ...Wem mache ich was vor? Du hast die Karte bei dir. Benutze sie._

Harry musste angesichts von Remus Postskriptum ein Erröten unterdrücken. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und packte es in eine der Taschen seiner Roben, während er über Remus Nachricht nachdachte. Er fragte sich, wie der man seine Gefühle so gut erkannt hatte. War er so offensichtlich? Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte er seine eigenen Gefühle nicht deuten und zu wissen, dass Remus sie in so kurzer Zeit herausgefunden hatte, machte Harry Sorgen und ein klein wenig peinlich berührt. Dann war da der Ratschlag, den Remus gegeben hatte. Er würde mehr darüber nachdenken müssen, aber nun war nicht die Zeit dafür, jetzt, wo Ginny direkt neben ihm saß.

Er dachte an Remus und Tonks und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Geschenk hatte besser funktioniert als er erwartet hatte. Er war glücklich für die beiden und wusste, dass Tonks gut für Remus sein würde. Sie war spaßig und würde hoffentlich die lebensfrohe Seite an Remus herausbringen, so wie Harry sich den Mann vorstellte, als die Rumtreiber auf ihrem Höhepunkt gewesen waren.

Harry schaute zu Ginny hinüber und sah, wie diese geistesabwesend die Eule streichelte, die Ginnys Post ausgeliefert hatte und sie ließ ihren Blick zwischen der Eule und Harry hin- und herwandern. „Du hast meinen Eltern eine Eule zu Weihnachten gekauft?", fragte sie ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Errol wird immer älter und mit den Todessern, die die Post abfangen, ist eine zuverlässige Eule in diesen Tagen eine Notwendigkeit. Dievas hier wird sich behaupten, nicht wahr?", sagte er an die Eule gewandt und strich ihr über die Federn. Seine Hand berührte dabei Ginnys, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich zu ihr zu drehen und sie anzulächeln.

„Dievas?", fragte Ginny nach.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Er hatte bereits einen Namen."

„Oh, nun, das ist okay, schätze ich. Er ist eine wunderschöne Eule", kommentierte sie und drehte sich wieder zur Eule.

_„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie mögen würdest_", sagte Harry mental zur Eule. Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein Ächzen, da Ginny über die Federn der Eule streichelte. Laut sagte er: „Ich glaube, du hast einen Freund gewonnen." Ginny lächelte ihn nur an. „Was haben deine Eltern gesagt?"

„Sie wollten, dass ich dir für die Eule danke und sie bestehen darauf, dass du das wirklich nicht hättest tun sollen." Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen und fuhr fort: „Aber wir wissen beide, dass das nichts bringen wird. Ehrlich, sie lieben die Eule. Mum hört sich sehr enthusiastisch an."

„Ich bin froh", erwiderte Harry zufrieden. „Was hat deine Mum zu der Kette gesagt? Und mochte dein Dad die Muggelelektrosachen?"

„Mum sagt, dass sie die Kette liebt. Sie waren sehr beliebt, als sie jünger war, und sie hatte sie vergessen. Sie sagt, dass es sehr beruhigend sei, eine ständige Bestätigung zu haben, dass wir alle in Sicherheit sind. Dad sagt, dass sie aufgehört hat, die Uhr mit sich herumzutragen", erzählte Ginny ihm aufgeregt. „und Dad ist begeistert, mehr Muggelspielzeug zum Spielen zu haben, so wie immer. Danke noch einmal, dass du seine Geschenke ausgesucht hast."

Harry lächelte über ihren Enthusiasmus. Ginny schien so viel Freude daran zu haben, Geschenke zu geben, wie sie zu erhalten. Er fand, dass er das sehr an ihr mochte. „Gern geschehen, Gin."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln: „Von wem war deiner?"

Harry grinste frech: „Remus."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Oh, was sagt er?" Sobald sie fertig geredet hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie erinnerte sich an etwas. „Mochte er sein Geschenk?", fragte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja, allerdings nicht so sehr wie Tonks", gluckste Harry. „Sie hat ihn dazu gezwungen zu erklären, warum ich ihm eine Metamorphmaguspuppe schicke."

Ginny brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte das gesehen", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ich auch", erwiderte Harry geistesabwesend, während seine Gedanken sich damit beschäftigten, wie die Szene sich hätte abspielen können.

„Nun", unterbrach Ginny ihn in seinen Gedanken. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber kurz gesagt sind Remus und Tonks jetzt zusammen", sagte Harry ihr selbstzufrieden.

Ginnys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nun, wenn du kein Kuppler bist", kommentierte sie und lachte zu sich selbst. „Wir werden dir einen Bogen und Pfeile mit herzförmigen Spitzen besorgen müssen. Oh und ein paar Flügel ebenso. Unser eigener kleiner Amor."

Harry stupste sie mit seinem Arm an: „Gör."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Harry imitierte sie und erinnerte sich dann an etwas anderes, dass Remus angesprochen hatte. „Wir müssen unsere Namen aussuchen", sagte er ihr leise.

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, aber bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, um die Frage zu stellen, konnte man die Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht sehen; ihr Mund formte ein „Oh" und ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Remus hat gefragt, ob wir schon etwas ausgesucht haben", erklärte Harry ihr.

Sie nickte. „Ich habe seitdem du es angesprochen hast nicht mehr wirklich daran gedacht und denke nicht einmal daran, **_das_** noch einmal vorzuschlagen", sagte sie warnend.

Harry lachte leise: „Ich würde es nicht wagen. Ich habe keine Lust, herauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn meinen Popel Flügel wachsen und sie an meinem Gesicht kratzen."

Ginnys Lächeln nahm einen bösen Ausdruck an: „Nur zu wahr."

„Behalt es im Hinterkopf und versuch dir Vorschläge zu überlegen. Wir reden später mehr darüber", sagte er. Seine Augen wanderten zu Hermine, die gerade erst die Halle betreten hatte. Hermine war seit ihrer Unterhaltung am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag sehr nachdenklich gewesen. Ein unerwarteter Vorteil davon war, dass sie so in ihre Gedanken versunken war, dass sie Harry kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und es ihm und Ginny so unglaublich einfach machte, ohne angesprochen zu werden zu verschwinden.

Ginnys Augen folgten seinem Blick. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und nickte zustimmend. Sie widmeten sich ihrer Mahlzeit und grüßten Hermine höflich, als sie sich ihnen gegenüber hinsetzte. Kurz darauf gesellte sich Neville zu ihnen und schließlich Ron. Von da an war die Mahlzeit unbehaglich, da Ron Hermine ignorierte. Hermine versuchte nicht, Ron in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln, doch sie erkannte wenigstens seine Existenz an. Harry, Ginny und Neville hielten eine lockere Konversation am Laufen und sie überstanden alle das Essen intakt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages trainierend oder lesend, auch wenn er nach dem Mittagessen ein Schachspiel mit Ron zuwege brachte. Sie redeten während des Spieles ein wenig über Quidditch, aber als Harry Hermine ansprach, machte Ron zu und weigerte sich, über ihre gemeinsame Freundin zu sprechen. Harry lehnte ein zweites Spiel ab, um sich wieder seinen Büchern widmen zu können. Er hatte es viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben, nach einer Lösung zu suchen, um seine Verbindung zu Voldemort zu blockieren, und es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er ernsthaft danach suchte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Okklumentik dafür nicht geeignet war, aber Harry wusste keine Alternative. Das Problem war, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie er mit Voldemort verbunden war. Niemand wusste das. Dumbledore hatte Okklumentik nur vorgeschlagen, weil die Verbindung an Legilimentik erinnerte. Es schien, die Verbindung war nicht ähnlich genug.

Er hatte den Schulleiter mehr als nur einmal gefragt, ob er noch andere Ideen hätte, wie die Verbindung blockiert werden könnte und jedesmal wurde er enttäuscht. Entweder hatte Dumbledore keine anderen Ideen oder der Mann verheimlichte wieder Dinge vor Harry. Harry wollte ersteres glauben. Dumbledore hatte keinen Grund, etwas geheim zu halten, das helfen könnte, die Verbindung zu blockieren oder aufrecht zu erhalten. Er wollte Harry offensichtlich helfen, die Verbindung unter Kontrolle zu halten, da er ihm Okklumentikunterricht gab.

Harry schaute jedes Buch über Legilimentik und Okklumentik durch, das er finden konnte. Er erschöpfte die begrenzten Vorräte der Bücherei ziemlich schnell. Er hatte bereits alle Bücher seiner eigenen Sammlung gelesen, also machte er einen schnellen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, um zu sehen, ob er zusätzliche Bücher über dieses Thema auftreiben könnte. Er fand mehrere Fortgeschrittenen-Bücher, die ihn sicherlich einige Zeit beschäftigt halten würden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Informationen in den Büchern ihm überhaupt helfen würden, aber er musste es versuchen. Wenigstens würde das Extrawissen ihm mit Ginnys kommendem Unterricht helfen. Sie arbeitete sich noch immer durch ihr eigenes Okklumentikbuch, um das Grundprinzip, dass die Disziplin benötigte, zu erlernen.

Der Donnerstagabend kam, bevor er es wirklich realisierte und Harry stieg die Wendeltreppe des Schulleiters für seine wöchentliche Okklumentikstunde hoch. Er freute sich nicht besonders auf diese Stunde. Er hatte nicht mehr mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen, seit er eine Woche zuvor die Vision gehabt hatte, und er fürchtete, dass der Mann sie besprechen wollte. Harry hatte sich mit der Erinnerung auseinandergesetzt und hatte nicht vor, dies noch einmal zu tun.

Dumbledore rief ihn in sein Büro, bevor Harry klopfen konnte, und so öffnete Harry die Tür und betrat den runden Raum. „Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte er. „Hallo Fawkes", fügte er hinzu und ging zu dem Phönix, um ihm einige Male über die Federn zu streichen. Fawkes trillerte eine Begrüßung und lehnte sich in Harrys Berührung. Die Laute des Phönixlieds stärkten Harry und erleichterten seine Last. Er lächelte den Phönix dankbar an und streichelte ihm noch einmal über die Federn.

„Dir ebenfalls einen guten Abend. Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry argwöhnte, dass der Mann mit seiner Frage mehr meinte als nur die Standardbegrüßung. „So gut wie erwartet werden kann", erwiderte er und setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore nickte erschöpft und starrte über seine aneinandergelegten Finger. „Gibt es irgendetwas, dass ich über deine Vision wissen sollte?", fragte er nach einer Minute der Stille.

„Ich glaube nicht" erwiderte Harry vorsichtig. „Ich habe nichts Hilfreiches gesehen, nur jede Menge Folter und Mord. Ich wäre zu Ihnen gekommen, wenn ich etwas Nützliches hätte."

„Ich hatte das angenommen, aber ich musste fragen", sagte er. „Ich werde dich nicht bitten, einen Teil der Erinnerung mit mir zu teilen. Ich bin später am Abend zu dem Ort des Angriffs gegangen und ich wage zu sagen, dass es mehr als nur grausam wäre, dich zu bitten, noch einmal zu durchleben, was du gesehen hast. Aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, steht meine Tür dir immer offen", bot er freundlich an.

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. Und er meinte es so, dafür, dass er nicht darum bat, die Erinnerung noch einmal zu durchleben und für das großzügige Angebot. Er hatte nicht vor, jemals mit ihm über die Vision zu reden, aber es war nett von ihm, es anzubieten. Wenige Menschen auf der Welt wären in der Lage, auf irgendeine Weise das Grauen, das er gesehen hatte, nachzuvollziehen. Harry wusste, dass der Schulleiter einer von ihnen war und es tröstete Harry ein wenig, dass die Option da war.

„Nun, sollen wir mit dem Unterricht weitermachen?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Harry nickte zuversichtlich. Dumbledore war in den letzten paar Stunden nicht in der Lage gewesen, in seinen Geist einzubrechen. Er brauchte seine gesamte Energie, um den Mann draußen zu halten, aber Harry war stolz auf sich, sich gegen einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt behaupten zu können. Er erwiderte den festen Blick des Schulleiters und fühlte, wie die Präsenz des Mannes an seinen mentalen Barrieren herumprobierte. Er folgte den Bewegungen des Mannes und verstärkte den Bereich, um sich auf einen Überraschungsangriff vorzubereiten. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Präsenz auf der anderen Seite seines Verstandes. Das Problem war, dass die Präsenz vor ihm nicht verschwunden war. Er fühlte, wie beide sein Schild auf einmal angriffen, und er konnte gerade so den einen Angriff aufhalten und so brach die andere Präsenz nach nur fünf oder zehn Sekunden des Drucks durch seine Schutzschilde.

Harry gab seine derzeitige Position auf, um sich dem Eindringling entgegenzustellen und ihn herauszuwerfen, nur um Dumbledores Präsenz zu finden. Der Schulleiter war länger als jeder andere innerhalb seiner Schutzschilde, seitdem er sie erbaut hatte, und diese Erfahrung machte Harry Sorgen. Er hatte sich nicht per se für immun gehalten, aber viel vorbereiteter als das. Harry warf die Präsenz des Schulleiters ohne Gegenwehr hinaus. Nach einem Moment schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und fokussierte sich wieder auf die funkelnden blauen Augen seines Lehrers.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte er. Er hatte eine vage Referenz von einem Meisterlegilimentiker gelesen, der in der Lage war, sein Bewusstsein aufzuteilen, um an zwei Orten gleichzeitig anzugreifen, aber er hatte niemals gute Informationen über diese Technik gefunden.

„An zwei Orten gleichzeitig anzugreifen?", fragte der Mann lächelnd.

Harry nickte: „Ja."

„Es ist eine fortgeschrittene Technik, die nur wenige meistern", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Sie erfordert, dass man sein Bewusstsein in zwei aufteilt, um den Verstand des Angegriffenen an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu durchdringen."

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Wie kann ich mich dagegen schützen?"

„Es gibt zwei Wege, wie du dich vor einem Angriff schützen kannst", erklärte der Mann in einem freundlichen Tonfall. „Du musst zuerst lernen, die Einschränkungen, die du dir aufgrund deiner Erfahrungen in der physischen Welt auferlegst, zu entfernen." Er hielt in seiner Erklärung inne, um Harry die Chance zu geben, die Idee zu verdauen.

Harry dachte über diese kryptische Erklärung nach. Einschränkungen der physischen Welt - was bedeutete das? Welche Grenzen legte er sich selbst auf? Die Antwort kam ihm ziemlich schnell. Er war an die Idee gewöhnt, dass er nur an einem Ort zu einem Zeitpunkt existieren konnte. Es war mit Ausnahme von Zeitreisen physisch unmöglich, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu existieren. Aber das war eine physische Einschränkung. Der Schulleiter hatte gerade bewiesen, dass es möglich war, mental gleichzeitig an zwei verschiedenen Orten zu existieren.

„Ich muss also lernen, mein Bewusstsein in zwei getrennte Einheiten aufzuspalten?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist eine Herangehensweise", stimmte der Schulleiter mit einem Lächeln zu. „Aber das ist nicht die einzige Methode. Die andere erfordert, dass du von dir nicht als jemand denkst, der in einer Gestalt oder Einheit existiert. Ich nehme an, dass ist die Art, wie die meisten Menschen Gott erklären. Du existierst überall zur gleichen Zeit und hast absolute Kontrolle über die Welt. Es gibt nur einen Bericht über einen Okklumentiker, der dieses Kunststück geschafft hat, und es ist unklar, ob diese Information auf einer Tatsache oder einem Mythos basiert. Die meisten sind einfach nicht in der Lage, ihre selbstauferlegten Beschränkungen loszulassen, das schließt mich ein. Ich ermuntere dich, die zweite Methode in der Zukunft zu versuchen, aber für den Moment bitte ich dich, dein Bewusstsein zwischen mehr als einer Einheit aufzuteilen."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend, während sein Verstand versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten, was ihm gerade gesagt wurde. Die zweite Methode interessierte ihn sehr. Die Parallele, die der Schulleiter zu Gott gezogen hatte, hatte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Es hörte sich so an, als würde er sich nie mehr Sorgen machen müssen, dass in seine Gedanken eingedrungen werden würde, wenn er die Methode beherrschen würde. Sein Bewusstsein aufzuteilen würde ihm helfen, den zweiteiligen Angriff aufzuhalten, aber was würde passieren, wenn ein dritter dazukommen würde? Er würde lernen müssen, sein Bewusstsein in drei Teile statt in zwei aufzuteilen. Er würde es dem Schulleiter zutrauen, genau das gemeistert zu haben. „Wer hat es geschafft?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

„Es wird gesagt, dass Merlin der einzige Zauberer ist, der die Technik jemals gemeistert hat."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er würde es gerne schaffen, aber wenn nur Merlin es jemals gemeistert hatte, hatte er wenig Hoffnung. Das würde ihn jedoch nicht davon abhalten, es zu versuchen, aber er würde tun was der Schulleiter ihm sagte und sich für den Moment darauf konzentrieren, sein Bewusstsein nur aufzuspalten. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Inneres und beschwor das Bild herauf, das er konstruiert hatte, um seinen Verstand zu repräsentieren. Er sah alle seine Koffer, die umsichtig verschlossen und mit Schutzschilden belegt waren. Er schaute zu seiner Barriere, die wieder fest aufgerichtet war. Nach unten schauend sah er eine physische Repräsentation von sich selber, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht real war. Nichts davon war, es war alles nur symbolisch. Harry konzentrierte sich auf sich selber und wollte eine Kopie von sich zum Leben erwecken. Nach einer Minute schaute er nach oben und sah sein eigenes Gesicht, das ihn anschaute. Er lächelte triumphierend und sein Klon lächelte ihn ebenfalls breit an.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukommen und realisierte, dass er sich einfach in sich zurückgezogen hatte, ohne dem Schulleiter einen Hinweis oder eine Warnung zu geben: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich glaube, ich habe es jetzt."

Dumbledore lächelte nur als Antwort: „Sollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?"

Harry nickte. Er wartete nicht auf die zweite Präsenz, sondern beschwor seinen Klon herauf. Er folgte der Präsenz des Schulleiters und achtete nicht auf seinen Klon, bis er die zweite Präsenz auf der anderen Seite seines Verstandes auftauchen spürte. Er sandte den Klon hinüber, aber der Schulleiter griff schnell an. Während Harry besorgt war, wie er sein zweites Selbst hinüber bekam, um die zweite Präsenz zu blockieren, wurde er in seiner vorderen Verteidigung mit seiner ersten Präsenz nachlässig und Dumbledore konnte das zweite Mal an diesem Tag durch seine Schutzzauber dringen. Harry erkannte schnell, dass es viel schwerer war, sich auf zwei Dinge zu konzentrieren, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie übten ein paar Mal, bevor der Unterricht zu Ende war. Harry konnte noch immer nicht beide Angriffe auf einmal abwehren, aber er wurde ein wenig besser darin, seine beiden Exemplare von sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Der Schulleiter versicherte ihm, dass es nur Übung benötigen würde, um es zu beherrschen.

Die Ferien waren beinahe vorbei und bald würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen. Harry und Ginny hatten einen Stundenplan zusammengestellt, so dass Ginny beinahe täglich mit Harry trainieren konnte. Sie planten auch für jede Woche ein Paar einstündige Trainingseinheiten ein, um an der Okklumentik zu arbeiten. Harry hatte seine Sorgen über Ginnys vollgestopften Terminkalender gezeigt, aber sie hatte seine Bedenken beiseite gewischt. Als er sie deswegen noch einmal ansprach, bestätigte sie, dass die Z.A.G. Ergebnisse unwichtig waren. Sie konzentrierte sich viel mehr aufs Training, so dass sie wirklich bei den Kriegsanstrengungen helfen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass Ginny bei den Kämpfen involviert sein könnte, behagte Harry nicht, aber er wusste es besser als das zu sagen. Sie war ein großes Mädchen, und zu versuchen, sie vor dem Krieg zu beschützen, würde ihn nur zu einem Heuchler machen. Stattdessen beschloss er, sicherzugehen, dass sie gut vorbereitet war.

Ginny schloss sich auch weiterhin zum Workout mit Harry am Morgen an. Es bekam eine Art Spiel für sie, jeden Morgen zu beginnen, indem sie einen möglichen Rumtreibernamen für den anderen vorschlugen. Ginny hatte dieses begonnen und nach dem zweiten Morgen mit ungeheuerlichen Vorschlägen hatte Harry beschlossen, mitzumachen. Schließlich konnte er sie nicht damit davonkommen lassen, dass sie versuchte, ihn Mitternachtsritter*zu nennen, da er ihr „Ritter in mitternächtlicher Rüstung" war, ohne sich zu wehren. Am nächsten Morgen konterte er mit Glühwürmchen.** Jeden Morgen tauschten sie Namen aus, manchmal ernstzunehmende, manchmal alberne, aber keiner von ihnen konnte einen geeigneten Namen finden. Nach ihren üblichen Neckereien und dem Dehnen liefen die beiden in ihrem eigenen Tempo los. Ginny, deren Körper noch nicht an die Routine gewöhnt war, war nicht in der Lage, mit Harry mitzuhalten. Er versicherte ihr, dass er in einer ähnlichen Verfassung begonnen hatte. Er war zuversichtlich, dass sie in wenigen Wochen Fortschritte sehen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In der Nacht, bevor der Unterricht wieder begann, hatte Harry eine weitere Vision. Es schien, als hätte Voldemort sich dazu entschlossen, einen aktiveren Part im Krieg einzunehmen und Harry wurde mit Plätzen in der ersten Reihe beschenkt. Die Vision war nicht so lang oder schrecklich wie die erste, aber es war genug, um ihn ziemlich zittrig zurückzulassen. Er wachte auf und merkte, dass er sich auf seine Lippe biss, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten. Seine Narbe brannte vor und Harry war übel. Er stolperte aus seinem Bett und zum Badezimmer, wo er mehrere Minuten lang tief atmend über dem Waschbecken lehnte, während er erfolglos versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Das einzige, für was er dankbar war, war, dass er alle seine anderen Nächte mit Sirius verbracht hatte. Dank der Anwesenheit seines Patens wurde Harry nicht von Albträumen heimgesucht; stattdessen hörte er zu, wie Sirius ihm Geschichten von den Rumtreibern erzählte. Nur Visionen von Voldemort konnte Harry von seiner Zeit mit seinem Paten trennen, und er fürchtete sich davor, was passieren würde, wenn sein Pate völlig auf die andere Seite gehen würde. Entschließend, dass das nicht die Richtung war, die seine Gedanken nun gehen sollten, drehte er am Wasserhahn und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Er glaubte nicht, dass er in dieser Nacht noch einmal schlafen könnte. Stattdessen holte er ein Buch „_Legilimentik: Ein Führer, um die Verteidigungen des Verstandes zu überwinden"_aus seinem Koffer und setzte sich an einen der Tische, um zu lesen, bis der Morgen kam.

Er erlaubte es sich, sich völlig in den Buchseiten zu verlieren und vergaß alles um sich herum. So war es einfacher, sein Gehirn nur auf die Wörter vor ihn zu konzentrieren. Es hielt seine Gedanken davon ab, zu weniger angenehmen Dingen zu wandern. Es hatte den zusätzlichen Effekt, ihn alle Zeit vergessen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er lesend an dem Tisch gesessen hatte, noch wie lange Ginny versucht hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber als er sich ihr zuwandte, sah sie ziemlich genervt von ihm aus.

„Endlich", rief sie aus. „Was ist los mit dir? Ich habe jetzt schon mehrere Minuten lang versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Entschuldige", erwiderte Harry leise, als er sich ihr zuwandte. „Ich schätze, ich war in mein Buch vertieft." Er deutete auf das Buch, das nun geöffnet auf dem Tisch lag.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny besorgt. „Wie lange liest du schon hier unten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung. „Mir geht es gut", antwortete er und ignorierte die zweite Frage.

„So siehst du aber wirklich nicht aus", kommentierte Ginny skeptisch. Dann leuchtete ihr Gesicht verstehend auf. „Du hattest eine weitere Vision, nicht wahr? Oder einen Albtraum?"

„Eine Vision", erwiderte Harry mit leerer Stimme, als er sich für kurze Zeit in seinen Erinnerungen verlor. Er schüttelte schnell die Gedanken von sich; es würde nichts bringen, sich daran zu erinnern.

„Wir können heute Morgen das Training ausfallen lassen", schlug Ginny vor. „Wenn du darüber reden willst, bin ich für dich da."

Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf: „Danke, aber ich glaube, ich brauche das Workout heute mehr als üblich. Gib mir eine Minute, um hochzurennen und mich umzuziehen, dann können wir losgehen."

Ginny nickte als Antwort und Harry ging schnell hoch in seinen Schlafsaal, um sich seine Trainingsklamotten anzuziehen. Er kam kurz darauf wieder hinunter und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Sie traten hinaus in die kalte Morgenluft. Sobald sie das Ende der Steintreppen erreicht hatten, fiel Harry ohne Zögern und ohne sich zu dehnen in einen leichten Lauf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sah zu, wie Harry mit einer schnellen Geschwindigkeit loslief und seufzte müde. Sie durchlief ihre üblichen Dehnübungen, während sie ein Auge auf Harrys laufende Gestalt hatte. Er hielt ein brutales Tempo aufrecht, viel schneller als sonst, und Ginny wunderte sich, wie er es schaffte. Sie fing selbst in ihrem langsamen Tempo an zu joggen und fühlte sich ein wenig minderwertig. Harry hatte ihr versichert, dass er am Anfang des Sommers in so ziemlich der gleichen Verfassung begonnen hatte, aber wenn sie ihn jetzt beobachtete, fragte sich Ginny, ob sie jemals mit ihm mithalten könnte. Selbst an normalen Tagen war er viel schneller als sie.

Heute staunte sie über Harrys Ausdauer. Er joggte in einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit und seine Muskeln waren sichtlich gefordert. Ginny bewunderte den Anblick, als er sie ein weiteres Mal überholte und ihre Gedanken drifteten zurück zum Weihnachtsball; wie sie sich in seinen Armen gefühlt hatte, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, mit ihm unter dem Nachthimmel zu kuscheln, wie er ihr tief in die Augen geschaut hatte und sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte, um sie zu küssen. Aber sie hatten sich nie geküsst. Harry war in einer Vision gefangen gewesen, ähnlich wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf über ihre Gedanken. Nun war nicht die Zeit dafür. Egal wie begehrenswert Harry im Moment aussah, machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie fragte sich, wie gesund es für ihn war, sich so hart anzutreiben, aber sie wusste es besser als ihn darauf anzusprechen. Sie lief ihre übliche Entfernung und dehnte sich danach wieder. Harry beendete seine Runde und lief zu ihr, als sie gerade fertig wurde. Er sagte nichts. Er stand nur da, hart atmend und auf sie wartend.

„Du solltest dich auch dehnen, Harry", meinte sie. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du derjenige, der die Wichtigkeit davon betont hat."

Harry funkelte sie an, aber zu seiner Ehre hörte er auf ihren Ratschlag, auch wenn er es nur halbherzig tat. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss. Harry ging mit langen schnellen Schritten, und Ginny hatte Mühe, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Sie hatten schon fast das dritte Stockwerk erreicht, als Ginny, die, dachte, dass Harry ein wenig langsamer gehen und seine Stimmung heben sollte, entschied, Harry spielerisch mit ihrer Schulter anzustoßen und ihn damit leicht gegen die Mauer schubste.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anzufunkeln. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und grinste ihn frech an. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne und tat sein Bestes, um sie zu ignorieren. Ginny war niemand, der sich leicht geschlagen gab und so schubste Ginny Harry einen Moment später ein weiteres Mal. Harry zog seine Augen zusammen, machte aber nichts. Er ging weiterhin schnell weiter. Ginny grinste neben ihm und war im Begriff, ihn noch einmal zu schubsen, nur dieses Mal war Harry darauf vorbereitet. Er hielt mitten im Laufen inne und ließ Ginny damit ins Leere laufen. Er gab ihr mit seiner linken Hand einen kleinen Schubs gegen den Rücken und ließ sie damit gegen die Wand laufen.

Sie hielt beide Arme aus, um sich aufzufangen, bevor sie gegen die Steinmauer krachen würde und drehte sich um, um Harry anzufunkeln. Sie sah, wie er weiterging, sein Blick nach vorne gerichtet und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Oder zumindest beinahe ausdruckslos. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben zogen. Sie hielt ihren wütenden Blick aufrecht, konnte aber das Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen lag, nicht zurückhalten. Harry ging an ihr vorbei und sie folgte ihm. Sie musste beinahe rennen, um es zu schaffen, aber sie näherte sich ihm, bis sie ihn beinahe berührte. Sie passte sich seinem Tempo an und trat ihm auf die Fersen.

Nach dem dritten Mal wirbelte Harry herum. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor Potter?", fragte sie unschuldig, als Harry still blieb.

„Das kannst du", erwiderte Harry. „Du kannst aufhören, mir auf die Fersen zu treten."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden", tat Ginny unschuldig und klimperte mit ihren Augenbrauen.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede", sagte Harry.

„Ich versuche nur zu laufen", bestand Ginny mit einem Grinsen. „Was ist dein Problem?"

„Wenn du gehen möchtest, dann kannst du vor mir gehen", sagte Harry ihr. Er schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass sie sich bewegte.

Sie lächelte ihn süß an und ging um Harry herum und den Flur entlang. Sie schaute hinter sich und sah Harry nur ein oder zwei Schritte hinter sich. Als sie wieder nach vorne schaute, hörte sie, wie seine Fußschritte sich beschleunigten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er es ihr zurückzahlen wollte. Ohne nach hinten zu schauen, ging sie noch einen Schritt, blieb dann stehen, stellte sich fest hin und lehnte sich zurück, wobei sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, um zu vermeiden, Harry damit zu treffen. Stattdessen traf ihre Schulter leicht gegen seine Brust. Sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun.

Harry stieß ein überraschtes "Umpf" bei dem Zusammenprall aus. „Es reicht", sagte er. Ginny fühlte, wie seine Arme sie umdrehten, so dass sie ihn anschaute. Er ging leicht in die Knie, legte einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und warf sie sich dann ohne viel Federlesen über die Schulter. „Du hast es so gewollt."

Ginny kreischte überrascht auf und befahl lachend: „Lass mich runter."

„Das denke ich nicht", erwiderte Harry selbstzufrieden und lief weiter. „Du hattest offensichtlich Probleme zu laufen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich verletzt, also dachte ich, dass ich dir helfe."

„Mein Held", sagte Ginny gespielt verzückt. „Jetzt lass mich runter." Sie fühlte sich recht unwohl, so durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Ihr einziger Trost war es, dass die Flure noch immer leer waren. Wenigstens war niemand da, um ihren Arsch in der Luft zu sehen.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Das wird nicht passieren."

„Bitte?", bat Ginny. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Gewicht ihn nicht anstrengen musste.

„Nein."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich ein braves Mädchen sein werde", schwor Ginny mit ihrer unschuldigsten Stimme.

„Klar", gab Harry sarkastisch zurück. „Das wird der Tag sein."

„Hey!", protestierte Ginny und gab Harry einen Klaps auf seinen Po. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie fest er sich anfühlte. Sie schaute hinunter und bewunderte ihn einen Moment lang.

„Ohh, du bist ein freches kleines Ding, nicht wahr?", neckte Harry und erntete damit einen weiteren Klaps.

„Noch einmal!"

„Du bist krank, Potter", schimpfte Ginny stattdessen. Sie war froh, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn sie konnte fühlen, wie es immer röter wurde.

Harry näherte sich einer Treppe und schleppte sich mühsam hoch. Er begann schwer zu atmen, als würde er eine schwere Last tragen und ließ Ginny sich wieder über ihr Gewicht wundern. Dann erinnerte sie sich, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte und gab ihm einen weiteren harten Klaps auf den Po.

„Hey, der hat weh getan", beschwerte Harry sich gutgelaunt.

„Du hast es verdient", erwiderte Ginny.

„Okay, okay", gab er zu und gab das Schauspiel auf. „Du wiegst praktisch nichts", kommentierte er. Als ob er seinen Standpunkt unterstreichen wollte, ging er schneller, stürmte die letzten Treppen hoch und joggte den Flur im siebten Stock entlang.

„Harry", kreischte Ginny und brach dann in lautes Gelächter aus. Sie lachte noch immer, als sie das Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten erreichten, der den Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche markierte. Harry lief auf und ab, Ginny noch immer über der Schulter. „Hey, Heldenjunge! Wir sind da; du kannst mich jetzt runterlassen."

Ja, Ma'am", erwiderte Harry. Er ging brav in die Knie und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, um Ginnys Füßen zu erlauben, den Boden zu berühren.

„Schon besser", sagte Ginny, als sie sich aufrichtete. Sie ging zu der eben erschienenen Tür, um sie zu öffnen, aber sie wurde aufgehalten, als Harry sie am Arm packte, um sie zurück zu ihm zu ziehen. Als sie herumwirbelte, um ihn anzuschauen, fand sie sich in seiner Umarmung wieder. Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, um die Geste zu erwidern.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry in ihr Haar.

Ginny musste ihn nicht fragen, warum er ihr dankte. Sie drückte ihn fest und antwortete: „Gern geschehen, Harry."

Die beiden betraten ihren Trainingsraum und begannen ihre übliche Morgenroutine. Ginny war ziemlich zufrieden, zu sehen, wie Harry sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht anschaute, als er einen weiteren Klimmzug absolvierte. Es war eine Erleichterung, Harry wieder lächeln zu sehen und befriedigend zu wissen, dass sie diejenige war, die das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht gezaubert hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry schaute sich im Spiegel an, als er mit dem Kamm durch sein Haar fuhr. Er legte den Kamm nieder und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um den Eindruck des "Gerade-gekämmt-sein" zu verlieren. Er grinste sein Spiegelbild an und schritt aus dem Raum. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und klopfte müßig mit seinem Fuß, während er in seine Gedanken versank. Er war darauf bedacht, die Richtung, die seine Gedanken nahmen, zu kontrollieren, da er nicht die Schrecken der vorigen Nacht ein weiteres Mal erleben wollte.

Stattdessen dachte er an Ginny, der Grund, warum er auf einer Bank saß und darauf wartete, zur Großen Halle zu gehen. Natürlich war sie auch der Grund, warum er das mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht tat. Sie hatte ziemlich effektiv seine Laune gehoben, und Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie das getan hatte. Nicht, das er sich beschwerte.

Dann wiederum hatte Ginny in letzter Zeit ein Talent dafür, seine Gedanken in Anspruch zu nehmen. Er hatte sich dabei ertappt, zur Zeit oft an sie zu denken und dachte an den Ratschlag, den Remus ihm gegeben hatte. Wenn sein Leben nur so einfach wäre. Es gab viele Dinge in seinem Leben, von denen sie nichts wusste und Remus ... Nun, wenn er von der Prophezeiung oder dem Training, dass Harry sich auferlegt hatte, wüsste, würde er die Situation wahrscheinlich auch nicht als so simpel ansehen.

Ginny betrat in dem Moment den Raum. „Bereit?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Lass uns runtergehen." Harry stand auf und trat zur Tür. Er hielt an, als er merkte, dass Ginny ihm nicht folgte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was? Du meinst, ich muss runter**_laufen_**?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Du bist mir vielleicht ein Held."

„Ich kann dich tragen, wenn du möchtest", drohte Harry und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Schon okay", sagte sie schnell. „Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst."

Harry schnaubte: „Klar." Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie ging zu ihm, um ihren Arm mit seinem zu verhaken. Die beiden liefen zusammen aus dem Zimmer und die Flure entlang zur Großen Halle. Sie gingen durch die Halle zum Gryffindortisch und setzten sich an der Mitte des langen Tisches nebeneinander hin. Der Raum begann sich gerade erst mit Schülern zu füllen und war daher noch ziemlich leer. Die beiden begannen auf ihren jeweiligen Teller Essen zu häufen und widmeten sich dann enthusiastisch ihrem Frühstück.

Als sie ihr Frühstück halb fertig gegessen hatten, kamen Ron, Hermine und Neville zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Euch allen einen guten Morgen", grüßte Harry sie.

„Wieso bist du so gutgelaunt", fragte Ron mürrisch, als er sich auf die Bank ihnen gegenüber setzte.

Harry schaute zu Ginny hinüber und lächelte sie an, was sie erwiderte. „Nichts", antwortete Harry wieder an Ron gewandt. „Ich hatte heute Morgen nur ein gutes Workout."

Ron ignorierte ihn und begann sofort zu essen. Hermine schaute ihn einen Moment lang fragend an, als würde sie versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. Sie begann dann methodisch ihren Teller zu füllen und fing an zu essen. Die Mahlzeit verging so normal wie möglich, mit Ron, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass der Unterricht wieder begann, bis dann die Morgenpost ankam.

Als Hermine der Eule, die den Tagespropheten auslieferte, einen Knut bezahlte und sie die Zeitung aufschlug, versteifte sich Harrys Körper und er blickte starr nach vorne. Er hörte, wie Hermine scharf einatmete, als sie die Überschrift auf dem Titelblatt las. Harry brauchte den Titel nicht zu lesen, um den Inhalt des Artikels zu kennen. Er fühlte, wie seine linke Hand sanft gedrückt wurde und schaute zu Ginny hinüber, die ihn besorgt beobachtete. Er warf ihr ein trauriges Lächeln zu und sie drückte seine Hand ein weiteres Mal sanft, als Hermine die Zeitung durchblätterte und anfing, laut vorzulesen.

Ginny hielt Harrys Hand, als Hermine ihn unwissentlich zwang, die furchtbare Vision, die er erst vor wenigen Stunden gehabt hatte, noch einmal zu durchleben. Er fühlte, wie Ginnys Daumen Kreise auf dem Knöchel seines eigenen Daumens zeichnete und konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl, während er versuchte, Hermines Stimme auszublenden. Die Zeit verging und Harry hörte kaum ein Wort, dass um ihn herum gesprochen wurde. Schon bald stieß Ginny ihm in die Seite, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, da Hermine versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Komm Harry, oder wir werden zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen." Harry nickte ihr zu und wandte seinen Kopf dann zu Ginny. „Danke", sagte er lautlos und drückte ihre Hand, bevor er von der Bank aufstand.

Sie lächelte als Antwort warm und stand ebenfalls von ihrem Platz auf. „Was hast du jetzt? Doppelstunde Zaubertränke?", fragte er rhetorisch. Er zog eine Grimasse: „Viel Glück damit."

„Danke, Harry", antwortete sie. Die Gefühle in ihrer Stimme waren am ehesten als Dankbarkeit für seine Sympathie und Entsetzen über ihr wartendes Schicksal zu beschreiben. Er schubste sie spielerisch, als sie zu der Doppeltür liefen, die zur Eingangshalle führte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und brach in Gekicher aus über die Ironie der Situation. „Danke, Harry", wiederholte sie in einem lebendigeren Tonfall.

Harry lächelte sie breit an, als sich ihre Wege trennten. Er war glücklich und stolz, dass er ihr ebenfalls hatte helfen können. Der Verwandlungsunterricht kam und verging. Hermine ging zu Arithmantik, und Harry lehnte ab, mit Ron und Neville zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und zog es vor, sich in sein Büro zurückzuziehen, um weiter über Legilimentik zu lesen.

Harry aß sein Mittagessen mit Ginny und ihren Freunden, bevor er mit Ron für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf die Ländereien hinausging. Sie verbrachten die Unterrichtsstunde damit, die Dinge zu wiederholen, welche sie im vorigen Semester durchgenommen hatten. Doch Hagrid erwähnte, dass er in diesem Semester eine „tolle Überraschung" für sie hatte. Harry tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Ron aus und sie fragten sich beide, welche Monstrosität Hagrid dieses Mal mitbringen würde.

Nachdem die Stunde vorbei war, stieg Ron den Nordturm für Wahrsagen hinauf, während Harry sich zum Raum der Wünsche zurückzog. Er hatte den Raum für etwa zwei Stunden für sich selbst, bis Ginny sich ihm anschloss. Sie würden sich heute wieder auf die zauberstablose Magie konzentrieren. Sie machte nicht so schnelle Fortschritte, wie er das gemacht hatte, aber sie machte definitiv Fortschritte, dann wiederum, als er es zuerst gelernt hatte, hatte er nichts anderes zu tun gehabt als den ganzen Tag lang zu üben.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry die ersten VgdDK- und Zaubertränkeunterrichtstunden des neuen Semesters. Die erste verging gut, wenn sie auch ein wenig langweilig war. Harry freute sich nicht auf Zaubertränke oder genauer gesagt: auf Unterricht mit Snape. Als er das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer verließ, verabschiedeten Ron und Neville sich von ihm. Neville verabschiedete sich auch von Hermine, Ron dagegen nicht, da er noch immer keine positiven Gefühle für Hermine hatte. Er ignorierte sie nicht mehr vollständig, aber er versuchte noch immer, wann immer es möglich war zu vermeiden, mit ihr zu reden. Harry war leicht überrascht, dass sie nicht mehr gestritten hatten. Er nahm an, dass Hermines verändertes Verhalten die Ursache war. Sie schien es nicht eilig zu haben, sich wieder mit Ron zu vertragen, auch wenn Harry vermutete, dass es eher etwas mit ihrer Verwirrung zu tun hatte.

Er und Hermine waren unter den ersten, die das Klassenzimmer betraten. Als der Beginn des Unterrichts unmittelbar bevorstand, kam Malfoy durch die Tür, ein Pergament in seiner Hand. Da er die Karte in letzter Zeit nicht begutachtet hatte, fragte sich Harry, ob der Zauber, den er auf den Türrahmen gelegt hatte, noch immer aktiv war. Er und Ginny hatten seit dem Semesterende keine neuen Streiche mehr hinzugefügt. Wenn auch keiner von ihnen das Thema ansprach, war Harry doch der Meinung, dass es besser war, die Dinge etwas abkühlen zu lassen, bevor Malfoy zu wütend, frustriert oder verzweifelt wurde. Verzweifelt sein war gefährlich. Harry erwartete, dass er dem Pfad seines Vaters folgen würde, aber selbst so wollte er nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, Malfoy auf diesen Weg getrieben zu haben.

Als Malfoy sich an seinen Tisch setzte und das Pergament auseinanderrollte, entdeckte Harry, dass der Zauber noch immer aktiv war. Er behielt einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck bei, als Malfoy zu Snapes Tisch trat und das Pergament vor dessen Nase hin und her wedelte. Snapes Augen verengten sich und er drehte seinen Kopf, um Harry anzublicken: „Mr. Potter. Sie kommen hierher und geben mir ihren Zauberstab."

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und sah, wie sie ihn mit einem kalkulierenden Blick im Gesicht musterte. Sie sah auch ein wenig besorgt aus, so als würde er gleich bei einem noch zu bestimmenden Regelbrechen erwischt werden. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, stand von seinem Platz auf und trat nach vorne. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter fahren und zeigte ihn dem Mann: „Darf ich fragen, um was es hier geht?"

„Sie werden mich in meinem Klassenzimmer mit dem angemessenen Respekt ansprechen", schnappte Snape.

„Schön", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Darf ich fragen, um was es hier geht, **_Sir_**?"

„Jemand hat Mr. Malfoy einen Streich gespielt", spuckte Snape. „Ich habe seinen Aufsatz diesen Morgen kontrolliert, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihn geschrieben hat und gerade hat er mir gezeigt, dass sein Aufsatz ausgelöscht worden ist und hat damit meinen Verdacht bestätigt, das **_jemand_** diesen und den letzten Aufsatz ausradiert haben muss. **_Du_** hast immer gedacht, dass du über den Regeln stehst, aber ich werde dich für die Sabotage von der harten Arbeit eines anderen Schülers aus der Schule hinauswerfen lassen."

Harry musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Verweisung der Schule für die Sabotage von der harten Arbeit eines anderen Schülers? Wenn das die Strafe wäre, wäre Slytherin ein ziemlich kleines Haus und Snape hätte keinen Job auf Hogwarts. Trotz seiner Beteiligung an dem Streich war Harry nicht besorgt. Er konnte nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden, besonders nicht durch seinen Zauberstab, da die Zauber alle zauberstablos gesprochen worden waren. Snape würde nichts finden, um ihn zu belasten. Harry bezweifelte, dass das den Mann davon abhalten würde, zu versuchen, ihn zu bestrafen, aber er war darauf vorbereitet, sich ihm entgegenzustellen.

„Prior Incantato," sagte Snape und stieß mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung von Harrys, welchen der Mann in seiner linken Hand hielt. Alles, was der Zauberstab zeigte, waren ein paar Basisflüche, die er am Ende des VgdDK-unterrichts in einem Duell verwendet hatte. Snape schaute den Zauberstab finster an und schaute dann zu Harry, wobei sein finsterer Blick einem höhnischem Lächeln wich. Unbeirrt wandte der Mann sich an Malfoy: „Wo waren Sie, als das Pergament verändert wurde?"

„Ich habe es im Korridor geprüft, bevor ich das Klassenzimmer betreten habe", erklärte Malfoy. „Als ich es noch einmal an meinem Schreibtisch überprüft habe, war die ganze Tinte verschwunden."

Snape nickte und ging zu Malfoys Tisch. Harry blieb vorne im Raum stehen. Snape hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab in der linken Hand. Der Mann wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab über Malfoys Tisch und runzelte dann die Stirn. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und ging dann zur Tür. Er wedelte den Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal breitete sich ein böses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab aufgeregt über den Türrahmen und stieß diesen dann in Richtung von Harrys Zauberstab. Sein Gesicht nahm einen enttäuschten Ausdruck an, aber sofort tauchte ein verärgerter und finsterer Blick auf seinem Gesicht auf. Er ging zielstrebig zurück nach vorne und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab über die Tafel: „Die Anweisungen für den heutigen Zaubertrank. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum einer von Ihnen reden sollte. Mr. Malfoy, zurück an Ihren Tisch. Mr. Potter, folgen Sie mir."

Warum war er nicht überrascht? Snape schleppte Harry eindeutig zum Büro des Schulleiters, um zu versuchen, seine Drohung wahr werden zu lassen, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Harry mit den Streichen in Verbindung zu bringen. Als Snape aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte, folgte Harry in seinem Windschatten. Wo Snapes Gang von seiner Wut und Frustration zeugte, war Harrys ganz ruhig. Für einen Mann, der angeblich so ein fähiger Okklumentiker war, hatte Snape einige Probleme, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, welche praktisch aus ihm herausströmten.

Als sie den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichten, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte, spuckte Snape das Passwort aus und Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Worte „Jelly-Belly-Geleebohnen" mit so viel Abscheu ausgesprochen werden konnten. Snape stampfte die Treppe nach oben, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob Harry ihm folgte oder nicht. Harry trat auf die Steintreppe und ließ sich nach oben zu der Tür des Schulleiters tragen. Als Harry es nach oben geschafft hatte, war Snape bereits hineingestürmt und ging hin und her, während er Harrys Charakter in der Luft zerriss: „ ...zum letzten Mal! Der Junge missachtet die Regeln bei jeder Gelegenheit. Er ist schlimmer als sein Vater und sein räudiger Köter eines Paten."

Harry brauchte all seine Selbstkontrolle, um den Mann nicht sofort zu verfluchen, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen. Hätte Snape seinen Zauberstab nicht konfisziert, hätte er es vielleicht gemacht. Stattdessen trat er mit zwei großen Schritten in den Raum und unterbrach Snapes Tirade: „Ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem, was ich sage, wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre."

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, ein wildes Leuchten in seinen Augen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, so dass dessen Spitze auf Harry gerichtet war: „Oh wirklich? Und wieso?"

„Sie erleben es vielleicht, dass Sie Ihre Worte bedauern, dann wiederum, vielleicht erleben Sie es auch nicht", sagte Harry ruhig und schaute dem Mann fest in die Augen.

Harry konnte sehen, wie Snapes Fingerknöchel sich weiß färbten, als er den Griff um den Zauberstab festigte: „Drohst du mir?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie könnte ich Ihnen drohen? Ich habe nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Es scheint mir so, als wären Sie derjenige, der einen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hat und bereit ist, anzugreifen. Sehr bedrohlich, dass versichere ich Ihnen", sagte er im Plauderton.

Snapes Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe an und er bewegte seinen rechten Arm, als würde er einen Zauber ausführen wollen.

„Genug", hallte Dumbledores Stimme voller Autorität durch das Zimmer.

Snapes Arm fiel hinunter an seine Seite, aber er schaute Harry weiter hasserfüllt an. Harry drehte seinen Körper zum Schulleiter, wobei er Snape seinen Rücken zuwandte, als er den Mann grüßte: „Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte der Professor ebenfalls. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir erklären, wieso du zu dieser Uhrzeit in meinem Büro bist?"

„Ich werde mein bestes versuchen", erwiderte Harry. „Ich war im Zaubertränkeunterricht und habe meinen Arbeitsplatz vorbereitet, als Draco Malfoy den Raum betrat. Nachdem er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, lief er nach vorne und sagte etwas darüber, dass etwas auf seinem Pergament ausgelöscht worden war. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was er sagte, da ich nur Teile ihrer Unterhaltung hörte." Harry konnte hören, wie Snape hinter ihm hin- und herging, aber er schenkte dem Mann keine Aufmerksamkeit und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Sn... **_Professor_** Snape hat mich nach vorne gerufen und mich nach meinem Zauberstab gefragt - welchen er mir noch immer nicht zurückgegeben hat - und hat Prior Incantato an ihm angewendet. Er hat nicht die Ergebnisse bekommen, die er erhofft hatte. Er fragte Draco, wo er gewesen war, als das Pergament beeinträchtigt worden war und Draco war sich nicht sicher, aber dachte, dass es irgendwo zwischen der Tür und seinem Tisch geschehen ist."

Hinter ihm begann Snape leise vor sich hin zu murmeln, aber Harry tat sein bestes, ihn auszublenden. Er war sich sicher, dass der Mann seinen Namen zusammen mit dem seines Vaters und Sirius' verfluchte. Es gab also keinen Grund, Snape zuzuhören. „Professor Snape ging dann zu Dracos Tisch und bewegte seinen Zauberstab einige Male über ihn. Ich nehme an, dass er nach verbliebenen Magiespuren suchte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er welche am Tisch gefunden hatte, daher ging er als nächstes zur Tür. Es sah so aus, als hätte er dort etwas gefunden, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, was. Er hat einen anderen Zauberspruch verwendet, den ich nicht kenne. Er hat mit seinem Zauberstab über die Tür gewedelt und dann mit diesen auf meinem Zauberstab gezeigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm die Ergebnisse gegeben hat, die er gesucht hat."

„Weil er einen Weg gefunden hat, seine Magische Signatur zu verbergen", rief Snape voller Hass. „Der Junge ist ein Unruhestifter. Er hat nun schon zweimal die Arbeit eines anderen Schülers zerstört und behindert damit Mr. Malfoys Fähigkeit, zu lernen. Ich will, das er sofort der Schule verwiesen wird."

Harry drehte sich nicht einmal um, um Snapes Anwesenheit anzuerkennen. Er schaute weiterhin den Schulleiter an, neugierig, wie der Mann die Situation handhaben würde.

Dumbledore blickte müde über seine Halbmondbrille zu seinem Zaubertrankmeister. Harry konnte kein Mitleid für den Mann empfinden, trotz der Tatsache, dass er die Situation kreiert hatte, indem er Malfoy einen Streich gespielt hatte. Soweit es ihn anging, verdiente Snape alles, was ihm widerfahren würde, und der Schulleiter verdiente es, sich mit Snapes Mist auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Schließlich war er derjenige, der Snape den Job gegeben hatte, unabhängig davon, wie unqualifiziert Snape war, zu unterrichten. Außerdem schien er wenig Probleme damit zu haben, Harry jeden Tag mit Snapes unbegründeten Hass auf ihn fertig werden zu lassen. Nein, Harry hatte überhaupt kein Mitleid mit dem Mann.

„Harry", der Schulleiter drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, um ihn anzusprechen. „Habe ich Recht, wenn ich sage, dass du eine Freistunde vor dem Mittagessen hast?"

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry, leicht überrascht, dass Dumbledore seinen Stundenplan auswendig kannte. Er fragte sich, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore ihm schenkte?

„Nun gut. Severus, geh zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Harry und ich werden am Ende des Unterrichts hinunterkommen und die Sache untersuchen." Der Ton des Schulleiters war ruhig, ließ aber keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Ja, Schulleiter", brachte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hatte die Tür gerade erreicht, als Harry sich zu Wort meldete.

„Mein Zauberstab, **_Sir_**", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Snape erstarrte, seine Hand am Türknauf. Er blieb so mehrere Sekunden stehen, bevor er Harrys Zauberstab auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Tisch legte und aus dem Büro stürmte. Harry ging ruhig zum Tisch, nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich und ließ ihn wieder in den Halfter gleiten. „Darf ich gehen oder möchten Sie, dass ich hier bei Ihnen bleibe, bis der Unterricht zu Ende ist?", fragte er an den Schulleiter gewandt. Er hielt seinen Tonfall neutral, so als wäre ihm die Antwort gleich.

Der Schuleiter seufzte: „Ich denke, um den Schein zu wahren wäre es das Beste, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Bis zum Ende der jetzigen Unterrichtsstunde sind es", Dumbledore holte eine Taschenuhr aus seinen Roben hervor, „nur noch dreißig Minuten."

Harry nickte und schritt wieder zurück hinein ins Zimmer. Er bemerkte Fawkes auf seiner Sitzstange sitzend und ihn anschauend und Harry ging zu dem Vogel. Er hielt seine Hand aus, so dass Fawkes diese sanft berühren konnte, bevor Harry seine Finger durch Fawkes Federn gleiten ließ. Er fuhr fort, den Phönix liebevoll zu streicheln, als Harry sich an den Schulleiter wandte: „Wie haben Sie Fawkes gefunden, Sir? Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, das ich frage."

„Es war nicht ich, der Fawkes gefunden hat", erwiderte dieser nach einer kurzen Pause. Er war kurz in sich versunken, als sei er in einer Erinnerung versunken. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es eine gute war oder nicht. „Es war Fawkes, der mich gefunden hat. Oder besser gesagt, mich gerettet hat."

„Gerettet?", fragte Harry fasziniert.

„So ist es. Fawkes ist der einzige Grund, warum ich heute am Leben bin", sagte er Harry nüchtern. Kein Funkeln war in den Augen des Mannes zu sehen. Tatsächlich, dachte Harry, sahen sie für einen Augenblick gequält aus. „Wie viel weißt du über den Großen Krieg in den '40er Jahren mit Grindelwald?"

„Ähh ... Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn besiegt haben", sagte Harry lahm und erkannte, dass das wirklich alles war, was er über dieses Thema wusste.

„Es war eine sehr dunkle Zeit", erklärte Dumbledore. „Der größte Unterschied zwischen Grindelwald und Voldemort ist, dass Grindelwald offen Krieg erklärt hatte und auf einem Kriegsschauplatz kämpfte. Tom zieht einen subtileren Krieg vor. Er greift in tiefster Nacht schutzlose Opfer an. Tom verbreitet Terror, und das ist der Grund, warum so viele seinen Namen fürchten. Aber täusche dich nicht: Grindelwald war genauso mächtig, und viele gute Zauberer und Hexen starben im Großen Krieg."

Harry war sich unsicher, was er von der Geschichte oder vom Tonfall des Schulleiters halten sollte, doch er konnte nicht anders als aufmerksam zuzuhören, als der Mann fortfuhr: „Grindelwald und ich haben uns während des Verlaufes des Krieges mehrmals duelliert und wir waren uns ebenbürtig. Der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden war, dass er der einzige Anführer seiner Truppen war. Ich war höchstens ehrenhalber ein Anführer. Grindelwalds Armee wäre ohne seine Führung auseinandergefallen. Mein Verlust wäre von unserer Armee gefühlt worden, aber es gab andere Anführer. Ich wusste, dass ich Grindelwald beseitigen musste, wenn ich eine Gelegenheit haben würde, egal zu welchem Preis."

Der Schulleiter stand auf und trat zu seinem geliebten Phönix. Seine Augen funkelten, aber es war nicht das Funkeln, das Harry gewohnt war. Er erkannte, dass der Schulleiter Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er trat einen halben Schritt zurück und sah zu, wie Dumbledore seinen Arm für Fawkes ausstreckte, der sich in die Berührung des Mannes hineinlehnte und eine tiefempfundene Note trillerte. Der Phönix erhob sich von seiner Sitzstange und ließ sich auf Dumbledores Schulter nieder, wo er leise und sanft sang.

„Wir sind uns wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübergestanden und die Gelegenheit bot sich an. Er war aus dem Gleichgewicht, und als er begann, den Todesfluch zu zaubern, hatte ich die Wahl: Ich konnte ausweichen oder ich konnte den Feind ausschalten und mich dabei opfern. Ich habe letzteres gewählt."

Fawkes trillerte einen traurigen Ton und rieb seinen Kopf liebevoll an Dumbledores Wange. „Es war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass ich einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet habe", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille. „Mein einziger Trost zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, dass ich wusste, dass mein Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war." Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Opfer seines Lebens oder seiner Prinzipien meinte, als er den Fluch benutzte. Er hatte das Gefühl, das es beides war. „Gerade als das grüne Licht mich treffen würde, tauchten Flammen vor mir auf und Fawkes fing den Fluch ab."

Er ging wieder zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich langsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Harry setzte sich auf den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. „Der Kampf wurde um mich herum noch immer ausgetragen, aber ich habe davon nichts mitbekommen. Ich schaute hinunter und sah, wie ein nacktes Küken aus der Asche vor meinen Füßen auftauchte. Ich bückte mich, nahm es in meine Hand und hielt es an meine Roben", der Schulleiter hielt hier wieder in seiner Geschichte inne und Harry fühlte sich wie erstarrt, während er dem müden alten Mann zuschaute, der selbst fünfzig Jahre später seine inneren Dämonen bekämpfte.

Dumbledore schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe das Schlachtfeld kurz danach verlassen und habe Fawkes mitgenommen. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert, bis er wieder seine ausgewachsene Größe hatte. Es war das mindeste, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Fawkes gehen würde, sobald er konnte, aber er tat es niemals. Er hat mir durch die Nachwehen des Krieges geholfen und er ist seitdem ein ständiger Quell des Trostes und der Beratung", sagte er voller Zuneigung und streckte sich, um Fawkes direkt unter seinem Schnabel zu kraulen, was ihm einen kurzen Liedausschnitt einbrachte.

Harry war neugierig über die letzte Aussage. Trost konnte er verstehen. Das Phönixlied beruhigte immer seine Sorgen und ließ ihn sich besser, zufriedener fühlen. Beratung auf der anderen Seite verstand er nicht ganz: „Beratung, Sir?"

„So ist es, Harry", erwiderte der Schulleiter und schaute ihn an.

„Sie können also mit Fawkes kommunizieren?", fragte er.

„So einfach ist es nicht, fürchte ich", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass Fawkes alles versteht, was wir sagen." Als ob er es bestätigen wollte, trillerte der Phönix einen kurzen Ton. Das Lied beinhaltete keine Worte, aber Harry hatte den Eindruck, als würde Fawkes seine Zustimmung signalisieren. „Ich denke, Fawkes hat deine Frage gerade besser beantwortet, als ich das jemals könnte." Harry zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Hast du es nicht gefühlt?"

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er antwortete: „Es hat sich so angefühlt ...als ob Fawkes ihnen zustimmen würde, aber ich weiß nicht genau, warum."

Dumbledores Bart zuckte, als ein Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete: „Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass es anfangs eine merkwürdige Erfahrung war. Soweit ich weiß, hat Fawkes keine Möglichkeit, tatsächlich mit Menschen zu reden, aber er hat seinen eigenen Weg der Kommunikation, wie du gerade gesehen hast. Wenn ich eine schwere Entscheidung vor mir habe, wende ich mich oft an Fawkes für einen Ratschlag, um sicherzugehen, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung treffe. Ich könnte keinen besseren Vertrauten oder Ratgeber haben. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich öfters auf ihn hören würde."

„Sir?", fragte Harry. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schnüffeln, aber dann wiederum hätte der Schulleiter es wahrscheinlich nicht angesprochen, wenn er nicht wollen würde, dass er es weiß.

„Fawkes war in den letzten anderthalb Jahren oft enttäuscht", erklärte Dumbledore kryptisch. „In diesen Momenten sagte ich mir selber, das Fawkes nur über die Wendung, die der Krieg genommen hatte, aufgebracht war, aber selbst dann hörte es sich ein wenig leer an. Ich glaube, dass Fawkes mit vielen meiner Entscheidungen im letzten Jahr nicht einverstanden war und ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen."

Harry wunderte sich über die Ursache von Fawkes Meinungsverschiedenheit. Er vermutete, dass er eine ziemlich gute Idee haben könnte, aber warum sprach der Schulleiter es jetzt wieder an? „Und was sagt er nun?", fragte Harry ihn. Er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Antwort.

Der Schulleiter seufzte müde. „Ich bin auf dem richtigem Weg, aber mir steht noch ein langer Weg bevor", gab er erschöpft zu.

Als Fawkes seinen Schnabel an Dumbledores Wange rieb, schaute Harry auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß hinunter. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er sich nicht schuldig gefühlt, den Schulleiter oder seine Freunde zu täuschen. Er fragte sich, was Fawkes ihm sagen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte. Harry schaute wieder hoch und erwiderte den Blick des Mannes: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er versteht, dass es nicht einfach ist, sich zu verändern und dass er froh ist, dass Sie es versuchen."

Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig breiter und das Funkeln in seinen Augen kehrte andeutungsweise zurück: „Ich bezweifele nicht, dass er das ist." Er holte seine Taschenuhr wieder aus seinen Roben hervor. „Ich denke, wir gehen am besten hinunter zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer, der Unterricht sollte bald beendet sein."

Harry nickte antwortend und stand von seinem Platz auf. Als Dumbledore dasselbe tat, flog Fawkes zurück zu seiner Sitzstange. Die beiden Zauberer verließen den Raum schweigend. Nach dieser letzten Unterhaltung hatte Harry eine Menge, über das er nachdenken konnte, und der Schulleiter schien zufrieden damit zu sein, Harry die Zeit zu geben, um die Dinge zu verarbeiten. Die Erfahrung verfolgte ihn offensichtlich noch immer. Harry fragte sich, mit wie vielen Menschen Dumbledore diese Geschichte geteilt hatte. Er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass viele Menschen die volle Geschichte kannten, wie Dumbledore Grindelwald besiegt hatte, und er fühlte sich geehrt, einer davon zu sein.

Er wusste aber, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Dumbledore sich entschlossen hatte, die Geschichte mit ihm zu teilen. Er versuchte offensichtlich seine Beweggründe zu zeigen, warum er versuchte, Harry vor seinem Schicksal zu schützen, aber er dachte, dass es mehr als das war. Versuchte der Schulleiter, ihn auf seine Rolle im Krieg vorzubereiten? Ihn darauf vorzubereiten, wie es sich anfühlen würde, verantwortlich dafür zu sein, ein Leben zu nehmen? Der Gedanke ließ Harry schaudern. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Voldemort getötet werden musste, dieses Mal wirklich. Doch er zog es vor, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken. Er würde tun, was nötig ist und sich danach über die Folgen Gedanken machen.

Sie erreichten das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gerade, als die Schüler ihn verließen. Harry nickte allen bis auf ein paar Slytherins begrüßend zu. Er lächelte ein wenig und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er Hermines fragenden Blick sah. Von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schloss er, dass er ernste Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sie warteten, bis alle Schüler das Zimmer verlassen hatten, bevor sie eintraten. Snape stand mit einem bösartigen Blick ungeduldig vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry behielt einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht, als er in das Zimmer trat.

„Ah, Severus, wie verlief der restliche Unterricht?", fragte Dumbledore in seiner üblichen Weise.

„Gut", spuckte Snape ungeduldig. „Können wir anfangen?"

„Natürlich, natürlich", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ich nehme an, dass du Unterricht vorbereiten musst. Nun, du sagtest, der Zauber sei an der Tür?"

„Ja", erwiderte Snape eisig. „Potter hat ihn auf die Tür gelegt, um Dracos Pergament leer werden zu lassen, sobald dieser durch sie ging."

Der Schulleiter ignorierte Snapes Kommentar und wandte sich der Tür zu. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab einen großen Bogen machen und seine Augenbrauen waren nachdenklich zusammengezogen. Er blieb eine ganze Minute lang in dieser Position, sein Zauberstab noch immer am Endpunkt des Bogens, bevor er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. „Ein brillanter Zauber. Er ist - wie du sagtest - direkt auf Mr. Malfoy abgestimmt und ist so eingestellt, dass er Tinte von jedem Pergament auslöscht, das Mr. Malfoy mit seiner Haut berührt. Alles, das in seinen Roben oder in seiner Tasche verstaut war, wäre davon nicht betroffen. Ziemlich raffiniert." Harry musste das stolze Lächeln, das sich auf sein Gesicht schleichen wollte, niederkämpfen.

„Ja, nun, so clever wie er sicherlich ist", sagte Snape und seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. „hat Mr. Potter bei mindestens zwei Gelegenheiten die Arbeit einer meiner Schüler sabotiert. Ich will, das er der Schule verwiesen wird."

„Das muss noch geprüft werden", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Harry, deinen Zauberstab bitte", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Harry bewegte sein Handgelenk und fing den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er warf ihn leicht in die Höhe und fing ihn an der Spitze, bevor er dem Schulleiter den Griff entgegenstreckte.

„Danke", sagte der Schulleiter. Er drehte sich wieder um und bewegte den Zauberstab über den Eingang, gefolgt von einem Stoß mit Harrys Zauberstab und wiederholte damit Snapes voriges Handeln. Er hielt einen Moment inne, als er die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab untersuchte und nahm dann Harrys Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand. Er zeichnete ein kompliziertes Muster über die Tür und machte wieder eine Pause, um etwas genauer zu betrachten, das Harry nicht sehen konnte. Nach einem Moment schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Die Zauber wurden nicht mit diesem Zauberstab errichtet, auch wenn du sehr wohl Recht haben könntest, dass ein Signaturverbergungszauber verwendet wurde. Ohne den Zauberstab, der den Zauber gezaubert hat, fürchte ich, werde ich den Übeltäter nicht überführen können."

Snapes Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. „Was?", fragte er, sein Gesicht vor Ärger rot. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass mein Schüler mehrere Tage Arbeit verloren hat und Potter unbestraft davonkommt?" Er ging zwei Schritte auf Harry zu und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Wenn Sie ihn nicht bestrafen, werde ich das tun!"

Dumbledore machte eine Bewegung, um den Zaubertrankmeister abzuhalten, bevor ein Fluch ausgesprochen werden konnte, aber es erwies sich als unnötig. Als Snape ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt, reagierte Harry. Er duckte sich und trat nach vorne, um mit seiner Ferse kräftig auf Snapes Zehen zu treten. Er drückte sich nach oben, streckte seine Hand aus und schnappte dem Mann den Zauberstab aus der Hand, als dieser vor Schmerzen aufheulte. Harry duckte sich und trat mehrere Schritte zurück, wobei er Snapes eigenen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt, bereit, anzugreifen, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

Snape fluchte mit einem breiten Vokabular, als der Zorn ihn übermannte. Er stellte seinen schmerzenden Fuß auf den Boden und starrte Harry in die Augen: „Wie kannst du es wagen? Einen Lehrer anzugreifen? Dieses Mal wirst du auf jedenfall der Schule verwiesen, du verwöhnter, aufmerksamkeitssuchender ..."

„Das ist genug", bellte Dumbledore und ließ damit Snapes Tirade verstummen. Snape wandte sich an den Schulleiter und grinste selbstzufrieden, als er dort den Blick voller Ärger und Enttäuschung sah. Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich an Harry, einen Schritt auf ihn zugehend. Er hielt seine Hand für Snapes Zauberstab aus. Harry schaute in die freundlichen blauen Augen des Schulleiters, nickte und gab ihm den Zauberstab. „Danke", sagte er und gab Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab wieder. „Du darfst gehen, Harry."

Harry nickte. Er drehte sich um, um Snape ein letztes Mal einen Blick zuzuwerfen und sah, wie der Mann stammelte und keine Worte zu finden schien. Harry drehte sich wieder zur Tür und ging ruhig durch sie hindurch. Kurz bevor die Tür zufiel, konnte er hören, wie ein eindeutig verärgerter Dumbledore sich Snape zuwandte. Harry lächelte breit; vielleicht versuchte Dumbledore es wirklich, aber er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen für Harry viel weniger ereignisreich. Er war gezwungen, am Dienstag während des Mittagessens seinen Freunden die Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Er und Ginny tauschten ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln aus, als er ihnen berichtete, dass der Schulleiter bestätigt hatte, dass er den Zauber nicht errichtet hatte. Harry verschwieg die Unterhaltung, die er mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro gehabt hatte und die Konfrontation mit Snape nach dem Unterricht. Ersteres war nicht sein Geheimnis, um es weiterzusagen und er schätzte, dass die zweite Sache nichts war, dass der Schulleiter herumerzählt haben wollte, auch wenn er vorhatte, es Ginny zu erzählen, sobald er sie alleine erwischte. Da sie Komplizin war, hatte sie jedes Recht, vom zusätzlichen Bonus ihres Streiches zu wissen.

Er bekam die Chance dazu erst am folgenden Morgen während ihres Workout. Sie lachten gemeinsam über Snapes Unfähigkeit, sein Temperament zu zügeln. Harry hatte an diesem Nachmittag wieder Zaubertränke. Eine Doppelstunde. Snape ignorierte ihn entschlossen, was Harry nur Recht war; es schlug definitiv seine normale Behandlung im Zaubertränkeunterricht.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen vertraute Ginny ihm an, dass sie das Okklumentikbuch, welches er ihr gegeben hatte, beendet hatte und an diesem Abend beginnen würde, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Harry war stolz auf sie, aber auch nervös. Es war ein schwerer und anstrengender Prozess für ihn gewesen und er wünschte, dass er ihr irgendwie die Schwierigkeiten ersparen könnte. Stattdessen sagte er ihr: „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Du musst mir nichts mitteilen, auch wenn es dir sicherlich freisteht, aber wenn du auch nur möchtest, dass ich bei dir bin, während du deine Erinnerungen sortierst, wäre ich mehr als nur froh, dir zu helfen."

Ginny lächelte als Antwort und sagte Harry, dass sie das Angebot vielleicht annehmen würde. Harry hoffte ehrlich, dass sie es tun würde, auch wenn er Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu verstehen, warum das so war. Seine logische Antwort war, dass er wusste, wie schwierig der Prozess sein würde und er nicht wollte, dass sie es alleine durchstehen musste, aber eine andere, immer lauter werdende Seite von ihm bestand darauf, dass es so war, weil er derjenige sein wollte, an den sie sich wandte, wenn sie jemanden brauchte, dem sie vertraute und sich anvertrauen wollte. Harry konnte die Wahrheit beider Seiten nicht abstreiten, auch wenn die letztere zum Nachdenken anregte.

Er war nicht so naiv, nicht zu bemerken, was mit ihm passierte. Ginny war ihm sehr wichtig und er mochte sie sehr - mehr als jeden anderen in seinem Leben. Er erkannte auch, dass er Ginny auf eine andere Weise mochte als seine anderen Freunde. Dann wiederum konnte er nicht sagen, dass es sich ähnlich zu dem anfühlte, was er für Cho oder sogar Jessica gefühlt hatte. Es war vielmehr eine Kombination von den beiden Gefühlen. Ginny war seine beste Freundin, aber sie war auch viel mehr als das.

Der Weihnachtsball war ein bedeutender Weckruf für ihn gewesen. Er hatte die wahren Ausmaße seiner Gefühle für Ginny bis zu dieser Nacht nicht erfasst, bis es ihm vor Augen geführt wurde - wiederholt. Als er am nächsten Morgen seine Erinnerungen sortiert hatte, hatte er den Abend schnell abgearbeitet, weil er so auf die Vision fokussiert gewesen war. Er hatte seitdem die Erinnerungen an den Ball noch einmal angeschaut - mehr als einmal - und konnte einen Blick auf sich und mehrere Blicke auf Ginny werfen.

Er hatte die Tatsache erkannt, dass er den gesamten Abend ziemlich in Ginnys Anwesenheit gefangen war. Er müsste blind sein, um die Tatsache zu übersehen, dass er sie unglaublich attraktiv fand, dann wiederum müsste er blind sein, wenn er sie nicht attraktiv fände. Die Frage war nicht, was er für Ginny fühlte. Allein an sie zu denken machte die Antwort schmerzhaft offensichtlich. Nein, die Frage war, was er deswegen machen sollte.

Er wusste, was er deswegen unternehmen wollte. Er wollte das beenden, was Voldemort am Abend des Balles unterbrochen hatte. Und wenn er nicht falsch lag - und er hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht der Fall war -, wollte Ginny dasselbe. Während er die Erinnerung studiert hatte, hatte er nicht nur bewundert, wie Ginny in ihren Festroben aussah, was - nebenbei bemerkt - eine ständige und ziemlich erfreuliche Ablenkung war, sondern stattdessen auch versucht, ihre Gefühle herauszufinden. Wenn er seine Konzentration erfolgreich aufrechterhielt, fand Harry mehrere Anzeichen, dass Ginny wie er fühlte.

Ihre leisen Seufzer der Freude, die er als Ausgeburten seiner Fantasie abgetan hatte, ließen ihn inne hallten. Hatte er sie nur erfunden? Seine Erinnerung überdenkend war er nicht länger überzeugt, dass ihre leisen Seufzer Wunschdenken gewesen waren, insbesondere wenn ihre Gefühle seine eigenen zu diesem Zeitpunkt widerspiegelten. Irgendetwas fühlte Harry, wenn er Ginny so nahe an sich halten konnte, aber Harry konnte dem keine Worte verleihen. Das Gefühl der nackten Haut ihres Rückens unter seinen Händen ließ ein Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule entlangschießen. Die Berührung ihrer Arme, die um seinen Nacken geschlungen waren, ließen ihn sich innerlich warm fühlen. Als er an seine Tänze mit Hannah, Hermine und Minerva dachte, erstaunte ihn der Unterschied. Er war überrascht, dass **_er_** nicht laut vor Freude geseufzt hatte, als er Ginnys Umarmung erwidert hatte.

Ihr Lächeln war ein anderer Hinweis. Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass er es noch nicht zuvor bemerkt hatte, aber sie lächelte ihn anders an. Er beobachtete sie während des Essens, als sie mit ihren Freunden redete und lachte. Sie lächelte beinahe die ganze Zeit, aber als sie sich zu ihm drehte, wurde ihr Lächeln breiter und das süßeste kleine Grübchen bildete sich auf ihrer rechten Wange. Dieses Grübchen hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal abgelenkt. Er sah dasselbe den ganzen Abend über; ihr Lächeln war breiter, wenn es an ihn gerichtet war.

Was sie allerdings wirklich verriet, waren ihre Augen. Harry versuchte Worte zu finden, die ausdrückten, was er in ihren Augen sah, scheiterte aber spektakulär. Wenn ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, schienen sie mit Gefühlen zu schimmern. Sie waren warm, einladend und tief. Harry war öfters als er zugeben wollte in ihren Augen verloren gewesen. Er hatte sie auch einige Male dabei erwischt, wie sie ihn verstohlen gemustert hatte, was Harry sich ziemlich selbstzufrieden fühlen ließ.

Trotz dieser ermutigenden Zeichen hatte er dennoch Zweifel. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Ende des Abends, als sie kuschelten, um das Feuerwerk gemeinsam anzuschauen. Er genoss das Gefühl, sie an sich gepresst zu haben, aber er musste sich aus den Erinnerungen reißen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Ginny schien den Kontakt ebenfalls genossen zu haben. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich vom Beginn des Feuerwerks bis zum Ende mehrmals enger an Harry gekuschelt. Dann war das Feuerwerk zu Ende gewesen und Harry hatte sich dabei ertappt, sich zu ihr zu beugen, um sie zu küssen. Was am meisten bedeutete, war, zu sehen, dass Ginny ihre Augen geschlossen und sich zu ihm gelehnt hatte, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sie hatte den Kuss gewollt.

Es sollte eine einfache Entscheidung für ihn sein, erkannte er, aber das war es nicht. Trotz des ziemlich lautstarken Teils von ihm, das ihn drängte, seinen Hintern zu bewegen und sie zu küssen, hielt ihn ein anderer Teil zurück. Was würde passieren, wenn das Ganze nicht funktionieren würde? Was, wenn er die Situation falsch interpretiert hatte und Ginny nicht wie er fühlte? Was, wenn sie nur in der Magie des Abends gefangen gewesen war? Oder was, wenn sie das gleiche fühlte, aber ihre Beziehung nicht hielt?

Harry wusste, dass seine Beziehungserfahrungen ziemlich furchtbar waren. Die einzige Person, mit der er wirklich ausgegangen war, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, war Cho gewesen und das war katastrophal gewesen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, was er wollte, das **sie** war, was er wollte. Aber als sie wirklich eine Verabredung gehabt hatten, hatten sie nichts, über das sie reden konnten, keine Gemeinsamkeiten und die Dinge hatten sich schnell von schlimm zu entsetzlich gewandelt. Die Situation mit Ginny war allerdings anders, spekulierte er. Er wusste, dass er und Ginny viel gemeinsam hatten, aber es gab noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass die Beziehung scheitern würde. Könnte ihre Freundschaft überleben?

Harry verließ sich sehr auf Ginny. Sie war seine beste Freundin und einzige Vertraute. Wenn die Dinge schiefgehen und er sie für sein Leben verlieren würde ... Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, Ron und Hermine waren noch immer seine Freunde, aber zwischen ihnen war zu viel Distanz im Moment. Er befreundete sich immer besser mit Neville, aber er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand die Leere füllen könnte, welche durch Ginnys Abwesenheit entstehen würde. Dann musste er all seine Geheimnisse und ihr Training in Betracht ziehen. Wären Sie in der Lage, weiterhin zusammenzuarbeiten? Er fürchtete nicht, dass Ginny seine Geheimnisse verraten würde, aber er stützte sich auf sie. Er genoss es, dass er ihr Dinge mitteilen konnte, welche er nie zuvor jemanden verraten hatte. Er fürchtete, das zu verlieren.

Er wollte mehr von seiner Beziehung zu Ginny, aber er hatte Angst, zu verlieren, was sie bereits hatten. War es das Risiko wert?

ENDE KAPITEL

*Mitternachtsritter: engl: Mid-knight versus midnight also Mitritter versus Mitternacht. Bei der Aussprache ist zwischen knight und night kein Unterschied zu hören, das wird erst bei der Schreibweise deutlich. Ein typisches Wortspiel, das in der Übersetzung nur verloren gehen kann.

** Das englische Wort für Glühwürmchen ist „Firefly" , was wortwörtlich „Feuerfliege" heißt. Was für mich klar eine Anspielung an Ginnys rotes Haar und ihre „Größe" ist. Das kommt bei Glühwürmchen nur begrenzt rüber.

Vielen Dank an die alten und neuen Reviewer:

WakkaCwC

MFG

Ginny in love

Easal: mir geht's genauso. TC ist so ziemlch die einzige Geschichte mit Harry/Ginny

die ich mag.

Colin McGarrett

Dragon493

Inferno1990: bissle Geduld noch, dauert nicht mehr lange..

Deifi1982

Mimaja

Glamourgirl

Vielen Dank für die Reviews:

Guest

Annette-ella

Curylcuryl

Feahthum


	24. 171 Mit dem Feuer spielen

Kapitel 17.1: Mit dem Feuer spielen

„Natürlich ist es das Risiko wert, du Dummkopf", rief Sirius aus. Er ging einen Moment lang auf und ab, bevor er sich beruhigte und sich seinem Patensohn zuwandte. „Harry, das ist ernst."

Ein freches Grinsen tauchte auf Harrys Gesicht auf und er hielt seinem Paten seine ausgestreckte Hand hin. „Hallo Ernst, ich bin Harry", sagte er, als würde er sich vorstellen.

Er war überrascht, als Sirius seine Hand zur Seite schlug und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Du bist wirklich der Sohn deines Vaters", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr. „Er machte die ganze Zeit denselben blöden Witz." Sirius ließ Harry aus der Umarmung, packte ihn aber an der Schulter, um Harry dazu zu bringen, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Du möchtest wissen, was der Unterschied zwischen dir und deinem Dad ist?" Er ließ Harry nicht die Chance, zu antworten. „James hatte den Mut, Lily um ein Date zu bitten. Er war nicht zu feige, um etwas zu wagen und das Risiko einzugehen."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm gerade jemand eine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Verhielt er sich wie ein Feigling? Und was würde sein Vater sagen? Sirius war jedoch noch nicht fertig. Er begann hin- und herzugehen, während er weitermachte: „Und als Lily ihn abwies, hatte er die Courage, sie immer und immer wieder zu fragen. Er hat nicht aufgegeben und als Lily James sagte, dass er erwachsen werden müsste, wenn er jemals eine Chance bei ihr haben wollte, da war es genau das, was er tat. Dein Vater wusste, dass Lily die Eine für ihn war und er hatte nicht vor, dass ihm irgend etwas in die Quere kam. Ich dachte immer, er sei nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Das war so, bis Lily nachgab und die beiden zusammenkamen. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich erkannte, das James der schlauste von uns allen war."

Sirius hörte auf, auf- und abzugehen und drehte sich zu Harry. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme leise aber leidenschaftlich: „Ich habe James nie so glücklich gesehen, wie wenn er mit Lily zusammen war und wir hatten davor ein paar wirklich großartige Zeiten. Ich dachte, dein Vater sei verrückt, dass er Lily so sehr wollte. Ich glaubte nicht, dass das Leben besser werden könnte als es schon war. Ich lag falsch. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die du von deinem Vater lernen solltest, dann dies: Liebe ist und wird immer das Risiko wert sein."

„Ja, und wenn ich wüsste, dass es Liebe ist, wäre alles viel einfacher", stöhnte Harry frustriert auf. „Ich meine, ich mag Ginny, ich steh auf sie, ich genieße es, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und ich finde sie attraktiv. Aber bedeutet das, dass ich sie liebe?"

„Du wirst es niemals wissen, bis du dem Ganzen eine Chance gegeben hast", erwiderte Sirius ruhig. „Dein Vater war sich sicher, dass Lily die Eine für ihn ist. Wie er sich so sicher war, werde ich niemals wissen, aber er hätte sich niemals verziehen, wenn er nicht wenigstens die Chance ergriffen hätte. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ginny wirklich die Eine für dich ist, aber verpass die Chance nicht. Du könntest es den Rest deines Lebens bereuen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte am Freitagmorgen mit Sirius Worten in seinem Kopf auf. Während er sich für sein morgendliches Workout anzog, spulte er die Konversation wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf ab. Er konnte den Worten seines Paten nicht widersprechen noch konnte er abstreiten, wie sehr er Ginny mochte. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete, beschloss er, ernsthaft über die Sache nachzudenken.

Er sah zu, wie Ginny die Treppen von ihrem Schlafsaal hinunterkam, ein müdes Lächeln im Gesicht, und seine Entschlossenheit fiel beinahe in dem gleichen Moment in sich zusammen. Sie gewöhnte sich noch immer an die frühen Morgen und Harry dachte, dass sie ausgesprochen süß aussah, wenn sie mürrisch war. Trotz des Verlangens, dass er für sie fühlte, hielt er sich in dem Wissen zurück, dass dies nichts war, dass er leichthin beginnen sollte. Er musste sich sicher sein, dass dies das war, was er wollte, bevor er Taten sprechen ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Gin", grüßte er sie gutgelaunt.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Du bist eindeutig zu munter so früh am Morgen", beschwerte sie sich halbherzig.

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen", erwiderte er und ignorierte ihren Kommentar gänzlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, bis mein Wecker mich zu dieser unchristlichen Stunde geweckt hat", ließ sie vernehmen.

Harry lächelte sie nur an: „Bereit, zu gehen?"

Sie nickte schlaftrunken: „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum wir so früh dafür aufstehen müssen."

„Oh, hör auf zu grummeln. Die frische Luft wird dich gleich aufwecken."

„Ich habe etwas, das dich aufwecken wird", murmelte Ginny kaum laut genug, so dass Harry es hören konnte.

„Was war das?", fragte er.

„Nichts", erwiderte Ginny.

„Verdammt richtig, nichts", versuchte Harry zu schimpfen, doch sein Lächeln verriet ihn. „Jetzt komm, oder wir werden zu wenig Zeit haben. " Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Armbeuge. Er lächelte, als sie für ihr Morgenworkout hinaus auf die Ländereien gingen.

Beinahe zwei Stunden später fand sich Harry im Raum der Wünsche sitzend wieder und wartete darauf, dass Ginny fertig wurde, sich für den Tag zu richten. Sie brauchte immer ein wenig länger als er, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er würde lieber ein paar Minuten warten, als sie auf ihn warten zu lassen. Ginny kam mit einem Lächeln aus ihrem Umkleideraum heraus.

„Was machst du morgen?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry stand von seinem Platz auf und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Trainieren. Warum?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich das Angebot, das du gestern gemacht hast, in Anspruch nehmen kann."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry leicht überrascht. „Ja, natürlich. Welche Uhrzeit hattest du dir vorgestellt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nach dem Frühstück?"

„Okay, nach dem Frühstück", stimmte er einvernehmlich zu.

„Danke."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wie versprochen begleitete Harry Ginny am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück zu seinem Büro. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nur Gesellschaft haben oder einige ihrer Erinnerungen mit ihm teilen wollte. Daher hatte er nur für den Fall ein Buch zum Lesen dabei. Wie sich herausstellte, wollte Ginny beides. Es gab lange Abschnitte, während derer sie still war, aber dann fing sie aus dem Nichts an, ihm von ihrem ersten Mal auf einem Besen zu erzählen oder von der Zeit, als Fred und George Rons Bett mit Spinnen gefüllt hatten, nachdem er sie, Ginny, zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Dies war ein weiterer Zwischenfall, wie die Zwillinge zu Rons Spinnenphobie beigetragen hatten.

Sie teilte mit ihm mehrere Erinnerungen über das Leben im Fuchsbau mit ihrer Familie, das Spielen mit ihren Brüdern oder einfach nur Zeit zusammen im Wohnzimmer, wo sie die Einzelheiten ihrer Tage erzählt hatten. Sie erzählte, wie sie sich fühlte, die Jüngste zu sein, als jeder ihrer Brüder nach Hogwarts ging, bis sie schließlich während seines ersten Schuljahres die einzige war, die im Fuchsbau blieb. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie und Ron in den Jahren vor seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts viel miteinander gemacht hatten und wie er absolut gar nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, nachdem er im nächsten Sommer zurückkam.

Harry konnte ihre Angst förmlich sehen. Er wusste, was sie sich näherten und nun konnte er vermuten, warum sie so einfach von dem Tagebuch gefangen genommen worden war. Sie war einsam gewesen. Sie war beinahe ein Jahr lang allein gewesen, nur mit der Hoffnung, dass sie ihren besten Freund wiederhaben würde, wenn Ron zurückkam. Doch Ron ließ diese Hoffnung sehr effektiv im Nichts verschwinden. Als sie das Tagebuch gefunden hatte, musste sie glücklich gewesen sein, nun etwas gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie reden konnte. Und die Tatsache, dass das Tagebuch nicht in der Lage war, neue Freunde zu finden und sie zurücklassen konnte, musste für sie umso verlockender gewesen sein.

Sie verstummte, nachdem sie von dem Sommer vor ihrem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hatte. Harry streckte eine Hand aus und nahm ihre Hand, welche ein Sofakissen gepackt hatte. Er drückte sie tröstend und wünschte, dass er mehr für sie tun könnte, aber er wusste, das dies ein Kampf war, den Ginny selber ausfechten musste. Er hatte seine Vergangenheit ihn viel zu lange kontrollieren lassen, und während es ein zermürbender Prozess war, sich ihr zu stellen, musste es getan werden. Es war an der Zeit, dass Ginny ihre Dämonen besiegte.

Er blickte starr nach vorne, als er daran dachte, was Ginny sich nun entgegenstellen musste. Er fragte sich, an was sie sich von ihrem Martyrium erinnerte. Er wusste, dass sie einige Filmrisse in ihren Erinnerungen hatte, nachdem sie besessen worden war, aber er fragte sich, was genau sie sich bewusst war. Er konnte auch nicht anders als sich zu fragen, was Tom ihr gesagt oder ihr sogar im Tagebuch gezeigt hatte.

Er wurde von einem leisen Schniefen aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er wandte seinen Kopf und sah Tränenspuren auf Ginnys Wangen. Ohne sich bewusst dazu entschieden zu haben, drehte er sich zu ihr und - ihre Hand noch immer in seiner linken haltend - streckte er seine rechte Hand aus, um ihr sanft mit seinem Daumen die Tränen wegzuwischen. Ginny öffnete bei dem Kontakt ihre Augen weit, voller Panik und er fühlte, wie ihr Körper sich versteifte. Ihre Augen suchten sofort die seinen und Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz wegen ihrem Leid schmerzte. Sie atmete schwer, aber schien sich zu beruhigen, nachdem sie den Ursprung der Berührung identifiziert hatte. Er erkannte zu spät, dass sie ihn möglicherweise mit Tom Riddle verwechselt hatte.

Es würde schließlich Sinn machen, den Kontakt mit ihm in Verbindung zu bringen, wenn Tom in ihren Gedanken war. Wenn man dann noch die Tatsache berücksichtigte, dass der sechzehnjährige Tom Riddle Harry ähnlich sah, dann war Ginnys Reaktion vollständig nachvollziehbar. Ihr Blick wanderte sein Gesicht hinunter zu seiner rechten Schulter, dann seinen Arm entlang zu der Hand, die noch immer ihre Wange berührte. Harry saß erstarrt auf seinem Platz, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Sollte er seine Hand wegziehen? Ließ er sie sich unwohl fühlen? Oder würde es das nur schlimmer machen?

Am Ende war es Ginny, die ihn leitete. Er erinnerte sich, vor gar nicht so langer Zeit in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen zu sein, wo er Trost gebraucht hatte und sie für ihn dagewesen war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte er wahrscheinlich behauptet, dass er es nicht brauchte, aber er wusste nun, dass das nicht der Fall war. Ob sie es zugab oder nicht: Sie brauchte Trost und sie würde ihn kriegen. Er strich die letzte Träne von ihrer Wange und hob dann seine Hand, um dies auch auf ihrer anderen Wange zu tun. Harry beobachtete, wie Ginnys Augen jeder Bewegung, die seine Hand machte, folgten. Er konnte nicht sagen, was sie dachte oder fühlte, aber er nahm die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht wegschob, als gutes Zeichen auf.

Nachdem er ihre letzten Tränen weggewischt hatte, zog er seine Hand weg, aber nicht bevor er nicht ein letztes Mal über ihre Wange gestreichelt hatte. Als er gerade seine Hand wegzog, hielt Ginnys Hand seine gegen ihre Wange gepresst und hielt sie einen langen Moment an ihre Haut, während sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt. Nach einem Moment ließ sie ihn los und Harrys Hand fiel in seinen Schoß. Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und schaute in seine. Harry schluckte schwer, bevor er fragte: „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte sie, nachdem sie schwer geseufzt hatte.

Er drückte ihre Hand, bevor er sie losließ, auf seinen Schoß klopfte und sagte: „Leg dich hin."

Ihre Augen suchten seine, bevor sie nachgab. Sie rückte weg von ihm, legte ihre Beine dann über die Sofalehne und ließ sich nach hinten mit ihrem Kopf in seinen Schoß fallen.

Harrys rechte Hand bewegte sich sofort zu dem Gewicht, welches nun in seinem Schoß ruhte. Er legte seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. Seine andere Hand suchte ihre, welche an ihrer Seite lag. Er saß da, schaute auf sie herunter und spielte eine Minute lang mit ihrem Haar, bevor er ziellos durch das Zimmer schaute. Nach einer Minute der Stille, während der Harrys Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelten, als er versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, ihr zu helfen, begann sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf zu formen. Und bevor er den Plan noch einmal überdenken konnte, sagte er: „Ich hatte letzte Nacht eine weitere Vision."

Er schaute hinunter und sah, dass sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

Nach einem Augenblick richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach oben, bevor er fortfuhr: „Letzte Nacht hat er eine Zaubererfamilie angegriffen. Die einzigen, die da waren, war ein verheiratetes Paar, auch wenn ich ein paar Bilder mit Kindern auf ihrem Kaminsims gesehen habe." Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, als er sich vorstellte, wie diese Kinder von dem Schicksal ihrer Eltern erfuhren. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken abzuschütteln und fuhr fort: „Ich denke, dass sie schon erwachsen und bereits ausgezogen sind. Als Voldemort und die Todesser einbrachen, hat das Paar Panik bekommen. Sie haben nicht ihren Zauberstab ergriffen und versucht, sich zu wehren. Sie versuchten nicht einmal, zu fliehen."

Er hielt inne und starrte ins Nichts, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Ginny richtete. Sie schaute noch immer zu ihm hoch, die Sorge deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte traurig und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort: „Statt zu kämpfen versuchten sie, um ihr Leben zu feilschen. Sie boten Geld, ihr Heim, alle ihre Besitztümer und boten sogar an, sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Sie flehten und baten um ihr Leben, bis Voldemort es langweilig wurde und sie tötete. Selbst als Voldemort seine Frau tötete, stand der Ehemann nur nichtstuend da und schaute zu. Er machte keine Bewegung, um sie aufzuhalten oder den Fluch abzufangen. Alles, was er tat, war, zu betteln und zu bitten und zu weinen."

Er wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger, während er über seine Vision nachdachte. Es war nicht angenehm, es zu beobachten, noch war es einfach, es jemandem zu erzählen. Er zwang seine Gedanken wieder zurück zur Gegenwart, als er sich vorbereitete, weiterzureden. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Ginny auf seine nächste Frage reagieren würde. Nach einer Minute der Stille fragte er: „Warum hast du das Tagebuch wieder von mir gestohlen?" Ihre Augen wurden größer, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, das Wort zu ergreifen. „Ich habe mich darüber gewundert. Er dachte, dass du Angst hattest, er würde mir all deine Geheimnisse verraten, aber das ist nicht der wahre Grund, oder?"

Ihr Mund klappte auf, aber kein Geräusch entkam ihm.

Er nahm seine vorige Tätigkeit wieder auf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern wieder durch ihr Haar, als er weiterredete: „Ich habe ihm zuerst geglaubt, aber umso mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr bezweifelte ich es. Deine Geheimnisse zu beschützen mag einen Anteil gehabt haben, aber ich glaube, dass viel mehr dahintersteckte."

„I... Ich hatte Angst", flüsterte Ginny.

„Wovor hattest du Angst", fragte Harry sanft, als er sie anschaute. Er drückte leicht unterstützend ihre Hand.

„Ich hatte Angst", sie brach ab und wandte ihren Kopf von ihm ab. „Ich hatte Angst, dass er dich auch täuschen würde." Sie seufzte und drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn wieder ansah. Ihre Augen schauten einen kurzen Moment in seine, bevor sie ihren Blick abwandte. „Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einen so starken Halt von mir, dass er wusste, dass ich das Tagebuch zurückhatte, ohne dass ich hinein geschrieben hatte. Ich öffnete es in der Hoffnung, herauszufinden, was er dir geschrieben hatte oder du ihm und er begann mir zu schreiben. Er erzählte mir, dass er mit dir geredet hatte und er dir gesagt hatte, dass ich die Verantwortliche für die Angriffe war. Er sagte, du würdest mich aus Hogwarts werfen lassen. Dann sagte er, wie sehr du ihm vertrautest und das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er dich ebenfalls kontrollieren würde."

„Ich wusste, dass ich das Tagebuch nicht noch einmal wegwerfen konnte, denn dann könntest du es finden. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt genug Kontrolle über mich, dass er mich dazu zwingen konnte, das Tagebuch zu öffnen und zu lesen, was er geschrieben hatte." Ein Schaudern lief über ihren Rücken, als sie fortfuhr: „Jeden Tag fühlte es sich so an, als würde ich mehr von mir verlieren, und es gab nichts, das ich tun konnte, um es zu stoppen. Ich wollte es jemanden erzählen, aber ich hatte Angst. Die wenigen Male, wo ich es versuchte, geschah etwas, um mich zu unterbrechen oder Tom konnte die Kontrolle übernehmen und mich aufhalten."

Sie waren beide eine lange Zeit still, bevor er wieder sprach: „Siehst du den Unterschied?" Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu ihm, die Frage deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Du hättest das Tagebuch bei mir lassen und mich meinem Schicksal überlassen können. Du hättest dich ergeben und sterben können, dein Schicksal akzeptierend. Du hast nie aufgehört, zu kämpfen. Das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst. Ja, du hast ein paar Fehler gemacht, aber du warst elf Jahre alt. Denke nicht immer daran." Seine Stimme war voller Emotionen, als er fortfuhr: „Als du elf warst, bist du aufgestanden und hast gekämpft, wo sogar Erwachsene sich ergeben hätten und gestorben wären. Deine Vergangenheit hat dich außerdem zu der gemacht, die du heute bist und ich würde dich für nichts auf der Welt tauschen wollen."

Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Hinterkopf zu ihrer Wange, als er sie voller Zuneigung anschaute. Sie lächelte ihn zittrig an und Tränen tauchten in ihren Augenwinkeln auf. „Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie ganz leise.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Ich denke, du musst so über die Dinge denken, um mit ihnen zurechtzukommen. Du kannst nicht nur an die schlechten Dinge denken, sondern musst auf die Gesamtsituation achten. Wie, wenn Dumbledore mich nicht bei den Dursleys gelassen hätte, wäre ich heute eine ganz andere Person. Das macht es nicht besser, aber es hilft mir, es zu akzeptieren und es hinter mir zu lassen. Ich mag, wer ich heute bin. Und so gern ich auch meine Vergangenheit verändern würde: Du kannst sie nicht verändern, ohne auch dich selbst zu verändern."

Harry verstummte danach und beobachtete Ginny, als diese verdaute, was er gesagt hatte. „So habe ich darüber noch nie nachgedacht", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Stille.

„Du hast mir dabei geholfen, es so zu sehen", gab Harry zu.

Ginnys Augenbrauen näherten sich bei dieser Aussage ihrem Haaransatz. „Wie habe _ich_ dir geholfen, zu diesem Ergebnis zu kommen?"

Harry lächelte milde. „Erinnerst du dich an das vorige Weihnachten, als ich dachte, ich könnte von Voldemort besessen sein?", fragte er. Sie nickte. „Du warst diejenige, die zu mir durchdrang. Und mich übrigens auch dazu gebracht hat, mich furchtbar zu fühlen. Der einzige Grund, warum du das tun konntest, war wegen deiner Vergangenheit. Ich habe diesen Sommer viel darüber nachgedacht, was du durchlitten hast und wie du dich trotz allem entwickelt hast. Ich erkannte, dass die Erfahrung dich nur stärker gemacht hat."

Sie schüttelte in seinem Schoss ihren Kopf: „Ich bin nicht stark. Schau mich an; ich kann nicht einmal an das, was mir passiert ist, denken. Ich möchte nicht daran denken. Ich habe mich so lange davor versteckt, aber ich habe es nie vergessen. Ich könnte es nicht vergessen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich kann ihn noch immer in mir fühlen", schloss sie so leise, dass es kaum ein Flüstern war.

Harry fühlte, wie er sich bei ihrem letzten Geständnis verspannte. „Was meinst du?", fragte er angespannt.

Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte nur hoch zur Decke. Nach einem Moment drehte sie sich um, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen und sagte: „Du wirst von dieser Art von Bösem nicht berührt, ohne dass es Spuren hinterlässt."

Harry hob bei dieser Aussage unbewusst eine Hand zu seiner Narbe und schaute Ginny mit großen Augen an. Sie sah ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln an. „Ich habe Gott sei Dank keine körperlichen Merkmale, aber ich kann eine leichte Spur von ihm spüren." Sie schluckte schwer, und als sie fortfuhr, war ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme: „Es ist, als sei ein kleiner Teil von mir für immer schmutzig oder mit einem Makel behaftet. Ich habe Glück, dass das alles ist, was von ihm übrig ist, aber dieses Bisschen ist eine ständige Erinnerung an das, was ich geschehen habe lassen." Ihre Stimme nahm einen stählernen, entschlossenen Klang an: „Es ist auch eine Erinnerung daran, warum ich nie wieder erlauben kann, dass so etwas geschieht."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag konnte Harry nicht aufhören, an Ginny und was sie über ihre Zeit mit dem Tagebuch zugegeben hatte zu denken. Er fragte sich, ob dieses Gefühl, das etwas zurückgeblieben war, nur ein Hirngespinst war, etwas, das sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte, oder ob es etwas mehr war. Konnte Tom einen kleinen Teil von sich selbst in ihr gelassen haben? War es auf irgendeine Weise seiner Verbindung, die er mit Voldemort teilte, ähnlich? Ob es so war oder nicht: Das Wissen, dass sie fühlte, als wäre sie für immer durch ihre Erfahrung beschmutzt, war die bittere Realität - Eine, die Harry sich umso schlechter fühlen ließ, das er vor diesem Jahr nie mit Ginny über ihre Erfahrung geredet hatte. Wenn es jemanden gab, der wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, dann war es sie.

Er war unsicher gewesen, wie er auf ihr Geständnis reagieren sollte und hatte sich dafür entschieden, ihre Hand zu drücken und mit seiner anderen Hand wieder durch ihr Haar zu fahren. Sie waren bis zum Mittagessen in dieser Position geblieben. Sie hatten danach nicht wirklich geredet, und Harry wusste nicht einmal, ob sie danach wieder mit der Aufgabe weitergemacht hatte, ihre Erinnerungen zu sortieren oder nicht. Es schien nicht richtig zu sein, sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu fragen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie sich gedrängt fühlte. Er wollte, dass sie sich die Zeit nahm, die sie brauchte, um ihre Gefühle zu verarbeiten.

Sie war den Rest des Abends etwas niedergeschlagen und nachdenklich gewesen, war aber am folgenden Morgen ihr normales, lebenslustiges Selbst. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Thema noch lange nicht abgeschlossen war, wusste es aber besser, als das Thema anzusprechen. Sie war nicht nur mehr als nur fähig, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, aber sie kam seit Jahren mit dem Trauma zurecht. Sollte sie jemals noch einmal darüber reden wollen, würde er da sein, um zu helfen. Bis dahin war er froh, dass er die normale Ginny zurückhatte.

Professor McGonagall hatte an diesem Morgen ihr Frühstück kurz unterbrochen, um Harry von ihrer Absicht zu berichten, an diesem Tag seinen Unterricht zu besuchen. Harry war ein wenig überrascht - nicht, dass sie seinen Unterricht beobachten würde, sondern dass sie entschieden hatte, ihn davor davon zu unterrichten. Er nahm an, dass sie nur höflich war, so dass er bei ihrem Auftauchen nicht überrascht wäre. Während er sein Frühstück aß, machte er sich Gedanken über seine Hauslehrerin. Sie hatte ihn in diesem Jahr oft erstaunt. Ihre Akzeptanz, ihn als eine Art Gleichgestellten zu sehen, hatte ihn geschockt, aber sie hatte das Versprechen eingehalten, dass sie am Anfang des Schuljahres gemacht hatte.

Ein Stups in seine Seite riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bist so still. Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Ginny ihn.

„Nichts", erwiderte er. Als Ginny skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog, sagte Harry: „Professor McGonagall." Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, was Harry zum Lachen brachte. „Sie hat mich im vergangenen Jahr oft überrascht."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht halb so oft wie du sie überrascht hast", meinte Ginny und lehnte sich an ihm vorbei, um ein paar Würstchen von seinem Teller zu stehlen.

Harry lachte noch etwas mehr, während er zuschaute, wie sie einen Teil seines Essens kaute und schluckte. „Das ist wahr", gab er zu und stupste mit seinem Knie gegen ihr Bein.

„Wie hat sie dich überrascht?", wollte Ginny wissen und stupste ebenfalls mit ihrem Bein gegen seines, während sie einen Speckstreifen von seinem Teller nahm.

Harry vertauschte ihren leeren Teller mit seinem und begann ihn mit mehr Essen aufzufüllen. „Sie hat mich normal behandelt - nicht wie ein Kind. Wusstest du, dass sie mich sogar gebeten hat, sie unter vier Augen Minerva zu nennen?"

„Du machst Witze", stammelte Ginny. Sie ignorierte den Teller voller Essen, den Harry vor sie gestellt hatte und nahm sich eine Gabel voll Rührei von Harrys neuem Teller.

Harry schaute sie einen Moment lang einfach nur an, bevor er regungslos antwortete: „Nein, mache ich nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sie und rutschte näher zu ihr, um gegen ihre Hüfte zu stoßen, gerade als sie die Eier zu ihrem Mund führte und ließ die Eier damit direkt von ihrer Gabel auf ihre Roben fallen. Er grinste frech, als er fortfuhr: „Sie hat mich beinahe wie einen Gleichgestellten behandelt. Wenn sie Dumbledore nicht so nahe stehen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich versuchen, zu ihr zu gehen, um zusätzliche Hilfe für mein Training zu bekommen. Ich kann es aber nicht riskieren, ihr etwas zu zeigen, dass sie ihm später erzählen wird."

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, zog ihre Augen für einen Augenblick zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, bevor sie die Eier von ihren Roben wischte. Sie war dabei, ein weiteres Mal etwas Rührei von ihm zu holen, als sie fragte: „Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein wenig ..." Sie ließ den Satz für einen Moment unbeendet in der Luft hängen, als sie ihr Rührei auf seine Roben fallen ließ, bevor sie weiterredete. „... paranoid bist?"

Er funkelte sie an und gab zu: „Vielleicht", während er das Ei von seinen Roben wischte. „Aber ich würde lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Du weißt, dass Dumbledore mich nicht die Hälfte der Dinge machen ließe, die ich seit Juni mache - noch würde das McGonagall, wenn sie es wüsste. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich glaube, dass sie mich die Entscheidung treffen lassen würde, nachdem sie mir ordentlich ihre Meinung gesagt hat. Dumbledore würde die Entscheidung aus meinen Händen nehmen. Bis ich darauf vorbereitet bin, darf er nicht wissen, was ich tun kann, ansonsten werde ich in das Schloss gesperrt und zu den Dursleys geschickt werden, bis er mich als bereit erklärt, also vielleicht so in 10 oder 20 Jahren."

„Was heckt ihr beide jetzt aus?", unterbrach Neville ihre Unterhaltung.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Neville, der sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte, während Ginny in gespielter Unschuld antwortete: „Wir? Etwas aushecken?"

„Ihr könnt schlimmer als die Zwillinge sein", sagte Neville, als sei es eine Tatsache. „Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass mir euer Geschmack, was Streiche wie auch Opfer angeht, besser gefällt."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", sagte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Neville mit einem Augenrollen und füllte seinen Teller. Er hielt mit einem Löffel in der Luft inne, während er sich an sie wandte: „Hermine verdächtigt euch, das wisst ihr? Ich habe sie nach eurem Zusammentreffen mit Snape darüber murmeln hören. Sie ist sich sicher, dass ihr es gewesen seid; sie weiß bloß nicht, wie ihr damit davongekommen seid."

„Wenn Hermine schlau wäre, würde sie es ruhen lassen", murmelte Ginny.

Neville lachte: „Viel Glück damit. Ich bin selber neugierig, aber ich weiß es besser als nachzuforschen. Ich bin nicht so gut mit der Magie, aber wenn ihr jemals einen Komplizen braucht, würde es mir nichts ausmachen, es ein paar Slytherins heimzuzahlen."

„Wir werden das im Kopf behalten. Und danke für die Warnung", sagte Harry.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Neville und beförderte eine Gabel voll Ei in seinen Mund. Nachdem er hinuntergeschluckt hatte, legte er seine Gabel nieder. „Über was habt ihr euch nun wirklich unterhalten, wenn ihr die Frage gestattet?"

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny, als diese antwortete: „Professor McGonagall."

Nevilles Augenbrauen stiegen bis zu seinem Haaransatz hoch, während er von einem zum anderen schaute: „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Sie besucht heute meinen Unterricht", mischte Harry sich ein.

„Wer besucht heute deinen Unterricht?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich neben Neville und gegenüber von Ginny hinsetzte.

„Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Neville für Harry.

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh? Wird sie dich bewerten, oder ...?" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich würde nicht bewerten sagen, nein", erwiderte Harry. Er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, um zu beschreiben, wie er es sah. „Sie hat beschlossen, einen aktiveren Part einzunehmen. Sie wird jeden Monat jeweils eine meiner Unterrichtsstunden besuchen und sich danach mit mir treffen, um den Unterricht zu besprechen und Informationen, die für meine Rolle als Assistenzprofessor von Belang sind, zu teilen."

Hermine stieß ein deutliches und kurzes „Hm" bei Harrys Erklärung aus.

„Was?", fragte Harry, in der Gewissheit, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Oh, es ist nichts. Ich denke einfach, dass sie das von Anfang an hätten machen sollen", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Es schien mir ein wenig verantwortungslos, dich allein zu lassen und niemals nach dir zu sehen oder so." Sie hielt eine Sekunde lang inne, bevor sie schnell hinzufügte: „Nicht, dass ich glaube, dass du beaufsichtigt werden müsstest oder so. Du bist ein wunderbarer Lehrer. Es hat mich nur immer ein wenig gewundert, dass sie dich überhaupt nicht beaufsichtigt haben."

„Es ist okay", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe genauso gefühlt. Das ist der Grund, warum ich es überhaupt bei ihr angesprochen habe."

„Du hast es angesprochen?", fragte Hermine überrascht und, wenn Harry sich nicht irrte - mit ein wenig Stolz in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, nicht sicher, was er von Hermines Tonfall halten sollte. „Ich habe genauso wie du gedacht. Es war merkwürdig, dass sie mir einfach freie Hand gelassen haben. Dumbledore hat die anderen Lehrer ermutigt, meinen Unterricht zu besuchen, hat aber nie ein System dafür etabliert. Und außer wenn Dumbledore einen Weg kennt, meinen Vertrag zu umgehen, hat er selber nie meinen Unterricht besucht."

„Glaubst du, er hat?", fragte Neville.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich glaube nicht, aber ich weiß es nicht. Er kennt die Zauber, die ich verwendet habe, und wenn jemand einen Weg um sie herum kennt, dann wäre es er. Ich sehe bloß nicht, warum er sich die Mühe machen sollte."

„Du siehst nicht, warum sich wer welche Mühe machen würde?", fragte Ron, als er sich neben Harry setzte und sofort begann, seinen Teller zu füllen.

Harry seufzte und war im Begriff zu antworten, als Ginny sich von seiner anderen Seite aus zu Wort meldete und eine kurze Zusammenfassung von dem, was bisher besprochen worden war, gab. Der Rest des Frühstücks verging mit nebensächlicher Konversation, während sie alle ausgiebig aßen. Nach dem Essen ging Harry direkt zum Raum der Wünsche, während die anderen zum Gryffindorturm zurückgingen. Er mochte es, den Raum vorzubereiten, bevor die Schüler kamen. Die Extrazeit gab ihm die Gelegenheit, seine Pläne für den Unterricht noch einmal durchzugehen. Heute war ein großer Tag für die Klasse, da sie seine Ausweichübungen begannen. Sie wurden gerade mit den Patroni fertig. Wie die FHA waren die meisten Schüler nicht in der Lage, einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Der Großteil konnte jedoch einen dichten Nebel produzieren, was hoffentlich genug sein würde, um ihnen im Fall eines Dementorenangriffs etwas Extrazeit zu geben.

Er begann sofort damit, den Raum vorzubereiten und erschuf die verschiedenen Duellzirkel für die Ausweichübungen. Er nutzte die Zeit, die er mit zaubern verbrachte mental seine Pläne für die Einführung der Aktivität im Unterricht zu wiederholen. Er blieb bis eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn der Stunde allein, als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Professor McGonagall schritt in den Raum der Wünsche und fand einen großen, fast leeren Raum vor, der kreisförmige Linien auf dem Boden hatte, welche sie von ihrem vorigen Besuch von Harrys Unterricht wiedererkannte. Harry, der einzige im Raum, schritt anscheinend gedankenverloren auf und ab. Ohne ein Anzeichen zu geben, dass er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt hatte, rief Harry aus: „Guten Morgen, Minerva."

„Guten Morgen, Harry", erwiderte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Alles bereit für deinen Unterricht?"

„Ja. Ich komme immer direkt nach dem Frühstück hierher", antwortete er und drehte sich zu ihr. „Ich brauche keine volle Stunde, um mich vorzubereiten, aber es ist nett, ein wenig Zeit für mich selbst vor dem Unterricht zu haben, um alle meine Gedanken zu ordnen."

„Das kann ich verstehen", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Auch wenn ich länger gebraucht habe als du, um es zu erkennen."

„Nun, du hast nicht so sehr die Möglichkeit, wo der Unterricht doch direkt nach dem Frühstück beginnt", meinte er. „Obwohl ich denke, dass das der Grund sein wird, warum mehrere Professoren immer vor dem Ende der Mahlzeit gehen."

„Ja, du hast uns durchschaut", antwortete sie. Wissend, wie sie sich fühlte wenn ihre stille Vorunterrichtszeit unterbrochen wurde, entschied sie, ihm seine Ruhe zu lassen. „Nun, ich lasse dich mit deinen Gedanken allein. Wie zuvor werde ich den Unterricht nur beobachten. Außer wenn du mich um meine Mithilfe bittest, werde ich dich alles handhaben lassen, einen Notfall ausgenommen."

„Danke", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und fuhr mit seinem auf-und abgehen fort.

Sie ging zu einer Ecke des Raumes und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um sich einen Stuhl heraufzubeschwören. Bevor sie die Zauberformel überhaupt beginnen konnte, tauchte ein Holzstuhl mit gerader Rückenlehne vor ihren Augen auf. „alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich schwer ablegen", dachte sie zu sich selbst, während sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihren Roben verstaute und sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Sie kannte die Fähigkeiten des Raumes natürlich, aber war nicht daran gewöhnt, sie zur Verfügung zu haben. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden, Harry beim auf- und abgehen zu beobachten, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Unterricht begann.

Sie dachte über den jungen Mann vor ihr nach. Sie hatte in dieser Woche im Verwandlungsunterricht besonders auf ihn geachtet, konnte ihre Vermutungen über seine wahren Fähigkeiten jedoch weder bestätigen noch zurückweisen. Er blieb für sie ein Rätsel. Sie fragte sich, was seine Beweggründe sein könnten, sich zurückzuhalten, angenommen, dass das der Fall wäre. Wollte er aus dem Rampenlicht bleiben? Das würde auf jeden Fall zu seinem Charakter passen, aber sie bezweifelte, dass das der Grund war. Es schien zu banal zu sein.

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als die Tür des Raumes sich öffnete und ein paar Schüler eintraten. Sie sah zu, wie Harry jeden Schüler mit Namen grüßte und sie fragte, wie die erste Woche Unterricht vergangen war. Es folgten kurz darauf mehr Schüler und sie alle wurden in irgendeiner Form von Harry begrüßt. Er sprach mit ein paar, winkte anderen zu und grüßte wenige mit einem Nicken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry nach vorne ging, um seinen Unterricht zu beginnen. Bevor er die Schüler ansprach, holte er eine Rolle Pergament heraus und murmelte ein paar Worte. Seine Augen schauten über die Menge und Minerva schaute an sich selbst hinunter, um zu sehen, dass sie leicht rot glühte. Sie hatte beinahe den Vertrag vergessen, den er all seine Schüler hatte unterschreiben lassen. Sie war am Anfang neugierig darüber gewesen, hatte es dann aber vergessen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn später danach fragen.

Als sie wieder hoch schaute, hatte Harry bereits das Pergament wieder in seinen Roben verstaut. Er verkündete, dass sie den Unterricht beginnen würden, in dem sie noch ein wenig ihre Patroni üben würden, gefolgt von einer neuen Aktivität, welche er zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt erklären würde. Sie sah zu, wie Harry von dem kleinen Podest stieg und sich einer Gruppe von sieben Schülern näherte, die nicht sofort begonnen hatten zu arbeiten. Neugierig geworden stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging an der Seite des Raumes entlang zu ihnen, um zu hören, was gesagt wurde.

„Wie läuft es mit euren Patroni?", fragte Harry in die Gruppe hinein.

Mary-Jo Clark, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Slytherin erwiderte überschwänglich: „Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschworen!"

Minerva zog überrascht über diese außergewöhnliche Leistung der Fünftklässlerin ihre Augenbraue hoch. Sie schaute von dem begeisterten Gesicht des Mädchens zu Harrys und fand dort denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie bei seiner Schülerin vor.

„Das ist fantastisch", rief Harry aus und seine Augen funkelten fast. „Welche Gestalt hat er angenommen?"

„Die eines Fuchses", antwortete sie ohne zu Zögern.

„Eine gerissene bist du, mhmm?", neckte Harry sie lächelnd. Mary-Jo errötete und zog ihren Kopf ein. „Glückwunsch, ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Danke", murmelte sie schüchtern.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf, um den Rest der Gruppe anzuschauen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr drei ihn bereits beherrscht", sagte er an die drei Schüler, die am weitesten zu seiner Linken standen. „Was ist mit dem Rest von euch?"

„Immer noch nur Nebel", sagte Nicholas, ein Viertklässler aus Gryffindor. Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend.

„Hey, ich habe länger als drei Wochen gebraucht, um ihn zu erlernen und mich hat der Verteidigungslehrer unterrichtet. Außerdem habe ich den Nebel, den ihr im letzten Unterricht produziert habt, gesehen und er war stark. Bei allen von euch. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis eure Patroni Gestalt annehmen." Er lächelte die vier ermutigend an und Minerva bemerkte, wie sie sich bei Harrys Worten ein wenig aufrechter hinstellten. „Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr zu den anderen geht und für zehn Minuten eure Patroni übt. Dann möchte ich, dass Nicholas und Mary-Jo gegen den Rest von euch antreten."

Deren Kinnladen klappten beinahe bis zum Boden hinunter, bevor Harry fortfuhr: „Ihr werdet hinter einer meterhohen Wand verbarrikadiert sein. Eure Aufgabe wird es nur sein, die anderen aufzuhalten. Der Rest von euch wird versuchen, die beiden außer Gefecht zu setzen und ihre Position zu erobern. Alles ist erlaubt, aber keine Gegenflüche. Wenn ihr von einem Fluch getroffen werdet, müsst ihr damit leben. Wenn ihr Zeit dazu habt, fangt wieder von vorne an, dieses Mal mit Lindsey und Jack. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Sieben Köpfe wurden verneinend geschüttelt.

„Also gut. Fangt an", kommandierte Harry. Die sieben gesellten sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden und begannen an ihren Patroni zu arbeiten, während Harry zwischen den Schülern umherwanderte, kommentierte und Ermutigungen gab. Minerva stand ein wenig abseits und fragte sich, was genau passierte. Warum bekamen sie besondere Anweisungen? Und um was ging es bei ihnen? Sie beschloss, ein Auge auf die sieben Schüler zu haben. Sie nahm an, dass sie in etwa zehn Minuten wissen würde, was los war.

Sie verbrachte die Zeit damit, die große Schülergruppe zu beobachten, während sie damit kämpften, den fortgeschrittenen Zauber zu meistern. Die Tatsache, dass jeder einzelne Schüler in der Lage war, einen dichten Nebel heraufzubeschwören, sprach entweder für das Kaliber der Schüler oder des Lehrers. Sie war geneigt, zu glauben, dass es größtenteils letzteres war.

Die zehn Minuten vergingen schnell und Minerva stellte sich unauffällig in die Nähe der Wand gerade außerhalb der Abgrenzung hin. Die Schüler gingen alle zusammen hinüber. Sie neckten sich alle gutgelaunt und die fünf zogen die zwei Schüler auf, welche sich hinter der Wand verbarrikadieren würden. Nach einer Minute trennten sich die Teams. Nicholas und Mary-Jo verschwanden aus ihrer Sicht hinter die Wand.

Die anderen fünf Schüler bildeten einen Kreis und sprachen im Flüsterton miteinander, während sie anscheinend ihre Strategie besprachen. Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sie den Kreis auf und Jack Trowers, ein Hufflepuff im fünften Jahr rief: „Bereit?". Eine Hand mit dem Daumen-hoch-Zeichen war über den Steinen zu sehen. „Wir kommen", kündigte Jack an.

Schnell wie ein Blitz rollten sich zwei Körper jeweils an die Ecke einer Seite der Mauer. Zwei Schockzauber verließen jeden Zauberstab, bevor die Schüler sich wieder hinter die Deckung ihrer Mauer rollen ließen. Als die fünf Angreifer schließlich erkannten, was passiert war, war einer der ihren gefallen und der Rest von ihnen schickte Zauber in Richtung der nun leeren Plätze.

Sobald sie wieder in Sicherheit waren, standen die beiden Schüler hinter der Mauer auf und feuerten Zauber von dem Moment an ab, ab dem sie zu sehen waren. Ein weiterer Schüler fiel einem Schockzauber zum Opfer, während ein anderer von einem geringfügigen Zauber getroffen wurde. Als die Angreifer endlich daran dachten, das Feuer zu erwidern, waren Nicholas und Mary-Jo wieder hinter dem Schutz der Mauer verschwunden.

Bevor sie die Chance hatten, sich wieder zu sammeln, traten Nicholas und Mary-Jo auf derselben Seite vor die Wand. Sie richteten eine Flut von Flüchen auf Jack. Der Hufflepuff war darauf vorbereitet, einen Fluch nach dem anderen abzuwehren, aber der gesammelte Angriff war zu viel. Er wehrte die ersten beiden Zauber ab, aber ein Petrificus Totalus kam durch und ließ ihn erstarren.

Mary-Jo und Nicholas verschwanden gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter der Mauer, um zu verhindern, dass sie von einem Hagel Zaubersprüchen, welche die anderen beiden sandten, getroffen wurden. Einen Moment später versuchten sie die gleiche Taktik auf der anderen Seite anzuwenden, aber ihre Angreifer waren dieses Mal vorbereitet. In dem Augenblick, als die zwei erschienen, flogen bereits Flüche auf sie zu.

Nicholas und Mary-Jo konnten einen ersten Fluch loslassen, aber nicht mehr. Die Flüche auf sie zurasen sehend und keine Zeit habend zu reagieren schubste Nicholas Mary-Jo hinter sich und schützte sie mit seinem eigenen Körper vor den Zaubern. Er wurde von einem Schockzauber ausgeknockt, genauso wie einer ihrer Angreifer.

Der Einzige, der von ihren Angreifern übrig war, war Ryan Jenkins, Mary-Jos Hausgenosse. Es war nun ein Einer-gegen-Einen-Kampf und Mary-Jo hatte den Vorteil der Deckung. Indem sie die Mauer verwendete, um sich vor Ryans Angriff zu schützen, war sie in der Lage, die Mauer zu verteidigen und schließlich den Slytherinjungen zu besiegen.

Als ihre Gegner alle außer Gefecht waren, stützte Mary-Jo ihre Hände auf ihre Knie, als sie versuchte, sich von den Anstrengungen zu erholen; die anderen waren alle noch auf die eine oder andere Art handlungsunfähig gemacht. Nach einem Moment ging Mary-Jo zu Nicholas und sprach den Gegenzauber. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an, als sie ihm dafür dankte, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Der Junge lächelte, zog seinen Kopf ein und murmelte etwas, dass Minerva nicht hörte.

Harry erschien scheinbar aus dem Nichts und begann bei den anderen Schülern die Gegenzauber anzuwenden. Als alle wieder wach und zauberfrei waren, stellte er sich vor die versammelte Gruppe. „Nun, ich hoffe, ihr habt alle etwas daraus gelernt. Zuerst einmal, unterschätzt niemals euren Gegner, egal wie die Chancen zu euren Gunsten stehen. Es kann sich schnell gegen euch wenden, wie ihr ohne Zweifel festgestellt habt. Außerdem ist die Position im Kampf von großer Bedeutung. Die bessere Position zu gewinnen und sie weise zu verwenden kann der Schlüssel zu eurem Sieg sein. Drittens, seid immer bereit. Eure Angreifer haben gerufen, dass der Kampf beginnt, aber ihr wart auf den Angriff, der folgte, nicht vorbereitet."

Er hielt inne und schaute von einem Schüler zum nächsten, während diese über seine Worte nachdachten. Nachdem sein Blick über jeden der Schüler gewandert war, ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Wir werden heute eine neue Aktivität beginnen, welche einige Zeit benötigen wird, um sie vorzubereiten. Geht wieder zurück zu euren Klassenkameraden."

Während die Schüler alle zum Rest der Klasse zurückkehrten und Harry zurück zum Podium ging, dachte Minerva über das nach, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. In diesen Unterrichtsstunden passierte offensichtlich mehr, als sie gewusst hatte. Sie wunderte sich über Harrys Entscheidung, diese sieben Schüler aus ihren Mitschülern herauszugreifen.

Sie konnte nicht anders als beeindruckt zu sein, aber auch von den anderen, von ihrer Art sich zu erholen und wie sie sich weigerten, aufzugeben, ganz zu schweigen von ihren Fähigkeiten, mit denen sie alle ihre Zauber geworfen hatten.

Ihre Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als Harry pfiff, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse zu wecken. Er begann damit, die neuen Ausweichübungen zu erklären. Er tat jedoch mehr als die Aufgabe nur zu erklären. Er sagte ihnen auch deutlich, warum es so wichtig war, dass sie die Übung ernst nahmen. Um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, sagte er, würde er eine Demonstration machen.

Er wählte Patrick Klempsey aus, ein Jäger im Ravenclaw Quidditchteam in seinem fünften Schuljahr, um ihn bei der Demonstration zu helfen und instruierte den Jungen, wo er stehen sollte und was zu tun war. Er erklärte, wie die Übung funktionieren würde und rief Patrick dann zu sich, um zu beginnen. Harry begann einen pausenlosen Regen von Brandzaubern auf den Ravenclaw loszulassen, bis er schließlich mit dem Jungen Mitleid hatte und die Vorführung beendete.

Harry entfernte sofort jegliche andauernde Effekte des Brandzaubers und informierte Patrick, dass dieser nun an der Reihe war. Ein wölfisches Grinsen tauchte auf dem Gesicht des Jungen auf, die Vorfreude auf seine Rache, aber es sollte nicht sein. Wenn sie von Harrys Zauberschnelligkeit beeindruckt war, war das nichts gegen das Staunen, das sie angesichts der Behändigkeit, mit welcher Harry sich bewegte, fühlte.

Er rannte, sprang, drehte sich, ließ sich fallen, rollte und bewegte seinen Körper herum. Es war beinahe, als würde er auf eine merkwürdige Art tanzen, aber es war zur gleichen Zeit viel beeindruckender als selbst die fähigsten Tänzer, die etwas vorführten. Als Harry sich wand, um den Brandzaubern zu entgehen, welche Patrick so schnell er konnte abfeuerte, konnte sie nicht anders als zu fühlen, dass ihr diese Szene bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl eines Déjà-vu, aber sie konnte es nicht einordnen.

Als alles vorbei war, war es nicht klar, ob auch nur einer der Zauber Harry getroffen hatte. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er einen Gegenzauber gesprochen, er war also entweder unverhext oder einfach nur von den Auswirkungen unberührt. Patrick war vom Ende des Geschehens nicht besonders glücklich. Harry nickte ihm dankend zu und Patrick erwiderte die Geste mit einem angespannten Lächeln.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt, braucht ihr keinen Zauberstab, um euch gegen einen Angriff zu verteidigen", verkündete Harry der Klasse. „Es braucht viel Übung und harte Arbeit, um euren Körper an die Anstrengungen zu gewöhnen, aber die Fähigkeit könnte eines Tages euer Leben retten." Er ließ die Schüler sich zu zweit zusammenfinden und die Übung beginnen, wobei er denjenigen eine strenge Warnung gab, die entschieden, das Ganze nicht ernst zu nehmen. „Wenn ich sehe, dass einer es ruhig angehen lässt, wird derjenige das Privileg haben, gegen mich anzutreten, und ich kann euch garantieren, dass es keine angenehme Erfahrung wird."

„Er macht keine Scherze", verkündete Patrick reuevoll und entlockte der Schülermenge damit ein kleines Lachen.

Die Schüler teilten sich nach ein paar letzten Worten von Harry auf und fanden Partner. Die Übungen begannen und Harry begann seinen Rundgang durch den Raum. Er gab Vorschläge und ermahnte ein paar Schüler, die nicht den Anschein machten, ihr Bestes zu versuchen, ihre Partner zu verhexen, aber alles in allem verlief die neue Übung ohne Probleme.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Klasse zum aufhören aufforderte und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg. Harry ließ sie ein wenig früher gehen, um den Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich vor dem Mittagessen frisch zu machen. Die sieben blieben hinter den anderen Schülern zurück.

„Ich hoffe, ihr erkennt alle, was für Vorteile es bringen kann, in der Lage zu sein, Zaubern auszuweichen", Sieben Köpfe nickten zustimmend. „Gut", fuhr Harry fort. „denn ich erwarte von nun an diese Fähigkeit in euren Kämpfen zu sehen. In Zukunft werden wir vielleicht über Wege reden, um eure Beweglichkeit und Ausdauer zu verbessern, aber für den Moment geht und duscht oder so; ihr stinkt."

Sie lachten und protestierten, aber gingen, um genau das zu tun. Sie konnte die Gruppe im Flur lachen und Witze reißen hören und sich von ihren Freunden verabschieden, als sie sich trennten. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass die Gruppe, die aus sieben Schülern aus vier verschiedenen Häusern bestand, wunderbar miteinander auskam. Sie hatte niemals in ihren vielen Jahren auf Hogwarts eine solche eng verbundene Gruppe von Schülern von allen vier Häusern gesehen.

Sie ging hinüber zu Harry. Er hatte der Gruppe hinterhergeschaut und sie beobachtet, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihr, als er erwartungsvoll auf ihren Kommentar wartete. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Nun, ich muss sagen, Harry, dein Unterricht ist ein ziemliches Spektakel", begann sie.

„Oh?", fragte Harry mit einem humorvollen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Hat Patrick dich überhaupt getroffen?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er antwortete: „Einmal, aber ich wollte alle denken lassen, dass ich unversehrt davongekommen bin. Ich denke, so ist es beeindruckender."

„Das ist es", stimmte sie zu. „Du hast deinen Standpunkt sehr effektiv klargemacht, würde ich sagen. Wo hast du gelernt, dich so zu bewegen?"

„Nun, ich habe geübt", sagte Harry ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Ich weiß, dass du morgens trainierst", sagte sie. „Aber es würde viel länger als ein Semester benötigen, um zu lernen, sich so zu bewegen."

Er verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust, als er antwortete: „Als ich jünger war, hatte ich keine Zaubersprüche, um mich zu beschützen. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, Dingen auszuweichen."

Ein Teil von ihr wollte das Thema weiterverfolgen, aber sie konnte sehen, dass Harry sich nicht wohl fühlte, darüber zu reden. Außerdem hatte sie das Thema oft genug mit dem Schulleiter besprochen. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie etwas von Harry erfahren würde, das der Mann nicht bereits wusste, auch wenn es ihre Meinung über das Thema nur festigte - als ob das nötig wäre.

„Nun", antwortete sie nach einer kurzen unangenehmen Stille. „Ich denke, wir sollten gehen, bevor wir das Mittagessen verpassen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach dem Mittagessen kehrte sie in den Raum der Wünsche zurück und besuchte Harrys FHA-Unterricht. Er brachte ihnen den Desillusionierungszauber bei, was ihr etwas Sorgen bereitete. Sie freute sich nicht über den Gedanken, eine Schule voller unsichtbarer Unruhestifter zu haben, aber sie konnte die Nützlichkeit des Zaubers nicht abstreiten.

Die Hälfte des Unterrichtes verging damit, den Zauber zu üben, und die meisten Schüler beherrschten ihn ausreichend, als die Übung als beendet erklärt wurde. Die andere Hälfte des Unterrichtes war mit Ausweich- und Duellierübungen gefüllt. Es war ein wenig anarchisch, so viele Schüler in so vielen Teilen des Raumes auf einmal duellieren zu haben, aber Harry kontrollierte das Chaos bemerkenswert gut. Er war scheinbar immer da, um Tipps und Vorschläge zu machen, aber er blieb nie zu lange bei einem Team. Sie konnte sehen, dass er anstrebte, allen seinen Schülern gleich viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Sie bemerkte, dass die offene Feindseligkeit unterhalb der Schüler, welche sie im letzten Semester bemerkt hatte, verschwunden war, doch sie war nicht überzeugt, dass das Problem gelöst war. Wo sie in seiner AHA-klasse eine Gruppe gesehen hatte, die vollständig integriert war, gab es in der FHA viele Schüler, die höflich - wenn auch noch ein wenig vorsichtig - im Umgang mit den Slytherins waren, aber die meisten Schüler ignorierten das Paar einfach. Sie nahm an, dass es abwegig war, zu erwarten, dass sie sich mochten, aber wenigstens waren sie gewillt, friedlich zusammenzuarbeiten.

Harry beendete den Unterricht und sagte noch ein paar letzte Worte, mit denen er seine Schüler für ihre gute Arbeit lobte. Als die Schüler das Klassenzimmer verließen, ging sie in Gedanken noch einmal durch, was sie an diesem Tag gesehen hatte und was sie mit Harry besprechen wollte. Sie hatte ihm nicht viel über Lehrerangelegenheiten zu sagen; ihre Gedanken waren also nur auf seinen Unterricht konzentriert.

Als die letzten Schüler weg waren, drehte Harry sich erwartungsvoll zu ihr. Sie ließ sich Zeit, zu ihm zu gehen, um sich die nötige Zeit zu geben ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen und schaute ihm in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick unerschrocken.

„Wann hast du die sieben Schüler aus deiner ersten Klasse von dem Rest abgesplittet?", fragte sie. Sie war sehr neugierig über die Gruppe.

Er zögerte einen Moment und sein Blick ging in die Ferne, bevor er antwortete: „Vor ein paar Wochen."

„Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Harry, während er sich mit seiner Hand über den Nacken strich. „Sie sind weiter fortgeschritten als der Rest der Klasse. Sie sind immer unter den ersten, die jeden Zauber meistern und verbringen viel Zeit damit, den anderen zu helfen, die Schwierigkeiten haben."

„Wieso lässt du sie also nicht deiner anderen Klasse beitreten?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Es gibt verschiedene Gründe. Erst einmal brauche ich ihre Hilfe, wenn man die Größe der Klasse bedenkt. Wenn alle einen neuen Zauber lernen, brauche ich sie, um den Zauber schnell zu meistern, um dann ein paar ihrer Mitschüler zu helfen. Dadurch geht alles viel schneller, denn bei einer so großen Klasse bräuchte ich zu lange, wenn ich alles alleine machen müsste", erklärte Harry. „Zweitens würden sie Privatunterricht brauchen, um sie auf das Level der fortgeschrittenen Klasse zu bringen und sie hätten dafür einige Zeit gebraucht. Drittens gibt es ihnen die Möglichkeit, mir nicht nur im Unterricht zu helfen, sondern auch ein anderes Training als die anderen zu erhalten. Die Fortgeschrittenenklasse hat ein wenig des Kampftrainings, aber nicht so viel, wie die sieben im Moment bekommen."

Sie nickte bei jedem Punkt, während sie das, was er ihr sagte, überdachte. Es machte aus seiner Perspektive aus Sinn, sie in ihrer jetzigen Klasse zu lassen. Die sieben schienen die Verantwortung, halbeigenverantwortlich zu arbeiten, gut zu handhaben. Sie hatte nur noch eine Sache, über die sie sich sorgte: „Was ist mit dem Rest der Klasse? Was denken sie darüber, dass diese sieben herausgepickt wurden?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mit der ganzen Klasse darüber geredet. Es ist nicht gerade ein Geheimnis, dass manche Schüler schneller als andere Fortschritte machen. Sie haben akzeptiert, was ich sagte. Ich habe keine daraus resultierenden Probleme bemerkt. Daher nehme ich an, dass sie damit einverstanden sind."

Sie nickte zustimmend: „Du musst immer vorsichtig sein, wenn du Schüler auf diese Weise herauspickst. Du weißt nie, wie die Klasse als ganzes oder als Einzelpersonen darauf reagiert. Es ist wichtig, deine Klasse immer in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen, denn wenn sie etwas von dir lernen sollen, müssen sie dazu gewillt sein."

Sie hielt inne, als sie überlegte, wie sie das nächste Thema anschneiden sollte: „Weißt du, was das größte Problem ist, welches die meisten Menschen haben, wenn sie Mitschüler oder Schüler, die beinahe so alt sind wie sie, unterrichten?"

Sie sah, wie Harry seinen Kopf verneinend schüttelte, bevor er sagte: „Nein."

„Respekt", antwortete sie nur. „Um effektiv unterrichten zu können, musst du den Respekt deiner Schüler haben. Es ist schwer, diese Art von Respekt zu verdienen, besonders von deinen Mitschülern." Harry nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Respektierst du mich, Harry?"

Sein Kopf bewegte sich bestätigend, als er antwortete: „Ja, natürlich."

„Und was ist mit Professor Snape?", fragte sie. Als Harry zögerte, spielte ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel. „Du kannst ehrlich antworten.", versicherte sie ihm.

„Nein", sagte er langgezogen.

„Und wer von uns findest du ist ein effektiverer Lehrer?", fragte sie. Sie fügte dann hinzu: „Bitte sei ganz ehrlich."

„Das bist du", antwortete er fest. „Sn... Professor Snape würde sich eher über einen Schüler lustig machen als ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten."

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als sie nickte: „Severus denkt, er kann durch Schikane Respekt verdienen. Stattdessen bekommt er nur Groll zurück. Er ist damit erfolgreich, seine Klassen ruhig zu halten, aber wenn es ums Unterrichten geht, sind seine Methoden mangelhaft." Einen Augenblick später fügte sie hinzu: „ Das sollst du niemandem weitersagen."

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf: „Das werde ich nicht."

„Den Punkt, den ich versuche, zu vermitteln, ist, dass Respekt für jeden Professor wichtig ist, um effektiv unterrichten zu können. Es ist schwierig, den erforderlichen Level Respekt zu verdienen, da deine Schüler dich freiwillig nicht als einen Gleichgestellten, sondern als Autoritätsperson anerkennen müssen. Diesen Level an Respekt unter seinen Mitschülern zu verdienen - und in diesem jungen Alter - ist außerordentlich schwierig." Sie hielt inne, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Es reicht nicht, seine Mitschüler zu übertreffen. Deine Schüler respektieren dich nicht einfach, nur weil du fähiger bist und mehr Wissen hast als sie; sie respektieren dich als Person. Wenn du den Respekt deiner Schüler hast, werden sie die Arbeit tun, die du von ihnen verlangst und sie werden von dir lernen." Sie atmete aus, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich glaube, dass du den Respekt von jedem einzelnen deiner Schüler hast, Harry."

Harry zog seinen Kopf ein. Sie konnte sehen, wie unwohl er sich mit dem fühlte, was sie sagte, aber sie wusste auch, dass es gesagt werden musste. Eines Tages würde er lernen müssen, ein Kompliment anzunehmen. „Dann und wann gibt es einen Lehrer, der auf einem tieferen Level mit seinen Schülern eine Verbindung aufbaut. Seine Schüler respektieren ihn nicht nur, sie schauen zu ihm hoch, bewundern ihn und sind von ihm inspiriert. Er motiviert seine Schüler, härter zu arbeiten als er es jemals von ihnen erwarten würde und spornt sie an, ihre Grenzen zu überschreiten." Sie atmete tief aus, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich denke, dass du das Potential hast, dieser Lehrer zu sein, Harry."

Sein Kopf fuhr bei dieser Aussage hoch und sein Blick traf einen langen Moment auf ihren, bevor er wegschaute. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte.

„Wenn nicht der Rest deiner Schüler," bestand sie, „so beginnen die sieben Schüler aus deiner ersten Klasse bereits dich auf diese Weise zu sehen. Ich sage dir das nicht grundlos." Sein Blick suchte wieder ihren, aber er sagte nichts. „Es ist eine große Verantwortung, solches Ansehen zu haben. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du damit umgehen kannst, aber du solltest es im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn du deine Taten überdenkst. Du bist in gewisser Weise verantwortlich dafür, wie deine Schüler zu jungen Erwachsenen heranwachsen und sich entwickeln."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva hatte Harry viel zum Denken gegeben, als er später abends im Bett lag. Er hatte niemals an den Einfluss gedacht, den er auf seine Schüler hatte. Er hatte nur in dem Sinne daran gedacht, dass seine Schüler die Arbeit taten, die er von ihnen verlangte. Er beschloss, mehr darauf zu achten, wie er sich vor anderen verhielt, insbesondere seinen Schülern und wie seine Schüler auf ihn im Unterricht reagierten. Er beendete das Sortieren seiner Erinnerungen des Tages und schlief ein.

Sirius wartete wie immer und begann, Harry mehr Geschichten zu erzählen. Dieses Mal jedoch keine Erzählungen von den Rumtreibern, sondern von der Romanze von James und Lily Potter. Er drängte Harry niemals gezielt nach seinen Gefühlen für Ginny zu handeln, worüber Harry dankbar war, aber die Botschaft war deutlich genug. Die Wahrheit war, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, Gründe zu finden, Ginny nicht zu sagen, wie er fühlte. Er mochte es, das er trotz der Art, wie seine Beziehung mit Cho geendet hatte, er sich niemals Sorgen machen musste, dass sich das wiederholen würde. Er und Cho hatten niemals eine nennenswerte Beziehung gehabt, abgesehen von ihrer kurzen flüchtigen Romanze. Es war also kein Wunder, dass es so schnell vorbei war. Er hatte Vertrauen darin, dass die Dinge mit Ginny auf die eine oder andere Weise funktionieren würden - als Freunde oder etwas mehr.

Sirius' Geschichten spielten dabei definitiv eine Rolle. Fast jede Nacht hörte Harry, wie glücklich James gewesen war, als er es geschafft hatte, Lilys Freundschaft zu erlangen - keine einfache Tat angesichts des Widerstands seiner Mum - und die reine Freude, die er fühlte, als ihre Beziehung sich zu etwas Tieferem entwickelte. Harry wünschte, er könnte sich sicherer sein, was er fühlte, wie sein Vater es gewesen war, aber er blieb sich über die Tiefe seiner Gefühle zu Ginny unsicher. Er wusste, er mochte sie, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Liebe war, noch war er sich ohne Zweifel sicher, dass Ginny das einzige Mädchen für ihn war. Er wusste, seine Situation war eine andere als die seines Vaters, dennoch konnte er nicht anders als dasselbe für sich selbst zu wollen.

Die Woche verging und Harrys Gedanken fochten einen Kampf miteinander aus, aber jeden Tag verschwand sein Widerstand ein wenig mehr. Er machte sich noch immer Sorgen über die Auswirkungen einer fehlgeschlagenen Romanze, aber wollte sich nicht von seinen Ängsten beherrschen lassen. Er wollte Ginny. Er könnte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, alle Eigenschaften, die er an ihr mochte, aufzuzählen, und es war ein täglicher Kampf, sich davon abzuhalten, mit seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber einfach herauszuplatzen oder zu versuchen, einen Kuss von ihr zu stehlen.

Es war Dienstagabend, als er im Bett lag und über seine Situation mit Ginny nachdachte, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Vorsichtig, um niemanden aufzuwecken, vergrößerte er seinen Koffer auf seinem Bett innerhalb der Vorhänge. Er durchsuchte leise seine Besitztümer, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte: ein Umschlag mit seinem Namen darauf. Er schrumpfte seinen Koffer wieder und packte ihn weg. Danach nahm er den Umschlag wieder in seine Hände und drehte ihn herum, während er ihn anstarrte.

Er nahm vorsichtig zwei Blatt Pergament heraus. Er legte eins zusammen mit dem Umschlag auf seinen Schoß, während er das andere Pergamentblatt auseinanderfaltete. Die blumige Schrift seiner Mutter war auf der Seite zu sehen. Er las den gesamten Brief durch, doch es war am Ende des Briefes, wo er fand, wonach er suchte.

_Stehe zu dem, an das du glaubst und erfülle dir deine Träume. Lass dir dein Leben von niemandem bestimmen. Es ist dein Leben und du entscheidest, wie du es leben willst. Und wenn du Liebe findest, halte dich an ihr fest - mit allem, was du hast. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es dies wert ist_

Die Tränen wegwischend, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten, faltete Harry das Pergament vorsichtig wieder zusammen und nahm das andere Blatt von seinem Schoß. Es war der Brief seines Vaters, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Briefe aus dem Koffer herauszusuchen, und es war der Ratschlag seines Vaters, den Harry wollte. Er fand ihn.

_Eines Tages wirst du eine Frau finden, die alles in sich vereint, worauf du in einem Partner hoffen kannst. Wenn du die Eine findest, lass sie niemals gehen. Kämpfe bis zum Ende der Welt für sie, wenn du musst. Es wird nie einen wichtigeren Kampf geben als den einen, den du um die Liebe deines Lebens ausfechten wirst._

Er wusste nicht, ob Ginny die Liebe seines Lebens war und er wusste, dass die Situation eine ganz andere als die seines Vaters war, als dieser Harrys Mutter zum Ausgehen überreden wollte. Aber die Worte seines Vaters hallten in seinem Kopf wider, als er in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag und ließen wenig Zweifel aufkommen, was für einen Ratschlag sein Vater ihm geben würde, wenn dieser die Chance hätte. Er teilte diese Erkenntnis in dieser Nacht nicht Sirius mit, selbst als sein Pate ihm weiterhin Geschichten über seine Eltern erzählte. Harry brauchte die Zeit, um ohne zusätzlichen Druck darüber nachzudenken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sein Frühstück von der Ankunft einer Eule unterbrochen. Fred und George hatten ihm einen Brief geschickt.

_An unseren glückverheißenden, gabenreichen Geldgeber, _

_in diesem Brief ist unser üblicher Entwicklungsbericht über das Geschäft enthalten. Wie du ohne Zweifel sehen kannst, laufen die Dinge gut. Du magst auch daran interessiert sein, zu wissen, dass unser kleines Nebenprojekt gut vorankommt. Wir hoffen, uns irgendwann im Februar mit D treffen zu können, um ihm eine Demonstration zu geben und ihm ein Angebot zu machen. Als der Kopf hinter dem Projekt dachten wir, dass du möglicherweise deine eigene kleine Demonstration haben möchtest. Lass uns wissen wann und wo. _

_Herzliche Grüße, _

_F&G_

Der Brief war so absurd in seiner scheinbaren Formalität, dass Harry davon leicht verwirrt war. Entweder hatten die Zwillinge eine neue Komödienart für sich entdeckt, oder die Geschäftswelt brachte eine neue, ernstere Seite an den Streichespielern hervor. Angesichts der Grußformel neigte Harry zu Ersterem. Er war so oder so recht gespannt, zu sehen, was die Zwillinge entwickelt hatten. Er hatte Zeit, sich bei ihnen zu melden. Es war erst Mitte Januar. Er beschloss, darüber nachzudenken, wo und wann die beste Zeit wäre, eine „Demonstration", wie sie es genannt hatten, zu arrangieren.

Er zeigte Ginny später am Tag den Brief und ihre Reaktion war wie die seine. Sie war sich sehr unsicher, was sie von dem Tonfall des Briefes halten sollte, aber sie war ebenfalls neugierig, herauszufinden, was ihre Brüder sich ausgedacht hatten. Sie fragte sogar Harry, ob sie mit zu dieser Demonstration gehen könnte und Harry stimmte dem sofort zu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny lag am Freitagabend unter ihrer warmen Decke gekuschelt in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte es sich in der letzten Woche angewöhnt, früh zu Bett zu gehen, um sich etwas private Zeit für die weitere Ordnung ihrer Erinnerungen zu geben. Sie hatte vor etwa einer Woche mit dieser beängstigenden Aufgabe begonnen. Was an einem Zeitpunkt überwältigend ausgesehen hatte, ging langsam dem Ende entgegen. Sie hatte die meisten Erinnerungen chronologisch abgearbeitet und war nun beim letzten Semester angelangt.

Als sie ihre unzähligen Erinnerungen vom letzten Herbst noch einmal durchlebte, war es unmöglich, nicht zu bemerken, dass eine Person schnell eine bedeutende Rolle in ihrem Leben eingenommen hatte. Er entwickelte sich von einem Bekannten zu einem Freund und nun zu so viel mehr. Was das mehr war, konnte sie nicht benennen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, was es war, aber sie war noch nicht sicher, ob ihr Wunsch erfüllt werden würde. Umso mehr Erinnerungen sie von Harry sortierte, umso mehr dachte sie über ihre Beziehung zu ihm nach. Sie wünschte, Harry würde ihr einfach irgendein Zeichen geben, was er dachte, aber sie konnte nichts aus seinem Verhalten seit dem Ball herauslesen. Es war beinahe, als wollte er vergessen, dass sie sich beinahe geküsst hatten.

Wenigstens hatte sie das bis Anfang der Woche gedacht. Nun war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, was sie dachte. Es hatte alles am Wochenende begonnen, als sie Harry gebeten hatte, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, während sie ihre Erinnerungen durchging. Sie hatte nicht wirklich geplant gehabt, viel davon mit ihm zu teilen, aber als sie einige ihrer älteren Erinnerungen ein zweites Mal durchlebte, hatte sie den Drang verspürt, sie mit Harry zu teilen. Sie erkannte, dass er nicht viele gute Kindheitserinnerungen hatte und sie hoffte, dass er sie vielleicht stellvertretend durch sie genießen konnte.

Es war schön gewesen, diese Erinnerungen mit Harry zu teilen. Sie waren nicht alle glücklich, aber das Leben war nie perfekt. Was wichtig war, war, dass sie eine Familie hatte, die sie liebte. Als sie sich jedoch der Zeit näherte, als sie nach Hogwarts ging, wurde es schwer, über die Erinnerungen zu reden. Sie wusste, sie würde sich wieder mit dem Tagebuch und Tom auseinandersetzen müssen - Harry hatte sie ausdrücklich davor gewarnt -, aber es tatsächlich zu tun war schwieriger als sie es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Dann schritt Harry ein. Es war noch immer ein anstrengender Prozess, aber das sie bei Harry Trost und Bestärkung finden konnte, machte den ganzen Unterschied aus. Es waren nicht nur seine Worte, sondern auch der körperliche Trost, den er ihr spendete. Er half ihr, in der Gegenwart zu bleiben und gab ihr Halt, als sie sich durch die ganzen Erinnerungen durchzwang.

Seitdem hatte es ein paar Momente gegeben, wo Harry scheinbar mit ihr geflirtet hatte, aber sie war sich niemals ganz sicher, ob sie nur zu angestrengt Ausschau hielt und sich Dinge einbildete. Sie schämte sich ein wenig für ihren Wunsch, dass Harry endlich zu Potte kam und sie wissen lassen würde, wie er fühlt. Sie wusste, dass es keine einfache Zeit für ihn war. Zugegeben: Keine Zeit schien für Harry einfach zu sein, aber mit den Visionen, die er in letzter Zeit durchlebt hatte, konnte sie verstehen, wenn er sich einfach nicht zu Taten durchringen konnte. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob das überhaupt der Fall war. Soweit sie wusste, konnte er Bedenken haben und entschieden haben, keine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen zu wollen. Wenn es so war, bezweifelte sie, dass er die Situation jemals ansprechen würde und einfach weiterhin ihr Freund sein würde, so wie er es die letzten paar Wochen getan hatte.

Es war ein frustrierender Gedankenzirkel. Das Warten wäre um so vieles einfacher, wenn sie nur ein Anzeichen hätte, ob er noch darüber nachdachte oder nicht. Wenn er nur Freundschaft wollte, wäre sie natürlich verletzt, aber sie könnte es verkraften. Sie musste nur ein für alle mal wissen, wo ihre Beziehung stand. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie das Thema ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, dass sie versuchte, seine Entscheidung zu beschleunigen. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, ihn zusätzlichem Druck auszusetzen. Sie beschloss, noch ein wenig länger zu warten. Sie würde weiter nach Zeichen Ausschau halten, wenn sie mit Harry zusammen war und vermeiden, zu viel an ihn zu denken, wenn sie getrennt waren - oder es zumindest versuchen.

Sie hatte Harry gesagt, dass sie an diesem Abend ihre Erinnerungen zu Ende sortieren würde und sie hatten daher ihre erste Okklumentikstunde auf den folgenden Tag nach dem Mittagessen gelegt. Sie zwang sich, ihre Gedanken von Harry abzulenken und sich wieder der Aufgabe zuzuwenden, ihre verbliebenen Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Eine Stunde später war sie fertig damit, die heutigen Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht über diese Leistung erlaubte sie es sich schließlich, einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny angespannt, wissend, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag einen neuen Abschnitt ihres Trainings beginnen würde. Zur Mittagszeit verwandelte sich ihre Angespanntheit in Nervosität. Sie wusste, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Sie vertraute Harry. Trotzdem war sie nicht in der Lage, den Gedanken abzuschütteln, dass in weniger als einer Stunde jemand versuchen würde, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen, dass ihre Gedanken gelesen werden würden, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Harry niemals absichtlich ihre Privatsphäre auf diesem Weg verletzen würde.

Harry hatte jedoch zugegeben, dass er niemals zuvor Legilimentik angewendet hatte und dass ein Lernprozess dabei sein würde. Sie war unsicher, wie genau sich das manifestieren würde. Vielleicht würde er eine Weile brauchen, nur um den Zauber zum funktionieren zu bringen. Oder vielleicht würde er anfangs nicht in der Lage sein, ihn zu kontrollieren. Was bedeuten würde, dass er in ihre Gedanken einbrechen könnte und nicht wissen würde, wie er wieder herauskam, ohne etwas Privates zu sehen.

Sie wusste, dass das Sortieren ihrer Gedanken dies verhindern sollte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt richtig gemacht hatte. Würden ihre Erinnerungen weggeschlossen und aus Sichtweite bleiben, wenn Harry in ihre Gedanken eindringen würde? Sie hoffte es.

Das Essen war viel zu schnell vorbei und sie entschuldigte sich bei ihren Freunden. Es war selten, dass Harry und Ginny während einer Mahlzeit nicht zusammensaßen, aber an diesem Tag hatten sie es so arrangiert, dass sie getrennt bei ihren jeweiligen Freunden saßen. Das gab ihnen nicht nur die Möglichkeit, Zeit mit ihren jeweiligen Freunden zu verbringen. Es erlaubte ihnen auch, zu verschiedenen Zeiten zu gehen und sich in seinem Büro zu treffen, ohne dass jemand etwas ahnte.

Sie ging zuerst und wandte sich in Richtung der Bücherei. Als sie jedoch den vierten Stock erreichte, ging sie weiter zum fünften und den Flur entlang zu Harrys Büro. Sie trat ein und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, während sie auf Harrys Eintreffen wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, denn Harry trat nur wenige Minuten später ein. Er lächelte ihr zu, als er sie in dem Sessel sitzen sah. Mit einer Handbewegung machte er in dem Kamin zu ihrer linken ein Feuer. Er wählte den Sessel ihr gegenüber und grüßte sie: „Hey".

„Hey", sagte sie ebenfalls. „Wie war das Mittagessen?"

„Es war okay", erwiderte er. „Wie immer, wirklich. Ron und Hermine streiten sich wieder - es ist allerdings besser als die unangenehme Stille. Ich schätze, ich sollte mich nicht beschweren. Neville hat die Dinge erträglich gemacht."

„Das ist gut", sagte sie ein wenig geistesabwesend. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der bevorstehenden Unterrichtsstunde.

„Ich habe dich heute beim Mittagessen vermisst", sagte er unvermittelt.

Das war genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ihre Augen schauten zu ihm und sie richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Oh?", sagte sie unverbindlich.

Seine Wangen färbten sich ganz leicht, beinahe unmerklich, rosa und er fuhr fort: „Wir essen immer gemeinsam zu Mittag. Es hat sich einfach nicht richtig ohne dich angefühlt."

Sie lächelte breit bei seinem Geständnis. Er hatte über die letzten paar Tage mehrere Kommentare wie diesen gemacht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte, dass er versuchen könnte, ihr zu sagen, wie er über sie fühlte- auf seine eigene einzigartige Weise. Es war irgendwie süß, musste sie vor sich selber zugeben, aber noch immer ein wenig frustrierend. Sie wollte, dass er sie endlich küsste, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich ärgerlich mit ihm sein, dass er sich Zeit ließ, wenn er solche Kommentare fallen ließ.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", antwortete sie. „Die Mädels haben über dieses Drama im Magischen Rundfunk geredet und ich hatte unglücklicherweise nicht Neville, um mir zu helfen, bei Verstand zu bleiben."

„Es gibt Dramen im Magischen Rundfunk?", fragte Harry schwer von Begriff.

„Ja, und sie sind furchtbar. Du kennst diese Art von Geschichten, wo es diese Charaktere gibt, die ineinander verliebt sind, aber verschiedene Umstände zu den unpraktischsten Momenten halten sie immer wieder voneinander fern", erklärte sie. „Und dann gibt es bei jeder Gelegenheit zügellose Betrügereien und Affären zwischen den verschiedenen Charakteren."

„Oh, du meinst wie eine Seifenoper?", fragte Harry.

Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie versuchte, das, was er sagte, einzuordnen, als es ihr einfiel: „Nein. Niemand singt und es gibt keine fetten Damen oder so etwas."

Harry lachte herzhaft auf und verwirrte Ginny damit. Sie könnte schwören, dass das eine Oper war, sie hatte es in Muggelkunde gelernt. „Nein", schaffte es Harry zwischen zwei Lachern zu sagen. „Keine Oper, eine Seifenoper. Es ist eine Art von Show, die im Fernsehen in der Muggelwelt kommt. Es ist dieselbe Grundhandlung."

„Oh", erwiderte sie, über ihren Fehler peinlich berührt. „Nun, warum wird es dann Seifenoper genannt, wenn es nicht mal wie eine Oper ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht", erwiderte er. „Es wird einfach so genannt."

„Nun, sie könnten die Dinge ein wenig einfacher für mich machen, wenn sie den Dingen Namen geben würden, die Sinn machen", grummelte sie gutmütig.

„Ich werde sicherstellen, es **_sie_** wissen zu lassen", neckte er.

„Dann ist gut", sagte sie, und vervollständigte ihren Satz gleich darauf mit einem : „Blödmann."

Harry grinste nur als Antwort. Es gab einen Moment der Stille, als die Unterhaltung erstarb und sie merkte, wie ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem Beinahe-Kuss am Ende des Balles mit Harry wanderten.

„Nun", sagte Harry in die Stille hinein und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Sollen wir anfangen?"

Sie atmete aus. „Ich schätze", erwiderte sie stumpf.

„Du musst das nicht machen, weißt du", sagte er. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, können wir ..."

„Nein", unterbrach sie. „Es ist nicht das. Ich bin einfach so nervös."

„Das ist verständlich", beruhigte Harry sie. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Als ich den Unterricht bei Snape begann, war dieser ganz sicher nicht angenehm, und als ich mit Dumbledore begann, war ich bereits ziemlich gut darin. Ich denke, Dumbledores Herangehensweise wäre von Anfang an angenehmer gewesen, aber ich kann das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich versuchen werde, sanft zu sein. Wenn ich dich verletze oder du dich auf irgendeine Art unwohl fühlst, können wir jederzeit aufhören."

„Danke Harry", erwiderte Ginny dankbar. Er hatte ihre Sorgen noch nicht ganz beschwichtigt, aber es war gut, zu wissen, dass er sein Bestes tun würde, um es für sie so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Zu wissen, dass sie nur fragen musste und er würde aufhören war ebenfalls beruhigend.

Sie sammelte all ihren Mut zusammen und richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf: „Also gut, ich bin bereit."

Harry lächelte sie ermutigend an und sie musste sich anstrengen, ihre Gedanken auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. „Okay. Schließ deine Augen und stell dir das Innere deines Geistes vor. Es gibt keine Wände nur freie Fläche. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du dir vorstellst, dass du eine Mauer darum baust, eine starke Mauer, undurchdringbar."

Ginny tat wie geheißen. Sie beschwor eine physische Repräsentation ihres Geistes herauf und stellte sich vor, wie sich eine Mauer darum herum bildete und sie vor Angriffen beschützen und bewahren würde.

„Hast du die Mauer aufgebaut?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Sie nickte. „Okay, halte die Mauer um deine Gedanken aufrecht und öffne deine Augen." Sie tat dies und sah Harry vor sich, sie eindringlich anschauend. Wenn sie jemand anders vor sich vorgefunden hätte, nachdem sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich beunruhigt gewesen und mehr als nur ein wenig ängstlich. „Nun, du musst Augenkontakt mit mir aufrecht erhalten. Es sollte mir helfen, die Legilimentik ordentlich anwenden zu können."

Sie nickte und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen: „Okay."

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er leise.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht, wobei sie niemals den Augenkontakt mit Harry verlor. Sie hörte, wie ein geflüstertes „Legilimens", Harrys Lippen verließ, kurz bevor sie eine fremde Präsenz in ihren Gedanken spürte. Sie konnte die Präsenz gerade außerhalb der Mauern, die sie gerade aufgebaut hatte, fühlen. Sie fragte sich, ob die Mauern halten würden. Was würde er sehen, wenn die Mauern zusammenbrechen würden? Sie würde es gleich herausfinden.

Sie fühlte, wie Harry plötzlich durch die Mauer brach und ihre Gedanken richtig betrat. Sie konnte sehen, wie in ihrem Hinterkopf sich Erinnerungen abspielten. Es war früher am Tag beim Mittagessen gewesen. Während ihre Freunde sich über ihr kitschiges Drama unterhielten, schaute sie zu Harry hinüber und sah, wie er mit Neville über Ron und Hermine lachte. Die Szene verblasste, nur um von einer anderen ersetzt zu werden, an die sie in letzter Zeit öfters denken musste, eine Szene, an die sie keine zehn Minuten vorher gedacht hatte.

Sie lag unter den Sternen in der kalten Nachtluft. Ihr war warm, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nur in ihren Festroben war. Harry lehnte sich vor und sie konnte ihr Herz höher schlagen fühlen, als sie ihre Augen schloss und sich zu ihm vorlehnte. Einen Moment lang fühlte sie, als würde ihr Herz zerplatzen, als sie Harrys gequälten Schrei hörte und ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder.

Sie fühlte, wie Harrys Präsenz plötzlich verschwand und sie zur Gegenwart zurückkam. Sie merkte, dass ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, nur erinnerte sie sich nicht, sie geschlossen zu haben. Sie saß erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl, voller Angst, ihre Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen, wie Harry sie anschaute. Hatte er die Erinnerung gesehen? Natürlich hatte er das. Das war, was Legilimentik tat. Es erlaubte jemanden, die Gedanken zu lesen. Sie wollte frustriert aufschreien. Warum hatte es diese Erinnerung sein müssen? Sie sollte weggesperrt sein.

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte sie Harrys Augen auf sich spüren. Was würde er sagen? Würde er so tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Gerade als sie beschlossen hatte, ihm mehr Zeit zu geben, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, musste das passieren und alles ruinieren. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie wieder elf Jahre alt und hatte gerade ihren Ellbogen in die Butter versenkt. Sie hatte sich vor langer Zeit versprochen, dass sie niemals wieder so fühlen würde, und sie hatte hart daran gearbeitet, ihre Gefühle für Harry zu überwinden, um eine weitere Situation wie diese zu vermeiden. Dann hatte sie wieder Gefühle für ihn entwickeln müssen und hatte dies geschehen lassen. Sie wünschte sich, dass der Boden sich einfach auftun und sie verschlingen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry war mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht. Er war in der Lage gewesen, bei seinem ersten Versuch Legilimentik anzuwenden. Er war in Ginnys Gedanken eingedrungen und hatte zwei von Ginnys Erinnerungen gesehen - er hatte sie nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch einen Widerhall ihrer Gefühle während dieser Momente. Er hatte sie unwissentlich beim Mittagessen zum Lächeln gebracht; sie war glücklich gewesen, ihn lachen zu sehen.

Dann sah er die gleiche Erinnerung, über welche er seit Wochen nachdachte. Es von ihrer Perspektive aus sehend konnte er Ginnys Gefühle empfinden, als er sich zu ihr lehnte, um sie zu küssen. Er fühlte Freude, aber da war auch noch Verlangen. Es war unwirklich, aber auch schmeichelhaft, ihr Verlangen auf sich gerichtet zu fühlen. Er konnte die rote Farbe nicht ganz aus seinen Wangen halten. Ginny Weasley wollte ihn.

Gerade bevor er ihre Gedanken verlassen wollte, hatte er ihre Beschämung darüber gefühlt, was er sah und ihre Unsicherheit, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen waren. Sie fürchtete, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Er sah, dass er nicht der einzige war, der viel über die Angelegenheit nachgedacht hatte. Während er hin- und her überlegt hatte, was er wegen seiner Gefühle machen sollte, hatte sie sich gefragt, was seine Gefühle wirklich waren, da er seitdem so getan hatte, als wäre der Beinahe-Kuss nie passiert. Wenn er weiterhin so gehandelt hätte, hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich angenommen, dass er seine Meinung geändert oder entschieden hatte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Er konnte es nicht erlauben, dass sie weiterhin zweifelte. Er schuldete es ihr, zumindest ihr gegenüber ehrlich und offen über seine Gefühle zu sein. Er wollte nicht, dass sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang dachte, dass sie ungewollt oder es nicht wert war. Er schaute sie an, wie sie vor ihm saß. Sie hatte ihre Augen noch nicht geöffnet, und er saß da und wartete darauf, dass sie dies tat, bevor er begann. Als ihre Augen Minute um Minute noch immer fest geschlossen blieben und ihr Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet war, wählte er einen anderen Weg. „Ginny?", fragte er zögernd.

Er hasste sich in dem Moment selbst, als er sie beobachtete. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als sie dort beschämt saß, unsicher über sich selbst und seine Gefühle. Er konnte nicht zuschauen, wie sie nur einen weiteren Moment länger litt, und so stand er von seinem Platz auf und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Er streckte eine Hand aus und drückte ihr Kinn nach oben auf seine Kopfhöhe. „Ginny", sagte er noch einmal.

Mit einem hörbaren Seufzen öffnete sie ihre Augen, aber sie schaute noch immer nach unten. Harry zögerte einen Moment, seine Hand noch immer an ihrem Kinn. Er wollte etwas sagen, um ihre Ängste zu zerstreuen und um sie wissen zu lassen, wie er über sie fühlte, aber er konnte die Worte nicht finden. Er fühlte sich wie erstarrt, während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen, auf der Suche nach einem Weg um es ihr zu sagen. Ganz langsam richtete Ginny ihren Blick nach oben, bis sie seinen Blick erwiderte.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hörte Harry abrupt auf zu denken. Das Zimmer verblasste und alles, was übrig blieb, war Ginny. Er strich mit seiner Hand ihren Kiefer entlang und rieb mit seinem Daumenballen über ihre Wange, während er sanft ihr Gesicht nach oben neigte und sich zu ihr lehnte. Der nächste Sekundenbruchteil schien unerträglich langsam zu vergehen, als er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand.

Er konnte plötzlich ihre warmen, leicht geöffneten Lippen an seinen fühlen. Für einen kurzen Moment bewegten sie sich beide nicht, als ihre Lippen die des anderen berührten. Er fühlte, wie Ginny zufrieden seufzte und der Moment war gebrochen. Er begann seine Lippen zu bewegen und konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre antwortend bewegten. Ihre Hand strich gegen seine Wange und blieb in der Nähe seines Kiefers liegen, während ihre Finger mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken spielten.

Harry konnte nicht annähernd beschreiben was er fühlte, als er Ginny küsste. Er legte alles, was er fühlte, in diesen Kuss - die ganze Unsicherheit und Angst und das Verlangen und die Leidenschaft, die er für sie fühlte - und er konnte dieselben Gefühle bei Ginny fühlen.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange an. Es war nur wenige kurze Sekunden später, dass sie sich voneinander lösten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kein Wort wurde gesagt, noch war das notwendig. Harry liebkoste die sanfte Haut ihrer Wange mit seinem Daumenballen, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr lehnte, um ihr einen kurzen, innigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

Als seine Lippen sich von ihren trennten, neigte er seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne, so dass seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte. Mit seiner Hand noch immer an ihrer Wange und ihrer an seinem Nacken lächelten die beiden sich an.

Gerade als Harry seinen Mund öffnen wollte, um zu versuchen, seine Taten über die vergangenen Wochen zu erklären, zog Ginny ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich. Während ihr letzter Kuss träge und süß gewesen war, war dieser drängender und leidenschaftlicher. Er konnte Ginnys Lippen voller Stärke und Verlangen an seinen fühlen, und er war nur zu glücklich, dies zu erwidern. Eine ihrer Hände packte sein Haar an seinem Hinterkopf, während ihre andere zu seinem Rücken wanderte. Harry legte eine seiner eigenen Hände auf Ginnys Hinterkopf und ließ ihr Haar durch seine Finger gleiten, während seine Lippen sich weiterhin gegen ihre bewegten.

Sie lösten sich nach einer Weile voneinander, beide schwer atmend. Harry lehnte sich nach vorne, um seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß zu legen und legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken, während er wieder zu Atem kam. Ginny legte ihre Hand wieder an seinen Kopf und fuhr sanft mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, während sie einfach da saßen. Harry hätte den ganzen Abend so verbringen können, aber er musste einige Dinge, die ihm auf dem Herzen lagen, loswerden. Ginny verdiente eine Erklärung, vor allem über sein Verhalten der letzten Wochen, aber sie musste auch wissen, auf was genau sie sich einließ, wenn sie mit Harry eine Beziehung einging.

Und so zwang sich Harry, sich von ihrem Schoß aufzurichten und setzte sich auf seine Fersen, als er vor ihr kniete. „Ich denke, wir müssen reden", sagte er ihr und hatte noch immer ein leicht dümmliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich die vergangenen Wochen solch ein unsensibler Blödmann gewesen bin", sagte er ihr aufrichtig.

„Es ist okay, Harry", warf sie ein. „Ich verstehe."

„Nein, es ist nicht okay", erwiderte er. „Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, wie du dich fühlst oder was du denkst. Ich war verwirrt und hatte Angst und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte." Er atmete tief aus, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich mag dich, Ginny. Das beschreibt es nicht einmal annähernd. Du bist meine beste Freundin, aber du bist auch mehr als das. Du bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich. Ich habe die letzten Wochen ständig an den Abend des Balls gedacht. Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, noch aufhören, an dich zu denken. Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich da weitermachen wollte, wo wir aufgehört hatten und dich küssen."

Er kratzte sich nervös am Nacken, als er fühlte, wie bei seinem Geständnis Wärme in seine Wange schoss. „Aber zur gleichen Zeit habe ich gezögert, etwas deswegen zu unternehmen - aus mehreren Gründen. Der erste und offensichtlichste ist die Gefahr, in die ich dich bringen würde, wenn es bekannt werden würde, dass wir zusammen sind." Er hielt seine Hand nach oben, um der Unterbrechung zuvorzukommen, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag. „Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, das musst du mir nicht sagen. Ich habe das selbst herausgefunden. Über was ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht habe, war, was passieren würde, wenn es nicht funktionieren würde. Ich meine, du bist meine beste Freundin. Du bist die einzige, die weiß, was ich alles kann und was ich seit Juni mache. Wir verbringen so viel Zeit miteinander, das Workout morgens, das Training, und einfach nur gemeinsam essen oder in meinem Büro oder im Gemeinschaftsraum Zeit miteinander verbringen. Unsere Freundschaft ist noch immer so neu und doch kann ich mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Wenn die Dinge zwischen uns nicht funktionieren würden und ich dich als Freundin verlieren würde ...Ich ..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, nicht in der Lage, zu sagen, was genau ihm das antun würde.

„Schh", sagte Ginny. Sie glitt von ihrem Stuhl hinunter vor ihm auf die Knie. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir um die gleichen Dinge Sorgen gemacht habe? Es ist in Ordnung, Ängste zu haben, Harry, aber du kannst diese Ängste dich nicht kontrollieren lassen und ich lasse meine Ängste nicht mich kontrollieren. Ich möchte das, Harry, und wenn du es auch willst, dann lass deine Ängste dich nicht zurückhalten. Wir werden die Dinge langsam angehen lassen, so dass wir uns nicht übernehmen. Wenn wir entscheiden, dass wir nur als Freunde besser dran sind, dann werden wir es wenigstens wissen. Wenn wir dem Ganzen nicht wenigstens eine Chance geben, werden wir uns immer fragen, was hätte sein können."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hände. „Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast, aber es gibt so vieles, von dem du nichts weißt, Dinge, die ich machen muss. Ist es fair von mir, dich in das Ganze hineinzuziehen?"

„Warum lässt du mich das nicht entscheiden?", erwiderte sie und drückte seine Hände ein wenig fester als es notwendig war.

„Weil es Dinge gibt, die ich dir nicht sagen kann - noch nicht" war seine Antwort und zog seine Hände aus ihren, um sich frustriert durch sein Haar zu fahren. „Nicht, bis du ..."

„... Okklumentik gelernt hast", beendete sie für ihn. Sie war einen Moment lang still, ihr Blick war richtungslos. Ihre Hände legte sie auf seine Knie und ihre Augen suchten die seinen, als sie ruhig fortfuhr. „Also gehen wir es langsam an. Ich werde weiterhin trainieren und du kannst es mir sagen, wenn du glaubst, dass ich bereit bin."

Er lächelte daraufhin. Alle seine Ängste und alle seine Sorgen waren beigelegt. Sie wusste nicht alles, was er machen musste, aber sie hatte eine gute Idee und wusste, dass es viele Dinge gab, die er ihr nicht sagen konnte. Doch sie wollte ihn trotzdem. Er fühlte sich leichter, so als wäre ihm gerade ein großes Gewicht vom Herzen gefallen.

Manche Dinge waren das Risiko wert.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft, dass die beiden die Neuigkeiten von der Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung nicht mitteilten. Als sie später am Nachmittag zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, verhielten sie sich wie immer. Der einzige Hinweis, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, war, dass sie geheimnisvolle Lächeln austauschten, wenn niemand schaute. Sie waren bereits alle daran gewöhnt, dass die beiden einen Großteil ihrer Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Dass sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saßen war daher nicht ungewöhnlich.

Ginny holte ihr Verwandlungsbuch heraus, um an einem Aufsatz zu arbeiten, während Harry anfing, das Buch, das Hermine ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, zu lesen. Ginny lehnte mit ihrem Rücken an der Armlehne und hatte ihre Knie hochgezogen, so dass sie sie als Schreibunterlage verwenden konnte. Sie grub ihre Zehen unter Harrys Roben. Als er sich ihr zuwandte, um sie anzuschauen, sagte sie einfach: „Meine Zehen sind kalt."

Harry lächelte nur statt zu antworten und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Er war sehr daran interessiert, herauszufinden, ob das Buch ihm etwas liefern würde, das er für sein Training oder sogar für seinen HA-Unterricht verwenden könnte. Das Buch konzentrierte sich nicht auf eine Kampfsportart im Besonderen, sondern behandelte mehr die dahinterliegenden Konzepte der meisten Kampfsportarten.

Das Buch handelte von so einfachen Dingen wie die richtige Art zu Laufen, seinen Körperschwerpunkt so zu verlagern, so dass man seine Bewegungen nicht behinderte und die Energie, die man bei einer einfachen Tat verwendet, minimierte.

Es gab einen kurzen Abriss von Techniken, um die Flexibilität und Beweglichkeit zu verbessern. Es beschrieb auch den richtigen Weg zu fallen, um den Effekt auf den Körper zu minimieren.

Harry war von dem Buch fasziniert und dennoch fand er es zugleich schwierig, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen bemerkte er, wie seine Gedanken und seine Blicke zu der wunderschönen Hexe neben ihm wanderten. Sie lächelten sich öfters an, während sie vor dem Abendessen arbeiteten, und er merkte kaum, dass überhaupt Zeit vergangen war, als Ginny gegen seine Schulter stupste und damit seine fragile Konzentration völlig brach. „Gutes Buch?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Ja, es ist interessant", erwiderte er und merkte sich die Seitennummer, auf der er war, bevor er das Buch zuklappte. „Hast du deinen Aufsatz beendet?"

„Beinahe", antwortete sie. „Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen."

„Oh." Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war. „Sollen wir dann hinunter gehen?"

Sie lächelte als Antwort und die beiden gingen hinunter zur Großen Halle zum Essen. Der Rest des Abends verging ohne großes Trara. Als es Zeit wurde, Gute Nacht zu sagen, waren Harry und Ginny beide ein wenig unwillig. Seit den Küssen in Harrys Büro hatten sie sich nicht aus den Augen gelassen, gelegentliche Toilettengänge ausgenommen, und keiner der beiden freute sich, den anderen zu verlassen.

Sie schafften es schließlich, sich die Treppen hochzuschleppen, die zu ihren jeweiligen Schlafsälen führten. Sich der Blicke der anderen im Raum bewusst, hielten sie die Verabschiedung kurz. Harry wollte Ginny einen GuteNachtkuss geben, aber er war nicht bereit, das Geheimnis ihrer Beziehung zu verraten. Was er nicht mit seinen Lippen sagen konnte, sagte er mit seinen Augen und seiner Hand, als er diese ausstreckte, um ihre Hand leicht zu drücken. „Gute Nacht, Ginny", sagte er sanft, seine Stimme voller Emotionen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", erwiderte Ginny. Sie lächelte, als sie sich umdrehte und ging die Treppe hoch. Harry schaute ihr einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich umdrehte und seine eigene Treppe hochging. Nachdem er seine Erinnerungen des Tages sortiert hatte - er fügte eine weitere seinen Patronus-Erinnerungen hinzu -, lag er im Bett und dachte über den Tag und vor allem über Ginny nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er wollte, dass ihre Beziehung ein Geheimnis blieb. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es der ganzen Welt verkünden, dennoch zögerte er.

Nachdem er mehrmals dem prüfenden Blick der Zaubererwelt ausgesetzt gewesen war, wollte Harry nichts tun, das ihn wieder in dem Mittelpunkt rücken konnte, selbst für etwas, das ihn glücklich machte. Ihre Beziehung war etwas, dass sie beide teilten. Es ging niemand anderen etwas an, und er zog es vor, es so zu belassen, zumindest für die nächste Zeit. Er würde sich selbst anlügen, wenn er nicht zugeben würde, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihm das Geheimnis für Ginnys Wohl bewahren wollte. Er würde sich niemals selbst vergeben, wenn sie wegen ihm zu einem Ziel werden würde.

Er versuchte, diese Gedanken aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen. Es war nicht gut, sich auf seine Ängste zu konzentrieren. Seine Sorgen würden ihn nicht daran hindern, glücklich zu sein. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als seine Gedanken zu Ginny wanderten und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie am nächsten Morgen wiederzusehen. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry konnte das Grinsen, das auf seinen Lippen lag nicht unterdrücken, als Sirius zu sehen war. Nun konnte er endlich mit jemanden über Ginny reden.

„Also gut. Wieso grinst du wie ein Idiot?", grüßte Sirius neugierig.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Warte mal eine Minute", sagte Sirius ernst. „Ich kenne dieses Lächeln. Du hast es verdammt noch mal getan, nicht wahr?" Ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich würde alles darauf verwetten. Du hast mit Ginny geknutscht, oder nicht? Krone hatte dasselbe dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht, nachdem er das erste Mal Lily geküsst hatte."

Harry konnte fühlen, wie die Haut auf seinem Gesicht sich noch mehr spannte, blieb aber stumm.

„Nun, lass mich hier nicht hängen", sagte Sirius. „Was ist passiert? Wie war es?"

„Brillant", erwiderte Harry mit leichter Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme. „Es war brillant. Wir hatten gerade mit ihrer ersten Okklumentikstunde begonnen und ich konnte in ihre Gedanken einbrechen. Ich habe eine Erinnerung an das Mittagessen von heute gesehen, aber dann wechselte es zu ihrer Erinnerung an den Moment, als wir uns an Weihnachten fast geküsst hatten. In diesem Moment habe ich erkannt, was ich ihr antat, indem ich nicht nach meinen Gefühlen handelte. Sie musste sich fragen, ob ich meine Meinung geändert hatte oder nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie ich über sie fühlte. Ich wusste, ich musste es ihr sagen."

„Mach schneller und komm zum guten Teil", quengelte Sirius gutgelaunt.

„Ich komme dazu", erwiderte Harry mit einem Augenverdrehen. „Nun, wo war ich, bevor ich so unverschämt unterbrochen wurde?" Harry konnte sehen, wie Sirius ebenfalls die Augen verdrehte. „Ich habe versucht, Worte zu finden, um ihr zu sagen, wie ich fühle, aber mein Kopf war leer. Und dann schaute sie mir in die Augen und ich in ihre und ich habe sie einfach geküsst", sagte Harry und seine Stimme war leicht von dem Wunder erfüllt.

Sirius Grinsen war noch größer als zuvor. „Das ist mein Junge", sagte er und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, so unbeirrbar wie Sirius im Moment war. Er, Harry, hatte Ginny geküsst. Und er erwartete, sie in Zukunft wieder küssen zu können. Das war Grund genug, zu feiern.

„Es wird auch verdammt noch mal Zeit", fuhr Sirius leicht aufgewühlt fort. „Ich begann zu denken, dass ich nicht da sein würde, um den Tag zu sehen."

Dieser Kommentar weckte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du hast dir wirklich Sorgen darüber gemacht, oder?", fragte Harry seinen Paten und das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass Sirius fühlte, dass seine Zeit zu Ende ging. Harry hatte es nicht vergessen, aber er hoffte, dass er mehr Zeit haben würde, als er ursprünglich dachte, da Sirius es nicht angesprochen hatte. Er fühlte, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog, als er auf Sirius Antwort wartete.

„Ja", gab Sirius zu, seine Stimme müde und angespannt. „Jeden Tag fühle ich die Anziehung mehr und mehr. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass mein Gehen die Dinge mit Ginny nur verzögern würde und ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Du wirst sie mehr denn je brauchen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin."

Harry fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Er versuchte zu schlucken, aber es ging nicht. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, welche er in seinen Augenwinkeln fühlen konnte.

„Nun, da ich weiß, dass sich jemand um dich kümmert," fuhr Sirius fort, seine Augen ein winziges bisschen tränenverschleiert, „kann ich in Frieden gehen."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", brach es aus Harry heraus, seine Stimme brach mit den ganzen Emotionen ... Er fühlte sich dumm, es gesagt zu haben; er wusste, dass er nichts machen konnte, um es zu verhindern. Sirius war tot, aber egal wie oft er es sich sagte: Es machte keinen Unterschied. Er stand Sirius nun näher als er seinem Paten je gewesen war, als dieser noch am Leben gewesen war und nun würde Sirius für immer auf die andere Seite gehen.

„Ich weiß, Harry", erwiderte Sirius und packte Harry an den Schultern. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich durch die Widrigkeiten, die vor dir liegen, begleiten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jeden Schritt auf dem Weg für dich da sein, aber meine Zeit ist vorbei. Es ist für andere an der Zeit, diese Rolle für dich zu füllen. Lass sie für dich da sein, Harry. Lass Ginny für dich da sein. Lass deine Freunde und Remus für dich da sein. Egal wie stark du bist, mit deinen Freunden wirst du immer stärker sein."

Harry trat nach vorne und warf seine Arme um seinen Paten. Er erkannte den Ernst von dem, was gesagt wurde und was es wirklich bedeutete. Sirius wusste, dass seine Zeit vorbei war und dass er nun jeden Tag auf die andere Seite wechseln könnte und er bereitete sich darauf vor.

ENDE 17.1

Danke an annette-ella und guest für die Reviews!


	25. 172 Mit dem Feuer spielen

AN: Vielen Dank an annette-ella und JuLLiia für die Reviews

Kapitel 17.2 Mit dem Feuer spielen

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Die Sonne tauchte gerade erst am Horizont auf und kreierte ein überwältigendes Farbenspektrum am Himmel. Er saß für einige Zeit am Fenster in seinem Schlafsaal, schaute hinaus und dachte nach. Es gab einiges, über was er nachdenken musste. Auf der einen Seite war er begeistert von dem, was mit Ginny passierte. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie an diesem Morgen zu sehen. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch war er am Boden zerstört bei dem Gedanken, Sirius noch einmal zu verlieren. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es möglich war, so hocherfreut zu sein und sich gleichzeitig so unglücklich zu fühlen. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, ob er Sirius in dieser Nacht noch einmal sehen würde. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, auf eine weitere Nacht mit seinem Paten zu hoffen und wenn er sie bekam, würde er einfach sicherstellen, dass er das Beste daraus machen würde.

Als die Sonne langsam höher wanderte, zog er seine Trainingsklamotten an und stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, um auf Ginny zu warten. Fünf Minuten später hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe.

Ginny trottete langsam die Treppe hinunter. Sie trug eines ihrer weiten Oberteile und ihr Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie rieb sich noch immer den Schlaf aus den Augen, als sie den Raum betrat. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum wir jeden Morgen so früh aufstehen müssen", grummelte sie müde.

Harry konnte nicht anders als sie anzulächeln. Er traf sie am Fußende der Treppe, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund: „Du bist süß, wenn du morgens grummlig bist."

Ginny hörte auf, müde ihre Stirn zu runzeln und ein Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen. „Dann muss ich jeden Morgen süß aussehen", neckte sie.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Das tust du. Jetzt komm", sagte er und packte sie bei der Hand, um sie zum Porträtloch zu ziehen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny saß mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Armlehne gelehnt und ihre Knie hochgezogen auf dem Sofa in Harrys Büro. Auf ihren Knien lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht halten konnte. Stattdessen starrte sie über das Buch hinweg zu Harry. Er saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sofas und starrte ins Nichts - und er tat dies seitdem er sich hingesetzt hatte. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz sich zusammenzog, als sie ihn beobachtete. Den ganzen Tag über war er so in sich gekehrt gewesen und sie konnte nicht herausfinden, was los war. Sie war aufgewacht und hatte sich so gut gefühlt und hatte sich auf den Tag und darauf Harry wieder zu sehen gefreut - darauf, Harry wieder zu küssen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie von Harry erwartete, aber sie dachte, er würde wenigstens glücklich sein. Stattdessen sah er furchtbar aus und er schien es zu vermeiden, auch nur in die Nähe des Themas zu kommen, das ihn belastete.

Schließlich beschloss sie, dass sie genug von ihrem Ratespiel hatte. „Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ginny, ihre Stimme sanft und tröstend.

Harry seufzte. Er hörte sich müde und in sich gekehrt an, als er antwortete: „Nichts."

„Nicht nichts", bestand Ginny. „Du hast nicht ...", sie atmete tief aus. „Du hast dir das zwischen uns nicht anders überlegt, oder?" Da, sie hatte es gesagt - der Gedanke, der den ganzen Tag in ihrem Kopf herumgegeistert war. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er sie abweisen könnte. Es war wie ein wahrgewordener Traum gewesen, herauszufinden, dass er genauso wie sie fühlte. Es wäre grausam, ihr dies nur nach einem Tag wieder zu entreißen.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und schaute sie vielleicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag an: „Was? Nein! Wie kannst du sowas denken?"

„Nun, was soll ich denken?", fragte Ginny und kämpfte damit, ihre Stimme ruhig und fest zu halten.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ich bin glücklich über uns, glücklicher als ich jemals gewesen bin", sagte Harry ihr. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus", bestand sie und schmollte ein klein wenig.

Harry lächelte sie an und lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihre Lippen in einem Kuss zu fangen. „Vertrau mir", flüsterte er, ihre Lippen nur einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und seine Worte ließen ihre Lippen sich leicht berühren, als er sprach. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, ihre Ängste zerstreut. Sie machte sich noch immer Sorgen über Harry, aber zumindest wusste sie, dass er es sich nicht anders überlegt hatte. Er lehnte sich zurück und hielt für einen Moment inne: „Du erinnerst dich, was ich gesagt habe? Dass es eine Menge gibt, dass ich dir noch nicht sagen kann?"

„Das ist eines davon", erwiderte Ginny missmutig.

„Ich möchte es dir sagen", sagte Harry. „Ich kann es nur nicht - noch nicht."

„Es ist okay, Harry", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich nach vorne, um Harrys Hand zu nehmen und seine mit ihren Fingern zu verschränken. Sie brachte ihre Hände zu ihren Lippen und küsste Harrys Handrücken.

„Ist es nicht", sagte Harry nach einem Moment. „Aber danke fürs Lügen."

Ginny lächelte ihn an. „Jederzeit", neckte sie. Sie hielt seinen Handrücken gegen ihre Wange und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die du vor mir geheim halten musst, aber es ist okay, wenn du mich dir helfen lässt. Ich hasse es, dich so zu sehen, Harry. Und ich hasse es, mich von dir getrennt zu fühlen."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und sie konnte die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst oder dich ausgeschlossen fühlst, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

Ginny klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf den Boden, während sie einen Fuß auf den Boden stellte und das andere Bein auf dem Sofa ausstreckte. „Komm her", sagte sie sanft und klopfte auf das Kissen vor ihr. Sein Blick traf auf ihren, bevor er folgte. Er setzte sich vor sie, mit seinem Rücken zum Rücken des Sofas. Ginny seufzte und packte ihn dann an seinen Schultern, um ihn so zu drehen, dass sein Rücken zu ihr zeigte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte und zog ihn zu sich. Sein Kopf kam in ihrer Halsbeuge zu liegen und sie schaute hinunter auf sein Gesicht; seine Augen schauten zu ihr hoch. Sie strich mit einer Hand sanft über seine Wange. „Besser?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte dann - ein echtes, aufrichtiges Lächeln - und es wärmte ihr Herz. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete: „Viel besser." Sie waren für einen Moment still. Ginnys Hand glitt zu seinem Oberkörper hinunter, während ihre andere Hand Harrys' hielt. Nach ein paar Minuten drückte Harry sanft ihre Hand und sagte: „Ginny?"

„Hmm?", fragte sie und schaute hinunter auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich - danke", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sie lächelte zu ihm hinunter: „Gern geschehen, Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Moment lang aussetzte. Harry war gerade von ihm getrennt worden und das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Was die Sache schlimmer machte, war, dass er Harry gerade erst gesagt hatte, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dies ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht war. Als ob Voldemort Harry noch nicht genug angetan hätte, hatte er nun ihre Chance gestohlen, sich zu verabschieden und ihre letzten gemeinsamen Momente für eine hoffentlich lange Zeit zusammen zu verbringen.

Nun war Sirius alleine und fragte sich, was er mit seiner letzten Nacht machen sollte, in der er mit der Welt der Lebenden verbunden war. Er machte sich natürlich Sorgen um Harry, aber er wusste, dass es nichts gab, dass er machen konnte, um für ihn da zu sein. Er vertraute darauf, dass Ginny sich um Harry kümmern würde.

Die Entscheidung zu fällen Harry zu sehen, war keine besonders schwere gewesen. Es war klar gewesen, dass Harry ihn brauchte, und nachdem er nicht für Harry da gewesen war, während dieser aufwuchs, hatte Sirius nicht vor, Harry ein weiteres Mal im Stich zu lassen - nicht, wenn er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Harry war jedoch nicht die einzige Person, bei der er mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sie zu besuchen. Es gab eine andere Person, an die er oft gedacht hatte, aber er hatte sich niemals dazu bringen können, es durchzuziehen. Er fürchtete, dass es mehr schaden als nutzen würde, es nur schwerer machen würde, seinen Tod zu überwinden. Aber die Chance, sich zu verabschieden, nicht zu ergreifen, war viel verlangt - zu viel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny wurde von ihrem Wecker geweckt und rollte müde aus dem Bett. Sie zog sich ihre Trainingssachen an, band sich ihre Haare zusammen und ging verschlafen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Als sie von der letzten Treppenstufe hinuntertrat, ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es war selten, dass Harry nicht bereits auf sie wartete. Tatsache war, dass es erst einmal zuvor passiert war, dass er sie nicht begrüßt hatte, als sie den Raum betrat.

Sie schaute noch einmal durch den Raum, dieses Mal wacher und sie bemerkte eine bewegungslose Gestalt am Fenster zu ihrer Linken sitzen. Sie ging hinüber und stellte sich leicht hinter sie neben den Stuhl. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Harry drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihre Hand sehen konnte und dann bewegte sich sein Blick ihren Arm hoch, bis er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte.

Was sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte, beruhigte sie nicht im Geringsten. Sie waren voller Schmerz und Verlust und Leere, sie wurde von der Intensität beinahe überwältigt. Nach einem langen Moment schaute Harry weg und neigte seinen Kopf, um seine Wange in ihre Hand zu lehnen. Das er tatsächlich Trost bei ihr suchte war kein gutes Zeichen, auch wenn sie gegen die aufkommende Welle der Freude, dass er Trost bei ihr suchte, nicht ankämpfen konnte.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie.

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern hob wieder seinen Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu starren. Sie setzte sich auf die Stuhllehne und strich ihm über die Wange. Er lehnte sich in ihre Berührung, aber sein Blick blieb auf die Landschaft hinter dem Fenster gerichtet - sein Mund geschlossen.

Ginny ließ ihre Hand von seiner Wange zu seinem Haar wandern, wo sie begann, mit ihren Fingern hindurchzufahren, während sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

Eine Vision schien die wahrscheinlichste Ursache für sein Verhalten zu sein. Es musste eine schlimme gewesen sein, da die Letzte keine nennenswerten Auswirkungen auf ihn gehabt hatte.

Kurzentschlossen und beherzt glitt sie von der Armlehne auf Harrys Schoss. Seine Hände wanderten sofort zu ihrer Hüfte und seine Aufmerksamkeit löste sich vom Fenster. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht hoch und sagte: „Hi."

„Hi", erwiderte er, seine Augen fest auf sie gerichtet.

Ginny lächelte ihn sanft an, während ihre Hand wieder ihre vorherige Tätigkeit aufnahm und ihm durch die Haare fuhr.

Nach einer Minute fragte Harry: „Was machst du?"

„Ich spiele mit deinem Haar", erwiderte Ginny geradeheraus. Sie lächelte Harry frech an. Sie forderte ihn heraus, zu reagieren, sie auf ihre Taten anzusprechen -irgendwas zu tun. Solange es ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken riss, wäre sie zufrieden.

„Und sitzt auf meinem Schoß", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Und sitze auf deinem Schoß", stimmte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme zu.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme hörte sich sachlich an, als sei er nur neugierig, zu erfahren, was ihre Beweggründe waren.

„Sah gemütlich aus", sagte sie nur. Harrys Lippen formten ein „Oh", was Ginnys Lächeln breiter werden ließ.

„Ist es gemütlich?"

„Sehr", flüsterte sie mit seidenweicher Stimme. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter nach unten, als sie sah, wie Harrys Adamsapfel sich bewegte. Sie aalte sich in dem Effekt, den sie auf ihn hatte, als seine Wangen begannen, einen leichten Rottton anzunehmen. „Hast du es gemütlich?", fragte sie süß und schaute unter ihren Wimpern hervor zu ihm hoch.

Sie sah, wie er schwer schluckte. Seine Augen schauten kurz in ihre, aber er konnte ihren Blick nicht erwidern. Er begnügte sich damit, ihr auf den Kopf zu schauen, als er antwortete: „Äh - ja."

„Das freut mich", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ich bleibe dann einfach hier sitzen - wo es doch für uns beide so gemütlich ist."

„St... stimmt", war Harrys eloquente Antwort.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die pulsierende Vene an seinem Hals. Sie lächelte zu sich selbst, als sie hörte und fühlte, wie Harry zischend einatmete. Seine Hände hatten ebenfalls leicht gezuckt. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Nacken und fühlte, wie Harrys Hände ihre Hüften verließen und er sie um ihre Taille legte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie die Nähe, die sie in diesem Moment zu Harry fühlte, genoss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry schaute auf das schlafende Mädchen auf seinem Schoß hinunter und fragte sich, wie er in diese Situation geraten war - nicht, das er sich beschwerte. Unter anderen Umständen würde die Tatsache, dass er Ginny auf seinem Schoß hatte, eine stärkere Auswirkung auf ihn haben, aber im Moment fühlte er sich ziemlich wohl. Er war zufrieden damit, nur mit ihr dazusitzen, selbst wenn sie schlief. Einfach ihre warme Präsenz da zu haben tröstete ihn auf eine Weise, die er nicht einmal annähernd verstand, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie erklären zu können.

Aber sie waren im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum für alle sichtbar. Es war noch immer früh, aber er wollte niemandem die Möglichkeit geben, sie beide in dieser Position zu erwischen. Er schaffte es, seinen Kopf zu drehen, bis er die Treppen sehen konnte und bewegte seine rechte Hand in deren Richtung. Es wäre mit seiner linken Hand einfacher gewesen, aber Ginny benutzte im Moment seine linke Schulter als Kissen.

Er legte einen leichten Privatsphärenschutzzauber auf beide Treppen, der ihn warnen würde, wenn sich jemand näherte. Er legte einen weiteren auf das Porträtloch. Zufrieden lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück. Seine linke Hand lag an Ginnys Taille und er ließ seine rechte Hand auf ihr Knie fallen. Er schaute nach unten, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf zu geben.

Er wusste, dass er Glück hatte, Ginny in seinem Leben zu haben. Sie war genau das, was er brauchte und er hatte es nie gewusst. Ohne sie wäre er vollkommen am Ende, stattdessen sah er sich als sehr glücklich an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er in diesem Semester seine Geheimnisse teilen konnte - jemanden, an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn er Trost brauchte. Er hatte erwartet, ziemlich allein zu sein - in einem Schloss voller Schüler. Die Entscheidung zu fällen, Ron und Hermine nichts über sein Training zu erzählen, war einfach gewesen. So schwer es für ihn war, tatenlos danebenzusitzen und zu sehen, wie die beiden sich immer weiter von ihm entfernten, wusste er, dass er nur das getan hatte, was notwendig war.

Es war ihm niemals auch nur in den Sinn gekommen, es Ginny zu erzählen. Selbst wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht zweimal darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte Ginny damals nicht besonders gut gekannt. Erst vor kurzem hatte er hinter ihre Rolle als Rons kleine Schwester gesehen und sie als die Person gesehen, die sie war und ihre Freundschaft war noch immer ziemlich neu und zögerlich gewesen.

Und nun saß er hier mit einer schlafenden Ginny auf seinem Schoß - er hatte wirklich Glück. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, er machte sich auch Sorgen. Sirius war die eine Konstante in Harrys Leben gewesen, seit sein Training im Sommer begonnen hatte, aber Sirius war nun für immer weg. Das nur zuzugeben verursachte Harry schon Bauchschmerzen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste er, dass viel von der Frau, die auf seinem Schoß schlief, abhing.

Das war eine andere Sache. Sie wusste, dass ihm etwas wirklich zu schaffen machte und es war nicht fair, sie nicht einzuweihen. Außerdem: Wie konnte er erwarten, dass sie ihm half, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, was los war? Wenn er darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, das es nichts war, was wirklich geheim gehalten werden musste. Die Anderen könnten seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit in Frage stellen, aber es würde nichts sein, was seine Pläne in Gefahr bringen würde, wenn andere davon erfahren würden. Ginny kannte bereits viel gefährlichere Informationen.

Er schaute wieder zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er würde es ihr später sagen. Jetzt würde er sie schlafen lassen.

Später war schnell genug da. Ginny wachte nach etwa einer halben Stunde auf - noch immer eine gute Stunde, bevor es Frühstück geben würde. Er fühlte, wie ihre Wimpern gegen die Haut an seinem Nacken strichen und konnte das Schaudern, das ihm über den Rücken lief, nicht unterdrücken. Ginny wimmerte müde, als sie versuchte, sich weiter in ihn hineinzubohren. Harry lachte leise.

Ginny grummelte: „H'lt die Klappe."

„Dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen, Ginny" grüßte Harry.

„Mmm", ächzte Ginny. „Bin ich eingeschlafen?"

„Ja, du bist eingeschlafen", gluckste Harry.

„Für wie lange?"

Harry machte eine Pause, als er darüber nachdachte: „Vielleicht eine Dreiviertel Stunde."

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte sie in seinen Nacken.

„Es sah gemütlich aus", erwiderte er frech.

„Das war es - ist es", gab Ginny zu. „Du hättest mich dennoch wecken sollen."

Harry bewegte sich ein wenig hin und her - so viel er konnte, ohne Ginny fallen zu lassen. „Ich habe es irgendwie gemocht", gab er zu. „Es war schön, dich einfach hier bei mir zu haben, selbst schlafend." Er küsste sie noch einmal auf den Kopf und verdiente sich damit einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. „Und außerdem", fügte er etwas verspätet hinzu, „warst du viel zu süß, um dich aufzuwecken."

„Blödmann", sagte sie mürrisch, auch wenn es nicht wirklich glaubhaft war, da er fühlen und hören konnte, wie sie lächelte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Komm, Schlafmütze", sagte Harry nach einem Moment. „Lass uns runter zu meinem Büro gehen. Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen."

Ginny sprang förmlich von seinem Schoß bei dieser Aussage. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf über sie, als er aufstand. Ginny packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Porträtloch. „Langsam", schimpfte er leicht.

Sie lächelte nur und fuhr fort, ihn hinter sich herzuziehen. Harry stellte sich stur und ging gemütlich weiter, nur um sie zu ärgern. Sie drehte sich um und funkelte ihn an. „Beweg dich, Potter", forderte sie.

Harry zog seine Augenbraue hoch und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Er genoss ihr kleines Spiel.

„Ich trage dich nicht, wenn es das ist, was du willst", sagte sie frech.

Harry lachte, gab schließlich nach und begann in einer normalen Geschwindigkeit zu gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zusammen auf dem Sofa in seinem Büro saßen, Harrys Arm um Ginnys Schulter. Harry atmete aus, als er überlegte, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte.

„Was ist es, das du mir sagen wolltest?", fragte Ginny, alle Anzeichen ihrer vorigen Verspieltheit verschwunden.

Er schluckte schwer, als er all seinen Mut zusammennahm, um darüber zu reden. „Hast du dich jemals gefragt, wie ich letzten Sommer über Sirius Tod hinweggekommen bin?", fragte er. Er konnte fühlen, wie Ginny sich umdrehte, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können, aber er schaute weiterhin stur geradeaus.

„Ich habe mich das gefragt", gab sie zu. „Aber das wie ist nicht so wichtig wie die Tatsache, dass du okay warst und sogar glücklich."

Harry nickte. „Ja." Er hielt inne. „Ich weiß, das wird sich merkwürdig anhören, aber ich habe seinen Tod nie ganz akzeptiert - das musste ich nicht."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ginny, ihre Stimme voller Sorge und Neugier.

„So, wie Sirius starb", versuchte Harry zu erklären und kämpfte damit, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. „war anders als ein normaler Tod. Der Bogen ist ein Tor zum Leben nach dem Tod. Sobald eine Seele durch den Bogen hindurchgeht, kann sie niemals zurückkommen, aber es ist kein richtiger Tod. Sirius Körper war noch immer intakt, noch immer am Leben. Er war noch immer ein wenig an diese Welt gebunden."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Sirius hat mich in meinen Träumen besucht", brach es schließlich aus Harry heraus. Er wagte es nicht, zu Ginny hinunterzuschauen, unsicher, was ihre Reaktion sein würde. Würde sie denken, dass er verrückt war?

Er fühlte, wie eine Hand über seine Wange strich und beugte schließlich seinen Kopf, um Ginnys Blick zu erwidern. In ihren Augen war keine Anklage zu sehen, nur Mitgefühl. „Du bist sicher ...?", begann sie zu fragen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry bittend, dass sie ihm glauben würde. „Ich bin sicher, dass er es war. „Er hat mir den Animaguszaubertrank und die Verwandlung beigebracht und er hat mich gelehrt, zu apparieren. Er hat über den Sommer jede Nacht mit mir trainiert."

„Ich hatte mich gewundert ..." Ginny beendete den Satz nicht. „Deine Geschichte, wie Sirius letztes Weihnachten begonnen hatte, dir die Animagusverwandlung beizubringen, hat nie wirklich ganz gepasst, und ich hatte mich immer gewundert, wo du gelernt hast, zu apparieren."

„Wir haben erst im Sommer mit dem Animagustraining begonnen. Das Apparieren begann ich, nachdem ich Erfolg mit der zauberstablosen Magie hatte" erklärte er. Seine Augen musterten ihr Gesicht, um herauszufinden, was sie dachte.

„Und das erklärt, wie du so viel in so kurzer Zeit bewerkstelligen konntest", fuhr Ginny fort. „Du hattest jede Nacht mehrere Extrastunden, um zu trainieren."

„Ja", sagte Harry traurig. „Und ich habe die Chance bekommen, Sirius wirklich kennenzulernen. Wir haben von da an beinahe jede Nacht gemeinsam verbracht. Vor ein paar Monaten haben wir aufgehört, jede Nacht zu trainieren, weil ich zu gut für ihn geworden bin. Er war erst seit ein paar Jahren aus Hogwarts, als er nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Daher war er nicht so fortgeschritten, wie man von jemanden in seinem Alter erwarten würde."

Ginny nickte verstehend und war für einen Moment still. Harry beobachtete ihr Gesicht, als sie alles verarbeitete. Er konnte sehen, als sie verstand, was los war und warum er so in sich gekehrt war: „Er ist nun fort?", fragte sie ihn leise und zögerlich.

Harry konnte nur nicken, nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er fühlen konnte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry", sagte Ginny zu ihm und er konnte die Emotionen in ihrer Stimme fühlen.

Er zog sie näher an sich und sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte. Sie strich tröstend mit ihren Händen an seinen Seiten entlang. Sie saßen so einige Minuten lang da, bevor Harry wieder sprach: „Ich weiß, dass ich dankbar für die Zeit sein sollte, die wir gemeinsam verbringen konnten und das bin ich. Aber es ist trotzdem schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er wirklich weg ist."

„Es ist okay, ihn zu vermissen, Harry", sagte Ginny beruhigend. „Es ist normal und gesund. Es wäre ungesund, ihn nicht zu betrauern."

„Aber er ist seit Juni tot", bestand Harry und Schmerz und Frustration begleiteten jedes seiner Worte. „Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass er tot ist. Ich fühle mich so dumm, es nicht früher akzeptiert zu haben, dass ich so getan habe, als sei nichts passiert."

„Es ist nicht dumm", tröstete Ginny und drückte ihn leicht. „Wie sollst du jemanden gehen lassen, den du jede Nacht siehst? Wissen und Akzeptanz sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Es war unmöglich, zu akzeptieren, dass Sirius für immer von uns gegangen ist, wenn du Sirius jede Nacht siehst, da er noch nicht gegangen war - zumindest noch nicht ganz.

Es wäre, als würde jemand, den du kennst, eine Krankheit haben, von der du weißt, dass sie innerhalb von sechs Monaten tödlich endet", fuhr Ginny fort. „Du würdest die sechs Monate in dem Wissen verbringen, dass der Freund bald sterben würde, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht schmerzt, wenn er schließlich von uns geht."

Harry nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen."

„Nun, du warst ein wenig beschäftigt", erwiderte sie, als sollte das offensichtlich sein. „Es ist verständlich. Darum hilft es, darüber zu reden. Es kann helfen, einen neuen Blickwinkel zu bekommen."

„Ich sollte also öfters mit dir über solche Dinge reden. Willst du mir das damit sagen?", fragte er und lockerte endlich seinen Griff an ihr etwas.

Ihre Hände verschwanden von seinem Rücken, als sie sich zurücklehnte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Eine ihrer Hände suchte seine, während sie die andere hob, um ein paar vereinzelte Tränen, die an seiner Wange waren, wegzuwischen. Ein sanftes Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen, als sie antwortete: „So etwas in der Art, ja."

„Guter Ratschlag", gab er mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um ihre Hand zu küssen.

„Das dachte ich auch", erwiderte sie frech.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am Donnerstagabend war wieder Vollmond. Harry und Ginny schlichen sich ein weiteres Mal aus dem Schloss - Harry in seiner Eulenform und Ginny unter seinem Tarnumhang. Harry war ein wenig nervös, als er vor Ginny ging. Er und Ginny hatten anfang der Woche über ihre Rumtreibernamen geredet, wissend, dass Remus sie wieder danach fragen würde. Die Wahrheit war, dass keinem von ihnen ein guter Name einfiel, noch waren sie dazu geneigt, weiterhin zu suchen. So sehr Harry sich auch seinen Eltern und Sirius nahe fühlen wollte: Tief in sich drin wusste er, dass dies nicht der Weg dafür war.

Er war zu anders, sein Leben war zu anders. Bei den Rumtreibern drehte sich alles um Spaß haben und Streiche spielen, und während Harry den gelegentlichen Streich ebenfalls genoss, war sein Fokus ein gänzlich anderer: der Krieg. Er verbrachte den größten Teil seiner Zeit trainierend und hatte nicht die Zeit, um mehr als nur den gelegentlichen gewitzten und raffinierten Streich auszuführen. Nun, da Ginny ebenfalls für den Krieg trainierte, hatte sie ebenfalls nicht viel Freizeit.

Auf eine Weise war Harry ziemlich froh, dass er die Neuigkeiten nicht Sirius mitteilen musste. Nun gab es nur einen, dem er es sagen musste. Realistisch betrachtet wusste Harry, dass Remus es verstehen würde, aber er konnte das Gefühl dennoch nicht abschütteln, dass er Remus - zusammen mit seinem Dad und Sirius - enttäuschte.

Sie kamen an der Falltür an, die zur Heulenden Hütte führte und - wirklich - wurden sie nicht lange danach nach ihren Rumtreibernamen gefragt. Tief Luft holend begann Harry mit Ginny an seiner Seite, die hier und da ihre Unterstützung deutlich machte, ihre Entscheidung zu erklären. Remus blieb während seiner Rede stumm und Harry fragte sich, was der Mann dachte.

Es war eine lange Zeit still im Raum, nachdem Harry seine Erklärung beendet hatte, bevor Remus schließlich den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten: „Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du zu diesem Schluss kommen würdest", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „So glücklich es mich machen würde, zu sehen, wie ihr in unsere Fußstapfen tretet, müsst ihr ihr selbst sein. So ein toller Rumtreiber du auch sein würdest, Harry - und du auch, Ginny -", sagte er und schaute sie beide an. „würdet ihr nur versuchen, etwas zu sein, dass ihr nicht seid. Ehrlich, ich bin stolz, dass ihr diese Entscheidung getroffen habt. Es zeigt mir, wie reif ihr seid. Viel zu erwachsen, um wahre Rumtreiber zu sein, fürchte ich", neckte er sie mit einem Grinsen.

Harry schnaubte und atmete tief aus. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er hörte Ginny neben sich lachen und schaute zu ihr hinüber, als er fühlte, wie sie leicht seine Hand drückte.

„Nun schau mal einer an, was ist das?", fragte Remus ausgelassen und sah auf ihre verschränkten Hände. „Gibt es noch etwas, das ihr beide mir sagen möchtet?"

Harry folgte Remus Blick zu ihren Händen, ließ seine Augen Ginnys Arm hoch zu ihrem Gesicht wandern und fragte stumm nach ihrer Erlaubnis. Sie nickte leicht und Harry drückte ihre Hand, während er sich wieder Remus zuwandte und mit einem breiten Lächeln sagte: „Lass mich einfach sagen, dass ich meinem eigenen Ratschlag gefolgt bin."

Remus strahlte förmlich, als er die beiden umarmte: „Ich freue mich so sehr für euch." Er ließ die beiden nach einem Moment los und während er zurücktrat, fragte er: „Wie lang geht das zwischen euch beiden schon?"

„Seit Samstag", erwiderte Ginny, bevor Harry die Chance dazu hatte.

„Da hast du dir Zeit gelassen, deinem eigenem Ratschlag zu folgen, mhmm?", meinte Remus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu Harry.

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen: „Du musst reden. Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um Tonks zu sagen, wie du fühlst? Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass du mich gebraucht hast, um dir einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben."

„Touché."

Nach einem Moment sprach Harry wieder: „Wir haben es sozusagen noch nicht wirklich der Welt verkündet."

„Oder irgendjemandem gesagt", unterbrach Ginny hilfreich.

„Wir würden es also schätzen, wenn du diese Neuigkeit für den Moment für dich behältst", beendete Harry nahtlos.

„Bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ihr beide euch in eine weitere Ausgabe von Fred und George verwandelt", japste Remus.

Harry und Ginny schauten sich an, dann wieder zu Remus, bevor alle drei in Gelächter ausbrachen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, starrte Remus kurz in die Luft, bevor er sie wieder anschaute. „Es ist Zeit", informierte er sie. „Ihr beide verwandelt euch besser."

Der Rest der Nacht verging für das Tiertrio wie gewöhnlich mit ein paar Raufereien, bevor sie sich zum Schlafen hinlegten. Remus weckte sie früh am Morgen und sie konnten sich ohne Aufhebens zurück ins Schloss schleichen. Statt zu riskieren, in ihren Betten im Gryffindorturm zu schlafen, gingen Harry und Ginny bei ihrer Rückkehr in Harrys Büro. Harry führte Ginny in seinen Koffer und bei dieser Gelegenheit fügte er sie zum Koffer hinzu. Er führte sie kurz herum, bevor er Ginny mit einem Gutenachtkuss in das Schlafzimmer führte. Er zog sich auf das Sofa zurück und fiel schnell in einen leichten Schlaf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sie kamen rechtzeitig zum Frühstück und niemand ahnte etwas von ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten. Der Tag verging wie gewöhnlich und ging nahtlos ins Wochenende über. Samstagabend genoss Harry seine Rindfleisch-Nieren-Pastete beim Abendessen und sein Blick wanderte durch die Große Halle. Er saß bei Ginny und ihren Freundinnen, die alle über ziemlich mädchenhafte Dinge redeten, was er schnell relativ langweilig fand. Also ließ er seine Aufmerksamkeit wandern. Er schaute den Gryffindortisch hinunter und konnte sehen, wie Ron und Hermine hitzig über irgendetwas diskutierten. Neville drehte in diesem Moment seinen Kopf und sah Harry. Neville rollte mit den Augen über ihre beiden Freunde, worauf Harry mit einem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken antwortete.

Er ließ seinen Blick weiter durch die Halle wandern. Beim Lehrertisch bemerkte er, dass ein Sitz verdächtig leer blieb. Seine eigene Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, war nicht anwesend. Bei den meisten Professoren kam es selten vor, dass sie eine Mahlzeit verpassten - solche wie Professor Trelawney oder Professor Binns ausgenommen -, aber das Professor McGonagall eine Mahlzeit verpassste, war beinahe unvorstellbar. Er fragte sich, was die stellvertretende Schulleiterin wohl vom Essen fernhalten konnte.

Ein leises Geräusch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Decke der Großen Halle, wo er eine einzelne Schleiereule langsam in einer spiralförmigen Bewegung heruntersegeln sehen konnte. Die Eule, welche Harry als eine Schuleule identifizierte, flog zur Mitte des Lehrertisches. Es war merkwürdig, dass eine Eule während des Abendessens auftauchte. Die Eulenpost wurde morgens ausgetragen. Außerdem war es besonders merkwürdig, zu sehen, dass eine Schuleule dem Schulleiter Post brachte.

Er starrte den Schulleiter an, als der Mann die Eule von ihrer Last befreite und ihr etwas von seinem Fleisch auf seinem Teller anbot. Der Schulleiter schlitzte den Umschlag dann mit seinem Messer auf und las den Inhalt der Post.

Hätte er gehofft, Informationen über den Inhalt von Dumbledores Gesichtszügen ablesen zu können, wäre er enttäuscht worden. Harry erwartete jedoch nicht, auf diesem Wege Informationen zu erhalten. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Eule zu, die sich vor dem Schulleiter putzte.

„Hallo", rief Harry die Eule mental an.

Die Eule drehte ihren Kopf herum, um Harry zu finden. Ihr Blick fand ihn: „Grüße."

„Es ist ein seltener Anblick, eine Eule zu sehen, die Post während des Abendessens austrägt", kommentierte Harry leichthin.

„Es war sehr besondere Post", erwiderte die Eule selbstzufrieden.

„Der Schulleiter muss großes Vertrauen in dich haben, um dir so etwas wichtiges anzuvertrauen", pries Harry. „Du musst eine besondere Eule sein."

Harry konnte den Stolz und das selbstzufriedene Lächeln der Eule förmlich fühlen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir einen Gefallen tun könntest", bat Harry vorsichtig.

Die Eule antwortete nicht, aber Harry wusste, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Kennst du den Inhalt der Post, die du ausgetragen hast?"

Der Blick der Eule war wieder auf ihn gerichtet und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass die Eule versuchte, seine Absichten durch seine Augen zu erkennen. Er schaute offen zurück. Er blinzelte nicht und zauderte nicht.

„Ich möchte dem Schulleiter helfen, doch er würde es nicht erlauben, daher muss ich es im Geheimen tun", erklärte Harry. „Wenn es etwas mit den Todessern oder Voldemort zu tun hat, könnte ich eine große Hilfe für den Schulleiter und den Orden sein."

„Du schätzt diese Information sehr", meinte die Eule.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry.

„Was wärst du bereit, dafür zu geben?", fragte die Eule.

Harry wurde von der Frage ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht, aber nach was konnte eine Eule schon fragen? Leckerli? „Verlange alles von mir", antwortete er.

„Deine Vertraute Hedwig ist eine wunderschöne Eule", sagte die Eule ehrfürchtig.

„Nein", unterbrach Harry. „Ich habe nicht das Recht, sie dir zu geben."

„Aber du besitzt sie, oder nicht?", bestand die Eule.

„Technisch gesehen", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich würde sie niemals gegen ihren Willen festhalten, noch würde ich so etwas von ihr verlangen. Sie ist frei, zu tun, was sie möchte."

„Sehr gut", erwiderte die Eule. „Ich werde dir helfen."

Die Eule begann Harry alles zu erzählen, was sie über die Situation wusste. Professor McGonagall hatte im Büro des Schulleiters auf einen Flohanruf gewartet. Das Gespräch war vor kurzem zustande gekommen und sie hatte eilig den Brief geschrieben, welchen die Eule gerade dem Schulleiter gegeben hatte. Professor Snape hatte berichtet, dass eine kleine Gruppe Todesser an diesem Abend beauftragt war, das Haus von Amelia Bones anzugreifen. Sie war die hochrangigste Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin, die tatsächlich Rückgrat und einen angeborenen Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte. Sie war das größte Hindernis für Fudges' Korruption und Inkompetenz.

Der Überfall sollte aus fünf Todessern bestehen, alle Teil von Voldemorts Innerem Zirkel. Laut der Eule hatte Harry etwa anderthalb Stunden Zeit, bevor der Überfall beginnen sollte, was ihm nicht viel Zeit ließ, den Standort ihres Hauses herauszufinden.

Das Essen endete etwa zu dieser Zeit. Harry dankte der Eule für ihre Hilfe und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Umgebung zu. Die Mädchen plauderten noch immer miteinander, Ginny ausgenommen. Sie beobachtete ihn; die Neugier war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er lächelte ihr zu und formte lautlos mit den Lippen das Wort „Büro". Sie nickte, um ihr Verstehen anzuzeigen und die beiden verließen schnell die Große Halle, nachdem Ginny sich von ihren Freundinnen verabschiedet hatte. Harry winkte ebenfalls zum Abschied und die beiden verschwanden.

Sie redeten auf dem Weg nicht miteinander. Harry verbrachte die Zeit damit, zu überlegen, wie er Amelia Bones Haus finden könnte, bevor der Angriff begann und was er Ginny sagen sollte. Er war sich der Blicke, die Ginny ihm immer wieder während ihres Weges zuwarf, bewusst, aber erst als die Bürotür sich hinter ihm schloß, drehte Ginny sich zu ihm und fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Heute Abend wird es einen Angriff geben", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny scharf.

„Ich habe es beim Abendessen mitbekommen."

„Wie? Und warum hast du den Schulleiter solange angestarrt?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ich habe den Schulleiter nicht angestarrt", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, Harry", antwortete Ginny ungeduldig. „Du hast ihn mehrere Minuten lang angestarrt. Es war, als wärst du in Gedanken versunken."

„Tatsächlich habe ich nicht ihn, sondern jemand anderen angestarrt", erklärte Harry nicht besonders hilfreich.

„Wenn nicht ihn, wen hast du dann angestarrt?", fragte Ginny.

„Die Eule, die die Post ausgetragen hat", antwortete Harry mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Welche Post? Während des Abendessens wird keine Post ausgetragen."

„Normalerweise nicht", gab Harry zu. „Aber das war ein sehr wichtiger Brief."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny wieder.

„Die Eule hat es mir gesagt."

„Ha Ha", sagte Ginny und der Sarkasmus tropfte förmlich von ihrer Stimme.

„Ich kann mit Eulen reden", bestand Harry. „Ich habe es über den Sommer gelernt, nachdem ich die Verwandlung gemeistert hatte. Ich habe mit Hedwig geredet."

Sie schaute ihn scharf an, ihre Augen bohrten sich förmlich in seine. „Du meinst das ernst."

„Ja", sagte er nur. „Ich habe schließlich gelernt, auch in meiner menschlichen Gestalt mit ihnen zu reden. Ich konnte die Eule davon überzeugen, den Inhalt des Briefes mit mir zu teilen."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Im Grunde, dass heute Abend ein Todesserangriff auf Amelia Bones Heim stattfinden wird", erklärte Harry. „Ich habe weniger als eine Stunde, um herauszufinden, wo sie wohnt."

„Du gehst", sagte Ginny voller Furcht.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry sanft.

Ihre Angst und Sorge waren kurz auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, bevor sie akzeptierend nickte, auch wenn es klar war, dass sie über die Situation nicht glücklich war. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich", sagte Harry sanft, während er seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihre Wange zu berühren. „Ich werde zu dir zurückkommen."

„Versprochen?"

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Harry. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie warf ihre Arme um ihn und öffnete verlangend ihren Mund. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich zusammen. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und sie zog seinen Körper an ihren, während seine Arme sich reflexartig um sie schlangen. Eine Hand grub er in ihre Haare, währhend die andere Linien auf ihrem Rücken zeichnete. Harry hatte niemals in seinem Leben zuvor die Leidenschaft gefühlt, welche Ginny in diesen einen Kuss legte. Es war überwältigend und berauschend. Er verlor sich in diesem Moment. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trennten, legte er seine Stirn gegen ihre und holte tief und stoßweise Luft, als er damit kämpfte, sich wieder zu fassen.

„Wow", flüsterte er und sein Blick traf auf ihren.

„Wo das herkommt, gibt es noch viel mehr", flüsterte Ginny mit einer rauen Stimme. „Solange du dein Versprechen hältst."

Als er seinen Kopf zurücklegte, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können, konnte Harry nur zustimmend nicken, nicht in der Lage, Wörter zu finden, die eine gute Antwort bildeten.

Ginny trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und ihre Hände lösten sich von seinem Rücken. Er hasste es, sie gehen zu lassen, aber er ließ seine Arme ebenfalls an seine Seiten fallen. Sie ordnete einen Moment lang ihre Roben und Harry schaute ihr einfach nur zu. Als sie endlich zufrieden war, schaute sie wieder zu ihm und fragte: „Wie hast du also vor, herauszufinden, wo sie wohnt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn frei zu kriegen und wieder nachdenken zu können. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er nach einem Moment. „Gibt es ein Adressbuch für die Zaubererwelt? Gäbe es so etwas in der Bücherei?"

„Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört", erwiderte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben so etwas möglicherweise im Ministerium, aber ..."

„Mist", rief Harry aus. „Ich hatte darauf gezählt." Er begann, hin- und herzugehen, während er sein Gehirn nach einer anderen Lösung durchforstete.

„Nun, du könntest Susan fragen", schlug Ginny vor, als sie sich auf die Sofalehne setzte. „Ich glaube, Amelia Bones ist ihre Tante. Sie sollte wissen, wo ihre Tante lebt."

Harry hörte auf, hin- und herzugehen und drehte sich um, um sie anzuschauen. „Wenn ich es vermeiden kann, würde ich lieber niemanden sonst sagen, was ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, dann wird das wahrscheinlich funktionieren." Dann hatte er eine Idee: „Ich habe es!"

„Was?", fragte Ginny.

„Meine Eulengestalt!"

„Was?", wiederholte Ginny verwirrt und stand wieder auf.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und sah die Verwirrung deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, genauso wie er es in ihrer Stimme hörte und er erkannte, dass er diese Information noch nicht mit ihr geteilt hatte. „Du weißt, dass Eulen spüren können, wo die Menschen sind, wenn sie einen Brief austragen?"

Sie nickte.

„Nun, wenn ich mich in eine Eule verwandele, kann ich das ebenfalls", erklärte er. „Ich habe es das erste Mal bemerkt, als ich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk ausgetragen habe. Ich habe es auch verwendet, als ich deiner Mutter den Brief gegeben habe."

„Oh", sagte sie und ihr Mund blieb für einige Sekunden offen. „Warte, sie lebt wahrscheinlich in England. Wirst du den ganzen Weg durch Schottland fliegen?"

„Guter Punkt", gab Harry zu. „Ich werde einfach nach England apparieren und hoffen, dass ich nicht zu weit weg bin."

„Das hört sich gut an", stimmte sie zu.

„Was bedeutet, dass ich wahrscheinlich sofort hier losgehen sollte", meinte Harry.

„Ja", nickte sie, ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Eine lähmende Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, da sie beide wussten, dass es Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Welchen Trost konnte er ihr geben? Was konnte er ihr sagen, um ihre Sorgen zu besänftigen?

„Du solltest besser losgehen", sagte Ginny ihm leise.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Sie ging langsam zu ihm: „Sei vorsichtig da draußen."

Harry öffnete seine Arme und sie trat in seine Umarmung. Er schloss seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest an sich, ihr Kopf war an seine Schulter gelegt. Er holte tief Luft und nahm den Duft ihres Haares in sich auf. Nach einem langen Moment lockerte er seinen Griff etwas und lehnte sich zurück, um sie anschauen zu können. Ihre Augen glänzten. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Harry nahm seine rechte Hand von ihrem Rücken, legte sie an ihre Wange und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg.

Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung und drehte ihren Kopf, um seine Handinnenfläche zu küssen. Harry fragte sich, wie so eine einfache Geste solch einen Effekt auf ihn haben konnte. Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich zurück und lehnte sich zu ihr, um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu berühren. Der Kuss war bedächtig und ganz anders als der hungrige, leidenschaftliche Kuss, den sie vorher geteilt hatten, und dennoch waren genauso viele Emotionen darin. Das war nicht leidenschaftlich oder hungrig; das war etwas mehr - etwas viel besseres.

Sie löste nach einem langen Moment den Kuss und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie sagten kein Wort. Sie standen für einen Moment nur da in ihrer Umarmung. Schließlich hob Ginny ihren Kopf: „Du solltest gehen."

Harry nickte und drückte sie ein letztes Mal, bevor er sie losließ. „Danke, Ginny."

Sie nickte, sagte aber nichts. Harry lächelte sie traurig an, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Du solltest zuerst gehen. Ich werde dir unter meinem Tarnumhang folgen", sagte er.

Sie nickte wieder. Harry holte den Umhang hervor und zog ihn über. Er sah zu, wie Ginny ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle brachte und aus der Tür trat. Er folgte ihr dicht auf und trat dann zur Seite, so dass sie die Tür schließen konnte. Er stand da und beobachtete, wie sie zurück in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes ging, bis sie um die Ecke bog und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Er schlich sich ungesehen hoch zur Eulerei. Als er dort ankam, verwandelte er sich in eine Eule und flog aus dem Fenster. Er flog zu seiner üblichen Stelle außerhalb Hogsmeades. Als er landete, verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er legte seinen Tarnumhang und seine Roben in seinen Koffer. Seine Hose hatte bereits eine dunkle Farbe. Er zog sein Hemd aus und wählte stattdessen ein enganliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt. Es war ein wenig kalt dafür, aber ein einfacher Wärmezauber behob dieses Problem. Als er seine Kontaktlinsen heraussuchte, hatte er bereits seine Haarfarbe und deren Länge verändert und seine Narbe versteckt. Er setzte seine braunen Kontaktlinsen ein und verstaute dann seinen Koffer wieder in seiner Hosentasche.

Er apparierte zuerst zur Winkelgasse und verschwand in einer Gasse, um sich in eine Eule zu verwandeln. Er wusste sofort, dass Madame Bones weit weg war. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück und apparierte zum Bahnhof King's Cross - immer noch zu weit. Er durchforstete sein Gehirn für andere Optionen, bevor er zum äußersten Winkel des Fuchsbaugeländes apparierte, an das er sich erinnerte. Wieder enttäuscht wählte er einen Ort, von dem er sich versprochen hatte, dass er dorthin niemals zurückkehren würde. Einen Moment später tauchte er in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 auf. Sie war von dort aus am nächsten von allen anderen Orten. Harry gingen die Ideen aus und so entschied er, von dort aus zu starten.

Er hielt sich nicht länger auf, sondern flog aus dem Fenster. Er begann Richtung Westen zu fliegen und schwebte hoch über den identischen Häusern seiner ehemaligen Nachbarschaft. Mit etwas Glück würde er niemals mehr dorthin zurückkehren müssen.

Als er seinem Eulensinn folgte, begann Harry, sich Strategien zu überlegen. Sollte er die Ordensmitglieder kontaktieren und hoffen, dass sie seine Hilfe akzeptierten? Würden sie ihm vertrauen? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Kingsley und Minerva dazu bringen könnte, seine Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn sie da waren, aber die anderen hatten ihn noch nie in dieser Gestalt gesehen. Würden sie überhaupt von ihm gehört haben? Würden sie wissen, dass er auf ihrer Seite war?

Er könnte warten, bis der Kampf begann, bevor er sich einmischte und ihnen die Wahl aus der Hand nehmen. Aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie zuerst angreifen und dann Fragen stellen würden. Wenn er diesen Weg wählte, musste er schnell beweisen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand.

Er fragte sich, was die beste Option wäre, aber als er sich seinem Ziel näherte, sah Harry, dass es nicht an ihm war, diese Entscheidung zu fällen. Die Todesser waren früh dran und sie hatten Freunde mitgebracht. Von seinem Aussichtspunkt sah es so aus, als umzingelten etwa 20 Todesser das Gebäude. Die Ordensmitglieder waren um das Haus herum verteilt und versteckten sich, aber Harry konnte gelegentlich Teile ihrer Roben sehen. Er nahm an, dass es insgesamt nur etwa fünf oder sechs Ordensmitglieder waren.

Harry kreiste einmal ums Haus, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Remus und Tonks waren hinter dem Haus. Zwischen ihnen lagen gute 10 oder 15 Meter. Dädalus Diggel war in den Büschen auf der einen Seite des Hauses, Hestia Jones auf der anderen. Vor dem Haus waren zwei Zauberer, die Harry nicht erkannte.

Tonks und Remus waren die beiden einzigen, die er wirklich kannte. Bei ihnen wäre es am einfachsten, sie zu überzeugen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Zuerst würde er ihnen seinen guten Willen zeigen. Er flog hinter die Angreifer. Sie waren alle auf einem kleinen Hügel mit mehreren großen Steinen als Deckung positioniert. Keine der Zauber, welche Remus oder Tonks auf sie warfen, hatte eine Chance gegen sie.

Auf der anderen Seite fanden sich Remus und Tonks in einer prekären Situation. Es waren acht Todesser, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie zwei gerichtet hatten, und die beiden hatten nicht die Deckung, welche ihre Gegner hatten. Ihre Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzen könnte schwer werden. Sie standen weit genug auseinander, dass er höchstens zwei von ihnen besiegen könnte, bevor die anderen auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam werden würden. Das ließ sechs Todesser übrig, die erledigt werden mussten. Es waren mehr als ihm lieb waren, aber er hatte Schlimmeres überstanden.

Er kreiste ein weiteres Mal über den Todessern und entschied sich für die besten Ziele für seinen ersten Angriff. Er konnte basierend auf ihre Taten nicht ihre Fähigkeiten einschätzen. Es gab keinen eindeutigen Anführer oder Ranghöheren unter ihnen. Es gab zwei verhüllte Gestalten, die relativ nah nebeneinander standen, was es einfacher machen würde, die beiden auf einmal außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Sich für dieses Vorgehen entscheidend landete Harry so leise wie er konnte weit hinter den Todessern. Er wartete einen Moment, um sicherzugehen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatten. Als sie keine Reaktion zeigten, verwandelte er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und rief sofort seinen falschen Zauberstab in seine Hand. Da er nicht dabei gesehen werden wollte, beschloss er, nach Möglichkeit zu vermeiden, seine zweite Hand zu verwenden.

Er sandte sehr schnell mit seiner rechten Hand zwei lautlose Everberos aus. Die beiden anvisierten Todesser fielen, aber nicht ohne ausreichend Geräusche dabei zu verursachen, um ihre Kameraden auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Harry war gerade dabei, sein nächstes Ziel anzugreifen, als er etwas fühlte. Er duckte sich instinktiv und rollte aus dem Weg. Ein grüner Zauber flog an der Stelle durch die Luft, wo er gerade noch gestanden war. Harrys Augen scannten die Umgebung hinter sich, aber er sah nichts.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf zwei Todesser gezogen, die versuchten, ihn von zwei Seiten in die Zange zu nehmen. Er drehte sich und warf einen Schockzauber auf eine der Personen, aber bevor er einen zweiten Zauber werfen konnte, hatte er dasselbe Gefühl wie zuvor und Harry rollte sich weg. Ein weiterer Zauber flog dort vorbei, wo er gerade gewesen war - wieder von hinter ihm. Dort war jemand. Sie waren entweder desillusioniert und standen ganz still da oder sie waren unter einem Tarnumhang. Was es auch war: Das waren keine guten Neuigkeiten für Harry.

Wissend, dass er an seinem aktuellen Standort in Gefahr war, beschloss Harry, dass es das beste Vorgehen sei, in Bewegung zu bleiben. Wenn er still stand, würde er seinen sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Angreifern die Chance geben, ihn zu treffen. Er wusste auch, dass sein unsichtbarer Angreifer es schwierig finden würde, sich schnell zu bewegen, ohne seine Position zu verraten.

Als Harry aus seiner Rolle hochsprang, sprintete er nach rechts. Diese Aktion überraschte den Todesser auf dieser Seite und der Mann war nicht auf den Explosionszauber, den Harry in seine Richtung schoss, vorbereitet. Er wurde vom Boden und mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. Harry blickte hinüber, als der Todesser wieder auf dem Boden aufkam und sah, dass der Mann sich nicht rührte. Ein weiterer Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Er traf auf einen weiteren Todesser, der Flüche auf Remus geschossen hatte und den Werwolf damit bewegungsunfähig machte. Harry hatte jedoch zu viel Lärm gemacht und die verhüllte Gestalt stand auf und warf einen Fluch in Harrys Richtung. Harry warf sich nach vorne und mit Hilfe eines Purzelbaums unter dem Zauber durch. Er sprang keinen Meter vor dem Todesser auf und ließ seinen falschen Zauberstab fallen, als er den Mann mit einem Kinnhaken traf. Harry fühlte einen Magiestoß durch seinen Arm fließen, gerade als seine Faust auftraf. Der Todesser wurde einen Meter nach hinten geschleudert und kam mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr, aber Harry achtete nicht auf ihn, als er hinter den nahen Stein hechtete, welchen der gerade besiegte Todesser als Deckung genutzt hatte.

Drei grüne Lichtstrahlen schoßen an ihm vorbei und Harry wusste, dass er etwas machen musste, um seine Chancen zu verbessern. Er hatte bisher Glück gehabt. Er hätte bereits mehr als einmal getötet werden können. Er hatte angegriffen und seine eigenen Fähigkeiten über- und die Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner unterschätzt. Er musste einen Weg finden, um seinen unsichtbaren Gegner zuerst auszuschalten. Er erinnerte sich an seinen HA-Unterricht, als Snape versucht hatte, sich unentdeckt einzuschleichen. Ein einfacher Accio hatte da gereicht. Könnte es vielleicht diesmal wieder funktionieren?

Harry beschwor einen weiteren falschen Zauberstab hervor und konzentrierte sich auf das silbrige Material seines eigenen Tarnumhangs. Er stellte sich den Umhang an einer Person, die in Todesserkleidung gekleidet war, vor. Als er das Bild in seinem Kopf fixiert hatte, warf er einen kurzen Blick über den Stein und mit einer Bewegung seiner zauberstabhaltenden Hand zauberte er in seinen Gedanken Accio.

Er hörte, wie eine Stimme etwas rief und sah seine Zielperson. Die Person hielt den Tarnumhang fest, um ihn daran zu hindern, gerufen zu werden, aber während er damit kämpfte, war ein Teil seines Körpers sichtbar. Harry sprang über den Stein und griff den Mann an. Mit der linken Hand warf er ein weiteres Mal den Aufrufezauber, während er mit der rechten Hand drei Schockzauber auf seinen Gegner feuerte.

Der Mann fluchte, gab den Versuch auf, den Umhang festzuhalten und errichtete schnell ein Schild. Er konnte das Schild gerade rechtzeitig auffrichten. Harry fluchte innerlich, aber zumindest war seine Zielperson nicht mehr länger versteckt. Der Tarnumhang flog zu Harry und er fing ihn mit seiner linken Hand. Er dachte schnell nach, wandte einen Verscheuchezauber an ihm an und sandte den Umhang damit zu Remus. Er hoffte, er erreichte seinen Freund und dass er ihn gut nutzen würde.

„Du wirst mir den Umhang zurückgeben, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!" Die schroffe Stimme des Mannes schnitt durch die kalte Nachtluft.

Harry sah keinen Grund, Worte mit einem Todesser auszutauschen, und da er keine Zeit verlieren wollte, ignorierte Harry die lahme Drohung und bereitete sich auf das bevorstehende Duell vor. Er sah zwei Todesser, die versuchten, sich ihm von seiner rechten Seite aus zu nähern. Harry wägte einen Moment seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er mochte nicht, wie offen er im Moment stand. Er hatte seinen unsichtbaren Feind enttarnt, aber es könnte noch mehr geben. Er musste seinen Gegner schnell außer Gefecht setzen, so dass er seine Guerilla-Taktik wieder anwenden konnte.

Harry wollte zuerst seinen ehemaligen unsichtbaren Gegner ausschalten. Der Mann hatte sich bereits als fähig erwiesen und hatte mit einem schnellerrichteten Schild Harrys drei Schockzauber abgewehrt. Und es war wahrscheinlich, dass der beste Todesser das Privileg haben würde, den Tarnumhang zu haben. Harry ließ seine zwei anderen Feinde weiter auf ihn zuschleichen, da sie so mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihren anderen Kameraden brachten.

Nach einem Moment trat Harry in Aktion und sprintete auf seinen einzelnen Gegner los. Der Mann begann, Flüche auf Harry zu werfen, welchen dieser geschickt auswich. Den einzigen Fluch, den er aus der Masse identifizieren konnte, war Lacerus, der Schneidezauber. Er dachte, er erkannte die lilane Farbe eines der Zauber, aber er konnte ihn nicht einordnen, noch hatte er die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Er überwand schnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt waren. Er warf zweimal Stupor und Fragosus, den Sprengzauber, als er sich zur Seite warf, um dem grünen Licht des Todesfluchs auszuweichen. Der Mann war schnell mit seinen Schilden und hatte wieder kein Problem, die drei Zauber abzuwehren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry die anderen zwei Todesser sehen, die begannen, zu ihnen zu laufen und er wusste, dass er - wenn er seinen Vorteil nutzen wollte - schnell handeln musste.

Er warf einen Verbrennungszauber auf den Umhangsaum des Mannes und entflammte damit den Stoff. Bevor er eine Chance hatte, etwas zu tun, war Harry aufgesprungen und schoß schnell geringfügige Zauber auf den Mann, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu halten und ihn daran zu hindern, das Feuer zu löschen. Der Mann tanzte herum, als die Hitze des Feuers begann, seine Beine zu verbrennen. Er versuchte, das Feuer auszutreten, während er das Schild aufrechterhielt, aber das Feuer verbreitete sich zu schnell auf seinem Umhang.

Harry ging um den Mann herum, um ihn zwischen sich und seinen anderen beiden Feinden zu bringen. Nicht in der Lage, die Hitze länger zu ertragen, ließ der Mann das Schild fallen, um die Flammen zu löschen. Harry setzte ihn schnell mit einem Everbero außer Gefecht. Harry trat über die liegende Gestalt des Mannes, um seinen anderen beiden Feinden gegenüberzutreten. Er errichtete ein Schild, um einen Schockzauber zu blockieren, der von einem der Männer gesandt wurde und wich einem ihm unbekannten Fluch aus, der von dem anderen kam.

Ein weiteres Gefühl überkam Harry und er rollte sich instinktiv zur Seite und drehte sich dabei. Ein grünes Licht flog durch die Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte und traf einen der beiden Todesser, gegen die er gekämpft hatte. Der Mann brach tot zusammen. Unglücklicherweise war Harry direkt in die Bahn eines anderen Fluchs gerollt. Dieser war tiefrot mit einer ungesunden orangenen Färbung. Nicht in der Lage, rechtzeitig auszuweichen, errichtete er das stärkste Schild, das er hinbekam und hoffte, es würde genug sein.

Der Zauber traf ihn an der Brust, gerade als er fühlte, wie das Schild sich über seinen Körper ausbreitete. Das Schild konnte die Auswirkungen des Fluches verringern, aber der Fluch war zu mächtig, um abgewehrt zu werden. Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Luft wegblieb und sein Oberkörper von versengendem Schmerz brannte. Er schaute an sich hinunter und sah, dass sein Oberteil von dem Fluch zerrissen war und dass die Haut darunter wund aussah. Schlimmer als der Anblick seines Oberkörpers war der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch, der in seine Nase stieg. Nicht in der Lage, im Moment etwas dagegen zu tun, vervollständigte Harry seine Rolle und sprang wieder auf die Füße, wobei er wegen dem Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

Als er aufstand, warf er einen Explosionszauber auf seinen anderen Gegner, der - da er zu seinem gefallenen Kameraden gegangen war - nicht auf den Zauber vorbereitet war. Harry drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der der Zauber gekommen war, der ihn in den Oberkörper getroffen hatte und suchte das Gebiet nach Angreifern ab. Da er niemanden sehen konnte, versuchte Harry wieder den Aufrufezauber in der Hoffnung, dass es wieder funktionieren würde. Nichts passierte.

Harry drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, um seine Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Als er die Drehung vervollständigt hatte, bemerkte er zwei Zauber, die auf ihn zuflogen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, um die beiden Zauber über seinen Kopf fliegen zu lassen und zuckte bei dem Schmerz, als die offene Wunde die kalte, harte Erde berührte, zusammen. Er konnte seine Angreifer noch immer nicht sehen, aber nun wusste er, dass es zwei waren, beide wahrscheinlich unsichtbar.

Eine Idee nahm in seinen Gedanken Gestalt an. Das Gras war dort, wo er lag, etwas länger, er warf den Desillusionierungszauber auf sich selbst und kreierte direkt vor sich eine Illusion von sich selber. Er zählte auf die Dunkelheit, um ihm zu helfen. Am hellichten Tag hätten die Todesser die Illusion wahrscheinlich direkt durchschaut, aber da es so dunkel war, könnten sie vielleicht sogar auf den Trick hereinfallen. Er wies die Illusion an, aufzustehen, während er selber auf dem Boden liegenblieb. Er ließ die Illusion den Angreifern ihren Rücken zuwenden und mehrere Schritte weglaufen. Er grinste, als zwei, dann vier Zauber auf die Illusion zuflogen.

Er ließ die Illusion sich hinter einen Stein verstecken, bevor er ihren Kopf drüberschauen ließ, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner unsichtbaren Feinde aufrecht zu erhalten. Nun, da er den ungefähren Aufenthaltsort jeder seiner Angreifer kannte, musste er sich einen Plan überlegen, um sich ihrer zu entledigen. Er musste schnell handeln, bevor sie die Chance hatten, ihren Standort zu wechseln.

Nicht in der Lage, sich einen besseren Plan auszudenken, sprang Harry hoch, sprintete auf die ihm am nächsten stehende Person zu und warf dabei Flüche. Er zielte gut und sein Gegner war gezwungen, ein Schild zu errichten, um die Zauber abzuwehren. Harry konnte die Zauber nicht so schnell werfen, wie er es gerne hätte, da er gleichzeitig so schnell er konnte rannte. Das gab seiner Zielperson die Chance, selber ein paar Zauber zu werfen.

Harry war durch diese Zauber und die des anderen unsichtbaren Feindes gezwungen, ausweichende Manöver zu absolvieren. Als Harry nah genug war, positionierte er sich so, dass es für den zweiten Angreifer schwer war, einen Zauber zu werfen, ohne den anderen Todesser zu treffen. Er und seine Zielperson tauschten ein paar Meter weiter Zauber aus. Jedesmal, wenn sich der zweite Angreifer bewegte, um Harry besser treffen zu können, bewegte sich Harry ebenfalls, um die Zielperson zwischen sich und den zweiten Angreifer zu bringen.

Harry wurde schnell klar, dass er dieses Duell nicht gewinnen würde, wenn er direkt angreifen würde. Egal wieviel Kraft er hinter die Zauber legte; sie waren nicht in der Lage, das Schild seines Gegners zu durchbrechen. Währenddessen begann er müde zu werden und der Schmerz an seinem Oberkörper machte seine Bewegungen langsamer. Egal wie er seinen Körper bewegte, alles schien die offene Wunde zu dehnen und ließ sie dadurch schmerzhaft brennen. Der Schmerz machte es Harry schwer, Luft zu holen.

Harry beäugte einen faustgroßen Stein auf dem Boden, der ein wenig hinter seiner Zielperson lag. Er machte eine Show daraus, wie er mehrere, schnelle, nicht besonders mächtige Zauber auf seine Zielperson warf, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu behalten, während er den Stein mit seiner linken Hand schweben ließ und ihn dorthin schleuderte, von wo er dachte, dass der Kopf des Mannes war. Der Stein schien den Hinterkopf des Mannes nur zu berühren, aber es war genug, um ihn abzulenken und Harry die Zeit zu geben, ihn mit einem Everbero zu treffen.

Er duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einem tiefroten Fluch auszuweichen, der dem Zauber verdächtig ähnlich sah, von dem er vorher getroffen worden war. Er drehte sich um, um den zweiten Angreifer zu finden, als er ein Licht sah, dass aus dem Nichts vor seinen Augen explodierte. Harry musste seine instinktive Reaktion unterdrücken, da der Zauber nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, sondern auf eine Stelle 15 Meter weit weg. Er sah, wie der Zauber etwas Unsichtbares traf und hörte den dumpfen Aufprall, als der Körper auf den Boden fiel.

Remus' Kopf tauchte plötzlich bei der Quelle des Lichtes auf. „Ich bin ein Freund", rief er Harry zu.

Harry nickte Remus zu und ging zu seinem besiegten Gegner, um den Tarnumhang des Mannes an sich zu nehmen. Als er sich umwandte, hatte Remus bereits den anderen Todesser enthüllt und den Tarnumhang des Mannes eingesteckt. „Danke", sagte Harry in einer kratzigen Stimme, darauf bedacht, seine Stimme genug zu verändern, so dass Remus sie nicht erkennen würde. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, wie er mit Remus umging. Harry durfte nicht zeigen, dass er ihn kannte oder etwas von ihm oder dem Orden wusste.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mir zu danken. Ich sollte dir danken", erwiderte Remus in einem freundlichen Flüsterton. Seine Nase zuckte leicht, als er sich Harry näherte.

Nun, da es einen ruhigen Moment gab, schien der Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper ihn einen Moment lang zu überwältigen. Harry fiel auf ein Knie und holte tief und zitternd Luft.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ich ... Es wird alles gut", antwortete Harry.

Remus kniete sich neben ihn hin. „Dein Oberkörper sieht ziemlich schlimm aus", kommentierte er. „Weißt du, welcher Zauber es war?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein." Er versuchte, tief Luft zu holen, konnte es aber nicht und zuckte zusammen. „Nein, ich habe ihn kaum gesehen. Er war tiefrot mit einer orangenen Färbung."

„Mhmm", überlegte der Mann. „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, das es Teufelsfeuer war, aber es sieht nicht schlimm genug aus."

„Ich konnte ein Schild errichten ... bevor er mich getroffen hat", gab Harry an.

„Ah", sagte Remus. „Dann hast du Glück gehabt. Wenn der Fluch dich voll getroffen hätte, würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht miteinander sprechen."

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Harry und versuchte, den Schmerz auszublenden.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus. „Meine Partnerin und ich haben den Aufruhr gesehen, den du auf dem Hügel verursacht hast, aber konnten unsere Position nicht verlassen, um dir zu helfen. Das war so, bis ein Tarnumhang direkt in meinem Schoß gelandet ist. Du wirst nicht zufällig etwas davon wissen?"

Harry lächelte, das er aber schnell verlor, als er versuchte, aufzustehen.

„Vorsichtig", sagte Remus und sprang auf seine Füße, um Harry hochzuhelfen. „Ich habe einen Portschlüssel, der dich zum Krankenhaus bringen kann."

„Portschlüssel!", rief Harry aus. „das habe ich beinahe vergessen. Accio Portschlüssel", intonierte er und hielt seinen falschen Zauberstab aus. Harry schaute auf den Körper vor ihm, aber nichts passierte. „Das ist merkwürdig", sagte Harry. Er wandte sich zu der Gestalt, die Remus ausgeschaltet hatte, wobei er dabei zusammenzuckte und versuchte, den Zauber ein weiteres mal anzuwenden. Es passierte wieder nichts.

„Wir sollten wirklich schauen, dass jemand nach deinem Oberkörper guckt", sagte Remus.

„Mir geht es gut", bestand Harry. „Wir können gehen, sobald wir nach den anderen geschaut haben."

Remus schien das für einen Moment zu überdenken: „Also gut. Dann komm."

„Zieh deine Kapuze hoch", sagte Harry ihm. "Horch nach mir und bleib nah bei mir. Lass uns uns nicht verraten, bis wir müssen."

Remus nickte, bevor er die Kapuze wieder über seinen Kopf zog. Harry begann langsam zurück zum Haus zu schleichen. Nach mehreren Schritten flüsterte er: „Bist du noch immer da?"

„Ja", flüsterte Remus zurück. „Ich habe ein gutes Gehör. Ich kann dich ohne Probleme atmen hören."

Harry wollte fast grinsen. Natürlich hatte Remus ein paar nützliche Talente von seiner monatlichen Verwandlung bekommen, auch wenn sie bei Weitem die Nachteile nicht aufwogen. Harry ging langsam weiter, bis er zu der Hügelkuppe kam, wo er zuerst aufgetaucht war.

Tonks saß noch immer beim Haus fest. Zu ihrer linken standen zwei Todesser relativ nahe beieinander und zu ihrer Rechten ein einzelner Todesser. Sie alle feuerten Flüche auf Tonks und hielten sie damit davon ab, sich irgendwie aus ihrer Situation zu befreien.

„Du übernimmst den rechts", flüsterte Harry, „Ich kümmere mich um die beiden links."

„Nein", flüsterte Remus entschlossen. „Du bist verletzt. Nimm den einen rechts, ich kann die beiden links übernehmen."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen unter seinem Umhang, wollte aber nicht hier stehen und mit dem Mann streiten. „Schön. Wir treffen uns bei deiner Freundin."

„Okay", erwiderte Remus.

Die beiden teilten sich auf. Harry machte einen kleinen Bogen, um hinter seinen Gegner zu gelangen. Er wusste, er war unsichtbar, aber wollte es nicht riskieren, zu früh entdeckt zu werden. Als er sich dem Mann näherte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, unnötige Geräusche zu vermeiden. Als er nur noch knapp 5 Meter weit weg war, betäubte er den Mann. Er erinnerte sich an eine seiner ersten Regeln - und verfluchte sich dafür, es bei seinen anderen Gegnern vergessen zu haben -, rief den Zauberstab des Mannes zu sich und brach ihn entzwei.

Das getan drehte er sich zurück zum Haus. Er sah zwei Lichter auf einem Hügel aufblitzen und dann nichts. Er nahm an, dass Remus seine Aufgabe beendet hatte und begann zu Tonks zu gehen. Remus kam zuerst an, sein körperloser Kopf schien in der Luft zu schweben. Die beiden umarmten sich kurz, dann wandte sich Remus erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

Als Harry noch etwa 15 Meter weit weg war, schlug er die Kapuze des Umhangs zurück und ließ die beiden seinen Kopf sehen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Tonks.

„Er ist derjenige, der unsere Hintern gerettet hat", erwiderte Remus. „Und dabei einen gemeinen Fluch abbekommen hat."

„Freut mich", sagte Harry ein wenig sarkastisch.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Remus fort. „Er ist ein Freund, oder zumindest ein Verbündeter."

„Wir haben im Moment nicht die Zeit für Freundlichkeiten", sagte Harry. „Als ich ankam, habe ich etwa 20 Todesser um das Haus herum verteilt gesehen. Ich habe auch mitbekommen, dass einige Todesser in Tarnumhängen unterwegs sind. Ich habe 7 der ursprünglichen 20, die ich sah, außer Gefecht gesetzt." Er wandte sich an Remus: „Hast du noch jemanden erwischt außer den beiden, die du gerade besiegt hast?"

„Nur einen", erwiderte Remus. „Und den einen unter dem Tarnumhang."

Harry nickte: „Okay, das sind 10 der 20, die ich gesehen habe. Aber es könnten noch mehr geben, die ich nicht gesehen habe. Und wir haben insgesamt 3 unsichtbare Todesser überwältigt." Harry überdachte die Situation einen Moment. „Es sollen angeblich fünf Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels da sein. Ich nehme an, dass sie diejenigen unter den Umhängen sind, was zwei weitere Unsichtbare plus mindestens 10 weitere Todesser übrig lassen würde."

Tonks schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, als er seine Statistik des bisherigen Kampfes verkündete. „Du hast alleine neun Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt?", fragte sie.

Harry schaute sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, antwortete aber nicht.

„Wer bist du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ein Freund", sagte Harry nur.

Als Tonks so aussah, als wollte sie nachfragen, streckte Remus eine Hand aus und drückte ihre Schulter. Als sie sich umwandte, schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt", sagte der Mann. „Ich vertraue ihm und außerdem brauchen wir seine Hilfe."

Ihre Schultern sackten in sich zusammen, aber sie schien nicht glücklich über die Situation zu sein.

„Wenn ihr dann fertig seid", sagte Harry, „müssen wir uns einen Plan überlegen, bevor eure Freunde überwältigt werden.

Hast du den dritten Umhang?", fragte Harry Remus.

Der Mann nickte und förderte den Umhang aus seinen Roben hervor.

„Gut, gib ihn dann der Lady hier", wies Harry an. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns aufteilen und versuchen, so viele wie möglich auszuschalten, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Die beiden unsichtbaren Todesser sind noch immer da draußen, seid also auf der Hut. Wenn wir genug von ihnen schnell außer Gefecht setzen, sollten eure Freunde genug Freiraum haben, um uns zu helfen."

Tonks schüttelte nachdrücklich ihren Kopf: „Ich glaube, wir sollten zusammenbleiben. Das ist das erste, das sie uns im Aurorentraining beibringen: in einer unbekannten Situation bei seinem Team zu bleiben. In der Gruppe ist man stärker."

„Wir können mehr erreichen, wenn wir uns aufteilen", bestand Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn wir zusammenbleiben, würden wir wahrscheinlich nach dem ersten besiegten Todesser unsere Position verraten." Er hielt inne und holte zitternd Luft. „Wenn wir uns aufteilen, werden wir mehr Verwirrung verursachen und können in kurzer Zeit mehr bewirken."

„Oder wir werden einer nach dem anderen ausgeschaltet" unterbrach Tonks.

„Er hat Recht, Tonks", sagte Remus beruhigend. „Mit unseren Tarnumhängen haben wir einen Vorteil. Diesen Vorteil würden wir verschwenden, wenn wir zusammenbleiben. Drei kleine unsichtbare Zielpersonen werden effektiver sein als ein großes unsichtbares Ziel."

„Schön", zischte Tonks. Sie nahm den Umhang aus Remus Hand und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. „Aber wenn du zu Schaden kommst, alter Mann ..."

Remus zog Tonks in eine kurze Umarmung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Harry drehte sich weg, da er fühlte, als würde er einen sehr privaten Moment beobachten, den er nicht sehen sollte. Nach einem Moment räusperte sich Remus und Harry drehte sich ihnen wieder zu.

„Bereit?", fragte Remus.

Harry nickte. „Ich werde dort herum gehen", sagte Harry und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Ihr beide geht anders herum. Sucht euch unterschiedliche Zielpersonen aus und bleibt nicht zu nahe beieinander."

„Aber du bist ..."

„Mir geht es gut", unterbrach Harry. „Es ist nur eine kleine Verbrennung. Es ist nichts. Jetzt geht." Er zog sich die Kapuze wieder über seinen Kopf und begann seinen Weg um das Haus. Er fühlte sich schlecht, so kalt mit ihnen umzuspringen, aber er musste die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Sie waren Fremde. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich Mühe zu geben, nett zu ihnen zu sein. Und außerdem war das kaum die Zeit, um Nettigkeiten auszutauschen.

Als er die Hausecke erreichte, wurde er langsamer und war darauf bedacht, nicht zu viele Geräusche zu verursachen. Es gab weder an der Seite noch vor dem Haus Hügel, die die Todesser zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnten, doch es gab vereinzelte Bäume und Steine, die sie als Deckung nutzen konnten. Der Todesser, der ihm am Nächsten war, war noch immer 30 oder 40 Meter von seiner Position entfernt. Harry wusste nicht, was mit Diggel passiert war, der bei seiner Ankunft auf dieser Seite des Hauses gewesen war. Er hoffte, dass der Mann sich vor dem Haus mit seinen Kameraden zusammengefunden hatte, da diese Hausseite leer war.

Harry ging schnell über den Rasen und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem Haus, um sich die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich seiner Zielperson von hinten zu nähern.

Um nicht zu viele Geräusche zu verursachen, schlich Harry sich vorsichtig hinter seine erste Zielperson und blieb wenige Meter entfernt stehen. Als er einen Schockzauber auf den Todesser warf, drehte und duckte er sich zur gleichen Zeit. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um nach Reaktionen auf seinen Zauber, den er gerade geworfen hatte, zu schauen, konnte aber nichts sehen. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Zielperson zu, überprüfte ihn erfolglos nach Portschlüsseln und zerstörte dann den Zauberstab des Todessers.

Er näherte sich vorsichtig seiner nächsten Zielperson. Er betäubte den Mann und duckte sich wieder sofort, während er die Umgebung absuchte. Wieder gab es keine Reaktion. Er begann sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen. Er schaute auf die andere Seite des Vorgartens und sah, wie einer der Todesser von hinten getroffen wurde. Dort gab es ebenfalls keine Reaktion. Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wenn Snape über die fünf Todesser aus dem Inneren Zirkel Recht hatte, wofür es keine Garantie gab, wenn man in Betracht zog, womit er schon Unrecht gehabt hatte, dann waren noch zwei höchstwahrscheinlich unsichtbare Feinde unterwegs.

Er schaute sich wachsam um, als er seinen Weg über den Rasen fortsetzte und dabei zwei weitere Todesser außer Gefecht setzte. Als er zu seiner nächsten Zielperson schaute, sah er, dass einer der anderen schneller als er gewesen war. Es war nun unmöglich, dass die beiden unsichtbaren Gegner nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit wussten. Sie mussten etwas vorhaben, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was.

Remus Kopf erschien 15 Meter von der Haustür entfernt, Tonks folgte kurz darauf seinem Beispiel. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder kamen alle zu ihnen, um sie zu treffen. Harry trug weiterhin den Tarnumhang, als er sich der Gruppe vorsichtig näherte. Von weitem konnte er sehen, dass jemand unter ihnen fehlte und stellte schließlich fest, dass Diggel nicht unter ihnen war.

Harry ging langsam auf die Gruppe Ordensmitglieder zu, als er sah, dass anscheinend eine Diskussion zwischen ihnen ausgebrochen war. Remus stritt hitzig mit den zwei Männern, die vor dem Haus positioniert gewesen waren. Harry konnte nicht hören, was gesagt wurde, bis es schließlich aus Remus ausbrach: „Dann soll es eure Verantwortung sein."

Die beiden schauten sich an, bevor sie sich gleichzeitig zum Haus wandten und ihre Zauberstäbe in komplizierten mustern bewegten. Harry konnte die Magie über sich streichen fühlen, als die Schutzzauber aufgelöst wurden.

Keinen Moment später sprang die Haustür auf und Amelia Bones stürmte schimpfend heraus: „Ich möchte sofort wissen, was los ist. Warum habt ihr mich in meinem Haus eingesperrt? Warum ..."

Und dann verstand Harry, warum die beiden unsichtbaren Todesser sich bisher noch nicht gezeigt hatten. Seine Hände waren bereits erhoben, als er sah, wie zwei grüne Lichtblitze von zwei Seiten auf die Frau zuschossen. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken sandte Harry einen Magiestoß zu Amelia und warf sie damit zurück ins Haus. Mit seiner linken Hand warf er einen Explosionszauber zur Quelle von einem der Zauber.

Er sandte gleich einen Schockzauber hinterher, um sicherzustellen, dass der Mann außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Er hörte, wie Remus etwas rief, aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Als er sah, wie seine ersten Zauber gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere trafen, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dorthin, wo der zweite Todesfluch hergekommen war. Er sah, wie ein roter Zauber den Todesser traf und sah, wie dieser fiel und dadurch der Tarnumhang teilweise von seinem Körper rutschte.

„Scheiße", schrie Harry frustriert auf und zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, während er sich den Ordensmitgliedern zuwandte.

Drei Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn gerichtet, bevor Remus sich vor sie stellte. „Er ist ein Freund", sagte Remus.

Die drei warfen ihm zweifelnde Blicke zu, senkten aber gehorsam ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch gedacht?", schrie Harry, als er an Remus vorbeitrat und bei dem Schmerz in seiner Brust zusammenzuckte, als er dies tat. „Warum habt ihr die Schutzzauber aufgelöst? Ihr habt nichtmal die Umgebung überprüft."

Die beiden Männer, die die Schutzschilde aufgelöst hatten, tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor einer von ihnen mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete: „Es griffen keine Todesser mehr an. Wir nahmen also an, ..."

„Eure Annahme hat sie beinahe umgebracht!", unterbrach Harry und gestikulierte in Richtung der offenen Tür, wo Amelia Bones ein weiteres Mal im Begriff war, herauszutreten, diesmal jedoch vorsichtiger. „Wie inkompetent seid ihr eigentlich?"

„Ruhig", sagte Remus in einer besonnenen Stimme von seiner Seite. „Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht und wir werden später darüber reden." Er funkelte in ihre Richtung, als er dies mit harter Stimme sagte, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry wandte und mit sanfter Stimme fortfuhr: „Vielen Dank noch einmal für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich wären wir vielleicht alle tot."

Harrys Zorn verflog, als er sich zu Remus wandte. „Gern geschehen", sagte er. Er drehte sich um und schaute nach Anzeichen der besiegten Todesser, aber sie waren alle verschwunden. Er zog den Tarnumhang aus und knüllte ihn in seinen Händen zusammen, als er zu dem Ort lief, wo der letzte Todesser gewesen war, den er außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Nach nur wenigen Schritten war er gezwungen, stehenzubleiben, als der Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper sich verstärkte.

„Mach langsam", sagte Remus und näherte sich ihm von hinten. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Sie sind verschwunden", sagte Harry und schaute über seine Schulter zurück zu Remus. „Sie alle." Er drehte sich wieder um und ging langsamer weiter. Wie er vermutet hatte, gab es weit und breit mit der Ausnahme des zerbrochenen Zauberstabes ein paar Meter weiter keine Hinweise auf einen Todesser. „Ich habe sie alle nach Portschlüsseln untersucht. Wie sind sie ...?" Er beendete den Satz nicht und starrte nur auf das niedergedrückte Gras, wo der Todesser gelegen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus neben ihm.

„Worüber redet ihr beiden?", fragte Tonks, als sie sich ihnen näherte.

„Die Todesser sind alle verschwunden", erwiderte Remus und drehte sich um, um sie anzuschauen.

Harry drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck: „Alle?"

Die beiden Männer nickten.

„Verdammt."

„Nun, ich danke euch für den wundervollen Abend", sagte Harry, auch wenn in seiner Stimme der Humor nicht zu hören war, mit dem die Aussage gemeint war. „Aber ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich gehe."

„Warte", sagte Remus. „Was ist mit deinem Oberkörper?"

Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen und noch ein zweites Mal, als er sich Ginnys Reaktion vorstellte. „Ich werd wieder", sagte er.

„Unsinn", bestand Remus. „Die Verletzung muss versorgt werden - umso früher, umso besser. Du hast uns allen das Leben gerettet. Das mindeste, was wir tun können, ist, dir zu helfen, dich zu heilen."

So sehr Harry die Hilfe, die sie ihm geben konnten, wollte, bedeutete das auch, mit ihnen zu gehen und möglicherweise auf Dumbledore zu treffen. Er konnte dieses Risiko einfach nicht eingehen. Remus hatte ihm eine Ahnung davon gegeben, was der Fluch sein könnte, von dem er getroffen worden war. Er würde ihn nur nachschlagen und nach Salben suchen müssen, die ihm helfen könnten.

„Danke für das Angebot", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Aber ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen."

„Entschuldigt", war eine autoritäre Stimme einige Meter entfernt zu hören. Madame Bones schritt zu ihnen. „Auror Tonks, Remus", grüßte sie. "und ...", sie ließ den Satz erwartungsvoll unbeendet stehen.

Harrys Gehirn suchte schnell nach einem Namen, um zu antworten. „Sie können mich Jim nennen." Er hätte sich selbst eine Ohrfeige geben können, dass er einen Namen gewählt hatte, der dem seines Vaters so ähnlich war.

Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber mit ihrem Kopf, um ihre Akzeptanz zu zeigen. „Nun gut. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich dir für mein gerettetes Leben zu danken habe. Also: Dankeschön."

Harry nickte, als er antwortete: „Gern geschehen."

„Nun, mir wurde gesagt, dass du das Seniormitglied deiner Gruppe bist", fuhr sie an Remus gewandt fort. „Und ich glaube, ich verdiene eine Erklärung."

„Ja, das tust du", stimmte Remus zu.

„Nun, das ist mein Zeichen, zu gehen", sagte Harry. An Remus und Tonks gewandt fuhr er fort: „Ich nehme an, wir werden uns irgendwann wiedersehen." Er drehte sich um und nickte grüßend: „Madame Bones."

Damit apparierte Harry zu seinem üblichen Platz außerhalb Hogwarts und kehrte widerwillig zum Schloss zurück. Ginny würde ihn bei lebendigem Leib das Fell abziehen, sobald sie seinen Oberkörper zu sehen bekam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach dem langen und anstrengenden Abend war Remus erschöpft. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass der verletzte Diggel seinen Notfallportschlüssel benutzt hatte, um dem Kampf zu entkommen, aber kurz nach seiner Ankunft verstorben war. Der Verlust traf ihn hart, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie Glück gehabt hatten, nur ein Opfer beklagen zu müssen. Er saß mit Tonks an seiner Seite am Küchentisch im Grimmauldplatznr. 12. Seine linke Hand war mit ihrer rechten Hand verschränkt und lag auf ihrem Knie. Sie hörten zu, wie Snape seinen Bericht beendete und behauptete, dass nur die fünf Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels für den Angriff erwähnt worden waren. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie noch andere mitnehmen würden.

Nachdem Snape sich gesetzt hatte, schaute Dumbledore den Tisch hinunter und bat Remus um dessen Bericht. Zu müde um aufzustehen entschied er, sitzen zu bleiben, während er sprach. Er erzählte von den Ereignissen des Abends und begann mit ihrer Ankunft. Sie hatten die Schutzzauber um Amelias Heim gelegt und sie damit ein- und alle anderen ausgesperrt. Sie hatten kaum Zeit gehabt, die Schutzzauber zu beenden und ihre Positionen um das Haus herum zu beziehen, als die Todesser schon auftauchten. Sie waren vollständig umzingelt und nicht in der Lage gewesen, irgendwelche Fortschritte gegen die höhere Zahl und bessere Position ihrer Feinde zu machen.

Nachdem der Kampf bereits mehrere Minuten angehalten hatte, hatte er gesehen, wie zwei der Todesser, die ihn angriffen, von hinten getroffen wurden. Er hatte nicht viel sehen können, aber er hatte gewusst, dass der Kampf gleich hinter dem Hügel stattfand. Ein paar Todesser hatten ihn auf seiner Position festgehalten und ihn so davon abgehalten, nachzuschauen oder zu helfen. Er erzählte, wie der Tarnumhang in seinem Schoß gelandet war und wie er gegangen war, um ihrem geheimnisvollen Verbündeten zu helfen.

Er kam dann zu den restlichen Geschehnissen des Abends, auch das Rätsel der Portschlüssel, und wie einige übereilte Entscheidungen beinahe Amelia ihr Leben gekostet hatten. Als er seinen Bericht beendete, ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfalllen und schloss die Augen. Tonks drückte mitfühlend seine Hand. Er drehte seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Augen und sah, wie sie ihn besorgt musterte. Er lächelte sie müde an.

„Du sagst, er war allein?", fragte Dumbledore ihn.

Remus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu: „Ja."

„Gab es irgendwelche Hinweise, dass er jemanden in der Nähe dabei hatte?"

Remus dachte eine Minute darüber nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht ... außer ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Ja?", fragte Dumbledore eifrig nach.

„Nun, es schien, als hätte er es sehr eilig, zu gehen, nachdem der Kampf vorbei war und hat mehrmals mein Angebot abgelehnt, zu helfen, die Verbrennung auf seiner Brust zu behandeln. Er schien sich über etwas Sorgen zu machen. Ich schätze, es wäre möglich, dass er anfangs einen Freund dabei hatte. Ich glaube, er war von den unsichtbaren Todessern überrascht. Der Freund könnte früh verletzt worden sein, was erklären würde, warum er es so eilig hatte, zu gehen."

Dumbledore stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und hatte seine Fingerspitzen unter seinem Kinn zusammengelegt, als er über die Situation nachdachte. „Das ist einleuchtend", sagte er schließlich. „Haben wir irgendwelche Fortschritte damit gemacht, ihre Identität herauszufinden?", fragte er an Minerva gewandt.

„Nein", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Aufzeichnungen über jemanden im Alter zwischen 17 bis 30 gefunden, der zu der Beschreibung passt."

Dumbledore nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf. „Lass uns noch einmal durchgehen, was wir über sie wissen. Minerva, wenn du so freundlich wärst."

Remus' frühere Hausleiterin nickte und stand auf, um die Informationen mitzuteilen. Sie begann mit einer körperlichen Beschreibung des jungen Mannes, den sie gesehen hatte. Sie bat diejenigen um Zustimmung, die ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hatten und sie stimmten alle zu. Sie nickte akzeptierend ihren Kopf, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wir glauben, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er mit jemannd anderen zusammenarbeitet, auch wenn wir noch keinen Beweis dafür haben. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass wir es mit identischen Zwillingen zu tun haben."

Ein Keuchen war mehrere Sitze weiter unten am Tisch zu hören und Remus sah, wie Mrs. Weasley eine Hand über ihren Mund geschlagen hatte.

„Ich glaube, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es die Herren Fred und George sind", sagte Dumbledore ihr beruhigend. „Ihr Verhalten ist ganz anders, und wenn sie tatsächlich maskiert handeln würden, wäre es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dies als identische Zwillinge tun."

„Ich stimme zu", ließ Remus verlauten. „Ich habe deine Jungs nur ein Jahr lang unterrichtet, aber der Mann, den ich heute traf, war viel zu ernst, um Fred oder George zu sein. Und außerdem hatte er einen völlig falschen Körperbau."

Sie schien zumindest für den Moment beruhigt zu sein und so fuhr Minerva fort: „Wir glauben, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch ist, dass es derselbe junge Mann ist, der uns beim Angriff auf Hogsmeade geholfen hat und im Sommer für Miss Weasleys Rettung in der Winkelgasse verantwortlich war. Die Beschreibungen passen mit Ausnahme von seinem Haar, welches Miss Weasley als die gleiche Farbe, aber als viel länger beschrieb. Angenommen, dass er ein und derselbe ist, ist er ein Animagus mit der Gestalt eines schwarzen Panthers."

Remus fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Moment lang stehenblieb. Ein schwarzer Panther? Warum musste es ein schwarzer Panther sein? Konnte es ein Zufall sein? Er ging im Kopf noch einmal seinen Austausch mit dem jungen Mann von früher am Abend durch und suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis - irgendetwas, das auf Harry hinwies.

Sie waren von ähnlicher Größe und Gestalt. Die größten Unterschiede waren das Haar, die Augen und die fehlende Narbe, aber mit geeigneten Kosmetikzaubern war es eindeutig möglich. Er hatte sich nicht wie Harry verhalten. Der Harry, den er kannte, war ruhig, zurückhaltend und respektvoll. Der junge Mann war energisch, beinahe unverschämt gewesen. Er hatte Befehle gegeben und erwartet, dass sie befolgt wurden und hatte die Ordensmitglieder für ihren beinahe fatalen Fehler gescholten.

Aber die Panther-Animagusgestalt konnte nicht ignoriert werden. Es gab nicht viele bekannte Animagi im Land. Die Chance, dass zwei Menschen mit identischen Gestalten so nahe beieinander waren, war sehr klein. Es war sogar mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Aber Harry war noch immer minderjährig und der junge Mann, den er heute getroffen hatte, hatte viel Magie verwendet. Außer, Harry hatte es geschafft, sich einen neuen Zauberstab zu beschaffen ...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Hand die seine drückte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Tonks, die ihn mit besorgter Neugierde betrachtete. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um Fragen abzuhalten. Er musste ausführlich darüber nachdenken. Es stand viel auf dem Spiel: Harrys Vertrauen in ihn zusammen mit seiner Sorge um Harrys Sicherheit waren am Wichtigsten.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Traum, den er vor genau einer Woche gehabt hatte. Er war merkwürdig realistisch gewesen und war auch nach dem Aufwachen noch deutlich in seinem Kopf verankert. Es passierte nicht jede Nacht, das man im Traum von seinem verstorbenen besten Freund besucht wurde, aber was Remus wirklich traf, war, was Sirius ihm gesagt hatte.

_„Hallo Moony", grüßte ihn eine ihm vertraute Stimme._

_„Tatze?", fragte Remus ungläubig. „Bist du das?"_

_Sirius verwandelte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden in seine Animagusgestalt und zurück. „Was glaubst du?", fragte er, als würde er mit einem besonders dämlichen Kind reden._

_Statt zu antworten trat Remus zu ihm, um seinen Freund zu umarmen._

_„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Remus", sagte Sirius, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. Er löste die Umarmung wenig später und strich über seine Roben, als wären sie voller Falten. „Ich wollte dich eher besuchen, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden."_

_„Was meinst du?", fragte Remus._

_„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", erwiderte Sirius. „Es reicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich seit meinem Tod letzten Juni mit dieser Welt verbunden bin. Unglücklicherweise ist meine Zeit hier nun vorbei."_

_„Ich verstehe nicht", protestierte Remus verwirrt._

_„Es ist okay. Es ist nicht wichtig", erwiderte Sirius und wischte Remus' Sorgen beiseite. „Ich bin gekommmen, um über Harry zu reden."_

_„Harry?", fragte Remus verwirrt._

_„Ja, Harry", antwortete Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt schon: Schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, hat eine Brille getragen."_

_„Ich weiß, wer Harry ist", sagte er. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, was du meinst."_

_„Das ist so, weil ich noch nicht erklärt habe, was ich meine", sagte Sirius langsam und betonte dabei jede Silbe außerordentlich deutlich._

_Remus blieb stumm und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an._

_„Besser", sagte Sirius. „Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen, sonst würde Harry mich dafür hassen", meinte er. „Harry trainiert seit Juni. Er trainiert sehr hart, Remus. Er ist unglaublich. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand so viel in einer solch kurzen Zeitspanne erreicht hat. Seine Tatkraft und seine Entschlossenheit sind unglaublich und bei Merlin, er ist mächtig._

_Wenn die Zeit kommt, musst du ihm Vertrauen, Remus", fuhr Sirius fort. „Ich weiß, er ist noch immer jung, aber lass seine Jugend nicht deine Sicht trüben, so wie es Dumbledore und so viele andere getan haben. Er wird Teil dieses Krieges sein, ob du es magst oder nicht, und zu versuchen, ihn davor zu bewahren, wird nur dazu führen, dass du dich von seinem Leben entfernst. Du darfst das nicht geschehen lassen. Vertraue ihm, Remus ..."_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Erinnerung abzuschütteln. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte es Harry sein?

Ende Kapitel


	26. 18 Oberflächlich

**Kapitel 18: Oberflächlich**

Die Zeit mag wie im Flug vergehen, wenn man Spaß hat, aber sie vergeht nur schleppend, wenn man besorgt ist. Ginny war mehr als nur besorgt. Wie lange war er nun weg? 35 Minuten?

Sie machte sich zu viele Sorgen und hatte zu viel Angst, um sich auf etwas konzentrieren zu können und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, jemanden um sich herum zu haben. Sie wusste, sie wäre zu durchschaubar, aber mehr als das, sie wollte im Moment keinen Kontakt zu anderen haben. Sie wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie bei der einfachsten Provokation aufbrausen würde und sie lief Gefahr, alles als eine Provokation anzusehen.

Sie hatte absolut nichts, das ihr half, die Zeit vergehen zu lassen, außer sich Sorgen zu machen und zu warten. Warten war nicht etwas, was Ginny Weasley gerne tat. Sie wusste, dass sie ein wenig ungeduldig war, aber sie konnte nicht ändern, was sie fühlte. Sie hatte in Harrys Büro Zuflucht gesucht, dort musste sie sich zumindest keine Sorgen darüber machen, den Anschein zu wahren. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, stand wieder auf, ging vor dem Kamin hin und her, war dann von sich selbst frustriert, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und wiederholte dann den ganzen Vorgang wieder. Und so wartete sie.

Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr: 45 Minuten waren vergangen, seit Harry gegangen war. „Ugh", rief sie aus und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Sie musste etwas tun, also nahm sie sich ein Beispiel an Harry. Ginny riss die Bürotür auf und überwand schnell die Flure und Treppen, die zum Flur auf der siebten Etage mit dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten führten. Ungeduldig wanderte sie vor dem Zimmer auf und ab, öffnete energiegeladen die Tür, die gegenüber von dem Porträt auftauchte und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Bevor sie das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür überhaupt hören konnte, war Ginnys Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

„Lacerus", rief sie und machte eine diagonale Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab vor ihrem Körper. Ein Lichtstrahl brach inmitten der Bewegung aus ihrem Zauberstab und flog nach vorne. Sie schaute zu, wie der Zauber den Dummy, der mehrere Meter vor ihr erschien, auf halber Höhe traf. Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit sah sie, wie der Fluch den Dummy in zwei Hälften teilte. Ginny drehte sich bereits um, um ihr nächstes Ziel ins Auge zu fassen und sah nicht mehr, wie der erste Dummy verschwand, sobald er den Boden berührte.

Brand-, Explosions-, Knüppel- und Schneidezauber waren ihre bevorzugten Methoden, um Anspannungen abzubauen. Von all den Flüchen, die sie kannte, waren diese die offensichtlich brutalsten. Zuerst blieben ihre Ziele bewegungslos und akzeptierten ihren Angriff, aber nach kurzer Zeit begannen sie, sich zu bewegen und zu kämpfen. Ginny fand, dass es viel zufriedenstellender war, etwas zu zerstören, das in der Lage war, sich zu wehren und sie sogar verhexen konnte. Diejenigen, die einen Zauber hinter ihre Verteidigung schmuggelten - alles Basiszauber -, blieben nicht lange stehen.

Während sie damit beschäftigt war, einen Zauber von einem Dummy zu ihrer Rechten abzuwehren, schaffte es einer, sie mit einem besonders lästigen Versengungszauber auf ihrer linken Seite zu treffen. Nicht nachdenkend stieß sie ihre linke Hand in Richtung des angreifenden Dummys. Als sie den Dummy zu ihrer Rechten außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, drehte sie sich in der Absicht, den Angriff von links abzuwehren. Stattdessen sah sie, wie der Dummy von Feuer verzehrt und zu Asche wurde. Keine neuen Dummies erschienen, als sie fasziniert zuschaute. Sie schaute auf ihre Hand, dann wieder auf den Aschehaufen.

In diesem Moment der Ruhe begann ihr Adrenalin abzuklingen und die Müdigkeit holte sie ein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie gekämpft hatte, noch konnte sie sich erinnern, wieviele Dummies sie erledigt hatte. Ginny starte einen Moment lang auf ihre linke Hand hinunter, bevor ihre Sinne wieder etwas wahrnahmen. Sie bemerkte die Rauigkeit ihrer Hand zuerst. Das Gefühl eines Schweißtropfens, dass an ihrem Gesicht hinunterrann folgte. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß mit ihrem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich umwandte und eine Tür vorfand, die zum Duschraum führte, genau das, was sie brauchte.

Sie versuchte an nichts zu denken und unter der heißen Dusche begann sie sich körperlich und geistig zu entspannen. Nach dem Training, das sie gerade absolviert hatte, fühlte sich die Wärme wunderbar für ihre Muskeln an. Die Pause war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer, da sie schon bald die Realität wieder einholte. Sie beendete die Dusche eher als ihr lieb war, da sie zurück zu Harrys Büro wollte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihn nicht verpasste.

Sobald sie ankam, ließ sie sich auf Harrys Sofa sinken und schloss ihre Augen, unbesorgt, dass sie einschlafen könnte. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt einschlafen zu können, auch wenn ihr Körper erschöpft war. Sie hoffte, dass Harry bald kommen würde. Der Trainingskampf und die darauffolgende Dusche hatten viel getan, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, aber sie war noch immer um ihn besorgt.

Sie weigerte sich, auf ihre Armbanduhr zu schauen, während sie wartete. Es schien, als seien Stunden vergangen, bis sie endlich Schritte vor der Tür hörte. Sie riss abrupt die Augen auf und sah, wie die Türklinke sich bewegte und die Tür sich scheinbar von alleine öffnete. Sie war bereits aufgestanden, als die Tür sich wieder schloss. Sobald Harrys Füße zu sehen waren, als er seinen Tarnumhang auszog, durchquerte sie den Raum, um zu ihm zu gelangen.

Als sein Gesicht erschien und er sich zu ihr wandte, hielt er eine Hand hoch, um sie aufzuhalten. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und war von der einfachen Geste verwirrt, verletzt und besorgt, alles auf einmal. Ihre Gefühle mussten auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn er antwortete auf die Frage, die ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Mein Oberkörper wurde - ähm - von einem Fluch getroffen", erklärte er unbeholfen.

„Was meinst du damit, von einem Fluch getroffen?", wollte sie wissen und fühlte, wie ein kalter Angstschauer durch sie hindurchlief. Sie musterte ihn schnell von oben bis unten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er in Ordnung war.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm er seine Roben und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Sie übersah nicht, wie er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, noch konnte sie verhindern, schockiert aufzujapsen, als der Blick auf seine Brust freiwurde. Sein Oberteil war zerrissen und angesengt und so konnte sie die offene, verkohlte Haut auf seinem Oberkörper sehen.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte näher zu ihm und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie hielt eine Hand aus, als würde sie seinen Oberkörper berühren wollen, aber zog sie lange bevor sie die Brust berühren konnte zurück. Ihre Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf den Dummy, der im Raum der Wünsche von Flammen verzehrt worden war. Dann veränderte sich die Szene. Die Flammen gingen nie aus, doch dieses Mal war es nicht ein Dummy, sondern Harry. Sie schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf, um die Szene aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen, von ihrer Intensität aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Alles okay?", fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Sie hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass sie sie geschlossen hatte. Sie sah, wie Harry besorgt auf sie hinunterschaute. Sie konnte beinahe über die Ironie lachen ... beinahe. „Ja, mir geht es gut", erwiderte sie fest. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und ihre Stimme wurde weicher, als sie fortfuhr: „Die Frage ist, geht es dir gut?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde überleben", sagte er. „Aber im Moment schmerzt meine Brust wie die Hölle."

„Wenigstens lernst du, ehrlich zu sein", antwortete sie, während sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangte. Sie wollte von dem Kampf hören, aber sie musste sichergehen, dass er versorgt war, bevor sie ihrer Neugier erlag. „Weißt du, von was du getroffen wurdest oder wie es behandelt werden muss?"

„Remus sagte ..."

„Du hast mit Remus geredet?", unterbrach Ginny ihn überrascht.

„In Verkleidung", erklärte Harry. „Er war heute Nacht dort und wir haben uns am Ende gegenseitig geholfen. Er sagte, dass er glaubt, es könnte ein Fluch namens „Teufelsfeuer" oder so etwas in der Art sein. Ich weiß nicht wirklich etwas darüber oder wie man es behandelt."

„Großartig", schäumte Ginny innerlich. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn anschreien, dafür, dass er solche Risiken einging und so verwundet wurde, aber sie wusste, dass das nichts lösen würde. Es war nicht einmal rationale Wut. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn. Sie war auf die Todesser und die Situation wütend. Er sollte nicht gezwungen sein, solche Risiken einzugehen, aber sie sah die Notwendigkeit dafür. Niemand sonst tat wirklich etwas. Schließlich trainierte sie, so dass sie die selben dummen Risiken mit ihm zusammen eingehen konnte.

Sie holte einige Male tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie die Situation noch einmal überdachte. Sie dankte ihrer Mutter in Gedanken dafür, dass sie sie anders als ihre Brüder behandelt und sie gezwungen hatte, Dinge zu lernen, die eine gute Hexe wissen sollte, wenn sie einmal einen eigenen Haushalt haben wollte. Sie wusste, dass Harry sich weigern würde, zu einem Heiler zu gehen, außer wenn es keine andere Option gab und das bedeutete, dass er den Fluch und alle möglichen Heilmethoden recherchieren würde, bevor er es überhaupt als Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen würde.

„Mum hat mich gezwungen, ihr mit ein paar Salben für Charlie zu helfen, als er im Training war, bevor er nach Rumänien gezogen ist", sagte Ginny ihm. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wieviel sie helfen werden, aber sie sind relativ einfach herzustellen und benötigen nichts außer normale Zaubertränkezutaten."

„Das wäre wundervoll", sagte Harry offensichtlich erleichtert. „Wie lange wird es brauchen?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke etwa eine halbe Stunde."

Harry nickte, holte seinen Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche und entfernte den Verkleinerungszauber. „Zaubertrankzutaten und Extrakessel sind im Büro. Nimm dir, was auch immer du brauchst."

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und ging in den Koffer. Er hatte sie bereits herumgeführt und so ging sie direkt zum Büro und packte schnell alles zusammen, was sie benötigen würde. Sie kam wenige Minuten später ins Büro und sah Harry auf dem Rücken auf dem Sofa liegen, seine Beine über der Sofalehne. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um zu ihr zu schauen und sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, den Kessel hinstellte und die Zutaten vorbereitete.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", sagte Ginny als sie begann.

Sie hörte Harry hinter sich seufzen, aber ließ sich nicht von ihrer Tätigkeit ablenken. Nach einem Moment begann er zu sprechen: „Nun, dem Orden wurden falsche Informationen gegeben. Oder eher, ihnen wurden unvollständige Informationen gegeben. Es waren fünf Mitglieder von Voldemorts Inneren Zirkel anwesend und zwanzig weitere Todesser."

Sie hantierte ungeschickt mit dem Messer, das sie in der Hand hielt und schnitt sich beinahe selber. 25 Todesser? Fünf vom Inneren Zirkel? Sie drehte sich um und schaute Harry an, auch wenn dieser, so wie er lag, sie nicht sehen konnte und dankte stumm Merlin, dem Schicksal und welche Gottheit auch immer es gab, dass Harry nur mit einer Verbrennung an der Brust davongekommen war, so schlimm diese auch war.

Harry redete weiter und schien Ginnys Reaktion nicht mitbekommen zu haben. „Sie waren auch ein wenig früh dran. Als ich ankam, hatte der Kampf bereits begonnen. Sechs Ordensmitglieder waren um das Haus herum verteilt und alle sechs waren umzingelt. Die Todesser hatten die besseren Positionen und die Ordensmitglieder konnten sich nicht befreien. Ich umkreiste die Gegend als Eule und zählte zwanzig Todesser und sechs Ordensmitglieder."

„Warte", unterbrach Ginny und schaute zu ihm: „Ich dachte, du sagtest, es wären 25 Todesser da gewesen."

Harry bewegte sich, als wollte er zu ihr schauen, zuckte dabei aber zusammen und sagte nur: „So war es, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt zählte ich nur zwanzig. Du wirst gleich sehen warum."

Sie schnaubte und drehte sich wieder um, um wieder an der Salbe für Harry zu arbeiten. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er mit der Geschichte fort. Er erzählte von den Todessern unter den Tarnumhängen und wie er ständig von hinten von unsichtbaren Gegnern angegriffen worden war. „Selbst nachdem ich die unsichtbaren Todesser entdeckt hatte, war es unmöglich, sie alle im Auge zu haben, während ich gegen die anderen kämpfte, was der Grund ist, warum ich so endete."

Ginny drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, da sie wusste, dass Harry über die Verbrennung an seiner Brust redete. Angesichts der Geschichte, die er ihr erzählte, wusste sie, dass er Glück hatte, noch am Leben zu sein. Die Verbrennung sah schlimm aus, aber verglichen mit den Alternativen war sie dankbar, dass dies alles war, was er erlitten hatte. Sie war froh, dass sie sich auf die Salbe konzentrieren konnte, als er seine Geschichte erzählte. Es hielt sie davon ab, sich Gedanken über seine Worte zu machen und sich die Szenen vorzustellen, in denen Harry um sein Leben kämpfte, während er hoffnungslos zahlenmäßig unterlegen war.

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, die Zutaten zu zerkleinern und diese zu schneiden, sie zur Mixtur hinzuzufügen und dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren. Es war nicht der komplizierteste Vorgang, aber es war genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu fordern. Der Gedanke, dass es Harry helfen könnte, ließ sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Er war mit der Erzählung fertig, bevor sie die Salbe beendet hatte und im Raum wurde es still, nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen ihrer Arbeit. Nach etwa fünf weiteren Minuten war die Salbe fertig. Sie transferierte die Creme in ein Glasgefäß und ging hinüber zum Sofa, wo sie sich vor ihm auf den Boden hinkniete.

„Hey", sagte sie sanft. Ihre Augen waren kurz auf seinen Oberkörper gerichtet, bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht schaute.

„Hi", erwiderte er. „Fertig?"

„Jepp". Sie hielt das Gefäß so, dass er es sehen konnte. „Nun, das erste, was wir tun müssen, ist, dich von dem Oberteil zu befreien." Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie vorschlug: „Es wäre vielleicht einfacher, es einfach aufzuschneiden."

Harry schaute auf sein Shirt hinunter und schien einen Moment lang seine Optionen abzuwägen, bevor er zustimmte. „Das Shirt ist sowieso ruiniert", meinte er.

Sie nickte und schaute sich dann nach etwas um, mit dem sie das Oberteil aufschneiden könnte. Sie gab sich beinahe selbst einen Schlag gegen die Stirn, als sie schließlich daran dachte, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Ein einfacher Trennungszauber würde die Sache erledigen. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, durch den Stoff zu schneiden, ohne die Haut zu berühren und war besonders im Bereich seiner Verbrennung vorsichtig. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, seine Verletzung zu verschlimmern.

Als sie fertig war, entfernte sie den Stoff und erlaubte ihrem Blick, über seinen Bauch und Oberkörper zu schweifen. Nach einem Moment wanderte ihr Blick hoch zu seinem und sah, dass er sie beobachtete. Sie musste ein Erröten unterdrücken, als sie fühlte, wie Hitze in ihr Gesicht stieg. Sobald sie wieder Kontrolle über sich hatte, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich gerade unter der Verbrennung über seine Haut.

„Ein paar Hemdfetzen kleben an deiner Haut", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir werden sie entfernen müssen." Sie schaute von seinem Oberkörper hoch in sein Gesicht. „Es wird wahrscheinlich weh tun."

„Wie?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe es noch nie gemacht. Mum hat mich nie gezwungen, Charlie zu behandeln. Ich habe nur geholfen, die Salbe zu machen. Ich weiß so viel wie du."

Harry nickte verstehend und beschwor eine Pinzette herauf, welche er ihr reichte. Sie nahm sie und schaute auf seine Brust hinunter. Sie fragte sich, wo sie beginnen sollte. Seine Stimme lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Ich werde einen Betäubungszauber über die Stelle legen, um den Schmerz zu mindern." Als er dies sagte, ließ er seine Hand bereits über seinen Oberkörper fahren und sie sah, wie ein sanftes blaues Licht über der betroffenen Stelle leuchtete. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, als das Licht verschwand. „Fang an", ermunterte er sie.

Sie nickte und begann. Selbst in dem Wissen, dass er eigentlich keine Schmerzen fühlen sollte, war sie sehr umsichtig und vorsichtig, als sie die Kleidungsfetzen entfernte, die mit seiner verbrannten Haut verschmolzen waren. Sie wollte den Oberkörper nicht noch mehr verletzen als er es bereits war, und sie wusste, auch wenn Harry es jetzt nicht fühlen würde, würde er es wahrscheinlich später fühlen, wenn sie zu grob war.

Nach einigen Minuten war sie schließlich zufrieden und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Sie drehte ihren Oberkörper und legte die Pinzette auf den Tisch hinter sich. Als sie sich wieder umwandte, sah sie, wie Harrys Blick auf ihr lag. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie wusste irgendwie, was er versuchte, zu sagen. Dieses Lächeln zeigte seine Dankbarkeit besser als es Worte jemals könnten. Sie lächelte ebenfalls und hob das Gefäß in die Höhe. „Ich denke, du bist endlich bereit für das gute Zeug", informierte sie ihn. „Möchtest du selber die Ehre haben oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich es auftrage?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde", antwortete Harry ohne Zögern.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Ginny. „Wenn ich schon nicht mit dir zusammen kämpfen kann, kann ich mich wenigstens um dich kümmern, wenn du zurückkommst."

Sie griff mit ihrer rechten Hand in das Glasgefäß und nahm eine ordentliche Menge der Creme auf ihre Finger. Sie setzte das Glas ab, lehnte sich auf ihre linke Hand und begann die Salbe über die Verbrennung zu verteilen. Sie war darauf bedacht, ihn nur sanft zu berühren und schaute öfters in sein Gesicht, um sicherzugehen, dass er okay war. Jedesmal, wenn sie hochschaute, zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und sie konzentrierte sich sofort wieder auf ihre Aufgabe.

Als sie zufrieden war, lehnte sie sich zurück und schaute sich nach etwas um, an dem sie ihre Hände abwischen konnte. Harry löste das Dilemma, indem er mit seiner Hand ein Handtuch heraufbeschwor und es ihr anbot.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, du solltest ein wenig liegenbleiben, um der Salbe Zeit zu geben, einzuwirken, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange." Als sie fertig war, warf sie das Handtuch auf den Tisch. Harry hob kaum seine Hand und lies es damit sofort zusammen mit der Pinzette verschwinden. Sie stand auf und schaute auf ihn herunter. „Du bleibst einfach da liegen und ich werde aufräumen."

Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um das Durcheinander auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Sobald sie die Aufgabe beendet hatte, setzte sie sich auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa, die Ellbogen auf den Knien, um auf seine Augenhöhe zu kommen.

Die beiden waren einige Zeit lang still. Ginny merkte, wie ihre Gedanken gegen ihren Willen zu seinem Bericht der nächtlichen Geschehnisse wanderten. Sie stellte sich Szenen mit einem kämpfenden Harry vor. Sie musste hilflos zusehen, wie er um sein Überleben kämpfte, als der Fluch auf seinen Oberkörper traf. Sein dummes Ehrgefühl ließ ihn selbst mit seinen offensichtlichen Schmerzen weiterkämpfen. Sie war so in ihrer Vorstellung verloren, dass sie beinahe vom Tisch stürzte, als Harry die Stille brach. „Ginny?" fragte er.

„Ja, Harry?", fragte sie nach einem Moment, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

„Kannst du mir den Tarnumhang bringen?", bat Harry.

„Sicher", erwiderte sie und stand auf, um das Kleidungsstück zu holen. Als sie sich wieder auf den Tisch setzte, hielt sie ihm den Umhang hin.

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst."

„Was?", fragte Ginny und ihre Stimme verriet ihre Überraschung. „Das kann ich nicht. Er gehörte deinem Vater. Es ist deiner."

Harry gluckste leicht, stöhnte dann jedoch und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper neben seine Verbrennung.

„Ruhig", beruhigte Ginny. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, während das heilt."

Harry nickte, um seine Akzeptanz zu signalisieren, bevor er wieder auf das Thema zurückkam. „Das ist nicht der Umhang meines Vaters. Ich habe ihn heute Nacht bekommen und möchte, dass du ihn hast."

Sie schaute auf den Umhang in ihren Händen hinunter. Sie ließ das seidene Material durch ihre Finger gleiten und hielt ihn in die Höhe, um ihn genauer inspizieren zu können. „Er hat einem der Todesser gehört?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Ja. Er könnte sogar dem Mann gehört haben, der für das hier verantwortlich ist." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu seinem Oberkörper.

Ginny starrte nur auf den Stoff in ihren Händen. Objektiv gesehen wusste sie, dass sie den Umhang akzeptieren und dankbar sein sollte. Tarnumhänge waren selten und teuer; sie hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass sie jemals einen besitzen würde. Zur gleichen Zeit fragte sie sich, ob es eine ständige Erinnerung für sie sein würde, in welcher Gefahr Harry schwebte oder wie nahe er gewesen war, schlimmer verletzt zu werden. Entschlossen weigerte sie sich, ihre Sorgen und Ängste sie kontrollieren zu lassen.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Noch irgendwelche Überraschungen für mich?"

Harry schien eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken: „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Gut. Ich denke, das ist alles, was ich heute verarbeiten kann."

Harry seufzte müde. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zurück zum Gryffindorturm gehen. Wir sind bereits zu spät für den Zapfenstreich."

Ginny fluchte leise. „Ich hoffe, Hermine wartet nicht auf uns."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir können nichts dagegen tun, aber umso länger wir warten, umso eher wird sie etwas sagen."

„Ja, du hast Recht."

„Natürlich", erwiderte er mit einem großspurigen Lächeln. Er nahm seinen Koffer und öffnete das Abteil, in denen seine Kleidung aufbewahrt war und nahm sich ein sauberes, ganzes Oberteil und eine Robe. „Äh - glaubst du, es geht in Ordnung, etwas darüber zu tragen?" Er deutete unnötigerweise auf seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du hast so oder so keine Wahl, oder?"

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht." Als er damit kämpfte, das Kleidungsstück über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, ohne seinen Oberkörper zu sehr zu dehnen, trat Ginny zu ihm und half ihm. Es brauchte ein wenig, aber sie konnten schließlich seine Kleidung wie normal aussehen lassen. Das getan, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Glücklicherweise war Hermine darin vertieft, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben und bemerkte nicht, wie spät sie ankamen. Sie gingen sofort zu Bett, beide zu erschöpft, um überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, Hausaufgaben zu machen oder Zeit mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen zwang Harry sich aus dem Bett. Sein Oberkörper war noch immer ziemlich offen und jede Bewegung unterstrich den Schmerz. Er rief seine Magie zu sich und fühlte, wie eine kühle Taubheit sich über den Bereich ausbreitete. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Jedes Atemholen fühlte sich sonderbar an, aber er tat sein Bestes, es zu ignorieren. Der Zauber ließ den Schmerz beinahe unmerklich werden und so konnte er mit allen Merkwürdigkeiten umgehen.

Ausnahmsweise war Ginny vor ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum und war gezwungen gewesen, auf ihn zu warten, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht sehr lange gewartet hatte. Er hatte nur ein paar Minuten länger gebraucht, um sich fertig zu machen. Die Sorge in ihren Augen war deutlich von dem Moment an, als er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte und er lächelte ihr in der Hoffnung zu, ihre Sorgen zu mindern.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er, als er von der Treppe hinuntertrat und sich ihr näherte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel zu geben. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, sah er, wie sie den Mundwinkel, den er geküsst hatte, zu einem Lächeln hochzog.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", erwiderte sie, kaum lauter als in einem Flüsterton. „Wie geht es dir?"

An jedem anderen Tag wäre die Frage harmlos gewesen, aber an diesem Morgen steckte viel hinter der Frage. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, aber er wusste, dass sie hinter die Täuschung sehen würde. Er könnte ihr sagen, dass es ihm ein wenig besser ging, oder er könnte ihr die Wahrheit sagen: „Ich musste einen Betäubungszauber verwenden."

„Ich wünschte wirklich, dass du einen Heiler danach sehen lassen würdest", sagte sie mit niedergeschlagener Stimme, ihren Kopf gesenkt. Sie schaute hoch in seine Augen, als sie fragte: „Glaubst du, das es wenigstens heilt?"

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und wünschte, dass er ihr etwas Zustimmendes sagen könnte. „Es ist noch zu früh, um es sagen zu können. Ich werde die nächsten Abende weiterhin die Salbe verwenden und werde dann hoffentlich wissen, ob es funktioniert."

„Wirst du wenigstens in Betracht ziehen, es für ein paar Tage ruhig angehen zu lassen?", fragte sie hoffnungslos. „Du wirst es nur schlimmer machen, wenn du dich bewegst."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es langsam angehen werde, aber ich muss den Schein wahren, was bedeutet, das unser morgendlicher Lauf stattfinden muss", erwiderte Harry geduldig. „Jetzt komm. Selbst wenn ich heute kein volles Workout absolvieren muss, du musst, also sollten wir besser loslegen."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und ging an seiner Seite die Korridore von Hogwarts entlang durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Harry war bei seinen Dehnübungen sehr vorsichtig und absolvierte nur die Übungen, welche seinen Oberkörper überhaupt nicht belasten würden. Als er begann zu laufen, waren die Schmerzen minimal, aber als die Zeit verging, begann die Verbrennung mehr und mehr zu schmerzen. Es war niemals unerträglich, auch wenn es schwierig war, richtig Luft zu holen, was ihn ungewohnt außer Atem kommen ließ.

Er wurde daher langsamer. Er war mit seinem verringerten Tempo noch immer schneller als Ginny, aber er war nicht gewillt, sich so sehr anzutreiben, wie er es normalerweise tun würde. Er war frustriert von der Situation, aber er wusste, dass es unklug wäre, zu riskieren, sich noch mehr zu verletzen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus war erschöpft. Als ob der Kampf und das Treffen in der vorigen Nacht nicht genug gewesen wären, hatte er schlecht geschlafen, nicht in der Lage, seinen Kopf abzuschalten. Er hatte sich stundenlang im Bett hin- und hergedreht, während er über die Informationen nachdachte, die er erfahren hatte und was es alles vielleicht bedeutete. Es war beinahe unvorstellbar zu glauben, dass Harry und ihr geheimnisvoller Retter ein und der selbe sein könnten und dennoch konnte er die Beweise nicht verleugnen.

Die Pantheranimagusgestalt konnte einfach kein Zufall sein. Wenn man hinzunahm, dass Ginny die einzige von Harrys Freunden war, die von dieser Fähigkeit wusste, dann begann alles Sinn zu machen. Harry hatte sogar gesagt, dass Ginny „es alleine herausgefunden hatte". Was, wenn er seine Identität verraten hatte, als er Ginny rettete? Oder vielleicht hatte sie die Puzzleteile danach zu einem ganzen zusammensetzen können.

Selbst mit all den Hinweisen, die auf Harry deuteten, gab es Probleme mit der Theorie. Zuerst einmal: wie hatte Harry im Sommer in der Winkelgasse sein können, um Ginny zu retten? Wie hatte er sich an Halloween aus Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade schleichen können? Und wie hatte er am vorigen Abend am Haus von Amelia Bones sein können? Die Frage war nicht nur, wie er es geschafft hatte, diese Orte zu erreichen, sondern auch, wie er davon wissen konnte. Ihre Informationen in der letzten Nacht waren direkt von Severus gekommen. Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit, an diese Information zu gelangen - außer er hatte eine Vision. Aber Remus wollte glauben, das Harry nicht so unbekümmert sein würde, in die Schlacht zu ziehen, ohne Dumbledore oder ein anderes Ordensmitglied zu informieren.

Dann wiederum: Wenn es doch Harry war, stellte sich die Frage, wo er seine Informationen herbekam. Hatte er seine eigene Quelle unter den Todessern? Oder war seine Quelle vielleicht im Orden? Und was war sein Motiv? Warum half er ihnen? Hatte er andere Kämpfe mit Todessern gehabt, von denen sie nichts wussten?

Dann war da noch die offensichtliche Frage, wie Harry außerhalb Hogwarts überhaupt Magie anwenden könnte, ohne in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium zu kommen. Selbst wenn Fudge nicht länger so eifrig war, Harry als labil darzustellen, würde er dennoch ohne Zweifel eine Zuwiderhandlung für seinen politischen Vorteil verwenden.

Selbst wenn Harry irgendwie einen Weg um all diese Hindernisse finden würde, Tatsache war, dass dieser Junge kämpfen konnte. Harry war ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber Remus kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht annähernd dieses Können hatte, welches der junge Mann, den er am vorigen Abend getroffen hatte, gezeigt hatte. Den einzigen Hinweis, der dagegensprach, war ein Traum, in dem Sirius ihm etwas erzählte. Der Traum hatte sich echt angefühlt, aber er war sehr skeptisch. Es überstieg beinahe das Vorstellungsvermögen, sich vorzustellen, dass der Traum wahr war, das Sirius ihn wirklich besucht hatte. Dann wiederum war es ein zu großer Zufall, als das man es ignorieren konnte.

Remus war daher angespannt und nervös, aber vor allem neugierig, als Dumbledore Tonks und ihn in sein Büro in Hogwarts rief, um einige neue Informationen zu besprechen, die über den Fremden aufgetaucht waren. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er hoffte, herauszufinden. Tief in sich drinnen hoffte er, dass seine Vermutungen, was Harry anging, falsch waren. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry sich in solche Gefahr begab. Er war noch immer nur ein Junge - sicherlich kein gewöhnlicher, aber dennoch ein Junge. Er war 16 Jahre alt, noch nicht erwachsen und noch immer in der Schule. Er gehörte nicht aufs Schlachtfeld.

Wenn diese neue Information seine Vermutung bestätigte, würde er eine schwierige Position haben. Seine Pflicht dem Orden gegenüber würde von ihm verlangen, Harrys Taten zu enthüllen, doch seine Pflicht gegenüber Harry würde von ihm verlangen, nichts zu sagen - zumindest bis er die Chance hatte, zuerst mit Harry zu reden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut wäre, wenn Dumbledore Bescheid wusste. Wenn es wirklich Harry war, war er offensichtlich viel erfahrener als irgendjemand von ihnen vermutete. Sollten sie versuchen, ihn hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten, könnte er sich an ihnen vorbeischleichen und alleine verschwinden. Remus wusste, wie Harry darüber fühlte, jeden Sommer dazu gezwungen zu werden, bei seinen Verwandten zu leben. Er würde es ihm zutrauen, zu rebellieren, wenn ihm noch mehr Freiheiten genommen werden würden. Sein Traum hatte ihn genau davor gewarnt. Ob der Traum wahr war oder nur ein Produkt seines Unterbewusstseins: Remus konnte den Wahrheitsgehalt von Sirius Warnung nicht leugnen.

Auf was es für Remus - zumindest im Moment - hinauslief, waren Kopfschmerzen. Tonks trat vor ihm in den Kamin und er folgte ihr sofort. Als er im Büro des Schulleiters eintraf, setzte sich Tonks bereits in einen der zwei Sessel vor dem Tisch des Schulleiters. Albus saß in seinem Schreibtischstuhl, seine Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestellt. Er deutete mit einer Hand zu der anderen Sitzgelegenheit, bevor er seine Finger wieder aneinanderlegte. Remus setzte sich auf den Sessel und schaute zu Tonks hinüber, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zuwandte.

„Du sagtest, du hättest neue Informationen über unsere mysteriösen Verbündeten, die du besprechen wolltest?", fragte Remus, der das Treffen hinter sich bringen wollte.

„So ist es", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Severus wurde eher am Abend gerufen und er hat interessante Informationen über diese jungen Männer erfahren, welche - wenn es wahr ist - einige unserer Vermutungen bestätigen würde."

Eine von Remus' Augenbraue berührte seinen Haaransatz, als er in das ungerührte Gesicht des Schulleiters schaute: „Oh?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt,", fuhr Albus im Plauderton fort, „ob einer von euch irgendwann während eurer Zeit am Bones' Haus einen einzelnen dunkelgefiederten Vogel bemerkt hat."

Remus durchforstete seine Erinnerungen nach irgendwelchen Vögeln. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, welche gesehen zu haben und schüttelte daher seinen Kopf. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, irgendwelche Vögel gesehen zu haben." Er schaute zu Tonks hinüber, die ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte sie. „Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit, das Gebiet zuvor zu erkunden und als der Kampf begann, waren wir zu beschäftigt, um irgendetwas anderes als die Zauber, die auf uns zuflogen, zu bemerken."

Remus nickte zustimmend. Er wandte sich zum Schulleiter und sah, wie dieser nickte, als hätte er diese Antworten erwartet.

„Voldemort war nicht sehr glücklich, zu erfahren, dass seine Pläne gescheitert sind und als er informiert wurde, dass dieser junge Mann wieder beinahe im Alleingang so eine große Truppe seiner Gefolgsleute bekämpft hatte, war er um so wütender. Als Voldemort alles über den jungen Mann wissen wollte, behauptete ein Todesser, einen Vogel zum Boden fliegen gesehen zu haben, dort wo der junge Mann zuerst erschienen war. Er sah nicht, wie der Vogel sich in den jungen Mann verwandelte, aber er sah nie, dass der Vogel wieder wegflog. Man kann also vermuten, dass einer der jungen Männer ein Vogelanimagus ist, während der andere bekannterweise ein Panther ist."

Remus saß geschockt da und starrte den Schulleiter stumm an. Er hatte die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass sie tatsächlich Recht hatten, das es zwei Menschen waren und er hatte angenommen, dass - wenn Harry einer war - Ginny die andere sein musste. Es war schließlich die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass Harry ihr beigebracht hatte, ein Animagus zu werden, während er das Geheimnis vor Ron und Hermine geheim hielt. Es wäre allerdings typisch für Harry, sie wenn möglich nicht in Gefahr bringen zu wollen. Zu denken, dass er sie versteckt halten würde und sie ihn dennoch schützen zu lassen, war sicherlich nicht undenkbar.

Diese neuen Informationen jedoch machten alle seine Theorien zunichte. Wenn einer von ihnen wirklich ein Vogelanimagus war, dann war der Pantheranimagus vielleicht nur ein Zufall. Vielleicht hatte Ginny Harrys Animagusgestalt zufällig herausgefunden in dem Glauben, das sie ihrem Retter auf der Spur war.

Ein Geräusch an seiner Seite riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Tonks rutschte auf ihrem Platz hin und her, als der Schulleiter sie beide ansah. „Es tut mir leid, Schulleiter", sagte Remus. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Information bestätigen, aber ich kann mich ehrlich nicht daran erinnern, einen Vogel gesehen zu haben. Wenn sie aber wirklich Zwillinge sind, wäre es logisch, dass - wenn einer ein Animagus ist - der andere dies auch ist."

„Ja, ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung", erwiderte Albus. „Diese Jungs bleiben ein Rätsel. Wir können froh sein, dass sie für den Moment auf unserer Seite zu sein scheinen, aber etwas macht mir Sorgen. Sie scheinen bemüht zu sein, soviel Kontakt wie möglich mit dem Orden zu vermeiden. Welchen Grund könnten sie haben, uns zu vermeiden? Sicherlich könnten wir mehr bewegen, wenn wir gemeinsam arbeiten würden. Besonders das abweisende Verhalten von Jim in der letzten Nacht macht mir Sorgen."

„Um fair zu bleiben", meinte Remus, „hatte er schon viel mitgemacht, als wir schließlich mit ihm sprachen. Er war nicht unbedingt abweisend, er war direkt und redete nicht um den heißen Brei. Er hat die Rolle eines Anführers angenommen und sich so verhalten. Man könnte sagen, dass er kein Recht hatte, diese Rolle anzunehmen. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich die jüngste Person, die anwesend war, aber er war eindeutig die fähigste. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm seinen Tonfall vorzuwerfen, wenn er gerade erst unsere Leben gerettet hatte. Und - wie ich letzte Nacht schon sagte - schien er es eilig zu haben und mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Wenn sein Bruder oder ein Freund oder ein Partner verletzt war, könnte das erklären, warum er schlechte Laune hatte."

„Du hast Recht, Remus", gab Dumbledore zu. „Wir wissen nicht genug über diese Jungs, um uns ein Urteil zu erlauben. Ich bin nur ...vorsichtig im Moment. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, aber nur so lange, wie unsere Interessen sich überschneiden."

Remus nickte verstehend. Sie würden nicht annehmen, dass sie immer auf der selben Seite sein würden, bis sie mit Sicherheit wüssten, wo diese jungen Männer in diesem Konflikt standen. Sie wurden kurz darauf entlassen und gingen zurück zum Hauptquartier. In dieser Nacht konnte Remus wieder nicht schlafen, als das Rätsel sich nur zu verdichten schien. Vor dem Treffen war er so gut wie überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry wenigstens einer, wenn nicht sogar beide junge Männer sei. Nun jedoch war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

Es gab jedoch nichts, das er tun konnte. Es dauerte noch mehrere Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond, wo er Harry wiedersehen würde. Wenn er mit dem Teufelsfeuer Recht hatte, dann würde die Verbrennung nicht verschwinden. Vielleicht könnte er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Hey, Kumpel", brach Rons Stimme Harrys Konzentration, als dieser an einem Zaubertrankaufsatz schrieb.

Harry legte seinen Federkiel nieder und schaute zu seinem Freund hoch, der sich auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhles gegenüber von Harry lehnte. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte, dass wir darüber nachdenken sollten, das Quidditchtraining wieder zu beginnen", sagte Ron, während er mit seinen Händen gestikulierte, seine Ellbogen auf den Stuhl gelehnt. „Das neue Semester hat bereits begonnen, es wird also Zeit, dass wir an unser nächstes Spiel denken."

Quidditch. Harry hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, aber er fragte sich, wie sein Oberkörper seine Fähigkeit zu spielen beeinträchtigen würde. Seine Beweglichkeit war im Moment eingeschränkt und er wusste nicht, wie lange das so bleiben würde.

Er schob diese Gedanken schnell beiseite, als er merkte, dass Ron auf eine Antwort wartete. „Das macht Sinn", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich habe noch nicht meinen neuen Besen, aber ich schätze, er wird nächste oder übernächste Woche kommen. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig für unser Training da ist, kann ich einfach einen Schulbesen verwenden oder so."

Ron lehnte sich zurück und hielt sich an der Stuhllehne fest: „Möchtest du, dass ich den Trainingsplan zusammenstelle oder ..."

„Ja, das ist gut", erwiderte Harry. „solange du sie nicht während meines Unterrichtes legst, sind alle Zeiten für mich okay."

"Äh - ja", antwortete Ron unbehaglich. „Ich werde mit Hooch reden und das Spielfeld reservieren und werde den Trainingsplan dem Team verkünden."

„Hört sich gut an. Danke Ron", sagte Harry.

„Kein Problem." Ron schaute auf das Pergament hinunter, auf das Harry geschrieben hatte. „An was arbeitest du?"

„Zaubertränke", erwiderte Harry säuerlich.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich den Unterricht vermisse", sagte Ron ein wenig zu selbstzufrieden. „Eine Aurorenkarriere mag für mich nicht mehr in Frage kommen, aber ich denke, das ist es wert, um den Bastard nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen."

„Weißt du", meinte Harry. „Ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben."

Ron blieb noch eine Weile, bevor er ging und Harry alleine ließ. Harry schaute wieder auf das Pergament, auf das er geschrieben hatte. So sehr er auch versuchte, seinen früheren Gedankengang wieder aufzunehmen, er konnte nicht aufhören, über Quidditch nachzudenken. Es war lange her, dass er gespielt hatte. Er freute sich darauf, wieder zu spielen, aber er freute sich nicht darauf, in naher Zukunft auf einem Besen zu steigen, nicht bei dem Zustand seines Oberkörpers.

Er klopfte mit der Feder seines Federkiels gegen seine Lippen, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er die Situation handhaben sollte. Es war nicht so, als könnte er so tun, als wäre er nicht an Quidditch interessiert. Jeder wusste, wie sehr er das Spiel liebte. Er konnte nicht einmal die Tatsache verwenden, dass Ron ihn aus dem Team geworfen hatte, da er bereits wieder im Team aufgenommen und sogar zum Co-kapitän ernannt worden war.

Kurz gesagt: Es gab keinen einfachen Weg aus der Situation. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seine Geheimnisse zu verraten, indem er die Verbrennung preisgab. Nach all der Arbeit, die er gehabt hatte - die Opfer und die Geheimniskrämerei -, konnte er das nicht alles aufgeben. Er würde spielen müssen. Seine Betäubungszauber halfen eine Menge; er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Sport die Heilung seines Oberkörpers nicht behindern würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die nächsten Tage waren angespannt. Auch wenn Harry es hasste, es sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben - ganz zu schweigen davon, es zu zeigen -, war er ziemlich über seine Oberkörperwunde besorgt. Ginny machte sich jedoch genug Sorgen für sie beide und das letzte, was er wollte, war, dies zu verstärken. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen bildeten und konfrontierte sie damit. Sie gab schnell zu, dass sie in letzter Zeit Probleme hatte zu schlafen; es war für sie nicht so einfach, darüber zu reden, warum sie solche Schwierigkeiten hatte. Harry hörte zu, als sie von ihrer Erfahrung im Raum der Wünsche in der besagten Nacht erzählte und von ihrem Ausbruch zauberstabloser Magie.

Sie beschrieb ihm die Szene, die sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte und sie aufweckte. Sie begannen im Raum der Wünsche, wo sie gegen die Dummies kämpfte, wie sie es auch in der besagten Nacht getan hatte. Sie sah zu, wie der Dummy in den Flammen ihres Zaubers aufging, aber die Szene veränderte sich. Die Flammen vergingen nicht und der Dummy verwandelte sich. Er bekam Gesichtszüge, Haare sprossen ihm aus dem Kopf. Sie musste zuschauen, wie Harry von den Flammen verzehrt wurde. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Gestalt eines Todessers ausmachen, den Zauberstab auf sein Opfer gerichtet und über die Qualen, welche er Harry antat, lachen.

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, was er machen sollte, nachdem er die Beschreibung ihres Albtraumes gehört hatte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, sie zu halten und ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er hatte sich Sorgen über Ginnys Reaktion nach der Verbrennung gemacht. Seine größte Sorge war gewesen, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn dazu zu bringen, weniger Risiken einzugehen und den Krieg Dumbledore und dem Orden zu überlassen. Selbst mit ihren Albträumen hatte sie nichts in diese Richtung gesagt. Sicher, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, aber sie tat dennoch ihr Bestes, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Wenn es nach Ginny ginge, würde er in sein Bett verbannt sein, bis sein Oberkörper wenigstens auf dem besten Wege wäre, zu verheilen, wenn nicht sogar ganz verheilt, aber sie drängte ihn nicht. Sie hörte auf seine Beweggründe und respektierte ihn genug, um ihn seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen. Das war eines der Dinge, die er an ihr mochte. Sie stimmte manchmal nicht mit ihm überein und sagte ihre Meinung, ohne ihn zu drängen. Im Gegenzug war sie dazu bereit, seinen Standpunkt zu akzeptieren und erlaubte ihm seine eigenen Entscheidungen, was sein Leben anging, zu machen.

Es war merkwürdig, überlegte er, sie so besorgt über sein Wohlergehen zu sehen. Wann immer sie zusammen waren, bestand sie darauf, Dinge für ihn zu tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten, einen Muskel zu bewegen. Bei ihren täglichen Untersuchungen berührte sie ihn auf eine Weise, die Harry völlig unbekannt war. Ihre Berührungen waren so sanft.

Harry war es nicht ganz unbekannt, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Er hatte mehr als genug Zeit in einem Bett im Krankenflügel als Madame Pomfreys' Schützling verbracht, aber die Heilerin war immer forsch und unterkühlt und fordernd gewesen. Es war klar, dass sie ihn heilen wollte, aber sie war nicht sehr persönlich in ihrer Behandlung.

Von Ginny behandelt zu werden war ganz anders und fremd, wenn auch nicht unwillkommen. Sie lehnte sich über seinen Körper, ihr Blick suchte seine Brust nach Zeichen der Heilung ab, ihre Hände glitten an der verbrannten Seite sanft über seine Haut. Ihre besondere Behandlung machte es beinahe lohnenswert.

Beinahe.

Leider schien die Salbe, die Ginny für ihn zubereitet hatte, auch nach mehreren Tagen des Gebrauchs keine Auswirkungen zu haben. Am Mittwoch hatte sich die Verbrennung nicht verbessert, noch hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen. Er schätzte, er sollte froh sein, dass die Wunde sich nicht verschlimmerte.

Am Montag hatte er begonnen, in der Bücherei nach dem Fluch zu forschen und suchte in Büchern der Dunklen Künste und der Heilkunst nach ihm. Der Fluch wurde mehrmals erwähnt, aber er konnte nichts finden, das ihm helfen könnte, ihn zu behandeln. Tatsächlich versprachen die wenigen Informationen, die er fand, nichts Gutes für ihn. Es gab nicht viele Überlebende des Fluches. Von denen er las hatte keiner die verletzte Haut vollständig heilen können. Der Schmerz verklang irgendwann, aber die Haut blieb für immer gezeichnet.

Eine weitere Narbe - eine entsetzliche, hässliche Erinnerung an den Krieg und was dieser ihn kostete. Er fürchtete sich davor, Ginny von seiner Entdeckung zu erzählen. Er machte sich Sorgen, wie sie auf dieses Wissen reagieren würde. Sie kannte den Weg, den er gewählt hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wie sehr sie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Hatte sie wirklich alle Risiken, die er einging, in Betracht gezogen? Hatte sie der Möglichkeit ins Gesicht gesehen, dass er eines Tages nicht mehr zurückkehren könnte? Wenn sie es nicht bereits getan hatte, würde die Narbe eine ständige Erinnerung an das Risiko sein. Er machte sich Sorgen, was ihr das antun würde - ihnen antun würde. Und so durchforstete er die unterschiedlichsten Bücher und suchte nach einem Hoffnungsschimmer, den er ihr verkünden konnte - oder sich selbst.

Als Ginny ihre Untersuchung beendete, lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie saß in seinem Büro auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa, ihren Rücken gegen den Tisch gelehnt. Ihr Blick suchte einen Moment lang sein Gesicht ab, bevor sie fragte: „Wie laufen deine Nachforschungen?"

Harry schaute nach unten und vermied ihren Blick.

Er hörte sie tief einatmen, bevor ihre Stimme wieder die Stille durchbrach: „Ich glaube, du musst zu einem Heiler gehen."

Er schloss seine Augen und schaute noch immer nach unten. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen würde und er wusste, dass er ihr seine Funde mitteilen musste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das helfen wird", sagte er leise, nicht nach oben schauend.

„Harry, schau mich an", forderte sie. Er folgte und hob langsam seinen Kopf bis sein Blick auf ihren traf. „Die Verbrennung sieht so schlimm wie in der ersten Nacht aus. Nichts, das wir tun, scheint auch nur im Geringsten zu helfen. Du musst jemanden danach sehenlassen."

„Sie werden nichts dagegen tun können", sagte er ihr niedergeschlagen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ginny leicht atemlos.

„Es gibt keine Behandlung", beichtete er ihr. „Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die den Fluch überhaupt überlebt haben. Die Verbrennungen von allen, die überlebt haben, konnten nicht geheilt werden. Die Schmerzen sollten irgendwann verblassen, aber die Haut ist irreparabel beschädigt."

Stille folgte seiner Aussage. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Brust und er fragte sich, was sie dachte. Stellte sie sich ihn vor, Jahre später mit seinem Oberkörper noch immer furchtbar entstellt, möglicherweise bis dahin sogar noch mit mehr Narben? Könnte sie ihn so attraktiv finden? Würde sie ihn so wollen?

Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf seine nackte Haut gerichtet und Harry begann sich unter ihrem forschenden Blick unwohl zu fühlen. Er wünschte sich, sie würde etwas sagen oder tun - irgendwas. Alles wäre besser als diese unangenehme Stille. Es nicht länger ertragend sagte er: „Sag etwas."

Sie schreckte überrascht hoch und ihr Blick traf auf seinen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck an, als sie sagte: „Entschuldigung. Ich war in Gedanken."

„Über was hast du nachgedacht?", fragte er gespannt, die Antwort jedoch auch fürchtend.

„Über dich", antwortete sie einfach.

Harry schaute ihr nur in die Augen, unsicher, was er sagen oder wie er reagieren sollte.

Sie seufzte nach einem Moment und richtete sich auf ihre Knie auf, um auf seiner Augenhöhe zu sein. Sie lehnte sich leicht zu ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Er lehnte sich in ihre Berührung und genoss die Wärme ihrer Hand und die Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Haut. „Du machst dir Sorgen", meinte sie und Harry schaute ihr daraufhin in die Augen. Er nickte langsam. „Über was?"

Er schaute kurz weg, bevor er wieder zu ihr schaute und antwortete: „Über viele Dinge." Er hielt inne, unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte. Sie drängte ihn nicht, fragte ihn nicht. Sie begann mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange zu fahren und schaute weiter auf ihn hinunter. Er genoss einen Moment lang das Gefühl, das ihre sanfte Berührung auslöste, bevor er sich wieder auf das Thema konzentrierte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was passieren wird. Es gab einige Momente, in denen ich im Kampf hätte sterben können - müssen. Ich hatte öfters Glück als ich zählen kann und ich sollte dankbar sein, dass ich nur mit dem hier davongekommen bin." Er deutete auf seinen Oberkörper und musterte eine Zeitlang die Verunstaltung.

„Bedauerst du die Entscheidungen, die du getroffen hast?", fragte Ginny plötzlich.

Harry hob seinen Kopf, um ihren Blick zu erwidern, bevor er den Kopf an ihrer Hand leicht verneinend hin- und her bewegte: „Nein."

„Du weißt nicht, wie schwer es ist, hier am Seitenrand zu sitzen, während du da draußen bist, um in diesem Krieg zu kämpfen", sagte sie. „Ein Teil von mir möchte dich überzeugen, nicht zu gehen und ein anderer Teil von mir will dich davon überzeugen, mich mit dir gehen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass ich keine dieser Diskussionen gewinnen würde - zumindest noch nicht. Ich möchte glauben, dass - wenn ich hart genug trainiere - du mich mit dir gehen lässt, wenn ich soweit bin. Bis dahin bin ich dazu gezwungen, in diesen Nächten hier zu warten und zu hoffen, dass du zu mir zurückkommst."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf in ihrer Hand und küsste ihre Handinnenfläche. Er wusste, dass es schwer für sie sein musste, zurückgelassen zu werden, aber er hatte nie inne gehalten, um zu erkennen, wie anstrengend es sein könnte. Indem er darüber nachdachte und die Auswirkungen sah, die es offensichtlich auf sie hatte, hatte er plötzlich eine neue Anerkennung für sie und für alles, was sie tat, um ihn zu unterstützen. Er nahm ihre freie Hand und drückte sie leicht, bevor sie fortfuhr:

„Was du tust ist wichtig, Harry, dass weiß ich besser als die meisten. Ich weiß nicht, warum immer alles an dir hängen bleibt, aber du meisterst die Herausforderungen immer. Ob es Glück oder Talent oder eine Kombination davon ist; du hast eine Gabe dafür, solche Situationen zu überstehen. Ich habe dich trainieren sehen. Ich habe gesehen, wieviel Anstrengungen du hineinsteckst. Ich habe gesehen, wieviel du lernst. Niemand bereitet sich so wie du auf den Krieg vor, und es gibt nichts, dass du mehr hättest tun können, um dich vorzubereiten."

Sie holte zur Beruhigung tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr - ihren Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet: „Wenn du Glück hattest, den letzten Kampf überlebt zu haben, dann danke welcher Gottheit du auch immer vorziehst und benutze die Erfahrung, um dich zu verbessern. Lerne aus deinen Fehlern und werde stärker. Lass dies nicht", sie deutete mit ihren verschränkten Händen auf seinen Oberkörper „dich von deinem Weg abhalten. Wenn es sein muss, benutze es als Motivation, um besser zu werden."

Harrys Blick blieb auf seinen Oberkörper gerichtet, als sie endete. Die Verbrennung würde sicherlich ein Ansporn sein, um sein Training aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie würde auch als ständige Erinnerung dienen, dass er - egal, wie weit er gekommen war - noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte. Wenn er eines Tages Voldemort besiegen wollte, würde er viel stärker und gewandter sein müssen.

Es war jedoch nicht sein gewählter Weg, der ihm Sorgen bereitete. Wie schön es auch war, von Ginny Bestätigung zu bekommen, war es eine andere Bestätigung, eine andere Art der Akzeptanz, die er von ihr brauchte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sie ihm geben konnte.

Sie musste seinen inneren Kampf gespürt haben, denn sie drehte ihm ein weiteres Mal seinen Kopf zu ihr und fragte: „Was beschäftigt dich wirklich?"

Er atmete tief aus. „Schau mich an", sagte er. „Schau mich genau an. Ich werde immer so aussehen."

„Du bist mir nie als jemand vorgekommen, der sich über sein Aussehen Gedanken macht", meinte sie neckend, während sie ihre Hand von seiner Wange nahm.

Er schaute zu ihr hoch. Kein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und das ließ ihr Lächeln verschwinden. „Du verdienst mehr, als ich dir bieten kann. Du verdienst ein normales Leben, wo du nicht zu Hause sitzen und dich fragen musst, ob ich die Nacht überleben werde. Du verdienst jemanden, der ganz und unversehrt ist, jemanden, den du attraktiv finden kannst."

„Du hast Angst, dass ich dich verlassen könnte", fragte sie. „Deswegen?"

Harry konnte ihren Blick nicht erwidern. Er hatte seinen Kopf zurückgelegt und schaute hoch zur Decke. Er konnte hören, wie sie sich bewegte, aber er schaute nicht zu ihr - nicht bevor er nicht etwas wirklich Merkwürdiges spürte. Er schaute nach unten und sah Ginny, die über ihm gebeugt war, ihre Augen auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, ihre Lippen sanft auf seinen Oberkörper gepresst.

Sie hielt den Kontakt einen Moment lang aufrecht, bevor sie sich löste, ihren Blick unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet: „Ich sehe viele Dinge, wenn ich auf deinen Oberkörper schaue. Ich sehe deine Kämpfe. Das Leben war niemals gut zu dir gewesen und dennoch stehst du jeden Morgen auf, bereit, anzugehen, was auch immer dir auf deinem Weg begegnet. Ich sehe deinen Mut und deine Tapferkeit. Ich habe niemals gesehen, wie du deine Ängste dich hast überwältigen lassen. Ich habe niemals gesehen, wie du aufgibst oder nachgibst. Egal wie die Chancen stehen: Du entscheidest dich immer dafür, für das zu kämpfen, was richtig ist. Ich sehe deine Opfer. Ich sehe alle diese Eigenschaften an dir, die ich bewundere, die Eigenschaften, die dich für mich attraktiv machen.

Ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst, Harry, weil ich möchte, dass du nie daran zweifelst. Ich finde dich wegen einer Menge Gründe attraktiv. Ja, dein Körper ist ein Teil davon und ist es immer noch. Es ist mir egal, wie viele Narben du hast, ich werde dich immer attraktiv finden."

Harry schloss seine Augen, als er ihren Worten lauschte. Obwohl er dagegen ankämpfte, fühlte er, wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunterrann. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie besorgt er über ihre Reaktion gewesen war. Er und Ginny waren erst vor kurzem zusammengekommen und dennoch konnte er sich nun ein Leben ohne sie nur noch schwer vorstellen.

Als die Träne sich seinem Kinn näherte, fühlte er, wie Ginny sie mit dem Daumen wegwischte. Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass sie sich vor ihn hingekniet hatte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Wange zu umfassen. Er hätte sich gerne vorgebeugt, um sie zu küssen, aber er konnte mit seiner Brust diese Bewegung nicht ausführen. Sie schien jedoch seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben - oder vielleicht hatte sie nur den gleichen Gedanken - denn sie lehnte sich zu ihm und fing seine Lippen in einem Kuss.

Harrys Hand fand ihren Weg in ihre Haare und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihre feuerroten Locken, während seine Lippen sich zusammen mit ihren bewegten. Sie bewegten sich langsam und nahmen sich die Zeit, den Kuss zu genießen. Als sie sich ein paar Minuten später zurücklehnte, wandte Harry seinen Kopf, um ihrer Bewegung zu folgen. Sie blieb dort, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem weg und er hatte den Drang, etwas zu sagen. „Ginny, ich ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen und versuchte zu formulieren, was er sagen wollte. Als er seinen Mund öffnete, um weiterzureden, hielt sie einen Finger an seine Lippen.

„Schh", sagte sie leise. „Du musst nichts sagen, Harry." Sie legte ihre Hände um seine Hand und brachte sie an ihre Lippen, wo sie seinen Handrücken küsste. „Komm, lass uns dein Oberteil und deine Roben wieder anziehen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry saß am nächsten morgen neben Ginny beim Frühstück. Er hatte die Stunde davor damit verbracht, abwechselnd ein Buch über Heilungszauber zu lesen und Ginny zu beobachten, während diese trainierte, wobei die letztere Tätigkeit mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm als er es gerne gehabt hätte. Er entdeckte schnell, dass jegliche Übungen, die Ginny auf und ab hüpfen ließ, viel zu ablenkend war. Da er normalerweise in dieser Zeit nicht las, warf es ihn nicht wirklich zurück, aber er wünschte sich dennoch, das er mehr geschafft bekommen hätte - nicht, dass er dachte, das die Zeit verschwendet gewesen war.

Kurz darauf kamen Hermine, Ron und Neville dazu. Neville setzte sich neben Harry, während die anderen beiden sich den zwei Jungs gegenüber hinsetzten. Nachdem Harry sie gegrüßt hatte, begann er hungrig seinen Teller voll Schinken und Ei zu essen, während die Neuankömmlinge ihre Teller füllten. Hermine hatte ein Buch offen vor ihr liegen, bevor sie überhaupt einen Bissen gegessen hatte. Sie hatten an dem Nachmittag einen Test in Verwandlung. Harry machte sich deswegen keine Sorgen, aber Hermine war niemand, die eine Möglichkeit verschwendete, ein wenig mehr zu lernen.

Neville musste gesehen haben, worauf sein Blick gerichtet war, denn er fragte: „Bereit für den Test heute?"

„Ja, er sollte nicht zu schlimm werden", antwortete Harry. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bin so bereit, wie ich sein kann, denke ich", erwiderte Neville.

„Du wirst dich gut schlagen", sagte Harry. „Du warst in den letzten Wochen sehr gut im Unterricht."

„Es hilft, wenn du die meiste deiner Zeit damit verbringst mir zu helfen", witzelte Neville. „Danke übrigens dafür."

Harry winkte ab. „Nichts zu danken." Als er seinen Satz beendet hatte, fühlte er einen Stups an der Seite. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah, dass Ginny ihn anschaute.

„Du musst wirklich lernen, einfach ein Kompliment anzunehmen", meinte sie.

Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus und wandte sich wieder zu Neville. „Was ich gerade sagen wollte, bevor ich so **_rüde _**unterbrochen wurde." Er fühlte, wie Ginnys Fuß auf seinem landete. Es tat überhaupt nicht weh, aber er konnte ihr schlecht das letzte Wort lassen. „Du hast alles selber herausgefunden. Ich habe dich nur in die richtige Richtung gelenkt." Als er dies sagte, positionierte er sein Bein hinter ihres, schlang seinen Fuß um ihr Bein und als er seinen Fuß zu sich zog, ließ er Ginny beinahe auf die Seite fallen. Er kämpfte damit, ein bewegungsloses Gesicht beizubehalten, als er ihr überraschtes „Ufff" hörte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anzugrinsen, gerade in dem Moment, als Ginny sich bewegte, um ihm einen spielerischen Schubs zu geben. Sein Umdrehen überraschte sie und sie konnte ihre Bewegung nicht aufhalten, um zu vermeiden, ihn am Oberkörper zu erwischen. Er holte überrascht scharf Luft, als er den Schmerz spürte, als sie ihn traf. Er hatte natürlich früher am Morgen einen Betäubungszauber aufgetragen, aber dessen Effekt hatte begonnen, zu verschwinden. Ginnys Lächeln verschwand abrupt von ihrem Gesicht und wurde von einem besorgten und reuevollen Ausdruck abgelöst.

Ein oder zwei Augenblicke lang schauten die beiden sich einfach nur hilflos an. Keiner von ihnen konnte reagieren, aus Angst, es könnte Argwohn erregen. Nach einem kurzen Moment lächelte Harry sie leicht an und versuchte damit zu zeigen, dass er in Ordnung war und ihr keine Schuld gab. Sie schien davon wenig getröstet zu sein, aber tat ihr Bestes, wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Währenddessen tat er sein Bestes, den Schmerz zu verbergen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert.

Als er sich wieder Neville zuwandte, legte Ron lautstark seine Gabel auf seinen nun leeren Teller und sagte: „Ich habe heute Morgen den Quidditchtrainingsplan aufgehängt." Harry fühlte Ginnys Hand oberhalb seines Knies liegen. Er langte nach unten und legte seine Hand über ihre. Er drückte ihre Hand tröstend, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron gerichtet hielt. „Wir beginnen nächste Woche mit dem Training, bereite dich also darauf vor."

Harry nickte und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Quidditch. Bedenkend, was er nun über seinen Oberkörper wusste, war er besorgt, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, zu spielen. Er musste flexibel und agil in seinen Bewegungen sein, um als Sucher spielen zu können und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Oberkörper den Stress durchhalten würde. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass er seine Position nicht ausfüllen könnte und - schlimmer noch - dass seine Verletzungen für sein Team und möglicherweise für die ganze Schule ersichtlich werden könnten.

Harry hörte ein Rauschen, welches das Eintreffen der Eulen für die morgendliche Post signalisierte. Zwei Eulen landeten vorsichtig vor ihm. Sie trugen ein längliches Paket zwischen sich. Sie ließen das Päckchen vor ihm auf den Tisch fallen, ohne auf die Teller voller Essen zu achten, die im Weg standen. Harry hatte wenig Zweifel, um was es sich handelte, und es tat wenig, um seine Laune zu verbessern. Er zwang ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während er sich innerlich fühlte, als hätte er einen Treiberschläger in den Magen bekommen.

Harry schaute sich um und sah die Gesichter um ihn herum. Ron hatte einen Ausdruck der reinen Freude auf dem Gesicht. Neville und Hermine sahen beide interessiert und ein wenig begeistert aus. Ginny schien ähnlich wie er zu denken, denn sie lächelte ihm nur leicht zu und drückte seine Hand. Er bemerkte, dass er viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, denn einige hatten das Paket bemerkt.

„Komm Kumpel, öffne es", drängte Ron mit ungebändigter Begeisterung.

Harry tat sein bestes, sich so begeistert zu verhalten, wie er gewesen sein würde, wenn der Besen eine Woche zuvor angekommen wäre. Er entzog Ginny seine Hand und begann das Paket zu öffnen. Ron musste das Gefühl haben, das dies zu lange dauerte. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um zu helfen, aber Hermine schlug ihm auf die Hand, bevor er überhaupt etwas berühren konnte. Harry fuhr mit seinem gemächlichen Tempo fort, bis er den Besen ausgepackt hatte, ein brandneuer Nimbus 2050. Anscheinend hatten sie sich entschieden, die Modelle 2002-2049 auszulassen.

Er nahm den Besen in seine Hand und drehte ihn hin und her, während sein Blick den Stiel auf und abwanderte bis hinunter zu den präzise ausgerichteten Reisigzweigen.

„Abgefahren", sagte Ron andächtig.

Im Stillen stimmte Harry ihm zu, auch wenn er kaum in der Stimmung war, diese Tatsache zu feiern. Nichtsdestotrotz atmete er tief aus und sagte im Flüsterton: „Brillant."

„Kann ich ihn ausprobieren, Kumpel?", fragte Ron und stieß dann ein überraschtes „Uff" aus. Harry schaute nach unten und sah, wie Ron sich über seinen Bauch rieb, während er zur Seite schaute und Hermine kurz anfunkelte. Hermine schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an und ohne dass Worte gesprochen wurden wandte Ron sich wieder zu Harry. „Nach dir natürlich."

„Ich kann heute Abend nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich treffe mich nach dem Abendessen mit Dumbledore für unseren wöchentlichen Unterricht und ich habe jede Menge andere Sachen zu tun. Vielleicht am Wochenende oder so", meinte Harry vage. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ewig vor sich her schieben konnte, aber er nahm an, dass es am besten sei, seinem Oberkörper so viel Zeit wie möglich für die Heilung zu geben.

Ginny, deren Hand nie Harrys Bein verlassen hatte, drückte ein weiteres Mal sein Bein oberhalb seines Knies. Warum hatte der Besen jetzt ankommen müssen? Es war, als würde man Salz in eine offene Wunde streuen. Die Vorstellung, seinen neuen Besen auszuprobieren, sollte ihn begeistern. Stattdessen wünschte er sich, dass der Besen nie angekommen wäre. Alles zusammengenommen war es nicht der beste Start in seinen Tag. Er drehte sich zu Ginny, lächelte ihr leicht und traurig zu in dem Wissen, das sie dasselbe wie er dachte. Es war nicht fair, aber er - sie - würden einen Weg finden, es zu überstehen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An diesem Abend saß Harry dem Schulleiter während ihrer wöchentlichen Okklumentikstunde gegenüber. Er war ausgesprochen abgelenkt, aber versuchte sein Bestes, es nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte vor dem Unterricht Betäubungszauber auf seine Brust gelegt, so dass sein Oberkörper ihm keine Scherereien machte, auch wenn er sich des fehlenden Gefühls in diesem Bereich mehr als nur bewusst war. Er konzentrierte sich beinahe zu sehr darauf, keine Hinweise auf seine Verletzung zu geben. Aus diesem Grund machte er keine Fortschritte, was seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten anging, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich gut genug schlug, um keinen Argwohn zu erregen.

Seine Brust war jedoch nicht die einzige Ablenkung für ihn. Die andere Ablenkung war überraschenderweise Fawkes. Es war merkwürdig, aber Harry merkte, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit regelmäßig auf den Phönix gezogen wurde. Wann immer er zu der Vogelstange schaute, schaute Fawkes ihm immer in die Augen, aber dann wanderte sein Blick leicht. Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Fawkes ihm irgendetwas mitteilen wollte, auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, was.

Er tat sein Bestes, sich die Sache aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und konnte die Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich bringen, ohne dass der Schulleiter begann, ihn zu verdächtigen. Dennoch fühlte er immer noch, als würde Fawkes ihn rufen. Nicht in der Lage zu widerstehen stand Harry von seinem Platz auf und ging zu Fawkes Vogelstange. „Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte Harry, während er zum Schulleiter schaute. Er drehte sich wieder Fawkes zu, streckte seine Hand aus und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Fawkes."

Der Phönix lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Hand und Harry fühlte, wie sich eine nasse Substanz auf seiner Hand ausbreitete. Als Harry seine Hand wegzog, machte er eine Bewegung, als wollte er sie an seinen Roben abwischen, als plötzlich etwas in seinem Kopf klickte und ihn stoppte. Fawkes merkwürdige Blicke. Phönixtränen. Er wandte sich zur Tür und ging hindurch, bedacht darauf, dass seine rechte Hand nichts berührte. Er drehte den Türknauf mit seiner linken Hand, ging zur Wendeltreppe und zog die Tür mit seiner linken Hand hinter sich zu.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, schaute Harry auf seine Roben hinunter. Sie waren im Weg. Mit kaum einem Gedanken erschien ein Riss an seiner Vorderseite und öffnete die Roben für ihn. Harry trug ein Hemd und er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, jeden einzelnen Knopf ordentlich aufzuknöpfen. Stattdessen riss er das Oberteil mit seiner linken Hand auf. Sobald sein Oberkörper bloßlag, legte er seine noch immer feuchte rechte Hand auf seine Brust und fuhr mit ihr über seine verunstaltete Haut. Die Auswirkungen waren augenblicklich zu sehen. Sobald seine Hand über seine Brust fuhr, konnte Harry sehen, wie die verbrannte Haut verschwand. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden gab es keinen Hinweis mehr auf seine frühere Wunde. Harry beendete den Betäubungszauber, der noch auf seinem Oberkörper lag und fühlte keinen Schmerz. Er atmete tief ein und badete in dem wunderbaren Gefühl, die diese einfache Tat in ihm auslöste.

Ein breites Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und er drehte sich zur Tür zurück. Harry benutzte Gedankenreden und schickte ein „Danke Fawkes." Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber er fühlte, wie ein warmes Gefühl ihn kurz durchfuhr. Harry wandte sich wieder um und schaute an sich hinunter, wobei er den Zustand seiner Kleidung registrierte. Er untersuchte sein Hemd und sah, dass alle Knöpfe bis auf einen noch vorhanden waren. Er knöpfte alle anderen zu und mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber fand er auch den fehlenden Knopf.

Harry schaute auf seine Roben hinunter und benutzte einen einfachen Reparozauber, woraufhin sich der Stoff selbst wieder zusammenfügte, wenn auch ein wenig grob. Er konnte die Linie sehen, wo der Riss gewesen war, aber er war darüber nicht besorgt, nicht im Moment. Zufrieden eilte er die Treppen hinunter, seine Füße kaum schnell genug und trat in den Flur. Harry verlor keine Zeit und ging die Treppen hoch und die Flure entlang, die zu seinem Büro führten.

Er aktivierte die Karte an der Wand und seine Augen suchten sofort die beiden Orte ab, wo er sie am wahrscheinlichsten finden konnte. Die Bibliothek.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er durch die Tür verschwunden und rannte bereits um die Ecke und hörte erst dann das Echo der zuschlagenden Tür auf dem Flur. Er flog die Treppen förmlich hinunter und ging auf direktem Weg zur Bücherei. Er öffnete die Tür und sein Blick fand ihr feuerrotes Haar. Er schritt zielstrebig zu ihr, seine Aufmerksamkeit niemals von ihr nehmend.

Er trat hinter sie und legte einen Arm über ihre Schulter, als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Komm mit mir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny war überrascht, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie eine Präsenz nahe hinter sich spürte. Ihre Sorgen legten sich, als sie Harrys Stimme hörte und seinen Geruch aufschnappte. Das Gefühl seines warmen Atems an ihrem Ohr war genug, um einen Schauer ihren Rücken herunterlaufen zu spüren. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen und sah sein breites Lächeln und die funkelnden Augen. Sie wandte sich wieder um und bemerkte schnell, dass alle Blicke am Tisch auf sie gerichtet waren. Einige hatten einen überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, während andere wissend schauten. Sie errötete bei der Musterung der anderen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry sie mit so vielen Menschen um sie herum so ansprach. Er war so vorsichtig und verschlossen gewesen, seit sie zusammengekommen waren und nun war er hier und verkündete ihre Beziehung praktisch der gesamten Bibliothek - oder zumindest dem gesamten Tisch. Zu ihrem Glück war keiner der Freunde, mit denen sie lernte, für ihr Tratschen bekannt.

Sie klappte das Sachbuch zu und stopfte es in ihre Tasche. Dann stand sie von ihrem Platz auf und wandte sich Harry zu. Er wippte auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab und machte wirklich den Eindruck, als könnte er nicht aufhören, sich zu bewegen. „Komm", sagte er, packte sie an ihrer Hand und zog sie zum Ausgang.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihren Freunden zu winken, während sie ihm erlaubte, sie aus der Bücherei und die Treppen hoch zu seinem Büro zu führen. Ihr Blick war unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet, der sein breites Lächeln unbeirrt aufrechterhielt, auch wenn er absolut nichts sagte. Er ließ sie zuerst das Büro betreten und folgte ihr dann. Sie hörte die Tür zufallen und wandte sich um, um ihn anzuschauen.

Als sie sich umwandte, stieß sie gegen Harrys Oberkörper. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht hoch und sah ihn sie anlächeln, aber sein Lächeln hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr so breit und war nun verschmitzter. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und drückte ihren Kopf leicht nach oben. Seine Lippen fingen ihre in einen tiefen, versengenden Kuss. Sie war zuerst überrascht, aber verlor sich schnell in dem Kuss. Nach einem langen Moment löste er den Kuss, umarmte sie fest, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum.

„Harry", rief sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren war. Über die letzten Tage war er merklich missmutig gewesen, als seine Verbrennung nicht verheilen wollte. Urplötzlich dachte sie an etwas. Sie löste die Umarmung und trat von ihm weg. „Harry, dein Oberkörper", rief sie aus. „Was machst du? Du könntest es schlimmer machen!"

Sein verdammtes Lächeln war wieder in voller Stärke zurück und das ließ sie zögern. „Was ist los?", fragte sie in etwas ruhigerem Tonfall.

Er sagte nichts. Stattdessen zog er sich seine Roben über den Kopf und knöpfte dann langsam sein Oberteil auf. Als er es öffnete, merkte sie, wie sie seine Brust anstarrte, aber sein Oberkörper sah überhaupt nicht so aus wie jeden anderen Abend in dieser Woche, als sie ihn untersucht hatte. Keine Spur von einer Narbe war zu sehen.

Sie fühlte seine glatte Haut unter ihren Fingern und die gestählten Muskeln unter ihrer Hand und dennoch hatte sie keine Erinnerung daran, ihre Hand überhaupt ausgestreckt gehabt zu haben. Ihr Blick wanderte ihren Arm hoch zu Harrys Brust und schließlich hoch zu seinen Augen. „Wie ist das möglich?"

Harry lächelte dann, ein vergnügtes Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er seinen Kopf senkte, um ihre Lippen wieder in einem Kuss zu fangen. Ihre Augen hatten sich geschlossen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie Harrys Gesicht vor sich, seine Augen auf ihrer Augenhöhe. Seine Zunge verließ seinen Mund für einem Moment und lenkte ihren Blick auf seine Lippen und sie sah, wie diese sich bewegten, als er nur ein Wort sagte: „Fawkes."

„Fawkes?", wiederholte sie unbewusst, als ihr Gehirn schnell die Verbindung zu Phönixtränen herstellte. Dann machte ihr Gehirn eine weitere Verbindung: „Dumbledore!?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte leise. „Hat keine Ahnung", gab er an.

Sie versuchte, diese neue Information zu verarbeiten, kämpfte aber damit, sie zu verstehen. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihr, trat hinter sie, packte sie an der Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, als er sich in einen nahestehenden Sessel setzte. Er erklärte ihr dann die Ereignisse des Abends.

Nachdem er mit seiner Erklärung fertig war, waren sie lange Zeit still. Mit einer ihrer Hände streichelte sie gemächlich über seine Brust. Harrys rechte Hand lag auf seinem Oberkörper, gleich neben ihrer, sein linker Arm war um Ginny geschlungen, seine Hand lag über ihrer Hüfte. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge gelegt und schaute auf seinen Oberkörper hinunter.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten alles zu verarbeiten. Die ganze Woche war stressig gewesen. Sie war ständig um Harry besorgt gewesen - über seinen Oberkörper und wie er damit umging. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass es einfach so vorbei war. Die ganzen Sorgen und der ganze Stress verschwanden einfach in einem Augenblick.

Sie fuhr fort, über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln und löste ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter. Sie hatte ihren anderen Arm um seinen Nacken geschlungen und sie benutzte diese Hand, um seinen Kopf zu ihr herunterzuziehen und seine Lippen mit ihren zu bedecken. Der Kuss war ruhig und träge - ein starker Kontrast zu ihrem letzten Kuss, aber es gab keinen Grund zur Eile. Sie wollte sich Zeit nehmen und es genießen. Sie fühlte, wie Harry sie fest an sich presste. Ihre Hand strich nicht länger ziellos über seinen Oberkörper, sie fuhr mit ihren Händen die Muskeln entlang und genoss das Gefühl seines Körpers.

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Abend kuschelnd in seinem Sessel, sich gelegentlich küssend, aber größtenteils nur die Chance genießend, einander zu halten. Es fühlte sich gut an, in seinen Armen zu sein - Harry gesund und munter und ganz zu sehen. Und wirklich: Es gab keine bessere Art, einen Abend zu verbringen als in Harrys Umarmung.

Ende Kapitel 18

Vielen lieben Dank an guest, annette-ella und anno für die Reviews!


	27. 191

**Kapitel 19.1: Verrate mir deine Geheimnisse**

Als Ron Harry am nächsten Morgen wieder fragte, wann er seinen neuen Besen ausprobieren würde, war Harry über die Aussicht so begeistert, dass er schnell zustimmte, den Besen nach VgdDK an diesem Nachmittag auszutesten. Das Glück war mit ihnen, denn Ginny würde um diese Uhrzeit ebenfalls mit dem Unterricht fertig sein und sich ihnen mit ihrem neuen Besen anschließen.

Als es an der Zeit war, konnte Harry seine Aufregung kaum noch zurückhalten. Er hatte sich die ganze Woche lang nicht auf das Fliegen und Quidditch freuen können, aber nun konnte er es so, wie er es immer getan hatte, genießen. Als Ginny sie im Gemeinschaftsraum traf, sagte sie ihnen, dass Luna ihnen Gesellschaft leisten würde. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Luna es mochte zu fliegen, aber er erkannte dann, dass es wahrscheinlich viel gab, das er von Luna nicht wusste. Da sie in verschiedenen Jahrgängen und Häusern waren, sah er sie kaum.

Sobald er, Ron, Ginny und Neville alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt waren, wandte Harry sich zu Hermine: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest?", fragte er sie ein letztes Mal. Sie war bereits an einem nahegelegenen Tisch in ihre Unterlagen vertieft und nahm sich die Zeit, den Satz zu beenden, den sie schrieb, bevor sie ihren Federkiel niederlegte und hochschaute.

„Ja, es ist zu kalt, um draußen zu lesen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Du könntest uns auch in der Luft Gesellschaft leisten", meinte Ginny.

Hermine schaute von ihren Büchern hoch und sagte: „Ich weiß, ich mag Fliegen nur einfach nicht. Danke aber für das Angebot."

Harry konnte Ron leise: „Total durchgeknallt", flüstern hören. Aber er war der Meinung, dass es das Beste sei, die Aussage zu ignorieren.

„Wie du möchtest", sagte Neville. „Aber wenn du deine Meinung änderst, weißt du, wo du uns findest."

Ihre einzige Antwort darauf war ein Lächeln. Die vier gingen los und trafen Luna in der Eingangshalle. Harry war überrascht zu sehen, dass Luna einen eigenen Besen mitgebracht hatte. Das bedeutete, dass keiner von ihnen einen Schulbesen verwenden musste, da Ginny Neville ihren alten Besen geliehen hatte.

Es war ziemlich frisch fürs Fliegen, aber Harry konnte nichts egaler sein. Die Tatsache, dass er problemlos Wärmezauber anwenden konnte, unterstützte seine Gleichgültigkeit sicherlich. Er verlor keine Zeit und sprang sobald sie das Spielfeld erreicht hatten auf seinen Besen. Er schnellte in die Höhe und stieß dabei einen Freudenschrei aus. Es war viel zu viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem er das getan hatte- aus reinem Vergnügen zu Fliegen.

Er flog um das Feld herum, machte scharfe Wendungen, beschleunigte schnell und probierte die Grenzen des Besens aus. Wie es ihm versprochen worden war, konnte er die Verbesserungen in der Manövrierfähigkeit und Beschleunigung im Vergleich zum Feuerblitz spüren. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, presste seinen Oberkörper an den Stiel und trieb den Besen an seine Grenzen. Er achtete auf die Luftströmungen um ihn herum und benutzte sie zu seinem Vorteil, als er versuchte, den Besen so schnell werden zu lassen wie es ging. 

Es war schon einige Zeit her, seitdem er auf seinem Feuerblitz geflogen war, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied in ihrer Höchstgeschwindigkeit gab. Der neue Nimbus mochte ein wenig schneller sein, aber nicht sehr viel. Harry schenkte dem Gedanken nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, da er einfach nur begeistert war, wieder in der Luft zu sein. Er sah, dass die anderen sich nun ebenfalls in die Luft erhoben hatten und so flog er zu ihnen. Ron hielt einen Quaffel und warf ihn von einer Hand zur anderen. Als Harry sich ihnen näherte, warf Ron den Ball zu ihm. Harry beschleunigte und fing den Quaffel geschickt auf, um ihn sofort an Ginny weiterzuwerfen.

Sie fing den Ball auf und passte ihn zu Neville. Sie zielte gut und Neville musste sich nicht bewegen, um den Ball zu fangen. Neville hatte sich seit ihrer ersten Flugstunde sehr verbessert, aber er war noch immer kein Naturtalent in der Luft. Er hatte Probleme, den Besen nur mit einer Hand unter Kontrolle zu halten, und ihn dazu zu bringen, den Stiel mit beiden Händen loszulassen, konnte nur Probleme bringen.

Überraschenderweise hatte Luna kaum Probleme, ihren Besen unter Kontrolle zu halten, während sie mit dem Quaffel hantierte. Sie war nicht so geschickt wie die Quidditchspieler, aber Harry war positiv überrascht zu sehen, dass sie sich behauptete. Ihre Pässe dagegen waren nicht immer akkurat, aber Harry merkte, dass er es genoss dem Ball hinterherjagen zu müssen. Außerdem waren seine eigenen Pässe auch nicht immer zielgenau. Neville war der einzige, dem die ungenauen Würfe etwas auszumachen schienen, auch wenn er kein Wort sagte.

Sie warfen den Quaffel eine Weile hin und her, bevor Harry noch einmal eine Runde um das Spielfeld flog und ein paar Sturzflüge hinlegte. Er ließ Ron als nächstes den Besen ausprobieren und spielte währenddessen mit den anderen Fangen. Als jeder seiner Freunde einmal auf dem neuen Besen geflogen war, benutzte Harry ihn wieder. Als der Nachmittag zur Neige ging, verbrachten sie noch ein wenig Zeit in der Luft, bevor sie schließlich hineingingen, um sich vor dem Abendessen noch ein wenig frisch zu machen.

Später am Abend saß Harry lesend im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Hermine sich ihm näherte und ihn fragte, ob er einen Moment Zeit hatte, um zu reden. Als Harry zustimmend antwortete, fragte sie ihn, ob sie einen Spaziergang machen könnten. Sie verhielt sich ein wenig merkwürdig und so stimmte Harry neugierig geworden zu. Er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und brachte sie hoch in sein Zimmer. Nachdem Harry die Treppen wieder hinunterkam, begleitete er Hermine hinaus durch das Porträtloch. Er hatte keine bestimmte Richtung im Kopf. Daher ließ er Hermine das Tempo und die Richtung ihres Ausfluges bestimmen.

Nach einer Minute der Stille gewann schließlich Harrys Neugier und er fragte: „Über was wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Hermine schaute kurz zu ihm herüber, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Boden vor sich richtete. Sie schien nervös und unsicher zu sein und Harry fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Er blieb stumm, während sie zu überdenken schien, wie sie das Thema ansprechen sollte - was auch immer das Thema war.

Nach einer weiteren Minute blieb sie stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick und schaute ihm in die Augen, bevor ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war und sie fragte: „Hast du alles so gemeint, was du am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag zu mir gesagt hast?" Harry durchforstete sein Gehirn, um herauszubekommen, wovon sie redete. Sie musste seine Verwirrung bemerkt haben, denn sie fügte hinzu: „Über Ron."

„Oh", sagte Harry überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie das noch einmal ansprechen würde. „Ähm - ja, ich habe es so gemeint, was ich gesagt habe", meinte er.

„Du denkst also, ich bin Ron gegenüber unfair", hakte sie nach.

„Wenn es dir hilft: Ich denke, dass Ron sich auch unvernünftig verhält", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und bildeten ein Lächeln: „Vielleicht ein klein wenig."

Harry lachte leise über ihr Geständnis. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange an und es herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen. „Um was geht es also wirklich?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Hermine holte tief Luft und lief dann weiter. Harry passte sich ihrem Tempo an und sie begann zu reden. „Ich habe viel über das, was du über Ron und alles gesagt hast, nachgedacht. Ich mag Ron", gab sie zu. „Ich kann nicht sagen, _warum_ ich ihn mag, aber ich tue es." Sie war kurz still, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich glaube, ich möchte der Sache zwischen uns eine Chance geben."

Harry fühlte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten: „Du glaubst?" Als sie sich drehte, um ihn anzuschauen, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und fügte hinzu: „Ich werde dich unterstützen, egal welchen Weg du wählst. Stell nur sicher, dass es das ist, was du möchtest."

Sie nickte: „Ich möchte es. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, was passieren wird, wenn es funktioniert. Und was passieren wird, wenn es nicht funktioniert."

Harry lachte fast über die Ironie der Situation - Er, Remus und nun auch Hermine teilten alle ähnliche Gedanken, sich fürchtend, eine neue Beziehung zu beginnen. Also gab er ihr denselben Ratschlag, den er Remus gegeben hatte, denselben Ratschlag, den er von Remus und Sirius bekommen hatte. „Wenn du deine Sorgen und Ängste deine Entscheidung bestimmen lässt, wirst du dich vielleicht den Rest deines Lebens fragen, was hätte sein können. Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann tu es."

„Du denkst, ich sollte?", fragte sie ihn unsicher.

„Wenn das einzige, das dich zurückhält, deine Sorge ist, was passiert, wenn eure Beziehung nicht funktioniert, dann ja. Ich denke, du solltest", erwiderte Harry. „Wenn es nicht funktioniert, kannst du dir dann noch immer Gedanken darüber machen."

Sie blieb wieder stehen und schwieg kurz, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte und sagte: „Danke, Harry." Sie hielt kurz inne und fragte dann voller Wärme: „Wann bist du so gut darin geworden?"

„Remus hat auch einen kleinen Schubs gebraucht", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Professor Lupin?", fragte sie nach. „Wer?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter: „Tonks."

„Tonks", fragte sie überrascht. „Die beiden scheinen eine merkwürdige Kombination zu sein."

„Vergiss nicht, dass er ein Rumtreiber war", meinte Harry. „Ich denke, wir werden mehr von seiner spitzbübischen Seite sehen, jetzt, wo sie Einfluss auf ihn hat."

„Oh weh", grummelte sie, doch sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Harry gluckste und ohne darüber zu reden gingen sie beide einvernehmlich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wachte früh am Dienstagmorgen auf, weil seine Narbe schmerzhaft pulsierte. Er hatte gerade zusehen müssen, wie Todesser ein Muggeldorf überfielen. Es war ein brutaler Abend gewesen, mit Schmerz, Folter und Morden gefüllt. Die Muggel waren wehrlos und verängstigt gewesen, was den Genuss der Todesser nur noch steigerte.

Voldemort war da gewesen und hatte Harry damit einen direkten Blick auf die Geschehnisse gegeben. Es war eine furchtbare Erfahrung für Harry gewesen, aber er hatte an diesem Abend etwas ziemlich wichtiges gelernt. Voldemort kontrollierte ihre Verbindung nicht halb so sehr wie er vermutete. Harry war gute zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten in Voldemorts Kopf gewesen, bevor er bemerkt wurde und selbst dann, vermutete Harry, war er nur wegen seiner Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse entdeckt worden. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, aber Harry glaubte nun, dass er Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit vollständig entgehen könnte, wenn er seine emotionalen Reaktionen zu kontrollieren lernen würde.

Da Harry praktisch keine Kontrolle über die Verbindung hatte, konnte er dieses Wissen nicht dazu verwenden, Voldemort auszuspionieren, aber es könnte sich als nützlich erweisen, wenn er wieder in einer Vision gefangen war. Wenn Voldemort nichts von seiner Anwesenheit wusste, könnte er vielleicht Informationen preisgeben, die Harry helfen könnten, zukünftige Angriffe zu verhindern.

Im Moment war diese Information nur ein kleiner Trost dafür, dass er die Vision durchleben musste, aber er klammerte sich an diesen kleinen Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Er fürchtete sich vor der Erfahrung, wollte es aber nicht vor sich herschieben und so zog Harry sich in seine Gedanken zurück, um die Erinnerungen an die Vision an die angemessenen Orte zu verschieben.

Kurze Zeit später, auch wenn es sich für Harry viel länger angefühlt hatte, hatte er seine Aufgabe beendet. Er wägte seine Optionen ab und zog sich schließlich für sein morgendliches Workout an, bevor er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um zu lesen; auf diese Weise war er vorbereitet, sobald Ginny erschien. Mehrere Minuten später hatte Harry sich auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel zusammengerollt und vertiefte sich in sein aktuellstes Studienthema: Heilzauber. 

Seit er von seinem letzten Kampf mit der Verbrennung zurückgekommen war, hatte Harry seine Studien auf die Heilkunde fokussiert. Er wusste jetzt, dass er wenig hätte tun können, um diese besondere Verletzung zu heilen, aber die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass ein breitgefächertes Wissen über verschiedene Heilmethoden sich als unverzichtbar für ihn herausstellen könnte.

Es war noch immer ziemlich früh am Morgen - lange bevor die Sonne am Horizont aufgehen würde. Es war wenig überraschend, dass, als Harry den Text durchlas, seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und sein Kopf immer wieder nach unten sackte, als er wegdämmerte und dann gleich wieder aufwachte. Die Erschöpfung übermannte ihn schließlich und er glitt hinüber in das Land der Träume.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, nachdem sie ihre Trainingskleidung angezogen hatte. Als sie die Treppe hinunterlief, band sie ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Sobald sie den Raum betrat, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry glänzte durch seine Abwesenheit. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie eher als er im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Sie konnte fühlen, dass jemand anderes anwesend war. Sie konnte die Person nicht sehen, aber sie konnte Bewegungen hören. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht dabei war, einen privaten Moment zu stören, von dem sie nicht den geringsten Wunsch verspürte, ihn zu unterbrechen.

Sie betrat zögernd den Raum und ging in Richtung des Geräusches. Der Sessel, von dem das Geräusch herrührte, war von ihr abgewendet. Erst als sie an ihn herantrat, konnte sie die Geräuschquelle identifizieren: Harry. Er warf sich im Sessel hin und her, stöhnte und ächzte gelegentlich.

„Harry", sagte sie leise in der Hoffnung, ihn aufzuwecken, ohne ihn zu erschrecken. Er reagierte nicht. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, dieses Mal etwas lauter, aber noch immer ohne Erfolg. Sie versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, aber dieses Mal streckte sie ihren Arm aus, um ihn am Arm zu schütteln. In dem Moment, als sie seinen Arm berührte, reagierte Harry sofort. Seine linke Hand packte sie an ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie ruppig zum Sessel, während er davon wegsprang. Sie wurde herumgedreht, so dass sie ihn anschaute, als sie praktisch ihre Plätze tauschten und sie sah, wie Harry seinen rechten Arm in ihre Richtung streckte. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie schaute zu Harry hoch.

Seine Hand stoppte abrupt kurz vor ihrem Gesicht und in Harrys Augen konnte man das Wiedererkennen sehen. Ein konzentrierter Blick erschien kurz auf seinem Gesicht und sie sah, wie einen Moment lang ein Licht seine Hand umgab, bevor es langsam immer weniger hell leuchtete und scheinbar in seine Haut zurückkehrte. Das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer war ihr lautes Atmen, als beide mit dem Adrenalin kämpften.

Nach einer kurzen Stille fragte sie: „Was ist gerade passiert?"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Harry, sein Blick nach unten gerichtet.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich, als sie versuchte, die Geschehnisse zu verstehen. Er musste einen Albtraum oder eine Vision gehabt haben, so viel war offensichtlich. Als sie ihn wachgerüttelt hatte, war er in die Offensive gegangen, als würde er sie angreifen wollen. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war er gefährlich nahe daran gewesen, sie zu verhexen. Beinahe gegen ihren Willen fragte sie: „Was für ein Zauber war das?"

Harry murmelte etwas, aber sie konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Harry", sagte sie ein wenig ungeduldig. Mit einem Seufzen schaute er schließlich hoch, um ihren Blick zu erwidern. „Was für ein Zauber war es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", rief er aus. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar, offensichtlich frustriert und aufgeregt. „Als ich erkannte, was passierte, habe ich mich nur darauf konzentriert, es aufzuhalten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es war."

Sie kämpfte mit diesem Wissen, oder eher dem fehlenden Wissen. Wenn er sie als eine Bedrohung wahrgenommen hatte, war es naheliegend, dass der Zauber dazu gedacht war, sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, wenn nicht sogar sie tatsächlich zu verletzen. Das nächste Mal würde sie vorsichtiger sein müssen, wenn sie sich ihm näherte. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Harry und bemerkte das erste Mal den leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„War es eine Vision?" fragte sie sanft.

„Nein", antwortete er und richtete seinen Blick dann auf ihr Gesicht. „Nun, ich hatte vorher eine. Das ... Das war nur ein böser Traum."

„Nur ein böser Traum?" fragte sie. Als er nur mit den Schultern zuckte, verengten sich ihre Augen kurz zu Schlitzen und sie machte sich bereit, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Hör zu", unterbrach Harry, bevor sie die Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen. „Ich versuche nicht, dich auszuschließen; ich möchte nur lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es war nur Voldemort, der tat, was er tut. Wenn wir jedesmal darüber reden würden, wenn ich einen bösen Traum oder eine Vision hätte, würden wir nie über etwas anderes reden."

Sie fühlte, wie ihre Gesichtszüge weicher wurden. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und er legte seine über ihre, während er sich in ihre Berührung lehnte. „Du weißt, dass ich immer da bin, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst oder nur jemanden, der für dich da ist."

Er lächelte sie etwas zittrig an und es wärmte ihr Herz: „Danke."

Sie streckte sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel: „Immer", flüsterte sie.

Ohne dass sie ein weiteres Wort verloren, verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen und sie gingen hinaus für ihren morgendlichen Lauf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das morgendliche Training half Harry, sich körperlich und geistig zu entspannen. Seine Brust hatte nur kurz seinen Körper behindert, aber es fühlte sich wunderbar an, sich wieder frei bewegen zu können. Es war merkwürdig gewesen, kein morgendliches Training zu haben. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er sich an seinen morgendlichen Lauf und das Workout gewöhnt hatte. Seine Tage fühlten sich ohne sie nicht richtig an.

Und so, während er in seiner raschen Geschwindigkeit um den See joggte, fühlte Harry, wie sein Unwohlsein verschwand. Es wurde langsam anstrengend, aber darin lag auch eine Art Trost. Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt für ihn normal und es fühlte sich gut an, wieder an seine Grenzen zu gehen, um sich zu verbessern.

Als er die Dusche im Raum der Wünsche verließ, fühlte er sich rundum erfrischt und bereit, den Tag in Angriff zu nehmen. Ginny benötigte nur ein paar Minuten länger als er und er begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss. Es machte ihm noch immer unsagbar große Freude, Ginny immer küssen zu können, wenn er Lust darauf hatte und das strahlende Lächeln, dass sie danach immer auf dem Gesicht hatte, machte es in seinen Augen nur noch besser.

Das Frühstück war eine lebhafte Angelegenheit, als Neville, Ron und Hermine Harry und Ginny Gesellschaft leisteten. Die Sechstklässler hatten gleich nach dem Essen einen Test in Verteidigung. Statt sich über die kommende Prüfung Sorgen zu machen oder - in Hermines Fall - sich in einem Schulbuch zu vergraben, um noch ein wenig zu lernen, redeten sie über die Themen, die abgefragt werden würden. Selbst Ginny nahm an der Diskussion teil. Harry hatte viele der Themen in seinem HA-unterricht bereits durchgenommen. Daher hatte sie keine Probleme, mitzuhalten.

Und tatsächlich entpuppte sich der Test als ziemlich einfach für Harry und seine Freunde und sie benötigten nicht die gesamte Schulstunde, um ihn vollständig zu bearbeiten. Es wurde ihnen erlaubt zu gehen, sobald sie fertig waren und das gab ihnen ein wenig zusätzliche Zeit vor der nächsten Schulstunde. Für Ron und Neville erwies sich das als günstig, weil sie als nächstes eine Freistunde hatten. Für Harry und Hermine jedoch war es nicht genug Zeit, um hoch zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen und es noch immer rechtzeitig zu Zaubertränke im Kerker zu schaffen.

Harry ließ Hermine die Unterhaltung lenken, als sie gemächlich in Richtung der Kerker gingen. Sie wollte nach einer Klausur immer die Antworten besprechen. Normalerweise würden er und insbesondere Ron dagegen sein. Wenn der Test vorbei war, wollten sie sich entspannen und ihn aus ihren Gedanken verbannen. Dieses Mal jedoch fühlte Harry nicht die übliche Anspannung wegen seiner Leistung und so machte es ihm nichts aus, seine Antworten mit ihr zu besprechen.

Sie verbrachten so die Zeit, bis der Zaubertrankunterricht begann. Snape war sein übliches furchtbares Selbst. Nach der Konfrontation mit Dumbledore am Anfang des Semesters hatte Harry gehofft, dass der Mann seine Feindseligkeit runterschrauben würde. Leider schien Höflichkeit außerhalb Snapes' Verständnis zu sein. Er versuchte nicht noch einmal seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, aber er war genauso feindselig wie eh und je.

Harry ignorierte den Mann und tat sein bestes, ein Auge auf ihn und die Slytherins zu haben, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich an seinem Zaubertrank zu schaffen machten. Der Unterricht ging schließlich zu Ende und Harry trennte sich von Hermine, die sich auf den Weg zu Alte Runen machte. Er selbst traf sich mit Ginny in seinem Büro.

Als er darüber nachdachte, dass er gleich mit Ginny alleine in seinem Büro sein würde, bedauerte er, dass ihr Treffen einen Grund hatte, aber er wusste, dass ihre Okklumentikstunden wichtiger waren als die anderen Aktivitäten, die er im Kopf hatte. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss und sie begannen kurz darauf.

Sie hatten seit ihrem ersten Unterricht ein paar weitere Stunden gehabt, welche zugegebenermaßen wenig Okklumentikfokussiert geendet hatten. Ginny hatte sich nach den ersten Unterrichtsstunden als ziemlich fähig erwiesen. Es war zwischen den beiden ein ständiger Willenskampf, als Harry seine Legilimentik verbesserte, während Ginny Fortschritte in Okklumentik machte. Harry hatte es noch einige Male geschafft, in Ginnys Gedanken einzudringen, aber niemals so einfach wie beim ersten Mal. Wenn er eindrang, bemerkte Harry, dass Ginny eine viel bessere Kontrolle darüber hatte, ihre wichtigen Erinnerungen für sich zu behalten und er erlangte bald die Kontrolle, selber zu gehen, ohne etwas zu sehen, dass er nicht sehen wollte.

An diesem Tag erzielten sie ähnliche Ergebnisse. Harry konnte zweimal in Ginnys Gedanken einbrechen, aber sah keine weitere von Ginnys Erinnerungen. Außer diese beiden Male konnte Ginny alle seine anderen Angriffe abwehren. Sie verließen sein Büro, um zur Großen Halle fürs Mittagessen zu gehen, beide zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, die sie gemacht hatten. Sie beschlossen während dieser Mahlzeit getrennt voneinander bei ihren jeweiligen Klassenkameraden zu sitzen und betraten zeitversetzt die Große Halle. Sie verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander, dass es Aufmerksamkeit erregen musste, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig sein würden.

Während er es nicht eilig hatte, es der Schule zu verkünden, machte Harry sich nicht sonderlich Sorgen darüber, dass Neuigkeiten über ihre Beziehung herauskommen könnten. Es waren ihre anderen Aktivitäten, die geheim bleiben mussten. Er würde sein bestes tun, Fragen zu vermeiden, die darauf abzielten, zu erfahren, wo sie waren oder was sie taten. Außerdem hatte er wirklich kein Bedürfnis danach, _**diese**_ Unterhaltung mit Ron zu führen.

Als die Woche verging, wartete Harry nervös auf ihr erstes Quidditchtraining, das für Donnerstag geplant war. Leider wurde es wegen einem fürchterlichen Sturm auf den folgenden Montag verschoben. Ron war bei dieser Ankündigung besonders niedergeschlagen, aber Harry kämpfte schnell die Enttäuschung nieder. Es waren schließlich nur ein paar Tage, noch immer genügend Zeit vor ihrem nächsten Spiel.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Harry in der Morgenpost einen Brief. Als er bemerkte, von wem er war, steckte er schnell den Umschlag ungeöffnet in seine Roben. Als er hochschaute, bemerkte er, wie Hermine ihn neugierig musterte, aber nichts sagte. Als er später die Post las, fand er eine kurze Notiz von seinen Geschäftspartnern, er solle sie am nächsten Abend in der Heulenden Hütte treffen. Das war der Grund, warum er sich am Abend darauf an einer besonders niedrigen Stelle des Tunnels wiederfand, der zu dem Haus führte, in dem es angeblich spukte.

Hinter ihm musste Ginny sich nicht bücken, um die Passage zu durchqueren. Sie war die einzige, der er von dem Brief erzählt hatte. Er mochte den anderen von seinem Vorschlag gegenüber den Zwillingen erzählt haben, aber er war nicht bereit, sie in alles einzubeziehen. Er glaubte auch, dass Hermine dagegen gewesen wäre, wegen einer Demonstration das Schulgelände zu verlassen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Harry durch die Falltür das verfallene Haus. Er entdeckte die Zwillinge, sobald er seinen Kopf durch das Loch steckte und grüßte sie: „Gred, Forge." Sobald er sich aus dem Loch gewuchtet hatte, langte er hinunter und hielt Ginny helfend seine Hand hin. Er schaute rechtzeitig zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie die beiden Jungs ihre Augenbrauen bis zu ihrem Haaransatz hochzogen, als sie Ginny erkannten.

Als keiner der beiden eine Bewegung machte, fragte Ginny: „Werdet ihr die ganze Zeit über da drüben stehen und wie Idioten dreinschauen oder werdet ihr eure Lieblingsschwester begrüßen?"

Fred war der erste, der sich erholte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Du bist unsere einzige Schwester."

„Ein automatischer Sieg ist noch immer ein Sieg", meinte sie hochnäsig. Harry lachte leise über ihr erhabenes Verhalten.

„Nun, mein lieber Harrykins, Gin-Gin, ihr habt uns ein wenig überrascht", meinte George.

„Wir haben natürlich Harry erwartet", fuhr sein Zwillingsbruder fort.

„Und vielleicht Ron und Hermine."

„Wenn sie überzeugt werden kann, mitzumachen."

„Wir haben nicht erwartet, das Vergnügen mit unserer lieben Schwester zu haben."

„Nicht, dass es uns etwas ausmacht."

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Gin-Gin."

„Wir haben uns nur gefragt, ..."

„... ob es vielleicht etwas gibt, dass ihr beide uns mitteilen wollt?"

„Oh, was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Ginny mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Harry grinste nur bei dem Schauspiel. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie ihnen verraten wollte. Sie schaute über die Schulter zu ihm und er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte ihr in dem Versuch, ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihre Entscheidung war, zu.

„Zum Beispiel warum Harrykins dich mitgebracht hat."

„Und nicht Ron oder Hermine."

„Ich glaube, ihr wisst genug, um es euch selbst zu erklären", sagte Ginny.

„Weil Ron Harry aus dem Quidditchteam geworfen hat?"

„Und Hermine nicht zugestimmt hätte, mitzukommen?"

„Oder weil ihr beide auf direktem Weg vom Besenschrank, in dem ihr geknutscht habt, hierhergekommen seid?"

„Ihr solltet wissen", begann Ginny hitzig, bevor sie neckend fortfuhr: „dass Harry ein Büro hat, das wir fürs Knutschen vorziehen."

Fred und George schauten sie einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, schauten sich dann an, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihr wandten und gleichzeitig in herzhaftes Gelächter ausbrachen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, fragten sie: „Ist das wahr?"

„Oder hast du uns nur auf den Arm nehmen wollen?"

Ginny drehte sich um und lächelte ihn frech an. Harry glaubte, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, was sie vorhatte und fühlte, wie ein Grinsen sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Ginny wandte sich dann wieder zurück zu ihren Brüdern und fragte süß: „Würdet ihr gerne eine Demonstration sehen?" Als sie dies sagte, trat Harry einen Schritt zu Ginny, die sich zu ihm drehte, und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern, ihre Hände hinter seinen Nacken verschränkt.

Als Harry sich zu ihr beugte, hörte er, wie die Zwillinge riefen: „Nein, nein, wir glauben dir."

„Das müssen wir nicht sehen." 

Harry hielt kurz inne, aber Ginny zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und nahm seine Lippen mit ihren gefangen. Es war kein obszöner Kuss, aber als sie sich voneinander lösten, hatten Fred und George ihnen beide ihre Rücken zugewandt. Harry lächelte Ginny an, die zurückgrinste. Noch immer in der Umarmung rief Ginny: „Ihr könnt euch wieder umdrehen."

Sie schauten zuerst über die Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass es tatsächlich ungefährlich war. Zufrieden drehten sie sich wieder um.

„Wann hat das Ganze dann also begonnen?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen", erwiderte Ginny. Sie ließen einander los und standen nun nebeneinander. Harrys Arm war um ihre Schultern und Ginnys Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt.

„Und wie kommt es, dass wir noch nichts davon gehört haben?"

„Ja, ich nehme an, dass Mum außer sich vor Freude wäre."

„Außerdem hätten wir inzwischen gehört, wie sie eure Hochzeit plant."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Ginny antwortete: „Wir haben es noch niemandem gesagt - was bedeutet, dass ihr beide ebenfalls euren Mund halten werdet."

Sie schauten einander kurz an, bevor sie beide tief seufzten und ihre Zustimmung gaben. Anscheinend war Ginnys Tonfall ausreichend, um ihnen deutlich zu machen, dass sie die Sache besser nicht weiterverfolgen sollten.

„Nun, da wir das geklärt haben", mischte Harry sich ein „habt ihr beide nicht eine Demonstration für uns?"

„Nun, wir werden nicht zu eurer Erheiterung knutschen, wenn es das ist, was ihr glaubt", erwiderte George hitzig.

Er brauchte eine halbe Sekunde, um den Kommentar zu verarbeiten, aber dann schnaubte Harry lachend auf. Er hörte, wie Ginny neben ihm ebenfalls leise lachte. „Das würde ich lieber nicht sehen, danke", sagte er gleich darauf.

„Ich glaube, mein lieber Zwillingsbruder, dass er diese hier meinte", mischte Fred sich ein und holte eine Tasche hervor.

„Ah, stimmt, wie dumm von mir, es zu vergessen."

„Ihr möchtet euch vielleicht hinsetzen."

„Denn es wird euch gleich von den Socken hauen."

„Und das ist gefährlich, wenn ihr noch immer steht."

Harry hatte genug Zeit in dem Raum verbracht, um zu wissen, dass es nur einen Stuhl gab und dieser war ziemlich mitgenommen. Er griff in seine Roben und beschwor ein Stück Holz herauf, welches eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Zauberstab hatte. Nach einem Moment der Unentschlossenheit beschwor er einen übergroßen Sessel herauf, auf dem sie beide gemütlich Platz haben würden. Ginny lächelte angesichts seiner Wahl und nahm freudig Platz. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte dabei einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Harry lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder an die Zwillinge wandte.

Diese beobachteten sie beide. „Nun, das ist ein netter Trick", kommentierte Fred.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, statt die offensichtliche Frage laut zu stellen.

„Der Stuhl", antwortete George.

„Es wird Magie genannt", erklärte Harry,

„Man benutzt sie mit einem Zauberstab", mischte sich Ginny hilfreich ein.

„Nun, der Zauberstab mag nur wie ein Holzstab aussehen, aber tatsächlich ist in ihm ein magischer Kern", fuhr Harry fort.

„Er hilft die Magie zu fokussieren", ließ Ginny sich wieder vernehmen. 

„Har har," unterbrach Fred.

„Was wir meinen ist ..."

„Wo hast du gelernt, so etwas heraufzubeschwören?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr wäret überrascht, was ihr lernen könntet, wenn ihr nur aufpassen würdet. "

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass McGonagall niemals so etwas in unserem Unterricht durchgenommen hat", erwiderte George.

„Hättet ihr das Talent dazu gezeigt, vielleicht hätte sie euch zu größeren Dingen angetrieben, " meinte Harry.

„Werdet ihr uns eine Demonstration geben oder seid ihr gekommen, um Unterricht bei Harry zu bekommen?", unterbrach Ginny. „Er ist ziemlich beschäftigt, wisst ihr. Das Leben eines Assistenzprofessors ist kein einfaches. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich mindestens bis zum Sommer warten müssen, bevor er Zeit für euch finden kann."

„Wenn er nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen würde, mit unserer Schwester zu knutschen", antwortete Fred prompt.

„Dann hätte er vielleicht ein wenig Zeit für Zusatzunterricht."

„Sorry Leute", war Harrys Antwort. „Die Knutschzeit bleibt."

Sie zuckten synchron mit den Schultern und Fred sagte: „Es war den Versuch wert."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, aber hielt sich davon ab, noch etwas zu sagen.

George griff mit einer Hand in die Tasche und schien etwas herauszuziehen, auch wenn Harry nicht sehen konnte, was. „Nun", sagte er. „Bestaunt dies ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach der Demonstration der Zwillinge kehrten sie weit vor Zapfenstreich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ron und Hermine brachen gerade zu einem Vertrauensschülertreffen auf, als Harry und Ginny ankamen. Harry wünschte ihnen viel Spaß und Ron stöhnte geplagt auf. Hermine bestand darauf, dass es interessant sein würde, während die beiden durch das Porträtloch traten. Hermine schaute kurz über die Schulter und hatte mit Harry Blickkontakt, bevor das Porträt sich schloss. Er konnte den Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, nicht einordnen, aber dachte nicht lange darüber nach. 

„He, Neville, wie wär's mit einer Runde Zauberschnippschnapp?", fragte Harry, als er sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber setzte. Neville legte sein Textbuch weg und nickte zustimmend: „Hört sich gut an. Das Buch hier schläfert mich ein."

Harry lächelte und wandte sich dann zu Ginny, die nur einen Meter weit weg war: „Was ist mit dir, Ginny? Interessiert?"

Sie zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein danke, ich glaube, ich gehe rüber und schaue, was bei meinen Zimmerkameraden los ist. Sie sehen so aus, als würden sie etwas aushecken."

„Wie du willst", sagte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu Neville. Sein Blick folgte Ginny, als diese zu ihren Freunden hinüberging.

„Ihr beide verbringt ungemein viel Zeit miteinander", kommentierte Neville nebenbei.

Harrys Blick trennte sich von Ginnys Rückseite und landete auf Neville. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist angenehme Gesellschaft."

Neville lächelte ein wenig teuflisch. „Darauf wette ich", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Unterton in der Stimme. Dann fuhr er mit normaler Stimme fort: „Willst du zuerst oder soll ich?"

„Fang an", sagte Harry ein wenig verwirrt. Nachdem Neville seine Karte hingelegt hatte, folgte Harry mit einer eigenen. Als Neville seinen nächsten Zug überdachte, fragte Harry: „Hast du irgendwelche Pläne für das nächste Wochenende?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Neville ein wenig geistesabwesend als er seine Karte legte: „Ich-nun, ich, - das heißt-"

„Du würdest den Tag gerne mit Hannah verbringen, aber du hast noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, sie zu fragen?", fragte Harry, als er eine eigene Karte spielte.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte Neville ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

„Was für einen anderen Grund sollte es für deine Unentschlossenheit oder Nervosität geben?", fragte Harry nach. „Es ist das einzige, was Sinn macht."

Neville nickte und legte ohne zu antworten eine weitere Karte.

„Du solltest sie einfach fragen, weißt du", meinte Harry.

„Aber was ist, wenn sie nein sagt? Was ist wenn sie lieber nur befreundet wäre?", fragte Neville nervös.

„Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du nicht fragst", antwortete Harry. „Wenn du nicht fragst, wirst du unglücklich sein und dir die Frage stellen, was hätte sein können. Wenn du fragst, hast du wenigstens die Chance, glücklich zu sein." Harry grinste, als sein Freund eine weitere Karte hinlegte. Es war witzig, wie ähnlich ihre Situationen waren. Erst Remus und Tonks, dann er und Ginny, er hatte gerade erst Hermine denselben Ratschlag gegeben und nun gab er ihn an Neville weiter. Es ließ Harry sich normal fühlen, und er mochte dieses Gefühl.

„Was ist mit dir?", gab Neville zurück. „Was sind deine Pläne für das nächste Wochenende?"

„Gute Frage", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, ich habe einfach angenommen, dass ich den Tag mit Ginny verbringen würde, aber ich habe sie nie wirklich gefragt. Ich werde sie später heute Abend fragen."

„Was läuft zwischen euch beiden?", fragte Neville. „Es ist klar, dass ihr beide euch mögt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ihr deswegen etwas unternommen habt. Ihr verhaltet euch wie immer, und dennoch scheint etwas anders zu sein.". Neville war an der Reihe, abzulegen, aber er hielt inne, um Harrys Antwort abzuwarten.

Harry nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Antwort zu formulieren. Er und Ginny hatten nicht wirklich darüber geredet, was sie ihren Freunden erzählen würden. Sie beide machten keine Anstalten, es anderen zu erzählen, Remus, Fred und George ausgenommen und in diesen Fällen hatten sie erst die Erlaubnis des anderen eingeholt. Ginny war dieses Mal nicht da, um gefragt zu werden und er konnte nicht einfach so tun, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. Schließlich entschied er, dass Neville eine ehrliche Antwort verdiente. Er würde Ginny später davon erzählen und hoffte, dass sie ihm zustimmte und er würde Neville bitten, es geheim zu halten, bis sie bereit waren, die Beziehung bekanntzugeben.

„Wir sind jetzt ein paar Wochen zusammen", informierte Harry seinen Freund. „Wir wollten bloß keine große Sache daraus machen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich allen irgendwann davon erzählen, aber für den Moment kannst du es für dich behalten?"

Neville grinste ihn an. „Sicher, kein Problem. Ich freue mich, dass ihr beide ein Paar seid. Ihr macht den Eindruck, als würdet ihr einfach zusammengehören. "

Harry lächelte breit. „Ja", stimmte er zu. „Danke." Sie spielten einige Runden ohne zu reden, bevor Harry wieder das Wort ergriff: „Weißt du, ich denke, wenn du fragen würdest, würde sie ja sagen."

Neville hielt inne und schaute zu Harry hoch: „Warum sagst du das?" 

„Als wir auf dem Ball zusammen tanzten, " sagte Harry „hat sie es nicht direkt gesagt, aber ich habe den Eindruck bekommen, dass sie interessiert war." 

„Wirklich? Denkst du das wirklich?", fragte Neville hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Versuch es einfach, Kumpel. Vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass es das Risiko wert ist."

„Danke, Harry", sagte Neville, nachdem er gespielt hatte. „Ich denke, ich werde sie morgen fragen."

„Das ist klasse", ermutigte Harry und legte seine eigene Karte hinunter. Sobald seine Finger die Karte nicht mehr berührten, explodierte sie. Glücklicherweise war er bereits dabei, sich wieder zurückzulehnen und vermied damit den Großteil der Explosion. „Nun, das Spiel hast du gewonnen. Noch eine Runde?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Neville.

Als sie mitten in ihrem dritten Spiel waren - sie konnten nicht aufhören, wenn es Gleichstand war - kamen Ron und Hermine durch das Porträtloch, beide mit einem breiten Grinsen. Neville war der erste, der sie bemerkte und machte Harry auf sie aufmerksam, da dieser mit dem Rücken zum Ausgang saß. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er bereits den Valentinstag und den Hogsmeade-Ausflug am übernächsten Wochenende im Kopf hatte, zog Harry schnell die Verbindung zu seiner Unterhaltung mit Hermine am vorigen Wochenende. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte sie endlich den Mut aufgebracht, Ron zu bitten, mit ihr auszugehen.

„Merlin, es ist endlich passiert", murmelte Harry.

„Du glaubst nicht ...", begann Neville. „Nein, es kann nicht sein. Oder?"

„Hermine ist vor einer Woche zu mir gekommen, um über Ron zu reden", erklärte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu Neville. „Ich glaube, sie hat endlich eine Entscheidung gefällt und ihn gefragt."

Nevilles Blick wanderte zwischen dem Paar und Harry hin und her, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich schätze, ich habe immer angenommen, dass es irgendwann passieren würde", sagte er. „Dennoch habe ich nie erwartet, dass es passiert. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Harry gluckste: „Ja, ich weiß. Es war unausweichlich, und doch sind beide so sturköpfig, dass es sich so angefühlt hat, als würden sie es nie schaffen."

„Genau", stimmte Neville mit einem Lächeln zu. „Nun, wenn Hermine es kann, dann kann ich es auch."

„Das ist die richtige Haltung", ermutigte Harry ihn.

Sie widmeten sich wieder ihrem Spiel. Neville errang schließlich den entscheidenden Sieg. Auch wenn er so tat, als sei er über die Niederlage enttäuscht, machte es Harry nicht wirklich etwas aus. Er hätte es natürlich vorgezogen, zu gewinnen - es machte keinen Sinn zu spielen, wenn man nicht wenigstens versuchte zu gewinnen - aber er hatte so oder so Spaß gehabt.

Harry schaffte es, Ginny später am Abend wegen dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug zu fragen. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie natürlich den Tag mit ihm verbringen würde und dass er albern sei, gedacht zu haben, fragen zu müssen. Er würde schließlich eine Menge Schmerzen zu erwarten haben, wenn er vorhaben sollte, den Valentinstag mit jemand anderen als ihr zu verbringen.

Sie stimmte auch dem Mittagessen mit Neville und Hannah zu und Harry stellte sicher, seinen Freund davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, als sie ins Bett gingen. Ron kam kurz darauf in den Raum, ein dämliches Grinsen noch immer im Gesicht und informierte sie alle, dass er den Tag in Hogsmeade mit Hermine verbringen würde - allein. Er fragte nicht nach ihren Plänen und weder er noch Neville sprachen von sich aus darüber.

Als Harry sich seine Schlafsachen anzog, fragte er sich, was Rons Reaktion sein würde, wenn er es herausfände. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht, seine Beziehung vor Ron zu verstecken, aber er war noch nicht so weit, sie mit ihm zu teilen. Aber er würde es Ron irgendwann erzählen müssen. Harry hörte auf, darüber nachzudenken, denn er wollte sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, was passieren könnte. Egal was Rons Reaktion sein würde, es würde seine Beziehung zu Ginny nicht beeinflussen, und am Ende war es das, was wirklich zählte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hielt die Trainingsdummies an und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um zu Atem zu kommen und schaute zu Ginny hinüber. Sie arbeitete gewissenhaft an ihrer zauberstablosen Magie. Sie lernte nicht ganz so schnell wie er, sie zu beherrschen, aber sie machte Fortschritte. Harry war überzeugt, dass sie das Talent dazu hatte, zauberstablose Magie so mühelos zu verwenden wie er das nun tat, solange sie damit weitermachte. Ginny hatte ihm von dem Feuerzauber erzählt, welchen sie unbewusst angewendet hatte, während er die Todesser bekämpft hatte. Sie hatte eindeutig die Fähigkeit, da dies keine unkontrollierte Spontanmagie gewesen war. Selbst wenn sie den Zauber nicht bewusst geworfen hatte, war sie noch immer in der Lage gewesen, den Zauber zu kontrollieren.

Nun jedoch war sie wieder bei einfachen Zaubern und musste dort um Kontrolle kämpfen. Sie hatte auch einen ziemlich entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie ihren Arm ausstreckte und einen dicken Wälzer zu sich rief. Das Buch begann sich langsam zu bewegen und begann plötzlich zitternd an Schnelligkeit zu gewinnen. Sie schrie auf und duckte sich, als das Buch seinen Weg fortsetzte und gute zehn bis fünfzehn Meter hinter ihr zu Boden fiel. Sie fluchte laut, als sie sich umdrehte, zu dem Buch ging und es frustriert über den Boden kickte.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht dem Buch die Schuld geben", kommentierte Harry, als er zu ihr ging.

„Warum nicht?" wollte Ginny wissen, als sie herumwirbelte, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Weil es nicht die Schuld des Buches ist. Es war deine Magie, die dich beinahe geköpft hat", antwortete er stoisch.

„Ja, nun", schnaubte Ginny verärgert. „Es ist einfacher, dem Buch die Schuld zu geben," murmelte sie.

„Einfacher, ja", sagte Harry glucksend. „Aber das macht es nicht richtig."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie ich an einem Abend so einen mächtigen Zauber werfen kann und nun mit den einfachen Sachen Probleme habe", brach es frustriert aus ihr heraus.

„Denke von deiner Magie wie von einem Muskel", erklärte Harry. „Dein Muskel hat ein bestimmtes Limit, was er kann, aber mit Training kannst du deinen Muskel stärken, so dass er regelmäßig mehr kann."

„Das verstehe ich", unterbrach Ginny. „aber das ist was ganz anderes ..."

Harry hielt seine Hand in die Höhe, um Ginny zu beschwichtigen. „ Wenn du mich zu Ende reden lassen würdest, würdest du vielleicht sehen, von was ich rede." Er wartete, bis sie nickte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wenn eine Person unter Zwang ist, kann manchmal ein Adrenalinstoß der Person ermöglichen, außergewöhnliche Taten zu vollbringen, welche sie normalerweise nicht bewerkstelligen könnte."

„Warte, was ist Adrenalin?" fragte Ginny.

Harry wurde von der Frage überrascht. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen wusste er nicht allzu viel über das Thema, aber er glaubte, er könnte es gut genug erklären. „Es ist ein Hormon, welches von deinem Körper produziert wird, wenn du entweder besonders körperlich aktiv bist oder wenn du einen Moment der Panik oder eine Stresssituation erlebst. Es gibt Berichte von Menschen, die dank des Adrenalins, welches ihr Körper in einer Krise produzierte, die unglaublichsten Dinge getan haben wie etwas sehr schweres hochzuheben, um ein Kind oder einen geliebten Menschen zu retten. Normalerweise wären sie nicht stark genug gewesen, es zu tun, aber dank des Adrenalins waren sie es. Wenn sie am nächsten Tag außerhalb dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation zurückkehrten, stellten sie fest, dass sie die gleiche Tat nicht wiederholen konnten."

Harry hielt in seiner Erklärung inne, um festzustellen, wie Ginny es aufnahm. Er hoffte, dass er es ausreichend erklärt hatte und wollte sehen, was sie davon hielt. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ihr Kopf war leicht zu Boden gesenkt, als sie darüber nachdachte und Harry fand diese Tat ziemlich ablenkend. Schließlich schaute sie zu ihm hoch und fasste zögernd zusammen: „Du sagst also, dass Adrenalin durch mich hindurchfloss, weil ich besorgt um dich war und dies erlaubte mir, etwas zu tun, zu dem ich normalerweise nicht in der Lage wäre."

„Ja, das glaube ich", sagte Harry, zufrieden, dass seine Erklärung verständlich gewesen war. Ginny jedoch sah nicht so glücklich aus.

„Du sagst also, dass ich nicht in der Lage sein werde, außerhalb dieser Umstände auf diese Weise Magie zu verwenden?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein", ruderte Harry zurück. „Nein, was ich sage ist, dass du etwas getan hast, von dem dein Körper im Moment nicht in der Lage ist, es regelmäßig zu schaffen. Es ist etwas, zu dem dein Körper offensichtlich in der Lage ist, da du es schließlich getan hast, aber wenn du es regelmäßig ausführen willst, musst du weiter trainieren, um deinen Magiemuskel oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst zu stärken."

Sie nickte, um ihre Akzeptanz von seiner Erklärung zu zeigen. „Ich schätze, dass ist mein Zeichen, mich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen", sagte sie.

„Eigentlich" erwiderte Harry „möchte ich, dass du eine Weile zu den Dummies gehst." Mehrere Minuten lang beobachtete Harry Ginny nur, bevor er sich von ihr losreißen konnte und sich wieder seinem eigenen Training widmete. Einen Partner zu haben konnte sehr ablenkend sein, insbesondere wenn alles, was er wirklich tun wollte, war, sie zur Seite zu nehmen und sie besinnungslos zu küssen. Aber er weigerte sich, seine Hormone sein Training beeinflussen zu lassen. Es würde später Zeit fürs Knutschen geben.

Nach ihrem Training hatten sie genug Zeit, um schnell eine leichte Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen, bevor sie fürs Training zum Quidditchfeld hinausgingen. Trotz seiner begrenzten Interaktion mit seinen Teamkollegen während des Trainings konnte Harry sehen, dass es nicht besonders gut lief. Er konnte hören, wie Rons Stimme sich im Laufe der Zeit immer frustrierter und aufgebrachter anhörte. Als das Training vorüber war, ließ Harry Ginny unauffällig wissen, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten sollte und ließ sich Zeit, als er duschte und sich umzog. Er und Ron hatten es sich im letzten Semester zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nach dem Training zu reden und Harry fand, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, diese Gewohnheit wieder aufzunehmen.

Der Umkleideraum war schließlich bis auf sie beide leer und gleich nachdem die letzte Person gegangen war, fragte Ron ihn: „Also, was denkst du?"

Harry, der gerade seine Schuhe zuband, schaute hoch und sah, wie Ron seine Roben überzog. Er dachte kurz über die Frage nach: „Ich denke, es war okay. Es hätte viel besser sein können, aber hey, es war klar, das alle etwas eingerostet sein würden. Es war schließlich unser erstes Training im Semester. Manche von ihnen waren vielleicht zwei Monate lang nicht auf einem Besen."

„Das ist wahr", gab Ron zu.

„Außerdem haben wir genügend Zeit, um unseren Rhythmus vor unserem ersten Spiel wiederzufinden. Gib ihnen eine Woche oder zwei, bevor du dir darüber Sorgen machst. Wenn du sie deswegen zu früh unter Druck setzt, könnte es sie ein wenig abschrecken," fuhr Harry fort.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie es zu locker nehmen", antwortete Ron und schloss die Tür seines Spinds.

„Nun, du musst ihnen nichts vormachen," erwiderte Harry. „Lass sie genau wissen, was du denkst, dass sie etwas eingerostet sind. Wir sagen ihnen, dass wir, auch wenn wir verstehen, dass es unumgänglich ist, erwarten, dass sie in einer Woche wieder in Form sind. Ansonsten werden wir eine härtere Gangart einschlagen."

„Glaubst du, das wird funktionieren?" fragte Ron zweifelnd, als er sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank sinken ließ.

Harry band seinen Schuh zu, bevor er wieder hochsah und antwortete: „Es geht um die Balance. Sie sollen für dich spielen wollen, du kannst also nicht zu streng sein. Aber sie müssen dich respektieren, deshalb kannst du sie auch nicht einfach machen lassen, was sie wollen."

„Aber wie weißt du, welches der richtige Weg ist, die Situation zu handhaben?" fragte Ron nach. Er hatte seine Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel gestützt und Harry konnte sehen, dass er sehr an der Unterhaltung interessiert war. Das war nicht selten der Fall, wenn die Unterhaltung sich um Quidditch drehte, aber dieses Mal ging es nur ansatzweise darum.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach, es zu sagen", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. In Wahrheit hatte er niemals wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Er neigte dazu, seinen Instinkten zu folgen. „Du musst versuchen, ihre Beweggründe zu verstehen. In diesem Fall war es nicht so, dass sie herumgealbert haben oder versuchten, sich zu drücken. Sie haben es versucht, aber sie waren einfach zu sehr außer Form, um so gut wie sonst zu spielen, und ich bin mir sicher, sie wissen das, ohne dass du es ihnen sagen musst. Wenn du glaubst, dass sie schlecht spielen, weil sie sich nicht konzentrieren oder nur herumalbern oder so, dann ist es an der Zeit, Klartext mit ihnen zu reden."

Ron war eine kurze Weile still und Harry nutzte diese Zeit, um seine Quidditchroben in den Spind zu hängen und die Tür zu schließen.

„Es ist nicht einfach für dich, oder?", durchschnitt Rons Stimme die Stille. Harry drehte sich um, um seinen Freund anzuschauen und fragte sich, wovon dieser redete. „Professor und Schüler zu sein", erläuterte Ron.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry, von der Frage überrascht. „Es ist normalerweise nicht so schlimm, aber es gibt Momente, da ist es schwer. Es ist nicht einfach, in einem Moment ein Freund zu sein und in einem anderen eine Autorität darzustellen, und ich muss mich immer selbst hinterfragen. Bin ich zu nachgiebig, weil ich ihr Freund bin? Oder bin ich zu streng mit ihnen? Gewöhnlich habe ich nicht genug Zeit, um in diesem Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, aber danach stelle ich mir oft diese Fragen."

„Ich schätze, wir machen es dir nicht immer leicht", gab Ron betreten zu.

„Nicht immer, nein", sagte Harry. Er war ein wenig ratlos. Es sah Ron nicht ähnlich, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Man konnte glücklich sein, eine dünne Entschuldigung von ihm zu bekommen und danach schien er völlig zu vergessen, dass überhaupt etwas passiert war. Als Ron sich im Unterricht daneben benommen hatte, war er wütend und aufgebracht über Harry gewesen, dass dieser ihn aufgehalten hatte. Er hatte seine Wut irgendwann überwunden und hatte so getan, als sei nie etwas geschehen- und hatte nie überlegt, in welche Lage er Harry gebracht hatte.

Als Harry diese Angelegenheit in seiner Konfrontation mit Ron nach dem Quidditchspiel im Herbst angesprochen hatte, hatte er nicht genau gewusst, was er erwartete, aber er hatte sicherlich nicht erwartet, dass diese Angelegenheit selbst einige Monate später noch immer eine Rolle in Rons Gedanken spielte. Vielleicht hatte er mehr erreicht als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder im Team bist", sagte Ron, als er aufstand.

Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich auch Kumpel, ich auch." Es war nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung, aber er brauchte die Worte nicht zu hören. Schließlich konnte er nicht erwarten, dass Ron sich über Nacht veränderte. Für den Moment war es genug, zu wissen, dass Ron erkannte, in welche schwierige Situation er Harry gebracht hatte.

Ende 19.1


	28. 192 Verrate mir deine Geheimnisse

Kapitel 19.2:** Verrate mir deine Geheimnisse**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen im Flubberwurmtempo, als die Vorfreude auf den Valentinstag und das Hogsmeade-Wochenende größer wurde. Harry nutzte es aus, dass seine Freunde abgelenkt waren, um sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Er wollte Ginny ein Geschenk geben, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen. Selbst wenn er wollte, konnte er nicht Hermine oder eines der anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts fragen, da es zu kompliziert wäre, zu erklären, wie er das Geschenk organisiert hatte.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach, Jessica um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er überlegte es sich schnell anders. Es wäre ein wenig merkwürdig, sie zu bitten, ihm zu helfen, ein Geschenk für eine andere Frau zu kaufen. Außerdem wäre es schwierig, zu erklären, warum er zurück in London war. Er erinnerte sich, ein paar geeignete Läden gesehen zu haben, als er mit Jessica nahe ihres Kaufhauses gelaufen war, und dorthin wandte er sich, um Ginnys Geschenk zu finden.

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp, um einige Galleonen in Pfund umzutauschen, wanderte Harry in ein Muggeljuweliergeschäft und überlegte, was er kaufen sollte. Er wollte nur ungern einen Ring kaufen, um zu verhindern, dass sie eine falsche Idee bekam. Deshalb entschied er sich für ein Armband, eine Kette oder Ohrringe. Nachdem er die Auslage gemustert hatte, schwirrte Harrys Kopf angesichts der großen Auswahl. Glücklicherweise näherte sich ihm ein freundlicher alter Mann hinterm Tresen und fragte ihn, ob er ihm helfen könnte.

Harry erklärte dem Mann, der ihn freundlich anlächelte, seine Situation. Der Mann zeigte Harry mehrere Stücke, von denen er sagte, dass sie bei der jüngeren Generation beliebt waren und davon suchte sich Harry ein Paar goldene Ohrringe aus. Er zahlte, dankte dem Mann für seine Hilfe und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte wenig Angst, von jemandem außer Ginny entdeckt zu werden, aber er wollte das Geschenk bis zum Valentinstag geheim halten. Der Rest der Woche war praktisch Folter, so langsam schienen die Tage zu vergehen.

Als das Wochenende schließlich da war, fühlte Harry sich erleichtert und gleichzeitig aufgeregt, als er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Zaubererstadt machte. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als würde das Wochenende nie kommen und jetzt war es endlich soweit. Als ihm eine kühle Brise eine Gänsehaut bescherte, rief Harry seine Magie herauf, um sich zu wärmen. Er ließ die Magie auch zu Ginny fließen und sie schenkte ihm als Antwort ein dankbares Lächeln.

Als sie gingen, dachte Harry an das letzte Jahr. Er war damals zur gleichen Zeit den gleichen ausgetretenen Pfad nach Hogsmeade entlanggegangen, neben ihm ein Mädchen, von dem er dachte, dass er Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt war. Zu der Zeit hatte er sich unwohl und unbehaglich gefühlt und Probleme gehabt, Gemeinsamkeiten mit einem Mädchen zu finden, das er kaum kannte. Ein Jahr zuvor war Harry diesen Pfad entlanggegangen, der direkt ins Desaster geführt hatte.

Das war das tolle an diesem Jahr und an diesem Valentinstag. An seiner Seite war ein Mädchen, von dem er sich sehr sicher war, dass er ihr verfallen war. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, fand Harry sein Verhalten vom vorigen Jahr ziemlich dämlich. Er hatte Cho nicht einmal gekannt; in was also hatte er sich verliebt? Ginny dagegen kannte er ziemlich gut und es schien, umso mehr er über sie lernte, umso mehr mochte er sie. Als sie dem Pfad folgten, hatten sie keine Probleme, Gemeinsamkeiten oder Themen zu finden, über die sie sich unterhielten und die gelegentliche Stille zwischen ihnen war nicht merkwürdig oder unbehaglich. Die Tatsache, dass sie keine ständige Unterhaltung aufrecht halten mussten, war ein Beweis, wie wohl sie sich in der Gegenwart des anderen fühlten. Ihre Beziehung zueinander war mühelos und natürlich.

Sie erreichten die Stadt inmitten der anderen Schüler, ohne ein echtes Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Harry wandte sich zu Ginny und fragte, was sie machen wollte.

„Eine Tasse Tee wäre gut", erwiderte sie. „Können wir zu Madam Puddifoots Café gehen?"

Harry schaute sie bei dieser Aussage voller Horror an. Er war außer am Valentinstag nie dort gewesen. Ihm war klar, dass es dort möglicherweise nicht immer so schrecklich war wie bei seinem einen Besuch mit Cho, aber da es wieder Valentinstag war, war das Geschäft wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie das letzte mal, vielleicht sogar genauso dekoriert. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Ginny wirklich dorthin wollte. Dann verstand er. Ginny würde dort nicht hinwollen; sie hatte ihn nur auf den Arm genommen.

„Ha ha", sagte er. „Sehr lustig."

Sie lächelte ihn gewinnbringend an. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar."

„Ja, ja, lach du nur", erwiderte Harry. „Du denkst, es ist lustig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich jetzt noch küssen könnte, nicht mit dieser Szene in meinem Kopf."

„Oh, sei nicht so melodramatisch", lachte Ginny.

Er streckte ihr gespielt verärgert die Zunge raus.

„Vorsichtig, Mr. Potter", warnte Ginny. „Ich bin dafür bekannt, zu beißen." Ihr Tonfall hatte einen anzüglichen Unterton angenommen und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Beiß einfach nicht zu fest, und ich denke, alles ist in Ordnung. Tatsächlich" witzelte Harry „werde ich es vielleicht genießen."

„Träum weiter, Potter", sagte Ginny und schubste ihn spielerisch.

Harry machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er sie zurückschubsen, doch stattdessen zog er sie für einen kurzen Kuss zu sich. Er trennte sich wieder von ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als sie beide auf der Hauptstraße durch die Stadt wanderten. Sie schauten meist nur in die Schaufenster, aber betraten auch einige Geschäfte. Keiner von ihnen musste etwas kaufen, und so waren sie damit zufrieden, den Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu genießen, bis die Zeit fürs Mittagessen kam.

Als der Mittag sich näherte, betraten sie die Drei Besen und sahen Neville und Hannah bereits in einer Sitzecke an der Wand sitzen. Harry winkte ihnen zu, als sie zu dem Tisch gingen und setzte sich neben Ginny. Als sie sich begrüßten, nahm Ginny seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Er drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Ginny, ich liebe deine Ohrringe", meinte Hannah aufgeregt.

Harry wandte sich überrascht zu ihr und fragte sich, wie sie so schnell Ginnys Ohrringe hatte entdecken können. Er schaute zu Ginny, die ihm einen selbstzufriedenen Ich-habe-es-dir-gesagt-Blick zuwarf. Und sie hatte es ihm gesagt. Nicht länger warten könnend hatte Harry ihr an diesem Morgen die Ohrringe gegeben. Nachdem sie ihm ausgiebig gedankt hatte, hatte sie ihn gewarnt, dass - wenn sie den Schmuck tragen würde - jemand es sehen und etwas sagen würde. Harry hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und entschieden, dass es es nicht Wert war, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die Anderen würden es früher oder später herausfinden.

„Danke. Harry hat sie mir gegeben", erwiderte sie.

Als beide Köpfe auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sich zu ihm drehten, fühlte Harry, wie Röte seinen Hals hinauf in seine Wange schoss.

„Sie sind wunderschön", fuhr Hannah fort. „Ich muss sagen, du hast guten Geschmack."

„Äh - uh - danke", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich.

Ginny stieß ihm mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Oh, hör auf, so schüchtern zu sein", rügte sie ihn neckend.

Er schaute zu ihr und lächelte. Er erkannte, dass er sich ein wenig albern über diese ganze Sache verhielt. Die Situation war nur so ungewohnt. Seine Beziehung mit Ginny war noch immer neu und so wenige wussten Bescheid, dass das Thema nie zur Sprache kam. Er nahm an, es würde nur ein wenig dauern, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Menschen wussten, wie er fühlte.

„Und genießt ihr eure Verabredung?", fragte Harry und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken.

Und tatsächlich. Eine Röte erschien auf Nevilles Wangen und Hannah zog schüchtern ihren Kopf ein und murmelte etwas, dass er nicht hörte.

„Okay, du bist also nicht der einzige schüchterne hier", sagte Ginny gutgelaunt. „Fühlst du dich nun besser?"

„Ja, in der Tat", erwiderte Harry. „Viel besser."

Madame Rosmerta unterbrach sie, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen und sie fielen problemlos in eine Unterhaltung, sobald sie wieder gegangen war. Harry hielt sich davon ab, wie im vorigen Semester mit Rosmerta zu flirten. Er war der Meinung, dass es respektlos gegenüber Ginny wäre, mit einer anderen Frau zu flirten, während er mit ihr auf einem Date war - selbst wenn es nur im Spaß war. Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass Rosmerta keine Anstalten machte, mit ihm oder Neville zu flirten, aber dann wiederum, erkannte sie vielleicht, dass sie beide auf einem Date waren und wollte es nicht riskieren, die Mädchen zu verärgern.

Die Unterhaltung wandte sich zuerst zur HA und dann schließlich zum Krieg. Hannah war insbesondere daran interessiert, zu hören, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Er nahm an, dass es Sinn machte, das sie auf ihn schaute, da er der einzige in einer Autoritätsposition war, der offen darüber redete und versuchte, ihnen die Mittel zu geben, mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Harry beschloss direkt zu sein.

„Kurz gesagt war und ist das Ministerium erschreckend unvorbereitet, die Situation handzuhaben. Fudge hat nicht nur ein ganzes Jahr der Vorbereitung verschwendet, er hat Voldemort auch freie Hand gelassen, so dass dieser seine Stärke aufbauen konnte. Die einzigen, die zu dieser Zeit aktiv gegen Voldemort gearbeitet haben, waren Dumbledore und seine Anhänger und diese taten wenig mehr als Informationen zu sammeln und daran zu arbeiten, Voldemort zu behindern und aufzuhalten. So weit ich das sehe, haben sie nie versucht, einen Todesser gefangen zu nehmen oder etwas, dass Voldemorts Streitkräfte beeinträchtigen würde."

„Nun, zugegeben", fuhr Harry fort, nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier genommen hatte. „Wenn sie einen Todesser gefangengenommen hätten, hätte Fudge ihn wieder freigelassen, sobald der Todesser dem Ministerium übergeben worden wäre. So wie ich das sehe, scheinen die Ministeriumsauroren für so einen Konflikt nicht gut genug ausgebildet und auch zu wenige zu sein, um eine wahre Bedrohung für Voldemorts Streitmächte darzustellen. Dumbledores Gruppe geht es nicht anders. Im Moment ist es so, dass alles, was irgendjemand versucht, ist, die Schäden zu minimieren und selbst das wird nur halbwegs bewerkstelligt."

Am Tisch war es nach seiner Rede einige Zeit lang still. Die Aussichten waren nicht gut und es war nicht einfach, das zu akzeptieren. Hannah brach schließlich die Stille, indem sie sagte: „Ich habe gehört, dass sie vor einiger Zeit einen Angriff auf Madame Bones aufhalten konnten. Es tauchte nie in der Zeitung auf, aber Susan Bones hat einen Brief von ihrer Tante erhalten."

Harry wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Ginny, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hannah zuwandte: „Hat sie Einzelheiten über den Angriff erzählt oder gesagt, wer es war, der den Angriff aufgehalten hat?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hannah und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur dass es einen Angriff auf ihr Haus gab, aber das sie Wind davon bekommen hatten und den Angriff aufhalten konnten. Das ist vielversprechend, oder nicht? Ich meine, wenn sie nicht nur von dem Angriff erfahren haben, sondern ihn auch aufhalten konnten, müssen sie wenigstens etwas richtig machen."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihr antworten sollte. Er schaute zu Neville hinüber und sah, wie dessen Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt waren, sein Kinn darauf gelegt, als er auf Harrys Antwort wartete. Hannah hatte einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als suchte sie Trost in seiner Antwort. Er fühlte, wie Ginnys Hand beruhigend über sein Bein strich, während er darüber nachdachte. Er wollte ihnen Trost spenden, aber zugleich wollte er nicht lügen oder ihnen falsche Hoffnung geben.

„Nun, ich nehme an, das ist wahr", meinte Harry schließlich. „Es ist nur ein kleiner Sieg, aber es zeigt, dass es zumindest ein paar gibt, die in der Lage sind, die Todesser aufzuhalten. Wenn sie weiterhin diese kleinen Kämpfe gewinnen, können wir vielleicht seine Macht verringern."

Madame Rosmerta kam mit ihren Bestellungen und die Unterhaltung wandte sich wieder weniger schweren Themen zu, während sie ihr Essen genossen. Nachdem sie fertig waren und gezahlt hatten, fragte Neville, ob sie ein Dessert in der neuen Eisdiele holen wollten, welche an diesem Wochenende ihre große Eröffnung hatte. Harry schaute zu Ginny und nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick ausgetauscht hatten, stimmte sie schnell zu.

Harry und Ginny beschlossen, einen relativ einfachen Vanilleeisbecher mit Schokosoße und Erdbeeren zu teilen. Das einzige magische an diesem Eisbecher war, dass die Schokosoße verzaubert war, um warm zu bleiben und dennoch die Eiscreme nicht schneller schmelzen ließ, als sie es sonst tun würde. Harry achtete nicht genau darauf, was sich Neville und Hannah bestellten, außer dass sie beide ein eigenes Eis bestellten, auch wenn er bemerkte, dass sie teilten.

Nach dem deliziösen Dessert trennten Harry und Ginny sich von Neville und Hannah. Als sie die Eisdiele verließen, sah Harry, wie Ron und Hermine händchenhaltend die Drei Besen betraten. Der Anblick ließ ihn lächeln, auch wenn es ein wenig irritierend war. Es würde etwas dauern, um sich an ihre neue Beziehung zu gewöhnen.

Er nahm Ginny bei der Hand und führte sie von der Innenstadt weg hinter ein paar Häusern zu den Ausläufern der Stadt, wo er immer zur und aus der Stadt apparierte. In der Nähe war eine Anhöhe, die teilweise durch eine Reihe von Bäumen abgeschirmt war. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter und beschwor eine große Decke auf das Gras herauf. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns einfach ein bisschen zusammenhinlegen, wenn dir das Recht ist."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. „Das hört sich wunderbar an."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny setzte sich auf die Decke und Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. Sie streckte sich neben Harry aus. Als er dasselbe tat, fragte sie ihn: „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Er lächelte verhalten und antwortete: „Oh, ich weiß nicht, den Ausblick genießen ..."

„Den Ausblick, mhmm?", fragte sie. Ginny drehte ihren Kopf, um die Landschaft zu begutachten. Es war schön genug, nahm sie an. Das Gras war tiefgrün. Die Lichtung hatte einige vereinzelte Bäume und der Wald war hier dünn genug. so dass es einladender wirkte als die Bäume, die die Hogwartsländereien säumten. Als sie sich wieder umwandte, sah sie, wie Harry sie noch immer anschaute. Sein Blick war leicht nach unten gerichtet und blieb einen Moment hängen, bevor er hoch in ihre Augen schaute. „Genießt du den Ausblick?", fragte sie wagemutig.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder nach unten, bevor er wieder zu ihrem Gesicht hochwanderte. Ginny konnte fühlen, wie sie rot wurde. Er grinste sie gespielt unschuldig an und antwortete: „Sehr." Er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie an der Wange zu berühren. Ginny brauchte keine weitere Einladung. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Lippen mit ihren gefangen. Harrys Hand blieb einige Momente lang an ihrer Wange liegen, bevor sie zu ihrem Haar und schließlich ihrem Rücken wanderte. Er zog ihren Körper zu sich und überwand damit den letzten Abstand, der zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Es war beinahe berauschend- der Kuss, das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem ...

Schließlich löste sie den Kuss und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich leicht. Harrys Augen blitzten und er begann seine Nase gegen ihre zu reiben. Sie konnte nicht anders als bei dieser Berührung zu kichern. Als ihr Blick auf seinen traf, wurde ihr mit einem Schlag klar, wie weit er gekommen war. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie unbehaglich er sich nur mit einer kleinen Tat der Zuneigung gefühlt hatte, und dennoch war er nun hier mit ihr. Zu Küssen war eine Sache, denn das war vor allem durch Begehren und Lust zu erklären, aber die einfache Tat, seine Nase gegen ihre zu reiben oder sie einfach nur festzuhalten, bedeutete so viel mehr. Es war nicht durch Begehren oder Hormone begründet, sondern durch echte Zuneigung. Mit dem Wissen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl des Wohlbehagens in ihren Körper aus.

Als sie dort gemeinsam lagen, legte sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Seine Hand strich sanft durch ihr Haar; es war eine ruhige und beruhigende Handlung. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort lagen, da die Bewegung so entspannend war, dass sie bald merkte, wie sich ihre Augen ohne ihr Zutun schlossen. In, was sich wie nur wenige Momente später anfühlte, wurde sie wieder abrupt in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als Harry sich unter ihr verspannte. Seine Hand verschwand aus ihrem Haar und sie war plötzlich hellwach.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, um zu ihm hochzuschauen und sah, dass sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen, seine Augen zusammengekniffen und seine Hand gegen seine Narbe gepresst war. Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern, hielt ihn fest und legte ihren Kopf neben seinen. Sie begann in sein Ohr zu flüstern und sagte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde, dass sie auf ihn aufpasse. Mit ihrer anderen Hand strich sie durch sein Haar, während sie weiterhin beruhigend in sein Ohr flüsterte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie hören konnte oder nicht, aber wenn es ihm auch nur einen kleinen Trost gab, war es das wert.

Mehrere Minuten später kam Harry wieder zu sich. Er atmete schwer, hatte aber nicht dieselbe drastische Reaktion wie beim letzten Mal, als sie während einer Vision bei ihm war. Sie hielt ihn einfach nur fest und war erleichtert, als er sie ebenfalls drückte. Sie blieben so einige Minuten sitzen, bevor Harry ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „ Wir müssen gehen. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."

Sie nickte und stand auf. Sie wollte gerade die Decke zusammenlegen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Harry sie heraufbeschworen hatte. Sie ließ ihn sie verschwinden und sie gingen dann schnellen Schrittes zurück zum Schloss. Sie waren beide still und in ihren Gedanken versunken. Ginny konnte nur annehmen, dass er über seine Vision nachdachte. Sie war neugierig, zu erfahren, was er gesehen hatte, wusste es aber besser, als ihn jetzt danach zu fragen. Sie würde warten, bis sie unter sich waren.

Stattdessen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Voldemort und dem Krieg, der sich in der Zaubererwelt zusammenbraute. Sie war sich immer bewusst , dass dies passierte, aber innerhalb der sicheren Wände Hogwarts war es einfach, zu vergessen, wie real alles war - selbst mit all dem Training, das sie absolvierte. Es war Harrys Beteiligung, dass alles Wirklichkeit werden ließ, so wie jetzt auch. Wenn es nur sie und Harry in Zweisamkeit waren, war es einfach, alles andere zu vergessen. Dennoch wusste sie, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, dass Voldemort stören würde. Sie wusste, dass sie kein wirklich normales Leben würden führen können, ein normales Paar sein könnten, bis Voldemort besiegt war.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, nahm Harry ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich alleine mit Dumbledore reden", sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ja, ich dachte dasselbe", erwiderte sie sanft. Sie streckte sich, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Ich werde in deinem Büro auf dich warten."

Er lächelte sie sanft an: „Danke, Gin." Dann wandte er sich um und ging davon. Ginny schaute ihm hinterher, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in sein Büro machte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich unter dem abwägenden Blick des alten Zauberers. Gerade als er im Begriff war, die Stille zu unterbrechen, fragte der Schulleiter: „Bist du dir sicher, dass dies keine falsche Vision war, die in deinem Kopf gepflanzt wurde?"

Harry musste ein frustriertes Seufzen unterdrücken: „Ja, Sir, ich bin mir sicher."

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?", wurde er gefragt. Kein Zweifel war in der Stimme zu hören, nur Interesse und Neugier.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit viele Visionen gehabt", gab Harry zu. Er hatte es vermieden, die Visionen gegenüber jemand anderen als Ginny zuzugeben. Es konnte nichts gegen sie gemacht werden und er wollte sich nicht mehr mit ihnen beschäftigen als notwendig. Und er wollte wirklich keine unnötigen Fragen. „Er hat sich in letzter Zeit öfters an Angriffen beteiligt", sagte er erklärend.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Dumbledore und legte seine Finger unter sein Kinn. „Und du hast dadurch deine Visionen zu verstehen gelernt?"

„So könnte man das sagen, ja", meinte Harry. Er hielt inne, als er seine Antwort formulierte. „Voldemort scheint nicht so viel Kontrolle über die Verbindung zu haben wie er denkt. Ich habe bemerkt, dass er erst meine Präsenz bemerkt, wenn ich deutliche Reaktionen auf das habe, was zu dem Zeitpunkt passiert."

„Tatsächlich", fragte der Schulleiter offensichtlich interessiert.

„Seit ich diese Entdeckung gemacht habe, habe ich gelernt, meine Reaktionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten, um zu vermeiden, entdeckt zu werden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er Informationen verraten würde, die helfen würden, zukünftige Angriffe aufzuhalten", fuhr Harry fort. „Bis heute habe ich nichts Nützliches erfahren. Ich habe ihn nur während Angriffen erlebt."

„Hast du den Gedanken in Betracht gezogen, dass, wenn du ihn unbeobachtet ausspionieren kannst, er dasselbe tun könnte?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Harry hielt inne. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er niemals an so etwas gedacht. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es nicht so sein könnte, aber er konnte die Berechtigung des Gedankens nicht leugnen. „Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", sagte er. „Auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass meine Narbe mir Hinweise auf seine Präsenz geben würde", fügte er hinzu, als ihm der Gedanke kam. „Sie schmerzt immer, wenn er mir nahe ist, egal ob physisch oder - äh - mental."

„Hat deine Narbe letztes Jahr während deiner Träume von der Mysteriumsabteilung geschmerzt?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich, als er daran zurückdachte. „Nein, das tat sie nicht. " Er hielt inne, bevor ihm ein weiterer Gedanke kam: „Dann wiederum musste Voldemort dafür nicht in meinem Kopf sein, oder? Er musste nur eine Vision oder einen Traum oder wie auch immer Sie es nennen möchten schicken."

Der Schulleiter nickte: „Ja, ich verstehe. Wir müssen einfach hoffen, dass du Recht hast - zumindest für den Moment. Lass uns in der Zwischenzeit annehmen, dass deine Vision tatsächlich wahr ist. Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern, dass darauf hinweisen würde, über was genau sie sprachen?"

Harry schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf: „Nein, Sir, das ist es ja gerade. Sie haben nie etwas Spezifisches gesagt - zumindest nicht, während ich da war. Sie sagten nur, dass sie eine Person vor Ort hätten und als Voldemort fragte, ob sie Probleme gehabt hätten, hinein zu gelangen, erwiderte der Todesser, dass niemand etwas ahnte. Sie hatten es problemlos hineingeschafft und ohne bemerkt zu werden. Voldemort war zufrieden gewesen und sagte, dass sie nur auf ein Signal warten müssten, dass die Schutzzauber durchbrochen worden seien. Dann könnten sie ..." Harry hielt einen Moment inne, um sich an den Wortlaut zu erinnern: „ihre Feinde auf eine Weise gefechtsunfähig machen, dass sie sich nicht erholen könnten."

Sie waren beide einen Moment lang still, als sie über die Information nachdachten. Harry war frustriert, dass er nicht mehr als diese wenigen Minuten beobachtet hatte. Zugleich erkannte er, wie lachhaft der Gedanke war, da er nichts mehr wollte, als das die Visionen endeten, sobald sie begannen. Dennoch: Wenn die Informationen ihnen halfen, Leben zu retten, hätte er gerne die zusätzlichen Schmerzen ertragen.

„Leider könnten sie praktisch alles meinen", sagte Dumbledore schließlich mit einem kleinen Seufzen. „Das Ministerium, den Orden ...", er ließ den Satz unbeendet. „Alles, was wir tun können, ist, besonders wachsam zu sein, bis wir die Bedrohung genauer identifizieren."

Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war dieses Ergebnis nicht unerwartet. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Schulleiter vielleicht andere Informationen hätte, die zusammen mit seinen ihnen Antworten geben könnten. Dann wiederum gab es keine Garantie, dass er die Informationen überhaupt mit Harry teilen würde, wenn er welche hätte.

„Bitte lass mich wissen, wenn du mehr Visionen haben solltest, die in Verbindung zu diesem Geschehen stehen könnten."

Harry nickte: „Das werde ich, Sir."

„Gut", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. „Nun, ich möchte, dass du für den restlichen Tag alles über Voldemort vergisst. Es ist immerhin Valentinstag und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird die junge Miss Weasley deine Rückkehr sehnsüchtig erwarten."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Mund aufklappte und er starrte den Schulleiter an.

„Ich bitte dich", fuhr Dumbledore mit einem Glucksen fort. „Du hast nicht erwarten können, dass etwas wie eine neue Freundin lange unbeachtet bleiben würde, oder?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles. Die meisten meiner Freunde wissen es noch nicht einmal."

„Wir sind oft zu sehr in unsere eigenen Angelegenheiten verstrickt, um Dinge zu erkennen, die uns nicht direkt angehen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Vor allem bei jungen Leuten und insbesondere wenn ihre Gedanken auf andere Dinge fokussiert sind."

Harry lächelte als Antwort. „Ich denke, Sie haben Recht. Ich werde dann mal zu Ginny zurückgehen."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn voller Wärme an. „Ich hoffe, ihr könnt den Rest eurer Verabredung in Ruhe verbringen."

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Harry und winkte dem Schulleiter zum Abschied. Er verlor keine Zeit, das Büro zu verlassen und zu seinem Büro zu gehen. Schließlich wollte er seine Verabredung zu Ende bringen und er hatte eine letzte Überraschung für sie in petto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen ließ Harry sich gerade von seiner Klimmzugstange fallen, als er Ginnys Stimme hörte: „Gibt es etwas, dass du nicht kannst?"

Harry musste kurz über die unerwartete Frage nachdenken, um sie zu verstehen. Selbst dann hatte er keine Ahnung, von was sie redete. „Was?"

„Ich kann einfach die Tatsache nicht verwinden, dass du auch kochen kannst", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe über den letzten Abend nachgedacht und, ich meine, es war keines von Mums Abendessen, aber noch immer sehr gut. Also habe ich darüber nachgedacht und ich habe mich gefragt, ob es etwas gibt, das du nicht gut kannst."

Harry zog bei diesem Kompliment den Kopf ein. Er glaubte nicht, dass er viele Dinge gut konnte. Er nahm an, dass er ganz gut im Quidditch war. Und das letzte Jahr über war er recht fähig in verschiedenen Magiearten geworden. Er dachte, dass seine Kochkünste okay waren - nichts, über das man ein Wort verlieren musste. Er hatte sich über den Sommer ein paar Kochbücher gekauft und in seinem Koffer mit ein paar Mahlzeiten herumexperimentiert, aber er sah sich nicht als einen besonderen Koch.

„Ich bin nicht ...„ begann Harry zu antworten.

„Harry", unterbrach Ginny ein wenig ungeduldig. „Versuch erst gar nicht, mir zu erzählen, dass du in vielen Dingen nicht so besonders gut bist. Sag mir eine Sache, die du nicht gut kannst, weil - mir fällt nichts ein."

„Kricket", sagte Harry und sagte damit das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam. In der Muggelgrundschule hatten sie es im Sportunterricht gespielt und er war furchtbar gewesen.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist Kricket?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ein Muggelsport", erklärte er knapp.

„Nun, das zählt dann nicht", beschloss Ginny.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was das überhaupt ist", bestand sie.

„Also gut", erwiderte Harry. „Wie wäre es mit Arithmantik."

„Du lernst Arithmantik nicht einmal", antwortete sie und in ihrer Stimme lag eine leichte Verärgerung.

„Genau der Grund, warum ich nicht gut darin wäre", triumphierte Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Das zählt nicht."

„Schön", sagte er und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Ihm fiel schließlich etwas ein, dem sie nicht widersprechen konnte: „Okay, wie wäre es damit: Ich kann kein Kompliment annehmen."

Sie schaute ihn einen Moment lang leer an, bevor sie ihre Augen zusammenzog. Er grinste sie nur an: „Es ist wahr", meinte er. „Du sagst mir das andauernd."

„Das zählt auch nicht", verkündete sie.

„Nun, natürlich bin ich in allem gut, wenn alles, in dem ich nicht gut bin, nicht zählt", sagte Harry.

„Wie auch immer", schnaubte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als er weiterhin grinste, streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus.

Er machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er ihr in die Zunge beißen und küsste sie stattdessen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, grinste sie ihn frech an. „Das ist okay. Ich habe gerade etwas gefunden, in dem du nicht gut bist", neckte sie ihn.

„Hey", protestierte Harry gespielt empört. Er wusste, dass sie Scherze machte, aber ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob ein Körnchen Wahrheit in dem steckte, was sie sagte. Schließlich hatte er vor Ginny nur ein einziges mal richtig geküsst- er zählte den mit Cho nicht - und es war auch nur ein kurzer gewesen. „Wenn ich nicht gut darin bin, warum willst du mich dann die ganze Zeit lang küssen?", wollte er wissen.

Ginny grinste ihn an: „Weil Übung den Meister macht."

Ein verstohlenes Lächeln tauchte auf seinen Lippen auf und er antwortete: „Nun, wenn ich so schrecklich bin, sollten wir vielleicht öfters üben."

„Ich denke, das könnte arrangiert werden", erwiderte Ginny mit einem sinnlichen Tonfall und legte ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken.

Als sie sich mehrere Minuten später wieder voneinander lösten, brauchte Harry einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. Als er auf seine Armbanduhr schaute, schüttelte er seine Desorientierung ab: „Wir sollten duschen. " Als er zu Ginny hinunterschaute, fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke, das wird für mich besser eine kalte Dusche."

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Ginny verführerisch und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Brust zu seinem Nacken hoch. Ihre Finger spielten mit seinem Haar an seinem Nacken und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen, während sie ihn für einen langanhaltenden Kuss zu sich hinunterzog, der Harry völlig aus der Bahn warf.

Harry ächzte, als sie sich von ihm trennte: „Deshalb."

Ginny lächelte ihm über die Schulter zu, als sie in ihr Badezimmer ging. Er folgte ihr mit den Augen und bewunderte, wie sie ihre Hüften wiegte, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er schüttelte sich und ging ebenfalls duschen.

Das kalte Wasser tat, was es sollte und erlaubte Harrys Körper und Geist sich zu entspannen und wieder normaler zu funktionieren. Das war auch gut so, denn das letzte, was Harry brauchte, war, an diesem Morgen in seinem AHA-unterricht abgelenkt zu sein. Die Klasse gewöhnte sich an die neue Routine, welche die Ausweichübung in jedem Unterricht beinhaltete, aber so groß wie die Klasse war, musste er die ganze Zeit achtsam sein für den Fall, dass etwas passieren sollte.

Seine sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler in der AHA hatten ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, sich an das Konzept in ihren Übungsduellen zu gewöhnen. Es war eine Sache, sie eine Übung absolvieren zu lassen, wo ausweichen das Einzige war, an das sie denken mussten, aber wenn Harry sie ein echtes Duellszenario durchspielen ließ, tendierten sie dazu, in alte Muster zu fallen. Sie schienen eine Minute lang nur aufs Ausweichen fokussiert zu sein und in der anderen Minute stehen zu bleiben und sich aufs zaubern zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihnen schwer, sich daran zu gewöhnen, Zauber zu werfen, während sie sich bewegten.

Seine FHA ging auch neue Wege. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit auf etwas konzentriert, dass er kreatives Duellieren nannte. Nach seinem letzten Kampf hatte Harry zu schätzen gelernt, dass manchmal ein wenig kreatives Denken die beste Art war, ein Duell handzuhaben, bei dem man entweder einem überlegenen Gegner gegenüberstand oder die schlechtere Position hatte. Man kann sich nicht gegen etwas verteidigen, was man nicht vorhersagen kann. Wenn man sich einen kreativen Weg ausdenkt, einen Gegner auszuschalten, der nicht von einem üblichen Schild blockiert wird, hat man einen großen Vorteil im Kampf.

Die Ergebnisse dieser Übungen waren ziemlich überraschend in ihrer Vielfalt. Harry ließ nur wenige Paare gleichzeitig an diesen Duellen arbeiten. Zum einen dachte er, dass es zum Vorteil der ganzen Klasse war, wenn sie sehen konnten, was den anderen einfiel. Es könnte helfen, ihre eigene Kreativität anzufachen. Er fürchtete auch die Gefahr, welche so unvorhersehbare Duelle mit sich bringen könnten, und er wollte gleich zur Stelle sein, sollte etwas schief laufen. Außerdem wollte er sehen, was die Studenten sich ausdachten. Er konnte vielleicht selber etwas davon verwenden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Später am Tag ging Harry mit seinen Freunden zum Abendessen hinunter. Gerade als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, hörten sie eine näselnde Stimme.

„So sehr ich es auch hasse, es zuzugeben, aber selbst du kannst jemand besseren abbekommen als **_das_**, Potter. Ich meine, eine Weasley? Wirklich? Ist sie so leicht zu haben?"

Als er sich langsam umdrehte, hatte Harry Probleme, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Er wusste, dass Draco nur versuchte, ihn zu provozieren und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das wäre genau das, was Snape benutzen würde, um ihm Nachsitzen zu geben, oder sogar schlimmer, ihm seine Professur abzuerkennen.

„Wovon verdammt nochmal redest du?", wollte Ron hitzköpfig wissen und trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du dumm bist, Weasley, aber selbst du kannst nicht so schwer von Begriff sein", meinte Malfoy und richtete seinen ungläubigen Blick auf Ron. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?", fragte er mit einem bösartigen Lächeln. „Soso, Potter versucht, es geheim zu halten. Wenn du es nur auch so machen würdest. Mir ist gestern beinahe mein Mittagessen hochgekommen, als ich dich mit deiner Schlammbluthure gesehen habe."

Harry konnte Ron nicht aufhalten, so schnell reagierte dieser.

„Ron, nein", schrie Hermine, als er losstürmte. Harry musste sich davon abhalten, Ron zauberstablos zu versteinern, was dem Jungen die Zeit gab, Malfoy einen Fausthieb zu versetzen, bevor Harry beide mit seinem Zauberstab lähmen konnte.

„Nachsitzen bei Filch, für euch beide", sagte Harry als er zwischen sie trat. „Ron, du hast morgen um 8:00 Uhr Nachsitzen und Draco zur gleichen Zeit am Tag darauf."

„Was? ", rief Malfoy. Seine Hand war dort, wo er getroffen worden war, an seinem Gesicht festgefroren. Harry konnte sehen, wie die Haut sich dunkel verfärbte. „Du kannst mir kein Nachsitzen geben!"

Zur gleichen Zeit wollte Ron wissen: „Wieso gibst du **_mir_** Nachsitzen? Er hat angefangen." Er stand leicht gebeugt da, da er sich noch nicht wieder aufgerichtet hatte, nachdem er mit seinem Körper dem Fausthieb gefolgt war.

Sich an Malfoy wendend sagte Harry: „Ich denke, du wirst erkennen, dass ich dir Nachsitzen gegeben habe. Wenn du entscheidest, nicht aufzutauchen, wird es eine Woche. Was dich angeht, Ron", fuhr er an seinen Freund gewandt fort. „Während Malfoy dich provoziert hat, bist du noch immer selber für deine Taten verantwortlich."

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte eine scharfe Stimme wissen und übertönte das Ende von Harrys Aussage. Harry musste nicht über die Schulter sehen, um die Quelle der Stimme zu erkennen. Perfekt.

„Weasley hat mich geschlagen und Potter hat mich verhext und mir dann Nachsitzen erteilt", behauptete Malfoy mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Ist das so?", fragte Snape mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Nein, das ist nicht so", sagte Harry und wandte sich an den Hauslehrer von Slytherin. „Draco hat Ron dazu provoziert, ihn anzugreifen und ich habe sie beide versteinert, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Ich habe beiden Nachsitzen gegeben: Ron, weil er angegriffen hat und Draco, weil er die Konfrontation begonnen hat."

„Mr. Malfoy ist mein Schüler", sagte Snape mit einem bösartigen Blick. „Wenn eine Strafe notwendig sein sollte, werde ich sie bestimmen."

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. Er wollte nichts mehr als Snape zurechtzuweisen, aber er wusste, dass er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten musste. Er wählte seine Worte mit bedacht, als er weiterredete: „Da Sie nicht da waren, um zu sehen, was geschah, wird meine Beurteilung ausreichen müssen."

„Sie denken also, Sie können einfach umhergehen und ihre Macht missbrauchen und Nachsitzen an die Mitglieder meines Hauses verteilen, wie es Ihnen gefällt?", wollte Snape wissen und trat einen Schritt näher zu Harry. Snape war nur wenige Zentimeter größer als Harry, sie waren also beinahe auf Augenhöhe. „Ich denke nicht. Denn egal was sie glauben, Potter, Sie sind immer noch nur ein Schüler. Und Mr. Malfoy wird keine von Ihnen verhängte Strafe absolvieren, noch wird das ein anderer meiner Schüler."

„Wenn jemand seine Macht missbraucht, dann sind Sie das", schoss Harry entschieden zurück. Er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und fuhr fort: „Wenn Sie ein Problem mit den Strafen haben, die ich vergebe, reden Sie mit dem Schulleiter. Ich bin bereit, meine Erinnerungen an diese Geschehnisse in ein Denkarium zu geben, so dass er entscheiden kann", sagte Harry. „In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Mister Filch informieren, dass er Draco morgen Abend um 8:00 Uhr erwarten kann."

Das gesagt hob Harry die Ganzkörperklammerzauber auf, die er geworfen hatte und wandte sich ab. Er hielt inne, als er sah, wie Snape in seine Roben griff und sagte: „Sie wagen es, Sie kleiner ..."

„Ich wäre an Ihrer Stelle vorsichtig, Professor", unterbrach Harry und drehte sich zu Snape um. „Sie wollten doch keine Szene machen?" Er hielt inne und ließ seinen Blick wandern. „Hier sind viel zu viele Augenzeugen." Er schaute Snape in die Augen und tat sein bestes, die pulsierende Ader, die auf der Stirn des Mannes aufgetaucht war, zu ignorieren. „Außerdem", fuhr Harry mit leiserer Stimme fort, „Ich denke, Sie erinnern sich daran, was das letzte Mal passierte, als Sie einen Zauberstab auf mich richteten."

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse aus purem Hass, als sie einander niederstarrten. Sie blieben so für beinahe eine Minute, bevor Snape schließlich seine Hand ohne Zauberstab aus der Robe zog.

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Potter", spuckte Snape, drehte sich um und stürmte durch die Türen der Großen Halle.

Harry verlor keine Zeit, die Große Halle zu betreten und zum Gryffindortisch zu gehen. Er ignorierte die geflüsterten Unterhaltungen der Schüler, die sich um sie herum versammelt hatten. Seine Freunde setzten sich kurz darauf neben ihn. Ron schien etwas niedergeschlagen, aber nicht überaus verärgert über das Zusammentreffen zu sein. Es war Hermine, die einen beinahe empörten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du so mit einem Professor geredet hast, Harry", schimpfte sie, als sie sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass Harry ein Professor **_ist_**", mischte Neville sich neben Harry ein.

Hermine sprach weiter, als hätte Neville nichts gesagt: „Du hast gerade seine Autorität vor der halben Schule unterminiert", fuhr sie mit ihrer Zurechtweisung fort. „Und nicht nur das, du hast ihm auch noch gedroht."

Harry schlug frustriert mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Bist du wirklich so blind?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Willst du wirklich hier sitzen und **_mich_** beschuldigen, **_seine_** Autorität untergraben zu haben?" Er hielt inne und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an. „Nun?", wollte er wissen, nachdem sie nichts sagte.

„Ich gebe zu, dass er sich vielleicht ein wenig unangebracht verhalten hat ...", begann sie.

„Ein wenig?", fragte Ginny nach, die neben Harry saß und Unglaube war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Wieder ignorierte Hermine die Unterbrechung, als sie fortfuhr: „Aber er ist noch immer ein Professor und verdient es, mit Respekt behandelt zu werden."

„Respekt wird nicht jedem selbstverständlich entgegengebracht", meinte Harry und dachte an seine Unterhaltung mit Professor McGonagall über dieses Thema zurück. „Man verdient ihn sich."

„Und als Professor hat er unseren Respekt verdient", sagte Hermine triumphierend.

„Du denkst also, dass jede Autoritätsperson unseren Respekt verdient?", wollte Harry erzürnt wissen und sein Blick durchbohrte Hermine förmlich. „Als nächstes wirst du mir erzählen, dass ich Fudge respektieren sollte, weil er Minister ist, lass uns die Tatsache vergessen, dass er beinahe ein Jahr damit verbracht hat, meinen Namen durch den Schmutz zu ziehen, weil er zu **_feige_** war, zuzugeben, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Oh, und lass uns nicht den Respekt vergessen, den ich meiner Tante und meinem Onkel entgegegenbringen soll, sie sind schließlich meine Vormünder, sie **_müssen_** daher meinen Respekt verdient haben."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er seine Verwandten erwähnte und er fühlte ein verdrehtes Zufriedenheitsgefühl bei ihrer Reaktion. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit ein wahres Talent dafür, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ginny nahm unter dem Tisch seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie tröstend. Niemand sprach für einen langen Moment. Nur die allgemeinen Geräusche in der vollen Großen Halle verhinderten, dass die Stille unerträglich wurde. Schließlich redete Harry in einem viel ruhigeren Tonfall weiter: „Nur weil eine Person eine Machtstellung innehat, verdient sie damit nicht automatisch deinen Respekt. Sie müssen diesen Respekt verdienen, indem sie dir beweisen, dass sie diese Macht nicht ausnutzen."

Die Gruppe war wieder still. Harry musterte Hermine einen Moment lang und war zufrieden, zu sehen, dass sie das, was er gesagt hatte, wenigstens überdenken würde, bevor sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse zog.

„Was ist das letzte Mal passiert, als er seinen Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet hat?", fragte Ron, der neben Hermine saß, und brach damit den Moment der Stille.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Freund. Es war schwer, Rons Gefühle zu erkennen. Er schien noch immer nicht glücklich über die Situation zu sein, aber es sah so aus, als würde er es Harry nicht vorwerfen. „Ich habe ihn entwaffnet", sagte Harry kurz und bündig.

„Du hast einen Professor angegriffen", kreischte Hermine beinahe.

Mehrere Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung und lauschten aufmerksam auf seine Antwort. Harry drehte sich um und funkelte Hermine an. Diese schaute ihn voller Horror an, dass er so etwas getan haben könnte.

„Halt die Klappe, Hermine", schimpften Neville und Ginny gleichzeitig. Die Beiden lehnten sich nach vorne, um an Harry vorbei einen Blick zu wechseln und wandten ihre Blicke dann beide synchron zu Hermine, die zumindest den Anstand hatte, nach ihrem Ausbruch schuldbewusst zu schauen. Harry gluckste, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte und beschloss, die Frage einfach zu ignorieren. Er hatte ihr gerade eine Menge gesagt und wollte nicht noch mehr hinzufügen. Man konnte nicht erwarten, dass sich jemand über Nacht veränderte.

„Wie hast du ihn entwaffnet?", fragte Ron einen Moment darauf nach, ein begeistertes Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry lachte auf und schaute hoch. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd erwiderte er: „Ein anderes Mal, Ron."

Glücklicherweise akzeptierte Ron sein kurzfristiges Ausweichen und ließ das Thema fallen. Die Mahlzeit verging danach ein wenig friedvoller. Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich zu entspannen und mit seinen Freunden eine Runde Karten zu spielen. Hermine hatte seine Einladung zum Spielen abgelehnt und saß mit einem Buch in ihrem Schoß in ihrer Nähe, doch Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie tatsächlich las. Er war nur wenig überrascht, als Hermine eine Stunde später aufstand und ihr Spiel unterbrach.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich vorhin gesagt habe", sagte sie, ihren Blick auf Harry gerichtet. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich stimme zu, dass der Professortitel allein keinen Respekt verdient. Während ich Professor Snape für seine Zaubertrankfähigkeiten respektiere, hattest du Recht, als du sagtest, dass er unseren Respekt nicht als Autoritätsfigur verdient hat. Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ihm gegenüber respektlos sein sollten, aber ich verstehe, dass du nur versucht hast, zu verhindern, dass er deine eigene Autorität untergräbt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich falsche Schlüsse gezogen habe."

„Entschuldigung angenommen", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Unter einer Bedingung." Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, als Harry fortfuhr: „Du legst deine Bücher zur Seite und spielst mit uns eine Runde Zaubererschnippschnapp."

Sie lächelte über seine Forderung und gab nach einem vorgegebenen Widerstand nach. Hermine blieb bei ihnen, bis sie und Ron zu einem Vertrauensschülertreffen gehen mussten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Ron und Hermine nach ihrem Treffen zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen, wanderten Rons Gedanken zurück zu Malfoys Kommentaren. Die Andeutung über Harry und seine Schwester war ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht ganz aufgegangen, aber nun konnte er nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich - sie wollten gerade die letzte Abzweigung nehmen, um zum Porträt der Fetten Dame zu gelangen - zog Ron an Hermines Ärmel.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn fragend an, während er versuchte, seine Frage zu formulieren: „Was meinst du, was Malfoy vorher gemeint hat?" Er suchte ihr Gesicht nach einer Antwort ab und sie schien beinahe widerwillig zu antworten. „Du glaubst nicht, dass Ginny und Harry ...**_zusammen _**sind, oder?

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Hermine schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang zögerlich: „Sie könnten zusammen sein und wenn nicht, denke ich, wird es früher oder später passieren."

Er hatte diese Antwort befürchtet. Er konnte es nicht genau erklären, aber nur der Gedanke an Ginny, die einen Jungen küsst, war genug, um sich übergeben und den betreffenden Kerl zu Brei schlagen zu wollen. Die Tatsache, dass der Kerl Harry war, machte die Situation nur noch komplizierter. Harry war ein ordentlicher Kerl. Er wusste also, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Aber er betrachtete sich selber auch als einen ordentlichen Kerl und angesichts der Dinge, die er gerne mit Hermine machen würde ... Konnte man ihm wirklich Vorwürfe machen, dass er jeden Jungen aufhalten wollte, der Ähnliches mit Ginny vorhatte?

„Weißt du", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken. „Du wirst dich früher oder später daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie sich mit Jungs trifft und fällt dir ehrlich jemand ein, dem du mehr Vertrauen kannst als Harry?"

„Nein", gab Ron widerwillig zu und es war wahr. Es fiel ihm niemand ein, dem er seine Schwester eher anvertrauen würde als Harry. Doch das war kaum ein Trost. Der Punkt war, dass er keinem Kerl mit seiner Schwester vertraute.

„Worüber machst du dir so viele Sorgen?", fragte Hermine.

„Jeder Junge will das gleiche, Hermine", brach es aus Ron heraus. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wünschte er sich, dass er es nicht gesagt hätte und schaute auf seine Schuhe herunter, um Hermines Reaktion nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Oh? Und was wäre das wohl?" fragte sie mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.

Ron seufzte, als er ihr in die Augen schaute. Er wusste, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte und vorsichtig sein musste. „Jungs denken über Mädchen auf eine Weise, von der ich nicht will, dass irgendjemand so von Ginny denkt. Und nur der Gedanke daran, was irgendein Kerl mit Ginny tun möchte ..." Rons Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis er sich selbst unterbrach und sich dazu zwang, den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu bringen.

„Ginny ist kein wehrloses kleines Mädchen", sagte Hermine. Ron war versucht, die Augen zu verdrehen, überlegte es sich aber anders. „Sie ist mehr als fähig, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und auf sich aufzupassen. Und umso mehr du versuchst, dich einzumischen, umso mehr wird sie dich dafür verabscheuen."

„Ich weiß, dass Ginny auf sich selber aufpassen kann", erwiderte Ron. „Es sind die Dinge, die sie mit den Jungs machen will, die mir Sorgen machen."

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung", tadelte Hermine.

„Das weiß ich!", rief Ron aus und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Ich kann nicht anders. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und ich möchte sie nicht mit jemanden sehen oder überhaupt sie mir mit jemanden vorstellen."

„Du bist so ein furchtbarer Heuchler", brach es frustriert aus Hermine heraus. „Ginnys Tugend muss beschützt werden, und gleichzeitig ist dir die Tugend jedes anderen Mädchens egal. Was du zu vergessen scheinst, " belehrte sie „ist, dass Ginny ihre eigene Person ist. Sie ist nicht nur deine Schwester. Sie ist wie jedes dieser anderen Mädchen. Sie hat ihre eigenen Vorstellungen - ihre eigenen Wünsche und Verlangen. Du musst aufhören, sie nur als deine Schwester zu sehen und von ihr als der jungen Frau denken, die sie ist." Hermine hielt inne, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wie würdest du dich an ihrer Stelle fühlen? Was, wenn sie oder einer deiner Brüder dagegen wäre, dass du mit mir zusammenkommst? Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn sie sich so in dein Leben einmischen würden?"

Ron fühlte, wie seine Gedanken sich überschlugen, als er über ihre Fragen nachdachte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er, dass er es hassen würde, wenn einer seiner Geschwister sich so in sein Leben einmischen würde. Es änderte nichts daran, wie er über Ginny und jeden Jungen dachte, mit dem sie sich treffen würde, aber er beschloss, zu versuchen, sich zu bessern. Solange er sie nicht mit einem anderen Jungen sehen oder davon hören würde, nahm er an, dass er damit fertig werden würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen in Dumbledores Büro gerufen, um die Strafe, die er Malfoy gegeben hatte, zu besprechen. Nach einer ruhigen Erklärung der Geschehnisse von ihm und einer langandauernden Tirade von Snape, wie verwöhnt und wie ähnlich Harry seinem Vater war, verkündete Dumbledore, dass die Strafe so bleiben würde wie Harry sie angeordnet hatte. Als der Schulleiter ihm für seine Zeit dankte, meinte Harry höflich: „Gern geschehen", und verließ das Büro.

Diese Aufregung hinter sich verging die Woche für Harry nur langsam, da er seine Gedanken nicht davon abhalten konnte, um Dumbledore und seine letzte Vision zu kreisen. Es war frustrierend, der Wahrheit so nahe zu sein und sie dennoch außer Reichweite zu wissen. Egal wie sehr er darüber nachdachte, er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Es gab zu viele Orte, die Voldemort gemeint haben konnte, um überhaupt zu versuchen, sie alle unter Beobachtung zu stellen, und die Tatsache, dass er keinerlei Ideen hatte, wann der Angriff überhaupt stattfinden würde, half nicht.

Er sprach während seiner wöchentlichen Okklumentikstunde mit Dumbledore darüber, aber der alte Mann riet Harry nur, für den Moment nicht über die Sache nachzudenken. „Es bringt nichts, über Dinge nachzudenken, über die wir keine Kontrolle haben", hatte er gesagt. Harry konnte Dumbledores Logik nicht widersprechen, aber auch wenn er zustimmte, fiel es ihm schwer, die Sache ruhen zu lassen.

Auf Ginnys Drängen schloss er das Thema schließlich in seinen Gedanken weg, um sich davon abzuhalten, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er machte überhaupt keine Fortschritte und alles, was es brachte, war, ihn abzulenken und ihm schlechte Laune zu bescheren, etwas, was Ginny sich nicht scheute anzusprechen. Sie benutzte ihre eigene Art der Therapie, um ihm zu helfen, sich zu entspannen, nachdem er ihrer Bitte nachgegeben hatte. Am Wochenende war Harry wieder sein normales Selbst und stellte sicher, Ginny ordentlich dafür zu danken. Danach beschloss er, dass er in Zukunft mehr Gründe finden musste, um ihr zu danken.

Am Samstag war Vollmond und Harry war ein wenig besorgt darüber, Remus wiederzusehen. Das letzte Mal, als er den Mann gesehen hatte, war es als „Jim" gewesen, seine Tarnpersönlichkeit mit dem unglaublich originellen Namen. Er fühlte sich schlecht wegen des Umstandes, wie er Remus als Jim behandelt hatte und wünschte, dass es einen Weg gab, wie er es wieder gut machen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass es nichts gab, das er tun konnte - zumindest nicht als Harry. Vielleicht konnte er, wenn Jim wieder mit Remus zusammentreffen würde, ein wenig freundlicher sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus wanderte auf dem Holzboden hin und her. Er würde vor seiner Verwandlung nicht viel Zeit haben, er musste also schnell sein. Er hatte noch keinen genauen Plan, wie er Harrys Oberkörper zu Gesicht bekommen wollte und er bedauerte dies. Es verstärkte seine Anspannung nur. Er musste die Wahrheit wissen, aber zur gleichen Zeit konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen, was er mit der Wahrheit machen würde, wenn er sie herausgefunden hatte.

Was, wenn Harry wirklich der Fremde war? Was sollte er machen? Sollte er es jemandem erzählen? Sollte er Harry mit dem Wissen konfrontieren? Während des Angriffes hatte er wenig Probleme damit gehabt, Anweisungen des jungen Mannes anzunehmen, der nicht nur ihre Leben gerettet hatte, sondern auch gezeigt hatte, dass er mehr als nur fähig auf dem Schlachtfeld war. Es war schwierig, die beiden Personen als eine zu betrachten. . Könnte er es bei Harry? Könnte er Harrys Alter vergessen und ihn in demselben Licht sehen wie Jim in dieser Nacht?

Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Remus hörte auf, hin und her zu gehen, als er unter sich sich nähernde Fußschritte hörte. Gedämpfte Stimmen folgten und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Falltür und machte den Blick auf Harry und dann Ginny frei.

„Abend, Remus", grüßte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Hallo Harry, Ginny", antwortete er und nickte der letzteren zu.

„Hi Pro... Remus", sagte Ginny. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Alles zusammengenommen nicht schlecht", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. „Wie steht es bei euch beiden?"

„Sehr gut", antwortete Ginny und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Harrys.

„Habt ihr das Valentinstagswochenende genossen?", hakte er nach. Die beiden Teenager grinsten beide gleich breit, als sie einen kurzen Blick austauschten, bevor sie ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandten. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen leicht pink angehaucht waren, was sein Grinsen größer werden ließ.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry ein wenig unwohl. „Es war - ähm - sehr schön." Seine Stimme hatte wieder einen normalen Klang, als er fragte: „Was ist mit dir? Hast du etwas Besonderes mit Tonks unternommen?"

„Wir haben den Abend gemeinsam verbracht, ja", sagte er und sah keinen Grund, mehr ins Detail zu gehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht mochte, welches seiner Aussage folgte. Daher beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor Harry eine Chance hatte, weiter nachzufragen. „Wie ist das Leben auf Hogwarts? Quidditch muss inzwischen wieder begonnen haben. Seid ihr deswegen sehr aufgeregt?"

„Oh ja", erwiderte Harry sofort. „Habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich einen neuen Besen habe?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist das neueste Nimbusmodel, der 2050. Er ist nur wenig schneller als der Feuerblitz, aber seine Beschleunigung und seine Manövrierfähigkeit sind deutlich besser."

„Was hat dich dazu bewogen, ihn zu kaufen?", fragte Remus nach. Er war neugierig, warum jemand mit einem Feuerblitz das Bedürfnis verspürte, einen neuen Besen zu kaufen.

„Das ist meine Schuld", mischte Ginny sich mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck ein.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", unterbrach Harry.

„Nun, ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt den Besen geflogen", war Ginnys Antwort. Remus Blick flog zwischen den beiden hin und her, als sie miteinander redeten und blieb schließlich an Ginny hängen, als sie sagte: „Wie auch immer. Als ich während unseres Spieles gegen Slytherin von Harrys Feuerblitz heruntergeschmissen wurde, wurde der Besen angeknackst."

„Ah", antwortete Remus. „Ich schätze, das macht dann Sinn." Stille breitete sich zwischen dem Trio aus, als Remus versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, wie er Harrys Oberkörper zu Gesicht bekommen könnte, ohne offensichtlich zu sein. Er konnte fühlen, dass die Verwandlung bald beginnen würde und er fürchtete, dass er seine Gelegenheit verpassen würde. In Gedanken beschimpfte er sich selbst, als ihm eine Idee kam. Es war so einfach und es garantierte ihm so gut wie eine Antwort.

Remus warnte die anderen, sich zu verwandeln, da nur noch wenig Zeit blieb. Und wirklich, keine Minute später begann er die Verwandlung zu fühlen - den Schmerz, als verschiedene Körperteile entweder langgezogen oder zusammengezogen wurden. Er fühlte, wie der Wolf in ihm zum Leben erwachte und um Kontrolle seiner Gedanken kämpfte. Der Wolfsbannzaubertrank half ihm jedoch, das Biest zu unterdrücken und erlaubte es Remus, sein Bewusstsein zu behalten.

Kurz nachdem die Verwandlung vollendet war, begannen die drei Tiere zu spielen und zu ringen. Es war an der Zeit für Remus, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte während seiner eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts gelernt, dass während der Animagusverwandlung alle Verletzungen mitgenommen wurden. Alle Verletzungen, die Harry in seiner menschlichen Gestalt erlitten hatte, würden also beim Panther ungefähr an derselben Stelle auftauchen.

Als sie miteinander rangen, schaffte es Remus, Harry auf den Rücken zu drehen und den Panther unten zu halten. Harry reagierte nicht erfreut darauf, auf seinen Rücken gedrückt zu werden, aber Remus konnte nicht sagen, dass er Schmerzen zeigte. Er hatte auch einen klaren Blick auf Harrys Brust bekommen und konnte nichts außer glattem schwarzem Fell sehen. Er ließ Harry nach wenigen Sekunden wieder frei oder besser gesagt, eine angreifende Ginny zwang ihn, Harry loszulassen.

Sie kamen schließlich zur Ruhe und er schaute zu, wie Harry und Ginny sich liebkosten und zusammen auf dem ausgetretenen Kaminvorleger hinlegten. Als sie einschliefen, dachte Remus über die nächtlichen Geschehnisse nach. Nun, außer glücklich über seine Entdeckung zu sein, war er auch enttäuscht. War er so verzweifelt, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, dass er wollte, dass Harry Jim war, nur damit das Rätsel gelöst war? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es Harry war. Selbst nachdem er von dem möglichen Vogelanimagus gehört hatte, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es Harry war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, wo seine Gedanken waren. Wie konnte er ein paar Zufälle und einen einfachen Traum sein Urteilsvermögen trüben lassen?

_„Weil es mehr als nur ein paar Zufälle waren_", erinnerte ihn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Es brachte nichts, zu leugnen, dass es mutig wäre, zu sagen, dass alles ein Zufall war. Dann wiederum war es genauso schwer zu glauben, dass Harry Jim war. Er hatte seit dem Angriff viel zu oft über das Thema hin und her überlegt. Er wusste tief in sich drin, dass er nicht wollte, das Jim Harry war und so sehr er es auch wollte, wusste Remus, dass er in dieser Nacht nichts bewiesen hatte. Alles, was er bewiesen hatte, war, dass Harrys Oberkörper unverletzt war. Na und? Es war nur Jims Erzählung, die ihn zu der Vermutung veranlasst hatte, zu glauben, dass es das Teufelsfeuer war. Es hätte genausogut ein anderer, weniger schwerwiegender Fluch sein können.

Er war nicht enttäuscht, dass Harry nicht Jim war. Seine Enttäuschung lag in der Tatsache, dass er die Antworten nicht so schnell haben würde. Als er das friedlich schlafende Paar beobachtete, konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen, welche Geheimnisse sie hatten. Es gab einen kleinen Trost, den er von der Szene vor sich bekam: Wenigstens war Harry - egal, was er durchleben mochte - nicht alleine.

Ende Kap 19.2


	29. 20

Kapitel 20: Die Wahrheit kommt immer heraus

Der Montag begann für Harry wie jeder andere Tag. Er wachte früh auf, traf Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum, ging auf den Ländereien joggen und trainierte im Raum der Wünsche. Nach dem Frühstück hatte er eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und danach ging Hermine zu Arithmantik, während Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, um eine Runde Zaubererschnippschnapp mit Ron und Neville zu spielen. Das Mittagessen war eines der wenigen Mahlzeiten, bei denen Harry und Ginny getrennt aßen - das erste Anzeichen einer Unregelmäßigkeit.

Es war jedoch nach dem Mittagessen, als der Tag von seiner üblichen Norm abwich. Harry, Ron und Neville waren auf dem Weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Sie waren noch immer ein gutes Stück von Hagrids Hütte entfernt, als Harry etwas Merkwürdiges bemerkte. Ein Zaun war hinter der Hütte errichtet worden. Er konnte noch nicht sehen, was der Zaun umzäunen sollte, aber es überraschte ihn, da er ihn am Morgen noch nicht gesehen hatte. Dann wiederum wäre er einfach zu übersehen, wenn er nicht danach schaute. Er zeigte ihn Ron und Neville und die drei begannen zu mutmaßen, für was der Zaun da war.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, dass er die Knallrümpfigen Kröter zurückgebracht hat, oder?", fragte Neville und erbleichte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken.

„Nee", erwiderte Harry. „Es muss etwas schlimmeres sein."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als er antwortete: „Hagrid hat das letzte Mal, als wir die Kröter durchgenommen haben, keinen Grund für einen Zaun gesehen."

„Mist", murmelte Neville.

Währenddessen rief Ron aus: „Ach du heilige Scheiße! Was könnte so gefährlich sein, dass selbst Hagrid denkt, dass wir durch einen Zaun geschützt werden müssen?"

„Denkst du, er hat Norbert zurückgeholt?", fragte Harry im Scherz.

Ron blieb abrupt stehen und zwang Harry damit, sich zu ihm umzudrehen: „Mach über so was keine Witze."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Dumbledore würde ihn keinen vollausgewachsenen Drachen in den Unterricht bringen lassen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry", ließ Neville sich vernehmen. „Dumbledore ist zuvor noch nie eingeschritten."

„Das ist wahr", gab Harry zu. „Aber selbst er muss irgendwo Grenzen setzen. Jetzt kommt oder wir kommen zu spät."

Und so gingen die drei weiter, besorgt darüber, was der Unterricht für sie in petto hielt. Als sie schließlich Hagrids' Hütte erreichten, sahen sie, dass die meisten in der Klasse vor dem Zaun standen und in die Ferne schauten, um zu sehen, was dort drin war. Soweit Harry sehen konnte, sah es leer aus.

„Kommt alle her", war Hagrids schallende Stimme zu hören und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von dem umzäunten Bereich ab. „Ein paar von euch haben vielleicht bemerkt, dass ihr den Zaun nicht überwinden könnt und ich rate euch, es nicht zu versuchen. Dumbledore hat ihn extra so verzaubert, so dass keiner von euch verletzt wird."

Diese Aussage stoppte sofort Harrys sämtliche Gedankengänge. Wenn Hagrid diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen hatte, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten - Harry schluckte - dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Zaun und er fragte sich, was in dem Gehege war. Er schaute wieder zu Hagrid, als dieser fortfuhr: „Er ist im Moment ein wenig schüchtern, weil er sich noch nicht an sein neues Zuhause gewöhnt hat, aber ich werde versuchen, dass er sich euch vorstellt. Kommt alle zum Zaun, während ich ihn hole."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend schaute Harry zu seinen Freunden, als sie sich dem Zaun näherten. Nicht überraschend war keiner der Schüler begierig darauf, sich zu sehr zu nähern. Nach mehreren Jahren des Unterrichts bei Hagrid waren sie alle klug genug, Abstand zu halten.

Sie sahen zu, wie Hagrid durch die Schutzzauber in den geschützten Bereich ging und immer weiter und weiter ging, bis selbst seine massige Gestalt nur noch als kleiner Punkt erschien. Nun überkam die Neugier ein paar der Schüler und sie traten ein wenig näher an den Zaun und versuchten, etwas in der Ferne zu erkennen.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten des Wartens hörte Harry etwas am Waldrand hinter dem Zaun. Zuerst war es weit entfernt und undeutlich, aber es begann lauter und lauter zu werden. Dumpfe Schritte waren zu hören, aber das konnte genauso gut Hagrid sein wie die Kreatur, die er mitbringen wollte. Die dumpfen Schritte wurden allerdings von gelegentlichem Kreischen begleitet. Wenn Harry raten müsste, würde er sagen, dass das Tier gegen das protestierte, was Hagrid versuchte. Was er versuchte wurde einen Moment später klar.

Hagrids Gestalt tauchte aus dem Wald auf, sein Rücken zu den Schülern gewandt. Er zog mit all seiner Kraft an einem Seil. Alles, was so viel Kraft benötigte, um bewegt zu werden, musste groß und stark sein; diese Erkenntnis half nicht, Harrys Sorgen zu zerstreuen.

Als die Kreatur aus dem Wald auftauchte, fühlte Harry, wie seine Kinnlade ohne sein Zutun hinunterklappte. „Nein", flüsterte er. „Er kann nicht ..."

Er drehte sich zu Ron und Neville und der letztere meinte: „Wenigstens ist es kein Drache."

„Verflucht", erwiderte Ron im Flüsterton.

„Ich bin geneigt Ron zuzustimmen", sagte Harry und sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der Kreatur.

Intelligente gelbe Augen musterten die Schülermenge, als die Kreatur weiterhin gegen Hagrid ankämpfte. Unbeirrt näherte sich der Halbriese immer weiter der Klasse. „Er ist ein wenig aufgeregt", grunzte Hagrid. „Aber er sollte nach einer Weile bessere Laune haben."

Harry war nicht geneigt, der Aussage zuzustimmen. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde die Kreatur Hagrid oder seiner Umwelt gegenüber in irgendeiner Weise oder Form freundlicher werden. Tatsächlich, wenn Blicke töten könnten - nun, ein Greif braucht nicht wirklich einen Todesblick, oder? Wie Hagrid glauben konnte, dass er einen Greif bändigen könnte, wusste Harry nicht. Wie genau kommuniziert man mit einem erzürnten magischen Tier?

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was Hedwig ihm mal erzählt hatte. Alle magischen Tiere könnten mit ihren Gedanken kommunizieren, genauso wie das Eulen taten. Nun, wenn das wahr war, vielleicht könnte er verhindern, dass dies desaströs endete. „Hallo. Wir möchten dir nichts zu leide tun", sagte Harry mit Gedankenreden in - wie er hoffte - einer freundlichen und beruhigenden Stimme.

Sobald er es gesagt hatte, hörte der Greif auf, sich gegen Hagrid zu wehren. Sein Kopf und sein Blick wandten sich sofort zu Harry. Harry erwiderte den Blick gebannt, als eine Szene in seinem Kopf auftauchte. Er war statt Hagrid innerhalb des Zaunes und der Greif war genauso verärgert, wie er es jetzt war. Statt gegen das Seil zu kämpfen, das Harry in der Hand hielt, näherte sich der Greif ihm. Dann griff er plötzlich an.

Gerade als der Greif begann, seinen Körper aufzureißen, wurde Harry von Rons Stimme aus seiner Vision gerissen.

„Harry?"

„Mhm?", sagte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn freizukriegen.

„Ich glaube, er mag dich, Harry", rief Hagrid gut gelaunt und schaute zwischen ihm und dem Greif, dessen Blick noch immer starr auf Harry gerichtet war, hin und her.

„Macht er Witze? Der Greif sieht so aus, als hätte er dich für seine Mahlzeit auserkoren", flüsterte Neville neben ihm.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht", sagte Harry, als er verstand, was gerade passiert war - und warum. Hedwig hatte ihm gesagt, dass alle magischen Tiere mit ihren Gedanken kommunizieren konnten, aber dass die meisten keine Sprache verwendeten. Stattdessen benutzten sie Bilder und Gefühle. Alles, was er getan hatte, war, die Aufmerksamkeit des Greifen auf sich zu ziehen. Von der Reaktion des Greifes zu urteilen dachte Harry, dass er auf der sicheren Seite war anzunehmen, dass der Greif ihn vernichten wollte. Er wandte sich wieder zu der Kreatur und sah, dass dessen Blick noch immer auf ihn gerichtet war.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass Hagrid wieder redete. Was er hörte, verbesserte seine Laune nicht. Sie würden das restliche Jahr über immer wieder mit dem Greif arbeiten. Das würde kein einfaches Halbjahr werden.

Für den Rest des Tages war Hagrids neuestes Unterrichtsmaterial das Thema des Schlosses. Ein kleiner Anteil der Schüler war begeistert und staunte, dass ein echter Greif auf den Ländereien war. Der Rest der Schule konnte nicht wirklich fassen, dass irgendjemand so bescheuert sein konnte, so ein gefährliches Tier auf dem Schulgelände zu erlauben. Nicht nötig zu sagen, dass der Greif viele Debatten und Spekulationen auslöste.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat", rief Hermine an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. „Greife sind gefährliche Kreaturen der Klasse vier. Es ist praktisch unmöglich, einen zu bändigen und selbst die, die gebändigt wurden, werden wegen ihres aggressiven Naturells normalerweise eingesetzt, um Schätze zu bewachen. Ich habe noch nie von einem Greif gelesen, der als zahm oder überhaupt als ungefährlich für Menschen betrachtet werden konnte."

„Glaub mir, dieser Greif sah ganz und gar nicht zahm aus", kommentierte Neville, der neben Harry saß.

„Er sah so aus, als wäre er dazu bereit, Harry bei lebendigen Leib zu fressen", fügte Ron hilfreich hinzu.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Freund. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es wahr war, was Ron sagte, aber er würde lieber keine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache lenken, dass der Greif ganz auf ihn fokussiert war.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine schrill. „Du hast das Gehege nicht betreten, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Wieso würde ich das tun?"

„Nun, wenn du das Gehege nicht betreten hast, warum hat der Greif sich auf dich konzentriert?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Verdammt soll ich sein, wenn ich das weiß. Außerdem hat Hagrid Dumbledore den Zaun mit Schutzzaubern belegen lassen, um uns draußen und den Greif drinnen zu behalten. Es ist also nicht so, als könnte ich einfach hineinspazieren."

Hermines Blick war noch einem Moment auf Harry fokussiert, aber sie fragte nicht weiter, worüber er froh war. Die vier arbeiteten schweigsam an ihren Hausaufgaben, bis Harry seine Sachen zusammenpackte und ihnen eine Gute Nacht wünschte. Er ging immer früher als alle seine Mitschüler ins Bett, aber selbst das war ein wenig früh für Harry. Seine Narbe hatte während des gesamten Abends lästig geprickelt und ihm Kopfschmerzen beschert. Es hinderte ihn daran, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Daher entschloss er sich, früher zu Bett zu gehen.

Er blieb kurz bei Ginny stehen, um ihr eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen. Harry ging die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und zog sich schnell seinen Pyjama an. Sobald er im Bett war, zog er sich in seine Gedanken zurück, um seine Erinnerungen an den Tag zu sortieren, bevor er sich entspannte und langsam einschlief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Bitte sag mir, dass du gute Neuigkeiten für mich hast, Augustus", zischte Voldemort ungeduldig. Harry tat sein Bestes, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen und seine Gefühle wegzusperren - insbesondere seinen Ärger, dass sein Schlaf wieder unterbrochen worden war - als er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen vor ihm richtete, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts verpasste.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord", erwiderte die verhüllte Gestalt, nicht in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „aber wir haben bisher noch nichts gehört. Wir wussten, dass es Zeit brauchen würde, die Schutzzauber zu umgehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr viel länger dauern wird." Harry konnte fühlen, wie erfreut Voldemort über die Angst war, welche der Mann zeigte.

„Meine Geduld hält nicht ewig", erwiderte Voldemort vernichtend, als er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand hin und her rollte und Vergnügen an der Art fand, wie der Blick seines Dieners seiner Tat folgte.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte der Mann nervös. „Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, nach ihm zu sehen, ohne zu riskieren, ihn zu entlarven ... Aber bis er die Schutzzauber durchbrochen hat, kann ich nichts anderes tun als warten."

„Rookwood, du Narr", zischte Voldemort drohend. „Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht? Ich habe dir erlaubt, deinem Cousin diesen Job zu geben, da du behauptet hast, er sei einer der talentiertesten Fluchbrecher, den du kennst. Wenn er an der Aufgabe scheitert", er hielt inne, um die Furcht, welche er von seinem Diener fühlte, genießen zu können. „wird sein Versagen dein Versagen sein."

„Mein Lord, er ist einer der besten in seinem Fach. Er wird Sie nicht enttäuschen."

„Du hoffst besser, dass dein Vertrauen in ihn nicht fehl am Platze ist", warnte Voldemort. „Dein Dienst mir gegenüber war in letzter Zeit mangelhaft. Versuche nicht, deine Nützlichkeit zu verlieren, sonst werde ich gezwungen sein, anderen Nutzen für dich zu finden."

„M... Mein L... Lord", stotterte der Mann.

„Geh!", kommandierte Voldemort und genoss, wie der Mann bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammenzuckte und aus dem Raum rannte. Er schaute weiter nach vorne, selbst als er eine Bewegung aus den Schatten an seiner Seite entdeckte. Erst als die Gestalt in der Mitte des Raumes war, sprach Voldemort: „Halte dich bereit, Lucius. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Die Auroren sind nicht so unfähig, nicht zu bemerken, wenn die Schutzzauber gebrochen sind. Ich erwarte, dass deine Männer sofort zur Stelle sein werden."

„Mein Lord", sagte Malfoy mit leicht geneigtem Kopf. „Ich werde eure Befehle erwarten."

„Gut", sagte Voldemort. Er machte kurz eine Pause, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wenn du mich dieses Mal enttäuscht, Lucius, werden die Konsequenzen schwer sein." Seine Stimme klang durch ihre unheimliche Ruhe bedrohlich.

„Wir werden Sie nicht enttäuschen, mein Lord."

Voldemort antwortete nicht, sondern wandte nur seinen Kopf von seinem Diener ab. Er war es müde, mit seinen Untergebenen zu reden. Harry fühlte, wie er in seinen eigenen Kopf zurückkehrte und dachte über das, was er beobachtet hatte, nach. Er wachte auf, setzte sich auf und war mehrere Minuten lang in Gedanken verloren. Was auch immer Voldemort plante, es musste etwas Großes sein.

Harry stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich leise an. Es war noch immer früh am Morgen, aber er wollte nicht warten. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass er Zeit haben würde, zurückzukommen, bevor Ginny aufwachte. Er trat aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, wobei seine Narbe die ganze schmerzte. Harry gab dem steinernen Wasserspeier das Passwort, als er sich näherte, und er sprang zur Seite, um Harry Zutritt zu gewähren.

Harry ließ sich von der Treppe hochtransportieren und klopfte an der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. „Herein", rief die Stimme des alten Mannes von innen. Harry betrat das Zimmer und sah den Schulleiter hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen, so als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, dort zu einer so unchristlichen Stunde zu sein. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter ", grüßte er. „Womit habe ich das Vergnügen deines Besuches verdient?"

So müde wie Harry war entschied er sich, das übliche Geplänkel zu überspringen und sofort zum Punkt zu kommen. „Ich hatte eine weitere Vision."

„Setz dich", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf einen der Plätze vor seinem Schreibtisch. Als Harry sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Nun, was hast du gesehen?"

Harry erklärte so detailreich wie möglich, was er durch seine neueste Vision gelernt hatte. Als er fertig war, lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete den Schulleiter. Eine längere Stille fiel über sie, bevor der alte Mann ein müdes Seufzen ausstieß und Harry sah die ersten Anzeichen von Ermüdung in seinem Gesicht.

Harry entschloss sich zu sprechen: „Sie verrät uns nicht viel außer, dass es jeden Moment passieren könnte - was auch immer das ist. In letzter Zeit hat meine Narbe mich auch mehr als normal behelligt und ich denke, es ist, weil Voldemort unruhig wird."

Dumbledore nickte: „Es schließt ein paar Dinge aus, wenn er sich am meisten sorgt, dass die Auroren merken könnten, dass sich jemand an den Schutzzaubern zu schaffen macht, aber es gibt viele Plätze, für die die Auroren zuständig sind. Ich werde mit Kingsley und Tonks reden und sie für merkwürdigen oder außergewöhnlichen Geschehnisse in Alarmbereitschaft setzen. Währenddessen müssen wir einfach auf mehr Informationen warten oder darauf, dass der Angriff beginnt."

„Sir, was ist mit Rookwoods Cousin?", fragte Harry. „Wissen Sie, wen die beiden meinten?"

Dumbledore seufzte erschöpft, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist eine Spur, die wir nachverfolgen werden, aber ich fürchte, es wird schwieriger sein, als du dir das vorstellst. Ohne zu wissen, ob es ein Cousin ersten Grades oder ein weitläufigerer Verwandter ist, könnte es Wochen dauern, jede Möglichkeit zu durchleuchten. Selbst wenn wir seine Identität erfahren, müssen wir ihn noch finden. Da wir ihr Ziel nicht kennen, haben wir keine Idee, wo wir anfangen sollten zu suchen und wo immer er auch ist, er wird wahrscheinlich sein Bestes geben, unbemerkt zu bleiben, während er versucht, die Schutzzauber aufzulösen."

Harry nickte müde und versuchte erfolglos, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Nun, es ist beinahe Zeit für meinen morgendlichen Lauf", sagte Harry und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich lasse Sie wissen, wenn ich mich noch an etwas erinnere oder wenn ich eine weitere Vision haben sollte."

„Danke, Harry", meinte der Schulleiter und Harry konnte die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten hören. Irgendwie wusste Dumbledore, wie sehr es Harry belastete, dass er noch immer versuchte, ihn vor dem Krieg zu beschützen und wusste, dass ein Teil von Harry dies mit gleichen Taten erwidern wollte.

Harry verabschiedete sich und blieb kurz bei Fawkes Vogelstange stehen, um den Phönix zu grüßen und verließ dann das Büro. Er stolperte die Treppe hinunter und hinaus auf den Flur, wo er sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Ginny kam gerade erst die Treppen herunter, als er eintrat und schaute ihn verwirrt an, als er sich den beiden Treppen näherte.

„Ich hatte wieder eine Vision", erklärte Harry, als er sich ihr näherte.

Verstehen war auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat sie einen Schritt vor, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest in einer Umarmung. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und blieb einfach für eine Minute in ihren Armen stehen, atmete den Duft ihres Haares ein - frei von allen Shampoos oder anderen Mitteln - und seufzte zufrieden. Das erste Mal an diesem Morgen fühlte er, wie sein Körper sich entspannte. Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht erkannt, wie angespannt er gewesen war.

Als sie ihn losließ, stellte Ginny sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Harry fühlte, wie seine Lippen sich bei dieser Tat zu einem Lächeln verziehen wollten. „Danke, Ginny", flüsterte er. „Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht."

Er wurde mit einem breiten, umwerfenden Lächeln belohnt und er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben: „Lass mich mich umziehen, ich bin gleich wieder unten."

Seine Morgenroutine half Harry, wach zu werden und sich auf den Tag, der vor ihm lag, vorzubereiten. Er überlebte den Morgenunterricht, aber beim Mittagessen merkte er, wie er müder wurde. Nach dem Mittagessen ging Harry zu seinem Büro statt wie üblich für sein Training in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Er holte sein Zaubertrankzubehör hervor und begann, die Zutaten für einen Stärkungstrank vorzubereiten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn brauchen würde, um den restlichen Tag zu überstehen.

Er ließ sein Training ausfallen und machte es sich stattdessen auf seinem Sofa bequem, um zu lesen, während der Zaubertrank köchelte. Als Harry nach nur zehn Minuten abrupt wieder aufwachte, weil sein Kopf nach unten gesackt war, wusste er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, was den Zaubertrank betraf. Er stand auf und ging ein wenig hin und her in dem Versuch, sich ein wenig aufzuwecken, bevor er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte. Dies zwang ihn, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und würde hoffentlich ausreichen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, wieder wegzudämmern.

Er fand, dass er sich in dieser aufrechten Position viel besser auf das, was er las, konzentrieren konnte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Zaubertrank bereit war. Er hatte ein paar Dosierungen gemacht und während er eine Dosierung zur Seite nahm, um sie gleich zu nehmen, füllte er den Rest des Zaubertranks ab und verstaute ihn in seinem Koffer. Er trank den Zaubertrank in einem Schluck und verbrachte noch ein wenig Zeit mit Lesen, bis er zum Zauberkunstunterricht gehen musste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harrys Narbe plagte ihn die ganze Woche lang. Er konnte eine wachsende Vorfreude in Voldemorts Gefühlen spüren. Das bedeutete für Harry ständige Sorgen, begleitet von häufigen Kopfschmerzen. Es bedeutete auch, dass der wenige Schlaf, den er bekam, noch am besten als unruhig bezeichnet werden konnte. Es war ihm peinlich, Ginny gegenüber am Samstag zugeben zu müssen, dass er bereits seinen Vorrat an Stärkungstrank aufgebraucht hatte. Als sie ihn vor der Gefahr warnte, abhängig zu werden, wusste er, dass er besser nicht sofort wieder einen Kessel voll brauen sollte. Sie hatte Recht. Die Versuchung war einfach zu stark, wenn der Zaubertrank bereit stand. Er würde nur mehr machen, wenn er es unbedingt brauchte.

Statt an diesem Tag einen weiteren Zaubertrank zu nehmen, bestand Ginny darauf, dass er ein Nachmittagsschläfchen halten sollte. Sie bestand auch darauf, dass sie da sein sollte, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich ausruhte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte widersprechen, aber er wusste, dass er den Extraschlaf gut gebrauchen konnte und er war ihr dankbar, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Harry hatte nicht vor, vorzuschlagen, sein Bett im Koffer zu verwenden und so legte er sich stattdessen auf das Sofa in seinem Büro. Ginny setzte sich an ein Ende und er legte sich längs auf das Sofa, sein Kopf auf Ginnys Schoß liegend.

Er lag auf seinem Rücken und schaute zu ihrem lächelnden Gesicht hoch, während sie ihm mit ihren Fingern sanft durch sein Haar fuhr. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, drehte sich zur Seite und schloss friedvoll seine Augen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während Harry in der Ungestörtheit seines Büros auf Ginnys Schoß ein Nickerchen hielt, las Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum in Ruhe ein Buch, als Rons Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Buch weglockte. „Hast du bemerkt, wie Harry und Ginny andauernd zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden zu sein scheinen?" Er sprach leise an ihrer Seite und setzte sich auf die Armlehne ihres Stuhles.

Hermine nahm sich die Zeit, die Seite in dem Buch zu markieren, wo sie stehen geblieben war, bevor sie es zuklappte und zu Ron hochschaute. „Du hast noch immer nichts anderes im Kopf?", fragte sie ihn leicht ungläubig und frustriert.

Ron ignorierte ihre Frage und starrte ins Feuer. „Es ist nur ..." Er hielt inne und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Fragst du dich nie, warum sie immer gemeinsam verschwunden sind? Fragst du dich nie, was sie tun könnten? Harry hat ein eigenes Büro. Sie könnten **_alles_** dort machen!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sie darüber nachdachte. Es war ein wenig verantwortungslos, Harry ein Büro zu geben, ohne zu kontrollieren, was er dort machte. Dann wiederum hatte Professor Dumbledore wahrscheinlich ein Auge auf alles. Er schien immer zu wissen, was geschah - insbesondere bei Harry. Sie vertraute darauf, dass der Professor Harry davon abhalten würde, sein Büro so zu verwenden wie viele Schüler die Besenschränke verwendeten. Außerdem wusste sie, dass Harry Ginny niemals ausnutzen würde.

Es war wahrscheinlich, dass Ron sich so darüber aufregte, weil er sich vorstellte, für was er das Büro verwenden würde, wenn er eins hätte. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihr insgeheim einen Wonneschauer über den Rücken, entrüstete Hermine aber auch. Sie wollte nicht als ein Mittel zur sexuellen Befriedigung angesehen werden. Sie wollte für ihren Verstand geschätzt werden. Wenn Ron ihren Körper bewunderte, wäre das nur ein Extrabonus.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass sie irgendetwas tun, dass sie nicht sollten?", fragte Hermine.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass sie es nicht tun?", schoss Ron zurück.

„Sechs Jahre der Freundschaft", erwiderte Hermine angespannt, aber nicht streng. „Du verhältst dich unvernünftig, Ron. Das ist Harry, über den wir reden. Ginny wird feste Freunde haben, ob du es magst oder nicht. Du solltest froh sein, dass sie Harry ausgewählt hat. Wenigstens musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass er sie zu etwas drängt. Eher wird sie ihn drängen müssen."

„Ich will das nicht hören", rief Ron aus und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Nach einem Moment senkte er seine Hände wieder: „Außerdem, wenn es nichts gibt worüber ich mir Sorgen machen müsste, warum haben sie uns dann nichts gesagt? Wenn sie nichts tun, worüber wir nicht die Stirn runzeln würden, warum halten sie es dann geheim?"

Hermine musste einen Moment darüber nachdenken: „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Es könnte verschiedene Gründe haben. Sie könnten nicht einmal zusammen sein. Wir nehmen das nur an. Aber lass uns sagen, dass sie es sind. Sie möchten vielleicht nur vermeiden, ins Rampenlicht gerückt zu werden. Nach allem, was Harry durchgemacht hat, kann ich ihm nicht wirklich Vorwürfe machen, wenn er ein wenig Privatsphäre haben will. Oder vielleicht befürchten sie, dass du schlecht reagieren würdest. Sei ehrlich: du warst letztes Jahr nicht unbedingt nett zu Michael Corner. Und als du dachtest, dass Dean und Ginny zusammen sind, hast du dich auch gegen ihn gestellt. Vielleicht macht sich Harry Sorgen, dass es bei ihm genauso sein wird."

Es erklärte nicht, warum sie ebenfalls nicht eingeweiht worden war, aber angesichts der letzten Veränderungen in ihrer Beziehung zu Ron konnte sie verstehen, warum sie wie Ron behandelt wurde. So oder so schienen ihre Worte den gewünschten Effekt zu haben, denn Ron ließ sich leicht in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und schien über das, was sie gesagt hatte, nachzudenken.

Nach einer Minute drehte Ron seinen Kopf zu ihr und fragte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich Sorgen machen könnte, es mir zu sagen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine ehrlich. „Das glaube ich."

„Was soll ich tun? Einfach herumsitzen und darauf warten, bis sie sich entschließen, mir davon zu erzählen?", fragte Ron und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Wieso redest du nicht mit ihnen? Rede mit Harry. Frag ihn nach seiner Beziehung zu Ginny und lass ihn wissen, dass es okay ist, wenn er mit ihr zusammen sein will. Und bevor du auch nur daran denkst, warne ihn nicht davor, Ginny weh zu tun", sagte Hermine. „Es ist beleidigend, auch nur anzudeuten, dass er so etwas tun würde."

Sie sah, wie Ron die Stirn runzelte, was sie nur noch froher machte, dass sie es angesprochen hatte. Es würde ihm ähnlich sehen, den großen Bruder spielen zu wollen. „Du musst im Moment gar nichts machen", riet Hermine ihm. „Denk darüber nach und gewöhne dich an den Gedanken und rede dann mit Harry darüber. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn du ihn ruhig und gesammelt ansprichst, er ehrlich mit dir sein wird."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte Ron und nickte zu sich selbst.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus, um Rons Hand zu drücken und lächelte ihn warm an, als er sich zu ihr drehte. Er lächelte zurück und zufrieden schlug Hermine ihr Buch auf und las dort weiter, wo sie stehengeblieben war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hatte seit Wochen nicht vernünftig geschlafen und sein Mittagsschlaf war viel zu früh zu Ende. Er fühlte sich danach erholter, aber er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl nicht lange anhalten würde. Es gab ihm genug Energie, um den Abend und seine beiden HA-Unterrichtsstunden am nächsten Tag zu überstehen. Seine AHA kam gut voran. Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Stundenplan vom vorigen Jahr hatte, half enorm, um den Ablauf zu vereinfachen.

Seine Elitegruppe in der AHA - wie er begonnen hatte, von ihnen zu denken - verbesserte schnell ihre Duellierfähigkeiten. Sie wurden besser darin, Bewegungen in ihre Trainingskämpfe mit einzubauen. Er verbot oft den Gebrauch von Schutzschilden, um diesen Aspekt des Kampfes noch zu verdeutlichen.

Sein FHA-Unterricht war ein wenig schwerer zu managen. Es war schwierig, sie zu gleichen Maßen Duelle austragen zu lassen und ihnen neue Zauber beizubringen. Zum einen war es unmöglich, etwa 30 Leute gleichzeitig duellieren zu lassen. Wenn sie also den Fokus aufs Duellieren legte, schaute ein Großteil der Klasse nur zu, während der Rest die Übung bekam, die sie so sehr brauchten. Er musste einen Weg finden, die Dinge ein wenig besser zu organisieren, aber noch war ihm keine Lösung eingefallen.

Harrys Energie begann kurz nach dem Abendessen zu verschwinden und nicht lange danach fühlte er sich total erschlagen. Er blieb nur kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er sich entschuldigte und zu seinem Schlafsaal ging.

Harry war gerade dabei, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, als Ron den Raum betrat. Es war merkwürdig, einen seiner Zimmergenossen selbst zu Harrys normaler Bettzeit hier zu sehen. Durch seine abendlichen Okklumentikübungen und seine frühen Morgende hatte Harry die Tendenz, früher als alle anderen Jungs in seinem Jahrgang ins Bett zu gehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass er selbst zu seinen Standards früh zu Bett ging, nahm er an, dass Ron aus einem besonderen Grund da war.

„Hey, Ron, was ist los?", grüßte Harry.

„Ich habe mich - äh - gefragt, ob wir uns eine Minute unterhalten könnten", bat Ron, sich deutlich unwohl fühlend.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was Ron so nervös machte. „Sicher", erwiderte Harry und drehte sich von seinem Koffer weg, um sich auf sein Bett zu setzen. „Über was wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

Ron setzte sich gegenüber von Harry auf sein eigenes Bett und rang einen Moment lang mit seinen Händen, bis er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du und Ginny euch seit dem Sommer sehr gut versteht, aber ich konnte auch nicht anders als zu merken, dass ihr viel Zeit miteinander verbringt. Und ihr zwei scheint immer zur selben Zeit zu verschwinden. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was zwischen euch passiert."

Das ließ Harry innehalten. Er wusste, dass die Wahrheit über seine Beziehung mit Ginny irgendwann ans Tageslicht kommen würde; dennoch fühlte er sich vollkommen unvorbereitet auf Rons Frage. Als er sich vorgestellt hatte, dass dies passierte, hatte er sich immer als denjenigen gesehen, der zu Ron ging, um es ihm zu sagen, nicht andersherum. Zum ersten Mal begann Harry die Entscheidung zu bedauern, seinem Freund diese Information vorenthalten zu haben. Er wusste jedoch, dass er nur eine Antwort geben konnte: „Ginny und ich sind zusammen." Er wappnete sich, nicht wissend, wie Ron auf diese einfache Aussage reagieren würde.

„Wie lange?", fragte Ron und wich Harrys Blick aus.

„Ein paar Wochen."

Ron nickte, als hätte er diese Antwort erwartet. Nach einem Moment schaute er hoch und fragte: „Wie kommt es, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast?"

Harry atmete aus. Etwas an Rons Ton ließ ihn sich schuldig fühlen. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders als sich gestärkt zu fühlen, dass Ron die Neuigkeiten nicht schlecht aufnahm. Er wusste, dass er seine Worte nun mit Bedacht wählen musste, um die Situation nicht schlimmer zu machen. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ein Teil davon war, dass ich besorgt war, wie du reagieren würdest. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich den Rest erklären soll. Ich wollte ... Ich wollte einfach, dass es etwas ist, das sie und ich teilen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es diese große Sache wird, über die jeder redet. Ich wollte einfach nur genießen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, weißt du?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Ron mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass ich genaugenommen nicht besonders nett zu Ginnys vorigen Freunden gewesen bin. Nun, nur den einen, wenn man Dean nicht mitzählt. Es ist nur ... Es fällt mir schwer. Ginny war schon immer meine kleine Schwester, weißt du? Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr so klein ist, aber es ist schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Es ist nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Du bist mein bester Kumpel. Es ist nur ... Ich werde nur einige Zeit brauchen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen, das ist alles."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Das war so gut wie ein Segen, soweit ihn das anging. „Wir werden versuchen, nicht zu - ähm - du weißt schon." Harry hielt inne, als er versuchte, an ein gutes Wort zu denken.

„Ja", unterbrach Ron, ein wenig lauter als notwendig. „das wäre großartig."

Harry lächelte: „Entschuldige, dass wir nicht früher was gesagt haben."

„Es ist okay", erwiderte Ron. „Ich wünschte, du hättest, aber selbst ich könnte nicht garantieren, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn ihr mich unvorbereitet erwischt hättet."

Die beiden lachten leise. „Lust auf eine Runde Schach?", fragte Ron einen Moment später.

Harry zögerte zu antworten. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen wollte er nichts mehr, als ins Bett zu kriechen und zu versuchen, so viel wie möglich zu schlafen. Es war jedoch schon einige Zeit her, seitdem er das letzte Mal mit Ron Schach gespielt hatte und er wusste, wie viel es seinem Freund bedeuten würde, selbst wenn es nur eine Runde war.

„Sicher, Kumpel", stimmte Harry zu.

Auch wenn Harry sein Bestes versuchte, zerstörte Ron systematisch Harrys Figuren, bis er Harrys König im Schachmatt hatte. Als Ron nach einer weiteren Runde fragte, lehnte Harry ab, indem er sagte, dass er leichte Kopfschmerzen hatte und deshalb plante, früh zu Bett zu gehen. Ron nickte und ging wieder zurück nach unten, um ein anderes Opfer zu finden, gegen das er Schach spielen konnte. Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, Ginny zu finden, um ihr über seine Unterhaltung mit Ron zu erzählen, entschied aber, dass das bis morgen Zeit hatte.

Nachdem er schnell seine Okklumentikübungen absolviert und seine Tageserinnerungen sortiert hatte, legte Harry sich hin und schloss die Augen. Nur wenige Stunden später wachte Harry abrupt auf. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während er seine Hand gegen seine Narbe drückte. Er sprang lautlos aus dem Bett, zog den Pyjama aus und eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Er warf seine Schulroben über und eilte aus der Tür und die Treppen hinunter. In nur wenigen Sekunden durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum und trat durch das Porträtloch, wobei er eine verwirrte und aufgeschreckte Fette Dame hinter sich zurückließ.

Er rannte die schattenhaften Flure entlang und flog praktisch die Treppen hinunter auf seinem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Es war so wenig Zeit. Schwer atmend sagte er zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier das Passwort, sprintete die bewegliche Treppe hinauf und betrat das Büro, ohne sich mit Klopfen aufzuhalten.

Er brauchte nur eine halbe Sekunde, um den Schulleiter zu entdecken, der vor dem Kamin aufstand, Alarm auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, bis er Harry in die Augen sah. „Es ist St. Mungos. Sie sind schon auf dem Weg", brachte Harry schwer atmend heraus.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich habe gerade den Orden informiert. Sie werden so schnell wie möglich dort sein, um den Angriff aufzuhalten."

Harry starrte den Mann eine Sekunde lang leer an, bevor er die Worte aufnehmen konnte. „Sie wussten, dass es St. Mungos war?", fragte er verwirrt und verraten.

„Ich habe vor weniger als zehn Minuten von Kingsley gehört, dass dort etwas mit den Schutzzaubern passiert. Seitdem habe ich alle kontaktiert, damit sie sich bereit machen können", antwortete Dumbledore.

Harry nickte. Er hatte keine Zeit, herumzustehen und zu plaudern. „Nun, ich schätze, ich lasse Sie dann in Ruhe alles managen", sagte Harry.

„Danke, Harry", erwiderte der Schulleiter.

Harry nickte, drehte sich um und ging hinaus. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er die Treppe hinuntereilte. Er rannte in das erste Klassenzimmer, an dem er vorbeikam und ging zum Fenster. Harry rief mit Gedankensprechen nach Hedwig. Harry suchte das Zimmer ab, bis er ein Stück Pergament, einen Federkiel und ein Tintenfass fand. Er kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht für Ginny, um sie wissen zu lassen, was passierte und wo er war. Als er fertig war, schwebte Hedwig in den Raum. Er band schnell die Nachricht an ihr Bein und sagte ihr, sie solle den Brief zu Ginny bringen. Mit einem Schuhuhen flog Hedwig wieder aus dem Fenster.

Harry verwandelte sich eine Sekunde später und flog hinter seiner Eule aus dem Fenster. Er schlug schnell mit seinen Flügeln, um an Höhe und Schnelligkeit zu gewinnen. Er landete ein wenig außerhalb der Tore Hogwarts und wechselte schnell seine Kontaktlinsen zu den braunen, kürzte sein Haar und legte einen Kosmetikzauber über seine Narbe. Das getan, zog er seine Robe aus und stopfte sie in seinen Koffer, schrumpfte den Koffer und packte ihn wieder in seine Tasche. Eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden und ließ nur ein Flüstern zurück, als er disapparierte.

Er tauchte in Muggellondon außerhalb eines heruntergekommenen Kaufhauses auf, welches ein Schild im Fenster hatte, um die Einkaufenden wissen zu lassen, dass es wegen Renovierung geschlossen war. Harry achtete nicht auf das Schild, als er zu dem Schaufenster mit der Mannequin ging. Er legte seine Hand auf das Glas und merkte, dass es noch immer solide war. Er schaute der Dummy in die Augen und sagte schnell: „Ich bin hier, um die Todesser zu vertreiben."

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde passierte nichts. Harry war bereit, Explosionszauber zu werfen, um sich einen Weg in das Krankenhaus zu ebnen, aber dann bedeutete ihm die Dummy, näher zu kommen und erlaubte ihm, in die Lobby von St. Mungos zu treten.

Er schaute sich um, um herauszufinden, wo er gebraucht werden würde und war überrascht, wie ruhig alles zu sein schien. „Sie haben wohl noch nicht angegriffen", dachte sich Harry und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn. Er atmete tief aus, als er überlegte, was er tun sollte.

[*]

Gerade in diesem Moment war ein lautes Krachen in dem bereits lauten Raum zu hören. Erschreckt hielten alle inne, um zur Decke hochzuschauen, als ob sie erwarteten, dass die Ursache des Geräusches vor ihren Augen auftauchen würde. Harry wusste, dass seine Zeit gerade abgelaufen war. Während alle anderen noch erstarrt waren, eilte Harry die Treppen hoch und nahm dabei zwei - manchmal drei - Treppenstufen auf einmal. Als er den ersten Stock erreichte, schaute er den Korridor hinunter, konnte aber nichts sehen, dass andeuten könnte, dass Todesser dort waren und so ging er weiter nach oben. Als er die zweite Etage erreichte, sah er sie und musste einem Fluch ausweichen, der in seine Richtung flog.

Um die Ecke lugend nahm Harry sich eine Sekunde, um seine Gegner zu taxieren. Nur auf dem Flur waren schon ein Dutzend. Harry wusste keine bessere Alternative als sein Versteck zu verlassen und so schnell er konnte Flüche auf sie zu werfen. Leider waren die Todesser auf seinen Angriff vorbereitet. Sie hatten genügend Zeit, Schilde zu errichten, um seinen Zauberspruchregen aufzuhalten, und weil sie so zahlreich waren, hatten sie Zeit, Flüche zu ihm zurückzuschicken und Harry damit wieder um die Ecke zu treiben. Harry schützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen, als die Flüche die Treppe hinter ihm trafen und dadurch Steinbrocken durch die Luft flogen. Wenn die Treppe noch mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen würde, würde sie Gefahr laufen, zusammenzubrechen und damit seine einzige Fluchtroute versperren.

Er musste sich ihnen nähern, wenn er auch nur die Hoffnung haben wollte, eine Chance in diesem Kampf zu haben; sie waren einfach zu zahlreich und sie waren zu weit weg, als das er eine Chance gehabt hätte, zu gewinnen. Der enge Flur machte es jedoch schwierig, sich ihnen zu nähern. Er schielte noch einmal kurz um die Ecke und musste sich schnell zurückziehen, als mehrere Todesser eine Reihe von Flüchen auf ihn warfen, die hinter Harry noch mehr Zerstörung anrichteten.

Tief Luft holend machte Harry sich bereit. Ein paar Meter den Flur hinunter war eine offene Tür, und er würde versuchen, dort hin zu gelangen. Heimlichkeit vergessend sprang er auf den Flur hinaus, mit beiden Händen Flüche werfend. Sich duckend rannte er schnell zur offenen Tür. Er schaute sich um und sah mehrere Patienten, die ihn alarmiert anschauten. „Geht in Deckung, wenn ihr könnt", sagte er ihnen. „Die Todesser sind da."

Harry wartete nicht, um zu sehen, ob sie seiner Warnung folgten. Er spähte durch die Schlitze, die durch die Türangeln entstanden und durchforstete sein Gehirn nach einer Strategie. Er brauchte eine Möglichkeit, um die Todessergruppe abzulenken oder bewegungsunfähig zu machen, um sich die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen, angreifen zu können. Er dachte an seinen HA-unterricht. Da war etwas, beinahe in Reichweite, wenn er sich nur daran erinnern könnte.

Dann fiel es ihm ein. Er trat aus der Tür und warf mit seiner Zauberstabhand Flüche, während er mit seiner linken Hand einen Ölstrahl auf die Todesser schoss. Sie brauchten einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was passierte und einer von ihnen die Flüssigkeit blockierte. Harry musste sich wieder in den Raum zurückziehen, um einen weiteren Schwall Flüchen auszuweichen. Er konnte noch sehen, wie ein paar Todesser auf dem Öl ausrutschten und einige ihrer Kameraden mit hinunterzogen. Einen Moment später eilte Harry wieder hinaus auf den Flur und feuerte dabei Flüche. Leider waren einige der Todesser darauf vorbereitet und einer von ihnen war schlau genug, „Colloportus*" auf die Tür zu zaubern. Der Zauber traf sie nur eine Sekunde nachdem er den Flur betreten hatte.

Als das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Tür in seinen Ohren hallte, wusste Harry, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er hatte keine Zeit, über sein Schicksal nachzusinnen, denn eine Flut von Flüchen kam auf ihn zu. Einer der verhüllten Figuren ließ das Öl auf dem Boden verschwinden, während die anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry richteten. Harry konnte einige Flüche abwehren und anderen ausweichen, aber schon bald wurde er von Flüchen bombardiert, als die wenigen Todesser, die seinem Ölzauber zum Opfer gefallen waren, wieder zu sich fanden.

In diesem Fluchaufgebot war eine blassgrüne Farbe, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Als er dem Todesfluch auswich, hatte Harry keine andere Wahl als sich von einem anderen Zauber treffen zu lassen. Sein Schutzzauber konnte der Macht des Zaubers nicht widerstehen, aber er lenkte den Zauber gut genug ab, dass dieser Harrys Schulter statt dessen Brust traf.

Harry stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus, als er mehrere Schritte nach hinten geworfen wurde. Er fühlte ein furchtbares Reißen an seiner Schulter und merkte, dass er seinen linken Arm nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Die Kraft des Zaubers hatte Harrys Konzentration gebrochen und er wurde schnell von zwei weiteren Zaubern getroffen. Der erste hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde an seinem Oberkörper. Der zweite Zauber jedoch ließ Harry sich in Qualen auf dem Boden winden.

Die Flüche hörten auf, geworfen zu werden, aber Harry merkte es nicht. Er war zu sehr von dem unbeschreiblichen Schmerz abgelenkt, der jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers betraf. Es war unmöglich, den Schmerz auf eine Region zu beschränken oder ihn zu verstehen. Er war stechend, beißend, durchdringend, kneifend, brennend, zerreißend—alle Arten von Schmerz, die man erfahren konnte.

Dann, plötzlich, war er verschwunden. An seine Stelle trat ein pochender, dumpfer Schmerz, der seinen gesamten Körper durchfuhr. Seine Atempause war jedoch nur kurz, da der Schmerz mit voller Wucht zurückkehrte und einen wilden Schrei seiner Kehle entlockte. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, aber der Schmerz verschwand wieder, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder zu beginnen. Als der Schmerz wieder aufhörte, dachte Harry, dass er Stimmen und Gelächter hören konnte, aber er konnte sich nicht auf die Geräusche konzentrieren.

Durch die Schmerzen in seinem Körper und in seinem Geist begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob das das Ende für ihn sein würde. Eine plötzliche Angst überkam ihn. Er musste noch so viel erreichen. Er hatte erst begonnen, zu trainieren, zu kämpfen und zu helfen. Es war sein Schicksal - seine Pflicht - Voldemort zu besiegen. Was würde aus der Welt werden, wenn er nicht länger da sein würde, um Voldemort aufzuhalten?

Ginny.

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu verabschieden und er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Und was noch schlimmer war, wie würde ihr Leben sein, immer kämpfend und sich versteckend? Das war ein ernüchternder Gedanke und er hielt ihn fest, als er langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam. Er musste kämpfen, dies überleben, für Ginny. Harry schaute sich benebelt um und erfasste das erste Mal seine Umgebung. Er sah eine kleine Menge Todesser um ihn herum stehen, redend und lachend. Er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Stimmen und erkannte, dass sie darüber diskutierten, wer Harry als nächstes verfluchen durfte - und wer das Vergnügen haben dürfe, ihn zu töten.

Als die Entscheidung gefallen war, richtete eine der maskierten Personen seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, während die anderen zuschauten und ungeduldig warteten. Alles erschien Harry so, als würde es in halber Geschwindigkeit geschehen. Als der Mann seinen Zauberstab bewegte, hob Harry mühevoll seine rechte Hand und streckte sie in Richtung des Angreifers. Die Todesser lachten alle und spotteten über die Geste, welche sie als eine Bitte um Gnade ansahen. Das Gelächter stoppte jedoch, als ein tiefroter Lichtstrahl von Harrys Handfläche flog und den Todesser gegen die Wand warf. Der Mann fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Der Zauber ließ Harry sich energielos fühlen und er fragte sich, ob er die Kraft hatte, die Nacht zu überstehen - aber er musste es versuchen. Die anderen Todesser waren kurz erstarrt und ließen Harry damit genug Zeit, wieder anzugreifen, bevor sein Ziel sich schützen konnte.

Sein drittes Ziel konnte gerade rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber errichten, um Harrys Fluch abzuwehren. Die Kraft des Fluches reichte aus, um den Mann gegen die Wand zu werfen, aber er war noch immer bei Bewusstsein, wenn auch ein wenig mitgenommen. Als sich Harry dem nächsten Todesser zuwandte, war dieser bereits dabei, eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab auszuführen. "_Avada Keda..._"

Ein grelles Licht umleuchtete den Mann von hinten. Seine Stimme brach ab und er fiel seitlich zu Boden. Die beiden Todesser, die noch immer um Harry herumstanden, wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Flur hinunter und gaben Harry damit die Gelegenheit, anzugreifen. Er warf erschöpft einen Schockzauber auf einen der Männer und trat dem anderen gegen das Knie. Der erste war sofort außer Gefecht gesetzt, während Harrys Tritt den anderen in einen anderen Zauber taumeln ließ. Harry wandte sich zurück zu dem Todesser, den er benommen zurückgelassen hatte und entdeckte, dass er bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war.

Er hob seinen Kopf hoch genug, um seinen Retter sehen zu können, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder fallen ließ. Er würde vielleicht überleben.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus ging wachsam den Flur entlang, der voller Körper war und schaute in Türen und Fenster, um Bedrohungen zu entdecken, als er sich auf den Weg zu Jim machte. Er drehte sich zu seinen Kameraden um und sagte: „Sieht sauber aus."

Er ging zwei weitere Schritte nach vorne und kniete sich dann neben den jungen Mann hin: „Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt. Als er es sagte, merkte er, was für eine dumme Frage das war. Der Junge sah einfach furchtbar aus.

„Wunderbar", sagte der Junge und zog eine Grimasse. „Gut, dich wiederzusehen."

Remus konnte das Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln nicht unterdrücken. Wenn er noch immer Sinn für Humor hatte, dann konnte das nur ein gutes Zeichen sein. „Ebenfalls. Ich wünschte, wir könnten uns unter besseren Umständen treffen." Er schaute sich kurz um und sah, dass Tonks und ihr Partner Ben die Räume durchsuchten. Er schaute wieder hinunter und fragte: „Wo bist du verletzt?"

„Überall", erwiderte Jim angespannt. „Cruciatus hat diesen Effekt." Remus nickte ernst und Jim fügte hinzu: „Aber ich kann meinen linken Arm nicht bewegen."

„Du hast auch eine Wunde am Oberkörper", sagte Remus wie nebenbei.

„Mhm?", meinte Jim und versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, um auf seinen Oberkörper zu schauen. Remus fragte sich kurz, wie er die Wunde hatte übersehen können, aber der Cruciatusfluch war genug, um einen alles vergessen zu lassen.

„Die Wunde kann ich schnell heilen", sagte Remus. Er riss Jims Shirt ein wenig weiter auf, als wollte er besseren Zugang zu der Wunde und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung: er hatte keine Narbe. Keine weitere Zeit verlierend hielt Remus seinen Zauberstab über die Wunde. Es verging keine Minute, bis Jims Oberkörper so gut wie neu aussah. „Nun", sagte er, sobald er fertig war. „Lass uns einen Blick auf deinen Arm werfen." Er musterte ihn genauer und sah schnell, was los war. „Es sieht so aus, als sei dein Arm ausgekugelt. Ich könnte es wahrscheinlich heilen, aber Tonks hat mehr Heilertraining als ich. Warte eine Sekunde."

Remus stand auf, um sich nach Tonks umzuschauen, während seine Gedanken um seine letzte Entdeckung kreisten. Unglücklicherweise für seine aufgewühlten Gedanken brauchte er nur eine Minute, um sie zu finden. „Tonks, ich brauche deine Hilfe", rief er und betrat den Raum. „Er hat seinen Arm ausgekugelt, und ich möchte es nicht riskieren, es schlimmer zu machen."

„Wir sind in einem Krankenhaus, weißt du, Remus", erwiderte Tonks. „sollten wir ihn nicht einfach zu einem Heiler bringen?"

„Ich dachte, sie versuchten, alle zu evakuieren?", war Remus Antwort. „Außerdem, wenn wir ihn selbst wieder hinbekommen, könnte sich das vorteilhaft erweisen."

„Vorteilhaft?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Remus hatte nur kurz mit Tonks über Jim geredet. Sie war nicht besonders von der Einstellung des Jungen bei ihrem letzten Treffen beeindruckt gewesen und Remus war der Meinung, dass er mehr erfahren musste, bevor er seine Vermutungen über seine wahre Identität teilen wollte. „Du weißt, wie sehr Dumbledore mehr über ihn wissen will", erwiderte er. „Wenn wir sein Vertrauen gewinnen können, könnten wir vielleicht mehr über ihn erfahren, vielleicht sogar einen neuen Verbündeten gewinnen."

„Okay, okay", sagte Tonks. „Du gewinnst. Lass uns ihn heilen."

Remus lächelte und folgte Tonks aus dem Zimmer. Er kniete sich rechts neben Jim hin und erklärte: „Es ist sein linker Arm."

Tonks nickte und kniete sich links neben Jim hin. „Weißt du, von was du getroffen wurdest?", fragte sie kurz angebunden.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Sie waren zu zahlreich und es geschah so schnell. Ich konnte einen Schutzzauber errichten, aber es war nicht genug, um den Zauber aufzuhalten."

„Okay, dann lass mich sehen, mit was wir es zu tun haben", sagte Tonks und nahm vorsichtig seinen Arm in ihre Hände.

Remus war froh zu sehen, dass sie so sanft wie möglich war. Er beobachtete, wie Jim bei der Berührung zusammenzuckte, aber der Junge ließ keinen Laut des Schmerzes oder des Protestes hören. Seinen Arm noch immer mit einer Hand haltend bewegte Tonks ihren Zauberstab über seine Schulter und seinen Arm. Ein sanftes blaues Licht erschien an ihrer Zauberstabspitze, als sie ihre Diagnosezauber ausführte. Eine Minute später schaute Tonks zu Remus hoch, bevor sie Jim ins Gesicht schaute: „Außer deiner ausgekugelten Schulter hast du auch ein paar Brüche. Ich sollte sie heilen können, außer du möchtest lieber auf einen Heiler warten."

„Nein", erwiderte Jim. „Mach. Ich vertraue dir."

Remus lächelte Tonks kurz zu und sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie murmelte dann ein paar Zauber über Jims Schulter und verkündete nach ein paar Minuten: „So, dass sollte alles sein. Du solltest versuchen, einige Zeit nichts zu anstrengendes zu machen, aber davon abgesehen bist du so gut wie neu."

„Danke", erwiderte Jim. Als er sich aufsetzte, legte Remus einen Arm um ihn, um ihm hochzuhelfen. „Danke", sagte er und schaute Remus direkt in die Augen. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, etwas, das Remus bekannt vorkam. Er erwartete beinahe Harrys grüne Augen zu sehen, stattdessen schaute er nur in Jims braune Augen.

„Sind das alle?", fragte Jim, während er sich umschaute.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Remus. „Als wir dich hier sahen, haben wir uns von dem Rest der Gruppe getrennt. Sie könnten noch immer woanders kämpfen."

„Nun, was machen wir dann noch immer hier?" Jim stützte seine rechte Hand auf den Boden und stand auf. Remus machte eine Bewegung, um ihm hochzuhelfen, aber der Junge schaffte es ohne ihn.

Er sah zuerst ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen aus, aber fand schnell sein Gleichgewicht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Remus besorgt. „Du sagtest, dass der Cruciatusfluch auf dich geworfen wurde."

„Es war nicht das erste Mal", erwiderte Jim knapp.

Remus fühlte sich ein wenig verloren. „Nun, bleib wenigstens bei uns. Wir sind alle sicherer, wenn wir zusammenbleiben."

Jim schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor er nickte. „Also gut. Wie gut habt ihr die Etage durchsucht?"

„Bisher nur diesen Flur", rief Bens Stimme einige Meter weiter weg, während er zurück zur Gruppe ging. „Mehrere der Räume sind zerstört und die einzigen Todesser sind die, die hier liegen."

„Sollen wir dem Korridor weiter folgen?", fragte Remus.

„Wir sollten erst etwas mit den Todessern machen", unterbrach Jim und deutete auf die herumliegenden Körper. „Weiß jemand von euch, wie man Anti-Portschlüssel-Schutzzauber errichtet?"

Remus nickte: „Ja, aber wäre es nicht einfacher, ihre Portschlüssel wegzunehmen?"

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das letzte Mal, als wir uns trafen, versucht, sie zu mir zu rufen, erinnerst du dich? Sie haben einen Weg darum herum gefunden."

„Wir sollten sie alle zusammen in eines der Zimmer legen", meinte Ben. „Dieses hier ist leer", sagte er und deutete auf eine offene Tür etwas weiter den Flur hinunter.

„Fessele sie und zerbreche auch ihre Zauberstäbe", sagte Jim. "Es kann nicht schaden, gründlich vorzugehen."

Remus nickte und sie begannen mit der Arbeit. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, alle zusammenzusuchen. Sie legten sie in eine Ecke des Raumes. Tonks fragte Harry, ob er Hilfe wollte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Bereich war klein genug, dass es nicht zu erschöpfend sein sollte, um es handhaben zu können. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, um die Schutzzauber zu errichten. Sie waren nicht seine beste Arbeit und würden nicht länger als einen Tag halten, höchstens zwei, aber sie sollten ausreichen.

Nachdem er fertig war, versammelten sie sich im Flur. „Nun, sollen wir den Rest der Etage absuchen?", fragte Remus.

Tonks nickte. „Ben und ich gehen vor, ihr beide gebt uns Deckung", gab sie an, bevor sie ihrem Partner zunickte und losging.

Remus blickte zu Jim. Er schien nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, Befehle zu erhalten, aber widersprach Gott sei Dank nicht. Er wandte sich um, um zu Remus zu schauen, nickte ihm zu, und folgte dann den beiden Auroren.

Remus eilte ihm schnell nach, bis er Jim einholte. „ Woher wusstest du, dass du hier sein musst?", fragte er neugierig im Flüsterton.

Jim schaute ihn ausdruckslos an: „Ich habe meine Quellen."

Remus fragte sich, was für eine Quelle ein Junge seines Alters haben könnte. Für eine normale Person war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Remus sich vorstellen konnte, entweder ein Ordensmitglied oder ein Todesser - und es müsste dann wahrscheinlich auch noch ein Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels sein. Wenn es jedoch Harry war - was hatte Dumbledore ihnen letzte Woche erzählt? Harry glaubte, er könnte beobachten, was Voldemort tat, ohne dass Voldemort seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Das wäre die ultimative Quelle.

Sie gingen für eine Weile stumm weiter, während Tonks und Ben jeden Raum, an dem sie vorbeikamen, nach Anzeichen von Todessern untersuchten. Dann riss Jim Remus aus seinen Gedanken: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so kurz angebunden war - das letzte Mal, meine ich."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue angesichts dieser Entschuldigung hoch und antworte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen…Es überraschte ihn, dass Jim sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigte. Er war kurz angebunden gewesen, ja, aber er hatte auch gerade ihr Leben gerettet und sich dabei beinahe selbst umgebracht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ein völlig Fremder sich darüber Gedanken machen würde, insbesondere angesichts der Situation, in der sie gewesen waren. „Wir waren alle gestresst. Das passiert."

Jim nickte und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Remus folgte seinem Beispiel und ging gedankenverloren weiter. Er durchforstete sein Gehirn, um einen Weg zu finden, mehr über Jim zu lernen, um seine Vermutung entweder zu bestätigen oder zu widerlegen - zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu verplappern und etwas über seine Identität zu erfahren. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Arbeitest du immer alleine?"

Jim blieb stehen, als die beiden Auroren ein Zimmer betraten: „Ja, warum?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig, das ist alles", erwiderte Remus lässig. Das eliminierte die Zwillingstheorie, außer er log, aber Remus glaubte es nicht. Jim hatte sich überrascht angehört, diese Frage gestellt zu bekommen. Er war entweder ehrlich oder ein unglaublicher Schauspieler. „Wir haben in den letzten Monaten viel über dich nachgedacht. Wir haben versucht, herauszufinden, wer du bist und warum du kämpfst. Ich hoffe, du nimmst uns das nicht krumm", fügte Remus hinzu, als er den Ausdruck auf Jims Gesicht sah. „Aber wir sind mitten in einem Krieg und wir mussten sicher sein, wo du stehst."

Es blieb still zwischen ihnen, bis sie weitergingen. „Und was habt ihr herausgefunden?", fragte Jim, bevor Remus seine gezwungene Ruhe interpretieren konnte.

„So gut wie nichts", erwiderte Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Außer ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Außer was?", fragte Jim besorgt.

„Nun, wir glauben, dass du ein Pantheranimagus bist", sagte Remus ihm dreist. Er bemerkte, wie Jims Augen einen Moment größer wurden, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Oh, was lässt euch dass denken?" Jims Stimme war ohne jegliche Regung.

„Ginny Weasley", erwiderte Remus. „Du hast im Sommer ihr Leben in der Winkelgasse gerettet." Er lächelte Jim an, als er hinzufügte: „Weißt du, es ist merkwürdig, aber du bist die zweite Person, die ich kenne, die diese Gestalt hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jim.

Sie blieben stehen, als die zwei Auroren einen weiteren Raum betraten. Remus drehte sich zu Jim um, um dessen Gesicht genau mustern zu können. Die Augen und Haare waren anders, und die fehlende Narbe half, um seine Identität zu verbergen, aber er hatte keinen Zweifel mehr.

„Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, glaubst du nicht auch, Harry?"

ENDE

*zur Erinnerung: Mit dem Zauberspruch **Colloportus** wird eine Tür magisch so versiegelt, dass sie durch den Alohomora-Zauber nicht zu öffnen ist. wiki/Colloportus

[*] (AN: hier fehlt etwas, aber das fehlt auch im Original ... )


	30. Kapitel 21: Ein TEst der Loyalität

Kapitel 21: Ein Test der Loyalität

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Remus", begann er, seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern, als ein lautes Krachen durch das ganze Krankenhaus zu hören war. Tonks und Ben eilten sofort wieder zurück in den Korridor.

„Es hat sich angehört, als käme es von oben", sagte Ben kurz.

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Kommt. Lasst uns gehen." Er schaute kurz zu Remus, der ihm leicht zunickte, als ob er sagen wollte: „Ich behalte es für den Moment für mich, aber wir werden das später besprechen."

Harry folgte wieder den beiden Auroren, als diese zur Treppe gingen. Er lief neben Remus, aber schob die Tatsache seiner aufgeflogenen Identität zur Seite. Später würde es noch genug Zeit geben, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Für den Moment mussten sie sich auf die aktuelle Situation konzentrieren. Harry folgte Tonks, als sie die Treppe hochgingen. Es war nicht die Haupttreppe, die Harry vorher genommen hatte, sondern eine andere, die vom Korridor durch eine Tür getrennt war.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, steckte Ben seinen Kopf durch die Tür und schaute in beide Richtungen. Als er sich wieder zurückzog, sagte er: „Nichts, lass uns die nächste Etage probieren."

Harry hatte sich so positioniert, dass er dieses Mal der Erste auf der Treppe war. Er lief die Treppe hoch, wobei er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm und stoppte, als er die Tür erreichte. Er blickte kurz zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass alle bereit waren, öffnete sie und schaute sich um. Er flüsterte: „Es hört sich so an, als ob etwas nach der Abbiegung passiert." Er schaute kurz jeden einzelnen an, bevor er sich wieder umwandte, die Tür ganz öffnete und hinausging. Als er sich der Ecke näherte, schlich er auf Zehenspitzen weiter, um keine Geräusche zu verursachen.

Harry schaute um die Ecke und sah ein paar Körper auf dem Flur herumliegen. Ein paar verhüllte Personen liefen vorsichtig umher und gingen in den einen oder anderen Raum. Er konnte das Licht verschiedener Zauber in einigen der Räume sehen und sah dann einen Kopf auf der anderen Seite des Flures. Der Kopf war nicht verdeckt, aber Harry konnte von der Entfernung das Gesicht nicht identifizieren. Er schlich zurück und erklärte schnell den anderen, was er gesehen hatte.

Gerade als er seine Beschreibung beendet hatte, rief eine Stimme: „Lasst eure Zauberstäbe fallen, sonst wird der Junge sterben."

Harry würde diese Sprechweise überall wiedererkennen. „Malfoy", murmelte er. Ben machte Anstalten, um die Ecke schauen zu wollen, um zu sehen, was los war, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, warte", flüsterte er. „Ich habe einen Tarnumhang."

Der Mann zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er nickte. Harry ging ein paar Schritte zurück und holte seinen Koffer hervor. Nachdem er den Umhang herausgenommen hatte, verkleinerte er den Koffer wieder und packte ihn zurück in seine Hosentasche, bevor er sich wieder den anderen zuwandte. Er hielt einen Finger hoch, warf sich den Umhang um und trat dann um die Ecke. Er verschaffte sich schnell einen Überblick, bevor er wieder zurückging und die Kapuze nach hinten schlug. „Es sind sieben von ihnen im Korridor, aber es sieht so aus, als geschähe etwas in einigen der Räume. Sie haben einen rothaarigen Mann vor sich auf dem Boden, ihre Zauberstäbe sind alle auf ihn gerichtet."

Harrys Magen hatte sich vor Angst und Wut zusammengezogen. Was er ihnen nicht sagte, war, dass er sich fast sicher war, dass es sich um einen Weasley handelte, aber er war zu weit weg, um zu sehen, welcher. Er unterdrückte seine Gefühle, wissend, dass es ihnen in der momentanen Situation nicht helfen würde.

„Jede Sekunde, die ihr zögert, bringt ihr den Jungen seinem Tod näher", war Malfoys Stimme wieder zu hören.

„Sie wissen nicht, dass wir hier sind", erklärte Harry schnell. „Sie schauen alle in die andere Richtung. Ich werde mich von hinten an sie anschleichen und den Mann befreien, bevor sie ihn umbringen."

„Das wirst du nicht alleine tun", sagte Remus angespannt und schaute Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Unter den Umhang passt nur einer", sagte Harry mit einem warnenden Blick zu Remus. „Wartet auf mein Signal, dann kommt heraus, bereit zu kämpfen."

Harry wollte gerade seine Kapuze wieder hochschlagen, als Remus ihn davon abhielt: „Warte, nimm die hier." Er hielt ihm vier schnatzgroße Bälle, welche jeweils eine kleine Einbuchtung hatten, hin. Harry grinste beinahe. Die Zwillinge hatten Dumbledore also überzeugen können. „Wenn du auf diesen Knopf drückst, hast du drei Sekunden Zeit, bevor er mit ein paar geringfügigen Flüchen und Zaubern explodiert. Es wird keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen, aber es sollte sie zumindest verwirren."

Harry nickte, nahm die vier magischen Handgranaten und schlug seine Kapuze wieder hoch. Er eilte - immer darauf bedacht, leichtfüßig zu gehen - den Flur hinunter und näher zu den Todessern.

„Nun gut", sagte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ihr habt das Schicksal des Jungen besiegelt."

„Warte", rief eine Stimme. Harry kannte die Stimme nur zu gut. Professor McGonagalls Gesicht tauchte an der Ecke auf und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf eine Art hoch, die es ihr unmöglich machte ihn zu verwenden. Sie legte ihn auf den Boden und blieb ruhig stehen, der Großteil ihres Körpers noch immer verdeckt.

„Die anderen beiden auch", forderte Malfoy.

Harry wollte ihr zurufen, dass Malfoy niemals sein Wort halten würde, aber er blieb stumm, wissend, dass er unbemerkt bleiben musste, da sein Einschreiten wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit sein würde, sie zu retten.

McGonagall verschwand für einen Moment und kam dann mit zwei weiteren Zauberstäben zurück, welche sie neben ihren auf den Boden legte.

„Narren", spuckte Malfoy und rief die Zauberstäbe zu sich. „Kommt schnell heraus oder sein Leben ist zu Ende."

Drei Personen kamen aus ihrem Versteck: McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt und ein Mann, den Harry nicht kannte.

Malfoy lachte sie aus: „Nun könnt ihr zuschauen, wie er stirbt."

Mit je zwei der Granaten in einer Hand drückte Harry alle vier Knöpfe auf einmal und beugte sich hinunter, um sie auf die Ansammlung zurollen zu lassen. Während er in seinem Kopf zählte, beobachtete Harry Malfoy genau, als dieser zu der daliegenden Person trat. Es war Bill Weasley. Eins. Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab und begann mit ihm eine Bewegung auszuführen, die Harry langsam nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Zwei. Harry hob beide seine Hände und richtete sie auf die Todesser, wobei er eine auf Malfoy gerichtet hatte und zwei Knüppelflüche abfeuerte. Malfoys Stimme vergiftete wieder mit seiner üblen Stimme die Luft. „Avada ..." Minerva, Kingsley und ihr Begleiter traten plötzlich in Aktion, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und warfen Flüche. Drei. „ ...Kedavra."

Die vier Handgranaten explodierten in einem Regen aus vielfarbigen Zaubern, gerade als Harrys Zauber Malfoy traf. Die Lichter blendeten Harry, so dass dieser nicht sehen konnte, ob irgendeiner der Zauber schnell genug gewesen war, um Bills Leben zu retten. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da er zwei Everberos auf die verwirrten Todesser warf. Von den Zaubern verwirrt, die aus allen Richtungen auf sie zuschossen, waren diese Todesser innerhalb weniger Sekunden unschädlich gemacht.

Einen Moment lang war Harry verwirrt, wo die anderen drei Zauberstäbe herkamen, dann verstand er: Sie hatten falsche Zauberstäbe abgegeben; Lucius hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, zu verifizieren, ob sie echt waren. Harry legte die Kapuze zurück und nickte Minerva zu, die ein überraschtes Gesicht machte. Sich umdrehend sah er Remus, Tonks und Ben den Flur hinunter auf sie zusprinten. Genau in dem Moment war ein Tumult aus einem der Zimmer zu hören und Harry wurde daran erinnert, dass noch mehr Todesser da waren, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen mussten. Er schaute Minerva in die Augen und deutete mit seinem Kopf zu einem der Räume. Sie nickte leicht und Harry schlug seine Kapuze wieder hoch, bevor er ging, um nachzuforschen, was passierte.

Harry sah, wie Kingsley sich neben Bill hinkniete, konnte aber Bills Zustand nicht einschätzen, da er gezwungen war, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was vor ihm im Zimmer lag, zu konzentrieren. Er öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich, aber so viel, wie ihm das brachte, hätte er sie genauso gut eintreten können. Auch wenn er unsichtbar war, wurde ein Zauberregen auf ihn geworfen, sobald er die Tür öffnete. Als er eine Lücke entdeckte, duckte Harry sich, wich den Flüchen aus und tat sein bestes, sich leise zu bewegen.

Er schlich an den Zimmerwänden entlang, immer darauf bedacht, nichts zu berühren, um seine Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten. Es waren sechs Todesser im Raum und sie schauten alle zur Tür. Harry schlich sich vorsichtig hinter ihren Rücken an ihnen vorbei. Gerade als Harry sich umdrehte, bemerkte er etwas, dass ihn sein Herz in die Hosen rutschen ließ: Nevilles Mutter. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Bett aufgesetzt und schaute sich um, als würde sie ihre Umgebung mustern. Einer der Todesser bemerkte ihre Bewegung und drehte sich um, um einen Fluch auf sie zu werfen. Aber Harry war schneller als er und warf den Mann mit einem Schockzauber von seinen Füßen.

Leider hatten sich zwei der Todesser bei der Bewegung ihres Kameraden umgedreht und bemerkten Harrys Zauber. Während sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, wussten sie ungefähr, wo er war und begannen Zauber auf ihn zu werfen. Harry konnte einen der Todesser ausschalten, bevor der Rest ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

Harry ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, um dem Zauberhagel auszuweichen. Er rollte sich unter eines der Betten und visierte die Beine von zwei verschiedenen Todessern an. Einer bemerkte den Zauber gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ein Schild zu errichten, der andere hatte nicht so viel Glück. Harry musste sich schnell zur Seite rollen, da mehrere Zauber auf ihn zuflogen. Einer traf das Bett und Harry war froh, dass niemand darin lag.

Sein Tarnumhang rutschte etwas an seinen Beinen hoch, als er sich wegrollte und verriet seinen Angreifern seine Position. Harry sprang auf seine Füße und konnte geradeso einem Todesfluch ausweichen, als plötzlich einer seiner Feinde zu Boden ging. Harry schaute kurz zur Tür und sah, wie Remus einen weiteren Zauber auf einen der zwei stehenden Todesser warf.

Mit Remus' Hilfe und nur noch zwei Todessern als Gegner fiel ein wenig von Harrys Anspannung ab und er konnte sich mehr auf einen Angriff konzentrieren. Er schaffte es, einen der Männer zum Stolpern zu bringen und ihn zu entwaffnen und warf dann zu guter Letzt noch einen Schockzauber auf ihn. Harry wandte sich dem letzten Todesser zu und sah, wie der Mann einen Zauber von Remus mit seiner Zauberstabhand abwehrte, während er mit seiner anderen in seine Roben fasste. Harry warf schnell einen Impedimenta auf den Mann, aber er war zu langsam. Gerade als der Zauber sein Ziel erreichte, sah Harry, wie der Arm des Mannes zuckte und der Mann verschwand - zusammen mit den fünf Todessern auf dem Boden.

Tonks Ausruf: „Verdammt", bestätigte Harrys Vermutung, dass die Todesser im Flur ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Wenigstens hatten sie daran gedacht, Anti-Portschlüssel-Schutzzauber über die im unteren Stockwerk zu legen.

Als die Gefahr vorüber war, fühlte Harry, wie ihn seine Energie verließ. Er war hundemüde und musste sich mit einer Hand an einem der nächstbesten Bettpfosten abstützen, um die Balance zu halten. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte. Er wollte nichts mehr als in ein Bett zu kriechen und dort ein paar Tage bleiben, aber das war keine Option. Er schlug seine Kapuze nach hinten und schaute zu Remus. Die beiden Männer starrten sich einen Moment lang stumm an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er wusste, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Er musste von hier verschwinden und so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zurückkehren, und dennoch wollte er die Dinge zwischen sich und Remus nicht ungeklärt lassen. Er musste sichergehen, dass Remus sein Geheimnis wahren würde, zumindest bis sie eine Chance hatten, darüber zu reden.

Als die Stille immer länger andauerte, konnte es Harry nicht mehr länger ertragen. Er trat vor und sagte: „Remus ..." Er hielt inne, unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte, bevor er sich fasste und sagte: „Ich weiß, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung, aber ich muss von hier verschwinden."

„Ich denke, du musst zuerst ein paar Fragen beantworten", erwiderte Remus ruhig, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Harry hielt inne, um ihn zu mustern: „Das können wir jetzt nicht. Wenn es jemand herausfindet ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. „Ich muss von hier verschwinden, bevor zu viele Fragen gestellt werden und bevor mich jemand vermisst."

„Wieso sollte ich dir helfen, dein Geheimnis zu wahren?", fragte Remus mit einem zischenden Flüstern. „Du hast dich heute Nacht beinahe selbst umgebracht."

„Weil du genau weißt, dass ich so gut oder besser als der Großteil des Orden kämpfen kann", schoß Harry zurück. „Hör zu. Fäll nicht jetzt deine Entscheidung. Versprich mir nur, dass du warten wirst, bis wir darüber gesprochen haben."

Ein Moment der Stille entstand zwischen den beiden, der durch Tonks gebrochen wurde, die nach Remus rief.

Remus schaute auf die noch immer offene Tür und dann zurück zu Harry. „Treff mich Dienstagabend in der Hütte. Ich werde bis dahin nichts sagen."

„Danke", sagte Harry, schlug seine Kapuze wieder hoch und konnte so nicht mehr gesehen werden.

Nur einen Moment später trat Tonks durch die Tür. „Da bist du!", rief sie aus, als sie Remus entdeckte. Harry ging langsam ein paar Schritte zurück, als Tonks den Raum betrat. Er ging langsam zur Tür und blieb stehen, als sie fragte: „Was ist mit deinem Freund Jim passiert?" Ihr Tonfall machte ihre Gefühle gegenüber Jim mehr als deutlich.

„Ist verschwunden", erwiderte Remus. „Direkt nach den Todessern. Er muss einen Portschlüssel gehabt haben oder so."

Harry seufzte lautlos und trat zur Tür. Da er nicht wusste, ob es sicher war zu apparieren oder nicht, war er der Meinung, dass es das Beste wäre, zuerst das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Gerade als er durch die Tür trat, hörte er Remus fragen: „Ist Bill okay?"

Harry erstarrte augenblicklich. Wie konnte er Bill vergessen? Er war nicht nur praktisch Familie, er war auch noch Ginnys Bruder. Harry wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen, als er Tonks Antwort abwartete.

„Er ist ziemlich mitgenommen, aber er wird es schaffen."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Körper sich entspannte und er atmete tief durch. Von dem Wissen beruhigt, dass Bill in Ordnung sein würde, schritt er endlich durch die Tür und bahnte sich einen Weg um die herumlaufenden Ordensmitglieder herum und ging die Treppe hinunter zurück in die Lobby. Er trat durch den Ausgang, der nach Muggellondon führte, ohne auf eine weitere Menschenseele zu treffen. Dann apparierte er zurück nach Hogsmeade, wo er seine Verkleidung loswurde, bevor er sich erschöpft in eine Eule verwandelte und zum Schloss flog.

Er ging schnell zu seinem Büro, wo er plante, eine schnelle Dusche zu nehmen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen wollte er nichts mehr als die Dusche zu überspringen und in sein Bett fallen, aber er musste alle möglichen Spuren, die seine Beteiligung an dem Kampf verraten konnten, vernichten.

Er öffnete die Bürotür und trat ein. Er war überrascht, Ginny anzutreffen, die auf ihn wartete. Als er sie hoffnungsvoll an ihm vorbeischauen sah, wurde Harry plötzlich von seinen Gefühlen überrollt. Er warf den Tarnumhang von sich und eilte zu ihr, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung genauso fest und hielt sich an Harry fest als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Harry fühlte, wie ihm der Kopf von den Geschehnissen des Abends schwirrte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er nie mehr die Chance haben würde, Ginny wiederzusehen und nun, da er sie wieder in seinen Armen hielt, wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Er war so voll von Gefühlen, dass er keinen Satz bilden konnte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, noch wie oft er seine Lippen auf ihr Haar presste. Es war erst, als er plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihre Lippen gegen seine zu spüren, dass er seinen Griff lockerte. Und als sie sich etwas von ihm lösen wollte, zog er sie wieder zu sich und neigte seinen Kopf hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss einige Zeit lang, bevor sie sich schließlich von ihm löste. Sich davon nicht abhalten lassend, küsste Harry sich an ihrem Kinn, ihrem Nacken, ihren Wangen entlang - er küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, den seine Lippen finden konnten. „Harry, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ginny atemlos. „Was ist passiert?"

Mit einiger Anstrengung begann Harry seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Haut, während er sich gleichzeitig ein wenig von ihr löste. Er fühlte, wie seine Beine das Sofa berührten und ließ ihr Gesicht los, während er sich zurückfallen ließ. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er seine Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als Ginnys Stimme ertönte. „Harry?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er öffnete seine Augen, drehte seinen Kopf und merkte, dass sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er. „Ich musste - ich musste dir nur nahe sein. Und ich musste dich küssen."

Ginny strich sanft über seine Wange und nahm dann seine Hand in ihre.

Nachdem Harry sich einen Moment genommen hatte, um sich zu sammeln, fuhr er fort. „Es gab heute ein paar brenzlige Momente", gab er zu, unsicher über ihre Reaktion, aber dennoch wollte er ehrlich zu ihr sein.

Er fühlte und hörte, wie sie scharf Luft holte. „Wie brenzlig?", fragte sie in einem scharfen Flüsterton.

Harry seufzte und fand sich damit ab, die nächtlichen Geschehnisse im Detail wiederzugeben. Er ließ nichts aus. Als er ihr erzählte, wie der Cruciatusfluch auf ihn geworfen worden war, fühlte er, wie sie seine Hand drückte. Als er berichtete, wie nahe er seinem Tod gekommen war, wurde ihr Griff schmerzhaft. Sie holte erschrocken Luft, als er ihr verriet, dass Remus ihn erkannt hatte, aber sie unterbrach ihn nicht einmal, während er seine Geschichte erzählte.

Sie unterbrach ihn nicht, bis er Bills Name erwähnte. Er versicherte ihr schnell, dass es ihm gut ging, wenn er auch ein wenig mitgenommen war, und sie lehnte sich bei dieser Neuigkeit erleichtert an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie, als er mit der Erzählung fortfuhr und mit der kurzen Unterredung mit Remus und ihrem geplanten Treffen Dienstagnacht endete.

Als Harry geendet hatte, saßen sie mehrere Minuten lang schweigend auf der Couch. Gerade als Harrys Lider schwer wurden und seine Erschöpfung begann, ihn zu übermannen, fühlte er einen plötzlichen Ruck und war sich plötzlich seiner Umgebung sehr bewusst, denn die Umgebung war nicht die, die er erwartete.

„Erklärt mir, wie ihr so versagen konntet!" forderte Voldemort. „Wochen der sorgfältigen Planung und Vorbereitung und ihr lasst euch von den inkompetenten Lakaien dieses närrischen Muggelliebhabers besiegen."

„Mein Lord", flehte Malfoy, als er sich vor seinem Meister niederwarf. „Sie waren zu früh da; sie müssen es gewusst haben. Wir hatten nicht die nötige Zeit, um ..."

„Ihr hattet nicht die Zeit?" Voldemorts Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Sag mir, wie lange habt ihr gebraucht, um dort hinzukommen?" Er hielt inne, als würde er eine Antwort erwarten, aber fuhr fort, bevor einer von ihnen etwas erwidern konnte. „Deine Entschuldigungen erschöpfen meine Geduld, Lucius." Voldemort griff langsam in seine Roben, um seinen Zauberstab herauszuziehen. Er badete in der Angst, die er von seinen Dienern fühlen konnte. Es waren einige der mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Zauberer der Nation, die vor ihm kauerten - und keinen Finger bewegten, um sich zu verteidigen. Das war wahre Macht. „Crucio", zischte er und Malfoys Körper fiel vor ihm zusammen. Er zuckte auf dem Boden, als der Mann versuchte, ohne Erfolg seine Schreie zu unterdrücken.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Narbe in Schmerzen ausbrach, aber er kämpfte damit, das Gefühl unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein Körper war in Hogwarts. Er war in Voldemorts Gedanken. Sie waren getrennt, und dennoch verbunden. Er drückte das Gefühl so gut er konnte zur Seite und konzentrierte sich darauf, unsichtbar zu bleiben. Er war nur teilweise erfolgreich, aber es schien genug zu sein, so dass Voldemort seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte.

Nach einiger Zeit hob Voldemort den Fluch auf und nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Diener zu begutachten. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Lucius. Vielleicht ist ein Spion unter uns." Die Todesser traten bei dieser Aussage einen Schritt zurück, ihre Angst deutlich zu sehen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf die wenigen Namen, die in Voldemorts Gedanken auftauchten. Die meisten der Namen waren Harry unbekannt, aber er erkannte ein paar. Snapes Name war auch dabei und Voldemort hielt sich bei ihm auf. Snape war die logischste Wahl, auch wenn seine Loyalität in der Vergangenheit bewiesen worden war. Er war in der besten Position und seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten waren beeindruckend.

Der Beginn eines Planes begann sich in Voldemorts Kopf zu formen, aber er schob diesen Gedanken für den Moment zur Seite. Er musste sich im Moment mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen, insbesondere die Bestrafung von vielen anderen Dienern. Voldemort sprach die verhüllten Personen kaum an, bevor er mit der Folter begann. Harry fühlte, wie seine Narbe wieder vor Schmerzen brannte und er kämpfte damit, sich von Voldemort zu trennen. Es dauerte einige qualvolle Minuten, bevor er fühlte, wie er sich lösen konnte und in seinem eigenen Körper zu Bewusstsein kam.

Ginny war da, ihre Arme sicher um ihn geschlungen. Er hielt sich an ihr fest, während er versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es schien, dass dies eine Gewohnheit für sie zu werden schien, dachte Harry, aber er wusste, dass es nur ein schlechter Zufall war. Er ließ Ginny los und löste sich von ihr.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Harry wollte gerade darauf bestehen, dass sie ins Bett ging, entschloss dann aber, sich nicht die Mühe zu machen. Es war eine sinnlose Diskussion und er hatte nicht die Energie dafür. Er holte seinen Koffer hervor, ging hinein und ging direkt ins Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sobald Harry in seinem Koffer verschwunden war, verlor Ginny die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen. Ein Schluchzen brach gegen ihren Willen aus ihr heraus und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ihre schlimmste Angst war beinahe Realität geworden. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und ließ ihre Gefühle heraus.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie Harry verloren hätte. Sie wusste von den Gefahren, denen er sich aussetzte. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Schloss verließ, war ihr Herz mit Angst und Sorge gefüllt. Es war dies mehr, als alles andere, das sie dazu brachte, mit Harry zu trainieren. Sie konnte nicht untätig danebensitzen, während er sein Leben riskierte. Sie musste bei ihm sein, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Sie missgönnte Harry seine Mitwirkung im Krieg nicht. Sie fühlte genauso. Und anders als sie hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit die Initiative ergriffen, um sich vorzubereiten. Sie - wie so viele andere - wollte etwas beisteuern, aber sie war nie gewillt gewesen, die Anstrengungen in Kauf zu nehmen - nicht, bis sie Harrys Beispiel gesehen hatte. Das war der Knackpunkt; sie brauchte Harry.

So viele von ihnen brauchten Harry. Es war schließlich Harry, der die HA-Klassen unterrichtete. Es war Harry, der ihnen die Mittel gab, die sie benötigen würden, um den Krieg zu überleben. Harry war die einzige Person, die sie ernst nahm und ihnen das Kämpfen beibrachte. Harry war derjenige, der sie ständig antrieb. Es war Harry, der an sie glaubte und sie bei jedem Fehltritt erneut ermunterte.

Aber sie brauchte Harry noch viel mehr. Er war ihr bester Freund. Er war die einzige Person, mit der sie vollständig aufrichtig sein konnte- die einzige Person, die sie verstehen konnte. Und sie hatte ihn beinahe verloren. Sie zog ihre Knie nah an ihren Oberkörper. Ihre Augen waren zusammengekniffen, und sie tat nichts, um den Tränenfluss aufzuhalten. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Harry nicht vorstellen.

So versunken war sie, dass sie es nicht bemerkte, als Harry wieder aus dem Koffer auftauchte. Sie hörte seine Schritte nicht, als er zum Sofa hinüberging. Aber sie hörte deutlich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme, als er ihren Namen sagte: „Ginny."

Sie fühlte, wie sich das Sofa bewegte, als er sich neben sie setzte und sie erlaubte ihm, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. Sie fühlte sich dumm und albern, beim Weinen erwischt zu werden und nun, da die Tränen flossen, konnte sie sie nicht aufhalten. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in Harrys Umarmung und suchte seine Wärme - die Stärke und Festigkeit seines Körpers.

„Schh", flüsterte er zärtlich. „Es ist alles okay. Mir geht es gut. Bill geht es gut."

Sie konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Harry drückte sie fester und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. So blieben sie einige Minuten lang sitzen, während Ginny um ihre Fassung rang. Als sie begann, die Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, fühlte sie, wie ihr Körper sich entspannte und sich gleichzeitig Harrys Griff löste.

Sie wollte nichts mehr als bei ihm zu bleiben, dennoch wusste sie, das sie und besonders Harry den Schlaf brauchte. Sie wischte mit ihrem Ärmel die letzte Träne weg und löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung. Sie fühlte sein Zögern, bevor er seine Arme senkte und sie schaute hoch in seine Augen. Seine Augen waren gerötet und sie konnte die Spur sehen, die eine einzelne Träne auf seiner Wange hinterlassen hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen stand sie auf und hielt Harry ihre Hände hin: „Komm. Ich habe dich lange genug wach gehalten. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

Harry packte sie an beiden Händen. Als er aufstand, ließ er ihre Hände los und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Mit großem Widerwillen ließen sie sich einen Moment später los, um zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen, wo sie nach einem letzten Kuss zu ihren jeweiligen Schlafsälen gingen, um zu versuchen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Morgen kam zu früh für Harry. Er war nicht schnell eingeschlafen, nicht in der Lage, das Bild, wie Ginny die Nacht zuvor weinte, zu vergessen. Er wollte so verzweifelt bei ihr sein, sie in seinen Armen halten - ihr und sich zuliebe. Selbst nachdem er beschlossen hatte, sein morgendliches Workout zu überspringen, war er an diesem Morgen noch immer erschöpft, da er nur wenige Stunden unruhigen Schlafes hinter sich hatte. Er bedauerte seinen übermäßigen Genuss des Stärkungstrankes in der Woche zuvor. Ansonsten hätte er eine Dosis nehmen können, um sich so durch den Tag zu helfen. Nun jedoch war er gezwungen, ohne den Trank auszukommen.

Das Frühstück war eine relativ gedrückte Angelegenheit. Harry war zu müde und abgelenkt, um an der Unterhaltung teilzunehmen und die Mahlzeit verging nur langsam, bis es schließlich an der Zeit war, zu Verwandlung zu gehen. Während des Unterrichts hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten, wach zu bleiben, als Professor McGonagall über irgendetwas dozierte - Harry war zu müde um überhaupt das Thema mitzubekommen. Er war nur wenig überrascht, dass die Professorin ihn nach dem Läuten bat, dazubleiben.

Harry grauste es vor der Unterhaltung, wissend, dass sie ohne Zweifel seine Unaufmerksamkeit bemerkt hatte. Er war leicht überrascht, als die ersten Worte aus ihrem Mund ihre Besorgnis bekundete, nachdem sie die Klassenzimmertür geschlossen hatte. „Alles okay, Harry? Dir scheint es heute nicht gut zu gehen."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht gut geschlafen."

„Minerva, Harry", korrigierte sie, bevor sie fragte: „Sind es Visionen?"

„Meistens", erwiderte Harry. „Manchmal sind es nur Träume, aber letzte Nacht ...,letzte Nacht hatte ich zwei Visionen", er schaute sie an und sah, dass sie nicht im geringsten überrascht zu sein schien, nicht, dass sie das sollte angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie in St. Mungos gewesen war. „Ich hatte eine vor dem Angriff und ich bin zu Professor Dumbledores Büro gerannt, um ihn zu warnen. Danach hatte ich Schwierigkeiten, wieder einzuschlafen und als ich es tat, hatte ich eine weitere Vision. Voldemort war nicht besonders glücklich."

„Ich dachte, dass das das Problem sein könnte", sagte sie. „Ich möchte, dass du nach deiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gehst. Ich werde sie wissen lassen, dass sie dich erwarten soll und einen Traumlosschlaftrank für dich vorbereiten soll. Du bist in keiner Verfassung, heute Abend etwas zu machen und der Extraschlaf wird dir gut tun."

Harry nickte, wissend, dass sie Recht hatte. So sehr er es hasste, sein Training an diesem Nachmittag zu schwänzen, wusste er, dass ihm die Energie dafür fehlte.

„Und ich möchte, dass du es mich wissen lässt, wenn du weiterhin Probleme hast zu schlafen. Wir können dir nicht jede Nacht einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben, sonst riskieren wir eine Abhängigkeit, aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, die wir in Erwägung ziehen können."

„Danke", sagte Harry, wirklich erfreut von ihrem Angebot und ihrer Sorge.

Sie lächelte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter: „Gerne."

Harry kehrte zum Gryffindorturm zurück, wo er den Rest der Zeit vor dem Mittagessen mit einer Runde Zaubererschnippschnapp mit Ron und Neville verbrachte. Hermine befragte Harry beim Mittagessen, über was Professor McGonagall mit ihm reden wollte. Deshalb erzählte Harry seinen Freunden, dass er die Nacht zuvor nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Dabei konnte er nicht vermeiden, über seine Visionen zu reden. Er sagte nicht, wie oft er sie hatte, nur dass er in der vorigen Nacht zwei gehabt hatte, was der Grund war, warum er so mitgenommen war.

Sich der Menschen um sie herum bewusst fragte niemand nach besonderen Details der Visionen, wofür Harry dankbar war. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sie im Moment zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass er Dumbledore von seiner zweiten Vision erzählen musste, aber es gab keine große Eile, außer Dumbledore zu warnen, dass Voldemort einen Spion vermutete. Solange sie Voldemort davon abhalten konnten, Snape wirklich zu verdächtigen - auch wenn ein Teil von Harry nicht besonders besorgt über das Wohlergehen des Zaubertrankprofessors war -, könnte es zu ihrem Vorteil sein. Wenn Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf die Möglichkeit eines Spions fokussiert war, könnten die Angriffe abnehmen.

Zumindest konnten die Neuigkeiten noch wenigstens einen Tag warten. Alles, was Harry nun noch zu tun hatte, war, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hinter sich zu bringen, bevor er Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen und den Rest des Tages verschlafen würde. Mit einem mörderischen Greif als Lehrobjekt war das natürlich einfacher gesagt als getan. Harry versuchte noch einmal, mit der Kreatur zu kommunizieren und sandte ein Bild von sich selber, wie er sanft mit seinen Fingern durch die Federn am Kopf und Nacken des Greifs fuhr, so wie es Fawkes scheinbar genoss.

Er gab auf, als der Greif die Hand des „zweiten" Harrys abbiss. Außer dieser kleinen Unerfreulichkeit verging der Unterricht relativ problemlos. Seine Neugier dem Greif gegenüber half ihm, während des Unterrichtes wach zu bleiben und schon bald war er auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey hatte schon einen Zaubertrank für ihn bereitgestellt, als er ankam. Sie informierte ihn, dass der Trank ihn für wenigstens zwölf Stunden außer Gefecht setzen würde, wahrscheinlich sogar länger. Sie gab ihm dann eine kurze Einführung in die Gefahren, wenn man zu viele Traumlosschlaftränke zu sich nahm und über die Risiken der Sucht und Abhängigkeit, sollte er ihn zu oft verwenden.

Da Harry zuvor alles über den Trank gelesen hatte, hörte Harry nur aufmerksam genug zu, um an den richtigen Stellen zu nicken und seine Zustimmung zu geben. Nachdem er der Matrone versprochen hatte, dass er keinen Umweg nehmen und dass er das gesamte Fläschchen sofort trinken würde, ging er mit dem vollen Fläschchen in der Hand in seinen Schlafsaal. Harry nahm sich eine Minute Zeit, um seine Erinnerungen an den Tag durchzugehen, bevor er die Flüssigkeit trank und auf sein Bett sank. Sein letzter Gedanke bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte war einer des Bedauerns, nämlich das er nicht die Gelegenheit haben würde, Ginny eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry war früh am nächsten Morgen wach und fühlte sich erfrischt und gestärkt. Er wachte eine volle Stunde früher auf, als er es sonst tat und nahm daher die Gelegenheit wahr, vor seinem Workout mit Ginny etwas Arbeit zu erledigen. Als er an seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz arbeitete, konnte er seine Gedanken nicht davon abhalten, zu wandern. Seine Gedanken kreisten vor allem um eine bestimmte Person und frustrierte Harry damit ohne Ende.

Es war geplant, dass Harry an diesem Abend Remus in der Heulenden Hütte treffen würde und er machte sich ziemliche Sorgen, wie dieses Zusammentreffen ablaufen würde. Auf der einen Seite vertraute er Remus. Er hegte keine Zweifel, dass Remus immer mit Harrys bestem Interesse im Herzen handeln würde. Während das schön und gut war, fürchtete Harry, dass Remus Besorgnis um Harrys Wohlergehen sein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigen würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er Remus überzeugen hatte können, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren, bis sie eine Chance hatten, zu reden, gab Harry ein wenig Hoffnung. Es bedeutete, dass Remus zumindest gewillt war, die Sache zu überdenken, bevor er seine Entscheidung treffen würde. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass Harry Remus überzeugen musste, das Geheimnis zu bewahren, was bedeutete, noch ein paar weitere Geheimnisse zu offenbaren. Wenn er nicht mehr preisgeben würde, würde Remus sicher Dumbledore und dem Orden alles erzählen. Wenn er seine Geheimnisse verriet und Remus noch immer entschied, ihn zu verraten, würde Harry jedoch in einer noch schlimmeren Situation stecken.

Es war keine gute Situation. Von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, wie Ginny zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kam, bis er ihre Stimme hörte und ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Harry?"

Er sprang vor Schreck beinahe von seinem Platz hoch und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny besorgt. „Hast du letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Doch", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe tatsächlich sehr gut geschlafen. Ich war nur in Gedanken."

„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?", fragte sie, während sie sich vorbeugte, um auf das Pergament und das Buch zu schauen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „Etwas sagt mir, dass es nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun hat."

Harry zögerte eine Zehntelsekunde lang. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände abgestützt und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar, während er ins Nichts starrte. „Ich habe gerade nur über Remus nachgedacht. Ich soll ihn heute Nacht treffen und ich mache mir Sorgen, wie es ablaufen wird."

„Verständlich."

„Würdest du ..." Er hielt inne und drehte sich um, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Würdest du mit mir kommen?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Ginny. „Wenn du das möchtest."

„Danke", sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Hand zu drücken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Tag verging für Harry im gefühlten Flubberwurmtempo. Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er über den kommenden Abend nachdachte. Seine Angespanntheit wurde immer größer, als der Tag voranschritt. Jede Minute brachte ihn näher zu dem unausweichlichen Treffen. Er bezahlte im Zaubertränkeunterricht für seine Unaufmerksamkeit, als er nicht aufpasste und entweder einen Fehler mit seinem Zaubertrank machte oder eines von Malfoys Sabotageakten nicht bemerkte. Egal was die Ursache seines ruinierten Zaubertranks gewesen war; er musste einen zehnminütigen Monolog von Snape über seine Inkompetenz und Unfähigkeit über sich ergehen lassen.

Davon abgesehen verging der Rest des Tages ohne Zwischenfälle. Harry hatte keine bestimmte Zeit ausgemacht, um sich mit Remus zu treffen, aber er nahm an, dass sie sich um die selbe Zeit treffen würden, wie sie es auch sonst beim Vollmond taten. Seine AHA-Klasse an diesem Abend war besonders anstrengend, aber er zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren und überstand den Unterricht.

Danach gab er es auf, zu versuchen, irgendwelche Arbeit zustande zu bekommen und forderte Ron zu einer Partie Schach auf. Es erwies sich als eine gar nicht üble Ablenkung, da er seine Gedanken wandern lassen konnte, während Ron seine Strategie plante. Die Tatsache, dass Harry in jeder Partie vernichtend geschlagen wurde, erweckte keinerlei Argwohn, da das jedes Mal passierte, wenn er gegen Ron spielte.

Als es spät wurde, entschuldigte Harry sich und ging zum Schlafsaal hoch. Er errichtete seine übliche Illusion und nahm seinen Tarnumhang als Vorsichtsmaßnahme mit. Er öffnete das Fenster, verwandelte sich in eine Eule und flog in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus. Auf die Äste der Peitschenden Weide bedacht flog Harry schnell durch die Öffnung am Fuß des verzauberten Baumes.

Er wartete ein paar Minuten, bis er Ginnys Zauber hörte, der den Knoten gerade außerhalb des Tunnels hinunterdrückte. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, als sie sich näherte und als ihre unsichtbare Hand seine ergriff,: half er ihr die Schräge hinunter in den Tunnel hinunter. Als sie ihren Tarnumhang auszog, grüßte er sie mit einem kurzen Kuss: „Hi."

„Hey", erwiderte sie. „Bist du bereit?"

„So bereit wie ich jemals sein werde", erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, komm schon. Es macht keinen Sinn, sich über etwas Sorgen zu machen, über das du keine Kontrolle hast. Außerdem hat Remus das Geheimnis deiner Animagusgestalt für sich behalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn davon überzeugen können, dieses Geheimnis ebenfalls zu wahren."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

Damit gingen die beiden los. Der Tunnel war zu schmal, um nebeneinander zu laufen, und daher ging Harry voraus und Ginny folgte ihm dicht auf. Als sie liefen, übte Harry für- so erschien es ihm - zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag, was er Remus sagen würde. Ihn ergriff kurz die Angst, dass er alle seine Argumente vergessen würde, wenn es soweit war und so ging er schnell noch einmal alle durch, bis der Tunnel anstieg und Harry bei der Falltür stand.

Tief ausatmend legte Harry seine Hände an die Tür und drückte sie auf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus ging ungeduldig auf dem bereits ausgetretenen Boden auf und ab. Zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Harry sollte jede Sekunde auftauchen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er ihn bereits seit geraumer Zeit verdächtigte, hatte Remus noch immer Schwierigkeiten, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, das Harry Jim war - das Harry es hinbekommen hatte, sich wenigstens vier Mal hinauszuschleichen, um gegen Todesser zu kämpfen.

Es waren noch viele Fragen zu beantworten, bevor alles einen Sinn ergeben würde. Wie konnte Harry überhaupt Magie außerhalb Hogwarts anwenden, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf sich zu ziehen? Wo hatte er gelernt, zu apparieren? Wo um Merlins Willen hatte er gelernt, so zu kämpfen? Die Frage des warum war einfach zu beantworten: Es lag in Harrys Natur, sich einzubringen, zu versuchen, etwas Falsches oder Schlimmes aufzuhalten. Es war eine von Harrys liebenswertesten und frustrierendsten Eigenschaften.

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was er nach diesem Treffen machen würde. Das kam vor allem darauf an, was er von Harry erfahren würde. Ein Teil von ihm bestand darauf, dass Harry beschützt werden musste, selbst gegen seinen Willen, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm war bereit, die Situation objektiv zu betrachten. Harry konnte kämpfen, ganz einfach, und im Moment benötigten sie jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnten. Er hatte sich bereits als fähig erwiesen, das konnte man nicht leugnen.

Das machte die Situation so schwierig. Wenn er im Kampf nicht so fähig wäre, wäre es einfach, zu sagen, dass er zu jung und unerfahren war, um in den Kämpfen involviert zu sein. Harry jedoch würde im Krieg involviert sein, egal ob er direkt im Kampf beteiligt war oder nicht. Voldemort würde so oder so Harry nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Dann war da die Prophezeiung. Remus kannte nicht den gesamten Inhalt, aber er konnte so gut wie jeder andere zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Es war klar, dass Harry eine wichtige Rolle im Krieg zu erfüllen hatte. Vielleicht musste Harry involviert sein.

Während seinem Hin- und Hergehen und seinen Überlegungen hatte Remus seiner Umgebung wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Es war das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Falltür, das ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er blieb abrupt stehen und starrte auf die neuentstandene Öffnung, aus der Harrys Kopf auftauchte. Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander und er konnte sofort erkennen, dass Harry genauso nervös und besorgt über das Treffen war wie er.

Er war nur leicht überrascht, das Ginnys Gesicht zu sehen war, nachdem Harry aus der Falltür getreten war. Also wusste sie Bescheid. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob Harry sich ihr vollständig anvertraut hatte. Sobald Ginny aus dem Tunnel geklettert war, schloss Harry die Falltür mit einem dumpfen Schlag, der durch den ansonsten geräuschlosen Raum hallte. Keine Begrüßungen wurden ausgetauscht, während Remus Harry musterte und die beiden Teenager ihn musterten.

Stille erfüllte den Raum, als das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür verhallte. Remus war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen oder fragen sollte - wo sollte er beginnen? Er öffnete mehrmals seinen Mund, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

Schließlich sagte Harry: „Danke, dass du zugestimmt hast, dich mit mir zu treffen."

Remus schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Ich schulde dir zumindest das."

Harry nickte und zögerte einen Moment lang. Ginny trat neben ihn, nahm seine Hand in ihre und Harry lächelte ihr zu, bevor er sich wieder Remus zuwandte: „Möchtest du anfangen, oder soll ich?"

„Ich denke, du solltest besser anfangen", sagte Remus sofort. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Nun", begann Harry. „Das erste, das du vielleicht wissen solltest ist, dass ich entdeckt habe, dass ich ziemlich gut mit zauberstabloser Magie bin."

„Zauberstablose Magie", wiederholte Remus unbewusst. Was immer er erwartet hatte, was Harry sagen würde: Auf diese Aussage war er nicht vorbereitet.

„Das könnte einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", meinte Harry. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle besser hinsetzen."

Remus nickte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, als Harry seine Hand hob, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Erlaube mir."

Mit einer Handbewegung tauchten ein Sessel und ein Sofa in der Mitte des Zimmers auf. Harry führte Ginny zu letzterem und nachdem er einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund dagestanden war, ging Remus zum anderen und lehnte sich in dem gemütlichen Stuhl zurück.

„Wie hast du ...?", begann er sofort zu fragen, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, aber die Frage blieb ihm im Hals stecken.

„Wie ich zauberstablose Magie gelernt habe?", fragte Harry für ihn. Remus nickte. „Nun, erinnerst du dich, wie ich vor zwei Sommern in Little Whinging von Dementoren angegriffen wurde?" Wieder nickte Remus. „Mein Cousin, Dudley, hatte mich geschlagen in der Annahme, dass ich ihm einen Streich spielte und ich ließ meinen Zauberstab fallen. Es war so dunkel, dass ich nicht sehen konnte, wohin er fiel, und in der Zwischenzeit kamen die Dementoren schnell näher und in meiner Panik sagte ich _„Lumos",_ während ich mir verzweifelt Licht wünschte und mein Zauberstab leuchtete auf."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum Harry das zuvor nie angesprochen hatte, aber bevor er fragen konnte, fuhr Harry mit seiner Erklärung fort:

„Damals habe ich nicht lange darüber nachgedacht. Es geschahen so viele andere Dinge, dass ich es total vergessen habe. Aber dann habe ich gelernt, wie schwierig es für den durchschnittlichen Zauberer ist, zauberstablose Magie auszuführen, selbst so ein einfacher Zauber wie _Lumos. _Als ich das erfuhr, begann ich damit zu experimentieren und nach einigem Ausprobieren und viel Übung habe ich es geschafft, dass ich jeden Zauber, den ich mit einem Zauberstab zaubern kann, auch ohne einen zaubern konnte. Als ich weiterübte, wurde es einfacher und natürlicher, bis ich Zauber schneller und effizienter ausführen konnte als ich es je mit einem Zauberstab getan habe."

Remus fühlte, wie seine Augenbrauen sich immer weiter seinem Haaransatz näherten, als Harry mit seiner Geschichte fortfuhr. Er hatte einen gestohlenen Zauberstab vermutet. Er hatte kurz in Erwägung gezogen, dass Harry einen Weg um den Verfolgungszauber an seinem Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Aber zauberstablose Magie? Nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen.

„Als ich erfuhr, dass das Ministerium das Zaubern anhand des Zauberstabs und nicht am Zauberer verfolgte, wusste ich, dass es ungefährlich war, während des Sommers zu üben." Remus lächelte reuevoll über die Erkenntnis, dass er Harry diese Information gegeben hatte.

„Und dann habe ich die Idee gehabt, zu versuchen, zwei Zauber auf einmal zu werfen."

Remus war geschockt. „Zwei Zauber?", murmelte er.

Harry nickte. „Zuerst habe ich nur denselben Zauber mit beiden Händen auf einmal geworfen, aber ich war irgendwann soweit, dass ich simultan zwei verschiedene Zauber werfen konnte."

Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er Dumbledore je zwei Zauber auf einmal hatte werfen sehen, aber dann wiederum mag er es so verstohlen angewendet haben, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, zu sagen, ob er es anwandte oder nicht.

„Ich habe den ganzen Sommer über trainiert und seit im September die Schule wieder begann jeden Tag im Raum der Wünsche trainiert. Oh, und jeden Morgen jogge ich und absolviere ein Work-out."

Harry hielt in seiner Erklärung inne und gab Remus einen Moment, um alles, was gesagt wurde, zu verarbeiten, aber Remus wusste, dass er mehr als ein paar Minuten brauchen würde, um das zu tun. Und dennoch war noch immer so viel ungeklärt.

„Wo hast du gelernt, zu apparieren?", fragte er.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen schaute er zu Ginny, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Auf beiden Gesichtern war ein ernster Ausdruck, als sie scheinbar nur mit einem Blick kommunizierten. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick wandte Harry sich wieder zu ihm und nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, sagte er: „Das ist ein wenig schwieriger zu erklären."

‚_Das_ ist ein wenig schwieriger zu erklären?', dachte Remus ungläubig. Wenn das schwieriger zu erklären war als seine Fähigkeiten mit der zauberstablosen Magie, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Er fragte sich, ob sein Gehirn es verarbeiten konnte, und doch glaubte er, er würde explodieren, wenn er die Antwort nicht bald hören würde.

„Ich habe Zeit", erwiderte er schließlich.

Harry schien nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, das zu hören. Remus bemerkte, das Ginnys Hand ihren Weg zu Harrys Bein kurz oberhalb seines Knies gefunden hatte und sanft mit ihren Fingern hoch und runter fuhr. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schien es einen deutlichen Effekt auf Harry zu haben und ihn zu beruhigen. Harry schluckte schwer und begann: „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass Sirius es mir beigebracht hat?"

Es war überraschend, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Harry im Geheimen die Animagusverwandlung gezeigt hatte, war es kein zu großer Schock, zu erfahren, dass er ihm ebenfalls Apparierunterricht gegeben hatte. Wenigstens war Remus nicht allzu sehr geschockt, bis Harry mit dem Worten: „im letzten Sommer", endete.

Remus fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen abbekommen. Dann kam ihm plötzlich die Erkenntnis und er sagte unbewusst: „Nein, das kann nicht sein." Er starrte Harry einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich abwandte und zu sich selbst sagte: „Es kann nicht wahr gewesen sein." Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass es wirklich geschehen war. Sirius war gestorben. Er hatte es gesehen. Es gab kein zurück. Er drehte sich wieder um und schaute fest in Harrys Augen, dessen Blick fest standhielt. „Was meinst du?, fragte er schließlich.

Harry seufzte. „Er hat mich irgendwie im Schlaf besucht", erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser erklären soll. Er sagte, er säße einige Zeit an einem Ort zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten fest und während er dort sei, könnte er mich in meinen Träumen besuchen."

„Nur in _deinen_ Träumen?", fragte Remus angespannt nach.

„Nun, nein. Ich glaube, er sagte, allen, denen er in seinem Leben nahe stand", antwortete Harry mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. „Warum?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig", erwiderte Remus schnell. „Erzähl mir mehr."

„Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, aber wir konnten die Umgebung bis zu einem gewissen Grad kontrollieren und wir konnten Magie wie in der realen Welt verwenden. Er half mir den Sommer über und auch während des Schuljahres zu trainieren. Er - äh". Harry hielt inne und schluckte. Remus bemerkte, wie Ginnys Finger sich mehr in Harrys Oberschenkel gruben. „Er hat vor etwas mehr als einem Monat diese Welt verlassen."

Remus erkannte schnell den Zusammenhang zu der Zeit, als Sirius anscheinend gegangen war und als er sein eigenes Zusammentreffen mit seinem verstorbenen Freund gehabt hatte. „Sirius hat dir also in dieser Traumwelt beigebracht, zu apparieren?", fragte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass Harry genau das gesagt hatte.

„Ja", sagte Harry, aber sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er nicht glaubte, dass Remus ihm glauben würde.

Remus bemerkte, wie Ginny Harry etwas zuflüsterte, auch wenn er nicht hören konnte, was, und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Harry drehte sich einen Moment zu ihr und schaute sie verliebt an, bevor er Remus wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

„Du hast dann also auch gelernt, zauberstablos zu apparieren?", fragte Remus, um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja."

Remus nickte. Er wusste, dass er Harry von seinem Treffen mit Sirius erzählen musste, aber er zögerte, dies zu tun. Er hatte sich bisher kaum erlaubt, die Möglichkeit überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass es wirklich geschehen war. Er brauchte Zeit, um die Situation neu zu überdenken. Dennoch wusste er, dass er Harry wenigstens so viel schuldete, nachdem dieser so viel mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Er - ich meine Sirius - er - äh - nun", begann Remus, holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und fuhr fort: „Er hat mich einmal besucht. Ich glaube, kurz bevor er ging."

Remus registrierte, wie Harry zischend einatmete. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry mit kontrollierter Stimme.

„Leider nicht viel", erwiderte Remus. „Eigentlich nur, dass ich dir vertrauen sollte, wenn die Zeit kommt." Er entschied, nichts darüber zu sagen, was Sirius über Harrys Stärke und Fähigkeiten angedeutet hatte. Auch wenn Sirius ihm nichts Spezifisches gesagt hatte, dachte er, es sei am besten, Sirius Loyalität gegenüber Harry nicht in Frage zu stellen.

Harry entspannte sich merklich bei seinen Worten. Einen Moment später erschien ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als erfragte: „Wie hast du es schließlich herausgefunden?"

„Nun, es war vor allem die Panthergestalt, wie ich bereits sagte", antwortete Remus. „Auch wenn ich kurz verwirrt war, als Dumbledore sagte, dass einer von euch ein Vogelanimagus ist."

„Einer von uns?", fragte Harry nach.

„Oh", sagte Remus und gab sich einen leichten Klaps auf die Stirn. „Der Orden und Dumbledore glauben, dass du zwei Personen bist." Remus hielt inne, als Harry und Ginny sich zueinander wandten und plötzlich in Gelächter ausbrachen. Er fing ebenfalls an zu lachen, wenn auch weniger enthusiastisch.

„Sie - sie glauben, dass - ich zwei Personen bin?", fragte Harry, als das Gelächter langsam abflaute.

„Ich dachte es eine kurze Zeit lang ebenfalls", fügte Remus hinzu. „Ich nahm an, dass du es bist und dein Komplize wäre dann offensichtlich." Er nickte unnötigerweise Ginny zu. „Aber die Dinge passten nie wirklich zusammen, und als die Vogelanimagustheorie auftauchte, wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Ich schätze, sie liegen damit einfach nur falsch."

Harry und Ginny wechselten einen kurzen, verschwörerischen Blick, sagten aber beide nichts.

„Was hast du nun vor?", fragte Harry nach einem Moment.

Remus seufzte und ließ seine Schultern hängen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er müde. „Das ist nicht wenig zu verdauen." Remus hielt einen Moment inne, als ihm eine Idee kam: „Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine Verwirrung über diese merkwürdige Frage wider: „Ehrlich? Ich würde versuchen, mich daran zu erinnern, wie es für mich war, aufzuwachsen, als die anderen sich weigerten, mein Alter zu übersehen und die Person, die ich bin, zu sehen. Es ist nicht unser Alter, das uns definiert." Sirius letzte Worte hallten bei Harrys Rede in Remus' Ohren wieder: _„Ich weiß, er ist noch immer jung, aber lass seine Jugend nicht deine Sicht trüben, so wie es Dumbledore und so viele andere getan haben."_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um klar denken zu können und Harry fuhr fort: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ein normales Kind sein, Remus, dass meine einzigen Sorgen die Schule, meine Freundin und Quidditch wären, aber so ist es nicht. Ich werde ein Teil dieses Krieges sein, egal, was alle möchten, und deshalb ergibt es für mich mehr Sinn, mit mir statt gegen mich zu arbeiten."

Remus nickte: „Und was ist mit dir?", fragte er zu Ginny gewandt. „Was denkst du von alldem?"

Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf und nahm ihre Hand von Harrys Bein, um sich durch die Haare zu fahren: „Es ist nicht einfach, zuzuschauen, wie Harry geht, wissend, in welche Gefahr er sich bringt. Aber wo wäre ich, wenn er nicht wäre? Schon zweimal zu Tode gekommen." Die Offenheit, mit der sie sprach, klang in Remus wider und er erkannte ihre Absicht, bevor sie eine Chance hatte, ihr eine Stimme zu geben: „Es gibt nichts schwierigeres auf dieser Welt als im Schloss zu sitzen, während Harry, du und meine Familie in diesem Krieg kämpfen. Ich unterstütze ihn, weil ich seine Beweggründe verstehe und weil ich jede Absicht habe, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen - so schnell wie ich kann."

Remus sah, wie es nun Harry war, der Ginny beruhigend die Hand reichte. Er wusste, dass er keinem gewöhnlichen Teenagerpärchen gegenübersaß. Ihre Reife war in ihrer Beziehung zu sehen und in der Weise, wie sie sich hielten und die Stärke ihrer Überzeugung war klar. Trotz ihres Alters wusste Remus, das ihm zwei Erwachsene gegenüber saßen, ein reifes, liebendes Paar.

Es war beinahe, als würde er in der Zeit zurückgehen und James und Lily zusammen sehen, kurz nach ihrem siebten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Man müsste nur Harrys Augen mit Ginnys austauschen und er würde kaum den Unterschied sehen können. Er staunte, wie diese Entwicklung so schnell hatte vonstatten gehen können und wie er es nicht hatte merken können. War er so von ihrem Alter geblendet gewesen, dass er es zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte?

Als Remus von Harrys Beziehung mit Ginny gehört hatte, war er glücklich für sie gewesen. Seine Erfahrung mit den beiden hatte gezeigt, dass die beiden viel füreinander empfanden und ein starkes Band zwischen sich hatten, aber nun wurde ihm das erste Mal die Tiefe ihrer Beziehung bewusst.

Und mit dieser Erkenntnis wusste Remus, dass er nur auf eine Art handeln konnte. Er scheute fast die Worte, als sie sich auf seiner Zunge formten, als er fragte: „Wie kann ich helfen?"

Harry schaute Remus einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, bis er die Worte verarbeitet hatte. „Du meinst, du wirst Dumbledore oder dem Orden nichts sagen?", fragte er schnell, kaum glaubend, dass es möglich sein konnte.

Nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend seufzte Remus schwer, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, ich werde im Moment deine Identität nicht preisgeben. Es mag eine Zeit kommen, da ich kaum oder keine Wahl haben werde, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, dein Geheimnis solange wie möglich zu wahren - und so lange du in Sicherheit bist."

Ein breites Lächeln tauchte auf Harrys Gesicht auf. Er drehte sich um und küsste Ginny kurz, bevor er erleichtert lachte: „Danke Remus."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Du hast gute Argumente geliefert. Ich sollte dich nicht anhand deines Alters beurteilen und das wäre der einzige Grund, dich aufzuhalten. Du hast dich bereits bewiesen, soweit ich das sehe."

Harry könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Es war eine große Erleichterung nach all der Anspannung der letzten zwei Tage. Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war es beruhigend, seine Geheimnisse mit Remus zu teilen. Er hasste es, seine Freunde zu belügen und die ganze Zeit herumzuschleichen. Er würde dies noch immer tun müssen, aber gegenüber einer Person weniger.

„Wirst du mich auf dem Laufenden halten, was den Orden angeht?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Er hatte geplant, Fred und George darum zu bitten, sobald sie es in den Orden geschafft hatten, aber Remus würde eine viel bessere Quelle sein, da niemand ihn verdächtigen würde.

„Ich schätze, das kann ich tun", erwiderte Remus. „Doch ich glaube, es ist besser, dies nicht mit der Eulenpost zu tun. Daher wirst du nur einmal im Monat Neuigkeiten erfahren." Harry nickte verstehend und Remus fuhr fort: „Nun, was möchtest du mit deiner zweiten Persönlichkeit Jim machen?"

Harry tippte mit seinem Finger an sein Kinn, als er darüber nachdachte. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie ermutigen, von mir als zwei Personen zu denken. Das nächste Mal, wenn wir gemeinsam kämpfen, werde ich mich verraten und sagen, dass ich nicht alleine arbeite."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist", meinte Remus. „Mach es zumindest nicht offensichtlich. Im Moment glauben sie, dass du versuchst, sie und die Todesser zu verwirren. Sie glauben, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass du einen eineiigen Zwilling hast und dass wir tatsächlich euch beide gesehen haben - nur niemals zur selben Zeit."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry. „Das macht Sinn." Er dachte einige Zeit über die Situation nach, als Ginny sich zu Wort meldete:

„Nun, wenn der Orden bereits denkt, dass ihr beide zwei verschiedene Animagusgestalten habt", sagte sie zu Harry. „Und du theoretisch nicht weißt, das sie über die beiden Animagusgestalten Bescheid wissen, könntest du vielleicht versuchen, die Theorie der beiden Animagi zu bestätigen." Harry hörte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Sie zögerte eindeutig, Harrys zweite Gestalt gegenüber Remus zu verraten, auch wenn sie der Meinung zu sein schien, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn er seine zwei Gestalten zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde.

„Nun, ich verstehe natürlich, wie es mit dem Panther funktionieren würde, aber wie bestätigen wir den Vogelanimagus?", wollte Remus wissen.

Harry lächelte schief, als er antwortete: „Nun, weißt du, die Sache ist, dass ich irgendwie zwei Animagusgestalten habe."

Er beobachtete, wie Remus sich vorbeugte und mit seinen Fingern seine Schläfen massierte. Harry machte sich Sorgen, das Remus etwas fehlte, als dieser plötzlich hochschaute.

„Zwei? Du hast zwei Animagusgestalten?" Remus stand auf und ging auf dem ausgetretenen Boden auf und ab.

Harry folgte ihm mit seinen Augen: „Ja."

„Unglaublich." Das Wort war so leise gesprochen, dass Harry es beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Remus blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um: „Wie ... wie nur?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ich den Zaubertrank getrunken habe, hatte ich zwei verschiedene Visionen. Eine als Panther, die andere als Eule." Harry überlegte, die Tatsache anzusprechen, dass er auch mit anderen Eulen kommunizieren konnte, aber dachte, dass Remus implodieren würde, wenn er dieses Geheimnis jetzt verraten würde.

„Okay", sagte Remus mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. „Okay. Der Orden ist sich bereits über die Panthergestalt sicher, dank Ginny hier. Von der Eulengestalt haben sie nur aus zweiter Hand von Snape gehört, der es von einem der Todesser gehört hat, welcher bei Amelia Bones Haus gewesen war und er hat dich nicht tatsächlich verwandeln sehen. Dann wiederum willst du deine Geheimnisse bewahren, mach es also nicht zu offensichtlich. Wenn du die Gelegenheit hast, komm in deiner Eulengestalt zu einer Szene und flieg in Sichtweite herum, aber flieg dann zu irgendeinem versteckten Platz, wo du dich verwandelst."

„Okay", stimmte Harry zu.

„Und selbst wenn du jemals in deiner Panthergestalt auftauchen müsstest, benutze immer den Namen Jim", fuhr Remus fort. „Du versuchst dich als eine Person auszugeben."

„Gut."

"Gut", wiederholte Remus. „Irgendwelche anderen großen Überraschungen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry lächelnd und stand von seinem Platz auf, wobei er Ginny hilfreich seine Hand hinhielt. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Wir müssen schließlich etwas für das nächste Mal aufheben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich hoffe, du machst Scherze", sagte Remus trocken.

Harry zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das Lächeln verschwand von Harrys Gesicht, als er einen ernsteren Ton anschlug: „Danke Remus. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich es zu schätzen weiß."

„Gerne, Harry. Es ist das wenigste, was ich tun kann", erwiderte er. Als Harry Anstalten machte, noch etwas zu sagen, hielt Remus eine Hand hoch: „Ich meine es so. Es erscheint dir vielleicht nicht als viel, aber die Tatsache, dass du jeden Vollmond hier bei mir bist, ist eine große Sache für mich. Darüber hinaus schulde ich es James und Lily - und Sirius. Das war Sirius letzter Wille, und ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihn zu enttäuschen."

Harry fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen bei Remus Worten. Plötzlich von seinen Gefühlen übermannt trat er vor und umarmte Remus. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, dann fühlte er, wie Remus seine Umarmung erwiderte. Einen Moment später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Harry", sagte Remus, noch immer eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, als Remus fortfuhr: „Werd nicht zu unbesonnen. Warte bis wir da sind, bevor du dich in den Kampf stürzst." In seinem Tonfall war keine Wertung und keine Herablassung und Harry wusste, dass er nicht versuchte, ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln oder Forderungen zu stellen. Er bat nur um ein wenig gesunden Menschenverstand.

„Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt", erwiderte Harry. „Ich werde von nun an vorsichtiger sein."

„Gut." Remus nahm seine Hand von Harrys Schulter und sein Blick wanderte an Harry vorbei, als er fortfuhr: „Ginny, es war wie immer ein Vergnügen."

Harry schaute über die Schulter und sah, wie sie lächelte: „Es war auch schön, dich zu sehen. Und danke, von Harry und von mir."

Remus lachte humorlos: „Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich darauf freue, dich da draußen zu sehen, aber ich hoffe, alles läuft gut in deinem Training."

„Danke", erwiderte sie, trat neben Harry und legte eine Hand in seine Ellenbeuge.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Remus. „Nun, ich schätze, wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen, wenn nicht früher."

„Lass uns hoffen, dass es nicht früher ist", erwiderte Remus.

Harry nickte und blieb noch einen Moment stehen, bevor er Ginny zur Falltür und zurück nach Hogwarts führte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trotz der späten Stunde, zu der sie zurückkehrten, schlief Harry in dieser Nacht sehr gut und wachte erfrischt und ausgeruht auf - was bedeutete, dass er seinen normalen Trainingsplan wieder aufnahm. Nachdem er eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, veränderte Harry aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen in St. Mungos seinen Trainingsablauf ein wenig. Er duellierte nicht mehr die ganze Zeit auf freien Flächen; stattdessen veränderte er die Umgebung. Manchmal war es ein enger Flur. Manchmal gab es merkwürdige Ecken oder verschiedene Objekte, die als Deckung verwendet werden konnten.

Während ihrer wöchentlichen Unterrichtsstunde erzählte Harry Dumbledore von Voldemorts Vermutungen. Er warnte den Schulleiter nicht nur vor Voldemorts Gedanken über Snape, sondern machte Dumbledore auch darauf aufmerksam, das Voldemort wahrscheinlich wissen würde, wer der Spion sei, wenn er Harry so ausspionieren könnte wie Harry ihn beobachten konnte. Dumbledore hatte nur genickt und Harry gewarnt, nicht zu unvorsichtig zu werden, da die Dinge oft nicht so waren, wie sie den Anschein gaben. Harry konnte die Worte des Mannes kaum leugnen, auch wenn er gerne eine ausführlichere Antwort als diese gehabt hätte.

Das einzige andere Ungewöhnliche in Harrys Woche war die ungewöhnliche Visionslosigkeit. Seine Narbe hatte ein paar Mal geprickelt, aber Voldemort schien sich für den Moment ruhig zu verhalten. Harrys Schlaf wurde noch immer gelegentlich gestört, aber er holte in dieser Zeit viel Schlaf nach und fühlte sich zum Wochenende großartig. In den Momenten, die er mit Ginny verbringen konnte, war er viel munterer als in der Woche zuvor, was sie beide in gute Stimmung versetzte.

Der Sonntagmorgen brachte eine Doppelstunde AHA mit sich. Als es an der Zeit war, seine sieben fortgeschrittenen Mitglieder von den anderen zu trennen, hatte er eine plötzliche Inspiration. Er sprach kurz mit den sieben, bevor er pfiff und die Aufmerksamkeit des Restes der Klasse auf sich rief. Als sie alle ruhig wurden und die Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf ihn gerichtet war, zauberte Harry stumm einen _„Sonorus"_ auf seine Kehle und begann zu reden: „Danke. Ihr habt ohne Zweifel die Duelle bemerkt, die von euren sieben Mitschüler hier ausgetragen wurden." Harry deutete auf die Schüler hinter ihm. „Heute - zum Spaß - dachte ich, würdet ihr es gern sehen, wie diese sieben in einem Duell gegen mich kämpfen."

Die Schüler schauten sich alle gegenseitig an. Die Stille hielt nur für einen Augenblick an, bevor sie alle begannen, aufgeregt miteinander zu reden. Harry lächelte und wandte sich zu seinen baldigen Gegnern hinter sich. Sie lächelten ihn nervös an, eindeutig nicht zu selbstbewusst, was das kommende Duell anging, selbst mit ihrer Überzahl.

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Rest der Schüler um. Harry hielt seine Hand hoch, um sie verstummen zu lassen. Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis die Aufmerksamkeit von allen wieder auf Harry gerichtet war. „Hinter euch seht ihr Sitzplätze. Ich bitte euch, dass keiner von euch versucht, auf den Kampfplatz zu kommen, welchen ihr alle deutlich markiert vor euch sehen könnt. Auf euren Plätzen werdet ihr vor allen wilden Zaubern beschützt sein."

Sich umdrehend waren die Schüler alle überrascht, die tribünenähnlichen Sitzplätze zu sehen, die sich hinter ihnen materialisiert hatten. Sie begannen alle zu den Sitzen zu gehen und Harry drehte sich herum, um mit den Kämpfern zu reden: „Nichts mächtigeres als ein Schockzauber und kein Wiederbeleben. Davon abgesehen ist alles erlaubt. Ihr werdet mehrere Möglichkeiten für Deckung haben. Euer Hauptziel ist es, das Ende des Kampfes zu Überleben. Wenn ihr es schafft, mich zu besiegen, umso besser. Verstanden?" Sieben Köpfe nickten gleichzeitig. „Gut", sagte Harry mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Haltet euch nicht zurück. Ich würde gerne selbst sehen, wie weit ihr gekommen seid."

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Als der Schauplatz errichtet war und der Kampf begann, hatten sie noch um die zwanzig Minuten bis zum Ende des Unterrichts. Er stellte einen Wecker, der erklingen würde, wenn noch zehn Minuten blieben und dann noch einmal am Ende des Kampfes. Wie er versprochen hatte, hatte Harry ein paar Orte geschaffen, die als Deckung nutzbar waren. Für sich gab er sich nur ein Stück Mauer auf der anderen Seite des Schauplatzes. Er erwartete, dass die sieben dort blieben wo sie waren, da es ihr Hauptziel war, zu überleben. Er würde daher in der Offensive sein und müsste seine eigene defensive Position verlassen.

Harry zog für den Kampf seine Robe aus und trug nur noch Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Er saß auf einer hüfthohen Mauer und schaute von seinen Gegnern weg. Harry rief: „Seid ihr bereit?"

Die Antwort „Bereit", hallte durch den Raum.

Harry stand auf und drehte sich um. „Beginnt", rief er. Er war zufrieden zu sehen, dass sie keine Zeit verloren, aus ihren Verstecken herauszuschauen und begannen, auf seine ungeschützte Gestalt zu feuern.

Er versteckte sich hinter der Mauer, um sie einen Moment lang zu observieren. Er konnte fünf von ihnen finden. Die anderen zwei schienen ihre Position versteckt zu halten. Er lächelte, zufrieden mit der Strategie, so einfach sie auch war. Es zeigte, dass sie nichts als selbstverständlich betrachteten.

Er wollte sie noch ein wenig testen und sprang daher vor die Mauer hinaus ins offene Feld. Statt nach vorne zu stürmen erlaubte er ihnen, aus der Distanz auf ihn zu feuern, während er auswich und Schutzzauber anwandte, um sich vor ihren Angriffen zu schützen. Ihre Zielgenauigkeit war besser geworden und sie schienen zusammenzuarbeiten, um zu versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich zu viel zu bewegen.

Halte den Feind im Zaum. Gut. Aber wie würden sie auf etwas Unerwartetes reagieren? Ohne Warnung ging Harry in die Offensive. Er begann sich nach vorne zu arbeiten und schoss Zauber auf seine Gegner und zwang sie damit, sich zu ducken und sich zu verstecken oder Schilde zu ihrem Schutz zu errichten. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Angreifer und bemerkte, wie ein paar von ihnen, nachdem sie außer Sichtweite gewesen waren, immer an der selben Position wieder auftauchten. Er nutzte das zu seinem Vorteil und warf seine Flüche so, dass er feuerte, wenn ihre Köpfe unten waren statt andersherum. Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren zwei von ihnen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Einer von ihnen - er glaubte, es war Ryan - erkannte seine Strategie und rief seinen Verbündeten zu: „Bewegt euch mehr. Er merkt sich eure Positionen in der Hoffnung, uns zu erwischen, wenn wir wieder auftauchen."

Harry hatte gewusst, dass er den Slytherin mochte. Er war clever und schien immer einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Mit nur drei Angreifern, die nun Zauber auf ihn warfen, konnte Harry sich weiter vorarbeiten. Er wollte sich ihnen nicht zu sehr nähern, ohne zu wissen, wo seine anderen zwei Gegner waren. Einer der beiden, die er außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, hatte sich hinter der kleinen Mauer versteckt, die ihm am nächsten war. Wenn er diese Deckung erobern könnte, würde das seine Arbeit viel einfacher machen, aber er erwartete wenigstens einen wenn nicht beide seiner verbleibenden zwei Angreifer wartend auf der anderen Seite, um ihn anzugreifen, wenn er sich näherte.

Der Wecker war das erste Mal zu hören und machte Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass ihm nur noch zehn Minuten blieben, um die anderen zu besiegen. Es war an der Zeit, die Sache interessanter zu machen. Er sprintete schnell zur nächsten Mauer. Statt sie als Deckung zu verwenden sprang er hoch, drückte sich von der Mauer ab und drehte sich in der Luft. Tatsächlich warteten die beiden versteckten Angreifer dort und waren total von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen überrascht. Beide wurden von Schockzaubern getroffen, bevor seine Füße den Boden berührten.

Er wich ein paar Flüchen aus, die von den verbleibenden drei Schülern geworfen wurden. Er versteckte sich schnell hinter der Mauer, über die er gerade gesprungen war, um sich einen Moment zu geben, zu Atem zu kommen und sich einen Plan zu überlegen. Zwei der verbleibenden drei waren nah beieinander, während der dritte allein war. Es wäre einfacher, den einzelnen außer Gefecht zu setzen und sich dann um die anderen beiden zu kümmern, aber der einzelne Schüler war am weitesten weg.

Ohne einen Schutzzauber zauberstablos aufrecht erhalten zu können und angesichts der geringen Distanz, in der sie nun kämpften, musste Harry viel vorsichtiger sein, wie er sich bewegte. Sie wurden viel zu gut darin, ein sich bewegendes Ziel zu treffen. Die immer weiter tickende Uhr im Hinterkopf tauchte Harry auf einer Seite der Mauer auf und begann sich dem einzelnen Schüler zu nähern. Die anderen zwei Schüler schienen seinen Plan zu durchschauen und taten ihr Bestes, ihn daran zu hindern, sich ihrem Kameraden zu nähern.

In der Zwischenzeit schien Ryan, Harrys Zielperson, seine gefährliche Position ebenfalls zu bemerken. Er verließ unerwarteterweise seine Deckung und versteckte sich hinter einer anderen Mauer, die näher bei den anderen beiden war und wich gerade so zwei Schockzaubern aus, die Harry schnell in seine Richtung schickte. Ryan war nicht ganz bei den anderen Beiden, war aber auch nicht mehr länger von ihnen isoliert. Das würde die Dinge viel interessanter machen.

Harry war durch diesen unvorhergesehenen Positionswechsel angreifbar und Ryan war nun in einer viel besseren Position, die Angriffe der anderen beiden zu unterstützen. Sich nicht unterkriegen lassend versuchte Harry, sich Ryan seitlich zu nähern und den Jungen zwischen sich und seine anderen zwei Gegner zu platzieren. Ryan war wieder bereit für dieses Manöver und ließ sich zurückfallen, um zu den anderen zwei zu gelangen. Harry wusste, dass die Zeit nun ein wichtiger Faktor war, nachdem er so viel Zeit bei seinem misslungenen Versuch verloren hatte, Ryan zu isolieren. Wenn er hoffen wollte, sie zu besiegen, bevor die Zeit um war, würde er alle Strategien vergessen müssen und stattdessen eine Alles-oder-Nichts-Offensive starten müssen.

Das war genau das , was er machte. Er drehte sich und wich den Zaubern aus, wobei Harry seinen Instinkten die Kontrolle gab. Die Monate des Trainings hatten seinem Körper beigebracht, sich zu bewegen und Zaubern auszuweichen, ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken. In der Zwischenzeit war sein Zauberstab auf seine Angreifer gerichtet und er warf pausenlos Flüche und Zauber und behinderte damit ihre Angriffe, als sie versuchten, seinen Zaubern auszuweichen oder sich vor ihnen zu schützen. Er richtete seinen Fokus auf Ryan und warf Zauber um Zauber auf ihn. Er hielt beinahe eine Minute unter dem Angriff aus, bevor er zu Boden ging. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die anderen: Nick und Mary-Jo.

Sich zuerst auf Nick konzentrierend begann Harry seinen Angriff ein weiteres Mal. Er schaffte es, ihn zum Stolpern zu bringen und gerade als sein Schockzauber sein Ziel erreichen würde, warf sich Mary-Jo in dessen Weg mit einem lauten: _„Protego!"_

Harry war von dieser Tat überrascht und gab Nick damit genug Zeit, sich zu erholen und wieder am Kampf teilzunehmen. Mary-Jo zog sich zurück und Nick schien ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Harry folgte ihnen und hörte dabei nie mit seinem pausenlosen Angriff auf. Durch die Regeln des Duells limitiert hatte Harry keine andere Wahl als sich mit schwachen Zaubern zu begnügen, während er ihr Spiel von Katz und Maus weiterverfolgte. Das Duell dauerte nur noch ein oder zwei weitere Minuten an, bevor der Wecker erklang und das Ende des Kampfes verkündete.

Die Menge der zuschauenden Schüler, die Harry vollständig vergessen hatte, brach in Applaus aus. Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er sich vorbeugte, die Hände auf die leicht gebeugten Knie gestützt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Das hatte Spaß gemacht!

Mehr als das. Er war unglaublich stolz auf seine Schüler. Er schaute zu seinen beiden Überlebenden und sah, wie sie leise miteinander sprachen, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. Er lächelte und drehte sich um, um ihnen einen Moment der Fast Privatsphäre zu geben und machte sich stattdessen daran, die anderen aus ihrer Starre zu befreien.

Nach wenigen Minuten und fünf stummen _Enervate_zaubern waren seine fünf besiegten Schüler wieder bei Bewusstsein. Als sie zu Nick und Mary-Jo gingen, bat Harry sie, zu warten, während er den Rest der Klasse entließ. Sie redeten aufgeregt miteinander, als sie zur Tür gingen und manche blieben bei ihren sieben Klassenkameraden stehen, die in dem Duell involviert gewesen waren, um mit ihnen zu reden. Harry freute sich, sie alle mit ihren Kameraden lächeln und lachen zu sehen, keine Hemmungen zwischen ihnen.

Nach mehreren Minuten war der Raum schließlich leer und ließ Harry mit seinen sieben Schülern alleine. „Lasst mich damit beginnen, euch zu sagen, wie stolz ich auf euch bin. Ihr habt euch in kurzer Zeit sehr viel weiterentwickelt. Eure Zielgenauigkeit, selbst auf Distanz, war großartig. Ihr habt es ernst genommen und euch eine Strategie überlegt, wie ihr mich besiegen könnt."

„Zu dumm, dass es nicht funktioniert hat", rief Jennifer aus.

Harry lächelte: „Ja, wirklich schade." Er versuchte nicht einmal sein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Nichtsdestotrotz habt ihr mich dazu gezwungen, ein großes Risiko einzugehen. Es hat damit geendet, dass es gut für mich lief, aber wenn ich eure Positionen falsch vermutet hätte, wäre ich in Schwierigkeiten gewesen." Er begann vor ihnen hin und her zu laufen, als er fortfuhr. „Eine Sache, die ihr berücksichtigen müsst, wenn ihr euch Strategien überlegt, ist, dass manchmal das logischste Vorgehen nicht das beste ist. In diesem Fall war der logischste Platz, sich zu verstecken, die Mauer, die mir am nächsten war, wo die anderen leicht mein Näherkommen signalisieren konnten. Ich konnte das genauso gut erkennen wie ihr, was der Grund war, warum ich die Mauer so schnell gestürmt habe, um euch nicht die Zeit zu geben, auf meine Anwesenheit zu reagieren."

Er hielt einen Moment in seinem auf und abgehen und seiner Rede inne, um ihnen einen Moment Zeit zu geben, das Gesagte zu überdenken. Nach kurzer Zeit schaute Sarah ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Du meinst, das manchmal das Beste, das du tun kannst, ist, etwas unlogisches zu tun, um den Feind zu überraschen?"

Harry lachte leise: „So etwas in der Art. Du möchtest nicht unbedingt etwas unlogisches tun; nur versuchen, zu vermeiden, etwas offensichtliches zu tun - etwas, was dein Gegner erwarten könnte." Sie nickten bei seinen Worten und Harry war zufrieden, dass sie seine Botschaft verstanden hatten. „Außer dem hat Ryan bereits euren einzigen anderen großen Fehler entdeckt - Vorhersehbarkeit. Wenn ihr euch hinter etwas versteckt, ist es das Beste, eure Gegner weiterraten zu lassen, wo ihr seid; ansonsten gebt ihr ihnen die Möglichkeit, vorherzusehen, wann und wo ihr wieder auftauchen werdet."

Harry ließ seine Lehrerpersönlichkeit einen Moment fallen und lächelte breit, als er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe das wirklich genossen." Sie lachten über seinen ehrlichen Ausspruch, bis er wieder sprach: „Ich denke, wir sollten das öfters machen." Das Gelächter hielt einen Moment lang inne, als sie sich alle gegenseitig anschauten, bis sie alle - Harry eingeschlossen - wieder in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Geht schon", meinte Harry einen Moment später. „Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr das Mittagessen verpasst."

„Du meinst, _du_ möchtest das Mittagessen nicht verpassen?", fragte Ryan.

Er verließ mit ihnen zusammen das Zimmer und ging mit Nick zum Gryffindorturm hoch, als die anderen zu ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsräumen zurückgingen. Nach dem Mittagessen, dachte Harry über ihre Unterrichtsstunde nach. Für ihn war es klar, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er die sieben Schüler von den anderen getrennt hatte und sie sich hatte duellieren lassen. Es zeigte ihm auch, dass er früher oder später etwas Ähnliches in seine FHA-klasse aufnehmen musste. Das Schuljahr dauerte nur noch wenige Monate an und er würde so viel Zeit wie möglich brauchen, um sie vor den Sommerferien vorzubereiten, wenn sie die Sicherheit der Schule verlassen würden. Er beschloss, sich irgendwann in dieser Woche hinzusetzen, um den Ablauf auszuarbeiten, wie er es in so einem großen Rahmen in seine FHA einbinden konnte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harrys Glück hielt nicht länger an und in der folgenden Woche kehrten seine Visionen zurück, wenn auch seltener als in den vorigen Wochen. Dienstagnacht beobachtete er einen Angriff auf eine Muggelstadt. Es wurde für ihn schon beinahe automatisch, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wann immer eine Vision ihn ergriff. Dies war notwendig, um Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Dennoch wurde ihm beinahe schlecht, nachdem er aufwachte und nicht über das, was er gesehen hatte, entsetzt war. Selbst als er seine Erinnerungen durchging, war die emotionale Auswirkung viel gedämpfter als sie sein sollte.

Freitagnacht hatte Harry jedoch eine Vision einer ganz anderen Art. Voldemort war alleine. Er war unruhig und wartete auf jemanden - auf wen wusste Harry nicht. Voldemorts Gedanken waren zu wild durcheinander, als das sie für Harry einen Sinn ergeben könnten. Nach einer Minute des Wartens war Harry beinahe sicher, dass seine Erwartung etwas damit zu tun hatte, Spione in seinen Rängen zu finden.

Er konnte die sich nähernden Fußschritte hören, lange bevor die verhüllte Gestalt vor seinen Augen erschien. „Du hast mich warten lassen, Severus", zischte Voldemort.

„Es tut mir leid, Mein Lord" erwiderte Severus, als er sich auf einem Knie vor ihm niederkniete. „Es war schwierig, das Schloss zu verlassen, aber ich kam so schnell ich konnte."

„Hast du mir gebracht, was ich wollte?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig nach.

„Natürlich, mein Lord", sagte Snape und langte in seine Roben, um einen Zaubertrank herauszuholen, den Harry nicht erkannte.

„Ja", zischte Voldemort leise. „Das wird gut funktionieren. Du dienst deinem Meister gut, Severus."

Snape sagte nichts, sondern beugte nur seinen Kopf.

„Ich denke, ich werde dir erlauben, mich zu begleiten", fuhr Voldemort fort. „um zuzusehen, wie meine Planung und deine harte Arbeit Früchte tragen." Harry konnte Voldemorts Absichten nicht erkennen, aber er war sich beinahe sicher, dass er Snape auf irgendeine Art testete, aber wie wusste Harry nicht.

„Mein Lord?"

„Komm, Severus, du hast uns wenig Zeit gelassen", befahl Voldemort.

Harry fühlte, wie er langsam verschwand, aber dieses eine Mal wollte er noch nicht in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehren. Er musste Voldemorts wahre Absichten herausfinden, aber er konnte wenig tun, ohne Voldemort auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

Harry wachte abrupt auf, öffnete seine Vorhänge und sprang aus seinem Bett. Er warf gerade eine Robe über, als ihn eine Stimme überraschte: „Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?"

Harry zog die Robe hinunter, um sein Gesicht freizubekommen und schaute zu Ron, der auf seinem Bett saß und ihn besorgt musterte: „Ja. Ich glaube, Snape ist in Schwierigkeiten."

„Vergiss es", erwiderte Ron. „Er verdient was auch immer ..." Ein Gähnen unterbrach ihn, was Harry die Chance gab, seine Meinung zum Besten zu geben.

„Es ist okay; ich möchte nur Dumbledore warnen", sagte Harry. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Wie du willst", sagte Ron und legte sich wieder hin.

Harry eilte so schnell er konnte zu Dumbledores Büro und warf die Tür auf, nur um zu sehen, dass das Büro leer war. Kurz überrascht zögerte er einen Moment lang, als er versuchte, zu entscheiden, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Ein Trillern von Fawkes lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Harry schaute zu dem Phönix, der Harrys Blick einen Moment lang erwiderte und dann bewusst über seine Schulter schaute.

Harry drehte sich auf der Stelle um und stand damit dem Kamin gegenüber. „Er ist durch den Kamin gegangen?", fragte Harry und wirbelte dann herum: „Ist er zum Hauptquartier gegangen?"

Fawkes trillerte ein weiteres Mal, was Harry als Zustimmung interpretierte. „Danke", sagte Harry. Er wandte sich wieder zum Kamin, nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf sie ins Feuer. Während er in die grünen Flammen trat, sprach Harry: „Grimmauldplatz 12."

Eine kurze übelkeiterregende Reise später wurde Harry aus dem Kamin in das ehemalige Haus seines Paten gespuckt. Ein paar gemurmelte und ein paar lautere Flüche sowie das Kratzen von Stühlen auf dem Boden waren zu hören. Er kniete sich hin und sah einen Tisch voller Ordensmitglieder, die ihn geschockt anschauten. Er fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz und konnte nur „Äh-hallo", murmeln.

Mehrere Personen fingen gleichzeitig an zu reden, so dass Harry keinen von ihnen verstehen konnte. Er stand vom Boden auf, während Dumbledore alle zur Ordnung rief. Als der Raum still wurde, wandte Dumbledore sich an Harry und fragte: „Was ist der Grund für diesen unerwarteten Besuch?"

„Es ist Snape, Sir", erwiderte Harry.

„Professor Snape, Harry", korrigierte der Mann automatisch.

„Genau, er", sagte Harry, der sich im Moment wenig um solche Feinheiten kümmerte. „Ich glaube, er steckt in Schwierigkeiten."

„Und was bringt dich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry war plötzlich unsicher, vor dem versammelten Orden zu reden. Er schaute durch den Raum, beinahe den gesamten Tisch entlang, bis er wieder zu Dumbledore schaute. Der Schulleiter nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Harry verstand. Seine Visionen waren die Angelegenheit des Ordens. „Ich hatte eine Vision. Sn... Professor Snape hat irgendeinen Zaubertrank zu Voldemort gebracht und Voldemort sagte, er würde Snape belohnen, indem er ihn etwas beobachten lassen würde. Er sagte nicht genau, was."

Harry hielt eine halbe Sekunde lang inne, da er eine Unterbrechung erwartete, aber nichts geschah. „Die Sache ist: Voldemort war wegen etwas sehr angespannt, und ich weiß, dass er versucht, einen Spion innerhalb der Todesser zu entdecken. Ich glaube, das, was auch immer sich heute Nacht abspielt, es irgendeine Art Test für Snapes Loyalität ist. Das ist der Grund, warum Voldemort Snape bei sich haben wollte, so dass Snape da sein würde, wenn Voldemort erfährt, ob er der Spion ist oder nicht."

Stille war die Reaktion auf seine Aussage. Dumbledore strich sich an seinem Platz am Kopfende des Tisches durch den Bart.

„Woher weißt du, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Snape heute Nacht testen wird?", wollte eine Stimme wissen.

Harry drehte sich, um den Urheber der Worte zu finden. Es war Kingsley Shaklebolt. „Ich kann auf eine Art einige seiner Gedanken lesen. Sie waren nicht besonders deutlich, aber ich würde alles verwetten, das, was auch immer heute Nacht passiert, es Snapes Leben kosten könnte, wenn es falsch läuft."

„Das sind wahrlich beunruhigende Neuigkeiten", sagte Dumbledore. „Du bist also der Meinung, Harry, dass dies der Fall ist?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern. Er wusste tief im Inneren, dass Snapes Schicksal auf Messers Schneide stand. Ob es das Opfer wert war oder nicht, welches sie unter Umständen bringen müssten, um sein Leben zu retten, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

„Danke, Harry. Du gibst uns eine schwierige Entscheidung, die wir fällen müssen, aber ich fürchte, was passiert wäre, wenn wir die gesamten Umstände nicht gekannt hätten."

„Äh - gern geschehen", sagte Harry, sich wieder unwohl fühlend in dem Wissen, dass beinahe jeder Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. Er fand es schwer, seinen Ärger über dieses indirekte Abwinken seiner Information zu verbergen. Er hatte ihnen eine wichtige Information gegeben und sie schickten ihn gleich wieder durch die Tür hinaus, so dass die Erwachsenen es bereden konnten. Harry schluckte seinen Unmut hinunter und tat sein Bestes, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. „Ich schätze, ich kehre dann nach Hogwarts zurück?", fragte er halb, halb sagte er es.

„Ja, ich glaube, das wäre das Beste", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Danke noch einmal, Harry."

Harry nickte, winkte kurz den am Tisch sitzenden Menschen zu und drehte sich zum Kamin um, wobei er seine Maske fallen ließ und sich erlaubte, seinen Verdruss zu zeigen. Eine kurze Reise mit dem Flohpulver später stand er wieder im Büro des Schulleiters, wo ihm nur Fawkes Gesellschaft leistete. Da er keine Eile hatte, zum Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren, ging Harry zu Fawkes Vogelstange und begann ihm über die Federn zu streichen. Er empfand die Tätigkeit als beruhigend, und er fühlte, wie sein Ärger verflog.

„Es scheint, als würde ich eine Gewohnheit daraus machen, zu jeder Nachtzeit aufzutauchen", sagte Harry zu dem Phönix. Fawkes ließ ein kurzes Trillern ertönen, als er sich gegen Harrys Hand lehnte und das Streicheln ermunterte. „Ich schätze, du hast hier oben nicht viel Gesellschaft, Dumbledore und die anderen Professoren ausgenommen. Und irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dir viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Ein weiteres Trillern war zu hören und Harry wusste, dass er richtig lag. Tatsächlich hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Fawkes Dumbledore und ihn ziemlich gern hatte und sie beide als Freunde betrachtete.

Harry freute sich darüber. Er schaute Fawkes in die Augen und wurde an etwas erinnert, das Dumbledore ihm einmal gesagt hatte. Ein Gedanke schwirrte schon eine Weile in seinem Hinterkopf herum und er glaubte nicht, dass er eine bessere Möglichkeit bekommen würde, um ihn laut auszusprechen: „Glaubst du, es ist richtig von mir, so viel vor allen geheim zu halten - vor Dumbledore und meinen Freunden? Bin ich zu hart mit ihnen, indem ich ihnen nicht einmal eine Chance gebe?"

Fawkes öffnete ein weiteres Mal seinen Schnabel. Ein kurzes, kummervolles Lied ertönte und ließ Harry staunend zurück. Es beinhaltete Einsamkeit und Bedauern, aber ein weiteres Lied folgte und hob Harrys Stimmung. Dieses Lied handelte von Stärke und Überzeugung - Reife und Weisheit. Ein leichtes Trillern war in ihm und erzählte von schweren Zeiten, von Streit mit Freunden und geliebten Menschen - Gefühle des Verrats - aber das Lied hob sich wieder an. Versöhnung.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Fawkes Singen zu hören. Jede kleine Nuance rief ein anderes Gefühl hervor und berichtete Harry von etwas Neuem und Anderem. Das Lied erfüllte ihn mit Hoffnung, aber es ließ ihn auch inne halten. Er brauchte Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Da war etwas, nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins, aber noch außer Reichweite.

Mit einem letzten Streicheln über die Federn des Phönix wünschte Harry Fawkes eine gute Nacht und dankte ihm für seine Ratschläge. Der Gang zurück zum Gryffindorturm fühlte sich lang und ermüdend an. Als er zu seinem Schlafsaal empor stieg, freute er sich darauf in sein Bett zu kriechen und zu schlafen.

ENDE KAPITEL


	31. nr,

**Kapitel 22 Teil 1: In den Wahnsinn getrieben**

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, Doppelagent für die beiden mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu spielen. Severus war sehr stolz auf seine Fähigkeit, das Vertrauen vom Dunklen Lord und Albus Dumbledore zu besitzen. Dumbledore war von Natur aus eine vertrauensseligere Person. Er wollte den Menschen vertrauen, aber, versteh das nicht falsch, es war nicht einfach, ihn zu täuschen. Für Severus, der das Dunkle Mal trug, war Dumbledores Vertrauen nicht einfach zu gewinnen gewesen, aber als er erst einmal sein Vertrauen hatte, hatte er wenig Angst, es wieder zu verlieren.

Der Dunkle Lord auf der anderen Seite war eine ganz andere Sache. Jedes Zusammentreffen mit dem „Mann" war ein Test seiner Listigkeit. Alles, was es brauchte, war eine falsche Bewegung, ein kleiner Zweifel, der im Kopf des Dunklen Lords auftauchte und alles wäre verloren. Severus kannte seinen Einsatz in diesem Spiel: eine falsche Handlung und sein Leben wäre verloren - wenn er Glück hatte sofort.

Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Spiel gerade verloren hatte.

Da Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord beide dachten, das er ihr Doppelagent war, wurde von ihm natürlich erwartet, jeder Seite bestimmte Details zu verraten. Er würde nicht ihr Vertrauen genießen, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein paar hilfreiche Informationen hätte. Es war jedoch immer eine gefährliche Entscheidung, welche Details er weitergeben und welche er für sich behalten sollte. Es war hier, das wusste er nun, wo er seinen fatalen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord riskierte ungern Snapes Präsenz in einer der Todesserangriffe. Wenn Severus seinen Doppelagentenstatus erhalten wollte, wäre es nicht gut, wenn ihn jeder erkannte - insbesondere jemand vom Ministerium. Man kann sich also Severus Überraschung vorstellen, als der Dunkle Lord auf Snapes Anwesenheit an diesem Abend bestand, als sie planten, das Heim des Leiters des Aurorenbüros, Rufus Scrimgeour, zu attackieren.

Er hatte den letzten Monat in seinem Zaubertranklaboratorium geschuftet und einen Zaubertrank kreiert, der die Gedanken des Trinkers angriff und die natürlichen Verteidigungslinien schwächte. Insbesondere machte der Zaubertrank den Trinker angreifbarer für den Imperiusfluch. Snape hatte aufgrund diesem Drang, den Zaubertrank zu kreieren, gefolgert, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Absichten hatte, bei dieser besonderen Operation teilzunehmen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord eine Schwäche hatte, dann war es Arroganz. Er übersah oft mögliche Hindernisse und dachte, er sei viel zu mächtig, um von Nebensächlichkeiten beeinträchtigt zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord Severus befohlen hatte, diesen Trank vorzubereiten, sagte ihm, dass der Dunkle Lord erwartete, dass einer seiner Todesser den Imperiusfluch auf Scrimgeour legen würde.

Es schien - zumindest seiner eigenen Logik nach -, dass er in eine Falle gelockt worden war. Dumbledore hatte wegen Potters Warnung gezögert, aufgrund neuer Informationen zu handeln, aber Severus war unbesorgt gewesen. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Potter irgendwie in der Lage war, irgendwelche Informationen vom Dunklen Lord zu erhalten, die Severus nicht hatte. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn des Verrats verdächtigte, war Severus sicher, dass er es wissen würde. Scrimgeour war zu wichtig, um ihn aufgrund unbegründeter Ängste eines verzogenen Bengels zu riskieren. Es schien, dass Potters Glück endlos war.

Als sie sich Scrimgeours Heim näherten, schien Voldemort kaum inne halten zu müssen, um die Schutzzauber niederzureißen. Es war erbärmlich, dass dies das Beste war, das das Ministerium leisten konnte. Sie bewegten sich schnell, auch wenn keine Eile in den Bewegungen des Dunklen Lords zu sehen war. Er schwebte beinahe, während Snape mit großen Schritten neben ihm ging.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es als eine große Ehre angesehen worden, vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich ausgesucht zu werden, ihn zu begleiten- und insbesondere der einzige zu sein. Stattdessen war Severus bereit und wartete darauf, sein Leben vor seinem Meister zu verteidigen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er dem Dunklen Lord entkommen konnte, aber wenn er sich genug wehrte, würde sein Tod vielleicht schnell auf dem Schlachtfeld statt langsam durch endlose Tortur sein.

Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Wenn er überhaupt im Moment etwas fühlte, dann war es tatsächlich Erleichterung. So sehr er auf die Art, wie er das Spiel spielte, stolz war, war er es müde, zu spielen. Er schätzte, das war ein Bereich, in dem er dem Dunklen Lord überlegen war, denn die Angst vor dem Tod war die einzige Angst, die der Dunkle Lord kannte.

Als sie sich dem Vordereingang näherten, hob der Dunkle Lord eine Hand und die Türen wurden aufgerissen. Fußschritte kündigten Scrimgeours Ankunft an, sein Zauberstab bereits gezogen, als er um die Ecke bog und ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er sah, wer in sein Haus eindrang, aber man musste dem Mann zugute halten; er floh nicht. Stattdessen nahm er eine Duellierposition ein und bereitete sich vor, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte und als Severus seinen Zauberstab zog, fragte er sich, was zum Teufel mit dem Orden los war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Mr. Potter," war McGonagalls Stimme über die Geräuschkulisse einpackender Schüler am Ende der Stunde zu hören. „Darf ich Sie auf ein Wort zu mir bitten?"

Harry lächelte seinen Freunden zu: „Ich seh' euch dann später, Leute." Er trat zur Seite, als sie alle an ihm vorbeigingen und verdrehte die Augen, als er Rons mitfühlenden und Hermines fragenden Blick sah. Er blieb hinter seinem Tisch stehen, bis die vorderen Reihen alle leer waren. Als die Tür sich hinter seinem letzten Klassenkameraden schloss, näherte sich Harry dem Tisch der Lehrerin.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte sie warmherzig.

„Gut, danke", erwiderte Harry automatisch. Einen Augenblick später verstand er den Grund ihrer Frage und fügte hinzu: „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viele Visionen. Daher schlafe ich ziemlich gut."

„Das ist gut", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich besorgt war, als du einige Nächte zuvor inmitten unseres Ordenstreffens im Hauptquartier aufgetaucht bist. Ich fürchtete, dass du noch immer regelmäßig deine Visionen durchlebst."

„Ich tendiere dazu, sie zu bekommen, wann immer Voldemort starke Emotionen fühlt. Es passiert oft, wenn er in einen Angriff involviert ist.", erklärte Harry. „Er genießt sie sehr." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Aber seit er begonnen hat, sich über einen möglichen Spion zu sorgen, beteiligt er sich weniger."

„Das muss für dich eine Erleichterung sein", meinte sie.

„Ja, sehr sogar", erwiderte Harry. Eine kurze Stille folgte auf seine Aussage, bevor Harry fragte: „Ist das alles, über das du mit mir reden wolltest?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte dich darüber informieren, dass ich vorhabe, diesen Sonntag deinen Unterricht zu besuchen und wollte wissen, ob du nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde ein wenig Zeit hast, um zu reden."

„Ah, ja, das ist kein Problem", sagte Harry. „Tatsächlich passt das ziemlich gut." Als er ihren neugierigen Blick sah, erklärte Harry: „Ich habe vor, meine FHA neu zu strukturieren und mich mehr auf Kampfsituationen zu konzentrieren, und wenn du da sein wirst, denke ich, wird das helfen, alles reibungsloser ablaufen zu lassen."

„Was sind deine Pläne?", fragte Minerva neugierig.

„Nun, das ist es, was ich mir vorstelle ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sein Gespräch mit Minerva endete erst zu Beginn des Mittagessens. Als er endlich ankam, wurde das Essen bereits serviert. Ron hatte sogar seinen ersten Teller schon leer gegessen und holte sich gerade einen Nachschlag.

Harry winkte Ginny kurz zu, die bei ihren Freunden saß, bevor er sich neben Neville und gegenüber von Hermine hinsetzte. „Hey Leute", grüßte er warm und langte zu einer Platte mit belegten Brötchen.

„Hey, Harry", erwiderte Neville.

Ron sagte etwas unverständliches mit vollem Mund und erntete damit einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine. Sie wandte sich dann Harry zu und sagte: „Hallo Harry. Worüber wollte Professor McGonagall mit dir reden?"

Harry hielt sich davon ab, angesichts der vorherzusehenden Neugierde seiner Freundin die Augen zu verdrehen. „Meine HA-Klassen. Sie wird sie wieder dieses Wochenende besuchen."

„Was denkt sie über den Unterricht?", fragte Hermine. Sie beobachtete Harry genau und schien anscheinend das Essen auf ihrem Teller vergessen zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, sie ist insgesamt zufrieden", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Sie hat mir zumindest nicht gesagt, dass ich etwas ändern sollte. Sie hat Vorschläge gemacht und so, und heute hat sie mir mit ein paar Plänen geholfen, die ich vorbereite."

„Was für Pläne?", meldete Neville sich zu Wort.

„Das wirst du früh genug sehen", wich Harry der Nachfrage lächelnd aus und widmete sich seinem Mittagessen.

Während er sein Essen kaute, fühlte er, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er schaute zum Lehrertisch hoch und sah, dass Snape sein Bestes tat, um mit seinen Augen zwei Löcher in ihn zu brennen. Es war seit dem Ordenstreffen so. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und aß weiter. Was auch immer nicht mit Snape stimmte: Der Mann sah überhaupt nicht zufrieden aus. Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, also tat er sein Bestes, um es sich aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Als es an der Zeit war, verließen Harry, Ron und Neville zusammen die Große Halle und gingen durch die Eingangshalle auf die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich vor dem Unterricht fürchten oder sich darauf freuen sollte. Der Greif war alles andere als uninteressant, aber Harry wusste nicht, wie er seine Versuche, Frieden mit dem Biest zu schließen, weiterführen sollte. Alle Vorstöße, die er machte, wurden mit Aggressionen beantwortet. Wie konnte er die Kreatur also davon überzeugen, dass er es gut meinte?

Eine Antwort war noch nicht in Sicht. Er beschloss, ein wenig über das Thema nachzuforschen. Es gab Berichte über Zauberer, die sich mit Greifen angefreundet hatten. Es musste also möglich sein. Vielleicht würden Ihre Berichte ihm neue Einsichten geben, wie man die Kreaturen für sich gewinnen konnte. Auf jeden Fall grüßte er den Greif mental, was wieder mit Feindseligkeit beantwortet wurde. Mit dem Entschluss, zu warten, bis er ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt hatte, sah er von weiteren Versuchen ab.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen Ron und Neville beide zu ihren nächsten Stunden und gaben Harry damit die Möglichkeit, ungehindert zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Er verbrachte einige Zeit damit, Trainingsdummies in einem Korridor zu duellieren und testete verschiedene Strategien für einen so beengten Kampfort. Er erkannte, dass sein Trick mit dem Öl, welchen er in angewendet hatte, viel besser funktioniert hätte, wenn er gleich ein Incendio hinterhergeschickt hätte. Aber er bezweifelte, dass er die Auswirkungen ertragen könnte. Es war eine Sache, mehrere leblose Dummies zu Asche verbrennen zu sehen; es wäre eine andere Sache, das gleiche Schicksal einem lebenden Menschen angedeihen zu lassen - selbst einem Todesser.

Er wusste, dass er eventuell wenigstens ein Leben im Krieg nehmen musste, aber er wollte keinen gänzlich tödlichen Krieg beginnen. So naiv es sein mochte, hatte Harry keinen Wunsch, auch nur das Leben eines Todessers zu nehmen. Natürlich wusste er, das es wahrscheinlich war, dass er während des Krieges mehr als nur ein Leben nehmen würde, aber selbst mit diesem Wissen hatte er keine Eile, diesen ersten tödlichen Schlag auszuführen. Es gab außerdem einen Unterschied, jemanden zu töten und ihn zu foltern. Zu versuchen, jemanden bei Lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen, schien ein wenig extrem zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er die Effektivität eines solchen Vorgehens nicht leugnen.

Davon abgesehen fand er heraus, dass Explosionszauber, die auf Wände oder Decken gerichtet waren, sich als ziemlich effektiv erwiesen, um ordentlichen Schaden anzurichten und gleichzeitig seine Gegner abzulenken. Er begann also, mit verschiedenen Verwandlungen und Animationen herumzuspielen- von dem Duell, das er zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort im Zaubereiministerium beobachtet hatte, inspiriert. Ihm fehlte Dumbledores' Kontrolle, mit der er bewerkstelligt hatte, mehrere Statuen auf einmal zu beleben und sie schienen alle auf seinen Willen zu hören, ohne das er sich darauf konzentrieren musste. Wenn Harry seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf konzentrierte, kämpfte er damit, nur zwei auf einmal aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war etwas, das er üben wollte.

Harry wurde in dieser Nacht eine weitere Vision erspart, auch wenn seine Narbe am Morgen ein wenig prickelte. Er fühlte, dass Voldemort frustriert war. Harry war der Meinung, dass es etwas mit dem Spion zu tun haben könnte, aber das war reine Spekulation. Schließlich war Snape noch immer quicklebendig, was auch immer das wert war. Harry hatte an diesem Tag vor dem Mittagessen Zaubertränke und er freute sich nicht auf den Unterricht. Was auch immer Snape mit Harry vorhatte, es war offensichtlich nichts Gutes. Der Unterricht würde wahrscheinlich Folter sein.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Recht er hatte. Snape vergaß sogar die anderen Nicht-Slytherins im Unterricht zu beleidigen. Stattdessen war sein gesamter Hass auf Harry fixiert. Es war schwierig, im Unterricht zu arbeiten, während Snapes boshafter Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet war. Die anderen Schüler schienen es ebenfalls zu bemerken und mehrere von ihnen warfen ihm entweder fragende oder mitfühlende Blicke zu. Hermine war Teil der ersteren Gruppe, auch wenn sie nicht wagte, ihn deswegen zu fragen, solange Snapes Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf ihn gerichtet war.

Nicht in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren, schaute Harry schließlich hoch und erwiderte den Blick des Mannes. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später fühlte er, wie etwas gegen seine Gedankenbarrieren feuerte. Harry stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Während er seine Gedanken immer verteidigte, war der Angriff unerwartet gekommen und seine Barrieren hielten nur knapp stand. Er verstärkte schnell seine Verteidigung und richtete seine ganze Konzentration und seinen ganzen Willen auf den Vorgang.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Hermine neben ihm.

„Alles gut", schaffte er zu antworten, selbst als Snape einen weiteren Angriff startete, aber vorbereitet wie er war hielten Harrys Barrieren gegen die Attacke. Harrys Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren, und er fragte sich, was der Auslöser dafür war, das der Mann so die Fassung verlor. Die Antwort war offensichtlich, aber es machte noch immer wenig Sinn.

Was auch immer am Wochenende zwischen Voldemort und Snape passiert war, es musste den Zaubertrankmeister aufgerüttelt haben. Harry wusste nicht, was Voldemort vorhatte oder was in der Nacht nach seiner Vision geschehen war, aber Snape war eindeutig aus irgendeinem Grund wütend auf Harry. Lag er was Voldemort anging falsch? War Snape wütend, dass Harry den Orden gewarnt hatte, sich einzumischen, wenn es in Wahrheit gar keine Gefahr gegeben hatte? Harry hatte vor, es herauszufinden.

Er musste nur eine weitere Sekunde warten, bevor Snape sich wieder gegen Harrys mentale Schutzschilde warf. Als er sich jedoch für einen weiteren Angriff sammelte, griff Harry an. Er hatte während seiner Nachforschungen gelernt, dass die Okklumentikschilde einer Person am schwächsten waren, wenn sie Legilimentik anwendete. Wenn man die Kraft bedachte, mit welcher Snape versuchte, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, vermutete Harry, dass er in der Lage sein könnte, durch Snapes Verteidigung hindurchzubrechen.

Er hatte Recht.

Snapes Schutzschilde waren stark, aber dank der Übung, die er durch Ginny gewonnen hatte, brach Harry hindurch, bevor Snape sich auf ihn einstellen konnte. Leider war das der einzige einfache Part. Da er nicht in Ginnys Privatsphäre eindringen wollte, hatte Harry keine Erfahrung damit, nach Erinnerungen in den Gedanken einer Person zu suchen. Er wurde von mehreren scheinbar willkürlich aufblitzenden Erinnerungen bombardiert. Sie flogen so schnell vorbei, dass Harry kaum etwas davon verstehen konnte, aber als er Voldemort in einer von ihnen bemerkte, klammerte er sich an ihr fest und folgte ihr.

Bevor er besonders weit kam, fühlte er, wie Snape gegen ihn ankämpfte. Harry wusste, dass es ein verlorener Kampf war. Seine Legilimentikkenntnisse waren noch neu und unausgereift, während Snape Okklumentik schon länger praktizierte als Harry am Leben war. Harry kehrte in seinen eigenen Kopf zurück und verstärkte eilig seine eigenen Barrieren für den Fall, dass Snape versuchte, einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Harry schaute zu dem Mann und sah ihn - nicht überraschend - vor Wut schnauben.

„Hinaus", bellte Snape. Seine Stimme schockte den Rest der Schüler, die alle den Kampf, der gerade ausgetragen worden war, nicht mitbekommen hatten. Harry musste nicht gesagt werden, dass Snape ihn meinte. Er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer und wich den verwirrten Blicken aus, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, insbesondere Hermines.

Als er das Klassenzimmer verließ, fragte Harry sich, ob der Mann vorhatte, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Seine Antwort kam in der Gestalt einer zuschlagenden Tür. Sein Glück preisend, einer weiteren Konfrontation mit Snape ausgewichen zu sein, ging Harry langsam hoch zu seinem Büro. Es war geplant, dass er sich dort nach dem Unterricht mit Ginny für ihre Okklumentikstunde treffen sollte und dachte, dass es das Beste sei, die Extrazeit dafür zu nutzen, seine in Aufruhr geratenen Gefühle zu beruhigen.

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis seine sich überschlagenden Gedanken sich beruhigten . Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Snape ihn so offen angegriffen hatte. Er wollte mehr als alles andere wissen, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Die Tatsache, dass er so direkt involviert war und dennoch nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen wurde, tat nichts, um Harrys Frustration mit dem Schulleiter zu lindern. Das wenigste, was der Schulleiter hätte tun können, wäre gewesen Harry wissen zu lassen, was geschehen war. Stattdessen konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass Remus ihn aufklären konnte, da Harry keinen anderen Weg sah, Antworten zu finden. Der Vollmond näherte sich glücklicherweise, aber für Harry konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen.

Als Ginny den Raum betrat, schien sie sofort seine Gedankenabwesenheit zu bemerken. „Was ist los?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und setzte sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber hin.

„Wo fange ich an?", fragte Harry und begann dann seine Erklärung der Geschehnisse, die zu seiner vorzeitigen Entlassung von Zaubertränke geführt hatten.

Ginny war angemessen erzürnt, zu hören, dass Snape versucht hatte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Erst nachdem Harry ihr versichert hatte, dass er die Angelegenheit bei Dumbledore ansprechen würde, ließ Ginny das Thema fallen. Das geklärt widmeten sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Agenda.

Ginny war weit mit ihren Okklumentikfähigkeiten gekommen. So wie es im Moment stand, konnte Harry seit den letzten paar Unterrichtsstunden nicht mehr in ihre Gedanken einbrechen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es seine eigenen Legilimentikfähigkeiten waren, die mangelhaft waren, oder ob ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten einfach so gut geworden waren. Immerhin ließ sein Erfolg, in Snapes Gedanken eingedrungen zu sein, ihn letzteres vermuten. Am Anfang hatten sie mehr oder weniger gleich schnell Fortschritte gemacht, aber ab einem bestimmten Punkt begann Ginny ihn zu überflügeln.

Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde sich dies nun ändern. Bis jetzt hatten sich ihre Stunden nur um Okklumentik gedreht, aber Harry hatte an diesem Tag etwas anderes vor. Als er an ihren Barrieren arbeitete und nach einem Schwachpunkt suchte, blickte Harry kurz hinunter auf Ginnys Lippen. „Weißt du, dass du eine Sommersprosse direkt über deiner Oberlippe hast?", sagte er. „Sie ist da ganz alleine und jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe, kann ich dem Drang, sie zu küssen, kaum widerstehen."

Das funktionierte. Er fühlte, wie sie ihre Konzentration verlor und er nahm den Vorteil wahr, indem er durch ihre praktisch nichtexistenten Schutzschilde hindurchdrang. Als er einen Moment später ihren Kopf wieder verließ, sah er, wie Ginny ihn verärgert anschaute. „Das war ein gemeiner Trick", sagte sie. „Was sollte das?"

„Du musst lernen, deine Konzentration auch aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn du abgelenkt wirst. Erwartest du, dass Voldemort oder einer der Todesser dir erlauben, dich zurückzulehnen und zu entspannen, während du Anstalten machst, deine mentalen Barrieren zu stärken?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber ich erwarte auch nicht, dass sie darüber reden, mich zu küssen", grummelte Ginny, auch wenn ihr Ärger abgeflaut war. Nach einem Moment seufzte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Ich hatte darüber gar nicht nachgedacht", gab sie leise zu.

Harry lächelte sie tröstend an: „Hatte ich auch nicht, bis Dumbledore denselben miesen Trick bei mir angewendet hat."

„Er hat dir gesagt, dass er eine deiner Sommersprossen küssen möchte?", fragte Ginny und lachte über ihren eigenen Witz.

„Ha Ha", erwiderte Harry. „Sehr lustig." Er verdrehte dramatisch seine Augen, aber lächelte dennoch. „Da du ohne Ablenkungen gut zurechtzukommen scheinst, dachte ich, dass es an der Zeit war, die Dinge ein wenig aufzurütteln."

„Und du hast es nie für nötig befunden, mir das zuvor zu sagen", meinte sie.

„Wo wäre denn da der Spaß?", fragte Harry. Als sie ihm ihre Zunge als Antwort herausstreckte, fuhr er fort: „Nun, damit - damit kann man viel Spaß haben."

Sie errötete leicht und ihre Zunge verschwand wieder in ihrem Mund. Harry gluckste leise. „Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst", sagte er ihr. „ Als wir zuerst begannen, miteinander zu gehen, bist du öfters rot geworden, aber das machst du nicht mehr so oft."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fühle mich jetzt wohler mit dir - mit uns. Es gibt nicht mehr so viele Gründe, zu erröten."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich schätze, das bedeutet nur, dass ich kreativer werden muss."

Sie lächelte breit: „Das stimmt wohl.".

Als sie schließlich wieder anfingen zu üben, konnte Harry Ginny mehrmals auf verschiedene Weise ablenken. Harry merkte, wie Ginny leicht frustriert darüber wurde, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken - oder vielleicht genoss sie einfach einige seiner Ablenkungsmanöver zu sehr, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Es war schwierig zu sagen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während des FHA-treffens am Mittwoch fragte Harry unauffällig vier seiner Schüler, nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben. Sie warfen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber nickten zustimmend, auch wenn Harry keine Details verriet. Am Ende des Unterrichts blieben seine vier handverlesenen Schüler zurück, aber Harry sagte nichts bis die Tür hinter dem letzten gehenden Schüler zufiel.

Harry hatte seinen Blick auf die vier Schüler gerichtet und konnte sehen, wie die Neugier in ihren Augen glänzte. „Ihr fragt euch alle sicher, warum ich euch gebeten habe, euch mit mir zu treffen." Es war keine Frage, aber vier Köpfe nickten dennoch. „Nun, ich brauche eure Hilfe."

„Was für Hilfe?", fragte Blaise, während Cho antwortete: „Was auch immer du brauchst, Harry."

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Cho, aber du möchtest dir vielleicht ein Beispiel an Blaise nehmen und hören, um was ich euch bitten möchte", erwiderte Harry lächelnd. „Die Kurzfassung ist, dass ich möchte, dass ihr mir helft, die Klasse zu unterrichten."

„Wieso brauchst du unsere Hilfe?", fragte Neville verwirrt.

„Ja, Harry, du machst schon einen wunderbaren Job", fügte Susan hinzu. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du uns brauchen würdest."

Harry tat sein Bestes, um die Röte zu unterdrücken, die ihm in die Wange schoß, als er antwortete: „Danke. Aber der Grund, warum ich um eure Hilfe bitte, ist, weil ich vorhabe, mich mehr auf lebensechte Duelliersituationen zu konzentrieren. Um das zu tun, werde ich die Klassen in Gruppen aufteilen. Während zwei Gruppen gegeneinander kämpfen wird der Rest der Klasse weiter an ihren Zaubern arbeiten. Während ich die Duelle beaufsichtige, möchte ich, dass ihr für die restlichen Schüler verantwortlich seid."

Eine kurze Pause folgte auf Harrys Erklärung, aber die Stille war nur von kurzer Dauer, da Blaise fragte: „Du willst sagen, dass wir nicht in den Duellen kämpfen dürfen?"

„Huh?", fragte Harry verwirrt, bevor er erkannte, was er ausgelassen hatte: „Nein, ich meine, ja, ihr werdet noch immer an den Duellen teilnehmen, ich werde die Gruppen nur so arrangieren, dass mindestens zwei von euch die Zeit haben, sich um die Klasse zu kümmern."

„Oh, nun, das ist dann okay", erwiderte Blaise.

Harry lächelte und schaute von einem Schüler zum anderen. „So, was denkt ihr? Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen?"

Neville öffnete und schloss seinen Mund einmal, bevor er seiner Frage Stimme verlieh: „Warum hast du uns ausgesucht?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er antwortete: „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Professor McGonagall dachte, dass es das Beste wäre, ein Mitglied von jedem Haus auszusuchen, so dass niemand glauben würde, dass ich jemanden vorziehe. Daher habe ich aus jedem Haus denjenigen ausgewählt, den ich als bestes geeignet für die Aufgabe erachte."

Harry konnte an Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Frage seines Freundes zu beantworten. „Aber ... warum ...?", Neville ließ die Frage unvollständig, scheinbar nicht sicher, wie er sie in Worte fassen sollte.

„Ich glaube, was er versucht zu fragen, ist, warum du nicht Granger ausgewählt hast", meinte Blaise und wandte sich Zustimmung suchend an Neville. Harry tat dies ebenfalls und Neville nickte.

„Oh", sagte Harry, ein wenig verwirrt. „Nun, Hermine ist natürlich klug. Da muss man nicht darüber diskutieren, aber ich habe euch beide mit Schülern reden hören, die nicht weiterkommen. Die Leute reagieren viel besser zu dir als zu Hermine."

Neville zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh", sagte er ein wenig nervös und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich seine Wangen röteten: „Na dann."

„Irgendwelche anderen Fragen", fragte Harry.

Cho trat einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, als sie fragte: „Werden wir den Stoff früher lernen, so dass wir ihn ordentlich weitergeben können?"

„Gute Frage", sagte Harry. „Wir werden das jeden Sonntag tun, und die erste halbe Stunde des Unterrichts wird wie gehabt verlaufen. Danach werden wir uns aufteilen und jede Gruppe wird etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit für die Übungsduelle haben." Harry blickte kurz von einem zum anderen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihm alle folgten. „Am folgenden Sonntag werden wir nur wiederholen, um jedem eine Chance zu geben, sich an die neue Routine zu gewöhnen. Wenn ihr danach früher kommen wollt, seid ihr mehr als nur willkommen. Ich bin immer schon hier, lange bevor der Unterricht beginnt, aber ich denke, dass die erste halbe Stunde wahrscheinlich mehr als genug Zeit für euch sein wird, um den Stoff zu begreifen."

„Sonst noch etwas?", fragte er. Die vier schauten einander einen Moment lang an, bevor sie alle ihren Kopf schüttelten. „So, was sagt ihr? Seid ihr bereit zu helfen?"

Alle vier stimmten zu. „Großartig", erwiderte Harry ein wenig erleichtert. „Und dankeschön. Es wäre wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn ihr am Sonntag ein wenig früher kommen würdet, nur um letzte Fragen, die aufkommen könnten, zu besprechen." Das gesagt, schickte Harry sie alle fort und ging mit Neville zurück zum Gryffindorturm, wo er seinen Abend lesend verbrachte.

Am Abend darauf hatte er eine weitere Okklumentikstunde mit Dumbledore. Harry war ziemlich gut darin geworden, seine Konzentration aufzuteilen, um die Doppelattacken von Dumbledore aufzuhalten. Gelegentlich konnte Dumbledore an Harrys Verteidigungslinien vorbeischlüpfen, aber es war selten und geschah immer, wenn Harry seine Konzentration verlor. Sie hatten begonnen, andere Dinge zu tun, während sie ihre internen Kämpfe ausfochten. Sie redeten für gewöhnlich, auch wenn sie selten Themen, die für Harry von Interesse waren, anschnitten. Harry konnte seine Konzentration für einen Großteil ihrer Unterhaltungen aufrecht erhalten, doch hin und wieder konnte der Schulleiter Harry genug ablenken, um einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen.

Harry hoffte, dass seine Fortschritte seine Konzentration in zwei aufzuteilen sich auch auf seine Legilimentik auswirken würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ginny einen Punkt erreichen würde, an dem sie Ablenkungen ausblenden könnte, um seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, machte sie noch schneller Fortschritte als er, was, laut Dumbledore, schon sehr bemerkenswert gewesen war.

Sein Versprechen gegenüber Ginny haltend lenkte Harry ihre Unterhaltung zu ernsteren Themen. „Hat Professor Snape mit Ihnen über unsere Zaubertrankstunde am Dienstag geredet?", fragte er. Tatsächlich war er ziemlich neugierig, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu hören. Er war geschockt gewesen, dass Snape ihn nicht später am Tag zu sich gerufen hatte in einem Versuch, ihn von der Schule zu verweisen. Snape schien Harry im Moment vollständig zu ignorieren, was Harry nur Recht war.

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht", erwiderte der Schulleiter mit nur den leichtesten Anzeichen von Unbehagen. „Ist etwas passiert, was du mir erzählen möchtest?"

Harry zögerte, erstaunt, dass der Mann nichts davon wusste. Dann wiederum würde Snape sein eigenes Vergehen nicht zugeben wollen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Harry seine mentalen Barrieren durchbrochen hatte. „Das kann man so sagen, schätze ich", erwiderte er. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während er sich seine Worte zurechtlegte. „Er hat versucht, in meinen Kopf einzudringen", sagte Harry und blickte dem Mann direkt in die Augen.

Dumbledore verschränkte die Finger unter seinem Kinn. „Ist das so?", fragte er, als ob Harry ihm gerade die harmlosesten Neuigkeiten berichtet hätte.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry, verärgert über das nonchalante Verhalten des Mannes. „Glücklicherweise waren meine Okklumentikschutzschilde stark genug."

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass dem so war", erwiderte Dumbledore und nickte Harry zu, als würde er ihn loben.

„Es belastet Sie nicht, dass einer Ihrer Professoren versucht hat, in meine Gedanken einzudringen?", fragte Harry und versuchte den stoischen Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters zu imitieren.

„Das tut es sicherlich," gab Dumbledore zu.

„Und was haben Sie vor, deswegen zu unternehmen?", bohrte Harry nach.

„Sei versichert, dass ich eine Unterhaltung mit Severus haben werde", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, seine Augen zu verdrehen. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie viel **das** bringen würde. In dem Wissen, dass es zweifellos im Laufe der Unterhaltung zur Sprache kommen würde, war Harry der Meinung, dass es besser war, das andere wichtige Detail des Zusammentreffens zur Sprache zu bringen. „Ich bin in Snapes Gedanken eingedrungen", sagte er in einem neutralen Tonfall.

Dumbledores Augenbrauen berührten fast seinen Haaransatz, bevor er seine Reaktion unter Kontrolle bringen und er seinen Gesichtsausdruck der milden Neugier wieder aufsetzen konnte: „Oh?"

„Seit der Nacht, in der ich in das Ordenstreffen geplatzt bin, starrt er mich während der Essenszeiten an", erklärte Harry. „Ich sehe, dass er nicht glücklich mit mir ist - nicht, dass er es jemals war. Als er versuchte, im Unterricht in meine Gedanken einzudringen, hat meine Neugier wohl die Überhand gewonnen."

„Ich schätze, dann seid ihr dabei zu zweit," kommentierte Dumbledore.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „So ist es wohl. Ich wollte wissen, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist."

„Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, Harry, dass dein Vater Severus'Leben gerettet hat," meinte Dumbledore „und dass das etwas war, was Severus ihm niemals verziehen hat." Harry nickte. Er erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung. „In dieser Nacht hast du dasselbe geschafft, und ich fürchte, Severus war nicht besonders erfreut, zu erfahren, dass er einem weiteren Potter eine Lebensschuld schuldet."

Harry schüttelte voller Abscheu den Kopf. Snape und er mochten sich nicht, aber das es von all den Dingen, für die er ihn hassen könnte, die Tatsache war, dass er Snapes Leben gerettet hatte, war - nun, es war genauso lächerlich wie alle anderen von Snapes Gründen. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da er es nie verstehen würde. „Was ist dann passiert? Ich nehme an, dass der Orden beschlossen hat, meinen Ratschlag anzunehmen?"

„Es war bei Weitem keine einstimmige Entscheidung", erklärte Dumbledore. „Einige im Orden waren skeptisch angesichts der vergangenen Umstände, was deine Visionen angeht."

Harry nickte. Er hatte dies von den Reaktionen zu seinen Aussagen während des Ordenstreffens vermutet. „Ich schätze, dass ist unausweichlich."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass du verstehst. Es war nichts gegen dich. Sie waren nur umsichtig und wollten verhindern, dass sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt."

„Ja", sagte Harry und widerstand wieder dem Versuch, die Augen zu verdrehen. Die Meinung des Ordens war ihm ziemlich gleichgültig. Solange sie sich weigerten, ihn als etwas anderes als ein Kind anzusehen, hatte Harry kein Interesse an ihnen, von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Jim einmal abgesehen. Er fühlte, wie Dumbledore plötzlich seine Gedanken angriff und versuchte, die angegriffene Stelle zu verstärken, aber seine Konzentration hatte zu sehr nachgelassen und er fühlte, wie etwas an einem anderen Punkt durch seine Schutzschilde brach. Einen Augenblick später verfluchte Harry sich selbst. Er hatte ganz den Grund ihres Treffens vergessen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er nach einem Moment zu Dumbledore. „Ich habe mich ablenken lassen."

Der Zauberer lächelte nur warm: „Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Harry. Das ist schließlich der Grund, warum wir hier sind."

Harry nickte. Er dachte darüber nach, das Thema Snape und der Orden fallen zu lassen in der Annahme, dass Dumbledore ihn nur wie immer außen vor lassen würde, aber etwas spornte ihn dennoch an. Vielleicht wollte er dem Mann nur eine weitere Chance geben. „Also, hat Professor Snape etwas über die Nacht gesagt?"

„Er hat ein paar Kommentare fallen lassen, die deine Vermutungen bestätigen", antwortete Dumbledore vage.

„Was war die Falle?", fragte Harry. „Gab es einen Angriff?"

Dumbledore lächelte Harry freundlich an als er antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber das bewegt sich nun in Ordensangelegenheiten. Vielleicht werden wir darüber reden, dich in den Orden aufzunehmen, nachdem du Hogwarts verlassen hast, aber bis dahin fürchte ich sind Ordensangelegenheiten tabu."

Harry unterdrückte seine Verärgerung in dem Wissen, dass es ihm nichts bringen würde. Er hätte das Thema überhaupt nicht weiter verfolgen sollen, da er genau wusste, wo es hinführen würde. Er fühlte wieder, wie der Schulleiter seine mentalen Barrieren an zwei Orten gleichzeitig angriff, aber dieses Mal war Harry darauf vorbereitet. Seine Schutzschilde hielten und er lächelte, als der Schulleiter sich zurückzog - nur das sein Lächeln nichts mit Okklumentik zu tun hatte. Harry hatte nun andere Quellen und er würde Remus am folgenden Abend treffen.

„Exzellent", lobte Dumbledore. „Du überrascht mich immer wieder mit deinen Fähigkeiten. Ich schätze, das beendet unseren Unterricht für heute Abend. Behalte deine abendlichen Übungen bei und wir treffen uns dann nächste Woche wieder hier."

„Danke Schulleiter", erwiderte Harry so bescheiden wie er konnte. „Noch einen schönen Abend." Bevor er ging, hielt er kurz bei Fawkes Vogelstange an und wünschte dem Phönix ebenfalls gute Nacht. Fawkes lehnte sich in seine Berührung und trillerte sanft. Als Harry in die Augen des Phönix schaute, sah er beinahe sofort wieder weg, aber er konnte sich dem Phönix nicht verweigern. Es gab Zeiten, wo er einfach so frustriert mit den Schulleiter wurde, dass er den Mann nur vergessen und ihn als hoffnungslosen Fall aufgeben wollte. Aber egal, wie frustrierend es war: Er würde Dumbledore nie aufgeben. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erwiderte Harry Fawkes Blick und flüsterte mental: „Ich verspreche es." Während er Fawkes ein letztes Mal über das Federkleid strich, schaute Harry zum Schulleiter hoch, um zu sehen, ob er ihren Austausch gesehen hatte, aber er schien unbesorgt zu sein. Gleich darauf verließ Harry das Büro und ging für den Abend zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

Als Harry an diesem Abend in seinem Bett lag, dachte er über das Versprechen nach, dass er gegeben hatte. Er war überrascht, dass Fawkes es von ihm verlangt hatte, aber er zweifelte nicht an den Absichten des Phönix. Es war klar, dass Fawkes wollte, was das Beste für ihn war und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Fawkes ein besseres Verständnis davon hatte, was er brauchte, als Harry selber. Es war klar, dass der Phönix das Gefühl hatte, dass Dumbledore irgendwann verstehen würde. Als er einschlief, konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass diese Zeit eher früher als später kommen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der nächste Tag war ein sehr hektischer Tag für Harry. Er hatte nicht nur vor, in der Nacht zur Heulenden Hütte zu gehen, er hatte außerdem noch ein langes Quidditchtraining am Nachmittag, da ihr nächstes Spiel sich rasch näherte. Das Team spielte sich immer mehr ein und arbeitete geschlossen zusammen und sie spielten sogar besser als vor den Ferien.

Harry hatte seine alte Routine wieder aufgenommen, sich nach fast jedem Training länger in den Umkleideräumen aufzuhalten, um mit Ron zu reden. Er hatte nicht nur das Gefühl, dass dies seine Aufgabe als Kokapitän war; er genoss auch die Chance, etwas Zeit mit seinem langjährigen Freund zu verbringen. Da das Spiel nur noch eine Woche entfernt war, konnte Harry sehen, wie sein Freund jeden Tag nervöser wurde. Sobald ihr letzter Teamkollege gegangen war, begann Ron sofort über verschiedene Spielstrategien, Taktiken und Personen, auf die sie beim Ravenclaw-Team achten mussten, zu reden.

Nachdem er seinem Freund ein paar Minuten lang zugehört hatte, schnitt Harry ihm schließlich das Wort ab: „Du musst dich beruhigen, Kumpel. Du machst dich nur verrückt, wenn du so weitermachst."

Ron schaute ihn ungläubig an: „Wie kannst du so ruhig sein? Das Spiel ist in einer Woche. Eine Woche, Harry! Wir haben nur noch wenige Trainingseinheiten, um alles vorzubereiten. Wir haben nicht genug Zeit."

„Was das angeht", meinte Harry. „Ich habe gedacht, wir lassen es diese Woche noch ruhig angehen, um alle vor dem Spiel zu entspannen."

„Es ruhig angehen lassen?", Ron schaute Harry an, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. „**_Es ruhig angehen lassen?_**Wie können wir es in der letzten Woche Training ruhig angehen lassen? Wir werden am Spieltag total unvorbereitet sein."

„Wir haben uns über die letzten Monate vorbereitet", sagte Harry ruhig. „Das Team nun auszulaugen wird uns nicht helfen. Es wird sie nur für das Spiel selber ermüden. Das Beste, was wir nun tun können, ist, etwas Spaß zu haben, ihr Selbstvertrauen aufzubauen und sicherzugehen, dass das Team für das Spiel ausgeruht ist."

„Du bist verrückt", murmelte Ron nur gerade so laut, dass Harry ihn hören konnte.

Harry musste sein Lachen unterdrücken. „Vielleicht bin ich das, aber vertraue darin auf mich."

Ron schien eine lange Minute lang mit dem Konzept kämpfen zu müssen, bevor er sich damit anfreunden konnte. „Was denkst du also, was wir diese Woche tun sollten?"

„Mach ein paar einfache Trainingseinheiten. Wiederhole unsere Taktiken und Strategien. Erschöpfe das Team nicht und versuche nicht, etwas Neues einzuführen. Jetzt ist die Zeit, um zu perfektionieren, was wir bereits tun. Wir haben unsere Strategien bereits ausgewählt und wir müssen uns an sie halten, um niemanden zu verwirren."

„Okay", erwiderte Ron. „Das können wir tun." Er zögerte eine Sekunde: „Du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Leichtes Training und alles andere?"

Harry gluckste: „Vertrau mir."

„Also gut, Kumpel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war bereits ziemlich spät, als er zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam und daher dauerte es nicht lange, bis es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Er traf Ginny im Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide, wo sie ihren Weg durch den niedrigen Tunnel zur Hütte begannen. Sie wanderten ohne zu reden, was Harry die Gelegenheit gab, nachzudenken. Er wollte mit Remus über etwas reden, aber er war nervös, dass es zu früh sein könnte.

Harry hatte in letzter Zeit viel über seine Pläne für den Sommer nachgedacht. Es waren noch immer einige Monate bis dahin, aber er wusste, dass er eine Menge Pläne machen musste, wenn er das Versprechen, das er sich selbst gegeben hatte, erfüllen wollte. Es würde schwierig werden, einen guten Platz zu finden, wo er leben konnte, während er in Hogwarts lebte. Er war sehr geübt darin geworden, sich aus Hogwarts zu schleichen, aber er musste dabei vorsichtig sein. Sich während der Tageszeit herauszuschleichen war immer ein viel schwierigeres Unterfangen als dies während der Nacht zu tun.

Er hatte unter der Woche hin und her überlegt, ob er Remus um Hilfe bitten sollte oder nicht. Auf der einen Seite würde es Harrys Leben viel einfacher machen, aber Remus hatte gerade erst von Harrys Geheimnis erfahren und wäre vielleicht nicht begeistert von der Idee. Außerdem würde es viel von dem Mann abverlangen, aber Harry wusste, dass er Remus früher oder später von seinem Plan erzählen musste. Es wäre unhöflich, ihn nicht über seine Pläne zu informieren, nun, da der Mann seine Geheimnisse bewahrte und er wusste, dass Remus noch immer nein sagen konnte, wenn es zu viel Arbeit für ihn sein würde.

Daher hatte er beschlossen, Remus um Hilfe zu bitten, aber das machte das Ganze nicht weniger einschüchternd. Sie waren kurz darauf in der heulenden Hütte und - wie immer - wartete Remus auf sie, als sie ankamen.

„Guten Abend, Remus", grüßte Harry, als er aus der Falltür hinauskletterte. Nachdem er seinem Freund zugenickt hatte, drehte Harry sich um, um Ginny hochzuhelfen.

„Hallo, Harry", erwiderte Remus, während Harry sich abgewandt hatte. „Ginny", fügte er hinzu, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Hi, Remus", grüßte Ginny ebenfalls.

Harry schaute sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, dass Remus bereits ein kleines Sofa und einen Sessel heraufbeschworen hatte. Er führte Ginny zu ersterem, während Remus sich auf letzteren setzte. Nachdem sie sich kurz über ihre alltäglichen Neuigkeiten unterhalten hatten, lenkte Harry ihre Unterhaltung auf ernstere Themen. Bevor er seine Pläne für den Sommer erwähnte, gab es etwas, dass er wissen wollte: „Remus? Was ist am Wochenende mit Snape passiert? Dumbledore hat zugegeben, dass der Orden meinen Ratschlag Folge geleistet hat, aber er wollte nicht mehr als das sagen."

„Nachdem es lange besprochen worden war, konnte Dumbledore den Orden überzeugen, dir eine Chance zu geben. Oder eher: Dumbledore ließ die Gegner verstummen, indem er darauf pochte, dass Snapes Leben zu wichtig war, um es so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel zu setzen", erklärte Remus. „Er war der Meinung, dass - solange es eine Chance gab, dass deine Information korrekt war - wir so handeln sollten, dass wir unsere einzige vertrauenswürdige Quelle innerhalb Voldemorts Streitmacht bewahren."

„Eure einzige vertrauenswürdige Quelle?", fragte Harry. „Aber was ist jetzt? Nachdem meine Information sich wieder als richtig erwiesen hat?"

Remus seufzte und strich sich mit einer Hand über das müde Gesicht: „Er ist noch immer der Meinung, dass wir sehr vorsichtig sein sollten, wenn wir es mit deinen Visionen zu tun haben. Er macht sich Sorgen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Voldemort erkennt, was los ist und sie gegen dich verwendet."

Er fühlte, wie Ginny bei Remus Worten seine Hand in ihre nahm und konnte den Ärger in seiner Stimme hören, als er sagte: „Ich verstehe."

„Er meint es nicht als eine Beleidigung, Harry", sagte Remus mitfühlend. „Er hat mehr als nur einen Krieg miterlebt. Das hat ihn gelehrt, vorsichtig- sogar argwöhnisch - zu sein."

„Ich weiß", meinte Harry und beruhigte sich etwas. „Ich kann es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Aber dennoch: Ist ein wenig Loyalität zuviel verlangt?" Ginny drückte seine Hand und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über seine Fingerknöchel.

„Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete Remus leise, aber mit Überzeugung.

Es wurde nach diesen Worten kurz still zwischen ihnen, bevor Harry schließlich fragte: „Zu wem wollte Voldemort?"

„Rufus Scrimgeour."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht, wo er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte. Er hörte, wie Ginny „Rufus Scrimgeour" zu sich selbst flüsterte, bevor sie fragte: „Ist er nicht ein Auror oder so?"

„Kann man so sagen", erwiderte Remus. „Er ist der Leiter des Aurorenbüros im Ministerium."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. „Für was war der Zaubertrank?"

„Er schwächt den Willen des Trinkenden; er macht es einfacher für einen Legilimentiker, in seine Gedanken einzubrechen und damit einfacher, ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch zu belegen - genau was Voldemort vor hatte."

Ginny japste und Harry fragte: „Der Leiter des Aurorenbüros steht unter dem Imperius?"

„Unglücklicherweise ja", sagte Remus und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Auf der positiven Seite wissen wir davon und haben Tonks und Kingsley im Büro. Sobald wir die Gelegenheit dazu haben, werden wir uns darum kümmern." Remus hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wir müssen nur hoffen, dass zuvor keine ernsten Schäden entstehen."

Harry konnte nur nicken. Ginny drückte sanft seine Hand und Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, bevor sie sich an Remus wandte und fragte: „Habt ihr irgendwelche Hinweise auf irgendwelche geplanten Angriffe oder so etwas?"

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls zu Remus, der seinen Kopf schüttelte: „Ich fürchte nicht. Wir hören selten etwas im frühen Stadium. Wenn wir einen Hinweis bekommen, ist es gewöhnlich nicht viel früher als einen Tag vor dem Angriff."

„Gab es noch mehr Gespräche über Jim?" ,wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nichts Neues", sagte er. „Er wurde einige Male erwähnt, aber niemand hat neue Ideen."

Eine kurze Stille folgte auf diese Aussage. Harry erkannte, dass dies seine Gelegenheit war. Er unterdrückte seine Nervosität und räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten kann."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Remus. „Um was geht es?"

Harry schluckte schwer, fuhr aber fort: „Nun, ich habe geplant, diesen Sommer mein eigenes Heim zu haben. Ich habe es satt, meine Sommer bei den Dursleys zu verbringen, aber ich habe nicht wirklich die Zeit dazu oder die Gelegenheit, tatsächlich nach einem Haus zu schauen." Er hielt kurz inne und musterte Remus' Gesicht, um zu sehen, wie er es aufnahm. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht helfen würdest, ein Haus zu finden." Ginny drückte wieder seine Hand, ließ dann los und strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm und über seinen Rücken, wo sie begann, in sanften Kreisen zu streicheln. Harry drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, um dieses als Dankeschön zu drücken.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Remus unbehaglich und zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf sich. „Ich weiß, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst, aber es ist nicht sicher für dich, dich so verwundbar zu machen. Und Dumbledore wird dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Er wird dich suchen."

Harry wischte die Bedenken beiseite: „Ich habe den Fideliuszauber recherchiert. Ich denke, mit ein wenig Übung werde ich ihn über das Haus legen können."

Remus schaute ihn kurz mit offenen Mund an, bevor er fragte: „Wie hast du - Wo hast du ein Buch über den Fideliuszauber gefunden? Das ist nicht wirklich ein gebräuchlicher Zauber."

„In meinem Verlies", erwiderte Harry. Als er die Verwirrung auf Remus Gesicht sah, erläuterte er: „Das Potterverlies. Ich habe es im Sommer unter meine Kontrolle bekommen und habe einige Zeit damit verbracht, ein wenig darin zu stöbern. Ich habe erst damit angefangen, aber ich habe sichergestellt, erst die Bücherregale durchzuschauen. Es gab einige seltene Bücher, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben."

„Und du glaubst, du kannst ihn wirklich zaubern?", fragte Remus nach und hörte sich nicht sonderlich überzeugt an.

„Wie ich sagte: Es wird vielleicht ein wenig Übung bedürfen, aber ich denke, es sollte mir gelingen", meinte Harry.

„Nun, hast du über andere Schutzmaßnahmen nachgedacht? Der Fideliuszauber ist großartig, aber wenn du das Haus nicht unauffindbar machst, werden die Leute noch immer den ungefähren Standort des Hauses herausfinden können, selbst wenn sie nicht eintreten können", fuhr Remus fort.

„Ja, ich habe darüber gelesen und auch über einige andere Schutzzauber", sagte Harry.

„Du hast also wirklich darüber nachgedacht", sagte Remus mit einem fast fragenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Bist du sicher, dass du das machen möchtest? Hast du über alle Auswirkungen nachgedacht? Dumbledore wird den Orden den ganzen Sommer nach dir suchen lassen, Himmel, er wird ebenfalls nach dir suchen."

„Ich weiß, Remus", erwiderte Harry ernst. „Ich weiß, dass es eine Menge Probleme für viele Leute verursachen wird, aber ich bin es leid, mein Leben von anderen diktiert zu bekommen. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass der Orden auf mich aufpasst, das tue ich wirklich. Aber die Zeit, als ich das brauchte, ist vorbei. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, dies zu tun, ohne Probleme zu verursachen, würde ich diesen gerne beschreiten. Aber den gibt es nicht." Er hielt einen Moment inne und dachte über eine neue Idee nach. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, aber es sollte es einfacher für den Orden machen, seine Unabhängigkeit zu akzeptieren.

Harry fasste einen Entschluss, straffte seine Schultern und sagte: „Sobald Sommer ist, werde ich dem Orden verraten, das ich Jim bin. Sie sollten dann wenigstens wissen, dass ich mich selber um mich kümmern kann. Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht davon abhalten wird, zu versuchen, mich zu finden, aber es wird hoffentlich einige ihrer Sorgen mindern."

Remus war einige Zeit lang still. Harry bewegte sich nicht, sein Blick wandte sich nie von dem Mann ab. Er fühlte Ginnys Präsenz neben sich; ihre Anwesenheit war beruhigend und tröstlich. Endlich seufzte Remus schwer und erwiderte Harrys Blick: „Also gut. Ich werde dir helfen, ein Haus zu finden." Harry atmete tief aus, wobei er sich nicht erinnern konnte, den Atem angehalten zu haben. „Aber wenn einer der Schutzzauber nicht funktioniert, dann gilt der Deal nicht mehr und du wirst entweder zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehren oder dich anders mit Dumbledore einigen. Deal?"

„Deal", sagte Harry ohne zu zögern und schwor im Stillen, sich von nun an auf Schutzzauber zu konzentrieren. Wenn das Semester zu Ende war, hatte er vor, sein Haus bereits voll geschützt und bereit für seinen Einzug zu haben.

Nur wenige Minuten später warnte Remus sie, sich zu verwandeln. Nachdem sie in ihren Animagusgestalten ein wenig herumgetobt hatten, rollte Harry sich neben Ginny in ihren Löwinnengestalt zusammen und schlief ein. Nur wenige Stunden später weckte Remus sie auf und schickte sie zurück ins Schloss.

Sie konnten noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor sie aufstehen mussten. Sie hatten an diesem Nachmittag wieder Quidditchtraining. Wie sie es besprochen hatten, ging Ron es locker an. Er forderte sie noch immer, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie in den vergangenen Wochen. Harry war der Meinung, dass es alles in allem ein gutes Training gewesen war und sagte dies danach auch zu Ron.

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, über die Schutzzauber zu lesen, die er um sein Haus herum errichten wollte. Er wollte sich auf diese Aufgabe konzentrieren, bis er sicher war, alle notwendigen Schutzzauber zu werfen, so dass er sich später keine Sorgen darüber machen musste. Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry wieder seine beiden HA-Klassen - beide wurden von Professor McGonagall besucht. Die AHA verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse; seine sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler kämpften wieder gegeneinander statt gegen Harry.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Harry mit Professor McGonagall zur Großen Halle hinunter und redete mit ihr über die Details der kommenden Unterrichtsstunde. Harry aß schnell sein Mittagessen und ging nur wenige Minuten später zurück zum Raum der Wünsche. Er wollte Extrazeit, um sicherzugehen, dass der Raum so vorbereitet war wie er es wollte.

Professor McGonagall kam an, während er noch immer alles überprüfte. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe, bis er zufrieden war, dass alles so war wie es sein sollte und zu ihr ging. „Alles bereit?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete er. Die Tür öffnete sich gleich darauf und vier Schüler traten gemeinsam ein. Ein Jahr zuvor wäre es ein merkwürdiger Anblick gewesen, diese vier Schüler zusammen zu sehen, dennoch waren sie nun hier, keine Freunde, aber sich wohl genug in der Gegenwart der anderen fühlend. „Hey, danke, dass ihr früher gekommen seid."

Antworten von „Gern geschehen" bis „Kein Problem" waren die Erwiderung.

„Ihr wisst bereits, was ich möchte und was ihr tun sollt. Ich nehme an, dass keiner von euch sich es anders überlegt hat?" Er hielt inne und vier Köpfe wurden verneinend geschüttelt. „Exzellent. Hat jemand noch eine Frage?"

„Ja", meinte Blaise. „Was macht Professor McGonagall hier?" Seine Stimme war leise genug, dass die Professorin ihren Namen nicht hörte - entweder das oder sie entschied nur, nicht darauf zu reagieren.

„Es ist ein Zufall, dass sie ausgerechnet heute da ist", erwiderte Harry. „Sie beobachtet einmal im Monat meinen Unterricht. Sie wird zwischen den Duellen und den Zauberübungen hin und hergehen, aber nur eingreifen, wenn sie es für notwendig erachtet. Während ich beschäftigt bin, seid ihr verantwortlich und sie wird nichts unternehmen, was eure Autorität untergräbt."

Das schien Blaise zufrieden zu stellen, der zustimmend nickte. „Ich habe eine Frage", sagte Susan einen Moment später.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte ihr zu, als er fragte: „Was denn?"

„Was für eine Autorität haben wir? Ich meine, wenn einer der Schüler Ärger macht, wie sollen wir das handhaben?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage", erwiderte Harry. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich schätze, dass überlasse ich euch. Ihr könnt Nachsitzen verteilen oder Hauspunkte nehmen, wenn ihr es für angemessen haltet. Denkt auch daran, dass immer zwei von euch gleichzeitig die Leitung übernehmen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch gegenseitig unterstützt, sollten Probleme auftauchen. Wenn etwas passiert und ihr mich braucht, bin ich nur im Raum nebenan."

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und mehr Schüler begannen einzutreten. Als sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler schloss, bat Harry um die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. „Wir werden heute etwas anders als sonst beginnen", verkündete er. Er erklärte, was sie tun würden und stellte Neville, Susan, Cho und Blaise als seine Assistenten vor. Er konnte den verletzten Blick in Hermines Augensehen, aber es gab nichts, was er im Moment deswegen tun könnte. Nachdem er ein paar Fragen beantwortet hatte, verkündete Harry die Gruppen.

Zu sagen, dass die Klasse interessiert war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Harry war immer wieder von den Fähigkeiten des Raumes begeistert. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, die Duellsituationen lebensecht zu machen, aber es war genau das, was Professor McGonagall vorgeschlagen hatte und es funktionierte wunderbar. Die Klasse wurde in sechs Teams aufgeteilt. Immer zwei Teams auf einmal betraten eine Gasse, die die Winkelgasse zu sein schien. Der einzige bemerkenswerte Unterschied von der echten war, das dieser Ort verlassen war - und die Schaufenster waren größtenteils leer.

Die Tür zum Nebenraum innerhalb des Raumes der Wünsche war auf einem der Dächer platziert, von wo aus Harry beschlossen hatte zu beobachten. Die Teams kletterten beide hinunter und gingen zu ihren Startpositionen. Harry hatte beschlossen, die Regeln für den ersten Tag einfach zu halten. Jedes Team hatte nur ein Ziel: das andere Team außer Gefecht zu setzen. Harry warnte sie davor, potenziell tödliche Flüche zu verwenden, aber er war bereit, einen Schutzzauber zu werfen, sollte jemand irgendwelche dummen Ideen bekommen. Er hatte ihnen ein paar Flüche beigebracht, welche er ihnen verboten hatte zu benutzen, daher wusste er sehr wohl, dass sie dazu fähig waren.

Harry hatte gemischte Gefühle über die Ergebnisse der Übung. Es war alles ziemlich hektisch gewesen und kein Team schien viel Zeit damit verbracht zu haben, sich eine Strategie zu überlegen. Es war allerdings erst ihr erster Tag gewesen und sie hatten noch immer Zeit, sich zu verbessern. Nachdem der letzte Schüler gegangen war, drehte er sich zu Professor McGonagall um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie denkst du lief es?", fragte sie.

„Bitte setz dich", sagte er, als sich zwei Sessel im Zimmer materialisierten. „Es gibt keinen Grund zu stehen." Als Harry zu einem der Sessel ging, verschwand der andere und wurde durch einen hölzernen Stuhl mit gerader Lehne ersetzt. „Du musst Professor Dumbledores Büro wirklich hassen", meinte er leichthin.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte sie. „Ich finde, seine Stühle sind furchtbar für die Haltung", erwiderte sie. „Dann wiederum: Wenn ich in seinem Alter bin, frage ich mich, wie sehr mich Haltung noch kümmern wird."

Harry lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich nicht viel", erwiderte er. „Wie haben sich meine vier Assistenten angestellt?"

„Sehr gut", erwiderte sie. „Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen." Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dein Urteilsvermögen in Frage gestellt habe, als du Mr. Longbottom statt Miss Granger gewählt hast. Ich weiß, dass du dieses Jahr deine Unstimmigkeiten mit Miss Granger hattest und ich habe befürchtet, dass du sie dein Urteilsvermögen hast trüben lassen. Mr. Longbottom hat sich gut geschlagen; ich hätte ihn nicht unterschätzen sollen."

Harry lächelte breit. „Er ist weit gekommen. Ich glaube du hast es noch nicht so oft gesehen, da er noch immer von dir eingeschüchtert ist."

„Ich schätze, es gibt ein paar Nachteile, ein strenger Professor zu sein", gab sie zu.

Harry nickte.

„Du hast aber meine Frage nicht beantwortet", meinte McGonagall. „Was hast du von der Unterrichtsstunde gehalten?"

Harry nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Antwort zu überdenken, bevor er etwas sagte: „Ich denke, insgesamt ist es ganz gut gelaufen. Es gibt viele Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten, natürlich, aber für die erste Unterrichtsstunde haben sie sich so gut geschlagen wie erwartet."

McGonagall nickte. „Ich habe nicht so viel von den Kämpfen gesehen wie du, aber ich denke mehr oder weniger genauso. Sie benutzten kaum Strategien, aber ihre Zauberfähigkeiten und Duellierfähigkeiten waren besser als ich erwartet hatte. Sie wurden gut unterrichtet." Ein Lächeln tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf, als sie letzteres sagte und Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, auf den Boden zu schauen, als er fühlte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen schoss.

„Danke."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und neigte leicht ihren Kopf, um seinen Dank anzuerkennen. „Ich habe heute Morgen in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde etwas Interessantes gehört."

„Oh?", fragte er und fragte sich, was sie gehört haben könnte.

„Als deine sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler sich von dem Rest der Klasse trennten, hatte ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihnen", erklärte sie. „Ich wollte eine Chance haben, mit ihnen über ihre -", sie hielt inne, als sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte - „Extraaktivitäten zu reden. Sie waren alle sehr enthusiastisch, insbesondere als sie über dich redeten, Harry. Es ist eindeutig, dass sie zu dir aufschauen." Harry bemerkte ein Glänzen in ihren Augen, als sie fortfuhr: „Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich."

Diese Worte ließen Harry innerlich erstarren. Er hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel an seine Eltern gedacht. Er schätzte, dass dies nur natürlich war. Als er älter wurde, dachte er immer weniger an sie. Die Tatsache, dass er sich so beschäftigt hielt, verstärkte die Tatsache nur. In diesem kurzen Augenblick fragte er sich, was seine Eltern von ihm in diesem Moment denken würden, mit seinen Lügen und seiner Beteiligung am Krieg. Würden Sie auch alles tun, um ihm keine Informationen weiterzugeben? Oder würden sie ihm erlauben, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen? Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

McGonagall fuhr nach einem Moment fort: „Das wirklich Interessante, was sie mir erzählten, war jedoch, als sie mir über euer Übungsduell vor einigen Wochen erzählten." Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor. „Es hörte sich so an, als ob du ein ziemliches Schauspiel abgezogen hast."

Harry, den noch immer ihre Bemerkung über seine Eltern beschäftigte, konnte als Antwort nur nicken.

„Ich war zuerst besorgt," sagte sie beinahe nebenbei, „wie du damit umgehen würdest, Schüler und Professor zu sein." Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich neben ihn, eine Hand auf die Lehne gestützt. „Ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der es besser hätte handhaben können als du. Deine Präsenz allein scheint den Respekt deiner Schüler zu befehligen und dennoch bist du so ansprechbar wie jeder andere Schüler in der Schule. Deine Fähigkeit, das Material erfolgreich zu unterrichten, steht außer Frage. Und deine Noten in der Schule sind besser als sie es in den vergangenen Jahren waren."

„Du hast mir gegenüber erwähnt, dass du es seltsam fandest, dass keiner der Lehrer jemals zu dir gesandt wurde, um deinen Unterricht zu beobachten und ich habe dir zu der Zeit zugestimmt", fuhr sie fort. „Nach nur wenigen Besuchen in deinem Unterricht ist klar, dass du keine Kontrolle brauchst. Du bist mehr als fähig, deine Verantwortungen allein handzuhaben."

Harry lächelte, wissend, dass solch ein Kompliment und solch ein Vertrauensbeweis nicht schnell von seiner strengen Hauslehrerin vergeben wurde. „Danke Minerva." Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich ihr Name nicht seltsam auf seinen Lippen an.

„Gern geschehen, Harry", erwiderte sie voller Wärme. „Natürlich, wenn du jemals meine Hilfe oder meinen Rat brauchst, steht meine Tür immer für dich offen." Harry nickte und sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie hinzufügte: „Ich möchte dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was denn?"

„Wenn es in Ordnung für dich ist, möchte ich das nächste Mal, wenn du an einem Übungsduell teilnimmst, zusehen."

Ein breites Lächeln tauchte auf Harrys Gesicht auf. „Ich denke, das kann ich arrangieren."

Ihr Treffen dauerte nicht viel länger an und Harry kehrte bald in den Gryffindorturm und zu seinen Freunden zurück. Während des ganzen Abends, egal ob Harry las, Hausaufgaben machte oder Spiele spielte, konnte er nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Hermine oft zu ihm schaute, ihm aber nie in die Augen schaute. Harry hatte wenig Zweifel, was Hermine beschäftigte, aber er hatte keine Ambitionen, sie deswegen anzusprechen. Er hoffte, dass sie es ohne ihn überwand. Als Harry sich am Ende des Abends zurückzog, ohne dass Hermine es angesprochen hatte, dachte er, dass er vielleicht Glück gehabt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch verhielt Hermine sich in seiner Nähe weiterhin merkwürdig und Harry war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihn ansprechen würde. Seine Unterrichtsstunde in Pflege für magische Geschöpfe an diesem Nachmittag erinnerte Harry daran, dass er Greife recherchieren wollte, aber er verschob dies für den Moment auf später. Bis er seinen Fähigkeiten vertraute, alle Schutzschilde, die er für sein neues Zuhause werfen musste, zaubern zu können, beabsichtigte er, seine gesamte freie Zeit auf diese Aufgabe zu verwenden. Er hoffte, dass er vor dem Ende des Semesters dennoch Zeit haben würde, bei dem Greif Fortschritte zu machen.

Erst am nächsten Abend nahm Hermine ihn schließlich zur Seite und bat ihn um ein Gespräch. Harry stimmte widerwillig zu. Ihr Drang, mit ihm zu reden, war deutlich zu sehen und doch schien sie beinahe widerwillig zu sein, die Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Gerade als Harry das Gespräch beginnen wollte, begann sie zu reden: „Hör zu, ich weiß, ich habe eigentlich nicht das Recht, zu hinterfragen, wie du deinen Unterricht gestaltest, aber ich habe mich gefragt, warum du Neville statt mich gewählt hast, die Übungen zu leiten, während du beschäftigt bist. Es ist nicht so, dass ich glaube, dass Neville nicht dazu fähig ist", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Es ist nur, dass niemand das Unterrichtsmaterial so gut versteht wie ich. Ich weiß, dass du eine Weile wütend mit mir gewesen bist, weil du denkst, dass ich andauernd nur an dir herumnörgele, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist, Entscheidungen aufgrund deines Privatlebens zu fällen."

Harry starrte Hermine an, als sei ihr ein dritter Kopf gewachsen. „Und du glaubst, nicht nur weil du einer meiner besten Freunde bist, dass du die Aufgabe hättest bekommen sollen? Oder weil die DA letztes Jahr deine Idee war, es daher dein Recht ist?", fragte Harry sie hitzig.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine außer sich.

Harry musste ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er noch etwas sagte. Er wollte einen Streit mit ihr vermeiden und er wusste, wenn er seine Gefühle mit sich durchgehen lassen würde, würde genau das passieren. „Es gibt zwei Hauptgründe, warum ich Neville statt dich gewählt habe. Der erste ist, wie du bereits sagtest, dass du das Unterrichtsmaterial besser als jeder andere verstehst."

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn", protestierte Hermine.

„Wenn du mich vielleicht zu Ende erklären lassen würdest", schlug Harry vor. Hermine warf ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu, aber sie bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren. „Das Problem ist, dass du das Material so gut verstehst, dass du nicht weißt, wie du es erklären sollst, so dass andere es verstehen. Du verstehst alles, was du in einem Textbuch liest. Wenn dir also jemand eine Frage stellt, gibst du eine Textbuchähnliche Antwort. Das Problem ist aber, dass eine Menge Leute das Buch nicht verstehen, was der Grund ist, warum sie die Frage überhaupt stellen. Ihnen das Textbuch noch einmal vorzusagen hilft ihnen also nicht. Oder?"

„Du sagst also, dass ich nur wiederholen kann, was im Buch steht?", fragte Hermine eindeutig aufgebracht.

„Nicht genau", sagte Harry. „Was ich sage, ist, dass du nie innehältst, um eine einfachere Erklärung zu finden, weil du verstehst, was im Buch steht."

„Und Neville macht das?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Neville weiß genau, wie es ist nicht zu verstehen. Daher weiß er auch, wie er seine Erklärungen vereinfachen kann, so dass andere ihm folgen können."

„Und was ist der andere Grund", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry zuckte zusammen und wünschte, dass er seine Gründe nicht aufgezählt hätte. „Nun, ich wollte vier Personen, die gut zusammenarbeiten, ohne dass einer von ihnen versucht, ..." Er hielt inne, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „die Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

„Und du glaubst, dass ich das machen würde?"

„Nun, du hast die Tendenz dazu, Dinge in die Hand nehmen zu wollen - insbesondere was schulische Angelegenheiten angeht", erklärte Harry.

Hermine sah so aus, als wolle sie darüber diskutieren, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um hinzuzufügen: „Schau, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht für fähig halte und es ist nicht so, dass ich wütend auf dich wäre oder so. Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass Neville besser auf die Kriterien passte, auf die ich geachtet habe."

„Und das hat absolut nichts mit den Problemen zu tun, welche du dieses Jahr mit mir hattest", fragte sie, ihre Stimme noch voller Skepsis.

„Nein, Hermine", erwiderte Harry ein wenig frustriert. „Das hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Und es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was du vor Ron und mir dieses Jahr verheimlichst?"

Harry musste sich davon abhalten, sofort mit einer Verneinung zu antworten. „Wovon redest du?", fragte er und tat sein bestes, verwirrt zu klingen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Tu nicht unschuldig. Es bräuchte schon einen Idioten, um nicht zu bemerken, dass du etwas geheim hältst. Nach all den Diskussionen im letzten Semester dachte ich, ich würde dir ein wenig Freiraum lassen, so dass du zu mir kommst, aber es scheint nicht so, als hättest du das vor. Es kommt mir so vor, als würdest du versuchen, mich auf Armeslänge zu halten."

„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich etwas geheim halte?", fragte Harry, um Zeit zu gewinnen und um zu versuchen, herauszufinden, worauf sie ihre Vermutungen basierten. Er musste das Wissen, um sich eine plausible Erklärung auszudenken.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du praktisch jeden Tag für mehrere Stunden verschwindest mit der Ausrede, dass du in deinem Büro arbeitest?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe dieses Jahr viel zu tun", meinte Harry defensiv. „Zwischen dem U.T.Z-unterricht, dem Ausarbeiten von einem Unterrichtsplan für die HA, ganz zu schweigen vom Verbessern der Aufsätze für Professor Caldwell, brauche ich jede freie Minute, die ich kriegen kann."

„Außerdem", fügte er hinzu „mag ich die Privatsphäre - und die Ruhe."

„Klar", redete Hermine weiter. „Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass weder Ron noch ich jemals in deinem Büro willkommen waren. Wir haben kaum die Tür davon gesehen, ganz zu schweigen das Innere. Die einzige Person, die willkommen zu sein scheint, ist Ginny, und ich weiß, dass sie dir dort schon länger Gesellschaft leistet als ihr beide knutscht."

Harry war insgeheim erstaunt, dass Hermine den letzten Teil ohne eine Regung sagen konnte und Harry wurde immer aufgebrachter über das Kreuzverhör, dem er ausgesetzt wurde. „Es ist so, wie ich sagte", meinte er. „Ich verwende das Büro für Hausaufgaben und um zu lernen und meinen HA-unterricht zu planen. Es ist auch ein privater Ort für Ginny und mich, um zu reden - unter anderem." Letzteres war eine direkte Anspielung auf das Knutschen, wie Hermine es so gefühllos nannte, aber es deckte auch ihren Okklumentikunterricht und was sie sonst noch so taten ab.

„Was immer du sagst, Harry", kommentierte Hermine. „Wenn du es nicht mit mir teilen willst, ist das deine Entscheidung. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich einfach hier stehe und mich anlügen lasse." Damit drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um, ging davon und ließ Harry sprachlos zurück. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er seine Tätigkeiten viel besser versteckt gehabt hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er seiner langjährigen Freundin nicht genug zugetraut. Er würde vorsichtiger sein müssen.

Ende Teil 22.1


	32. ch222 In den Wahnsinn getrieben

Kapitel 22 Teil 2: In den Wahnsinn getrieben

Harry tat sein Bestes, seine Unterhaltung mit Hermine hinter sich zu lassen, was nicht so schwierig war wie er erwartet hatte, da seine Vorfreude auf das Quidditchspiel am Samstag immer größer wurde. Harrys Aufregung überraschte sogar ihn, aber dann wiederum war es über ein Jahr seit seinem letzten echten Spiel her. So sehr er auch den Sport und das Fliegen im Allgemeinen liebte, ein richtiges Spiel war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Die Nervosität, die er am Samstagmorgen fühlte, war anders als die, die er in seinem ersten Schuljahr gefühlt hatte; er war eher aufgeregt als nervös. Das Gefühl war dennoch da und obwohl er es schaffte, eine ordentliche Portion zu essen, konnte er nicht so viel essen, wie er es sonst tat.

Auch wenn es sich viel länger anfühlte, stand Harry keine zwei Stunden später in den Quidditch-Umkleideräumen vor seinem Team. Wie in seiner Übereinkunft mit Professor McGonagall und Ron festgelegt würde Harry die Kontrolle über das Team während des Spieles übernehmen - inklusive aller Ansprachen. Harry gewöhnte sich langsam an die Situation, nachdem er die DA und die HA die letzten zwei Jahre angeführt hatte.

Als er sich zum Team drehte, erwiderte er einen Augenblick lang Ginnys Blick und sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Ein Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das gesamte Team. „Es gibt heute nicht viel zu sagen. Ron hat großartige Arbeit geleistet, um uns auf den heutigen Tag vorzubereiten. Ich habe das Gefühl, das wir in den letzten Wochen wirklich zu einem Team zusammengewachsen sind. Die Ravenclaws haben ein solides Team, aber das haben wir auch. Wenn wir so gut spielen wie im Training in dieser Woche, haben wir das Spiel schon so gut wie in der Tasche, also gebt euer Bestes, haltet euch an Rons Strategien und wir werden der Schule zeigen, aus welchem Holz Gryffindors geschnitzt sind."

Seine Worte wurden mit einem Aufschrei der Zustimmung vom Team beantwortet. Harry schaute auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass sie nur noch wenige Minuten hatten, bis sie auf das Spielfeld gerufen werden würden. Er ließ das Team an der Tür zum Stadion Aufstellung nehmen und nur eine Minute später begannen die Ankündigungen und sie betraten das Feld.

Harry hörte das Jubeln der Menge zu seiner Rechten und er drehte sich, um seine rot- und gold geschmückten Hauskameraden, die schrien und trampelten, zu begutachten. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um Neville und Hermine zu entdecken. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war auf etwas anderes gerichtet, aber er erwiderte einen Augenblick lang Nevilles Blick und nickte ihm zu. Er drehte sich zu Ginny um, die ihrem Bruder einen wissenden Blick zuwarf, der Hermine zulächelte und ihr zuwinkte.

Harry tat sein bestes, Rons Lächeln zu imitieren, als er sich wieder zu Ginny umdrehte und ihr enthusiastisch zuwinkte. Ginny hielt ihre Hand vor den Mund als sie lachte und täuschte ein Husten vor, als sich ihr Bruder zu ihr umdrehte. Sie winkte ihrem Bruder dann neckisch zu, der daraufhin Harry einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als ob er keine Ahnung hatte, was Ginny meinte. Bevor sie dieses Zwischenspiel fortführen konnten, wurden sie von Madame Hooch unterbrochen, die die Teams zum Zentrum des Spielfelds rief. Als sie die Kapitäne bat, vorzutreten, brauchte Harry einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie ihn meinte.

Er ging in die Mitte, wo Cho Chang bereits neben Madame Hooch stand. Harry erwiderte Chos' Lächeln und wandte sich dann zu ihrer Schiedsrichterin, als diese begann, zu reden: „Ich möchte ein sauberes Spiel. Ihr kennt die Regeln und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euch an sie haltet. Nun schüttelt die Hände und wir werden beginnen."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Cho und hielt seine Hand aus. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und als sie Hände schüttelten sagte sie: „Viel Glück, Harry."

„Dir auch, Cho", sagte Harry und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ich sehe dich oben in der Luft."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln ließ sie seine Hand los und Harry drehte sich um, um zu seinem wartenden Team zurückzugehen. Die Bälle wurden kurzdarauf losgelassen, und die Pfeife, die den Beginn des Spiels anzeigte, konnte auf dem ganzen Spielfeld gehört werden. Harry schoss hoch in den Himmel über den Rest seines Teams hinauf und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich umzuschauen. Er wurde einen Augenblick später unterbrochen, als Cho neben ihn flog. Sie sagte nichts, sondern schaute nur hinunter auf ihre Teams unter ihnen, und so blickte Harry wieder hinunter auf das Spiel.

Nachdem sie Ginny beobachteten, wie sie einen Pass zwischen zwei Ravenclaw-Jägern abfing und zu den Ravenclaw-Toren schoss, kommentierte Cho: „Das Weasley-Mädchen kann wirklich fliegen."

Harry schaute kurz zu Cho, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf das Spiel richtete. „Ginny",

er betonte ihren Namen. „ist eine exzellente Fliegerin." Genau in diesem Augenblick vollführte das diskutierte Mädchen ein Täuschungsmanöver und passte den Quaffel zurück zu Katie, die problemlos ein Tor schoss und Gryffindor 10:0 in Führung brachte. „Sie ist außerdem eine verdammt gute Jägerin", fügte er hinzu.

„Ginny, stimmt" murmelte Cho.

Harry schaute zu ihr hoch und schien sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen: „Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich werde dann mal den Schnatz finden." Damit zischte er davon ohne zurückzuschauen, ob Cho ihm folgte. Er begann Kreise über dem Spielfeld zu ziehen und überall zu schauen, ob er ein goldenes Aufblitzen sehen konnte. Die Sonne war im Moment hinter ein paar Wolken versteckt und machte den Vorgang dadurch ein wenig schwerer, aber es sah so aus, als würde die Sonne bald durchscheinen.

Als Harry seine Suche nach dem Schnatz weiterführte, achtete er nur nebenbei auf das Spiel. Er passte durch den Kommentator auf den Spielstand auf und es war klar, dass keines der Teams einen Vorsprung vor dem anderen erreichen würde. Die Führung ging hin und her und keines der Teams war je mehr als 30 Punkte in Führung. Der Spielstand war nun 90:80 für Ravenclaw und Harry hatte den Schnatz bisher noch nicht entdecken können. So wie es aussah ging es Cho genauso.

Als ob sie wüsste, dass er an sie dachte, flog Cho wieder neben Harry. Er wurde langsamer, aber hörte nicht auf, das Spielfeld abzusuchen. „Warum hast du mir nicht einfach gesagt, wie du über sie fühlst?"

„Huh?", fragte Harry und schaute vom Spielfeld hoch auf ihr Gesicht. „Was meinst du?"

„Ginny", erwiderte Cho, als sei es offensichtlich. „Vor dem Weihnachtsball. Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass du sie magst? Es hätte mir die Demütigung erspart."

„Ich mochte sie damals noch nicht auf diese Weise", sagte Harry. Nach einem Moment verbesserte er sich selbst: „Oder zumindest hatte ich es noch nicht realisiert."

Cho sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch an, aber Harry erwiderte ihren Blick unbeirrt: „Ich wollte dir nie wehtun - oder wollte, dass du dich gedemütigt fühlst." Harry seufzte. „Hör zu, das ist wirklich nicht die beste Zeit, um darüber zu reden. Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest, lass uns das nach dem Spiel tun, okay?"

„Sicher, Harry", erwiderte Cho.

Als sie wegflog, wandte Harry seinen Blick wieder hinunter aufs Spielfeld und dachte über das Verhalten des Mädchens nach, in die er mal verknallt gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, warum sie noch immer über ihre kurze Beziehung nachdachte, aber sie war eindeutig noch nicht bereit, loszulassen. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Sie hatten kaum eine Beziehung gehabt und sie hatte schnell jemand Neues gefunden. Warum war sie also noch immer so auf ihn fixiert? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Als er hörte, wie der Kommentator verkündete, dass Gryffindor mit 150 Punkten mit Ravenclaw gleichgezogen hatte, schaute Harry hoch zu den Wolken und fragte sich, wann die Sonne endlich hervorkommen würde. Als er hinaufschaute, hörte er ein kollektives Einatmen der Menge. Er wandte seinen Blick hinunter, als er hörte, wie die Menge begann zu rufen und zu jubeln und er entdeckte Cho, die über das Spielfeld raste. Harry folgte ihr und wandte all seine Fähigkeiten an, um so schnell wie möglich zu sein. Er benutzte seine Euleninstinkte, um die Luftströmungen zu finden.

Harry schaute an Cho vorbei, konnte den Schnatz aber nicht entdecken. Er näherte sich in einem anderen Winkel als sie, daher war er unsicher, wie weit vorne er nach dem goldenen Ball suchen musste. Als er sich Cho näherte, ließ sie sich plötzlich in einen Sturzflug fallen. Harry folgte ohne Nachzudenken und suchte die Fläche unter ihnen nach dem Schnatz ab, aber er sah noch immer nichts. Er blickte zu Cho und hätte schwören können, dass sie einen Moment lang zu ihm geschaut hatte. Wenn sie den Schnatz gesehen hätte, würde sie niemals von ihm wegsehen. Harry stoppte seinen Weg nach unten und sah, wie Cho sich zu ihm umdrehte und dann dasselbe tat. Ein Stöhnen war von den Zuschauern zu hören, als sie verstanden, dass es nur eine Finte gewesen war - der Schnatz war nicht entdeckt worden.

Harry wirbelte herum und erhob sich wieder höher in die Lüfte, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Cho ihm folgte. Als er über den anderen Spielern war, wurde er langsamer und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Cho hielt neben ihm.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich dich täuschen wollte?", fragte sie.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr: „Ich habe dich nach mir schauen sehen. Wenn du den Schnatz gesehen hättest, hättest du nicht nach mir geschaut."

„Vielleicht. Aber es scheint mir sehr gewagt zu sein, darauf zu vertrauen.", erwiderte Cho.

Harry lächelte listig: „Es hat funktioniert, oder nicht?"

„Dieses Mal", erwiderte Cho. Sie lächelte und mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Einige Minuten später fühlte Harry etwas Warmes hinter sich und zur gleichen Zeit sah er, wie das Spielfeld sich erhellte. In diesem Moment sah er in der Nähe der Ravenclaw-Tore etwas Goldenes aufblitzen. Er war zu der Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes und Cho war viel näher, wenngleich sie den Schnatz noch nicht entdeckt zu haben schien.

Harry hielt sich davon ab, seinen Instinkten zu folgen und direkt auf den goldenen Ball zuzuschießen. Stattdessen hielt er seine Geschwindigkeit aufrecht und drehte seinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts, um den Schein zu wahren, jedoch ohne seinen Blick von dem schwer fassbaren Schnatz zu nehmen. Als er das Spielfeld zur Hälfte überquert hatte, bemerkte Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Cho ihren Besen abrupt wendete. Er zögerte keine Sekunde und begann zum Schnatz zu rasen.

Er konnte Cho aus dem Augenwinkel aus beobachten. Sie war ein wenig näher als er am Schnatz, aber Harry hatte den schnelleren Besen - ganz zu schweigen von der Hilfe seines Euleninstinktes. Als sie sich dem gefiederten goldenen Ball näherten, war Harry bald gleichauf und dann ein wenig vor Cho. Er richtete all seine Konzentration auf den Schnatz vor ihnen, der vor den zwei Suchern floh. Harry korrigierte seine Flugrichtung ein wenig. Als er die Distanz zu dem Schnatz überwand - Cho an seiner Seite -, schien es fast, als könnte er den Schnatz fühlen genauso wie er ihn auch sehen konnte.

Er konnte eine Art Summen hören, die Energie fühlen, die Magie. Es war ein irreales Gefühl. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, aber er wusste in diesem kurzen Moment, dass er die Bewegungen des Schnatzes nicht beobachten musste. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen verlieren würde. Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und zwinkerte Cho zu, während er gleichzeitig seine Hand ausstreckte und seine Finger um den Schnatz schloss.

Das Jubeln der Menge war alles, was Harry hören konnte und er streckte seine Faust in die Luft, seine Finger noch immer um den flatternden Schnatz geschlossen. Cho warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, aber er lächelte nur, als er sich umwandte, um zu seinen feiernden Teamkameraden zu fliegen. Er flog zuerst zu Ginny, die - obgleich ein Lächeln im Gesicht - Harry einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, welchen er nicht einordnen konnte. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und küsste sie auf den Scheitel, während er versuchte, zu erraten, was genau der Blick bedeutet haben könnte.

Als er Ginny losließ, wurde er von seinen Teamkollegen mitgerissen und bekam nicht die Gelegenheit, sie zu fragen. Er sah, wie Ginny mit dem Team mitging, als sie sich langsam auf dem Weg zu den Umkleideräumen machte, aber sie blieb am Rand, während er ohne Chance auf Entkommen in der Mitte der Gruppe gefangen war. Er konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass ihr Lächeln ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Sie betrat die Umkleideräume der Mädchen, bevor er die Chance hatte, etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Harry wurde von Ron, der einen Arm um Harrys Schulter gelegt hatte, in die Umkleide der Jungs geführt, während er ohne Unterlass über das Spiel redete.

Harry hörte kaum ein Wort von dem, was er sagte. Als ob seine Unterredungen mit Cho und seine merkwürdige Entdeckung, was den Schnatz anging, nicht genug sein würde, verwirrte Ginnys komisches Verhalten Harry. Während all der Zeit, in der sie zusammen waren - während all der Zeit, in der sie Freunde waren- hatte er sie ihn noch nie so anschauen sehen. Harry konnte es nur auf eine Art beschreiben: ein Blick des Zweifels.

Harry trödelte im Umkleideraum. Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr und er hatte wenig Lust zu feiern. Ron war der letzte seiner Teamkameraden, der ging, und er tat dies nur widerwillig, da er jedes kleine Detail des Spiels mit Harry besprechen wollte. Es war nur das Versprechen, dies später am Abend zu tun, was Harry die Privatsphäre gab, alleine mit seinen Gedanken zu sein. Er schien jedoch unfähig zu sein, sich lange genug auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, um Klarheit zu bekommen.

Zuerst einmal war da Cho, auch wenn sie im Moment der kleinste Teil seiner Sorgen war. Harry wollte, dass sie glücklich war. Er wollte verstehen, warum sie es nicht hinter sich lassen konnte, aber er machte sich über andere, wichtigere Dinge Sorgen. Das merkwürdige Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er den Goldenen Schnatz gejagt hatte, weckte in Harry ein merkwürdiges DéjàVu-gefühl, als hätte er so etwas bereits gespürt, aber er konnte nicht einordnen, wo. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er fühlte, aber er war fest entschlossen, es herauszufinden.

Dann war da Ginny.

Harry ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und hielt sich den Kopf zwischen den Händen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was diesen Blick verursacht hatte und soviel er auch darüber spekulieren konnte, er wusste, dass er keine Antwort finden würde. Er wusste schließlich nicht, was er wirklich gesehen hatte. Er könnte es missinterpretiert haben. So oder so brachte es nichts, herumzusitzen und darüber nachzudenken, und so Schloss Harry seinen Spind und trat aus der Tür. Er war überrascht, einer bekannten weiblichen Gestalt gegenüberzustehen, sobald er aus dem Raum trat, aber es war nicht diejenige, die er sehen wollte.

„Hey, Harry."

„Hey, Cho", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich auf dich gewartet habe", meinte Cho.

„Äh - nein, das ist ok, schätze ich", antwortete Harry. „Du hast mich nur überrascht."

Sie grinste ihn auf eine etwas seltsame Weise an, als sie sagte: „Übrigens Glückwunsch zu deinem Fang."

„Oh, danke."

„Auch wenn das neckende Augenzwinkern nicht hätte sein müssen", fuhr sie gutmütig fort.

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Sorry. Nach dem, was ich dir vorhin gesagt hatte von wegen nicht den Blick vom Schnatz abwenden, konnte ich die Gelegenheit, meinen eigenen Worten Lügen zu strafen, nicht widerstehen."

Cho kicherte und schlug nach seinem Arm. Harry war still und fragte sich, warum sie auf ihn gewartet hatte. Als es nicht so aussah, als ob Cho dieses kleine Detail verraten wollen würde, entschied er, sie einfach zu fragen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du auf mich gewartet hast?"

„Oh nun, während des Spieles hast du gesagt, ich solle es einfach sagen, wenn ich später mit dir reden wollte", erwiderte sie. „Also dachte ich, ich sage es einfach."

„Also gut", erwiderte Harry. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir laufen und reden?"

„Nein."

Die beiden Teenager begannen gemächlich und wortlos zum Schloss zu gehen. Nach einer Minute fragte Harry schließlich: „Über was wolltest du reden?"

Cho warf ihm einen langen, bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie antwortete: „Uns."

„Es gibt kein „uns", Cho", erwiderte Harry. „Das gab es kaum. Du hast am Ende des letzten Jahres angefangen, mit Michael Corner zu gehen. Ich dachte, du hättest „uns" hinter dich gelassen."

Cho antwortete nicht sofort. Sie schaute nur geradeaus, als sie weitergingen. Schließlich drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Harry und sagte: „Ich war wütend. Michael war da. Es war angenehm, aber ich habe für ihn niemals gefühlt wie ich es dir gegenüber tat."

Harry seufzte. „Wir haben es letztes Jahr versucht, und das ganze endete nicht gerade gut. Seitdem hat sich viel verändert. Ich habe mich seitdem verändert. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich dieses Jahr mit Mädchen zu beschäftigen. Aber Ginny ist anders. Ich glaube, sie ist die erste Person, die mich wirklich versteht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe ein paar wirklich großartige Freunde, aber Ginny ist einfach nur atemberaubend. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde."

Nach seinen Worten schwiegen beide, bis sie die Stufen zum Schloss erreichten. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Cho. „Hör zu, Cho, was auch immer zwischen uns gewesen ist, es ist vorbei."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Cho. „Ich meine, ich weiß im Kopf, dass wir unsere Chance hatten und sie nicht wiederkommen wird. Aber ich kann einfach nicht loslassen, egal wie sehr ich es versuche." Sie hielt inne und holte tief Luft, als wolle sie sich innerlich vorbereiten. „Nach Cedric habe ich ... ich war einfach besorgt, dass ich meine Chance verpasst habe. Ich fürchtete, dass ich gerade die große Liebe meines Lebens verloren habe. Du warst der einzige, der mir Hoffnung gab. Ein Teil von mir fühlt sich schuldig, als würde ich Cedric verraten."

Sie schniefte hörbar und wischte sich mit ihrer Hand über ihre Augen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Aber ein anderer Teil von mir freute sich so sehr, dass ich eine neue Chance bekam, dass ich nicht meine einzige Möglichkeit verloren hatte. Nun ist diese Chance ebenfalls vergangen und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie viele ich bekommen werde."

Harry starrte sie einen Augenblick lang nur an. Er war mehr als nur geschockt über diese Offenbarung. Er schluckte schwer und seine Gedanken wirbelten umher. Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, als er erwiderte: „Es tut mir leid, Cho. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du durchgemacht hast, Cedric zu verlieren." Harry hielt inne, als Cho ein weiteres Mal laut schniefte und griff in seine Hosentasche, um ein Taschentuch heraufzubeschwören, welches er Cho reichte.

Sie akzeptierte das Taschentuch mit einem gemurmelten: „Danke."

Harry gab ihr einen weiteren Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wir sind noch immer so jung, Cho. Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir, um Liebe zu finden. Warum machst du dir so viele Sorgen?"

„Das ist es ja", gab Cho als Antwort. „Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir haben. Wenn ich eins von Cedric gelernt habe, dann das nichts im Leben garantiert ist. Es kann jederzeit alles vorbei sein. Mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem zurück ist das wahrer denn je."

Harry konnte ihre Logik kaum leugnen, aber er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben. „Umso mehr Gründe, nicht aufzugeben und aufzuhören, darüber nachzudenken, was zwischen uns hätte sein können. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen, Cho. Jeder Junge kann sich glücklich schätzen, mit dir zusammenzusein. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du den richtigen findest. Vertrau mir."

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Cho mit einem kleinen Schniefen.

„Das tue ich", erwiderte Harry. Er legte zögernd einen Arm um sie und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie zögerte nicht und warf ihre Arme um ihn, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Sie standen dort nur für einen Moment, und als er sich von ihr löste, packte Harry sie an ihren Schultern: „Bist du okay?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie und lächelte schüchtern. „Ich denke, ich werde es sein."

„Gut", sagte Harry und ließ einen scherzenden Ton in seine Stimme gleiten. „Weil ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass eine Quidditchparty stattfindet, zu der ich eingeladen bin. Ich habe für Gryffindor das Spiel gewonnen, weißt du."

Cho schlug ihm auf den Arm, aber ihr Lächeln sagte Harry, dass sie seinen Scherz mit Humor nahm. Sie gingen die Stufen zum Schloss gemeinsam hoch und trennten sich innen, als sie zu ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen gingen. Harry war schon fast beim Gryffindorturm, als seine Gedanken nicht länger um die Unterhaltung mit Cho kreisten, sondern sich wieder Ginny zuwandten. Seine Unterredung mit Cho ließ ihn Ginnys Rolle in seinem Leben nur noch mehr wertschätzen. Wenn sie nicht wäre, würde er sich vielleicht wie Cho fragen, ob er jemals jemanden finden würde, bevor seine Zeit abgelaufen war. Ohne Ginny wäre er in den letzten paar Monaten sehr allein gewesen, aber mit Ginny hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich nie mehr allein fühlen würde.

Mehr als alles andere wollte er, dass nichts zwischen ihn und Ginny kommen konnte. Er beschloss, sie einfach zu fragen, was sie belastete. Er wusste jedoch, dass das in beide Richtungen funktionieren musste. Er war mit Ginny offener gewesen als mit jedem anderen in seinem Leben. Dennoch hatte er noch Geheimnisse, die er vor ihr geheim hielt. Es war ein Geheimnis im Besonderen, welches Harrys Gedanken beschäftigte - der Grund für sein ganzes Training. Er hatte die Prophezeiung vor Ginny geheim gehalten; nicht wegen mangelndem Vertrauen, sondern weil die Information zu sensibel war, um sie mit jemanden zu teilen, der nicht in der Lage war, das Geheimnis zu beschützen. Solange Voldemort die Information nicht hatte, hatte Harry einen kleinen Vorteil - nicht, weil die Prophezeiung Harry irgendein wichtiges Wissen gab, wie er Voldemort besiegen konnte, sondern weil Voldemort das Wissen fehlte, das die Prophezeiung nichts Nützliches aussagte.

Nun, da Ginny Fortschritte in ihrem Okklumentikunterricht machte, war es vielleicht an der Zeit, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen - sie den wahren Grund wissen zu lassen für praktisch alles, das in seinem Leben passierte. Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als er die letzte Ecke nahm und den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm erreichte. Als Harry das Passwort zur Fetten Dame sprach, schwang sie auf und er kletterte durch den Eingang. Sobald sich das Porträt hinter ihm schloss, hörte Harry eine Stimme rufen: „Da ist er!"

Die Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich alle um, um Harry anzustarren und einen kurzen Moment lang war alles still. Dann brach der Raum abrupt in Jubel aus. Harry lächelte und akzeptierte gutgelaunt die Schulterklopfer und das Händeschütteln, aber seine Gedanken waren nicht bei der Sache. Er drehte seinen Kopf auf der Suche nach Ginny in dem vollen Zimmer hin und her, aber er konnte ihre rote Mähne nirgendwo entdecken.

Die Menge verlor irgendwann das Interesse an Harrys Anwesenheit und er konnte ungehindert durch den Raum gehen. Er fand Ron und Hermine auf einem Sofa nahe dem Kamin sitzen.

„Hey Harry", grüßte Hermine. Sie hatten seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung am Anfang der Woche nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen und daher war Harry ein wenig über das freundliche Willkommen überrascht. Dann wiederum sah sie sehr zufrieden aus mit Rons Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Hey", grüßte Harry zurück und nickte Ron zu. „Habt ihr Ginny irgendwo gesehen?"

„Sie ist in ihren Schlafsaal hochgegangen", sagte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Sie sagte, sie hätte leichte Kopfschmerzen und wollte der Menge entgehen."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen", fügte Hermine hinzu und schaute ihn ein wenig merkwürdig an. „Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihr bald besser."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry leicht geistesabwesend.

„Ja, Kumpel", mischte Ron sich ein. „Hast du gesehen, als Ginny die umgekehrte Porskoff Täuschung ausführte? Selbst ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so effektiv sein würde."

„Nein", schüttelte Harry verneinend den Kopf. „Den muss ich verpasst haben." Er hielt einen Moment inne und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Sie so tun zu lassen, als ob sie ihn fallen lässt und den Ball dann aber tatsächlich nach oben wirft hat also wirklich so gut funktioniert?"

„Ja", sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Man sollte glauben, dass jemand anderes schon auf die Idee gekommen wäre, die Täuschung umzukehren, aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

„Nun, Glückwunsch, dass du der erste warst", erwiderte Harry. „Vielleicht werden sie es die Weasley-Täuschung nennen."

Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry anstarrte. Hermine schaute von Ron zu Harry und wieder zurück und begann zu lachen. Harry gluckste ebenfalls angesichts Rons Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wirklich, Harry", sagte Hermine einen Moment später. „Sie müssten ihm einen etwas griffigeren Namen geben. Der Weasley Winkelzug hört sich viel besser an und hat eine Alliteration, was beliebt zu sein scheint."

Harry lächelte und hielt seine Hände als Zeichen der Ergebung in die Höhe. Er war froh, das Hermine nicht die gute Stimmung durch den Quidditchsieg durch ihre gegenteiligen Ansichten überschatten ließ - insbesondere wegen Rons Anwesenheit. „Also gut, der Weasley Winkelzug."

Ron schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her, als versuche er, herauszufinden, ob sie es ernst meinten oder nicht. Harry lächelte seinen Freund nur breit an. „Ich werde ein wenig herumgehen. Bis später Leute."

Hermine verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, aber Ron war zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, um mehr zu tun als Harry zuzunicken. Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel die Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen führte. Er wusste, dass er die Treppen nie erklimmen könnte, ohne den Alarm auszulösen, aber vielleicht gab es einen anderen Weg. Er schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, bevor er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochsprintete. Dort öffnete er ein Fenster und verwandelte sich in seine Eulengestalt. Mit einigen kraftvollen Flügelschlägen flog er auf das Fensterbrett und erhob sich in die Luft.

Einen kurzen Moment lang befürchtete Harry, dass er Probleme haben würde, das richtige Fenster zu finden, aber als seine Eulensinne sich bemerkbar machten, wusste er genau, wohin er fliegen musste. Es brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um ihr Fenster zu erreichen, aber er brauchte etwa eine Minute, bevor er Ginny zu der Glasscheibe locken konnte. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und bat sie, ihn einzulassen, während er mit seinen Flügeln schlug, um auf der gleichen Höhe mit dem Fenster zu bleiben.

Ihre Schultern sackten ein wenig hinunter und ein sanftes Lächeln spielte in ihren Mundwinkeln. Sie legte den Riegel um und drückte das Fenster auf. Sie trat zur Seite, um Harry herein zu lassen. Statt sich sofort in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln landete Harry auf Ginnys Schulter und kniff spielerisch in ihr Ohr, was ihm ein unterdrücktes Lächeln einbrachte und Ginny schimpfte spielerisch: „Harry."

Er flog von ihrer Schulter weg und verwandelte sich wieder in seine normale Gestalt, bevor er den Boden erreichte. „Hey", sagte er. „Hermine sagte, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst."

Sie schaute weg, als sie leise sagte: „Ja, ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen."

„Hast du das?", fragte Harry, sein Blick unverwandt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Sie drehte sich ganz von ihm weg und Harry trat vor, wobei er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ließ sie ihren Arm zu ihrer Hand hinuntergleiten. Er zog sanft und versuchte sie zu überzeugen, sich zu ihm herumzudrehen. Als sie nach einem Moment nachgab, legte er seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und rieb mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wange. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist nichts", erwiderte sie. Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, hatte aber keinen wirklichen Erfolg.

Harry beäugte sie skeptisch. „Wenn es nichts ist, warum versteckst du dich dann hier in deinem Raum statt mit allen anderen zu feiern?"

„Ich wollte alleine sein", antwortete sie kurzangebunden. Bevor er weiter nachbohren konnte, fragte sie: „Worüber haben Cho und du geredet?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn über ihre Frage, antwortete aber pflichtbewusst. „Nicht viel, wirklich. Über dich - Beziehungen im Allgemeinen", erklärte er kurz. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Chos persönliche Angelegenheiten mitzuteilen - selbst Ginny gegenüber.

„Und die Tatsache, dass sie dich noch immer mag", meinte Ginny. Harry war nicht in der Lage, die Gefühle, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen, einzuordnen.

„Die Tatsache, dass sie über ihre Gefühle verwirrt ist", korrigierte Harry. „Warum bist du plötzlich so interessiert an Cho?"

„Ich bin nur daran interessiert, herauszufinden, warum sie auf einmal so interessiert an dir ist", war Ginnys Antwort.

„Sie hatte Probleme, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen", sagte Harry so ruhig er konnte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen war er mehr als nur ein wenig über die Art, wie Ginny sich verhielt, verwirrt.

Sie lachte bitter: „Klar, Harry. Etwas sagt mir, dass sie keinerlei Absichten hat, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich habe sie gehört, Harry, letztes Semester. Ich habe vor der Tür gelauscht, als sie versucht hat, dich zu überreden, mich fallen zu lassen und mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen." Harry konnte ein wütendes Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen. „Versuch erst gar nicht, mir weiszumachen, dass sie keine Gefühle für dich hat."

„Warum regst du dich so auf?", fragte Harry. „Es ist wie ich sagte, sie ist verwirrt über ihre Gefühle. Sie weiß, dass zwischen uns nie wieder etwas sein wird und nach Cedric hat sie Angst, nie wieder jemand anderen zu finden. Deswegen hat sie Schwierigkeiten, nach vorne zu sehen."

„Oder sie benutzt ihre _Trauer,_um wieder einen Weg in deine Arme zu finden." Von ihrem Tonfall war klar, was sie von der Aufrichtigkeit von Chos Gefühlen hielt.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du so wenig Vertrauen in mich hast", sagte Harry mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme. Seit er seine Gefühle für Ginny erkannt hatte, hatte er nicht einmal an ein anderes Mädchen gedacht. Er war nie in seinem ganzen Leben glücklicher gewesen. Sie waren tatsächlich erst seit nicht ganz einem Jahr befreundet und dennoch konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, wie das Leben ohne sie aussehen würde. Während allem, was er im September durchgemacht hatte, war sie bei ihm gewesen. Sie war sein Fels in der Brandung. Ihr Vertrauen und Glaube in ihn war nie erschüttert worden, und er hatte nie erkannt, was für ein gutes Gefühl ihm das gab bis zu diesem Moment.

„Nun, es hat bereits funktioniert, oder nicht?", fragte sie.

„Du hast mich ausspioniert?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihm so wenig vertraute, traf ihn bis ins Mark.

„Ihr ward gut sichtbar", erwiderte sie. „Jeder, der aus einem Fenster schaute, hätte euch gesehen."

„Es kümmert mich nicht, was jemand sonst gesehen haben könnte", knirschte Harry und begann wütend zu werden. „Du vertraust mir nicht."

„Ich vertraue _ihr_ nicht", schrie Ginny beinahe.

„Und du glaubst ... was? Dass ich dich bei der erstbietenden Gelegenheit verlassen würde?", erwiderte Harry hitzig.

„Nein", rief Ginny aus. Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß nicht." Innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde wich aller Kampfgeist aus ihr und sie sackte auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Harry sah die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten. „Ich habe Angst." Die Worte wurden so leise gesprochen, das Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte - oder das sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

Harrys Ärger wich so schnell wie Ginnys und er näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Er kniete sich vor ihrem Bett hin und nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine. „Ginny, rede mit mir. Was ist los?"

„Ich habe Angst", erwiderte sie lauter und wischte sich wütend mit ihrer freien Hand über ihre Augen.

„Vor was?", fragte Harry in einem beruhigenden Tonfall nach.

Sie sagte einen Moment lang nichts, bevor sie ihre Hand aus seiner zog und frustriert aufseufzte, während sie ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Händen abstützte. Harry wollte sie trösten, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er wusste nicht einmal, was los war. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte außer zu warten. Es war erst ein paar Minuten später, das Ginny überhaupt wieder zu ihm hochschaute, und als sie dies tat, war es nur durch ihre Finger hindurch, als wolle sie sich noch immer verstecken. Harry erwiderte ihren zyklopenähnlichen Blick ruhig, entschlossen, zum Ursprung von was auch immer es war, dass sie belastete, zu gelangen.

Schließlich nahm sie ihre Hände vor ihrem Gesicht weg, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus und schaute auf Harrys Oberkörper statt seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Du wirst denken, dass ich dumm bin", sagte sie mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Ich werde nicht glauben, dass du dumm bist", sagte Harry. „Ich verspreche es."

Sie seufzte. Sie hob ihren Blick und erwiderte seinen Blick nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor sie über seinen Kopf hinweg sah. „Du weißt, wie ich, als ich klein war, total in dich verschossen war?"

Harry nickte, verwirrt, auf was sie hinaus wollte: „Ja."

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, um darüber hinwegzukommen", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um auch nur den Punkt zu erreichen, an dem ich mit dir reden konnte." Ihr Tonfall machte deutlich, wie unmöglich sie sich selbst fand bei der Erinnerung, wie schüchtern und unsicher sie gewesen war. „Aber ich habe es schließlich -endlich- überwunden. Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich als Freund zu mögen, aber ich hatte es satt, jedesmal wie paralysiert zu sein, wenn du in der Nähe warst. Ich wollte deine Freundin sein."

Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Fersen, unsicher, wie er das, was sie sagte, aufnehmen sollte. Er wollte sie trösten, ihre Hand nehmen, sie in den Arm nehmen, aber er war nicht in der Lage, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen und konnte nur zuhören, als sie fortfuhr.

„Nach dem letzten Jahr habe ich mich - was dich anging - endlich gut gefühlt. Wir waren nicht die besten Freunde, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dir tatsächlich helfen konnte - dass ich mehr von mir gezeigt hatte - statt nur die Tatsache, dass ich Rons dumme kleine Schwester bin. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie geschockt ich war, als ich im Sommer von dir gehört habe. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du die Dinge sagen konntest und warum du mir als erstes geschrieben hast. Als die Schule begann und ich von deinem Geheimnis erfuhr, habe ich mich so stark gefühlt. Zu wissen, dass ich dein Vertrauen gewonnen habe, wenn dies niemand anderes getan hatte - ich war glücklich."

Harry blieb still, selbst als sie nicht weiterredete, da er fühlte, dass sie alles aus sich heraus lassen musste.

„Als das Semester weiter voranschritt, merkte ich, dass ich wieder Gefühle für dich entwickelte, aber ich ließ die Gefühle mich nicht beeinflussen. Du hast mich gebraucht und ich war fest entschlossen, für dich da zu sein - dir auf jede Weise, die ich konnte, zu helfen. Als die Zeit verging, wuchsen meine Gefühle für dich, egal wie sehr ich dagegen ankämpfte. Nach dem Ball, als du mich beinahe geküsst hattest, schienst du dich von mir zu distanzieren, und ich war überzeugt, dass du der Meinung warst, du hättest einen Fehler begangen - dass du meine Gefühle nicht wirklich teiltest und mich nur beinahe geküsst hattest, weil du in dem Moment gefangen gewesen warst. Selbst dann ließ ich meine Gefühle nicht heraus. Schließlich hatte ich meine Verknalltheit in dich überwunden und ich würde niemals wieder meine Gefühle so die Oberhand gewinnen lassen." Sie wischte sich wieder die Tränen aus den Augen und schniefte hörbar, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Dann hast du dich schließlich überwunden und seitdem ist alles wunderbar. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Niemals - nicht in meinen fantastischsten Träumen, als ich zehn Jahre alt war - hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass du mich so glücklich machen könntest wie du es machst, Harry - dass ich so viel für dich fühlen könnte."

Harry hob seine Hand und drückte Ginnys, seine Augen voller Zuneigung zu ihr. Er erkannte verspätet, wie schwer es für sie als Kind gewesen sein musste und wie entschlossen sie gewesen sein musste, das alles hinter sich zu lassen, um noch immer mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Sie ließ ihn ihre Hand nur einen Moment lang drücken, bevor sie sie ihm entzog.

„Aber egal wie gut - wie richtig - es sich zwischen uns anfühlt: Ich kann meine Vergangenheit nicht abschütteln", erklärte sie, ihre Stimme voller Frustration. „Nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe, um über dich hinwegzukommen, will ein Teil von mir wissen, warum jetzt? Warum hast du so lange gebraucht, um deine Gefühle zu erkennen? Und was genau sind deine Gefühle?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie fortfuhr: „Egal, wie sehr ich versuche, es hinter mir zu lassen - egal wie blöd es sich anhört ,selbst für mich selbst - kann ich nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob es nicht wirklich ich bin. Während dem letzten Jahr warst du von _allen_ in deinem Leben abgeschottet. Du hast sie alle aus diesem wichtigen Teil in deinem Leben außen vor gelassen und ich war die einzige, die da war. Ich war die einzige, mit der du reden konntest - die einzige, zu der du offen sein konntest. Und so frage ich mich: bin ich es?" Sie hielt inne und wischte die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie erwiderte dann das erste Mal in ihrem ganzen Monolog seinen Blick. Ihre Stimme verlor all ihre Lebendigkeit als sie weiterredete: „Wenn es ein anderes Mädchen in der Winkelgasse gewesen wäre - irgendein anderes Mädchen, das dein Geheimnis entdeckt hätte - hättest du dich stattdessen in sie verliebt?"

Und dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Bei ihrem ersten Schluchzen setzte sich Harry sofort neben sie auf das Bett und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie kämpfte nur einen Moment lang gegen ihn an, bevor sie nachgab und in seine Roben weinte. Zu sagen, dass Harry ratlos war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Nicht einmal in seiner Zeit mit Ginny hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt. Nichts in seinem Leben hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Ein Teil von ihm war wütend auf sie, dass sie Zweifel hatte, aber er tat sein bestes, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Wütend zu werden würde nichts lösen. Alles was es brauchte war ein Blick auf ihre zitternde Gestalt, dass seine Wut verschwand, aber egal wie sehr er sie trösten und aufmuntern wollte; er wusste, dass er über das, was sie gerade offenbart hatte, nachdenken musste. Nachdem sie ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, wäre es eine Beleidigung, ihre Ängste zur Seite zu wischen, ohne sich erst die Zeit zu nehmen, über sie nachzudenken.

Als Harry Ginny in seinen Armen hielt, dachte er über ihre Fragen nach. Was wäre passiert, wenn jemand anderes seine Geheimnisse entdeckt hätte? Er wusste keine Antwort. Zu der Zeit war er entschlossen gewesen, sein Geheimnis vor wirklich allen zu wahren. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagiert hätte. Als Ginny seine Identität herausgefunden hatte, hatte er sich erschreckt. Erst viel später hatte er die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.

Er hatte kurzzeitig einen Erinnerungszauber in Betracht gezogen, aber Harry wusste, dass er niemals guten Gewissens einen solchen Zauber auf einen Freund werfen könnte - insbesondere wenn er keine Übung damit hatte. Er hatte dann überlegt, die Lebensschuld, die sie ihm schuldete, zu verwenden, um ihr Stillschweigen zu gewährleisten - die Tatsache, dass es Ginny war, bedeutete, dass sie ihm zweifach schuldete und er war sich sicher, dass er dies zu seinem Vorteil nutzen könnte, wenn sie dagegen protestierte.

Stattdessen hatte er sich erlaubt, zu überlegen, was passieren würde, wenn er sich ihr anvertrauen würde. Harry hatte bald erkannt, dass er keinerlei Gründe hatte, ihr zu misstrauen. Sicher, es war ein großes Risiko, aber sie verdiente zumindest die Chance, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er beschloss, es auszuprobieren und von da an geschah eins nach dem anderen.

Was hätte er also getan, wenn es nicht Ginny gewesen wäre? Nun, Hermine zum einen musste nicht berücksichtigt werden, da Harry sich sicher war, dass er keine Gefühle für sie entwickelt hätte, egal was die Umstände wären. Aber irgendein anderes Mädchen? Harry konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass - wenn es irgendein anderes Mädchen gewesen wäre - er dem ersten Plan gefolgt wäre und die Lebensschuld verwendet hätte, um ihr Schweigen sicherzustellen. Es war nur die Tatsache, dass es Ginny war, was ihn umgestimmt hatte.

Selbst wenn - nur mal angenommen - er sich entschlossen hätte, sich dem anderen Mädchen anzuvertrauen, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sich in jemand anderen als in Ginny zu verlieben. Kein anderes Mädchen konnte ihn so verstehen wie sie das tat. Kein anderes Mädchen hätte ihre Freizeit und ihr Sozialleben aufgegeben, um mit ihm zu trainieren. Harry war derjenige mit der Prophezeiung. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als sich auf das vorzubereiten, was vor ihm lag. Ginny dagegen hatte die Wahl und sie hatte sich dennoch dazu entschieden, den gleichen Weg wie er zu gehen.

Als Harry beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich, begann Ginnys Schluchzen langsam abzuklingen, bis das einzige Geräusch, das in dem leeren Schlafsaal zu hören war, ihr gelegentliches Hicksen war. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hinter ihr Ohr. Er ließ seine Hand dann zu ihrer Wange gleiten und bat sie damit, ihr Gesicht nach oben zu wenden, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. Als sein Blick auf ihren traf, erstarrte Harry. Die starke Sehnsucht in ihren Augen ließ seine Worte im Halse stecken bleiben und er vergaß plötzlich alles, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Er wusste jedoch, dass sie es hören musste, und so begann er unsicher: „Ginny, ich ... Du warst nicht gerade "praktisch" da. Ich meine, du ... du bedeutest mir alles. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, so für ein anderes Mädchen zu empfinden und du weißt nicht, wie glücklich ich mich schätze, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du mein Geheimnis herausgefunden hast. Es ist die Tatsache, dass ich dich schließlich näher kennengelernt habe - dich, Ginny, nicht nur Rons Schwester oder das Mädchen, das in mich verknallt war. Ich ... ich hatte nicht vor, dieses Jahr mit jemanden zusammenzukommen. Nach all der Zeit, die ich letztes Jahr mit der Sache mit Cho verloren habe, konnte ich mir keine Ablenkung wie diese mehr leisten. Aber dann kamst du und du warst das genaue Gegenteil. Du hast mir durch alle Schwierigkeiten und Probleme geholfen. Du verstehst mich wie kein anderer und dennoch kennst du mich nicht mal ein Jahr lang."

Er wurde durch Ginnys Hand, die auf seinem Mund lag, davon abgehalten, mehr zu sagen. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand an Harrys Nacken, zog seinen Kopf zu sich und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Harry verlor sich nur für einen Moment in ihrem Kuss, bevor er sich von ihr trennte. Er saß da und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen; nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander. „Ginny, ich ... ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig, legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss seine Augen, als er versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, wie er es ihr sagen konnte. „Was immer es ist, Harry, du kannst es mir sagen", flüsterte Ginny, auch wenn ihre Stimme ihre Unsicherheit verriet.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, als er begann: „Es ist ... nun, es ist etwas, das ich dir schon eine Weile sagen wollte, aber ich konnte es nicht - nicht, bis du die Mittel hattest, es zu beschützen."

Ginny trennte sich von ihm, ihre Augenbrauen besorgt hochgezogen: „Was ist es?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Prophezeiung?", fragte Harry, sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Die, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerbrochen ist?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. Er schaute hoch und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen: „Ich weiß, was sie beinhaltet."

ENDE 22.2

AN: Vielen Dank an GabbaPodda und Thomas. Es freut mich immer wieder eure (neuen) Reaktionen zu lesen! 


	33. 231

**AN:** So, lieber spät als nie! An dieser Stelle ein letztes Mal dieses Jahr ein Dankeschön an meinen beta aragog. Außerdem muss ich leider ankündigen, dass es beim nächsten (vllt auch erst beim übernächsten update) es möglicherweise zu Verzögerungen kommt – bzw. ich ein Kapitel in noch kleinere teile aufschneiden werde. ich habe meinen gesamten Vorsprung aufgeholt und ich komme nicht zum übersetzen über die freien Tage werde ich auch in den Urlaub fahren , so dass ich nicht einmal da weitermachen kann…tut mit leid…

Dennoch schon einmal Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews, Favoriteneinträge und dass ihr dieser Geschichte jahrelang die Treue haltet!

**Kapitel 23 Teil 1: Vorhergesehen und nicht Vorhergesehen**

Ginny ließ die Trainingsdummies stoppen und drehte sich um, um Harry zuzuschauen, der blind vorwärts ging. Sein Kopf drehte sich von links nach rechts und es war klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo seine Gegner waren. In diesem Moment warf einer der Dummies einen Fluch auf Harry. Er reagierte innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, rollte sich zur Seite und warf einige eigene Flüche in die ungefähre Richtung des angreifenden Dummy. Keiner seiner Flüche traf das anvisierte Ziel und Ginny konnte einen gemurmelten Fluch hören.

Sie hatte ihn gewarnt, dass es einige Zeit brauchen würde, um sich an die fehlende Sicht zu gewöhnen, aber er hatte ihre Bedenken nur zur Seite gewischt, erklärend, dass er die Herausforderung in Angriff nehmen würde. Zugegeben: Er war in den vergangenen Wochen deutlich besser geworden. Sie konnte sich an den ersten Versuch erinnern, den sie beobachtet hatte: Harry war praktisch hin- und hergestolpert und von allen Seiten verhext worden. Sie konnte sich lebhaft an seine Haut erinnern, die durch unzählige Brandzauber immer röter wurde und seinen frustrierten und müden Gesichtsausdruck, als er zum Duschen gehumpelt war.

Nach zwei Wochen harter Arbeit konnte er nun ziemlich gut Zaubern ausweichen, auch wenn die Dummies nicht sehr aggressiv waren. Er würde auf härtere Angriffe hinarbeiten. Er konnte jedoch nichts tun, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Nachdem er den Flüchen ausgewichen war - worauf er bestand, da man bei Todessern nie wusste, was sie auf einen werfen würden -, schaffte er es nur selten, sein Ziel mit seinen Gegenflüchen zu treffen.

Als sie zusah, wie er sich wieder auf die Füße stellte und sein langsames Herumschleichen wieder aufnahm, entschied sie, sich einen kleinen Spaß zu erlauben. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und schlich sich zu ihm, immer bedacht, keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Als sie keine zwanzig Schritte mehr von ihm entfernt war, drehte Harry sich zu ihr um, seine Stirn verwirrt gerunzelt. Ginny blieb abrupt stehen und fragte sich, ob er sie gehört hatte, obwohl sie meinte, sie wäre lautlos gewesen. Harrys blinder Blick war unverwandt auf sie gerichtet und seine Verwirrung schien plötzlich in Verstehen umzuschlagen, als er seine Augenbinde hinunterriss und sagte: „Da dachtest du, du könntest dich an mich anschleichen, mhmm?"

Gerade in diesem Moment warf einer der Dummies hinter ihm einen Fluch. Harry drehte sich in letzter Sekunde zur Seite, aber es war zu spät, um dem Zauber auszuweichen. Der Brandzauber traf ihn an der Schulter und er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Ohne dass ein Wort gesagt wurde, erstarrten die Dummies und verschwanden dann sofort.

Ginny fragte gleich darauf: „Woher wusstest du das?"

Harry schien seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er meinte: „Ich konnte dich fühlen."

„Was?", fragte sie ohne Nachzudenken nach.

„So wie ich Magie fühle", erklärte Harry mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, aber ich konnte fühlen, wie du näher kommst. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, was es war, aber dann erkannte ich, dass es nur du sein konntest."

„Oh", sagte sie. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fügte sie hinzu: „Nun, das sollte für heute reichen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich herübergekommen bin."

Harry warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu, als er antwortete: „Ich glaube, du wolltest ein wenig mehr tun als mir nur zu sagen, dass es für heute reicht."

Ginny ignorierte den Kommentar und meinte: „Du wirst besser. Du hast ihn das letzte Mal fast getroffen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hattest Recht", gab er zu. „Es ist viel schwerer als ich erwartet hatte."

„Du wirst es schaffen, Harry", sagte sie. „Du musst dir nur ein wenig Zeit geben."

„Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, „ist es nicht so, als wärst du wirklich blind. Du musst nur den Flüchen ausweichen, die von hinten kommen."

„Stimmt", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich möchte den Punkt erreichen, an dem ich nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken muss. Wenn ich mich zu sehr darauf konzentriere, Zauber hinter meinem Rücken zu fühlen, laufe ich in Gefahr, von vorne getroffen zu werden."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, da sie nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte. „Ich gehe duschen." Als sie zum Badezimmer ging, konnte sie nicht anders als an den Tag zurückzudenken, der zu Harrys' neuem Trainingsregime geführt hatte. Es war ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag gewesen. Der Stress des Quidditchspiels war die kleinste ihrer Sorgen gewesen. Sie hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, als sie Harry das erste Mal hoch in der Luft mit Cho reden gesehen hatte, hatte sich dann aber wieder auf das Spiel konzentriert. Als sie jedoch sah, wie Harry sich kurz bevor er den Schnatz fing zu Cho wandte, konnte sie nicht anders als sich zu fragen, um was es da ging.

Sie war versucht gewesen, das Mädchen einfach zu verhexen, als sie bemerkte, wie Cho nach dem Spiel in die Nähe der Umkleideräume der Gryffindor-Jungs ging, aber sie beherrschte sich. Harry hatte schließlich sie gewählt, selbst als Cho ihm im letzten Semester die Chance gegeben hatte, ihre Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen. Ginny hatte geplant gehabt, sich in ihrem Zimmer aufzuhalten, bis sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Schließlich vertraute sie Harry und sie wusste, dass er nicht länger an einer Beziehung mit Cho interessiert war, auch wenn sie dachte, dass er ein wenig naiv war, was ihre Beweggründe anging. Ihre Unsicherheit war nichts Neues. Cho war nur der Auslöser, der ihre Unsicherheit zum Vorschien brachte und als Harry in ihrem Raum auftauchte, hatte sie die Kontrolle verloren und ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet.

Wenn sie jetzt daran zurückdachte, war sie erstaunt darüber, wie Harry die Unterhaltung gehandhabt hatte. Sie wusste, dass die meisten Jungs ihre Selbstbeherrschung verloren und eine abwehrende Haltung angenommen hätten, aber er hatte ihre Sorgen Ernst genommen und war so gut er konnte auf sie eingegangen. So sehr sie auch hasste es zuzugeben: Sie hatte sich nach dieser Unterredung viel besser gefühlt. Egal wie wunderbar ihre Beziehung mit Harry war, hatte Ginny es nie ganz geschafft, ihre Zweifel und Ängste abzuschütteln. So sehr Harry sich über das ganze Jahr verändert hatte, war er dennoch noch immer ziemlich reserviert. Ihre Beziehung lief gut und sie wusste, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, aber egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte: Sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob seine Gefühle auch nur annähernd so intensiv waren wie ihre.

Damals, als sie im zarten Alter von zehn Jahren am King's Cross Bahnhof Harry das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hatte sie sich in den Jungen verliebt gewähnt. Sie war in ihrer Jugend offensichtlich ein wenig töricht gewesen, aber wer konnte es einem Mädchen, das gerade den Helden ihrer Träume - buchstäblich - getroffen hatte vorwerfen? Nicht nur war Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, in den Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vertreten, die ihr Vater und gelegentlich auch Bill ihr erzählten; er kam auch mehr als einmal in ihren Träumen vor.

Aber nun - nun, da sie älter und reifer war - konnte sie nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob ihr jüngeres Selbst Seherblut hatte. Sie war noch nicht ganz bereit, es Liebe zu nennen; es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, an diesem Punkt in ihrem Leben überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Sie wusste nur, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so viel für jemanden empfunden hatte. Sie hatten nie wirklich über ihre Gefühle oder ihre Beziehung geredet. Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Alles war so wunderbar zwischen ihnen, das es schien, als wären Worte nicht einmal nötig.

Aber dann schlichen sich Zweifel in ihren Kopf. Was, wenn sie mehr in ihre Beziehung hineininterpretierte als da war? Ja, die Dinge waren großartig zwischen ihnen, aber was war mit der Zukunft? Wohin würde es führen? Sie wartete nicht auf einen Heiratsantrag - sie hätte ihn ordentlich verflucht für so eine Dummheit, wenn er so etwas versucht hätte -, aber sie musste wissen, wie er über ihre Beziehung fühlte. Sie musste es wissen, bevor sie noch mehr in sie investierte - in ihn -, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Thema anschneiden sollte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Ein Teil von ihr war vor Angst erstarrt gewesen, es zu tun.

Harry hatte an diesem Abend keine großen Erklärungen oder Versprechen abgegeben, aber er hatte genug gesagt, um all ihre Sorgen zu zerstreuen. Nur sein Tonfall war genug gewesen, um zu merken, dass er genauso überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen zu ihr war, wie sie es mit ihren Gefühlen zu ihm war. Seine Worte waren Balsam auf ihrer Seele gewesen. Seine Offenbarung gleich danach hatte sie gleich wieder in Aufruhr gesetzt. Die Prophezeiung hatte sie erst einmal fassungslos zurückgelassen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er damit umgehen konnte, mit dem Wissen, dass er Voldemort gegenüberstehen und gewinnen musste - das er ihre einzige Hoffnung war.

Sobald sie sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, erinnerte sie sich an verschiedene Dinge. Plötzlich machte alles viel mehr Sinn. Es erklärte, warum Voldemort so von Harry besessen war. Es war nicht nur eine Frage des Stolzes und es ging auch nicht nur darum, die Zaubererwelt zu demoralisieren, indem er ihnen ihren Retter und ihre Hoffnung wegnahm. Voldemort fürchtete die Prophezeiung. Solange Harry lebte, würde Voldemort immer den Tag fürchten, an dem Harry und die Prophezeiung ihn besiegen würden.

Die Prophezeiung erklärte auch Harrys Drang und Einsatz, was sein Training betraf. Es war ihr zuerst merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass er in einer so kurzen Zeitspanne so viel getan hatte und dass er so entschlossen und fokussiert war, zu trainieren und zu kämpfen. Nun machte alles einen Sinn. Er war nicht gewillt, zu warten, bis Dumbledore ihn als bereit erklärte. Umso länger er wartete, umso mehr Menschen würden sterben und umso weniger Zeit würde er haben, um sich vorzubereiten. Harrys Verantwortungsbewusstsein erlaubte ihm nicht, sich nach hinten zu lehnen und nichts zu tun, nicht, wenn er wusste, was seine Aufgabe sein würde.

Auch wenn sie um ihn und seine Zukunft fürchtete, vertraute sie auf Harry. Jeden Tag sah sie mit ihren eigenen Augen, was er in weniger als einem Jahr erreicht hatte. Sie wusste, wenn es jemand schaffen könnte - Dumbledore selber ausgenommen -, dann war es Harry. Nach Stunden des Nachdenkens am Nachmittag in ihrem Bett hatte sie sich selber geschworen, dass weder Voldemort noch die Prophezeiung sie einschüchtern würden. Sie war dann die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergestiegen, hatte sich auf Harrys Schoß fallen lassen und ihn vor aller Augen leidenschaftlich geküsst - sehr zu Rons Bestürzung.

Es war erst spät an diesem Abend gewesen, als Harry das Gefühl, das er bei dem Schnatz gefühlt hatte, erwähnte. Erst einige Tage später erkannten sie, was es bedeutete. Stunden später hatte Harry bereits mit seinem Training mit der Augenbinde im Raum der Wünsche begonnen. Sein Engagement hörte nie auf sie zu erstaunen. Sie wusste, selbst mit der Prophezeiung würden die meisten Menschen an seiner Stelle sich nicht so anstrengen, so wie Harry es tat.

So albern und klischeehaft es sich anhörte: Er war ihre Inspiration. Wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, das wusste sie, hätte sie nie begonnen zu trainieren. Das selbe konnte man über alle HA-Mitglieder sagen. Es war seinem Beispiel, dem sie folgte, aber angesichts ihrem Privatem Training mit Harry war es für sie zutreffender als für jeden anderen. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass sie so schnell lernen könnte wie Harry das zu tun schien. Auch wenn sie bei der zauberstablosen Magie Fortschritte machte, war es nur langsam.

Sie hatte endlich die ersten einfachen Zauber wie _Wingardium Leviosa_ und _Accio_gemeistert. Nun versuchte sie, Grundzauber und Flüche zauberstablos zu werfen und hatte bisher nur wenig Erfolg. Ihre Kontrolle war nur sporadisch. Einige Zauber waren merklich schwächer als andere und sie tendierte dazu, viel schneller zu ermüden, als wenn sie ihren Zauberstab verwendete. Harry versicherte ihr, dass er das selbe am Anfang in seinem Training erlebt hatte und dass sie einfach durchhalten musste, um ihr Durchhaltevermögen aufzubauen.

Ihr Training mit den Dummies und - gelegentlich - mit Harry verlief viel besser, aber - wie Harry sie regelmäßig erinnerte - bis sie 17 war, konnte sie außerhalb Hogwarts nur zauberstablose Magie anwenden. Während dieser Teil des Trainings also sicherlich notwendig war, würde sie - bis sie zauberstablose Magie beherrschte - Harry nicht begleiten und helfen können, wenn dieser die Sicherheit des Schlosses verließ. Sie versuchte nicht mehr als notwendig über diese Tatsache nachzudenken.

Da war auch noch die Tatsache, dass sie Apparieren lernen musste, so dass sie tatsächlich Harry begleiten konnte, ohne jedesmalSeit-an-Seit mit ihm apparieren zu müssen, aber Apparierunterricht zu organisieren würde nicht einfach werden. Das Apparieren innerhalb Hogwarts war unmöglich. Selbst wenn sie es also ausprobieren wollte, würde sie die Schlossländereien verlassen müssen. Doch selbst dann würde sie die zauberstablose Magie beherrschen können müssen, bevor sie es überhaupt versuchen konnte, da die Benutzung ihres Zauberstabs außerhalb Hogwarts das Ministerium darauf aufmerksam machen würde, dass sie nicht nur außerhalb der Schule Magie anwandte, sondern auch apparierte, während sie noch minderjährig war. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie dieses besondere Hindernis umgehen könnten.

Sie hatte noch viel in ihrem Training zu erreichen und um die Sache noch Schlimmer zu machen, begannen ihre Lehrer Druck auszuüben, da die Z.A.G.s sich immer schneller näherten. Sie hatte entschieden, dass ihr Training mit Harry wichtiger als die Z.A.G.s war, aber sie konnte die Schule nicht einfach ignorieren. Sie musste alle Aufgaben, die ihr aufgegeben wurden, machen, und als das Jahr Fortschritt, nahm das immer mehr ihrer Zeit in Anspruch.

Nachdem sie fertig mit Duschen war, zog Ginny sich an und ging zurück in den Hauptraum, wo sie sich beinahe sofort Harry gegenübersah. Er lehnte sich hinunter und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie grinste ihn an und fragte neckend: „Hast du deine neue Fähigkeit verwendet, um mich auszuspionieren, während ich da drin war?" Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung des Badezimmers, das sie gerade verlassen hatte.

„Ich schätze, das könntest du so sagen", gab Harry zu. „Nicht, dass es besonders aufregend wäre. Ich kann nichts sehen, aber nachdem ich dich vorher gefühlt habe, wollte ich sehen, ob ich es noch einmal könnte."

„Ist klar", erwiderte sie. Da sie ihn ein wenig necken wollte fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn du spicken wolltest, Potter, hättest du nur fragen müssen."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie sah, wie Harrys Blick ihren Körper hinunterglitt und er errötete. Auch wenn die Schulroben klobig waren und viel verdeckten, waren sie an bestimmten Bereichen ein wenig eng anliegend, und sie wusste, wohin Harrys Blick und seine Gedanken wanderten. Bei seinem Blick fühlte Ginny, wie ein Schauder ihren Rücken hinunterlief. Sie hatte sich noch nie so sexy gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment, als sie das unverhüllte Verlangen in seinem Blick sah. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm seine Hand: „Komm, du Perversling, oder wir kommen zu spät zum Abendessen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ließ sich zur Tür ziehen, die aus dem Raum der Wünsche hinausführte, seine Gedanken und sein Blick noch immer ein wenig mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Bei Ginny war schließlich der Blick auf ihre Rückseite genauso lohnend wie auf ihre Vorderseite. Erst nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatten, hörte er auf zu starren und begann, neben ihr statt hinter ihr her zu laufen. Er hielt ihre Hand weiterhin, auch wenn sie diese nicht mehr benutzte, um ihn zu führen.

Sie gingen zur Großen Halle und nahmen ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch gegenüber von Ron und Hermine ein, wobei Harry neben Neville saß. Als Harry seinen Teller füllte, legte Hermine ihre Gabel nieder und fragte: „Und, was habt ihr beide heute Nachmittag gemacht?"

Harry zuckte mit keiner Wimper bei der Frage, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie nicht so harmlos war wie es schien. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Hermine sie ihm praktisch jedesmal gestellt, wenn er länger als eine Stunde entweder in seinem Büro oder im Raum der Wünsche verbrachte. „Wir haben ein wenig gelernt und ich habe am Unterrichtsplan für die HA gearbeitet", erwiderte er leichthin und biss dann von seiner Kartoffel ab.

„Oh?", meinte Hermine mit einer - wie es schien - etwas gezwungenen Überraschung. „Ich bin nach Kräuterkunde an deinem Büro vorbeigekommen und keiner hat geantwortet, als ich geklopft habe."

Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, aufzustöhnen. Sie wurde immer hartnäckiger in ihren Nachforschungen. Es war ziemlich nervig. „Ich habe vor dem Abendessen einige Zeit im Raum der Wünsche verbracht, um einen neuen Zauberspruch zu üben, von dem ich überlege, ihn bald durchzunehmen."

„Wirklich?" Ihre Aufregung war nicht vollständig gestellt, als sie fragte: „Welchen Zauber?"

Bevor Harry jedoch antworten konnte, mischte Ron sich ein: „Um Himmels Willen, Hermine, lass den Mann essen."

Harry lächelte Ron dankbar an, bevor er sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit widmete. Neville nutzte die Unterbrechung, um etwas anzusprechen, dass sie in der heutigen Kräuterkundestunde durchgenommen hatten und lenkte damit Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Harry blendete die Unterhaltung aus, während er überlegte, was er wegen Hermines Neugier unternehmen wollte. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein paar Fächer mehr belegt hatte, half ihm gelegentlich dabei, zu verschwinden, aber er wusste, dass Hermine sich nicht abhalten lassen würde. Es bestand kaum die Chance, dass sie herausfinden würde, wie er seine Zeit verbrachte, aber die Tatsache, dass sie Fragen stellte und aktiv versuchte, ihn zu verfolgen, machte sein Leben viel komplizierter. Interessant würde es jedoch werden, wenn er das nächste Mal das Schloss verlassen musste. Er würde besonders vorsichtig sein müssen, so dass Hermine seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkte.

Nach dem Essen stieg Harry für ihre wöchentliche Okklumentikstunde die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. Auch wenn sie die ganze Stunde über redeten, schnitten sie nichts von Bedeutung an. Tatsächlich hatten sie über nichts Wichtiges mehr geredet, seit Dumbledore Harry nach den Geschehnissen mit Snape wieder einmal außen vor gelassen hatte. Ohne ein Thema, dass ihn interessierte und ablenkte, konnte Harry sich während der Stunde konzentrieren und jeden Versuch Dumbledores, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, abwehren. Nach der Stunde ging Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er den restlichen Abend mit seinen Freunden und Hausgenossen verbrachte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry vor, zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen, um wieder zu trainieren. Er würde allein beginnen, aber Ginny würde ihm nach ihrem morgendlichen Unterricht Gesellschaft leisten. Während er die Treppe, die zum sechsten Stock führte, hochging, hörte er hinter sich einen unterdrückten Ausruf. Er drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts und niemanden entdecken. Er wandte sich wieder um, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen neuen Sinn und versuchte, jegliche Magie in seiner Nähe zu finden. Die Wände gaben eine gleichmäßige Magieenergie ab, die so schwach war, dass er es kaum bemerkte, aber er konnte näher am Fuß der Treppe versteckt in einer Nische eine stärkere Magiequelle fühlen.

Er wunderte sich einen Moment lang, wo die Magie herkam, bevor er bemerkte, wie ähnlich sie der Magie war, die er am vorigen Tag gefühlt hatte, als Ginny versucht hatte, sich an ihn anzuschleichen. Er wurde verfolgt. Harry runzelte die Stirn und ging weiter, während er versuchte, zu erraten, warum er verfolgt wurde. Nun, er hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung. Die wirkliche Frage war, was er deswegen unternehmen sollte. Angesichts des Weges, den er eingeschlagen hatte, würde es seinem Verfolger schon klar sein, wohin er ging - es gab nichts Interessantes im sechsten Stock und es wäre ein ziemlicher Umweg, um so zum Gryffindorturm zu gelangen. Sein Ziel zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu verändern würde die Person, die ihn verfolgte, nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, und ihr einen Grund geben, zu vermuten, dass er versuchte, zu verstecken, was er tat. Harry beschloss, einfach weiterzugehen, als sei alles wie immer.

Es stellte sich noch immer die Frage, was er tun sollte, sobald er sein Ziel erreichte. Sollte er den Raum so wie immer mit Schutzzaubern belegen? Es war möglich, dass sie ihn schon in der Vergangenheit verfolgt hatte: den Raum nicht mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen könnte daher verdächtig aussehen. Aber wenn sie ihm bisher noch nicht zum Raum der Wünsche gefolgt war, konnte er Fragen vermeiden, warum er den Raum mit Schutzzaubern belegte, wenn er angeblich nur Zauber übte, die er in seinem HA-unterricht verwenden wollte.

Als er um die Ecke bog und den Korridor mit dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten erreichte, wusste Harry, dass ihm die Zeit weglief. Als er vor dem Porträt dreimal hin- und herging, fasste er einen Entschluss. Harry warf die Tür auf, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich. Er verwendete seine üblichen Schutzzauber, fügte aber auch einen Zauber hinzu, der ihm erlaubte, durch die Tür hindurchzusehen und zu hören, als sei die Tür nicht vorhanden. Als er diesen letzten Zauber sprach, konnte er das Grinsen, das sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken, als er an das letzte Mal dachte, als er den Zauber angewandt hatte. Die Erinnerung an Snapes Reaktion, als Malfoy sich in Snapes Büro ausgezogen hatte, ließ immer ein Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen auftauchen.

Harry stand nur da, starrte auf die Öffnung beim Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Verfolger zeigte. Eine Minute verging und niemand kam. Harry runzelte die Stirn, bewegte sich aber nicht. Nach einer weiteren Minute drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um. Es brachte nichts, den ganzen Tag herumzustehen und Zeit zu verschwenden. Er hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, mit dem Training mit der Augenbinde zu beginnen, aber er wollte ein Auge auf die Tür haben. Daher entschied er sich, diese Übung auf später zu verschieben.

Gerade als er seine „normaleren" Übungen mit den Trainingsdummies begann, bemerkte er eine Gestalt vor der Tür. Knapp einen Gedanken später verschwanden die Dummies und Harry ging zurück zur Tür. Von den Schatten verhüllt stand Hermine da. Auch wenn er sich sicher gewesen war, dass sie es war, konnte er das Gefühl der Verärgerung und des Verrats nicht unterdrücken, als er sie beim Spionieren erwischte. Traurigerweise hatte er nichts anderes von ihr erwartet, aber selbst dieses Wissen half nicht, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Er tat sein bestes, diese Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. Es war seine Wahl, sie im Dunklen zu lassen. Sie mochte nicht Recht haben, aber er wusste, dass sie nur so handelte wie es in ihrer Natur lag. Hermine streckte eine Hand aus und Harry beobachtete ein wenig amüsiert, wie ihre Hand sich scheinbar um etwas nichtexistentes schloss, auch wenn er wusste, dass es der Türknauf war. Beinahe nicht wahrnehmbar drehte sie ihr Handgelenk, nur um zu entdecken, dass die Tür verschlossen war.

Sie hatte das wohl erwartet, denn sie schien keineswegs überrascht oder beunruhigt zu sein. Sie nahm ihre Hand von der Klinke und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Dann flüsterte sie den Zauberspruch: „_Alohomora_."

Nichts passierte. Sie packte wieder die Türklinke, aber fand die Tür noch immer verschlossen vor. Sie schnaubte und runzelte dann die Stirn, während sie einen weiteren Zauber warf, welcher Harry leicht überraschte: "_Aperiobex_."

Dieser Zauber wurde verwendet, um alle Schutzzauber zu zeigen, die auf das Ziel gelegt waren. Anscheinend war sie vorbereitet gekommen, aber Harry fragte sich, ob sie erkennen würde, was der Zauber ihr zeigte. Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie scheinbar Harry studierte, aber er wusste, dass sie in Wahrheit die Schutzzauber begutachtete, die er auf die Tür gelegt hatte. Sie langte in ihre Roben und holte einen Federkiel und eine Rolle Pergament hervor. Sie ging neben die Tür und verwendete die Wand, um einige Notizen zu machen. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel, wohin Hermine gehen würde, sobald sie ihre Beobachtungen niedergeschrieben hatte.

Da er der Meinung war, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde, wenn er seine Freundin weiter beobachtete, kehrte Harry wieder zu seinem Training zurück. Er führte seine verschiedenen Übungen entschlossen durch, bis er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Ginny eintrat. Seit Ginny begonnen hatte, mit ihm zu trainieren, hatte Harry seine Schutzzauber leicht verändert, um ihr Einlass zu gewähren, sobald sie auf eine bestimmte Weise mit ihren Zauberstab gegen die Tür klopfte. Er war von dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse inspiriert worden.

Harry winkte ihr kurz zu, worauf hin sie: „Hey, Harry.", rief. Sie kam zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

Er beschloss, sie lieber wegen Hermine zu warnen und sagte deshalb: „Wir haben vielleicht ein Problem." Er erklärte ihr dann, wie Hermine ihm gefolgt war und von ihrer Entdeckung der Schutzzauber, die er auf die Tür gelegt hatte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin", erwiderte Ginny. „Tatsächlich dachte ich, dass sie uns schon vor langer Zeit verfolgt hätte."

„Ich auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber nun, da es soweit ist, musst du von nun an besonders vorsichtig sein, insbesondere wenn du die Abfolge an die Tür klopfst, um in den Raum gelassen zu werden."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht blöd, Harry. Natürlich werde ich vorsichtig sein. Ich bin immer vorsichtig."

„Ich weiß", gab Harry zu. „Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erlauben, dass sie es herausfindet. Wir müssen es nur bis zum Sommer aushalten und dann wird das Geheimnis eh herauskommen. Aber ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass Dumbledore davor etwas mitbekommt."

„Ich weiß, Harry", sagte Ginny sanft und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Du hast es so weit gebracht. Ich werde es nicht für dich ruinieren und du wirst das auch nicht. Alles, was Hermine weiß, ist, dass du diesen Raum benutzt und nicht gestört werden möchtest. Soweit sie weiß könnte der Raum die Schutzzauber errichtet haben, basierend darauf, was du wolltest."

Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er über ihre Worte nachdachte. „Weißt du, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Aber mit allem anderen, was der Raum kann, wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn er das auch könnte."

„Und wenn sogar Dumbledore keinen Zauber zu dir zuordnen konnte, wenn du zauberstablos zauberst, dann wird Hermine dies wohl auch nicht können", fügte Ginny hinzu.

Harry lächelte und lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. „Du hast Recht. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich habe dich gerne um mich herum", neckte Harry. „Ich werde dich wohl behalten."

Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Jemand muss dich im Zaum halten. Du kannst nicht **_alles _**tun, weißt du?"

„Aber fast," erwiderte Harry. „Aber du bist nicht hier, um zu sehen, was ich kann. Also lass sehen, was du kannst."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine verpasste an dem Tag das Mittagessen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich über ihre Abwesenheit freuen sollte oder nicht. Auf der einen Seite bewahrte ihn dies vor weiteren Ausfragereien. Auf der anderen Seite bedeutete es, dass Hermine zweifellos pausenlos in der Bücherei recherchierte, was für ihn nichts Gutes Bedeuten konnte. Er hatte keine Schutzzauber verwendet, die so fortgeschritten waren, dass sie sie nicht in der Hogwartsbibliothek finden würde. Sie wären nicht einfach zu finden, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie alle Puzzleteile zusammengefügt hatte. Selbst nachdem sie es getan hatte, würde sie einen Weg an den Schutzzaubern vorbeifinden müssen, was nicht einfach sein würde.

Ron schien verwirrt und ein wenig von dem Fernbleiben seiner Freundin verstimm zu sein, aber er tat sein Bestes, um es zu verstecken, indem er genug Essen in sich hineinstopfte, um einen voll ausgewachsenen Drachen satt zu machen. Die wahre Überraschung für Ron und Harry kam, als sie im Verteidigungsunterricht saßen und die Sekunden bis zum Beginn der Stunde vergingen. Gerade als Professor Caldwell aufstand, sprang die Tür auf und eine gehetzte Hermine eilte herein und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, als sie zu ihrem Platz ging und dabei einen Seitenblick in Harrys Richtung warf.

„Ich frage mich, was in sie gefahren ist", flüsterte Neville neben ihm.

Harry drehte leicht seinen Kopf, um Neville anzuschauen und sah, wie der Junge ihn statt Hermine anschaute. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war beinahe unleserlich, als Harry erwiderte: „Keine Ahnung."

Jegliche weitere Unterhaltung wurde unmöglich, als Professor Caldwell die Klasse um Aufmerksamkeit bat, aber Harry war mit den Gedanken woanders. Etwas in dem Blick, den Neville ihm zugeworfen hatte, sagte ihm, dass dieser mehr wusste als er sagte, aber wie viel mehr? Er würde Neville als niemanden ansehen, der ihn so wie Hermine ausspionieren würde, aber Harry vermutete, dass Neville mehr bemerkte, als er sich anmerken ließ.

Als er am Ende des Unterrichtes zusammenpackte, war Harry überrascht, als Neville sich zu ihm hinüberlehnte und flüsterte: „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir reden könnte - allein."

Harry richtete sich auf und schaute zu Neville, der ein wenig nervös zu sein schien. Es war eine Emotion, die immer weniger in ihm auftauchte, als Neville immer mehr Selbstvertrauen in sich und seine Fähigkeiten fand, und Harry fragte sich, was es war, das dieses Gefühl in ihm wachrief.

Harrys Gedanken stellte sofort die Verbindung mit dem Beginn des Unterrichtes und dem Blick, den Neville ihm zugeworfen hatte, her. Harry hoffte ehrlich, dass er nicht noch einen weiteren Freund haben würde, der seine Geheimnisse in Erfahrung bringen wollte.

„Sicher, Neville", erwiderte er. „Wir können in meinem Büro reden."

Neville nickte zustimmend und nahm seine Tasche. Harry warf sich seine eigene Tasche über die Schulter und führte Neville aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als sie durch die Korridore liefen, waren sie beide schweigsam. Es war nicht unbedingt eine angenehme Stille und Harrys Neugier wuchs mit jedem Schritt. Als sie schließlich sein Büro betraten, war er begierig zu erfahren, was Neville wollte. Leider sah Neville nicht aus, als fühlte er sich bereit und schien keine Eile zu haben, zu reden, trotz der Tatsache, dass er es gewesen war, der dieses Treffen initiiert hatte.

Harry schlug vor, sich zu setzen, aber Neville winkte das Angebot ab. Harry lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch, wobei er halb auf der Tischplatte saß und musterte seinen Freund. Nachdem er Neville einen Moment Zeit gelassen hatte, um zu beginnen, fragte Harry nach: „Was ist es, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest?"

Neville schien seinen Mut zusammenzusammeln, als er begann: „Nun, morgen in einer Woche ist ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Hannahs Geburtstag nähert sich. Ich hatte nicht wirklich geplant, eine Freundin zu haben und, nun, Oma war immer ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn es darum ging, mir Geld zu schicken. Außerdem habe ich ihr noch nicht von Hannah erzählt. Nun, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsball gingen, aber noch nicht, dass wir miteinander gehen."

„Neville", unterbrach Harry leise lachend. „Du schwafelst."

„Ja, ich schätze, das tue ich", stimmte er mit einem Seufzen zu. Nach einem Moment streckte er sich und schien sich innerlich zu wappnen für was auch immer ihn antrieb. „Was ich versuche, zu fragen, ist, ob du ein wenig Geld übrig hast, das du mir borgen würdest, um Hannahs Geschenk zu kaufen."

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich von seiner Überraschung über diese Bitte zu erholen, aber als er antwortete, war er nur glücklich, dass diese Unterhaltung absolut nichts damit zu tun hatte, warum Hermine ihm nachschnüffelte. „Sicher, das ist kein Problem."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es dir zurückzahlen werde", sagte Neville schnell. „Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann ich die Chance dazu bekommen werde."

„Es ist okay, Neville", versicherte Harry ihm. „Das macht mir keine Sorgen. Wie viel brauchst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich ihr holen soll. Ich wollte mal in ein paar Läden gehen und schauen, was ich finden könnte." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er fragte: „Wieviel glaubst du, sollte ich für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ausgeben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Ich bin so unerfahren wie du es bist. Ginnys Geburtstag ist erst im August."

„Aber hast du ihr nicht Smaragd gekauft?", fragte Neville.

„Ja, das stimmt", meinte Harry. „Aber wir sind zu der Zeit nicht miteinander gegangen. Das war also etwas anderes."

Neville schnaubte belustigt. „Sie liebt die Katze."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Da er nicht wusste, wie er antworten sollte, wechselte er das Thema zurück zum Ursprünglichen: „Also, was denkst du dann?"

„Ich möchte dich nicht Knutlos zurücklassen", begann Neville.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er einwarf: „Das stellt kein Problem dar."

„Nun, ich habe noch immer ein wenig Geld übrig. Wenn ich mir vielleicht fünf Galleonen leihen könnte, sollte das genug sein", meinte Neville.

„Das ist okay", stimmte Harry zu. Sein Geldbeutel war in seinem Koffer und er dachte kurz darüber nach, ihn einfach herauszuholen und die Münzen sofort an Ort und Stelle herauszunehmen, aber entschied sich dagegen. Es war egal, ob er der Überzeugung war, dass er Neville vertrauen konnte; es war einfacher, so viel wie möglich für sich zu behalten. „Ich habe kein Geld dabei, ich muss es dir also später geben. Erinnere mich einfach daran, falls ich es vergessen sollte."

„Ja, hört sich gut an", sagte Neville. „Und danke, Harry."

„Jederzeit, Neville", war Harrys Antwort.

Lächelnd streckte Neville sich einen Moment lang und sagte dann: „Ich schätze, ich verschwinde dann mal. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Menge zu tun hast."

Irgendetwas in der Art, wie er das sagte, ließ Harry innehalten. „Wieso sagst du das?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „In letzter Zeit bist du immer beschäftigt." Damit schritt er zur Tür und rief über die Schulter: „Bis später, Harry."

„Bis später, Neville", erwiderte Harry, bevor die Tür hinter seinem Freund zufiel. Einen Moment lang stand Harry nur da und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine mochte ihn als ein Rätsel ansehen, aber gerade hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten, Neville zu verstehen. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass Neville etwas wusste, aber abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen wissenden Blick erkannte er niemals an, dass etwas merkwürdiges vonstatten ging. Neville hatte oft eingegriffen, wann immer Hermine im vergangenen Jahr bei ihren Fragen zu nachdrücklich wurde. Zuerst hatte Harry es einfach akzeptiert, aber nun begann er, zu vermuten, dass Neville wusste, dass mehr los war.

Vielleicht interpretierte Harry zu viel hinein oder vielleicht wollte Neville nur nicht zu neugierig sein. Egal was es war: Harry wusste, dass er wie gewohnt weitermachen musste. Wenn Neville plante, etwas mit dem Wissen, das er möglicherweise hatte, anzustellen, gab es wenig, was er deswegen unternehmen konnte außer alles zu tun, damit er nicht noch mehr erfuhr. Wenn Neville jemals entschied, ihn zu konfrontieren, würde Harry sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt darum kümmern. Schließlich musste er nur bis zum Schuljahresende durchhalten, dann würde eh alles offengelegt werden und Neville schien keine Bedrohung für dieses Ziel zu sein. Er war immer jemand gewesen, der die Privatsphäre einer Person respektierte.

Solange er Zeit für sich in seinem Büro hatte, beschloss Harry, sich wieder seinem Studium von Schutzzaubern zu widmen. Das war ein Thema, von dem er nicht genug kriegen konnte. Es schien so viele Feinheiten beim Errichten von Schutzzaubern zu geben. Er hatte sich bisher nur oberflächlich mit den einfacheren Schutzzaubern beschäftigt, aber die, die er um sein neues Heim legen wollte, insbesondere wenn sie miteinander kombiniert werden, würden seine Fähigkeiten an ihre Grenzen bringen, und er hatte vor, für diese Herausforderung vorbereitet zu sein.

Es war noch immer eine Woche bis zum nächsten Vollmond, aber Harry freute sich bereits darauf, Remus wiederzusehen. Er war gespannt, ob Remus schon Fortschritte gemacht hatte, was sein neues Heim anging. Umso früher sie beginnen konnten, umso besser. Harry wusste nicht viel über die Vorgehensweise, aber er nahm an, dass es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, zu verhandeln und den Kauf abzuschließen. Erst nachdem sie all das erledigt hatten, konnten sie damit beginnen, die Schutzzauber über das Anwesen zu legen und er wollte ausreichend Zeit dazu haben, sich auf die Schutzzauber zu konzentrieren, für den Fall, dass Probleme auftauchen sollten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In dieser Nacht begann Harrys Schlaf friedvoll, aber als die Stunden vergingen, wurde er immer unruhiger. Als der Morgen nahte, wurde er über die Verbindung, die er mit Voldemort teilte, gezogen. Um sich auf die kommenden Unannehmlichkeiten vorzubereiten, verwendete Harry seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten, um seine ganzen Gefühle und Emotionen auszublenden, als er das Dämmerlicht von Voldemorts Schlupfwinkel sah. Vor ihm knieten bereits fünf Todesser.

„Ich habe heute einen besonderen Auftrag für euch", zischte Voldemort an die verhüllten Gestalten gerichtet. „Während die anderen offen angreifen und alles, was in ihrem Weg steht, töten oder zerstören werden, werdet ihr fünf sie als Ablenkung benutzen, um mein wahres Ziel zu erreichen. Es ist kein Zufall, dass Harry Potter einen Zauberstab besitzt, der der Bruder zu dem meinen ist. Eure Inkompetenz hat mich den Inhalt der Prophezeiung gekostet. Nun gebe ich euch die Chance, eure Schuld einzulösen.

Bringt mir den Zauberstabmacher", fuhr er fort. Harry musste seine Überraschung unterdrücken, als er Voldemorts Ziel erfuhr: Ollivander, der unheimliche alte Zauberstabmacher. „Ich möchte Antworten, und wer könnte besser dafür geeignet sein als derjenige, der beide Zauberstäbe herstellte." Er konnte fühlen, dass noch mehr dahintersteckte als Voldemort sagte, und er fragte sich, ob der Dunkle Lord wirklich glaubte, dass Ollivander ihm Antworten geben konnte. Vielleicht war das nur ein weiterer seiner Versuche, einen möglichen Spion herauszufinden. Unglücklicherweise beschützte Voldemort seine Gedanken, so dass Harry nicht mehr als unklare Gefühle fühlen konnte.

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte die Gruppe im Chor. Als sie dies taten, konnte Harry das erste Mal einige ihrer Gesichter sehen. Er würde die Gesichter von Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange überall wiedererkennen.

„Enttäuscht mich nicht", zischte Voldemort und sein Blick blieb auf Lucius Gesicht haften. Er war erfreut, Angst in den Augen des Mannes zu sehen, bevor Lucius wieder auf den Boden schaute. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Angst des Mannes willkommen heißen sollte oder von den Emotionen, die Voldemort fühlte, abgestoßen zu sein. Zwischen dem älteren Malfoy und Harry war sicherlich keinerlei Sympathie verloren gegangen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Voldemorts besondere Art der Bestrafung auch nur irgendjemanden wünschen wollte. Aber wenn es jemand verdiente, dann war Malfoy fast erster auf der Liste.

Als die Vision verblasste und Harry fühlte, wie er in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrte, überlegte er, was zu tun war. Er stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Natürlich würde seine erste Tat sein, Dumbledore zu informieren, so dass der Orden in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt werden konnte. Aber was würde er dann mit der Situation machen? Er wusste, dass der Angriff irgendwann an diesem Morgen stattfinden würde, aber es wäre zu riskant, den ganzen Morgen außerhalb des Schlosses zu verbringen. Glücklicherweise war Samstag, so musste er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, Unterricht zu versäumen. Unglücklicherweise würde wahrscheinlich jemand - höchstwahrscheinlich Hermine - seine Abwesenheit bemerken, wenn er zu lange verschwand. Wenn die Neuigkeiten über den Angriff kommen würden, war die Chance nicht schlecht, dass sie die Verbindung ziehen würde. Es war ein Risiko, das er nicht eingehen konnte.

Er war jedoch nicht gewillt, sich einfach nach hinten zu lehnen und die Dinge dem Orden zu überlassen. Solange er gesund war und kämpfen konnte, wollte er seinen Teil beitragen. Er erreichte Dumbledores Büro, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Harry sagte das Passwort und fuhr mit der Treppe hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters, wo er laut anklopfte.

„Herein", war Dumbledores Stimme grüßend zu hören.

Harry öffnete die Tür und war angesichts der frühen Stunde überrascht, zu sehen, dass der Schulleiter nicht alleine war. Vor seinem Schreibtisch saßen die Professoren McGonagall und Snape.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte Dumbledore. „Was gibt uns die Ehre dieses Besuchs?"

Harry sah ein Zucken in Snapes Schultern bei dem Wort "Ehre", aber er ignorierte ihn. „Guten Morgen Schulleiter und Guten Morgen Professoren", grüßte Harry kurz. „Ich hatte heute Nacht eine weitere Vision."

Harry bemerkte, wie Snapes Augen sich verengten und McGonagall sich aufrechter hinsetzte - eine Leistung, die Harry für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Dumbledore nickte nur, als ob er dies erwartet hätte. Aus welchem anderen Grund sollte Harry so früh am Morgen in seinem Büro sein?

„Und was hast du gesehen?", fragte Dumbledore in einem ruhigen Tonfall nach.

„Er plant am heutigen Morgen einen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse", erwiderte Harry. „Ich bin mir über die Details des Hauptangriffs nicht sicher, aber er ist eh nur eine Ablenkung. Voldemort hat sich mit 5 Todessern getroffen - die einzigen, die ich sehen und erkennen konnte, waren Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange. Er hat ihnen die Aufgabe übertragen, Ollivander zu entführen, während die anderen die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren auf sich ziehen sollen."

„Ollivander?", wiederholte Dumbledore fragend.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sagte, er möchte mehr über die Verbindung zwischen unseren Zauberstäben herausfinden. Er könnte glauben, dass unsere Bruderzauberstäbe irgendwie mit der Prophezeiung zusammenhängen."

„Du bist dir nicht sicher?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Alles, was er sagte, war, dass es kein Zufall sei, dass wir den gleichen Zauberstabkern haben."

„Verstehe", meinte Dumbledore. An Snape gewandt fragte er: „Severus, hast du etwas davon gehört?"

Snape wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab, nur um den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein", erwiderte er. Harry anfunkelnd fuhr er fort: „Der Dunkle Lord hat nichts erwähnt."

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte", sagte Harry unsicher. „Ich glaube, dass er immer noch versuchen könnte, einen möglichen Spion ausfindig zu machen."

„Du glaubst?", fragte Dumbledore, während Snape abschätzig schnaubte. Ein bedeutsamer Blick vom Schulleiter hielt Snape davon ab, etwas zu sagen. Der Blick des Schulleiters wanderte wieder zu Harry zurück, als er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher", war Harrys Antwort. „Er war schwer zu lesen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihnen einiges verschwieg, aber er war nicht so angespannt oder so wie letztes Mal." Wenn möglich wurde Snapes Funkeln bei diesem Satz nur noch vernichtender.

„Nun Gut", sagte Dumbledore. „Gibt es sonst etwas, an das du dich erinnern kannst? Eine Uhrzeit? Oder irgendwelche anderen Details, die uns helfen könnten?"

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sagte nur, dass es am Morgen geschehen würde - sonst nichts."

„Danke, Harry", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Das war sehr hilfreich."

Harry musste die aufflammende Verärgerung in sich niederkämpfen, die er bei diesem implizierten „Rauswurf" fühlte. Bedacht darauf, seine Stimme neutral zu halten, sagte er: „Gern geschehen." Damit nickte er noch einmal McGonagall zu, erwiderte kurz Fawkes Blick, bevor er sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Er holte tief Luft und überlegte kurz, zu bleiben, um zu lauschen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies zu riskant sein würde und ging stattdessen die Treppe hinunter. Dumbledore hatte aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einen Weg, zu überwachen, was außerhalb seiner Tür geschah - wenn er nicht sogar einfach wie Moody direkt durch Wände sehen konnte. Harry würde es ihm zutrauen.

Das löste einen beängstigenden Gedanken in ihm aus. Was, wenn Dumbledore durch Wände sehen konnte? Wenn er jemals mehr darüber herausfinden wollte, was Harry in seinen Trainingseinheiten im Raum der Wünsche machte oder selbst in der Privatsphäre seines Büros, würde Dumbledore vielleicht nicht einmal das Zimmer betreten oder die Schutzzauber umgehen müssen. Er könnte möglicherweise einfach durch die Wände sehen. Harry war sich angesichts der Eigenschaften des Raums der Wünsche unsicher, ob dies möglich war oder nicht, aber es sollte definitiv für das Büro gelten. Er schwor sich, in Zukunft viel vorsichtiger zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ihn bisher noch nicht erwischt hatte, ließ vermuten, dass dem Mann entweder diese besondere Fähigkeit fehlte oder dass er innerhalb des Schlosses Harry nicht weiter beobachtete. So oder so: Harry konnte nichts für gegeben annehmen und beschloss, dass er besser nach Wegen suchen sollte, wie er so eine Fähigkeit blockieren könnte. Er erinnerte sich vage, etwas über einen Schutzzauber gelesen zu haben, der helfen könnte, aber er müsste es noch einmal nachschlagen, um sicher zu sein.

Während Harry zum Gryffindorturm ging, richteten sich seine Gedanken wieder auf den drohenden Angriff auf die Winkelgasse. Harry seufzte, sah aber keine andere Möglichkeit. Selbst wenn er irgendwie einen Weg finden würde, unterrichtet zu werden, sobald der Angriff begann: Bis er es geschafft hätte, das Schloss zu verlassen und zu apparieren, konnte der Kampf bereits vorbei sein. Er würde einfach hoffen müssen, dass seine Abwesenheit nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Er hatte jedoch noch immer Zeit, denn die Sonne ging gerade erst auf. Die Todesser würden erst angreifen, wenn die Winkelgasse voller Menschen war.

Er holte eines seiner Bücher über Schutzzauber und las im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis Ginny die Treppe für ihr morgendliches Workout hinunterkam. Er errichtete schnell einen Privatsphärenschutzzauber und berichtete ihr, was passierte. Nachdem er es kurz überdacht hatte, entschied er, dass er Zeit für ihren üblichen morgendlichen Lauf hatte, bevor er zur Winkelgasse ging - er wollte nicht, dass jemand eine Änderung in seiner normalen morgendlichen Routine bemerkte. Da er sich vor dem Kampf nicht ermüden wollte, lief er neben Ginny her. Sie hatte sich - seit sie vor ein paar Monaten begonnen hatte - merklich verbessert, aber jeden Schritt, den sie machte, machte Harry auch - und seine Schrittlänge war ein wenig größer als ihrer. Der Lauf war für Harry eher erfrischend als ermüdend.

Nachdem er sich gedehnt hatte, begleitete er Ginny zum Raum der Wünsche. Statt ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, beschloss er, zur Winkelgasse zu gehen. Nach einer kurzen, aber intensiven Verabschiedung, vollzog Harry seine Verwandlung in Jim, warf sich den Tarnumhang über die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Nachdem er sich in seine Eulengestalt verwandelt hatte, grüßte er Hedwig, aber lehnte ihr Angebot, mit ihm zu fliegen, ab. Er plante, zu apparieren, sobald er das Schulgelände verlassen hatte.

Sobald Harry sich außerhalb des Schlossgeländes wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatte, apparierte er zur Winkelgasse, natürlich noch immer unter seinem Tarnumhang. Er verschwand schnell in einer Nebengasse und verwandelte sich wieder in seine Eulengestalt. Er hoffte, dass jemand vom Orden bemerken würde, wie er vor dem Kampf herumflog, um ihren Glauben zu bestärken, dass er tatsächlich zwei Personen war. Während er hoffte, dass sie ihn entdeckten, suchte Harry die Umgebung nach Ordensmitgliedern ab, die er als Jim kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte seine Lektion in St. Mungos gelernt und wusste, dass es besser war, mit dem Orden zusammenzuarbeiten als allein vorzugehen. Es gab zu viele Risiken, dass etwas schief gehen könnte.

Er sah Kingsley zuerst, entschied sich aber dagegen, zu dem Auroren zu gehen. Er kannte Kingsley nicht gut und er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Jim versuchen würde, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Nachdem er über die ganze Winkelgasse geflogen war, konnte Harry kein anderes Ordensmitglied entdecken und so beschloss er, näher am Boden zu fliegen, um einen besseren Blick erhaschen zu können.

Harry flog von Dach zu Dach und blieb nie mehr als eine Minute an einem Ort, während er die Umgebung auskundschaftete. Er war der Meinung, dass er Tonks in der Nähe von Gringotts entdeckt hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Angesichts ihrer Fähigkeiten war sie schwer zu finden - außer wenn sie ihr Haar pink, lila, blau oder irgendeine andere exotische Farbe färbte. Als er versuchte, zu entscheiden, ob sie es war oder nicht, realisierte er, dass Jim nichts über ihre Metamorphmagifähigkeiten wissen würde, und daher gab es keine Möglichkeit, sich Tonks als Jim zu nähern, außer sie würde genauso aussehen wie in St. Mungos oder bei Madame Bones'Haus, was sie nicht tat.

Dennoch: Wenn es Tonks war, dann standen die Chancen gut, dass Remus in der Nähe sein würde. Beide Male, als er sie zuvor getroffen hatte, waren sie nie weit voneinander entfernt gewesen. Und tatsächlich: Er brauchte nur eine weitere Minute, bis er Remus aus einem Fenster in einem Laden in der Nähe herausschauen sah.

Harry flog von seinem derzeitigen Landeplatz weg und in eine verlassene Gasse, bevor er sich in seine Menschengestalt zurückverwandelte. Er trug noch immer seinen Tarnumhang und er zog diesen daher aus und verstaute ihn schnell in seinem Koffer. Nachdem er überprüft hatte, dass er ordentlich maskiert war, trat er in die Winkelgasse hinaus und ging zu dem Geschäft hinüber, in dem er Remus gesehen hatte. Als er sah, wie eine Frau vorbeilief, von der er dachte, dass sie Tonks sein könnte, bemerkte er, wie ihr Blick auf ihm haften blieb. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, zu versuchen, ihre Magie zu fühlen, aber wurde von der Vielzahl an Zauberern und Hexen um ihn herum bombardiert. Er konnte sich nicht auf Tonks allein fokussieren und der Versuch, genau dies zu tun, ließ ihn beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolpern. Er gab auf und fuhr auf seinem Weg zu Remus fort.

Als er den Laden erreichte, schaute er Remus einen Sekundenbruchteil lang in die Augen, bevor er weiter zur Türe ging. Als er sie öffnete, schaute er zurück und bemerkte, dass Tonks ihm in kurzem Abstand folgte. Er betrat das Geschäft und ging zu Remus hinüber. „Was für ein Zufall, dich hier zu treffen", grüßte Harry und grinste, als Remus die Augen verdrehte. „Witzig. Man könnte meinen, dass du uns folgst."

„Eher nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Wenn du dich daran erinnern möchtest: Ich war vor euch im St. Mungos."

„Und wenn du dich daran erinnern möchtest," meldete Tonks sich hinter ihm brüsk zu Wort, „hättest du dich umgebracht, wenn wir dir nicht zur Hilfe gekommen wären."

Harry drehte sich langsam um, um die Hexe anzuschauen: „Ich schätze, wir sind dann quitt."

„Ruhig, Tonks", beruhigte Remus. „Wir sind alle auf der selben Seite."

„Ich weiß, auf welcher Seite wir sind.", meinte Tonks. „Seine Seite muss erst noch festgestellt werden."

Harry grinste, als er erkannte, dass Remus ihm gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit gegeben hatte. „Tonks? Du siehst überhaupt nicht aus ..." er hielt inne und ein Ausdruck der plötzlichen Erkenntnis legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Metamorphmagi?", fragte er Tonks.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und schaute zu Remus: „Gut gemacht, Wolfie."

„Wolfie?", wiederholte Harry. Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf.

„Tonks!", rief Remus aus.

Sie schien ihren Fehler zu erkennen, denn sie schaute sofort zerknirscht aus und flüsterte: „Sorry."

Harry drehte sich zu Remus und fragte leise: „Werwolf?"

Remus nickte nur, sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Er spielte seinen Part großartig. Harry nickte kurz. „Ich kannte einen Werwolf, als ich jünger war. Er war ein guter Kerl."

„Nun, wie auch immer", meinte Remus und wechselte demonstrativ das Thema. „Was bringt dich hierher?"

„Nun, ich nehme an, dasselbe, was euch hierherbringt", erwiderte Harry.

„Und woher weißt du, warum wir hier sind?", fragte Tonks argwöhnisch nach.

„Warum sonst solltet ihr hier sein?", war Harrys Antwort. „Ihr könntet eure Anwesenheit in der Winkelgasse vielleicht erklären, wenn ihr - genauso wie der Rest eures Teams - nicht alle nur herumstehen [würdet] und die Menge beobachten würdet." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid nicht gerade unauffällig."

„Ja, nun, nicht jeder von uns ist so gut, sein wahres Ich zu verstecken", erwiderte Tonks und schaute ihn streng an. Von der Metamorphmagus kommend hörte sich das lustig an, aber Harry war sich nun relativ sicher, dass wenigstens ein Ordensmitglied ihn herumfliegen hatte sehen.

Als Antwort zog er nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hat eure Informationsquelle euch irgendwelche Details gegeben, was passieren wird?", fragte Harry in dem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln und einen Weg zu finden, seine Tarnung zu verbessern.

„Unsere Informationsquelle?", fragte Remus.

„Nun, außer ihr ratet willkürlich, wo der nächste Todesserangriff stattfinden wird, nehme ich an, dass ihr irgendeine Art Informant in Voldemorts Zirkel habt", meinte Harry.

Tonks schaute bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Name abrupt hoch. Ihr Blick war kalkulierend, als sie ihn genau musterte. „Wir wissen nicht viel", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Aber wir wissen ein wenig", meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „Wir erwarten einen großen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse, aber das ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?", fragte Harry und tat überrascht.

Tonks räusperte sich demonstrativ und Remus schaute ihr in die Augen, als er sagte: „Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, dann wäre es vielleicht das Beste, unsere Informationen einander mitzuteilen."

Tonks Blick sagte deutlich, was sie dachte: _Ich vertraue ihm nicht._

„Was ist also das wahre Ziel?", fragte Harry an Remus gewandt.

„Ollivander."

„Der Zauberstabmacher?", fragte Harry. „Was will Voldemort von ihm?"

„Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Tonks schnell, als sei sie besorgt, dass Remus ihm alles erzählen würde, wenn er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätte.

Harry schaute Tonks einen Moment lang an, bevor er die offensichtliche Frage stellte. „Wenn Ollivander das Ziel ist, warum beschützt ihr dann nicht sein Geschäft?"

„Wir haben andere, die ihn beschützen", meinte Remus. „Aber wir brauchen auch Leute, die helfen, den Rest der Todesser unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

Harry nickte: „Macht Sinn."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Tonks. „Hat _deine_ Informationsquelle dir noch etwas gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass hier irgendwann am Morgen ein Angriff stattfinden soll. Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein anderes Ziel gibt, bis du dies gesagt hast." Harry legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als er eine Idee hatte. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er sich entschloss, sie umzusetzen: „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", meinte Harry an Tonks gerichtet. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Du hast uns nicht viele Gründe gegeben, dir zu vertrauen", erwiderte Tonks kurzangebunden.

„Dir zu helfen - vielleicht sogar dein Leben gerettet zu haben - und mehrmals an deiner Seite Todesser bekämpft zu haben reicht nicht, um dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen?", fragte er. Er war wirklich neugierig. Er wollte wissen, was es war, dass Tonks ihm misstrauen ließ.

„Wieso bleibst du nie nach einem Kampf?", war Tonks Antwort. „Wir wissen nichts über dich. Wir wissen nicht, was deine Ziele sind. Sicher, du kämpfst im Moment auf unserer Seite, aber wir wissen nicht, warum du kämpfst. Kämpfst du gegen Todesser im Allgemeinen oder suchst du nach einem bestimmten? Und was passiert, wenn es keine Todesser mehr gibt? Wirst du dann noch immer unser Verbündeter sein?"

Harry nickte leicht. „Das sind interessante Fragen. Ich kann dir nicht alle Antworten geben, die du möchtest, aber ich denke, da wir so oft miteinander arbeiten, ist ein wenig Vertrauen angebracht. Ich bin der Sache verschrieben und habe nicht vor, aufzuhören, bis die Arbeit getan ist. Das bedeutet keine Todesser und kein Voldemort mehr. Ich habe mir noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich danach machen werde, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Alles, was ich möchte, ist, diesen Krieg zu beenden."

„Und wie wissen wir, dass du uns die Wahrheit sagst?", fragte Tonks.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen. Schau, nach dem was im Krankenhaus geschehen ist, habe ich einige Dinge realisiert. Wenn ihr beide und euer Partner nicht gewesen wärt, wäre ich in dieser Nacht gestorben. Wenn ich diese Dinge bis zum Ende durchziehen möchte, werde ich ein wenig Hilfe brauchen. Also, solange wir dasselbe Ziel haben, hatte ich gehofft, dass ihr gewillt seid, zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Remus. „Vielleicht kannst du darüber nachdenken, ob du in Zukunft nicht ein wenig enger mit uns zusammenarbeiten möchtest."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was Remus beabsichtigte. „Wieso verschieben wir diese Unterredung nicht auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt? Wir sollten die Augen für Todesser aufhalten, oder nicht?"

Tonks grummelte ein wenig und murmelte etwas, dass sich wie eine Verabschiedung anhörte, als sie den Laden verließ. Sobald die Tür zufiel, drehte Harry sich zu Remus um und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sein Lächeln verschwand jedoch von seinen Lippen, als er fühlte, wie eine Kälte sich in seinem Oberkörper ausbreitete.

Remus musste die Veränderung bemerkt haben, denn er fragte: „Was ist los?"

Als das Gefühl sich verstärkte und die Kälte sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, konnte Harry Schreie aus der Ferne hören. Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie echt waren oder nur in seinem Kopf, wusste er, was es verursachte. Nur eines konnte dieses Gefühl hervorrufen. Er drehte sich zu Remus, der ihn noch immer besorgt anschaute. Wie konnte dieser dies nicht fühlen?

„Dementoren", flüsterte Harry. Als Remus Augen größer wurden, kam Harry etwas in den Sinn: „Remus, ich kann nicht ..." Er senkte seine Stimme, bis er nur noch flüsterte: „Jeder kennt meinen Hirschpatronus. Wenn jemand ihn sieht, ist meine Tarnung dahin."

Remus musterte ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er antwortete: „Bleib in meiner Nähe. Mein Patronus war nie sehr stark, aber es sollte genug für uns beide sein."

Harry nickte, aber das Gefühl wurde nur noch stärker, umso mehr Sekunden vergingen.

„Ich kann es auch fühlen", sagte Remus. „Komm, hier im Laden sind wir zu nichts nutze."

Harry folgte Remus hinaus in die Winkelgasse und begann sofort die Umgebung links und rechts von ihm abzusuchen. Er konnte die dunklen Gestalten nicht sehen, aber es war klar, dass sie sich näherten. Er sah Tonks nur einen Laden weiter rechts auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass Remus in die andere Richtung schaute, aber realisierte dann, dass der Mann ihr vertraute, auf sich selber aufzupassen. Er fragte sich, ob er dasselbe tun könnte, wenn Ginny hier wäre.

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als er den ersten Schrei hörte - den ersten realen Schrei. Herumwirbelnd sah er die dunkel verhüllten Gestalten von den Dächern hinunterschweben. Als er hochsah, sah er, wie einige in der Nähe hinunterkamen. „Remus", warnte er. „Bist du bereit für deinen Patronus?"

Statt einer Antwort hörte er die Zauberformel: „Expecto Patronum."

Harry schaute kurz hinüber und sah, wie eine silberne Gestalt sich formte. Sie war nahe am Boden und ziemlich klein, aber Harry konnte nicht schnell genug erkennen, um was für ein Tier es sich handelte, noch glaubte er, dass nun die beste Zeit dafür war, um zu fragen. Hexen und Zauberer rannten ziellos die Straßen entlang. Jeder rannte von einer einzelnen Bedrohung weg, nicht wissend, dass die Bedrohung von allen Seiten kam. Er konnte die verteilten Ordensmitglieder bemerkenswert schnell entdecken, da sie die einzigen waren, die in diesem Chaos ein Mindestmaß an Fassung zeigten. Sie hielten dem Ansturm stand, während sie ihre Patroni losschickten, um die Bedrohung einzudämmen.

Harry seinerseits fühlte sich hilflos und nutzlos, als er nur danebenstand, den falschen Zauberstab bereithaltend, während er zusah, wie die Patronigestalten des Ordens versuchten, die Dementoren aufzuhalten. Das Gefühl verging in dem Moment, als er eine Gruppe Todesser bemerkte, die aus einer kleinen Gasse zwischen zwei Läden herauskamen. Harry verlor keine Zeit und begann Flüche auf die schwarzberobten Gestalten zu werfen.

Sie kamen in der Nähe von Tonks heraus und Harry blickte zu ihr hinüber und sah, dass sie noch immer damit beschäftigt war, ihren Patronus zu navigieren und die sich nähernden Todesser nicht bemerkt hatte. Während er einen Schutzzauber vor sie zauberte, rief Harry aus: „Tonks!"

Sie hielt mitten in ihrer Drehung inne, als sie den Lichtstrahl bemerkte, der nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht zurückgeworfen wurde. Harry bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr, während sie gegen die Todesser duellierte. Es war reines Chaos. Harry manövrierte um vereinzelte Einkaufende herum und versuchte, die Flüche von ihnen abzuwenden, während er seinen eigenen Angriff fortführte. Von dem fünf, die aus der Gasse aufgetaucht waren, waren nur noch zwei auf den Beinen, aber andere Gruppen tauchten auf der Straße auf und da die meisten der Ordensmitglieder beschäftigt waren, drängten sich die Dementoren an den verblassenden Patroni vorbei.

Harry bahnte sich weiter seinen Weg und kämpfte nun gegen eine neue Welle Todesser. Als er eine Gruppe Dementoren sah, die aus ihrer Eingrenzung ausbrachen und sich auf eine Mutter und ihre zwei Kinder stürzten, zögerte Harry keine Sekunde. Egal was die Konsequenzen sein würden .Er würde nicht untätig danebenstehen, während andere in Gefahr waren. Während er in der Vergangenheit Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, eine Erinnerung zu finden, die stark genug war, um einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, hatte er nun keine Probleme. Mit einem Bild von Ginny in seinen Gedanken rief er: „Expecto Patronum!"

Keine Sekunde verlierend begann er sofort wieder, Zauber auf die Todesser zu werfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie der glänzende silberne Nebel Gestalt annahm.

Er hielt geschockt inne, denn die Gestalt, die die Gasse hinunterrannte, war nicht die, die er erwartet hatte. Der königliche Hirsch, der ihn jahrelang vor Dementoren beschützt hatte, war verschwunden. Als das Tier die widerlichen Kreaturen angriff - gerade noch rechtzeitig -, klappte Harrys Mund erstaunt auf, als er erkannte, welche Gestalt sein Patronus angenommen hatte.

Er musste für die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit bezahlen, denn Harry fühlte, wie ihn etwas von der Seite traf. Als er zu Boden fiel, bemerkte er einen grünen Lichtstrahl, der an ihm vorüberzischte und in das Gebäude neben ihn einschlug und Steinstücke überallhin verteilte. Er traf auf den Boden auf, schlitterte auf dem Straßenpflaster entlang und ein schweres Gewicht fiel auf ihn. Er machte Anstalten, das Gewicht von sich wegzudrücken, bis er bemerkte, dass das Gewicht tatsächlich Tonks war. „Was ist los? Noch nie einen Patronus heraufbeschworen?", fragte sie, als sie ihm in der Deckung eines Alkoven hochhalf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Situation und Tonks Worte realisierte. „Nein", sagte er schließlich.

„Nun, du kannst ihn später bewundern", meinte sie.

„Richtig", erwiderte Harry und unterdrückte die leichte Verärgerung, die er bei ihren Worten fühlte. Immerhin hatte sie gerade sein Leben gerettet. „Danke", flüsterte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Konnte dich nicht gehen lassen in dem Wissen, dass ich dir noch was schulde", neckte sie. „Nun, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns wieder einmischen?"

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, stürzte sie sich wieder ins Kampfgetümmel. Harry zögerte kaum, bevor er ihr folgte. Er erkannte bald, wohin sie ging, denn er entdeckte Remus, der zwei Geschäfte weiter gegen ein paar Todesser kämpfte. Harry versuchte die Körper auf dem Boden zu ignorieren, als sie sich vorarbeiteten. Manche von ihnen trugen die verräterischen Roben der Todesser, aber der Großteil trug die normalen Alltagsroben. Doch im Moment konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken.

Sie erreichten Remus schnell und begannen sofort, sich ein Gefecht mit einer weiteren Gruppe Todesser zu liefern. Sie standen hinter einer kleinen Steinmauer und Harry fand es ein wenig frustrierend, Seite an Seite mit Remus und Tonks zu arbeiten, da es seine Fähigkeit, sich viel zu bewegen, eliminierte. Er war praktisch hinter der Mauer an ihrer Seite gefangen, während sie versuchten, die kleine Gruppe Todesser vor ihnen zu besiegen.

Es war schwierig, hinter ihrer Deckung Fortschritte zu machen. Harry wurde merklich an sein Übungsduell in seiner AHA-klasse erinnert, wo er gegen seine sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler angetreten war. Sie hatten sich auf ihre Deckung verlassen und es war ihr Niedergang gewesen. Es war zu einfach, zu erkennen, woher die Zauber kamen. Man hatte zu viel Zeit, entweder einen Schutzzauber zu errichten oder auszuweichen. Harry duckte sich hinter der Mauer, als ein grüner Fluch auf ihn zu kam. Er traf oben auf die Mauer auf und sandte Steinstücke über seine gebückte Gestalt.

Das war sinnlos. An Remus gewandt fragte er: „Hast du noch ein paar dieser magischen Granaten?"

Remus Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang, dann nickte er und griff in seine Tasche, um zwei der besagten Gegenstände herauszuholen. Harry grinste, nahm die beiden Bälle und drückte auf die Knöpfe. Er zählte in seinem Kopf. Eins. Zwei. Er richtete sich auf und warf die beiden Kugeln, wobei er an seine beiden Kameraden gerichtet schrie: „Gebt mir Deckung!" Drei. Harry sprang über die Mauer und sprintete zu der Deckung der Todesser, wobei er zauberstablos einen Schutzzauber vor sich selbst errichtete. Vier.

Die Granaten explodierten direkt hinter der Gruppe Todesser und störte sie beim Zaubern und gaben damit Harry den Augenblick, den er brauchte. Er warf bereits einen mächtigen Sprengzauber auf die Gruppe und setzte damit zwei der sechs außer Gefecht. Harry wich auf die Seite aus, während er weiterhin Flüche auf die Todesser warf und Tonks und Remus damit die Möglichkeit gab, ihre eigenen Zauber hinzuzufügen. Innerhalb weniger Momente war die gesamte Gruppe besiegt.

Die Gefahr war jedoch noch lange nicht vorüber, denn Kämpfe wurden noch auf der ganzen Winkelgasse ausgetragen. Keine Zeit verlierend rief Harry die sechs Zauberstäbe zu sich und zerstörte sie schnell, während Remus und Tonks sich näherten. Remus hatte die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, sagte aber nichts. Zuletzt versuchte Harry, alle Portschlüssel, die die sechs am Boden liegenden Todesser am Körper trugen, zu sich zu rufen, war aber nicht überrascht, als nichts passierte.

An Remus gewandt fragte er: „Kannst du einen weiteren Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber errichten?"

„Sicher", sagte Remus zustimmend und drehte sich um, um genau dies zu tun.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die ohnmächtigen in Roben gekleideten Gestalten und begann sofort damit, sie zu fesseln. Tonks folgte einen Moment später seinem Beispiel. Als Harry zum nächsten Körper ging, fühlte er Tonks Blick auf sich und drehte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr.

„Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen?", fragte sie. Das offene Misstrauen und die Abneigung, welche sie ihm vor dem Kampf gezeigt hatte, war sehr zu Harrys Freude verschwunden, und er konnte die Neugier in ihren Augen sehen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er und schaute zu Remus hinüber, der noch immer an den Schutzzaubern arbeitete. Er ging zu einem weiteren Todesser und Tonks tat dasselbe.

„Wir nehmen viele verschiedene Kampfstile im Aurorentraining durch", erwiderte Tonks. „Aber ich habe noch nie jemanden so wie dich kämpfen sehen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo du es gelernt hast."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es mir größtenteils selber beigebracht", gab er mit einem Grinsen zu. Er drehte sich von ihr weg und fesselte den letzten Todesser.

„Größtenteils?", fragte sie nach.

Bevor er über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte, unterbrach Remus sie: „Fertig."

Sie beförderten schnell die Körper - es waren etwa ein Dutzend - in den von Schutzzaubern umgebenen Bereich und sie bewegten sich weiter die Winkelgasse voran wo sie sich mit ein paar Auroren - oder vielleicht auch Ordensmitglieder; Harry war sich nicht sicher - zusammentaten. Als sie einer weiteren Gruppe Dementoren begegneten, war Harry der erste, der seinen Patronus heraufbeschwor, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Remus einbrachte. Er tat sein bestes, den Blick zu ignorieren, während er der silbernen Löwin zusah, die die übelriechenden Kreaturen zusammentrieb. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, um seinen Blick länger auf seinen Patronus zu richten, da von einer weiteren Gruppe Todesser verschiedene Zauber in ihre Richtung geflogen kamen , die eine kleine Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden als Deckung benutzten.

Als Harry sich an die Gruppe anschlich, konnte er hinter sie in die Gasse sehen, wo zwei Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe auf eine junge Frau und ihr Kind gerichtet hatten. Er konnte die Schreie hören, die aus der Kehle der Frau gerissen wurden, als sie sich vor Schmerz windend auf dem Boden lag. Harry sah rot.

Er sprang aus seiner Deckung hervor und warf mehrere Explosionszauber über die Köpfe der Todesser hinweg. Die Zauber trafen auf das Gebäude und ließen Steinbrocken auf die Köpfe seiner Feinde fallen. Harry verlor keine Zeit, rannte auf sie zu und dachte kaum darüber nach, während er sie schnell mit Schockzaubern belegte. Er lief in die Gasse, [und] überraschte die Peiniger und setzte sie schnell außer Gefecht, nicht einmal bewusst wahrnehmend, mit welchen Zaubern er sie traf.

Er kniete sich hin, um ihre Opfer zu untersuchen. Die Mutter hielt ihr Kind fest in den Armen. Harry konnte nun sehen, dass es sehr jung war, vielleicht ein Jahr alt. Das Baby weinte und das Geräusch war herzzerreißend. Die Mutter lag nur auf dem Boden und hielt es an sich. „Sind Sie okay?", fragte er die Mutter und streckte seine Hand aus, berührte sie jedoch nicht, da er nicht wusste, welche Verletzungen sie haben mochte.

Sie antwortete nicht; sie schien seine Anwesenheit nicht einmal zu bemerken. Keine andere Lösung sehend packte Harry sie bei der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht. „Können Sie mich hören?", fragte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ihr Blick wanderte langsam zu ihm, als hätte sie Schwierigkeiten, sich auf ihn zu fokussieren. Schließlich richtete sich ihr Blick auf ihn und der Terror auf ihrem Gesicht schien zu verschwinden, als sie ihn dort sah: „M- Mein Baby", japste sie schwer atmend.

Harry musterte das Baby genauer und fragte sich, ob es vielleicht verletzt worden war, aber er konnte nichts entdecken. Er hielt eine Hand an die Wange des Kindes und strich sanft über die Haut, was es seine Augen öffnen ließ, während es weiterschrie. Anders als seine Mutter hatte es keine Schwierigkeiten, Harry mit seinem Blick zu fixieren, doch es schien Freund und Feind nicht auseinanderhalten zu können, denn seine Anwesenheit schien nicht zu helfen, um es zu beruhigen.

Er wandte sich wieder zu der Mutter und fragte: „Werdet ihr in Ordnung sein?"

Sie schien schließlich wieder zu sich zu kommen und nickte zitternd. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen und Harry legte umsichtig einen Arm um ihren Rücken, um ihr zu helfen. Er half ihr, sich in einer aufrechten Position an die Wand zu lehnen und die Mutter schaute ihm noch einmal in die Augen. „Danke", sagte sie. Ihr Blick blieb nur noch einen Moment länger auf ihn gerichtet, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihr Kind konzentrierte.

Harry murmelte „Gern geschehen" und stand schnell auf. Er rief die Zauberstäbe der in der Nähe befindlichen Todesser zu sich und brach sie schnell entzwei. Er musste über den Steinhaufen und die Körper am Eingang der Gasse klettern, bevor er wieder zurück auf die Straße gelangen konnte. Es schien die Bedeutung des Wortes auszureizen, aber es schien ruhiger zu werden und er bemerkte, dass die Kämpfe sich nun scheinbar auf den Abschnitt zu seiner Linken beschränkten. Er entdeckte Remus und Tonks ein paar Geschäfte weiter und rannte schnell zu ihnen, um sich ihnen wieder anzuschließen.

Als er neben Remus ankam, drehte der Mann sich zu ihm und fragte: „Geht es ihnen gut?"

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, bis er erkannte, dass Remus sich kurz nach ihm in der Gasse umgesehen haben musste, bevor er die Straße weitergegangen war. „Ja. Die Mutter war ein wenig mitgenommen, aber sie sollte in Ordnung sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie der Tochter etwas angetan haben."

Remus nickte. „Gut.", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu.

Es war nur wenige Minuten später, als die Todesser schließlich zu verstehen schienen, dass ihre Anzahl sich verringerte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als einer von ihnen vorhersehbarerweise einen Portschlüssel herausholte und sie alle verschwanden. Harry fluchte, als er realisierte, dass sie sich zwar die Zeit genommen hatten, Schutzzauber um eine kleine Gruppe Todesser zu legen, er aber vergessen hatte, dies für den Rest zu tun.

Remus wandte sich an Harry: „Nun, ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass du nun gehst."

„Schade", meinte Tonks, als sie neben Remus trat. „Ich habe gerade begonnen, deine Gesellschaft zu genießen."

Harry musste den Drang unterdrücken, seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Ebenfalls", erwiderte er. Als er seinen Blick auf seine Umgebung richtete, war Harry entsetzt, zu sehen, in welchem Ausmaß die Winkelgasse zerstört worden war. Wenn das das war, was die Todesser erreichen konnten, wenn er und der Orden auf einen Angriff vorbereitet waren, fürchtete Harry sich davor, wie es aussehen würde, wenn niemand gewusst hätte, was geschehen würde. Körper lagen überall herum und keiner der Gebäude schien unversehrt zu sein, auch wenn einige schlimmer aussahen als andere.

Ein Teil von Harry wollte dem Drang zu gehen widerstehen, wissend, dass s seine Hilfe hier noch immer gebraucht wurde, aber er wusste, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Es war ein zu großes Risiko. Ohne den Kampf, der um sie herum tobte, würden die Ordensmitglieder zweifellos mit ihm reden wollen und er wollte ihnen keine Möglichkeit geben, etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er reizte außerdem sein Glück aus, je länger er von Hogwarts fernblieb. Umso länger er wegblieb, umso wahrscheinlicher war es, dass jemand entdecken würde, dass er nicht da war. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen kann", sagte er zu den beiden und hoffte, dass sie beide, insbesondere Tonks, seine Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten hören konnten.

Er schaute beiden kurz in die Augen, dann disapparierte er und tauchte an seiner üblichen Stelle im Außenbereich von Hogsmeade auf. Er ließ schnell seine Tarnung verschwinden und flog in seiner Eulengestalt zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry benutzte seinen Tarnumhang, um sich durch die Korridore zu bewegen und war besonders vorsichtig, gegen keinen der umherwandernden Schüler zu laufen oder ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Als er sein Büro schließlich erreichte, trat er ein und öffnete sofort seinen Koffer. Er duschte im Badezimmer seines Koffers und heilte schnell die kleinen Wunden und Prellungen, die er sich im Kampf zugezogen hatte. Danach zog Harry seine normalen Schulroben an und erkannte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, dass das Mittagessen bald beginnen würde.

Ende 23.1

Danke an "Thomas" für die Review!


	34. 3221

AN:nur ein Viertelkapitel, aber immerhin ein update! ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gestartet!

Kapitel 23.2-1

Als er zum Porträt des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes ging, sagte er: „Ich schwöre feierlich,

dass ich tolle Streiche geplant habe." Während er die Karte nach Ginnys Namen absuchte, wünschte er, er hätte eine Funktion hinzugefügt, um eine Person schnell zu finden. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, das zu recherchieren, sobald er mehr Zeit hatte. Er fand ihren Namen schließlich unter mehreren Schülern im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er versetzte die Karte wieder in ihren Normalzustand und verließ sein Büro, um zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen.

Als er sich ihm näherte, schwang das Porträt der Fetten Dame auf und ein Schwarm Schüler kam heraus. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er Ginny unter ihnen entdeckte. An ihrer Seite war Neville. Ron und Hermine liefen hinter ihnen.

Sein Blick fand Ginnys einen Moment später und sie rief aus: „Harry!" Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, warf ihre Arme um ihn und er erwiderte ihre Umarmung freudig.

Die anderen drei trennten sich ebenfalls von der Gruppe und Harry sprach laut genug, so dass sie ihn hören konnten: „Sorry, dass ich spät dran bin. Ich bin eingeschlafen, als ich in meinem Büro gelernt habe."

Harry ließ einen Arm um Ginnys Rücken gelegt, als er sich an die anderen wandte. „Hey, Leute. Wie geht's?"

„Furchtbar", erwiderte Ron sofort. „Sie haben den ganzen Morgen nichts anderes gemacht als zu wiederholen. Es reicht, um einen Kerl in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Harry grinste, als Hermine schnaubte: „Ehrlich, Ron. Du kannst nicht alles bis zur letzten Minute aufschieben, insbesondere wenn die Examen immer näher rücken."

„Es sind noch beinahe zwei Monate bis zu den Examen", jammerte Ron.

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben kaum noch genug Zeit."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als sie begannen, der Gruppe Gryffindors zur Großen Halle zu folgen. „Können wir wenigstens nach dem Mittagessen eine Pause machen?", bat Ron.

„Du kannst eine Pause machen", gab Hermine nach. „Ich werde in der Bücherei ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

Diese Aussage weckte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Es sah Hermine nicht ähnlich, so schnell nachzugeben und es war praktisch noch nicht dagewesen, dass sie niemand anderen ermunterte, sie zu begleiten. Harry hatte die schleichende Vermutung, dass ihre Nachforschungen nichts mit der Schule zu tun hatten.

„Aber Hermine", grummelte Ron. „Glaubst du nicht, dass es viel mehr Spaß machen würde, wenn wir beide eine Pause machen würden ... zusammen?" Das letzte war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, aber Harry konnte es dennoch hören. Er musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken, was genau Ron vorschlug. Er freute sich, dass sie schließlich zu Verstand gekommen und zusammengekommen waren, aber der Gedanke von ihnen beiden, wie sie tatsächlich zusammen waren, war mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigend.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann darauf konzentrieren, deine Hausaufgaben vor Sonntagabend fertig zu haben", meinte Hermine nur, als sie schließlich die Große Halle betraten.

Als sie sich dem Gryffindor-Tisch näherten, drückte Ginny Harrys Hand, was ihn inne halten ließ. „Ich habe meinen Freunden gesagt, dass ich heute mit ihnen Mittag essen würde", sagte sie ihm.

Harry nickte. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Sie kaute einen Moment lang auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bevor sie ihm in die Augen blickte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Sitz bei deinen Freunden."

Damit stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Er konnte ihre Erleichterung, dass er sicher zurück im Schloss war, förmlich fühlen. Als sie begann, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, lehnte Harry sich vor, um ihren Lippen zu folgen, bevor er sich wieder bewusst machen konnte, das die Große Halle nicht der beste Ort war, um mit seiner Freundin zu knutschen. Harry lächelte sie voller Wärme an, als sie seine Hand noch ein letztes Mal drückte, bevor sie ging, um bei ihren Freunden zu sitzen. Er schaute ihr kurz nach, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Freunden folgte, die sich bereits etwas weiter unten an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. Als Harry sich näherte, sah er, dass Ron schon mit seinem ersten Gang zur Hälfte fertig war, während Hermine und Neville gerade erst zu beginnen schienen.

Hermine schaute hoch, als er sich gegenüber von ihr nieder ließ und legte ihre Gabel auf den Tisch, als sie fragte: „Also, Harry. Was hast du denn gelernt als du in deinem Büro eingeschlafen bist?"

„Zaubertränke", erwiderte Harry, während er seinen Teller füllte.

„Oh?", meinte Hermine und die Neugier war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Hast du schon einen Zaubertrank ausgesucht?"

„E'en Z'bertr'k f'r w's a'sges`'t?", versuchte Ron mit vollem Mund zu fragen.

„Ehrlich, Ron", tadelte Hermine nicht gerade freundlich. „Das ist widerlich!"

„Ich glaube, was er versucht hat, zu fragen, war, für was du einen Zaubertrank aussuchen sollst?", meinte Neville.

Ron nickte und nachdem er heruntergeschluckt hatte, rief er aus: „Das habe ich gerade gesagt!"

Da er Hermines Antwort darauf verhindern wollte, antwortete Harry: „Snape will, dass wir uns einen Zaubertrank für eine Projektarbeit aussuchen. Wir werden ihn nicht brauen - zumindest glaube ich es nicht -, nur einen Bericht darüber schreiben."

„Ich glaube, ich werde Skele-wachs nehmen", meinte Hermine. „Aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich entscheiden. Es gibt so viele interessante Zaubertränke, aus denen man auswählen muss."

„Ich dachte darüber nach, Wolfsbann zu nehmen", ließ Harry verlauten und beantwortete damit ihre Frage von zuvor.

Hermines Blick suchte seinen. „Für Professor Lupin?", fragte sie sanft.

Er nickte.

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir, Harry", meinte Hermine.

„Aber du sagtest, dass ihr den Zaubertrank nicht brauen werdet", mischte Ron sich ein. „Wie soll das also helfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Freund, aber bevor er antworten konnte, antwortete schon Hermine: „Wie kannst du so unsensibel sein? Es ist der Gedanke, der zählt."

„Oder vielleicht" ließ Neville verlauten „hat er vor, zu lernen, wie der Trank gebraut wird, egal ob es im Unterricht durchgenommen wird oder nicht."

Hermines Augen wurden bei diesem Gedanken größer und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe daran gedacht, aber ich möchte zuerst sehen, auf was ich mich einlasse, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffe."

„Ich habe gelesen, dass es sehr schwierig sein soll, den Zaubertrank zu brauen", erklärte Hermine.

„Verrückt", flüsterte Ron. „Wieso möchtest du es lernen, wenn du nicht musst?"

Er schien die Frage mehr an sich selbst als an jemand anderes zu richten, aber das hinderte Hermine nicht daran, zu antworten: „Nur weil du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, mehr als das absolut Notwendigste zu tun, um durchs Leben zu kommen, bedeutet das nicht, dass jeder so denkt. Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass Harry vielleicht in der Lage sein will, Professor Lupin zu helfen für den Fall, dass er den Zaubertrank von nirgendwo anders herbekommen kann?"

Das war natürlich exakt der Grund, warum Harry den Zaubertrank gewählt hatte. Er wusste, wie schwierig es angeblich war, ihn zu brauen und er wusste, dass es nicht viele auf der Welt gab, die sich die Mühe machten, denjenigen zu helfen, die sie als Halbblut ansahen. Sollte Snape jemals unwillig oder nicht in der Lage sein, den Zaubertrank weiterhin zu brauen, wollte Harry sicherstellen, dass Remus andere Optionen hatte. Harry würde immer bereit sein, in seiner Animagusgestalt zu helfen, aber er hoffte, dass er Remus mit dem Wolfsbann ebenfalls helfen könnte.

Ron schien von Hermines Ausbruch ausreichend eingeschüchtert zu sein und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Kumpel", meinte Harry. „Um ehrlich zu sein, freue ich mich nicht besonders darauf, es zu probieren. Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass Remus immer jemanden hat, sollte Snape etwas zustoßen."

„Du meinst für den Fall, dass Snape sich entschließt, es nicht mehr für ihn vorzubereiten?", fragte Ron finster.

„Das auch, Kumpel", erwiderte Harry. „Das auch."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag brachte die morgendliche Auslieferung des Tagespropheten die Nachrichten vom Angriff auf die Winkelgasse. Harry hatte den vorigen Nachmittag und Abend damit verbracht, sich über das Schicksal von Ollivander Gedanken zu machen. Die Situation war so hektisch und er so in Eile gewesen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, dass Harry vergessen hatte, nach dem alten Zauberstabmacher zu schauen, bevor er zum Schloss zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte kein eigenes Abonnement für das Käseblatt, daher musste er zusammen mit den anderen Hermines Kommentaren zuhören und warten, bis sie den Artikel beendet hatte und er sich selbst darin vertiefen konnte.

Leider - aber nicht überraschend - beinhaltete der Artikel keine Liste der Opfer und sagte nichts über Ollivander. Harry verfluchte sich im Stillen für seine Vergesslichkeit. Er wusste, er würde nichts aus dem Schulleiter herausbekommen, obwohl es Harrys Informationen gewesen waren, die sie überhaupt vor dem Angriff gewarnt hatten. Stattdessen wünschte er sich, dass der Vollmond sich schneller nähern würde, so dass er Remus fragen könnte. Dann fühlte er sich schuldig, da er wusste, dass Remus nicht glücklich wäre, die Auswirkungen des Vollmonds früher als er musste zu durchleben. Seine Neugier war ungestillt, aber er fand sich damit ab, dass er warten musste - nur noch ein wenig mehr als eine Woche.

Glücklicherweise hatte er andere Dinge, auf die er sich in der Zwischenzeit konzentrieren konnte, darunter besonders das kommende Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Am Anfang der Woche hatte er sichergestellt, Neville das Geld, das er ihm versprochen hatte, zu geben und wünschte ihm für die Einkaufstour Glück. Er beneidete Neville nicht um seine Lage, ein geeignetes Geschenk zu kaufen. Harry war froh, dass ihm noch mehrere Monate blieben, bevor er dasselbe tun musste.

Der Nachteil von dem Wochenendtrip war, dass es die Woche im Schneckentempo vergehen ließ. Um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, wurde Harrys Schlaf in dieser Woche dreimal durch Visionen gestört, da Voldemort ein wiedererwachtes Interesse entwickelt zu haben schien, an den scheinbar zufälligen Angriffen der Todesser teilzunehmen. Als es schließlich Freitag war, fühlte Harry die Auswirkungen seines fehlenden Schlafes und er freute sich auf die Pause, die der Hogsmeade-Ausflug sein würde.

Das Glück war ihm nicht hold, denn in dieser Nacht wurde sein Schlaf schon wieder gestört. So müde wie er auch war versuchte er, die Bilder auszublenden und wieder zu schlafen, aber es ging nicht. Die Vision war noch zu neu und selbst seine Okklumentik konnte die Bilder nicht aufhalten, die vor seinem Inneren Auge auftauchten, sobald er die Augen schloß. Harry gab es schließlich auf zu versuchen und zwang sich aufzustehen. Er zog seine Trainingsklamotten an und nahm ein Buch über Schutzzauber in die Hand, mit dem er hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um auf Ginny zu warten.

Das Warten war unerträglich. Als er las, wurden seine Augen immer schwerer, doch jedesmal, wenn er einzunicken schien, tauchte in seinem Geist ein Bild aus seiner Vision auf und er wachte wieder abrupt auf. Nach etwa ein Dutzend Mal sprang Harry auf die Füße und warf das Buch frustriert auf den Sessel. Nachdem er eine Minute hin- und hergegangen war, seufzte Harry. Es half alles nichts. Er hob das Buch wieder auf und legte es auf einen der Tische. Er setzte sich auf einen der Holzstühle mit den geraden Lehnen und öffnete das Buch. Er entschied, noch einmal zu lesen, was er an diesem Morgen bereits gelesen hatte, da er sich an kaum etwas erinnern konnte.

Seine Augen drohten noch immer zuzufallen, aber in dem ungemütlichen Stuhl war er in der Lage, wach zu bleiben. Schließlich, als die Sonne am Horizont aufging, betrat Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie tappte leise zu ihm und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn sinken.

„Schon wieder?" fragte sie.

Er brauchte keine Erklärung. Er nickte nur. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und drückte seinen Schenkel kurz oberhalb seines Knies. „Nun, wir sollten gehen", sagte Harry plötzlich, klappte sein Buch zu und stand auf.

Ginny nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu sich, bevor er weglaufen konnte: „Bist du dir sicher, Harry?" Er konnte die Sorgen in ihrer Stimme hören. „Du solltest versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe es bereits versucht und außerdem müssen wir trainieren. Ich kann es nicht jedesmal ausfallen lassen, wenn ich schlecht geträumt habe, oder?" Bevor Ginny etwas erwidern konnte - und er war sich sicher, dass sie wollte -, zog Harry sie an der Hand, um sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und meinte: „Lass uns gehen."

Sie ließ sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum führen, auch wenn Harry sich ihres Widerwillens bewusst war. Sobald sie sich gedehnt hatten, begann Harry zu joggen. Die Bewegung half ihm, ein wenig aufzuwachen, aber selbst mit dem Blut, das durch seine Adern pochte, konnte er fühlen, wie die Müdigkeit anhielt. Er wusste, wenn die Visionen weiter anhielten, würde er nicht so weitermachen können. Er beschloss, nach einer möglichen Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen, aber für den Moment drängte er die Situation aus seinen Gedanken. Nach ihrem Training würden sie einen schönen Tag in Hogsmeade haben und er war fest entschlossen, weder Visionen noch mangelnder Schlaf die Stimmung verderben zu lassen.

Auch wenn sie wie gewöhnlich früh zum Frühstück erschienen, sahen Harry und Ginny, dass sie nicht unter den ersten waren. An jedem Tisch saßen schon Schüler, nicht mehr als eine Handvoll jeweils, aber sie waren daran gewöhnt, am Wochenende die ersten zu sein. Anscheinend freuten sich die Schüler darauf, ins Dorf zu gehen.

Nicht lange nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten kam Neville in die Halle und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber hin. „Guten Morgen, Neville", grüßte Ginny ihn, während Harry dem Jungen nur zunickte.

„Morgen", erwiderte Neville in Eile, während er ein paar Toastscheiben in eine Serviette packte. „Ich sehe euch dann in der Stadt?"

„Ja", meinte Harry und Ginny nickte: „Bis später, Neville."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab nur grüßend in Erwiderung, während er wieder aus der Halle eilte, bereits an seinem ersten Toast essend.

„Ich frage mich, was das sollte?", flüsterte Ginny, ihr Blick auf die sich entfernende Gestalt gerichtet.

„Hannah hat bald Geburtstag", erklärte Harry. „Er hat vor, ihr ein Geschenk zu kaufen."

„Er hat dir das gesagt?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Nun, er musste sich etwas Geld leihen", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh", sagte sie, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück widmete.

Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. Als nur noch Eier auf seinem Teller waren, nahm Harry seine Gabel in die linke Hand und legte seine rechte auf Ginnys Bein, kurz oberhalb von ihrem Knie. Sie schaute zu ihm herüber und grinste, aber Harry aß ungerührt weiter. Er schluckte den letzten Bissen und spülte ihn mit einem Schluck Kürbissaft hinunter. Ginny war nur wenige Minuten vor ihm fertig geworden. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war zu den anderen Menschen im Raum gewandert, daher drückte er noch einmal ihr Bein, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und fragte: „Möchtest du jetzt in die Stadt gehen oder warten?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können genauso gut gleich gehen."

Die Sonne stand nun merklich höher am Himmel als während ihres morgendlichen Laufes und die Luft war deutlich wärmer. Kaum eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und es kündigte einen wunderschönen Tag für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade an. Sie gingen größtenteils schweigend. Keiner von ihnen hatte viel geplant. Harry wollte seinen Vorrat an notwendigen Materialien wie Federkielen, Tinte und Pergament aufstocken und Ginny wollte sich nach Schulroben umschauen, um ihre mitgenommeneren Exemplare auszutauschen, aber davon abgesehen hatte keiner von ihnen etwas vor. Sie erledigten diese Aufgaben schnell und sie waren damit zufrieden, einfach ihre Zeit gemeinsam bei dem schönen Wetter zu genießen.

Das war, bis sie Neville bemerkten, der ziemlich gehetzt aussah, als er von Laden zu Laden eilte auf der Suche nach dem schwer auffindbaren perfekten Geschenk. Harry und Ginny schauten sich an und Ginny formte die Frage, welche sie beide im Kopf hatten: „Sollen wir mal fragen, ob er unsere Hilfe möchte?"

„Kann nicht schaden, zu fragen", meinte Harry. „Er möchte es vielleicht allein erledigen, aber wenn es so ist, wird er einfach nein sagen. Wenigstens haben wir es dann angeboten."

Ginny nickte zustimmend und die beiden folgten Neville in Zardaris' zauberhafte Zauber. Als sie das Geschäft betraten, sahen sie verschiedene Schaukästen mit unterschiedlichen Schmuckstücken und anderen Tand. Neville ging viel zu schnell von einem Schaukasten zum nächsten, um überhaupt die Chance zu haben, den Inhalt richtig wahrzunehmen. Er schien es so eilig zu haben, das richtige Geschenk zu finden, das er es wahrscheinlich übersehen würde, sollte er daran vorbeikommen.

„Hey Neville", rief Harry aus und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich.

Er schaute verwirrt zu ihnen und Ginny fragte: „Wie läuft's mit dem Einkaufen?"

„Oh, ganz gut, schätze ich", erwiderte er abgelenkt, während er wieder auf die Schaukästen schaute. „Ich muss mich aber beeilen. Ich habe Hannah versprochen, dass ich sie zum Mittagessen in den Drei Besen treffen und den Rest des Tages mit ihr verbringen würde."

„Können wir dir helfen?" bot Ginny an.

Harry konnte den Konflikt deutlich auf Nevilles Gesicht lesen. Neville öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, ließ ihn dann aber abrupt zuklappen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einem weiteren Moment lächelte er ein wenig, beinahe peinlich berührt und sagte: „Ja, Hilfe wäre großartig. Ich bin total überfordert."

Harry lächelte nur, als Ginny sofort anfing, Fragen zu stellen und mit ihm an den Schaukästen vorbeilief. Harry folgte ihnen, wobei er nur halb auf ihre Unterhaltung achtete, während er die verschiedenen ausgestellten Gegenstände musterte. Er war tatsächlich überrascht, dass sie nur eine halbe Stunde später den Laden verließen, mit einem Neville, der erleichtert eine Tasche mit seinem Einkauf festhielt. Sie hatten ein schönes Armband gefunden, von dem Ginny ihm versicherte, dass Hannah es lieben würde.

„Möchtest du uns bis zum Mittagessen Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Ginny, als sie vor dem Geschäft standen.

„Nein, geht nur", bestand Neville. „Ich fühle mich schon schlecht genug, eure Zeit in Anspruch genommen zu haben."

„Kein Problem, Kumpel", erwiderte Harry.

Ginny stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen, als sie spottete: „Du hast nicht einmal etwas gemacht. Aber ehrlich, Neville, ich habe gerne geholfen."

„Danke", sagte Neville und schaute von Ginny zu Harry und wieder zurück. „Vielleicht sehe ich euch zum Mittagessen in den Drei Besen?"

„Klar", erwiderte Harry, nachdem Ginny nur nickte. „Bis dann."

Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen mit einem Schaufensterbummel. Dabei begegneten sie Ron und Hermine und informierten das Paar über ihren Plan für das Mittagessen. Etwas schien zwischen den beiden nicht ganz zu stimmen, aber sie stimmten zu, sich zum Mittagessen zu treffen. Während sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Pub machten, sahen sie Luna und luden sie ebenfalls ein, ihnen beim Mittagessen Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber sie lehnte höflich ab. Anscheinend war sie auf der Jagd auf die schwer zu fassenden rundschwänzigen Lorven, welche die Stadt heimsuchten. Entscheidend, dass es besser war, keine Fragen zu stellen, wünschten sie ihr Glück und gingen weiter. Als sie den Pub betraten, entdeckten sie sofort Neville und gingen zu ihm. Als sie Neville erzählten, dass Ron und Hermine ebenfalls noch kommen würden, setzten sie sich an einer der großen runden Tische. Anscheinend hatte Hannah Neville gesagt, dass Susan und Justin ebenfalls mit ihnen essen würden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Tisch bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der gesamte Pub bis zum Anschlag voll und sie mussten praktisch schreien, um sich gegenseitig zu verstehen. Harry war dankbar, als das Essen kam. Die Müdigkeit war immer stärker geworden, umso weiter der Morgen fortgeschritten war und das Essen stärkte ihn wieder. Sie blieben schließlich über zwei Stunden im Pub, redend, lachend und die Gesellschaft genießend. Als sie schließlich gingen, blieb die Gruppe zusammen statt sich wieder aufzuteilen.

Harry freute sich über die Gesellschaft. Die ausgelassene Atmosphäre half ihm, die Visionen, den Krieg und die Verantwortung, die ihm auf den Schultern lastete, zu vergessen. Für einen Nachmittag lang war er ein normaler sechzehnjähriger Junge, der Zeit mit seinen Freunden und seiner Freundin verbrachte. Sie betraten ein paar Läden, aber die meiste Zeit über liefen sie nur miteinander lachend und Witze reißend herum, bis es an der Zeit war, fürs Abendessen zurück zum Schloss zu gehen.

Ende von diesem Teilkapitel

Vielen Dank an Guest und Tatze für die Reviews! und an Tatze: ich lade (praktisch immer) am 15. eines Monats hoch...


	35. 2322: Vorhergesehen und nicht vorherg

AN: Noch einmal ein Viertelkapitel, aber nä. Mal gehts wieder in normaler Länger weiter! Danke an guest, thomas und curylcuryl für eure Reviews!

Kapitel 23.2.2 : Vorhergesehen und nicht vorhergesehen

Harry ging an diesem Abend noch früher als gewöhnlich zu Bett. Ginny bestand praktisch darauf, aber er widersprach ihr nicht. Er wusste, dass er die Extraportion Schlaf brauchen würde, nun, da Voldemort aktiver wurde. Daher schlief er eine Stunde mehr als sonst, bevor er in dieser Nacht von einer weiteren Vision aufgeweckt wurde. Es war nicht viel, aber er war für jede Minute ungestörten Schlafes dankbar, die er bekam.

Sein Morgen und sein Nachmittag war mit seinen zwei Doppel-HA-unterrichtsstunden gefüllt. Nach dem FHA-unterricht war er ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie duellierten sich nun seit etwa einem Monat in lebensähnlichen Situationen und bisher war kaum eine Verbesserung zu sehen. Sie kannten ihre Zauber gut genug, aber oftmals wurde aus dem Duell ein offener Kampf. Da es nur ein freundschaftliches Duell war, schien keiner seiner Selbsterhaltung große Beachtung zu schenken. Er würde deswegen etwas unternehmen müssen; er war sich nur noch nicht sicher, was.

Harry litt in dieser Nacht unter einer weiteren Vision, aber seine Unruhe am nächsten Tag überdeckte seine Müdigkeit. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond und er wollte unbedingt die Chance nutzen, mit Remus zu reden. Er wollte nicht nur erfahren, was mit Ollivander geschehen war; er wollte auch erfahren, ob Remus schon Erfolg gehabt und ein Haus gefunden hatte.

Als es Abend wurde und sie sich aus dem Schloss schlichen, konnte Harry sich kaum zurückhalten, durch den Tunnel, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte, zu rennen. Es war nur Ginnys Anwesenheit, die ihn davon abhielt, seine Schritte zu beschleunigen. Schließlich erreichten sie die Falltür und Harry kletterte schnell hindurch. Dann drehte er sich um, um Ginny hochzuhelfen. Er entdeckte sofort Remus, der bereits in einem Sessel saß. Gegenüber von ihm war ein zweisitziges Sofa und zwischen den beiden Möbelstücken ein Tisch. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Mappe.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung verlor Harry keine Zeit, sich neben Ginny zu setzen und die Mappe in die Hand zu nehmen. „Was ist das?", fragte er, auch wenn er schon eine gute Idee hatte.

„Nur ein paar Informationen und Bilder", erwiderte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Von Häusern?", fragte Harry, auch wenn er im selben Moment die Mappe öffnete und damit seine eigene Frage beantwortete.

„Ja", antwortete Remus unnötigerweise.

Harry blätterte bereits durch die Mappe und er bemerkte, wie Ginny über seine Schulter schaute. Er lehnte sich zurück und hielt die Mappe zwischen ihre Körper, um ihr einen besseren Blick zu ermöglichen.

„Ich habe die Häuser, von denen ich dachte, dass du sie am meisten mögen wirst, nach oben getan", sagte Remus nach einer Minute. „Die zwei hinten sind in London; die ersten drei sind in Vororten. Ich habe versucht, Häuser auszusuchen, bei denen Parks in der Nähe sind, da ich weiß, dass du jeden Morgen joggst. Ich dachte, das wäre vielleicht ein wenig angenehmer als durch die Straßen zu laufen."

„Danke, Remus", erwiderte Harry und schaute von der Mappe hoch. „Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, dass du das alles herausgesucht hast und dass du okay mit allem bist."

Remus zog eine Grimasse. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich noch immer nicht ganz glücklich mit der Idee. Ich werde einer Menge Leuten Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich nicht nur von deinen Plänen wusste, sondern dass ich dir sogar geholfen habe. Aber ich verstehe, was deine Beweggründe sind. Und ehrlich: Jemand hätte schon vor langer Zeit eingreifen und dich von den Dursleys wegbringen sollen, egal welchen Schutz ihr Heim dir bietet."

Harry lächelte nur und widmete sich wieder der Mappe.

„Blättere noch einmal zum ersten", sagte Ginny leise.

Harry tat wie geheißen und schaute dann zu Remus hoch, während Ginny die Mappe aus seinen Händen nahm, um den Inhalt etwas genauer anzuschauen. „Ich wollte dich fragen, was mit Ollivander während des Angriffs geschehen ist? Ich bin nicht lange genug geblieben, um es herauszufinden und er war nicht in der Zeitung soweit ich das gesehen habe."

„Er ist in Sicherheit", sagte Remus. „Er wurde im Kampf verletzt und ins St. Mungo's gebracht, aber er ist bereits genesen."

„Hmmm", Harry dachte über diese Neuigkeiten nach. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, war er überrascht, dass Voldemort ihn nicht auf diesen Misserfolg aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Normalerweise wurde Harry in eine Vision gezogen, wenn die Todesser eine Mission vermasselt hatten.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte Remus.

„Nun, es ist bloß ... Als ich die Vision hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob Voldemort etwas verheimlichen würde, als er den Befehl gab, Ollivander zu entführen", erklärte Harry. „Normalerweise habe ich für die Bestrafung der Todesser die besten Plätze, wenn ihnen etwas misslingt. Ich fragte mich, ob das ganze nur eine abgekartete Sache war."

„Ich schätze, es ist möglich", meinte Remus. „Du hattest seitdem keine Visionen mehr?"

Nun zog Harry eine Grimasse. „Ich hatte ein paar", gab er zu. „Aber sie hatten nichts mit der Winkelgasse zu tun." Als Remus die Stirn runzelte, fügte Harry widerwillig hinzu: „Er nimmt wieder an Angriffen teil. Es ist nicht besonders angenehm." Ginny drückte mitfühlend seine Hand.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Remus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche Dinge können nicht vermieden werden." An Ginny gewandt fragte er: „Was denkst du?"

Als sie ihn fragend anblickte, nickte er zu der Mappe in ihrer Hand. „Oh", sagte sie. „Nun, ich weiß nicht. Sie sind alle gut, aber ich glaube, ich mag das erste am meisten."

Er nahm die Mappe in die Hand und schaute noch einmal alle Optionen durch. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es ihm ziemlich egal und er hatte keine wirklichen Vorlieben. Er wollte nur von den Dursleys weg und aus Dumbledores Reichweite gelangen. Und er wollte einen Platz, den er sein eigen nennen konnte - sein Heim. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken über die Details gemacht.

„Ich auch", sagte er nach ein paar Minuten. „Ich mag das erste". Er legte die Mappe wieder auf den Tisch und fragte an Remus gewandt: „Was müssen wir nun tun?"

Remus sah aus, als wollte er antworten, als sein Körper sich plötzlich anspannte: „Wir müssen später darüber reden", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Ihr verwandelt euch besser."

Sie standen beide schnell auf und verwandelten sich in Katzen. Sie rangen ein wenig miteinander, aber nachdem Harry einmal zu oft gegähnt hatte, stoppte Ginny, wandte sich zu ihm und bedeutete ihm, sich hinzulegen. Er dachte darüber nach, sie zu ignorieren, aber entschied sich dagegen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Er war erschöpft und sein Schlaf würde sowieso unterbrochen werden. Ginny stand über ihm, als er sich zusammenrollte, um zu schlafen. Erst nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, fühlte er, wie sie sich neben ihm zusammenrollte und eine Pfote über seine legte. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, um sie noch einmal anzuschauen, aber der Schlaf begann ihn bereits zu übermannen. Seine Augen öffneten sich kaum, bevor sie wieder zufielen. Das letzte, was er sah, waren Ginnys Katzenaugen, die über ihn wachten, bevor der Schlaf ihn überwältigte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus lief lautlos in der Hütte auf und ab. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, zur Ruhe zu kommen - wie immer, wenn er in seiner Werwolfgestalt war. Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank war es einfacher, da er sich seiner selbst bewusst blieb und er war dankbar, dass er den Zaubertrank an diesem Abend genommen hatte. Dennoch war immer ein Gefühl der Unruhe und Ängstlichkeit vorhanden, das ihn davon abhielt, Schlaf zu bekommen. Während Harry und Ginny schliefen hatte er nur seine Gedanken und sein Herumwandern, welches die Zeit füllte.

Er schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu den schlafenden Katzen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Es war merkwürdig genug, dass James, Sirius und Peter in ihrer Hogwartszeit sich die Mühe gemacht hatten, aber das Harry und Ginny nun dasselbe für ihn taten ließ sein Herz anschwellen - und gleichzeitig schmerzhaft zusammenziehen. In den letzten fünfzehn Jahren war jeder Vollmond eine monatliche Erinnerung an alles gewesen, das er je gehabt hatte und was er verloren hatte. Harry und Ginny halfen ihm mehr als er ihnen je erklären könnte, aber zur selben Zeit bestärkte ihre Präsenz das verlorene Gefühl, das er hatte, wann immer er an seine Freunde dachte. Natürlich war das Gefühl noch viel schlimmer, wenn er seine Zeit allein verbrachte.

Sich umdrehend, um das schlafende Paar anzuschauen, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln. Wenigstens dachte er, dass er lächelte. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie die Geste auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs aussah. Er würde es ihnen niemals sagen - außer wenn eine Möglichkeit zur Rache sich anbieten würde -, aber sie waren süß zusammen in ihrer Animagusgestalt. So reif wie sie sich normalerweise verhielten merkte er, wie jung sie waren, wenn sie als Katzen miteinander interagierten. Sie waren spielerisch, wenn sie miteinander rangen und liebevoll, wenn sie sich zur Ruhe legten. Er fühlte sich beinahe privilegiert, dass er beobachten durfte, wie sie miteinander umgingen. Es zeigte ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen und zeigte auch, wie wohl sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit fühlten.

Als er das Paar musterte, konnte er ein leises Knurren von einer der schlafenden Katzen hören. Zuerst achtete er nicht darauf, da er annahm, dass einer von ihnen träumte, aber als das Geräusch lauter wurde, bemerkte er, wie Harry im Schlaf zu zucken begann und sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig und besorgt tapste er zu dem Panther. Etwas stimmte nicht, das war sicher. Er hatte Harry noch nie so gesehen. Vielleicht hatte er einen Albtraum ... oder eine Vision.

Behutsam lehnte er sich vor und stupste mit seiner Schnauze gegen Harrys Nacken. Harry zuckte im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf. Seine Bewegung ließ ihn gegen Ginny stoßen. Remus sah zu, wie sie ihre Augen verschlafen öffnete und ihr Mund sich in einem breiten Gähnen öffnete. Ihr Blick schaute einen Moment lang suchend umher, bevor sie zu erkennen schien, wo sie war. Sie fand seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn einen Augenblick lang, bevor Harry ein weiteres Mal knurrte und sich bewegte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Panther an ihrer Seite. Sie rieb ihr Gesicht an seinem, aber er wachte noch immer nicht auf. Von dem, was er von Harrys Visionen wusste, gab es nichts, das Harry aufwecken würde, bis es vorbei war. Daher fand er sich damit ab, zu warten. Ginny schien ähnlich zu denken. Sie leckte über Harrys Wange und ließ sich wieder vor ihm nieder. Ihr Blick wich nie von seinem Gesicht.

Als die Minuten vergingen wurde Harrys Knurren lauter und er bewegte sich mehr. Was sich wie Stunden später anfühlte, wachte Harry endlich abrupt auf und sprang auf. Ginny zögerte nicht, es ihm gleichzutun. Er schaute abrupt in Richtung der Bewegung und Remus könnte schwören, dass er jemanden "Ginny!" schreien hörte.

Remus bewegte seinen Kopf von links nach rechts, aber sie waren alleine im Zimmer. Ginny bewegte sich nach vorne, auch wenn sie auf keinster Weise ein Anzeichen gab, dass sie etwas gehört hatte. Harry blieb einfach stehen, aber als Ginny ihr Gesicht gegen seines rieb, lehnte er sich in die Berührung. Während sie Harry tröstete, dachte Remus über das Geschehene nach. Hatte er es sich vielleicht eingebildet? Er wandte seinen Blick ab, da er diesen privaten Moment zwischen den beiden nicht stören wollte. Nach einem Moment hörte er ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem _"Verdammter Voldemort."_

Nun, das hatte er sich nicht eingebildet. Es war jedoch ein wenig merkwürdig. Er hörte es, zumindest irgendwie, aber gleichzeitig war es still im Raum. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Worte nicht laut ausgesprochen worden waren. Las er Harrys Gedanken? Aber nein, das machte keinen Sinn. Er wünschte, er könnte jetzt sofort mit Harry reden und ihn fragen, ob er eine Idee hatte, was passierte - nicht, dass er es erwartete, aber Harry hatte einige Überraschungen auf Lager. Die Fähigkeit, mit seinen Gedanken zu reden, wäre nicht zu weit hergeholt.

Da er annahm, dass es nicht schaden würde, es auszuprobieren - niemand würde davon erfahren müssen -, versuchte er mit Harry zu reden. Seine ersten Versuche schienen nicht zu funktionieren. Er konzentrierte sich noch einmal und versuchte es ein letztes Mal. "_Hallo?_ _Harry?_" Remus sprang zurück, als Harry sich sofort umdrehte und ihn anstarrte. Harrys Blick traf auf seinen und Remus fragte zögernd: "_Kannst du mich hören?_ "

"_Ja_", war die Antwort. "_Kannst du mich hören?_ "

"Ö_h, ja_", erwiderte Remus. "_Du hast vorher nach Ginny gerufen und dann „Verdammter Voldemort" gesagt."_

"_Huh, es war nicht meine Absicht, Gedankenreden zu verwenden. Ich schätze, es ist eine instinktive Reaktion, wenn ich meinen Mund nicht bewegen kann_", überlegte Harry.

_"Gedankenreden?",_ fragte Remus.

"_So nenne ich es. Anscheinend können alle magischen Tiere es bis zu einem gewissen Grad verwenden",_ erklärte Harry. "_Ich schätze, Werwölfe zählen dazu._" Als Remus diese Informationen verdaute, fügte Harry hinzu: "_Genauso wie magische Eulen."_

"Eulen?", fragte Remus nach. "_Willst du damit sagen, dass du in deiner Eulengestalt reden kannst? Mit anderen Eulen?"_

"_So habe ich diese Fähigkeit entdeckt",_ begann Harry zu erklären, aber wurde unterbrochen, als Ginny ihn in die Seite stupste. "_Mist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr erklären soll, dass ich mit dir reden kann."_

_"Geh mit ihr in das Nebenzimmer und verwandele dich", _schlug Remus vor. "_Ich werde hier auf euch warten."_

_„Okay."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und mit einer Kopfbewegung machte er ihr deutlich, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Er stupste gegen die Tür, so dass sie hinter ihnen zufiel und verwandelte sich dann zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Ginny tat es ihm sofort gleich.

„Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ginny, ihre Sorge deutlich zu hören.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte Harry. „Oder so gut wie es mir unter den Umständen gehen kann", verbesserte er.

„Vision?"

Harry nickte. „Und was los ist? Nun, es scheint, dass Werwölfe Gedankenreden beherrschen."

„Gedankenreden?", fragte sie. „Oh, du meinst, so wie du mit Eulen redest?"

„Und anderen magischen Tieren, ja", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe Gedankenreden angewandt, ohne dass ich es realisierte und Remus hörte mich und konnte mir antworten."

„Das heißt, du und Remus könnt miteinander reden, wenn er in seiner Werwolfgestalt gefangen ist", meinte sie. Harry war der Meinung, dass sie es eher für sich selber als für ihn laut aussprach.

„Ja, es scheint so", erwiderte Harry. „Ich denke, ich werde ein wenig länger aufbleiben und hoffentlich ein paar weitere Details ausarbeiten, was das Haus angeht."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Ginny. „Du hast in letzter Zeit schlecht geschlafen; du solltest versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Option sein wird", war Harrys Meinung. „Ich kann nie nach einer Vision schlafen und ich habe es versucht."

Ginny hielt ihre Hände beruhigend in die Höhe: „Okay, okay. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich."

„Ich weiß", sagte er sanft. Er streckte seine Hand aus, zog sie in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mit dir aufbleibe und euch Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte sie, ihre Worte durch seinen Oberkörper gedämpft.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest schlafen gehen", sagte er. „Nur weil ich nicht schlafen kann, heißt das nicht, dass du darunter leiden musst." Er trat zurück und konnte ihren inneren Konflikt auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Ich werde mich mit dir zusammen hinlegen, aber du wirst uns nicht hören können. Schlaf also einfach. Ich verspreche, ich werde deinem Beispiel folgen, sobald ich kann." Er bezweifelte, dass er in dieser Nacht noch Schlaf bekommen würde, aber er dachte, es wäre das Beste, diese Tatsache nicht laut auszusprechen. Ginnys zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass sie seine Worte durchschaute, aber sie nickte dennoch.

„Okay, Harry."

Er lächelte warm und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Er lehnte sich hinunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Gin."

„Nacht Harry", erwiderte sie sanft.

Sie verwandelten sich beide zurück in ihre Katzengestalten. Erst dann bemerkte Harry, dass die Tür geschlossen war und dass das Drehen eines Türknaufs mit Pfoten eine schwierige Angelegenheit war. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück in seine Menschengestalt und mit einem schiefen Grinsen öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit. Er verwandelte sich sofort wieder in einen Panther und öffnete die Tür mit seiner Pfote. Als er den Nebenraum betrat, bemerkte er, wie Remus auf dem Holzboden hin- und herging.

_"Ich habe sie über meine Vision und das wir reden können aufgeklärt",_ erklärte Harry. "_Sie geht jetzt wieder schlafen."_

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nur zu, wie sie sich wieder hinlegten. Wie versprochen legte Harry sich neben Ginny, aber statt seine Augen zu schließen, um zu versuchen, einzuschlafen, schaute er zu Remus. Er schaute zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass Ginny ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, was sie nicht getan hatte .Sie schauten sich einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, bis Ginny gähnte. Danach fielen ihr die Augen zu und Harry drehte sich wieder zu dem Werwolf. _"So, wo waren wir_?", fragte Harry.

_"Ich glaube, du wolltest mir gerade über deine Fähigkeit, mit Eulen zu reden, berichten", _antwortete Remus.

_"Genau. Nun, ich habe es im Sommer herausgefunden", erklärte Harry. "Ich dachte, es könnte ein Spaß sein, Hedwig meine Eulenanimagusgestalt zu zeigen. Als ich mich in eine Eule verwandelte, hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich glaube, sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich es sei. Ich habe es danach schnell gelernt und ich konnte es schließlich sogar außerhalb meiner Eulengestalt anwenden._

_"Das ist eine nützliche Fähigkeit", meinte Remus. _

_"Mehr als ich je erwartet hatte", sagte Harry. "Du wirst überrascht sein, wie viel Eulen mitbekommen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht, als ich zu Amelia Bones Haus gekommen bin?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr Harry fort: "Ich habe durch eine Eule von dem Angriff erfahren. Sie tauchte in der Großen Halle auf, um Dumbledore einen Brief zu übergeben. Daher wusste ich, das etwas im Gange war und ich konnte sie überzeugen, es mir zu verraten."_

_"Das ist unglaublich", erwiderte Remus. _

_"Ja, aber genug von Eulen", sagte Harry. "Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten noch mehr über das Haus reden. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich fortfahren."_

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends mit Reden. Remus informierte ihn, dass das Paar, dem das Haus zur Zeit gehörte, bereits ausgezogen war. Daher würde es hoffentlich keine Probleme geben, den Ablauf ein wenig zu beschleunigen. Wenn alles gut ging, könnte er das Haus bis zum nächsten Vollmond erwerben, was Harry mehr als genug Zeit geben würde, seine Schutzzauber zu errichten. Nachdem das Thema erschöpft war, redeten sie ein wenig mehr über den Kampf in der Winkelgasse und dem Krieg im Allgemeinen. Remus erzählte ihm, dass mehrere Ordensmitglieder tatsächlich vor dem Kampf eine schwarze Eule über die Gasse hatten fliegen sehen. Während keiner von ihnen bestätigen konnte, dass es ein Animagus war, wurde dennoch im Allgemeinen angenommen, dass es entweder Jim oder sein Zwilling war, welcher die Gasse erkundet hatte.

Remus fragte ihn, wie die Schule lief. Daher berichtete Harry kurz über den Unterricht und dann über seine Tätigkeit mit der HA. Das führte zu seinem Privatunterricht mit Ginny. Harry beichtete Remus seine Sorge über ihre Teilnahme am Krieg. Während er in seinem Kopf wusste, dass es ihre Entscheidung war und das er sie nur vorbereiten und sicher gehen konnte, dass sie bereit war, wollte ein anderer Teil von ihm sie in einem Schloss einsperren, in Sicherheit vor allen Gefahren. Remus konnte mit ihm mitfühlen, da Tonks nicht nur aktives Mitglied des Ordens sondern auch noch ein Auror war. Schlussendlich musste er einfach darauf vertrauen, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Harry war beinahe überrascht, als der Morgen kam und Remus sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Er atmete schwer, nachdem die Verwandlung vollzogen war und Harry konnte das Mitleid, das er für den Mann fühlte, nicht unterdrücken. Es war nicht fair, dass er jeden Monat diese schmerzhafte Verwandlung durchleiden musste. Harry wünschte, dass es etwas geben würde, was er machen könnte, aber er wusste, es gab nichts. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Ginny. Sie schnurrte leise im Schlaf und entlockte Harry damit ein Lächeln - so sehr ein Panther Lächeln konnte. Er leckte ihr einige Male über die Wange, bevor sie aufwachte. Sie verwandelten sich wenige Momente später zurück und Ginny fragte sofort: „Du hast überhaupt nicht geschlafen oder?"

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie bedrängte ihn nicht, sie streckte sich nur nach ihm aus und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, welche er gerne erwiderte. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren und holte tief durch die Nase Luft, den Duft genießend. Als er sich zurückzog, wandte er sich wieder an Remus. Er entdeckte, dass der Mann sie mit einem müden aber liebevollen Lächeln beobachtete. „Ihr solltet ins Schloss zurückkehren", sagte er mit schroffer Stimme.

Harry nickte. „Bis Bald, Remus."

„Hoffentlich nicht zu bald", erwiderte Remus. „Tschüss Harry. Ginny."

Ginny erwiderte seine Verabschiedung und Harry führte sie hinunter in den Tunnel, der sie zurück nach Hogwarts führen würde. Sie schlichen sich zurück in das Schloss und in Harrys Büro. Harry hatte geplant, zu duschen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, aber Ginny wollte davon nichts hören.

„Nein, Harry", bestand sie. „Du hast gestern Nacht kaum geschlafen und ich bezweifle, dass du innerhalb der letzten Woche auch nur einmal durchgeschlafen hast."

„Habe ich wohl", unterbrach Harry leicht empört. Es war nicht so, als wolle er nicht schlafen; er konnte es nur nicht nach einer Vision. Ginny funkelte ihn nur an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nach einem Moment unter ihrem Blick fügte er recht kleinlaut hinzu: „Einmal."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Bett. Sofort!"

„Das ist sinnlos", weigerte sich Harry. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich liege dann nur da und denke darüber nach, was passiert ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte schlafen, ehrlich."

Ginnys Blick wurde weicher und sie trat zu ihm, nahm eine seiner Hände in ihre und fragte sanft: „Was ist, wenn ich mich mit dir hinlege?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah ehrlich nicht, wie das helfen sollte, aber wenigstens würde er nicht im Bett liegen und an die Decke starren. „Okay", stimmte er zu. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er begeistert, ein Bett mit Ginny zu teilen und ein Teil von ihm war es noch immer, selbst mit dem Wissen, dass nichts passieren würde. Aber dennoch: Selbst wenn alles, was sie tun würden, wäre, für ein paar Stunden zusammen im Bett zu liegen, wäre es seiner Meinung nach sinnvoll verbrachte Zeit.

Sie gingen nacheinander ins Badezimmer. Ginny hatte sich angewöhnt, ein paar Kleidungsstücke inklusive einem Nachthemd in Harrys Koffer aufzubewahren. Sie beendeten die Nacht mit einem Vollmond normalerweise schlafend in seinem Koffer und ließen ihre übliche morgendliche Routine ausfallen. Daher machte es Sinn, Kleidung in Reichweite zu haben. Nur in seinen Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt bekleidet kroch Harry neben Ginny ins Bett. Sie lagen nun einander zugewandt unter der Bettdecke und Harry war unsicher, was er tun sollte. „Hey", sagte er.

„Hey."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen waren sanft und einladend. Nach einem Moment fuhr er mit seiner Hand von ihrem Ellbogen ab ihren Arm hoch. Als er seinen Arm zu ihrem Rücken bewegte, versuchte er, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern, aber Ginny beendete den Kuss abrupt und zog sich zurück, wobei sie ein wenig schwerer atmete. „Glaub nicht, dass du mich austricksen kannst", schalt sie. „Du sollst schlafen, Potter."

„Richtig", sagte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, aber angesichts ihrer Nähe zueinander wusste er, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„Dreh dich um", befahl sie.

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick einen Moment lang und dachte darüber nach, sich zu widersetzen, aber ließ es dann lieber bleiben. Wenn sie entschlossen war, etwas zu tun, brachte es nichts. Also drehte er sich um. Er war leicht überrascht, als er fühlte, wie sie sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte. Sie legte ihren rechten Arm um ihn und er nahm ihre Hand in seine, um sie zu seinem Oberkörper zu führen. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um über seine Schulter schauen zu können. Er entdeckte, dass sie ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen anschaute. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen. „Schließ deine Augen", flüsterte sie. „Ich werde über dich wachen."

Er fühlte sich ein wenig albern, sie das sagen zu hören, aber gleichzeitig konnte er die Wärme, die bei diesem Satz in ihm aufstieg, nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, der über ihn wachte. Solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er auf sich selber aufpassen müssen. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, das wusste er, wäre er zornig, dass sie den Bedarf fühlte, sich um ihn zu kümmern, als ob er nicht selber auf sich aufpassen könnte, aber er wusste, das war nicht der Fall mit Ginny. Ein Bild seiner neuen Patronusgestalt tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die silberne Löwin, die auf Ginnys Animagusgestalt beruhte. Er lächelte Ginny an und führte ihre Hand dann zu seinen Lippen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel zu geben. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr von seinem Patronus zu erzählen, aber bevor er auch nur einen Laut aussprechen konnte, fühlte er, wie sie ihren Finger gegen seine Lippen presste.

„Schhh", beruhigte sie sanft. „Schlaf, Harry."

Er gab auf und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Wand, ihre Hand fest an seine Brust gepresst und erlaubte, dass seine Augen zufielen. Er fühlte, wie sie begann, mit ihrer anderen Hand leicht mit seinem Haar zu spielen und empfand es als beruhigend. Er holte tief Luft und genoss es. Bevor er es richtig wahrnahm, fiel er in einen tiefen, entspannenden Schlaf.

END 23.2


	36. 241: Einsätze

**Kapitel 24: Einsätze**

_Du kennst die Worte. _

Ja, er kannte sie. Er tippte auf das Pergament und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich tolle Streiche geplant habe." Er hatte den Brief mit dem einfachen Satz an diesem Morgen erhalten. Remus hatte ihn gewarnt, dass seine Korrespondenz verzaubert sein würde. Er wünschte, dem Mann wäre ein weniger bekanntes Passwort eingefallen, aber es war kein Schaden entstanden. Der Satz verschwand in das Pergament und der richtige Brief tauchte langsam vor seinen Augen auf.

_Harry,_

_Sie haben das Angebot angenommen. Wie wir besprochen haben, kannst du das Haus nicht in deinem Namen kaufen, da du minderjährig bist, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es jedem deinen Aufenthaltsort verraten würde, der sich die Zeit nehmen würde, zu suchen. Ich bin in deinem Namen zu Gringotts gegangen und habe erfahren, dass Sie unabhängige Anwälte, die bei dem Vorgang helfen können sollten, beschäftigen. Du wirst dich mit den Kobolden treffen müssen, um alles persönlich abzusegnen. _

_Ich habe ein Treffen für dich arrangiert. Ich habe mich für ein Meeting spät am Abend entschieden, so dass deine längere Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt wird. Triff mich am 6. Mai um 1 Uhr morgens in der Eingangshalle. Stell sicher, dass du deine Identität verbirgst - aber komm nicht als Jim! Wir wollen auch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken. Ich gebe dir dann die restlichen Details. _

_RJL. _

Harry lächelte breit. Er war nun ganz nah dran. Er lernte den Brief auswendig und da er keine Risiken eingehen wollte, warf er das Pergament ins Feuer. Er sah zu, wie die Flammen es vernichteten, das Papier schwärzte, bis nur noch Asche übrig war. Er ging zu dem Gemälde, das an der Wand seines Büros hing und sagte das Rumtreiberpasswort. Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verschwand und wurde von einer Karte Hogwarts ersetzt. Er berührte mit seinem Finger die Karte und sagte: „Finde Ginny Weasley."

Er fand sofort die nun hellroten Worte, die ein Paar Fußstapfen als diejenigen seiner Freundin kennzeichneten. Er lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte diese Funktion erst gestern zu der Karte hinzugefügt. Es machte es viel einfacher, jemanden zu finden, auch wenn er gewöhnlich wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte, Ginny zu finden. Ginny war von ihren Freunden umgeben in der Bibliothek, er nahm an zum Lernen. Er würde warten und ihr die Neuigkeiten später berichten. Bis zu dem Treffen war es noch eine Woche. Es gab keinen Grund zur Eile.

Er ließ die Karte verschwinden und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich und begutachtete das Pergament vor ihm. Zu lernen, die Schutzzauber zu werfen, war der einfache Teil - wobei die Zauber tatsächlich nicht simpel waren. Der schwierige Part war, zu lernen, wie er die notwendigen Schutzzauber zusammenbinden konnte. Bei jedem Schutzzauber, den er hinzufügte, wurde die Struktur komplexer. Es war möglich, die Schutzzauber einzeln zu werfen, aber dies zu tun schwächte sie.

Um ein stabiles Netz an Schutzzaubern zu gewährleisten, musste jeder einzelne in einem zentralen Kontrollschutzzauber eingebunden sein. Dies geschieht mit Hilfe von Runen. Abhängig von der Komplexität der Schutzzauber werden ein, zwei oder sogar drei Runen benötigt, um den Schutzzauber in den Kontrollschutzzauber einzubinden. Jede Rune, die in den Kontrollschutzzauber gebunden wurde, musste dann mit jeder anderen Rune in diesem Kontrollschutzzauber verbunden werden. Harry wünschte sich, er hätte Alte Runen statt Wahrsagen belegt. Er wusste nichts über Runen, seine Fortschritte waren also schleppend. Er musste alles nachschauen und konnte nicht einmal die grundlegendste Runenkombination bewerkstelligen, ohne die Bücher, die er aus der Bücherei zusammengesucht hatte, zu konsultieren.

Harry war entschlossen, den Kontrollschutzzauber zu verwenden. Alle seine Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, dass die Vorteile immens seien. Immer, wenn man dauerhafte Schutzzauber warf, sollte man einen Kontrollschutzzauber verwenden. Das einzige Mal, wo davon abgeraten wurde, war für zeitlich beschränkte Schutzzauber wie solche, die Harry benutzte, wenn er im Raum der Wünsche trainierte. Wenn man einen Kontrollschutzzauber verwendete, verringerte dies die Instandhaltung der Schutzzauber. Statt jeden einzelnen Schutzzauber einzeln verstärken zu müssen, muss man nur den Kontrollschutzzauber verstärken, und um die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen, musste erst der Kontrollschutzzauber durchbrochen werden, was viel schwieriger war, als einzeln durch die Schutzzauber zu kommen. Erst nachdem der Kontrollschutzzauber durchbrochen war, konnten die restlichen Schutzzauber angegriffen werden.

Die einzige Ausnahme - und der einzige Zauber, der nicht in den Kontrollschutzzauber eingebunden wurde - war der Fideliuszauber. Er war von Grund auf anders als die anderen Schutzzauber, da er direkt an die Magie des Geheimniswahrers gebunden wurde. Der Zauber verstärkte sich durch seine Verbindung zum Geheimniswahrer und machte eine zusätzliche Instandhaltung unnötig. Glücklicherweise benötigte er nur kleine Mengen Magie über eine lange Zeitspanne verteilt. Daher gab es keine bemerkbare Belastung des Geheimniswahrers.

Außer der Möglichkeit, den Geheimniswahrer zu überzeugen, das Geheimnis zu verraten, gab es nur eine andere bestätigte Methode, den Zauber zu brechen: Da der Fidelius seine Macht vom Geheimniswahrer erhielt, würde das Töten des Geheimniswahrers im Laufe der Zeit den Zauber schwächen und schließlich brechen. Aber es war kein schneller Vorgang. Da nur der Geheimniswahrer den Ort verraten konnte, verurteilte man sich durch das Töten des Geheimniswahrers dazu, zu warten, bis der Zauber von sich aus brach und abhängig von verschiedenen Umständen konnte das Monate oder sogar Jahre dauern.

Der Autor fuhr fort, dass vermutet wurde, dass es einen weiteren Weg geben könnte, den Fideliuszauber zu brechen, ohne den Geheimniswahrer umzubringen. In dem Buch stand, dass es möglich sein könnte, die Verbindung zwischen dem Zauber und dem Geheimniswahrer zu trennen, aber diese Möglichkeit wurde noch nicht bestätigt. Außerdem war unbekannt, was in diesem Szenario dann geschehen würde. Der Autor führte aus, was seiner Meinung nach die beiden wahrscheinlichsten Resultate sein würden. Eines war, das - nachdem die Verbindung getrennt wurde - es möglich sein könnte, die Verbindung mit einer anderen Person wieder herzustellen und damit im Grunde die Aufgaben des Geheimniswahrers auf jemand anderen zu übertragen. Wenn die Verbindung nicht übertragen werden konnte oder der Transfer einfach nicht stattfand, würde der Zauber höchstwahrscheinlich im Laufe der Zeit schwächer werden, ähnlich wie im Falle des Todes des Geheimniswahrers.

Harry hatte vor, sein eigener Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Er vertraute Ginny und Remus, aber er hatte nicht vor, eine solche Last auf sie zu legen. Er würde ihnen beiden natürlich das Geheimnis verraten, aber er allein würde in der Lage sein, es weiterzuerzählen. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum nicht einer seiner Eltern gewählt hatte, Geheimniswahrer zu sein, nachdem sie untergetaucht waren. Es brachte jedoch nichts, lange darüber nachzudenken. Daher tat Harry sein bestes, um das ganze aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Harry schreckte hoch, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Bürotür ertönte. Er schob schnell das Pergament und die Bücher auf seinem Tisch zusammen und stopfte sie in eine Schreibtischschublade. Dann holte er das Buch: „_Das Biest zurückhalten: Ein Führer zum Wolfsbannzaubertrank_" hervor und öffnete es. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen und rief: „Herein."

Hermines Kopf tauchte im Türrahmen auf und gleich darauf betrat sie den Raum. „Hi, Harry", grüßte sie.

„Hey", erwiderte er. „Was ist los?"

„Oh, nicht viel.", erwiderte sie etwas abgelenkt. „ich habe nur ein wenig gelernt und beschlossen, eine Pause zu machen und mir die Beine ein wenig zu vertreten. Daher dachte ich, ich würde schauen, ob du in der Nähe bist."

Harry konnte dem Drang zu grinsen kaum widerstehen. Das Hermine eine Pause vom Lernen machte, war, als ob Voldemort eine Pause davon machen würde, ein böser dunkler Lord zu sein.

„Was liest du?", fragte Hermine einen Moment später.

Harry hielt das Buch hoch, so dass sie den Buchumschlag lesen konnte. „Ich recherchiere für Zaubertränke.", sagte er ihr. „Hast du dich inzwischen für einen entschieden?"

„Nein", sagte sie. „Ich habe es auf zwei eingegrenzt, aber konnte mich nicht entscheiden. Daher recherchiere ich beide."

Das hörte sich schon eher nach der Hermine an, die er kannte. „Du weißt, dass Snape nicht zwei verschiedene Aufsätze von dir akzeptieren wird?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das", erwiderte sie. „Ich werde meine Entscheidung fällen, sobald ich ein wenig mehr Informationen gesammelt habe."

„Welche zwei sind es denn?", fragte Harry.

„Skele-Wachs und Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank", antwortete sie.

„Warum diese beiden?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr war ich an ihnen interessiert."

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er wollte sie gerade über ihre Nachforschungen ausfragen, aber Hermine war schneller.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du heute Morgen beim Frühstück einen Brief erhalten hast", meinte sie beinahe beiläufig.

Harry antwortete nicht verbal, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

Nach einem Moment fuhr sie fort: „Von wem war er?"

„Remus", erwiderte er.

„Oh? Wie geht es Professor Lupin? Was schreibt er?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry war auf diese Frage vorbereitet. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr sagen, dass sie verschwinden und sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollte, aber er realisierte, dass er sie nur gegen sich aufbringen würde. Es war einfacher, ihr eine Antwort zu geben, die sie bereitwillig akzeptieren würde.

„Es geht ihm gut. Ich habe ihn nach dem Wolfsbannzaubertrank gefragt, aber er konnte mir nicht wirklich viel darüber erzählen. Er weiß nicht viel über den Trank selber, nur über die Auswirkungen, die er auf seine Verwandlungen hat und ich bezweifele stark, dass Snape sich darum kümmert."

„Oh", sie hörte sich enttäuscht an. „Das ist schade."

„Ja. Dennoch dachte ich, es wäre einen Versuch wert", meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Nun, ich sollte mich wohl wieder meinen Nachforschungen zuwenden."

„Klar. Entschuldige die Unterbrechung", sagte Hermine.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Harry. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen?"

„Ja, bis dann", rief Hermine, als sie durch die Tür trat.

Als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel, streckte Harry seine Sinne aus, um Hermines Magie hinter dem leichten Summen der Wände zu fühlen. Er verfolgte ihren Weg, wie sie den Flur entlangging, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts gegen ihn geplant hatte. Die letzte Woche über war sie in der Bücherei beschäftigt gewesen und hatte seinem Wissen nach ihr Stalking nicht wieder aufgenommen. Nachdem er an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück seine Post ohne sie anzuschauen eingesteckt hatte, hatte Harry bemerkt, wie sie ihm einige nicht so unauffällige Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Er war ziemlich überrascht, dass sie nichts gesagt hatte. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen als zu denken, dass sie die unerklärte Korrespondenz auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

Zufrieden, dass sie nicht umkehren würde, klappte er das Zaubertränkebuch zu und holte seine Notizen und Bücher über Schutzzauber wieder heraus. Er hatte noch eine Stunde bis zum Mittagessen und er hatte vor, diese Zeit gut zu nutzen. Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, war Harry enttäuscht, das Ginny nicht auftauchte. Er wusste, dass sie beschäftigt war. Daher versuchte er nicht, daran zu denken und das Essen mit seinen Freunden zu genießen.

Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Harry in den Raum der Wünsche zurück. Normalerweise würde Ginny ihm Gesellschaft leisten, aber sie machte blau, da sie - wie sie sagte - zu viele Hausaufgaben hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an seinen Z.A.G.-unterricht im Jahr zuvor und konnte daher verstehen, dass sie sich überarbeitet fühlte. Es war schon ohne das Extratraining schlimm genug. Sobald Harry den Raum betrat, warf er die üblichen Schutzzauber auf die Tür und drehte sich dann um, nur um drei Trainingsdummies auf ihn warten zu sehen.

Harry band sich eine Augenbinde um und aktivierte die Dummies. Umso mehr er seine neue Fähigkeit trainierte, umso stärker und kontrollierter wurde sie. Sein Magiesinn wurde immer sensibler. Während er während der ersten paar Wochen des Trainierens blind herumgestolpert war und darauf wartete, dass ein Zauber geworfen wurde, konnte er nun - wenn er sich stark genug konzentrierte - tatsächlich den Aufenthaltsort seiner Gegner spüren. In den Dummies war jedoch nicht viel Magie, so dass es nicht immer einfach war, sie zu lokalisieren. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Magie, die eine reale Person projizierte.

Seitdem er dies entdeckt hatte, hatte er sich schnell verbessert. Der Nutzen war am deutlichsten zu sehen, wenn es ein Nahkampf war. Die Dummies waren in ihren Bewegungen beinahe lautlos. Wenn also einer sich Harry näherte, war es, als ob die Zauber aus dem nichts und nur wenige Meter entfernt auftauchten. Nun konnte er - wenn die Dummies in der Nähe waren - sie problemlos spüren und oftmals angreifen, bevor sie es taten. Selbst bei den Dummies, die aus der Ferne angriffen - sobald er ihre ungefähren Standorte ausgemacht hatte -, war es einfacher, die Dummies festzunageln und einen Gegenangriff zu starten.

Während er vor kaum einer Woche noch zwei relativ unfähige Dummies verwendet hatte, sah Harry sich nun mit drei kompetenten Gegnern konfrontiert. Sie waren nicht annähernd auf demselben Level wie die Dummies, die er für sein normales Training verwendete, aber er war nichtsdestotrotz von seinem Fortschritt begeistert. Wenn er nur denselben Fortschritt aus seinen Schülern herausholen könnte. Harry hatte noch immer keine Idee, wie er mit seiner FHA weitermachen sollte. Sie duellierten sich angesichts der mangelnden Lebensechten Erfahrungen ganz gut, aber es war nicht genug. Er versuchte, ihnen die Wichtigkeit dieser Übungen einzuhämmern und dass sie es wie einen Kampf um ihr Leben gegen die Todesser behandeln sollten, aber nichts schien zu ihnen [hin]durchzudringen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie die Kämpfe nicht ernstnahmen. Sie kämpften hart. Es war mehr ihr Kampfstil. Sie hatten keine Geduld. Sie wollten auf dem offenen Feld in einem fairen Kampf gegeneinander kämpfen. Es wurden kaum Strategien verwendet und die, die verwendet wurden, machten meistens keinen Unterschied für das Resultat. Wenn sie so vorhatten, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen, hatten sie kaum Chancen, das Zusammentreffen zu überleben.

Überraschenderweise schien dasselbe Problem nicht seine sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler in der AHA-klasse zu beeinträchtigen. Er stellte sicher, ihren Duellen ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie eine ganz andere Herangehensweise hatten. Egal welche Teamzusammenstellung: Sie steckten immer ihre Köpfe zusammen, dachten sich einen Plan aus und arbeiteten zusammen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Ihre Duelle glitten sehr selten in das Jeder-gegen-jeden ab, das so oft das Ergebnis der Übungskämpfe in seiner FHA waren. So sehr er es auch versuchte: Harry konnte nicht herausfinden, was er mit diesen sieben Schülern anders gemacht hatte, um diesen Unterschied zu erklären.

Er schob diese Gedanken für den Moment beiseite. Er hatte keine neuen Ideen, und es war nutzlos, seine Zeit zu verschwenden, wenn er sie besser mit trainieren verbringen könnte. Als er schließlich unter der heißen Dusche stand, war Harry völlig erschöpft. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr: Voldemort nahm wieder aktiv am Krieg teil. Harry wusste nicht, was dies ausgelöst hatte. Glaubte er, dass er einen Spion gefunden hatte? Oder erlaubte er nur nicht, länger davon abgelenkt zu werden? Alles war möglich. Auch wenn Harry beinahe jede Nacht Visionen hatte, lieferten sie ihm keine nützlichen Informationen. Voldemorts Gedanken wanderten nie zu dem Spion und Harry konnte keine Hinweise darauf entdecken, wo oder wann der nächste Angriff stattfinden würde.

Harry wurde nur Zeuge von Folter - für ihn und die Opfer der Angriffe. Die Artikel im Tagespropheten am nächsten Morgen lieferten immer die Details zu den Angriffen; aber nichts in den Artikeln konnte den absoluten Horror und die Brutalität beschreiben. Als er zusah, wie seine Klassenkameraden zusammenzuckten oder erblassten, während sie lasen, fühlte er nur bitteren Neid. Wie schön wäre es, in ihrer Haut zu stecken. Harry fühlte keinerlei Emotionen, wenn er die Artikel las. Seine Gefühle waren bereits mitten in der Nacht verbraucht, wenn er gegen die Wellen von Übelkeit ankämpfte, als die Bilder seinen Kopf bestürmten.

Es begann schwer auf ihm zu lasten - das Träumen von den Dingen die er beobachtete und der fehlende Schlaf. Er hatte die ganze Woche lang mit sich selbst gerungen. Er erinnerte sich an das Angebot, das McGonagall ihm Monate zuvor gemacht hatte - bevor Voldemort von dem Spion abgelenkt worden war -, zu ihr zu kommen, wenn er weiterhin Probleme mit den Visionen haben sollte. Ein Teil von ihm rebellierte gegen die Idee, Hilfe zu suchen. Er war mehr als fähig, auf sich selber aufzupassen. Das hatte er seit dem Sommer mehr als nur einmal bewiesen. Er hatte sich bereits einige Optionen näher angeschaut. Traumloschlaftrank würde ihm wahrscheinlich immens helfen, aber den Zaubertrank auch nur annähernd regelmäßig zu sich zu nehmen brachte einige gefährliche Nebenwirkungen mit sich. Wenn er sich dafür entscheiden sollte, würde er vorsichtig sein müssen, es nicht zu übertreiben.

Es gab andere Schlaftränke, aber keiner war so effektiv wie der Traumlosschlaftrank und Harry fürchtete sich davor, was passieren würde, wenn er in einer Vision gefangen sein würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er einer Vision entkam, wachte er sofort auf. Würde er in der Vision gefangen sein, bis der Trank seine Wirkung verlor? Oder würde er die Bilder aus der Vision, die er gerade erst erlebt hatte, immer und immer wieder in seinen Träumen durchleben müssen? Keine der Möglichkeiten war verlockend. Daher schloss er Schlaftränke schnell aus.

Es gab auch noch den Stärkungstrank, den er das letzte Mal, als er diese Probleme hatte, verwendet hatte, aber er kannte die Gefahren. Selbst wenn man das Suchtpotential außer Acht ließ: Sobald der Zaubertrank seine Wirkung verlor, würde er noch erschöpfter sein als er es war, bevor er den Zaubertrank getrunken hatte. Sein Körper brauchte Schlaf und kein Zaubertrank konnte das aufwiegen.

Harry beendete seine Dusche, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. Er grüßte sie geistesabwesend, als sie ihm ohne Passwort öffnete. Er entdeckte Ron, der in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und ging zu ihm. Ron animierte Harry schnell zu einer Runde Schach vor dem Abendessen und Harry verbrachte die nächsten zwanzig Minuten damit, mit seinen Schachfiguren über seine Strategie zu diskutieren, während Ron systematisch seine Figuren zerstörte und seinen König in die Falle lockte. Sie hatten keine Zeit für ein weiteres Spiel, daher redeten sie die nächsten paar Minuten über Quidditch, bevor sie zur Großen Halle hinuntergehen mussten.

Harry war enttäuscht, dass Ginny noch nicht von der Bücherei zurückgekommen war. Er hatte sie seit ihrem morgendlichen Workout nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte gehofft, sie zumindest beim Abendessen zu sehen. Leider war dem nicht so. Sie erreichten die Große Halle und Ginny war nirgends zu sehen, noch erschien sie irgendwann währen des Essens. Als er sich sattgegessen hatte, entschied Harry, sicherzugehen, dass sie wenigstens etwas zu essen bekam. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und ging in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Er hatte keine Probleme, sie zu finden; es hatte definitiv Vorteile, eine rothaarige Freundin zu haben. Sie saß zusammen mit mehreren anderen Fünftklässlern an einem Tisch in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Raumes. Er ging rasch zu ihrem Tisch und stellte sich direkt hinter Ginny. Er legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und beugte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel zu geben. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück, um zu ihm hochschauen zu können.

„Hey, du", grüßte sie voller Wärme.

Harry grinste: „Hey."

„Hi, Harry", grüßte eine weitere Stimme. Harry schaute hoch und sah, dass der Rest des Tisches sie beide anstarrte, ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern.

Harry fühlte, wie Hitze in seine Wange stieg, als er erkannte, dass er Publikum hatte. „Hallo", erwiderte er und winkte ihnen leicht zu. Zwei der Mädchen kicherten und Harry verdrehte die Augen - über sich und über die kichernden Mädchen. Er stellte sich an und hatte diese Reaktion praktisch provoziert, indem er sich nervös verhalten hatte.

Er schaute wieder zu Ginny hinunter, die ihn anlächelte und er sagte: „Du hast das Abendessen verpasst." Ihre Lippen formten ein „Oh", doch sie ließ keinen Laut hören. „Und Mittagessen", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ich schätze, ich habe schlicht die Zeit aus den Augen verloren", gab sie verlegen zu.

Harry musterte sie einen Moment lang gönnerhaft, bevor er die anderen am Tisch musterte. „Hat irgendeiner von euch seit dem Frühstück gegessen?" Sie schauten sich gegenseitig an und zuckten entweder mit den Schultern oder schüttelten den Kopf. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Also gut. Hoch mit euch." Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass das Abendessen bald vorbei sein würde. „Wir machen eine Exkursion zur Küche."

Es wurde ein wenig ablehnend gegrummelt, aber als Jack Slopers Magen laut knurrte, lachten alle und folgten Harry ohne Klagen. Da er gerade erst gegessen hatte, verbrachte Harry den größten Teil des Essens damit, einfach die Gesellschaft zu genießen, besonders die des wunderschönen Mädchens an seiner Seite. Er nahm ein wenig an der Unterhaltung teil, war aber die meiste Zeit über damit zufrieden, nur zuzuhören, während er mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf Ginnys Rücken malte.

Harry aß Dessert, da Dobby darauf bestand und dieser nur für ihn Siruptörtchen gemacht hatte. Harry konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, den leicht erregbaren Hauself eine verneinende Antwort zu geben und um die Wahrheit zu sagen war es unglaublich lecker. Er dankte Dobby und den anderen Hauselfen, was ein Echo vom gesamten Tisch auslöste, bevor sie aufstanden, um die Küche wieder zu verlassen. Ginny nahm seine Hand und ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, wobei sie ihren Arm um seine Taille legte: „Du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Danke", erwiderte er trocken. „Du siehst ebenfalls umwerfend aus."

Sie lachte leise. Harry blieb stehen, lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihren Nacken zu liebkosen und spielerisch in ihre Haut zu beißen. Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm und sagte: „Ernsthaft, Harry. Du solltest einen Mittagsschlaf halten oder so. Du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre nichts."

Harry seufzte, hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Ich habe vorher schon darüber nachgedacht - nicht über den Mittagsschlaf, aber was ich deswegen unternehmen soll. Ich rede vielleicht mit McGonagall. Sie sagte, sie würde mit Madam Pomfrey und mir reden, wenn ich weiterhin Probleme mit Visionen haben sollte."

„Ich denke, das solltest du tun", meinte Ginny. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange: „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du auf dich selber aufpassen kannst und während ich mir sicher bin, dass du das kannst, musst du manchmal deinen unverbesserlichen Stolz unterdrücken und dir helfen lassen."

Er nickte. Sie hatte Recht. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wenn ich bis dahin keine bessere Idee habe, rede ich am Montagmorgen nach dem Unterricht mit ihr."

„Gut", sagte sie und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Nun, was den Mittagsschlaf angeht ..."

„Ja, der Mittagsschlaf", meinte Harry mit einen neckenden Grinsen. „Ich bin vielleicht gewillt, meinen unverbesserlichen Stolz loszulassen und mir von jemandem helfen zu lassen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ernsthaft, Gin", sagte er und verlor das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich habe seit dem Morgen nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, selbst wenn es nur ein paar Stunden waren."

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und er sah etwas in ihren Augen hell leuchten - Zuneigung, dachte er. „Was hältst du davon, dich hinzulegen und deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß zu legen? Ich muss noch immer ein wenig lernen, ohne dass mich jemand unterbricht."

Harry nickte schnell. „Das hört sich gut an. Mein Büro?"

„Sicher", stimmte sie zu.

Während sie liefen, dachte Harry zum letzten Mal zurück, als sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass er einen Mittagsschlaf halten sollte. Er wollte ihr über seine neue Patronusgestalt erzählen, aber sie hatte ihn abgehalten und darauf bestanden, dass er sofort schlafen gehen sollte. Seitdem hatte sich keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben. Sie kamen schnell an und mithilfe einer kleinen Verwandlung transformierte Harry eine Armlehne des Sofas in einen kleinen Tisch, der sich über Ginnys Schoß erstreckte. Sie grinste anerkennend und setzte sich an dieses Sofaende, holte ein paar Bücher heraus und legte sie auf die Holzoberfläche. Harry entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und setzte sich neben sie.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an: „Willst du dich nicht hinlegen?"

„Gleich. Zuerst gibt es da etwas, dass ich dir erzählen möchte", sagte er leise.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist?"

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes", erklärte er, da er sie nicht beunruhigen wollte. „Es ist - oh ich weiß nicht - peinlich ist nicht das richtige Wort dafür."

„Was auch immer es ist, du kannst es mir sagen", meinte Ginny, ihre Stimme ruhig und geduldig.

„Ich weiß. Ich stelle mich albern an. Ehrlich, es ist etwas Gutes." Er lächelte, als er sich erinnerte, wie er das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wie sie einen gestaltlichen Patronus zauberte. Er war geschockt gewesen, als er die Verbindung hergestellt und realisiert hatte, dass es seine Animagusgestalt war - das sie irgendwo in ihren Gedanken, als sie ihren Zauber sprach, an ihn dachte. Um einen gestaltlichen Patronus erfolgreich heraufzubeschwören, brauchte es mächtige Gefühle. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er auch nur ein Teil von dem war, was solche starken Gefühle in ihr auslöste.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und fuhr fort: „Beim Angriff auf die Winkelgasse waren Dementoren beteiligt."

„Und das ist etwas Gutes?", unterbrach sie und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich musste meinen Patronus verwenden." Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch; sie war noch immer verwirrt und er erkannte, dass er das ganze vermasselte. „Mein Patronus hat sich verändert. Ich war zuerst besorgt, dass jemand ihn wiedererkennen und die Verbindung zu mir herstellen würde, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Nur, als ich den Patronus zauberte, da war er kein Hirsch mehr." Er hielt inne, nahm ihre Hand in seine und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel. „Er war eine Löwin", enthüllte er sanft.

Sein Blick war auf ihre Hand, die in seiner lag, gerichtet. Er schaute langsam hoch. Ihr Mund stand offen. „Wie ...", fragte sie, wobei sie das Wort etwas langzog und den Satz unbeendet ließ.

„Die Gestalt ist nicht fest", erklärte Harry. „Sie kann sich in Beziehung zu deinem Leben verändern."

„So wie an was du denkst, um dem Zauber Macht zu geben?", fragte sie.

„Das kann Auswirkungen haben", stimmte Harry zu. „Es ist allerdings mehr eine unbewusste Sache."

„Oh", erwiderte sie und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

„Ich tue es allerdings" fuhr Harry leise fort. Sie schaute ihn scharf an und Harry bewegte sich unter ihrem musternden Blick ein wenig unruhig, als er weiterredete: „An dich denken."

Das Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht erhellte, war die Verlegenheit wert, die er fühlte, als er es ihr sagte. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und lehnte sich zu ihm. Er fühlte ihre Lippen auf seinen und erwiderte eifrig den Kuss. Er stöhnte auf, ein Laut der tief aus seiner Kehle kam und öffnete seinen Mund, um auf ihre Zunge zu treffen. Plötzlich drückte sie ihn auf das Sofa hinunter und folgte ihm dabei. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog seine Füße hoch, wobei er sich seine Zehen an dem hölzernen Tisch anschlug. Er hatte kaum die Gelegenheit, vor Schmerz aufzujapsen, als ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen waren. Innerhalb weniger Momente war der Schmerz vergessen.

Sie küssten sich eine lange Zeit lang, ihre Körper gegeneinander gepresst. Er versuchte, seine Hüften zur Seite zu bewegen, um ein wachsendes Problem zu verbergen, aber sie hielt seinen Körper mit ihrem gefangen und weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. Als sie sich schließlich von ihm trennte, atmeten beide schwer. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig. Ihr Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie ein Vorhang und warf ein feuriges Leuchten auf ihr Gesicht. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie etwas erotischeres gesehen und ihr Körper so nah an seinem unterstrich diese Tatsache nur. Als sie dalagen, tief atmend, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, lösten sie nie ihre Blicke voneinander. Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er etwas sagen sollte, doch es musste nichts gesagt werden. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie und sie legte sanft ihre Lippen wieder für einen langsamen süßen Kuss auf seine.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm trennte, legte sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Harry drückte sie leicht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Als sie so dalagen, begann er sich zu entspannen. Ihr Kopf war direkt unter seiner Nase und mit jedem Atemzug konnte er ihr Haar riechen. Er ließ seine Augen zufallen und seine Arme begannen ihren Halt um sie zu lockern.

„Harry?", sagte sie.

„Mhmm?", brummte er.

„Du solltest schlafen", meinte sie.

„Mhmmm."

„Und ich sollte wirklich lernen", fuhr sie fort, aber Harry antwortete nicht. Als Ginny ihren Kopf hob, um ihn anschauen zu können, sah sie, dass er tief und fest schlief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wurde von einem lauten Klopfen geweckt, welches durch das gesamte Büro widerhallte. Die plötzliche Bewegung beeinträchtigte seinen Gleichgewichtssinn und er war noch immer zu desorientiert, um sich rechtzeitig zu fangen und zu verhindern, dass er vom Sofa fiel. Er traf auf dem Boden auf, was ein überraschtes und schmerzerfülltes „Uf" auslöste.

Er hörte, wie Ginny irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte, während das Klopfen anhielt. Er stand auf und schaute zum Sofa, nur um zu sehen, dass Ginny sich weiter in die Kissen hineingegraben hatte, um den Geräuschen zu entgehen. Er lächelte und lachte leise in sich hinein. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie schwungvoll. „Was?", wollte er wissen, während er Hermines leicht zerzauste Erscheinung in sich aufnahm.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Harry Potter," schimpfte Hermine. „Was machst du mit Ginny nach dem Zapfenstreich noch in deinem Büro?"

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten praktisch zu seinem Haaransatz. Nach dem Zapfenstreich? Seine Erinnerungen kamen zurück und er verstand, dass sie beide eingeschlafen sein mussten. Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf und erwiderte: „Schlafen." Hermine schaute skeptisch und öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor: „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, sieh selbst", sagte er, trat zur Seite und gestikulierte mit seiner Hand zum Sofa, wo Ginny noch immer lag.

Er ignorierte Hermine für den Moment, ging zu Ginny hinüber und kniete sich neben sie hin. Er strich sanft ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr und lehnte sich zu ihr vor, um zu flüstern: „Wach auf, Gin. Es ist an der Zeit, zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren." Sie bewegte sich ein wenig und murmelte etwas, aber ihre Worte waren durch die Sofakissen gedämpft. Harry grinste in sich hinein und ließ seine Hand an ihrem Arm entlang zu ihrer Seite fahren, wo er sie leicht kitzelte. Sie richtete sich abrupt auf und schlug seine Hand zur Seite.

„Was ist dein Problem?" wollte sie erzürnt wissen, doch ihre Glaubwürdigkeit war durch ihre Müdigkeit praktisch nicht existent.

„Wir sind eingeschlafen und Hermine war nett genug, hier her zu kommen, um uns einzusammeln", erklärte er. „Es ist schon nach Zapfenstreich."

Sie schaute an Harry vorbei und sagte: „Hi, Hermine."

„Hallo, Ginny", kam die Antwort.

Harry sah, wie Ginny das Mädchen leicht verlegen anlächelte, bevor sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Entschuldige, es war nicht meine Absicht, einzuschlafen. Als du eingedöst bist, dachte ich nur ich lege mich ein wenig mit dir hin, ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich dich aufwecken würde, wenn ich versuchen würde, mich zu bewegen."

Harry lächelte sanft und streckte seine Hand aus, um eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. „Es ist okay. Ich fühle mich besser, als ich mich die ganze Woche lang gefühlt habe."

„Wieviel Uhr ist es überhaupt?", fragte Ginny ihn.

Hermines Stimme war sofort zu hören: „Zehn Uhr. Eine Stunde nach Zapfenstreich."

Harry nahm Ginnys Hand in seine und sie standen gemeinsam auf. Während Ginny ihre Bücher zusammensuchte, drehte Harry sich zu Hermine. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist, um uns zu wecken. Wir hätten vielleicht bis morgen durchgeschlafen, wenn du das nicht getan hättest." Er bezweifelte das aufrichtig, da er irgendwann in der Nacht von einer Vision aufgeweckt worden wäre, aber er fand es unnötig, Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Tatsache zu lenken. Als Ginny einen Moment später neben ihn trat, drehte er sich zu ihr und fragte: „Bereit?"

Die drei gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Nach ein paar Minuten der Unentschlossenheit beschloss Ginny, noch einmal zu lernen, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Sie küsste Harry gute nacht, bevor dieser die Treppen hochging. Er hatte ein paar Probleme, einzuschlafen, da er Ginnys Wärme vermisste, aber er schaffte es schlussendlich.

End 24.1


	37. Chapter 242

Kapitel 24 Teil 2:

Am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich daran, Ginny von Remus' Brief zu erzählen. Als sie ihn fragte, ob er wolle, dass sie ihn begleite, sagte Harry ihr widerwillig, dass er es für keine Gute Idee hielt. Er würde öffentliche Plätze besuchen, und es würde einfacher sein, den Ausflug allein zu machen. Da der Plan war, Gringotts unbemerkt zu betreten und wieder zu verlassen, war es die beste Option, allein zu gehen.

Nach dem Mittagessen und während er zwei Gruppen seiner FHA-klasse beobachtete, die ein Gefecht im Wald austrugen, hatte Harry plötzlich eine Eingebung. Es war klar, dass die sieben Schüler in seiner AHA-Klasse ein gewisses Feuer in ihren Duellen versprühten, welches in der FHA-klasse fehlte. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte denselben Funken nicht in seiner fortgeschrittenen Klasse zünden. Nun, wenn er ihn nicht kopieren konnte, warum sollte er dieses Feuer nicht in seine Fortgeschrittenenklasse bringen? Wenn Harry ein Spieler wäre, würde er Geld darauf verwetten, dass seine sieben Schüler aus der AHA in einem Duell gegen sieben Mitglieder der FHA locker gewinnen würden und wenn die Niederlage gegen eine Gruppe jüngerer Schüler nicht ausreichte, um sie zu motivieren, dann würde nichts es schaffen.

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Unterrichts damit, über die Details einer solchen Konfrontation nachzudenken, während er die Übungsduelle beobachtete. Es würde ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl brauchen, um die richtige Botschaft zu übermitteln, aber er war der Meinung, dass er es hinbekommen würde. Dann musste er natürlich auch noch mit seinen sieben Schülern aus der AHA reden. Es würde für sie nicht einfach sein, die älteren Schüler zu besiegen. Der Unterschied, allein was das Zauberrepertoire anging, gab den FHA-Mitgliedern einen bedeutenden Vorteil. Er würde sichergehen müssen, dass sie mit Selbstbewusstsein den Kampf antraten - und einem Durst, sich selbst zu beweisen.

Er würde auch vorsichtig sein müssen, wen er auswählte, um die FHA zu repräsentieren. Er konnte nicht die besten sieben Schüler auswählen - noch die sieben schlechtesten. Er musste eine gewisse Balance aufrechterhalten, um ihr Duell glaubwürdig zu machen, während er gleichzeitig sicherstellte, dass die Chancen für alle gleich waren. Er musste sichergehen, sieben Schüler auszuwählen, die von allen respektiert wurden - zumindest ein Schüler von jedem Haus würde notwendig sein, um die meisten Leute zu erreichen. Als die Stunde vorbei war, freute Harry sich auf die nächste Woche. Egal wie es ausgehen würde, es sollte ziemlich unterhaltsam werden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry fand keine Lösung für seine Schlafprobleme und so, wie versprochen, blieb er am Montag nach dem Unterricht länger, um mit Professor McGonagall zu reden. Sobald die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler zufiel, stand seine Hauslehrerin auf und stellte sich vor ihren Schreibtisch, bevor sie fragte: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?"

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und seine Hand blieb einen Moment in seinem Nacken liegen. „Nun, ich hatte in letzter Zeit wieder viele Visionen", erklärte er zögernd. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, über die Visionen zu reden - außer mit Ginny.

„Ich hatte mir schon Gedanken gemacht", sagte seine Professorin zu sich selbst, doch er konnte ihre Worte hören. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und fragte in normaler Lautstärke: „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass sie deinen Schlaf wieder stören?"

Harry nickte. „Ja."

„Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommener aus als sonst, doch nicht so schlecht wie das letzte Mal, als wir diese Unterhaltung hatten", meinte sie.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Hilfe zu bekommen, bevor es so schlimm wird", gab Harry zu. „Ich habe selbst ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt, konnte aber nichts finden, das sich als permanente Lösung anbot."

„Ja, Schlafzaubertränke können ziemlich gefährlich werden, wenn sie nicht mit Bedacht verwendet werden", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Aber wir können vielleicht eine geeignete Lösung für dich finden. Möchtest du, dass ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey begleite?"

„Ja, ich würde das begrüßen", erwiderte Harry.

„Nun gut, dann lass uns gehen."

Harry folgte ihr aus der Tür hinaus und schritt stumm neben ihr her zum Krankenflügel. Als sie ihn betraten, kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey gerade um einen ihrer Patienten. Daher warteten sie, bis sie fertig war.

Die Heilerin beäugte sie misstrauisch, Harry insbesondere, als sie sich näherten. „Sag mir, dass du es nicht schon wieder geschafft hast, dich beinahe selbst umzubringen, Mr. Potter. Ich hatte gehofft diese Tradition dieses Jahr brechen zu können."

„Äh, nein", erwiderte Harry. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ich ein Problem mit ihnen bereden könnte, das ich habe." Er schaute sich im Raum um, in den auch ein paar Betten belegt waren und fügte hinzu: „Vorzugsweise unter vier Augen."

Sie musterte ihn prüfend und wandte ihren Blick dann zu Professor McGonagall, die kurz nickte. „Nun gut", gab Madam Pomfrey nach. „Wir können in meinem Büro reden."

Als sie es betraten, setzte Madam Pomfrey sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Vor ihm standen zwei ziemlich bequem aussehende Stühle. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und drehte sich zu seiner Hauslehrerin: „Wenn Sie erlauben." Damit verwandelte er einen der Stühle in einen Holzstuhl mit gerader Lehne.

Harry konnte sehen, wie ihr Mund sich kurz zu einem Lächeln formte. „Danke, Harry."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte er, setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Matrone zu.

Madam Pomfrey schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, als ob sie versuchen würde, ein Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Nach einem Moment der Stille schüttelte sie den Kopf und fragte: „Was ist es also, über das du mit mir reden möchtest?"

„Nun", begann Harry plötzlich etwas verzagt. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit Probleme zu schlafen."

„Und weißt du, woher es kommt?", bohrte Madam Pomfrey nach.

„Ja", antwortete Harry kurz. Er schaute zu Professor McGonagall, unsicher, wie viel er der Matrone erzählen durfte. Sie nickte kaum merklich und Harry sah das als ein Zeichen, um fortzufahren: „Ich habe viele Visionen, verstehen Sie", erklärte er. „Sie wecken mich mitten in der Nacht und ich finde es beinahe unmöglich, nach einer weiterzuschlafen."

„Und diese Visionen sind über ..."

„Voldemort", fügte Harry schnell hinzu.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Der Schulleiter ließ dich Okklumentik lernen, in der Hoffnung, dass es die Visionen aufhalten würde, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte. „Und hat das auf irgendeine Weise geholfen?"

„Um die Visionen zu blocken, nein", antwortete Harry. „Es hat ein wenig geholfen, nach den Visionen zurecht zu kommen. Ich kann meine Erinnerungen so sortieren, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit noch einmal durchleben muss, was ich gesehen habe, aber es scheint einige Zeit zu brauchen, bevor ich diesen Punkt erreiche."

Es war eine Minute lang still im Zimmer, bevor Professor McGonagall sprach: „Du sagtest, du findest es beinahe unmöglich, nach einer Vision einzuschlafen", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Das impliziert, dass du es nicht ganz unmöglich gefunden hast. Kann ich annehmen, dass du es schon geschafft hast, nach einer Vision wieder einzuschlafen?"

Harry nickte. „Einmal." Mehr sagte er nicht.

„Und gab es etwas, das an diesem einen Mal anders war als sonst?" fragte seine Hauslehrerin.

Er nickte widerwillig, sagte aber nichts.

„Nun, was war es?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, nachdem er nicht weiterredete. „Du hast um unsere Hilfe gebeten, Mr. Potter. Wir können dir diese nur geben, wenn du mit uns zusammenarbeitest."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht, als er zwischen den beiden hin und her schaute. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mit euch zwei darüber rede", murmelte er. „Es war Ginny", sagte er lauter. „Ginny hat mir geholfen, wieder einzuschlafen."

Harry könnte schwören, dass er sah, wie Minervas Lippen sich wieder kurz nach oben zogen. „Und wie hat Miss Weasley genau geholfen?", fragte sie.

„Es war vor knapp einer Woche", erwiderte Harry unbeholfen, während er seine Hände in seinem Schoß faltete und sie anstarrte. „Es war - was die Visionen anging - eine schlimme Woche gewesen und sie hat mich früh am Morgen gefunden und darauf bestanden, dass ich wieder schlafen gehe. Ich habe mit ihr diskutiert, bis sie anbot, sich mit mir hinzulegen. Wir wollten nicht gesehen werden und sind daher in mein Büro gegangen. Sie hat sich mit mir hingelegt und bevor ich wusste, was geschah, war ich in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Ich hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass es funktionieren würde, aber so ist es."

„Ich verstehe", kommentierte Madam Pomfrey. Sie lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, ihr Ellbogen auf den Tisch gelegt. „Du gehst mit Miss Weasley aus, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. Seine Wangen wurden nun rot, etwas, dass er seit Beginn dieser Fragerunde verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verhindern.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, peinlich berührt zu sein, Harry", schalt Minerva mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

Harry schaute zu ihr und funkelte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Und wie hättest du dich mit sechzehn in meiner Situation gefühlt, wenn du mit deiner Hauslehrerin und der Heilerin darüber geredet hättest, wie du mit deinem festen Freund geschlafen hast?"

„Och, ich wäre vor Scham im Boden versunken, da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte sie, und tat diesmal nichts, um das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu verbergen. Madam Pomfrey versuchte erfolglos, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Aber ich war auch kein Assistenzprofessor und per du mit meiner Hauslehrerin, noch hatte ich damals viel Kontakt mit der Hogwartsheilerin - nicht annähernd so viel wie du mit Madam Pomfrey."

„Um zum Thema zurückzukommen", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Ich bezweifele etwas, dass ein dauerhaftes Arrangement mit Ginny eine von Hogwarts sanktionierte Option wäre."

Sobald sie ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, erwiderte Madam Pomfrey: „Da liegst du richtig. Nun, wie oft wird dein Schlaf unterbrochen?"

„Beinahe jede Nacht", antwortete Harry. Er bemerkte, wie ihre Augenbrauen bei diesem Geständnis nach oben wanderten und er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln ein Stirnrunzeln auf dem normalerweise stoischen Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin sehen.

„Wieviel Stunden Schlaf bekommst du normalerweise, bevor die Visionen beginnen?", hakte sie nach.

„Unterschiedlich", meinte Harry. „Ich gehe meist früher als die anderen aus meinem Schlafsaal ins Bett, aber ich würde sagen, im Durchschnitt schlafe ich drei Stunden, bevor eine Vision beginnt."

Madam Pomfrey machte ein schnalzendes Geräusch mit ihrer Zunge. „Es gibt keinen Zauber oder Trank, der auf lange Sicht eine ordentliche Portion Schlaf ersetzen kann. Ein Stärkungstrank kann dich durch den Tag bringen, aber er wird deinen Körper nur noch schneller zur Erschöpfung treiben." Harry wand sich auf seinem Stuhl, aber biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie fortfuhr: „Die meisten Schlafzaubertränke sind gefährlich, wenn sie dauerhaft verwendet werden. Du hast bereits Erfahrung mit dem Traumlosschlaftrank gemacht, aber das ist vielleicht der schlimmste von allen. Er ist überaus süchtigmachend und wird dir irgendwann die Fähigkeit rauben, zu schlafen und damit auch deinen Verstand."

„Da deine Schwierigkeiten scheinbar nur mitten in der Nacht auftreten, würdest du nur genug Zaubertrank brauchen, um dir ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu ermöglichen", fuhr sie fort und dachte laut nach: „Es gibt keine Zaubertränkekombination, welche uns erlauben würde, dir den Schlaf, den du brauchst, jede Nacht zu ermöglichen, aber ich denke, wir können einen Plan mit Schlafzaubertränken erarbeiten, der dir drei oder vier Nächte in der Woche den nötigen Schlaf ermöglicht."

„Madam Pomfrey", unterbrach Harry. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass keiner dieser Zaubertränke etwas gegen die Träume machen wird?"

„Ja, Mr. Potter, so ist es", erwiderte sie kurz. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ist der Traumlosschlaftrank kein Trank, den ich dich regelmäßig einnehmen lassen würde."

Harry nickte. „Ja, Ma'am, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen Zaubertränke ausreichen."

„Und wieso nicht, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie scharf, eindeutig unbeeindruckt von seinen Zweifeln.

„Wie ich schon sagte, hilft mir die Okklumentik, mich vor den Bildern nach den Taten zu schützen, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit und Ablenkung, bevor ich schlafen kann, ohne das Ganze noch einmal zu durchleben", erklärte Harry sachlich. „Ich habe nachgeforscht und der einzige Zaubertrank, den ich gefunden habe, welcher mir einen erholsamen schlaf geben kann, ist der Traumlosschlaftrank."

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille sagte Madam Pomfrey: „Es gibt einen schwachen Schlaftrank. Ich möchte, dass du ihn ausprobierst. Ich werde dich wecken können, wenn dein Schlaf unruhig wird. Ich würde diese Möglichkeit gerne versuchen, bevor wir sie ganz ausschließen. Der Kopf ist eine knifflige Angelegenheit, Mr. Potter. Du magst den Bildern nicht entkommen können, wenn du wach bist,, aber man kann nie sagen, was man in seinen Träumen sehen wird."

Harry seufzte, wissend, was das Resultat sein würde, aber er nickte widerwillig. „Okay. Ich werde dann hier schlafen müssen?"

„Ja", meinte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich werde dich überwachen, nachdem du den Zaubertrank zu dir genommen hast. Wenn du unruhig erscheinst, werde ich dich sofort wecken."

„Nun gut", stimmte Harry zu. „Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

Ihr Blick wanderte für einen Augenblick zu Professor McGonagall, bevor sie wieder Harry anschaute. „Darüber reden wir, falls es so weit kommt."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Dankeschön, Madam, Professor", sagte er und nickte den beiden zu. „Ich schätze, ich sehe Sie dann heute Abend, Madam Pomfrey?

„Punkt 21 Uhr", erwiderte sie.

Harry nickte und verließ den Raum. Es war noch ein wenig Zeit, bis das Mittagessen beginnen würde. Da er wusste, dass Ron eine Freistunde hatte, entschied Harry, zum Gemeinschaftsraum hochzugehen, um eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp mit ihm zu spielen. Beim Mittagessen erzählte er seinen Freunden zögernd von seinen Schlafproblemen und das er in der Nacht im Krankenflügel schlafen würde. Ron, Hermine und Neville waren von dem Ganzen etwas geschockt. Harry hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er Probleme mit seinem Schlaf hatte und da er es hinbekommen hatte, seine Zimmerkameraden mit seinen Visionen nicht aufzuwecken, hatten sie von nichts gewusst. Nur Ginny wusste davon und die anderen konnten problemlos sehen, dass sie von der Situation wusste.

„Wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Hermine.

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Es gab nichts, was ihr hättet tun können. Ich ziehe es wirklich vor, so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken."

Dankbarerweise hatten sie das Thema bald darauf fallen lassen. Nach dem Mittagessen klärte er Ginny etwas detailreicher auf. Insbesondere erzählte er ihr auch von seiner Offenbarung, dass sie nach einer Vision in seinem Büro zusammen geschlafen hatten. Er gab ihr exakt die selben Details, die er den beiden Frauen gegeben hatte, für den Fall, dass das Thema noch einmal zur Sprache kommen würde. Er wollte, dass sie alle auf demselben Wissenstand waren. An diesem Abend wünschten seine Freunde ihm Glück, als er zum Krankenflügel ging. Ginny bot an, ihn zu begleiten, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn er ankommen würde, wäre es nach Zapfenstreich und er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie nachsitzen musste. Sie wünschten sich direkt vor dem Porträtloch eine gute Nacht und Harry machte sich allein auf den Weg. Sekunden nachdem er die Türen zum Krankenflügel geöffnet hatte, schlug eine Uhr an der Wand neun Uhr.

Madam Pomfrey trat aus ihrem Büro und nickte ihm kurz zu. „Gut, du bist da." Sie deutete auf eines der Betten nahe ihrem Büro. „Du wirst dort schlafen. Ich habe einen Pyjama für dich herausgelegt."

„Ich habe meinen eigenen mitgebracht, wenn das in Ordnung ist", meinte Harry.

Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Du kannst die Trennwand nutzen, wenn du möchtest. Solltest du eine Vision haben, läute die Glocke auf dem Nachttisch. Sie ist so verzaubert, dass eine andere Glocke in meinen Räumen läuten wird. Ich werde dir dann einen Schlaftrank geben und dich beobachten, bis ich davon überzeugt bin, dass dein Schlaf ungestört ist. "

„Dankeschön", erwiderte Harry und ging zu dem Bett, auf das sie gedeutet hatte.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte sie. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter"

Gute Nacht, Madam Pomfrey."

Nachdem er den Paravent um sein Bett herum aufgestellt hatte, zog Harry sich um und legte sich hin. Er holte ein Buch über den Wolfsbannzaubertrank hervor und begann zu lesen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde merkte er, wie ihm seine Augen zufielen. Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch und seine Brille darauf, zog die Bettdecke hoch und schloss seine Augen.

Stunden später wachte er schwer atmend und mit einer Hand gegen seine Narbe gepresst auf. Die Vision war besonders grausam gewesen. Er hatte schon viele Dinge gesehen und gelernt, damit umzugehen, aber die Visionen mit Kindern ließen ihn immer erschüttert und verstört zurück. Voldemort persönlich hatte in dieser Nacht ein Waisenhaus besucht.

Ein Bild blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und Harry verließ schnell das Bett und rannte ins Badezimmer. Er kniete vor der Toilette und übergab sich, bis in seinem Magen nichts außer Magensäure übrig war. Er stand zitternd auf, ging zum Waschbecken und musterte sein bleiches Spiegelbild. Er drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht, formte seine Hände dann zu einer Schale und führte das Wasser zu seinem Mund. Er gurgelte, bevor er es wieder ins Waschbecken spuckte. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang ein paar Mal, drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu und schaute ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, bevor er sich wieder ins Bett begab und die Glocke auf dem Nachttisch benutzte.

Madam Pomfrey eilte einen Moment später ein wenig zerrumpelt in den Krankenflügel. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, da er ihren Schlaf gestört hatte, aber er wusste, das es nicht anders ging. „Hallo Madam Pomfrey", grüßte er. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie aufgeweckt habe."

„Unsinn", winkte sie ab. „Ich nehme an, du hattest eine Vision?"

„Ja"

„Ich habe deinen Zaubertrank hier", sagte sie und hielt ihm einen Kelch hin.

Harry nahm ihn ihr ab und begutachtete den Inhalt. Er war nur zur Hälfte gefüllt. In dem Dämmerlicht konnte er die Farbe nicht ausmachen, doch es schien eine dunkle zu sein. Er hielt den Kelch an seine Lippen und schluckte den Inhalt schnell hinunter. Madam Pomfrey nahm ihm den Kelch ab und Harry machte es sich unter den Decken gemütlich. Als sein Kopf wieder die Kissen berührte, drehte er sich um, um der Matrone eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen. Bevor er die Worte jedoch aussprechen konnte, entfaltete der Zaubertrank bereits seine Wirkung und Schlaf überkam ihn.

Der Albtraum begann sofort, so erschien es Harry zumindest. Er war im Waisenhaus und durchlebte das Grauen, das vor kurzem dort stattgefunden hatte, ein weiteres mal. Sein Unterbewusstsein tat nichts, um den Terror und die Brutalität abzuschwächen, eher das Gegenteil. Es war jedoch schwer zu sagen und er wollte wirklich nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in dem Albtraum gefangen war. Es war lange genug, um das Gefühl zu haben, dass er die Vision zumindest noch ein weiteres ganzes Mal durchlebt hatte. So abrupt, wie die Albträume ihn gefangen genommen hatten, so abrupt wachte er auf. Harry setzte sich japsend in seinem Bett auf, als er versuchte, die Vision aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, ihre Stimme sanfter als gewöhnlich.

Harry nickte nur kurz, da er seiner Stimme im Moment nicht vertraute.

Seufzend fragte sie: „Möchtest du für den Rest der Nacht etwas Traumlosschlaftrank?"

Harry dachte darüber nach, seine Knie an seinen Oberkörper gezogen und seine Arme um sie herum geschlungen. Die Möglichkeit, bis zum Morgen friedlich schlafen zu können, war verlockend, aber er wusste, dass er den Zaubertrank für Notfälle aufsparen sollte. Er drehte sich zu der Matrone, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich sollte warten, bis ich ihn wirklich brauche."

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, bevor sie nickte. „Nun gut. Gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann?"

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist, gehe ich einfach zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Ich kann etwas Stoff wiederholen, bis die anderen aufwachen."

Sie schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein. Ob es allerdings wegen seinem Plan oder nur wegen der Erfolglosigkeit des Schlaftrankes war, wusste er nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz sagte sie: „Natürlich, wenn du das möchtest."

Harry sammelte die wenigen Dinge, die er mit nach unten gebracht hatte, zusammen. „Ich denke, ich werde mich noch umziehen, bevor ich zurückgehe", informierte er sie. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch eine gute Nacht, Madam."

„Danke", erwiderte sie. Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen; sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber sie schloss ihn gleich wieder. Schließlich sagte sie: „Pass auf dich auf, Harry."

Harry verbrachte den Rest des frühen Morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als der Morgen dämmerte, kündigten Ginnys Schritte ihr Erscheinen an. Als sie den Raum betrat, traf ihr Blick auf seinen, und er bemerkte ihre leichte Enttäuschung, ihn dort zu sehen. Sie hatte zweifellos gehofft, er würde noch immer im Krankenflügel schlafen. Ihre Frage war praktisch auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich näherte und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie ging entschlossen weiter zu ihm, ging um seinen Stuhl herum und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Es tut mir leid, Harry", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel.

Harry sagte nichts. Er hielt eine ihrer Hände in seine und genoss einfach nur den Trost und die Wärme, die sie ihm gab.

Ginny löste die Umarmung und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn, wobei sie nie ihre Hand aus seiner löste. „Was nun?", fragte sie. „Hat Madam Pomfrey einen weiteren Plan?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht; es war mitten in der Nacht - es schien nicht die richtige Zeit zu sein, es zu besprechen. Ich bezweifele es allerdings. Sie schien nicht besonders darauf zu drängen, Alternativen zu besprechen." Ginny drückte seine Hand, sagte aber nichts. Nach einer Minute seufzte Harry und stand auf, wobei er leicht an Ginnys Arm zog: „Nun, lass uns anfangen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry versuchte, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Es brachte nichts, sich mehr als nötig Sorgen darüber zu machen. Wenn alles andere nichts brachte, würde er beginnen, tagsüber Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. Es war keine ideale Lösung, aber er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich keine bessere finden würde. Er hatte am Abend ein weiteres Treffen mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall gehabt, aber sie schienen ihm zuzustimmen, dass es im Moment die beste Lösung wäre, am Tag Schläfchen zu halten. Harry war von diesem Ergebnis nicht überrascht, aber er konnte nicht anders als von den mangelnden Alternativen enttäuscht zu sein.

Um das ganze aber von der positiven Seite zu sehen, dachte er daran, dass Ginny ihm ihren Schoß angeboten hatte - von der Tatsache mal abgesehen, dass das letzte Mal, als er ihren Schoß als Kissen benutzen wollte, sie es nie wirklich in diese Position geschafft hatten. Leider überschnitten sich ihre Zeitpläne selten. Ginny war beinahe immer mit Lernen beschäftigt und er wollte ihr Training aufrecht erhalten, was wenig Zeit für andere Aktivitäten ließ. Wenn sie mal Zeit fanden, hatten sie meist anderes im Kopf als zu schlafen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am Dienstagabend bat Harry seine sieben fortgeschrittenenen AHA-mitglieder nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben. Als die Tür sich hinter dem letzten Schüler schloss, drehte Harry sich um und musterte sie. Sie standen überraschend aufrecht da, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. Ihre Neugier war in ihren Augen zu lesen, aber keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, zu fragen, was los war. Sie würden darauf warten, dass er begann. „Seit ihr mit den Duellen begonnen habt, habt ihr nichts anderes gemacht als mich zu beeindrucken", begann Harry und schaute einen nach dem anderen in die Augen. „Ich kann euch nicht halb so oft zuschauen, wie ich gerne täte, und der einzige Grund, warum dieses Arrangement überhaupt funktioniert ist eure Verhaltensweise. Ihr habt nicht viele Anweisungen benötigt. Ich gebe euch eine Aufgabe und ihr macht alles, was ich von euch verlange und mehr."

Er konnte die Wirkung sehen, welche die Worte auf sie hatten. Es war klar, dass Minerva mit ihrer Beobachtung Recht hatte. Sie schauten zu ihm auf. „Im letzten Monat habe ich euch und eure Arbeitsmoral, die ihr in euren Übungen zeigt, noch einmal ein wenig mehr zu schätzen gelernt," fuhr Harry fort. „Vor etwa einem Monat habe ich den Schwerpunkt in meiner zweiten Klasse auf Duellübugen verlagert. Sie sind ein wenig anders als eure - die Gruppen sind größer und sie kämpfen in lebensähnlicheren Situationen - aber sie basieren auf denselben Grundsätzen. Leider haben die Schüler die neuen Übungen nicht mit dem gleichen Eifer angenommen wie ihr. Beinahe vom ersten Tag an habt ihr Strategien für eure Duelle entwickelt und sie als Leben-oder-Tod-Gefechte behandelt sowie euer Bestes getan, nicht nur zu gewinnen, sondern auch jegliche Verletzte auf eurer Seite zu vermeiden. Bei ihren Duellen verwenden sie praktisch keine Strategien und es endet normalerweise in einem alle-gegen-alle. Sie sehen die Kämpfe wie ein Spiel an, das keine Konsequenzen hat."

Harry schaute die sieben Schüler entschlossen an. „Ich möchte euch um eure Hilfe bitten. Nichts, das ich gesagt habe, hat etwas bewirkt, aber ich denke ihr könntet mehr Erfolg haben. Wenn ihr zustimmt, würde ich diesen Sonntag gerne euch sieben gegen eine Gruppe von sieben Schülern aus der Fortgeschrittenengruppe antreten lassen."

Sieben Münder klappten auf. Es war Ryan, der Viertklässler aus Slytherin, der zuerst seine Fassung wieder erlangte. „Du möchtest, dass _wir_ gegen sie kämpfen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry und nickte.

„Aber sie sind älter und kennen viel mehr Zauber", protestierte Nicholas.

Harry wischte ihre Bedenken beiseite. „Macht euch keine Gedanken. Ich habe Vertrauen in euch. Wenn ihr dieses Duell mit derselben Einstellung angeht, wie ihr dies immer tut, seid ihr ihnen gewachsen." Und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem: Denkt daran, wie ihr prahlen könnt, wenn ihr sie fertig macht."

Er konnte sehen, wie ein paar Augenpaare bei dieser Aussicht aufleuchteten. Ryan und Nicholas tauschten ein schelmisches Grinsen aus - es überraschte ihn noch immer einen Gryffindor und einen Slytherin zu sehen, die sich gut verstanden. Mary-Jo schaute von einem zum anderen, bevor sie die Augen verdrehte, doch ihr breites Grinsen war echt, als ihr Blick an Nicholas hängen blieb.

„Was sagt ihr also?", fragte Harry nach einer Minute.

Die sieben Schüler tauschten bestätigende Blicke aus, bevor sie sich wieder ihm zuwandten. Es war Ryan, der für die Gruppe sprach: „Wir sind dabei."

„Exzellent", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Ich wusste, ich kann auf euch zählen."

Damit war ein Problem erledigt. Er wägte das für und wider ab, seiner FHA-Klasse von seinen Plänen für den folgenden Sonntag zu berichten oder einfach bis zum Unterricht zu warten. Er nahm an, dass es keinen großen Unterschied machen würde und - da er Überraschungen mochte - behielt er die Information für sich. Er hatte die sieben Schüler noch nicht ausgewählt, die die FHA repräsentieren sollten und selbst wenn er es hätte, bezweifelte er, dass sie die Zeit nutzen würden, um sich eine Strategie auszudenken. Schließlich planten sie nicht viel und wendeten keine Strategien an, wenn sie gegeneinander duellierten. Warum sollten sie sich die Mühe machen, dies gegen eine Gruppe jüngerer, weniger fortgeschrittener Schüler zu tun?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, war es Wochenende. Er hatte während dem Mittagessen am Freitag eine plötzliche Inspiration. Auch wenn er seine neue Fähigkeit stetig verbesserte, machte er sich Sorgen, dass er das nächste Mal in einem Kampf die Menge an Menschen und Magie um ihn herum schnell als überwältigend und verwirrend empfinden würde. Er wollte einen Punkt erreichen, wo es nicht länger etwas war, das er an- und ausschaltete. Schließlich würde er nicht immer vorher wissen, wann er die Fähigkeit brauchen würde.

Daher nutzte er die vollbesetzte Große Halle. Seine Freunde waren alle vom Essen abgelenkt und er saß da, aß langsam von seinem Teller, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang und zuckte zusammen, als der plötzliche Gefühlsfluss sein Gehirn überflutete. Er ließ seine Gabel auf seinen Teller fallen und kniff seinen Nasenrücken, aber weigerte sich aufzugeben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Neville neben ihn.

Harry schaute jeden seiner Freunde an und merkte, dass sie ihn alle besorgt musterten, bevor er schließlich zu Neville gewandt sagte: „Ja, nur Kopfschmerzen." Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und nahm die Gabel wieder in die Hand. „Mir geht's bald wieder gut", versicherte er ihnen und biss von einer seiner Kartoffeln ab.

Er aß mechanisch weiter und tat sein bestes, der Unterhaltung zu folgen, aber ein Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit war darauf fokussiert, die Menge an Informationen, die er erhielt, zu sortieren. Zuerst schien sich alles zu vermischen, aber als er sich darauf konzentrierte, begann er die unterschiedlichen Quellen voneinander trennen zu können. Er begann sogar zwischen ihnen einen deutlichen Unterschied zu bemerken, was Sinn machte. Keine zwei Personen waren genau gleich. Es war daher nur natürlich, dass ihre Magiekerne sich ebenfalls unterschiedlich anfühlen würden.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Freunde und versuchte das Gefühl ihrer Magie mit ihnen in Verbindung zu bringen. Dabei bemerkte er, wie Ron sich zu ihm wandte und etwas sagte, aber er war so auf das fokussiert, was er tat, das er die Worte nicht verstand. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Tschuldige, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe gefragt, was du davon hältst, diese Woche ein zusätzliches Quidditchtraining abzuhalten", meinte Ron.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine und führte dann aus: „Die Prüfungen kommen immer näher und während wir uns dieses Jahr um die Z.A.G.s und U.T.Z.e keine Sorgen machen müssen, gibt es ein paar Leute im Team, die dies tun müssen. Ich möchte nicht ihre Vorbereitungen stören."

„Himmel, du fängst an, dich wie Hermine anzuhören, " erwiderte Ron in seinem Schock.

„Und was ist daran falsch?" wollte Hermine wissen und richtete einen tödlichen Blick auf Ron.

„Nichts", versicherte Ron eilig. „Ich meinte nur, dass ich das nicht von ihm erwartet hatte, das ist alles."

Hermine schien davon besänftigt zu sein und wandte ihren Blick Harry zu. Sie schien ihn einen Moment lang zu mustern, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „Ich schätze, ich hatte es ebenfalls nicht erwartet, aber ich stimme zu. Es freut mich, dass du endlich die Bedeutung deiner Schulausbildung erkannt hast."

Harry konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er die Augen verdrehte. Die Aussage war so typisch für Hermine. Ron versuchte zu protestieren und zu sagen, dasss noch ausreichend Zeit war bevor die Prüfungen beginnen würden und dass sie sich zurückhalten könnten, wenn die Prüfungen näherrückten, aber Harry wich nicht von seiner Meinung ab. Er hielt nicht viel von den Prüfungen, aber er wusste, dass sie für andere wichtig waren. Ginny war schon genug von Arbeit überhäuft, und sie hatte am längsten von all ihren Freunden ausgehalten. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für Katie und die anderen Siebtklässler war. Er würde nichts tun, um es noch schwerer für sie zu machen. Außerdem war ihr Team ziemlich gut im Schuss und sie könnten noch immer wenn es notwendig sein sollte ein paar zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten dazwischenquetschen, nachdem die Prüfungen vorbei waren.

Als dies geklärt war, war es schon an der Zeit zum V.g.d.D.K.-unterricht zu gehen. Harry passte nur gelegentlich im Unterricht auf, so wie es für ihn zur Gewohnheit wurde; sie nahmen selten etwas durch, das er nicht bereits selbst gelernt hatte. Nach dem Unterricht hielt er ein extralanges Nickerchen, um sich für die geplante Exkursion an diesem Abend - oder besser gesagt früh am nächsten Morgen - vorzubereiten. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass er Probleme hatte, einzuschlafen, als es an der Zeit für seine normale Schlafenszeit war. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er schließlich einschlief und es schien nur Momente später zu sein, als er bereits in einer Vision gefangen war.

Als Harry aufwachte, lag er schwer atmend im Bett. Er wurde ein paar Sekunden später aufgeschreckt, als sein Weckzauber losschrillte. Nun, wenigstens hatte Voldemort gutes Timing. Er gab sich noch einen Moment Zeit, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und lauschte auf die Geräusche im Zimmer - das tiefe Atmen und das Schnarchen seiner Zimmerkameraden im Schlaf. Er zog sich zuerst eine schwarze Robe an und zog dann den Tarnumhang darüber, beides hatte er in seinem Bett versteckt gehabt, bevor er leise seine Bettvorhänge zur Seite schob und den Raum verließ. Er beeilte sich und lief zur Eulerei hoch, wo er sich in eine Eule verwandelte, bevor er sich in die Lüfte erhob und das Schloss verließ.

Er landete im Außenbezirk von Hogsmeade und verwandelte sich, bevor er in die Winkelgasse apparierte in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Er ging die Stufen zu dem beeindruckenden weißen Gebäude hoch. Er ignorierte den Kobold, der neben den großen bronzenen Türen Wache stand, wobei er bemerkte, dass der Blick des Kobolds einen Moment lang zu seinem unsichtbaren Körper wanderte, als er an ihm vorbeiging und die Lobby der Zaubererbank betrat. Er suchte den Raum ab und musterte die Anwesenden. Die meisten der Schalter waren unbesetzt, aber es gab dennoch einige, an denen ein Kobold stand. Nur ein paar Zauberer waren in der Lobby und Harry entdeckte Remus schnell, der in einer Ecke wartete.

Er ging zu Remus hinüber und sagte leise: „Remus, ich bin da." Remus nickte beinahe unmerklich und ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde, führte er Harry einen Flur entlang und durch eine Holztür. Das relativ kleine Zimmer dahinter war mit einem kleinen viereckigen Tisch mit drei Stühlen möbliert. Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, zog Harry den Tarnumhang aus. Remus setzte sich an die Seite des Tisches, die ihm am nächsten war und bedeutete Harry, sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn zu setzen.

„Ich schätze, das funktioniert besser als jede Verkleidung", sagte er und nickte in Richtung des seidenen Kleidungsstücks, das Harry in der Hand hielt. Harry lächelte nur als Antwort und Remus fuhr fort: „Ich habe die Kobolde gebeten, uns etwas Zeit zu geben, bevor das Meeting beginnt. Sie haben mir versichert, dass der Raum vollständig sicher ist."

Harry nickte. „Danke, dass du das alles vorbereitet hast - und das du da bist."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Remus. „Nun, ich dachte, wir würden die Grundlagen durchgehen, was hier geschehen wird. Das Haus wird von einem Notar gekauft, der von einem Unternehmen beauftragt wurde, von dem du der einzige Inhaber bist. Du wirst das Haus durch das Unternehmen besitzen. Es ist ein bisschen komplizierter als das, da einige Maßnahmen ergriffen werden, um es schwerer zu machen, die Eigentümerschaft des Hauses oder des Unternehmens zu dir nachzuverfolgen. Auch ich verstehe nicht alle Details."

„Okay", sagte Harry und nahm sich einen Moment, um das gerade gesagte zu verstehen. „Das macht Sinn. Ich habe an so etwas überhaupt nicht gedacht."

„Nun, ich erwarte nicht, dass Voldemort sich jemals die Mühe machen wird, Muggeleintragungen zu überprüfen", sagte Remus. „Aber Dumbledore hat viele Kontakte, die mit der Muggelwelt vertraut sind. Ich würde es ihm durchaus zutrauen, das er diese Leute die Eintragungen überprüfen lässt, nachdem du verschwindest."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"

„Nun, die Auflassung des Hauses ist für den 22. Mai vorgesehen", sagte Remus ihm. „Du wirst dafür nicht anwesend sein müssen, da dein Notar sich darum kümmern wird, aber nach diesem Zeitpunkt solltest du damit beginnen können, alles vorzubereiten. Wie kommst du mit den Schutzzaubern voran?"

„Gut", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe sie bisher einzeln geübt. Es ist nicht einfach, aber ich kann jeden werfen. Den einzigen, den ich noch nicht ausprobiert habe, ist der Fidelius, aber das werde ich bald. Das Schwere wird sein, die Schutzzauber zusammenzubinden, aber ich arbeite bereits daran. Ich sollte in ein paar Wochen bereit sein - vielleicht sogar bis zum 22. Wenn ich Glück habe."

Remus war einen Moment lang still nach Harrys Antwort. Schließlich seufzte er. „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich darüber erleichtert sein soll. Ein Teil von mir freut sich, dir helfen zu können, aber ein anderer Teil von mir [ist] malt sich aus, was alles schief gehen könnte. Ich schätze, dieser Teil von mir hat beinahe gehofft, dass du die Schutzzauber zu schwer finden würdest und das du deinen Plan für den Moment auf Eis legst."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er diese Aussage verstehen sollte. Er hatte niemals inne gehalten, um darüber nachzudenken, wie es für Remus sein musste, einfach beiseite zu treten und Harry seine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen zu lassen. Während Harry bewiesen hatte, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, wusste er, dass Remus sich schuldig fühlen würde, wenn in diesem Sommer etwas falsch laufen würde. Remus wusste, was Harry plante und statt ihn davon abzubringen tat er sein Bestes, um ihm zu helfen. Während es Harrys Entscheidung war, war es in Remus Macht gewesen, ihn aufzuhalten und er hatte sich entschieden, dies nicht zu tun. Harry musste einfach sichergehen, nichts zu tun, dass Remus seine Entscheidung bereuen lassen würde.

„Ich weiß, du hast deine Zweifel, ob es das Richtige ist oder nicht, aber danke dass du mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lässt", sagte Harry ernst. „Ich verspreche, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um sicherzustellen, dass ich in meinem Haus sicher bin."

„Sicher zu Hause vielleicht", erwiderte Remus. „Aber was passiert, wenn du eine weitere Vision hast? Wirst du den Orden kontaktieren? Wirst du auf Hilfe warten? Wenn deine Tarnung auffliegt, werden die anderen Ordensmitglieder nicht zögern, dich mit Gewalt mitzunehmen. Hast du daran gedacht?"

„Das habe ich", erwiderte Harry behutsam. „Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird. Irgendwann wird der Orden anfangen müssen, mir zu vertrauen, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen und dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann. Sobald ich siebzehn bin, werde ich volljährig sein und dann kann mich juristisch niemand dazu zwingen, etwas zu tun. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es jetzt legal ist, mich dazu zu bringen - wahrscheinlich nur deswegen, weil sie mich meinen Verwandten aufzwingen, die noch immer meine Vormünder sind."

„Das ist wahr", gab Remus nach. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass dieses Argument bei den meisten Ordensmitgliedern tatsächlich funktionieren wird. Der Orden im Gesamten mag nicht den gesamten Inhalt der Prophezeiung kennen, aber wir alle wissen, dass du der Schlüssel für den Fall Voldemort bist. Für die meisten ist das genug, um dich solange sie es für angemessen halten hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten."

Harry lachte humorlos auf. „Das hört sich so an, als müsste ich nur im richtigen Moment auftauchen und Voldemort wird sich einfach ergeben und sterben. Verstehen sie nicht, dass ich trainieren muss? Dass ich Kampferfahrung brauche, bevor ich Voldemort gegenübertreten kann?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein setzen wir alle nur unser Vertrauen in Dumbledore", sagte Remus mit einem Seufzen. „Er ist unser Anführer. Er kennt die ganze Prophezeiung. Jeder nimmt einfach an, dass er weiß, was er tut - das er einen Plan hat. Wenn er ihnen sagt, dass du nicht an den Kämpfen teilnehmen sollst, dass du zu jung oder zu wichtig bist, dann glauben sie ihm. Ich hätte ihm auch geglaubt, wenn ich nicht bereits erkannt hätte, dass du an den Kämpfen teilnimmst."

Harry ließ sich das einen Moment lang durch den Kopf gehen. Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort formulieren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Kobolde traten ein, gefolgt von einem Mann in grauen Roben. „Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter", sprach der anführende Kobold sie an. „Sind Sie bereit zu beginnen?"

Harry drehte sich kurz zu Remus, bevor er antwortete. „Ja."

Das Meeting, das folgte, ließ seinen Kopf schwirren. Als Remus gesagt hatte, das die Dinge ein wenig komplizierter waren als seine einfache Erklärung suggerierte, hatte er keine Scherze gemacht. Harry versuchte alles zu verstehen, aber oft nickte er nur mit seinem Kopf und ließ seine Zustimmung verlauten, in was ihm in Intervallen angemessen zu sein schien. Es gab mehrere Dokumente, die er unterschreiben musste und eines benötigte sogar sein Blut. Harry machte den Fehler, zu versuchen, das erste von ihnen zu lesen. Er erkannte schnell, dass sie nicht dazu gedacht waren, von einem Durchschnittsbürger gelesen zu werden. Die verwendete juristische Sprache war unmöglich zu verstehen und bereitete ihm nur Kopfschmerzen. Die Tatsache, dass seine Narbe gereizt war, half dabei nicht.

Das Ganze dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden. Harry dankte den beiden Kobolden und dem Notar für ihre Zeit und Unterstützung und warf sich seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, bevor er das Besprechungszimmer zusammen mit Remus wieder verließ. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er erschöpft. Alles, an was er denken konnte, war sein Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm. Er dankte Remus noch einmal, bevor sie sich vor der Bank verabschiedeten. Harry apparierte schnell nach Hogsmeade und kehrte ins Schloss zurück. Er benutzte seinen Tarnumhang und seine Karte, um die Flure zu durchqueren und den Schlafsaal zu betreten, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkte. Er hob die Illusion, die auf dem Bett lag, auf und schlüpfte schnell unter die warme Bettdecke. Sekunden nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen berührte schlief er ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag war Harry erschöpft und nach dem Mittagessen beschloss er, einen Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Als er auf seinem Sofa lag und versuchte, Schlaf zu finden, konnte er nicht anders als an seine Unterhaltung mit Remus zurückzudenken. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie der Orden reagieren würde, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er Jim war, aber mit allem anderen, an das er denken musste, hatte er nicht allzuviel darüber nachgedacht. Remus hatte jedoch ein exzellentes Argument vorgebracht. Harry wollte mit dem Orden im Kampf zusammenarbeiten, um mehr beinahe fatale Folgen wie in St. Mungos zu verhindern. Die Zusammenarbeit war nie ein Teil seines Planes gewesen, als er sich die Verkleidung ausgedacht hatte, aber nun, da er in mehreren Kämpfen verwickelt gewesen war, erkannte er die Notwendigkeit.

Er wusste jedoch, dass er die Täuschung nicht für immer aufrecht erhalten konnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Die Wahrheit würde irgendwann ans Licht kommen, und es wäre besser, wenn es direkt von ihm käme statt von dem nächsten Ordensmitglied, das alle Puzzleteile zusammenfügte. So oder so wollte er sich nicht weiterhin als Jim maskieren. Er war die Geheimnistuerei leid - und leid, wie sehr dies seine Freundschaften strapazierte. Er freute sich fast darauf, Dumbledore, dem Orden und seinen Freunden alles zu sagen. Es würde befreiend sein, nicht ständig besorgt sein zu müssen und sich zu fragen, wann alles um ihn herum zusammenfallen würde.

Hermine allein war für ihn schon Grund genug, es hinter sich zu bringen. Es war nicht nur ungemein lästig, dass sie in ausspionierte. Es war auch klar, dass ihre Freundschaft weiterhin auf Eis sein würde, bis seine Geheimnisse rauskamen. So sehr sie ihm auch auf die Nerven ging, konnte Harry dennoch nicht leugnen, dass er ihre Freundschaft vermisste - und Rons ebenfalls. In den letzten fünf Jahren waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen - seine Familie; und er hasste die Distanz, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Es wäre schön, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Er wusste, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen wahrscheinlich nie mehr so sein würden, wie sie mal waren, aber er freute sich darauf, zumindest wieder auf den richtigen Kurs zu kommen.

Schließlich beruhigten sich seine Gedanken und er schlief ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron stürmte wütend die Flure hinunter, ohne einen Gedanken an die Schüler zu verschwenden, die in seinem Weg waren. Ärgerliches Gemurmel und Beschwerden waren zu hören, als er sich an den Leuten, die im Weg standen, vorbeidrängte. Das Ganze wurde langsam lächerlich. Das war nun das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen, dass Hermine ihn versetzt hatte. Zweimal! Er würde das nicht akzeptieren.

Er kannte Hermines Lernverhalten so gut wie jeder andere. Er hatte Jahre ihres Drängens, mehr zu lernen, ausgehalten - das er seine Hausaufgaben machen und für die Tests lernen sollte. Ron wusste auch, dass er diese nicht ganz so sanften Anstöße brauchte, um anzufangen zu lernen. Hermine war dahingehend gut für ihn- selbst wenn sie nervig werden konnte. Er war gewillt, darüber hinwegzusehen.

Aber das? Das war jenseits von Gut und Böse. Er warf die Türen zur Bibliothek auf, ohne dabei auf die lernenden Schüler oder die verärgerte Bibliothekarin zu achten. Er hatte in diesem Moment nur eine Person im Kopf und sie schien die einzige Person in der gesamten Bücherei zu sein, die sich nicht von ihm gestört fühlte.

Ron schritt zu ihr und ignorierte dabei die Blicke der anderen Bibliotheksnutzer im Raum. Er trat direkt hinter sie, langte über sie hinweg und klappte das Buch vor ihr lautstark zu. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Einen langen Augenblick lang bewegte Hermine sich nicht. Sie saß stocksteif da. Dann, langsam, legte sie die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch und mit einer bedächtig ausgeführten Bewegung stieß sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Sie war außer sich vor Wut.

„Was-glaubst-du-was-du-da-tust?", wollte sie mit eiskalter Stimme wissen, jedes Wort überdeutlich betont.

„Dich aus der Bücherei holen", sagte Ron sachlich.

„Und warum, bitteschön, holst du mich aus der Bücherei?", fragte Hermine in einer täuschend ruhigen Stimme.

„Weil ich dich seit einer Woche nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen habe", erwiderte Ron. „Wir waren schon vor einer halben Stunde verabredet."

Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr und schien von der Uhrzeit überrascht zu sein. „Ich war beschäftigt", antwortete sie geistesabwesend. „Ich habe mein Zeitgefühl verloren." Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm und ein Feuer schien in ihren Augen zu brennen. „Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, hier hereinzustürmen und Bücher zuzuschlagen."

Ron erwiderte ihren Blick und weigerte sich zurückzuweichen. „Und das habe ich das letzte mal auch nicht getan", gab er zurück. „Aber ..."

„Hinaus", war die kreischende Stimme von Madam Pince zu hören und unterbrach damit seine Tirade. „Ihr beide. Sofort!"

Ron wirbelte herum und entdeckte die Bibliothekarin direkt hinter sich. Er öffnete den Mund, aber klappte ihn abrupt wieder zu. Er drehte sich wieder herum, um Hermine anzuschauen; sie sah mehr geschockt aus als alles andere, als ob sie nicht fassen könnte, dass sie tatsächlich aus der Bücherei geworfen wurde. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schritt Ron aus der Bibliothek hinaus ohne nach hinten zu sehen, um zu schauen, ob Hermine ihm folgte. Bevor er weit gekommen war, hörte er Hermine, die ihm etwas zurief. „Lauf nicht vor mir weg, Ron Weasley!" Er drehte sich auf seinem Absatz um, während sie hinter ihm herstürmte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es gerade hinbekommen hast, mich aus der Bücherei hinauswerfen zu lassen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. „Lächelst du?", wollte sie wissen. „Du hast vielleicht Nerven!"

„Ich habe Nerven?", erwiderte Ron. „Du solltest meine Freundin sein! _Du_ hast _mich_ um ein Date gebeten, erinnerst du dich? Dann hast du die Nerven, mich zu versetzen. Zweimal! Was zum Teufel lernst du, dass so wichtig sein könnte, um mich zweimal zu versetzen?"

„Du willst wissen, was ich lerne", fauchte diese. „Du willst es wirklich wissen?" Ron funkelte sie nur an und forderte sie damit heraus, weiterzureden. „Harry, okay? Ich stelle Nachforschungen an, um herauszufinden, was verdammt noch mal mit Harry los ist!"

Ron war so geschockt von dieser Antwort, dass er vergaß, böse zu gucken. Er starrte sie mit großen Augen an und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie gesagt hatte. Harry? „Hä?"

„Er verheimlicht etwas vor uns", sagte sie wieder in normaler Lautstärke, auch wenn sie noch immer barsch klang. „Etwas Großes. Und ich werde nicht einfach nur herumsitzen und darauf warten, bis er uns sagt, was es ist - oder etwas dummes tut, wie in eine Falle zu laufen, um jemanden zu retten, der nicht einmal in Gefahr ist!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er war von diesem plötzlichen Wechsel der Unterhaltung verwirrt. „Was glaubst du verheimlicht er uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie. Ihre Frustration war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Er ist zu vorsichtig. Er tut alles entweder in seinem Büro oder im Raum der Wünsche und er errichtet Schutzzauber, um andere draußen zu halten."

„Schutzzauber?", fragte er. Seit wann wusste Harry, wie man Schutzzauber errichtete?

„Ja!", erwiderte Hermine. „Was könnte so wichtig sein, dass er Schutzzauber errichtet, um Leute draußen zu halten?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, aber Hermine redete weiter. „Wenn er nur lernen oder Zauber für die HA üben würde, müsste er nicht so geheimnisvoll vorgehen. Wir könnten ihm sogar helfen, aber er lässt uns beide außen vor. Was immer es auch ist, er möchte nicht, dass einer von uns - oder irgendjemand anderes - etwas davon weiß. Ginny ausgenommen."

„Du denkst, er hat Ginny erzählt, was auch immer es ist?", fragte Ron abgelenkt und versuchte, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke schon", erwiderte sie. „Sie verbringen so viel Zeit miteinander und es begann, bevor sie anfingen, miteinander auszugehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, sie weiß zumindest, was er macht, selbst wenn sie nicht ein Teil davon ist."

Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. „Also Harry verheimlicht etwas und nur Ginny scheint zu wissen, was es ist?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

Hermine nickte: „Ja!"

„Denkst du nicht, dass sie vielleicht nur ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, als es ihn schüttelte. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, es zu sagen. „Du weißt schon ..." Allein der Gedanke war schon übelkeitserregend. „knutschen?" Das Wort hinterließ einen schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er wusste, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen waren. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass sie, wenn sie zu zweit waren, rummachen würden, aber Ron hatte sich nie erlaubt, diese Tatsache tatsächlich in seinem Kopf zuzulassen - und er wollte es nie mehr wieder tun.

„Nun, natürlich tun sie das", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber es begann bereits davor und sie verbringen nicht die ganze Zeit mit knutschen. Ich verstehe, dass es für jemanden wie dich schwer vorzustellen ist, aber andere Leute denken an mehr als nur ans rummachen."

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Ron empört.

„Sag mir, Ron", antwortete Hermine lieblich. „Was hattest du für unser Date heute geplant?"

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber schloss ihn sofort wieder. Ein wissendes Lächeln war auf Hermines Lippen aufgetaucht. „Genau", meinte Hermine. „Mädchen wollen Romantik, Ron, nicht nur knutschen." Und damit ging sie an ihm vorbei.

Ron schaute ihr hinterher und ging ihre Unterhaltung noch einmal im Kopf durch. Wie zum Teufel hatte sie alles herumdrehen und als Gewinner gehen können? Sie hatte ihn versetzt. Er würde nie im Leben einfach vergessen, dass sie ihn zweimal versetzt hatte und dennoch konnte er nicht die Energie aufbringen, wütend zu werden. Er musste über zu viele Dinge nachdenken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am Sonntag war es an der Zeit für Harrys Überraschung für seine FHA. Er stand vor seinen Schülern, die sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler seiner AHA hinter ihm auf dem erhöhten Podium. Seine Schüler schienen nicht zu wissen, wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren sollten, dass sieben von ihnen bald gegen sieben jüngere, unerfahrene Schüler kämpfen würden. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht wirklich übel nehmen, da er sich sicher war, dass die Ankündigung ein kleiner Schock war. Als er weiter erklärte, dass die Übung dazu gedacht war, dass sie und nicht ihre sieben Gegner etwas lernten, nun, sie waren nicht besonders beeindruckt.

Harry ignorierte ihre Reaktion. Stattdessen rief er die Namen der sieben „zufällig ausgewählten" Kämpfer auf, die an dem Schaukampf teilnehmen sollten. „Katie Bell, Daphne Greengrass, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, und Ernie Macmillan. Der Rest von euch wird mit mir zusammen zuschauen."

„Nun, die Regeln sind recht einfach", fuhr Harry fort. „Überwältigt alle eure Gegner durch die Benutzung von nicht tödlichen Zaubern. Davon abgesehen ist alles erlaubt. Der Kampf wird auf der Straße stattfinden. Jedes Team wird auf den zwei entgegengesetzten Enden der Straße beginnen und bekommt zehn Minuten Zeit um sich mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen und sich Strategien zu überlegen. Wir werden von einem Dach aus zusehen. Gibt es Fragen?"

Harry musterte die FHA-Mitglieder vor ihm, bevor er sich seinen sieben AHAmitgliedern zuwandte.

„Ist es uns erlaubt, gefallene Teammitglieder wiederzubeleben?", wollte Ryan wissen.

Harry lächelte bei der Frage. „Ja", antwortete er. Er drehte sich wieder zu der FHA herum und wiederholte die Frage und die Antwort darauf, um sicherzugehen, das jeder die Regeln kannte. Als keine Fragen mehr gestellt wurden dirigierte Harry beide Teams zu zwei verschiedenen Türen an der Wand hinter ihm, die für das Betreten des Kampfplatzes gedacht waren. Harry - zusammen mit dem Rest der Klasse - durchschritt eine dritte Tür zwischen den anderen beiden.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür waren, standen sie auf dem flachen Dach eines zweistöckigen Gebäudes. Als Harry nach links und rechts schaute, konnte er die beiden Teams ein paar Gebäude weiter jeweils in entgegengesetzter Richtung sehen. Er legte einen Sonorus auf seine Kehle und verkündete: „Eure zehn Minuten beginnen jetzt."

Wie erwartet beobachtete er, wie seine AHA-schüler sofort einen engen Kreis bildeten. Die FHA-mitglieder schienen sich ebenfalls zu unterhalten, aber keiner von ihnen schien sich um Details Gedanken zu machen. Es war aus der Entfernung schwer zu sagen, aber Harry war der Meinung, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich miteinander scherzten statt Strategien zu besprechen oder sich für das Duell vorzubereiten. Die einzige, die es ernstzunehmen schien, soweit er das sehen konnte, war Cho. Sie ging einige Minuten lang in der näheren Umgebung umher, bevor sie die anderen zu sich rief und Anweisungen gab - zumindest hatte es diesen Anschein.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr, nur noch eine Minute übrig. Seine FHA-mitglieder standen noch immer herum und redeten miteinander, aber seine AHA-Schüler hatten sich eine Minute zuvor in Bewegung gesetzt. Harry konnte nicht auf alle sieben gleichzeitig achten, als diese ihre Positionen bezogen. Er nahm an, dass einer oder sogar zwei unter einem Desillusionszauber waren, welchen er ihnen letzten Donnerstag beigebracht hatte in der Hoffnung, ihn heute angewendet zu sehen. Es sah so aus, als würde er nicht enttäuscht werden.

Als die letzte Minute vergangen war, legte Harry wieder einen Sonorus auf seine Kehle und rief: „Beginnt."

Der Kreis aus FHA-Mitglieder brach bei seinen Worten auf und sie formierten sich in eine V-formation. Sie begannen langsam voranzuschreiten. Nur zwei der AHA-Mitglieder waren überhaupt zu sehen und - wie erwartet - bewegten sich die FHA-Schüler stetig auf sie zu. Harry beobachtete sie genau und wartete darauf, dass es losging und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Schneller als er erwartet hatte konnte Harry eine kleine Bewegung hinter der FHA sehen. Wenn nicht der rote Zauber gewesen wäre, der scheinbar aus dem nichts kam, hätte Harry es vielleicht als eine Sinnestäuschung abgetan.

Drei Zauber wurden fast zeitgleich geworfen und ließ Harry sich fragen, wie sie ihren Angriff koordinierten. Alle drei Zauber trafen ihr Ziel und Terry, Daphne und Zacharias wurden Opfer der Schockzauber. Als die Zauber trafen, drehten sich die restlichen vier FHA-Mitglieder bei dem Geräusch ihrer fallenden Teamkameraden um. Nicholas und Mary-Jo, die zwei AHA-mitglieder, die im Freien standen, warfen sofort einige Zauber.

Cho drehte sich wieder um und bemerkte die Zauber. Sie rief ihren Kameraden zu, sich zu ducken und errichtete gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber, um den Zauber abzuhalten, der direkt auf sie zuflog. Sie hatten nicht alle so viel Glück. Katie und Ernie schafften es, einigen Zaubern auszuweichen, aber Colin fiel - so schien es - einem Petrificus Totalus zum Opfer. Statt das Feuer zu erwidern, drehte Cho sich um und warf einen Enervate auf Daphne, die ihr am nächsten war.

Keine ganze Sekunde nachdem sie den Zauber geworfen hatte, schickte ein weiterer Schockzauber Daphne wieder zu Boden. Unglücklicherweise verriet diese Tat die Position eines der desillusionierten AHA-Mitglieder. Es machte jedoch wenig aus, da er dem Schockzauber, den Katie auf ihn warf, ausweichen konnte und in diesem Moment seine sechs Teamkameraden alle loslegten. Nicholas und Mary-Jo rannten beide die Straße hinunter, um sich ihnen anzuschließen und ihre fünf desillusionierten Kameraden jegliche Geheimhaltung vergaßen und anfingen, Zauber zu werfen.

Die sieben Mitglieder schlossen sich zusammen und formten einen Halbkreis um die FHA-Mitglieder. Dadurch behielten sie sie in im freien Raum und eliminierten das Risiko durch das eigene Team getroffen zu werden. Harry war beeindruckt. Er fragte sich, ob es so geplant gewesen war, aber so oder so war es eine effektive und brilliante Taktik. Mit den anderen in der Überzahl und durch die Körper ihrer gefallenen Teamkameraden behindert, hielten Katie und Cho beeindruckend gut gegen den massiven Angriff stand, aber ihre besten Anstrengungen waren nicht genug.

Sie schafften es, Sarah mit einem Schockzauber zu betäuben, bevor Cho fiel. Nun allein gab es wenig, was Katie tun konnte. Sie versuchte, Zacharias wiederzubeleben, der zu ihren Füßen lag und stand mit einem Schutzzauber vor ihm, um zu verhindern, dass er sofort wieder betäubt wurde. Die AHA reagierte sofort auf diese Taktik und verteilte sich auf einen größeren Raum, um um das Schild herum zu kommen. Zacharias wurde zuerst betäubt und Katie folgte einen Moment später.

Harry drehte sich um, um den Rest der FHA-Klasse zu mustern und sah einige große Augen. Harry grinste und wandte sich wieder um. Mit nur einem Gedanken tauchte eine Leiter an der Seite des Daches auf und Harry trat zu ihr. Harry hielt auf der Leiter inne und sagte: „Ihr könnt alle wieder in den Hauptraum zurückkehren. Ich werde in einer Minute da sein." Damit stieg er schnell die Leiter hinunter, bis er auf der Hauptstraße stand.

Als er sich umdrehte, waren alle vierzehn Teilnehmer des Schauduells wieder auf den Beinen und sahen ihn an. „Alle okay?", fragte er. Seine Frage wurde mit vielen Kopfnicken und einigen verbalen Erwiderungen positiv beantwortet. „Exzellent. Die anderen warten alle im Hauptraum auf uns, also lasst uns gehen."

Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür des Gebäudes hinter ihm und trat zur Seite, um den Schülern den Vortritt zu lassen. Harry folgte ihnen und trat auf das Podest, um das Wort an die Klasse zu richten: „Zuerst möchte ich unseren sieben Gästen meinen Dank aussprechen, dass sie zugestimmt haben, mir heute zu helfen. Und ein weiteres Dankeschön an diejenigen, die gegen sie gekämpft haben. In den letzten paar Wochen habe ich immer und immer wieder mit euch geredet und euch gesagt, wie ich möchte, wie ihr diese Duelle handhabt und nun, mit etwas Hilfe, habe ich euch ein Beispiel von dem gegeben, von dem ich geredet habe."

Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Ein Krieg findet statt. Ich weiß, dass es innerhalb dieser Schlossmauern schwer zu begreifen ist, aber dieser Unterricht ist dazu gedacht, euch für das Schlimmste vorzubereiten. Voldemort und seine Todesser sind Terroristen. Viele von euch sind Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter und die Reinblüter unter uns werden genauso behandelt werden, wenn auch nur aus keinem anderen Grund als die Tatsache, dass ihr hier seid und von mir lernt. Ihr seid alle mögliche Angriffsziele. Ich weiß nicht, ob Voldemort euch angreifen wird, aber er könnte. Ihr müsst bereit sein. Von nun an erwarte ich eine ganz andere Einstellung in diesen Duellen zu sehen. Jedes Duell sollte angegangen sein, als ob es um eure Leben geht, weil genau das steht in diesem Krieg auf dem Spiel."

Ende 24.2

**Original A/N (gekürzt):** zur Erinnerung: Canon wird nur bis Buch 5 beachtet, und das beinhaltet auch die Magische Theorie. Das gilt auch für den Fideliuszauber, der in dieser Geschichte anders funktioniert als in die Heiligtümer des Todes beschrieben.

vielen dank an  
>guest: das Projekt wird fertiggestellt. GAr kein Zweifel! Updates wie angekündigt normalerweise immer am 15. eines Monats. Insgesamt sinds 28 Kapitel<br>curylcuryl  
>cedric97: danke, dass du ne Ausnahme gemacht hast! Freu tmich, dass ich dich überzeugen konnte : )<p>

Eure Reviews haben mich wirklich mehr als umgehauen!


	38. 251 Das Verschwinden

Kapitel 25.1: Das Verschwinden

Nachdem bereits eine Woche im Mai vorbei war, bestand Hermine darauf, dass Harry sich ernsthaft für die kommenden Examen vorbereitete. Wissend, wieviel die Examen ihr bedeuteten, entschied Harry, ihren Bitten nachzugeben. Schließlich würde es nicht schaden, den Stoff, den sie im vergangenen Jahr durchgenommen hatten, zu wiederholen. Als sie ihm jedoch einen Plan geben wollte, der im Grunde genommen jeden freien Moment füllen würde, den er bis zu den Examen hätte, protestierte Harry.

„Sorry, Hermine, aber unter keinen Umständen werde ich diesem Plan folgen", sagte Harry ihr. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Ron, der nachdrücklich nickte.

Mit ihren Händen in die Hüften gestemmt und zusammengekniffenen Augen sagte Hermine: „Du kannst nicht erwarten, deine Examen zu bestehen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, dafür zu arbeiten. Wenn du früher zugestimmt hättest, hätte ich es über einen größeren Zeitraum verteilen können, aber so, wie die Dinge stehen, müssen wir einfach so viel in der verfügbaren Zeit hineinstopfen wie wir können."

Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Hermine", begann er und machte eine Pause, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihm zuhörte. „Ich muss nicht „stopfen". Ich kenne das Material bereits. Etwas zusätzliche Zeit aufzuwenden, um das Gelernte wieder aufzufrischen, wäre nett, aber ich brauche das alles nicht." Er wedelte das Pergament, auf dem ihr Zeitplan notiert war, hin und her.

Sie funkelte ihn einen Moment lang an und holte tief Luft, als ob sie mit einer Tirade beginnen wollte. Stattdessen atmete sie aus und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Also gut", sagte sie und es hörte sich an, als ob die Worte ihr wehtaten. „Wann möchtest du dann lernen?"

Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Rons Augen größer wurden, als Hermine sich zurückzog. Dann, genauso schnell, verengten sich seine Augen in einem kalkulierenden Blick, der auf seine Freundin gerichtet war. Wusste Ron etwas?

Harry schob den Gedanken beiseite, um zusammen mit Hermine einen Zeitplan zu erstellen, den er als machbar empfand. Nachdem sie damit fertig waren, schaute Ron kurz darüber, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und Harry anschaute. „Viel besser. Unser Sucher darf schließlich nicht zu müde sein, um auf den Besen zu steigen, oder?"

„Wie kannst du dir um Quidditch Sorgen machen, wenn die Examen immer näher rücken?", wollte Hermine drohend wissen. „Du solltest wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht weniger Training abhalten willst, um mehr Zeit zum Lernen zu haben."

„Bist du verrückt, Frau?", erwiderte Ron. „Wir können nicht weniger trainieren. Der Pokal gehört uns schon fast."

„Oh, wen kümmert ein dummer Pokal?", protestierte Hermine.

„Dumm?", japste Ron. „Dumm?"

„Ja, dumm!", antwortete Hermine. „Ehrlich, Ron, was wird ein dummer kleiner Pokal dir helfen? Du musst den Lehrstoff lernen, so dass du nächstes Jahr nicht hinterherhinkst. Deine U.T.Z-ergebnisse werden entscheidend sein, welche Jobs du nach der Schule bekommen kannst."

„Quidditch ist nicht dumm!" schrie Ron beinahe. Harry begann gerade, sich vorsichtig zu entfernen, als Ron sich ihm zuwandte und sagte: „Hilf mir aus, Harry."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht in ihre Diskussion reingezogen werden, aber es war zu spät.

„Sag ihm, dass die Examen wichtiger sind", bestand Hermine.

Harry seufzte und schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ihr habt beide Recht. Die Examen sind wichtig, was der Grund ist, warum wir keine zusätzlichen Trainingseinheiten ansetzen. Quidditch ist allerdings auch wichtig und wir werden auch nicht das Training verringern." Und mit einem frechen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Nun küsst euch und vertragt euch wieder oder was immer ihr heutzutage macht."

Sie schauten ihn beide einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, bevor sie sich wieder fassten. Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber sie knurrte nur, stopfte ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry schlug seinem Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte: „Sorry, Kumpel. Ich hab's versucht." Ron wandte sich ab und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry gewöhnte sich schnell an seine neue Routine. Er begann seinem Lernplan zu folgen, begann aber auch, regelmäßig tagsüber ein Schläfchen zu halten. Es war komisch, dachte er, wie unglückliche Umstände manchmal zu Gunsten von jemandem arbeiten konnte. Nun, da er seinen Freunden und seiner Hauslehrerin von seinen Visionen erzählt hatte, wurde es als absolut normal für Harry angesehen, wenn er regelmäßig am Tag Mittagsschläfchen hielt. Nicht nur das, aber wenn Ron oder einer seiner Zimmerkameraden mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und entdeckte, dass Harrys Bett leer war, nahmen sie an, dass er wieder eine Vision hatte und nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Ein paar Mal waren Ron oder Neville bei solchen Anlässen sogar in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergegangen, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Sie redeten dann ein wenig mit ihm, bevor sie wieder ins Bett gingen. Einmal hatte Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum leer aufgefunden und Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück gefragt, wo er gewesen sei. Harry hatte ruhig gesagt, dass er sich ein wenig unruhig gefühlt und einen Spaziergang gemacht hatte. Harry hatte die perfekte Ausrede, zu jeder Zeit mitten in der Nacht weg zu sein und keiner fand es merkwürdig, wenn er den fehlenden Schlaf tagsüber nachholte.

Tagsüber war Harrys Schlaf meistens ungestört. Er hatte erst einmal tagsüber eine Vision erlebt, seit er mit seinen Mittagsschläfchen begonnen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er keinen der Taten, die er sonst nachts erlebte, beobachtet, aber was er gesehen hatte, war genauso unheilvoll. Lucius Malfoy war gerade damit fertig geworden, Voldemort etwas zu berichten, dass das Interesse des Dunklen Lords erweckt zu haben schien. Unglücklicherweise hielt Voldemort seine Gedanken im Zaum und so konnte Harry keine Details von ihm erfahren. Irgendetwas an Voldemorts Gefühlen machte ihn nervös, aber er konnte es nicht genau definieren.

Auch wenn er regelmäßig ausreichend Schlaf bekam, ließen Harry seine neue Schlafgewohnheiten sich ständig schläfrig fühlen, als ob sein Körper nicht wusste, wann er müde werden und Schlaf verlangen sollte, aber es war dennoch eine große Verbesserung gegenüber seiner vorigen Erschöpfung, so dass er - solange er sich beschäftigte - kaum etwas bemerkte.

Harry benutzte die Privatsphäre, die die Tiefe der Nacht ihm bot, zu seinem Vorteil. Nicht einmal Hermine machte den Versuch, ihm nachts zu folgen. Harry nahm an, dass sie nicht gewillt war, den Zapfenstreich zu missachten, indem sie ihm durch das Schloss folgte. Oder vielleicht brauchte sie auch nur ihren Schlaf. Er versuchte jedoch, nicht unachtsam zu werden. „Immer wachsam" war ein Motto, dass er immer im Hinterkopf behielt. Er hatte begonnen, instinktiv statt bewusst um sich herum nach magischen Quellen zu suchen. Er war sich daher sicher, dass er nachts nie verfolgt wurde.

Er ging oft zur Eulerei, um von den Ländereien zu verschwinden. Er musste schließlich Schutzzauber üben. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage, bis das Haus ihm gehören würde. Harry hatte das Haus einige Male nachts besucht. Er war bisher noch nicht hineingegangen, aber er war um das Grundstück herumgegangen, um sich ein paar Gedanken über die Platzierung der Schutzzauber zu machen. Er hatte die Berechnungen bereits fertig und wollte endlich das Werfen der Zauber beginnen.

Außerdem hatte Harry es versucht und auch geschafft, den Fideliuszauber mehrmals erfolgreich zu werfen. Er begann klein und versteckte nur einen Quadratmeter Boden, aber bei seinen letzten zwei Versuchen hatte er eine riesige Eiche und einen heruntergekommenen Muggelspielplatz versteckt. Der Zauber war sehr erschöpfend, aber er war nun zuversichtlich, dass er den Zauber problemlos über sein neues Heim legen konnte. Er stellte sicher, dass er die Zauber nach mehreren Tagen auflöste. Schließlich machte es keinen Sinn, einen Baum und einen verwahrlosten Spielplatz zu verstecken. Nach seinem Erfolg mit dem Fideliuszauber waren seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen.

So schnell auch der Großteil vom Mai vergangen zu sein schien: Die letzten paar Tage vor der Hausübergabe waren kaum auszuhalten. Die Tatsache, dass er so gut vorbereitet war, arbeitete gegen Harry. In den vergangenen Wochen war er so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er kaum bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war, aber nun, da es bald soweit war, gab es nichts, das ihn ablenken konnte - zumindest nichts, was das Errichten der Schutzzauber über sein neues Heim anging. Aus diesem Grund fand Harry etwas anderes, um seine Zeit zu füllen. Es war etwas, über das er die letzten paar Wochen nachgedacht, aber nicht die Zeit oder Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich bisher näher damit zu befassen. Die Rede, die er seiner HA-klasse über die Wirklichkeiten des Krieges gehalten hatte, hatte einen merklichen Wandel in der Einstellung seiner FHA-schüler ausgelöst, aber sie hatte ihn mindestens genauso berührt wie seine Klasse. Er hatte sich nie eingestanden, dass ihre Verbindung zu ihm sie wahrscheinlich zu Zielen im Krieg machen würde. Ihre Mitgliedschaft in seiner Klasse war kein Geheimnis. Zweifellos hatte Malfoy oder einer der anderen Kinder von Todessern bereits eine Liste von Harrys Schülern weggeschickt. Nun, da das Ende des Semesters sich schnell näherte, sorgte Harry sich, was das für seine Schüler für den Sommer bedeuten würde.

Ja, er hatte sie trainiert, so dass sie kämpfen konnten, um solche Begegnungen zu überleben, aber sie waren nicht vorbereitet. Sie hatten nicht genug Zeit, ... und würden es nie haben. Kein Training der Welt würde ihr Überleben garantieren. Er musste ihnen einen Plan B geben. Es war schließlich so, dass die Todesser immer in großer Anzahl angriffen. Einige seiner besten Schüler mochten sich gegen ein oder zwei Todesser behaupten können, abhängig davon, wer diese waren, aber noch mehr und es gäbe ein fatales Ende.

Als ihm die Antwort kam, konnte Harry nicht glauben, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um daran zu denken. Schließlich hatten die Todesser ihren eigenen Fluchtplan. Während sie Antiapparierschutzzauber verwendeten, um ihre Opfer daran zu hindern, während eines Angriffs zu fliehen, verließen sie sich auf Portschlüssel, um in einem Notfall einer Gefangennahme zu entgehen. Er hatte nie gesehen, dass Todesser Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber verwendeten; daher würde er sich ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen.

Die Portschlüsselherstellung wurde durch das Ministerium reguliert. Daher waren Lehrbücher über dieses Thema nicht gerade überall zu finden. Glücklicherweise besaß Harry solch ein Buch. Er hatte es im letzten Sommer aus seinem Verlies geholt, aber nie die Zeit gefunden, es zu lesen. Harry fragte sich, wie er es vergessen konnte. Er nahm sich vor, dass er zuerst als Vorsichtsmaßnahme einen Portschlüssel für sich selbst herstellen würde für den Fall, dass er sich in einer problematischen Situation wiederfinden würde und eine schnelle Fluchtmöglichkeit brauchte. Falls er erfolgreich sein sollte, würde er daran arbeiten, Portschlüssel für alle seine Hogwartsschüler herzustellen, welche sie dann zu den Toren Hogwarts bringen würden - er vertraute dem Ministerium nicht und er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore sich um die Schüler kümmern würde. Falls das Ministerium von seiner illegalen Portschlüsselherstellung erfahren würde, würde Harry ernste Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Glücklicherweise verhinderte der Vertrag, den er die HA am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte unterschreiben lassen, dass sie etwas, dass mit der HA zu tun hatte, an jemanden weitergaben, der kein Mitglied war. Es gab also kaum eine Chance, das jemand es herausfinden würde. Wenn sie es tun würden, wusste Harry, dass es die Konsequenzen es wert wären, wenn er nur ein einziges Leben retten würde.

Als er sich in das Buch vertiefte, lernte Harry die verschiedenen Portschlüsselarten kennen. Die Magie, die hinter dem Portschlüssel steckte, war so ziemlich die selbe bei den verschiedenen Variationen, aber sie konnte an verschiedene Auslöser gebunden werden. Der Auslöser konnte unterschiedliche Sachen sein: eine Berührung, eine bestimmte Uhrzeit oder ein bestimmtes Wort. Für seine Absichten war ein Schlüsselwort die beste Lösung. Er wollte nicht, dass die Portschlüssel sich durch eine unabsichtliche Berührung aktivierten und er hatte keinen Terminplan über zukünftige Todesserangriffe.

In den letzten Tagen vor dem Abschluss seines Hauskaufes las er viel über die Portschlüsseltheorie. Es schien komplexe Magie zu sein, aber Harry wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit und Übung war, bevor er es beherrschte. Als er das Buch fertig gelesen hatte, war es der Abend vom 21. - und damit Vollmond. Harry ging früh zu Bett und nachdem er seine Illusionen - Abwehr- und Verwirrzauber - auf sein Himmelbett gelegt hatte, verwandelte er sich eilig und flog durch das Fenster hinaus.

Ginny hatte ihn früher am Tag darüber informiert, dass sie das Treffen mit Remus verpassen würde. Sie musste nicht nur viel wiederholen, sie sagte auch, dass sie nach dem letzten Vollmond ein paar fragende Blicke von Hermine gesehen hatte. Statt zu riskieren, ihr etwas zu verraten, war es für Harry sicherer, dieses Mal alleine zu gehen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit vermissen würde, aber sie konnten beide ihre Gründe nicht missachten.

So kam es, dass Harry den langen Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide allein durchschritt. Als er ankam, öffnete er die Falltür und kletterte zur Heulenden Hütte hoch. „Hey, Remus", grüßte er, als er den Werwolf sah.

„Hallo, Harry", erwiderte Remus. Einen Moment später fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Keine Ginny?"

„Nein, sie ist mit den Z.A.G.s beschäftigt", erklärte Harry. „ Außerdem glaubt sie, dass Hermine möglicherweise langsam mitbekommt, das etwas an Vollmond vor sich geht."

„Oh?", fragte Remus nach. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Hermine schon längst etwas ahnt."

Harry lachte trocken auf. „Ich glaube, sie ist ein wenig damit beschäftigt, alles andere herauszubekommen. Das war einfach nicht hoch oben auf ihrer Prioritätenliste, schätze ich."

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert", begann Remus nachdenklich. „Du warst immer so gut mit Ron und Hermine befreundet. Es überrascht mich, dass du weiterhin Geheimnisse vor ihnen hast. Es überrascht mich noch mehr, dass sie dich noch nicht irgendwohin gefesselt haben und die Wahrheit von dir verlangt haben."

Harry lachte daraufhin laut auf. „Weißt du, ich glaube, Hermine ist nicht mehr weit von diesem Punkt entfernt. Sie ist mir in letzter Zeit gefolgt. Wenn sie nicht zuerst davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass alles wegen Sirius war, glaube ich, dass sie sich schon vor langer Zeit auf mich konzentriert hätte. Ich glaube, das hat sie wirklich verwirrt."

„Das ist kaum überraschend", erwiderte Remus. „Um ehrlich zu sein war ich überrascht, wie gut du dich über dem Sommer gehalten hast. Ich war nur so erleichtert über diese Tatsache, dass ich es nicht gewagt habe, es in Frage zu stellen."

„Wenn meine besonderen Umstände nicht gewesen wären, wäre ich wahrscheinlich am Boden zerstört gewesen", gab Harry etwas verlegen und mit einem kurzen stechenden Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr, zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber und fügte hinzu: „Zur Hölle, ich war am Boden zerstört, bevor Sirius in meinen Träumen auftauchte."

„Weißt du, ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass er im Moment eine Menge Spaß hätte", meinte Remus. „Allein das Wissen, dass er dir auf diesem Weg geholfen hat, um Dumbledore und den gesamten Orden auszutricksen, ganz zu Schweigen davon, wie du mehrmals Voldemorts Pläne durchkreuzt hast. Und das alles von seinem Grab aus. Er würde es wahnsinnig komisch finden."

Harry lächelte. „Das hoffe ich. Er und mein Vater."

„Oh, ja, definitiv", stimmte Remus zu. „James würde sicherlich gutheißen, wie du es geschafft hast, jeden direkt unter ihrer Nase zu täuschen." Sie lachten beide und eine angenehme Stille legte sich zwischen sie, während beide an die von ihnen gegangenen Freunde und Familienmitglieder dachten. Es war schließlich Remus, der nach ein paar Minuten die Stille brach. „Morgen ist also der große Tag, mhm?"

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Ja, ich kann es nicht erwarten. Die letzten paar Tage waren beinahe unerträglich."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen", erwiderte Remus mit einem Lächeln. „Und wie kommst du mit den Vorbereitungen voran?"

„Ich bin bereit", antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Ich habe die letzten Berechnungen vor ein paar Tagen abgeschlossen. Das ist der Grund, warum die letzten paar Tage so schwer gewesen waren; ich hatte nichts zu tun."

Remus lachte. „Nichts lässt die Zeit besser vergehen als sich zu beschäftigen."

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste", grummelte Harry. „Ich habe angefangen, mich mit Portschlüsseln zu beschäftigen, nur um nicht verrückt zu werden."

„Portschlüssel?", fragte Remus nach. „Woher hast du ...?"

„Das Potter-Verlies", unterbrach Harry. „Ansonsten wüsste ich nicht einmal, wo ich suchen sollte, da es vom Ministerium reguliert wird."

„Ah, ich hätte es wissen sollen", erwiderte Remus. Er sah so aus, als würde er fortfahren wollen, aber dann verspannte sich sein Körper. Schon bevor er seinen Mund öffnete, wusste Harry, was er sagen würde. „Du verwandelst dich besser, Harry."

Harry nickte, stand auf und verwandelte sich sofort in seine Panthergestalt. Er lief hin und her während er zusah, wie sein Freund die schmerzhafte Verwandlung durchlitt. Zusätzlich zu ihrem normalen Herumtollen brachte ihre Fähigkeit, Gedankensprechen zu verwenden, eine ganz neue Dynamik zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Sie legten sich nach einiger Zeit hin und redeten über Harrys neues Haus, den Krieg und was ihnen sonst in den Sinn kam. Seine Narbe begann nach kurzer Zeit zu brennen, aber er tat sein bestes, um es auszublenden, froh, die Vision zu vermeiden, die er sicherlich gehabt hätte, wenn er geschlafen hätte.

Als Harry ihn nach seiner Beziehung mit Tonks fragte, war er überrascht, als Remus zögerte und beinahe unsicher zu sein schien, wie er antworten sollte. _„Stehen die Dinge zwischen euch nicht gut?",_ fragte Harry besorgt.

„_Das ist es nicht_", versicherte Remus. _„Es läuft wirklich gut. Es ist nur - es ist schwer zu erklären."_

Harry blieb still, er spürte, dass Remus einen Moment zum Nachdenken brauchte. Er war schon beinahe davon überzeugt, dass Remus alles gesagt hatte, was er über dieses Thema sagen wollte, als der Werwolf weitersprach: „_Alles geschieht nur so schnell. Sie ist so jung und wir sind erst seit ein paar Monaten zusammen. Ich bin besorgt, dass der Krieg uns beeinflusst. Ich möchte nicht, dass dies etwas ist, was wir überstürzen." _

_„Wovon reden wir hier genau, Remus_", fragte Harry. Er wusste, dass er einen Teil der Unterhaltung nicht verstand. Es gab offensichtlich etwas mehr an ihrer Beziehung als für ihn ersichtlich war, aber er wusste nicht was das war.

_„Ich liebe sie, Harry",_ erwiderte Remus und schien beinahe über seine eigenen Worte überrascht zu sein.

_„Oh." _Zu sagen, dass Harry von der unumwundenen Antwort überrascht war wäre eine Untertreibung. Liebe war nicht wirklich etwas, mit dem er Erfahrung hatte. _„Hast du es ihr gesagt?"_

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf_. „Nein."_

_„Warum nicht?",_ fragte Harry.

_„Es ist nichts. Vergiss, dass ich etwas gesagt habe_", sagte Remus. Der abschließende Ton war sogar durch das Gedankenreden deutlich erkennbar.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war offensichtlich nicht nichts, aber er wollte nicht drängen. Schließlich sagte er: „_Nun, es ist offensichtlich etwas, aber du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du es lieber nicht möchtest."_

_„Das ist es nicht_", erwiderte Remus. _„Es ist - schwer, denke ich. Ich habe es selber noch nicht ganz verstanden."_

Harry beäugte den Werwolf, aber ließ das Thema fallen. Das war etwas, das Remus selber herausfinden musste. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe war verblasst, daher sagte Harry dem Werwolf, dass er sich ein wenig hinlegen würde. Er rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, aber so müde er auch war, er konnte nicht einschlafen. Zu hören, wie Remus so ehrlich über seine Gefühle für Tonks redete, zwang Harry dazu, seine eigene Beziehung, seine eigenen Gefühle zu Ginny genauer zu betrachten. Die Worte "Ich liebe sie, Harry", kreisten in seinem Kopf.

Als er in der Heulenden Hütte lag, dachte Harry über alles nach, was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Sein Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Zwischen Sirius' Tod, der Prophezeiung, seinen ganzem Training, seinen Streit mit seinen Freunden, Geheimnisse vor allen zu haben und der Kampf gegen Todesser hatte es nur eine einzige Konstante gegeben. Er wusste, wie sehr er sich auf Ginny verließ und wie viel er für sie fühlte, aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass das, was er fühlte, Liebe sein könnte. Es schien so ein fremdartiges Konzept zu sein, doch nun, da Remus es angesprochen hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Liebte er Ginny?

Irgendwann musste Harry eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde plötzlich von Remus aufgeweckt. Ein erschöpft aussehender Remus trieb ihn an, zum Schloss zurückzugehen, was er tat. Die Sonne ging an diesem Tag ohne viel Fanfare auf. Als er an diesem Morgen Ginny sah, kamen seine Gedanken von der vorigen Nacht wieder hoch und er musste schwer schlucken. Er war nicht bereit, es Liebe zu nennen, aber er wusste, dass seine Gefühle für sie anders waren als alles andere, was er bisher erfahren hatte.

Sie schien seinen inneren Kampf zu spüren, denn sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Lächelnd und sein bestes versuchend, um nicht zu erröten, antwortete Harry: „Ja, alles ist gut. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles. Bist du bereit?"

Ginny schaute ihn skeptisch an, nickte aber. Das Workout half ihm, seine Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, auch wenn sein Blick dennoch öfters als je zuvor in Ginnys Richtung wanderte. Sie trug ihre einfache Trainingskleidung, ihr Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und etwas Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Haut. Da war etwas an ihr, das Harry einfach ansprechend fand. Mehr als einmal musste er sich zwingen, seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden, um seine eigenen Übungen zu absolvieren.

Als sie zu den Duschen gingen, nahm Harry sie bei der Hand und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, zog er sie an seine Brust und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihre Lippen in seinen zu fangen. Nach einem kurzen, fordernden Kuss ließ er sie gehen und ging, um eine Dusche zu nehmen - eine kalte. Als er ins Badezimmer trat, schaute er kurz über seine Schulter und sah Ginny dort stehen wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, einen glasigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der Harry grinsen ließ. Das würde eine eiskalte Dusche werden.

Das eiskalte Wasser schien zu funktionieren. Als Harry sich wieder angezogen hatte, entdeckte er, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte als an das, was heute geschehen würde. Seine Anwälte vollzogen den Kauf seines Hauses. Am Ende des Tages würde es seins sein. Trotz der Größe dieses Geschehens war nichts an diesem Tag anders als an jedem anderen Tag. Tatsächlich war es jedoch ein Kampf, den Tag zu überstehen, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag. Er musste seine Gesichtszüge ständig unter Kontrolle halten, um nicht die ganze Zeit grundlos zu grinsen.

Er bemerkte, wie Hermine ihm während des Frühstücks prüfende Blicke zuwarf. Daher war er sich nicht sicher, wie erfolgreich er war. Dann wiederum warf sie ihm immer wieder abwägende Blicke zu, so dass die Blicke allein nicht viel bedeuten mussten. Beim Mittagessen fragte sie ihn, wie er sich an seine neuen Schlafgewohnheiten gewöhnt hatte. Vielleicht war sie also nur besorgt, dass er nicht genug Schlaf bekam.

Er brachte den Rest des Tages herum, ohne irgendwelche nachbohrende Fragen gestellt zu bekommen. Daher erklärte er seine Anstrengungen zu einem Erfolg. An diesem Abend ging er nur ungern schlafen, da er endlich mit seiner Arbeit an den Schutzzaubern beginnen wollte, aber er wusste, dass er den Schein wahren musste. Daher sagte Harry seinen Freunden Gute Nacht, lange bevor seine Zimmerkameraden überhaupt an Schlaf dachten. Er gab Ginny einen Kuss und ging dann die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Nachdem Harry sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, schlüpfte Harry unter die Bettdecke und nachdem er die Bettvorhänge geschlossen hatte, begann er sofort, seine Erinnerungen des Tages zu sortieren. Er verließ sich auf seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten, um seine Vorfreude über das Haus zu dämpfen und schlief ein.

Harry war dankbar, als sein Wecker - so verzaubert, dass nur er ihn hören konnte - ihn wenige Stunden später weckte. Es war nicht angenehm, zu so einem Geräusch aufzuwachen, aber es war eine Erleichterung, damit vermieden zu haben, durch eine Vision aufgeweckt zu werden. Er öffnete lautlos die Bettvorhänge und verließ das Bett. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er aus dem Zimmer heraus und die Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harrys magischer Sinn bestätigte, was seine Augen ihm bereits sagten: Der Raum war leer.

Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute kurz, ob die Fette Dame in ihrem Porträt schlief. Sie war selten um diese Uhrzeit wach. Während die meisten der Porträts zu schlafen schienen, würde er es ihnen zutrauen, insgeheim ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Daher beeilte Harry sich, sein Büro zu erreichen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, ließ die Tür aber offen, während er seinen Tarnumhang umlegte. Er ging wieder hinaus und schloss die Tür mit einer Handbewegung hinter sich. Er hatte sich dies zur Gewohnheit gemacht, wann immer er des Nachts das Schloss verließ. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendjemand seine Bewegungen nachvollziehen könnte, aber nur für den Fall der Fälle wollte er, dass alle Hinweise zu seinem Büro deuteten.

Er verließ Hogwarts durch die Eulerei und redete kurz mit Hedwig in seiner Eulengestalt, bevor er Richtung Hogsmeade wegflog. Er landete an seiner üblichen abgelegenen Stelle, wo er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte, sofort disapparierte und direkt vor seinem neuen Haus wieder auftauchte. Das würde ein wenig Zeit brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Er hatte nun ein zuhause. Es war nicht nur ein Ort, der sich so anfühlte, so wie Hogwarts oder der Fuchsbau, sondern tatsächlich ein Heim, das ihm gehörte. Er starrte es nur einige Minuten lang voller Wunder an. Es war nichts Besonderes, nur ein einfaches einstöckiges Haus mit einer weißen Fassade, schwarzem Dach und einem Kamin, aber es war seins.

Er schüttelte sich, um sich aus seinem Gedanken zu reißen und ging zur Haustür. Bevor er die Schutzzauber errichtete, wollte er sich umsehen. Er hatte dies zuvor nicht getan, da das Haus technisch gesehen noch immer jemand anderem gehört hatte, aber nun war es seines und er konnte machen, was ihm gefiel. Die Tür war verschlossen, aber er hatte kaum Alohomara gedacht, als das Schloss sich schon öffnete. Harry drehte den Türknauf, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die Wand neben der Tür abtastend fand Harry den Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn.

Sein Rundgang durch das Haus war kurz. Er hatte schließlich Arbeit zu erledigen. Er bemerkte vor allem die weißen Wände und wusste sofort, das er was dagegen unternehmen musste, aber das würde später kommen. Nachdem er den letzten Raum begutachtet hatte - sein neues Schlafzimmer -, machte Harry das Licht aus und ging wieder nach draußen. Er schrak zusammen, als er die Haustür öffnete und Remus gegenüberstand.

„Merlin, tu mir das nicht an", rief Harry geschockt aus.

„Entschuldige", erwiderte Remus. „Ich habe das Licht gesehen und wollte dir nach drinnen folgen, aber du warst schneller als ich."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was tust du hier?"

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich war neugierig und hatte gehofft, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich zusehe, wie du die Schutzzauber errichtest."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie du möchtest, aber es wird nicht besonders aufregend sein und es wird länger dauern als nur heute Nacht, um fertig zu werden."

Diese Aussage erwies sich als wahr. Fünf Nächte hintereinander schlich Harry sich aus dem Schloss zu seinem neuen Heim. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden Zeit, bevor er wieder zurückkehren musste. Daher waren seine Fortschritte langsamer als er es gerne gesehen hätte. Fortschritt war jedoch Fortschritt. Was ihn am meisten an dem ganzen Vorgang überraschte, war jedoch, wie erschöpfend die Schutzzauber für seine Magie waren. Nach einem Monat der Übung hatte er gewusst, dass sie ihn beeinflussen würden, aber er war nicht auf dieses Ausmaß vorbereitet gewesen.

Nach fünf Nächten, in denen er Schutzzauber über seinen Besitz legte und sie vorsichtig miteinander verband, waren die Anstrengungen gegenüber seinem Körper und seiner Magie deutlich spürbar. Nach der zweiten Nacht gab Harry jegliches Training am Tag auf - sein morgendliches Workout mit Ginny ausgenommen -, bis das Errichten der Schutzzauber abgeschlossen war. Diese Entscheidung erwies sich als weise, denn Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Anstrengungen ansonsten zu viel gewesen wären. In der fünften Nacht beendete er die letzten Schutzzauber und beschloss, damit zu warten, den Fideliuszauber zu werfen. Er war locker der stärkste und anstrengendste der Schutzzauber und er wollte nicht riskieren, es zu vermasseln.

Remus beobachtete ihn die gesamte erste Nacht lang, aber danach ließ er sich immer nur kurz blicken, um seine Fortschritte zu sehen. In der sechsten Nacht, als Harry ankam, um den Fideliuszauber zu werfen, war Remus bereits da und wartete, wobei er angespannt aussah. Harry lächelte beruhigend. „Beruhige dich, Remus. Das wird funktionieren."

„Das weiß ich. Es ist nur ..." Der Werwolf ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Du hast gesehen, wie er bereits gescheitert ist", beendete Harry für ihn den Satz. Sie waren einen Moment still, bevor sich Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Aber wir haben von ihren Fehlern gelernt und ich gehe kein Risiko ein."

Remus nickte. „Aber du wirst mir sagen ..."

„Natürlich werde ich das", unterbrach Harry. „Heute Nacht, wenn du lange genug da bleibst. Und ich werde Ginny gleich morgen früh Bescheid geben. Du weißt, wo du mich finden wirst, wenn du mich brauchst und du wirst hier immer willkommen sein."

Remus trat vor und packte Harry an den Schultern. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick, bevor Remus einmal nickte und ihn dann losließ.

„Du solltest vielleicht unten an der Straße warten oder so.", schlug Harry vor. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut für dich wäre, bei diesem Schutzzauber auf dem Gelände zu sein." Sobald Remus fort war, begann Harry. Sein Grundstück war größer als jeder seiner Versuche im Vorfeld und die Belastung auf seine Magie war mehr als Harry erwartet hatte. Er war jedoch entschlossen, dies zu Ende zu bringen und er arbeitete durch den Schmerz und die Erschöpfung hindurch. Als er fertig war, ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und einige Zeit lang atmete er nur ein und aus und entspannte seinen Körper und seine Magie.

Schließlich stand Harry auf und ging zurück zu Remus. Als er sich näherte, sah Harry, dass der Werwolf seine Augenbrauen verwirrt hochgezogen hatte und er wusste sofort, dass der Zauber perfekt funktioniert hatte. Er wusste, dass er sein Grundstück verlassen hatte, als er sah, wie Remus Augen größer wurden und dieser ihn entdeckte.

„Du bist also fertig?"

Harry nickte und sagte leise aber deutlich: „Harry Potter wohnt im Elsterweg 165."

Remus starrte das Haus einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte und die Stirn runzelte. „Du siehst erschöpft aus", meinte er.

„Danke", sagte Harry trocken, „Du siehst ebenfalls großartig aus." Als Remus die Augen zusammenzog, fügte Harry hinzu: „Ehrlich, Remus, es ist nichts, was Schlaf nicht heilen könnte."

„Soweit ich es verstehe, " meinte Remus „ist schlafen nichts, was dir in letzter Zeit leicht gefallen ist."

„Seit ich begonnen habe, Mittagsschlaf zu halten, ist alles viel besser geworden", verbesserte Harry. „Ich mag es nicht besonders, aber es funktioniert."

Remus legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte diese leicht. „Manchmal eröffnet dir das Leben Situationen, wo es keine gute Lösung gibt und du sie einfach akzeptieren und das Beste daraus machen musst."

Harry lächelte schief: „Als ob ich das nicht wüsste."

Remus zuckte zusammen und ließ seine Schulter sacken. „Ja, ich schätze, das ist eine Lektion, die du nur zu gut gelernt hast, nicht wahr?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du und ich, wir beide."

Sie blieben einen langen Moment lang schweigend nebeneinander stehen und schauten auf das Haus, bevor Remus sich zu ihm umdrehte und fragte: „Was sind dann also jetzt deine Pläne? Du musst deine Prüfungen ablegen, aber wirst du danach im Schloss bleiben?"

Harry antwortete mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte nur geplant, nach der Zugfahrt hierherzuapparieren."

Remus nickte. „Das ist gut. Ich denke, es würde alles nur unnötigerweise verkomplizieren, wenn du früher gehen würdest." Harry legte eine Hand vor den Mund, um ein Gähnen zu verstecken. „Also gut, du solltest zurück ins Schloss gehen und versuchen, vor dem Morgen ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen."

„Gute Nacht, Remus", sagte Harry. „Und noch einmal danke für alles."

„Gern geschehen, Harry. Gute Nacht."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry konnte an diesem Morgen nicht aufhören, zu lächeln. Nun, da die Schutzzauber alle auf seinem Haus lagen, war er vollständig auf den Sommer vorbereitet. Alles, was er noch tun musste, war, das Semester zu beenden und von Kings Cross aus nach Hause zu apparieren. Seine Pläne und Vorbereitungen funktionierten alle, und nun konnte er sich entspannen und die verbliebene Zeit mit seinen Freunden - und mit Ginny - genießen.

Das Lächeln verschwand einen Moment lang von seinem Gesicht, als er realisierte, dass er Ginny den Sommer über nicht viel oder sogar gar nicht sehen würde. Er hatte immer im Hinterkopf gewusst, dass dies der Fall sein würde, aber er hatte diese Tatsache nie richtig realisiert. Wenn er bei den Dursleys bleiben würde, gäbe es eine Chance, dass er irgendwann zum Fuchsbau oder Grimmauldplatz gebracht werden würde, wo er sie sehen würde. Stattdessen würde er nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen können, ohne dass die Weasleys Dumbledore und den Orden alarmieren würden. Er würde aber einen Weg finden, sie zu sehen. Egal ob er sich in den Fuchsbau schleichen oder sie sich hinausschleichen musste: Er würde sich nicht damit abfinden, einen ganzen Sommer ohne sie zu verbringen.

Nach ihrem morgendlichen Workout verriet Harry Ginny seine Adresse und warnte sie, sie sich gut einzuprägen, um den Fidelius umgehen zu können. Als sie zur Großen Halle liefen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, warnte Ginny ihn, nicht zu viel zu Lächeln, und Harry tat sein Bestes, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen gesellten sich Hermine, Ron und Neville zu ihnen. Hermine öffnete - wie es in letzter Zeit zu ihrer Gewohnheit geworden war - ein Buch und begann zu lesen, während sie ihren Teller füllte und dann zu Essen begann. Ron - wie es seine Angewohnheit war, seit Harry ihn kannte - achtete auf nichts als auf sein Essen, bis er ein paar Teller voll gegessen hatte.

Nachdem er seinen Teller das dritte Mal geleert hatte, legte Ron seine Gabel nieder und drehte sich zu Harry. „Also, Harry, ich habe bemerkt ..." Er schrie kurz auf und hielt inne, während er Neville scharf ansah. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick kurz, bevor er seinen Blick zu Hermine und wieder zurück zu Ron wandern ließ. Harry bemerkte, dass Hermines Augen nicht mehr länger von links nach rechts wanderten, da sie zweifellos darauf lauschte, was um sie herum geschah. Ron verdrehte die Augen über Neville und fuhr fort: „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du oft nachts verschwindest."

Harry zog nur wortlos eine Augenbraue hoch und Ron fuhr daher fort: „Ich bin in den letzten paar Nächten aufgewacht und bin zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergegangen und habe dich nicht gefunden."

„Ich war ein wenig unruhig und wollte nur ein wenig meine Beine vertreten", erwiderte Harry ohne Zögern.

„Oh", antwortete Ron. „Nun, wenn du jemals Gesellschaft möchtest, zöger nicht, mich zu wecken."

„Danke", sagte Harry ein wenig von dem Angebot überrascht. Er wusste, wie gerne Ron schlief. „Ich werde daran denken." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Hermine einen Moment lang die Stirn runzeln, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch vor sich zuwandte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Da die Examen immer näher rückten, beschloss Harry, seinen beiden HA-klassen eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Er ließ keine Unterrichtsstunde ausfallen, aber er brachte ihnen nichts Neues bei. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die praktische Anwendung des Gelernten. Soll heißen, er ließ seine Schüler auf die eine oder andere Weise gegeneinander duellieren. Auf eine Weise war das eine gute Entscheidung, da die ständige Übung ihre Ausdauer verbesserte. Er konnte aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen, das Duelle von wenigen Sekunden zu - nun, sie konnten lange Zeit dauern. Es war das Beste, sie auf eine solche Situation vorzubereiten. Wenn er könnte, würde er sie jeden Morgen laufen lassen, so wie er das tat, aber er wusste, dass solch ein Gebot von den Schülern nicht gut aufgenommen werden würde. Dies zu verlangen, wenn die Examen und das Semesterende fast anstanden, schien ein wenig albern zu sein.

Nach einer Unterrichtsstunde wurde er von seinen sieben fortgeschrittenen Schülern in seiner AHA-klasse angesprochen. „Wir wollten dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Sarah.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, überrascht über das normalerweise schüchterne Hufflepuff-Mädchen. „Sicher."

„Nun, wir hatten gehofft ..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du noch einmal gegen uns antreten würdest", meinte Ryan.

„Fühlt ihr euch ein wenig selbstsicher, mhmm?" neckte Harry.

„Nicht besonders", antwortete Jennifer.

„Nun, gegeneinander zu kämpfen ist gute Übung", sagte Mary-Jo, „aber es ist nicht wirklich das Gleiche, oder? Die Todesser werden erfahrener als wir sein. Wir brauchen also mehr Übung gegen jemanden mit besseren Fähigkeiten als die unsrigen."

„Eine sehr gute Beobachtung", erwiderte Harry. „Also gut, ihr bekommt euer Duell. Eine Woche von heute an. Bereitet euch also vor."

„Das werden wir", antwortete Nicholas.

„Danke, Harry", fügte Sarah hinzu.

„Dankt mir noch nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich habe nicht vor, es euch einfach zu machen."

„Das haben wir auch nicht vor", merkte Quinn an.

Harry lächelte nur als Antwort. Er freute sich bereits auf nächsten Sonntag. Es war der letzte Tag, bevor die Examen beginnen würden und würde den Schülern hoffentlich die Gelegenheit geben, sich vor den Arbeiten ein wenig abzulenken. Tatsächlich fand er so sehr an der Idee gefallen, dass er überlegte, dasselbe in seiner FHA-klasse zu machen. Es gab jedoch so viele Schüler und er konnte nur gegen eine kleine Gruppe kämpfen. Wie würde er diese Gruppe auswählen? Die Antwort kam ihm Mittwochabend am Anfang des Unterrichts.

Harry informierte seine FHA-klasse, dass sie eine Art Wettkampf abhalten würden. Die Gruppen würden zufällig ausgewählt werden und die gewinnende Gruppe würde die Gelegenheit bekommen, gegen ihn anzutreten. Er fand ihre Reaktionen recht komisch. Es war klar, dass sie dachten, er wäre nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, freiwillig allein gegen eine ganze Gruppe von ihnen antreten zu wollen. Mit einem Grinsen beschwor Harry eine Liste von all ihren Namen herauf und legte einen Zauber darauf, der sie zufällig in vier Gruppen aufteilte. Nachdem die Teams gebildet waren, verkündete er, welche zwei Teams als erstes gegeneinander antreten würden und führte die restlichen Schüler zum Beobachtungsposten.

Als das zweite Duell beendet war, waren sie bereits etwas über der vorgesehenen Zeit für die Unterrichtsstunde. Daher rief Harry die Schüler zusammen. Er gratulierte den beiden Gewinnerteams und informierte sie, dass sie gleich als erstes am Sonntag gegeneinander antreten würden. Das Gewinnerteam würde dann ihm gegenüberstehen. Als die Schüler hinausgingen, wurden Harry noch einige skeptische Blicke zugeworfen, aber die meisten waren damit zufrieden, ohne etwas zu sagen zu gehen.

Einige jedoch blieben zurück. Darunter waren Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna und überraschenderweise Blaise. Es war Blaise, der zuerst etwas sagte: „Was hast du vor?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry, der Klarheit über die Frage haben wollte, bevor er sie beantwortete.

„Ich meine deinen Plan, das Gewinnerteam gegen dich antreten zu lassen", erwiderte Blaise ungeduldig.

„Nun, ich könnte etwas Übung brauchen, meinst du nicht?", fragte Harry mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Ginnys Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Hermine ihre Augen zusammenzog. „Du denkst, du kannst dich gegen eine fast zehnköpfige Gruppe von uns behaupten? Glaubst du nicht, dass du dich selbst überschätzt?", meinte sie.

„Ich glaube, es wird Spaß machen", antwortete Harry ausweichend.

„Ich werde es genießen, gegen dich anzutreten", meinte Blaise.

„Du musst noch einen Kampf gewinnen", warnte Harry.

„Oh. Ich werde mir diesen Preis nicht entgehen lassen", versicherte Blaise ihm. „Und ich erwarte, dass du dich nicht so leicht geschlagen gibst."

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Harry.

„Gut", sagte Blaise mit einem Lächeln. „Bis Sonntag."

Harry nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und wandte sich seinen restlichen Freunden mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick zu: „Nun?"

„Du bist verrückt, Kumpel", sagte Ron nur trocken.

„Er ist nicht verrückt", ließ Luna verlauten und trat neben Ron. „Er weiß nur etwas, dass wir nicht wissen."

„Das wäre?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Nun, wenn ich es wüsste, dann würde es nicht etwas sein, dass ich nicht weiß, nicht wahr?", erwiderte sie träumerisch, während sie entschlossen den Ärmelaufschlag von Rons Robe inspizierte, sehr zu Rons und Hermines Fassungslosigkeit.

Harry grinste Ginny an, die sich auf die Zunge biss, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten. Er drehte sich dann um und sah Nevilles abwägenden Blick. „Ich nehme an, du hast Recht, Luna", stimmte Neville zu. „Ich schätze, wir werden bis Sonntag warten müssen, um es herauszufinden."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht am folgenden Nachmittag informierte Harry Professor McGonagall über seine Pläne für seine beiden HA-klassen und lud sie ein, die Kämpfe zu beobachten, wie sie es zuvor erbeten hatte. Sie sagte Harry, dass sie es nicht verpassen würde. Das geklärt verließ Harry das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro, um seinen täglichen Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Er wurde einige Stunden später mit einem sanften Kuss geweckt und öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. Er sah Ginny, die mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht über ihn gebeugt war.

„Ich wollte dich fast nicht wecken", informierte sie ihn sanft. „Du sahst so friedlich aus."

Harry lächelte schief und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Es gibt keinen besseren Weg, aufzuwachen", erwiderte er und verdiente sich damit einen weiteren Kuss. Als Ginny Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, stoppte Harry sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf und zog sie für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter.

Als Ginny sich von ihm löste, blieb sie über ihm gebeugt und beäugte ihn prüfend: „Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?", fragte sie ihn.

„Was meinst du?", erwiderte Harry verwirrt.

Ginny schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, als sie antwortete: „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Es ist nur etwas anders an dir. Wie du mich anschaust und wie du mich küsst."

„Äh - ist das so?", fragte Harry und fragte sich, wie sie dies merken konnte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, wo dieser Unterschied herkam, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ihn verändert hatte. Er hatte Remus' Worte seit jener Nacht nie vergessen und öfters über sie nachgedacht als er zugeben wollte. Er war sich einer Sache sicher: wenn er jemals jemanden in seinem Leben geliebt hatte, dann Ginny.

Sie nickte: „Jepp. Ich dachte zuerst, ich würde es mir einbilden, aber es ist definitiv etwas anders."

„Das ist nichts schlechtes, oder?", fragte er, während er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Ein Teil von ihm war bereit, seine Gefühle für sie auszusprechen, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm tat sein bestes, diesen Teil zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Ich würde es nicht schlecht nennen", sagte sie. „Wenn überhaupt würde ich das Gegenteil sagen."

„Oh?", erwiderte Harry. Seine mit sich uneinige Gedanken ließen ihn nicht mehr sagen.

Ihr Blick suchte seinen, als sie erklärte: „So wie du mich anschaust, fühle ich mich beinahe, als wäre ich die einzige, die du siehst. So wie du mich küsst ...nun, lass mich einfach sagen, dass ich es liebe, wie du mich küsst."

Harry lächelte breit und streckte sich zu ihr hoch, um diese Aussage auszutesten. Er löste sich erst wieder von ihr, als seine Bauchmuskeln von der Anstrengung zu schmerzen begannen.

„Es wird noch mehr brauchen als das, wenn du versuchst, ums Antworten herumzukommen.", neckte Ginny.

Harry lachte leise und sagte: „Wie du möchtest." Er packte sie an ihrer Taille und zog sie über sich. Dann drehte er sich, um sie unter sich auf das Sofa zu pressen. Seine Lippen schienen sich ohne sein zutun auf ihre zu legen. Als er sich einige Zeit später wieder von ihr trennte, fragte er zögernd: „Du weißt, dass ich nicht versuche, deiner Frage auszuweichen, oder?"

Sie lehnte sich soweit es ihre Position erlaubte zurück und runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihn musterte. „Ich weiß. Ich hab dich nur geneckt. Aber du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst, ja?"

„Ich weiß. Du bist die einzige, bei der ich mich wohl genug fühle, um viele Dinge mit dir zu teilen", gab er zu. „Und ich möchte dir dies auch sagen. Es ist nur nicht einfach."

Sie legte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen. „Lass dir Zeit. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

Harry lächelte. Er war dankbar für ihr Verständnis und fühlte sich schuldig, dass er es brauchte. Sie lagen in angenehmer Stille einen Moment lang da, bevor Harry seufzte und sagte: „Wir sind wirklich spät dran für unser Training."

„Ja, ich schätze, das sind wir", meinte sie.

Harry lehnte sich für einen letzten kurzen Kuss vor und fügte hinzu: „Das war es aber wert."

Damit rollte er sich vom Sofa hinunter und auf seine Füße und drehte sich dann um, um ihr eine helfende Hand hinzustrecken. Nachdem sie ihre Kleidung ein wenig gerichtet hatten, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry merkte schnell, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Daher lehnte Harry sich zu Ginnys Ohr hinunter, um ihr zu sagen, dass Hermine hinter ihnen her war. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich weiß."

Harry zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, woher sie das wusste. Vielleicht hatte sie Hermine gesehen, wie sie ihr zu seinem Büro folgte? Hatte sie etwas bemerkt, dass er übersehen hatte? Die Frage blieb unausgesprochen und unbeantwortet, da sie schnell ihr Ziel erreichten. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, errichtete Harry schnell die Schutzzauber und warf einen weiteren Zauber, um ihnen zu erlauben, durch die Tür hindurchzusehen und zu -hören, als wäre sie offen.

Keine volle Minute verging, bis Hermine die Tür erreichte. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Tür, wahrscheinlich nach etwas suchend, dass ihr genau sagen würde, wo sie dagegenklopfen musste, um eintreten zu können. Selbst wenn sie die richtigen Punkte finden würde, was ihr bisher nicht gelungen war, würde sie noch immer die korrekte Reihenfolge herausfinden müssen, und es gab einige Überraschungen, die Harry mit hineingezaubert hatte, um sie zu verwirren. Nachdem Hermine begonnen hatte, herumzuschnüffeln, hatte Harry ein paar Sachen nachgelesen. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, die magische Signatur der Punkte auf der Tür, die man berühren musste, zu duplizieren und hatte ein paar zusätzliche Punkte hinzugefügt, die Hermines Leben miserabel machen würde, wenn sie versuchte, die korrekte Reihenfolge herauszufinden. Nicht nur das, aber er hatte einen Weg gefunden, die magische Signatur auf den richtigen Punkten abzuschwächen. Daher war es wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht einmal alle richtigen Punkte finden würde.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass Hermine einiges an Arbeit vor sich hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, was sie hoffte, zu erreichen, wenn sie während einer seiner Trainingseinheiten den Raum der Wünsche betreten würde. Was erwartete sie, zu sehen? Wie würde sie versuchen, zu erklären, durch eine - wie sie beide wussten - geschützte Tür eingetreten zu sein? Er hatte keine Antworten, aber Harry war nicht wirklich besorgt. Das Semester war beinahe vorbei und Hermine war noch immer weit davon entfernt, durch seine Schutzzauber hindurchzubrechen, so dass er das Semesterende problemlos erreichen sollte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er Unvorsichtig wurde, nur dass er sich nicht besonders viele Sorgen machte.

Nachdem Harry eine Minute lang zugeguckt hatte, wandte er sich ab und begann, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. In letzter Zeit hatte er einen Großteil seiner Zeit auf Ginny fokussiert, da der Beginn der Sommerferien immer näher rückte. Er wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie sich [in Lebensgefahr befinden würde] mit den ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die ihre Familie zweifellos implementiert hatte, in Lebensgefahr befinden würde, aber er wollte, dass sie auf jegliche Gefahr, die ihr begegnen könnte, vorbereitet war. Das bedeutete, ihre Duellfähigkeiten und ihre Fertigkeiten in zauberstabloser Magie zu verbessern. Er ließ sie ihre vollen Fähigkeiten in den HA-klassen zurückhalten, so dass sie die anderen Schüler nicht völlig hinter sich zurückließ, aber in ihren privaten Trainingseinheiten zwang er sie, in Duellen gegen ihn und die Trainingsdummies alles zu geben.

Er war derjenige, der es langsam anging, um Ginny anzutreiben. Sie wurde immer besser. Sie hatte mehr Kontrolle über ihre zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten, aber sie war noch immer nicht annähernd so gut, wie sie es mit ihrem Zauberstab war. Ihre Reflexe wurden besser und besser. Sie bewegte sich schneller und geschmeidiger, wich Flüchen aus und erwiderte einige von ihnen, aber sie hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Er hatte einen gewaltigen Vorsprung und sie schien langsamer Fortschritte zu machen, als er dies getan hatte - obwohl die Tatsache, dass sie nicht so viel Freizeit hatte, um sich dem Training zu widmen, wahrscheinlich viel damit zu tun hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite schienen ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten viel schneller fortzuschreiten als seine dies getan hatten. Drei Wochen zuvor hatte Harry begonnen, an zwei Stellen auf einmal ihre Gedanken anzugreifen und sie konnte einige Erfolge vorweisen in ihren Versuchen, ihn zu blocken. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie vielleicht sogar bevor die Schulferien begannen, mit ihm gleichauf sein.

Ihre Zeit war schnell vorbei und sie mussten sich für das Abendessen fertig machen. Hermine war längst gegangen, als sie aufhörten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wann genau sie gegangen war, aber er wusste, dass sie wenigstens zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten geblieben war. Als Harry und Ginny die Große Halle betraten, saß Hermine bereits am Gryffindortisch, ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen und eine Gabel in ihrer Hand. Es war schon einige Zeit her, seit Harry mit Ginny bei ihren Freunden gesessen war. Daher beschloss er, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Der Großteil ihrer Unterhaltungen drehte sich um die kommenden Examen, was Harry nicht direkt etwas anging, aber etwas war, das er verstand, da er nur ein Jahr zuvor die Z.A.G.s abgelegt hatte.

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Abends genauso wie die darauffolgenden zwei Tage damit, entweder für die Examen zu lernen oder an Portschlüsseln zu arbeiten. Seine Trainingseinheiten dienten als eine Unterbrechung für die Monotonie der beiden Tätigkeiten. Er hatte alle Informationen, die er zu Portschlüsseln finden konnte, gelesen. Alles, was noch fehlte, war, zu üben und den Zauberspruch zu meistern, was im Grunde genommen eine Menge Versuche, den Zauber zu werfen, bedeutete. Er hatte einige Erfolgserlebnisse, aber der Zauber war nicht so stark, wie er es gern hätte. Zum einen musste er die ganzen Sommerferien über anhalten. Außerdem wollte er, dass der Portschlüssel für mehrere Personen nutzbar war, so dass seine Schüler ihre Familie oder Freunde mitnehmen konnten. Er hatte den Zauber soweit gemeistert, dass seine Portschlüssel alle funktionieren würden, aber er war nicht überzeugt, dass der Zauber für seine Absichten stark genug oder langanhaltend genug war. Außerdem musste er sicherstellen, dass die Portschlüssel in ganz Großbritannien funktionierten: und umso weiter die Portschlüssel jemand transportieren mussten, umso mehr Leistungskraft war nötig.

Seine Wiederholung des Lernstoffs war aus offensichtlichen Gründen monoton. Es war alles Material, dass sie das Jahr über durchgenommen hatten. Zugegeben: Er konnte sich nicht an jedes einzelne Detail erinnern, aber er war zuversichtlicher als die vorigen fünf Jahre. Während seine Noten nie außergewöhnlich gewesen waren, hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit immer gut geschlagen. Er wollte einfach, dass es begann.

Schließlich war es Sonntag und damit auch das Gefühl der Aufregung. Er freute sich darauf, was der Tag bringen würde und er konnte in manchen Gesichtern in der Großen Halle an diesem Morgen lesen, dass er nicht der einzige war. Seine sieben fortgeschrittenen AHA-mitglieder hatten alle Konventionen hinter sich gelassen und saßen gemeinsam an einem Ende des Hufflepuff-Tisches und steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, wahrscheinlich um Kampfstrategien zu diskutieren. Harry bemerkte mehr als nur ein Paar neugierige Blicke auf ihn - und ein paar übelwollende.

Harry konnte das Lächeln, das sich auf seinen Lippen bildete, nicht aufhalten. Was auch immer geschehen würde, er würde sie heute in ihrer absolut besten Verfassung sehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm einen guten Kampf liefern würden. Seine FHA-mitglieder ließen jegliches Drama sein, aber Harry konnte ein Funkeln in einigen ihrer Augen sehen, als die Spannung für die Aktivitäten am Nachmittag sich aufbaute. Glücklicherweise musste Harry nicht lange warten, bevor alles beginnen würde.

Ende 25.1

Vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer!


	39. 252 DAs Verschwinden

**Kapitel 25 Teil 2: Das Verschwinden**

Nach dem Frühstück ging er direkt zum Raum der Wünsche. Es war noch eine ganze Stunde, bis seine Unterrichtsstunde mit der AHA beginnen würde, aber er wollte ein wenig mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seine Trainingsdummies üben- ohne jegliche zauberstablose Magie. Er war so daran gewöhnt, die ganze Zeit über zauberstablos zu duellieren, dass er keinen Fehler machen und seine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten versehentlich vor Publikum zeigen wollte.

Es war über eine halbe Stunde später, während Harry in ein Duell gegen drei Trainingsdummies verwickelt war, dass die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufging und Professor McGonagall eintrat. Harry blickte zur Tür hinüber und bezahlte beinahe für seine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit. Selbst so konnte er dem Brandzauber nur gerade noch so ausweichen, bevor er die Dummies mit einem Gedanken verschwinden ließ und sich seinem Besucher zuwandte.

„Bitte entschuldige", meinte Professor McGonagall. „Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich wollte mich nur aufwärmen."

Seine Hauslehrerin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du siehst ein Duell gegen drei Gegner als Aufwärmen an? Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was du als ein normales Duell bezeichnen würdest."

Harry gluckste leicht. „Nun, angesichts der Anzahl Gegner, denen ich bald entgegentreten werde, scheint mir drei gegen eins ein Kinderspiel zu sein."

„So ist es wohl", erwiderte Minerva. „Dennoch fühlst du dich der Aufgabe gewachsen?"

„Nur ein Weg, um es herauszufinden", erwiderte Harry unverbindlich.

„Sag mir, Harry. Wieviel hast du das Jahr über geübt?", fragte Minerva plötzlich.

Harry schaute sie musternd an. „Ich trainiere ziemlich regelmäßig. Ich muss schließlich einen Vorsprung auf meine Schüler haben."

Sie nickte. „Dennoch, überhaupt zu denken, dass du es gegen sieben oder mehr auf einmal aufnehmen könntest, musst du weit besser als sie sein. Du hast bereits sieben in einem Duell besiegt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war am Anfang ihres Trainings. Sie sollten nun viel besser sein."

„Aber du erwartest noch immer, zu gewinnen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nach.

Harry konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Ich hoffe tatsächlich, zu verlieren. Ich hoffe, sie können mich besiegen."

Ihr Blick war durchdringend, aber sie fragte nicht weiter. Nach einem Moment der Stille sprach Harry wieder. „Würdest du die Szene für unseren Kampf vorbereiten, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht? Auf diesem Weg werde ich keine Vorkenntnisse haben, die mir helfen."

„Sicher", stimmte sie zu. „Hattest du etwas Bestimmtes im Kopf?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Überrasch mich."

„Nun gut", antwortete sie. „Und was ist mit den Schülern, gegen die du kämpfen wirst?"

„Wir werden zur gleichen Zeit von entgegengesetzten Seiten aus den Raum betreten. Gib uns 5 Minuten, um uns an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen und den anderen die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Pläne anzupassen." meinte Harry.

„Und was sollen die Regeln für dieses Duell sein?"

„Nichts Tödliches offensichtlich", begann Harry. „Und keine Heil- oder Gegenzauber. Mit was auch immer man getroffen wird: Man behält es bis zum Ende des Duells. Sobald jemand außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde oder nicht mehr am Duell teilnehmen kann, scheidet derjenige aus. Davon abgesehen ist alles erlaubt. Das Duell ist erst vorbei, bis ich oder das ganze Team erledigt ist."

McGonagall antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken. Die Zimmertür hatte sich geöffnet, als Harry mit Reden fertig war und die ersten seiner Schüler betraten den Raum. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor der Rest der Klasse eintrudelte. Professor McGonagall trat an die Seite des Raumes, weg von der Schülermenge, die vor Harry stand. Als alle Schüler da waren, stellte Harry sich auf das schmale Podium und begann:

„Ich habe ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen, bevor wir beginnen", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war mühelos in jeder Ecke des Raumes zu hören. „Zuerst einmal sind alle Stunden nach dieser abgesagt, bis die Examen vorbei sind. Wir werden am Sonntag nach dem letzten Tag der Examen zur gewohnten Zeit weitermachen. Auch wenn euer regulärer Unterricht beendet sein wird, erwarte ich, dass ihr alle hier seid.

Für den heutigen Unterricht habe ich etwas Besonderes geplant. Wir werden nichts Neues durchnehmen. Tatsächlich werden wir gar nichts durchnehmen. Unsere sieben fortgeschrittenen Schüler haben mich herausgefordert. Daher werdet ihr heute ein Schauduell zwischen diesen Schülern und mir beobachten." Harry erklärte die Regeln und offenbarte, dass Professor McGonagall als Schiedsrichter agieren würde, sollte es notwendig werden. „Nun, lasst uns beginnen. Professor, wenn Sie so freundlich wären?"

Professor McGonagall schritt entschlossen nach vorne und nachdem sie kurz inne gehalten hatte, trat sie zu einer neuen Tür, die in der Wand erschienen war. „Harry, du gehst durch diese Tür", sagte sie und deutete zu einer Tür, die rechts von derjenigen erschienen war, bei der sie stand. Sie deutete zu einer weiteren Tür zu ihrer Linken und wandte sich an seine Gegner: „Sie sieben durch diese. Der Rest von Ihnen geht hier hindurch." Sie öffnete die Tür vor sich und ließ die Schüler hindurchtreten.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Hauslehrerin und seinen sieben Gegnern öffnete Harry die Tür und betrat den Ort, der ihr Kampfplatz sein würde: Ein ziemlich dichter Wald. Seine Gedanken sprangen zurück zu seinen Erfahrungen mit dem Verbotenen Wald. Dieser Reproduktion fehlte das unheimliche Gefühl, welches der echte Wald in einem hervorrief, aber es war nichtsdestotrotz eine düstere Kulisse. Die Dunkelheit machte es schwer, zu sehen. Harry fragte sich, wie McGonagall und der Rest der Schüler das Duell beobachten würden, aber da sie im Raum der Wünsche waren, konnten sie vielleicht alles klarer sehen als Harry oder seine Gegner.

Harry drehte sich um und musterte seine Umgebung genauer und erwog verschiedene Taktiken, die er anwenden könnte. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich über die Baumgipfel zu erheben und aus der Höhe aus anzugreifen, verwarf die Idee aber wieder. Er wollte nichts zu dramatisches tun, da die Übung schlussendlich zu ihrem Nutzen sein sollte, nicht für seines. Er wollte, dass dies eine Begegnung mit einem realen Todesser simulierte und kein Todesser würde solche Anstrengungen ergreifen, wenn er Schulkinder angriff, insbesondere solche von ungeschützten Muggelfamilien. Ihr Angriff wäre geradlinig, da sie nicht den Drang verspüren würden, sich auf einen Kampf gegen Schüler vorzubereiten.

Dies im Hinterkopf behaltend bereitete Harry seinen Plan vor. Er würde sich einfach ihren Positionen nähern und sie in der Reihenfolge, wie er sie auffand, angreifen. Er hatte den Vorteil, seine Fähigkeit, Magie zu spüren, einsetzen zu können, aber er wollte sich nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen, da seinem Wissen nach kein Todesser diese Fähigkeit besaß. Dennoch es würde den Schülern schwer fallen, ihn unentdeckt anzugreifen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Professor McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme hörte, die den Start des Duells ankündigte. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand gleiten und wappnete sich innerlich. Die toten Blätter raschelten unter seinen Füßen, als er sich vorwärts bewegte. Sein Blick wanderte von links nach rechts, als er nach Zeichen von Bewegungen schaute. Seine Sinne waren in Alarmbereitschaft, aber der Raum simulierte einen Wind, der ein beinahe konstantes Rascheln um ihn herumaufrecht erhielt. Er war sicherlich ein paar Minuten lang von Baum zu Baum gegangen, bevor er irgendwelche Anzeichen seiner Gegner entdeckte.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als er ihre Strategie erkannte - und merkte, wie sehr sie seinen eigenen Gedanken glich. Wenn er nicht seine Fähigkeit, Magie zu spüren, hätte, hätte er - als er vorbeiging - die beiden Schüler nie bemerkt, die in den Baumspitzen versteckt waren. Harry war nun vorgewarnt und wartete auf den Moment, in dem sie angreifen würden, aber der kam nicht. Er ging langsam weiter. Die beiden Bäume, auf denen sie saßen, waren mehrere Meter voneinander entfernt und Harrys Pfad führte ihn mehr oder weniger direkt zwischen sie hindurch. Er war in Alarmbereitschaft, als er hindurchging, immer darauf wartend, dass sie ihn überfielen, aber sie warteten noch immer. Als er einige Schritte weiterging, realisierte er, warum.

Er lief in einen Hinterhalt. Er entdeckte drei weitere seiner Schüler, die einen Kreis um das Gebiet formten, das er nun betrat. Diese drei waren alle am Boden statt in den Bäumen wie ihre Kameraden. Und als Harry sich weiterbewegte, entdeckte er die letzten zwei, einen auf einem Baum direkt auf seinem Weg und einen anderen am Boden gleich an der Seite. Er war ungefähr in der Mitte der Falle, als die Hölle losbrach.

Sie griffen beinahe gleichzeitig an und sieben Zauber flogen aus allen Richtungen auf ihn zu. Harry reagierte blitzschnell; er errichtete ein Schild vor sich und rannte weiter nach vorne und außer Reichweite von fünf der sieben Flüchen. Sein Schild wehrte einen Fluch ab, während er dem Zauber des Schülers im Baum direkt vor ihm auswich. Obwohl Harry dank seiner magischen Sinne die exakten Positionen seiner Gegner benennen konnte, konnte er keinen von ihnen sehen. Sie waren unsichtbar.

Er warf schnell hintereinander vier Schockzauber in verschiedene Richtungen, da er die genauen Positionen derjenigen, die er angriff, eigentlich nicht kannte. Einer seiner Zauber zwang einen seiner Gegner, der am Boden agierte, sich zur Seite zu bewegen und Harry bemerkte die Bewegung. Bevor er jedoch handeln konnte, bemerkte er, wie ein weiteres Bündel Zauber auf ihn zukam und er schaute über die Schulter, bevor er sich duckte, sich hinwarf und sich aus der Schusslinie rollte. Während diesem Bewegungsablauf warf er einen weiteren Schockzauber auf die Position, wo er die Bewegung gesehen hatte, aber der Zauber traf einen Baum. Er wusste, dass der Schüler bereits eine andere Position bezogen hatte, aber er wollte den Schein wahren.

Harry blieb am Boden gekauert, sein Blick huschte ständig von links nach rechts und nahm alles um ihn herum auf, auf die nächste Tat wartend, aber seine Schüler zeigten unglaubliche Geduld. Sie waren damit zufrieden, abzuwarten, solange sie ihm gegenüber im Vorteil waren. Er war gezwungen, den nächsten Zug zu machen, aber was dieser Zug sein würde, war ihm ein Rätsel. Da er nicht seine Fähigkeit, Magie zu spüren, verwenden wollte, sollte er an sich keine Idee haben, wo auch nur einer der sieben war. Also konnte er sie nicht direkt angreifen. Zurück in den Mittelpunkt ihres Kreises zu gehen würde nur Probleme machen. Er war mehr oder weniger direkt auf der „Linie" ihres Kreises. Das Beste, was er tun könnte, war, dieser Linie zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass er einen seiner Schüler entdecken würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva schaute interessiert zu, wie Harry sich langsam durch den dämmrigen Wald hindurchbewegte. Sie war sofort von Harrys Schnelligkeit und seinen Reflexen beeindruckt. Aber auch von der Strategie seiner Schüler. Einen Moment lang war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass der Kampf nicht sehr lange dauern würde, aber Harry schien den Hinterhalt fast erwartet zu haben, und es hatte den Anschein, als wüsste er genau, was er tun musste, um dem Angriff auszuweichen, ohne auch nur alle Zauber, die auf ihn geworfen wurden, sehen zu können.

Sie wusste ungefähr, wo die sieben AHA-Schüler sich befanden, auch wenn ihre Tarnzauber es ziemlich schwer machten, sie im Auge zu behalten. Sie fragte sich jedoch, was Harry nun vorhatte. Es war klar, dass er den Kampf begonnen hatte, ohne eine Strategie zu haben, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass dies eine taktische Entscheidung von ihm gewesen war, keine Arroganz. Er wollte ihnen eine Chance geben, doch sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er mit allem, was er hatte, kämpfen würde, um als Sieger vom Platz zu gehen.

Während Harry sich weiter an den Bereich des Hinterhalts hinarbeitete, entdeckte sie, wie einer seiner Gegner versuchte, behutsam aus Harrys Weg zu verschwinden. Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry dies ebenfalls bemerken würde, aber er zeigte mit keiner Miene, dass er etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte und ging einfach weiter. Gerade als er an dem besagten Schüler vorbeiging, handelte Harry plötzlich. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks griff er sein Opfer an und ließ einen richtigen Zauberhagel auf seinen Gegner los. Die ersten drei Zauber wurden von dem Schild, das der Schüler eilig errichtet hatte, absorbiert. Seine Kameraden griffen alle Harry an, aber keiner von ihnen war in einer guten Position, um ihrem Verbündeten zu helfen.

Harry wich den Flüchen aus und hörte dabei nie auf, Zauber zu werfen, bis der gegnerische Schüler schließlich einem Entwaffnungszauber, einem Wabbelbeinfluch und schließlich einem Schockzauber erlag. Harry drehte sich zu dem Rest seiner Gegner um und errichtete mühelos einen Schutzschild, um die letzten Zauber, die auf ihn geworfen wurden, abzublocken. Sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, hörten die verbliebenen sechs Schüler auf, Zauber zu werfen und nahmen ihr Geduldsspiel wieder auf. Sie konnte sehen, dass Harry bereits den Makel in ihrer Strategie gefunden hatte. Er musste wissen, dass ein paar von Ihnen in den Bäumen waren und sich daher nicht bewegen konnten. Diejenigen am Boden schienen sich zu sehr an ihre Strategie zu klammern, so dass sie sich nicht trauten, sich zu bewegen - selbst um ihrem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen. Sie waren außerdem so weit voneinander entfernt, dass Harry in der Mitte ihres Kreises sein musste, um sicherzustellen, dass alle sieben ihn effektiv angreifen konnten. Solange er außerhalb der Mitte blieb, konnte er gegen ein oder zwei kämpfen statt gegen alle sieben auf einmal.

Natürlich nur angenommen, dass Harry sie finden konnte, was sich als schwierig herausstellte. Er ging weiter langsam den Rand des Kreises entlang und bewegte ständig seinen Kopf hin und her in dem Versuch, die anderen zu entdecken. Sie wusste ungefähr, wo jeder der sechs Schüler positioniert war, aber es war schwer, sie in ihrer unsichtbaren Gestalt im Auge zu behalten. Doch dann bemerkte sie eine Bewegung mehrere Meter hinter Harry. Er wurde verfolgt.

Eine Minute später entdeckte sie eine zweite Gestalt, die vorsichtig hinter Harry herging. Es schien, dass sie auch realisiert hatten, dass sie enger miteinander zusammen arbeiten mussten, um eine Chance zu haben. Sie schaute gespannt zu und wartete auf den Moment, an dem sie angreifen würden. Schließlich war der Moment gekommen und seine zwei Verfolger griffen gleichzeitig mit einem _„Stupor"_ an.

Bevor ihre Zauberstabspitzen überhaupt mit den Flüchen aufleuchteten, war Harry bereits in Bewegung, duckte sich und rollte sich zur Seite, sprang dann schnell wieder auf und stellte sich seinen zwei Verfolgern entgegen, sein Zauberstab ausgestreckt. Als die beiden Schockzauber dort ankamen, wo Harry Momente zuvor gestanden war, hatte Harry bereits das Feuer erwidert. Seine anvisierten Ziele wichen seinen Zaubern aus und Harry wurde davon abgehalten, weiter anzugreifen, da drei Zauber aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen auf ihn zukamen.

Es schien, als wüsste er, wo die Zauber herkamen, ohne überhaupt zu schauen, als er einem Fluch auswich, sich unter einem anderen hinwegduckte und den dritten mit einem Schutzzauber abwehrte. Aber nun waren noch mehr Flüche auf dem Weg zu ihm und er hatte keine Zeit, eine Gegenoffensive zu starten. Seine Schüler hatten das Versteckspiel aufgegeben. Nun, da sie ihn wieder umzingelt hatten, nutzten sie diesen Vorteil aus. Minerva bemerkte, wie sich etwas Verschwommenes durch den Wald auf sie zubewegte, als jegliche Versuche des Versteckens aufgegeben wurden.

Währenddessen duckte Harry sich und wich einem Fluch nach dem anderen aus. Zwei der Schüler in den Bäumen waren in Schussweite, zusätzlich zu den dreien, die ihn vom Boden aus bedrängten. Er war wahrhaftig in der Unterzahl, und dennoch - als sie ihn beobachtete, war Minerva nie der Meinung, dass er sich übernommen hatte. Er war ständig in Bewegung. Er verwendete keine Schutzzauber, sondern verwendete seinen Zauberstab wann immer er konnte, um Flüche abzufeuern. Manche der Flüche waren so nah dran, dass sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie ihn trafen oder nicht. Wenn er es je wurde, zeigte Harry keine Reaktion darauf. Nach einer Minute ohne Glück gegen diejenigen am Boden sandte Harry zwei schnelle Zauber hoch in die Bäume. Ein überraschtes „uff" und das Geräusch von zerbrechenden Ästen war zu hören, als eine verschwommene Gestalt aus dem Baum fiel. Mit nur einem Gedanken ließ Minerva den Fall des Schülers abfedern und der Schüler erlag sofort einem Schockzauber Harrys.

Eine weitere Gestalt rannte durch den Wald hin zu dem Geschehen. Ihr Desillusionierungszauber schien zu verblassen, da Minerva sie relativ gut sehen konnte. Sie war auf einem Baum auf der anderen Seite des Kreises gewesen und musste hinuntergeklettert sein, als sie realisierte, dass sie von ihrer Position aus nicht am Geschehen teilnehmen konnte. Harry war in einer schwierigen Situation: mit fünf seiner Schüler, die ihn umzingelten - vier am Boden und einem in einem Baum. Alle fünf warfen Fluch um Fluch auf ihn. Harry wich den Zaubern so gut er konnte aus und benutzte nur gelegentlich Schutzzauber. Plötzlich rannte er los, an einem Paar Schüler vorbei: Er traf einen von ihnen mit einem Schockzauber, als er vorbeirannte, bevor der Schüler überhaupt einen Schutzzauber errichten konnte.

Er rannte schnell hinter den anderen Schüler, der halb-sichtbar geworden war und ließ damit den Hagel von Flüchen, der auf ihn gerichtet war, verstummen, da die anderen nicht ihren eigenen Kameraden treffen wollten. Harry begann Fluch um Fluch auf den Schüler, der ihm am nächsten war, zu werfen. Dieser hatte einen Schutzzauber errichtet, um den ersten Fluch abzuwehren und begann sich nun zu ducken und auszuweichen, um dem Rest zu entkommen. Die anderen zwei Schüler am Boden eilten herüber, um bessere Positionen beziehen zu können, aber als sie endlich freie Schussbahn auf Harry hatten, hatte er seinen Gegner bereits ausgeschaltet.

Minerva saß staunend da, als sie Harrys gewandte und fast anmutige Bewegungen beobachtete. Nur einmal zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie gesehen, wie jemand so duellierte. Als sie realisierte, wer die einzige andere Person war, die sich bewegen und kämpfen konnte wie Harry, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. _Es war unmöglich_! Sie schaute in geschockter Stille zu, wie er systematisch die verbliebenen Schüler außer Gefecht setzte. Der eine Schüler, der auf einem Baum verblieben war, kletterte hinunter, während Harry mit den anderen zwei beschäftigt war. Zumindest schien das seine Vorgaben gewesen zu sein. Harry musste die Tat jedoch bemerkt haben, denn er bekam es hin, den Schüler zu betäuben, bevor er auch nur den Grund erreichte.

Das ließ zwei übrig und selbst mit ihrer kombinierten Stärke waren sie kein gleichwertiger Gegner für Harry. Mit der Leichtigkeit, mit der er die Zauber warf, wäre Minerva nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn er einfach einen Schutzzauber aufrecht erhalten könnte, um ihre Flüche abzuwehren, bis sie ihre Energie erschöpft hatten, aber dazu kam es nicht. Innerhalb einer Minute war einer der Zwei gefallen und ließ damit nur noch einen übrig. Ehrenhalber musste man dem letzten Schüler zugute halten, dass er nicht aufgab. Er gab alles, aber es war nicht genug und er fiel ebenfalls, was das Duell beendete

Minerva war in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren, so dass sie kaum bemerkte, als die Szene vor ihr verblasste. Die Bäume verschwanden und machten es für Harry einfacher, seine Schüler zu finden und aus ihrer Starre zu erlösen, aber sie konnte nichts anderes tun als da zu stehen und ins Nichts zu sehen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie weigerte sich, die logische Schlussfolgerung zu akzeptieren, die sich gebildet hatte, nachdem sie Harry hatte kämpfen sehen. Sie wurde erst aus ihrer Starre gerissen, als Harry sich ihr näherte und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

Sie schreckte auf und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust: „Was? Ja, ja. Alles gut. Mir war nur kurz ein wenig schwindelig."

„Soll ich Sie in den Krankenflügel bringen?", fragte er, seine Stimme voller Sorge.

„Nein, i... ich glaub, ich brauche nur etwas frische Luft. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest..." Und damit ging sie.

Sie verließ direkt den Raum und ging in ihr Büro. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich vor, ihre Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch aufgestützt und ihren Kopf in den Händen. Konnte es sein? Es waren mehrere Monate vergangen, seit sie am Kampf um Hogsmeade beteiligt gewesen war. Stellte sie eine Verbindung her, wo es keine gab? Bildete sie es sich ein? Nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie sich, dass sie ein Denkarium besaß. Wenn sie einen objektiven Blick auf ihre Erinnerung bekommen könnte, vielleicht würde sie es dann verstehen.

Sie stand von ihrem Tisch auf, um genau das zu tun. Albus würde es nichts ausmachen, sie sein Denkarium benutzen zu lassen, aber er würde zweifellos wissen wollen, zu welchem Zweck sie es verwenden wollte. Wagte sie es, ihm ihren Verdacht zu verraten? Schließlich hatte sie keine Beweise. Wollte sie wirklich so etwas ansprechen, ohne einen Beweis zu haben? Nein, das würde keinen Sinn machen. Sie setzte sich wieder. Sie musste das Denkarium benutzen, aber sie wollte ihre Vermutungen noch nicht teilen - nicht, bis sie nicht mehr Informationen hatte, nicht, bis sie ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte.

Sie wusste, wo er das Denkarium in seinem Büro aufbewahrte. Sie dachte darüber nach, hineinzugehen und es sich zu holen, aber sie wollte es nicht stehlen. Sie wollte nur die Gelegenheit haben, es ohne sein Wissen zu verwenden. Sie würde nicht viel Zeit brauchen, nur ein paar Minuten. Es würde zu einer Zeit sein müssen, wenn Albus mit etwas beschäftigt war. Als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute, traf sie ihre Entscheidung. Es war ungewöhnlich für sie, eine Mahlzeit zu verpassen, es kam aber durchaus vor - insbesondere zu dieser Zeit im Schuljahr. Kurz nach Beginn des Mittagessens würde sie einfach in das Büro des Schulleiters gehen und das Denkarium verwenden.

Die Zeit verging nur im Schneckentempo, als sie wartete. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, aber nichts konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit festhalten. Keine Aufsätze oder Bücher konnten ihre Gedanken davon abhalten, zurückzuwandern zu dem, was sie gesehen hatte - zu dem, was sie in Verdacht hatte. Es brachte nichts. Es war qualvoll, auf die Uhr zu schauen und zu sehen, wie die Sekunden vergingen, aber Zeit vergeht, wenn auch oft langsamer als man es sich wünscht. Schließlich war es Zeit für das Mittagessen. Albus verpasste selten eine Mahlzeit, wenn es vermieden werden konnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es die Gelegenheit war, die Schülerschaft zu sehen oder die Kochkünste der Hauselfen, das ihn anzog, aber heute machte es keinen Unterschied. Alles, was wichtig war, war, das er dort sein und sein Büro unbeaufsichtigt sein würde.

Sie erreichte den Wasserspeier schnell und dieser sprang zur Seite, als sie das Passwort nannte. Die Treppe hochfahrend erkannte sie die eine Schwachstelle in ihrem Plan: die Porträts. Die Tatsache, dass sie das Büro des Schulleiters besuchte, während dieser abwesend war, war an sich nicht ungewöhnlich, aber sie nahm an, das sie ihn informieren würden, dass sie sein Denkarium verwendet hatte. Das war natürlich in der Annahme, dass sie bemerkten, was sie vorhatte. Das Denkarium wurde in einem Schrank aufbewahrt, dessen Türen - wenn sie geöffnet waren - den Blick der Porträts auf sie verdecken würden. Solange sie vorsichtig war, konnte sie sie davon abhalten, zu sehen, wie sie das Denkarium betrat und sie konnte sich eine plausible Entschuldigung ausdenken, sollte der Schulleiter fragen, was sie in seinem Büro gemacht hatte.

Die Entscheidung endgültig gefällt, öffnete sie die Tür und betrat entschlossen das Büro. Sie ging sofort zu dem besagten Schrank und öffnete die Türen so, dass sie ihre Tätigkeiten am besten verstecken würden. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, hielt sich ihren Zauberstab an ihren Kopf und holte die Erinnerung an den Kampf in Hogsmeade heraus. Nachdem sie die Erinnerung in der Steinschale deponiert hatte, rührte sie den Inhalt einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab um und tauchte dann einen Finger hinein.

Das unangenehme Gefühl, in eine Erinnerung zu fallen, kam über sie und sie fand sich plötzlich in den Straßen von Hogsmeade wieder - mit Zaubern, die um sie herumflogen. Sie ignorierte den Instinkt, Schutz zu suchen, wissend, dass sie durch die Erinnerung nicht verletzt werden konnte. Stattdessen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu den „Drei Besen", gerade als zwei rote Lichtstrahlen aus der Gasse hinausgeschossen kamen und zwei Todesser außer Gefecht setzten.

Als Jim aus den Schatten trat, trat Minerva automatisch näher. Sie legte unbewusst die Hälfte des Weges zwischen ihnen zurück. Er bewegte sich schnell, aber es war klar, dass er am verlieren war - bis er etwas tat, das unglaublich mutig aber auch unglaublich närrisch war. Er rannte direkt auf die Todesser zu und machte damit die Auseinandersetzung zu einem Nahkampf. Seine Strategie und seine Bewegungen waren so unglaublich ähnlich zu denen, die sie erst vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Als Harry mit einer Überzahl zu kämpfen hatte, war er sie genauso wie Jim im Nahkampf angegangen. Und die Art, wie sie sich bewegten: es war, als vollführten sie einen choreographierten Tanz. Wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass Jim gegen Todesser und Harry gegen Schulkinder kämpfte, wäre sie geneigt, zu sagen, dass Harry der talentiertere von ihnen beiden war. Aber dann wiederum: Wenn sie die gleiche Person waren, würde es nur Sinn machen, dass er nach mehreren Monaten des zusätzlichen Trainings schneller und stärker geworden war.

Minerva sah zu, wie Jim einen Todesser nach dem anderen ausschaltete und zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, wie ihn zwei Schneideflüche trafen. Es war erst, nachdem die Todesser verschwanden, dass sie einen guten Blick auf ihn erhaschte. Sie war geschockt über das, was sie sah. Wie hatte sie das übersehen können? Sein Haar und seine Augen waren anders und er hatte keine Narbe. Alles andere an ihm war jedoch genau gleich. Wie hatte sie das bisher noch nicht bemerken können? Dann wiederum waren sie nicht an einen Harry Potter gewöhnt, der so aussah. Der Harry Potter, den alle vor Augen hatten, war ein dürrer Junge mit Brille. Er hatte sich in diesem Jahr sehr verändert und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht einmal die Hälfte wussten.

Sie verließ die Erinnerung und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie die Erinnerung wieder aus dem Denkarium herausholte und wieder in ihrem Kopf deponierte. Sie schloss dann den Schrank und verließ das Büro. Sie blickte hinunter auf ihre Armbanduhr und entschloss sich, schnell etwas zu Mittag zu essen, bevor sie zurück zum Raum der Wünsche gehen würde. Sie wollte Antworten und sie würde Harry nicht erlauben, den Raum zu verlassen, bis sie diese bekommen hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry war immer noch am Lächeln, als er seine gefallenen FHA-Schüler nach dem Kampf wieder aufweckte. Es war einige Male knapp gewesen. Er wäre beinahe geschlagen worden, aber am Ende hatte er gewonnen. Ein Teil von ihm war begeistert von seinem Erfolg. Adrenalin wurde noch immer durch seine Adern gepumpt und er fühlte sich, als ob er alles erreichen könnte. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm hatte mehr von seinen Schülern sehen wollen. Er war mit dem Fortschritt, den sie über das Jahr gemacht hatten, zufrieden, aber er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, das es nicht ausreichte.

In dem Kampf gegen die AHA-schüler hatten seine Schüler wenig Chancen auf Erfolg gehabt, nachdem ihr erster Angriff misslungen war, bis sie ihre Strategie aufgegeben und einen Kampf mit allen Mitteln gegen ihn begonnen hatten. Harrys Erfahrung hatte ihm jedoch erlaubt, sie einen nach dem anderen systematisch außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sein Kampf gegen die FHA war ganz anders gewesen. Sie hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn in Aktion zu sehen und hatten ihn hochgradig unterschätzt. Der Kampf war recht geradlinig gewesen. Sie hatten einfach versucht, ihn zu überwältigen, indem sie ihn gleichzeitig angriffen. Angesichts ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit war es keine schlechte Taktik, aber sie war letztendlich gescheitert. Da er sie unterrichtet hatte, wusste er, welche Schüler er zuerst angreifen musste, da sie am einfachsten zu eliminieren waren. Sobald ihre Anzahl sank, konnte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die stärkeren Duellanten richten, bis er sie schließlich alle besiegen konnte.

Er hielt Blaise, der ein wenig angeschlagen zu sein schien, nachdem er gerade erst wieder zu sich gekommen war, seine Hand hin. Der Slytherin packte die dargebotene Hand und stand gleich darauf wieder auf den Füßen. Harry war von dem Slytherin beeindruckt. Er hatte in allen Duellen hart gekämpft und er war tatsächlich ein begabter Duellant. Wenn er mit seinem Training weitermachte und seine Gewandtheit und Ausdauer verbesserte, konnte er großartig werden. „Guter Kampf", sagte Harry, als er Blaises Hand losließ.

„Das ist leicht für dich zu sagen. Du hast gewonnen", erwiderte Blaise ohne Bosheit.

Harry grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, gegen mich zu kämpfen."

„Das hast du", erwiderte er mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah so aus, als wollte er etwas fragen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

Als alle Schüler wieder zu sich gekommen waren, sprach Harry zur gesamten Klasse und dankte ihnen für ihre harte Arbeit im Schuljahr und im Duellierturnier und wünschte ihnen Glück für ihre Examen. Als die Schüler begannen, den Raum zu verlassen, bemerkte er, wie einige zu ihm gingen. Bevor alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, trat Hermine zu ihm und wollte wissen: „Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vor allem hier. Du vor allen anderen solltest das wissen."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie.

Bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, zu antworten, war eine andere Stimme zu hören: „Miss Granger, vielleicht können sie ihre Fragen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt stellen. Ich würde gerne mit Mr. Potter reden." Harry sah dankbar zu Professor McGonagall. „Allein", fügte sie unnötigerweise hinzu.

Hermine sah so aus, als wäre ihr gerade gesagt worden, die Examen seien abgesagt worden. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, bevor sie antwortete: „Sicher Professor." Ohne ihn oder einen der anderen anzuschauen drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Harry blickte zu Ginny, Ron, Neville und Luna und sagte: „Ich sehe euch dann später, Leute."

Professor McGonagall stand still da, bis die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Sie wandte sich Harry zu und sagte: „Setz dich." Harry drehte sich um und fand einen Stuhl hinter sich. Beinahe im gleichen Moment, wie er sich schließlich hingesetzt hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Du schuldest mir einige Erklärungen."

„Äh - ist das so?", fragte Harry schwer von Begriff. Er hatte keine Ahnung, auf was sie sich bezog.

„Du hast eine einzigartige Art zu kämpfen, Harry", meinte seine Hauslehrerin, ihre Stimme streng und kontrolliert. „Eine Art, die ich bisher nur einmal in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Weißt du, wann dieses eine Mal war?"

Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und stellten Verbindungen her. Er fühlte sich wie erstarrt, unsicher, was er sagen oder wie er reagieren sollte.

„Ich sage es dir", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich war letztes Halloween in Hogsmeade. Weißt du, was dort passiert ist, Harry?"

„Es wurde angegriffen", antwortete Harry, der schließlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ja, es wurde angegriffen", fuhr sie fort. „Und es wäre höchstwahrscheinlich zerstört worden, wenn nicht eine Person gewesen wäre - eine Person, die wir seit Monaten versuchen zu identifizieren und zu finden. Weißt du, wer diese Person ist?"

Harry wagte es nicht, diese Frage zu beantworten und erwiderte nur den starren Blick seiner Lehrerin.

Ihre dünnen Lippen formten ein einziges Wort: „Du."

„Professor ..."

„Stell dir meine Überraschung vor," schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab „als ich dich in einem freundschaftlichen Duell gegen deine Schüler beobachtete und ich stark an den Kampf in Hogsmeade erinnert wurde, wo ich einem jungen Mann, Jim, zusah, wie dieser gegen eine Gruppe Todesser duellierte und als Sieger hervorging. Unmöglich, dachte ich. Es ist unmöglich, dass diese zwei ein und dieselbe Person sind, also bin ich zum Büro des Schulleiters gegangen und habe mir sein Denkarium ausgeliehen. Und wer hätte es gedacht: Die Ähnlichkeit ist frappierend, solange man das Haar, die Augen und die Narbe außer Acht lässt."

„Dumbledore weiß Bescheid?", fragte Harry und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. Wenn das wahr war, würde er das Schloss sofort verlassen müssen. Sein Heim war bereit. Er würde nicht erlauben, dass Dumbledore ihn nun aufhielt.

„Nein, das tut er nicht", sagte sie. „Noch nicht."

Harry atmete tief aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. „Professor - Minerva - bitte lass mich erklären", begann er.

„Ja, Potter. Bitte erkläre es mir", sagte sie. „Ich bin sehr neugierig, zu erfahren, was du dazu zu sagen hast."

Harry holte tief Luft. Er wusste, er hatte nur diese eine Chance. Wenn er sie nicht davon überzeugen konnte, es bis zum Ende des Schuljahres geheim zu halten, würde er keine andere Wahl haben als die Schule zu verlassen, bevor Dumbledore die Chance hatte, ihn aufzuhalten. „Was weißt du über die Prophezeiung?", fragte er. Es wurzelte alles in der Prophezeiung, daher war es ein guter Anfang.

„Ich kenne nicht den genauen Wortlaut, aber ich weiß genug", sagte sie grimmig.

„Du weißt also, was ich tun muss?", fragte Harry. Er bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. „Ich wusste es vor dem letzten Juni nicht", fuhr Harry fort. „Stell dir also _meine_ Überraschung vor, als ich direkt nach dem Tod meines Patens endlich erfuhr, warum - warum meine Eltern umgebracht wurden, als ich ein Baby war - warum ich gezwungen war, bei Verwandten zu leben, die mich verabscheuen - warum Voldemort hinter mir her war, seit ich ein Baby war - warum Voldemort mich in die Mysteriumsabteilung locken wollte. Und stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich - nachdem ich dies erfuhr - wieder bei meinen Verwandten abgeladen wurde. Dumbledore hat die Lasten dieses Krieges und der gesamten Zaubererwelt auf meine Schultern gelegt und mich dann zu den Menschen zurückgeschickt, die mich hassen. Er erwartet von mir, Däumchen zu drehen und zu warten, bis er mich für bereit erklärt, im Krieg involviert zu werden."

„Solange ich mich zurückerinnern kann, war jeder Aspekt meines Lebens außerhalb meiner Kontrolle gewesen. Ich habe es satt. Ich konnte nicht einfach nur herumsitzen und darauf warten, bis das nächste schlimme Geschehen passiert - bis Voldemort seinen nächsten Zug macht. Ich kann nicht nur herumsitzen und warten, bis Dumbledore mich als alt genug oder vertrauenswürdig genug erklärt oder auf was auch immer er wartet. Menschen sterben, und ich bin der einzige, der es aufhalten kann."

„Aber sicherlich musst du verstehen ...", begann Minerva.

„Was verstehen?", unterbrach Harry. „Das ich zu jung bin? Bin ich das, Professor? Bin ich zu jung, um gegen Todesser zu kämpfen? Bin ich zu jung, um Voldemort entgegenzutreten? Denn ich glaube nicht, das Voldemort es einen feuchten Kehricht schert, wie jung ich bin. Er wird nicht aufhören, bis ich tot bin und nichts, was du, der Orden oder Dumbledore machen, wird ihn aufhalten."

„Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlen musst", sagte sie.

„Tust du das, Professor?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme härter als er wollte. „Verstehst du, wie es sich anfühlt, zu wissen, dass du eines Tages Voldemort entgegentreten musst und nur einer von euch wird überleben?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen und ihr Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Nein, ich denke, das tue ich nicht. Die einzige Person, die es verstehen könnte, ist der Schulleiter."

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ja. Er ist der einzige, der es verstehen kann, und doch weigert er sich. Er will mich davor bewahren."

„Sicherlich kannst du ihm deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen ", meinte Minerva.

„Oh, es ist eine bewundernswerte Absicht, schätze ich", erwiderte Harry. „Aber kann er es? Kann er mich davor bewahren?" Harry Blick war harsch, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Nein, ich schätze nicht."

„Genau", erwiderte Harry. „Verstehst du nicht? Es ist zu spät. Seit Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, ist es zu spät dafür. Voldemort möchte mich tot sehen und er _wird_ mich verfolgen. Dumbledore hat alles getan, um es aufzuhalten und doch bin ich Voldemort schon öfters gegenüber gestanden als ich es jemals gewollt habe."

„Also gut, ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt", gab sie zu. „Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen der Vorbereitung auf den Moment, wenn Schwierigkeiten dich finden und loszugehen und Schwierigkeiten zu suchen."

Harry nickte, die Logik hinter der Aussage nachvollziehend. „Das ist wahr. Ich könnte einfach im Schloss bleiben und nur trainieren."

„Und dennoch hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und an Kämpfen gegen vollausgebildete Todesser teilzunehmen", meinte sie.

„Ich habe nicht mit dieser Absicht begonnen", meinte Harry und dachte an seine verschiedenen Zusammentreffen mit Todessern. „Im Sommer hatte ich eine Vision und ich wusste, dass die Weasleys in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Ich konnte dem Orden nicht schnell genug Bescheid geben. Daher ging ich selber und habe Ginny gerettet. Als ich an Halloween nach Hogsmeade ging, hatte ich geplant, im Hintergrund zu bleiben und vereinzelte Todesser aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, aber als ich sah, wie ihr in die Enge getrieben ward, wusste ich, dass ihr Hilfe braucht. Die Dinge haben sich von da einfach weiterentwickelt."

„Wenn du allerdings darüber nachdenkst", fuhr Harry fort, „Wenn ich Voldemort entgegentreten soll, brauche ich Erfahrung. Sicher, das Training hilft, aber es ist unmöglich, einen Kampf gegen die Todesser zu simulieren, ganz zu schweigen gegen Voldemort. Niemand - nicht ich, du oder Dumbledore - weiß, wann Voldemort mich wieder finden wird und keiner von uns kann sagen, wann die Zeit gekommen ist, dass die Prophezeiung erfüllt werden wird - mit seinem oder meinem Sieg. Ich persönlich würde lieber so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein, wenn der Tag kommt."

„Aber warum die ganze Geheimhaltung?", fragte sie. „Es wäre für alle Beteiligten sicherer, wenn du mit uns zusammen statt auf dich allein gestellt arbeitest."

Harry lachte humorlos auf. „Klar. Du denkst, Dumbledore würde das erlauben? Er will mir nicht einmal verraten, was der Orden plant, ganz zu schweigen mich teilnehmen zu lassen. Ich habe versucht, ihn umzustimmen, aber er bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter. Nicht, bis ich nicht die Schule beendet habe. Als ob ein weiteres Jahr Unterricht mir wirklich dabei helfen wird, mich auf das, was kommen wird, vorzubereiten."

Er bemerkte, wie sie nach dieser Aussage wieder ihre Lippen schürzte, aber sie sagte nichts. Harry schluckte schwer und stellte die Frage, deren Antwort er fürchtete: „Was wirst du nun tun?"

Sie machte keine Anstalten, zu antworten, noch ließ sie sich anmerken, ob sie die Frage überhaupt gehört hatte. Harry überlegte, ob er sie noch einmal fragen sollte, als sie schließlich fragte: „Was denkst du sollte ich tun?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um ihr genau zu sagen, was er gern hätte, was sie tun sollte, aber klappte den Mund wieder zu und hielt inne, um nachzudenken. Wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre, was würde er tun? Nach einiger Zeit sagte er schließlich: „Es ist schwer zu sagen. Auf der einen Seite verstehe ich meinen eigenen Standpunkt und möchte es alles geheimhalten. Aber dann hast du eine Verantwortung als mein Professor und als meine Hauslehrerin, meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten - und sicherzustellen, dass ich die Schulregeln befolge."

Sie nickte. „Das habe ich."

„Aber", fuhr Harry fort. „während ich noch immer ein Schüler bin, bin ich auch Assistenzprofessor. Daher gelten nicht alle Regeln für die Schüler für mich."

„Glaube nicht, dass ich dich wegen einer Formsache wie dieser laufen lasse", meinte sie.

„Denk eine Sekunde darüber nach", erwiderte Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Wenn die Dinge anders lägen - kein Voldemort oder Krieg oder so etwas - und es wäre irgendein anderer Schüler, der zum Assistenzprofessor ernannt wurde, was wären die Regeln? Wäre es demjenigen erlaubt, während des Schuljahrs das Schulgelände zu verlassen, solange er den Unterricht besucht?"

Minervas Lippen waren so hart aufeinander gepresst,, dass ihr Mund nur noch ein Strich zu sein schien. „Ich glaube, es gibt einen Präzedenzfall, der besagt das, ja. Dir wäre es erlaubt, die Schule für angemessene Längen zu verlassen. Doch um fair zu sein: Du bist der erste minderjährige Assistenzprofessor, was eine andere Frage aufwirft." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wie kommt es, das du außerhalb Hogwarts Magie verwenden kannst? Und so einfach von einem Ort zum anderen kommst?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, wissend, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dieser Frage auszuweichen, nun, da sie ausgesprochen worden war. Er wünschte sich nur, das er wüsste, was sie mit der Information vorhatte . Aber da er keinen Weg darum herum sah, antwortete er: „Ich kann zauberstablose Magie anwenden." Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Harry veranlasste, hinzuzufügen: „Ich bin wirklich gut damit."

„Wie gut?", fragte sie.

„Mit den Zaubern, die ich kenne, besser als mit einem Zauberstab", sagte Harry freiheraus.

„Und Zauber, die du nicht kennst?", fragte seine Hauslehrerin nach.

„Ich finde es einfacher, mit einem Zauberstab zu lernen", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie. Weder ihre Stimme, noch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihre Gedanken. „Und wie gehst du von einem Ort zum anderen?"

„Ich kann apparieren - zauberstablos", gab er zu.

Minerva musterte ihn einen langen Moment lang. „Du musst mir verzeihen, wenn ich etwas skeptisch bin", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Solch ein Talent mit zauberstabloser Magie ist selten, selbst wenn man deine Jugend außer Acht lässt."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er eine Plüschkatze hervor, die eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Minervas Animagusgestalt hatte.

Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie das heraufbeschworene Objekt anschaute. Dann verengte sie ihre Augen, als sie fragte: „Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht einfach den Raum die Katze hast kreieren lassen?"

Harry seufzte und ließ mit einer Handbewegung das unbelebte Tier verschwinden. „Versuch einen Schockzauber auf mich zu werfen", sagte er.

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie langsam ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und ihn auf ihn richtete. Harry zeigte keine Reaktion, als sie die Zauberstabbewegungen ausführte und sie einen hellroten Zauber aus nächster Nähe auf ihn warf. Er hob nur seine Hand und beschwor damit einen Schutzschild hervor, der den Zauber abwehrte.

„Ist das ausreichend?", fragte er emotionslos. „Oder benötigst du noch eine weitere Demonstration?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie matt. „Das reicht für den Moment."

Die beiden saßen einige Minuten still da und musterten einander. Harry dachte, dass sie zumindest seine Perspektive in Betracht zog, was alles war, was er von ihr verlangen konnte. Wenn sie noch immer entschied, Dumbledore alles zu erzählen, wäre es ungemein lästig für ihn, aber nicht mehr. Er würde nur seinen Zeitplan nach vorne verlegen und Hogwarts früher verlassen müssen. Es war nichts, das er tun wollte, aber er war darauf vorbereitet, es zu tun, sollte es soweit kommen.

Schließlich bewegte Minerva sich auf ihrem Stuhl und brach die Stille: „Ich befinde mich hier in einer etwas heiklen Situation, Mr. Potter. Deine Argumente sind durchdacht und würden ausreichen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du Teil des Ordens des Phönixes sein solltest. Das ist jedoch nicht das, um was du mich bittest. Ich habe Verantwortung gegenüber der Schule und des Ordens, den Schulleiter davon zu unterrichten, was ich heute gelernt habe, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, könnte das die Umstände verschlimmern. Sag mir, Harry: Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters gehen würde, um ihm von deinen Fähigkeiten zu berichten, was würdest du tun?"

Harry zögerte nicht, als er antwortete: „Ich würde dir danken, dass du mich und meinen Standpunkt angehört hast und dich gehen lassen." Er kämpfte damit, einen ruhigen, höflichen Tonfall beizubehalten.

„Mich gehen lassen?", fragte sie ungläubig. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie redete weiter: „Was du in deiner Antwort praktischerweise ausgelassen hast, ist, was du machen würdest, direkt nachdem ich den Raum verlassen habe."

„Ich würde diese Frage um ehrlich zu sein lieber nicht beantworten", gab er zu.

Sie nickte, als hätte sie diese ausweichende Antwort erwartet und fragte dann: „Wie schnell könntest du das Schloss und die Ländereien verlassen?", fragte sie.

Harry grinste verschmitzt. „Schneller als du das Büro des Schulleiters erreichen könntest - selbst in deiner Animagusgestalt."

„Was mich daran erinnert", meinte Minerva. „Ich hatte vorgehabt, dich zu fragen, ob du im nächsten Schuljahr die Animagusverwandlung lernen möchtest, aber angesichts meiner neuen Erkenntnisse frage ich mich, ob du meine Instruktionen benötigst."

Harry rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Äh - nein, nicht wirklich."

„Möchtest du es mir zeigen?", fragte sie.

Harry seufzte und überlegte kurz, bevor er sich entschied. Angesichts dessen, was sie wusste, war sie sicherlich schon zu dem Schluss gekommen, das seine Gestalt ein Panther war. Das war also genau das, was er ihr zeigen würde. Er stand auf und erlaubte seiner Magie zu fließen und fühlte schnell, wie die Verwandlung seinen Körper veränderte, bis er auf allen vieren vor seiner Hauslehrerin stand.

Als er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte, grinste die Professorin und meinte: „Ich wusste, dass du eine Katzenart sein musst."

Da Harry ihre Unterhaltung wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückbringen wollte, sagte er: „Es scheint, als wären wir vom Thema abgekommen."

„So ist es wohl", kommentierte sie. „Erlaube mir offen zu sein. Ich zögere, mit dem Schulleiter über meine Entdeckungen zu reden, da ich wenig Zweifel habe, dass dieses Vorgehen nur dazu dienen wird, dich noch mehr vom Orden im Allgemeinen und von mir und dem Schulleiter im Speziellen abschrecken wird. Würdest du sagen, dass das eine akkurate Einschätzung ist?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, das würde ich sagen." Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich fühle mich allerdings nicht wohl dabei, deine Aktivitäten wissentlich zu ignorieren. Was du tust ist gefährlich und närrisch." Sie hielt eine Hand hoch, um seine Einwände aufzuhalten. „Ich sage nicht, dass du zu jung oder unfähig bist. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe gesehen, zu was du fähig bist und stimme zu, dass es unklug wäre, zu versuchen, dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus dem Krieg heraushalten zu wollen, aber ich kann dein Vorgehen nicht unterstützen - allein in den Kampf zu ziehen ist närrisch bis zur völligen Blödheit."

„Ich stimme dir zu", unterbrach Harry schnell. „Ich war in ein paar unangenehmen Situationen, die wahrscheinlich vermieden hätten werden können, wenn ich mit dem Orden zusammen statt alleine gearbeitet hätte. Ich habe die Entscheidung bereits getroffen, zu versuchen, zu vermeiden, alleine in die Schlacht zu ziehen und stärker mit dem Orden zusammenzuarbeiten."

Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Nicht alle im Orden wollen Jim vertrauen."

Harry nickte: „Diesen Eindruck habe ich auch. Remus war von Anfang bereit, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten, und ich glaube, Tonks ist nun bereit, einzulenken und ebenfalls mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten. Wir haben in der Winkelgasse einander das Leben gerettet."

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen spekulativen Ausdruck an und sie öffnete ihren Mund, doch sie klappte ihn abrupt wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hoffe, du realisierst, dass dies nur eine temporäre Lösung ist. Früher oder später wird die Wahrheit herauskommen und es wird eher früher als später sein."

„Ich weiß", gab Harry zu. „Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit. Ich verspreche dir, zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres mit Dumbledore zu reden, wenn nicht sogar noch früher." Er mochte es nicht, sie irrezuführen, doch während sie bereit zu sein schien, die Situation, wie sie war, zu akzeptieren, war er sich nicht sicher, wie sie auf seine Pläne für den Sommer reagieren würde, und er war nicht gewillt, das Risiko einzugehen, es ihr zu erzählen. „Heißt das, du wirst mein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Mit einem Seufzen antwortete sie: „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es bedauern werde, aber ja, ich werde dein Geheimnis für mich behalten. Sollte der Schulleiter jedoch direkt fragen, werde ich nicht lügen. Solltest du außerdem etwas besonders närrisches tun und damit dein Leben in Gefahr bringen, behalte ich mir das Recht vor, meine Meinung zu ändern."

Harry lächelte: „Danke, Minerva."

„Gern geschehen, Harry", antwortete sie. „Nun gehst du besser zurück zu deinen Freunden; ich denke, sie haben ebenfalls eine Menge Fragen an dich." Harry musste keinen besonders guten Job gemacht haben, eine Grimasse zu unterdrücken, denn sie fügte hinzu: „Sie haben keine Ahnung, oder? Ron und Hermine meine ich."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde beiden mein Leben anvertrauen, aber nicht meine Freiheit."

„Siehst du das so an?", fragte sie. „Freiheit?"

Harry musterte ihr Gesicht einen Moment lang und sah nichts als ehrliche Neugier. „Das erste Mal in meinem Leben", begann er. „fühle ich, als hätte ich Kontrolle über mein eigenes Leben. Es geht nicht nur um den Krieg oder das Gefühl der Verantwortung; es ist mein Leben und ich habe es satt, das andere mir sagen, wie ich es zu leben habe."

„Gut gesagt", erwiderte sie und nickte. „Nun gut. Für den Moment werde ich deine Wünsche respektieren und in Zukunft werde ich alles tun, um deine Freiheit zu garantieren - solange du verantwortungsvoll mit ihr umgehst."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry. Er lächelte die Frau an, die seit langem seine Professorin und Hauslehrerin war, die er aber mehr und mehr als eine Freundin ansah. Als er den Raum der Wünsche verließ, fühlte Harry sich, als sei ihm eine große Last von den Schultern gefallen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass die Konversation so gut verlaufen war. Seine Hauslehrerin war im Verlauf des Jahres für ihn immer menschlicher geworden. Er konnte nicht anders als froh zu sein, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, die Person hinter der Fassade, die sie den Schülern zeigte, kennenzulernen. Im Unterricht war sie streng und kompromisslos, aber dann wiederum war sie die Lehrerin. Sie war in einer Machtposition und erwartete von ihren Schülern, dass diese dies respektierten. Wenn man sie aus dieser schulischen Umgebung nahm, war sie noch immer eine strikte und strenge Person, aber sie war bereit, zuzuhören und einen anderen Standpunkt zu überdenken und Kompromisse einzugehen. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Lehrerin konnten nicht in Zweifel gezogen werden, aber Harry zog ihre Persönlichkeit außerhalb des Unterrichts definitiv vor.

Seine Ankunft im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum blieb von seinem Freundeskreis nicht unbemerkt. Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny schauten alle hoch, als er durch das Porträtloch trat. Ginny sah erleichtert aus, ihn zu sehen, während die anderen vor allem wissbegierig erschienen. Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er zu ihnen ging.

Ohne Vorwarnung wollte Hermine direkt wissen: „Was meintest du damit, dass ich vor allen anderen wissen sollte, wo du gelernt hast zu kämpfen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute die anderen an: „Hey Leute", grüßte er, bevor er sich wieder zu Hermine wandte: „Ich glaube, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du folgst mir schon seit Wochen."

Hermines Kinn klappte herunter und nach einem Moment begann ihr Mund sich zu bewegen, ohne dass ein Laut zu hören war. Schließlich schaffte sie es zu murmeln: „DU wusstest es?", Harry nickte nur. „Und du hast nichts getan?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso sollte ich etwas tun? Es ist nicht so, als ob du mein Training gestört hättest. Wenn du deine Zeit verschwenden wolltest, mir zu folgen, ist das deine Angelegenheit."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Und doch hast du keine Anstalten gemacht, mich einzuladen oder mir zu sagen, was du tust."

„Wieso sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, dich einzuladen, wenn du selbst die Initiative ergriffen hast, mich auszuspionieren?", fragte Harry und hielt seine Stimme ruhig, als würden sie nichts bedeutsameres als das Wetter bereden.

„Ich müsste dich nicht ausspionieren, wenn du nicht so viele Geheimnisse vor uns hättest", kreischte Hermine.

Harry schaute um sich herum und sah mehrere Köpfe, die sich nach Hermines Ausruf zu ihnen gedreht hatten. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine und starrte sie einen Moment lang vielsagend an, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ist es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich etwas Privatsphäre zu schätzen wüsste? Oder hat der Junge-der-lebt dieses Privileg nicht?"

„Oh, hör auf, dich zu verhalten, als wärst du immer der Geschädigte", schimpfte Hermine. „Du bist schon das ganze Jahr lang herumgeschlichen und bist unseren Fragen ausgewichen und wir haben es satt."

„Wir?", fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte entschlossen: „Ron stimmt mir zu."

Nach Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war es für Harry ziemlich klar, dass dieser nie solche Behauptungen gemacht hatte und sich so weit wie möglich von dieser Unterhaltung fernhalten wollte. Leider hatte er keine Wahl, denn Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und fragte: „Nicht wahr, Ron?"

Harry schaute neugierig zu Ron und fragte sich, wie er auf diese Situation reagieren würde, während Hermine ihn anfunkelte und ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden klopfte.

„Äh ... nun, ich stimme dir zu, dass Harry dieses Jahr viel Zeit ohne uns verbracht hat", erwiderte er langsam, scheinbar jedes Wort einzeln und mit Bedacht auswählend. Es war deutlich, dass Hermine mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden war. „Hermine", sagte Ron, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen.

Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück, als hätte seine Berührung ihre Haut verbrannt. „Fass mich nicht an", schimpfte sie und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry zurück. Sie sah daher nicht den verletzten und darauf folgenden wütenden Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht. „Du magst ihn zu sehr eingeschüchtert haben, Fragen zu stellen, aber ich werde nicht so einfach aufgeben."

„Das ist offensichtlich", murmelte Neville und brachte Harry damit zum Grinsen.

Bevor Hermine jedoch ihre Wut auf Neville richten konnte, sagte Harry: „Ja, ich habe dieses Jahr weniger Zeit mit euch verbracht. Ich hatte dieses Jahr viel zu tun, und um ehrlich zu sein, brauchte ich etwas Zeit abseits von euch. Ich weiß, dass du daran gewöhnt bist, jedes kleinste Detail meines Lebens zu kennen, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, mir etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren, denn das wird sich nicht ändern. Und ganz ehrlich: Umso mehr du drängst, umso weniger Lust habe ich, etwas mit dir zu teilen. Du kannst also weiter versuchen, mich zu drängen, dir jedes kleine Detail in meinem Leben mitzuteilen, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich deinen Forderungen nachgeben werde."

„Natürlich gibst du mir die Schuld" erwiderte Hermine hitzig. „Du lässt mich hier als den Bösewicht dastehen, während du das wahre Problem vermeidest. Das macht es nur noch offensichtlicher, dass du dich weigerst, die Frage zu beantworten."

„Sieht es so aus, als würde ich versuchen, die Tatsache zu verstecken?", antwortete Harry mit einer Gegenfrage und kämpfte damit, seinen Ärger und seine Frustration zu unterdrücken. „Ja, ich habe mehr Zeit allein verbracht. Nein, ich weiß es nicht zu schätzen, dass du versuchst, dich in jedes Detail meines Lebens einzumischen. Ja, ich weigere mich, deine Fragen zu beantworten. Warum? Weil anders als du vielleicht denkst geht es dich einen feuchten Kehricht an. Man könnte glauben, dass du es nach einem Jahr verstehen würdest. Dennoch weigerst du dich, es zu verstehen. Du hast nicht das Recht, jedes Detail meines Lebens zu kennen. Ich entscheide, was ich mit dir teilen möchte. Und wenn ich bereit bin, etwas zu teilen, werde ich zu dir kommen. Bis dahin behältst du entweder deine Fragen für dich oder du verschwindest."

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, sprang Ginny auf und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Lass es, Hermine."

„Natürlich kommst du ihm zu Hilfe", murmelte Hermine laut genug, dass sie es alle hören konnten.

„Also gut. Ich hab genug", unterbrach Neville. „Du", sagte er und zeigte auf Hermine. „Hörst auf zu reden." Als Hermine ihren Mund öffnete, ließ Neville seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand gleiten und warf innerhalb eines Augenblicks einen Schweigezauber. „Da. Das ist viel besser."

Hermine schien dem nicht zuzustimmen, da sie eifrig weitersprach und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das - wenn Hermine nicht stumm gezaubert worden wäre - sie Flüche von ihr hören würden, die Harry nie von Hermine erwartet hätte.

Neville wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Harry und Ginny und sagte leise: „Ihr beide habt das Recht auf Privatsphäre, egal, was sie sagt."

„Danke Neville", meinte Harry.

Neville winkte ab. „Nicht der Rede wert. Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Schweigezauber anhalten wird und ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich möchte nicht hier sein, wenn er nicht mehr wirkt."

Harry nickte. Er konnte bereits sehen, wie Hermine ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und versuchte, den Zauber stumm aufzuheben. Ron saß neben ihr und machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu helfen und schien Hermines missliche Lage zu genießen. Harry war überrascht, dass Hermine Ron nicht um Hilfe bat. Er war sich sicher, dass Ron den Zauber für sie entfernen würde, wenn sie nur fragen würde. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Neville und Ginny. „Wollt ihr in meinem Büro lernen?", fragte er. „Dort haben wir zumindest Privatsphäre."

Ginny stimmte sofort zu und Neville nickte, um ebenfalls seine Zustimmung zu zeigen. Nachdem sie ihre Bücher zusammengesucht hatten, zogen die drei sich in Harrys Büro zurück und verbrachten den Großteil des Nachmittags und des Abends mit wiederholen. Harry verbrachte mehr Zeit damit, Neville und Ginny zu helfen, statt selber zu lernen, aber er war über die Examen nicht allzu sehr besorgt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die folgende Woche war etwas angespannt, wenn auch nicht so schlimm wie es hätte sein können. Hermine vermied jegliche Interaktion mit Harry, Ginny und Neville. Sie war so in ihre Examensvorbereitungen vertieft, dass sie Ron kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Selbst während der Mahlzeiten saßen Ron und Hermine zwar beieinander, aber Harry sah, dass Hermine immer ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte. Ron schien Harry, Neville oder Ginny die Konfrontation nicht nachzutragen. Und sobald Hermine nicht in der Nähe war, verhielt er sich, als sei nichts passiert. Wenn Hermine jedoch da war, hielt er Abstand, auch wenn Harry merkte, dass Ron mit diesem Arrangement nicht zufrieden war. Schließlich verbrachte Hermine ihre ganze Zeit mit lernen und Ron war schon immer leicht abgelenkt.

Harry absolvierte seine Examen ohne nennenswerte Schwierigkeiten. Er konnte nicht in allen seinen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen garantieren, aber er wusste, dass er gut abgeschnitten hatte. Zaubertränke war die einzige Ausnahme und das war mehr wegen Snapes Voreingenommenheit als Harrys Leistung während des Examens. Er war sich sicher, dass er in allen anderen Examen gut genug gewesen war, um ohne Probleme versetzt zu werden. Am Ende der Woche hatte Ginny fünf ihrer acht Z.A.G.s abgelegt und nur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei waren noch übrig. Sie schien entspannter zu sein, nun, da sie beinahe fertig war.

Harry war gerade mit dem vorzüglichen Mittagessen fertig geworden, dass an diesem Samstag von den Hogwartshauselfen vorbereitet worden war, als er plötzlich fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. Er fühlte, wie drei Leute sich ihm von hinten näherten. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen wusste er, wer es war. Harry schaute über den Tisch hinweg und erwiderte Nevilles Blick, wobei er leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte, um Neville daran zu hindern, etwas zu sagen. „Was willst du, Malfoy", fragte Harry, als er sich zu den Slytherins umdrehte.

Ein höhnisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht begann Malfoy: „Du kannst dich nicht viel länger verstecken, Potter. Sobald du volljährig bist, wird die ganze Zaubererwelt sehen, wie wertlos du bist."

Harry grinste. „Nun, glücklicherweise wissen wir bereits, wie bemitleidenswert du bist. Was mich betrifft, mache ich mir keine großen Gedanken, was die Zaubererwelt denkt. Nachdem du ein Dutzend Mal vom Retter zum Sündenbock und wieder zurück gegangen bist, hört man einfach auf, sich darum zu kümmern. Warum schleichst du dich also nicht wieder zurück an den Slytherintisch und lässt uns in Ruhe essen?"

„Du denkst, du bist so etwas Besonderes, nicht wahr Potter?", erwiderte Malfoy. „Nur wegen dieser blöden Narbe auf deiner Stirn. Du dachtest, du hättest den Dunklen Lord besiegt, aber wir wissen alle, wie das ausging. Du konntest ihn damals nicht besiegen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ..."

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", unterbrach eine vertraute Stimme.

Harry wandte den Kopf und sah, wie Ron sich näherte. Hermine war nicht weit hinter ihm, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron", sagte Harry. Er wandte sich wieder an den blonden Slytherin und fuhr fort: „Draco wollte gerade gehen."

Malfoy funkelte Harry einen Moment lang an: „Du wirst bekommen, was du verdienst, Potter - bald."

„Das höre ich nun schon seit sechs Jahren", kommentierte Harry leicht. „Du verzeihst mir sicherlich, wenn die Worte etwas an Bedeutung verloren haben."

Mit einem letzten, höhnischen Lächeln drehte Malfoy sich auf dem Absatz um und ging schnell davon, seine zwei Helfershelfer folgten ihm. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nickte Ron dankend zu, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Nun, das war so angenehm wie immer", meinte er. Zu Ginny gewandt fragte er: „Möchtest du Hilfe beim Lernen?"

„Sicher", stimmte sie zu.

„Mein Büro?", fragte Harry.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir in die Bücherei gehen?", bat Ginny. „Ich glaube, ein paar meiner Freunde könnten ebenfalls etwas Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Klar", erwiderte Harry. „Kein Problem. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja", sagte sie, als sie seinen Kelch nahm und den Rest seines Kürbissaftes trank. „Ich bin bereit."

Harry grinste sie an, als er sich vorbeugte, um ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, bevor er von der Bank aufstand. „Bis später, Neville", sagte er und nickte seinem Freund zu.

„Ja. Viel Spaß", sagte er.

„Danke", meinte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, was ihm ein kleines Lachen einbrachte. Er drehte sich zu Ginny, hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sagte: „Sollen wir, meine Dame?"

„Natürlich, mein Herr", erwiderte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Ellenbeuge. Zusammen gingen sie zum Gryffindorturm, so dass Ginny ihre Bücher holen konnte, bevor sie zur Bibliothek gingen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während Harry und Ginny auf dem Weg zur Bücherei waren, schleppte Hermine Ron in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock. Ron hatte ein blödes Lächeln auf den Lippen in Vorfreude auf das, was kommen würde, aber das Lächeln verschwand schnell von seinem Gesicht, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich weiß, dass du versuchst, alles, was Harry angeht, auszublenden und versuchst, bei ihm lieb Kind zu machen", sagte sie, als ob seine Gedanken auf seine Stirn geschrieben waren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht waren. „Aber das dauert nun lange genug an. Ich habe versucht, nett zu sein, aber er ist eindeutig außer Kontrolle und Professor Dumbledore muss darüber Bescheid wissen, bevor es zu weit geht. Bist du also auf meiner Seite?"

Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: „Warte, dein Plan ist also, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihm was zu erzählen? Das Harry außer Kontrolle ist?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine und nickte nachdrücklich. Sie schien zufrieden zu sein. „Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist, um Harry zu erreichen."

„Und warum glaubst du ist Harry außer Kontrolle?", fragte Ron.

„Ehrlich, Ron", schnaubte sie. „Er trainiert im Geheimen und versteckt sich vor uns - selbst vor den Professoren. Sie müssen wissen, was los ist."

„Äh ... warum?", fragte Ron. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum sie so besessen davon war, zu wissen, was Harry die ganze Zeit tat. Man könnte meinen, dass sie in ihn verschossen war, aber Harry war mit seiner Schwester zusammen - und Hermine war mit ihm zusammen. Oder nicht?

„Du kannst manchmal so schwer von Begriff sein", fauchte Hermine. „Was, wenn etwas passiert? Er könnte wegrennen und etwas Dummes tun und wir wären nicht da, um ihn davon abzuhalten."

„Oder ihm zu helfen", fügte Ron hinzu. Er fand es ärgerlich, dass sie automatisch annahm, dass - egal, welche Entscheidung Harry auch traf - es dumm wäre.

„Genau", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Du bist also meiner Meinung?"

„Was? Nein!", rief Ron aus und schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf. „Ich werde nicht hinter seinem Rücken so etwas tun."

„Wir reden von Professor Dumbledore", bestand Hermine. „Es ist für Harrys eigenes Wohl."

„Wie ist es für Harrys eigenes Wohl?", wollte Ron wissen. „Er scheint gut zurecht zu kommen."

„Natürlich _scheint_ er gut zurechtzukommen", erwiderte Hermine. „Der Punkt ist, dass wir nicht wissen, was geschieht, weil er uns völlig ausgeschlossen hat. Hast du dich je gefragt, warum? Warum verspürt er den Drang, Dinge vor uns geheim zu halten?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, nicht in der Lage, die Frage zu beantworten, aber Hermine wartete auf keine Antwort. „Außer er tut etwas, von dem er weiß, dass wir es nicht unterstützen würden."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. Hinter der Aussage steckte eine Logik, die er nicht leugnen konnte. Warum sonst würde er etwas vor ihnen verheimlichen? Warum tat Harry dies? Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass er sie beschützte. Oder er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er sie in den Kampf gegen die Todesser in der Mysteriumsabteilung verwickelt hatte und wollte sie nicht noch einmal in Gefahr bringen. Das hörte sich mehr nach dem Harry an, den er kannte. Aber was konnte er tun, um Harry zu überzeugen, ihn wieder ins Vertrauen zu ziehen? Zu Dumbledore zu gehen stand außer Frage. Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Das konnte er klar sehen. Er würde später darüber nachdenken, aber jetzt musste er Hermine erst zur Vernunft bringen.

„So ist Harry nicht", argumentierte Ron. „Vertrau mir, zu Dumbledore zu gehen wird es nur schlimmer machen. Wir können uns zusammensetzen und darüber reden, wie wir fortfahren sollen, aber du musst versprechen, niemanden sonst davon zu erzählen."

„Ich _muss_ gar nichts machen", fauchte Hermine. „Und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, würdest du mit mir kommen."

„Nein", schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Ron wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sagte: „Ich gehe Harry warnen."

„Ronald Weasley", rief Hermine. „Wenn du durch diese Tür trittst, dann ist es mit uns vorbei."

Ron war überrascht, dass ihm diese Ankündigung nicht im Geringsten etwas ausmachte. „Das ist okay für mich."

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden drehte er sich wieder zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ sie hinter sich zukrachen. Er ging in Richtung der Bücherei, da er Harry und Ginny hatte sagen hören, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen dorthin gehen wollten. Gerade als die Türen zur Bibliothek in Sichtweite waren, wurden diese weit aufgerissen und eine Gestalt stürzte aus der Bücherei. Ron war geschockt zu sehen, dass diese Gestalt Harry war. Er hielt seine Hand hoch und fragte: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Harry hielt inne und schaute ihn an. Ron würde nie den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen vergessen. „Ginny", sagte Harry. „Sie wurde gerade von einem Portschlüssel wegtransportiert."

Als Ron die Worte verarbeitet hatte, war Harry bereits weitergerannt. „Was?", rief er. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich bringe sie zurück!"

Ende Kapitel 25.2

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Reviewen!


End file.
